A seed of Destruction, A tree of Hope
by CO Mel
Summary: Take Flight! - The end of the Green Earth campaign, many old faces... and some new. Probably some degree of NSFW and what not. To be continued... New Bonus Chapter: Sami's Point of View 2. Definitely NSFW. Yet another bonus chapter: Jess' POV. *currently updating/revamping old chapters* Chapters 1-9 have been updated.
1. Beginnings

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

So don't even think about 'borrowing' them without my permission or I will kill you.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Author's note – This is my third AW fic. This one is an alternate universe of Orange Star: A revised history. That is... if the advisor had never met any of the COs in AW ever. Until now...

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Time: A morning

Place: Over the ocean between Yellow Comet and Orange Star...

A cool breeze blew through the air; Sami stared into the sky, the sun glared back into her eyes. She brushed aside her hair and proceeded to survey the open sky and sea. Nell had her patrol right smack in the middle of nowhere in the Terra Ocean, where 'suspected' Blue Moon activity was occurring. She would rather be on a recon mission, but presently she couldn't be picky about her orders.

At the moment, Orange Star was in need of a miracle and fast; so for the time being she was needed there on patrol duty. In the middle of nowhere.

The reason that Orange Star needed a miracle was because former Commander Olaf had gone and back-stabbed Orange Star. Hard.

A sudden glint in the sky caught her eye. There was a transport copter, heading straight towards Orange Star territory. It was an off-color blue and displayed Blue Moon's insignia.

"Captain!" Sami shouted.

"Yes Commander Sami?" The captain responded.

"Do you see that?" She pointed at toward the sky.

"Yes. It's a transport copter." He said.

"Well?" She waited for more.

"It appears to be blue." The captain continued. "Likely a Blue Moon unit."

"...hmm. I'm considering we shoot it down." Sami suggested.

"What for? Shouldn't we follow it?"

"It looks like an older model of a Blue Moon transport." She noted. "It'll save us some trouble later..."

"I see." He nodded.

"Perhaps spies or saboteurs?" She put down her binoculars, and headed towards the gun deck. "Better take some supplies just in case it lands on one of those islands." She said, as she took a handgun and her own survival pack. "If we manage to shoot it down, I'll go on ahead and check it out by myself."

"But miss, it might not be safe." The captain said.

"I'll be able to take care of myself Captain. Now move in closer and shoot it down!" Sami ordered.

"Aye-aye." The cruiser headed towards it, guns ready.

"All right... fire the anti-air cannons!" She said with grim satisfaction.

Time: At that same moment...

Place: Skies - Transport Copter

The copter shook as anti-air cannon fire started to punch holes through it.

"What the? Damn it! Orange Star is attacking neutral units? What the hell is going on? I knew I shouldn't have used this damn stolen Blue Moon copter..." The single crew member and pilot of the copter spat angrily. He ran a hand through his black hair and leapt up and gathered his supplies. Dashing for the airlock, he pulled on his parachute and his weaponry; guns and a sword. He checked that all the belongings he needed were on him, and jumped out. "Outta here!"

Just as the copter had started to fall out of the sky, it was destroyed with a deafening explosion. The pilot engaged his parachute and started to drift toward his attackers.

"Bloody cruiser... I'll teach them." He took aim with his gun while looking through a pair of binoculars, straight at the center of the ship as he was descending towards an island. Fortunately for him, the cruiser appeared to be heading in the same direction, which proved more advantageous to him. "Hmm..." He was just about to pull the trigger but he was caught off guard as a girl had just stepped onto the main deck. "What the hell? A girl?" Either way, he had pulled the trigger, and a blast of energy ripped a very large hole straight into the cruiser. "Ah well... direct hit either way. I wonder... wait... that island looks awfully familiar..." He 'half-shrugged' as he guided the parachute down to his landing point.

Time: Right after the blast

Place: Middle of the ocean, boat wreckage

The Orange Star patrol cruiser and most of its crew had been wiped out after the pilot's counterattack.

"What the hell was that?" Sami sputtered, as she clung onto her pack. She had no idea what just happened. She and her crew didn't even have a moment to react to whatever caused that massive explosion. She looked around for survivors, but to her dismay, there were none. Of the entire crew of twenty or so men, she was the only one left. She surveyed the scene in front of her. Planks, chunks of metal and steel, smoke and steam coming from the waters... it was incredibly strange that a single blast had ripped through the hull of the ship. Only battleships were able to do that, but in these waters, there were none in sight. Sami only remembered the explosion, knocking her off balance and into the water. If it was fate that protected her from the grisly end her crew mates had, she thanked it repeatedly. She started to swim towards the nearby island that she was planning to head to earlier. Perhaps the pilot or crew of the copter shared her similar fortune...

Time: Later...

Place: Deserted Island

After landing in a large semi-tropical tree, Mel (the helicopter pilot) groaned and swore.

"Dammit... friggin' shit... stupid tree..." Sighing he reached for the sheath on his waist, drew his sword, and swung blindly a few times to cut the tree branch. With a thud, he landed on the ground. Another thud followed, and the branch had landed on his head. "Ow... that hurt... stupid tree..." Sighing he tossed the parachute on the ground and proceeded to repack it. He stared around at his whereabouts and recognized the island. "...hey! This is the island that I snuck off to hide on..."

He used the deserted island as a getaway to avoid military life, annoying subordinates, as well as nosy government officials. "...coincidence... or good luck on my part? Whatever..." He shrugged and finished packing up his things.

The current commander of the White Sun military forces had decided to go scouting, but ended up stranded. After gathering his bearings, he headed northwards to the cave that he had previously set up camp in, filled with emergency supplies that he had left there.

Time: Within the next 10 minutes

Place: Deserted Island

"An island. Deserted to boot. Great..." Sami lamented. She had just swum up to the shoreline. Just then a large wave had pushed the supply pack out of her hands and straight back into the ocean. She groaned as she cursed her luck. "Damn... I needed that stuff... ugh..."

Right now, she was wet, cold and pissed. She had no energy left to go chase it, her gun had only eight rounds in it, her chocolate was _in_ the bag and she really needed a towel. She decided she had little choice in her surroundings, so she headed deeper into the island itself to explore if maybe there was something, or anything that would help her situation.

"...first things first... shelter. Or maybe someone to take out my anger on..."

She walked deeper and deeper through the trees and rocks and she made it up a hill. The sound of trees rustling and waves crashing calmed her heated nerves. After reaching the top of the hill, she looked at her surroundings and saw the shore again, this time, it was covered with many sand dunes and small waves washing up on it. Near the edge, she saw someone standing there. A man in a white uniform was looking around.

"What the? The pilot? Can't be... he should be dead... I think." She quickly drew out her handgun and cocked it. "I'll see what I can do and if he's got any information..." She carefully went down the other side of the hill and hid behind a sand dune. "...he doesn't _look_ like Blue Moon though... whatever." Shaking her head, she crept out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel, unaware of what was going on behind him, was preparing to set up his camp near a cave by the shoreline. He could have sworn he heard the sound of sand being stepped on, but he attributed it to him being paranoid and the explosions from earlier messing with his hearing.

"Gotta radio for back-up I guess. Damn those Orange Star morons for hitting me... especially a neutral... though... it's probably my own fault.." He muttered. "...note to self, use a non-enemy marked transport..."

Sami was about to jump out and shoot, but she drew back as she heard a mention of Orange Star.

"What? Orange Star? Who is this guy anyway? He doesn't look like he belongs in any militia or military that I know of..." She chose to stay and listen for any more information before ambushing the pilot.

"Eh...stupid subordinates. I knew I should have told them I was going to check out the - hey!" His body instinctively moved as it sensed danger.

'Bang!' A shot rang out, and Mel dove out of the way.

"Who in the fucking hell fires at someone on a fucking deserted island?" Mel groaned, as he checked for his side arms. "Dammit, dropped them. So much for what's left of my luck..." He looked out at where he had dropped his guns. He reached over on his side and drew out his katana. "Aw hell, this is better than nothing. Now who the hell is firing at me?" He shouted out. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Sami decided to stop listening and tried to see if she could wound the young man and maybe force some more information out of him. But she missed and watched him jump behind a sand dune, but he had dropped a large gun and two smaller handguns. Perfect. She had the upper hand. Keeping her gun at ready, and she slowly made her way towards the weapons.

"Dammit... who is that guy?" Mel muttered to himself. He kept his sword at ready, and he crept over to the next sand dune.

"Almost there... careful... careful..." Sami said to herself, in an effort to calm her nerves. Just as she was about to pick up and examine the large gun lying on the ground...

"Die!" Came a cry, as she was knocked onto her back and a rather large, sharp blade was hovering inches from her throat... then she screamed. Loudly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"God dammit! You don't have scream so damn loud! Shit!" Mel cringed as he continued to keep the sword in its place. "Honestly, I've never heard anyone scream like that during a war..." He kept his right arm with the sword balancing precariously above her throat and his left arm had pinned her down by her chest. "Okay... listen buddy... I don't know who you... eh?" He moved his focus slightly downwards, took a glance at the face that was inches from his, then to where his arm was. "What the fuck? A girl?"

"Of course I'm a girl you stupid jackass! Now get the fuck off of me!" She hissed.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think I can do that. After all you're the one who started it." He had a point, she did shoot first.

"Whaddya mean?" She looked over to the side and saw where her gun had flown when the maniac with a sword appeared and tackled her. "I didn't start anything!"

"I remember who you are now. You're that girl I saw on that cruiser I blasted to pieces." Mel realized.

"What the? How on earth could you blast a cruiser?" Sami demanded.

"I was in that T-copter that you bloody Orange Star idiots happened to shoot down, just because it had Blue Moon insignia on it."

"You were in there?"

"Of course I was. I was the only one on it." He said, rolling his eyes in irritation. "Judging from your looks, you're a field commander, and a fairly... new one."

"Yeah? What if I am?" Sami asked indignantly.

"I don't know..." He thought for a moment. Standing up, he kept the sword pointed at her. "Move, and you die. Understand?"

"Grr... yes." She gritted her teeth as she continued to lie on the sand.

"At least we've made one agreement so far." He slowly moved back and picked up the guns. Taking his own, he holstered them and taking Sami's, he tossed it up and cut it in two. "Problem solved." As he walked away from the ruined weapon, the bullets inside it exploded, ensuring that the weapon was rendered unusable.

"...you... you destroyed my gun!" She said in shock.

"So what? You freaking tried to kill me. So we're even." He said as he sheathed his sword and turned his back to her.

"Hmph. You can't be that tough without those weapons." She said spitefully.

"What was that?" Just as he turned around she jumped at him. "What the?"

"I'll show you!" She aimed a punch for his face, but just as she was about to hit it, his hand appeared right in front of her fist and grabbed it.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" He retaliated by driving his knee straight into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. "Ugh, I hate being rough with the ladies... but you leave me no choice..."

"Ack! (gasp)...you ...you..." She wheezed just as she looked up and saw him with a small device that was emitting a slight hissing noise. "I... I... get...y-" She collapsed onto the sand, unconscious.

Time: Two hours later

"...where... where am I?" Sami groaned as she looked up. She stared into the sky and saw that it was just somewhere around the afternoon. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move her hands and feet. "Dammit..." She remembered where she was. She was stuck on an island, with someone likely in an 'enemy' army, supply-less, weapon-less and minus an entire ocean patrol squad. She heard the crackling of a fire and she turned over and saw light coming from a small cave. Supplies, boxes and such littered the beach where the 'madman' had set up his camp.

Mel who had finished setting up his things on the beach looked out at the clouds.

"Looks like a storm is brewing..." He said as he moved the last of things into the cave and looked out at the tent and some supplies he had out for the next day. "I wonder what the heck that crazy girl is doing?" He headed towards his 'prisoner', sighing as he had his fill of crappy things happening in one day. "Note to self... announce presence to other armies to avoid getting attacked in the future..."

"Where the heck are you? You stupid jerk! Untie me at once! Or I'll have Orange Star so far into your ass, you won't be able to - " Sami started to shout various empty threats.

"Now that language isn't necessary." He said standing above her. "That and you are definitely in no position to order me around or threaten me. You're tied up and lying with your face in the sand."

"Grr..." She growled at him.

"Don't you do that either." He said simply as he lightly stepped on her head with the toe of his shoe. "Heel."

"Mmph!" She grumbled as her face was shoved into the sand.

"That'll teach you. I'll be in that cave over there if you need anything. Which I highly doubt."

"Bleh! Yuck! Ew! Hack! Cough!" She spat out the sand and her rage filled eyes followed him up the sand dune. "Jerk..." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Came the voice beyond the sand dune.

"...grr..." She growled and flipped over again and stared into the clouds. "Hmm, it's gonna rain soon. I might try and get to some sort of a shelter." She started to crawl up the sand dune with her knees slowly, so that she wouldn't fall back down.

Mel sat back and pulled out the radio. He needed to get out and away from that crazy red-headed girl.

"Hello? White Sun? Over." He said into the receiver.

"Bzzrtk! Bzzk! ...he-hello? W-w-ho is th-is? Over." The signal sucked. Horribly.

"This is Commander General Mel. I was going to check out the Orange Star situation, when those ingrates shot me down. Over."

"...bzz... bzzz... Roger... it's... nice... t-to kn-ow that... you ...you're ali-alive Commander. Over."

"Now get me outta here. My coordinates are at my island hiding spot. That crazy ass girl is... oh damn..." Mel looked out and saw that a storm had started and the interference was too much. "Shit. God damn shit!"

Sami had just about crawled up the sand dune, but the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning surprised her, made her lose balance and she rolled back down the hill with a yelp.

"Crap! Shit! Dammit! Ugh..." She yelled as she rolled into a shallow pit in the sand full of sea water. "Where the hell did this come from?" She muttered, as it started to rain. "Mmm... this sucks." Thunder clapped again. She tried to get up, but the more she struggled the deeper she went into the wet sand and the more water started to fill up the pit. "Damn it... glub" She moaned as the water went into her mouth. "Pfeh! Sandy. Salty. Yuck."

Mel wondered where the foul-mouthed girl went, so he walked out of the cave to see where she was. He drew up his coat and slid down the sand. There he saw her trying to stay afloat in the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocuously.

"Trying to get out!" She yelled as her head got dunked under water again. "This sucks! Ugh!"

"So?" He shrugged.

"Help me damn you!" She said, attempting to stare daggers at him.

"Why should I?" Mel asked.

"Because!" She replied again. Then she went back into the water. "Glub!"

"Why?" He asked again.

"Just do it!" She shouted.

"I don't feel like it." He said walking away. '...I feel bad... but whatever... let her stew for a bit.'

"Please!" She shouted desperately. "Please..." Sami realized this exchange wouldn't go anywhere unless she caved.

"Hmm? What was that?" He said stopping.

"Please..." She said it again, with a defeated tone. "Help me out. Please..."

"All right, all right." He went over, grabbed the ropes around her hands and pulled her upright with one hand. "There. Better?"

"...thanks..." She panted, spitting out sandy water. "Ugh... (cough)..."

"Here, hold on." He helped her up onto her feet and let her stand up.

"...I'm covered in sand." She hopped over to where the rain was coming down the most.

"What are you doing?" He asked, bewildered.

"Taking a shower. I need to get this sand off. Hmm... this feels good." She said grinning childishly.

'Just like a kid.' He thought. 'But she seems to be the same age as me though. Roughly anyway. Just really short...' Mel kept his bemused thoughts to himself.

"Huh? What are you doing?" She asked as she saw him pull out a knife. "Please don't..." She closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it didn't come. "Huh?" He had cut the ropes tying up her hands and feet.

"There." He clicked the knife back in place and stowed it in his pocket.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" She asked, massaging her wrists.

"You have no weapons so you can't possibly do a thing. And you know I can fight better than you, so you won't try anything stupid." He reasoned. "I think. Or at least I hope."

"Hmph. How do you know that?"

"Because I know. And sorry for that knee to the gut, I normally never have to hit a girl." He seemed earnest as he apologized. "Though lately 'normal' has gone to hell."

"Okay..." She made a face.

"Heh... heh... heh." He chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Sami asked.

"You have a small crustacean in your hair." He said pulling out a dinky little crab and flicking it back into the water. "Shoo."

"What's so funny about a crab!?" She asked, cocking her head to side.

"It just is. By the way, judging from that lump in your shirt, there's one in there too." He said walking away. "And... by the way, nice bra. The color suits you."

"Really?" She lifted up her shirt and another one fell out. "Eek! There was!" She waited for a response, but the only thing she heard his laughing. Feeling her face turning red, she followed him. '...ugh, this top is soaked... and see through to boot...'

"And watch that first step, it's a doozy." He warned.

"Huh?" Sami didn't realize what he meant until it was too late.

'Thud' Sami landed face down into the sand again.

"Ha." He laughed drily.

"Grr... dammit..." Slightly annoyed and dejected, she sighed, got up, brushed herself off and followed him toward the cave. "Why'd it have to be a deserted beach of all things..." Sami muttered.

Time: Uncertain (Track of time has been lost at the moment)

The warm crackling of a campfire sounded as Sami sat with a worn blanket wrapped around her. Her uniform was hanging near the fire drying after another 'shower' in the rain. That pilot; as she called him, was staring outside where he had set up some things and he was busying himself searching for rations in his pack. His coat sat on his side of the cave, as well as the button down shirt he had on earlier. He stood wearing a white sleeveless undershirt and Sami noted a number of small scars along his arms.

She had got a better look at the pilot, he was obviously of some Asian descent, had messy dark hair, brown eyes, was fairly lithe and well built. His clothes were all white, save for a black leather belt and he had a pair of gun-metal grey glasses on. He also had a somewhat intimidating air about him.

"Do you like anything in particular miss?" He asked as he rummaged through the bag.

"...chocolate would be nice." She said quietly, her stomach grumbling. "Oh... excuse me..." She said turning red.

"It's all right. I think this is what you want. Here." He took two small bars and a mug of hot tea and placed them in front of her. "It might not be Orange Star issue, but rations are still rations."

"Thanks..." She picked up the chocolate bar, slowly unwrapped it and took a bite. "Mmm... this is good."

"Hmm. You finish eating up, I need to get some rest." He groaned as he took knelt down.

"Are you sure it's safe... to umm... sleep while I'm untied?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." He nodded as he unrolled a sleeping bag.

"Why? I can steal you guns when you're asleep and then I'll have the upper hand though."

"If you try, I will kill you." He replied rather coldly. 'Although I'll probably just knock you out again.' He thought.

"...oh..."

"Now excuse me. I need to get some sleep." The pilot turned his back to her and lay on the sleeping bag he had there. On the other side where she was, laid a similar one.

"...what to do..." Sami sighed as she bunched up the blanket around her. She turned to look at the fire, her eyes watching the flames and the clothes hanging above them. She remembered her field training. When you are stuck or stranded with a member of the enemy force, you should take advantage of them no matter what, unless they have the upper hand, you try to catch them off guard. Right now, was the best time to try something. But the words of the young pilot rang through her head.

'If you try, I will kill you.' She shuddered at the thought of dying so soon. She was only twenty and she hadn't even bothered trying to fall in love yet. She always told herself that most men are selfish and ignorant. That or they were incredibly stupid. Turning to look at the pilot again, she noted that he was sleeping. Already. That was fast.

"Should I?" She asked herself as she drew the blanket up closer to her chest. Deciding she had little choice, she slowly went over to the opposite side of the cave and spotted where his gun rested in its holster. She reached out carefully, and undid the holster and she pulled out the gun.

"...huh?" He stirred and woke up grabbing at the nearest thing, her blanket, and he pulled it off. "What the?" Finding that she'd taken his gun, he drew his sword.

"...don't...move...or...I'll...shoot..." She said, shaking slightly. She was standing there, in her underwear, holding the gun and was shivering from the cold.

"I told you. Take my gun, or try, and I will kill you. You've left me little choice." He said, readying himself.

"...I... I..." Her eyes remained focused on the pilot, until lightning flashed again, startling her. At that moment, he leapt straight at her, and then ...

'Bang' a shot rang out...

Time: Moments later...

Place: The cave

Sami had her back against the cave wall, the sword's blade resting on her neck. The pilot's face very, very close to hers. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she couldn't hold back the tears that were forming as she knew she was going to die. Half-naked no less.

"WHO THE HELL THROWS A LOADED HANDGUN?" He screamed at her. "GOD DAMN! SHIT!"

"...sorry..." She said, sniffing.

"Hmm...I guess I won't kill you. I really don't have the heart to do it." He put his sword back and stood up. "...always had a hard time trying to kill women..." He muttered as some blood trickled down his arm. "Ouch...dammit, you grazed me." He said, putting his hand on his arm. He bent over, keeping his eye on the scared girl and holstered his gun. "I gotta wrap it up now..." He went and picked up the first-aid pack, but he found she had managed to grab it too. "Uh... what are you doing?" He asked pulling the pack towards him.

"I've technically been indebted to you since we've met. Let me do it." She said tugging the pack towards her.

"I can do it myself. It's all right." He tugged it back.

"But I want to!" She tugged again.

"You don't have to!" It started to ensue into a tug-of-war.

"But I want to! It's the only way I can repay you!" Sami said.

"That's fine! I'm capable of doing it myself!" He said. "You don't owe me anything!"

"I can do it!" With a tug, she yanked it out of his hands and was gripping it tightly with both hands to her chest. "I'll do it! Really! I insist!"

"Okay, okay." He said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hmph." She had a small look of victory on her face.

"But you know, it might help if you get some clothes on first." He said motioning at her state of undress. "...I mean it's cute and all... but... aren't you cold?"

"Wha...? Oh!" She felt her entire face go crimson as she sunk to her knees, hugging the pack tightly against her body. 'Nononononononononono...!'

"Hmm." He gave a slight chuckle and grabbed her clothes from the rack they were drying on. "They're dry-ish now. Here you go." He tossed them at her and they landed on her head, covering it.

"Mmph... ugh..." She moaned as she curled up on the ground, practically dying of humiliation. 'Is there a hole somewhere I can crawl into and hide in?'

"...weird girl." Mel said to himself as he looked at the spot on his arm. "Great... another scar." He waited as she got dressed and she half-walked, half-hopped over to where he was.

"...sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"Sorry for what?"

"Shooting you...sort of..." She said. "... I mean... sorry! Really! I'm sorry for shooting you..."

"It's nothing, you just grazed me. I'll be fine, but if you're so insistent on helping me, then start helping, or I'll do it myself and you'll still be 'indebted' to me."

"...okay..." She nodded.

"Hmm..." He carefully studied her as she opened up the first aid pack.

"What?"

"Why on earth aren't you going try to try to kill me now?" Mel asked suddenly.

"...uh... um... ah... I... umm... err... eh..." She started to stammer.

"Never mind..." He said, noting he had his sword nearby and on hand.

"..." She silently went on dressing the wound, shaking nervously.

"Hey, hey! Not so tight!" He said, wriggling his arm slightly.

"Sorry..." She sighed. She knew when she was beaten, and this was probably the first time in a long while. And maybe in a while since a guy has done it too. "...how did you... do that?" She said, as she finished wrapping up his arm.

"Do what?" He asked, rubbing his arm. 'Not a bad job.'

"Blow up a cruiser by yourself."

"...ah...that's a military secret." He answered.

"But I remembered a bright flash, then an explosion..."

"That much eh?" He asked, as he sat down cross-legged across from her.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"Well that's all the survivors usually remember." He said, as he started to clean his glasses.

"Hmm?"

"Let's see... how should I start..." He picked his words carefully.

"Well...you could at least tell me who you are, so I'm not stuck referring to you as well ... _you_." Sami said.

"All right, but who are you first? I know you're Orange Star, but of what and where? You should introduce yourself before demanding to know who others are after all." He said back.

"Right... okay... I'm Captain Sami Mui of Orange Star. Infantry Special Forces. I was sent here to check on Blue Moon activity overseas, and then you blasted my entire crew... I lived in the Lost Forest region, until I enrolled in the Academy a few years or so ago and became a Commanding Officer there. And currently, Orange Star is in deep trouble."

"I know that much about the situation in Orange Star, but what are they going to do?"

"...I don't know. We need some miracle or something...we need to beat Blue Moon back."

"Huh... I _was_ headed there, until you shot me down." He crossed his arms, an ironic smile crept across his face.

"...oops..." Sami realized she had goofed. Badly.

"Ah well, like it matters, my subordinates are gonna come eventually. They figured that much that I'm stuck with some crazy... sorry... Sami, right?"

"Yeah. You have subordinates? Who are you then?" She asked.

"Ah right, I'm Commander Mel Mah of White Sun. A neutral continent located North of Yellow Comet. It was formerly under the control of Yellow Comet ages ago... until it was put under independent control around oh... a few hundred years ago or so. I am the current Commander in Chief of the forces and I had recently heard about Orange Star's troubles. Therefore, I decided to check out the situation. But... currently I can't because I'm stuck here with you. Funny coincidence eh?"

"...Commander in Chief? You don't look like you're that much older than I am." She said looking at his face.

"I'm probably not. I'm twenty-two." He shrugged.

"...twenty-two? I was right... but how?" She asked.

"That's part of the secret of how I sunk your cruiser..." Again he shrugged.

"...you're not gonna tell me, are you?" Sami sighed. He was being vague on purpose.

"Nope. Not yet anyway. I don't feel like it. And you don't really need to know."

"...all right, I give. But still... what can you do?"

"...ally my forces with Orange Star and beat the living daylights out of Blue Moon?" Another shrug. Sami noted, for a military commander, he seemed rather... indifferent.

"...that would work..." She nodded.

"Exactly. But... that may take a while... so I decided that I myself would join up with Orange Star. That might help... but I'm not sure I can gather up a force large enough to hold them back fast enough either..." And yet another shrug.

"..." Sami remained quiet as he looked pensively at the ceiling of the cave.

"Either way... I'll see what I can do, judging by how much of Orange Star has been taken, Blue Moon might come after other countries."

"...I didn't think of it that way..." She nodded.

"Neither did your superiors probably..."

"...well do you know any way I can get off this place and back to my post?" Sami asked. "Or at least back to Orange Star?"

"...see if you can contact your superiors on that radio there..." He pointed with his thumb. "Judging from the way the weather's going, it's not gonna let up. And it's gonna take a while to get off. Fortunately, I thought ahead and left a lot of supplies here on this island, where no one ever goes except me." He motioned around the cave. It did look quite livable. For a cave at least. "I've got quite a bit of luck on my side today... aside from being shot down of course."

"I see..."

"Anyways, give it a try. And if you don't try to kill me, I won't kill you." He nodded.

"...eh... okay." That last statement kind of freaked her out, but other than that, Mel seemed to be rather nice, if insane.

"Just kidding of course. I can't hurt a girl... it's not me." He said laughing as he watched her expression change.

"Phew..." She sighed in relief.

"But if you do something that's completely unnecessary, I might change my mind though." He warned.

"...fair enough." Sami nodded.

"Now how about we turn in for the night?" He asked, looking out as it got darker, and the rain continued to pour.

"...all right." She decided that perhaps some sleep would do her some good. "Good night then..."

"Good night." Mel said as he got up and walked over to his sleeping bag.

Time: Next morning

"...ugh..." Sami was bombarded by extremely bright light and she blinked furiously as she struggled to keep her eyes closed.

"...yawn..." Mel propped himself up on the cave wall and observed the other occupant as she attempted to avert her eyes from the sunlight. "What are you trying to do?"

"...need sleep..." She moaned.

"...right."

"...it's not funny..." She whined as she put her face into the sleeping bag.

"Uh huh. Now you don't expect I'll let you stay here unless you do your share of your work now?"

"...work?"

"...think 'Survivor'. That everyone has to do their part and you get kicked off if you don't do your job."

"...uh... what do you mean kicked off?"

"...you can swim. And I'll throw things at you if you try to come back onto the island."

"...wha? ...umm... er... please... no..." The last thing she needed is to get stranded in the ocean. "All right... I'll help then." She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not either.

"That's good. As far as I'm concerned, the only things we need to do on this island is to find some more firewood and fresh water."

"...is there water here?" Sami asked.

"There should be a spring somewhere deeper in. You can go explore if you want. I won't be doing anything right now, I need to try and radio for help. You can radio Orange Star later." He handed her a large water bottle and some canteens. "I'll go look for some more firewood."

"Okay..."

"...I'll be seeing you." He said turning his back to her.

"...I'll be back soon." She went off with and headed towards the depths of the small forest on the isle. 'I hope...'

Time: At that same time

Place: Orange Star HQ

Nell was frantic. Sami's unit had gone missing. Grit had gone missing as well. Olaf was continuing his assault on the country and was taking over bits and pieces of Orange Star as time passed.

"We really need a miracle..." She sighed.

"Excuse me miss..." Came a voice behind her.

"Yes?" Nell said turning around.

"I think we should get allied help." The owner of the voice said. It was Andy, one of the newest graduates of the Orange Star Military Academy.

"...it would be great, but who would be willing to help us?"

"...good point..." Andy nodded. "It doesn't look good."

"I wonder..." She quickly headed to her desk and flipped open her laptop and checked the database on all the officers that were listed in the registries.

"...what are you looking for?"

"Our miracle..." She was scanning to see whether or not there was a neutral country uninvolved in the fighting and see if she could get their aid.

"Anything, Miss?"

"...nothing...wait..." She continued to scroll down to the bottom of the screen. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

"Andy, I think I've found something." She rushed off to go tell her superiors. "Or rather, _someone._"

Andy just stood there looking confounded as he peered into the computer screen. There was a profile showing a guy in white, with black hair, a pair of glasses and a dog tag chain around his neck.

"Hmm...nice guy, it looks like. But what's some officer from a country I never heard of gonna do for Orange Star?" Andy wondered aloud before she left.

"He's a graduate from Orange Star's Military Academy, and he's on active duty as a field commander of an uninvolved party, maybe he can provide help..." She answered. "Here's hoping we can get a hold of him, fast." With that she dashed off.

Time: 11:00 am

Place: Island

"...uhh... I'm exhausted..." Sami muttered to herself as she trudged through headlong into the dense forest. "It's way too hot here..." She undid her bandanna and shoved it into her pocket. "This thing isn't really helping much either..." She sighed as she tried to look for the so-called fresh water spring. "I wish he'd given me more specific directions, instead of telling me to wander to my own doom..." She continued her trudging as she headed further and further away. And then she ended up going around in a circle... for the last half hour. She was about to collapse just as Mel had stepped in right next to her and said,

"Boo."

"GAH!" She leapt up and with a loud splash, she landed into the pool of fresh water.

"Uh... what were you doing for the past half hour?"

"...looking for your stupid pool of water." She grumbled.

"...you did realize that it was just a few meters next to the camp?" He pointed to where she was sitting.

"No. _You_ didn't say anything." She pointed back at him accusingly.

"Well you could have asked before you set off." He shrugged.

"...well that doesn't help, unless I knew I could ask."

"...and what does that mean?"

"...ugh... never mind." She shook her head. '_Men..._'

"Either way, you're soaked... again. You really like water don't you?"

"Shut up... hmph... I might as well get cleaned up properly, now if you don't mind, LEAVE!"

"...uhh... but I have to drink that water..."

"Well you know you can get it from the river that leads to this pool." She pointed upstream with her thumb. "Right?"

"...uhh... right." Mel mentally hit himself for totally disregarding that detail.

"Now that you're gonna get the water, after you're done doing that, can you find some way to dry my clothes after you... inadvertently made me wet..." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All right, all right..." Mel said rolling his eyes, behind his sunglasses.

"Here, take these." With a thwap, Mel was smacked across the back of the head by a pile of wet clothes.

"...grr..." Mel muttered a few swear words under his breath. "...stupid... girl ... grr... mmm... rrr..." He stormed off and disappeared with the wet clothes.

"...weirdo." Sami said to herself as she scrubbed at the sand on her hair and skin and dunked her head down into the pool. Coming back up for air, she saw the blanket she had used the day before, neatly folded on the ground and what looked like a uniform from a different army. "What's this?" She wondered, pulling the blanket over herself and using it as a makeshift towel. "A uniform, how nice." She mused, drying off and pulling it on. It was a rather comfortable fit, though it wasn't a tank top and cargo pants, it did the job. "White, at least he's got that much right." She walked over dragging the blanket with her and headed towards the encampment. "Hey! You!"

'Who the hell is she calling 'you'?' Mel thought to himself, as he hung her uniform on a makeshift clothesline. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking over.

"Drying-your-clothes..." He muttered. A large wet spot was on the back of his white shirt and it hung there as well. "Now, if you don't mind. Try contacting your superiors, while I figure some way to get off this island." He had already changed into another shirt.

"But I thought..."

"Don't screw with me right now Sami. I'm in a rather foul mood right now, and I don't want you to be on the receiving end of my rage."

"...are you threatening me?" She asked, annoyed that anyone, especially a guy for that matter would speak to her that way.

"...noo, what do you think?" He answered, dripping with almost venomous sarcasm.

"...whatever. I'm gonna try using the radio!" Sami rolled her eyes. '...whacko...' She headed towards the cave and got onto the Orange Star transmission. "Hello? Hello? Come in! This is Sami. Over."

"...bzz... krrt... Sami?" It was Nell on the other end.

"That's me."

"Where... zzz... are you?"

"Stranded on an island." She said simply.

"...zzz... we thought you were... dead."

"...no, a little shipwreck won't get rid of me." She giggled.

"...thank goodness. Where's your crew then?" Nell asked.

"...umm... M.I.A." She gulped as she realized that her entire crew was probably wiped out. "Er... make that K.I.A."

"...K.I.A.? How?" Her commander was in shock.

"...they weren't there when the ship went down. I swam to this island."

"I see... zzz... zzz... we're breaking up!"

"Oh crap!" Hurriedly, Sami quickly tried to reconnect. Fortunately, the signal was still good. "Phew..."

"Okay, good. Do you have the coordinates?" Nell asked.

"Not really..." She realized.

"Great..."

"I just know it's an island off the coast of Orange Star." Sami said.

"That makes it much easier then. Kind of." Nell sighed. "But not really."

"Anyways, there's this... uh... guy I'm stuck with..."

"Oh? What sort of person have you picked up this time?" Her commander asked.

"Uh... more like he picked me up... anyway, yeah. He's the one who sank the ship..."

"...what? What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's kinda because I ordered to have his transport shot down..." Sami said rather shamefacedly.

"Is he a neutral?" Nell asked, almost immediately.

"...yeah...but he was in a _Blue Moon _copter though..." She said, trying to make herself look a bit better in the eyes of her superior.

"...great... you know you're going to have to write this up, right?"

"Right. Oh, and he's a commander in the neutral army! But he's a tad... psycho. So please! Please! Get me outta here!" Sami pleaded into the microphone.

"...umm okay... but we don't have coordinates, so we'll have to get a search party..."

"Hmm? Found your superiors, Sami?" Mel asked as he walked into the cave.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind..." She glared daggers at him.

"I'll launch a flare, that might help." Mel said helpfully.

"Urgh... you're so annoying..." she mumbled.

"What was that Sami?" Nell's voice said from the radio.

"Ack! Sorry! I meant that guy... Mel..." She said, turning red.

"Mel? That's the guy we're looking for!" Came an excited response.

"Him? Why?" Sami was aghast.

"Don't ask questions, get him on the line!" Nell said. "That's an order! Now!"

"...okay..." Sami reluctantly handed the microphone to Mel. "Here. Nell wants to speak with you for some reason..."

"...hello?" Mel said warily.

"...Commander Mel?" Nell started.

"That's me..."

"This is Commander Nell of Orange Star..."

"I see." He nodded. "And?"

"Uh... um... I, er we were wondering if you and your forces in White Sun would be willing to give us some aid in getting Blue Moon out of our territory."

"Huh... I was just coming over to check that out. I knew I should have given some degree of warning..."

"Yes... and we apologize for shooting you down."

"...apology accepted, but you do realize that it came with the cost of an entire crew?"

"Minor losses we can take... somewhat, what's important is that our officer is still alive."

"Ah, you mean crazy red haired girl with a grudge?" Mel asked jokingly.

"Hey!" With that, Sami smacked Mel on the back of the head.

"Ah... and your officer has just hit me." He said bluntly.

"Oh don't pay her any mind. She tends to be a bit hot headed." Nell answered. "Often."

"...I see. So... it looks like you want me to come and help you guys out huh?"

"...that would be very much appreciated yes." Nell said quietly.

"Nell! What the heck do you think you're doing getting someone we just learned about-" Sami yelled into the microphone.

"Ah, but we do know quite a bit. He's in the officer's database of Orange Star. It appears he was an Orange Star Military Academy graduate."

"You? Orange Star? I refuse to believe it." Sami said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't believe me? Here." Mel removed the dog tag chain from his neck, and hanging there next to his silver White Sun tag, was a golden Orange Star one. "Proof enough?"

"...how come I've never seen you before? Or recognize you?" She asked.

"I left early to pursue my own goals. Very early. That is within reason, isn't it?"

"All right...all right. But still, what were you doing in a Blue Moon copter?"

"...I told you... it was _stolen_. I happened to use it because it was the first one handy. I didn't realize that I'd be attacked within the next ten seconds of my entering Orange Star territory though." Mel said, tucking the chain back under his shirt.

"Umm... you two, can you stop arguing, and listen?" Nell interrupted.

"All right. What?" Mel said.

"Mel, do you happen to know the coordinates of the island you're on?"

"Yeah, sure, 36° North, 75° West. I'll launch a flare if you want."

"That would be good. A rescue party will be approaching in a few hours. However, there will be two groups as Sami has just been assigned a new front."

"Huh? Already?" Sami asked in surprise.

"Yep. Upon learning that you are indeed alive. The higher up commanders have decided to post you off to the South. Immediately."

"Eh... great." She groaned. She hated being in the southern part of the country. Something about 'bad memories' for her.

"Well then... I suppose it's goodbye then Sami." Mel said chuckling.

"I'll say good riddance."

"That's not a nice thing to say." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Honestly, you've caused me more trouble than you're worth." She sighed.

"Oh? Is it that way? Maybe I should have tossed you back into the ocean then." Mel said bitterly.

"I would've made it." She retorted.

"Yeah sure, with your body riddled with bullet holes? I think not."

"Are you man enough to shoot me?" She asked.

"I would if I had to." He shrugged.

"Fine, prove it." She said.

"No, why should I?"

"Because, you just said so."

"You don't understand, do you?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"I think I understand just fine. You killed my crew, now it's probably high time you finished me off as well."

"Stupid girl..." He muttered.

"Excuse me!" The voice on the radio said, rather annoyed. Nell was still listening in on them.

"Yeah?" Mel said, looking equally annoyed at Sami.

"Well, now that you two are done threatening each other, you should get ready to leave this island in a matter of hours. Launch that flare then. I'll contact you two later then. Nell out."

"All right." Sami said, looking around for a flare. "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Mel asked.

"The flare you were talking about."

"I don't carry flares..." Mel said, shaking his head. He brought up his hand and formed an energy ball and launched it into the sky. "Hmph." It burst with a bright flash in the horizon. "I can do this."

"How... how did you do that?" Sami asked bewildered.

"I thought all COs could do that..." Mel said, surprised.

"No... unless I missed that class..."

"There's no class to learn how to manipulate CO energies, it's an innate ability... or at least that's how it is at White Sun..." Mel said scratching his head. "That's bizarre."

"Eh, whatever, you can show me later." She muttered.

"And why should I?" He asked as he packed up his things. "Well... time to get ready to leave... soon-ish. And I should probably... meh, worry about that later."

"...never mind then." She said gruffly as she pushed past him and sat down. "Ah... ugh. Wake me up in a few hours then." Sami lay down on the sleeping bag. "Ugh..."

"Hmm? Sure whatever." Mel said as he continued to put stuff away.

Time: A few hours later

Mel launched another flare and that got the attention of the transport copter pilots.

"Oi... wake up."

"...mmph." Sami groaned as she sat up. "I'm up... I'm... oh. Still stuck on this island with you." She sighed. "What's... oh, the choppers are here?"

"Yep."

"Well... I guess I'm off to work again. I'm outta here." She said as she grabbed what few belongings she still had with her and hopped into the copter. "Later jackass. You should get going too."

"I am. Seems like Nell wants to have a few word with me... See ya then crazy girl." He smirked as he boarded the copter opposite of hers. "I hope I won't have to see you again anytime soon."

"That goes double for me pal." She gave him the one fingered salute. "Nyaaah." Sami pulled down the bottom of her eyelid and stuck out her tongue as well.

"Heh. Very well. Goodbye." With that, he slid the door closed, and let the pilot fly. "Let's get the hell outta here." He said to the pilot.

"Understood."

Time: A few more hours later...

Place: Orange Star Central Headquarters

Mel arrived at the Central HQ after the ride back. Nell stood at the helipad to greet him.

"Welcome to Orange Star headquarters Commander Mel..." Nell said, leading him in towards the war room.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what do you want with me?" He asked.

"Well, we want you to help us... isn't that obvious?" She said.

"Oh? Well... yes." Mel nodded.

"As you can see, our country has been under attack for the last few months. And no one else gives a damn right now." Nell said shaking her head.

"I understand that you are screwed, but what can I do? My forces are far from here and my men aren't ready to be mobilized anytime soon." He crossed his arms.

"Well, can you make do with what we have?" She asked.

"I'll see..." Mel said, looking increasingly worried at what he had gotten himself into. The two of them boarded an APC headed to their next destination.

Time: One hour later

Place: Alara range HQ

"Welcome to Alara Range..." Nell said, stepping out of the APC and into the compound. Mel stretched slightly and made a quick check of his weapons.

"Still there...great." He sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Nell asked looking at him, slightly confused.

"...nothing. Now... what seems to be your main concern?"

"Well... other than the fact that we are under constant attack by that madman... er I mean Olaf."

"...I see you have some sort of... animosity towards him..."

"Umm...yeah I do." Nell said turning slightly red.

"Also, it appears that that red haired girl holds similar feelings towards me."

"It looks like Sami isn't too fond of guys that can best her. She says most guys that try to mess with her end up with a bullet in their skulls." She said, as they continued to pace towards the command center. "Figuratively speaking. She's got a weak stomach around blood and guts and stuff."

"Ooh, vicious, hahaha. Now what's the situation here?" Mel said looking at the various screens and the intel officers busily typing and checking battle status.

"Well... let's see... we need to take back our territory and fast. Say... can you show us what you're made of?" Nell said, hoping he'd oblige.

"All right, if you insist." Mel stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Well... what do I have to work with?"

"...two infantry units..." Nell said weakly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD?" Mel yelled abruptly, with much annoyance. "...ahem ...how do you expect to win?"

"...well... they only have two infantry as well..."

"...oh. That makes it much easier." Mel just let them move out and attack. "This seems too... simple. Minor skirmish then... although... really, this is insulting."

"I know, but we're running short of troops." Nell said, looking at the nav screen while Mel continued giving out orders to the two squads.

"This is pathetic. Just who does this Olaf think he is?" Mel muttered as he then had his troops finish off the last infantry unit.

"...done already?"

"Yeah, I don't really see why you need my help."

"Well... we could use some troops..."

"No, no and no. Considering that White Sun is around the border of Yellow Comet and White Sun is neutral, Emperor Kanbei would suspect something, and then he'd enter the fray. At least I'd think that's what he'd do. Despite all things... ugh." Mel's forehead creased. 'The last thing I need is him to get mixed up in this... mess.' He thought angrily.

"Oh... well... I guess I can leave the Alara region up to you for now, you seem to have an excellent grasp of how to command."

"Listen Nell, I didn't come here to let you tell me that I have an 'excellent grasp' on commanding. I'm the same rank as you, and I can leave right now and let you all get screwed over, but since I realize that Blue Moon is being plain greedy, I've decided to stay and help out so that White Sun doesn't actively get involved. Speaking of which, patch me into their communications, I need a word with my men." He ended his rant.

"..." Nell was just plain shocked that anyone would talk to her like that, let alone someone she just met, but a gleam in his eyes gave reason to her to keep her mouth closed and to comply. "What's the communication number?"

"...08, 045, 0221..."

"All right, patched in." She said. '...scary.'

"Gabe? Gary?" Mel said into the microphone. "Are you guys there...?"

"Eh? Commander, I mean... Mel! You're alive!" The girl on the screen replied. "Well... I mean we knew that... but you know."

"Well of course I am. Where's Gabe, Alice?"

"He's currently on the lookout in the skies for you. And Gary's in the seas."

"Dammit... call them back, I need to have a word with them. I'm at Orange Star right now, surveying the situation. It seems bleak. However, I've agreed to lend some aid, but not with troops, it's too risky. Now, if one of those two can come by later, I think we'll be set."

"Of course Commander..." Alice nodded. "I'll let them know."

"You can call me by my first name, Alice..." He sighed.

"Sorry... Mel."

"Thank you. Now I'll be calling in later, see you."

"See you Commander... I mean... Mel." The girl fumbled with her words, and then she bowed respectfully and cut the communication.

"Nice bunch. But still, they're far too uptight." He sighed.

"I've noticed..." Nell said, still slightly annoyed at him.

"If you want, I'll take a look and rid Olaf from Alara, call me within... a month." With that Mel had just walked out of the command room, and disappeared.

End of chapter.


	2. Time to get busy!

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 2: Time to get busy!

Time: Morning; 10:00 am

Place: Orange Star HQ; Mel's Office/dormitory (10th floor)

Mel sat with his feet kicked up on the desk in the HQ. Wearing his regular White Sun uniform; consisting of an unbuttoned dress shirt, a t-shirt, cargo pants (all of which were white) and black leather shoes. Over top of that was his (also white) trench coat. Care of Nell, he had an Orange Star pin and insignia stuck on the shoulders of his coat, identifying his rank and allegiances. His black hair was untidily combed and his glasses were perched precariously on his nose. On the desk were his weapons, in the middle of maintenance and cleaning. A fairly long cane-like object leaned on the side of the desk as well.

Nell had already taken down a number of the Blue Moon outposts in Orange Star while Mel oversaw the strategic planning.

Mel sat back up so his feet were back on the ground, pushed his glasses back up and turned his attention back to the guns on the desk. Picking up the largest of the three, he reassembled it and clicked the magazine back in place. Wiping it off with a cloth, he slid it back into the holster in his coat.

"That's one..." He muttered as he turned his attention to the pair of 45 caliber pistols that also needed cleaning. "...ugh, I still have sand in these... you've got to be kidding me..." Mel continued to clean them out. "...that freaking girl isn't here and she's still giving me trouble..." After patiently and painstakingly making sure that what hopefully was the last of the sand was out of the _both_ guns, he reassembled them. "Much better. Now then... rounds..." Opening up a box of 45s, he carefully loaded twelve into each of the four empty magazines he had on the desk. "...huh. Well, that took a bit longer than expected..." Mel checked the safeties on both guns and put them into his coat as well. "...and lastly...this."

He picked up the 'cane' and gently pulled at the handle, revealing the meter long blade hidden inside.

"... might as well give this one a good cleaning too." He said looking at his reflection on the surface of the sword. '...in hindsight... I'm kind of glad I didn't cut her down with this... that's pretty nasty... even for me.' Mel thought to himself as he carefully wiped down the blade, polished it and applied a coating of oil to it. "...nice and shiny." Admiring his handiwork, he put it back into its sheath and let it sit on his desk. "All in a day's work... hmm?" He peered out the window and scowled. "...what the...?" Getting up he walked out to the hall way and motioned for one of the intelligence officers to come in. "Psst. Hey, you. Uh... sergeant, I think."

"Gulp... Yes sir?" The sergeant replied nervously.

"What's going on out there?" Mel asked. "Something doesn't look right."

"Uh... nothing yet, sir."

"...ugh." Mel twitched a little bit each time the officer referred to him as 'sir'. "...call me 'sir' one more time and I will beat you senseless..." He said simply.

"Gulp... Yes... sir... I mean... Commander Mel."

"Better. So what's going on in general? Olaf's mobilizing his forces, right?"

"Yes s - I mean, yes, yes he is."

"...have our forces moved to counter attack yet?"

"On their way."

"Good enough. You're free to go."

"Thank you s-, I mean thank you." The officer ran away as fast as he could from Mel.

"...huh." Mel walked over to a window that was facing the Blue Moon forces. "...eh. I wouldn't call that a nothing right there..." He said, spotting a medium tank unit. "That's... dangerous. Ah well, no harm no foul. Let's get rid of it... might as well check if everything still works since that last time." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the larger gun and opened the window. "Loading crystal cartridge, target acquired... and bang." He muttered as he readied the weapon, eye-balled the trajectory along the sights and finally pulled the trigger.

Time: Just then...

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Olaf laughed as he saw Orange Star hadn't done anything to retaliate against him and his medium tank unit. He thought Nell was probably in a panic over what troops he had readily available, and that a few small forces of Orange Star resistance was all he had to go up against. He was very wrong. Just then, the ground shook as an ear-shattering explosion tore through the main compound.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Olaf bellowed over the blaring klaxons.

"Sir! I don't know! But our Medium Tank unit has been lost!" One of the his men reported.

"Impossible! Orange Star has no long range weapons that are close to the HQ!"

"I know! But no long range weapon can also create a large hole in the middle of the ground!"

"Are you sure? Most indirect weapons leave craters where they hit." Olaf said, furrowing his brow.

"Yes... but this crater... is HUGE! It's the size of a battleship!"

"WHAT!?" The old man's jaw was slack.

"I don't know, but it looks like Orange Star has a new weapon..."

"HOW? I thought we had more weapons than they did..." Olaf muttered.

"I have no clue sir..." The soldier shook his head.

The entire Blue Moon Headquarters was in complete chaos.

Place: Orange Star HQ

Mel smirked as he admired his handiwork.

"Works just fine... and it looks like I've still got some spare energy to channel..." He bent over and picked up the ejected crystal casing. "Better clean up my mess too. Can't leave any evidence behind..."

Mel stowed the casing in his pocket and put his gun back in his jacket holster.

'Let's see... if I can get a full charge... that's twelve shots... now if I actually had enough energy... I'd be able to clean up this mess no problem... but I don't... so... hmm.'

"C-c-c-commander Mel! What's... what happened? There was an explosion at the Blue Moon HQ and..." The sergeant that was speaking with him early came running back through the hallway.

"...huh? Oh, that's my fault." Mel said bluntly.

"...what?"

"I blew it up. Well... I mean the medium tank unit that would have been a thorn in our side. I blew it up."

"...what. How?"

"...it's too complicated to explain... now if only I could get rid of the rest of the Blue Moon forces here..." He frowned. "Ah well. Where's Nell?"

"She's at the command room... s- Commander Mel." The sergeant caught himself again.

"Oh. And..."

"Mel! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE COMMAND ROOM NOW!" Nell's voice shouted on the loud speaker.

"...I see that she wants a word with me..." Mel sighed. "I'll deal with damage control sergeant... go back to whatever it was your were doing." He said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Understood!" The sergeant saluted. '...just... just what the hell happened?' He thought as he looked at the smoke that was rising from the Blue Moon HQ.

Place: Command Room

Mel made his way to the door and peered into the entrance before he stepped inside. He noticed that Nell was sitting in the middle, arms crossed and fuming angrily.

"You called?" Mel said as he walked inside.

"What. Was. That." She said.

"...define 'that'." He said in reply.

"That... that explosion! What _happened_? I demand an explanation! Now!"

'Now this is a first.' Mel thought, a bemused expression on his face. "Technical difficulties on Blue Moon's part? Sabotage? Bad parts?"

"...I somehow doubt that... I'm _very_ sure that was your fault. Or at least you had something to do with it. Now explain." She grumbled.

"...uh... that's classified information...?" He shrugged with both hands raised. "Can't go about blabbing military secrets to you..." There was an air of indifference about him as he spoke. '...yet.'

"Don't play dumb with me! Something similar was mentioned in Sami's report after that last incident!"

"Hmm? Is that so?" Mel turned and looked at the on-screen map, ignoring Nell. '...a few more units out there huh? Bah, might as well blast them all.' He turned back to face the blonde commander, who had now stormed up so that she was face-to-face with him; which was pretty close as she was only a few inches shorter than him. "...yes?"

"Explain. Now." She demanded.

"I refuse." Mel said, crossing his arms. "You said I had to help liberate Orange Star. You didn't give me any restrictions as to _how_ I could go about doing it. Anyway, I'll leave the fighting to you... but looks like I need to get rid of some stragglers." He turned on his heel and left. "Later."

"Wait just a - argh!" Nell grabbed her cap and squashed it in her fist. "How aggravating!"

"Commander Nell... are you... are you all right?"

"No. Now somebody find me an explanation for this right away." She felt a vein throb in her forehead as Mel's easy-going indifference started to drive her off the brink of insanity. 'Happy place... find... your happy place... find your... happy place...' She started to rub her temples, groaning about the headache that had just popped up. "...he's gonna be the death of me..."

* * *

Mel headed back upstairs so he could get a better view of the battlefield. Peering through a pair of binoculars, he counted the remaining Blue Moon units that were headed towards the Orange Star HQ.

"... five. I think I have enough of an En charge for that." He muttered as he pulled his gun out of his jacket and ejected the magazine. "...and I've still got enough ammunition here too. Let's get this over with... I'll deal with Nell later..." Sliding the magazine back in place he took aim again, then shook his head. "Well, let's find a suitable vantage point first..." He made his way to a higher floor.

After climbing a few more flights of stairs, Mel found himself out on a balcony, giving him a good view of the battlefield.

"Phew... there we go." He said, looking at the landscape. "I can see 'em all from here. Excellent. Let's clean up here." Using his binoculars to aim, he loaded the gun with the next cartridge. "Bang."

* * *

A series of explosions shook the ground as the remaining Blue Moon units were wiped out, leaving smoking craters behind where they had been.

"...what... just... what..." Nell felt her knees give out as she collapsed to the floor with a soft thump. "He... wait... just... how... what..."

"Commander Nell, the enemy units have been routed! This area is back in Orange Star control now." One of the intelligence officers reported. "Albeit... under strange circumstances..."

"...meep." Nell promptly fainted and fell face down onto the ground.

"...? Commander? Commander Nell just... holy crap. Somebody call a medic now! Commander Nell blacked out!"

* * *

"...huh. Well that's takes care of that." Mel said surveying the area. "Looks like I got them all." Looking down from the balcony he noted he was fairly high up. "...I really don't want to take the stairs all the way back down though... doesn't look like anyone's wandering around down there though. To hell with it, let's go." Taking a few steps back, he got a running start and vaulted over the railing, descending at rapid speed. "Woo!" He slowed his landing with a burst of En directed at the ground, allowing him to land softly and uninjured. "...hoo... what a rush." He said as he tilted his head side to side, cracking his neck. "Ow. Now then... let's see what's going on back inside."

* * *

As he approached the command room, the officer that he had been speaking to earlier ran up to him.

"Commander Mel! Um... we've... we have an incident."

"...what?" Mel tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Well... right after whatever it is that you did to wipe out the Blue Moon troops, Commander Nell passed out."

"...huh. Okay."

"Um... your orders?"

"Oh. Oh! Uh... let's go to the next front then. How far is it from here?" Mel asked.

"It'll take about half the day at best. We'll probably arrive early morning tomorrow."

"Oh. Understood. Well, let's pack up and move out then. Have somebody take care of Commander Nell and bring her along."

"Very well."

"I'll get my things and we'll move out once everything's ready."

"Understood Commander! We'll prepare to move out now!" The sergeant replied, saluting.

"All right then."

Time: The next morning; 6:00 am

Place: Somewhere in the Alara Region; Orange Star Field HQ

Kicking open the armored door, Mel stepped out of the APC and headed for the Field Headquarters. Nell was still out cold, so she was carried out by some willing soldiers and dropped off in her bunk.

As the next highest ranking commander in the area, Mel was put in charge for the time being, until Nell woke up. He made his way to the Command room and took a seat in the 'big chair' in the center.

"...nice chair." He commented. "Well then... this is going to be interesting... I hope." Mel reached into his jacket and produced a can of iced coffee. "Down the hatch." He said, emptying it. "...phew. I'm alive again."

"Sir, your orders?" An intel officer spoke up from behind him.

"First off, don't call me sir. Ever again." Mel's arm reached behind him and lifted the officer off the ground by his collar. "Secondly, get me something for breakfast... it's gonna be a long day. After that... tell me what our objectives are here."

"Ack... ack... under... understood!" The officer gasped. "I'll... get on it right away... once... once you let go of me!"

"Right." Mel released his grip as the young man hit the ground. "That goes for the rest of you!" He shouted at the other officers in the room.

"U-understood!" They replied.

"Good." Mel slouched back in the chair. "Wait. Food." He stood back up. "Get things ready... I'm gonna find something to eat on my own instead." He wandered out.

'...' The rest of the officers and techs held their breaths collectively until he left. '...scary...'

Time: A few minutes later.

Mel returned to the Command room, fried egg sandwich in hand. He already ate half of it on his way back.

"Okay... where was I...? Right... objective. What was it again?" Mel asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 'Damn this is tasty.'

"Commander Mel, we need to clear out the Blue Moon presence in this area. S - uh... Commander." The intel officer caught himself before he let the 'sir' slip again.

"...I thought that was the general idea... to clear out Blue Moon from the country... kind of as a whole... right?"

"Um... right."

"So what do I have to work with here?" Mel asked.

"A few tanks and some artillery, and a couple of mechs. Some Anti-air units and a Medium Tank and some copter squadrons"

"That's _it_?" Mel's right eyebrow went up a bit. "...that's... worrying."

"Yes. We also lost a recon out there earlier. Dunno why though."

"Hmm... they must have some big guns out there." Mel said, adjusting his glasses. "Or the men are unlucky..."

"Yes. Probably."

"Let's hold our ground for the time being... and let me finish my breakfast." He said, biting into the sandwich. "Nom. Nom."

"Very well."

'...this thing is really damn tasty.' Mel thought to himself. 'Surprisingly. Note to self, get better cooks on detail back at White Sun.'

There was an ear-splitting screech, which nearly interrupted Mel's breakfast.

"MEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Nell had just woken up and was pissed as hell.

"In the Command room here." He shouted back at her.

"What's going on?" She asked, storming into the room, her face crimson in a mix of rage and exertion.

"Oh nothing. Yet." Mel replied, as he calmly continued to eat his sandwich and drink coffee.

"..." She was far too busy hyperventilating to even yell at him at the moment. "Just... just what happened? How... why... when did we arrive here... and... and... you still haven't explained whatever it was yesterday... or... just how long was I out for?" She rambled breathlessly.

"...um... first, we've lost a recon unit. Two it's currently... today or tomorrow if you're going by the day you fainted on... three, I told you, it's classified information and... I think you've been out cold for the better part of last evening up to now when you came to. Lastly, you could use a change of clothes as it looks like you slept in your uniform." Mel replied as he got up from the big chair and stood up. "Anyway, I kept your seat warm for you and... well... we haven't started anything yet so... it's all yours." He motioned at her seat. "Anyway, I'll be in my office if you need anything else, have a nice day and see you later." With that, he quickly left the room. "By the way, thank whoever it was that decided it was a good idea to include a transport copter with our deployed troops."

"...he's going to be the death of me..." Nell groaned as she collapsed into the chair. "My head..." Her headache was back.

"Yes ma'am... but he does a good job at getting rid of the Blue Moon forces though." The intelligence officer noted.

"...yes... that's true." Nell rubbed at the corners of her eyes. "...ugh... I need a shower." She grumbled.

"So... what's his... deal anyway? I mean... from what I understand, he's a graduate from the military academy right?"

"That... and he's the Commander in Chief of an uninvolved country... that I managed to convince to lend us some aid... albeit not exactly the most _tangible_ of aid, but strategic advice is valuable nonetheless."

"Are you sure you'll be all right ma'am? It seems like his personality is doing a number on you."

"...he's not _bad_. Just far too... easy-going almost." Nell massaged her temples and creased her brow. "Ugh... I..."

"Maybe you _should _take that shower ma'am. And get something to eat."

"...I'll do just that." She said, getting up. "Stay on high alert and let me know if anything happens while I'm out."

"Yes ma'am. Though, shouldn't you just let Commander Mel take the helm while you're away then?"

"...that's actually a good point. Call him back and have him take command. Setting him loose on Olaf is probably a good idea. In fact, that's a great idea! Olaf won't know what hit him! Two birds with one stone! Lucky!" She started laughing. Somewhat insanely. "Heehee... hehehehehe..."

"You're starting to laugh insanely ma'am..." The intel officer said.

"Oh sorry." Nell coughed. "Ahem..." She felt her face redden again.

"Perhaps... you should get some rest then?"

"...right." With that, she left as well to get herself cleaned up. "Excuse me."

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Olaf paced his office furiously. Apparently Nell had found some 'weapon of mass destruction' and he needed it. Fortunately, his bombers and fighters would deal with Orange Star for now.

"HAHAHA! Now Orange Star will feel my power! Captain! Send your bombers and fighters out to strike at them now!"

"Uh... sir, the – "

"DO AS I SAY! ATTACK!"

"Um... okay..." What the captain was about to say was that the units were low on fuel and were about to crash but Olaf didn't listen.

"Crush them like BUGS!"

Time: Shortly after...

Place: Command Room

The Orange Star officers called Mel back and he stood in the room again.

"Meh... nothing ever happens here..." Mel muttered as he paced the room. "Hmm... medium tank unit's a bit close, better move it away... what the hell?" Before he could even issue his commands, a Blue Moon bomber flew right over the tank squadron. "DAMMIT!" He turned and checked his battle copter units and got a transmission.

"SIR! WE'RE UNDER – " and it was cut short as explosions in the sky echoed across the fields.

"Son of a... that does it..." Mel said, as he was about to unload some swift vengeance on the enemy air units. "We might be in big trouble right about now... not good."

"Commander! We have some Intel about those air units up there!" One of the officers spoke up.

"Oh? What you mean?" Mel's arms were crossed as he scowled at the map screen.

"There low on fuel, as they're flying strangely close to the ground. They'll eject soon enough, and they we can go deal a crushing blow to the remainder of the forces!"

"I see... Very well... hold our positions. I need to make sure this turns out right. But... aw hell. Prepare all remaining units for full frontal assault."

"Understood!"

"One thing after another today..." Mel mumbled as he turned his attention to the now slowly falling planes on the screen. "I really want to quicken their descent, but it's not worth the effort."

"Any further orders, Commander?"

"...nope. I'm taking a break... it shouldn't be a problem once the enemy's units are downed."

"Very well."

* * *

Mel returned to his quarters and sat down on the bunk.

"...ugh. The day hasn't even gone by yet and we get bombed... missile'd... and... bah. I'm going to take a nap." He groaned as he lay down. "Two hours... yeah, that'll do it."

Time: 6:00 pm

Place: HQ Cafeteria

Mel (grouchily) followed Nell to the cafeteria where the other ranking officers in the area were busy going about chatting and eating. All the while planning and strategizing about what to do the next day.

"Hmm... you're lucky I woke you up for dinner Mel." Nell said cheerfully.

"Gee thanks... you seem to be in a good mood now." Mel said, now his turn to be annoyed.

"Well of course. What is there to be angry about?" She asked.

"Well for starters... me." He said, pointing at himself.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Nell asked innocently.

"Because I drove you off the wall?" Mel suggested. "Or... continue drive you up the wall? I dunno."

"Uh..."

"Never mind." He laughed.

"... okay..." Nell tilted her head to the said. "Wait what."

"I was meaning to ask you, but why do I have to pay for my own food at the mess hall anyway? I mean... usually I thought we didn't have to."

"Yeah... unfortunately we pay for our own food." She sighed. "Right now anyway. Budget's tight because of the attacks."

"Right... well, to make up for all the earlier crap today, how about I buy you dinner?" Mel asked reaching for his wallet. "Anything in particular that you want?"

"Noodles then." She said.

"All right. I'll be back, get a table." Mel strode off to get their food and parted through the throng of orange clad officers. Amidst the small crowds, Mel caught snippets of various conversations.

* * *

"Say, who's that?" Said one.

"New recruit?" Answered another.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Is that the Strategic Advisor?"

"Must be."

"Wow, he's so handsome!" One girl squealed.

"Hush! He'll hear you!"

"Where's he from?"

"Some neutral country."

"White Sun maybe?"

"So I heard."

"Why's he here?"

"To help..."

"What's with the white uniform?"

"Well duh, different country."

"Oh right..."

* * *

Sighing, Mel shook his head, paid for and ordered two bowls of noodles and headed back to the table where Nell was sitting. He placed the tray in front of her.

"Here you go. One order of noodles for milady." He gave her an exaggerated bow. "Heh."

"Thanks. You know what? You're not as bad as I thought you'd be." She said.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult Nell." Mel sighed as he took his seat.

"I guess it was a good decision to call you in. Despite all the previous circumstances..."

"Thanks." Mel turned his focus to his noodles. 'Geez, cut me some slack, I _am_ the Commander in Chief of an army... sheesh.' He thought.

"Say... you aren't very talkative are you?" She asked. "Or at least open about stuff anyway." She noted.

"Not particularly. Just out of curiosity though... why is your uniform purple?" He asked.

"... I really have no clue, it looked nice. It's like asking you why you wear white."

"I like white, and that's the color of my forces... isn't that a given?"

"Well yeah, I guess..." She shrugged.

"Say... whatever happened to crazy red-haired girl?" Mel asked suddenly.

"She's off in the south end of the country. And her name is Sami. I thought you knew that."

"Right... Sami. She seems quite... odd. And familiar now that I think about it."

"Well, she's a hard case. She lost her family when she was young, and she's taken quite a lot herself, so you can say she's a tough nut to crack. She's more or less focused on getting back at Blue Moon or whoever. She was quite the student back at the Academy though, still is. Come to think of it... so were you."

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"But why'd you leave?" Nell asked.

"I dunno, cuz Orange Star would be fine without one student?" He replied. 'Among other reasons I can't be expected to tell you.' He thought bitterly.

"Well, we're not fine, and as for Officers, we only have... five left... Olaf was Orange Star, but he betrayed us and as for Grit... there's no trace of him..." Nell said stirring at the noodles with a chopstick. "It's really perturbing since we're being constantly attacked to boot..."

"I see." Mel looked thoughtfully at Nell and asked her. "Out of curiosity, when did the attacks start?"

"About a year after Olaf left. Then we were being bombarded constantly with the threat of being completely overrun"

"..." Mel ate silently for a moment.

"Now they've almost reached the capital too... all I can do is stay calm for the time being." Nell sighed.

"So what am I doing here?"

"Your part is to break through and stop these attacks. We need to hold Olaf back and get to the capital before Blue Moon does." She said.

"We're not in the capital yet? Great."

"No, we've been backed so far into a corner, that he's surrounded the capital and is preparing to strike within a month."

"I'm surprised that Orange Star is still so calm about this, despite almost being completely overrun."

"We're not. To be perfectly honest. Even I'm a little scared..." Nell said pulling off her cap. "It's just that it's better to not panic right now. I've got to look like I'm in charge..."

"Good point... but how are we gonna get through?" Mel asked. "And... wait... are you in charge?"

"Uh... right, I haven't told you, but the government officials promoted me to Commander in Chief of the Orange Star Army... uh... recently." She said.

"Fun. So... action plan?"

"We'll fight our way through. And don't worry, the capital is very heavily protected and there are factories there. It'll ensure we'll be able to hold out long enough..."

"Great... that means more work for me. Hmph. But as far as I'm concerned, our medium tanks and battle copters are gone. Olaf's got bombers and fighters..." He reported.

"Just great... we're in trouble aren't we?" She sighed.

"Not entirely, I got Intel that both units are low on fuel, so we can probably hold out."

"... really? That's great!"

"Well then... let me eat in peace if you don't mind." He proceeded in wolfing down the noodles at a surprisingly fast pace. "...tasty."

"...wow." Nell looked on in surprise. "Did... did you actually _taste_ any of that?"

"Oh sure I did." He wiped his mouth a napkin. "Well anyway... I really need to sort out some things... so I'll see ya tomorrow Nell." Mel took his tray, placed it in the dish cart and strode off to his room on the upper floors.

"... bye..." Nell looked around, and saw that amidst the hustle and bustle of the HQ, she noted that no one else paid her any attention despite her rank. She sighed and wiped away a stray tear running down her cheek. 'Either way... I'm still kinda scared...' She thought. 'Not good, can't cry... it'll lower morale.' Shaking her head, she slapped her hands to her cheeks and proceeded in downing her bowl of noodles in a similar fashion to how Mel had finished his. '...wow. I think he's on to something...'

Time: 6:00 pm (different time-zone)

Place: Southern Orange Star

On another front, Sami's troops were fighting against Grit's men from Blue Moon.

"Get down!" Sami leapt up and tackled one of her intel officers just as an artillery shell exploded in the ground a few meters from them.

"Agh! Oof!" The intel officer groaned.

"You idiot! What were you thinking standing in the open like that?" Sami berated him.

"What? I thought it was safe!"

"Not when you're fighting Grit! That guy can probably light that cigarette of yours from a hundred paces!"

"Holy crap! You serious?"

"Yeah, now get up and back into the base Riley."

"Gotcha Commander Sami." He dusted himself off and started a leisurely jog back towards HQ.

"Idiot... I wonder how the rest of them are holding up?" She muttered to herself while adjusting the white band on her arm. "Orange Star better still be standing when I get back, or that Mel is gonna catch an earful from me."

"Who's Mel?" Came a female voice from behind her.

"Ack! Eh? Oh Jenn, you scared me." She said, holding a hand to her chest.

"Well?" The younger intel officer inquired.

"Mel's the nutcase that I got stranded with while on patrol. Apparently, he's also some former Orange Star officer, who Nell thinks can help us dig out of the trap Blue Moon stuck us in..."

"That's interesting. Now what'd he do to deserve an earful from you?"

"Other than shooting me out of the water, completely embarrassing me at least twice, making fun of me and nearly killing me twice... nothing really."

"Ooh... some weird guy that you have a grudge against! Cool! Is he good looking?"

"He's passable. But why would you care? You're stuck here." Sami said.

"I know... but after this is all over, maybe you could you know?" Jenn suggested.

"Hmph. I'd rather not have you get your mind twisted by that psycho." The redhead said indignantly.

"Aw..." Jenn pouted.

"I think you could do a lot better either way."

"How about you?"

"I'll stick to my chocolate and blasting Blue Moon outta the sky." Sami shrugged.

"You are a strange one Miss Sami. We'd better get back inside before Grit spots us again and sends another missile salvo..."

"Good idea. Let's get outta here!" She jogged back inside just as she heard the whistling of another payload. "SHIT! GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" She screamed as she grabbed Jenn and dragged her straight back inside.

The explosions rocked the compound as the girls hit the ground.

"...god dammit... this is _bad_ for my heart." Sami groaned. "You all right?"

"...just fine Sami." Jenn groaned as well. "Thanks for the save."

"...no... problem. You know what? Just... just let me lie here for a bit. Need to get the explode-y trauma noises out of my system." She groaned.

"...I... I agree with you."

Time: 9:00 pm

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

'Wishing on a dream that's seems far off... hoping it will come today. Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star... But what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope.'

Mel silently read the words on the music stand as he strummed his guitar.

'Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me but there's a hole within my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish then for a chance to see, now all I need, is my star to come...'

Strumming the final chords he slowly came to a stop and looked thoughtfully out at the starlit sky.

"What a sappy song. A girl's song no less." He laughed to himself. After a long day, Mel sat back and played his guitar in his office. "Not a bad song though." He continued to chuckle. "Well... time to call it a day." He glanced at his watch. "...an early one at that, but considering I was up before five... to hell with it."

Replacing the instrument in its case, he tossed his jacket onto a chair, kicked off his shoes and tossed his shirt on the chair as well. Yawning, he lied down on the bunk and fell asleep. All those in the base that had heard the tune felt calm and had a sense of hope, but not knowing where it had come from. Nell still up wondered if it was a sign, but doubted it.

A now peaceful silence fell over Orange Star HQ, as its war weary occupants fell into a blissful sleep...

Time: The next morning; 7:00 am

Place: Orange Star HQ

'Beep-beep-beep-thud!'

"Dammit..." Mel groaned as he smacked his alarm clock and lay face down in his bunk. "Morning already... I'm surprised Olaf didn't plan anything weird overnight. Or is he plotting something?" An earth shaking explosion answered his question. "Never mind... he's short some air units... heh. Now then... time to get this show on the road." He rolled out of his bunk and got dressed. "Things to do... things to do..."

Time: 3 minutes after; 7:03 am

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Olaf was furious, as he wasn't sure what had just happened to Blue Moon's air superiority.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST CONTACT WITH THE AIR FORCE!?" Olaf bellowed at the unlucky intel officer.

"Uh... they ran out of fuel and... crashed sir." The intel officer said.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!"

"That... and Orange Star is now making a full on charge right at us..."

"AUGH! WE SHALL STILL WIN! ATTACK!"

"Uh sir... we have very few..." An explosion rocked the compound.

"SURRENDER SANTA CLAUS! WE GOT YOU CORNERED!" Shouted a voice coming from the com-screen.

"That was fast." Olaf muttered. "Waaay too fast..."

"And the fact that the CO in command is incredibly efficient at wiping units out..." His intel officer mumbled. "I think we're next if we don't get lost."

"WHAT? RETREAT!"

"Don't move. Or, I will blast you off the face of the planet." The voice continued.

"NEVER!" With that, Olaf ran away. Fast. Surprisingly fast.

* * *

Outside the Blue Moon HQ, Orange Star troops had already arrived, and they were storming the place.

Meanwhile, back in the Orange Star field HQ, Nell was sleepily observing the results of their victory in the Command room.

"... damn." Mel yawned as he met Nell in the Command room, the two of them watching the video feed of Olaf's retreat. "That fat geezer sure can run." He commented.

"Never mind that Mel, he's gone. Continue pursuit in the next region!" Nell said, pointing at the retreating enemy troops.

"Yes ma'am!" Her troops replied.

"All right..." Mel muttered, walking towards the mess hall. "Stupid Santa Claus look-a-like. I ought to..."

"Easy, easy. You don't need to kill him." Nell said. "We need to _question_ him first." She followed after him.

"Hmph. Easier said than done." He said, putting his hands into his pocket and pulling out a can of coffee.

"Eh? Where'd you keep that?"

"My pockets. Want something? I have... gum, Pocky, coffee, candy, and other food stuff."

"I'll pass." Nell said.

"Meh." He shrugged and started sipping the iced beverage.

"Anyways... our next target is a smaller region, where we can test out some new experimental types of anti-air missiles." She said handing over a file. "New and improved."

"Oh, fun." Mel said looking at it. "Missiles are always fun."

"Very true. Shall we be off then?"

"Works for me." He said, walking towards the breakfast line. "Whaddya mean by 'experimental' though? I thought you always had missiles..."

"We've been testing the newer model of them now." She replied. "New armaments and stuff."

"... Okay." He nodded. "New models... nice. Those are _always_ fun." A twisted smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Eep... could you stop smiling like that? It's scaring me."

"No." He replied.

Time: 5 days later

Place: Alara region

The Orange Star army continued to press their counter-attack against the Blue Moon troops.

"You've got to be kidding me! That stupid oaf just doesn't get it, does he?" Mel exclaimed, watching as the Orange Star infantry unit finished capturing the Blue Moon headquarters. "Way too easy."

"Yes... it's surprising, how he managed to become Commander in Chief of Orange Star..."

"_He was_ the commander? Don't make me laugh. He can't command his way out of a paper bag."

"So true." Nell said, rather disappointed there wasn't much challenge in the last drill. "And it was only a drill too."

"Right, right... 'advisor' training." Mel said, turning from the window he was leaning on.

"How about you command for a bit?" She asked.

"How about, no? Sure, I can hammer them into the ground, but I got lousy defense. I'm not sure it's worth the casualties."

"So that's White Sun's weakness?" Nell said, her eyes lighting up.

"Not exactly. You seem to forget that I have two others sitting there guarding the place till I come back. And... a lot of other subordinates too."

"Oh." She said disappointed. 'Damn.'

"Anyways... I'd say we'll have a month or so left before we reach the capital right?"

"Less than that probably. Olaf has four more outposts and we're going fast. Namely, thanks to you."

"Heh." Mel laughed, and peered out the window again. "Santa's on the run again."

"You don't say?" Her eyes lit up again as she watched the video-playback.

"Yes. I do."

"Well that's too bad... beginning pursuit to next outpost!" Nell said cheerfully.

"..." Mel remained quiet.

"What's with you?"

"There's something more to this war... I think. Honestly, I'd say he'd at least try harder. Or he's purposely doing this." He reasoned.

"This is Olaf we're talking about Mel. That's his hardest. I think." She tried to reason.

"... cripes. Now I'm worried."

"Indeed." Nell nodded, as the troops prepared to leave for the next location.

Time: 20 days later...

Place: Nearing the capital

The Orange Star troops continued their march back to the capital city.

"Lousy fog of war..." Mel grumbled as he tried to see past the black clouds. "If my men were here, we could cut a hole in this junk and see what the heck is going on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'd have to train them and all. Hmm. But seems like we have a lucky streak. We seemed to have secured the HQ. Wanna have a soda to celebrate?" Mel pulled out another can from his jacket.

"Must you do that?" She asked. "It's... like cheap magic."

"What? Pull stuff from my coat?" He asked in return.

"Yes." Nell said.

"Yes." Mel nodded in response. "It's amusing."

"Grr..." She grumbled.

"Getting mad is unhealthy. Anyways, soda is unhealthy, but it's better than getting mad. So here." He placed it on her desk, and was about to leave. "And... off I go. I think I should go home now." Mel was about to leave.

"Hold it! Don't go yet! We're not done clearing out the country!"

"And I care because?"

"Because you have a new operative to train."

"New... operative?" Mel asked. "And.. training?"

"He's young. But he has skills. I have to stay behind and clean up the rest of the country, while you two can deal with the rest of the occupied land. And take it back." She explained.

"... some kid?"

"Sort of. He's a bit of a wiseacre, but I think you two will hit it off just fine." Nell shrugged. "And... he's technically a new graduate... so we'll see."

"We'll see. Right." Mel said, crossing his arms.

"Andy! Come here!" She pressed a button on her intercom. "My office! Now."

"Yes Nell?" Andy said, walking into the office. He was a young looking guy, had messy black hair and was wearing an Orange Star uniform.

"This is your new command. Commander Mel Mah of White Sun." She said.

"Nice to meet you Mel!" Andy saluted.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you too." Mel returned the gesture with a casual salute. '...huh? He looks... familiar.' Mel thought. 'Must be my imagination...'

"I'm Andy Lau!"

"I figured that." He crossed his arms.

"Anyways, we're gonna kick some Blue Moon butt aren't we?"

"I guess so." Mel felt like he was getting kicked in the head about a billion times. 'A KID?' He just had to ask. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen!" Andy replied.

"..! Wha...?" Mel was shocked. "Really?"

"What?"

"You seem pretty damn cheerful and happy go lucky for an eighteen year old." Mel said.

"So? It's a... choice thing. I choose to be like this. It loosens everyone else up too." Andy shrugged.

"Really..." Mel nodded. 'Well not me. Not yet anyway. Where's my ration of sugar?' Mel rifled through his jacket and pulled out a sucker from his jacket. "Ugh..."

"Hey! You have candy!? I haven't had any since I left for the academy! Actually not really... but you know!"

"Kid, are you an early graduate or something?"

"Yep!" Andy nodded.

"Hmm. Heh. Congratulations kid." Mel shoved a chocolate bar into Andy's shirt pocket.

"Gee thanks!"

"Don't mention it. I needed to give that to someone anyways." Mel gave a shrug.

"How come you keep so much stuff in your pockets?" Andy asked.

"It's easier for me. And it's also easier for me to beat someone senseless with my coat."

"Huh?"

"Here. Hold this." Mel took off the coat and threw it at Andy.

"Whoa!" For a light looking trench coat, it was heavy enough to knock Andy off balance.

"See?" Mel brushed off his shirt and walked out of the office. "Come on Andy! Let's go!" He grabbed his coat from Andy and the two of them were headed to their next field of operations.

"I do hope those two get along..." Nell said from her desk. "Hey... you forgot your..." she held up the can of soda that Mel had left on her desk. "I guess he means well. Even a bit weird. Serious, then funny, then... I don't even know."

Time: 5:00 am

Place: Orange Star HQ Capital City

The alarm blared as the base bustled with activity. The troops had headed out and the intel officers were running about getting ready for battle. The intel officers were shouting various things into their headsets as things started to get busy.

"Move it! Move it!" Someone shouted.

"Roger. Number of units confirmed." One intel officer announced.

"Our objective is to capture the HQ or to rout the enemy." Another said.

"Over."

"Our Commander is Andy. Backed by Commander Mel."

"What are the orders?"

"Uh... we have none."

"How is that possible?"

"... Commander Andy is still asleep." The intel officer replied glumly.

Time: 6:05 am

Place: Officer's quarters

Andy was still asleep. Which... was fairly reasonable considering the hour. Considering the situation however, not so much.

"Zzz... school's only in an hour ma, later..." Andy snored. Mel was pacing in Andy's room trying to wake him up.

"For the love of Orange Star, WAKE UP!" Mel shook Andy. "Shit!"

"Go 'way pa. I'm sleepin."

"Damn kid..." Mel wanted to reach into his coat, pull out his sword and beat Andy with the blunt end, but he had a different idea. "That tears it! I'm taking over today!" He ran out of the room and headed for the war room.

"Commander Mel!" An officer was about to report to him until Mel cut him off.

"Stuff it soldier. As of right now, I'll be in charge of operations until someone finds a way to wake up Commander Andy."

"Wake him up?" The intel officer asked, confused. "Oh. Wait, right...!"

"Yes. Wake him up. What do we have to go up against?"

"Two rocket units, a Mid Tank, a few regular tanks, some anti-air, and a smattering of infantry and mechs all around. Olaf sure knows what he's doing now that you and Nell gave him what for." The intel officer said.

"I hope he doesn't though. We may have a bit of a situation..." Mel said eyeing the screen.

"Of course we do sir."

"Never call me sir!" He glared at the intel officer.

"Sorry sir..."

"What did I just say?" Mel said rather annoyed.

"Not to call you sir, sir."

"DAMMIT!" Mel grabbed the unfortunate intel officer and began shaking him violently. "Stop calling me sir!" He ordered, as he dropped the intel officer.

"Yes... SIR!"

"ARGH! I'm only twenty-two! Don't call me that! It makes me feel ... old."

"Sorry... s –"

"Say it, and I will have you washing the toilets with your tongue. And the rest of your will be cleaning the floor with your tongues as well."

"Sir, I mean... you didn't hear that. Commander Mel! We've managed to wake up Andy!" An officer ran in, shouting.

"How?" Mel asked.

"We physically had to dress him and brush his teeth and so forth, then splashing him with water seemed appropriate."

"Works for me." Mel shrugged and looked at the door. Andy stumbled in, rather groggily and yawned.

"Mornin' all!" Andy said.

"Morning sir!" The intel officers replied.

"Please... Just call me Andy. I hate formalities."

"Ain't that the truth?" Mel laughed. "Anyway..."

"Now where are we?" Andy asked.

"We're mobilizing to kick them out of the country." The older CO replied.

"Okay!" Andy took a seat next to Mel. "Let's go!"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Olaf was reading the Intel reports.

"Muhahaha! Orange Star sent a fresh new recruit to take a seasoned commander on? What a joke!" Olaf laughed loudly. "And a bad one at that!"

"Of course it is bearded one." A thin man nodded.

"What was that Grit?" Olaf asked threateningly.

"Nothing sir..." Grit said, wincing in fear. "Anyways, you've got it easy; those Orange Star folk won't know what happened."

"Exactly! March onward my faithful men! To victory!" The bearded commander pointed at the enemy base.

"I hate when he goes on like that..." Grit mumbled to himself. 'Ah well... let's see how this goes...'

Time: 3 days later

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Why is it snowing in May?" Andy groaned, as he looked out at the raging storm. "...just looking at it makes me feel cold..." He shivered.

"It appears Santa has more than a few tricks in his bag." Mel said looking thoughtfully outside. "Master of Winter... huh? Well, he's getting a visit from the reaper himself..." He muttered to himself.

"What was that Mel?" Andy asked.

"Eh? Nothing. Do you need a hand Andy?"

"Well, those mechs are getting too close for comfort..."

"Uh huh..." Mel nodded as he looked at the map. The mechanized infantry was indeed getting closer and closer to the HQ. "Way too close... they need to go... away. Fast."

"But I can manage. You don't have to do a thing, but tell me what to do!" Andy said cheerfully.

"... fine." Mel said disappointed. He hadn't blown a Blue Moon unit to bits since the Medium Tank fiasco earlier.

"Something wrong?" Andy asked.

"Hmm, not really. Just wanna to blast some enemy units with my CO Power."

"Eh? You can use yours out of battle?"

"Wanna see?" Mel asked.

"Sure!" Andy nodded excitedly.

"Heh. See that Mech over there?"

"Yeah?" More nodding. "The one that's too close!"

"And see this gun?" Mel pulled aside the fold in his coat that hid his gun from view.

"Uh huh?" And more nodding still.

"Now just gimme a sec." He ran off to a room with a window. A few seconds later, an explosion was heard and the Mech unit was wiped off the map.

"Ack! What was that? Operator, check the monitor!" Andy called out.

"Can't see anything but smoke Andy!" The intel officer replied.

"Hmm..."

"It's clearing."

"Well?"

"Unit destroyed completely."

"Amazing..." Andy gaped. "He has to have some sort of Super CO ability..."

"Of course I do. That's why I'm in charge. Haha!" Mel said, walking back in. He had already hid the gun back in his coat. "Although... it's no time to get cocky. Ahem."

"I believe you."

"Now... Olaf's probably in a tizzy about how he lost a unit."

"Most likely." Andy chuckled. "Ugh... but this snow."

"I don't mind. It was too warm as it is." Mel said.

"Cold-blooded are ya?" The younger CO asked.

"Nope. I just hate heat waves." Mel shrugged. "I never cared for the heat anyway..."

"That seems okay."

"Yeah... but now what should we do?"

"Leave it to me! We'll make it through!" Andy said.

"You the man, Andy. You the man." Mel walked to the screen and checked it. "Better stay out of Medium Tank range Andy. It's too close for comfort. That and that last rocket."

"Yeah... damn." Andy nodded as he looked at the screen.

"What?"

"We just got hit hard." The younger man pointed out.

"I can see that."

"Bzz... crk... Andy? Mel?" The radio started to crackle.

"Yeah?"

"This is Nell. Andy, if you're feeling a bit strange, that means your CO energy is full. You can activate your ability whenever you want." Nell informed him.

"Cool! I understand!"

"... you haven't used your CO power in real battle yet?" Mel said, looking worried.

"Not yet. This is gonna be cool!"

"... uh, bring up Andy's file will you?" The older CO said to a nearby intelligence officer.

"Here you go." The officer showed the monitor to Mel.

"Thanks... let's see, Hyper Repair; heals twenty percent damage, increases damage... regenerative En..." Mel scrolled down the screen. 'Interesting. And kinda freaky when you think about it... bringing dead people back...' He shuddered slightly. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"What you can do."

"Yep." Andy acknowledged. He peered at the screen, "Well, we're pushing Olaf back... sorta."

"Definitely sorta, considering we're pushing through mountains of snow."

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"Sit and wait a few more days. I think we can take out Olaf by then."

"Great!"

Time: 4:00 pm

Place: Southern Orange Star

"Where's Grit when ya need him?" Max asked himself. Currently, he was fighting a battle against Blue Moon and he really needed some long-range back up.

"Max! Sir! We're currently under siege! We need to hold the HQ!" One of his soldiers reported in.

"Then bring in whatever we can!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted.

"How many more days do we have until reinforcements arrive?" Max asked.

"Quite a few sir." The officer replied.

"Damn it. What _are_ our reinforcements?"

"A new recruit and some crazed nut commander from White Sun, according to Nell." He continued to read from a file.

"A crazed nut?"

"Well, that's what she calls him."

"Why?" Max asked warily.

"I'm not sure sir."

"Okay... anyways, if we're lucky, we can beat back this second-rate commander and hold out till reinforcements come then."

"Yes sir!"

"And I hope they do come..." Max said, cracking his knuckles. "Sooner than later."

Time: 7:00 am

Place: Eastern Orange Star

"Sami! Come in!" Nell radioed the younger girl.

"Huh? Oh hey Nell, how are you doing?" Sami picked up.

"Fine. Good job on clearing out this side. But there are more strongholds forming as we speak. You'll be stuck here for a bit. But I think you'll catch up with the others soon enough."

"Others?" She asked.

"Commander Max will meet up with the new recruit and strategic advisor." Nell responded.

"The strategic advisor? Who's that?"

"You'll know soon enough." Nell said, smiling.

"Uh... sure." Sami answered, worried. '...do I want to know?' She thought.

"Anyways, see you. I need to check on the other two."

"Yeah, see you Nell." Sami signed off of the view screen and turned her attentions to the soldiers currently packing up. "Ah... is this really all there is? Protecting my country and training? Man... this is kind of a pain..."

Time: 3 days later

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Wahoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Eat this Blue Moon!" Various cheers were heard from the control room as the Blue Moon HQ was captured and Olaf was thwarted once again.

"How! Who are you!?" Olaf blubbered on the com-screen.

"Heh, I'm Commander Andy, and this is Strategic Advisor Mel! Who are you grandpa?"

"Why I was..."

"Nell's papa?" Andy asked.

"Yes, Nell's papa. I mean NO! I was the Commander of the Orange Star army. And back in my day, we didn't have Strategic Advisors."

"So you're the one Santa Claus." Mel said, glaring at the old man.

"That... voice." Olaf froze.

"Heh, yep, that's me." He nodded.

"You! You! You're the Commander of that neutral country, White Sun!"

"You've got that right. But I'm also a former Orange Star officer, now if you don't mind not running away this time; I wish to blast you into the stratosphere." A glint lit up in Mel's eye.

"... RETREAT!" Olaf bellowed as he saw the aforementioned glint.

"Darn." Mel smacked his fist in his palm. "Ran away again."

"You're a neutral!?" Andy said in realization. "Wait... I knew that."

"So?" Mel shrugged.

"What're you doing here then?"

"I guess I'm not all that neutral then, am I?" Mel laughed. "Well, White Sun usually keeps away from encounters like this, but we were attacked too... hmm."

"Yeah?"

"Lemme think about it." He scratched his chin. 'Something's up... and I am _not_ liking the look of it right now...' Mel thought.

"Okay."

"Yeah, anyways, we decided to check it out, and try to fix your source of troubles first, then deal with everything else, one thing at a time. Bring up a map!"

"Here you go."

"Now, White Sun is just a bit North to Yellow Comet. However, what bothers me is the fact that from reports from my Intel officers, they say that the other countries were attacked as well." He pointed to Green Earth and Yellow Comet. Apparently though, it was stated that... hmm." Mel realized what he was about to say was very, very damning, so he cut himself off. 'What the hell? Okay... seriously something is _up_. I'll have to look into this later...' He thought.

"What?" Andy waited for Mel to say something profound.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's go back to getting Orange Star territory back!" Mel changed his tone, and ran out to the transport. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"... what was all that about?" Andy asked himself as he ran after Mel. "Hey! Wait up! Hey!"

Time: June 3, 7:00 am

Place: Red Hills

"GRIT!" Olaf bellowed.

"You bellowed, oh bearded one?" Grit asked.

"You were just beaten by that little girl weren't you?"

"Yeah... she overwhelmed the HQ before I could get a move on..." He yawned.

"Now go out and take on the new recruit! And make sure you're there to make sure it happens!"

"Go out and CHECK!?" Grit asked in shock.

"What do you think a Commanding Officer does? Sleep?"

"Yeah." Grit nodded. "I mean... no... wait."

"As well, there is the Strategic Advisor with him. And the Advisor himself is a skilled officer."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"You lazy good for nothing! I'll -" A vein throbbed on Olaf's forehead.

"Easy sir, easy." Grit said, motioning with his hands.

"If it weren't for your skill in indirect units, I'd have your head! Now move it Mr. Sharpshooter!"

"Mr. Sharpshooter? Huh." Grit sauntered off, without another word.

"That lousy git, if it weren't for his skills, I'd have him gone in a heartbeat." Olaf muttered. "At least he agreed to follow along..."

Time: 8:30 am

Place: Red Hills Orange Star HQ

"Dang man, what's with this setup?" Andy muttered as he looked through his binoculars.

"Let me see." Mel said, holding out his arm.

"Here." Andy passed him the binoculars.

"... Hmm."

"What?"

"I think I have a feeling what happened to Orange Star's former artillery master." Mel said, feeling a sense of dread.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked.

"This guy can shoot holes into my troops easily. The thing is, if my troops can get to him first, he's mincemeat." The older CO frowned.

"So?"

"You don't get it, huh Andy?" Mel sighed.

"Not really."

"This is Grit Masterson. Orange Star's former indirect unit commander and quick draw artist."

"So he makes pictures?" Andy asked dumbly.

"NO! He shoots things. He might carry an old time-y revolver, but given the chance, he'll punch a hole in the vital systems of a tank and blow it up."

"...WHAT!?"

"Yeah, that's what. But his direct offense blows, so you should have a good chance of breaking through first."

"All right! Got it!"

"I'd recommend..." Mel started.

"Come in Andy! Come in Mel!" Nell interrupted them on the com-link.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Mel looked up at Nell with mild annoyance.

"We've got word that your enemy CO is..." She began.

"None other than Grit." He finished.

"How did you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Why else would there be numerous artillery batteries around here? It's not good."

"Yeah... be careful though. His range is quite large." Nell said.

"Hey Nell..." Andy looked at Nell slightly confused.

"What Andy?" She asked.

"How come you know so much about this guy?'

"We... we used to be friends." Nell said. "Uh, that's all. Good luck."

"What was all that about?" Andy asked.

"Hmm... I dunno. But I'll figure it out sooner or later; let's get ready to tear him apart." Mel said. '...hmm... I get it.' He realized something.

"How are we gonna go and do that?"

"I'd recommend starting with infantry and light units, they tend to work wonders on artillery. Then bring in the big guns when we approach the HQ."

"Okay, you're the Advisor." Andy nodded. "You point, I'll blow things up."

"I know." Mel nodded.

"But what about his CO power?" The younger boy asked.

"If I were you, when he activates that, run." Mel sighed. "Fast. Very, very fast."

"Why?"

"Just a sec. Bring up dossier on Grit will ya?"

"Here you go sir." The intel officer said.

"Grr... whatever, here. Increases indirect attack range by two unit lengths, and increases firepower as well... here's our lesson on Destructive En today I guess." Mel pointed at the statistics.

"So what are we gonna do?" Andy asked.

"Go in and hit him hard and fast." Mel said putting down the file.

"And?"

"Run like heck when he starts shooting back." He replied rather indifferently.

"Why?" Andy asked almost dumbly.

"Trust me; you don't wanna be shot at. Especially by those rockets. Tech, range check on the second rocket unit."

"Ah... range of three to six units." The intel officer responded.

"See Andy?" Mel pointed.

"Yeah, I guess." Andy nodded. "Well... let's get started."

"All troops, prepare to move out!" The older CO shouted.

End of chapter


	3. It's all History

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 3: It's all history

Time: Dawn - a few weeks later

Place: Green Earth HQ

After two long arduous battles, Mel and Andy arrived at the entrance of the Green Earth HQ. They approached warily, only to find Eagle, standing alone grumbling about something.

"Grr... how did I lose?" Eagle muttered to himself. "To them of all people?"

"Hmm? That's 'cause you weren't careful!" Andy said, a bit too loudly.

"Wait... It's you. Andy!" The pilot commander realized as he turned around.

"Do I know you?" Andy asked, confused. "I don't think we've met, I'm Andy! Nice to meet you!" He was about to offer his hand to the enemy CO. He was abruptly cut off.

"Don't act dumb boy!" Eagle pointed accusingly at Andy.

"Hey! I'm not – mmph!" Andy was cut off by Mel's right hand over his mouth.

"Eh... don't mind the kid, Eagle..." Mel said. '...what's this guy's problem?' He thought.

"You! Who are you!?" The pilot demanded. "I've never seen you before!"

"Commander Mel. Now if you don't mind, we were about to go on our way, until you showed up. Let's go Andy." He dragged the younger man along.

"Okay. Fine..." Andy reluctantly left with Mel, no questions asked.

"Hmm... I'll let you two go for now..." Eagle grumbled.

Time: Later

Place: Transport

"Who was that guy Mel?" Andy asked.

"That's Eagle, master of the skies, blah, blah, blah. I think he's the world's biggest pain in the ass right now. I don't like him." Mel answered almost too bluntly.

"Why?"

"I'm really not so sure. I just don't." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... but... no, it can't be."

"What is it?"

"Nothing... nothing." Mel was realizing something as the war continued. Things were slowly starting to make more sense... in a bad way.

"No! Tell me!"

"It's nothing kid. Let's go!" Mel ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "We're almost done clearing out the country. Let's keep moving! There's a small force waiting for us anyway."

"Hey! Tell me dammit! I'm old enough to know! Hey! Don't ignore me! Hey!" Andy chased after Mel, who was ignoring him.

Time: 3 days later

Place: Blue Moon territory

The troops arrived and were waiting for something. Mel and Andy walked out of their transport and kept an eye on the soldiers setting up HQ.

"Well... we're here." Mel said, looking around the HQ.

"Yeah... where's our back-up?" Andy groaned.

"I dunno, being stuck in a transport convoy for the last few days really bites." Mel muttered, pulling out another lollipop from his pocket. "Want anything?" He offered a candy bar to Andy.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Hey! I'm here! Now where are the two COs I'm supposed to find?" Said a loud voice.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Andy asked, looking up at a rather large muscular man.

"I'm Max, and I'm here to give you guys a hand." Max answered.

"Hmm, Commander Maxwell Douglas of Orange Star I presume?" Mel asked as he followed Andy.

"Who might you be pal?" Max offered Mel his hand.

"Commander Mel of White Sun. I know you're a master of direct assault. Specialized in it right?" Mel shook the large man's hand.

"You're good kid." Max chuckled. "Urk!"

"Never... call... me... kid." Mel said, his right hand had a death grip around the front of Max's shirt and he pinned him against the wall. "I'm twenty-two dammit."

"Gah..." He gasped. "What... where'd... how'd he..." Max was in shock as to just how quickly Mel had grabbed him and pinned against the wall. 'Where... how does this guy have so much strength? He's half my size!'

"Hmph." Mel let go. "Surprised?" He asked as Max hit the ground with a thud.

"Yes..." Max gasped from his spot on the floor.

"Another thing. I'm going to let you deal with this battle instead of Andy. Remember, I'm in charge because Nell said so..."

"... Huh? Sure thing. I'll take care of Olaf's troops." Max said, trying to get out of shock. 'God damn this guy's scary!' He thought.

"What about me then?" Andy asked.

"You can take a break or something."

"Cool! I need to catch up on my sleep anyways! See ya!" Andy dashed off to his bunk and that was that.

"... crazy kid." Mel muttered, as he held the lollipop between his teeth.

"Are you smoking?" Max asked bewildered.

"Does..." Mel pulled out the candy. "...this look like a cigarette?"

"Oh... candy."

"And does it look like smoke is streaming outta my mouth?"

"Nope..."

"Good. Now let's see what Olaf has pitted against us..." Mel handed over a file to Max. "See to it that he's taken care of..."

"Huh? Oh right. Beatings. No problem. Will do." Max sputtered as Mel walked away. '...this dude is SCARY.'

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Olaf was on a power trip. As usual. His 'superior' forces were going to crush Orange Star. Or at least he thought so.

"HAHA! Orange Star can't outmatch me! I have battleships at sea and tanks on land! GAHAHAHA! HOHOHO!" Olaf was laughing maniacally.

"Uh... but boss, them subs can dive and then we're screwed." Grit said, putting a huge damper on everything. "Did... well... I'm guessin' you didn't think this through..." He scratched his head.

"HAHA! I DON'T CARE! GO MY MEN! CRUSH THEM LIKE BUGS!" Olaf roared as he continued his ranting, ignoring Grit completely.

"He's gone out without listening to me again. Shucks, won't he be disappointed when that advisor and his officers wipe the floor with the bearded one." Grit said to himself. "Ah well. He'll get what he deserves eventually. I hope." The lanky commander sauntered off.

Time: 12:00 pm

Place: Orange Star HQ

Klaxons blaring, the Orange Star officers were dashing about trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Move those tanks! Tell the sub crews to dive and attack!"

"Is the enemy is range?"

"It's no good! We're not in range!"

"Gah!"

The headquarters was in general chaos, in the midst of it stood Max and Mel...

"So, what are you here for k – I mean Mel?" Max caught himself, and avoided a well deserved (or undeserved) beating. "I mean... why would a neutral commanding officer be involved with us anyway?"

"I had... an unfortunate run in with one of the Orange Star officers a few months ago..."

"One of our officers?" The large man raised an eyebrow. "Really...? Who?"

"Yes... I was on a reconnaissance mission to check whether or not you guys were screwed."

"Hey! It's not _that_ bad!" Max said indignantly. "Okay... it is, but that's past the point."

"Ahem... anyway, the patrol ship there thought I was Blue Moon and shot me down."

"And?"

"I shot them down right after." Mel replied. "Well... sunk them, whatever."

"... EH?" Max's jaw dropped.

"Uh... let's just say it wasn't a very good start. I destroyed the entire naval force that was on patrol there..."

"WHAT?" More jaw dropping.

"It was just a cruiser. And as luck would have it, the survivor that I ran into was the Orange Star CO. Lucky me..." Mel said dully.

"But if they shot you down..."

"There's a reason why I'm the Commander in Chief of White Sun." Mel replied, shrugging.

"Why's that?"

"I can destroy a unit in a matter of seconds. That includes bombers and battleships."

"WHAT?"

"Classified Information." Mel said, annoyed. "And... stop saying 'WHAT'. It's getting annoying. Fast." Mel grabbed a passing intelligence officer and tried to maintain conversation with Max. "Get me a status update please."

"Ah, yes sir."

"What did I say about calling me sir?" Mel glared at the intel officer.

"Uh... I mean Commander Mel."

"Better." Mel sighed. 'They'll drive me to my own destruction at this rate...'

"Here you go." The intel officer handed over the printouts in a folder to Mel.

"Thanks." Mel took the file, leafed through it and frowned. "To hell with this. Here you go Max." He handed it to the big man. "Anyway, if you need me, I'll be in my office..." He walked off and headed upstairs.

Time: The next few missions; within a few weeks

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Grit looked out the window through his binoculars, but couldn't see a thing. He checked on the screens and wondered what was going on.

"Damned fog. If'n I could see a thing, I reckon I could shoot down Mel and Andy's forces easily." The cowboy muttered to himself.

"Commander!" A Blue Moon intel officer said.

"Yeah?"

"We've got a report that an Orange Star battalion has shown up and is headed straight for us!"

"Heh, I bet that they're after me." Grit smirked.

"They probably are sir!"

"Well let's give them what for!" Grit said, settling into his seat. "Battle stations men! Class 3 engagement! Fog of War!"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Orange Star HQ

"What's this black stuff?" Andy asked squinting as the recon unit drove to the headquarters.

"Fog of War kid." Max said gruffly.

"What's that again?" Andy asked Mel.

"Eh? You're askin' ME?" Mel said incredulously. "Well I'll tell you one thing. It doesn't mean squat to my troops. The only thing that bugs me about Fog of War is when there are way too many forests and reefs to be healthy."

"Why's that?"

"Any mountain, plain, road or whatever the heck else can be identified by my men and my monitors." He lied about his ability to cancel out fog. "Too bad none of 'em are here, or else we could have gone on a blitz straight to the HQ." Mel said rather indifferently. "Anyways, it's a 'phenomena' caused by clashing En, and creates this... 'blackness' which makes it difficult for us to see a thing. It lets units 'hide' and perform surprise assaults. Especially in forests and reefs, it's a pain."

"Wow." Andy looked at Mel in awe.

"Looks like you do know your stuff Mel." Max grinned.

"Look, I didn't become Command in Chief of White Sun by goofing around and not studying." Mel made a jab at Max. "Or by just 'working out' you know."

"Grr. I graduated ya know!" The big man muttered.

"Look, let's just get this over with, the faster we bust through and catch up to Olaf, the faster I can get home." Mel shrugged. 'Have paperwork to catch up on...'

"Let's rock and roll then!" Max said. "Let me take the lead!"

"Sure. This'll be easy." Mel said, easing back into his seat. "Too easy. I hope."

Time: 5:00 pm

Place: Orange Star HQ Quarters

"Mel?" Andy knocked on Mel's door. The door was open and Andy poked his head in.

"Yeah?" Mel said.

"Did ya really study all that stuff to be a CO?" Andy asked.

"What do you think Andy?" Mel asked in response.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly. I mean... what's the point in not studying? Or... studying and not remembering it if you don't use it?"

"Wow, you must have had honors or something!" Andy was trying to suck up. Or attempt to lamely. Or maybe he was just being Andy.

"Nah, I did enough to make my way through. But if you want, you can go through all my rank stripes. It's on my other coat." Mel said, pointing to the long military jacket hanging on a wall hook. It appeared to be a formal jacket.

"Cool! There's like every rank badge from Orange Star here!" Andy said, running his finger down the various pins. "Even the... Dragon!?"

"Yeah... that one took way too long to get." Mel yawned. "I wonder why I'm even here... I'm not doing anything except sitting around drinking coffee. Speaking of which... I need to get some." Mel walked out of his room and to the mess hall.

"Cool beans! I want some of these badges! I wonder if I'll get any?" Andy said to himself.

"Work hard enough and they might consider promoting you!" Mel shouted from the hallway.

* * *

As Mel strode through the hallways, past the busy soldiers and officers, he passed by the supply store.

"Eh?" He noticed an old man was staring at him from the back of the supply counter. At least it looked like the geezer was staring, but Mel couldn't tell because he couldn't see the man's pupils properly. 'How can he see if his eyes are closed like that...?'

"Hmm? Oh hey! It's you, that new guy right?" Asked the shop keeper.

"Yeah... who're you?" Mel asked back.

"I'm Hachi, and I run a map making business for the war rooms. That and I'm here to supply you with stuff you need."

"Like iced coffee?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, got loads of the stuff. Anything you need, I've got." Hachi said.

"Great. I was gonna have to import from White Sun." Mel grinned.

"White Sun eh? Judging from what I've heard, you're the strongest bunch around."

"Uh huh... kinda... sorta anyway." Mel nodded as he opened his wallet. 'Who's this geezer and why does he know so much anyway...?' He thought.

"Well that's enough for now, what do you want?"

"Let's see... anything with the words 'iced' and 'coffee' in it."

"A case enough for you? Twelve pack right here!" Hachi asked grabbing one and placing it down in front of Mel.

"Well... will you be following us around from base to base?" Mel asked.

"Yep!"

"A case then. And what do you mean by war room maps? Missions you made up or something?"

"Yep, it's to test you on your commanding skills. Great fun really."

"Uh... I'll pass this time around. Thanks Hachi."

"That'll be 10 G soldier."

"... kay." Mel pulled out the money from his wallet. "Wait a sec, how come I gotta pay?"

"It's for convenience's sake. I gotta make a living ya know." Hachi laughed. "Supply and demand!"

"...fine." He sighed.

"I'll be seeing you often won't I?" The old man asked.

"... yeah. Lucky that my wallet's pretty thick..."

"Nice doin' business with you then!"

"Yeah... I smell a gyp." Mel mumbled to himself. 'Old coot must've ripped me off...' He thought bitterly. 'Or he knows I'm willing to pay for the stuff...' He sighed.

Time: The next morning

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Grit snored loudly in his seat as his men were running around frantically.

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER! COMMANDER!"

"Zzz... zzz... shu'up pa, I don't give a rip if 'em hens are drownin'." Grit mumbled in his sleep. He was having a dream about his days back on the farm.

"SIR! THE ORANGE STAR ARMY HAS FOUND OUR ROCKET BATTERIES AND ARE BLOWING THEM TO KINGDOM COME!" The intel officer screamed.

"Zzz... I told ya, zzz... it don't mean a cat's whisker to me."

"COMMANDER GRIT! SIR!"

"Zzz... ah told ya, shaddup." Grit reached sleepily for his pistol and fumbled at the hammer. "Damn chickens, I'll show y'all." He stretched out his arm and shot out the window.

'BANG!'

"Better... stupid chickens. Gonna be damn tasty..."

"Uh... what the hell are we gonna do!? He's out cold!" One officer asked another.

"Poke him or something."

"He's got a GUN dammit!" The officer gestured.

"Well... take it from him?"

"He's got a death grip on that thing. And I'm afraid he might cap me instead!"

"Then let's just dump water on him."

"Good plan!" The intel officer ran out and handed the other officer a glass of water. "Here goes..."

'Splash!'

"WHAT IN BLAZING TARNATION!? WHERE'S THE FIRE!? WHERE'S THE FIRE!? WHY AM I COVERED IN POSSUM SPIT!?" Grit's arms flailed wildly as he woke up, sputtering.

"Uh... good morning sir." The officer said warily.

BLOODY TARNATION SOLDIER! YOU NEVER DUMP WATER ON YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!" He grabbed the soldier and shook him rather violently.

"Uh... sorry sir, but you were rambling on about chickens. Again, as I was saying, Orange Star has commenced attacking us and is taking out our units as we speak."

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Grit swore. "Ah well, just let them come, we'll get 'em yet."

"Uh sir, they're attacking with battle copters." The intel officer said.

"Well that's what them anti airs are for."

"But the anti airs were just crushed by tanks." The officer replied yet again.

"DAMMIT SOLDIER! WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOIN THEN!?"

"Getting killed sir?"

"Gawd... if'n I didn't know better, I shoulda stayed home." Grit groaned. "Who's commanding those boys?"

"Ah... Commander Max."

"Maxie eh? I haven't seen the old boy since..." Grit wandered off to go dry off his coat.

Time: A few days later

Place: Orange Star HQ

Max and Andy cringed as they saw rocket shells rain down on their troops. Fortunately, they managed to keep their copters safe and it was soon to be smooth sailing as they reached the Blue Moon territory.

"Who's commanding the Blue Moon troops?" Max asked.

"Judging from the En bursts that were emitting from those missiles, I'd say it was Blue Moon's resident gun man." Mel suggested.

"Gun man?" Max looked a bit confused. "Who now? I'm not even sure who's in the Blue Moon army these days."

"Didn't ya know? That's Grit." Mel said.

"GRIT?" Max's jaw dropped.

"Uh... yeah?" The younger man shrugged.

"What's he doing in Blue Moon!?" The big man demanded.

"How about we capture the HQ then find out?" Mel asked.

"Grr... I'll tear him a new hole." Max growled. "Fucking traitor! Make that a lot of new holes!"

Time: 3 more days...

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Another easy victory for Orange Star, thanks to Max's high-powered offense. Standing inside the Blue Moon HQ, the three Orange Star officers stood in the command room with Grit and his technicians surrendering.

"Howdy Max... how y'all been? Junior too?" The tall man grinned.

"Don't call me Junior!" Andy yelled.

"GRIT!? THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU LATELY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BLUE MOON YOU DIRTY PIECE OF – " Max stormed towards Grit, only to be held back by Mel and Andy. "You two! Let me at him! Let go! I need to give him a piece of my - "

"Easy now Maxie, I didn't mean any harm, and I have my reasons, ya reckon? Either ways, I'm getting' outta here before you start yapping." The cowboy ran off into the back exit and disappeared.

"Grit! Dammit! Shit! Why is he... why'd he..." Max swore.

"What'd you expect? A complete turnover and comeback?" Mel said, watching a recon unit drive off into the dust. "He's long gone. And it's probably not a good idea to pursue right now..."

"Grr..."

"You have a lot of history with that guy, or what?" Mel asked, squinting as the fog of war constantly shifted outside. "Damn fog... I really wonder how the heck En affects this crap." He tried to change the subject and failed.

"Grit..." Max said bitterly. "What the hell's goin' on?"

"Whatever, now that the cowboy's gone, I'm guessing we're off to off Santa." Mel headed out the exit. "Hmm... snow." He noted as the white powder drifted in the air. "...not a good sign..."

Time: Two weeks later... 'A history lesson'

Place: Blue Moon/Green Earth border

After blitzing through and taking over Blue Moon territory, the current squad shook off the chill of snow and ice and prepared themselves for another bout with Grit.

"Well... we're getting closer I guess." Mel said, peering at a dark fog forming. "Dammit, fog again. Definitely not good."

"Well..." Andy nodded as he watched the sky darken. "Darn. What's going on?"

"Say... it's Grit again." Mel noticed as he spotted numerous artillery batteries on the map screen.

"Grit? Mel, Andy, you've gotta let me go and take this one." Max said firmly. "I've got to do this."

"Eh? You mean the guy that calls me Junior?"

"Yeah, that's him alright. You forgot already?" Mel said, sipping his coffee.

"Uh..." Andy blinked. "Kinda."

"Whatever. Ah... lovely, we have a naval battalion again. This'll be fun." The advising officer looked at their unit deployment.

"Yeah. I wanna go stomping through, but that'll be more of a problem... there are reefs everywhere!" Max groaned. "This isn't my strong point."

"And to make that worse, Blue Moon's HQ is on the other side of this... area." Mel said, checking the map screen. "It'll take a bit of lander movement. Great... we're sitting ducks."

"Yeah."

"And I'll bet you every can of my coffee that he's got a couple naval units there too." Mel pointed out. "Or more."

"He probably does. There's no way that he wouldn't go without a battleship or two." Max sighed.

"That and his range is two to seven spaces for those things. It's like trying to outrun a recon on foot... or something."

"Well, let's use those reefs to our advantage and get to the Blue Moon HQ ASAP." Max said. "Forget about pummeling him to death, we'll have to be... more... subtle."

"Works for me." Mel shrugged. "But can you pull it off?"

"Not like I have any choice man. Let's do this."

"Very well."

Time: At the same moment

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

Meanwhile, at the Blue Moon Field HQ, the tall man readied himself to face his former comrade yet again.

"Maxie... Nell, darlin. Ah, I miss the good ol' days." Grit sighed to himself.

"Grit! Don't screw up this time! I've given you what we have left to protect the capital!" Olaf shouted through the com system. "If we lose here, then they've got a straight-line to the capital! I'll have your hide if you foul this one up!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it." Grit put down a framed photograph of him and his former cohorts back in their academy days. There he was, slouching lazily, clean-shaven, cowboy hat hanging about his neck, grinning widely, standing next to Max, who looked the same as ever, constantly working out and exercising, and Nell, who was wearing a sun dress and hat, smiling shyly as she leaned against to the two men. "Dang. I wonder if it really was worth it..." He sighed, pulling on his hat and drawing his gun. "Well, its high noon and high time we settled this like men."

Time: Fifth day into the battle

Place: Blue Moon HQ

"Dammit Max, you've done gone riled me up!" Grit yelled through the com-link to Orange Star. "Take 'em all down!" He shouted, activating Snipe Attack.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"DIVE! DIVE DAMN IT!" Mel shouted, shaking the intelligence officers furiously.

"Mel! Calm down! You're not the one who's supposed to freak!" Andy said, trying to hold back the white clad officer.

"GAH! I DON'T CARE! MAX! MAX FORCE HIM NOW! CRUSH HIM LIKE A BUG! GAH! GAH! DIE! DIE!" Mel flailed around the control room madly, dashing about causing a general commotion. "This was NOT according to plan!"

"Quick! GET HIM A COFFEE!" Somebody shouted.

"COFFEE? Where?" Mel stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, then ran off. One of the female officers had ended up upside down lying across the monitors. "...oh my. Apologies." With that, he left in search of his coffee and to get away.

"Ooh..." She moaned. Another one was lying face down with his legs strewn across one of the rolling chairs and his face in the ground.

"Ouch..." Others were in various awkward positions that Mel had thrown them into.

"Weird... and I thought he was constantly calm." Andy said to Max.

"Probably didn't get his morning coffee."

"Or too much of it." Andy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah... right. Alright battle stations everyone!" Max shouted.

"... yes sir... as soon as he stops looking up my skirt." The intel officers were arguing amongst themselves.

"Shut up, it's not my fault that his leg is pressed against my face as he's stuck in his chair causing me to look that way."

"Get outta my skirt!"

"It's not my fault! Honest! I can't move!"

"... uh... I think we'll have to call Mel in to untangle them all after..." Max said, staring at his awkwardly positioned subordinates. "...how'd he do that anyway...?"

"Yeah..." Andy said, walking out, until one of them on the ceiling fan fell off and landed on him. "... ouch. How'd that... okay... seriously... how? Ugh..."

"Sorry for landing on you Commander Andy..." He apologized.

"All good... owowow..."

Time: Final day of the battle.

Place: Blue Moon HQ

Orange Star scored yet another victory by capturing Blue Moon's HQ. The commanders made their way into the enemy base with their troops.

"Grit!" Max yelled as he approached his former comrade.

"Sorry 'bout that Maxie..." The gunslinger said laughing softly, as he took a step back. "Heh... really."

"What are you doing in Blue Moon?" Max was closing in on Grit, but Grit kept on backing up.

"I've told ya, I owe her a lot... I can't tell ya really." Grit continued stepping backwards. "Really... sorry. Look... I've..."

"Hmm..." Mel had a grave look on his face. "But why?"

"I have my reasons. Anyways..." He turned to leave, as the com screen started to crackle. "I need to leave."

"Hold it cowboy." Mel had caught up and firmly grasped the tall man's shoulder and stood between the two. "Looks like someone wants a word in edgewise with you."

"... Grit." Nell said glumly from the screen. "Max, could you...? The rest of you as well."

"Sure..." Max stepped out of the room, along with Mel and Andy.

"Howdy darlin'." Grit tipped his hat to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a hurt expression. "Aren't... why?" Nell stumbled with her words.

"I can't tell you darlin..."

"Is it because Max started to show feelings towards me and you decided not to put our friendship on the line, so you left?" Nell asked worriedly.

"Hahaha! No such luck darlin, it's not like that, it's just that Blue Moon's gotten me outta a lot of trouble, so I owe 'em big time." Grit laughed.

"But Grit..." She started. "That... that doesn't make..."

"I'm sorry darlin', I'd love to chat, but I'm off." Grit turned around and headed out the back exit. "C'mon y'all, let's get outta here!" He shouted to his men.

"Eh?" Mel said, hearing a general commotion in the room they were standing outside of. "Wait a second."

"What?" Max said, rather annoyed.

"If I didn't know better... I'd say Grit just turned tail and left. Again."

"... WHAT!? What's goin on!?" Max said angrily. "You... we let him go!"

"Let him go. We're lucky he didn't cap us when he had the chance." Mel shrugged. "Not that I'd let him... but whatever."

"Whaddya mean?"

"We all know that Grit carries a gun. That's a gimme." Mel said with an agitated sigh. "Where are we off to next?'

"Continue our pursuit of Olaf into wherever he's headed." Max said.

"That sounds good." Andy said, jumping back into the discussion.

"Well, we'll find out once we get back to HQ. We'll start fresh in the morning, no point getting there with exhausted troops and low supplies." Max sighed.

"... if that'll even work." Mel shrugged. "I'll agree with that, but... is it just me or is this fog just getting worse?" He looked around outside. "Yeesh."

"... looks like it."

"Hmm... I wonder if I can get my men on it... a quick scan might do it." Mel headed to the communicator. "Gonna... borrow this here now..." His fingers flew over the keys as he typed in the frequencies and encryptions to the White Sun Headquarters.

'Bzz... bzz...' The device crackled noisily.

"Damned piece of shit Blue Moon machinery." Mel gave it a swift kick. "Better."

'Bzz... bzz.'

"Son of a..." He kicked it harder, reconnecting the frequency. "THERE. Much better."

"Eh? Whazzat?" Came a voice.

"You! Pick up damn you!" Mel shouted.

"Huh?" A young man with long dark hair streaked with gold looked up from the book he was perusing. "Hey! It's Mel! Yo! Gary! It's the boss!"

"What the heck are you rambling about? The Commander is MIA." Answered a second voice. "Or at least not answering his communications. Or... something else."

"What are you a nut job? He's right there. And I thought Alice was just saying crazy talk." The first young man said.

"Huh? WHOA! He _is_ alive! Quick! Alice! Eriko! The Commander!" The second young man had glasses similar to Mel's and wore a jacket and tie. He had a more professional look than his friend, who was wearing a black shirt that was unbuttoned three buttons from the neck, a chain and had his legs kicked up on the console.

"I told you he was alive." A female officer said, brushing aside stray hairs. "Baka. Stop reading and pay attention already." She took the book from the black clad officer and smacked him across the face with it.

"Ouch! Sorry. Geez. Ah, Mel! We were looking everywhere like mad, until Alice told us you were alive. We didn't believe her, but decided to hold our positions until you called."

"Well you're an idiot." Mel sighed. "And... really, you could've tried harder. Like... just a little bit."

"Well of course Gabe's an idiot." Gary laughed. "Or at least lazy and inattentive."

"Like you're any better Gary." Mel said, raising an eyebrow. "Neither of you tried the spec ops line."

"... sorry. My bad." The bespectacled officer nodded.

"Whatever, it's all good. I'd like you to meet Max and Andy. The Orange Star Officers that I'm tagging along with." He pointed his thumb at the Orange Star commanders behind him.

"Hi." Max said, examining the rag tag looking bunch on the screen. "Nice to... meet ya."

"You're Mel's buddies eh? Cool!" Andy waved. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Yeah, that's what we are. Anyways, I'm Gabe, Aerial and Direct offense specialist... espionage and other stuff too." The golden streaked man said.

"And I'm Gary, Naval and Indirect tactical unit specialist. Intelligence and hacking's my job."

"I'm Alice." The long haired girl bowed.

"And I'm Eriko." The female officer with glasses said. "The two of us are the chief intelligence officers in the White Sun military that work directly under Mel and these two here."

"Yeah. Now that we've all been introduced, I need a status report on Blue Moon activity throughout Macro Land." Mel said.

"Well judging from your position, Blue Moon forces went south. That and the fog of war in your region is getting worse." Gary said, scanning the monitors.

"Could be some more clashing En?" Mel asked.

"Most likely, or maybe it's just because you're around. Other than that, you're fine. And on that note, thank goodness you're alive." The bespectacled officer nodded. "We kind of kept it hush-hush until we confirmed you were... well, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Now how about sending in some of my men for some back up?" Mel shook his head in annoyance. "A battalion is fine. We'll work out other details later. And send them _discreetly_."

"Will do... as soon as we can." Gabe said, trying to pry his book out of Alice's hands.

"It might take a while." Alice added. "No book for you." She shoved it in her coat pocket. "Mainly as we're still trying to hold back whatever... whoever the heck attacked us. We're doing okay even though you left, but whatever they are, they keep coming back for more. We'll send the follow-up reports as soon as we can."

"Damn. In her shirt. Ahem." Gabe muttered, then cleared his throat. "On that detail... that - uh." He was cut off as Mel sent a piercing stare at him, telling him to 'shut the hell up'. "Oh... I see... never mind then. We'll discuss this further later. We'll be seeing you soon?"

"That'll depend on how long it takes for me to get through all of this. And how long it'll take to get back to our territory."

"Well, however long it will take you, good luck Mel." Gary said. "We'll be in constant contact from now on. White Sun army signing off."

'Buzz... zzt.' The screen flickered off

"That's WHITE SUN!?" Andy was aghast.

"Yeah... what'd you expect a couple dried up old geezers?" Mel asked.

"They... they look like some sort of Mafia." Max noted. "Military mafia... triad... gang... something."

"Couldn't you tell just by looking at me!?" Mel asked, bewildered.

"Not really. Well... at least we didn't want to assume things." The two of them said.

"Gah... whatever. Let's go back to base and get some rest." Mel shrugged. "It's the least we can do get before Santa makes his great escape." He turned and headed back to the Orange Star camp.

Time: 8:00 pm

Place: Southern Blue Moon region

Sami's battalion was edging through the area, and she had finally established an outpost just around the southern region.

"Ooh, this is soo boring." She groaned to herself.

"It's not that bad is it commander?" An intel officer asked.

"No... but I'm supposed to join up with some rag tag squad of Orange Star commanders with Max. I wonder if it's Rush or Squall. Or even that scary Hikagi."

"Well, no, it looks like we're receiving the status reports as of now, and it's none of the officers you've named." She replied.

"Hmm... let me see that." She took the papers and scanned through them quickly, the photos of a young dark haired boy, and the large blue haired man were on the dossiers. "Andy and Max. Hmm. Is there another report?"

"There is one, but it appears to be blanked out... blacked out... crossed... you know."

"Blanked out? What on earth?" She took the third one and looked at it. There was just a jumble of text and a square of static interference where the photo should have been. "It shouldn't be messed up like that... unless it's some weird joke."

"Can you see anything? It might be one of those top-secret-y things."

"I can make out one letter... an M? Weird." Sami's brow creased.

"I'm not sure, could be another new officer." The intel officer shrugged. "Not sure why they scrambled the data though. That _is_ weird. Or maybe it's just a prank from the higher ups."

"I wonder..." Sami said. 'Nah... it can't be.'

Time: The next morning

Place: Sami's Field HQ

"Aah... that was nice." She yawned, sitting up on her bunk. "A nice... damn, foggy morning." She peered out the window and squinted, seeing a dark fog covering the landscape. "Fooey. I hate fog of war." She groaned and plopped back onto her bed.

"Commander Sami? May I come in?" Came a voice from behind her door.

"Hmm? Just a sec. Need to get decent first..." Sami said, pulling on a pair of pants. "Okay. Come in."

"Ah... good morning commander. We've received orders to proceed and meet up with the incoming Orange Star forces." Her intel officer said, saluting her.

"Great! Let's move out as soon as possible! Get everybody ready and let's go!" Sami started to pack up her things. "We'll move out once everybody is good to go!"

"Yes commander!"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Main Orange Star Field HQ at the border Orange Star/Blue Moon border

"This is absolutely the worst place I've been in." Mel muttered. "Fog to the left, fog to the right, I swear, if it were any worse, I probably couldn't see my own bloody hands out here. Well... except I can, but that's past the point."

"Yeah. It's getting worse. But we don't have any orders yet." Max said, sipping coffee from a foam cup.

"Geez, you two are really tense!" Andy said, diving into his bowl of cereal. "Crunch... crunch..."

"Tense isn't the word Andy. It's called 'prepared to unleash my furious unholy wrath on anything that moves'." Mel said, crushing his empty can of iced coffee in his fist, then he lit it asunder with his En.

"Yikes!"

"Hmph." He tossed the hunk of smoldering metal away into the steel trash can. "I'm gonna call up Nell or something. There is no way in hell we're gonna sit here and fart around, while letting Olaf get away. Not after all we've been through in the last while."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, whatever, I'm going." Mel got off his seat and headed to the control room.

"Creepy guy." Andy said. "Actually, make that scary."

"As scary as he may be, he might be what Orange Star needs to get us through this. His strategic command is... flawless." Max said.

"Or so it seems." Andy said, between spoonfuls of his breakfast. "Between the few cases of him goin' nuts on us."

"Either way, it's a good thing we've got a small battalion goin. But why are we even bothering to continue pursuit?" Max asked. "We've reclaimed Orange Star now..."

"Dunno. We should ask Nell." Andy shrugged, cleaning out the rest of his bowl.

"I bet she wants to have a few words with Olaf and Grit or something..."

Time: 10:00 am

Place: Blue Moon plains

Sami's battalion was making its way towards the primary headquarters.

"Careful now! That fog is still getting thicker! I'm just hoping that we'll be able to make it through without any surprises." Sami shouted to the drivers of the other recon units.

"Yes ma'am!"

"... what's our distance?"

"Approximately 50 miles from the HQ ma'am!"

'I wish they'd stop calling me ma'am... I'm not that old.' She thought to herself bitterly. "Good! Let's keep a move on! That way, we just might pass by the remaining forces! And make it in time!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ooh..." She groaned. 'Not again... at least call me 'miss' or something...'

Time: 5:00 pm

Place: Main Orange Star HQ

The Orange Star troops were getting prepped to move out. Mel stood in the officer's lounge near the dartboard.

"Take this, and this, and this." Mel said, tossing darts at a picture of Olaf.

"Nice... shot." Andy said, noting that all the darts had been thrown straight into Olaf's face. "...right on... target."

"Yeah, well you do what you can." Mel muttered absently. "Especially without orders..."

"What's that mean?"

"I dunno. I'm so bored..." Mel pulled out his gun and shot the picture repeatedly until there was nothing left. "Better. And... hmm."

"Dude! That's SCARY! Also... won't you get in trouble for putting holes in the wall?"

"What? Haven't fired a gun either? And... we can worry about the wall later."

"No..." Andy shook his head.

"Oi... kid you'll have to do all these things FIRST before becoming an officer. Usually."

"I didn't get squat except my officer's badges when I graduated." He pointed to the star pinned on his suspenders.

"Ah..."

"Well... unless you count my new set of tools... Does that count?"

"I dunno. This stuff aside, are we ready to move out yet?" Mel said, ripping off the bullet ridden picture and setting it ablaze in his hand.

"Yeah. Our back up should be arriving soon. Let's go downstairs and meet him."

"Sure." He scattered the ashes into a trashcan and grabbed his coat. "Let's go meet him." The two officers walked down the stairs and down the hallway to the main area.

* * *

Sami's troops finally made it to the entrance of the HQ.

"Yes! Finally!" She sighed happily. "Friendlies instead of having to put up with missiles and bombs raining on me all day long."

"We'll wait for you outside ma'am, we'll let you deal with the officers inside." Her men said.

"Good. At ease all!"

"Thank you ma'am!" The remaining soldiers scattered and went about the compound of the HQ, while Sami walked into the base.

Andy, Max and Mel were found sitting at a table, Mel was reading a small notebook, and he noted a metallic creaking noise.

"Hmm?" He looked over at the door. "The door."

"Must be him." Max said. "The new CO joining up with us."

"Yeah." Andy nodded in agreement. "Finally, somebody else to split the work up with."

"Seems to be." Mel shrugged. "One more person to boss around." He laughed

"Sorry, I'm late, I was caught up in another campaign in the south. Andy and Max right?" A red headed girl appeared in front of them. "Good to meet - "

"Yeah... wait a sec, a girl!?" Andy said, sounding surprised.

"You were expecting someone else? A guy or something" She asked. "Like... really?"

"... ?" Mel was hidden from view, as Max had stood up and was talking to Sami. 'No... it can't be.' He peeked around Max and was shocked to see her standing there. 'Fuck.'

"And where's this third officer you guys have?" Sami asked. "I received a weird intel report and - "

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Mel shouted, pushing Max out of the way and pointing straight at Sami.

"Huh?" Sami turned and spotted Mel. "YOU! I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She screamed. The two of them were eye to eye and whatever force that was making them stare daggers at each other, kept their eyes locked.

"I expected someone more..." Mel started, getting more irritated by the moment.

"More what?" She asked.

"More high-ranking than you!" He finished, choosing his words carefully.

"And I was expecting somebody more saner than you!"

"Grr!"

"Grr!" The two of them glared and growled angrily at each other.

"Uh... guys?" Max tried to make peace between them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MAX!" The two of them yelled. "Stay out of this!"

"Now what are you really doing here? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Sami asked.

"I'll give you a sick joke! I didn't know I'd end up getting stuck for the rest of this war with the bitchiest person in the whole world!" Mel retorted.

"Son of a bitch!" She raised her hand to slap him across the face, but he simply swatted her arm away. "Ack!"

"Whatever. I'll have you know, that as Strategic Advisor of this... campaign, I'm in charge, and you are all to follow my orders. Directly. And as of now, my orders are to prepare to continue our pursuit of Olaf. But there seems to be some _other _battalion blocking our way." Mel, trying to calm himself down. "Ahem..."

"Grr... fine." She said, regaining her composure as well. "Either way, you're right about the battalion. That's the Green Earth army out there, and they excel in air combat."

"Hey Mel?" Andy tried to make the best of the situation by getting between them.

"Yeah Andy?" Mel turned his attention to Andy.

"Don't those guys look familiar?" He pointed at the green units.

"Yeah... must be Eagle and his boys." Mel spat. "Great... just... fucking great."

"Hey, you both do know your Intel pretty good." Max complimented, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Damn straight." Mel said. "And... that's past the point!" He realized what Max was trying to do.

"Well... that's cuz we ran into 'em once..." Andy griped. "And we barely made it out alive, if it weren't for Mel..."

"Well you survived didn't you? Even with _his_ help." Sami said bitterly, she was still somewhat upset, and her arm stung a little after Mel had blocked her attack. 'Ow... that hurt...'

"What the hell do you mean by '_his _help'? For that last comment, you're dealing with Eagle this time around." Mel spat back.

"Fine! I'll show you what I can do!" She turned around and headed outside. "All right! Everybody to battle stations! We're gonna capture that Green Earth HQ!"

End of chapter.


	4. Sami's Debut

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 4: Sami's debut!

Time: 6:00 pm

Place: Orange Star HQ Command Room

Pacing about the room furiously, Mel was reading the intel files, and tried to make out what was going on outside. Sadly, the fog obscured everything in the distance, save a few enemy battle copter units floundering about.

"Knowing Green Earth and Eagle, he's bound to have a bigger air force than that..." Mel muttered. "A lot bigger..."

"Really?" Sami asked. "You're exaggerating right?"

"Trust me, no one but Eagle will have an air force _that_ big. I can bet you he's got a few bombers and fighters waiting in the wings."

"All right...but it shouldn't be too hard." She swallowed nervously. "Ahem."

"Let's hope not... for our sake anyway. We don't need Green Earth getting in our way again." He groaned.

"Hmm..." Sami looked at the battlefield. "Let's see... what do you suggest anyway?"

"Knock out the copters, group up the troops again, and then rush his HQ. But I have a bad feeling about this..." Mel said.

"All right...what though?"

"It seems too simple...or it could just be that simple..." He thought aloud. "Whatever it is, I'll leave it up to you." With that, Mel left the Command room and to avoid any further distractions.

"Huh? Okay." Sami turned to her intel officers. "All right everybody! You heard him! I'm in command for now!"

"Yes ma'am!" They replied.

'Ugh... not again...' She moaned. 'Not old dammit! Not even close! Ugh...'

Time: 3 days later

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Eagle glared at the screen showing the areas cut off by fog, and the few Orange Star units he did see, he intended to blast off the face of the earth.

"Grr...Andy and his ilk are proving to be more than trying my patience..." Eagle grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Ah, sir! Your CO energy is overflowing!" One of his subordinates informed him.

"Very well then! I shall pull no punches! This will be the end of you Andy!" Eagle laughed to himself. "Hahaha!"

Bombers and copters were rejuvenated with a burst of En and they rushed headlong into the Orange Star forces, blowing them away.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Orange Star HQ

"WHAT? NO FAIR!" Sami cried out, watching her troops getting massacred. "Mel! Get your butt here and give me some help!" She screamed.

"...(yawn). What's the matter?" He sauntered over, disinterested.

"Eagle's not playing fair!" She complained.

"What?" He asked.

"He's attacking twice! That's not normal!" Sami pointed out.

"Bah. All's fair in love and war or something. Speaking of which, I believe that was the Lightning Strike he's so fond of using in bombing raids. Too bad he hasn't mastered it yet." He commented. "There's a glaring weakness..."

"What?" She asked.

"The thing is, his units lose defense and offense in order to do that, so therefore, you can turn it against him and turn his units into Swiss cheese."

"Huh?" Sami stared blankly at him. "What should I..."

"Just shoot them down already..." Mel waved dismissively.

"Oh! I'll do that... uh... but I refuse to respect your authority to call you sir though." She mumbled the last part.

"That's fine. You don't need to call me sir. I don't like it anyway." He answered as he walked away. "Makes me feel old..."

"Huh?"

"Whatever Sami." He chuckled. "Anyway, just get to it and capture that HQ."

"Grr... fine...Mel. Whatever." She grit her teeth and gave her commands to counterattack. "You heard him! All units! Return fire!"

Time: 4 days later

Place: Green Earth Field HQ Command Room.

The Orange Star COs had marched into the Green Earth HQ with their troops. Sami was exceptionally mad, and she stormed right up to Eagle. Andy and Mel followed behind her.

"I, the great Eagle lost, _again_? To Andy no less?" He groaned, not paying attention to the enemy officers approaching him.

"Hey listen up buddy!" Sami said, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Who the hell are you calling Andy? Do I look like a boy to you?" She grit her teeth and was about to deck him across the face with her free hand.

"To a degree...yes." Eagle admitted, looking down at whoever was grabbing his collar. "Wait what? A girl?"

"Grr...you know what? I don't think you're ready to go and fight a war." She let go of his shirt and shoved him away. "Not even worth the energy." She scowled at him.

"Hmph, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sami, an Orange Star CO. And according to tall, pale and scary over there... you've met already." She pointed her thumb at Mel.

"Hey!" Mel shouted. "I'm not _that_ pale!"

"Hmph... yes so?" Eagle asked again. "I already know about Andy. And that other fellow."

"...I see you've already met Orange Star's strategic advisor and Andy." Sami said.

"Yes, so I have. But strategic advisor? I remember now, there would have been no way Andy would have won against me the first time if it weren't for you!" He pointed accusingly at Mel.

"...huh. Man, I didn't think you were _that _petty." Mel's eyebrow went up. "How about you shut the fuck up and shove it? I would considering gutting and rearranging your organs in a heartbeat... if it weren't for the fact that you're not worth the effort. Go back to basic training and shape up first you cocky piece of shit." The younger CO shot Eagle a hellish glare. "...then maybe, just _maybe_ I would consider you a worthy target."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"I don't think I need to tell some rank and file loser who I am if he can't hold his own and keep his cool like you." Even though Mel stood a few a inches taller than Eagle, he still seemed to tower over the pilot with his presence. "...although if you keep talking I'll change my mind and shut you up myself. And I'm _not_ bluffing."

Eagle stared back blankly as thoughts raced through his mind. He realized he _was_ acting rather... stupid. He also realized that the person in front of him could have probably killed him ten times over in the past thirty seconds. Standing down was the preferable option right now.

"Uh... I... Sami and Mel, right?" He changed his tone rather suddenly, bordering on respectful.

"Yeah?" Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Sami followed suit. "What?"

"I would like to apologize for my behavior, it was inappropriate." Eagle said, bowing slightly.

"Hmph, that's good. Now then... do you have anything else you want to say?" Mel shrugged.

"I vow by my lucky goggles that the next time we meet, I will do better. Now I will take my leave. Farewell!" Eagle turned and walked out of the base with the rest of his men.

"Hey! Wait a sec! I didn't say you could leave like that! Get back here... ! He seemed like an okay guy..." Sami said. "Kinda. Sorta. Hmm."

"Case depending. I've heard about him for a bit too long. I still don't like him." Mel muttered. "Don't think I ever _will_ like him."

"You're probably right. But now, I need to take a break..." She sighed. "Sounds like a plan, no?"

"Hmm...all right then. Back to base, we're gonna rest up first, then head to Yellow Comet!" Mel said as he motioned for everyone to head back to their base.

"Wait... why are we... right. Pursuing Olaf." Sami shook her head and followed after them. "...ugh, I'm getting tired." She groaned again. 'I need a bath... a nice long bath...'

Time: Later that day; 4:30 pm

Place: Orange Star Field HQ: Advisor's office

Sami sat in the bathtub, soaking in the hot water. The bathtub in question, however was in the quarters/office, of a certain _male_ strategic advisor/visiting CO.

"Ahh... this feels nice, after a whole week of showering...with barely heated water." She sighed contently. "Why didn't I try to find the this earlier..."

"Hmm? There's someone in my room?" She heard Mel's voice and approaching footsteps as the door opened.

"Uh oh..." Sami gasped. "I must've gotten the wrong room or something..."

"Eh? Of for the love of..." Mel muttered, spying a uniform tossed on the ground next to the bathroom door. "Sami? Is that you?"

"Hmm... yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" He asked as he came into the bathroom. 'Wait a second. Where... oh for fuck's sake." Mel realized she was sitting _in _the tub.

"Um... the other rooms didn't have a bathtub, so I asked around, and they said the only rooms with a bathtub in all Orange Star HQs are the Advisor's quarters..." There was a small amount of fear in her voice, mainly because she was sitting naked in the tub. "Um..." She carefully peered at him from behind the shower curtain, only her eyes were showing. "...so... uh..."

"So?" Mel asked, visibly annoyed.

"I really, really, really, really, really, needed to take a nice hot bath okay? I'm full of knots and I really am not up to arguing with you right now. Now leave me alone!" The sound of water splashing around was heard. "Hmph! Please!"

"Uh... right." He walked away and sat at his desk. "God, it must be that time of month or something..." Mel muttered. "I need an iced coffee. Or two. Or three. I better hit up Hachi's shop..." He groaned, heading downstairs to the supply shop..

Time: 20 minutes later

Place: Advisor's Office

Mel headed up the stairs and back into his office. After about a half dozen cans of cold caffeine, he felt a lot better. Or at least that would have been the case until he ran into Sami again, as his mood immediately soured and he felt like the coffee had curdled in his stomach.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Sami hummed to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Much better..." She was wrapped in a towel as she walked around. "Nnn..."

"...gah! What are you still doing here?" Mel demanded.

"Eek! Mel! Get outta here!" Her face turned red. "I'm not dressed yet!"

"Whaddya mean 'get outta here'? This is my office! You get outta here!" With that, he ran up behind her, shoved her out of the room and locked the door.

"...that's one way of doing it..." She said to herself, until she realized she still wasn't decent yet. "Wait a sec. Mel! Gimme my clothes back!" She screamed banging on the door.

"Go. Away." He said sharply. "If you want your clothes, go get 'em outside the HQ."

"Huh?"

"..." There was a silence, then a rustling as Mel took the pile of clothing, opened his window and tossed them outside. "There." He then unlocked the door and let her back in.

"Where are my clothes?" She said, frantically looking around the office.

"Like I said. Outside the HQ." He pointed out the window he had opened.

"...seriously...?" Sami groaned. "Really...?"

"Whatever. We're moving out soon, so I really recommend you either... oops. Looks like someone stole your panties..." Mel said, trying to stifle his laughter. "By accident."

"They what?" She screeched, looking out the window. "Andy! I'll kill him!" With that, she dashed off to her room to get some fresh clothes, she then went outside to chase after Andy and beat him within an inch of his life for 'panty theft'.

"Oh well. To Yellow Comet we go." Mel shrugged, as he ignored Andy's impending plight. "Well... after this particular scene unfolds anyway." He chuckled as he walked over to the window and watched.

Time: A few days later; morning

Place: Imperial Yellow Comet HQ

Kanbei stood in his throne room, sword in hand as he watched the horizon.

"Ah! Orange Star like a plague comes. Not content with their own lands, they've come to seize mine! Kanbei will not allow this!" The Emperor muttered to himself.

"Daddy? What are you going on about?" A slight female voice asked. Sonja stood a fair distance behind him as she approached, head tilted to the side.

"Oh my dear Sonja!" He said warmly, "The Orange Star Army has arrived again and now I shall go beat them back!" Kanbei smiled at his young daughter.

"That's nice." She nodded. 'Uh oh. This is never good.' Sonja thought to herself.

"Wish me luck!" With that, Kanbei headed towards the battle field. "Men! We ride!"

"...good luck father." The girl turned around and peered out the window of the headquarters. "I wonder if Sami is there. Or even anyone else that's nice..."

Place: Yellow Comet territory; Orange Star Forces

After Andy had received a rather brutal beating and yelling at from Sami, they finally reached Yellow Comet, in one piece, more or less. It had taken a few days to travel there by sea but either way, they made it.

"Damn Mel. We weren't supposed to get to Yellow Comet." Andy groaned. "I mean... I was _pretty _sure we shouldn't be passing through here..."

"Yeah, but Olaf's 'rumored' to have passed through, so let's just roll through, find him and kick his sorry fat ass." Mel said in response. "Even if we shouldn't be here..."

"Yeah, works for me!" Max said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ooh... I thought you said that we'd just have to pass through." Sami moaned. "Emperor Kanbei's Imperial forces are in the way though..." She pointed at the waiting enemy forces in the distance. "Look..."

"Emperor Kanbei, you say?" Mel asked. 'What's my teacher up to...?' He scowled.

"Looks like it." She answered. "I mean... who else is there?"

"Who's Kanbei? And what are the Imperial forces?" Andy asked.

"Good grief. Not again." Mel sighed. "Those troops out there that we can see are even better trained than mine. Well...not exactly. They're better trained in the facets of offense _and _defense. Mine are just trained mainly on offense. Anyway, they're not exactly cost efficient, but they can simply tear you a new hole in a matter of seconds."

"Uh-huh. But since they cost so much more, they're hard to maintain." Sami nodded in agreement.

"And that's the reason why no one messes with Yellow Comet. That's because that nut-case samurai hangs around and – urk!" Max was interrupted by a hand lifting him up by the neck.

"I really wish you'd stop strangling Max like that, Mel." Sami sighed. It had been the twentieth time during their trip that Max had said something stupid to annoy the younger officer.

"Can't help it. Kanbei was my teacher, no matter how rash he may seem, but he is still a very well respected and powerful CO." With that, he let go of Max and dropped him on the ground. "Stow it Max."

"(gasp, gasp) Sorry." The big man apologized.

"It's all good. Now you guys! Let's get ready to break through the Yellow Comet border!" Mel said.

"Sure thing!" Andy whooped. "What's the plan?"

"Either way though, we'll need to be careful, those forces are very well trained and we need to get through this blockade as fast as possible to keep his tanks from getting into our half of this region!"

"What about Kanbei's CO Power? What does that do?" Sami asked.

"...it's the 'Morale Boost'. Even trying to attack his units during that surge of energy is completely pointless." Mel answered.

"Why's that?"

"Since his men are already so well trained and equipped, his power increases their offense and defense to such a level, it makes them practically invincible." Mel said. 'However, they may be invincible, but compared to my attack, they'll become road pizza...but my defense on the other hand bites. Soo...it's fair game.' He thought to himself.

"Hmph, you seem to know a lot about the other commanders don't you Mel?" Sami asked.

"Not like its hard Sami. All the countries have files on various COs across the world. That way you know whom you're up against. However, I've never bothered looking up _your_ dossier yet." He shrugged. 'Actually, that's a lie, I have already.'

"Grr..." Sami grumbled. 'Does he have to be so mean...?' She thought.

"Whatever Sami. Max, commence the attack, take out the rockets and then we'll be able to fight against Kanbei's troops on even conditions. Hopefully."

"Gotcha." Max turned to the troops. "Let's go!"

"Anyway, everybody else can stay cool for the time being...and Sami, get lost."

"Mmph, lousy Mel." Sami muttered, storming off to her room.

"I heard that." Mel said, not looking back.

"Hmph!" She turned up her nose and kept going.

"What on earth did you do to get her panties in such a huge knot?" Andy asked, nursing his still slightly swollen jaw. "Ow... jaw still hurts..."

"You know _why _your jaw is swollen?" Mel asked.

"She beat me up." The younger CO pointed towards the direction where Sami had left.

"Do you know why she beat you up?" Mel asked again.

"Because her panties hit me in the face... for some strange unknown reason."

"You know why her freaking panties hit you in the face?"

"No..." Andy shook his head.

"I tossed those and the rest of her clothes out the window when she was 'using' my room as her private bath."

"...no wonder." Andy groaned. "It was your fault..."

"Heh. Sorry about that." Mel apologized.

"It's cool. Just... yeah, didn't see that coming... for miles... in more ways than one..."

"Hey! You two! Stop yapping and give me a hand." Max shouted.

"Sure, sure. What now? Hmm..." Mel scanned the screen. "Hold your position, and let his tanks come. That way, with what little indirect range you have, we can turn those yellow tanks into hunks of cheese."

"Hmm...that sounds good. Hold your position! Everybody, prepare for an assault tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" The troops replied.

"Heh, this is gonna work... right?" Max asked Mel.

"As long as I'm here to make up the crazy strategies, yes." Mel nodded. "At least, if everything _goes _to friggin' plan. I hope."

"Great. Now what?"

"We keep watch and so on. Then we'll make sure to beat him back in eight days."

"Are you serious Mel?" The big man's eyebrow rose. "That seems pretty quick..."

"I'd say less, but that'd be bragging. Well 'I' could anyways...except my troops aren't even here yet...where are they?" He sighed. "They said they'd keep in contact... but _noo_... and they're late to boot."

"Your troops?" Max asked. "Ah, you mean the White Sun."

"Yeah. Can't a guy help his home country?" Mel asked in reply. "I requested reinforcements after we took care of Grit in Blue Moon... but they're taking their sweet time though..."

"Uh...yeah. Right."

"Oh well. So much for hoping." Mel shrugged.

"Okay."

"You mean those two weird lookin' dudes we saw when you used the Blue Moon computer as a communication device?" Andy asked, recalling what happened back then.

"No. Those are my _subordinates_. My troops are 'troops'." He said, rather annoyed at Andy's ignorance. "Either way, we have a week to hold our territory here, and then we'll move on."

"You're pretty sure of yourself." Max stated.

"Considering all he's doing is sending them straight into enemy fire, you should be sure of yourself too Max." Mel said. "I mean... Emperor or not... I don't know what's going on over on their end."

"Good point."

"Those of you who aren't on duty, get some rest." Mel said, "We've got a long week ahead of us."

"Gotcha." Max nodded. "All right boys, let's see how this goes..."

Time: 4 days later

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

"They _dare_ trifle with Kanbei? I shall teach them a lesson they shall not soon forget! Morale Boost!" The emperor swung his sword, and sent a wave of energy into his men. "Attack my soldiers! To victory! CRUSH THEM."

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Orange Star HQ

Mel felt the wave of energy and smirked. He realized Kanbei had unleashed his CO Power, but it wouldn't do him any good at this stage in the battle.

"Hmm? Oh that... heh. Useless." Mel snickered. "It's no good to use one's power when you can't reach your foe." He then sighed. 'Teacher... what the heck are you doing?'

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah, look. We've reduced him to a pile of tanks and all he's doing in charging headlong into the rocket strike and attempting to capture properties." Mel said, crossing his arms. "Where's that crazy girl?"

"I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name Mel." Sami said walking up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hmph. Right here."

"Huh? Oh sorry Sami." He gave her a twisted grin. "I still think you're crazy though."

"Mmm..." She ignored his last comment and stared at the screen. "Kanbei's pretty persistent ain't he?" She pointed at where the Yellow Comet troops were gathering.

"Very." Mel said.

"Well, we should be able to finish them off soon." She noted. "Right?"

"Soon enough." Max said. "Here I go! Activate Max Force!"

"And let the fireworks fly." Mel said, pulling a chocolate bar from his coat.

"...! Is that chocolate?" Sami said looking at the bar in his hand.

"...uh yeah." He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I have some? Please?" She gave him a pleading look.

"...I don't see why not." Mel shrugged. He broke off half of the bar for her.

"Thank you!" She took a bite. "Mm. I haven't had chocolate in such a long time."

"...why's that?"

"...they never have anything good at the Field HQs. I'm surprised that you have some."

"...uh Hachi sold it to me." Mel said, pointing over in the general direction of the old merchant's supply shop.

"He what!?" She looked at him in surprise. "Then again, I didn't see him around until I joined up with you guys.

"He sold it to me. The chocolate." Mel explained.

"You can _buy _food at this HQ?" Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Uh yeah. This one anyway. Like...when we're around I mean..."

"..._what_!? _Show me!_" She started to shake Mel by the arms.

"Gah! Gah! I'll show you! Stop that!" Mel brushed her off.

"Kids these days. They never – urk!" Max said, until Mel started to choke him.

"Dammit! Don't call me a kid!" Mel yelled. He then dropped him. "That's better."

"...note to self, never piss off Mel." Max groaned.

"... note taken." Andy said, holding Max's tape recorder. "You've got an awful lot of those notes here. Let's see."

"Beep ~ Note to self, kill Grit. Note to self, work out, Note to self, clean Grit's clock, Note to self, clean room, Note to self, beat up Andy, Note to self, hide chocolate, Note to self, eat chocolate, Note to self, lie to Sami about the chocolate, Note to self..." The recorder continued to replay Max's personal 'notes'.

"Ack! Turn that damn thing off Andy! And where the hell did you find it?"

"You left it on the cafeteria table." The young mechanic shrugged. "You've got some pretty weird notes on it though. Hahaha!" He ran off with it.

"Andy! Give that back!" Max roared as he chased after the boy.

Time: Another 4 days after

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Woo! Who said it would take eight days? I said it would take eight days!" Mel said, doing a victory dance in the Command room. "Hahaha!"

"...uh ...he must be short on the caffeine this morning..." Sami said, shaking her head. "Wow... didn't know he could dance... or whatever."

"If I didn't know better, Mel has gone crazy. Must be your fault Sami." Andy said obnoxiously.

"What did you say?" She smashed the younger boy's head into the console top.

"OUCH!" He groaned as he stumbled over toward Mel's direction, away from Sami.

"Hoo yeah! Next stop _victoly_!" Mel shouted in a bad Yellow Cometan accent.

"Uh...you can calm down now Mel, we have to move to the next region..., and yeah." Max said. "And watch out for - oops."

"Whatever! Move out then!" He made a wide gesture, knocking Andy straight into the floor. "Sorry Andy!" Mel apologized.

"Ow." Andy groaned. "Why me...?"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

Faced with bitter defeat, Kanbei was livid as his men prepared to retreat.

"Impossible! How can it be my troops have been defeated so quickly by second-rate Orange Star troops?" Kanbei raged.

"Uh...father?" Sonja started.

"Yes Sonja?" He immediately calmed down as soon as his daughter started talking.

"It appears Orange Star has one rumored factor we might have not considered."

"It does!? Tell me!" Her father demanded.

"...the Commander of the White Sun army has arrived and joined the ranks of the Orange Star army... and he is noted to be one of Wars World's most dangerous and powerful offensive COs." She said. 'I don't need to tell him that it's Mel-nii though...or else he'll get upset...'

"So!?"

"He is also my equal in brilliant strategy." She said. 'That's true though. But... well...'

"...then what are we to do Sonja?" Kanbei was distraught.

"...Don't worry, I have a plan father." She nodded. 'I'm sorry...but this'll be a bad plan as well... we have to lose on purpose...'

"I do hope so, for I would enjoy carving a nice hole into Orange Star right about now." Kanbei laughed. "Vengeance will be mine!"

Time: 1 hour after debriefing

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

The Orange Star COs were sitting around chatting among themselves in the lounge. Mel was with them.

"I just realized something." Mel said abruptly, interrupting the small talk.

"What?" Max asked from his drink.

"We may have just started to annoy the beans out of Kanbei. Well... more than that even."

"Really?"

"This is the Yellow Cometan Emperor here. I don't think he'll take getting smashed by 'second rate' commanders very lightly." Mel simply said. "As he would put it..."

"Second rate!?" Max was visibly pissed.

"...that's what he'll call everyone but his own COs." Mel shrugged in reply. "Or everyone else in general..."

"...great." The big man rolled his eyes.

"You guys done yet?" Sami shouted from outside the lounge.

"Yeah!" Andy nodded.

"Good! Let's go then!" She said.

"Sure, sure. But shouldn't we take a break first?" Mel said. "It's been quite the fight and everyone's tired now. We might be in for a hell of a lot more in the next few battles. Actually, I guarantee it..."

"Hmm." Sami tilted her head to the side. "...good point."

"That and Kanbei might try and rend us new holes..." He shuddered. 'Must instill fear of teacher into them. Must instill... constantly.' Mel thought.

"...that's a bit scary Mel." Sami said. 'Although... Sonja's dad _wasn't_ that scary...'

"But it's true..." He said.

"If you insist." She nodded. 'He's either crazy or making stuff up. Or had a bad experience with the Emperor or something...'

"...we still have to be careful."

"Whatever. If we're gonna stay, can I use your room's bath?" She asked, changing the subject rather suddenly.

"No." Mel said bluntly.

"Hmph! Fine! Be that way!" She stomped off to her own room.

"What's your deal with her?" Andy asked.

"...crazy bitch." Mel muttered.

"Apparently, from what I've seen, you two must either have a long hateful history, or you just don't like each other in general." Max said.

"I'm not gonna even explain at length... But one thing I will say... _she_ was the one I got stuck on that island with. You know, from that time I mentioned before."

"... _Sami_ was!?" Andy and Max said, aghast. "...shit."

Time: 10 minutes later

Place: Mel's room

Mel sat on his bunk, reading an old book. A creaking of the door was then heard.

"Hmm?" He looked up and saw a pair of socked feet move in. He tossed a throw pillow at the unwanted visitor without looking. "Out! Shoo! Scram! Get lost!"

"Ouch!" A yelp was heard. "...wait, a pillow?" It was a girl's voice.

"What do you want Sami?" He asked, realizing who it was from the voice.

"I wanna take a bath." She said meekly. She peered into the doorway and saw Mel glaring in her general direction.

"Honestly, what's with you and wanting to take a bath?"

"I'm a girl. Duh." Sami rolled her eyes.

"Indeed. You are _such_ a girl." He mumbled.

"Hmm? What are you reading?" She kicked the pillow back at him, and moved over to peer at the book he was leafing through.

"Huh? Oh, my old academy yearbook. Heh, I found your picture. And the picture of Sonja from Yellow Comet. I was reminiscing and found some... familiar faces."

"My picture? And Sonja's?" She looked at the page he was on.

"Yep, rather interesting."

"I've never seen your picture." She said. "Or... well, paid attention." She admitted.

"It's right here." He pointed on the page.

"Really?" Sami looked again.

"Right there." He poked his picture again.

"...I've never noticed. Huh. Weird." She was slightly taken aback with surprise. 'Then why didn't I recognize him from before...? He was in the same class too... then again, he probably graduated earlier than me... which makes sense.'

"Well, that's too bad. Then again, I've never seen you before back then, but meh... I didn't pay attention to faces that much back then."

"Hmm. You look the same as you did a few years ago. Well.. except younger."

"And you're not any different. Kind of." He noted that her hair was much longer in that particular picture. "Well... except your hair."

"What did you expect?" She asked. "Had to cut it because of my position..." Sami frowned.

"Nothing. Ah right, one more thing. You're in charge of the next few sorties against Kanbei as of now."

"Me?" She asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. You." He pointed at her.

"Why?"

"Because. Max and Andy already had their share of the fights, now it's your turn. The only thing you've accomplished is completely annoy me." He said. "Now shoo." He directed her out of his room and into the hallway. "Out."

"W-wait! Damn. I really needed a nice long bath."

"Too bad. Take a shower like everyone else! Including me!" He then shut the door and locked it.

"...Mel! Hey! C'mon! Hey! Tch, dammit."

"Go. Away." He said from the other side.

"Not again..." She sighed, walking off dejectedly. "I really did want to take a bath..."

"Finally...she's gone. She's all right at times, but..." Mel mused to himself. '...bah. Whatever.'

"He seems nice, but I don't think he thinks very highly of me..." Sami muttered as she walked off. 'At least I think he's nice to the other two... most of the time.' She thought. 'So why do I get the short end of the stick? Well... minus any corporal punishment that he gives them... I guess I should be grateful for that part...'

Time: Two days later

Place: At the Yellow Comet HQ

The Emperor was in shock. As usual. He looked at the lay of the land and was troubled.

"What on earth shall we do Sonja?" Kanbei was at a loss for strategy.

"What are the conditions, father?" Sonja asked.

"The what?" He looked at his dear daughter, as if she was speaking another language. An alien language he couldn't understand. Ever.

"The battle conditions daddy." She said again. Slowly. "You know... how everything will... go. In terms... of... conditions."

"I... ah."

"Daddy, this is so like you. You have to have Intel in order to win. What are you trying to do when you don't even know what you're up against? I bet even Mel knows better than you."

"Intel, yes...quite." He didn't even realize that Sonja had mentioned the name of his old student.

"...I'll give you what I know then father. Here, is where the small Orange Star contingent is deployed." She pointed on the map.

"Right there? Excellent! I shall crush them like bugs!" The Emperor shouted.

"Wait! Wait! Daddy! You've got to deploy troops in an area with bases. If the Orange Star army gets them before you arrive... Daddy? He's gone. What are you trying to prove daddy?" Sonja sighed. "Hmm? What's this? An Orange Star communiqué?"

'Good morning Sonja, hope you're having fun trying to help your father and all. Please be kind enough to say hello soon. That and please say good-bye to your loyal troops. I apologize beforehand that we have to do this. Mel-nii.'

"Oh! So it is true! Mel is with Orange Star and he's trying to raise havoc by going straight through. But does he know...? Perhaps he does know..." She said to herself. "Hmm... huh?"

'Bzz, bzz, crackle.' The communications system went off.

"Eh?" Sonja looked over at the com-screen. "Huh. It's going to sound-only mode."

"Hello!" A voice said.

"Uh... hello?" Sonja replied warily.

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

"...I don't know." Sonja said. "This isn't the time for - "

"...you should try harder than _that _Sonja." There was a familiar hint of sarcasm and warmth in the voice.

"...! Ah! You!"

"...the answer I was looking for was 'Mel-nii', but 'ah you' will do for now." Mel sighed on the other end. "Hello?"

"...Mel? Mel! Now you've proven to me that you are with the Orange Star army! Now what the heck are you doing there?" She asked.

"Helpin' Orange Star. What's it to you?" He answered flippantly.

"...nothing really." She shrugged. "I was just wondering if it really was you."

"Good. Now I'm just telling you something interesting. Something has gone amiss with this war."

"...I've noticed." She nodded.

"This so-called 'Orange Star' force attacked my men a while back. I came by to check it out."

"Uh huh, so were we." Sonja said. "They attacked unexpectedly. And then... left."

"Now, I figured that you might know something, since all the countries were attacked by 'Orange Star'. Even that idiot, Eagle said something." Mel spoke quickly.

"Yeah. That's true." She nodded.

"...do you have any other Intel on this?" He asked her.

"No... but Grit is checking it out for me as we speak." Sonja said.

"Grit Masterson?" Mel asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. One of Blue Moon's commanders. Well... formerly Orange Star, but he is doing some sneaking around for me."

"...so that's why he left without a word to Max or Nell..." Mel said, thinking to himself.

"We believe that it doesn't lie in Blue Moon, but someone is using Olaf as a puppet." Sonja replied. "I'm not sure who though..."

"I noticed. Olaf always muttered something about paying 'him' a visit. No idea who 'he' is though."

"All right Mel-nii. Thanks for the information." Sonja said.

"Uh oh...I'll have to cut you off, they're coming back!" Mel quickly changed the frequency and made it look like he was calling White Sun. "Bye!"

* * *

"...Mel-nii, you just might have made my search for the truth a lot easier..." Sonja said to herself, as she looked out the window. "Good... this clears things up. A lot of things."

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Gah! Uh...guys? Damn...they're not there." Mel was pretending he was making a call back to his comrades. "Tch."

"Who's not there?" Andy asked.

"The White Sun officers." Mel lied.

"Oh... okay." The younger CO shrugged.

"Oh well, let's see what we're up against." Mel said turning his attentions to the battle.

"What the?" Sami said in surprise. "Where are the units?" She pointed to the tiny battalion they had on the map.

"...sorry Sami. Nell called and said she needed some troops and yeah, we sent them back and all we can do is just deploy some here." Max said. "We've got factories and stuff." He pointed at the bases that Orange Star had occupied.

"...ooh, not good." Sami frowned. "Whatever then. I'll make do with what we have." She said.

"This should prove interesting." Mel said. "We're surrounded on both fronts and Kanbei's decided to stop goofing around and is bringing in the big guns... and lots of them."

"...well, we can always hold the bridge, which should give us half an advantage." Sami said.

"We have two bridges to hold mind you." Mel said, observing the map.

"...what? Crap, you're right."

"Well...we can always distract him and take the HQ." He suggested. "Either way, we need to keep both the east and south bridges clear..."

"That works..." Sami nodded.

"Well then! Prepare to capture whatever we can and hold on until we can make a break for it!"

"Okay. Hear that everyone? Let's hold the eastern bridge and get ready to assault the HQ via the southern one!"

Time: 3rd day of battle

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

As usual, Orange Star had dealt another blow to Kanbei's pride by occupying his country.

"Grr...they anger me." Kanbei muttered. "Now they shall pay for their insolence! Hear me my men! Cut them to shreds!" He shouted, swinging his katana dangerously.

"Ah! Careful your Highness!" One of his soldiers said, dodging his swings.

"Those Orange Star fools have yet to comprehend my might!" The emperor continued to swing his sword angrily.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" Mel shouted, watching as the Morale Boost was invoked. "Stay on the defensive Sami!"

"...eep." Was all she managed as Orange Star units were being smashed to bits by Kanbei's units. "...bad, bad, bad."

"Oh he's gonna pay for that one!" Mel said. "I'm giving him seven more days."

"Are you serious?" Sami asked.

"Wanna make a bet Sami?" He asked suddenly.

"...depends. What's in it for me?" Sami glanced warily at him. She had a feeling that making a bet with Mel would end poorly. Or so she thought.

"I'll give you ten pounds of chocolate bars if I'm right." He said.

"...and if not?" This seemed somewhat interesting to her. And very backward.

"I won't give you a thing." He shrugged.

"...so I win either way, sort of?" She was confused. "What a weird bet."

"Yes. That it is." He pushed his glasses up. "Hmm... well? What do you say?" Mel offered her his hand.

"Okay! You're on!" She shook his hand.

"Right then! Kanbei! You're going down!" Mel said. 'Oh dear... my apologies teacher...' He sighed. 'I'll make amends with him later...'

Time: 4 days later

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

Orange Star had successfully held the Eastern Bridge, even under heavy artillery barrages. Mel was tense as he was preparing the final rush, down through the southern region. The Yellow Comet tanks were sitting in wait in the North-eastern region and they just kept moving in filling the spaces that their destroyed comrades left.

"We gotta destroy those tanks completely, that way we have free run of taking his HQ." Mel said, crushing an empty can of iced coffee in this fist.

"Gotcha." Sami said. "Aw man! That hurts really bad!" She tried to not count their losses, but the continued attack from the Yellow Comet forces wasn't making it any better.

"Damn, that Morale Boost really hits hard..." Mel said. "Too bad he doesn't have a lick of strategy. All his tanks are just sitting there, waiting to be picked off."

"Yeah..." Sami frowned. 'What is the emperor doing? Marching his men to their deaths like that...?'

"Now prepare to storm the HQ!" The advisor shouted.

Time: Within the hour

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

"Commander! Commander!" A Yellow Comet soldier ran into the command room.

"What is it?" Kanbei asked.

"Our southern fortification is falling!"

"So?" The Emperor was oblivious. "What does that have to do with anything? The enemy is to the North!"

"All our troops are concentrated in the North!" The soldier tried to explain. "We've lost our forces to the South!"

"And? Continue to press the attack then."

"Despite your Morale Boost, it isn't enough to break through their defenses!"

"Keep trying then!" Kanbei shouted.

"Yes sir!" The officer sighed. The Emperor's command was absolute, even if it didn't make sense. 'We're doomed...'

Time: Three final days

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Command Room

"And finish capturing it now!" Mel shouted.

"What's done is done!" Sami said, cheering along with the rest of her men. "We did it! With time to spare!"

"Yep. In your face Kanbei!" Mel shouted. 'And... sorry again teacher.' He winced on the inside each time he had to 'insult' Kanbei out loud.

"...ooh Mel." Sami said, her hand open.

"What?" He asked, not sure what she was asking for.

"Remember our bet?" She hinted.

"...right." He smacked himself in the forehead. "Here's fifty Gold, go knock yourself silly." He handed her a 50 G bill from his wallet.

"Thank you!" She dashed off to find Hachi. "Jackpot!"

Time: In the mean time...

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...they got into our HQ? Retreat!" Kanbei shouted, as his men and intel officers scrambled out into the escape units to their next secure region.

"Oh dear father...they just beat you again...badly. But it's not your fault, they were simply too strong..." Sonja said, trying to console Kanbei as they retreated. 'Not really, but as long as you're following my 'bad' advice... everything is going according to plan.' She thought. '...although it _really_ is a bad plan... you would think that daddy would notice though...'

"Hmph. I shall see to it that they shall pay dearly for taking over our country!"

"Indeed you will father. Maybe perhaps this time we shall get some territory with bases..." Sonja said.

"Of course! I, Kanbei will find some bases!" The Emperor declared.

"...I do hope he knows what he's doing." Sonja said, wiping her glasses on a piece of cloth. "I need some time to think..." She sighed.

Time: 9:00 am

Place: Yellow Sea region; Orange Star forces

The Orange Star army had arrived to yet another battlefield in Yellow Comet territory. They prepared their field HQ as the Intel was being sent to them.

"...what the hell are we supposed to do?" Mel asked, just finishing his coffee.

"We're supposed to secure this area's territories and boot Kanbei out." Sami said. "...man, it looks like _we're _the invaders now... I feel kind of bad..."

"Heh. Good thing I put you in charge then Sami." He laughed. "You'll be able to grab those territories in no time flat."

"...I hope this is the last battle in Yellow Comet." She sighed.

"Yeah, but there's one thing...I haven't seen Sonja yet." Mel said. "This is kind of disturbing."

"Why?" She asked. "Wait, how do you know... oh right. You know her as well. Same class."

"If her father is here, she should be as well." He reasoned.

"Yeah, so?"

"...whatever, let's just go and make fun of Kanbei and his poorly deployed base." He pointed on the map to one particularly lonely island. 'Again... I'm sorry teacher.'

"Hmm... whatever." Sami shrugged. "Men, prepare to move out!"

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Hohoho! Kanbei has found a base! Now I shall deploy a mountain of troops!" Kanbei was smiling ear to ear. Somewhat needlessly. And pointlessly.

"...uh father..." Sonja looked at the ill placed factory. "..." She kept her mouth shut. 'Never mind... this _is_ the point after all. We _have _to lose. That's terrible.'

"No time to talk Sonja! I shall drive out Orange Star!"

"...but..." She rubbed her temples and groaned. "Father...you never listen." Pouting she walked off. 'Let's make sure this works...'

Time: A few days later

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Command room

Sami and Mel stood in the command room and looked at the map, confused.

"...he has no sense of strategy what so ever." Mel said. 'And... sorry again.' He continued to make a mental note of how many times he had to 'insult' Kanbei. He was starting to lose count at this point.

"Yeah, but he still outnumbers us." Sami said, pointing to the map.

"But he can't reach anything as long as we have enough air units to knock them out of the sky."

"Good point. Just a question, but where are Max and Andy?" She asked.

"...I dunno." Mel shrugged. He had brought his guitar down with him and was plunking away at the strings; attempting to tune it. "Probably snarfing cheeseburgers or that artificial Spam ration stuff."

"Uh huh, that's nice." She turned her attention to the map. "Uh oh...Kanbei's getting mad again."

"Considering you shot down a fighter, a bomber and a couple battle copters? I wonder. Of course he'd get mad. Most people would I think. Then they would respond... with... crap."

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

"Grr. I'll show them!" Kanbei said, activating his power. "Come back when you've matured some!" He shouted at them, through the communications channel.

Place: Orange Star HQ

Mel had only caught a hint of what Kanbei had shouted to them as he wasn't paying attention. At least only the beginning; he was still tuning his guitar.

"What'd he say?" Mel asked.

"Something about maturing." Sami said. "Or being too early..."

"Like in TEN years!" Kanbei finished.

'...That. Prick. Teacher. I've matured plenty dammit.' Mel thought. "...kick his ass Sami."

"Will do! Uh...but isn't it a bad idea to attack him when he's, you know?" She asked.

"Just as long as we stay on _our_ half of the region and keep him on _his _half, we should be just fine."

"Okay!" She nodded. "Let's see... hold positions boys!"

Time: The twelfth day

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

The Orange Star COs made it into the Yellow Comet HQ. They confronted the Emperor.

"Okay Kanbei, give it up." Mel sighed. "Teacher... please just... stop. It's embarrassing..." He realized that the emperor wasn't even paying attention to him.

"By my sword! How can it be that you have defeated me so quickly?" Kanbei muttered.

"...uh, you're talking to him." Mel said, rather annoyed. "Teacher...we're not trying to take over Yellow Comet... really. Listen to me! Hey!"

"Indeed, this is quite a dire strait for me!" The emperor continued to mutter. "Wait... Mel? But Mel if you're not attempting to take us over, why is it that you attacked us much earlier this year?" Kanbei asked. "Or... Orange Star at least. Now... now you're just invading!"

"We didn't attack you though...we were holding off Blue Moon..." Mel explained. "At least, that's what I _thought_ Orange Star was doing... right?"

"Yeah, that's right." The other Orange Star COs agreed with Mel. "No reason to attack Yellow Comet..."

"Odd..." Kanbei frowned.

"Father?" Came a slight voice. "May I have a word?" Sonja motioned for her father to come over.

"Hm? Oh, excuse me for a moment." The Emperor stepped out and into a room in the back. "Yes Sonja?"

"Perhaps you'll allow me to have a go against them? I want to check something." She asked.

"Absolutely not." Kanbei shook his head.

"I'm begging you father, give me a chance to prove it to you!" Sonja put her hands together in a 'please' motion.

"..." He scowled.

"I'll retreat as soon as it gets dicey." She pleaded.

"...very well. Be careful." He embraced the girl. "How are you going to separate them?"

"The tea is drugged." She whispered. "This was already done beforehand."

"...I see. But... such means... are...underhanded."

"I know it's a bit cowardly, but it's the only way that will work... however... Mel probably _won't_ drink it. So I'll leave dealing with him to you."

"Hmm. Understood daughter..." The Emperor nodded as he readied his sword.

Meanwhile, as the Orange Star officers sat in the room, drinking their tea, Andy started dozing off.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Mel noticed.

"...no. I slept in the whole week." The boy said. "Yawn... excuse me."

"...why are you so tired then?" Mel asked. His glass remained untouched.

"Probably goofed off too much." Max chuckled. "Haha!"

"Huh, so like you Andy." Sami said. "Hmm..."

"I dunno...(yawn)" He soon fell asleep.

"Now that you mention, I feel kinda tired too." Sami mumbled, stretching. "Ooh..."

"Hm...this is kinda weird." Mel said.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a power nap." Max said, his eyes drooping.

"..." Mel stared at his teacup. It was too hot to drink at the beginning, so he left it there. He was about to take a sip until Andy said he was tired. "...shit." He reached into his coat and was about to pull out his gun, but a sharp blow to the back his head rendered him unconscious...

End of Chapter.


	5. A duel of wits

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 5: A duel of wits

Time: Unknown time

Place: Yellow Comet Islands; Orange Star Field HQ; Command Room

The dull, throbbing feeling of pain coming from the back of his head caused Mel to wake up. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was lying face down on the ground. He unsteadily got himself off from the ground and onto his feet.

"Ooh... my head. Shit... son of a bitch..." Mel groaned. "What the hell? Where am I?" He looked around, and he saw Max and his crew sprawled on the ground nearby. "She better not have swiped my stuff..." Mel muttered, patting himself to check for any other injuries and stolen weapons. "Hmm...nothing's gone. Good. Now then... Max, wake up!" He gently shook the big man.

"Ugh... Wha? Where's everybody? Andy? Sami?" Max groaned from his spot on the ground. "What the hell man...?"

"...I dunno, but looks like we've been duped Max." Mel said tossing his coat aside. "The tea you guys had was obviously drugged." He frowned. "And very well drugged at that."

"You didn't drink it though." Max pointed out. "So why were you out cold?"

"I was given a rather sharp knock on the head from behind." Mel said, rubbing his head. "That left a lump..."

"Oh, that looks nasty..." Max commented on the lump. "Real nasty..."

"...shut up." The younger CO groaned and flinched a bit as he touched a particularly sore spot. "Fuck."

'Bzzrtk... bzz…' The communications system was crackling noisily.

"That god damn com-link again." Mel muttered as he answered the call. "Yeah?"

"Hello Max, Hello Mel, I'm here to test your battle prowess." Came a female voice.

"...Sonja!" Mel said, a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice. "So you're the one doing this." He glared at her.

"Indeed." She nodded on the com-screen. "Now then... you've got to win if you want to get out of here alive. Have fun!" Sonja ended the communication.

"Argh... Max, time to give the Yellow Comet princess what for, we're aiming straight for the HQ." He ordered.

"Hmm? All right then!" Max got ready. "Owowow. My head... it's still spinning."

"And I thought I could trust you Sonja..." Mel muttered. "Gimme a sec Max. Something's funny." He peered out the window, and swore incredibly loudly. "Shit! Fog of war again. Her specialty...that lousy brat. I hope I can get my men to join us as soon as possible."

"I hope so too. I'll take care of her royal highness' troops for the time being then. Let me at her!" Max said.

"Go at it. I'll try to figure out where she's hiding the rest of our friends. That and I need a coffee...ugh. And some pain medication... make that a _lot_ of pain medication."

Place: Elsewhere in Yellow Comet: another Orange Star Field HQ; Officer's Quarters

Sami sat up on her bunk, at least it _felt _like her bunk. The sheet was drawn up to her neck. It slowly shifted off as she sat up uneasily.

"Wha...where am I?" She looked around. "I'm in my bunk in the HQ. Weird." She peered down and saw that she was not in uniform, but naked. "Eek!" She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and wrapped the sheet around her body. Hopping off the bed, she began her search for her clothing. "She didn't really need have them strip me completely..." She mumbled, stumbling around the room.

"That little brat..." She continued to mutter as she managed to find her belongings. "...wh-whoa! Oof..." Sami groaned as she tripped on the sheet and landed onto the floor. "Ow... nnn? Correction... she didn't strip me completely naked... just mostly." She breathed a sigh of relief as she still had her panties on, preserving what little modesty she had left.

"Ugh... and... where are the rest of my... ah-ha." Pushing herself off the ground, she spotted her bag and walked over to it. "...mm-hmm... there's all my stuff." She said as she searched through it. "...wait. Am... I _am_ in our field HQ... right?" Sami grabbed a tank-top from the bag and pulled it over her head.

She then headed over to the nearest window. "...it _looks_ like our HQ... but... for some reason something feels off... especially if _I'm _here by myself... meaning... I'm separated from the others. Or at least... that would be the case..."

Sami made her way to the other officers' dorms and noted that they were indeed empty.

"...shit." She groaned. "Well... this is just... wait. Maybe I should put some pants on before I start getting any ideas about things..." Sami said looking down. "...yeah. Pants. Right." She turned around and walked back to her room to get dressed.

"...and I'm going to try to figure out where everyone else went..." She sighed. "Hopefully this won't take too long..."

Place: Yet another Orange Star Field HQ in Yellow Comet; Officer's Quarters

Upon waking up, Andy yawned, and blinked momentarily. At the end of his bed was a tray of food, and a toolbox.

"Hmm, what's this?" He opened the box, and was surprised to find that there were brand new tools in it. "Sweet!" There was also a note attached. "Huh?"

It read:

'Sorry about that, but here's something to make it up to you.'

"Nice!" Andy exclaimed. There was also a picture of a very cute girl attached to the note. "Whoa! She's cute! Wait a sec...where is everybody?" He looked around, as normally in the morning, Sami or Mel would come in and shake the heck out of him to wake him up. "Crap." He said as he realized his predicament. "This... this is bad. Very, very bad. Where'd they all go? Did... did I sleep in really late and they left me here by myself? Uh oh..."

Time: A few hours later

Place: Orange Star Field HQ (Max & Mel)

Mel stood by himself in front of the communications screen. He glared angrily at Sonja on the other end.

"...really now? What's your plan?"

"I can't tell you right now Mel... it'll all make sense soon enough though, I promise." She said.

"...can you at least tell me where the others are?" He asked.

"...I'll tell you where Sami is after you've won here."

"...fair enough. Anything else?"

"...I know this is a lot to ask, but trust me, okay? Also... do me a favor?" She made a begging motion with her hands.

"...I don't feel like doing you any favors after you had your dad bash me over the head like that... it still smarts..."

"Oh come on... it's not like you're _not _used to be smacked around by my father."

"He usually didn't go out of his way to _knock me out._" Mel grumbled, his arms crossed. "But... fine. What favor do you need?"

"...you're good at acting... right?"

"Mm-hmm?" He wasn't too sure what she meant, but he nodded anyway.

"...I need you to act as hostile as possible towards me. You need to convince the others that I... no _we_ are Orange Star's enemy."

"...huh. Considering what you just did, I don't really think I need to pretend..." He scowled.

"Just do it, please. There's a very good reason for this."

"...fine. Do I need to 'pretend' to attack you as well once we've reached your HQ?"

"...just do a good job of it. All right? And keep the act up until after you've regrouped with both Sami and Andy."

"...hmph. Very well. Don't come whining to me about just _how _mean I'm going to be." He sighed.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Mel-nii." She giggled. "Take care now."

"You too Sonja." Mel said. "I guess I can keep this channel open then, no?"

"Go right ahead, if you think that will keep the 'act' more convincing." She suggested.

"...all right. I'll be back then."

"See you!"

Time: 3 days later

Place: Yellow Comet HQ; Command

The battle wasn't going in Sonja's favor, but the damage she had incurred was significant enough for her to use her CO ability.

"Now I'm annoyed. But this will get me all the Intel I need to win!" Sonja said as she activated Enhanced Vision, giving her units the extra vision to cut through the fog of war.

"I don't think so you brat." Mel said over the com-link.

"How are you gonna stop me Mel?" She taunted him.

"Like so. Strike!" A beam of En tore through the fog, lighting the way for Max's troops.

"Eep!" Sonja yelped. "What was that?" Her officers frantically tried to the collect data readings on it, but the signals were jammed.

"Haha, good timing." Mel said.

"Max couldn't have done that...that leaves...You! Mel! What was that?" She asked, bewildered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But looking any intel won't help, as my men have already jammed your entire computer system. Although... you should know already." He smirked. "Right?"

"...hmph. Of course." Sonja smirked along with him. 'Keep it up Mel-nii. This is good. Scary, but good.'

Time: Meanwhile...

Place: White Sun Field HQ; nearby

Mel's two subordinates laughed as they continued to type commands into the keyboards of their computer terminals.

"Haha! Got it!" Gary said, as they blocked the signal and simply returned useless junk information back to the Yellow Comet servers. "Eat this!"

"Well now, I doubt Sonja will be very happy as we just fried all her Intel." Gabe said, keying in more random junk. "Really..."

"Probably." Gary shrugged.

"Well, she can't do jack. Alice, prepare the sound bombs." Gabe pointed at the screen.

"Preparing." The Intel officer nodded.

"Eriko, prepare the system crash files one minute after the sound bombs are received."

"Yes Gabe." The other girl nodded.

Time: All the while...

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"What's going on!?" Sonja shouted amidst the chaos.

"SONJA IS STUPID!" Came an electronic voice.

"SONJA CAN'T DO SQUAT!"

"SONJA IS AN IDIOT!"

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke on Mel's part?" Sonja groaned. 'Okay... so _that's _what he meant by being mean... he wasn't kidding...'

"System crash imminent." The voice continued.

"...what!?" Her eyes widened. "Wait. No. No!"

"System crash confirmed. Good bye." The entire intelligence computer system in the Yellow Comet Field HQ was fried, and badly.

"...Mel! How could you?" Sonja screamed as her men were frantically trying to reboot the system. 'I didn't think he'd be _this_ mean!'

Place: Orange Star HQ

Mel was laughing as he was on the com-link with his crew.

"Guys, that was rich!" He said with approval. "I feel bad…but…hahahaha!"

"Thanks Mel." His men grinned.

"Well, anyways, now that we've officially annoyed her, let's see her try and do anything for the next day or so."

"Hey Mel!" Max shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you did, I think it stopped her dead in her tracks." The big man gave Mel a thumbs up.

"It should have. I mean her Intel is her lifeline in these battles." Mel said returning the gesture. "Max, keep pressing the attack."

"Oh, by the way...that bug should last...for the next few days, long enough for you to smash her units." Gary said on the other end of the com-link.

"Thanks guys. Now can you find some way to get some of my boys here yet?"

"We're trying, we're trying." Gabe muttered. "They're on their way... kinda."

"All right, as long as I get some troops arriving some point soon, we'll need the reinforcements. I'm sure of it."

"Gotcha. White Sun out!" They signed off.

"Well then, let's go stomping." Mel said, to Max, pulling out a can of coffee. "She's helpless as of now, and this'll be fun."

"You're the advisor." Max said. "Let's do this!"

"I know." He laughed as he cracked open the canned drink. "Iced coffee?" Mel asked, offering it to Max.

"Please." Max said taking the can from Mel. "Cheers."

"Indeed."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ: Sami

Sami stood in front of the communications system. Unfortunately for her, it refused to work, let alone activate.

"...well shit." She grumbled as she kicked the side of the machine with her boot. "...she's blocked out our systems too. Not to mention locked down certain rooms in the HQ. How annoying." By 'certain rooms', Sami of course meant the Advisor's office, where the only bath tub in the base was. "...this _still_ doesn't explain what happened to the others though..." She sighed. "Not to mention the scouting parties still haven't been able to find anything." Sami shook her head. "...not to mention... I've ran out of chocolate too... this... just... SUCKS!" She screamed. "God DAMMIT!"

"...uh... ma'am, is everything all right?" One of her subordinates asked.

"...no." Sami replied. "Not at all. Excuse me for a second." She groaned. "...I... I need a moment to think."

"Understood." The soldier saluted and left her alone.

"...this is bad." Sami muttered as she headed upstairs to her quarters. "...I... I need to lie down." She shook her head as she opened the door. "...definitely... need to lie down." Closing and locking the door behind her, she made her way to the bunk.

With a soft thump, Sami collapsed on top of it.

"...just... just what the hell is going on?" She was thinking out loud. "This... this is ridiculous!" Yanking off her bandana, she grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly. "I... I am going to nap until this somehow fixes itself." She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to take a nap.

Time: 5 days after

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

Sonja furrowed her brow as she heard the door get kicked down. She expected to see Orange Star soldiers, but instead, there was Mel, his foot still raised in a kicking position.

"_And a good day to you Sonja-chan_! How are you this fine foggy day?" Mel asked cheerfully, as he lowered his leg.

"...you! Mel-nii, you're not playing fair! You fried the entire computer system here! It took us four days to fix it, and my forces just went in blind!" She complained. '...that _really _was mean too...' Sonja thought bitterly.

"Well, I had to play a few trump cards to get here; after all I hate dealing with Fog of War." Mel said. "Anyways, it's fairer that way since this is your element. Right Max?"

"Damn straight." The big man nodded.

"Ah, so you're the great direct assault commander, Max Douglas right?" She greeted the Orange Star CO.

"And you're Sonja, right?" Max asked, looking at the small girl who was leading the Yellow Comet forces. 'So... she's the Emperor's daughter...? Isn't she kinda young to be a CO?' He thought.

"Correct. Anyways, I have observed that you have underdeveloped indirect-combat skills. You compensate for this weakness with an inclination for direct combat. In areas where you can attack with multiple units, you're a titan." She said.

"What?" Max was somewhat confused. "Did... what did she say?" He asked Mel.

"She means you can kick ass and take names you moron." Mel said bluntly.

"...oh. Okay!" Max nodded. "Yeah! I do that!"

"In tight quarters though, you tend to become a target for indirect fire. Try pulling your foe out into wider terrain, you'll like the results. Or is strategy your department, Mel?" She asked. 'Well of course it is... that's his job as 'strategic advisor'.

"What do you think?" Mel asked smugly as he noted the intel officers had just finally fixed the system. "Wait...I don't think so." He drew his sword and walked up to the terminals. "Ya!" He jammed it straight into the motherboards and twisted the blade. "Much better." He said, pulling out the sword. The circuits were now fried. As well as broken beyond repair.

"...you, you!" Sonja was shaking with anger. "Why?"

"Hmm...better make sure that can't be repaired." He then took out his gun and shot it numerous times. What was left was basically a giant equivalent of a tin can with holes in it.

"...that's no fair!" She whined. "Why are you picking on me?"

"Well, it's not like you're gonna use this terminal anymore. Now I recommend you tell us where Sami and Andy are, or I'll be forced to take you prisoner." Mel said, taking a step toward her.

"Heehee! That's what you think!" The moment Mel moved, she ran out of the room and hit a switch as she left. She also purposely dropped something on the ground as she went out the next door. 'I hope you saw that Mel... that's your next location where I left Sami and her forces.'

"Not so fast Sonja!" Mel chased after her. While he was running, the room was being filled with gas and the doors behind him slammed shut.

"Hey, what the!? Hmm...soo sleepy..." Max collapsed to the ground, making a loud enough thud to cause Mel to turn briefly.

"Damn it!" Mel swore. "Max! Shit!"

"Sweet dreams Max! See you later Mel!" She shouted as she disappeared.

"God damn it!" Mel swore again. "Sonja! Get back here and tell me what's going on! Oi! Hey!" He ran towards the door that she left from. 'Seriously... what the hell is she trying to pull?'

"Zzz..." Max snored.

"That little brat." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to pull him out after I... aw hell." He blew a hole in the door to air out the room. "Ugh! That's nasty!" Mel coughed as the remaining knock out gas cleared out. "...good thing I did chase after her... or else I'd be out cold as well." He looked down at Max. "...this is gonna be fun... not." Mel groaned as he knelt down to try and wake the big man up. "...nothing." He sighed as he proceed to walk towards the sealed exit door. "...for real?" Kicking it repeatedly, he smashed it open and off the hinges. "Better."

"Well then... I'll have to take Max and the survivors off to find the other two." Mel said as he walked back to where Max was. "And... one... two... drag. You owe me one big man." He said as he began dragging Max's limp form out the door and back towards the Orange Star transports. "Hey, take Commander Max back to base. There's something I need to check, so one of the transport parties stay with me."

"Understood Commander Mel." A solider saluted. "Okay boys, let's get Commander Max back." A group of them readied a make-shift stretcher to carry Max onto one of the APCs.

"Now then what the fuck is going on? Why is she... ugh." Mel coughed as he looked back inside the previously gassed room. "...wait ... she dropped something." Running back inside, he quickly searched for the small object that Sonja had left for him. "Now... then just what do we have... huh. Interesting..." It was a small capsule with a piece of paper folded inside. "What do we have here...? Coordinates to... huh. Okay, our next battlefield. Whatever. I guess we don't have any choice..."

Mel shoved the paper into one of his coat pockets and walked back to the last APC.

"Your orders Commander?"

"Let's get the hell out of here. Looks like we've got coordinates for where one of our friends are."

"Understood!"

Time: The next day; late afternoon.

Place: Another small island region in Yellow Comet; Orange Star Field HQ (Sami)

As Max's remaining forces arrived at the coordinates indicated on Sonja's message, they found that there already was an Orange Star Field HQ established.

As the vehicles pulled into the compound, Mel stepped out of the APC.

"You've got to be kidding... Max is still out cold?" He asked one of the Intel officers.

"...yes he is Commander."

"...well damn. Find a way to wake him up or something... don't we have any medics?"

"They said it's a particularly strong type of knock out gas that was used on him. You're lucky that you didn't get hit by it..."

"...no shit." Mel shook his head. "Well, drag him to his quarters."

"Understood. We'll get to that eventually."

"Now then..." He walked towards the door of the building. "Let's see who we have waiting for us here..." He opened the door and found Sami. But there was a rather strange, depraved look in her eyes. As Mel approached, she grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and stared at him. "...hello Sami. Uh... do you need something?" He asked.

"I. Need. Chocolate. Now." She said, tightening her grip on his shirt. "Badly."

"...uh... wasn't there any food in here?" He asked, grabbing her by hands and slowly began prying her fingers off his shirt collar. "Stop. That. Now. Now. No. Let go." Mel grumbled.

"Yes there was food. No chocolate though. Don't need food. Need chocolate." She mumbled. It was a rather horrifying sight to behold.

'Scary.' Mel stared blankly at her. 'She's in a state of shock or something...' He realized.

"Answer this one question. Do you, or do you not have chocolate on you?" Sami latched back onto his shirt. "Sonja purposely stole what was left of my chocolate..."

"...uh..." Mel was getting rather worried. 'Has she gone psychotic?' He thought as she started to twitch.

"Do you?" She was practically shaking him.

"...y-y-y-yes." He said as he went back and forth. "Here, take it and go. Now. I think you're losing it." He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate!" She tore open the wrapper and took a big bite. "Mmm... chocolate. Mel, you're a real lifesaver." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"...right. Now I'm scared. Anyways, how can eight days without chocolate kill anyone?" He asked her.

"...trust me. It's a necessity in my system." She said, taking another bite. "Yummy."

"Er... right." Mel scratched his head. '...won't too much make you get fat?' He thought.

"So, what's with Max? Did you strangle him too much or something? He looks kinda dead." She pointed at the big man's still form, lying on a stretcher waiting to be carried to his room. "He's... not dead right?"

"...no." Mel shook his head. "He got gassed as I was about to catch Sonja."

"Hmm? Is that all?" She walked over to where Max was. "Let me see. C'mon you lazy lump! Wake up!" She shouted into his ear. "Hey! Hey! Wake... hrm. Damn."

"Zzz..." Max continued to snore.

"Damn. Nothing." She sighed. "That's some pretty strong gas..."

"I told ya so." Mel said. "Let's go to the Command room and see what the hell's going on here..."

* * *

As the pair of them walked into the Command room, a transmission came in from the Yellow Comet HQ.

"Were you trying to wake Max up you two? You're wasting your breath Sami, he'll be out cold for a while, and Mel too, if he hadn't ran out to chase me." Sonja said on the screen.

"You... Sonja! I should have known you'd resort to drugging the tea and separating us. This was one of your supposed 'genius' strategies isn't it?" Sami scowled. '...what's she up to?'

"Of course, that's a brilliant deduction on your part. I've got Andy secured nice and safe too. He's cute." She smiled. "Now if you wanna take him away from me, you'll have to capture most of the properties to win. Got it? Now go!" She cut the communication right after.

"...wait. Did she just... Mel, I'm confused." Sami said, turning toward him.

"I believe she's insulting your intelligence, and I _think _she's gonna go off and do something to Andy or something..." Mel shuddered. "Like... experiment on him? I dunno."

"...huh? That's it! That's not only nasty, but no one, and I mean no one should even want to have Andy's gene pool to begin with. Ugh!" Sami felt a chill run up her spine. "I mean... no offense to him or anything. But... really. Especially Sonja, I think she can do better..."

"Good point. But that last bit was…uncalled for. She _is _a princess after all." Mel nodded. "Well, let's get started... this'll be long and annoying."

"At least she didn't knock you out." Sami commented.

"Yeah... I would have shot her though..." Mel shrugged. "That little brat..."

"You would have what?" She was taken aback. "...I thought you didn't..."

"Shot her." Mel said, furrowing his brow. "I mean... not to kill but... "

"Why? That seems kind of extreme... even for you."

"She annoyed me." He sighed.

"That's kind of petty too."

"Well, the play would have been take out one of her pigtails or something..." Mel shook his head.

"Now that's twisted." Sami said.

"Why thank you." He bowed. "Heh. So shall we get started?"

"...right. Let's get this over with." Sami said, doing some stretches, "Well then here I go! Let's move boys!"

"I'll see if my boys can scramble her system again." Mel said, "Or I'll do it from here." He took a seat at an empty terminal and stuck a com-link device in his ear. "Yo, guys, let's drive Sonja crazy again!" He said to his men on the other end.

"Will do boss!" Gabe responded.

"Got it! Let's see what she thinks of the new bugs we've managed to find for this round." Gary laughed.

"...hmm. I wonder if it'll work." Sami wondered aloud. "Hmm. Okay, need to get more properties capture than Sonja? That's my specialty."

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

Sonja sat down in front of a large communications screen, she was waiting for something. Or rather, someone.

"Nice to see you again, Sonja." Grit said, as his face appeared on the com-screen.

"Right on time." She picked up the microphone. "Grit! Did you discover anything?" Sonja asked.

"Nope. Not a damned thing." He answered. "I followed His Beardedness, but...I think Olaf himself has been tossed aside."

"Oh..." Sonja was rather disappointed. "Drat."

"Maybe Olaf'll realize that he's been used. That'd be nice. He ain't such a bad guy, you know? Let's move on to somethin' else new, Sonja." He rubbed his chin. "Don't cha think you're taking things a tad bit too far? There's a whole mess of folks after you, darlin'. Like all of Orange Star. 'Specially if that Mel fella is there too. It's not taken too kindly when you mess with them White Sun folks."

"Really? Actually, I don't think I've done enough. This is invaluable Intel that I'm gathering. I must continue!" She said with a determined look on her face. "Anyways, White Sun has already dealt a heavy blow to me once. They fried all the Intel I got from the last battle." She looked rather annoyed. 'Curse Mel... he's so mean sometimes...! Not to mention he's playing his part a bit too well.'

"Well, if you're that determined, I guess I ain't got nothin' else to say. I'll go see what else I can find out." He said with a shrug. "They fried your system? Well then I guess I could say, serves you right darlin."

"Shows what you know Grit... oh well. Thanks!" She bowed respectfully to the older officer and signed off. She turned as another signal had reached her.

"Commander Sonja..." Came a sing-song voice.

"Oh dear lord no...not again." Sonja groaned. The White Sun commanders were back to taunt her again.

"Why the long face?" Gary said, the bespectacled sniper gave her a grin.

"...do you intend on making my life more miserable that it already is?" She said with a sigh. "I mean I _know_ it's an act but still.

"Noo." Gabe shook his head. "We've got something interesting for you this time around." He grinned as well.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked.

"We all know how much you love to gather Intel, and of course, this time as more of a 'peace offering' from us, we've found some details on this...mystery man that Grit's been tailing. We've captured one of the enemy commanders. It wasn't that hard. He had no great skills, since he's...he's well got the IQ of a carrot." Gabe said. "Or... is pretty much the same as a carrot DNA wise or something. Well... maybe more... but you'll see."

"...explain." Sonja frowned.

"We'll show you." Gary turned around. "Bring in the prisoner."

"Yes sir." The soldier beside him nodded.

"And don't call me sir." He snapped at the guard.

'Typical White Sun formalities.' Sonja thought.

"I'm sorry..." The soldier nodded again. He left the room briefly and proceeded in shoving... something back into the room.

"Whatever. Here we are. Orange Star officer, but not exactly the actual Orange Star officer, Andy Lau." A chained up Andy was pulled up to the front of the screen. "We know this ain't the real thing, since the real thing is a lot, but not that much smarter than this one."

"He's not that stupid!" Sonja blurted out. "Uh...oops." She felt her cheeks flush.

"...you better watch what you say Sonja. Mel is monitoring this conversation..." Gary said. "Right boss?"

"Yep." Mel replied. He was on Sound-Only mode for the time being.

"...oh." Sonja swallowed. "I thought you were busy dealing with the troops or something Mel."

"Kind of, but I left Sami to her own devices in order to listen in on this particular conversation."

"Ah, all right then." Sonja nodded.

"Anyway, all this one can say is 'Dark Maelstrom will consume you' Blah, blah, blah. I'd wish he'd shut up. Which is why we decided to duct tape his mouth shut." Gabe sighed on the other end.

"...oh." She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that 'Andy' did have his mouth taped shut.

"Well, anyways, that and we think these things are like bloody clones or something like that. How they got samples of Andy's genome though is completely unknown to us. Well if that helps you, great. See ya." The White Sun army ended the transmission.

Place: White Sun HQ

"Soo, what the hell do we do with this...thing?" Gabe said, kicking the clone onto its face. "Trash!"

"I'd kill it." Gary muttered. "It's a mockery of human life."

"Indeed." The ninja nodded in agreement.

"...shouldn't we ask Mel what to do with it?" Alice asked.

"He'll probably say kill it. Right?"

"...yeah, I would." Mel replied on the other end of the line. "Travesty of human life and all that."

"...works for me." Gary shrugged. "Have it shot, then tossed into the sea. I never wanna lay eyes on another one for a while." The soldiers nodded as they dragged the struggling clone out of the command room.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmm!" 'Andy' struggled as the White Sun soldiers pulled him outside.

Time: A few days later

Place: Yellow Comet

Sonja pondered the Intel she had received from Mel's comrades and stayed rather unfocused on her duties. That and she was entertaining a guest. She transferred Andy from his location in the Orange Star HQ that was set up to her HQ and started chatting with him.

"Morning Andy." She greeted him.

"...huh? Morning Sonja." Andy said dully.

"Did you like your new tools?" She asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"That's nice." She took his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "I've been watching you and your friends lately. And well, I think you're awfully cute." She said, hugging him.

"...eh...wow." Andy stammered. 'Wait... she's... she's the enemy... right?' He thought. What Andy didn't realize was that the food he was being fed daily was drugged, which kept him in a rather... placated state of mind. '...whatever.'

"Hush, looks like your friends are also getting the better of my troops..." Sonja said, peering at the screen. "Hmm...Enhanced Vision... activate." She said. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the massed Orange Star troops spreading over the region. "Uh-oh."

"Are you gonna let go of me yet?" Andy asked.

"Not now..." Her forehead creased as she noticed that Sami was getting the better of her still. "Drat... she's still good at what she does..."

"Please?" He asked. "I mean... you're... my enemy right? I mean... why are you being nice to me anyway?"

"...no reason in particular. Though I think I need you to stay quiet for a while." She frowned.

"...huh?" Andy blinked. "I... I don't understand."

"...hmph." She reached into her pocket and drew out a syringe. "I'm sorry Andy." She placed her lips on his cheek and gave him a small kiss, as she stabbed him in the arm. "Well... it's bad for me to fall for someone like you... so, night-night."

"Huh? Wha...what was that...for...?" He collapsed on the floor. "Ugh..."

"Ooh, Sami isn't playing fair. As long as Mel is with them, their strategy will outdo mine." She pouted. "So much for that plan…" She sighed. "Now then... back to dealing with Sami."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

Sami stared long and hard at the fog outside, wondering where the rest of the Orange Star forces were being kept and wondering how she'd get to Sonja and get payback for what she did earlier.

"Grr...what's your say on this Mel?" She asked.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. He had ignored her constant incessant nagging and complaints about all she had to do. 'I swear, if she isn't gonna shut up, I'll shut her up one way or another. I wanna use the bathtub, gimme chocolate, blah, blah, blah. Too bad she's the only source of 'intelligent' conversation around here.' He sighed and sipped his coffee. 'Dammit, need to wake Max up...' He thought.

"Do you have any more chocolate on you?" She asked, peering at him.

"...no." He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Not on me. And I'm out, remember?"

"Darn. Well let's keep a move on then. The southern island is ours now, and well, we're working on the northern one as we speak." Sami motioned. "The faster we finish this, hopefully I can get more chocolate later..."

"That's good." Mel said.

"Should we get ready to head to the HQ soon?" She asked.

"...might as well. I've got some things I need to ask Sonja anyways." He replied. '...like what the deal is. I still have no idea what the hell is going with this 'plan' of hers.'

"...Mel."

"Hmm?"

"How'd they manage to knock _you_ out anyway?" She asked. "You didn't drink any tea with us."

"...Kanbei bashed me over the head." He sighed.

"...oh. That sucks."

"Yes it did. So what happened to you? Max and I were left lying face down on the ground..."

"...I... I don't want to talk about it." Sami felt her face burn as she remembered that she woke up half-naked in bed. "...something I would like to discuss with Sonja at length about."

"...delightful. So how do you know Sonja anyway?" Mel asked.

"Went to school with her, remember? You?" She replied.

"Childhood friend." He shrugged. "And school then too."

"Some childhood friend if she had her dad bash you over the head hard enough to knock you out."

"Tell me about it." Mel rubbed the back of his head. "Still smarts too. Huh. So wait, you went to school with Sonja? When?"

"Orange Star Military academy. Oh and before that too. She skipped a few grades I think. She's two years younger than me."

"...huuuh. So that makes you... what... twenty?"

"...we've had this conversation before. Remember?"

"...vaguely. Right, that's why I graduated before you at the academy." Mel realized.

"Yup. Because... you're twenty... two?"

"Huh... I... yeah. I am." He realized for a moment that he had forgotten his own age. "...yeah."

"M'kay." Sami turned her attention back to the battle.

"...soo..." He began.

"Hmm? What?"

"...you haven't had chocolate for a few days now... so how come you're not going nuts now?" Mel asked.

"...beats me." She shrugged. "Though I would _really _like some soon at some point. Whatever happened to Hachi anyway?"

"...dunno, I haven't seen that geezer since we beat Kanbei that last time." He said.

"...weird. And they still haven't managed to wake Max yet?"

"Nope. He's got an IV and all that fun stuff going keeping him... whatever."

"Freaky." Sami commented. "Ah well. A few more cities to capture and this one's in the bag."

"Whatever you say." Mel said turning his attention to a new can of iced coffee.

Time: 3 days later

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

The Orange Star army had captured the Yellow Comet field HQ. Sonja heard the sound of footsteps... notably very angry ones coming towards the door.

Again, with the sound of the door being knocked down by a fierce kick, Sonja grabbed her hat and put it on. She then turned to greet her 'guests'.

"My, oh my!" Sonja exclaimed. "You're much stronger than you used to be, aren't you Sami?" She said as Sami stormed in. Mel followed behind her.

"Of course I am!" Sami said angrily. 'What's she blabbing about...?' She scowled.

"But your basic abilities haven't really changed at all, have they? In an area with lots of properties to capture, your skills are adequate. But you're still poor at direct combat. In a straight-up battle, you'd move your infantry in and seize the enemy HQ. That's what you're best at, isn't it?" Sonja said, thinking she knew it all.

"Ha... you're as good as ever at breaking everything down and analyzing it. But what are you doing, Sonja? Why did you attack us? I mean... there wasn't any reason to after we beat your dad..." Sami was about to smack Sonja across the face until Mel held her back by hooking his arms under hers. "Wha-hey! Mel! Let me at her! Let go! Let me go! I want to give that little brat a piece of my mind!"

"Don't. You don't have enough to spare." He muttered. "So... what's going on Sonja? Are we done playing mind games yet?" He asked.

"I can't... I can't tell you, yet." She shook her head. "You'd better look over there though." She pointed to a person lying on the floor.

"Huh? That's Andy. How did you?" Mel asked. "Wait... what."

"I gave some new tools to him, and he followed me like a lost puppy. Also, a little bit of somethin 'extra' in his food helped too." Sonja smiled. "He is awfully cute though." She giggled.

"...ew." Sami stuck out her tongue. "Really Sonja? I thought you had higher standards." She managed to wriggle free from Mel's arms. "Ugh. Whatever, Mel help me with Andy." She walked over and sat Andy up.

"Dammit, this should be Max's job, not mine." Mel groaned as he picked the younger CO up and put him over his shoulders. "At least he's easier to carry than Max."

"Stuff it Mel, since Max is still out like a light, it's your job." Sami said spitefully. "Do you expect me to carry him?"

"How about you shut it, you bitch?" Mel asked venomously. "I've had enough of your whining for the past week or so!"

"Make me!" She retorted.

"I think I will!" The two of them were nearly butting heads, again.

"Uh...why are you two –" Sonja tried to interrupt their argument.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be involved in this Sonja." Mel said, as he stared daggers at Sami.

"Whatever Sonja...we'll let you go this time around." Sami said as she stormed off, leaving Mel behind with Andy in tow and Sonja confused.

"...so... uh, when's _this_ one going to wake up?" Mel asked after Sami was out of earshot.

"Oh he should be waking up anytime now." Sonja answered.

"...and just how do I go about waking up Max?"

"Give him a sudden shock or stimulus. Cold water or something. That'll get him going." She suggested.

"...right. And... where to next?"

"I'll put it in your pocket here." Sonja said folding a note up and sticking it in Mel's coat. "Coordinates. It's only a half a day or so away."

"Right... so... are you going to let me in on your plan yet?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"...gee thanks."

"Don't worry too much about it Mel." She giggled. "So what's the deal with you and Sami?"

"...it's a long story." He rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you about it at length at a later time."

"Heehee. Sounds like the two of you don't get along at all."

"...that's one way of putting it." Mel shook his head. "She's driving me insane."

"Poor Mel-nii. Well, you should get moving soon. We've got one more 'battle' to deal with."

"...right, right. Please tell me you have all of Sami's chocolate somewhere..."

"Hmm? Oh, it's at the next location. I purposely took it away from her to make her mad."

"...did you do anything else to her?" Mel asked.

"...nothing worth mentioning." She shrugged. "Well, I should get going. Bye-bye now." Sonja bowed politely and left the room.

"Right." He nodded and turned around and headed back to the transports.

As Mel left the Yellow Comet field HQ, he unceremoniously dropped Andy into a stretcher.

"God, what has she been feeding him? He weighs a ton!" Mel muttered, as the men prepared to depart. "Whatever, let's get moving. I've got the coordinates for our next location."

Time: Twelve hours later

Place: Orange Star field HQ (Andy)

The Orange Star army made their way to the next battlefield and found yet another field HQ prepared for them. The troops carried Max to the field hospital area and Andy to the Command room. Sami stood and examined Andy. Mel kept him upright in his seat by holding onto his shoulders.

"Andy? Are you okay?" Sami asked. Andy's limp form was slowly stirring back to consciousness.

"Hmm..." Andy mumbled.

"Andy!" She shouted at him again. "Wake up!"

"Well, the bloody idiot's awake now." Mel said, pushing him on the floor with a quick shove. "Wake up."

'Thud'

"Ouch...I'm so...groggy..." Andy groaned.

"I wonder why." Mel said. "There's a needle hole in your arm. You were drugged...again. Definitely not good for you. Not to mention whatever else she was feeding you."

"Wake up!" Sami shouted, this time right into his ear.

"Huh? Oh...morning, Sami, Mel." Andy winced.

"Unbelievable! Here I am, working my tail off, and you're sleeping! Why am I the only one who's taking these things seriously?" Sami asked. "Sonja's been leading us around by our noses like a bunch of sheep! Ooh! She makes me soo mad! Ever since we were classmates, she's been the Queen of Strategy."

Sami was taking her rage out on Mel, who was now busily dodging her swinging fists. "Now here I am, losing units left and right, and my allies are all sleeping! Except one! Get up and get moving, Andy! It's up to you! You've got to go!" Sami said, as she kicked Andy right in the butt. "MOVE." After that, she left.

"Ouch!" Andy yelped, as he scrambled off to his chair. "Boy that crazy girl is scary when she's mad." He said aside to Mel.

"Amen to that." Mel said, as Sami was stomping away angrily.

Time: The next day

Place: Medic area

Sami crossed her arms and scowled at Max, who was still unconscious.

"We still haven't managed to wake him up? Yeesh."

"Is he still out cold?" Mel asked, as he walked inside.

"Yes." She grumbled. "Must've been some crazy strong knock-out gas to put Max in a coma like this..."

"...crap." He muttered.

"Yup." Sami shifted uneasily. "You think he's dead?" She asked.

"Does he have a pulse still?" Mel asked.

"Lemme check." She leaned over and felt around the large officer's neck. "Hmm... yeah. A lot stronger than it was before."

"...well maybe a strong shock to his system or something will get him going again." Mel suggested.

"Any bright ideas?"

"Yeah. Give me a bit." Mel ran off towards the mess hall.

"...why's he going that way?" Sami wondered.

A few minutes later, Mel came back with a large bucket full of icy water.

"Got it."

"...so... that's your bright idea?" She pointed at the bucket.

"Well... it's pretty cold, so that _should _get him up."

"...I hope you're right about this." Sami crossed her arms as she stood across from Mel.

"I hope I'm right too." Mel said. "Here goes. One, two, heave!" He emptied the contents of the bucket on Max, splashing Sami at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !" Came an earth-shattering yell.

"...Mission accomplished..." Mel said, wincing.

"Yes..." Sami rubbed her ears.

"Gah! You damn kids! What the hell was that for?" Max sputtered, shooting upright.

"Well... that worked." Mel said, satisfied with the result.

"...by the way..." Sami was now standing next to Mel, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her direction.

"Did you _mean_ to hit me as well?" She glared at him, now dripping wet and shivering slightly.

"...oops. No."

"...idiot." She grumbled, as she stormed off to her room. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Sorry...?" Mel shrugged.

"Fuck you." She gave him the finger as she walked off.

"Yeesh... well you're up now." Mel said to Max once he was sure Sami was out of sight.

"...what happened?" Max asked. "...seriously."

"We beat Sonja twice as of now. This is going to be the third time. It seemed that she kept Andy prisoner for a bit. You were out cold for a _while._"

"Huh. All right then. I think I'll change now. No thanks to you." Max motioned at his wet clothes. "Seriously though, ice water? You're evil."

"Meh. Sonja said that a sudden shock would wake you up. Especially with that gas she used on you." Mel shrugged.

"Whatever. Thanks." Max slowly got up and gingerly made his way to his quarters.

"You do that. I'll deal with Andy." Mel said, fixing his shirt, and headed back to the Command room. "You... might want to get yourself cleaned up a bit more. You were out for a while... like... a week or so."

"...god dammit..." Max swore. "And you didn't try waking me up earlier?"

"Didn't have the time or solution as to _how_." Mel sighed. "So... yeah."

"To hell with it. I'll get myself cleaned up then... ugh. I smell like a week-old cow pie." Max grumbled.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Command Room

After all parties involved got themselves cleaned up a bit, Sami was back in the Command room where Andy was hesitant about taking any action.

Sami, who had dried herself off was wearing a dark T-shirt and jeans. Her uniform was drying in her room. She glared angrily at Andy.

"I've gotta battle Sonja? I really don't want to... she seems too nice." Andy complained.

"My ass she's nice! And if you mention that she gave you new tools _one more damn time_, I will kill you. With my bare hands." Sami said, a vein twitching in her forehead.

"Yikes..." Andy gulped.

"And do you have any idea what I had to go through? I had to talk to Mel for the last few days since there was no other source of intelligent conversation and he's not much for conversation! And new tools? Ha! And don't expect any sympathy from me if you lose! And as for you!" Sami spun around to face Mel, who had just walking in. "Huh. Good timing."

"...what?" He asked as walked over to where they were standing.

"This!" She slapped him across the face. Hard. Then she went on her way, grumbling and swearing all the while.

"Ow...damned, crazy bitch." Mel groaned, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. "That's gonna leave a mark..." He cringed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Say... Mel, what's with Sami and Sonja, do they just not get along or something?" Andy asked him.

"Yes. Well…no. Sorta…well…I dunno." Mel wasn't even sure anymore. "Just... just win all right? That's an order."

"Ooh... then I better not lose, or I'll never hear the end of it from Sami..." Andy gulped. "She might actually beat me to death with my own tools o something..."

"Considering this is Sami we're talking about, I'd say she's just some crazy bitch who hates everybody." Mel said, as the urge to smack some sense into the girl was definitely rising exponentially. "...I think I can make _one_ exception about not offing women and children..." He stared angrily in the general direction where Sami had walked off to.

Time: Some days later

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

Sonja sat drinking tea, watching carefully as Andy led his forces to cut down hers.

"Ah...this is quite fun!" She said happily, kicking her feet. "I haven't had such fun since that chess tournament... all is going according to plan..."

"Your highness...we've just lost our entire air force." One of her intelligence officers advised her.

"Oh ho-hum." She brushed it off. "Let them try."

"They've also decimated our naval forces."

"Well... what else then?" She asked.

"They're pressing towards the HQ..."

"Hmph. Let them." Sonja shrugged.

"But you're..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to think now." She walked off towards her room.

Sonja approached her quarters.

"Ah...I think I may have broken my promise to father already..." She said to herself. Tossing aside her jacket and cap, she undid her pigtails and exhaled. "Hmm... perhaps Grit was right, I shouldn't meddle any further... but." She shook her head and reached for a black case resting on her bed. She pulled out a violin and slowly but surely, she started to play a long melancholy tune...

Place: Orange Star field HQ; Mel's quarters

Mel sat cross-legged on his bed, tuning the strings of his instrument. Strumming a few chords, he heard something squeak. Frowning, he examined the guitar.

"Hmm...could have been a bit banged up from this 'world tour'." He chuckled. "Ah...nothing a few good guitar repairmen can fix." He groaned.

"May I come in?" Sami's voice asked from the doorway.

"...are you still trying to persuade me to let you use my bathroom?" He asked in reply.

"Yes." She answered almost too quickly as she took a step inside. "May I?"

"...then go away." He simply stated. 'She's persistent, I'll give her that.' Mel thought.

"Hmph. You know, if you were more agreeable, you wouldn't have to deal with me yelling and arguing with you."

"And if you weren't so bitchy, you'd probably make a half-decent girlfriend for some fortunate guy." He said. "You've got the looks, but zero personality and attitude. Reminds me of a cactus or something." Mel didn't think as he insulted her.

"...why...why you!" Sami balled up her fists and glared at him. Mel had hit a nerve as he said that.

"Hey, the truth hurts, but what are you gonna do?" He replaced the instrument in its case, and walked towards her. "You see, you're not bad looking... but, that attitude of yours, I swear, I'd have more luck trying to hit on a crocodile with sore teeth or something." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now get out."

"..." She remained silent as he pushed her out, and locked the door behind him.

"...that and well...you're so angry at everyone all the time. That's definitely a negative on your part." He slid his hands in his pockets and sauntered off. "Later Sami."

"..." No one had ever told her that. That she had a foul attitude. That she was disagreeable. That she was always mad. That she was just a bitch. That she was nice looking... She leaned against the wall and slid down it. "That...that..." She hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry. '...jerk.'

Time: Few days later, 9:00 am

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

Sitting in the transport, Andy, Sami and Mel rode straight past the now opened gates and into the main compound of the Yellow Comet headquarters. Simply kicking down the door as usual, Mel stood with Sami and Andy behind him.

"All right, Sonja! We want answers! Why have you been attacking us?" Sami asked.

"All in due time, Sami. But first, Andy." Sonja walked over to the boy and hugged him.

"...ick." Sami said with distaste. "Could you _not_ do that?"

"Indeed." Mel agreed. Then Sonja let go of Andy and carefully looked at him.

"Now then... Andy."

"What?" Andy asked warily.

"You don't have any weak points." She smiled.

"Well, of course not!" He said proudly.

"But you don't have any special strengths, either." Sami said, feeling bitter and disgusted. Mostly disgusted.

"Huh?" Andy looked confused. "Wait... that's true." He frowned.

"Haha... but that in itself is your strength. Don't you think Andy's easy to work with, Mel?" Sonja asked. "And if things start getting tough, Max and Sami are always there to help out. All you need to do is have Mel choose who fights which battle." She pointed out.

"Right... that's true." Mel nodded.

"And if things get uglier than that, he'll participate himself if needed. If you do that, there's no one who can best you guys in battle." She said to Mel and Andy. "It seems like Orange Star's army is unstoppable at this rate."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Sami said, feeling that even her former schoolmate and friend simply didn't want to say anything to her. '...she _is _ignoring me.' She thought bitterly.

"Sami." The younger girl said looking her in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"Very soon you and your friends are going to face an unimaginable foe." Sonja said.

"How do you...?" Sami started, but was interrupted. "What... what's going on?"

"I had some help. Namely some from Mel, here. And his men." She pointed at him.

"Uh... I have nothing further to say in this matter." Mel said. "Leave me out of this." He backed up defensively.

"The rest isn't of your concern. I'll hope to see you all soon." She took Sami's hand and held it. "Take care of Andy for me." She then turned to Mel and bowed. "Thanks to you and your friends for all your help." She then walked off. "I'll see you again Mel."

"Hey, hold it! She's gone again! She didn't really tell us a damn thing!" Sami said. "Dammit!" She was about to chase after Sonja again.

"Let her go." Mel said, holding Sami back by the shoulder. "Seriously." The look in his eyes made Sami relent.

"I'm glad I won..." Andy mumbled. He was about to walk off, until Sami smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot!" She shouted.

"Ow..." Andy rubbed the back of his head. "What... what was that for?"

"Shut up Andy!" Sami was pissed at everyone in the room.

"Still as moody and angry as ever." Mel whispered, loud enough for only her to hear.

'That's not true...' She thought. "... I... I..." Sami blinked back some angry tears.

"If this is something to do with using my bath as usual, no. Same goes for any of your usual complaints." He headed out the HQ. "Anyway, my men have given me Intel that Olaf's in Green Earth this time around. And our orders are to continue pursuit. The ones Nell sent me anyway."

"...all right." She gave a resigned sigh and followed after him. "You heard him boys. Let's get outta here."

End of Chapter.


	6. The Earth, Sky and Sea

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 6: The Earth, Sky and Sea

Time: Some days later; Orange Star Army now arriving in Green Earth territory

Place: Blue Moon / Green Earth border; Orange Star Field HQ

Hachi had eventually reemerged out of nowhere, as Mel finally had a chance to restock his supply of iced coffee and junk food.

"So... where were you?" Mel asked the merchant. "You kind of disappeared Hachi."

"Eh... I went back to Orange Star to get my supplies..." Hachi said nervously. "Really."

"Hmm..." Mel sounded annoyed.

"...I'll throw in two free cases of coffee and two boxes of chocolate bars?" The old merchant said hopefully.

"...deal." Mel begrudgingly accepted the 'peace offering'.

"Phew..." Hachi wiped away his sweat as he watched the advisor carried his stuff off to his room. "...that took years off my life..." He muttered.

* * *

As Mel stopped at the stairs he put the 'supplies' down at the foot of the stairs and sat down on one of the steps. Opening the case, he pulled out a fresh can. Cracking it open, he slowly sipped it.

"Ah..." He sighed in relief. "That's the stuff..."

"...Now where is he?" Came a voice. "Oh there you are." Sami stood at the hallway and looked over at him.

"What?" He tossed the emptied can into a large garbage bag he was dragging along with him. "What do you want?"

"Who's in charge of the next mission?" She asked.

"...Max is. Unless you want to." He shrugged.

"Ah..." She paused. "Okay - so..."

"All right then, the _entire_ Green Earth campaign is in your hands Sami." Mel said quickly changing his mind.

"...what?" She asked weakly. "You're... kidding right?"

"Nope. I said it's all yours. Have fun." He got up, lifted the box of stuff he had and started to walk up the stairs.

"...but." She shifted uneasily.

"Just do it." He shrugged. "It's an order."

"But..."

"No buts." He cut her off. 'Serves her right.' He thought. As he watched the girl squirm, he tossed her a chocolate bar. "Hmm... calm down Sami. It's not gonna be that bad." He walked off. "Catch."

"Huh? Wha?" She caught the chocolate bar in surprise. "...oh. Chocolate. Thanks - he's gone already."

"You're welcome." He said from upstairs. "Don't think I can't hear you."

"..." She sighed as she started to open the candy bar and took a bite. "...mmm. Nnn. It's tasty... but..."

"Hey Sami!" Andy called out. "Who's in charge next?" He stuck his head out from the corner of the hallway?

"...me." She sighed again, as she took another bite. "For all of Green Earth."

"...that's not fair! I wanna fight! I wanna fight!" Andy complained.

"Then you go and argue with Mel. I'd appreciate it." She looked a bit dejected.

"...argue...with...Mel? You've gone crazy Sami!" He stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Hmm? Why?"

"He's stubborn. He's not gonna listen to me." Andy sighed. "He might even beat me senseless!"

"I'm stubborn and I listen." She reasoned.

"That's cuz you have to listen." Andy said. "Orders and stuff, right?"

"...but." Sami stopped.

"He doesn't have to listen to any of us except for Nell since he outranks us all." Andy continued. "Actually... he doesn't even listen to Nell... damn."

"...he outranks us? Oh wait, he does." Sami thought carefully. "Uh-oh." Her eyes went wide in realization. '...shit.' She thought. '... I forgot about his rank completely...'

"Ah well, I'll try." The younger boy shrugged. "He's still pretty easy going though. With me anyway…" Andy ran off to find where Mel had gone.

Time: Later...

Place: Orange Star HQ; outer courtyard

Mel dragged the large bag behind him. It clanked around noisily as he dropped it to the ground. Andy followed behind him carefully.

"What are you doing?" He asked the advisor.

"Hmm? A bit of practice. You never know when I have to do some fighting." He opened the bag, and dumped out most the coffee cans he had since the beginning of the Orange Star campaign.

"You drank _all_ of those?" Andy asked in amazement.

"Yup, and then some. I did crush a few by accident." Mel shrugged and used a large supply crate as a base as he started making a pyramid of one hundred empty cans. "Ninety nine, one hundred. There we go."

"One hundred cans?" Andy asked, looking the aluminum pyramid.

"Yep." Mel nodded.

"What are you gonna do? Throw me at it?" He asked half-jokingly. "Please don't. I'm kidding."

"Nope."

"...what then?" Andy was genuinely curious about what Mel was doing.

"I'll shoot them."

"Cool... say how do you guys in White Sun train anyway?"

"That I can't tell you, but I can tell you what we're good at. I'm good with a sword and handguns. Gary is a sniping specialist and Gabe is a ninja."

"And?" Andy continued to probe. "Wait... ninja?"

"Don't worry too much about it." Mel shrugged. "Long story."

"...huh..."

"We're a bunch of ex-assassins and computer hackers. I'll explain it to you later someday. Remind me and I'll tell you a story."

"Okay!" Andy nodded excitedly.

"Here goes." Mel pulled a handgun from his coat. Aiming for the center of the pile, he fired the first shot.

'Pang!'

All the cans flew upwards into the air and Mel simply held his position as he fired bullet after bullet into the cans in the air. Eventually he pulled out an identical gun with his left hand and used both guns to fire at the seemingly endless number of falling cans. He continued to reload as numerous spent casings clattered on the ground.

'Seventy... seventy one... seventy two...' He mentally counted. 'Seventy three... four... five...' Replacing the empty magazines, Mel rapidly finished off the remaining cans.

"...wow!" Andy was in awe.

"That should be it..." Mel said, holstering the weapons. "Let's make a quick count."

"Okay!" Andy helped him pick up the cans and placed them on the crate. It took a few minutes for the two of them to find the cans..

"I got fifty six. How about you?" Mel asked.

"Forty four." Andy replied.

"Now let's see." He placed them in a line and examined each one. "That's one...and two and..."

"What are you counting for?" The younger CO asked.

"Whether or not I shot each one can once and only once." He had reached the sixty can mark. "Yep. Looks good." He continued up to the last can. "There we go. One hundred bullets fired and one hundred holes made...oh? Aw crap."

"What?"

"...I made an extra hole in the last one..." He groaned.

"...!" Andy was aghast.

"...dammit! Dammit to Hell!" Mel tossed the last can upwards and then vaporized it with a blast from his gun. "Grr..."

"But...you hit _all_ the cans..."

"I know...but the last one! That was a mistake! I can't believe it! Argh!" Mel continued to groan in annoyance.

"...but...but I don't know anyone that could possibly do that! That's great!" Andy tried to reason with Mel.

"...no. The point is to be able to hit the same target in the same place more than one time, that or only hit the target once." Mel said

"What? Are you some sort of crazy or something? I mean…well you are…but…"

"...it's too hard to explain right now. I'll explain over dinner or something." Mel sighed.

Time: Much later that day: 6:00 pm

Place: Orange Star HQ Cafeteria

Another day added itself to the Orange Star Campaign as it drew to its hopeful conclusion... or so it seemed. Sami slowly made way to the table. Sitting next to Mel, she stretched.

"Hello." She said. "Nnn..."

"Hello." Mel muttered. His head was balanced rather precariously on top of an empty coffee can.

"...aren't you gonna eat?" Sami asked.

"Ate already..." He said blankly.

"Is it just me or are we having a normal conversation?" She asked.

"It's just you." Mel laughed.

"Huh? Hey!" Sami scowled at him.

"I'm teasing you." He grinned.

"I figured." She said, feeling rather annoyed. "Do you enjoy making fun of me?"

"Nope... it's just easy to make fun of you." Mel said. "So... maybe I do enjoy it I guess."

"Why you!" She knocked the can away, causing his head to hit the table with a thud.

"Ow..." He groaned.

"Jerk." The conversation then deteriorated into a name-calling contest.

"Bitch." He countered.

"Asshole." She said.

"Whore." And back at her.

"Moron." And back at him.

"Slut." And on...

"Jackass." And on...

"Skank." And on...

"Imbecile." And on...

"Airhead." And on...

"Bas – " And on...

"Hey! That's enough you two! You're fighting like a married couple or something!" Max shouted from the other end of the table.

"_Me_ married to _this_... _this_ _woman_? I think not!" Mel exclaimed.

"I'd rather be shot than marry him!" Sami said indignantly. The argument then dissolved into a fistfight between the two. That is, it would have become a fistfight until Max stepped in between the two of them and kept them apart.

"Geez! I haven't seen a fight start like that since I was your age!"

"Bite me." Mel stated simply.

"I second that." Sami also said.

"Now you two are the worse pair I've ever seen." Max muttered. "Like... ever."

"Hmph. It wouldn't have started if she didn't knock my headrest off." Mel said.

"Well, I blame you since you're the one who's insulting me." She said.

"Whatever... I'm calling my men. I think we'll need some reinforcements before we get into _real_ Green Earth territory." Mel said, straightening his jacket.

"...hmph." Sami walked off to get her food. "Very well. I doubt we'll need the help of your men though, since _I'm _in charge."

"...yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say Sami." Mel said, heading to the communications room.

Time: Later

Place: Mel's quarters

Mel had called his men at White Sun. He had a feeling something was going on. A particularly bad one.

"Dammit guys, what gives? Aren't we settled yet?" He asked his subordinates.

"Yeah... took quite a bit of time. Sorry..." Gabe said. "Anyway, your request for reinforcements was finally approved and we're sending your battalion your way."

"Works for me." Mel smiled.

"Well I wanted to send more men, but Gary here wants to avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"You guys ought to know that any number of our men will cause unnecessary bloodshed." Mel reasoned.

"Yeah , yeah whatever you say boss." Gabe said.

"Anyway, that's good to hear that our boys are coming. I don't think the Orange Star units can hold out with the numbers they have right now. Especially here."

"...okay, that's... a good thing we have our boys coming in then, right?"

"Yes. Hmm. Sounds like someone's coming. Later guys." Mel ended the communication.

Andy carefully knocked on the door. He had waited outside until Mel finished his conversation with his men.

"Yo, Mel?" He said.

"Hmm? Come in Andy..." Mel said.

"Hey... I wanted to hear about your past." The younger boy started. "What you mentioned earlier."

"Hmm? You're still game to hear about me?" Mel asked.

"Well actually all of us are. You pretty much seem to keep to yourself, and you've managed to hear a lot about us, so what gives?" Andy pointed behind him. Sami and Max had come along.

"Hmm..." Mel turned around, and saw the three Orange Star officers standing at the doorway. "Aren't you guys gonna come in?"

"...yeah." Sami said. She took a seat on one of the chairs. "Pardon our intrusion."

"All right then." Max flopped on the couch and Andy took another chair.

"...so you wanna know more about me? Okay... where do I start?"

"Is this gonna be a long story?" Andy asked.

"Depends on if you have questions or not." Mel said, sitting down at his desk.

"Well depends on how much you'll tell us." Sami replied.

"If that's how it's gonna be, I'll tell you almost everything then. At least the non-confidential parts." He kicked his feet up on top the crate of supplies next to his desk.

"All right, let's hear it Mel." Max said.

"Well... I was born and raised in Orange Star. My parents well... they were rather well off, and I believe that some of my ancestors were former COs or something... anyway... we moved to Yellow Comet for a bit. My parents were friends to the Yellow Cometan Empire. When I was very young I was under the Emperor's tutelage as a swordsman. Despite... everything else, Kanbei _is_ a master of the art. He's given me quite a few scars as... trophies of my practices with him... or reminders I guess."

Mel pulled off his coat and undid the front buttons of his shirt. Across his chest was a scar that resembled the character for 'kill'.

"...that's freaky." Sami said.

"Cool!" Andy exclaimed.

"...how?" Max just said.

"Severe En burns...he said in order to pass the final test, I was to survive against his 'killing blow' technique." Mel sighed.

"..._you_ **survived**?" They all looked at him in shock.

"Well I _am _sitting here in front of you right?" Mel asked, buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah..." They nodded.

"Anyway, that _hurt_. I think I was eight at the time..." Mel groaned. "Or older. I don't remember anymore. I _do_ know I blacked out for days after that."

"...eight?" Max said in disbelief. "What are you, some sort of hybrid mutant human or something?"

"...you could say that..." Mel said. "Well, you know it's true that not everyone can be a CO. Namely as CO Powers are developed through a person's mastery of the force known as En right?"

"Yeah. That's true." Max said.

"Anyway...the most powerful COs in the past could generate great amounts of the said En, and channel it to their troops in order to give them that extra edge they have when that certain commander leads them right?"

"Yep." They nodded.

"I know that part is training, part is the COs power itself...however, little did I know, I was one of the few remaining in the bloodline of the En masters..."

"Meaning?" They asked.

"I was supposed to be dead." Mel said grimly. "En masters in the past were fearsome foes. A simple movement of their hands could send vast armies to their graves. Not that I can really do it to that scale anyway..."

"Wow..." Andy said.

"Anyway...after I was trained in Yellow Comet, my parents decided it was time for us to go home to Orange Star. Little did we know we were being followed. My parents were killed by an assassin." Mel said.

"..." They remained silent.

"However, I thought he was going to kill me, but… apparently there was a change in plans or something…" Mel paused. 'Right. This part is confidential.' He thought, as he quickly changed this part of his story. "He took me in, because he was from White Sun and realized my well…potential, I guess. Or something. I dunno. Wasn't too sure."

"What?" Andy asked.

"...you know about the White Sun Army right?" Mel asked.

"Yeah? Kinda." The younger CO nodded. "Neutral country... near Yellow Comet. Right?"

"Well White Sun is neutral for a reason. It's a safe haven for En masters, where they can stay in peace. However, with its armies built up, it's a most fearsome foe."

"So what does it have to do with the assassin?" Sami asked.

"Pretty much I was taken in by the White Sun Army." He answered. '...can't tell them it's because they actually _take_ kids for a reason...'

"Huh?"

"Well, the assassin taught me a few tricks and he trained me in gunmanship. That explains how I can do that can-shooting trick, Andy." Mel continued.

"That was cool!" Andy nodded excitedly.

Mel took a deep breath. "Anyway, my new guardian was actually a member of the White Sun Army, a 'scout' you could say. Either way, later he left me to my own devices, and I made my way home after some training. Fortunately, my family, despite my parents' death and my absence; remained well off. As the sole survivor, I got everything. So... there."

"Then?"

"...from that point on, I trained by myself, making trips to Yellow Comet and other weapon developing facilities around the world. I had enrolled Orange Star academy and studied there, improving my skills. Soon afterwards, I had managed to acquire my share of weapons and strategic knowledge. In Yellow Comet, I had the Destruction Blade forged, and back in White Sun I got these two made, the Variant Flames." He placed two semi-automatic pistols on the table. "I usually use these ones." The two guns were silver in color, one had a black handle and the other was white. They were in excellent condition and were well maintained.

"...are those... 45s?" Max asked, whistling in approval.

"...yep." Mel said as he pulled out the magazine and tossed it to Max.

"That's some pretty heavy fire power you're packing there... especially two of 'em."

"There's also this one here." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a larger handgun. "This... is known as an En Rifle. Even though it's a handgun." Mel placed the weapon on the table. It was a large 50 caliber weapon with a curiously long barrel. Pale gold in color, it had black and silver on it as well. "This one is for my personal use, it's known as the 'War Ender'. I didn't have this thing made until I had become a full fledged CO..." He said.

"...that... is one scary looking gun." Sami commented.

"...oh right. This is the one that I used to blow up that cruiser you were on." Mel pointed out.

"...wait... what?"

"...I'll explain later." He said. "Now then... anyway, the current Commander in Chief of the White Sun army was looking for me... and turns out it was the very same assassin that killed my folks and took me in. Kind of a kicker eh? So... being his only student, I had to go along and be his subordinate after I had graduated from the Orange Star academy. Seriously... a pain in the ass. On the plus side, I reunited with two of my buddies... Gabe and Gary. Turns out they were scouted by White Sun as well, being En specialists and all that."

"Who're they?" Sami asked.

"Oh right, you never met them. Max and Andy have though." Mel said. "Well, they're my direct subordinates. So back in White Sun... I had to go through... more training. As a Commanding Officer, but also as a member of the Special Forces. Namely the White Night unit."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh, we were erasers, going around taking out those deemed trouble makers by the White Sun government and doing assassinations for other countries in Wars World. Anyway, with Gabe and Gary by my side, and some others we went around... killing people."

"...yeesh. That's one way of making a living..." Sami frowned. 'That also explains why he's so... scary.'

"Anyway... I've got a ninja assassin and a sniper as my direct subordinates, their now-girlfriends working the Intel in our unit. The four of them helped me develop the En Rifle technology. After that, erasing undesirables was made even easier." He yawned. 'I'm sorry…but I can't tell you this part right now…' He thought as he made yet another slight alteration to his story.

"...that still doesn't explain how you blew up my patrol unit..." Sami pointed out.

"Later, later." Mel scolded her. "So... I was made Commander in Chief of the army was because they chose me due to my battle skills." He said. "Compared to Gary's mastery of indirect assaults and Gabe's stealth abilities, my skills were most suited to the general needs of White Sun's army and I put in charge." Mel shrugged.

"Whatever happened to the previous Commander then?" Andy asked.

"...he retired quietly." Mel lied. '...actually, I killed him as per tradition.' He thought bitterly.

"I made a _lot_ of changes though... I refused to have anything to do with any further erasures. So no more nasty assassination business... especially considering what it did to me..." He shook his head.

"...so... now what?" Sami asked warily.

"Let's see... I disbanded the White Night... since they existed mainly for assassinations... the people in it are still in my unit though... but that's past the point. And then... well... I've made it my own personal goal to ensure our country's neutrality by not doing anything in other countries. I mean... we did support neutrality to begin with... but I decided that White Sun shouldn't interfere with other countries' business."

"...you're here though now." Max pointed out.

"Well... now we couldn't ignore the situation..." Mel frowned.

"...why's that though?"

"...I... can't tell you that." Mel shook his head.

"Hmm... okay." Andy nodded. "But... Nell called you in, right?"

"...that much is true. I was scouting Orange Star because I heard they were being attacked by Blue Moon at the time... which was true." Mel rubbed at his eyes. "Ugh..."

"Right..."

"Well... even though I'm a White Sun commander... Orange Star _is_ my home country. So I still have that much loyalty to it... also government be damned, the world is at war... meaning the country is in martial law and as far as I'm concerned, I'm in charge whether or not they like it back in White Sun. Anyway... long story short, a bunch of shit happened and here we are today."

"...that _was _long..." Sami said, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. "You bored me to tears."

"...ugh." Mel groaned. "So you didn't listen?"

"I did listen..." She sighed. "But... it _was_ boring. Interesting... but boring."

"Hmm. It seemed like you weren't." He sighed. Max and Andy had already left after Mel said that he was done talking. Only Sami had stayed behind to chat with him.

"Hmph, it shows what you know." The girl said. "I think I'll get the troops ready now." She walked out of Mel's quarters and out to the hall way.

"...if you insist Sami." Mel said. 'Funny girl...' He thought.

"Of course I insist, after all, I am in charge of the next few sorties now." She grumbled bitterly.

"Hey wait up." Mel said following after her.

"What?" She asked as they continued to walk downstairs.

"Be careful out there, Green Earth's navy is deadly." He warned her.

"...I know. Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?" They stopped near a large window.

"Eh... just making sure you don't screw up." He said.

"Why you!" She swung a fist at him and missed as he stepped back to dodge. "Hmph. Jerk."

"Meh. Just do your job. Capture as much as the territory first, and then you can argue with me." He said, jumping away from her. "Oh yeah... open that window, would you?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Just _do_ it." He glared at her. "Then stand back."

"Fine..." Sami rolled her eyes and she opened the window and took a few steps back. "And?"

"Well... watch."

"All right then. I'm watching. Just what are you - eh that gun." Her eyes widened as Mel pulled out the 'War Ender' that he had supposedly used to blow up the cruiser she was on. "Just... wait are you..."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm..." He hummed tunelessly as he checked the weapon's magazine. "Let's see... fully loaded... cool."

Sami noted that the bullets inside the magazine seemed to shine and reflect rather oddly.

"Now then... let's make our lives a bit easier..." Mel said as he slid the magazine back into the gun and loaded it.

"...just what on earth does that - " She asked as he aimed the gun out the window.

"Bang." He pulled the trigger, firing at something outside.

'BOOM' An explosion sounded outside.

"What... was that?" Sami's jaw dropped as she looked out the window. In the distance, somewhere in the water, something large was now sinking in a mass of burning wreckage and debris. "...a... a battleship?"

"Yeah, I saw it outside as we walked past this window."

"...just _what_ the hell are you?" She asked.

"An ex-assassin from the former White Night unit from the White Sun army that specializes in the usage of Destructive Energy. Or... White Sun's Commander in Chief. Remember?"

"...meaning? I already know that part! You told me!"

"Meh. That's all you need to know then. Oh look another one." He pulled the trigger at something outside again.

'BOOM!' Another explosion.

"...geez...is that even necessary?" She asked, looking pale. '...so _that's_ what he used to sink the ship I was on...?'

"Considering that there _were_ two enemy battleships there... I would think so."

"...I guess."

"Now get to work." Mel said. "We need to find Olaf... but whoever's out there is in our way..."

"Grr..." She grumbled. "Okay... fine."

Time: Some days later...

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Hallway: main floor

The Orange Star forces had inflicted numerous casualties on the Green Earth army's troops. The enemy CO had then decided to retaliate with his CO power.

"Eh...what's that noise?" Andy muttered as he walked through the halls of the HQ.

"What noise?" Max asked.

"...sounds like water. I dunno." The boy shrugged. "Like... loud water. Or something. Or a lot of water."

"...water?" The big man scratched his head.

"Yeah, water." Andy nodded.

"Morning guys." Mel said as he sipped his iced coffee. He was also pacing the hallways near a window.

"Morning Mel." They greeted him.

"Do you hear something weird Mel?" Andy asked.

"...you mean the sound of rushing water? Yeah I hear it." Mel nodded. "Why?"

"...so I'm _not_ going crazy then." Andy said with relief. "Good... I mean... if you can hear it... then..."

"No, you're not going crazy. You're just gonna... holy shit..." Mel's eyes widened as he stared out the window. "Holy... fucking... shit..." The White Sun CO swore.

"What?"

"Dammit! Get the hell out of this hallway now!" Mel broke into a run shoving Andy and Max into a nearby room and slammed the door shut.

"...just what the hell are we running from?" Max asked. "I mean... the HQ isn't being taken..."

"Just wait." The sound of a tidal wave crashing was heard, as well as the shattering of glass. "Damn. There." Mel said, wincing. "I think we dodged a bullet there. Kind of."

"...what was that?" Andy asked.

"...a tsunami..." He replied.

"What's that even mean? I mean... yes, it's Japanese for 'tidal wave'... but..." Andy reasoned.

"An annoying and dangerous CO power used by Captain Drake of the Green Earth army, that's what it means. By summoning up an incredibly large amount of Water En, he shifts any water source into an immense wave, and then crashes it down on every enemy unit on the battlefield." Mel explained. Looking at the ground, Mel already saw water seeping into the room they were in. 'Thank goodness I put all my crap in a safe place upstairs...' He sighed in relief.

"...oh." Andy realized.

"Thereby smashing every enemy unit, causing minor damage to them. As minor as it seems though...it's annoying. Not to mention the collateral damage is... huge."

"...wow."

"Anyway...Max, open the door." Mel said, sidestepping far away from it.

"...why?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"No particular reason." He said nonchalantly.

"All right." Max opened the door, and a surge of seawater drenched him. "Gah! You knew that would happen didn't you?" The big man asked.

"...uh yeah." Mel said shrugging. "It's expected if that much water at such high pressure was stopped and... yeah."

"...damn it. I'm going to change." Max grumbled.

"All right." Mel was about to step out and make his way to his office, until a rather loud ear-piercing shriek was heard. "...hmm. Right on time."

"...my guess that came from the command room." Max said as he left. "Better check up on her..."

"Yeah...I'd say so too." Mel agreed.

Place: Command room

"Son of a bitch!" Sami shrieked again. "That stupid fat son of a bitch!"

"Ah...what's all this screaming about?" Mel said running into the room.

"That stupid fat jerk sent his tsunami in here and that just damn well knocked out every one of my men out there! Another thing! It also crashed into here knocking out the power systems and took out some of the intel officers!" She said pointing to the unconscious officers on the ground.

"...oh." Mel said bluntly.

"And now I'm _soaked_."

"Hooray for you." He shrugged.

"Grr! I swear I'll get him next time!" Sami clenched her teeth and tried her hardest not to grind them together.

"...uh huh." He nodded and eyed her oddly.

"...why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"...uh...right. I think I'll go now..." Mel said turning on his heel. 'Eh... shouldn't have looked there...'He thought. 'Pink. Didn't expect that.'

"Where do you think you're going?" Sami said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Away from you, your Craziness." With that, he stepped outside.

"Wait... wait! I'm not through with you yet!" She continued to shout at him.

"...later Sami." Mel said. "Get changed. Please."

"What do you... oh! Pervert!" Her arms instinctively went up to cover her chest. "Ugh..." She sighed. "Soaked to the skin to boot..." Sami started to shiver. "Dammit..."

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star HQ

Thanks to the cold sea water, Sami had caught a bit of a cold.

"Ah – ah – ah – CHOO!" She sneezed. "Ugh... my nose..."

"Bless you miss." An intel officer said.

"Thanks...ah – choo!" She sneezed again. "Ooh...I feel crummy." She groaned.

"Have a tissue." Mel said pulling out a pack from his coat.

"...thanks... I think." She sniffled.

"Meh, maybe I should have started running around screaming when I saw it coming instead." He shrugged.

"...you _knew_ it was coming? " She asked.

"Uh...yeah." He nodded. "I kinda sensed it. Well... and saw it. Outside. When I looked out the window."

"...you jerk!" Sami was attempting to shake Mel to death as she latched onto his collar.

"Please let go..." He said as his head went back and forth violently. "I'm gonna get sick..."

"You stupid jerk! Why didn't you say anything?" She shouted at him. "And I'm already sick no thanks to that!"

"Because you weren't in the general vicinity..." He reasoned as she continued to shake him.

"I don't care! Next time you warn me or I'll kill you!" She was screaming at him.

"...I am slowly going crazy..." Mel sang to himself.

"I'll show you crazy!" Sami raised her fist to punch him in the face, but just as she was about to connect, he stopped her with his free hand, using only two fingers.

"Please refrain from trying to knock me out, because I can and will hurt you Sami." He said raising his eyebrow. "Mostly because it's getting old, fast."

"How... how did you do that?" She demanded.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Stop my punch with just two fingers!" She said.

"Meh. It's a gift, now leave me be, we still have a few more cities to take, and then Drake's finished here."

"Huh? Really?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise, now distracted from her original target, Mel.

"Look, just two more." He pointed out on the map screen.

"Yes! That means we can move on then!" She said. "Ah – choo! Dammit..." She swore as she blew her nose. "Nnn..."

"...hoo boy...you need anything?" He said giving her a worried look.

"I think I'm okay..." She said taking a seat. "Do I need to take on the next few missions too?"

"Yep. Oh and some cold meds... and vitamin C."

"Mmm. Fine, I'll show you." She calmed down a little bit and glared at him.

"Whatever." Mel said rolling his eyes.

"Prepare for final assault!" Sami said to her men. "Let's take those cities and call it a day!"

Time: The next few days

Place: Green Earth HQ

Orange Star had captured the remaining cities and their commanders made their way to the Green Earth field HQ.

"A job well done! You've beaten me!" Drake said surrendering to the Orange Star Officers gathering around him.

"You're a Green Earth CO?" Andy asked.

"That I am. I wanted to find some answers here, but all I've netted are more questions. I'll be seeing you again, lad." Drake said with a shrug. "And you... I know you..." He said pointing at Mel.

"What do you want old man?" Mel asked rather spitefully. He had been the target of Sami's constant needling for the past few days, so he was relatively bitter and needed to direct his anger at someone else.

"You're that... that assassin aren't you?" Drake asked warily.

"Do you want to find out?" Mel asked threateningly, his hand nearing his gun.

"Uh... I'd rather not." The captain said nervously.

"Good. Because the rumors are true, I can tear apart a battleship with relative ease. So tearing apart a man is a relatively easy task in comparison. Then again you already know that since I blew up two of yours."

"Aye... so they are, I'll be seeing you kids again soon." Drake nodded. 'That explains a lot... in fact... no wonder why we lost those two ships so early..."

"...kids?" Mel said in amusement. "I'll let that one slide this time since you're probably older than me Captain. So let's be on our way then, no?"

"Aye. Farewell, and let's hope I have better luck next time!" Drake said grinning as he and his men fled the area.

"...don't count on it Captain, not while I'm still here." Mel said, grinning. Surprisingly, Drake wasn't as bad as Eagle was. In fact, Mel thought he could probably get along with the man if they weren't trying to kill each other in this war.

"Ah... that Tsunami of his should be against the rules!" Sami whined to Mel.

"...all's far in love and war." He simply stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Drake can smash your units by any means possible, including the strength of the sea."

"...what about that love part?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"There is no love." Mel said. "Not for soldiers anyway. We're far too busy fighting and killing to find anything like that." He smiled ironically.

"...you're not too bad when you're not bad-mouthing me, you know?" Sami giggled.

"Izzat so?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Haha. You're interesting too Sami. Now let's get back to HQ, we've got some more butt to kick."

"...right. I forgot about that." She sighed.

"Speaking of which... I wonder what is going on right now... something's fishy." Mel's brows knitted together. 'I... I have an idea... but still.'

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I remembered having my men hack into Yellow Comet's communications. Sonja received a transmission from some weird... island South-West of here from Grit." Mel said.

"Some island?"

"Yeah...I'm not sure, but my men say that any radar and satellite scans of that region are scrambled and we can't make out anything from there." He shrugged.

"So?"

"I also noticed that the good captain was rather reluctant to put up a good fight against us."

"He was? But, but he..." Sami stopped for a moment.

"He would have done worse." Mel said. "Or... well, you know what I mean. He was holding back."

"...hmm." She frowned. "...why?"

"Anyhow... I think we're in something deeper than we think." His forehead creasing further. 'I know it... but... what exactly? This feeling...'

Time: Unknown

Place: Unknown

Sonja and her forces carefully made their way about, scanning and probing. The Yellow Comet forces had reached uncharted territory and they were searching for answers. Even a small clue as to the actual truth behind the war.

"...hmm. Nothing... this is so bizarre." The girl muttered.

"Commander, the scouts say that there's nothing here." Her soldiers reported.

"I see. Let's continue to the next region then, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I do hope Grit's right about this..." Sonja said to herself as they continued to search.

Time: A day later

Place: Green Earth Central Field HQ

Drake sauntered into the Green Earth war room.

"By Neptune's beard, that was a rough battle!" Drake said wiping his brow.

"Come on, Drake! We'll be beaten again if you don't get moving!" Eagle said, very annoyed at his comrade.

"Quit your jabbering and look around, Eagle. Only fools sail into uncharted waters blindfolded." He pointed at the map.

"What are you talking about?" Eagle demanded.

"Orange Star did not attack Green Earth." Drake said, remembering something from a communiqué he had received much earlier.

"But, we saw..." Eagle protested. "I mean... I saw..."

"We saw what we were meant to see! And this goes beyond the battles in Green Earth. This entire conflict has been orchestrated from the beginning." The captain explained.

"But how?" Eagle asked.

"Quiet! Now, if I'm right, we'll have to turn the tides on our mystery foe. The best way to test my theory is to battle Orange Star again." The older man scolded.

"You mean that wasn't Andy?"

"Exactly." The Captain grinned.

"...I'm not sure I understand anymore." Eagle said. "But I shall get ready for our foes in the next battle!"

"You do that." Drake prepared his troops against the incoming Orange Star forces. 'Heh... catching on now are we Eagle?' His grin grew wider as he saw the enemy approach. "Let's put up a good fight, shall we boys?"

Place: Orange Star HQ; Command room

Mel walked into the room carrying a stack of folders. He walked to where Sami was sitting.

"Here are your orders." Mel said tossing a folder to Sami.

"...hmm? Oh thanks." She flipped through it. Her expression darkened almost immediately.

"What's it say?" He asked. "I didn't take a look at them."

"...the most absolutely ludicrous thing possible." She groaned.

"...eh?"

"Protect two landers from enemy subs and battleships, and capture the HQ while using them." Sami's expression continued to darken. "That's stupid."

"...is Nell high or something?" Mel said, reading over her shoulder. "Or she thinks we can pull this off...?"

"...I have no clue. But whatever...I just want to get this over with. Green Earth is a _pain_. I don't like it here."

"Uh huh. I'll agree with you on that."

"Say...are you two being _nice_ to each other now or something?" Andy said walking in, looking over at them.

"...not really." Came their collective response.

"And in sync too... but I could swear..." Andy walked back out confused. "I coulda sworn Mel handed Sami like a _bunch_ of chocolate yesterday...oh well." He muttered to himself. "Hey Mel!" He called out to the other CO.

"What?" Mel asked, turning his attention away from Sami's orders.

"C'mere." Andy motioned for him to leave the room.

"What on earth do you want Andy?" Mel said giving the younger boy the evil eye as he stepped outside.

"Have you ever noticed something about Sami? She acts weird whenever she's talking with or about Nell."

"...eh...sure." Mel shrugged.

"You think she's looking to get a promotion?" Andy asked.

"...uh..." Mel felt a chill up his spine and immediately moved to the side, dodging a 'bullet'.

'TWHACK!' An army boot flew straight into Andy's nose.

"Ow! Bai dose...!" Andy groaned as he fell to the ground. "Bai... dose... waai... wai... idz... ugh... dose..."

"You're playing with fire buddy!" Sami said, visibly angry. She had obviously heard him and decided to shut him up.

"Let's lay low a bit eh Mel?" Andy continued groaning as he rubbed his nose. "Owowow..."

"Uh... you do that... I think I'm still in good graces with her for now." Mel said slightly freaked out. "Wow."

"Ow..." Andy crawled back onto his feet and shuffled off to find a medic. "Ugh."

"...note to self, never piss her off that much." Mel said. "...another note to self... give her a lot of chocolate to make sure she doesn't try to kill me in my sleep..."

"Oi! Mel!" Sami motioned for him to come back in.

"What?"

"Bring back my shoe, and I need your 'expert' opinion on something."

"Uh...okay." He picked up her boot and headed over to her seat. "What's the matter?"

"A head on attack is a bad idea right?" She asked.

"Basically yes." He nodded. "Very bad."

"So I figure we should attack from the western peninsula, and then suddenly surprise him from the front once we've eliminated the ground forces, right?" Sami pointed on the map.

"...wow. How'd you manage to think of that in such a short amount of time?"

"It's a gift." She smirked.

"Sure. But if you failed to neglect something, Drake isn't THAT stupid. He wouldn't just let the sea area there be completely empty. He's bound to have an armada of naval units just waiting for us to move in."

"...oh. Damn." She frowned.

"Hmm.. .well considering we do have naval units at our disposal, I think we can handle this, hmm?" Mel said pointing at the map screen.

"...you're right. I think we can handle this."

"...say ...you know earlier, why'd you just... 'snap' all of a sudden when we were talking about you?" He wondered. "Rather... why were you listening?"

"...uh...I uh...never mind what I said!" Sami said completely ignoring the question. "None of your business!"

"...fine...be that way." He said walking out. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you if Drake's gonna smash us with a Tsunami this time around."

"Okay. Whatever." She shooed him away.

"See ya." He waved as he was about to walk off.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"One more thing... can I have a chocolate bar? I'm hungry..." She said, rubbing her stomach. "And I know that you're carrying some on you."

"...gah... fine." He reached into his pocket and tossed her some candy bars.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome." He headed off finally after the girl started munching on her candy. "Yeesh."

Time: Three days later

Place: Green Earth HQ

Like clockwork, the damage inflicted on Drake's troops gave him the edge he needed to push back against the Orange Star forces.

"Aye...just in the nick of time!" Drake laughed as he raised the waters.

"Indeed Captain! Let's give Orange Star what for!" His soldiers agreed with him.

Place: Orange Star HQ; Officer's Lounge

Mel and Andy were napping in the lounge on the couches. The sound of rushing water roused the older CO.

"...that noise..." Mel sat up from the couch he was lying on. "...water!"

"...guh? What's the matter Mel?" Andy said sleepily.

"...it's happening! Drake's invoked the Tsunami! Prepare for impact!" Mel got up and grabbed his sword from the side of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

"I'm gonna stop it from even reaching the HQ! Or try!" Mel replied, heading for the door.

"But then why do we need to prepare for any impact?"

"The recoil is gonna blow away all the glass in the base, that's why." He explained.

"Recoil from what?" Andy wasn't sure just _what_ was going on.

"Just tell everyone to get ready!" Mel said putting on his coat. "This'll get ugly. Especially with all this fog... I'm not sure if the impact of En will do anything... bad. I hope."

"What do you – "

"Just move it!" Mel shouted. "And warn the others!"

"Okay! Okay!" Andy got up and started running.

Place: Command room

"Sami! Everyone! Get down! It's coming!" Andy dashed into the room.

"What's coming Andy?" Sami asked.

"The Tsunami!"

"Oh crap..." Sami groaned. "Not again..."

"Mel said get down and get away from any windows." Andy said.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just because!"

"...huh? Say...what's Mel doing outside of the HQ?" Max asked, as he looked out the window.

"...is he an idiot?" Sami asked. "He's gonna get smashed straight into the ground!"

"...since when did you show any concern to Mel?" Andy asked.

"...never! I just happen to like to get free chocolate from him!" Sami said, her face turning slightly red.

"...hmm. Fine." Andy shrugged. "But... wait. Away from the windows! Everyone!"

Place: In front of Orange Star HQ

"...let's see what Drake has got to show with this...giant puddle of his." Mel said, staring hard at the giant wave heading straight towards him and the men that were already being pummeled into the ground by it.

"Oi! Mel! What the hell do you think you're doing standing out there?" Sami's voice screamed at him from the loudspeakers.

"...stopping this... thing from hitting the HQ and screwing everything over, that's all." He shouted rather nonchalantly.

"...how do you go about doing something like that? You're not a superman!" She shouted back

"Who says I need to be superman? I'll handle it."

* * *

"The only thing he'll have to handle is to be in traction after he's crushed..." Sami said looking away.

"...damn right." Max said looking in disbelief.

"...you think we've driven him so crazy that he wants to commit suicide?" Andy asked.

"...nah." Sami said. "I wanted to beat him silly first."

"...you really like to hold a grudge don't you girl?" Max asked.

"Yeah, considering he won't let me use the bath in his office." She pouted.

"...right." The other two men rolled their eyes.

"Ooh! Look here it comes!" Andy said. "Wait a minute...gah! Get away from the window!" He ran off and hid behind a desk. The others did likewise.

* * *

"Let's see what this thing is made of..." Mel said staring at the huge wave that was moments from crashing down on him.

"Mel! Move your stupid ass already! If you're trying to prove something, you're not!" Sami shouted from the loudspeaker again.

"I'm not gonna move. This little sprinkling will be gone shortly enough." The wave was just about to reach him. "All right. Flame Destructive En Style - Destruction Blade Burst" Mel said as he swung his sword straight downwards, creating an immense column of burning energy, that rose to meet the tsunami. "Break!"

* * *

Before everyone could watch and react to what happened outside, an explosion sounded as everyone ducked their heads while the ground started to shake.

"What the **hell** was that?" Sami said, as she peered over the desk she was hiding behind. "Holy..." Her eyes widened as she saw all the glass on the window was gone. "What did he do?" She asked, sticking her hand through where the window was. "Owowow... where's... where's this heat coming from?" She quickly pulled her hand back as if she had put it on a hot stove top. "Ow!"

"Commander Sami! Reports all over base state that all the windows in HQ have been disintegrated and... that the outer layer of the building has been...scorched?"

"...scorched? What on earth are you talking about?" Sami demanded.

"As in burnt! It's blackened!"

"...no way... there's no way Mel could have done that! It's impossible...wait...so that story he was telling us a while ago...it's true..."

"What is Sami?" Andy asked as he slowly got up.

"Mel is a monster." She said. "I mean... this just proves it."

"So?"

"That explains how he does all that junk." Sami said shaking slightly. "Everything... I think..."

"Well we now know how strong the White Sun really is..." Max said amazed. "First hand anyway..."

"No way..." Came the various voices in the room.

Place: Outside

"Ah...that was invigorating." Mel said stretching. "I haven't done anything that cool since...whenever. Hmm... looks like I caused a slight En disruption...oops. Probably should've tried that earlier..." He looked at the sky as it had cleared and the fog of war had shifted away giving him a clear view of Drake's units. "Better go back..." He turned around and then looked at the HQ. "Holy crap... did I do that?" He stared at the black-orange building in front of him. "...shit."

Place: Orange Star HQ

Sami shook her head in shock. She shakily got to her feet and headed towards her chair.

"Andy, once he gets back inside, tell Mel to come here. Now." Sami said, taking a seat.

"Uh...okay." Andy walked out of the Command room and headed for the front door. He was about to open it for Mel. Instead it opened by itself, or rather it fell off its hinges and clattered to the ground loudly.

"Hi Andy." Mel said as if nothing had happened.

"...you are a monster." Andy said with a straight face.

"What?" Mel looked at Andy. "Did you hit your head…? Or did Sami beat you stupid again?"

"Never mind what I just said. That was _cool_."

"Thanks... I think." Mel said scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, Sami wants to bitch at you...I think."

"Really now?" He sighed.

"Yeah, she seemed to be in a bad mood. In the Command room."

"Well... oh well." Mel shrugged as he walked into the room in question. "Sami?"

"..." She glared at him as she got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You jerk!" She slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He wasn't even ready for that.

"You are such a jerk!" She slapped him again in the face, this time she had managed to hit him hard enough to knock his glasses off his face and into the corner of the room. "You... stupid... jerk!" She raised her arm to slap him again.

"Ouch! Gah! Why are you hitting me?" Mel asked, as he grabbed her arms, preventing her from hitting him again. "Geez... somebody grab my glasses for me please... I can't see without 'em." He shouted to one of the Intel officers.

"I... I... I thought you were gonna die..." She said, still shaking slightly.

"...why are you worried about me?" He asked, looking confused. "I said I'd handle it."

"Uh... no reason..." Sami looked at his face. '..._he_..._ huh. He's actually not bad looking without those._' She turned away as she felt her face turn red. '_Ooh... no, now is __**not**__ the time.' _

"Hmm..." He gave her a funny look. "You _are_ odd." He said, not noticing that she was blushing as he couldn't see.

"No... it's just that I'd be in big trouble if you got killed." She made up an excuse on the spot.

"...sure you would, I think Nell would be happy if I was gone." Mel said.

"Wha?"

"It's true, but heck, what can you do?" He shrugged.

"...I see." She looked at the ground uneasily. "Don't ever do that again! You almost blew the HQ up in process! And now that all the windows are gone we're gonna get wet anyway!"

"...give me a sec. Still can't see shit." Mel grumbled.

"Your glasses Commander." One of the officers said handing them to him.

"Thanks." Mel nodded as he put them back on. "Now then... we're not getting wet any time soon. Not again anyway."

"And what's your reason for that?" Sami now had her back turned to him.

"Not if we get to his base in record time that is." Mel said pointing on the map.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"By nullifying the tidal wave, I have accidentally caused a slight distortion into the Fog of War, and I think I may have also disabled a number of Drake's navy units, giving us free run of the sea now." Mel said pointing at the now clear battlefield.

"Wow..." Sami took a quick glance at the screen and realized that whatever it was he did, the fog was gone.

"So let's get to it, and then set up a new HQ elsewhere after we're done huh?" Mel suggested.

"...mmm." She nodded. "But you're still a jerk." She said.

"...fine. Be that way." He sighed. 'Yeesh... I didn't think she'd hit me... not to mention twice... ugh. But... why's she looking the other way anyway?' Mel wondered as he rubbed his face. 'Owowow... how many times as she managed to hit me now?' He groaned.

Time: End of the week

Place: Green Earth HQ

The Orange Star army had continued their march towards the Green Earth field HQ and captured it.

"Curses! I've been defeated. Time to hoist sail and flee!" Drake said running off again with his men. He didn't stay behind this time to chat.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"That proved to be completely pointless." Mel said as he cleaned his glasses. 'Thank goodness these are titanium frames and scratch resistant lenses...' He thought examining them for damage after Sami had knocked them clean off his face.

"Yeah...I guess it did. But we won...somehow." Sami sighed in relief.

"You mean despite the fact we weren't supposed to have the landers sunk?" He asked.

"Yeah... but... they didn't sink!" She pointed out.

"Um...about that...I think they were slowly sinking." Mel said looking at their status on one of the Intel screens.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after I did that...you know thing, the recoil shockwave kinda shook loose some bolts on 'em and well...yeah, let's just run away now okay?" He said nervously.

"You..." She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know how you manage to do these things, but it's absolutely stupid. And amazing."

"Well yeah...now can we _move_ before Nell finds out? Or send them in for repairs?"

"...good plan." She said. "Everyone! Next set of coordinates! Now!" Sami knew better than to let Nell know that 'they' had screwed up ever so slightly. Especially when she had to write up the reports for it.

Time: The next day

Place: Central Green Earth HQ; Drake's office.

The Green Earth COs met up yet again, as they were discussing the results of the last battle. Eagle was visibly displeased with the outcome.

"Aye, like I said, that's a rough opponent. Doesn't this old sea dog deserve some smooth sailing now and then?" Drake stated as he sat down on the chair in the room. "Phew..."

"Drake! Listen. About our earlier conversation." Eagle said walking in.

"Ahoy there, Eagle. It's time for you to test the waters. Battle Orange Star yourself and see if my theory holds any water." The captain suggested.

"I think you're right." Eagle said. "I'm gonna show them what I can do. To the skies men!" With that, the pilot prepared to meet Orange Star's forces on the battlefield.

"Aye... that's the stuff." Drake smiled as Eagle left. "Now then... perhaps a bit of a pick me up is in order..." The Captain opened a cabinet behind his desk and reached for a heavy glass bottle. "...heh. I'm pretty damn sure I've earned a few hard ones this week." He chuckled as he poured himself a double whiskey. "Cheers Eagle. And good luck to ya."

Place: Orange Star; Command room

The Orange Star COs didn't seem too pleased to see Eagle on the other side of the battlefield. Sami opened up a communication with Green Earth.

"Eagle! Why do you keep harrying us?" Sami asked Eagle on the com-link. "Seriously!"

"It's you again Sami." Eagle said giving her a condescending glare.

"Well, excuse me for getting in your way! Listen, will you just explain to me why you won't leave us be?" She demanded.

"There's no use in talking with him Sami. There's no way he'll listen to you." Mel said.

"It has nothing to do with you two. Bring out Andy! I want to settle this now!" The pilot demanded.

"Nothing to do with us eh? I don't think so." Mel said. "I'll tell you something, you pile of –"

"Mel! That's not necessary!" Sami said covering his mouth with her hand. "Listen good Eagle! I'm in command this time around, you're not gonna do a thing to Andy unless you get through me!"

"Don't do this, Sami. I won't hold anything back." Eagle said.

"Don't make me laugh; I can shoot you out of the sky any day with or without this guy's help." She frowned.

"Gah...let go of my mouth." Mel said pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"Hmph. I doubt the two of you can even stand up to my assault." Eagle said. "You're at the disadvantage here!"

"...that's what you think." Mel said laughing to himself as he got up. "Well then... I wonder if you're still gonna be that cocky after a few days."

'What's so important about a few more days?' Sami wondered what he meant.

"You two shall be eating pavement and humble pie once I'm through with you!" Eagle said finally. "To the skies men! We shall make them pay for what they've done!"

Time: Within the few days

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Command Room

Orange Star was in big trouble. Sami groaned as she saw her remaining troops get destroyed by Eagle's superior air force. Unfortunately, their forces were about to be routed.

"I don't believe it...how did I underestimate him? Am I going to lose this time around?" She asked herself.

"Hmm?" Mel looked up from the file he was leafing through.

"This is bad..." She groaned. "Green Earth troops will be knocking at our doors anytime now!" She was obviously worse for wear now. After enduring three straight missions in a row, the stress was finally taking a toll on her body and mind.

"But..." Mel was about to tell her help was on its way.

"But what? I can't do a thing! My men have been completely obliterated! We're gonna..." She was on the verge of tears. "We're gonna lose!"

"...what's wrong with you?" Mel asked, looking worried.

"Mmm... I don't know anymore... I'm not sure if I can handle this..." She shook her head.

"Well if you think about it, we still have a few men and air units left..."

"It's not going to help if they... shit." She watched as the last few remaining units were destroyed. "It can't be...we're finished. We've lost. Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"...there's no way Eagle could have..." Mel had a grim expression. Just then he received a transmission from his private signal. "And... problem solved. What's the word boys?" He asked picking up his transmitter.

"Hey! Anyone alive there? And I mean inside the Orange Star HQ!" Came a voice from the com-link.

"...haha." Mel chuckled to himself. "Very funny you guys."

"...what's so funny?" Sami asked, sniffling. She couldn't hear what was being said to him but the fact that Mel was laughing to himself was distressing.

"...heh... they're here. Like I was about to say…help has arrived." Mel said to Sami.

"Who?"

"The White Sun army." Mel pointed out the window.

"...the what?" She blinked and peered at him warily. "Who? What? Why? How?"

"Gimme a sec." He said as he put the transmission onto the speakers.

"Kkrzzt! Oi! Hey izzat you Mel?" Gabe's voice was heard on the com-link in Sound-Only mode.

"Yeah." Mel responded. "What's up?"

"Guess who?" He asked.

"You guys. Duh." The Commander of the White Sun army shook his head. "Stop screwing around with Sound-Only and activate the damn transmission."

"...close enough! Well your requested weapons of mass destruction have arrived, so...give him hell boss!" Gabe saluted on the screen as the visuals appeared. "Show him what we're made of!"

"All right." Mel nodded. "This is Commander in Chief Mel to the White Sun army, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Commander Mel!"

"Good. So what'd you bring this time around?"

"Bombers, fighters, and a landing team of infantry and T-copters are ready at your disposal!" His men replied.

"Good... good. Now... take over the skies. Show Eagle what the White Sun army can do. Fuck him up."

"Yeehaw! Right on Commander! We'll show 'em good!" The pilots shouted, as they flew straight into the fray blasting Eagle's men clean out of the sky.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: Green Earth HQ; Command room

Certain of victory Eagle was smugly preparing to make his way to the Orange Star Field HQ and begin questioning Andy. However, his prospects were rudely interrupted as reports of his forces being decimated filled the room.

"What the hell? What the hell is going on?" Eagle stood in shock as his men started dropping like flies. "Who's attacking us? Tell me _now_!" He demanded.

"It's an unknown number of enemy reinforcements arriving sir!" The tech replied. "Not Orange Star units!"

"I _know_ that! Who _are_ they?" Eagle clenched his hands into fists.

"They're unknown, commander!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Give me a straight answer dammit!"

"It means...incoming transmission from Orange Star!" The intel officer was interrupted.

"What do they want? Let me see!" Eagle demanded.

"Hello Eagle." Mel said. The look on his face was curt and hateful.

"You... you again! The one from that first battle with Andy! And from before!" The pilot glared back.

"Yeah...it's me, so?"

"What do you want?" Eagle asked.

"Your unconditional surrender." He said simply.

"Never! I won't surrender to the likes of you!"

"Oh really now? I don't think you have much choice, as _my_ men are currently blasting _your_ men to pieces right now." Mel sighed. "Does that make sense to you?"

"..._your_ men?" Eagle's jaw slackened.

"The White Sun army."

"...White...**White Sun**?" Eagle was sweating bullets once he realized _whom_ he was talking to now.

"So you _have_ heard of us." Mel rolled his eyes.

"Only fools dare to trifle with the hidden armies of White Sun!" The pilot stammered.

"Yep...you've heard of us. Scared?"

"...I don't believe you! There's no way the White Sun Army is involved in this matter!" Eagle shook his head in shock. "This is an affair between Orange Star and Green Earth!"

"Oh? It very much is involved. Now if you don't mind...I'm gonna take you apart!" Mel said, as he sent his men on a bombing run over Eagle's units.

"...impossible...it _is_ the White Sun army..." Eagle's face went pale as he realized that it was _his_ turn to lose.

Time: Hours later...

The Orange Star COs arrived immediately at the Green Earth HQ after the enemy had been routed. After kicking down the front door, Mel led the group to the Green Earth Command room.

Eagle's eyes widened in shock as Mel made a beeline for him. It happened in mere seconds.

"...you." The White Sun CO said as he grabbed him by the collar and suddenly punched him in the gut, hard. He then dragged Eagle, who was now coughing violently towards a wall.

"Ugh... urgh... what... why...?" Eagle sputtered, trying to keep himself from vomiting up the contents of his stomach.

"Spill your guts. Now." Mel said as he pinned Eagle against the wall with one hand. Behind him, Andy and Max followed warily. Sami had stayed behind in the Orange Star Field HQ after Mel told her not to come.

"Urk...let me go...then I'll...tell..." Eagle groaned. "I'll... talk... just... let me go."

"**Tell me now**." Mel said as he started slamming the Green Earth officer into the wall. Repeatedly. "**You piece of shit.**"

"Oof!" Eagle groaned. "Argh... Ugh... stop... please." He continued to cough as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. "Argh!" This time a knee connected with his stomach, he felt a few ribs crack. "Guh..."

"Stop it Mel! You'll kill him!" Andy said as the White Sun Commander began punching Eagle in the face, knocking out a few teeth in the process.

"I said **talk.**" The sound of Mel's fist smashing into Eagle's jaw was enough to make Andy back off. "Andy, stay out of this. This is between me and this sack of crap." Mel glared at the boy.

"...gulp." Andy immediately shut up.

"...I'll talk... I'll talk... just... ugh..." The pilot spat out a mixture of broken teeth and bloody saliva. "Ugh... (hack)... (cough)... enough... please..."

"Eagle, you're pathetic..." Mel said dropping him to the ground once he was satisfied with the beating he had given him. "Talk."

"Ugh... all right... I'll tell you what you want to know. That boy... Andy, attacked my homeland of Green Earth!" He said wiping away the trickle of blood from his mouth. "Ugh..." It took a while for Eagle to catch his breath and get to his feet.

"Huh?" Andy was stunned.

"That look on his face...I'll never forget it!" His face was livid. Or at least attempted to be, minus a few teeth.

"...ha...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mel burst out laughing.

"...why...why are you laughing?" Eagle asked, horrified.

"Look at who you're pointing fingers at you dolt! Andy can't pull off anything that difficult! This is a kid that has troubles waking up by himself, let alone try and attack a country single-handedly!"

"Excuse me?" Andy asked.

"Sorry Andy, but you have to admit, your friend is right." Eagle said in realization. "...not exactly the brightest bulb..."

"Hold on a..." Andy said.

"Basically, Andy boy here had just spent the last three missions sleeping and not bothering to think about a thing, other than the lovely Miss Sonja, aren't I right?"

"All right that's just personal now!" The boy said angrily.

"I guess if you put it that way, it's hard to imagine that Andy could even pull anything like that off." Eagle grinned awkwardly.

"You guys are MEAN!" Andy shouted.

"Ah stuff it." Mel said, handing the boy the candy bars in his coat pocket. "Max, keep him company." He ordered.

"Ooh. Candy." Andy took the candy and headed outside to eat it.

"Yesiree." Max nodded. 'No way in hell I'm arguing with Mel after watching him beat Eagle up like that... no way no how...'

"But I'm not completely convinced." Eagle said. "I still think you were up to something. If you were lying, you'll curse the day you were born...hey! Where'd he go?" He looked around and couldn't spot Andy in the general vicinity. "He... left?"

"Listen up Eagle, you try and make him curse that day, I'll make sure to shut you up for good all right? After all, I can get White Sun's assassins on your case just like this." Mel said as he snapped his fingers. "Hell, I'll do it myself personally."

"...very well..." Eagle said conceding. He knew when to give up. Especially after the person in question had just beaten him halfway to death with just his fists. He put a hand to his side. 'Dammit... a few broken ribs... how many teeth did he knock out... and... did he break my jaw...?' Eagle winced in agony. "...farewell then."

"Perhaps next time will be better Eagle, next time." Mel said. "That is if you've finally learnt your lesson." The Orange Star forces turned and left.

"...argh." Eagle collapsed to the floor after he was certain that Mel and the others had left. "God... dammit... god... dammit!" He groaned. It had taken all he had to stay on his feet after the beating he had just received. Any adrenaline that was in his body had lost effect. "Shit... shit... shit..." He was in probably the most pain he had experienced in a long time.

"Commander Eagle!" His subordinates had also waited until the enemy had left. "Are... are you all right sir?" They asked.

"...nothing short of a few shots of morphine won't fix..." Eagle muttered. "...he... he did a number of me... that's for sure..."

"...we... we found _some_ of your teeth sir... I don't think any dentist can fix them though..."

"...that's no consolation... at... all..." The Green Earth CO groaned. "Well... I... I... think it's high time we left..." With that, Eagle blacked out and hit the floor with a thud.

"...! Sir? Sir! Sir! Crap! Medic! Medic!"

Time: A short flight back...

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Command Room

Despite the last little snag, Orange Star had ended victorious with a little bit of help. Andy, Max and Mel returned and headed back to the Command room to find Sami still sitting in her chair, she still looked a little bit wound up.

"Oi! Sami, we're back!" Andy waved. "And all's well!"

"...hmm." The girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "...welcome... back..."

"...what's the matter?" Mel looked at her with worry. Whatever it was that was nagging her, it had started to bother him. "You okay?"

"...nothing really." She answered. "...I'm fine..." Sami didn't look up at him.

"All right then." Mel said. "The men are going to throw a small victory party tonight, okay? At least that's what they told me."

"Sure... whatever." She said, looking up at him blankly. "...is that it? Just... just leave me alone... please." She looked back down at her feet.

"...huh. Be that way then Sami." He left without another word. '...what the hell? I thought she'd get mad or something...' Mel thought.

Time: That night; 8:00 pm

Place: Officer's Lounge

Mel sat on the couch as everyone else was celebrating their victory against Eagle with the White Sun soldiers.

"How boring." Mel sighed, closing his eyes. "I think I'll just rest my eyes here... beating up idiots really takes it out of a guy..." He dozed off after a few minutes.

A bit later, Sami who was worn out and completely miserable walked in, gave Andy and Max a tired, small smile and without a care, she plopped herself down next to Mel and passed out on the couch.

* * *

Hours after the party was over and the White Sun forces camped themselves outside the Field HQ. Max and Andy had cleaned out the room and were checking if anyone else remained. Then they happened upon the two sleeping officers on the couch.

"Well that's something you definitely don't see every day." Max said, a bemused look on his face.

"Huh?" Andy turned to look at Max, puzzled. "What?"

"Look." He pointed to Mel and Sami, sleeping on the couch next to each other. Mel had his arms crossed as he slept, and Sami had fallen asleep, leaning against him, clinging to his sleeve.

"Now that _is_ something you don't see too often." Andy agreed. "It's... almost weird how peaceful they look."

"Better leave them there, both of them get evil scary when they're mad."

"Yeah. Let's go." Andy agreed with his muscle-bound companion as they quietly made their way out and up to their rooms.

Time: Around 12:00 am

It was silent in the lounge; no one stirred within the almost empty room. That was until Mel woke up from his 'nap'.

"Ugh...that was...eh? Oh...party must be over already. Oh well." He shrugged, noticing that the lights were off and it was dark outside. He started to get up. "Must have slept through it... good nap though..."

"Nnn..." Something next to him whined softly.

"...eh?" Mel couldn't move as something was pinning him to the couch. "Hmm?"

"Mmm..." The same voice again.

"What...the?" He said looking for his glasses. "What was that?" He found them in his shirt pocket, and put them on. "...who was that?" Squinting, he couldn't really see anything in the dark. "...too dark." He muttered.

"Mmm... don't...don't leave..." The whining continued. It was a girl's voice.

"Huh? Hmm..." Mel felt his way down to the edge of his shirt, where he felt something soft gripping it. "A hand? Weird. Wait... what."

"Hmm?" The owner of the hand and voice stirred. "...mm?"

"...Sami?" Mel said, realizing who it was from her voice.

"...eh? Who's there?" She asked blinking because of the darkness.

"...uh Mel." He answered.

"What are you doing here...?"

"I should be asking you that." He blinked a few times and tried to adjust to the darkness. "Screw it." He pulled out a flashlight from his coat and turned it on. "Better."

"Hmm? This isn't my room." She said, looking around blearily.

"Noo, really? This is the officer's lounge. And you're on the couch." He pointed out.

"...oh." She said simply. "Then what are you doing here?" Sami asked as she sat up.

"I think I fell asleep on the couch. I don't know how _you_ got here though." Mel answered. "Actually, I'm _certain_ I was asleep on the couch. So... yeah, where'd you come from?"

"Huh?"

"I woke up to find you clinging onto me." He explained.

"Whaaaaaa?" She whimpered rather loudly.

"Ssh! Quiet! Everyone's still asleep now!" He hissed angrily.

"Mmm."

"There you go whining again." He said frowning.

"Sorry... I... I..." She tried to regain her composure. She failed.

"What?"

"I totally didn't notice you here. I was really tired and then I kinda zoned out on the couch."

"Yeah, on top of me." Mel said annoyed.

"Sorry..." She apologized

"Don't you pay attention to where you are before you pass out?" He was lecturing her rather angrily as he got up off the couch.

"No..." Sami shook her head.

"Oi..." Squatting down next to the couch so he was eye-level with her, he was about to berate her again.

"Mmm...?" She looked back at him.

"What now?" He asked.

"..." Her eyes started to water. "...nnn."

"What's wrong?" Mel said, his tone softening. 'I... I can't handle this crap... not back then... and not now.' He thought to himself.

"...sniff." She broke down and started to cry.

"...whoa. Are you okay?" He was taken aback as he realized she was crying. 'Holy crap. She _is_ crying. And not to mention... a lot.'

"...sniff. No." Tears streamed down her face.

"Why not?"

"...sniff. You don't know how it feels to watch your own family slaughtered, and then have to run away with only your life! Then when the government decides to take you in, they tell you that you can avenge your family by joining the army. But then, I was the only girl in that particular academy group, they always teased and made fun of me! So I decided to act all tough and did better than all of them... and... and I..." After Sami finished her brief rant, she started crying even louder.

"Uh...but I do know how it's like...after all, that's how I got into White Sun..." Mel lamely tried to reason with her. He failed miserably as she kept crying.

"...I don't care if you know or not! It... it just hurts..." She sniffed.

"But..."

"..." She just gave him a sad, injured look. Her large brown eyes no longer had their usual piercing quality to them. She moved closer towards him, the tears still streaming down her face.

"Huh? Come on, stop crying, please... I thought you were tougher than that..." He said patting her shoulder.

"...mmm. No... no..." She shook her head. Then she suddenly pressed up against him. "Life... life is so unfair." She sobbed as she hugged him. "Uwaaa..."

"...so it is. So it is." Mel said letting her cry on his shoulder. 'Oh dear God...' He thought as he felt the front of his shirt get damp. 'Gonna be a long night...'

Time: 2:00 am

Place: Mel's office/quarters

After an hour or so, Sami had cried herself to sleep. Mel knew that he should make sure she would be all right, so he carried her upstairs and left her lying on his bunk.

"...hey." He gently shook her awake.

"...hmm?" She was still lying down, but she felt a bit better after crying her heart out earlier.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked carefully.

"...yeah." Sami nodded as she rubbed at her eyes. "Uuu..." She groaned.

"That's good." Mel gave a sigh of relief.

"...where am I?" Sami asked, looking around at her somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. "...this definitely isn't my room..."

"Huh? Oh my office." He shrugged. "You know... my room? In the base?" He turned on the desk lamp. "See?"

"Really? Wait... why?"

"Easiest place for me to keep an eye on you." Mel shrugged.

"...oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll leave so you can change your clothes or something. I found this in your quarters, so I'm assuming it's your stuff." He dropped her duffle bag on the ground. "You look like a mess."

"You don't have to leave, as long as you don't look." Sami said, her face heated up.

"Hmm? I'll go." He turned around and walked outside his room. "It's impolite to be in the same room as a lady while she's changing after all."

"...oh ... all right then." She quickly threw off her dirty uniform and rummaged through her bag for something clean to change into. '...wait? A... lady? He... he meant me...'

Sami felt an odd twinge as she pulled a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts out of her bag and put them on.

"Are you done?" Mel said peering in. He'd taken off his glasses so that he couldn't see anything in case she wasn't done.

"Yeah..." She walked over and flipped on the main light.

"Gah... that's bright." He said closing his eyes.

"...you can open your eyes you know." She said taking his glasses out of his hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He said opening his eyes, he then found himself face to face with her. Or at least looking down at her. Despite being rather blurry, Mel realized that Sami was quite a bit shorter than him. '...small.' He thought.

"...without your glasses... you have really... kind eyes." Sami said softly.

"Eh?" Mel looked confused. "What...? What's that supposed to mean...?"

"Behind them, your eyes are always so piercing, so scary and angry. Or at least... to me." She blushed.

"...oh. So are yours." He said as he reached for his glasses. "May I have those back now?"

"But I don't want to see the angry eyes..." She said, whimpering slightly.

"...you are odd." Mel said scratching his head as his brows knitted together. "Really now?"

"...mmm." Her shoulders heaved as she sighed. She had to stand on tip toe to reach his face, but she perched the glasses back on his face and she smiled weakly at him. "Fine. Here you go."

"Thanks." He said as he pushed them back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"...I should thank you instead." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

"It was difficult enough as it was just to try and stand up against Eagle's forces...I didn't know I would get hammered that badly. Not to mention all the men we lost..."

"Lucky that my men had just arrived huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"So are we even now?" Mel said crossing his arms and gave her a hard look.

"Nope. I'm still as annoyed as ever at you." She stuck her tongue at him.

"What? Gah…" He groaned.

"You've never let me use the bath in your room since." Her gaze wandered over to the bathroom in question.

"But...but I just...but...argh!" He sighed, as the girl was about to walk out. "Wait!"

"I'll call it even and forgive you if you let me use it from now on." She compromised.

"...fine." He gave a sigh of defeat. 'The things I do to make sure these people are happy...' He thought to himself. 'Wait... forgive me for what?'

"Yes!" She said happily. "Okay. You're forgiven. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll just go and soak in it right now." She even hugged him for about two seconds before letting go.

"...now?" He was even more confused now.

"Yes, now." She picked up a towel and walked into the bathroom.

"...people are _still_ asleep right now!" Mel tried to reason as the sound of running water was heard. 'It's like... two in the morning!"

"...whatever." She said closing the door. "I don't care."

"..." Mel remained silent as he heard the sound of water fill the tub.

"Ah...nice and warm..." She sighed.

"..." Shaking his head, he sat down on his bunk. "...I am sleep deprived..." He sighed.

"...heehee! Soap bubble!" She giggled.

"...how... immature." Mel said to himself as he fell face down onto his bunk. "Why me?" He groaned as he passed out in his uniform. "Ugh..."

Time: The next morning; 9:00 am

Mel was still asleep as his alarm clock beeped noisily. He unconsciously reached over with his hand and smacked it, silencing the incessant beeping.

"Zzz... why...me...zzz...I...zzz...zzz..." Mel mumbled in his sleep.

"...good-morning-Mel!" He could hear a strangely cheery voice. Sami stood over him, and she seemed much more vibrant in comparison to her crappy mood the night before. Not that Mel could see her at the moment.

"...zzz... stupid girl... kept me up all night... zzz..." He continued to mumble.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Sami looked at him indignantly. "...jerk."

"...I... can... still... hear... her... whining... now...zzz..."

"...I am _not_ whining!" She indeed was whining.

"...I... must... be... going... crazy..." Mel continued to mutter in his sleep. "Hearing things..."

"..." Sami stared at him in silence. '...idiot.' She frowned.

"...zzz...zzz..."

"How can he sleep still?" Sami asked out loud.

"...dammit... noise... still... can... hear... it... zzz..."

"..." Sami's eyes went wide. "My God... he is crazy..." Kneeling next to the bed she peered warily at him.

"...no... noise... good... zzz..." Still asleep.

"Hmm..." She gently prodded him. "Oi...wake up. C'mon. Mel... wait up. Hey. Oi. Wake up!"

"Uh... eh..." Mel shifted over and looked at his assailant through bleary eyes. "...just what are you doing here?" He asked with a yawn.

"Hmm? I was here all night..."

"...guh..." Mel blinked a few times as he sat up and grabbed the sides of his head. "Ugh... did we do anything we'd regret?" He asked, stifling another yawn.

"...mmm? Nope." Sami shook her head as she sat down on the floor, cross-legged. "Not really. I fell asleep on the couch there." She pointed.

"...huh. Oh okay." He got up and stretched, feeling his joints pop loudly. "Ack. Ack. Ow. Need... coffee..." He muttered as he opened the door to the hall, where he saw Andy walk by.

"Hey Mel!" Andy greeted him. "Morning!"

"...morning Andy." Mel nodded.

"By the way, have you seen Sami around? She's usually up earlier in the morn - huh?" The younger CO peered into Mel's room and found Sami sitting on the floor. "...did... um... did you two do something last night?" He asked.

"...not that I was aware of." Mel shook his head. "Wait. Hold up... hey wait! Hold - god dammit Andy!" He shouted as Andy dashed off.

"Mel and Sami sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Andy shouted loudly.

"...you little son of a - Andy! I'll kill you!" Mel shouted angrily.

"...did... did he do what I thought he just did...?" Sami asked, her face started to turn red.

"...I'm going to beat the crap out of him later..." He groaned.

"Ooh..." She got up and walked over to where Mel was. "...I... I think I should get going then..."

"Please..." Mel sighed. "I'm going to brush my teeth and get cleaned up... _then_ I'll deal with Andy."

"...mmm. By the way..." She stepped out into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"...thanks."

"...no problem."

"Listen... I... well... I'm sorry." Sami bowed slightly. "Really."

"...interesting."

"What is?" She asked.

"You." There was a bemused expression on his face.

"...um... okay." Sami nodded as she walked back to her quarters. "Later."

"Yeah. Sure."

Time: That afternoon; 1:00 pm

Place: Northern Green Earth Field HQ

After an evening of rest in the medical room, Eagle was up and walking around again much to the horror of the medics. His tenacity was something to be marveled at, considering the extent of his injuries. The final diagnosis was as followed: four broken ribs, fractured lower jaw, severe abdominal bruising, six broken and or missing teeth. Nothing a good dose of morphine didn't fix as Eagle made his way through the base.

"I know it was Andy! I swear..." Eagle was muttering to himself in front of the communications room. Drake stood nearby.

"...perhaps you should... I dunno... take a rest or something now, nay?" Drake asked. "You look like a dead man walking with all those injuries..." The captain winced. "I can't imagine just _how_ badly he beat you."

"...no way no how. I've got too many things to worry about!" He pointed at the communications screen. "Like this incoming call for example!" He said as he answered it. "Yes? Who is it and what do you want?"

"Hello Eagle." Sonja said from the com-screen. "I've got news for you." She bowed at him.

"You! You're Sonja right? What do you want?" He asked.

"It wasn't Andy who attacked; it was someone, rather something else." She explained.

"Do you know something?" Eagle demanded.

"Yes I do. I'll show you who's up to all of this if you come to these coordinates." She sent the details over. "Anyway... I'll see you later then. Good bye." Sonja ended the communication.

"That's... that it? But I..." He turned to Drake. "Let me at them again Drake! I won't lose this time!"

"I know you're worried, Eagle, I'll take care of it." The captain nodded. "And... really, you should get some rest..."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Eagle asked. "I mean... it's Orange Star again."

"I'll take care of her for you Eagle, that's what shipmates are for eh?" Drake grinned. "...seriously, lie down. Please."

"Thank you..." The pilot groaned as he held his side. "Dammit... I need another hundred CCs or something..."

"I'll check out Orange Star again, I'll meet you later Eagle. Be careful." The captain nodded.

Place: Orange Star HQ; Command room

Mel had finally caught Andy and beat him senseless, leaving him tied up and gagged inside a supply closet. After clearing up any misunderstandings that were caused with a few angry glares and threats he restored order to the Orange Star base.

"Now then... that's been taken care of..." He started. "Let's get _this _mess dealt with." Shaking his head, he flipped through the report that Sami had written up about their last misadventure. "You're sure Nell was okay with the results...?"

"...I got yelled at." Sami pouted. "But in the end, she was glad we were okay..."

"...right." He handed over the next set of orders. "At least you weren't punished."

"Mmm." She nodded. "So, let's get this over with then..." Sami opened the file. "...hmm."

"Good thing Nell had reinforcements sent in." He sighed.

"Yeah, or we'd be in trouble for this rescue mission." Sami said. "Hold out for eight days. Right." She looked at her orders.

"Say... just outta curiosity why were you sucking up to Nell earlier?" Mel asked her.

"That's not sucking up! It's showing respect!" She said defensively.

"...right, then how come I don't get any respect?" He asked again. "Or at least... how come I didn't get any earlier?"

"Because... because... I'd rather treat you on a different level." She said turning red. "Umm..."

"...different? How?" Mel gave her a confused look.

"...let's talk about that later okay? Let's go boys!" Her face was bright red as she gave her orders to the men.

"All right..." Mel shrugged. 'What's with her now...?'

Time: Sixth day - noon

The Orange Star COs sat in the mess hall, sharing a table. Mel sat on the right side of the bench, Andy next him and Sami sat on the other end. They were eating lunch.

"I'm bored." Mel said as he poked at his food with his fork.

"Why don't you go make out with Sa – " Andy was interrupted by two fists. One from the right from Mel, and the other from the left was Sami's. "Ow." He groaned as he collapsed face down onto the table.

"That should shut him up." Mel said.

"Yeah, it should." Sami said, poking the unconscious boy.

"Uh..." Mel looked at Andy. "You shouldn't poke him..."

"Morning you two! Say...what happened to Andy?" Max asked as he walked over.

"Oh nothing much. He just said something stupid." Mel said. "Ah... I need to go get some more stuff from Hachi." He got up.

"Are you going now?" Sami asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Get me something too please." She said handing him a small wad of bills. "However much chocolate that can buy."

"All right." He headed off.

"...since when were you two on such good... terms?" Max asked, confused.

"...oh never really." She shrugged and gave Max a small grin.

"...uh..." The large man was taken aback by her smile. 'Scary.'

"What?" Sami asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'll just take Andy and leave now..." Max said picking up the limp form and tossing it over his shoulder. "Wow, you two really did a number on him." He muttered as he walked away.

Time: Last two days

Place: Green Earth HQ

Orange Star had finally held out against Drake's forces and the COs made their way to the enemy field HQ.

"Ah... same old shanty!" Drake said laughing. "I just can't beat you guys!"

"Hey... Drake." Mel said as he approached the older man.

"What's up lad?" The captain asked.

"You know about what's going on don't you know?"

"...that I do. I'm just sorry I wasn't allowed to tell Eagle, lest I let the cat out of the bag so to speak." Drake sighed.

"Captain... you're a good man." Mel said giving his two fingered salute. "But we'd best be going now, something's amiss"

"Aye lad... I'll be seeing you kids again, hopefully?"

"We'll see Captain, we'll see." Sami said. "Too bad Andy can't say good bye, we've knocked him out cold again." She laughed.

"He's a good lad, you'd best keep him out of trouble though."

"We will. Farewell." The Orange Star Army and its officers made their way towards a strange island were Blue Moon was rumored to be hiding according to the White Sun Intelligence.

End of chapter.


	7. Requiem of Darkness: Enter the Maelstrom

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 7: Requiem of Darkness: Enter the Maelstrom

Time: September; Early Morning - 8:00 am

Place: White Sun Capital City: Itsunia, White Sun Main Headquarters

All was quiet in the White Sun headquarters in the Commander's office.

"...zzz." One of the White Sun field commanders, Gary lay snoring at his desk as his computer screen was filled with various messages and alerts.

"Hey! Morning!" Eriko said carrying a tray of food into the room.

"...zzz." Gary continued to sleep.

"...idiot, he's still asleep." She sighed.

"Who's still asleep?" Gabe asked as he walked by with a glass of milk.

"...who else?" Eriko pointed at Gary.

"Oh right him. Let him sleep, he's not missing anything important since Mel hasn't been back for a while." The other commander shrugged.

"Ah... it's been almost half a year or so since this war has dragged out, and Mel hasn't returned to watch over the country's military." She sighed.

"Yeah. Not like we're doing anything of importance, other than hacking into the other countries' computer systems and tracking down Blue Moon and Olaf right now." Gabe said running a hand through his hair. "It's not like he'll suddenly need both of us to go off and –"

"Oi! Are you two morons awake over there?" A voice from Gary's computer screen shouted rather loudly.

"Huh? Wha? I'm awake! I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping on the job!" Gary said in complete shock.

"Good... morning you two." Mel said, as his face appeared on the monitor.

"...ah...morning, Mel. Boss, Commander... whatever." Gary said readjusting his tie.

"I've got a job for you two." The commander said.

"...okay, so he did want the two of us to go off and do something." Gabe said muttering as he sat down next to Gary.

"Now listen up. Assemble the best of your men and send them to the coordinates you gave me earlier. You two are gonna see some action soon."

"...uh... yay?" Gary said raising an eyebrow.

"...I do believe it is 'yay'." Gabe said nodding. "Kind of."

"Whatever you two. Just bring your battalions or something, and then we'll discuss details over junk food and stuff." Mel sighed.

"...junk food's always good." Gary said.

"...eh. Okay, sure, we'll get our men ready. Why?" Gabe asked.

"I have a feeling we may have found something rather... interesting." Mel said as he pointed to a window behind him on the monitor screen.

"What?" Gabe looked confused.

"There seems to be another hidden army just like White Sun." Mel said.

"So?" They asked.

"See that black thing out there?" Their commander pointed to something in the distance.

"Yeah... barely" Gary squinted at it.

"That's their base of operations." Mel said simply.

"...ah, looks like a giant... " Gary was about to say something crude.

"Don't say it." Gabe said, hitting his friend upside the head.

"I _knew_ one of you two would mention something like that... " Mel groaned. "Ah... they're back."

"Who?" They asked.

"Orange Star's officers." Mel replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway... I'll have to go. You guys have a week to get ready and come here." Mel said.

"...One week?" Gary was shocked.

"Yeah. One week." Mel nodded.

"...meh, fine." The sniper shrugged. "See ya."

"Bye." Mel said signing off.

"...he wants us to what... ?" Gary asked again to make sure.

"...rally the troops, storm the giant black... thingy and kick ass and take names." Gabe read off a checklist that he had made while listening. "Yup. Sounds right."

"...is _that_ all?" Gary said. "I thought he wanted us to change lead into gold."

"That'd be nice, then I can buy a new car." Gabe said.

"I'm pretty sure you could easily afford a new car with your salary. Gold or no gold."

"...right, and someday tanks will look like giant piggy banks too huh?" Gabe snickered.

"...ya never know." Gary laughed.

"...well, whatever it is, let's just get the men ready and head off. I was getting pretty damn bored anyway." Gabe pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"I always mistake you for a chick when you do that dude." Gary said.

"Izzat so? I don't think chicks would have scars on their faces or carry twelve throwing knives on them, or happen to look like me now."

"...bah, curse you and your freaking ponytail." Gary laughed. "I guess you don't... but still you know what I mean."

"...heh. Well... it's time to get to work."

"Yeah... so it is. After I eat breakfast." Gary realized as his stomach objected to his need to get to work. "Ooh..." He looked at the tray of food Eriko had brought in. "Thanks Eri."

"No problem." She said as she took a seat and started filing her nails. "Hurry up and finish though... otherwise Mel's gonna get mad at us. And I mean all of us!"

"...right. You do that." Gabe said. "Alice! Oi! Send out the orders! We need to move out!" He shouted to the other intel officer.

"Got it Gabe. I'm on it." She nodded.

Time: 7:00 am

Place: Unknown country; Orange Star forces

Orange Star arrived at a small island continent, and the forces moved out and established a field HQ.

"Say... d'you have _any_ idea where we are Mel?" Andy asked.

They had arrived at the small isle country, but it didn't seem to stand out very much, other than the fact it was an island, that wasn't deserted and it seemed large enough for people to inhabit rather handily.

"...not really." Mel said looking through a pair of binoculars. "Never been here before..."

"...what's with that weird looking base there?" Andy said as soldiers and officers were bustling about setting up the base.

"...I dunno Andy." The White Sun commander shrugged.

"...hmm..."

"...I think... – eh?" His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of passing fighter engines. "What the heck was that?" Mel asked as he spotted what appeared to be Green Earth fighters flying by. "Green Earth...?"

"...Eagle perhaps?" Andy said.

"...Andy, I think you might be right." Mel frowned. "What's... what's he doing here?"

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

The Green Earth forces had arrived and were awaiting orders from Eagle. He frowned as he met up with Sonja.

"Look, I've arrived as promised, so what's going on?" He said to her.

"Interesting... interesting." Sonja said as she peered through a telescope. Eagle was next to her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is?" Eagle asked.

"Look." She handed him the telescope and he peered through. "What do you see?"

"...who is that?" Eagle said visible shaken.

"Olaf's invasion of Orange Star is where all of this... stupidity began. During the attack on Orange Star... 'Andy' was seen leading sorties on several other countries...Yellow Comet, Green Earth, and most importantly from my main sources, the White Sun army. You saw him yourself didn't you? Doesn't this strike you as exceedingly odd?" Sonja reasoned.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Eagle said, furrowing his brow.

"You see what I'm getting at? It is highly impossible for Orange Star, let alone Andy to launch several attacks while trying to hold Olaf back. That's the anomaly I wanted to show you."

"Impossible... this is making me very angry..." The pilot's fists tightened around the telescope.

"It seems that our mystery foe has the ability to clone people. I think it's safe to say we've encountered several Andy clones. Especially after I saw the White Sun had captured one of them. The report afterward said that they executed him."

"...they did?"

"What else do they do?" Sonja said smiling grimly. "They're the hidden executioners after all."

"...hmm."

"I have more to deal with, so I'll be off." Sonja said. "What are you going to do Commander Eagle?"

"I won't leave this madman on the loose! I'll find him and crush him underfoot!" Eagle declared.

"...very well Eagle. Hail the Prince of the Skies, good luck." Sonja nodded and headed off. "Let's go men, we'll leave this to Green Earth here."

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star HQ; Command room

There was an uneasy tension in the Orange Star headquarters as Mel stood and leaned against the wall. Sami was seated at one of the terminals. The room was silent.

'Click, clack, click, clack, click... ' the sound of a sword being drawn and sheathed was heard, breaking the silence.

"Hey... are you gonna do that all day?" Sami asked the owner of the weapon.

"...as long as I need to, yes." Mel said. "It's rather calming."

"...what's wrong?"

"...something's weird. I can tell." He said creasing his brow.

"Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." She said.

"...haha." He laughed drily. "Hahaha..."

"What's so funny?" Sami asked.

"You are." Mel pointed at her.

"Why?"

"Just because." Mel smiled. There was no malice on his face, just a bemused expression.

"...this doesn't have to do with that night, does it?" She had a worried look on her face. Getting up she walked over to where he was. "...well?"

"...nope." He continued to grin.

"...hey." She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"What are you gonna do after all of this?" Sami asked.

"I'm gonna go home and slack off. What else?" He gave an exaggerated shrug.

"Home...? I haven't heard that word in a while." She said wistfully.

"What do you mean by 'a while'?" Mel asked.

"More like almost twelve years." She sighed.

"...wow." He whistled. "So what are you gonna do then?"

"I'm going back to sit around in the military dormitories back in Orange Star. That's my 'home'." Another sigh.

"That sounds awfully lonely." Mel commented.

"...it is." She frowned.

"I'm sorry... "

"What for?"

"I know how it feels." He said producing a candy bar from his pocket. "Want some?"

"...sure." Sami nodded.

"Well anyway... " He continued after handing her half of it. "Considering I've lived on my own for so long, I haven't had any close friends unless you count those other two I work with in White Sun. Then there's you guys. Oh and some others... but whatever."

"...ah your subordinates?"

"Well with them, they're like a family to me. A family of big goofs, but hey, you never know. They're the best friends I got." He laughed.

"...I see."

"Then there's you guys. You, Andy, Max, Nell even. It's interesting how kind everyone is." Mel said. "Despite how you used to act at times, but that's all right."

"Hmph." She looked slightly offended. "You..."

"What? What?"

"Like you said before. 'You're interesting.' Just like that." She smiled.

"...hmph." He snorted. "Sure. Whatever."

"You know... " Sami was about to suggest something, then she stopped. "Actually... no."

"What?" His eyebrow went up.

"Ah... never mind." She said. "Forget it."

"If you say so Sami." Mel said chewing lazily on the chocolate.

"I think it's time we'd better get ready... looks like something's going on out there!" She realized.

"...the battle? Oh right." Mel nodded. "Wait. What? There's... fuck. Okay, let's see what's going on."

"Who's got the command this time around?"

"...my men are still around..." Mel noted. "I think it's high time I should have some fun once in a while. I'm taking charge."

"...you're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"...well... this'll definitely be interesting." Sami said as Mel headed towards the helm.

"...heh. Let's show whoever this mystery foe what he's really up against!" He said. "All right men, move out! It's time to deliver some justice! White Sun style! "

"...hmm. Better make sure he doesn't pull anything crazy. Mel! Wait up!" She ran over to him. "It looks like someone else is here too!"

"Huh? Huh. You're right. Let's have a little chat with them then." Mel realized. "Open a channel with whoever's there!"

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

The Green Earth troops were ready to move out. Eagle stood at the head of the table and was preparing his orders.

"Hmm... what to do, what to do... my men are in position... let's get ready then!" Eagle motioned for his men to move out.

"Sir, we've got an incoming communication for you!"

"Put it on then." Eagle nodded.

"Hey there crop duster!" Mel shouted on the com-link.

"...crop duster?" Eagle said in complete shock. "Who's there?" He asked.

"A demon." Mel said laughing. "Actually just us, but whatever."

"Oh, it's just you, Mel." Eagle said, groaning. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to lend a hand. This time around since I wanted to investigate our mystery... eh?" He looked surprised as he noticed something.

"What?" Eagle asked.

"...another one. Just dandy... " Mel groaned.

"Another what?"

"...Another Andy." Mel said, pointing outside. "Dammit! What's going on?"

Place: Orange Star HQ

"What... the... hell!?" Andy said staring at the side screen. On it, someone who appeared to be 'Andy' looked at them with a hazy glare.

"What the? Two Andys? What's going on? Eagle! Can you explain this?" Sami asked.

"Ah... yes. That's a clone that our enigmatic foe has somehow constructed. Starting with Green Earth, he... or rather many of him have attacked the other various countries." Eagle said.

"Interesting." Mel said in his usual blunt tone. "Very interesting. Just like my men said. Well... turning another one into shoe crud isn't a challenge. It'll be fun." Mel said giving a venomous smile.

"...uh... " Andy twitched in fear.

"You know the saying 'looks can kill'?" Sami said to Andy.

"...yeah?"

"The look on his face... I swear... it could probably destroy Orange Star's _entire_ army." Sami said as she slowly hid behind a desk.

"...I agree." Max said, feeling a chill run up his spine.

"...eep." Andy crept away and hid next to Sami.

"Heh... let's show him what for, eh Eagle?" Mel asked.

"...I've a better idea. I'll take care of his air units, that way he'll ignore you and your men and you can take the HQ." Eagle said.

"...I've got an even better idea Eagle. I've got air units here too. We'll take them all head on, then I'll send in some others to storm the HQ." Mel suggested.

"I guess I can't talk you out of it. Very well, to the skies! Let's move out men!" Eagle shouted to his troops.

Place: Green Earth HQ

"I'll make that stupid piece of shit pay for fooling me." Eagle said. "Let's go! All right men! Just avoid Mel's troops and attack with them! We're gonna send 'Andy' on a first class trip straight to hell!"

Place: Orange Star Command room

"You know the drill boys. This time don't hit Eagle's men. Turn anything that's painted black instead into scrap metal!" Mel ordered.

The combined might of the Green Earth and White Sun's air force simply reduced 'Andy's' troops to rubble in a single day. With barely enough time to counterattack, both allied Headquarters received a rather disturbing message from 'Andy'.

"Maelstrom... come. All who oppose me... destroy! Power mode access... Hyper Repair... initiate." The clone said in a dead pan tone.

"...what the hell was that?" Mel said.

"I _so_ do not sound like that!" Andy shouted.

"...creepy." Sami said as she sat back watching as Andy's CO Power healed the enemy.

"...pfeh, it's not like he can do anything." Mel said. "We wiped out most of his air force."

"Hmm... "

"Now all we need to do is take out his navy and long range and sandwich whatever's left to take the HQ. Let's move!" He continued to rally his men forward.

Time: Within a few days

Place: Unknown HQ

The allied COs arrived at the enemy HQ. Mel lead the way as they made it into the black colored building.

"We've won for the time being... " Eagle said as he followed after Mel.

"Yeah... so we have." Mel said kicking down the door to the command room. "All right! Give up!" He pointed his gun at 'Andy'. "Freeze, freak!"

"...impossible... I have failed... but I am... perfect... " 'Andy' said. The clone seemed to ignore the fact that he was surrounded by the enemy.

"Okay, I'm tired of hearing your brainless jabbering!" Sami said. "It's enough to hear it all day in HQ, but to hear it come from the enemy! God! It's so wrong!"

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Andy said.

"Shut up Andy." Max said following after the others.

"...you guys are all mean!" The boy shouted. They ignored him as they moved to surround 'Andy'.

"...maelstrom... consume your souls... " 'Andy' continued. "You... will never defeat... him."

"...him?" Mel asked.

"...that man. The one who created me. Him." Still in an emotionless monotone, the clone spoke.

"...some use you are you stupid sludge pile." Mel said taking aim. "That's no help to us..."

"...Dark... Maelstrom... Dark... Maelstrom... " The clone continued to babble. It seemed like whoever was controlling the clone had disabled its processing, making it repeat itself endlessly.

Obviously, whoever created the clones didn't give them enough matter for brains." Mel muttered. "...if you're queasy... look away." He said sticking the gun to the forehead of the clone. "Fair warning is over now. Die."

"...what are you going to – " Sami was interrupted by a gunshot. "Wait - " She closed her eyes and turned away.

'BANG'

Which was followed by the sickening splatter of brains and blood onto the wall.

"...ooh... I think I'm gonna be sick." Sami groaned as she felt the urge to throw up.

"...did Mel just... " Andy shivered, realizing that he just watched 'himself' get executed point-blank.

"...stupid clones." Mel muttered, looking at his bloody weapon. "...once more for good measure." He fired again.

'BANG'

"...good, he's dead." The White Sun CO sighed.

"...ugh... " Sami had bent over and was throwing up behind a computer. "Urgh... ugh..."

"...eh? What's going on outside?" Andy said looking out the window. Numerous enemy units were coming in to overrun them. "Cripes! More of them! Guys!"

"...here they come again!" Sami said after she regained her composure and wiped away the vomit from her mouth. "We need to get out of here!"

"Shit." Mel swore. "This is _not_ the time for this bullshit."

"...damn it! There's no end of them in sight!" Max said.

"...you four! You don't have time to waste hanging around shooting down these bastards! Leave them to me!" Eagle shouted.

"I'm staying too!" Sami said.

"...no... you guys go ahead. I'll stay with Eagle and take them out." Mel said cleaning his gun on the dead clone's shirt. "This'll get messy."

"...no, Mel, Sami. You two go as well!" Eagle said.

"...you're one crazy son of a bitch if you think you'll be able to hold out against this... horde." Mel said. "Especially with your injuries..."

"...you have no idea how powerful a foe awaits your friends." Eagle said calmly. "They can't face him alone. You two must go ahead and help them."

"...very well." Mel said nodding. "By the way... my men are yours to command. And... my allies are coming soon enough. They'll be able to help you hold back the enemy."

"...I appreciate it Mel." Eagle said, offering his hand.

"...you're welcome. Crop duster." Mel said shaking the pilot's hand.

"...haha." Eagle laughed weakly at the 'crop duster' comment.

"...watch your back." The White Sun commander warned.

"...Ha! They'll find that I'm not easy prey!" Eagle smirked. "Bring it on!" He continued to taunt as Mel and the Orange Star made their way deeper into the small country.

Time: Meanwhile

Place: The Isle known as Black Hole

Yellow Comet troops had met up with Blue Moon forces in a remote location on the island.

"Grit!" Sonja called the lanky man over to her.

"Howdy darlin'. How y'all doin'?" Grit asked lazily.

"I've finally got our foe by the tail. I need you to convey some Intel to Andy and his friends." She answered.

"What are you gonna do in the meanwhile then?" He asked.

"I need to survey the situation. Don't worry, I won't do anything foolish. Father warned me to take care." The girl said.

"You wouldn't be trying to pull the wool over my eyes, would you missy?" Grit eyed Sonja carefully.

"Of course not. You'll got tell them won't you?" She pleaded as she handed over some folders to Grit. "Please?"

"Well, I reckon I have to. Stay put now. I'll be back." The former Orange Star officer said as he headed away.

"Grit's always been more useful than me... " Sonja said sighing. "That does it! I'm going to do something about it! I'll find our foe and put a stop to it! That'll impress father for sure!" She made a fist. "Right! Let's move out!"

Time: Morning; 10 am

Place: Orange Star HQ; Mel's office/quarters

Sami was seen pacing about in Mel's office of all places. Mel watched her walk around in circles, bemused at her actions.

"...what are you doing?" Mel asked the girl.

"...I'm worried." She replied.

"About?"

"...Commander Eagle." She said. "Maybe you should have gone with him. Especially with those injuries... even if you were the one who gave them to him..."

"...and leave you alone? You didn't look too good that day." He shrugged. "And that crop duster looked fine to me. He's probably hopped up on some amazing pain killer cocktail. Like... a really amazing one."

"...well I... " She paled as she remembered what happened. It was very brief, but she had caught a short glimpse of the moment when Mel had fired his gun on the Andy clone.

"...let me guess. You've never killed someone before have you?" Mel asked.

"I almost did once... but... I lost my nerve." She admitted. "I mean... that's what the men are for... right? Since I'm a CO..."

"...thought so." Mel said. "Judging by your reaction... you've never pulled the trigger on a person in your life. Ever."

"Well... does shooting a tank with a bazooka count?"

"Nope." He replied rather bluntly. "Not really."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you didn't see the gore and the blood. That's why." Mel said. "You're not seeing someone die in front of your eyes."

"...say... Mel?" Sami sat down on the chair across from his desk.

"Yeah?"

"How many people have you killed over your life?" She asked.

"...far too many by many standards." Mel said.

"...what do you mean?"

"...look at who you're talking to. An assassin. A dog of the military, even. I was trained to kill and erase people. It's second nature to me. It's like... breathing almost."

"...Mel... that's sad." She frowned.

"...I know." He nodded. "Once a killer, always a killer."

"Is that why you seem so... angry all the time?"

"Perhaps. But I'm trying to make amends for all that unnecessary evil involved in the White Sun." He shrugged. "It still doesn't remove the blood from my hands though." Mel looked at his hands, imagining the stains on them as he put them on his desk. "I guess I'm just angry at myself... heh."

"True... "

"But I'm not sure if what I'm doing now is enough to make up for what I've done in the past." Mel sighed.

"...I'd forgive you." She said quietly.

"...what?" He looked at her in surprise.

"I'd forgive you." Sami said again, as she took his hands.

"...why would you forgive me? I didn't do a thing to you. Well... at least not killing related to people you know."

"It wouldn't matter. I'd still forgive you for what you did. It's because you changed and decided to stop all the needless killing. Right?" She pointed out.

"...yes... that's true." He nodded.

"...as long as you're not putting bullets into people's heads it's all right." She said. "It's okay only if you need to kill when you have to. Like yesterday..."

"...haha." He chuckled. "I guess you do have a point. But whatever you do... don't end up like me. Promise me that... "

"...why?"

"...just because, someone like you doesn't have to end up like me."

"...someone... like me?" She pointed at herself.

"Sami... just because I did something like this to avenge my parents, doesn't mean you have to." He squeezed her hands in his.

"...oh."

"...because... I finally understand now that their souls are at peace."

"How can you tell?"

"It's just this feeling I've had since I've returned to Orange Star. For that brief period of time."

"...what kind of feeling?"

"A feeling of coming back home." He said.

"...how?" She asked.

"I'm not sure... but it's been a while since I've felt like that." Mel said.

"...hmm." Her face was downcast.

"What's the matter?"

"I envy you." She said, letting go of his hands.

"Why would you envy me?" Mel asked.

"Because... you've finally found your way through your life. I'm still stuck in mine, and I'm miserable." She sighed.

"...miserable? How can you be so miserable when you're with people that care for you?"

"Because... I still hold that grudge. I'm not willing to let go." Clutching her fists at her sides she shook her head.

"...why?" Mel asked her.

"Because... " She started.

"Because?"

"...because I've never felt anything else but hate and bitterness throughout those last few years... I don't know how to feel anything else... "

"So what you're saying is that your life has been a complete façade?" He asked.

"Sort of... " She said uneasily. "I've never had that many friends, and any of those that I used to have are gone now... so I don't know where to turn anymore. That's why I act tough... "

"I always thought you were just a regular girl. Guess I was mistaken." Mel shrugged. "Terribly."

"I used to be." She said.

"Used to be?" His eyebrow went up.

"...that's before my life was torn apart by war. God... I _hate_ war!" She screamed.

"...uh."

"...that felt good." Sami said taking a deep breath. "Haa..." She rubbed her eyes.

"...hmm."

"You know... maybe I should just resign after this. I don't need to live like this." She said. "Just... stop fighting."

"Interesting." Mel looked at her with the same bemused expression he had whenever she said something he found 'odd'.

"What?"

"Just because of what I told you, you're willing to put everything away and try to live normally?" He asked.

"...yeah. Yeah I'd be willing to." She nodded.

"Why?"

"I think I see your point. Going around and killing people just isn't worth it for revenge. Not... not that I can." Sami shook her head.

"So you do understand." He said.

"I'll promise that I won't end up doing what you did. Okay?"

"Okay." Mel smiled.

"But... you seem almost normal though, despite your past... " She said.

"That's because I learned to cope, and to try and stay as sane as possible over the years. Friends also tend to help. Lots of close friends."

"...hmm." Sami nodded again.

"You need go on vacation or something, or find a way to get in touch with yourself." Mel suggested.

"...you know what?"

"What?"

"Just finding a place to call home would be nice." She sighed as she got up and started walking around the room again.

"A place to call home?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Not some stupid old military base, not some stupid dormitory, but like a house, a home you know? Someplace that would be all nice and homey and stuff." She flopped back onto the couch in the office.

"...now that's an idea. But do you think you'll be able to just up and leave like that?" Mel asked as he got up and sat down next to her on the couch.

"...um... not really." She admitted. "I'm still a soldier I guess. Need to pay the bills and stuff. I don't really want to go to school again..."

"...heh."

"Ah... I don't know anymore. This is how my life's been for the last couple of years... it kind of grows on you." She sighed.

"I know. Very, very well."

"Well... I guess we should get ready for battle then. This is the end of the road for our mystery foe." She sat up.

"Yep. Then I guess it's good bye afterward huh?" Mel said shaking his head.

"...oh yeah... you're leaving... I forgot... " She sighed heavily.

"You're gonna miss me or something?" He asked, surprised.

"...yeah." She nodded.

"Why?"

"...I've learned a lot from you, even though you're practically the same age as me." Sami admitted.

"Yeah? By the way, I'm older than you. Just by a year or two, but still."

"Right. Well... thanks." She hugged him.

"...you're welcome... I think." Mel said letting her embrace him. 'Soft... she's... really soft.' He thought in surprise.

"I'll remember everything you've told me." Sami said smiling happily.

"...all right. Let's go." Together, they headed off to the command room.

* * *

The Orange Star COs gathered at the command center, ready to strike the enemy head-on.

"Okay guys! Ready to finish this once and for all?" Mel asked.

"Well it's time to bring it!" Max shouted. "Mel, let me get my hands on him!"

"...huh? Oh sure." Mel shrugged. "Max, you're in charge."

"...say, who or what do you think that is?" Andy asked.

"I guess that's who we're gonna pummel to death once we get our hands on him." Max said cracking his knuckles.

"If we beat him, will the clones go away too?" Andy wondered.

"Yep... that's how it should work... I hope." Mel said. "Then... all right, Max! Show them what you can do! Then we can party once we're home!"

Place: Black Hole HQ

A tall lone figure known only as Sturm stood by himself in the middle of a Command room. He wasn't human... or at least human in appearance judging from the strange mask he wore and odd hissing sounds he made.

"Hmm... " Sturm thought to himself as he saw the nearing Orange Star battalion. "I wonder what they want. To be beaten soundly? But of course... "He muttered. "To battle men.

Time: A week later

Orange Star's forces pressed their assault on their unknown foe, crushing unit after unit.

"Something's weird... " Max said.

"Huh? What?" Sami asked.

"...no matter how much damage I seem to inflict on this guy, it looks like he won't do squat to activate his CO Power." He pointed out.

"...weird." Sami agreed.

"But what's that all mean?" Mel said as the carnage continued to build. "It seems to defy the entire nature of En."

"...could be that... nah." Max said. "This guy's the real deal, and we're gonna smash him to pieces!"

"...maybe he's lulling us into a false sense of security." Mel suggested.

"...then what? Boom? Everybody dies? I don't think so!" Max said sending tank after tank into the fray.

"...well whatever he's up to, it seems pretty dumb to me." Mel said as the black troops continued to paint the ground red with their blood.

Time: Within another week...

Place: Black Hole HQ

Orange Star had soundly defeated the enemy and their commanders began their approach to the enemy base.

"...time to lead them on yet again... " Sturm said whisking himself away as the Orange Star troops just managed to storm the HQ. He vanished as the doors were kicked down. The Orange Star COs made their way in warily to the now empty headquarters.

* * *

Andy, Max and Sami made their way inside the main compound. They were greeted with an empty enemy base. No officers, no units, nothing.

Mel followed after them and looked around, confused. He kicked open the door to where the Command room was supposed to be and found it empty. The only thing that was noteworthy was the large display screen showing a mysterious insignia, likely belonging to the enemy forces. It was black on grey, with four black rhombuses arranged on it. It was nothing that they had seen before.

"...huh. No one's here." He commented. "That's... weird."

"...was that it?" Max said as the dust cleared.

"It looks like it's finally over." Sami sighed in relief.

"...hey! There you fellas are!" Grit said sauntering in unexpectedly.

"Hey! It's Grit! Long time no see cowboy." Mel nodded.

"No time for hellos and good-byes sonny. I found the snake's hiding place!" He said.

"Aw shit." Mel swore. "You mean he's _not_ dead yet? That explains the absence of... well... anything."

"Hmm... then this isn't the real thing huh?" Max said.

"Just the tip of the ol' boy's tail. And... I think Miss Sonja might be trouble right now... " Grit looked rather worried.

"...did she think that she could go off alone or something?" Andy asked.

"...no... I got this here gut feeling that she's in deep right now... " The tall man shook his head. "It's bad... since I lost track of her a while ago."

"...no surprise there." Mel said.

"Why's that?" Andy asked. "Why do you think she's in danger?"

"...Sonja just loved to poke her way through anything... even if it would endanger herself. She's like that." Mel sighed.

"...then we'd better go and save her!" The mechanic piped up.

"That's if we can find her." Mel said. "...not good."

"...we'd better hurry! C'mon Mel!" Andy was getting incredibly worked up.

"...calm down Andy." Sami said.

"But... but... "

"There's no need to run in like a headless chicken and shoot madly." Grit said.

"...but!"

"Let's get the troops ready and start blasting then." Max suggested.

"All right!" Andy cheered.

"I hope she's all right." Mel said closing his eyes. "If I don't, I'm not sure I can face her father again."

"Why's that?" Sami asked.

"He'd probably end up killing himself first... " He sighed. "Or worse... I dunno."

"...oh."

"Enough idle chitchat, let's go!" Andy shouted as he dashed back towards the awaiting transports.

Place: Black Hole Capital

Sonja had finally made her way inside a foreboding building where she believed that the enemy commander was waiting. Carefully opening the door, she spotted a lone figure standing in an empty command room.

"So... you're the one behind all of this chaos?" Sonja said, as she drew her handgun from her jacket. "Do you have a name, or should I call you Disaster?" She pointed the weapon at the person in the room.

"My name...girl, is Sturm." The Black Hole commander answered, as he turned to face her.

"Well Sturm, I've finally hunted you down. Time to pay the piper as they say." She said cocking the gun.

"Hunted down? Me? You've done nothing but enter the door I've opened for you." He said.

"What?" Sonja said in shock.

"Did you think I didn't notice you girl? You and your pathetic strategy games! Is that all your good for?" Sturm mocked her.

"What... ? But... that's... you couldn't... are you saying you've known all along!?" She started to falter. "No! Never! Die!" Sonja pulled the trigger and was horrified as the bullet simply bounced off ineffectually. "Wait... what... what are you?" She continued to fire until the magazine was empty, each shot having no effect on the figure slowly making his way towards her.

"You've made one stupid mistake after another! Did you imagine yourself a match for me? You conceited fool!" He knocked away her gun. "It's time to put an end to this farce. Time to pay the piper, was it?" The enemy commander towered over her.

"I'm sorry father... I've broken my promise... " Tears streamed as Sonja's terror grew as Sturm knocked her down. "No... no... no..._no... no... no...!_"

"...I'll start with you first... but only as a warning... so I won't kill you." Whatever passed for eyes on Sturm's mask narrowed.

"You... you monster... " She turned to get up and run, but ended up tripping instead. "Ack!"

"...stupid girl... " Sturm muttered as he stood on her foot. "Do you think I'll let you run?"

"...I... I... Mel... father... Andy... anyone... please... help... please... " Sonja pleaded, her eyes widened in fear as she realized she had nowhere to run. "Help... please!"

"I'll make this as painless as possible." Sturm said as his hand started to glow black. "Suffer." He pointed his hand at her.

"...my god... no... you... you're... " Before Sonja could finish, the air was filled with her shrieks and screams of pain and anguish.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; final battlefield

Orange Star's troops had arrived... but it appeared that they weren't in time as they reached the HQ's compound.

"Quick! Sonja's in danger!" Andy said as he prepped his troops. "Let's go!"

"It's too late... " Mel said as he turned to see a squadron of enemy infantry walk out and drop something, or rather someone onto the ground, after that they boarded their APC and left. "No... Sonja. Shit!"

"Sonja! Dammit! Hang in there Princess!" Grit dashed over to where she was.

"...is she?" Andy's mouth hung open in shock.

"...no wait... she's moving?" Mel ran alongside with Grit towards the limp form lying on the road. The two of them made it after a brief dash.

"...Sonja!" Grit shouted. "Stay with us kiddo! Hang in there!"

"I'm so sorry... take everyone and run... he said... he said he'd do worse to you than what he did to me... " She said gasping in pain.

"...Sonja... " Mel said as he carefully lifted her up. Her uniform was tattered, and her left arm and leg were swollen. "...that monster... he did this to you didn't he?" Mel demanded. "Didn't he!?"

"...Mel... please... just leave me and go... " Sonja gasped.

"And what should I say to your father when he learns that his student couldn't save his daughter again?" Mel seethed.

"...I... " She winced. "Ugh..."

"Listen, Andy and the rest of them are worried about you... and we're not leaving without a fight, not after going this far." He said.

"...I understand... " She said, as she was about to faint. "Be... be... careful..." Sonja passed out.

"...I reckon we'd better get her to the infirmary." Grit noted.

"...yeah." Mel nodded.

"...you do that Mel. There ain't too many people that get on my nerves like this bozo does. We can't let him go! I'll lend you guys a hand." Grit said as he headed towards the Blue Moon Field HQ. "To hell with them!"

"So... that's the face of the enemy now is it?" Eagle said. "I'm back in one piece." He drove by on a motorcycle next to Mel. "It was rough..."

"...Eagle." Mel looked at the pilot. "Looks like you survived... good."

"...need a lift?" He said motioning to Sonja.

"Please." Mel nodded.

"Put her in the side car then." Eagle said, pointing at it.

"...all right. I'll walk back." Mel said as he gently placed Sonja in the seat. "Take care of her crop duster."

"Done." Eagle sped off with Sonja in tow, leaving Mel alone to boil in his rage.

"...monster. Fiend. Demon. Devil. Murderer. Filth. Scum." The White Sun CO muttered. "...unforgivable. Inexcusable. I won't let you get away with this. Never. Never. Never. Never. No matter how many times I kill you... it will not make up for this. Not now. Not for a thousand years. A million years. Die. Die. Die. Die." Mel's fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palms, causing them to bleed. "...I... I..." He glared furiously towards the direction of the enemy base. "...your head is mine fiend! I swear upon my soul!" He roared.

Place: Orange Star HQ

Eagle and his bike pulled into the Orange Star compound with Sonja still unconscious in the side car. He got off the bike and carefully picked up the girl, making his way inside.

"Eagle! You're alive!" Sami said, as a wave of relief washed over her as Eagle approached.

"Sami, I'll talk to you later. First we must crush this man!" He said carrying Sonja in.

"Uh... Andy... please... don't do this." Sonja said, waking up from her trance.

"That 'Sturm' thing did this to you right?" Andy asked.

"Please... no... " She said weakly.

"I'm not giving up! He's going down!" The young CO's hands clenched into fists. "We'll take him down!"

"...uh... ugh." Sonja passed out again.

* * *

Mel slowly made his way back to the Orange Star field HQ. His radio crackled loudly.

"Mel! Your commands are ours!" Eagle said from the com-link.

"Same here!" Grit acknowledged from his end.

"...heh. I didn't know I have this much respect from two of the most decorated officers in the Wars World armies too huh? Very well. I'll be honored to play my hand in this." Mel said.

"...Mel, I'll take care of Sonja." Sami said on the radio. "You guys be careful all right?"

"...don't worry. We will." He replied. "Let me return to base and we'll deal with this."

* * *

"...all right. Take care!" Sami and Max carefully lifted the unconscious Yellow Cometan girl to Orange Star's infirmary. "All right boys, we need to get her checked out immediately! Whatever it is it looks bad." She shouted at the medics.

* * *

After a few minutes, Mel made his return to the Orange Star HQ. He stomped into the Command room and saw Andy waiting for him.

"...this is it Andy. Once I find this guy... " Mel said as a sinister grin grew across his face. "...I... will... kill... him... with... my... fists." He cracked his knuckles.

"...eh?" Andy was confused. "What?"

"He's attacked White Sun too... remember?" Mel reminded Andy.

"Hey! Mel!" Came a shout from outside the room. It was Mel's subordinates who had just arrived.

"...okay... so they're _still_ alive." Mel said as he turned to the entrance of the Command room. "You're late guys."

"What do you think we are? Chopped liver?" Gabe asked. "Pfeh. Those stupid black specks were no match for us."

"Yep! We killed them good!" Gary laughed.

"...heh. Just as I would expect from you two." Mel nodded in approval.

"Ah... just one slight problem... " The sniper started.

"What?" Their commander asked.

"We kinda used up every resource on our available units... so we can't really help this time around." They said.

"...hmph, you morons!" Mel spat in annoyance.

"...ah well... think nothing of it Mel!" Gabe said trying to divert his commander's attention.

"What?"

"This guy has no more reinforcements except for the units he has with him now, and the few bases and airports that are under his control!" He pointed on the map.

"...oh. Well that makes it a bit easier then." Mel said.

"...so what are you gonna do when we storm the HQ?"

"...like I said earlier to Andy... I will beat him to death. Heh. Hehehehe... hahaha..." Mel said as he started laughing maniacally. "Mwahahahaha!"

"..." Everybody else stayed quiet because they were afraid of Mel and his crazed laughter. 'Scary...'

End chapter.


	8. Dark Days

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 8: Dark Days

Place: Orange Star Infirmary

While Mel was laughing maniacally outside, Sami and Nell, who had just arrived, rushed Sonja straight to the makeshift emergency room; busying themselves in removing the blood stained uniform and taking her to the medics.

"...my god... " Sami gasped as she looked on in horror at the numerous injuries that covered Sonja's body. "Just... just how... how could this happen? What... what did he do to her?"

"Careful now... " Nell said. "Check for anything broken... most likely the left side." She pointed at the swollen limbs. "I'll take care of any smaller injuries."

"All right... Sonja... this might hurt a little bit... " Sami said as she gingerly ran her fingers along Sonja's left leg. "Sorry in advance..."

"Ah... !" Sonja groaned in pain. "That... hurts... "

"Okay... left leg's broken... " Sami muttered as she continued on with her examination. "Right ankle... "

"Eek!"

"...sprained right ankle... " Sami continued her check as she moved over each rib.

"Ow... ow... stop... " Sonja didn't even bother holding back the tears as Sami gently prodded and palpated for further injuries.

"Okay... I'm guessing there are a few bruised ribs... and one's broken. Maybe more." The redhead reported.

"Right... " Nell said as she spoke to the medics. "Get the splints ready... and a lot of pain killers. A lot of them."

"Now for the arms... " Sami sighed. She pulled gently on each one. Starting with the left. Sami winced as she felt something crunch. "Oh my god... sorry, sorry, sorry..." She apologized to Sonja. "...nonono... this... this can't be happening..." She felt tears run down her face. "Sonja... no... please..."

"Mmm! That... stop... Sami..." Sonja whimpered. "Nnn... it hurts..."

"Okay... one broken... geez, that asshole really did a number on you." She said holding the other girl's hand.

"Who're you calling an asshole?" Mel asked as he walked in to check up on Sonja. And to get some bandages to wrap around his bloody hands.

"Not you Mel. Whoever did this..." She said tugging on Sonja's other arm, another crunch. "Oops... sorry Sonja." Sami rubbed at the tears. "...oh god... I'm so sorry..."

"..." Sonja bit her lip as the tears of pain continued to run down her face.

"Oh... " His gaze moved towards Sonja, who was trying to stifle her cries of pain. "...looks bad." He said.

"Mel! Get out! Can't you see she's indecent?" Sami said abruptly. She had a point, Sonja was lying on the stretcher in nothing save for a hospital gown.

"Of course I can. It's just that she's covered in En burns." He said pointing at a few spots near her chest.

"Hey... please... don't poke... there... " Sonja said weakly. "It... tickles... Sami..." She gave a strange giggly noise.

"...she's delirious." Mel said. "Must be shock."

"...judging by her injuries I'd say I would be delirious too you know?" Sami sniffled. "...uuu." She rubbed her eyes again. "...Sonja... stay with us..."

"...Sonja? Can you hear me?" Mel asked waving his hand in front of her face. '...please...'

"...hmm... heehee... " Sonja giggled again.

"...okay... give her some pain killers and try to find something cold to put on those burns... she might die if those aren't treated immediately." Mel said.

"...are you serious?" Sami asked.

"Yeah... I almost nearly died because of that... good thing Sonja would treat them when back then when she was little. Now I'm just gonna return the favor." Mel gave her a grim expression. "Please Sami..."

"...uh... " Sami realized that Mel was serious. "Mmm. I'll take care of it."

"You two take care of her... Andy and the others will hold the fort until I can think up of some scheme to take care of this... monster."

"All right Mel." Sami nodded. "We'll do our best to take care of her." She wiped away her tears with her arm.

"Best let Kanbei know that his daughter got injured and is under our care. He might go ballistic if he doesn't hear from her soon." Nell noted.

"Right." Mel said. "I'll do that... but I might get more than an earful... " He frowned. "Now... let's get ready... this is the deciding battle!"

Place: Black Hole HQ

Sturm stood alone as usual, noting that reinforcements had arrived for the allied forces rallying against him.

"Interesting... but who are those... ah... I remember, that accursed mystery army that actually easily succeeded to destroy my invasion troops... " Sturm said tucking his cloak around him. "Ah... but I've crushed them... despite... despite the fact that they destroyed my remaining forces... however... I still have the upper hand, as they can't aid their allies any further! I shall crush them all, like the worms they are!" The Black Hole Commander laughed evilly.

Place: Allied HQs

Back at the allied bases, preparations were being finalized as their troops gathered for the final assault.

"All right... everybody! Let's move out!" Andy shouted as the allied commanders prepped their troops.

* * *

"I never shoulda left her alone... damn it! Damn it to hell! Let's mess this guy up men!" Grit cursed, as he ordered his men to station themselves near the western mountain range.

* * *

"This is getting interesting... I was losing my edge trying to take out those damned clones!" Eagle grinned as he sent his air force outwards and straight to the heart of the enemy forces.

* * *

"...okay guys... you know the drill, we take out this guy, then we can finally go home." Mel said gravely as he stared out at the blackening sky...

Place: Black Hole HQ

Sturm's 'eyes' narrowed again as he watched the allies finish preparing.

"...hmm... those fools. Their troops are all amassed right there. Bwahaha... they're playing right into my hands! They'll rue the day they dreamed of opposing me!" Sturm continued his depraved laughter. "Gahahahaha!"

Place: Orange Star HQ; lounge

Mel's two subordinates lazed about in the lounge of the HQ. They had nothing better to do as their men were busy recovering from the damages they had incurred during their last battle against the mystery foe.

"Hey... boss!" Gabe said as he spotted Mel walking by the from the hall.

"Yeah?" Mel stopped and went inside. "What?"

"...there's something I'd like to say boss..."

"What's that?" He asked.

"There's something messed up with the enemy."

"Elaborate." Mel said.

"...his En... there's something about it. It's different." Gabe said matter-of-factly.

"How is it different?"

"Well... when we first attacked... it was a simple assault, taking out numerous units... however... before he attacked us... something... odd, I would say occurred." Gary said staring at the ceiling.

"Odd?" Mel gave them a look of disappointment. "What do you mean?"

"...well... you know shooting stars and stuff like that?" Gary asked.

"...sure. I know." Mel nodded. "But... what does this have to do with anything all of a sudden?"

"...something or other similar to that decided to come flying outta nowhere and smashed into a sizable chunk of our troops, turning them into... well... mincemeat." Gabe said. "Another thing... I felt something... something that's disrupting the Dark En in the area... "

"...the Dark En?" Mel asked. "That's... not good."

"Yeah... something's making it go out of balance... maybe it's our mystery foe." The long-haired officer held out his hand, palm up. A small dragon shaped form of En slowly emerged from his hand and started to twitch erratically, as if it were in pain.

"...interesting." Mel scowled.

"...but still... whoever this person is... he's good." Gabe squeezed his hand into a fist, forcing the creature back into his hand. "No one can usually disrupt the shadow dragons... "

"Bizarre... " Gary noted. "Well whatever may come up, we're with you all the way. You know that right?"

"...of course I do. You're both my friends right?" Mel asked.

"But of course, that and your subordinates. We're here to try and save the world with you, ya know."

"Good... I appreciate that you two." Mel nodded. "Well... I've got things to do. I'll see what our foe is up to. Then... then we'll see."

"Sure thing." Gary said nodding off. "See... ya." He yawned as he dozed off in the couch.

"...oh well... I need to get back to base... the girls are worried. Later... " Gabe got up.

"You're gonna leave Gary here?" Mel asked.

"He won't mind too much. Eriko's gonna come and check on him later." Gabe waved as he headed out.

"...all right then Gabe." Mel waved him off. "Ah shit! I forgot to contact Kanbei... better do it now... " He swore as he ran to the communications room.

* * *

"Okay! Give me the frequency for the Imperial Palace!" Mel shouted at the officer sitting by herself in front of the communications screen.

"Eep! Yes... uh... Mel! I'm on it! Here you go." She started up the communicator and called in the frequency for him.

"Thank you." Mel nodded.

"...who interrupts Kanbei's meditation?" The Emperor's voice demanded as his face appeared on the screen.

"Peace, teacher, peace. It's me, your student. I bring... some tragic news." The younger CO bowed

"Tragic? What is this that you speak of?" Kanbei looked worried.

"...uh... your daughter... "

"Sonja was slain? No! I shall end my own – " The Emperor raised his sword.

"Nonono! Sonja's all right! She's just... " Mel waved his arms frantically to attract Kanbei's attention.

"She's been taken prisoner?"

"Nono! She's just been... "

"She's been violated?" Kanbei was in a state of panic.

"Gah! Dammit teacher!" Mel himself was angry at Kanbei's rushed and false conclusions. "Calm down! Now! Please!" He started yelling, which surprised the Emperor.

"...then what is it?" His teacher asked.

"...Sonja's been severely injured... " Mel looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"...my... my daughter... injured... ?" It took a moment for this to settle in.

"Yes... she's currently recovering in the Orange Star infirmary. It is best that you hurry here as soon as possible. She's become delirious... and she's suffered some rather severe En burns... I believe that it might be from Dark En however... " Mel looked worried.

"...my precious keepsake... I knew I shouldn't have let her go like that... what a fool I was to believe her... " Kanbei sighed deeply.

"...don't put yourself at fault teacher... " Mel tried to reason. "I... I'm sorry... I've failed you."

"..." The Emperor was silent. "It is no fault of yours my student..."

"...teacher... please... just come... now. She needs her father at a time like this... " His student pleaded.

"...very well." Kanbei nodded. "I shall arrive as soon as I can."

"Thank you teacher... " Mel bowed as he ended the communication. "...god... dammit. God... dammit!" He stared at his bandaged hands, feeling useless. 'What... what good am I if I couldn't even protect Sonja? What fucking good am I?' Clenching his fists again, he felt the blood seep through the bandages. 'I will restore my honor. I _will_ bring swift vengeance on the one who did this.' He thought.

"Um... Commander Mel...?" The communications officer who had watched all this unfold in silence finally spoke up.

"...yeah?" He asked.

"...you... your hands... are... bleeding." She pointed. "Badly."

"...dammit." Mel groaned. "Thanks... I'll take care of them." He said heading back to the infirmary.

Place: Infirmary

After the preliminary checkups and examinations, the medics were beginning treatment on Sonja's numerous injuries. Sami stood aside and watched as the treatment commenced.

"Mmm... " Sonja whimpered softly as she lay uneasily on the bed. The field medics busily wrapped up her limbs with bandages and reset the broken bones. "Nnn!"

"...quickly now... put some more cold cream on those burns... " One said.

"We need some more painkillers here... " Another replied.

"Got it... "

"...what... what's going on?" Sonja managed as she regain some of her senses and composure.

"Ah... miss Sonja, you're in a sane state again I hope?" The medic asked her.

"...uh... yeah... I think so... hey... is there a draft in here?" She asked. "I feel kinda chilly."

"...um... miss?"

"Yes?" Sonja couldn't really move in her current state. Between the medications and the way she was being kept from moving, she was unable to look down at the rest of her body.

"...you're not wearing much to be perfectly honest. Just... just a gown."

"...AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!" Sonja's scream was heard throughout the entire base. Shortly after that, she blacked out again.

"...guess she finally came to..." Mel said, wincing as he walked inside. "...or at least she did." He noted that she was unconscious again.

"...yeah. She was conscious for about less than minute. Then she freaked out and conked out again." Sami said, greeting him. "...what the? Mel... your hands..." She noticed that the bandages that he had wrapped around his palms were red. "What'd... what'd you do?"

"...my own fault." He sighed. "I felt so angry that I couldn't do anything and I ended up jabbing my fingernails through my palms." He said, showing her his hands. Blood had stained the bandages and was slowly oozing out of them. "...heh... pretty lame huh?"

"...that won't do... let me change those for you. Sit." She pointed at an empty bed.

"...heh. Thanks Sami." Mel laughed as he took a seat.

"Honestly... you always over do things... don't you?" Sami sighed as she brought over a wash basin, a cloth, a roll of fresh gauze and a bottle of first aid spray.

"Sorry."

"Hmph..." She gingerly removed the bloody bandages and threw them away. "Wash your hands." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Mel nodded as he rinsed his hands in the basin. "Okay." He said, drying them with a wash cloth.

"Now hold still." She pointed the first aid spray at his palms and pushed. "This _will_ sting."

"Ack. Ack. Ack." He winced as the antiseptic medication hit the raw wounds on his hands. "Guess I deserved this." He laughed.

"Yes, yes you do. Heh." Sami laughed with him. "Now then, let's wrap those up." She picked up the gauze. "Hold still." She said, carefully wrapping the bandages around his palms. "There, done."

"...thanks." He said.

"...now get back to work. I'll take care of things here." She shooed him away.

"Right, will do." Mel said, getting back up.

* * *

He made his way back to the Command room, to be greeted by Andy.

"...eh... what was that screaming earlier?" Andy asked Mel.

"...I believe that was the sound of a female screaming because of lack of... clothing." The older CO answered.

"...oh."

"Well... back to work." Mel said shrugging. "We have a foe to deal with."

"How long do you think we can do this?"

"...hmm... with my help... less than a week... I hope."

"Are you serious?" Andy looked at Mel in shock.

"...it's a possibility... then again... you never know what will happen." He gave a smirk.

"...you're seriously crazy if you think we can pull something like this off in that small amount of time! We don't even have the resources! It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible." Mel shook his head. "Not unless you have the White Sun's assassins on your side! Get me the White Sun Field HQ!"

"Yes... uh... Commander Mel." The Orange Star communications officer said, dialing the frequency.

"Oh... hello." Came a sleepy voice. "Eh? Ah...! Commander Mel!" A female voice responded on the other end.

"Calm down Alice." Mel said. "Okay... where's Gabe?" He asked the girl on the screen.

"Eh... Gabe's on his way to the Orange Star HQ." She replied.

"Why?"

"He felt like it."

"Oh... very well then... " Mel said. "When's he arriving?"

"Uh, he's right behind you." She pointed behind Mel from the screen.

"Yo! Mel!" Gabe waved. "I'm back!"

"Eh? How'd you get here so fast?" Mel asked.

"Hahahaha! White Sun's Field HQ is only a short walk from here!" He grinned.

"Oh... " Mel realized that his men hadn't strayed too far from the rest.

"So... what's the plan?" Gabe asked.

"We are going to defeat this... mound of black goo in less than a week. You think it's doable?"

"With our help, of course it is!" Gabe smiled darkly.

"...good. Wake up Gary and get to it. I guess it's time to bring back the White Nights just this once... " Mel said gravely. "At least the three of us."

"...you want to bring that back... after what you tried to stop for so many years... ?" His friend asked, confused.

"Yes... this is a good time to bring it back... but since there's only the three of us here... it's all right to."

"So you don't want me to call the rest of them then do you... ?" Gabe looked worried. "The disbanded White Nights would probably want to get into a piece of the action you know... "

"No... we can handle this ourselves." Mel said. "There's no need to waste time and call the rest of them... " The two of them made their way to the officer's lounge. Mel waited outside.

"...you're serious aren't you?" Gabe said walking into the room. "Very well. I'll wake him up." The sound of a kick landing was heard.

"Ouch! Gawd! What was that for?" Gary shouted.

"Wake up you moron. This is important." Gabe muttered.

"...what can be so important that you have to wake me up? And violently at that!" Gary asked.

"...it's time. The time has come." The ninja muttered cryptically.

"...what time? It's only five... speak normally."

"_You_ _moron_!" Gabe berated his friend.

"...what?" Gary asked, confused.

"...it is time... to... how can I put this so that your overly optimistic mind will understand it?"

"...hmm?"

"...fine... it's time to... win?" Gabe shrugged. "Um... kill stuff? You know. Execution."

"...win... oh. You just want me to go and shoot someone up don't you? Well you're not my commander. And I'm no longer a... oh... you mean Mel's serious about something... serious enough to bring back the old order... ?" Gary's eyes widened. "Damn. Geez."

"...basically." His friend nodded.

"...well... I think I'll lend my arms to the cause then." Gary said adjusting his glasses. "This'll be fun!"

"...then let's get to it." Gabe nodded at Mel who was waiting for them outside in the hallway.

"...thank you, you two... now then, let's head off to hold those three main bridges up in the front lines. That way, the enemy can't break through to Andy's base through the ground." Mel said.

"Right... so how long do we hold the bridge?" Gary asked.

"For as long as we need, so then they can defeat... this man." He shrugged.

"Which is?" Gabe asked.

"If I can find a way to think it through... six days."

"Six days huh... " Gabe laughed. "That's child's play."

"Yes... but can _they_ do it... ?" Mel wondered aloud. "The others better play their part."

"Six days... can we do it... that's quite the feat if you ask me... and even with the calculations... " Gary muttered.

"I didn't ask for your calculations! This is war! There is no probability in war!" Mel shouted.

"...right. Sure." The sniper shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."

"That and we're not in charge of the bulk of the fighting, they are. We're just providing back-up."

"Question." Gary said.

"Shoot." Mel said.

"Sounds more like we're in the front lines like you said earlier and they're providing the back-up with the way your plan is working. What's with that?"

"Um... never mind." Their commander shrugged.

"...damn!" Gary shook his head in annoyance. "Whatever, orders are orders."

"Well... it'll still be fun for us though." Gabe said drawing his sword. "It's been a while after all."

"One more thing. There are three allied armies. Gary, you advise Grit. Gabe, Eagle's yours. Andy's mine."

"All right." Gary said.

"Fine by me... " Gabe nodded.

"Let's get to that bridge before the enemy notices we're mobilizing." The sniper suggested.

"Oh shit... they _are_ mobilizing." Mel swore as he began dashing out the Orange Star headquarters.

"You think we ought to follow him?" Gary asked his friend.

"And let him get a head start on who's managed to kill more of the enemy? Never! Let's move!" Gabe said brandishing his sword.

"Well said!" The two of them chased after Mel.

Place: Bridges in front of Black Hole territory

After running all the way there, Mel and his comrades stopped the catch their breath. They split up and made their way for the three bridges.

"Hmm... so this is my enemy eh... " Mel looked calmly as he stared at the incoming Black horde. Tanks, infantry and everything in between were advancing towards them.

"Oi! Mel don't start without us! That's not fair!" Gary said taking the left bridge.

"Yeah! After all, why bother calling us then?" Gabe shouted as he headed towards the one on the right.

"...hey! Look some stupid dumb shits think they can block our way to our victory!" Some Black Hole troops laughed as they came towards the bridge where Mel stood.

"Hmm... oh it's just you people." Mel sighed as he spotted the enemy troops.

"...move it or lose it pretty boy!"

"...what did you just call me?" Mel asked in shock. "...well that's a first. I didn't know the enemy forces were full of... people who were confused about their sexuality."

"Damn you punk! Move it! Who do you think you are?"

"Ahem... who do I think I am? Well..." Mel rubbed his chin for a moment. "I am Mel, Commander in Chief of the White Sun army! And I'm in your way so that my friends can turn you and your commander into dust!"

"Big talk for one guy, kid."

"Phew... we made it in time." Gary managed as he and Gabe finally made it to the center of the bridges.

"So who're they? The rest of the Pretty Boy squad?" The soldiers laughed.

"...Mel, are they making fun of us?" Gabe asked, giving the Black Hole troops an indifferent glance.

"Yup. They are." Mel replied.

"...well... we can't have that now can we?" Gabe said.

"True... true." Gary sighed.

"What are you three gonna do? Talk us to death?" They continued to belittle the White Sun commanders.

"More or less. If you want it that way." Mel said. "It'll hurt less."

"Ah... do we really have to listen to these idiots yammer about how we look like pretty boys?" Gabe muttered.

"What's that scar face? You wanna fight?"

"...he just talked about my scars... okay. That tears it." Gabe pulled out his sword. "Certain Death Technique: Dragon Strike... "

"What's that scar face? You're gonna use some weird –"

"Just die." Gabe said as he calmly turned his back to the enemy. "No more words are needed... it is time for all of you to realize that it was a bad idea to try and attack us all... "

"Huh... ?" The soldiers looked confused.

"...now then... you haven't died just yet have you all? Very well." Gabe spun the sword blade around his fingers and sheathed it. "Farewell."

The White Sun commanders gave off a calm intimidating aura as the soldiers looked confused.

"...they didn't do a thing! Ha! Let's run them all through!"

"Now." Gabe smirked. Just as the Black Hole forces in front of the bridge began to mobilize, a huge dragon-like beast tore out of the ground, knocking over tanks and other vehicles.

"What... what the _hell is that?_" The soldiers shouted in the confusion.

"Nice touch Gabe... but a bit much on the overkill level?" Mel said as he started running toward the advancing enemy lines, sword drawn. "You should've just done that _before_ they started talking!"

"Never... but wouldn't it just be easier if you took command and blew them all away in a single strike?"

"And not let the rest of us have fun? That's just cruel." Gary commented.

"Okay! That's it! Let's get rid of these guys on the ground and let Andy deal with the ones left in the air!" Mel shouted to Gary.

"Gotcha Mel!" The gunner said. Then tossing his suitcase in front of him as his two handguns popped out from it, he caught them. "Let's see how you can handle this!" He smiled grimly as he took aim and began unloading countless numbers of En bullets on his foes.

Place: Orange Star HQ

In the midst of the chaos, unbeknownst to the allied forces, standing ready to ward off their foe, Andy decided to do a quick status report.

"Hmm... show me what's goin' on outside, I'm bored." He said to the intel officers.

"Yes sir."

"...what... what's going on out there?" Andy said, as he looked in shock as three people continued to wreak havoc on the Black Hole Army's ground forces.

"It appears to be Commander Mel and his two friends." The officer said observing the scene.

"Yeah... I can tell! But what are they doing?"

"It seems that they're attempting to hold off the enemy single-handedly. In a rather... cinematic type explosive stand-off. It's quite impressive actually."

"...are they _nuts_?" Andy asked.

"Who's nuts?" Sami asked as she walked into the command center. "Well... as of now, Sonja's stable... so how come we haven't mobilized yet?"

"...because we didn't get a chance to fight with the enemy yet. We've moved forward... but you know... nothing yet."

"...so... eh? What the _hell_ is going on out there?" She said looking out the window, spotting the explosions coming from the bridges north of the base.

"You know, you could just look on the satellite monitor... " Andy said, pointing to the screen.

"Who needs that when you can see it from right here?" Sami pointed at a series of explosions and a large dragon looking creature razing the area.

"...I didn't notice it... "

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you _not_ notice something like that? What's going on?" She asked.

"...looks like Mel's having a field day... " Andy sighed.

"What do you mean Mel?" Sami looked confused.

"Just look. That's him right there cutting the enemy to pieces in the middle of it all." He pointed at the screen showing Mel swinging his sword upward, cleaving a tank in two.

"Eh!? You're kidding right?" Her jaw dropped as she watched the mayhem.

"Nope... " Andy shook his head.

"What's he up to? Aside from... whatever that is!" She pointed at the screen.

"...well... I dunno."

"Andy!" Came a voice from the com-link.

"...who's there?" Andy replied.

"It's me, Mel!"

"Mel? What are you doing out there?" He asked.

"Oh nothing remotely interesting – hold it. DIE!" Mel screamed at something. An explosion was heard afterwards. "Oh... damned tank shells. Ah... never mind I said that." The continued to watch as he dodged enemy fire and counter attack.

"...Mel... _are_ you fighting those things... ?" Andy was in shock as well. "I mean... I can see it but..."

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Mel asked as he jumped away from another cannon blast.

"...other than the fact that – " Andy was interrupted.

"I told you already, I'm from White Sun." Was the reply. "Whoa. Just missed me again."

"So? That doesn't justify any... " Sami started.

"Wait again. Damn you straight to hell!" Mel shouted as he sliced another vehicle in two.

"...scary." Andy said.

"Ahem... well... it would be helpful if you guys clear the skies you know? I can't jump _that_ high." Mel laughed.

"...uh... sure Mel. Sure." Andy said.

"Now... here's the deal. We clear up this mess in five more days, then we go back and party."

"Sweet! That sounds great Mel!" Andy said happily.

"Then move your ass!" He shouted.

"Gulp... he usually never yells at me." Andy said aside to Sami.

"...right Andy... right. I think I'll go to my room and lie down... " She groaned as she grabbed the sides of her head. "This is beginning to make less and less sense to me." She walked out with a headache.

"Hey, Sami." Nell said as she walked in. "Hey... wait. Huh?" The younger girl brushed past her.

"...later Nell... sorry." Sami continue to groan. "Things... don't... make... sense."

"...what's the matter with Sami, Andy?" Nell asked.

"Oh nothing. I think Mel's driving her crazy."

"Her too? Oh that boy... " Nell sighed. "I wish he wasn't so... unpredictable.."

"He's not unpredictable. He's... crazy." Andy said as he continued to watch the carnage.

"What are you doing Andy? Shouldn't you be ordering the men to move out?" Nell said.

"I did already... but... well look out the window." The boy pointed. "Or the screen."

"...what's so interesting about the... holy shit... " Nell's eyes widened as she swore. "What is that thing?"

"...I wouldn't know... but it looks cool _and_ dangerous at the same time!" Andy shrugged.

"Well... I guess rumors of deadly officers from White Sun are true then." Nell said.

"You knew?"

"...I was briefed about it after some anonymous source sent us a file about the Island of White Sun. Seems like everyone there is like Mel and his friends."

"With cool fighting skills?" Andy asked.

"More than just that Andy... most of the remaining lower rank commanders are trained to be assassins."

"...so... ?"

"You're really thick aren't you Andy?" Nell chuckled. "Maybe it's not the best to time to laugh right now, but every time I think about some of the things you say... oh... well... "

"...so what then?"

"...well... it just means that the members of White Sun are skilled in... handling things in these... methods... unorthodoxly."

"...okay!"

"Now then... perhaps... we should prepare too while Mel and his friends are holding Black Hole off for us." Nell shook her head. 'Oh my god... this can't be real... this can't be real... it's... it _is_ real...'

"All right Nell! I'll work on it!"

Time: Currently approaching evening...

The battle between the enemy forces and the White Sun officers had more or less drawn to a bloody end, with the victors being the three officers, who were a bit battered and beaten, but victorious nonetheless.

"...haa ... haa... phew... " Mel sighed as he leaned on his sword. "That's about the last of them for now... "

"Retreat! Those guys are monsters! Freaking hellish monsters!" The Black Hole troops screamed as the few remnants of the main force scattered.

"You know... I just noticed something." Mel said on the com-link to his friends.

"Yeah? What's that?" They replied.

"...I just realized... that... we... have... another problem... to deal with... " Mel said taking a few odd breaths.

"...what's that?" Gabe asked, sitting down on his bridge.

"...those things!" Mel said as he leapt off the bridge he was on to dodge incoming air to surface missiles. "Damn it!" Helicopters continued to fire on them as they made their escape.

"Whoa! Shit!" Gary rolled into the coverage of a forest.

"Damn!" Gabe leapt into another forest. "Geez! I never noticed them!" Gabe was more or less drained as he used an immense amount of his En to create the dragon that had absorbed the brunt of the enemy fire.

"...damn!" Mel swore. "If I knew those were after us as well... I would have been more careful!"

"...it's all right Mel. None of us are perfect ya know?" Gary shouted. "Not mention we were busy fighting the ground units!"

"Well... either way... let's find a way to get rid of them... " Mel said pulling out another gun.

"...good idea... I'll start... " Gary reached for his briefcase. "...I'll be able to take out at least one unit of them... "

"...sorry guys... you know taking out air units isn't my thing... " Gabe said. "I'll meet up with you after I take a quick rest... " The black clothed officer jumped into the trees.

"Right then... " Mel said. "Thank goodness I didn't waste any energy simply slicing those tanks in two... " He slowly pulled himself back up onto the damaged bridge. "Bastards! Go straight to hell!" Firing the En rifle, he destroyed two battle copter units and watched with grim satisfaction as pieces of scrap flew in every direction. "Oh crap!" He leapt away again as the remaining copters came to avenge their comrades. "Gary! Now!"

"Right... got you... pests in my sights... " Gary had already assembled his sniper rifle and Mel was the perfect distraction in this case.

"What are you waiting for? **Shoot**!" Mel hissed at him.

"Yes... yes... right... you know this _is_ a very delicate process." Gary mumbled as he peered through the sight. "Got you all. Lock-on... fire." The sound of five shots was heard as the battle copters veered out of control and out of the sky. "All the pilots and gunners are dead."

"Damn... it... that was too close... " Mel said as he threw something over his shoulder. "Way too close for comfort."

"...what was that?" Gary asked.

"Oh nothing really." Mel said just as an explosion sounded.

"...you caught a missile?" Gary asked in amusement.

"...yeah." Mel shrugged.

"Figures. They actually almost got you."

"...not so... " Mel said.

"...not so?"

"Look." Mel pulled off his coat and swung it so that three more missiles flew out of it. "See?"

"...damn man. How'd you manage that?" Gary was amazed.

"...bad luck on my part. Now then... I think its best that we run away now. And I mean **now**."

"...why's that?" Gary asked.

"...because those bombers are coming after us." Mel said. "Because... Holy shit! Run!"

"Eh? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mel and Gary started running as the bombs began dropping on _them_.

Place: Orange Star HQ

The Orange Star officers were observing the bizarre scene unfolding before them on the video feed. Nell and Sami watched on in amazement and amusement.

"...looks like Mel has really bad luck today." Nell said as she filed her nails. "I have to admit it's almost like an action movie. If it weren't for the fact that what they're doing is... real. Hmm... how does it look Sami?" She asked the other girl as she looked at her hands.

"Pretty good Nell." Sami commented. "Very nice."

"Oh good. Now let me see your hands." Nell grabbed at Sami's hands.

"...my hands?" Sami took a step back and shoved her hands into her pockets right away. "Nuh-uh. No way."

"Come on now Sami, when was the last time you spoiled yourself?" Nell scowled.

"...um... last night?" The redhead shrugged, hands still her pockets.

"Oh?" Nell raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "How so?"

"Yeah... I finally talked Mel into letting me use the bathtub in his office. A few weeks ago."

"Oh... I see. What'd you do?" Her commander asked.

"Nothing really." Sami shrugged again.

"Okay then. Now let me see those hands of yours." Nell said pulling the younger girl over.

"No it's all right! Really Nell! Please!" Sami tried to squirm away, but Nell already had a tight grip on her wrist as she pulled her hands out of her pockets. "Ack!"

"Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt you." Nell said as she pulled off Sami's gloves. "Let's see."

"Mmm... " Sami whined as she tried to get away. "Stop it! Nell! Please!"

"Oh. Sami, you have nice hands, why are you hiding them?" The blonde commented. "Your fingers are especially long and pretty."

"...no reason." She shrugged. "It's just that I don't like getting my nails done." Sami said as she casually looked at her nails, which have grown long in the past few days. "I haven't had time to cut them either."

"You know, you shouldn't always act like such a tomboy Sami." Nell said laughing.

"But I... hey!" Sami knitted her brows together. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose..."

"It's true. I saw your school photos before you know? You looked so cute back then. Now look at you. I doubt any guys would try to chase after you. Well... actually you're still kind of cute now." Nell said carefully looking Sami over. '...she just needs to grow her hair out again. I mean... she _does_ have a nice figure. How big are those anyway?' Nell eyed Sami's chest.

"Hmph." She pouted. "What do you mean I'm not cute anymore?" Sami crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Come to think of it, Mel said something about him thinking that you were a boy when he first ran into you." Nell said.

"That's true. He thought I was a guy." Sami sighed. 'Although I kinda wonder...' She rolled her eyes.

"Oh well." Nell shrugged. "

'WHAM!' The front door of the field HQ was kicked open.

"...ha... ha... ha... phew." Mel gasped as he crawled into the room where the two women were. "Ladies... I'm back." He groaned from his spot on the ground.

"...welcome back Mel." Nell said, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"We'll tell you after we have our drinks..." Gary said as he fell onto the floor. "...I need water... "

"...right." Nell said. "Hey... where's your scar-faced ninja buddy?"

"Oh him? He's probably asleep in a tree or something." Mel said as he sat up on the floor. Reaching into his pocket he took out a can of his iced coffee. "Thank goodness they didn't smash any of it." He said as he opened it up and started downing the liquid. "Ah... that's better." Mel breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how'd it go?" Nell asked.

"Oh just fine. We managed to eliminate the general ground force threat so then Andy's troops can just march in and do their thing. Haa... haa..." Mel said as he panted for air. "Weren't you guys watching?"

"Hmm? Yes. It was like an action movie." Nell said as she grabbed Sami's arms and continued examining her hands. "Let me see Sami!"

"Nya!" Sami cried out in surprise. "Hey! Stop that I said! Nell!"

"...uh... Nell, what are you doing?" Gary asked as he sipped a bottle of water.

"...I'm just looking at Sami's hands, that's all." She replied. "Sami! Hold still! That's an order!"

"Uh-uh!" Sami attempted to break free, but Nell's grip was surprisingly strong. "Nya!"

"...why are you looking at her hands?"

"She has nice long fingers, can't you see?" She showed Sami's hands to them.

"...yeah... so?" Mel blinked, a confused look on his face.

"She always wears these wretched gloves to cover them." Nell threw the gloves aside. "There we go."

"...can you stop making such a big deal out of this?" Sami asked, while trying to get away. "Ugh... let... go..."

"But... " Nell pouted as Sami managed to break free.

"Really Nell, it doesn't matter that much!" She stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked out. As she walked past Mel, she blushed slightly.

"...is there something bothering her?" Max asked as he came into the room. "Hey Mel. Mel's friend."

"Hey Max." Mel greeted the big man.

"Hi." Gary nodded as well.

"...not that I can tell." Nell shrugged. "What do you think Mr. White Sun Commander?"

"Don't call me that, it feels so impersonal." Mel said as he opened a second can of coffee.

"Well, what do you think then Mel?" Nell asked again.

"I don't know what goes on in that girl's head. Sorry." He shook his head.

"Oh well. At least I tried to pry." Nell sighed. "Shouldn't you call your friend? The one lying in the tree?"

"...good point." Mel used his com-link to call Gabe. "Gabe! Wake up! There's been a bombing run and – "

"I know... I know." Came an annoyed voice on the other end. "Guess who was sleeping peacefully until a bomb sent me flying into the river?" His voice was dripping with venom.

"...oh."

"Well then... it's best I retreat sneakily now. The enemy's severely weakened judging by my observations. The only thing that remains is their air force, which is quite large still, as those stupid bombers are still there." Gabe muttered.

"Oh... right."

"And another thing. I sense a very... powerful Dark En reaction coming from the enemy HQ. What do you think it could be?" Gabe asked from his location. "That meteor thingy?"

"...if I didn't know better... I'd say that would be something... deadly heading for our troops soon." Mel said as he adjusted his glasses. "We must prepare for this at any cost. Most likely... it is your... meteor. Thingy."

"...but what could have caused this?"

"...I don't know... maybe our... interference in this... fight." Mel suggested.

"...most likely. I'm coming back. Shall I cause any more trouble before I return though?" Gabe asked.

"...no, that's too risky, even for you Gabe, return to Orange Star HQ, this is a direct order." Mel commanded.

"...yes boss." Gabe said reluctantly. "I'll come back right away."

"...good. I don't want you to pay with your life. Especially since I know none of us can take a direct hit from a bomber. Then again, most normal people wouldn't be able to as well... so whatever."

"...true... true... give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

Time: Later into the evening...

Place: Orange Star HQ: Front Foyer

"...I'm back." Gabe muttered as he supported himself with his sheathed sword. "Damn near busted my leg... it's not bad... but still..." He grumbled as he collapsed onto the ground. "Damn!"

"...so you were almost killed." Mel said annoyed.

"Not entirely." He shook his head. "I'm fine. Really. Kinda. Okay, not really. But you know."

"...huh. What am I supposed to tell her if you died?"

"...I 'died' what else?" Gabe shrugged. "As if that'll kill me that easily though."

"...if you say so." Mel sighed.

"Maybe you should find someone to worry about you instead Mel. That's a lot easier than worrying about us." His subordinate suggested.

"...what's that supposed to mean?" Mel asked.

"...nothing really." Gabe laughed. "Well then, I'll be off. I need to change and take a rest."

"...huh." Mel wondered what his subordinate meant by his last comment. "Well... we'll deal with the Black Hole tomorrow... its best we recuperate now then... I guess."

"All right. Later Mel." Gabe nodded as he hobbled out of Orange Star Headquarters and back to White Sun's HQ.

"...Mel... " Gary said as he got up from his seat. "What's the plan?"

"Return to base. I'll remain here. I need to prepare some things... "

"...right." He nodded and left as well.

"...I think it's time to finish this once and for all... " Mel said standing up. "Time to take the fight to the one who caused all of this..." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the hallway to the Officer's lounge.

"Hmm? Mel... you're still up?" Sami said as she came downstairs, out of uniform. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and green sweatpants. "It's late... you should get some rest... especially after all you've done today." She said.

"..." Mel didn't say anything as she approached.

"...geez. At least answer me you idiot." She sighed as she stood in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Mel..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sami. I was lost in thought." Mel realized she was trying to make conversation. "Yeah?"

"...you know, it's still a good idea for you to get some rest soon. You must be exhausted after all that fighting." She gave him a small smile as she tugged at the edge of her t-shirt. "Right?"

"...you wouldn't know half of it." He said as he pulled a magazine out ammunition out of his pocket. "I haven't used a fraction of my real strength yet." Mel walked into the lounge.

"...you haven't... used... what?" She was aghast.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"...so... what's your next move then?" Sami asked as she followed him inside.

"Look." He handed the magazine to her.

"Hmm? Huh. It's got those weird bullets I saw the last time you fired on Drake's men."

"Yeah."

"...wait. Aren't those used to..." She realized what she was holding.

"...this... this is one of the bullets that nearly took your life Sami." Mel said.

"Quit reminding me. And you're lucky that it didn't." Sami frowned. "...hmm. They look like they're made of glass." She said as she popped one of the bullets out of the magazine and examined it carefully. "Pretty."

"Crystal to be exact." He corrected her.

"...crystal? What use is bullet made out of that?" She asked. "Looks like you can't use them in a regular gunfight..."

"This particular kind of crystal allows En to be channeled through it."

"Hmm... makes sense." Sami nodded. "Ah I get it. Since you're the one using it... it lets you fire those energy beam dealies."

"Yup."

"So how's that work?"

"Huh? Oh right. I guess it's kind of my CO power. I build up enough En during battle and I release it through the gun at enemy units. Although in my case I don't have to use it all in one go." Mel explained.

"...aaah. Okay." Sami put the bullet back in the magazine and handed it back to him. "Neat. Scary but neat."

"Yeah. I guess." Mel shrugged. "...ah I've still got some fight left in me. Might as well get revenge on that bomber that nearly killed us." He put the magazine back into his gun and took aim.

"...ah. This again." She instinctively backed away from the window.

"Die junk die." Mel muttered as he pulled the trigger.

"Eep." Sami squeaked as the beam of energy tore out of the barrel of the weapon and through the night sky. The resulting explosion that sounded told them that the target was now gone. "Sheesh. How many more of that guy's units are you gonna blow up? Haven't you pissed him off enough already?" She asked.

"Meh. He had it coming. And... I don't want to worry or think about what he's planning to do in retaliation..." Mel sighed as he put the safety on and holstered his weapon.

"Ah. Right. I remember now." Sami frowned.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"...you still owe me an apology for nearly killing me. Twice."

"...eh. Wait. What?"

"...once on that patrol cruiser I was on. And the second time on the same day with your sword. Wait. Make that three times. Because you almost did it again. Also on the same day." Sami crossed her arms and glared at him. "I knew there was something that I meant to talk to you about."

"...ah." Mel realized what she was talking about. "I... well... huh."

"Well? I know I said I'd forgive you... but I forgot about this particular incident."

"...huh..." He looked awkwardly at the floor. "Well shit. Usually people don't survive..."

"That's not the point..." Sami scowled. "Three times. You." She pointed at him. "Nearly killed me." Then she pointed back at herself. "Well?" She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"...I guess you have a point." Mel said, looking her in the eye. "...what I did was inexcusable. Considering my own personal creed is to never kill women or children... albeit there are... no... scratch that, there are no exceptions to that." He shook his head. "...I'm sorry Sami. Really. Truly." He offered her his hand. "Honestly. I shouldn't have. Even if it was unexpected." He apologized to her. "Again, I'm sorry."

"...mmm." Sami grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "...idiot. You idiot." She wiped her eyes with her free hand as tears started to form. "...idiot." Sami started to cry. "You... big... idiot..." She sniffled.

"Um... sorry...?" Mel apologized again, not sure what to make of her reaction. '...I'm confused.. just _why_ is she crying now...?' His hand went to his face. "So... just... uh... why are you crying now?" He asked. "I don't _think _I said anything mean this time... I mean... I just..."

"...I..." She looked down at her feet. "...that's not it." Sami sniffed. "...I didn't think you'd just... apologize like that. I mean... I thought... nnn..." She suddenly latched onto him. "Waaa!"

"Huh - whoa!" Mel raised his hands in surprise. "Um... er... haa..." He sighed. 'Well this is awkward.' He thought as he felt her body press up against him. "Um... there, there..." Carefully, Mel decided to put one hand on her on back and used his other hand to pat her head. "So... uh..."

"Nnn." She twitched suddenly as she felt his hand rest on her head. "Hnn? Ah... sorry..." Sami realized that she had attached herself to him rather suddenly. "...I needed that... thanks..." She sniffed.

"...um... which? My apology or the crying and hugging...?" He asked.

"...both." She said, letting go of him. "...sorry about being so difficult." She rubbed at her eyes, which were now rather red.

"...ah. No problem. Although... I don't think hugging me was a very good idea..." He said. "...I'm still kind of covered in all sorts of muck and crap from earlier today..."

"Oh." Sami looked down at her front, which was now covered in dust as well. "...huh, I guess so." She laughed weakly. "I'll just get changed before I go to bed then..."

"...you might want to wash your face too..." Mel suggested.

"...good idea..." She sniffled one more time, rather loudly. "...it's nice to have a good cry once in a while." She said. "...good night. Thanks again." Sami turned and headed back upstairs. "...you should go to bed too."

"Um... you're welcome. Good night Sami." He scratched his head. '...I don't _get_ women at all... especially this one.' He thought as she walked away. 'Definitely a completely different species...'

Mel shook his head and looked down at his clothes. Dusty, a bit battered, scratched up and covered in a little bit of blood, oil and god knew what else, he felt pretty gross. There was a bit of a wet patch on his chest where Sami was crying into earlier as well.

"...man oh man. I don't think I've gotten this messed up in ages..." He sighed. "I guess I'll get cleaned up and go to bed..." Walking towards the doorway, he turned off the lights and headed back to his quarters. "...tomorrow's another day."

End of Chapter.


	9. War Enders

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 9: War Endersf

Time: The next morning

Place: Black Hole HQ

The damage was done. It was sufficient enough to charge up the Black Hole CO's En, and with that, he activated his CO power early in the morning. The dark energy warped the room as he invoked his power, twisting and distorting the space around him as it went skyward, towards the atmosphere.

"You fools. You think you can stand against me? Taste my true power!" Sturm laughed.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"...what the? What's that disturbance?" Andy shouted. Even Andy felt something 'pull' at him as the enemy unleashed his power.

"...it's begun. A meteor from outer space has started to descend." Mel said looking out the window. "...wait. A _meteor_? What the fuck!?" Even he was taken aback, despite already knowing about it.

"Whoa! Prepare to move out people!" The Orange Star CO gave his orders to his men.

"So... how can there be such a power? It's bizarre." Gabe muttered.

"Looks bad." Gary said. "It's coming down faster and faster."

"No way... he's using Dark En to draw meteors onto the planet!" Mel said in amazement. "Just... just how the hell does somebody just... pull a meteor from outer space onto the planet?"

An explosion sounded as the meteor crash landed into Andy's troops, causing massive bloodshed outside.

"No... no way... !" Andy stammered. "Respond guys! Respond!"

"So... so he's pulling meteors from space and smashing people into a bloody pulp like they were toys... " Mel said. "That's sick."

"Ugh... " Sami looked in disgust as she saw the meteor dissipate, revealing pools of charred blood and molten steel. The few remaining troops looked around in shock.

"They're dead." Mel said simply. "We're toast."

"Well not really Mel." Gary said. "Earlier, we already destroyed a good chunk of his troops. Andy's forces should be able to recover. Hopefully."

"Right... that's right. That means if we can hold those bridges with whatever's left of Andy's men, we can finish this!" Mel realized.

"Then... then should we help out?" Gary asked.

"Hmm... I'll deal with this. You two stay here and hold off any possible intruders along the way... "

"All right." Gabe nodded.

"Be careful Mel... we'll tell you if we spot any bombers coming your way. You're a definite target after that stunt we pulled earlier."

"All right... I'm off then." Mel said as he headed out.

Sami groaned as she sat up against the wall, clutching her stomach.

"Mmm... ugh."

"Are you okay Sami?" Max asked.

"I'll tell you after I puke again... " She put her head out the window and threw up.

"Yuck."

"Sami... hang in there." Nell said placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Ugh... " Sami moaned.

"Go to the infirmary or something Sami... ask them for some nausea medicine or something." The blonde suggested.

"Yes'm." Sami groaned as she stumbled over to the infirmary.

"Poor thing... maybe she's still a tad too early to be let out of the academy." Nell said.

"Yeah... probably." Max said.

"Well... you never know... she's made it this far after all. At least that's what I think." Nell sighed.

"Yeah... "

Place: Blue Moon HQ

The Blue Moon Command room was filled with shocked chatter as they reported the sudden descent of a meteor onto the Orange Star forces.

"...huh... I wonder where the bearded one went... he should be here to see this." Grit wondered as he stared out the window. "Hmm? That... that psycho's going out again? Dammit! Get me Eagle now!" He shouted at his com officer.

"Yes sir!"

Place: Green Earth HQ

"Commander, a communication from the Blue Moon HQ!"

"Let me hear it." Eagle said, turning his attention to the com screen.

"Eagle! Watch yourself now! Mel's out there again today! He's up to something!" Grit shouted.

"What? Does he have a death wish?" The pilot asked.

"No... but it's just him this time, so we have to be careful. We might hit him if he's gonna hold out against the enemy!"

"Right! Understood, we'll have to avoid where he is then!"

"But what is with that guy? It's like he doesn't seem to even care if he does get killed!" Grit muttered.

"...you never know... but those eyes... those are the eyes of someone with no soul almost ..empty and dead." Eagle sighed. "...he's a monster. At least right now anyway."

"Oh yeah... I get that feeling too... " Grit nodded. "And it's... not a good one."

Place: Outside Orange Star HQ

"Achoo!" Mel sneezed. "...people are talking about me. Huh." He looked around. "Hmm... I wonder who's talking about me behind my back this time..." He shrugged and continued to walk towards the bridge.

Place: Orange Star HQ; Supply shop

"Hmm... " Old man Hachi sat back on an empty crate in his shop. "These kids are doin' pretty well if I don't say so myself. Oh! Hey there missy!" He said as he saw Sami walk by.

"...oh... hi." She looked a pale shade of green.

"You want something?" The merchant asked.

"No thanks... I'm going to get something for my stomach... " Sami replied.

"Oh? See something bad again?"

"I'd rather not say Hachi... " She leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh. "Ur . . urf! Excuse me... " She ran off, feeling nauseous again.

"...huh... maybe we shouldn't had let her out of the academy so early then... " Hachi said to himself as he sipped some tea. "Then again, we need all the help we could get so we didn't have much choice. Ah well."

Time: A few minutes later...

Place: Central bridge: Across from the Black Hole HQ

"I'll stand right here and try to hold them back." Mel said sitting on the bridge. "Huh... I guess he's trying to recover whatever's left of his forces after we blew them straight to hell."

"Um... excuse us... but um... what are you doing commander?" An Orange Star soldier asked as a squad walked by where Mel was.

"Wha? Oh... just you guys. I'm... just minding my own business I guess. And going out on the field. You guys?"

"Heading towards the enemy." The soldier replied.

"All right then. Carry on. I'll just get some more fresh air and continue to hold this bridge by myself... that cool?" He asked.

"By yourself commander?"

"Yeah." Mel shrugged.

"...do you need any support?"

"Nope."

"...okay then. See you later sir." The soldier saluted as they continued to march towards the enemy.

"Grr... " Mel grumbled. 'I'll let it slide just this once... ' He thought as they walked away from him.

"Well then, let's move out guys! We'll win soon enough!" The soldiers said to each other.

Time: That night; 11:00 pm

Place: Sami's quarters

The day had gone by uneventfully as the allies continued to press their attack. Blue Moon and Green Earth moved it to defend Orange Star territory after the meteor had been dropped in order to make up for the losses that were incurred. The losses the enemy had suffered were severe as well, most of their firepower had been severely reduce thanks to the White Sun commanders.

* * *

Sami spent the better part of the day lazing around, feeling unproductive and somewhat unhelpful. She had gone to visit Sonja in the infirmary a few times, but the younger girl was still either asleep for most of the day, or when she was awake, busy being treated by the medical staff.

Not knowing what to do, Sami wandered around the base, trying to keep herself busy. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything to help with, so she wasted her time sitting around in her room until night fell.

"...I feel so useless." She sighed. "And lazy." Getting up off her couch, she picked up some clean clothes from her duffle bag. "...I guess I'll just take a bath..." She headed over to Mel's office where the bathroom with the tub was. "...that... idiot. He left again to go fight... he's gonna get himself killed." Sami muttered.

Turning on the lights, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Looking into the mirror on the wall, she gazed at her reflection. A tired girl with red hair and large brown eyes gazed back at her. Shaking her head, Sami smacked herself in the face with both hands.

"Get a _hold_ of yourself girl!" She shouted. "What are you doing sulking and pouting like this? Argh!" Sami stared back at her reflection. "...man, have I hit a new low if I'm talking to myself in the mirror?" She asked. 'Yes. I think I have.' Sighing she pulled off her tank top and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the floor with a clunk. "Hmm?"

Looking at her reflection again, she blinked in surprise.

"...must have lost weight or something..." Putting her hands on her waist, she turned around. "...huh. Okay. That explains why I have to do up my belt tighter lately...hmm. Wait." She blinked again. "Waaait." A small smile crept along her face. "...man, this is kind of weird. We're having our last battle... risking our lives here... and here I'm standing in my underwear in a bathroom acting like a normal girl... admiring myself in the mirror no less." She laughed to herself. "...ironic. I think Mel would laugh at me if he heard this..." Taking off the rest of her clothes, she walked over to the tub and turned on the water. "...might as well soak I guess."

* * *

After her bath, Sami wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the office. Looking around, she decided to explore and see if Mel kept anything interesting lying around his quarters.

"...hmm? What's this?" She looked over at his desk. It was a fairly boring looking wooden desk, but on top Mel had left a box of chocolate bars, opened. None of them had been taken yet. Judging from how it just sat there, as well as the absence of any empty wrappers in his trash can, he didn't eat these himself. "...huh? Does... does just buy these and..." She realized that these were the same ones that he handed over to her on a daily basis. "...he only eats them when he shares them with me..." She said in surprise.

She looked around a bit more. In the corner there was a guitar case, where Mel's guitar was probably placed. The instrument hadn't seen any use lately due to how busy they were. Next to that was an open suitcase.

"...hmm? Let's see..." She peered at it, noting that inside was some neatly folded clothing. T-shirts, socks, undershirts, shorts. Inside closet that was also open, hung numerous white dress shirts, all carefully buttoned up and ironed, as well as white slacks. "...he's awfully tidy for a guy." She commented as she sat on top of his bunk. "Doesn't seem like he has much else with him though." Her eyes wandered to the night stand. "Maybe he has something neat in there." Sami said as she opened the drawer. "...nope." The drawer was full of cans of iced coffee. "...wow. Lots of this stuff." Closing it, she looked up at the ceiling. "...how boring." She kicked her feet back and forth. "...maybe I'll try to get some sleep..." Walking back to the bathroom, she picked up her clothing and got dressed.

"Hmm-hmm." She looked at her reflection in the mirror again. "...white panties and a rather plain white pajama top." Tilting her head to the side she observed herself in the mirror. "...Nell has no right saying I'm not cute in my own right... I'm still plenty cute." Picking up her dirty clothes and towel, she walked back to her room, barefoot.

* * *

The LED on her alarm clock was now displaying 12:00 am. Sami was lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had spent less than an hour taking her bath and wandering around Mel's office. Unfortunately, she still couldn't sleep.

"Ugh... " The girl felt uneasy as she lay on her bunk. "...I can't believe myself..." Sighing, she turned on the lights and pulled on some shorts and stepped into a pair of flip-flops. "I'll see if anyone else is still up... " She left her room and headed down the hall.

She made her way down the stairs, and to the darkened lounge and saw the shadow of someone sitting there silently, staring out one of the large windows.

"...who's there?" The shadow sitting there asked.

"Oh... it's just me." Sami responded.

"Who's 'me'?" The voice asked.

"Um... Sami." She said, realizing she had no idea who it was sitting there.

"Oh... Red." The voice was clearly male.

"...who's there then?" Sami asked.

"...it's Gabe." He replied.

"...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your HQ?" She walked inside and turned on the lights.

"I'm keeping watch for the boss. Mel." He turned and waved at her. "Can't sleep?"

"...nope." Sami shook her head as she sat down on one of the couches. "So... why are you waiting up for Mel?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm keeping watch to see if he decides to come back later tonight or something." Gabe shrugged.

"Oh." She wasn't too sure if Mel's subordinate was going to make small talk or not, but it turned out he was far more talkative compared to his commander.

"He's been out of it lately... acting weird ya know."

"Really now...?" Sami asked.

"Yeah. Kind of a... faraway look in his eyes. Like he's not focusing as much. Not as serious ya know?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"A change of heart I guess." Gabe shrugged.

"Oh... just wondering, but Mel told us about his past a while back... do you have any stories from back then?" She asked him.

"Huh? Sure... a lot of the stories I know are about all the depressing crap we had to back in the day."

"...what?"

"...well I'm pretty sure you know, but Mel was a killer even when he was young. Right?"

"...mm-hmm. He didn't really go in depth about it though."

"In all fairness, he was ordered to do a _lot _of killing back then. He hates talking about it. But, the best time to give him orders back then was when he was in a crappy mood."

"...why?" Sami asked.

"That way... he has no remorse whatsoever. That's what made him kill over a hundred in a day during an uprising in White Sun years ago."

"...he... he did that... ?" She was shocked. "Over... one hundred people... in a day...?"

"Yup... but then... he realized what he did was wrong after he became the new Commander in Chief... hoo boy, the changes he made? Anyone that disagreed was shut up real quick." Gabe snapped his fingers as he said that. "Just like that. Bam."

"You know he never really _explained_ how he got promoted to become the Commander in Chief. Do you know?" She asked.

"Hmm? Well... what, he didn't tell ya? I was there that day. Kinda. He was called into Central HQ for a chat or something with the old boss man. He came out of the room a bit later, covered in blood. Like... drenched. And you know he wears white right? Completely covered. None of it was _his_ blood by the way. Anyway, after that he just said that he was the new Commander in Chief now and that was that. He kept quiet, but we figured he probably had to kill the old man first in order to gain the position." Gabe shrugged.

"...oh... my." Sami gasped. "...that's kind of... extreme."

"Yeah... pretty scary shit." He pointed to a scar that started near his forehead and went diagonally past his nose. "This scar here? Nasty little training accident I got from the boss man. Neither of us expected it to happen, but hoo boy did it hurt like a bitch."

"...huh."

"And don't forget the number of scars the boss has too. I've given him a few in from training as well. You don't see any on his face... but the rest of him? Everywhere. Scars. Swords wounds, knife wounds, gunshot wounds... you name it. But he's ridiculously hard to kill, you'll have to admit that." Gabe laughed.

"...that's... kind of scary." Sami said. "...I've only seen a few... like the ones on his arms and that big one on his chest."

"Most of the minor ones have faded away. Some of the nastier ones are probably gonna last a while." He shrugged. "Anyway..."

"Hmm?"

"Mel's not a bad guy. He's just... a bit nuts. It's how he copes I guess. Matter of perspective and stuff."

"Mm-hmm." Sami nodded. "I guess that makes sense..."

"...hey Red."

"Yeah?"

"...do me a favor will you?" Gabe started. "Keep an eye out for him? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid when we're not able to stop him."

"...why me?" Sami asked.

"...I dunno. From what I understand, you're the only _normal_ person that's been able to smack him around and get away with it."

"I'm the only... wait. Normal...?" She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"...compared to the rest of us, you're very normal. Trust me." Gabe smirked.

"Oh-kay. That... okay, fine." Sami yawned. "...oh excuse me."

"Maybe you should get back to bed." He suggested. "Seems like you've had a rough day of doing... whatever it is you do."

"...yeah. Something like that." She nodded. "Thanks for chatting. Good night." She got up off the couch and headed for the exit. "Do... do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"Yeah, sure." Gabe waved at her as she left. "Please. I'll be around here for a bit if you ever wanna chat some more."

"M'kay. Good night." Sami made her way back upstairs to her room and back to bed.

Gabe turned and watched as she left.

"...she's an odd one, that's for sure." He commented as she left. "Wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of hers."

Time: Morning of the third day; 8:00 am

Place: Bridge out on the field

Mel had camped out on the bridge, with a makeshift tent and his coat as his pillow. The sunlight woke him up.

"...hmm... urgh." Mel stood up and stretched, feeling every odd bone in his back crack loudly. "Ahh... ouch." He groaned as he tilted his head side to side, as a satisfying crack was heard. "Better... hmm? Wonder if that guy's doing anything interesting? Oh well... doesn't look too busy over there in that hell hole of his." He said, observing the enemy HQ.

Place: Black Hole HQ

Sturm on the other hand was _very_ angry at how the battle was going for him. In a word, poorly. Somehow despite his efforts, the enemy was _winning. _

"...impossible... how can they push me back so quickly? I'll show them soon enough!" Sturm muttered, as he felt his energy start to build up again.

Place: Battlefield - Bridge

"...impressive." Mel said as he peered through his binoculars. "We're cutting through pretty fast. There is still hope that this'll be an allied victory." He grinned.

Place: Orange Star HQ; Main Foyer

A Yellow Comet escort had arrived and Kanbei burst straight into the Orange Star Headquarters. He stormed right past Sami who had just walked downstairs and spotted the Emperor.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded loudly to no one in particular.

"...oh shit... " Sami groaned. "...shit, shit, shit." She swore as she realized just _who_ had arrived. "...now of all times?" She sighed.

"Whoa! What's he doin' here?" Max asked as he walked over to where the girl was standing.

"I think someone called him or something. I dunno." Sami shrugged. "...probably Mel or something."

"...huh... "

"Well we'd better check on Sonja then... " She sighed, as she walked over the infirmary. "Grab me a radio too please."

"I see." Max nodded. "Will do Sami."

Place: Battlefield - Bridge

Mel turned his attention to his radio as it buzzed and crackled noisily.

"Hmm? Now what?" He picked it up.

"Um... " Came a voice from the radio. "Mel...? You there?"

"Whaddya want?" Mel asked.

"It's Sami." She replied.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Kanbei's here and he's hysterical." Sami explained. "Like... really hysterical. It's kind of scary."

"Is that all now?" Mel shrugged.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"He's always been like that." Mel said bluntly. "His little girl is the most important thing he has."

"...right."

"...are you all right?" He asked her.

"...yeah... " She said. "I'm fine... thanks."

"All right. Later then... I still have to make sure nothing happens over here."

"...right. Hold up... so what do I do with Kanbei...?"

"...take him to see Sonja. Duh. Just... keep him calm I guess."

"...right. Okay. Fine. I'll... um... yeah. I'll do that. Thanks Mel. Bye." She ended the transmission.

Place: Orange Star HQ Infirmary

Sami sighed as she turned off the radio and shoved it in her pocket.

"...um... right. Now I should just go find Kanbei and - " She was interrupted as the Emperor burst into the Infirmary. 'Reaaaaaaaaaally...?' Sami groaned. "Uh... um... ack!"

"Where is she Sami? **Where**?" Kanbei ranted as he grabbed the red-head and was shaking her back and forth in panic.

"Gah! Gah! Let go of me! Honestly! Just calm done, and I'll check if she's awake or not." Sami managed to extricate herself form Kanbei's grip. "Just... wait! Please!" She tried to reason with him.

"...but..."

"**Wait**." She said sternly. "I'll be right back..."

Place: Sonja's room

Sonja was still lying on the bed, as machines next to her beeped and buzzed at a set interval.

"...ugh... hmm?" Sonja woke up and sat up slowly, or so she tried. "Owowowow... I... I can't sit up." She groaned.

"Oh! You're finally awake again!" Said a relieved voice. "...thank... god..."

"What do you mean?" The younger girl moaned. She blinked and looked up at the face staring down at her. It was Sami.

"They drugged you up pretty good Sonja." Sami said crossing her arms. "Not to mention... you're not going to be able to move properly for a bit at least..."

"Out of uniforms or something Sami?" Sonja teased, noting Sami's different outfit. "Since when were you allowed to walk around HQ in a t-shirt and jeans?" She asked weakly.

"What? I'm not on duty at the moment." Sami shrugged as she motioned to her casual dress.

"Hey... where is everybody?" Sonja asked.

"Define everybody." Sam said.

"Like... Andy, Mel and... you know? Those others."

"...those others as you called them are busily fighting to make sure we don't get screwed over by that... guy in the giant Black thingy... "

"You mean Sturm?"

"Is that his name?" Sami said, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Sonja! My dearest keepsake! Are you all right?" Kanbei said frantically. He stepped towards his daughter, but Sami stood in his way. "Sami! Move!"

"Hold it Kanbei!" Sami said holding him back. "Sorry, but just... wait! No! Just... no!"

"But... but... !" The Emperor said desperately.

"She's still injured, now let's just wait until everything's over and done with. Then we can try to bring her home safely now. Okay?" Sami explained.

"...very well... " Kanbei said giving a defeated sigh. He took a seat next to Sonja's bed. "Sonja..."

"...hmm? Daddy... sorry... I broke my promise." She sighed.

"...no... it... it doesn't matter, as long as you're all right now." The Emperor nodded. "You're... you're safe now... and that's all that matters... as... as long as I don't lose you as well... my dearest keepsake."

"...thank you daddy..." Sonja tried to nod.

"Well... that's all settled now." Sami said as she turned to leave.

"...Sami?" Sonja said softly. "Wait up."

"Hmm? What d'you want?" Sami turned to her friend.

"Thanks." Sonja smiled.

"Hmm? For what?" The redhead asked.

"For you know... everything."

"Haha... don't thank me... I didn't do that much." Sami said scratching her head sheepishly.

"Hmm. Another thing... " She started.

"What?"

"How long have we been fighting?" Sonja asked.

"It's only been three days." Sami answered.

"...only?" Sonja's eyes widened in surprise. "...I guess I wasn't out cold for too long then..."

"Yeah... now don't shift around too much, you're still in poor health right now. Or... well... broken, you know."

"Yeah... I know." She nodded. "That probably explains why every still hurts..." Sonja winced.

"Like you would not believe..." Sami said as she sat down on a nearby chair. "You were in horrible shape when Mel and Eagle brought you in... you... oh god..." She tried to blink back tears. "...do... do you have any idea how much I... not again..." Sami started to cry again. "...thank god..."

"...sorry Sami. I... I should've just told you guys everything instead of hiding it..."

"...I... it... it doesn't matter anymore." Her friend sniffled. "You're... you're alive and that's all that matters... they're... we... we're going to win this one and get him back for what he did for you." Sami rubbed her eyes.

"...I thought you didn't cry anymore Sami... I guess I was wrong..." Sonja laughed weakly. "Still the same old crybaby Sami from back when we were in school. That's good to know..."

"...uuu. You little brat..." Sami tried to frown at Sonja, but she couldn't. "...you would _not_ believe how many times I've been crying for the past few months..." She said with an exasperated sigh. "Not to mention that idiot..."

"...which idiot?" Sonja asked. "As far as you're concerned, it seems like you're surrounded by idiots."

"..._that_ idiot. Mel. I've lost track of how many times I've cried because of him."

"...poor Sami. He has a tendency to do that sometimes." The princess rolled her eyes. "So where is he now?"

"On the field." Sami sniffed and grabbed some tissue. "He's out... doing whatever it is he does. Delivering swift justice or something."

"...typical. So... do you know _when_ I can get up and off this stupid bed?" Sonja asked.

"...beats me." The redhead shrugged. "...um... I'll leave you with your dad... okay? I... I have some things I need to check up on."

"...okay. Thanks Sami."

"Mmm." Sami nodded as she got up and left.

Time: Fourth day

Place: Black Hole HQ

The Black Hole Commander had built up enough energy after he had suffered more damage from the allied troops.

"...fools! You trifle with me yet again! Die!" Sturm roared as he summoned another meteor to crush Andy's men again. "Die you worms!"

Place: Battlefield - Bridge

Mel looked up as he noticed the sky around him darkened. He also noticed that the temperature around him had increased rather dramatically.

"...what is ... oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit." Mel broke into a run "That's the last thing I need! To be smashed into the ground by a meteor! Whoa!" He jumped out of the way.

As the meteor just hit, it knocked Mel back a bit with an explosion. "Hothothothothothot!" He sat on the plains just a few inches from the scorched ground. "**Shit**. That is scary." He said. 'I mean... I'm willing to make sacrifices and all... but there's no way I'm going to get squished by... a meteor.' He stared in awe at the point of impact. "...yikes."

"Come in! Hey! Come in!" Came Andy's voice from the radio. "Mel! You okay? You're alive right?"

"If you call okay being... nearly crushed by a gigantic meteor... sure." Mel responded somewhat bluntly.

"What? That's... that hardly sounds like something to be okay about..."

"Not really, you idiot." Mel sighed.

"...geez... " Andy said looking outside. "You just dodged it or something right?"

"...barely. Anyway, I'm going in. I have a bone to pick with... whoever's running the show in that Black... thing." Mel said.

"...what's that supposed to mean?" The mechanic asked.

"Stay out of this Andy. He's mine." Mel responded. "Even if it costs me my life, I'll make him pay."

"...wha... hey – " Andy heard the signal get cut.

Place: Orange Star HQ; Command room

"...what the... Mel! You jerk! Answer!" Andy shouted into the radio. The signal was dead.

"What's wrong Andy?" Sami asked as she walked in carrying her lunch.

"Mel said something weird." The younger CO's face twisted into a scowl.

"Weird? What'd he say?" She asked.

"...he said 'Even if it costs me my life, I'll make him pay'. Any ideas?" Andy asked her.

"...w-what?" Sami looked shocked. "That _idiot_." She groaned.

"...what?"

"...Gabe mentioned something about if he does anything stupid, to stop him." She said, her hand went to her face. "That... idiot."

"...so...?"

"...well... let's see how things go first... but I think..." Sami trailed off as she stormed out of the Command room, leaving her lunch behind. 'Idiot!'

Place: Blue Moon HQ

"Think you can handle this?" Grit said, activating his power. "All right boys, take it to 'em!"

Place: Green Earth HQ

"You monster! You've gone too far! Take this!" Eagle shouted as his men flew again to lay waste to the remaining black clad troops. "Lightning Strike!"

Time: Sixth day

The black army's troops had diminished greatly due to the severe damage that was dealt early on to them by the White Sun officers. The allied troops were nearing the black citadel and were awaiting their victory. A white clad officer was seen lying face down on the central bridge in a make-shift camp.

"This is it... " Mel said yawning. "Damn... concrete is shitty for sleeping on." He groaned as he stood up. "I'll give those black punks one thing though... they're pretty strong for sub-standard clones... I think. Ow, ow, ow..." He stared at a few graze marks and small nicks he had received from stray gunfire from the last few days of fighting. "This... this battle has gone by surprisingly fast." He commented. "Hmm? Radio again? I should've left the stupid thing off..." Mel muttered as he answered.

"Mel!" Came a transmission. "It's Andy! You there?"

"Yeah? I'm here." He replied.

"You coming back to HQ? We're gonna win soon!"

"Yeah... I can tell." Mel nodded as he checked his surroundings. "I don't see too many of the enemy units left."

"So you're coming back?" Andy asked him.

"I told you, I'll come back after I make whoever did this Sonja... no to everybody pay."

"Um..."

"Stay out of this Andy. Same goes for the rest of them too." Mel said.

"...but! You... you don't need to do this alone!"

"...no, I do have to do this alone." He replied. "Back off Andy."

"...! What? No! You jerk! Just wait - "

"Not now." Mel said as he dropped the radio and crushed it with his heel. "This'll be interesting." He looked up and stared at the large imposing building that stood a ways away from where he had camped out. It loomed in the distance. "Hmph." Cracking his knuckles, Mel began walking towards the enemy fortress. "Let's play a game shall we? Can you escape from a demon...? Because I'm a demon." He smiled grimly as his hand rested on his sword. "And I shall make you suffer. Suffer a hundred times over for what you've made these people suffer..."

Place: Black Hole HQ

The last of the Black Hole forces were destroyed by the allies. Whatever passed for a frown formed on Sturm's mask.

"No... I won't let these worms win! Not yet! I won't let them win at all!" Sturm tightened his fist and shook it in anger. "How...? How could they win? Impossible! I won't let them!" He commanded the remnants of his troops to attack.

Place: Black Hole Citadel

Mel slowly made his way into the enemy fortress, facing little to no resistance as he walked through. Any remaining guards that were unfortunate enough to encounter him met a swift end as he ran them through.

"Halt! You can't come in – "

"Die." Mel said as he went past the latest squadron of guards that stood in his way, sword drawn.

"What the – urk!" The five of them fell to the ground dead, heads rolling.

"Don't get in my way." He muttered.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Command room

The Orange Star COs were discussing with the White Sun COs about the current whereabouts of the White Sun Commander.

"What on earth do you mean he's not answering the radio?" Gabe asked.

"We lost his signal on the radio transmission com-link!" Andy said. "I think he crushed it or broke it or something!"

"...that... _idiot._" Sami groaned.

"...yeah... he said something about stopping the enemy even if it cost him his life." Andy muttered.

"That... definitely counts as something stupid." Gabe said, shaking his head. "Um... so..."

"Shouldn't we try to stop him?" Sami asked.

"...uh yeah. Good luck trying..." Gary sighed. "Um... well... actually, you might be able to. Us... not so much since he's not gonna listen to us... yeah."

"...Andy! Come with me! We've got an idiot to catch." Sami dragged the boy behind her. "I cannot believe him!" She groaned as the two of them headed towards the compound.

"...that girl has guts." Gary said aside to his friend.

"Tell me about it. She's smacked the boss around more times than anybody else and has gotten away with it."

"...you're kidding right?"

"Nope. She's slapped him a bunch and she's probably gonna do it again."

"...wow. Color me impressed Gabe." Gary laughed.

"Yup. She's different all right."

* * *

Sami looked around the compound for a vehicle. Spotting an empty recon in the lot, she walked over, Andy still in tow.

"All right Andy. Man the guns. I'll drive this thing over to the HQ and we'll find where that idiot went." She grumbled as she got into the driver's seat. "I can't believe he's trying to pull something stupid crap like this again!" She started the recon. 'Especially something extra stupid like this!' She thought to herself. "Hold on Andy!"

"Got it!" He said sitting down at the gun turret. "Let's move!"

Place: Black Hole Citadel

"You! The one in white! Freeze!" Soldiers pointed their guns at Mel.

"Hmm? More of them?" He looked over at the infantrymen.

"We've got you surrounded!"

"This is getting old fast." Mel sighed. "Can't you guys all just... die so I can go and carve up your leader? Huh? No? No dice? Fine. I'll just have to kill you all first."

"Freeze! We'll shoot if you don't!"

Before they could react, the enemy soldiers all collapsed as Mel continued to walk past them, blood staining the ground.

"I told you, just die. It's a simple request. Now time to keep moving... I have only one more objective to take care of..."

Place: Black Hole HQ; Command Room

"You... " Sturm said as he watched the security camera footage of the hallways to his chamber. "You will pay... whoever remains alive shall bring me back his head!" He shouted on the loudspeaker.

* * *

As Mel approached the hallway, a heavy iron door was in the way.

"...this is... different." He commented, tilting his head to the side. "Almost... unexpected even." He tried pulling at it. It wouldn't give. He knocked on it.

'Clank-clank-clank' Nothing.

"What the... how the hell am I supposed to get it if it's closed? I wonder... " He gave it a kick.

'CLANG!' The door wouldn't give despite that.

"...no good. Oi! Lemme in ya punk!" Mel tried shouting at it.

Nothing.

"...to hell with this stupid bastard of a door." He stepped back a few meters and pulled out his gun. "This _should _work." Mel steadied his aim. "Good bye door." Pulling the trigger, the beam of energy shot out of the barrel, and tore through the iron door, reducing it to a pile of metal slag. "Really. An iron door of all things? They need to invent better safeguards... I swear. I mean... it's an age of fancy technology and stuff... iron doors are _not_ up to standard."

* * *

As Mel muttered to himself, the last remaining Black Hole soldiers awaited him, guns at ready.

"There he is! Get him!" They shouted, as gunfire filled the hallways. "Fire!"

"What the hell? Oh damn!" Mel dove out of the way as machine gun fire tore through the floor. "Should've saw that coming."

"Get him!" They continued to shout as they fired blindly into the hallway as they advanced.

"...amateurs..." Mel sighed as he threw a few grenades down the hallway. "Don't they know how to take out a single target...?" He shook his head as the explosion threw some of the bodies past his hiding spot, silencing the gunfire. Peering warily out the corner, he confirmed that the remaining enemy soldiers were now dead. "...man. They don't train goons like they used to." He said as he continued to make his way down the long hallway to the Command room.

Place: Streets outside

Andy and Sami made good time with the recon towards the enemy fortress. They were nearly there as Sami stomped down on the accelerator.

"Hold on tight Andy, I'm flooring it!" Sami said.

"I thought you were already flooring it!" He said.

"Whatever!" She shrugged as they continued to tear through the streets.

"You're crazy!" Andy shouted.

"Am not!" Sami retorted.

"Ugh... let's hope we're not too late!"

* * *

It took a few more minutes of speeding for the recon to arrive at the front entrance of the enemy fortress.

"Made it!" Sami shouted as she hit the brakes. "Um... hrm."

"Yeesh... " Andy groaned as he held onto the gun turret. "Uh... so are we gonna walk or what?" He asked her.

"Nope. Let's just drive right through. The door's open after all." Sami pointed at the entrance.

"...wow... talk about lack of security. Mel must've wiped them out."

"Probably. Let's try to catch up with him." She said as she stepped on the gas again.

Place: Black Hole HQ; Command room

Mel kept a rather steady pace as he simply walked over to the large decorative door at the end of the hallway and whistled appreciatively.

"...huh. Wow. This one's kinda impressive." He commented as he looked it over. "Like... actually really impressive." Mel rapped on the door with his fist. "Hmm. Knock-knock." It didn't move inward. "...oh. Maybe it's a 'pull' door." Mel realized as he yanked on a handle looking thing. "Oh hey, it is." He said as it moved toward him.

* * *

"Noo! Not now! Not this! You worms!" Sturm screamed as the last of his forces outside were destroyed by the allies. "I was so close! So close! I underestimated the strength of these worms! I... I've been beaten!"

"You were so close to what?" Mel asked as he stepped inside the room. "...empty room. Almost." He spotted the lone figure standing in the middle of the room. 'Wow... this guy is tall... like... seven feet or something?'

"...you." Sturm did not turn around to face Mel. "My dream of world conquest... you..."

"Interesting, so you're Sturm... " Mel eyed the 'man' in front of him. "So... what are you?"

"You! I swear! I'll return! I'll have my revenge! You'll see! You'll all see!" Sturm muttered, turning around as he glared at the White Sun CO. "...especially you! I'll make you pay!"

"Funny. I was going to say the exact same thing. I'm going to make _you_ pay. For everything that you've done. Die monster!" Mel jumped at Sturm, sword drawn.

"Fool! Take this!" Sturm sent a burst of dark energy at Mel.

"Whoa!" Mel used his sword deflect the blast into the wall. The explosion disintegrated the wall, as well as making sizable holes through the rest of the walls in the building. "You... what are you?"

"Hmph. Not bad at all. You're obviously a lot stronger than that stupid little girl from before." The figure loomed over Mel.

"You... you! That is unforgivable. You're going to suffer a hundred times over for what you did to her!" Mel growled.

"Oh? Try me boy." Sturm threw off his cloak, revealing a strange armored mechanical body.

"...huh. Definitely not human." Mel noted. "Well, then I won't feel as bad when I hack you to pieces!" He dashed towards Sturm, blade in full swing. "Die freak!" He slashed downward, vertically at his foe. 'Strong... this freak is strong... what's he made of!?'

"The only one who'll be dying is you!" Sturm said as stopped the blade with both his arms, sparks flying as the sword grinded against his armored limbs. 'Hmm!? How can a mere human be this strong!? No... he's no regular human...'

"As if! I'm not going to die until I'm done making you suffer you monster!" He continued to lean into his attack. "Break... through!" The metal on metal continued to groan and spark as the two of them were locked face to face. "I... said... DIE!" Mel shouted as he managed to shove Sturm downwards, causing the ground to cave in. "Why... won't... you... DIE?"

"Uuuuurgh..." The Black Hole leader grunted as he realized that he underestimated his opponent. "You... how can this..."

"Oryaaaaaaaaaa!" Mel sliced through one of Sturm's arms. "That's... one... arm..." He panted. "What shall I slice off next?"

"...argh! You! How... how can this be?" Sturm howled as black-purple liquid spewed from the stump where his right arm was. "How can anything made in _this_ world break through my armor? How can a _human _hurt me!? You... you'll pay for this insult! You worm!"

"...definitely not human for certain." Mel said eyeing the metal limb on the floor. "Huh? Whoa!" He jumped back as he dodged Sturm's kick. "Not enough to stop you huh? I'll just take your other arm too then!" Mel was about to swing at Sturm again.

"I'd love to stay and play with you boy... but I have other plans... I shall be off!" Sturm fired another blast of Dark energy at Mel, then he vanished. "Farewell!"

"What? Hey! You... you bastard!" Mel blocked that attack as well, sending it crashing through the other wall. "...what the... shit." Mel stared at the now empty room in front of him. "Huh... bastard only tried to attack me to buy himself time to run away." He spat. "Dammit! Ugh. My best wasn't enough to kill him." With a sigh, Mel sat down on the broken floor, exhausted. "Fuck. Fucking hell!" He smashed his fist into the ground, cracking it further. "Shouldn't have held back..." Mel muttered. "Or maybe I need to train some more... huh...?" He turned his head as he heard the large door creak loudly.

"...Mel? Where are... huh." Sami carefully walked into the room after pulling open the decorative door. "Wow... freaky. The walls are all blown up and stuff. Look Andy. Even the floor is smashed up."

"What are you going on about Sami? Just because... what the hell?" Andy looked around. "Wow, no kidding." The room was in shambles after Mel and Sturm's duel.

"Now... just where is... there you are." She sighed as she walked over to where Mel was sitting. "...you're alive."

"...huh?" He looked up. "Oh hey Sami. What's up?"

"_Idiot_." Sami said as she slapped him across the face.

"Gowch!" Mel groaned, his hand went to his cheek. "What was that f - ow!"

"_Idiot._" And again. "_Idiot._" And again. "_Idiot._" And again. "_Idiot._"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop. Why are you - ow." She kept slapping him. "Ow!"

"You... _idiot!_" Sami screamed, hitting him one more time. "You're... such... an idiot." She fell to her knees next to him. "...thank god..." She started to cry again. "We were worried... that... you were going to do something... stupid..." She sobbed as she grabbed onto his arm. "..._idiot_."

"...well... technically I did." Mel shrugged. "...but... as you can plainly see, I'm fine. Well... I _was_ fine until you showed up and decided to slap me around." He sighed as he rubbed his cheeks with his free hand. "Geez... that smarts..."

"...uh... sorry to interrupt your moment you two... but... where's the big bad boss?" Andy asked. "I don't see him."

"Huh?" Mel adjusted his glasses. "Oh. Sturm. Or whatever his name is. Was. Whatever the fuck." He pointed to something metal on the ground, lying in a pool of black... something. "That's... well... that's his arm. Kinda. Sorta. I think. Maybe."

"...what." Andy squatted next to the limb. "...so... where's the rest of him?" He poked at it with a wrench. "...metal... weird."

"...ran away. Warped away. Vanished. I dunno." He shrugged again. "Um... yeah. So... I told you guys to stay out of this. What gives?"

"...your buddy Gabe told us that we should stop if you if you were gonna do something stupid." Andy explained. "Or at least... that's what he told Sami here and she decided that we were gonna stop you... but... well... looks like you're fine."

"...like I said, I'm fine. I cut off that bastard's arm. He didn't manage to hit me." Mel sighed. "He said something about having revenge... I mean..." They were interrupted by a transmission on the large video screen.

"I warned you worms... I _will_ make you pay. All of you! Mark my words! You will rue this very day!" Sturm roared angrily on the communication screen. "I will be back! Stronger than ever! I will challenge you worms yet again!"

"Wow. Right on time to boot." Mel said in amazement. "The bad guys seriously need to have the last word every single time." He shook his head.

"...hnn?" Sami wiped her eyes. "...wait. What just... huh. Did I just miss something?" She asked. "Too busy crying."

"Kinda." Mel shrugged. "Just the bad guy swearing he'll take revenge on us." He pointed at the now blank screen.

"...how cliché." She frowned. "Super cliché even."

"...so... that was Sturm?" Andy asked. "He seemed kinda pissed."

"Well... considering we ruined his plans... _and_ I cut off his arm... yeah, I'd say he has a reason to be pissed... just not a good one." Mel said. "...I mean... I _think_ he was trying to take over the world. I think that's what I heard him say."

"So... what do we do now Mel?" The boy asked.

"Beats me Andy. Let's head back to base camp and figure stuff out."

"Sounds like a plan." Andy nodded.

"Andy, gimme your radio for a sec." Mel said holding out his hand.

"Sure thing." The boy handed it over. "Here you go."

"Thanks Andy." Mel fiddled with it until he got the frequency he wanted. "Hey guys?"

"Huh. It's the boss. Hey Mel." Gabe replied. "I guess you're still alive. Harder to kill than a roach."

"...yeah. Wait. Bite me!"

"Heh. So... what's the word?"

"Bad guy escaped. I think we need to blow up the rest of these facilities though." Mel answered.

"...sure, sure. We'll do that after you guys get outta there. So Red and Andy-boy caught up to you?" He asked.

"...ha. Yeah. You blabbed didn't you?"

"Yup. I mean... _somebody_ has to stop ya." Gabe reasoned. "Just not us."

"Well no thanks to your big mouth, I got slapped a bunch of times." Mel sighed.

"Heh. Serves you right."

"...I guess. But that Sturm... thing. Guy... monster... whatever. I'm pissed. Couldn't kill him. He vanished before I had a chance to take another swing at him."

"...but you managed to hit him though?"

"Took his arm off." Mel answered. "I'll bring it back as a trophy or something." He groaned as he got up on his feet. "Yeah. It's all weird and armored and stuff. Black... blood. I dunno." Mel grabbed the cloak that Sturm had thrown aside and used it to wrap up the severed limb. "We can examine it back at base."

"Sure thing boss."

"Oh yeah... so what's the deal with this... country anyway? Are there people living here?" He asked.

"...funny you mention that boss... yeah. There are. Some, not a lot though."

"...what's their deal?"

"Dunno. They don't seem to be too... bothered by the fact that their country is currently being overrun by enemy troops. Nor are they bothered by the fact that their military leader ditched them." Gabe didn't seem to be too sure.

"...worrisome." Mel sighed. "So... anyway, blow this place sky high after I give the order, all right?"

"No problem boss man."

"Thanks."

"Hey boss." His subordinate continued.

"Yeah?"

"Don't try and get yourself killed because of some... dumb idea you have all right? If you're gonna get killed, we'll do it for ya!" Gabe joked. "We called dibs on killing you first in the long run anyway! Ha!"

"...heh. I'd like to see you try, you morons." Mel laughed. "Oh, you might as well started cleaning out any remaining military encampments on this island while you're at it. I'll meet back up with you guys in a few hours or so."

"Right-o boss man." Gabe acknowledged the order. "Gary! Let's go! Time to blow stuff up!"

"More work? All right. Let's go for a demolition run!" Gary's voice was heard on the other end.

"Okay boss, we're outta here." Gabe said, ending the transmission. "Later."

"Later guys." Mel handed the radio back to Andy. "Thanks Andy."

"So... now what?" Andy asked.

"...let's head back to base and try to make heads or tails of things... I'll leave the dirty work to my men. Let's go Sami." He helped her back up onto her feet.

"Oof. Thanks Mel." She walked over the doorway.

"So how'd you guys get here?" Mel asked.

"Got a recon parked outside this door here... just have to drive back to base from here." She answered.

"...you _drove_ a recon through here? Wow. I'm impressed."

"Yeah." Sami nodded.

"...all right. Let's go then." Mel said as he pushed the door open. "...huh. Wow. You really did drive a recon through here. I thought you were kidding." He said, spotting the vehicle.

"Hop in. It'll be a bumpy ride." Sami said as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Andy, you've got the turret again."

"Yeah, yeah. Not like I needed to use it. Mel killed all the goons in here anyway from the looks of it." Andy muttered as he got in on the back.

"Don't remind me..." Sami groaned. "I tried _not_ to look." She had a point. The halls were filled with dead bodies and other assorted 'chunks' from Mel's attack on the enemy fortress.

"Hahahaha... poor Sami." Mel laughed. "Let's go."

"Okay then!" She said as she started the vehicle. "Hang on."

Time: The next day

Place: Orange Star Field HQ; Main Foyer

The allied COs had gathered together for a debriefing and to say their good-byes to each other before heading home. Grit laughed as he chatted with Max and Nell.

"Well shucks Maxie... this kinda fightin' really takes it out of a fellow, don't ya reckon?"

"Tell me about it Grit." Max laughed as well. "At least it's all done and over with."

"I do believe we've reached the end of a long, dusty road." The tall man turned to head outside. "Goodness gracious... if it ain't my old friend... big bearded Olaf." Grit smirked as he saw the Blue Moon commander sneak in. "So... you finally came out of hiding eh boss?"

"Is... is that you Grit? What have I done? I never realized Sturm was..." Olaf muttered. The Blue Moon commander walked over to where Grit was. He stared at his feet as he realized that the actions he took were due to a combination of his own greed as well as him being played for a fool by Sturm and his empty promises.

"Don't get all long in the face, Olaf. Everything turned out all right in the end. Kinda. And boss, you still got a lot of work to get done..." Grit patted the old man on the shoulder.

"...you... you're right Grit." The bearded man nodded. "...Nell... I..." He turned to face his former subordinate. "Sorry..."

"...don't worry about it Olaf." The blonde smiled. "This ended up being a huge... misunderstanding between everyone involved... I think. Grit... are you coming back with us?" She asked hopefully.

"...Blue Moon's treated me well, and I'm in her debt. Well what else can I do?" Grit shrugged. "Sorry darlin'."

"...I... I understand." Nell nodded. "Then... what are you going to do?"

"Hrm." Grit rubbed his chin as he turned toward Olaf. "What do you say old man? Can I help you rebuild her?" He offered his commander his hand. "I _know_ for a fact you were from Blue Moon originally anyway Olaf."

"...do... do you mean you would forgive my misguided deeds? Both of you? Grit... you... you..." Olaf sniffled.

"...maybe it was worth Sturm foolin' him just for this." Grit said aside to Nell as Olaf started to blubber.

"...yep. you're right Grit." She giggled.

"...did... did you say something you two?" Olaf asked, wiping his eyes.

"Nope." Grit shook his head.

"Nothing." Nell did likewise.

"Not a single thing." Grit laughed. "Let's say we get movin' on down the road." He headed out the door. "Nell, it was good seeing you again darlin'. Maxie, you take care of junior and the little lady. Say good bye to that nut case for me too! He did a swell job! Oh and to Sonja too!" He patted Olaf on the back. "C'mon we've got work to do boss!"

"...yes... yes we do..." Olaf nodded.

"Heh. Sure thing Grit. See you later." Max waved.

"Be sure to give us a call sometime." Nell said waving as well. "And keep Olaf out of trouble for us!"

"Sure, sure. I reckon I'll try." He waved back as he sauntered out the door. "C'mon boss, let's mosey." With that, the Blue Moon COs prepared to depart.

* * *

On the other side of the foyer, Andy was chatting with Eagle and Mel. Eagle still looked a bit ragged from the beating that he received from Mel weeks ago, but he was still standing.

"Phew... this time we're finally done." Andy sighed in relief.

"...it looks like what's left of the Black Hole forces is gone for the time being too." Mel sighed along with Andy. "Not too shabby crop duster." He turned to face the pilot. "Thanks."

"...no thanks are necessary... after all much of your trouble was caused by my earlier mistakes..." Eagle muttered.

"Frankly I'm surprised you're still walking around." Mel commented. "I was pretty sure I messed you up real good."

"...trust me... you did." The pilot groaned. "You would not believe how many painkillers are in my system right now just keeping me up and running." He had a weak smile on his face. "...I deserved that... haha..."

"...heh." Mel smirked.

"Hey Eagle, I think we've got some unfinished business." Andy said.

"Oh? Do tell?" Eagle asked. "What might that be?"

"Let's have one more match, for old time's sake. It was pretty fun fighting against you!" The boy grinned.

"...hmm. You're right. It was fun. Let me take another shot against you! Are you up for the challenge?"

"...you two better not be using actual men for this exercise..." Mel glared at them. "Especially not after this bull shit we just finished up."

"Nah! We've got one of those battle simulator consoles up and running. We'll use that!" Andy reasoned with Mel. "Really! Honestly! No intention of using actual armies!"

"...good." The White Sun CO breathed a sigh of relief. "You do realize if you were going to do it with real armies... I'd have to kill both of you, right?" His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "...and I would make it even more painful than usual."

"...er..." Andy felt his blood run cold.

"...ah..." Likewise, so did Eagle's. "He's... got a point Andy. And he doesn't look like he's kidding."

"...we're clear right?" Mel asked again.

"...yeah! Crystal clear!" Andy nodded vigorously.

"...good." Mel shook his head as he walked away. "Idiots..."

* * *

In the infirmary, Sonja was sat up on a wheelchair as her father pushed it around the room. Her arm and leg were in casts and she had bandages wrapped around her under her hospital gown.

"Daddy... have you gotten it all figured out yet?" She asked. "You just have to push it slowly."

"Yes... I think... I think so daughter." Kanbei answered as he managed to get her out of the infirmary and into the main foyer area. "Let us be off Sonja." He said as he continued to wheel her around a few times, trying to get a feel for the wheelchair.

"...that's a definite improvement from being stuck in bed." Sami commented as she spotted the two Yellow Comet COs.

"Sami!" Sonja greeted her friend. "So... we won?" She asked.

"...yep." She nodded. "But geez... that guy really... man. Two broken limbs and some other broken bones... and all those other injuries... you're okay?"

"Nothing a _lot _of physical therapy won't fix." Sonja sighed. "Right father?"

"Yes. Yes. Right." Her father nodded. It didn't show on his face, but Kanbei was relieved that his daughter was now conscious for longer periods of time, as well as the fact that she was all right (more or less). She had continued to apologize to him for what she had put him through.

"...ah! Good timing." Mel said as he approached them. "Teacher. Sonja." He bowed.

"Mel! I see that you're still well." Kanbei said to his student. "It is good to see you."

"...that's one way of putting it." He shrugged. "Sonja... geez. Sorry, but I couldn't avenge you completely." Mel said, turning towards the girl.

"...I'm_ still _alive Mel." She frowned. "I didn't get killed..."

"Well... you know what I mean."

"I did hear that you managed to punish the person that did this to me somewhat. Took his arm off with your sword? That's good enough for now." She attempted to shrug. "Owowow."

"...yeah. I guess. Well... he did swear revenge and stuff... but... well... I'll worry about that later. Right?"

"Yes. That's probably a good idea."

"My student! I commend you for your efforts! Sami I thank you as well for taking care of Sonja! Please stay well, both of you!" Kanbei nodded at them. "We shall return home! Until next time!"

"...farewell teacher." Mel bowed.

"Bye Sonja." Sami waved. "You should call or write or something..."

"...let me _heal_ first." Sonja sighed. "Then I'll send you an e-mail, okay?" She laughed.

"Heh. Yeah I guess it's probably hard to type when your arm's in a cast like that." Sami giggled.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I still have another arm you know." The princess muttered. "Let's go daddy. The faster we get home and get my body fixed up... the better."

"But of course daughter." The Emperor nodded as he wheeled her out. "Again! I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I owe you a great debt! To all of you!" He shouted at Mel.

"...think... nothing of it teacher." Mel sighed.

"...right. So you really _did_ study under Emperor Kanbei then?" Sami asked.

"...uh... yeah. We've been through this before." He grumbled.

"...well... I'll believe it I guess." She shrugged.

"...hmph. Whatever." Mel stretched a little bit. "Man oh man... this was one hell of a screwed up war." He muttered.

"Tell me about it..." Sami sighed. "... I don't think I've had to work so hard in a while..."

"Weren't you slacking off for the last bit...?" He asked.

"...sure... but you worked me like crazy before that. Both in Yellow Comet and Green Earth. I think that was like six or seven missions straight no thanks to you." She pointed out as she crossed her arms. "And I was busy in the infirmary with Sonja..."

"...ha. I guess so." Mel said as he started walking over to the command room. "Let's go see if there's any other unfinished business to clear up... then maybe I can finally get the hell outta here."

"Wait up!" She chased after him. "Hey! Mel! Wait up!"

Time: A few hours later

The Orange Star COs sat in the command room with Mel. The communications screen was on and the White Sun COs were on the other end, giving a status report.

"...so... that's that." Mel said as he tossed a folder into the centre of the table. "We've won."

"Yes, it looks like we've finally cleared out any remaining military facilities on this island." Nell nodded.

"Yep. All gone and accounted for." Gabe replied.

"It took us a while to find them all, but we blew them all to bits." Gary said.

"...good work boys. Head home. I'll catch up eventually." Mel said.

"Got it boss." Gabe nodded.

"Right. We'll see you whenever." Gary waved. "We're outta here. Catch you later Orange Star." They ended their communications.

"Do we have any unfinished business...?" Mel turned to Nell.

"Nope. Thank you for a job well done." She smiled.

"...thank god." He sighed. "Right... Andy, are you having that stupid match of yours with Eagle?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah right after this meeting is over!" Andy nodded. "He's waiting in the training room."

"...you don't need my help with that... right?"

"Nope!" He shook his head.

"...good. I guess your training with me is over. You've passed." Mel shrugged.

"...I was being graded?" Andy asked. "Since... when?"

"...right. Forgot to mention that. Since the beginning of the campaign! Heh." Mel laughed. "Yeah, Nell, he's good for promotion." He reached into his coat and pulled out a notebook. "Here's the report." Mel handed it over to Nell. "It's... kind of simple, but it should do."

"Oh? Oh! Right. Good. Good job Andy." She smiled. "We'll get you all promoted and stuff once we head home! Thanks Mel!"

"...yeesh. Good thing I did pass." He groaned. "Well, I'm outta here. I'll teach Eagle a lesson!" With that, Andy got up and headed out. "Later."

"Later. Trust me, remedial classes with me are worse than basic training." The White Sun Commander continued to laugh. "Hmm...? Huh. Where'd Sami go?" He asked Nell.

"Honestly... I don't know where that girl wandered off to." Nell sighed. "She left part way during the meeting."

"...hmm. I'll find her later then." Mel said as he looked at his watch.

"That's fine." Nell got up. "Max, get the troops ready. It's high time we get ready to go home."

"Sure thing Nell." Max got up as well. "I'll have the preparations up and running. We'll be good to go once the match between those two is over."

"What are you doing then Mel?" Nell asked.

"I'll pick up my crap and get ready to leave soon enough." Mel said as he got up. "Man... oh... so... do I get anything out of this?" He asked Nell realizing that he had been working for free for almost half a year. "...I get paid... right?"

"...ah." She stopped. "...right. Um... can I... get back to you have that?" Nell said nervously.

"...you guys weren't planning on stiffing me after this whole mess... right?" He asked.

"...nononono... it's just... well... it kind of slipped my mind." She admitted.

"...oh." Mel shrugged. "I mean... doing work for my home country is good and fine... but..."

"Wait-wait-wait... we'll cut you a cheque, okay? For the time you've worked for us!"

"...meh. Good enough. I'll send you an invoice then." He laughed. "Anyway... I'll be back." With that, he left and headed towards his quarters.

"...he... he's gone right?" Nell asked Max, making sure Mel couldn't hear them.

"...yep." Max nodded.

"...I swear, I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes..." She collapsed in her seat. "Yikes..."

"Considering that you were thinking about _not _paying the guy... that's a pretty bad idea on your part." Max pointed out.

"...yes... yes... remind me to have the funds requested to compensate him for his time..." Nell groaned.

Place: Orange Star HQ; officer's quarters

Mel made his way upstairs and walked over to his room. His things were neatly packed up and ready for transport. A suitcase, his guitar, his sword and a shoulder bag sat organized on the now empty bunk.

"...huh. I guess this is good bye." He muttered to the room. "...it was a pretty good run."

"Hmm? Oh Mel." Sami walked by in the hallway. "Leaving?" She asked.

"Wha... oh." Turning around, he found Sami standing in front of him. "...so you were up here?"

"I was packing." She shrugged. "They don't need me to stick around for a debriefing."

"...ah. I wondered where you went." He admitted.

"...eh? Is that so?" Sami looked up at him. "...well. So what are your plans anyway?"

"...I've got a nice long report to finalize and submit after my... misadventure here." Mel sighed. "I also need to submit a work invoice to Nell so I get compensated for all the work I put in for Orange Star. From my understanding, thanks to this whole... war, there're a lot of border issues and things that need to be taken care of."

"Yeah... damage control is going to be a pain in the butt..." She sighed.

"Well, you should probably take a nice long break once you go home to Orange Star."

"...hmm. Ah right." Sami reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "...can I have your number...? And mailing address?" She asked, holding out a green smart phone.

"...huh?" Mel raised his eyebrow in surprise. "...I don't see why not." He laughed. "Luckily for you, my primary number is an Orange Star one. Here." He took her phone and handed his white one over to her. "I'll put it in." There was a bemused smirk on his face. "Give me yours too while you're at it then." He said as he added his information on her phone.

"...ah! Okay!" She nodded as she poked at the screen on his phone.

"There. Done." He said handing Sami's phone back to her.

"Me too." She gave his back to him. "...so."

"...so?"

"...I guess this is good bye?" Sami asked.

"...let's call it 'see you later'." Mel answered. "...it was good working with you Sami." He put out his right hand. "We may have had a rough start... but somehow we prevailed."

"...ah... ah!" She nodded and took his hand. "...it was nice working with you too Mel!" She said as she squeezed it tightly. "Thank you!"

"...heh. Well then... I've got a chopper waiting for me outside... and a hell of a lot of explaining to do at a later time." He sighed. "...anyway... it's time to go."

"..." Sami looked down at her feet.

"...you're not gonna start crying on me before I leave, are you?" He asked her.

"...heh. No. Not this time." She grinned. "Just one more thing..."

"Hmm?"

"This!" Sami lunged forward and tackle-hugged him.

"Gah!" He shouted in surprise as she knocked him to the ground. "How did you - whatever." Mel gave a defeated sigh. "...heh."

"This is payback for flooring me the first time we met." She laughed.

"...there's much less malicious intent in your actions compared to mine back then..." He groaned as he sat up. "Owowow... all right. Fine. Whatever." Mel said as he hugged her back. "I gotta go."

"All right. I'll see you again some time." Sami said as she let go and the two of them got to their feet. "I'll write!"

"Heh." He brushed himself off and grabbed his things off his bunk. "It was fun. Who knows what'll happen next time we meet. I'm outta here." Mel headed out the door and down the stairs. "See ya Sami."

"Bye-bye Mel." She waved as he left. '...I didn't cry. I won't cry... I won't... cry...' Sami thought as she watched him leave. 'I won't... cry...' She continued to think as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. '...so much for that...I started to cry...' She sighed as she wiped her eyes and shook her head. "...guess I should finish packing up." Sami rubbed at her eyes one more time and left the empty office.

"Sami, there you are." A voice called out to her.

"...huh?" She turned around to see Nell coming up the stairs. "Ah... Nell."

"I just saw Mel leave. Did you say your good-byes?" The blonde asked.

"...mm-hmm." Sami nodded.

"...judging from how red your eyes are, I'd say so." Nell smiled. "...well. Andy said that he'll be another hour or so once he and Eagle are done with their little... match."

"...oh okay."

"You're all packed up?"

"...just about." Sami said. "I just have to put away a few other things and I'm good to go."

"Good. We'll be heading home soon enough."

"Home huh?" The redhead sighed. "The academy dorm doesn't really count as a real home you know."

"...it's better than nothing right?"

"...I guess." Sami shook her head. "...you're good to go as well?"

"Just about." Nell nodded. "My things are already put away. I'm just waiting."

"Ah. Okay then."

"I'll leave you to your packing then." Nell said. "...good job Sami. Take some time off once we get home, all right?" She patted the younger girl on the shoulder. "You've earned it." Nell turned and headed back downstairs.

"...yes ma'am." Sami nodded. "Well... time to finish putting away my stuff." She walked down the hall and into her quarters. "Hee." A small smile crept onto her face as she walked over to her bunk. "...I doubt that idiot will notice that he's missing one of these..." She said picking up something off the bed and hugging it to her chest. "...that idiot... heehee..." She shoved whatever it was in her bag and zipped it up. "...I guess I'll move my things to the transports and wait until Andy's done screwing around." Sami sighed as she picked up her belongings and headed out. "...well... that's one war under my belt. I hope I don't need to fight too many..." She turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

The Cosmo Land war had finally ended. It was late September of Year 200X. The war had begun May of 200X. It had spanned for one hundred and sixty two days.

The casualties incurred... innumerable.

The chaos it caused... unquantifiable.

However, peace had been attained and the people hoped that it would remain this way...

* * *

Time: Two Months Later: Mid-Late December 200X; December 18th.

Time had passed very uneventfully for the inhabitants of Wars World. Cosmo Land was slowly but surely rebuilding after being war torn more nearly half a year. The inhabitants of the four countries had learned that it was a mysterious unknown foe that had been the root cause of the war and they were held responsible for the terrible actions that were taken. Borders were being repaired and international relationships were also on the mend...

* * *

Place: White Sun Capital: Itsunia. White Sun Central Military Headquarters; Commander General's office

It was a large office, a large rectangular room that looked like it would have been better suited to being a throne room in an old medieval castle. White marble tiles lined the floors. On either side of the walls, there were immense bookshelves that went end to end. Portraits of previous Commander Generals hung above the bookshelves. Marble pillars that stretched almost two stories high supported the ceiling.

Between the pillars were assorted potted plants, leather couches and chairs, lounge tables and other 'matching' furniture for guests and visitors. In the two farthest corners inside the room were two smaller separate rooms. Smaller being a relative term considering the size of the room.

On one end was a private bathroom, complete with a bath, a shower and other fixtures. The door had a sign hanging on it reading 'Bathroom'.

On the opposite end was what could have passed for a small apartment. Inside was a bed, a smaller writing desk and some other furniture. There was even a working kitchen, refrigerator, dishwasher, stove top and oven. The door to this room had the sign reading 'Nap Room'.

Two huge oaken doors with silver door handles stood in the way of anyone who wanted to enter the room. Next to the doors stood decorative suits of armor, holding halberds and shields.

On the opposite end of the doors were large windows that went along the height of the wall, with red silken curtains currently open. In front of the windows was a lone desk, a rather large one at that. A red carpet lead from the doorway all the way to where the desk sat.

The desk was also made from solid white marble. It was fairly wide, more than two meters across. On it sat a globe of Wars World, some maps, a computer terminal, a phone, a communications system, and other various implements and personal belongings. A nameplate sat in the centre; simply reading:

'The Commander General'

Next to where a name should have been was a single letter M in a stylized script.

The man who owned the desk sat in a large leather chair on wheels. He spun around listlessly, looking from his desk, the bathroom in one corner, a nap room in the other corner, and the window overlooking the ocean front. He continued to spin around a few more times before he stopped in front of the window.

"...damn... I mean... peace is great and all... but damn." He spun around again, this time much faster, which ended with him falling off the chair with a thud. "...dammit. Ow."

Mel groaned as he got off the floor and back onto his chair.

"God... dammit. Owowow..." He continued to groan. "...ugh."

The Commander in Chief of the White Sun army had finally finished his report on the 'Cosmo Land' incident just days ago and it sat in the 'outgoing' basket on his desk.

"...I've forgotten just how _boring_ things are when we're not fighting a war." Mel muttered as he looked around on his desk. "..."

"Commander Mel..." The communications screen lit up and he was greeted by Alice's face. "Good afternoon."

"Ah, hey Alice. What's up?"

"You've got express mail again." She said. "It's being sent through the mail chute." Alice showed him the envelope she was holding and she stuck it into a slot near her desk. "It'll be popping out very shortly." She said.

"Huh? Oh! Okay just... ack!" As she had said, it did pop out of a tube next to his desk and fluttered in the air. "God dammit! I usually never get mail so I didn't have to use this thing! It's still taking some getting used to!" Mel exclaimed as he lunged and grabbed the envelope out of the air. "Got... got it!"

"You've been getting mail pretty regularly lately." She commented. "From Orange Star no less. Oh... right. Just before I forget, Commander Nell is wondering if you ever got that cheque yet for services rendered during the Cosmo Land incident..."

"...huh? Oh... oh." Mel eyed one envelope that sat in his 'incoming' box that he never bothered to get to. "...just... one... second." He tore that one open and his eyes widened in surprise. "...uh... tell her yes." Mel replied.

"...very well. Do you want one of us to deposit it for you while we're at it?"

"...yeah, sure." Mel said as he stuck the cheque into a different chute on the opposite end of his desk; it got sucked in and zoomed off. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alice replied as she snagged the paper that shot out. "Got it. Hmm? I'm surprised Orange Star agreed to pay the amount that you wrote on your invoice." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the cheque. "Well, money is money, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "Let me read this letter here..."

"I'll leave you to your letter then." She said, ending the communication. "Later Mel."

"...right." Mel sighed as he looked over at the sealed envelope in his hands.

The return address simply read:

Captain S. Mui

Orange Star Army Central Headquarters; Military Dormitories

Vermilio, Alara Province

Orange Star

"...same as always." He smiled as he took a letter opener to the envelope. "Let's see what she has to say this time around..." Mel said as he pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

It was written on a sheet of plain lined paper. The handwriting was neat and in green ink, the lettering was somewhat rounded and each character was written very carefully, giving a feminine quality to the letter. It also smelled slightly of chocolate, as a few smudged brown fingerprints suggested.

It read as follows:

* * *

_December 16, 200X_

_Hi again Mel._

_I know that you're not going to let me live it down... but it's your own fault that you forget about your own birthday three months ago. I already said I was sorry! Idiot. By the way, you forgot about my birthday too. Although I guess you never asked. Just so you know next time though, it's October 4. Okay? Write that down!_

_Things back in Orange Star have been... boring as of late. I'm still on leave for the time being... but it has been too cold lately to actually go out and do anything fun. I've spent most of my days off either wandering around downtown Vermilio to shop and lying around at my dorm. I don't have enough spare cash to go somewhere for a vacation either._

_How are things back at White Sun? You mentioned that you were still finishing that report on Cosmo Land for the government officials. Have you finished that yet? I hope they haven't chewed your head off too badly for... whatever it was you did._

_Have you been training again lately? Saying that you weren't strong enough to beat Sturm sounds like a good enough reason to keep at it... but aren't you already freakishly strong enough as it is? Whatever._

_Sonja sent me an e-mail a while back, she says that her rehabilitation has been going fairly well and she's healing rather quickly. That's good news considering the extent of her injuries. She said that she should be up and about again in probably another six months or so. She hopes anyway. I'm actually pretty surprised at how quickly she's healing... but who knows right?_

_Max and Andy say hi. Those two have been staying out of trouble since the war ended. Nell is still wondering if you got that cheque from her for your pay. She wasn't too pleased with the amount that you asked for... but they still paid it nonetheless. She wouldn't say just... how much it was you asked for anyway._

_Oh, so it's almost Christmas. Do you do anything during the holiday? Or do you just work yourself to death as usual? Or are you slacking off more than usual? By the way, I wouldn't mind getting something for Christmas. Probably something to make up for the fact that you missed my birthday. It doesn't have to be much either. Chocolate is fine. Lots of it. Unless you can think of something else. Surprise me._

_I hope you're doing well either way. There should be a card in the mail coming in the next few days. _

_Have a good whatever._

_- Sami_

_P.S._ - _I can't afford to send you too much on my salary, but I hope you like it either way. Happy Christmas._

* * *

"...huh." Mel blinked as he put down the letter. "...how... nice. But... what did she..."

"Commander..." It was Alice again as she pushed open the large doors. "Your pen pal sent you a package as well..." Behind her, Gabe was carrying a wrapped package. Behind him, Gary was also carrying another wrapped box. "It looks... Christmas-y judging by the paper being used. Festive would be the word."

"Hey Mel!" Gary said as he walked into the commander's office.

"What?" Mel asked, with a confused look on his face. "Just... how much crap did she send?"

"Two boxes worth... of whatever it is here." Gabe answered. "You know... your friggin' office is waaay too long. You know that right?"

"...not my fault whoever designed the place thought it was a good idea back then..." Mel said as he got off his seat and walked to meet them halfway. "...you're right about it being friggin' long though." He muttered as he got to the middle of the large office.

"So you keep writing mail back and forth huh? Why don't you just use e-mail or something?" Gary asked.

"...beats me. It _is_ kind of nice though writing via snail mail. Even though I use express post. So does she." Mel shrugged as he looked at the boxes. "So... what do we have here?"

"Let's open them up and find out." Gary suggested.

"...yeah, sure whatever." Mel knelt down and cut open one box with his utility knife. "...huh. Wow."

"What do you have there?"

"...coffee beans. Lots of coffee beans." Mel said as he pulled out over half a dozen packages of Orange Star grown coffee. "I haven't had this stuff in ages... What's in the other box?" He asked.

"...wow." Gabe said in surprise. "Got one of those fancy hand crank ceramic coffee grinders... a silly coffee mug... and one those... French press dealies for making single mugs of coffee. You don't have any of these since you always have iced coffee right?"

"...yeah, I never bothered to buy those." Mel said as he examined the items in the box. "Huh... what's the mug say?" Mel asked as he picked it up. "Let's see... 'I kill people if I don't get my morning coffee' ... how fitting." He grinned.

"...hilarious." His friends snickered.

"Well... I guess I'm obligated to send something nice back then..." Mel laughed. "...I guess I need to make a phone call or communication or something."

"Oh?"

"I'll just send Nell the money and have her pick it up and deliver it for me." He shrugged. "Well... I'll take it from here." Mel stooped down and picked up both boxes. "Thanks guys." He walked back to his desk with his presents.

"Later boss."

"See ya Mel." His subordinates waved as they left his office. "But geez... this room is seriously... huge..."

"Quit whining about it. That's why most of the crap is automated." Mel muttered. "Now then..." He made his way back to his desk and put the boxes down next to it. "Hmm... I wonder if Nell will answer." Mel said as he turned on the communications system. "Let's see..." He typed in the communication frequency. "...if she'll answer."

He waited for a bit as the system connected.

"Eh. What on... ack!" Nell's face appeared on the other end. "What in the... Mel!? How... how nice to see you." She said, obviously in some degree of shock.

"You don't look too pleased Nell..."

"Um... sorry. You caught me off guard. Especially when the system says 'transmission from unknown source'." She breathed a sigh of relief. "So... what... what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, just letting you know that I _did_ get that cheque from Orange Star. I kind of forgot about it though so I finally opened it today." He shrugged. "Oh and I need a favor."

"...what kind of favor...?" Nell asked warily. '...he isn't usually the kind to ask for anything... so it might be something weird...' She thought.

"Don't make such a worried face..." Mel groaned. "It's not something that'll be nigh impossible. On the contrary, it's rather simple."

"...that makes it worse. I mean... wait what?"

"...just hear me out, okay?" He sighed. "I mean... honestly you had me do most of the strategic planning for an entire war... this is _far_ simpler than that!" Mel decided it was easier just to play the guilt trip card.

"...ugh... okay... fine." Nell rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Just... just what do you need me to do?" She asked uneasily.

"Hmm? Let's see..." He reached into his desk, pulled out a small pad and wrote something on it. "Here is a cheque for two hundred and fifty Gold." Mel held it up to the screen so she could see it.

"...um... so why is it made out to me?" Nell asked.

"Well..." Mel had a bemused grin on his face. "A certain subordinate of yours... just sent me a two boxes... which happened to be my Christmas present. And... it's much simpler if I have someone in Orange Star buy something in my stead and tell her it's from me instead of shipping it all the way from White Sun. After all... the only thing worth buying here... is well... weaponry." He shrugged. "And maybe clothes. I dunno."

"...eh. Wait. Wait. What!?" She looked shocked. "...did... wait. _Sami_ sent _you_ Christmas gifts!?"

"...um... yup."

"Huuuh. That's pretty amazing. Considering she never bothered getting much for us. Aside from this silly coffee mug here." Nell held it up. "World's Luckiest Boss... really now."

"...it suits you." Mel laughed.

"...I wonder." She sighed. "Okay, fine. So you'll mail me the cheque. What do you want me to get her?"

"There's that... what-do-you call it... that chocolaterie... or something in Orange Star right?" He said, tapping the side of his head as an attempt to stimulate his memory. "Erm... what's it called...?"

"...Tallebault?" Nell suggested. "...that's the fancy one that I can think of anyway."

"Sure whatever. Do me a favor... and go there... and buy one of those gift baskets or something. Around 250 G. If that's not enough, let me know."

"...just _how _much do they pay you to sit around there anyway...?" She asked.

"Don't ask. You might get jealous." He smirked. "Look, I'll have this mailed out via express, along with a letter since I should reply to her. Anyway... just... whenever you get a chance, pick it up for me and give it to her please."

"...are you two going out or something...?"

"...huh!?" Mel was momentarily taken aback. "...uh... no? Not that I was aware of anyway."

"...huh. Okay." Nell shrugged. "The way you two write each other I could've sworn... never mind!" She noticed that he was giving her a confused look.

"...uh... so..."

"...um... right. I'll... yes, I'll... I'll go pick it up soon." She blinked. "Okay?"

"Oh wow. Thanks." Mel nodded. "Really."

"...hmm. It was a lot simpler than I expected." Nell laughed.

"I'll let you go then Nell. Thanks again."

"No problem Mel." She smiled. "Another time then."

"Indeed. Bye."

"Good-bye." They ended the communication.

"...well, that's one thing done." Mel sighed. "...ah. Right." He opened the drawer and pulled out a pad of lined note paper. Picking up a black ball point pen, he tapped at the pad. "...right. What... just... hmm... this'll take longer than that stupid report..." He muttered. "Now then... Dear..."

Time: December 21, 200X - Afternoon

Place: Orange Star Main Military Headquarters; Dormitory Building

Sami stood at the doorway, in her winter jacket and boots, staring blankly out at the snowy compound outside.

"...uuugh. It's cold." She complained. "...but I have to go out and pick up some new clothes..." Shaking her head, she wrapped her scarf around her face and opened the door. "Uuu. At least I can drive a recon downtown... maybe I should get a real car instead... if I could afford one..." She grumbled as she took a step outside. "Cold!"

* * *

Sami made her way outside to the parking garage where she ran into Nell.

"Hnn? Nell, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Ah, Sami." Her superior greeted her. "I need to go to the bank."

"...why would you need to go to the bank...? There's an ATM here on base."

"I need to deposit a cheque." She answered.

"...huh. Okay."

"Where are you headed Sami?" Nell asked her.

"...shopping."

"...clothing again?"

"Mm-hmm. There's a sale on cute underwear at the department store." Sami pulled out the flyer from her coat pocket. "See?"

"...you know... considering just... _how_ you look on the outside... you never struck me as a girl who cared... about how cute... her panties were." Nell muttered awkwardly. "Seriously."

"...but..."

"...whatever. It's your salary."

"Mm-hmm!" Sami nodded.

"Oh right. There's some mail for you. I stuck it in your mailbox, along with something else. I guess you'll find it once you get back to your dorm room." Nell said as she unlocked the door to her car. "Your pen pal wrote you back." She smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"...huh? Oh, okay." The redhead waved as Nell drove out. "...hmm. I wonder what all that's about?" She shrugged as she got into a recon. "...okay, maybe I should just buy a beater or something that's... not open like this thing." Sami muttered as she pulled on her gloves. "Stupid...winter... so... cold..." She grumbled as she started up the vehicle. "...I can't drive an APC downtown... that just looks weird..." She muttered as she steered the recon out of the garage and towards her destination.

Time: A few hours later...

Place: Orange Star Main Military Headquarters; Sami's dorm

Sami had a few shopping bags in hand as she unlocked her door and opened it. It wasn't particularly large, but her dorm was... livable. Or at least reasonably sized, for a square room. Immediately to the right of the door was the bathroom, complete with a tub and other fixtures. The 'bedroom' was just a few feet away from that, in plain sight was Sami's twin bed, night table and her writing desk. Near that was a rather large walk-in closet, the door was open, and inside Sami could see the assorted outfits she had hanging inside. The kitchen was to the left, and was relatively unused, save for the refrigerator which contained yogurt, milk and other low-fuss, easy to cook foods. The kitchen table sat in the corner, just out of view and had assorted junk piled on it that Sami hadn't cleaned up yet, like the recycling and newspapers.

Sami put her bags down on the ground and hung up her coat and scarf. Kicking off her boots, she carefully put them on the drying mat. She picked her bags up, looked inside and smiled.

"Heehee. Shopping complete!" She said happily as she tossed the bags onto her bed. "...now then..." She turned around and opened up her mailbox that was also next to the door. "Hmm...? Ah... eh!?" She found a letter from White Sun, as well as a rather large basket of... stuff. "Just... what is... wow. Tallebault." Sami realized it was from the fancy chocolaterie that she only went to on occasion.

Inside was... a _lot_ of chocolate. Boxes of assorted dark chocolates, chocolate covered fruit, chocolate covered nuts, chocolate bars, mocha drink mixes, and other chocolate related goods. In the center, the largest thing included was a foil wrapped chocolate teddy bear.

"...that... idiot." She realized. "Just... just how much did he... this is... there's more than two hundred Gold worth of chocolate here! Not to mention... this'll take forever for me to finish... without getting fat anyway." However in Sami's case, her metabolism was still on _very_ good terms with her. Most of the chocolate she ate was burnt away and anything extra went straight to her chest. "...right. There's... a letter." She eyed the plain white envelope. "...that... idiot." She sighed as she flopped down on her bed and tore it open. "Let's see what he has to say for himself this time..." Sami started to read the letter.

* * *

Mel's writing was somewhat messy, but still legible. His scrawling handwriting was in black, the letters were somewhat lazily written and some of them were missing 'bits', like neglecting to dot the 'i's and 'j's. Other than that, Sami could identify most words just by looking at the surrounding letters.

_December 18, 200X_

_Dear Sami:_

_I don't recall making a huge fuss about you missing my birthday... so whatever. I mean... yes I **did** forget about it, but that kind of happens when you're busy fighting a war, right? As for your birthday... yeah I wrote it down somewhere. I think I ended up marking it down somewhere on my phone. Happy?_

_As a thought, maybe if you didn't go shopping so often, you might actually have some spare cash for a vacation. Although lying around your dorm doesn't sound like the most exciting thing either._

_I finished the 'Orange Star' Incident report just days before I received your last letter. I had it sent to the government officials. Luckily for me, I got off pretty easy in regards to my wandering off as...my efforts helped with improving national security... so yeah. No head-biting. I'm good._

_Training huh? Yeah, I've still been at it... considering the amount of effort I had to use while fighting that freak..._

_I guess it wasn't enough. So I've been sparring with my subordinates a lot lately. It's pretty rough fighting three-against-one... but it works. We usually end up at a standstill with all of us laid out on the ground, exhausted. It's worth it though. After that we hit a bar or something usually... play some mahjong... whatever._

_Sonja's recovering huh? That's good to hear. I haven't had a chance to talk to her since then._

_Tell those two idiots I say hi as well. Also I've talked to Nell and she knows that I got the cheque. Trust me, you don't want to know how much she had Orange Star pay me._

_Anyway, I think as you're reading this you should have received your Christmas gift. Thanks for the assorted coffee stuff. I haven't had Orange Star grown coffee in ages. Not to mention, I've never bothered buying things like a grinder and a French press. Thanks. Anyway, enjoy your gift. Even if it takes you a while to finish it. Just don't eat too much now._

_I didn't get the card yet, but it should probably be arriving soon enough._

_You should come visit sometime. It's pretty interesting... if a bit weird here._

_Happy Christmas._

_- Mel_

* * *

Sami put the letter aside on her night table and looked over at the basket of chocolate.

"...that idiot." She laughed. "...well, he means well enough. And... up." Sami hopped off her bed and picked up one of the boxes. "...meh. It won't hurt to get started then." She said, opening the box. "...ooh. So... much." Her eyes widened as she looked at the contents inside the box. "...now where should I begin...?"

Sami's hand hovered over the assorted candies.

"...eeny meeny miney this one!" She said randomly picking one up. "Nom... mmm. Mmm... tastes like cherry cream... yummy. Let's see..." She picked up the insert that came along with the chocolates. "...coconut... almond... coffee liqueur... strawberry cream... white chocolate... mousse..." Sami read the insert. "...dark... milk chocolate... marron blanc... geez. There's a lot in here..."

Sighing, she picked up another one.

"Let's see... nougat. Chomp." She popped it in her mouth. "...mmmnnn... tasty. He might be a huge idiot but he knows what I like, I'll give him that. Next... ooh, caramel... at this rate I'm going to finish this box in one sitting... no. That's bad."

Sami put the lid back on top of the box.

"Nope. Three is enough." She put the box back in the basket and carried the whole thing to her kitchen. "There we go... right on the table here."

She looked over at her somewhat messy kitchen table. There were still the plates from this morning's breakfast and lunch, as well as the mug she used for her hot chocolate.

"...god I am lazy." Sami sighed as she picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. "I should get these washed." She turned on the tap and scrubbed at the plates. "...at least this is easy." Sami said to herself. "Hmm... scrub off the crud... rinse... and let them dry... and done." Drying her hands on a nearby towel, she looked at the clock on the microwave. "...when did it become six-ish already?" She furrowed her brow. "...I should get something for dinner..."

Sami walked over to her fridge and opened it. The contents were fairly simple. Milk, chocolate milk, a loaf of bread, some peanut butter, jam, butter, cold cuts. Baby carrots, cucumbers, celery, tomatoes, apples, oranges. A tub of yogurt, cheese, eggs.

"...this is all breakfast and lunch crap." She muttered. "Well whatever. It's not like I can actually cook anything..." Sami opened the freezer. "...ice cream... frozen dinners... frozen fruit... oh to hell with this. I'll just hit the mess hall. My meals are already paid for there." Sighing, she closed the freezer door. "...at least I don't have to go very far to get to the cafeteria." Checking her pockets, she made sure she had keys, then made her way to the front door area and slipped on her runners. "Guess it's whatever they have tonight." She said as she turned off the lights and opened the door. Sami stepped out into the hall and locked the door behind her, then proceeded to walk leisurely towards the mess hall.

* * *

The mess hall wasn't particularly busy tonight. A few of the officers were sitting at the tables and there was the din of chatter in the air.

"Hmm. I guess a lot of people went on vacation or something." Sami commented as she looked around. "...well, better for me then. Less time wasted lining up." She walked over to where the lineup was supposed to be and looked up at the board showing tonight's dinner.

"Huh, I thought you were on leave Sami." A voice from behind her piped up.

"...wha? Oh it's just Andy." She spun around to greet the younger CO. "I am on leave. I just can't afford to go anywhere." She shrugged.

"...huh. I thought you'd be on vacation somewhere. I haven't seen you around lately." Andy said.

"I spent most of my time shopping and stuff." Sami replied. "Or lazing around in my dorm. Are you keeping busy?"

"...like you wouldn't believe..." He sighed. "Ever since I got promoted, Nell has been working me like crazy."

"I heard about that. Mel was the one in charge of that wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but that jerk didn't tell me I was being evaluated the whole time!"

"...heeehee. You say it like it's a bad thing. It means your pay goes up too you know. And considering how young you are, it's not a bad pay cheque either." She giggled.

"...I guess. But you and Max make more than I do..."

"Well, duh. We're ranked above you." Sami smiled.

"...so did you get a promotion? I mean... you were... ugh!"

"Shut up." She punched him in the stomach. "For the record, I did _not_ get a promotion nor was I planning to because you guys thought I was sucking up to Nell."

"...sorry. Ugh... at least you don't hit nearly as hard as Mel does..."

"Heh. Trust me, if I hit as hard as he did, you'd be dead." Sami laughed.

"...really, I know... he hits _hard_." Andy groaned. "I'll never forget that."

"Hmm. Ah right. I was going to get something to eat..." She turned her attention back to the menu board. "...oh, that looks good." Sami walked over to the cook on duty. "Can I get the special?" She asked.

"The pasta special? Right away miss." He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Hmm... I'll grab a diet soda as well." She said walking over to the cooler. "That's fine right?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Sami stood and waited as he brought over her food on a tray.

"Here you are miss."

"Thank you." She took it and carried it over to a table. "Haa..." She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down. "...another day."

"You said it..." Andy sat down across from her. "So, do you still talk with Mel?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Sami nodded as she started eating. "We write."

"...how... old-fashioned."

"It's nice you know. A lot better than just... e-mail or text messages." She commented.

"...huuuh. That's kind of unexpected." Andy's eyebrow went up. "You never really struck me as the type that would just... well... whatever."

"I dunno. We're getting along now. More or less." Sami shrugged. "He sent me my Christmas present."

"...wow. What'd he give you?"

"...a _lot_ of chocolate." She replied. "...and I mean... like... more than two hundred Gold worth. I'm not too sure how much he spent... but there is a _lot_ of freakin' chocolate in that basket I got in my mail." She took a sip out of her can of soda.

"...wow. So are you two going out or something?" Andy asked suddenly. "Gah!" He was sprayed in the face.

"W-w-w-what!?" Sami stammered. "...I... I don't _think_ we are." Her face went red.

"...sorry I asked..." Andy moaned as he reached for a napkin to wipe his face with. "...I dunno. I thought you two were. I mean you're like... writing letters and stuff. Ugh. Yech..."

"...um... I dunno." She frowned. "...he hasn't really said anything like that... and neither have I."

"...right. Yuck." He continued to wipe the soda off his face. "...so what's the deal then?"

"...I'll ask him the next time I see him face to face." She shrugged. "...but... yeah... that was kind of unexpected, coming from you especially."

"Just because... " Andy started until he noticed she was glaring somewhat angrily at him. "...sorry..."

"...that's fine..." Sami shook her head. "...you know, I never really thought of it that way."

"...huuuh. Well... do you hate him?"

"...not really."

"...okay, I'll shut up now." Andy was satisfied with that answer. "...and I'm going to take a shower and get changed now..."

"...sorry about spraying you Andy... you surprised me."

"That's... fine." He got up and walked back to his dorm. "I'll see ya later then Sami."

"Sure, bye." She waved. '...I didn't _Andy_ of all people would ask me that...' Sami thought. '...heh. I wonder what Mel would think...?' She mused as she poked at her pasta. '...this is actually pretty yummy.' She thought, losing her previous train of thought. '...mmm. Tomato sauce.'

Time: January 2, 200X+1

Place: White Sun Capital: Itsunia. White Sun Central Military Headquarters; Commander General's office

The new year passed uneventfully. Wars World and Cosmo Land remained at peace. For a soldier however, peace was rather... boring. Mel sat at his desk and played with the globe on it, spinning it lazily. He had partied a little bit too much with his subordinates the night before.

"...too... much... fucking... free... time..." He muttered as he jabbed his finger on the globe, stopping it at Orange Star. "...I wonder what everyone else is doing...?" Mel's train of thought was interrupted as he got a transmission from one of his subordinates.

"Yo boss." It was Gabe.

"What's up?"

"How're you today?"

"Slightly hung over." Mel replied. "I lost count of how many bottles of champagne I finished."

"...huuuh. Must've been a lot if you're hung over." Gabe commented.

"Bite me." He groaned. "Nothing a bit of aspirin and lots of water won't fix. So what do you need?"

"Got some new orders that came in for you from El Presidente."

"...oh? That's new. I thought he was done putting up with my crap after the Cosmo Land incident."

"Eh, it's nothing special. He just wants you to put out more patrols around the coastal areas."

"...he's worried about invasion, isn't he?" Mel asked.

"Yeah... I mean... considering what you put on your End Report in regards to Black Hole swearing revenge... it sounds like a pretty good idea."

"...I don't see a problem with that. Send over the forms and I'll sign and seal them myself. Hell, let's establish a few more field bases out there then too."

"You're the boss, boss." Gabe nodded. "Oh yeah, how's your lady friend? From Orange Star."

"...my what?" Mel asked. "...oh wait. You mean Sami?"

"Yeah, her. Red. Whatever."

"...well, the last letter I got was that she said after she's done her vacation is she's going back to training the infantry units." He replied.

"That's an improvement from before. Last time she was keeled over the window throwing up." Gabe chuckled.

"I think she's still bad with the whole blood and guts thing." Mel shrugged. "I dunno. I think she's well."

"Ha. Well whatever. Oh yeah. Another order was to increase the military presence around the Capital."

"...huh? Sure, we can do that too. Have the former Nights do it."

"Gotcha. Okay, I'll have Alice get the paperwork ready and send it your way then boss." Gabe said.

"Great, thanks."

"Oh... ya know what?"

"...what?"

"Call your friend and wish her a happy new year eh?"

"...huh. Sure why not." Mel shrugged. "You done yet?"

"Yeah. See ya later boss." Gabe ended the call.

"..." Mel turned his attention back to the globe on his desk and glanced at the spot it stopped on. "...ha. I guess I could do that." He reached for his cell phone. "Let's see now... S... there we go." He hit the call button.

* * *

Sami sat on her bed, staring at the wall in boredom.

"...leave time is bor-ing." She sighed. "...hmm? Nya!?" She jumped as her phone rang. "What in the... huh. Mel? What's he want?" She wondered aloud as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sami." Came his response. His voice had his usual bored, flat tone to it.

"...you know I didn't expect you to actually... call." She admitted.

"...neither did I to be honest." She could hear him 'shrug' on the other end of the line.

"So... what's new with you, you idiot?" Sami asked.

"...am I always going to be 'you idiot' from now on?" Mel asked.

"...yep."

"...wow." She heard him sigh. "Anyway, at the urging by one of my subordinates and friends... he suggested I call to wish you a happy new year... so happy new year."

"...at least you're honest about it." Sami giggled. "Happy new year to you too. Did you have fun?"

"...if by drinking champagne until I passed out while watching fireworks... sure." He groaned.

"...I'll take that as a yes then." She felt an amused smile creep up on her lips. "You really are an idiot if you did something like that."

"...ugh."

"Say..." She started.

"Hmm? What?"

"You should visit sometime. Don't you have leave time or something?"

"...I wish." Mel sighed again. "Not lately anyway."

"...that's unfortunate." She said, disappointed. "I thought you could do whatever?"

"...I still have crap to take care of on my end."

"...aw. Well... that's too bad."

"...heh. Yeah." Mel laughed. "I guess that's all from me. Tell the others 'hello' for me."

"M'kay. Thanks for calling."

"Yeah. I'll write again sometime." He said. "Later."

"Bye-bye." Sami said as they hung up. "...idiot. Wait... I forgot to... augh! I'm an idiot too." She sighed. "Should've asked him... oh well." Sami tossed her phone onto her pillow and looked out the window. "...well... my leave time is almost over... I guess I should get ready to go back to work soon..."

* * *

Mel sighed as he put his phone down.

"...that was kind of awkward." He admitted to himself. "Now then..." He pushed a button on the communication system. "Alice, is that paperwork ready yet?"

"Almost Mel. I'll let you know when I'm about to send it." She replied. "That's fine right?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Give me a few more minutes." She ended the call.

"...now then..." Mel got up from his seat and walked over to the window behind his desk. "...peace is good and fine... but... well... it's boring as hell. Especially for a soldier... even a reluctant one like me."

It was snowing outside, the horizon was foggy and the view was mostly obscured by the falling snow.

"...how nice." He commented. "...man it is cold as hell though next to this stupid window. I need to get a space heater..."

"Mel, the paperwork's ready." Alice said on the intercom. "Sending now."

"Huh? Wha? Whoa!" Mel shouted in surprise as a large clipped bundle of paper shot out of the chute. "Gah! It'll take forever for me to get used to this damn thing." He said as he snatched it in mid-air. "Dammit."

"Just sign and seal them please. Then send them back. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Thank you Alice." He tossed it on his desk and sat back down. "...dammit... this never ends..." He picked up his pen and his personal seal. "At least it's only this much..." Mel started scratching his name on the lines with X's next to them and stamping the corner of each form. "I guess peace is good that way... less paperwork to do..." He finished going through the stack and hit the intercom. "I'm done. It's coming back your way." Mel said as he dropped it through the 'outgoing' chute.

"Great. Thanks Mel." She replied. "Got it. I'll have them processed then."

"...you're welcome." Mel breathed another sigh.

"Don't sigh too much Mel..." Alice chided.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Every time you sigh like that, a little bit of your personal happiness escapes."

"...haa..." Mel sighed again.

"Just like that." She continued to scold. "It's one of those sayings from Yellow Comet you know!"

"...right, right." He said dismissively.

"Maybe you should find something else to do while you're at it. Sitting around doing paperwork is probably driving you insane." Alice suggested.

"...yeah, I'll think about it." Another sigh.

"Stop that!"

"...sorry. You're right. I'll go do something."

"Good. We'll talk later then." She ended the communication.

"...man." Mel shook his head. "...I should get some coffee." He got up and headed towards his 'nap room'. "Still have all that coffee that Sami sent me... might as well make myself a mug to warm up... then I'll find some other trouble to get into..." He opened up the door and headed into the kitchen area and started to boil some water. "...yeah, that's a good idea." He whistled tunelessly as he prepared to make his coffee. "...I wonder how everybody else is doing though...?"

End of Chapter.


	10. Black Hole Rising: Fall of Macroland

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However ...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 10: Black Hole Rising: Fall of Macroland

Brief summary

Time passed slowly, as the countries managed to rebuild their war ravaged cities, territories being swapped about and so on. They had their troubles, and their triumphs. As the days went by, time was being kind to them.

Place: Green Earth

"How is it Drake?" Eagle asked as he oversaw the repairs.

"Just fine matey! We'll be in ship shape no time!" Drake grinned from ear to ear.

"Good to hear old friend." Eagle said grinning as well.

"Well ...this old sailor's gonna take off for a bit. Will you be okay Eagle?"

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry." The younger man nodded.

"Aye ...that's good to hear." Drake smiled. "Well, I'm off."

Place: Yellow Comet

"Father!"

"Yes daughter?"

"What are you doing?" Sonja noticed that her father was attempting to use the new computer she bought for him.

"I'm ...trying to use this ...computer." Kanbei said awkwardly.

"As I said before father, what are you doing?" Sonja asked, annoyed.

"The screen says ...hit any key ..." He had his sword out and he pointed it at the computer.

"Father ...that is an expensive device. And hitting any key does not mean striking it with your sword ..."

"...but ..."

"And there is no 'any' key on a computer ...honestly ..." She shook her head.

"Perhaps I shall leave this to you as usual Sonja ..." Kanbei sighed in defeat as Sonja briskly typed in various commands to fix whatever damage her father did.

Place: Blue Moon

"Grit! Grit! Where is that lout?" Olaf bellowed.

"There's no need to shout bearded one ..." Grit groaned.

"...there you are! What were you doing?"

"...I was just restin' my eyes O commander."

"Very well. How goes the reconstruction?"

"Fine sir ...just fine ..." Grit turned away.

"That's good. Now then – "

"Whatever sir ..." Grit mumbled as he sauntered off again. "I'm going to bed."

Place: Orange Star

"Andy! Andy! You idiot! Stop playing with that!" Sami shouted at Andy.

"But, but ..." Andy sighed as Sami took away the electronic game in his hand.

"Honestly, how come you can't be more like the others?" She lectured him.

"...but ..."

"I swear ..."

"Look! A dead body!" Andy pointed behind Sami.

"Huh? AIE!" Sami ran off dropping the game back his lap.

"Heh ...works every time." Andy snickered.

"Yo! Kid! Help me out with this tank here!" Max shouted.

"Aww ...do I have to?"

"Yeah, Nell's orders ..."

"Phooey. I hate working when I'm playing games ..." Andy grumbled.

"Well you're not even supposed to be playing, Andy ..."

"...well bleah, like I care ...Sturm's gone and stuff, it's not like we're all gonna get smashed straight into the ground Max ..."

"...ANDY!" Sami shrieked at him.

"Uh oh ..." Andy groaned.

"What'd you pull this time Andy?" Max asked.

"...the dead body one again."

"You know how much she hates it when you scare her ..." Max sighed.

"I know ...but it's fun."

"Well whatever, it's your head, not mine, so I don't care ..."

"...yeah ...I forgot ..." Andy groaned as he got up and started to run away from Sami.

Place: White Sun

"Huh ...guard duty sucks don't it?" Gabe sighed.

"Tell me about it." Gary said leafing through a magazine. "I miss goofing off ..."

"How much longer here?"

"A year or so ..." Gary muttered. "Then we're on leave for a month or so."

"What the hell are you two up to?" Mel asked as he kicked open the door.

"Hey! Doors are sacred man!" Gabe shouted. "No kicking!"

"...whatever, it's my office. So what's going on?"

"Well ...nothing really. Guard duty sucks." Gabe muttered.

"...you said that already Gabe ..." Gary said.

"...well it does suck."

"...you two are idiots, you know that?" Mel sighed.

"Well excuse me high and mighty commander, but what can you do about it? The president ...ordered it."

"If I had my way, I'd have him liquidated ..." Their commander grumbled.

"Cheerful thought ..."

"But hey ...at least I managed to talk him into letting me choose where we could stand guard ..." Mel said with a half-hearted shrug.

"True ...that and we have the 'others' watching the rest of the country for us."

"Thankfully ..." Mel said. "Close to the capital ...yet still on the borders ...what fun."

"Well ...let's just sit tight and hope nothing happens then ..."

Place: Black Hole

"...those worms really thought they got rid of me? They'll rue that day ...for as long as they live ...that is ...if I let them live ...Hawke! Adder! Lash! Flak! Come! We have things to do in order to fulfill our destiny as the rulers of Wars World!"

And thus ...silently and speedily ...alien forces spread throughout the small country of Macroland and took it over without any hesitation or notice ...

Time: Unknown ...

"We shall strike first at the heart of the country that proves most dangerous to us. We shall sneak through the remotest region of the sacred lands of the En Masters ...the White Sun." Sturm said to his underlings.

"Why there Lord Sturm?" Adder asked.

"Simply because ...that trouble maker belongs to that country." Sturm said.

"What trouble maker?"

"The commander that aided those worms to victory ..."

"...interesting ..." Adder nodded.

"Well then, you four shall deal with it correct?"

"Yes Lord Sturm." Hawke said.

"Good. I leave it in your capable hands. I have preparations to make."

Time: Almost a year later ...

Place: White Sun HQ

The three White Sun Commanders happened to be asleep inside Mel's office.

"...zzz ..." Gabe snoozed on a couch.

"...I'll ...zzz ...kill ...you ..." Mel muttered from his desk.

"...zzz ..." Gary was at the window.

All was silent in the hidden country of White Sun, their officers asleep on the job ...that was until –

'BOOM'

"What the shit?" Mel jumped as explosions shook the compound. "Battle stations! Dammit! Battle stations!

"What? Okay, who's stupid enough to attack White Sun of all places?" Gabe shouted.

"Who cares? Let's just give them hell!" Gary shouted in reply.

Place: Black Hole Strike Force

"Get them! Kill them all!" Flak laughed brutishly.

"Teehee! This is fun!" Lash squealed happily as she watched the troops pour into the mountainous regions.

"Well calm down ...I don't know why ...but there has to be a reason that Lord Sturm would send _all_ four of us to this place ..." Adder hissed.

"Well, he did say the 'trouble maker' was here." Hawke said.

"Still ...all this power for one person? How much trouble could he be?" Adder wasn't convinced.

"Lord Sturm demanded it ...apparently, there is a group of officers here that are known as the White Night, and they are highly trained and capable. I did some research and tried to hack into their files ...but they've been highly protected ...quite obvious for a country so secretive ..." Lash said leafing through a folder.

"Well that's fine... Let us make sure that they don't have a chance to strike back then." Hawke simply stated.

"Very well ...it shouldn't be long before this base is taken – " Adder was interrupted by an explosion that struck almost too close to where the Black Hole Commanders were standing.

Place: White Sun HQ

"Direct hit. I hope they know what they're dealing with now ..." Mel said peering through his binoculars. "...guess not ..." He shook his head as more of them continued coming over the hills.

"Yo! Mel!" Gary shouted from the window.

"What?"

"Shall we begin?"

"Fire at will. Gabe, gather the troops, I don't think we can hold them all off by ourselves."

"Of course ...the men are all ready as it is."

"Then you lead the offensive. Gary, once you're done up there, take the indirect units and support Gabe."

"Sure thing. Let's see now ...group of five ...coming towards the HQ ...they're going down first." Gary said as he lined up the scope of his rifle. "Well now ...see you all in hell."

End of Chapter.


	11. Black Dawn

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 11: Black Dawn

Place: White Sun: Outside the HQ

As the five 'men' headed towards the WS HQ, Gary observed their movements through his rifle scope.

"What are our orders?" One alien asked the leader of the group.

"To capture the White Sun HQ." The leader replied.

"Very well. Allow us to proceed." The first alien nodded.

"What is the proposed arrangement?" Another asked.

"We storm the headquarters." The leader replied again.

"What about resistance?" And again.

"All who resist will be killed." And another reply.

"Very well. Let us – " One of them hit the ground dead.

"Does not compute...unit number 3 has been silenced." The leader said looking confused.

"Where is the enemy striking? No enemy units have been sighted."

"Error found...number 4 has been killed as well." As did another.

"As well as – "And another.

"What is going on? There is no resisting – " And then another.

"Retreat...necessary. Preparing to retreat, preparing to – " And the last one fell.

Place: White Sun HQ, window

"That takes care of them." Gary said leaning his gun on windowsill.

"Hmm?" Mel looked up. "Oh. Well...take care of them here."

"Gotcha."

"This will get messy. Fast. I hope those Black Hole fools know what they're going against." Mel said picking up his things. "I'd better check out the Northern borders."

"Sure thing Mel." Gary said as he looked out the window.

"After all...it looks like these thugs are coming in from every direction. Let's split up and deal with them afterward. This outpost is yours to command as you see fit." Mel said tossing Gary some files.

"Okay. I'm good to go."

"As am I."

First White Sun Mission: Black and White

Operative: Mel

Opponent: Hawke

Current Time: 6:00 a.m.

Place: Northern White Sun: Black Hole Encampment

"Hmm...what could that be? Resistance? Bah...I highly doubt it." Hawke said looking at the fighting occurring some distance from him.

"Lord Hawke...there appears to be trouble towards the distant hills." An alien-like man said.

"Oh? What could that be?"

"A legion of men is coming in our direction, and they're highly capable."

"Capable of what?" Hawke asked.

"Capable of destruction. They've already destroyed numerous tank units."

"...how can simple infantry men destroy our medium tanks?" Hawke demanded.

"I don't believe they are simple men sir..."

"I don't believe this. All men prepare for battle!"

Place: White Sun Outpost

"Lousy bastards...take over the country on **my** watch eh? Well you're in for it." Mel said as he tossed away an empty can of coffee. "How are the En Gunners doing?"

"Fine. They've managed to break through the enemy armor divisions." The intel officer reported.

"Ah...good."

"Considering how well trained they are...they should manage quite easily against them."

"And what they're equipped with." Mel laughed. "The mass produced En rifles finally have their use."

"Oh? Is that what that gun is called?" The officer noticed that the guns looked a bit different compared to the regularly supplied weapons.

"Yeah." Mel nodded. "I've got one too." He reached into his coat and pulled it out, admiring it in the sunlight.

"I know that Commander. It's quite a dangerous weapon." The officer said, squinting as the sun reflected off the gun barrel.

"I know." Mel grinned wickedly.

"But how can those men manage something like that, when they aren't even COs?"

"They were specially selected and trained for this combative use."

"Ah..."

"However...due to the fact they are a bit different...they lack the defenses that our normal troops have. I should have considered having them placed along with tanks or something..." Mel sighed.

"So...?"

"It's best that we strike first and strike quickly with them. As long as we have that advantage...Black Hole troops won't be able to retaliate."

"Ah..."

Place: Black Hole Encampment

"Inconceivable...those aren't even mechanized infantry units and they're simply tearing through our defenses without even trying." Hawke shook his head in disbelief.

"Lord Hawke...what shall we do?" The alien asked.

"See who our opponent is...then crush him." Hawke said clenching his fist.

"Yes Lord Hawke..."

Place: White Sun Outpost

"...hmm...Dark En user...?" Mel said to himself as he felt something strange in the air. "...could it be...? Then again...there's that chance."

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Argh! Dammit!" Max swore. "It's no good...we can't do a thing about it."

"Grr...well...what **can** we do?" Sami asked.

"Well...it's best we try to call for help or something." Nell said.

"Well who?"

"Oh...I don't know...let me try the others..." Nell walked up to the com-screen.

"Come in...Blue Moon, Yellow Comet, Green Earth. What are your situations?"

"Ah...Grit here...we're in for a loop darlin'...them Black Hole folk aren't letting up..." Grit said on one panel of the communications screen.

"This is Sonja...father and I have ran into some...difficulty." Sonja appeared on another.

"Aye, tis me, Drake...we're in a fix ourselves...what can we do mates?" As well as Drake on the final screen.

"This is bad...this is very bad." Nell said. "So we can't rely on you for help either..."

"Aye...tis true missy." The captain nodded.

"Don't know what's gonna happen if'n they keep this up, ya know?" Grit sighed. "Well...it's best I try and do something...but there's far too many of 'em right now..."

"I shall confirm with father." Sonja nodded. The allied commanders all signed off, leaving Orange Star to their own troubles.

"Damn!" Max groaned. "Well for now...we're kinda sunk. Maybe we should lay low for a bit..."

"But..." Nell argued.

"It's no good, huh..."

"Um...guys?" Andy spoke up.

"Yes Andy?"

"I kinda have an idea." He had a glint in his eye.

"Kinda?"

"Well...ya know those guys...those...um...what're they called? The bad ass guys."

"What the hell are you talking about Andy?" Sami asked.

"Um...you know...what's his name...White Sun..." Andy had forgotten about Mel during the past year.

"Huh?" Nell looked confused.

"The psycho..." Max said realizing what Andy meant.

"Oh. Mel." Nell said simply.

"Yeah! Him!" Andy nodded as Mel's name came up.

"What about him? Wait...oh no. No way, no how am I gonna ask **him** for help again." Nell said.

"But..." Andy looked at her pleadingly.

"Not on your life am I gonna ask him." Nell shook her head.

"Um...Nell, I think that would be a good idea though." Max said nodding with Andy.

"And you Sami?" Nell asked.

"Um...I have no objections." Sami shrugged. 'I for one still talk to them.'

"Well then...since _you_ seem like the one who has the best relationship with the White Sun Commanders, _you_ make the communiqué." Nell said pointing at Sami. "Ugh! I can't believe it's come to this..."

"Um...er...do I have to?" Sami stared at Nell in shock.

"That's a direct order!" Nell slammed her hand on the desk.

"Eep. Rats..." Sami sighed. "Okay...I'll give it a shot."

Place: White Sun Communications: Battlefield

"A message Mel." Alice tapped Mel on the shoulder.

"What? Who the hell's calling?" Mel asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um...hello? Anyone there?" Sami said uneasily.

"Eh? Sami?" He was surprised to see her on the com-screen. "Huh. You never call. You only write letters. What's up?"

"Ah...hey Mel...um, that's not important right now...but...we're wondering... uh... are you guys engaged in anything at the moment?"

"Oh no...not really. Unless you count attempting to fight off the swarm of black filth that's been flowing into our country."

"...oh." She tilted her head to the side. "Wait. Oh my. You too?"

"Yeah. It's a pain in the ass." He said dismissing the Alice with a wave.

"So I guess you guys can't help us either..." Sami sighed dejectedly.

"Nope. Not at all." He shook his head. "Not right - ..."

"Um...okay...thanks anyway..."

"Wait...are you guys in a fix _too_?" He realized.

"Yeah."

"Well shit...I guess Sturm decided he can handle a worldwide assault. That bastard." Mel swore.

"Yeah..."

"I'll try to see what I can do...but as far as I know...we'll be stuck for a while as well..." He shook his head again.

"Dammit..."

"Well...see you later." Mel waved. "It's best I try to kick this guy's ass."

"Yeah...see ya." She ended the communication.

Place: Orange Star

"Well, what'd he say Sami?" Nell asked hopefully.

"It's no use...the White Sun is occupied at the moment as well." Sami replied.

"Damn." Max swore. "So...we're stuck hiding for a while?"

"Or regrouping...whichever sounds like a better plan." Nell said.

"Rrr...I can't stand this..." Sami groaned.

"Well...let's hope that we can manage to pull everyone together first...then deal with it."

Place: White Sun

"Damn...no good on their end either...well...I better get this over with. I'd hate to spend too much time trying to fight off punks that can't cause me too much trouble." Mel muttered to himself. "Ah...damn!" He swore as he watched the enemy take out some of his men.

Time: Days later

The battle continued raging as Mel's Special Forces continued their assault on the Black Hole invaders.

"...I must say...it takes a lot to push me this far." Hawke said. "I commend you. But...now I must say farewell. Black Storm!"

"That's what you think! Even if you do that, the damage I've managed to amass against your troops is more than enough. Surrender now!" Mel shouted back. "Destruction ... Blade!"

Place: Black Hole Camp

"...what the...impossible..." Hawke was in shock as his men were being destroyed in a hurry.

Place: White Sun Outpost

"Check and mate. Now get out of my sight!" Mel shouted. "Heh...that should teach them not to mess with us. All right...the rest of you, start cleaning up this mess!"

"Understood." His men responded.

"I'm on it, Commander." An officer nodded as she sent out orders to the remaining troops.

Second White Sun Mission: Snakebite

Operative: Gabe

Opponent: Adder

Third White Sun Mission: Technical Machines

Operative: Gary

Opponent: Lash

Fourth White Sun Mission: Master's Test

Operative: Mel

Opponent: Flak

Days passed as the three commanders of the White Sun continued pushing back at the new invaders.

"Gah...stupid, stupid, stupid. Can't you do anything right?" Gary taunted.

"Why you! How _dare_ you make fun of me?" The dark haired girl shouted. "I'll show you what I can do!"

"Not unless you can get past my snipers first!"

* * *

"Hmm...you're slippery, yes you are." Gabe muttered.

"But you're strong..." Adder hissed.

"First rule of fighting against snakes and serpents. Smash their god damned skulls!"

* * *

"Oh gimme a break. After all that, I'm stuck fighting the big dumb jock?" Mel said with disbelief. "You guys make fun of me this way."

"I'll smash you!" Flak roared furiously.

"...bah...I've seen rocks with more brains that you buddy..."

"RRRR!"

"...single syllable words are lost to me...whatever. To arms men, to arms!"

Place: Black Hole Communications

"Hawke...what is going on there?" Sturm demanded.

"...we're being pushed back m'lord..." Hawke said, his gaze downcast.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"...they...they are much stronger than expected. Even with our combined might. It seems that it is no match to the skill and power of the White Sun."

"...hmm. And what of the rumored White Night division?"

"...they've yet to appear. As far as we know."

"...perhaps that is their trump card."

"Perhaps m'lord." Hawke nodded in agreement.

"Well...get to it then. Have we managed to even lay down any pipelines or factories there?" Sturm continued his inquisition.

"...sadly no. The defenses of this place are very tightly knit. We have only managed to breakthrough one or two battalions, but they easily overwhelmed us."

"...Hawke...you disgust me. Set up a factory immediately!"

"My apologies Lord Sturm..." Hawke bowed apologetically.

"Get to work! Now!" Sturm shouted as he stopped the communication.

"...yes...I understand."

Time: Later

Place: Gabe's battle

"That wasn't too bad." Gabe smirked.

"...curse you swordsman...curse you." Adder seethed.

"Out of my sight you pale twisted bastard. Or I'll carve you a new air hole."

"...sss...I'll be sure to get you next time."

Place: Gary's battle

"WHAT? I couldn't do a thing?" Lash was in shock.

"...how disappointing. I thought someone like you could prove to be a challenge, but I guess you're not much of a genius now are you?" Gary said taunting her.

"...fooey! I'll get you the next time we play!"

"...play?" Gary was taken aback.

"Heehee! Toodles!"

"...what a brat." Gary muttered. "Gutter snipe even."

"Hey!" Mel's voice was heard on the com-link.

"How goes it, oh great commander?"

"...they're making fun of me." Mel didn't sound too excited.

"Oh? Who is?" Gary asked.

"The enemy. They put me up against the biggest, dumbest, ugliest person ever. I mean...where's the challenge in that?"

"...enduring his big dumb ugliness?" The sniper shrugged.

"...that's probably the closest it'll get." Mel sighed.

"Too bad then Mel." Gary shook his head. "Well...what's next?"

"You get rid of Mister Pasty." Mel said in reply.

"Yo! Gabe here." Gabe was heard on the com-link as well.

"And...you. Get rid of that stupid muscle bound ape. He's heading back with more forces. In your general direction Gabe." Mel said.

"Ah...more fun."

"What about you Mel?" Gary asked.

"I'll be doing some clean up. Then I'll find out what the hell's going on near the outskirts. I bet those dirty bastards are up to something big. That weird shorty girl and the trench coat crew cut freak haven't shown up lately."

Sixth White Sun Mission: Sun in the Sky

Operative: Gabe

Opponent: Flak

The wind blew slowly through the plains as Gabe stood out on the balcony of his room.

"...hmm." Gabe stared out at the battlefield.

"What's the matter?" Came a voice.

"...huh? Oh...Alice."

"You don't seem to be yourself." She said.

"That's not true. This is getting stupid though. These Black Hole fools aren't proving to be much. Perhaps we're just too ready for them."

"...you're being a bit cocky now aren't you?" Alice shook her head as she smiled.

"Well...you've lived in White Sun for a quite a bit now haven't you Alice?" Gabe said as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Um...yes." She nodded.

"Well you do understand very well that the White Sun Army is one of the most dangerous ones in Wars World right?"

"...right."

"Well, I highly doubt that this ordinary junk that they're sending against us can do a thing." He laughed. "Hahaha!"

"True."

"Whatever...what's going on out there anyway?"

"Um...well, by the looks of it, they're coming at us by air."

"...those fools won't know what hit them then. Get the Dragon Squadron to take to the skies then! We'll show them." He said getting ready for the next assault.

Seventh White Sun Mission: 'Tank' You

Operative: Gary

Opponent: Adder

"Eriko?" Gary turned to his girlfriend.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"...what's going on out there?" He asked her.

"...Gary, you should maybe take _command_." She suggested.

"But I'm not up to it." He sighed.

"...just do it."

"...but..."

"Gary." She glared at him.

"...fine, fine."

"...don't use that tone with me..." She continued to glare.

"Ya know, you're not my mother..." Gary muttered to her.

"...yes, but I **am** your girlfriend. So you're listening whether you like it or not."

"Aw man..."

Place: White Sun Main HQ

"Um...there seems to be someone trying to patch a communication with you Mel..." A communications officer said to him.

"...what? Yeah whatever...let them talk to me then." The commander said annoyed. Mel hadn't found any traces of Lash or Hawke on White Sun lately, but he knew they were up to something.

"All right, patching in." The officer nodded as she walked out the door.

"Hello? Commander...no, Mel?"

"Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?" Mel spat angrily.

"...urk..." The officer winced as she left. 'It's been a while since he's talked like _that._'

"Whoa...um...it's just me Mel..." Sami said wincing as well on the com-screen.

"...huh...well what is it?" He looked at her on the other end.

"...how's it going wherever White Sun is?"

"...just _fucking_ peachy." He swore again.

"...geez, what the hell is your problem?" Sami asked.

"...I'm in a bad mood...I can't find any of those Black Hole punks..."

"Oh. That's too bad." She said trying to sympathize with him.

"Guh...I don't need this right now." He said slamming the desk with his fist. "I'm sorry, but...I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that, Mel signed off.

Place: Orange Star

"Ah...shit." Max muttered as he walked by.

"...huh? What's wrong Max?" Sami asked.

"Those filthy punks keep on coming...we're being pushed back so far, I don't know what the hell is going on now..."

"Oh."

"So...how is the White Sun doing?"

"I can't really tell, but by the sounds of it, something is _really_ pissing off Mel." Sami replied.

"Commander Scary?" Max asked.

"...huh?"

"...well that's Mel all right. There's no one around as scary as that guy." The big man chuckled.

"That's mean Max!" Sami said. "Not after what he did for us!"

"...heh...well I'm surprised in general though. That guy _is_ scary."

"...why?"

"...how can someone that looks like that manage to lift someone like me up by the collar?" Max asked annoyed. "With one hand no less!"

"How should I know?" Sami shrugged.

"Exactly."

"Well...let's hope he's not getting into too much trouble over there...wherever White Sun is." Sami shrugged.

"Hmm...if I remember right, White Sun is somewhere near Yellow Comet." Max said. "Mel told us, remember?"

"Ah...right. I remember him saying that sometime." Sami said. "So...what are we gonna do now...?"

"Let's just hope we can hold out for the time being until reinforcements arrive." Max sighed.

Time: Next day

Place: White Sun

"Grr..." Mel growled as he sat on top of an empty medium tank. "Not one in sight..."

"Ah...Mel?" A recon trooper saluted and addressed Mel.

"What do you want soldier?"

"We've heard reports of a small female commander and her troops going about the Eastern front."

"Of all things..."

Place: Mountain in the distance

"Mistress Barton...?" An alien soldier radioed Lash.

"Yeeeees?" Came her reply.

"We've got the White Sun Commander in Chief within our sniper sights."

"Ooh...kill that stupid pretty boy!"

"But of course Mistress..." The sniper gave what would have been considered a grin with his alien like face as he readied his gun.

Place: White Sun Encampment

"Hmm...I swear this is really pointless...of all places they attack, it has to be here..." Mel muttered. "Even if they did try using their huge ass army they wouldn't be able to make it past – huh?" He gazed up at the nearby mountain range. He sensed killing intent directed at him.

'BANG!'

"Ah shit!" Mel swore as the shot flew by. It took off a few hairs from the top of his head. "Yikes..."

Place: Mountain

"WHAT THE SHIT? HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT SHOT?" Lash swore frantically at the sniper.

"Excuse me for sneezing..." The alien muttered

Place: Encampment

"...playing dirty are they?" Mel grabbed his radio. "Gabe? How many of your men are in my position right now?"

"There's a squadron up in the mountains...why?" Gabe replied.

"Send them to look for a sniper..."

"Ah..." The response was a knowing one.

"That does it...I'm going back to HQ. Tell your boys to sweep this region first..."

"Sure thing Mel."

Place: Mountain

"Noo! He's walking away! Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot – " Lash shouted on the radio. She was spying on the event through a satellite camera.

"Eh...why'd the radio...why's it smoking..." The alien muttered. "I could've sworn..."

"...target identified. Enemy sniper surrounded. Prepare to eliminate target."

"Elimination..."

"Proceeding..."

"Now." Ninja troopers had surrounded the sniper and were readying his demise.

"What in the – HRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" The sniper didn't have a chance to scream properly as he was cut into several pieces.

"Elimination complete." The ninjas nodded to each other and went in search of their next victim.

Place: Black Hole

"Eh? You stupid dork! Answer! Damn you! Answer me! What the hell is wrong with you? ANSWER!" Lash screamed into her radio.

"Um...Mistress Lash?" An alien tugged at her jacket.

"Yeeeeeeeeees flunky?" She gave him a half-crazed stare.

"...there's a good chance that the enemy commander has already found us out on our sniper scheme and has eliminated our snipers..."

"Hmm...why didn't you _say_ so?" She continued to stare.

"Because you were too busy screaming..."

"I see." Then she began giggling. "Teeheeheeheehee!"

Place: White Sun HQ: Gary

"...hmm...hmm...I can see the enemy HQ from my balcony here...hmm...hmm..." Gary hummed to himself as he opened up his suitcase and put his rifle together. "They make this far too easy...hmm...hmm..." He peered down the scope and searched about for an enemy officer. "There's bound to be one somewhere...ah...a sub-commander...not Mister Pasty...but he'll do nicely..."

'Bang'

"Ooh...he's dead. Time to catch up with Mel." Gary packed up his things and motioned for Eriko to follow. "We've got them now..."

Place: White Sun HQ: Gabe

"...okay...he's trapped like a rat...a big smelly one at that...but now that I've cornered him...this battle's mine." Gabe laughed. "And indirect combat wasn't even my forte. Heh. Finish this." The Special Forces commander said motioning with his hand. "Dragon's Sword. Ah...that should finish him off. C'mon Alice, let's go catch some lunch and see what Mel has in for us next."

"Coming Gabe..." His girlfriend followed after him.

Place: Final Front on White Sun

"Hmm...they are much stronger than expected..." Adder said to Hawke.

"They beat me! I'll crush them next time!" Flak shouted loudly.

"Where's Lash...?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know...she's probably trying to hold the second last stronghold we have here...but we don't even have enough men to bring reinforcements there if we wanted to...we should head back and finish our conquest on the other countries..." Adder muttered. "I'll head on to see what I can do in Blue Moon and Yellow Comet."

"I'll smash the Orange Star punks!" Flak roared.

"Hmm...you two do that. I shall see if I can try to keep our fort here." Hawke sighed.

Place: Lash's HQ

"Mistress Barton! Mistress Barton!" One of Lash's technicians ran into the room in a panic.

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"It's useless...the enemy hasn't set up a base here...they're just heading for the main fortress!" He said.

"Ah..."

"We've been completely forced back...and the men here won't be able to hold out for the next attack!"

"Hmm...they'll pay!"

"Not according to their commander who we've already attempted to eliminate!"

"Huh...that stupid guy! Why are they all so hard to kill?" Lash sighed.

"Commander Aisenfeld and Commander Flak have already been removed!"

"Explain..." Lash said simply.

"Well –" a loud explosion interrupted the alien soldier.

"What...was that?"

"Get outta this country or you'll all be prematurely in your graves." Mel announced.

"Fooey...stupid White Sun fights back a lot more than the others..."

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

"Um...how about no?" Lash said sticking out her tongue.

"You asked for it...Strike!" A beam of En tore through the building, frying the soldier in front of Lash.

"Eep...that's just plain scary..." Lash shrieked as she took cover behind a desk and reached for a sidearm.

"You should be pretty damn scared missy..." Gabe said crouching on the desk above her. "And little brats like you shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys like this..." He said holding the gun that was in her hand.

"Yikes! Hawke...Flak...some help here? Anyone?" She scrambled onto her feet and headed for the exit, but was cut off by Gary pointing the business end of a handgun at her forehead.

"Hello there..."

"You again!"

"Ah...we'd like it if you'd come with us..." Mel said rather coldly.

"Um...no...I'd rather just run away now..." Lash said turning to face Mel who was pulling out his sword.

"Well then would you rather...die...?" He pointed the blade at her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek...um...er...ah...I have the self-destruct device to this base on me and..." She stammered.

"Don't you think we'd take precautions for that...? Especially against you?" He asked.

"Oh crap..." She groaned.

"We've already scanned this entire base for traps, bombs and whatnot... heck... Gabe already took everything of value or importance on you into his possession already...you're comin' with us." Mel nodded to Gary.

"You're...you're all FREAKS!" Lash screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!" She tried to run away.

"Ah...g'night girly." Gary said pulling the trigger.

'Ffft.' a tranquilizer dart stuck in the girl's back.

"Okay...so what the hell are we supposed to do with her now?" Gabe said looking at the unconscious Black Hole commander.

"Take her prisoner?" Gary suggested.

"...eh...?" Mel had already gone over to pick up the unconscious girl.

"What's wrong Mel?" Gary asked.

"...her hair is coming off...look." He was tugging at the girl's hair..

"WHOA!" Gary shouted in surprise.

"...we've been fucking had..." Mel muttered pulling off the wig, revealing a blonde haired girl. "Definitely we've been had."

"Heehee! I knew something like this would happen! But since you guys were ahead of me too, I guess I'll call it even! Toodles!" Lash's voice was on the intercom.

"Brat..." Mel groaned.

"Well...what about the girl?" Gabe asked.

"...take her prisoner..." Mel said. "And treat her rather...humanely."

"But of course...wouldn't dream of torturing the opposite sex." Gabe said picking up the girl and carrying her on his shoulder. "Pfeh...just a normal every day grunt..."

"How'd you figure that?" Gary asked.

"Checked her ID that I swiped off her, after we found out she was a fake...she's just a regular every day technician...strange that she's human though..."

"Meh...whatever, let's just kick the rest of them outta the country and get on with it."

Place: Hawke's stronghold

"Ah...those guys almost got me!" Lash laughed. "Heehee!"

"Lash...this isn't the best time..." Hawke groaned.

"Too bad they got one of my technicians...oh well...if they do kill her, I'll get a myself a new one!"

"...I see. Anyway Lash...prepare to leave this place. I don't think we can handle them anymore."

"Okey-dokey Hawke! I'm gonna go play in Blue Moon now! Heehee!" She bounded off.

"Forgive me Lord Sturm...but the White Sun indeed is a worthy opponent."

End of Chapter

New Units:

En Gunner: Mel Only

Cost: 10000 G

Vision: 3 (5 on mountains)

Fuel: 99

Movement: 4

Weapons:

En Rifle (mass produced version)

Ammo: 5

Range: 1

Targets: Infantry, vehicles, and copters

These units are specifically trained under Mel's former White Night regime as En users. They use mass produced En rifles to wage mass destruction against most armored tanks and vehicles. They are also used to take out copter units if necessary. Low armor.

Sniper: Gary Only

Cost: 8000

Vision: 3 (5 on mountains)

Fuel: 99

Movement: 3

Weapons:

PSG-1 Sniper Rifle

Ammo: 9

Range: 1-3

Targets: Infantry, light armor units

Used from a distance to attack units where head shots can be easily attained. They are used to eliminate incoming infantrymen and take out drivers of light vehicles. However, they have light armor and are easily defeated by other units. Easily does heavy damage to these units.

Ninja Commando: Gabe Only

Vision: 5 (no difference on mountains)

Fuel: 99

Movement: 5

Weapons:

W 1: Katana

Ammo: n/a

Range: 1

Targets: Infantry

Ninja commandos are used for instant kills against infantry groups with their swords.

W 2: Explosive Shuriken

Ammo: 9

Range: 2-3

Targets: Vehicles, tanks only.

Similar power to mechanized infantry, but ranged.

Ninja commandos have low armor however, but are more skilled at procuring properties compared to the others; +5 bonus to capture.


	12. Night of the Sun

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However ...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 12: Night of the Sun

Place: White Sun Detention Center

"...ugh...what was that...?" The blonde prisoner groaned. "Wha...how come I can't move my arms and legs..." She heard the slight clanking noise of chains. "Where's my uniform..." She mumbled as she noticed she was wearing a prisoner's outfit.

"Oi...awake are we now?" Mel said sitting on a chair across from her, arms crossed.

"Wha...whoa! I'm not talking! No way! Uh-uh! Not a word!" She screamed frantically as she realized that she had been imprisoned.

"...right..." Mel shook his head, while a wicked grin emerged on his face.

"You're...you're gonna interrogate me right?" She asked.

"...yup..." He nodded.

"Um...er..." She squirmed slightly.

"Are you gonna talk?"

"No!"

"Thought so." Mel nodded reaching into his pocket. "Well...we've done some research on this 'Mistress Lash' of yours...seems like she enjoys doing strange and bizarre experiments on POWs that she manages to get her hands on. Also seems that...you're one of the technicians that help her out with these experiments..."

"..."

"Silent treatment eh?" He pulled out a syringe from his pocket. "Oh well. You're lucky it's me interrogating you and not the others...they're far more..._creative_ in their means of picking at your brain...if you know what I mean."

"...gulp..."

"Yes, yes...this'll only hurt a moment, it's not gonna really...hurt you per se. It'll just make you talk."

"...a truth serum?"

"Somewhat...more to the extent a...'talking' serum. Hold still now..." He jabbed the girl in the arm with the needle and injected the clear fluid. "There. That wasn't too bad now...was it?"

"Ow...grr...I swear...I won't tell you a thing!" She spat defiantly.

"...speak for yourself girly...you're gonna be telling me everything so that you'll make me stop that 'feeling' you're gonna have."

"What? What are you talking a -..." Mel was right. She started shivering terribly.

"What...what is this...this cold...?"

"Okay, so I lied...it wasn't a truth serum, it's just a series of drugs that causes your body to hallucinate and make you feel incredibly cold. Meh. Now then...why is the Black Hole Army attacking?" Mel asked placing a hand on the girl's chin.

"...they're...they're trying to take over all the countries..." She said, teeth chattering.

"Good girl...are they attacking the other countries right now?"

"...yes...so...cold...yes...they're...they're attacking...Flak...Adder...Lash...all three of them should have left since...since...they got routed..."

"Is Sturm the one behind this?"

"...I...I don't...I don't know..." Cold sweat was seeping through her clothing.

"...have they completely taken over the allied countries yet?" He continued his interrogation.

"No...no they're just beginning their major assaults...now...but I don't...I don't know anymore..." More sweat poured through her clothes.

"Hmm...all right...I found this in your belongings. It's a map to a...lab of sorts. What's this now?"

"...it...it leads...it leads...to the neo...tank...development..."

"Ah...anything more?"

"...it's been abandoned...but they...left...in such a...hurry...that...all...the schematics are...still...intact..."

"Must have driven them out fast then. Oh well...I'll have someone else look into that later. Right...do you know where the resources in the country are going?"

"...factory...big...pipeline...heavily...guarded..." Sweat was streaking down her face.

"I see..." Mel nodded.

"Cold...help...mistress Lash...it's...so...cold..." She shivered violently.

"...hmm...she's gonna dehydrate soon... I think this is enough out of her." He pulled out a bottle of pills and took out two. "This'll bring you back to your senses...eventually." He made her swallow them and left the interrogation room. "You, bring her back to her cell...carry her if you must. I'm pretty sure she's probably even lost control of some of her own bodily functions while under the drug, so get a clean up crew in there too." He said to the soldier standing at the door.

"Yes Commander." A soldier nodded as he radioed for a clean-up squad.

Place: White Sun Commander Room

"...bah...how long does it take for Mel to interrogate a single chick?" Gabe muttered.

"Pretty long since he doesn't go and kill them like you do." Gary replied.

"Hey, at least I don't drill them with mind-bending questions as they're being pricked with sharp pins!" Gabe retorted.

"...meh...at least I don't kill them." The sniper said.

"...grr..."

"Okay boys...quite your griping. I'm here." Mel said opening the dual doors. To his office. "We've got some interesting Intel from that girl."

"...so...did you put a hole in her head?" Gabe asked.

"...uh...no." Mel said crossly. "I don't go offing prisoners. Especially females."

"...pfeh...soft spot for the softer sex...as usual." Gabe muttered.

"Anyway...she's probably pretty damn scared, or somethin' since she wet herself while I was questioning her." Mel laughed.

"And the usual scare tactics."

"It works. Now then...Gabe, I've got a job for you. Here's the map you found on her. Go to this region and check it out. Apparently the enemy has left an abandoned research lab there and designs for a new tank are there."

"All right...but what are you gonna do about the girl? You gonna keep her holed up in prison?"

"Probably. We can maybe get more information out of her later." Mel replied.

"..._later..._"

"We'll see what we need then. Other than that, ensure she is treated humanely for the time being. I'm going to see what's going on with our resources...it appears that we've been suffering a steady decrease of them since the Black Hole invasion."

"If you call that lame attempt an invasion...sure." Gabe shrugged as he popped a few joints back in place. "Ugh...should I just sneak into the lab myself?"

"It's up to your own discretion."

"Ah...fine...I'll just bring a couple bomber squads and blow the hell out of the place when I'm done."

"You do that." Mel shrugged.

"See ya boss..." Gabe said heading out the door.

"So what do I do?" Gary asked.

"...prepare to send as many reinforcements as we can afford to the other countries while we prepare to eliminate wherever our resources are heading. Something about a factory."

"...oh if you're talking about a factory, it's probably that huge-ass building in the northern front that appeared when we weren't payin' attention."

"...wha? You weren't paying attention?" Mel looked at him, annoyed.

"It probably happened when all three of us went out on sorties and beat the crap outta them."

"Damn them! I'll crush them into dust!" Mel clenched his fist in anger.

"Well not so fast boss...we might as well make it so that..."

"You idiot! They're probably expecting us to come in the middle of the night and blow the living daylights out of them! That...and almost all their units are automatically manned, it wouldn't matter!" He began to berate his subordinate.

"...damn...you're right."

"Grr...its best we prepare to set up HQ in the northern regions as soon as Gabe returns. How long do you figure it'll take him?"

"Knowing him...I'd say at least two weeks or so...especially since there are straggling units around and about that we haven't gotten a chance to eliminate totally yet. All our sub-commanders are out cleaning the mess." Gary estimated.

"Ah..."

"That...and we've some orders from the governmental higher ups." He handed over a folder to Mel.

"...wha...? I'm pretty damn sure we're under martial law...and I'm pretty damn sure **I'm** the one in charge." Mel muttered.

"...yeah...yeah...even so...they want you to finish this up ASAP."

"...why?"

"If it's made known publicly that the safe haven for En masters was under attack, then we'd have some troubles with the rest of the world." Gary explained.

"Bah...we've driven them out in less than a month though." Mel shrugged.

"...true."

"Well first things first...see what we can do to help the other countries." Mel muttered. "Politics be damned."

"Right-o..."

"Then we'll deal with the mess in our own."

Place: General location of Black Hole Lab: South East White Sun

"Bleah...it _is_ deserted..." Gabe muttered as he trekked through the area. "Come on...let's make it through...geez...it's so damn far from our base...pfeh...it'll take at least a week to travel this far."

"Perhaps it'll take more..." One of his men said.

"Then let's just hurry along...we need to get there and back so that we can get rid of Black Hole's presence here."

Place: Orange Star

"Ugh...I can't believe this..." Sami grumbled.

"How far are we being pushed back?" Nell asked.

"...they've taken over more than eighty percent of the countries resources, but fortunately most of the cities are remaining intact."

"Hmm...any word from the White Sun or any other countries?"

"Nothing yet. Last I heard from Mel was a stream of curse words..." Sami shook her head.

"Bleah...that's no good. Max! How are you holding up over there?" Nell shouted into a headset.

"Not good! Not good! There's too many of them right now!" Was Max's response.

"Grr..." Sami growled. "Permission to speak freely Nell?"

"Granted Sami." Nell nodded.

"...just...how the hell are we gonna make it outta this?" The girl asked.

"...I don't know...I don't know."

"Commander Nell! Incoming communication from a scrambled source." A communications tech said.

"Patch whoever it is in."

"Ah...this is Orange Star right?" Came a voice.

"Yes...and you are?" Nell asked.

"Commander Gary of the White Sun." Gary replied.

"Oh! What's going on?"

"...well...we're preparing to send reinforcements as soon as we can...once we take care of a few things...like stragglers. And some...factory or somethin'..." Gary said.

"A factory?"

"It looks like those Black Hole thugs have set up giant factories in the countries that are taking up the resources...right?"

"Right...we've noticed an incredible decline of our money and resources from the captured areas." Nell nodded.

"...hmm...well...we'll try to get you some help as soon as we can...but it's not really that certain since we're investigating something else at the moment as well."

"I see."

"Well...we'll be seeing you all later...good bye." Gary signed off.

"That's interesting." Nell said.

"What?" Sami asked.

"...there seems to be more to it than simple invasion perhaps..." Nell rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Ah..."

"Can we contact the other countries?"

"I've tried calling Sonja at Yellow Comet multiple times...it's no good." Sami said. "They haven't been able to respond since the first communication you had."

"Damn. We'll we'd best prepare to drive off the ones heading towards the capital. Maybe then we can prepare to forge on ahead."

Place: White Sun

"...Gary, how are the preparations to remove that giant eyesore of a factory from our land going?" Mel asked.

"...pretty good. The reinforcements to the other allied countries are assembling." Gary said checking out their current status.

" . . I see...what's Gabe's current condition?"

"...he says it'll take at least a week to get there and another to get back...best we can do is assemble whatever extra troops we can and hold off anything that comes out of that factory."

"...bah...maybe the two of us should just sit here and take turns taking pot shots at whatever idiot decides to post his ugly alien helmeted head out those doors then." Mel said.

"That sounds almost like fun." Gary laughed.

"...probably..."

"But it looks as though there's nothing going on there..."

"Hmm..."

Place: Black Hole Headquarters

"Hawke..." Sturm's face appeared on the com-screen.

"Yes Lord Sturm?" Hawke bowed.

"Is it going well against the White Sun? I see that the others have already begun their operations elsewhere..." The alien asked.

"Sadly no Lord Sturm...they are far too strong as expected."

"...I see. Well no matter. We can simply ignore them. We can overwhelm the White Sun once we've finished preparing our troops from the invasion of the other countries."

"...very well Lord Sturm."

"However, cause them some degree of casualties at the factory before you leave this place."

"Of course...I shall see to it before I depart for Green Earth." Hawke nodded.

"And let us hope that you will." Sturm said turning off his end of the communication monitor.

"...damn it...its best I prepare to tear these annoying White Sun officers apart. They are simply too troublesome to begin with." Hawke muttered to himself. "Prepare the factory. The enemy should be arriving shortly."

Place: Orange Star

"Damn it! The attacks are getting more and more intense as the days go by!" Max said.

"Tell me about it...I wish the White Sun reinforcements would hurry up." Sami said leaning over a chair.

"Even if they do get here, will they be enough to help us out?"

"Beats me..."

"Aw shit...here come more of them." Max groaned.

"Hmm...those weirdo aliens sure don't give up do they?"

"Guess not."

"Ack! Sir...ma'am! We've gotten reports of bizarre structures appearing over various places in the country!" A soldier cried out as he ran into the room.

"Hmm? What's this now?" Sami asked as she looked at some recon pictures that the soldier had. "The hell's this?" She asked pointing at a huge black structure.

"It appears to be a large cannon of some sorts." The soldier said.

"...eh? What the hell do they think they're doing building a huge freaking cannon on our land?" She grumbled.

"What's more is this building." The soldier pointed out a large factory.

"...so this is the 'factory' that White Sun warned us about. How the hell are we supposed to bust this thing up?" Max asked.

"We're not too sure...further recon and Intel is needed...but we haven't had a chance to gather that much on it as of late." The soldier said shaking his head.

"...well...is there anything else?"

"Appears there have been sightings of various enemy scout units everywhere."

"I see. Good work soldier." Sami said, dismissing him.

"Thank you sir. Ma'am." He saluted and ran off.

"Well...so much for having an easy job ahead of us." Sami sighed.

"Yeah..." Max sighed as well.

Time: A week later

Place: White sun: Black Hole Lab

"Hmm...finally we got inside this god damn place." Gabe muttered as he kicked down another door.

"But at least we didn't run into any of the enemy units." A soldier said, looking around.

"Probably because they're abandoning their entire assault on White Sun altogether."

"I guess so."

"Hmm...this is the last of the rooms. This better be it." The leader of the Assassination division muttered.

"Commander, we've located the plans." A soldier held a file and handed it over to Gabe.

"...ah...hahaha...finally. Let's get the hell out of here. Once everyone's gone, we're leveling the building."

"You heard the Commander. Everyone...we're gone."

Place: White Sun HQ

"Gabe here. We've obtained the documents. We'll send them to you digitally right now." He radioed in to the main base.

"Heh...knew I could count on you Gabe. All right. We've got our hands on Black Hole's new tank, albeit I haven't honestly seen one around here yet..." Mel said.

"Probably because they cost so much to deploy Mel." Gary said examining the incoming transmission. "These things are huge."

"...hmm..."

"And they have..._legs_." His eyes widened.

"...meaning?" Mel asked.

"They look like god damn friggin' piggy banks with wheels." Gary said.

"...that was a lovely analogy Gary."

"...meh. Well...let's get this to developments right away." He printed off the plans and had a tech take them to R&D.

"Well...I'll try my best to get back to you guys as soon as I can. Hold the fort eh?" Gabe said on the com-screen.

"Yeah...we know Gabe."

"I'm off...catch ya later." Gabe signed off.

"...Gary." Mel said.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to take a look myself at that abomination sitting on our land." He picked up his things and headed for the door.

"You freakin' serious?" Gary asked.

"Yeah..."

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"I'm busting in. Or rather...finding a way to bust it. If that doesn't work...I'll just delay their processes one way or another." Mel shrugged.

"...eh...sounds dangerous."

"Tell me about it."

"Meh...not like it's something we don't do on a daily basis..." Gary gave a shrug as well.

"Get into danger, yeah." Mel nodded in agreement.

"Good luck with that."

"Who said I'm doin' it alone?" Mel asked.

"...um...you?" The sniper pointed at his commander.

"True...but I as least want you to hang about with that rifle of yours." Mel pointed at Gary's suitcase on the floor.

"...fine...I'll watch from a safe distance." Gary sighed.

"Good, good...I'm off."

"Are you seriously gonna bust in looking like that though?" Gary asked pointing at Mel's long white trench coat.

"Would it matter? I did it last time."

"...whatever you say boss."

"...hmm...most likely the layout's a lot different from an HQ...but it should be just swarming with guards...at least."

"I'll do what I can. Just don't do anything overly stupid...hmm...I know. I'll try to send as many men as possible to back you up as well. But...how can we stop that thing?" Gary asked, examining the Intel on the Factory.

"Well...I'm not too sure. Maybe there's a self-destruct mechanism inside it."

"...ah..."

"But have we found anything new in the Intel?" Mel asked.

"...there's this...seam here in the pipes." Gary pointed at a bird's eye view map.

"Where's it lead?"

"Dunno...it doesn't go too far since we've managed to hold them off for a while."

"I see...try blowing up that seam then?" Mel suggested.

"Sounds doable...I mean they haven't even set up HQ properly in our country...this shouldn't be too difficult." Gary said.

"Should we wait for Gabe to commence the final attack then?" The commander asked.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. And it's probably a better idea if the two of you infiltrate the base." Gary nodded.

"Sounds a bit risky to wait that long. They could be taking more resources as we speak."

"...yes true...but it's not like they'll get much since we've retaken most of the land." The sniper pointed out.

"...fine...we'll let them try to steal whatever they can in that remote area..." Mel sighed with resignation.

"Yup...now then...I wonder what the higher ups would say to that..."

"Probably nothing at most..." Mel said thoughtfully.

"You think so?"

"I know so...they wouldn't want to bother someone as psychotic as me." The commander laughed.

"Hahaha...right."

"So then...let's just not tell them anything anyway...and pretend nothing's happened." Mel said.

"You're evil, you know that?" Gary chuckled.

"Yup..."

Place: Orange Star

"You worms ready!" Flak roared.

"Yes Lord Flak! We're prepared to crush Orange Star for good!" His soldiers shouted back.

"Good! We're gonna smash those runts and we'll show them Black Hole's power!"

Place: Blue Moon

"Heeheehee...this'll be fun!" Lash squealed as she prepared her troops to ambush Blue Moon's army. "They'll never know what hit them!"

"Mistress Lash!"

"What do you want now?"

"All the various structures that are going to be deployed are ready!"

"Ooh! That's great! We're gonna have a field day here in Blue Moon!"

Place: Yellow Comet

"Hss...is it all ready?"

"Yes Lord Adder...we've prepared everything as you have instructed."

"We shall crush these insects...and look good doing it...hehehe...sadly, I don't think they deserve the honor of being crushed under my heel..."

"...indeed Lord Adder."

Time: A week later

Place: White Sun

"I don't believe it..." Mel said in shock as he flipped through the latest reports.

"All the other countries are being taken over completely even as we speak..." Gary said.

"Yeah, yeah I noticed." Gabe said sprawled on a chair. "Those Black Hole goons got them real good."

"Pfeh...then what are they doing holing themselves up in that stupid factory here?" Mel asked looking at the giant eyesore on White Sun land.

"They're stupid?"

"Probably..."

"Well as far as we know...if we prepare to attack...now, they're screwed."

"Then why don't we?"

"I was waiting for your command oh great boss..." Gary said sarcastically.

"...oh. Right."

"Well...you wanted the two of us to infiltrate the factory for kicks...remember?" Gabe said standing up.

"Hmm...sounds like fun. Hey Gary." Mel turned to the sniper.

"...whatcha need?"

"...you're in command of this sortie...the two of us are goin' in."

"...woo...well...I'll do my best to bomb the hell out of that pipe seam...but it looks pretty well guarded since it's surrounded by...dead pipe. I don't think I can get a bomber over there though..."

"Then why don't you just smash it with your artillery fire? I mean you're good at that...aren't you?" Mel asked his sniper.

"...oh right...right...forgot about that...sure...I'll try to move some rockets near that thing and blow it to kingdom come...well...as soon as we can prep some anyway."

"Then we're off." Mel and Gabe headed towards the factory.

End of Chapter.


	13. Three Pronged Assault

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However ...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 13: Three Pronged Assault

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Time to do this...quietly." Gabe said. "Are you sure about this?"

"More or less..." Mel said as he attached silencers to his guns. "That should do it..."

"Here..." Gabe handed him a knife from his coat. "You might as well take one of my many spares."

"...yeah..." Mel said nodding as he placed the knife into its sheath and attached it to his belt.

"...your personal line works right?"

"Yeah...it's in my ear and the mouthpiece is still attached to my tooth somewhere..."

"Ditto..."

"Well then Gabe...I'll find you inside sometime later..." Mel said walking through the corridor on the left.

"Gotcha boss..." His subordinate nodded as he took the path on the right.

"...be careful eh..."

"Yeah...you too."

Place: White Sun HQ Observation Deck

"...phew, they're in." Gary said to himself. "...hey guys...can ya read me?"

"Yeah...what do you want Gary?" Mel answered.

"Just checking. Oh. Here comes some more of those stupid scum bags coming out of the factory...I'll send my men after them as soon as I can."

"Roger that, Gary. We're both in. We've split up and are headed down two different paths. We'll inform you if we find anything of interest."

"All right then Mel. Be careful eh?"

"Yeah...gotcha."

Place: Black Hole Factory: Left Path

'...huh...it can't be that hard to sneak around here...it's just filled with weird clanking and creaking noises.' Mel thought to himself as he pressed his back against the wall. '...footsteps...?' He peered around the corner to spot the single guard patrolling the hall.

"...nothin' here..." The guard muttered as he headed towards where Mel was.

'...here goes nothing...' Mel said as he waited. 'Closer...closer...'

"Okay...I think the coast is clear here too..." The alien turned around instead of checking around the corners of either side of the hall. "It's not like anyone is stupid enough to sneak into here..."

'...are you implying that I'm stupid you weird squid thing?' Mel thought while sneaking up behind the alien. "Bang, bang. You're dead." He had pulled out his gun and plugged two bullets into the guard's neck. 'Phew...good thing I didn't go for the head...stupid glass would have shattered.'

Mel made his way down the dead alien's patrol path and along another hallway. 'C'mon, what the hell am I looking for anyway?' He thought to himself as he edged towards an opening door. 'Ah...let's see now...'

"I'm off to relieve the other guy...all right?" Another alien guard said as he pushed open the door. Mel hid behind it as it opened. Then he waited for the guard to walk away a little bit.

"See you later." The alien shouted back to his comrades.

Mel promptly grabbed him and stuck his gun into the alien's back.

"Talk, and I will kill you. Now then...are there any cameras in that room?"

"..." The alien shook his head. "Help..."

"Good...how many others are in there...?"

"...two others..."

"All right...where's the control room?"

"I...I dunno..."

"Hmm...not really what I wanted to hear, but that'll have to do. Now do as I say..." Mel put his arm around the guard in a choke hold and held him in front of him. "We're gonna get rid of your buddies in there...got it...?"

"..." The soldier nodded in panic and fear. Mel simply dragged him along and stood at the opening of the door.

"Hey assholes! Time for a lead enema!" He pulled out his gun and emptied the clip into their skulls. "Well...that takes care of them." He continued to drag along the alien, and he closed the door behind them. "All right then...does this place even have cameras...?"

"No...we just...we just set it up...everything isn't online yet..." The alien gasped.

"Okay, so where's the main control room?"

"...I...told you...I don't know..."

"Are you sure...?" Mel said sticking his gun under the alien's head.

"Yes! Yes I'm sure!"

"You better be...that way you're not going to have another lie counted against you as you burn in hell." Mel pulled out the knife Gabe gave him and rammed it down the alien's spine and pulled it out. "Have a nice day..." He turned and shot out both of the alien's kneecaps for good measure.

Place: Right Pathway

'Stealthy, stealthy...' Gabe muttered as he pulled open an air duct grating and crawled through. 'Why the hell are these things so big anyway...?' He crawled along it and looked out every odd grate to see if anything of interest was there at the moment. '...bah...I'm guessing since we've knocked them out so fast, they haven't even prepared the place properly...' He noticed two aliens talking to each other.

"Hey, did ya hear? A couple of our boys were found dead in the guard rooms."

"Yeah...dunno what's goin' on, but probably those White Sun guys sent some commandos to wipe us out or something."

"Yeah...well, it's not really that big of a deal, we'll find them..."

"Yup..." The two guards made their way along the hall.

'...Mel already started wasting people? Great...that means I'm free to kill as many of them as possible...well here goes.' He lifted up the grating he was looking through and tossed a smoke bomb down.

"Wha...what's that thing – augh! I can't see!" The guards shouted in the chaos.

'Well then, time to take care of business...' Gabe dropped down and landed behind one of the guards. "Good bye." He grabbed the alien's head and twisted.

'Crack'

"...hahaha...chaos and confusion...this is my element!" Gabe pulled out his sword from the sheath on his back and started bounding off the walls and cutting a swath of death as he headed down the hallway.

Place: Mel's position

Screams of death filled the air as Mel leaned against the wall.

"...what in the..." Mel started as he headed around the corner.

"Hey! Who the hell are – "

"Shut the hell up." Mel smashed in the guard's bubble helmet with the butt of his gun and unloaded a number of shots into his face. "I don't have time for this." Mel searched the guard's pockets and took the few cases of nine-millimeter ammunition he had. "Huh...this stuff's more expensive than the type I use...guess they spared no expense at trying to take us over..."

"Hey! Over there! There's somebody – ugh!" The new guard then landed face first into the ground as Mel shot out his knee. "Augh! My leg! My leg!"

"...honestly...I didn't think I'd attract that much attention...I guess it's Gabe's fault..." Mel reached into his coat and pulled out a flash grenade. "Well then..." He threw it with his left hand and shot it with the gun in his right while he spun around to turn his back to them.

"AUGH! My eyes!"

"Get outta my – oof! I can't see!"

"Where is he?"

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The guards screamed as they feebly attempted to rub at their eyes.

"...I thought those stupid tinted helmets would actually guard against this kind of thing..." Mel said to himself as he walked right past them. Not before he put a bullet into each of their heads and took their ammunition. "Thank you, you stupid bastard alien freaks."

Place: Main Control Room

"...hmm...so the Commander in Chief has paid us a visit...I guess it can't be helped. With someone like him breaking through our defenses, it's useless to resist..." Hawke said. "Prepare to leave the factory."

"But Commander..." An alien objected.

"This invasion of White Sun was fruitless to begin with..."

"Why is that?"

"...the people...they are far more resilient and prepared for invasion compared to the rest. They live in fear of scrutiny and hostility. I wouldn't be surprised at their rather...violent and immediate retaliation against us."

"I see Commander..."

"Very well...let us put up enough of a fight either way...it wouldn't bode well with Lord Sturm if I didn't cause some casualties to them in the process..."

Place: White Sun HQ

"...I realized something Eriko." White Sun's sniper said.

"What's that Gary?" Eriko asked.

"...I don't think I have to do much over on my end..." He noted the lack of enemies pouring out the gates.

"Why?" She asked.

"...looks like that stupid factory isn't producing much."

"Oh...?"

"I think Mel and Gabe are causing too much trouble in there for them to have normal functions."

"Perhaps." She nodded.

"Either way...we've located the pipe seam correct?"

"Yes, we have located the seam. It's actually very poorly located in relation to our headquarters and bases." She nodded again.

"Hahaha...good. We can probably eliminate them from our vantage point easily."

"Indeed we can."

"Good, good, let us continue with the assault. We have rocket units coming along, right?"

"Yes. Soon."

"Very well. Have them be moved to the most optimal position."

"Understood. Orders have been relayed. All indirect and long range units are to be moved so that the seam of the pipe is within firing range."

Time: The next day

Place: Black Hole Factory

Within the factory, the Black Hole guards within were starting to number fewer and fewer, as Mel and Gabe ran rampant inside. Currently, the two of them had yet to re-encounter each other. They had been running and hiding quite well since the number of guards inside began to dwindle as the chaos continued.

Place: Mel's position

"...far too simple..." Mel said broke the arm of a solitary guard. "...where is your control room...?I know that you should know...since I've already questioned over twenty or so of you and none of you have given me a straight answer still."

"Argh...damn you! I'm not talking! I'm not talking!" The guard screamed in agony.

"...here we go again...I really wish you'd all just cooperate with me. I hate to needlessly kill you all without getting anything out of it..." Mel grabbed the guard's hand and started bending back his fingers. "I'm gonna snap each of them one by one until you talk..."

'Snaaaaaaaaaaaaap'

"I'm not gonna – wargh!" The guard screamed as his thumb went the wrong way.

"One..." Mel started to the next finger. "Let's see...pointer finger...two..."

'Crrrrrrrrrrrk'

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...you...you monster..."

"You're one to talk alien boy...three..."

'Krrrrrrk'

"Hrrrrrrrrrk! I'll...I'll talk...just stop...stop it..."

"...what was that...? Four..." Mel snapped the guard's ring finger.

'Cruuuuuuuuunch'

"WAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"...please...stop! Stop! The control room...it's in the very center...you just have to go down a few more halls...and it even says main control room...just stop it! Damn it...it hurts...it hurts..." The alien screamed.

"...I see...five." Mel broke the guard's last finger.

'Kkkkkkkkkkk'

"DAMMIT!" The guard screamed in agony.

"I thank you for that. Your reward for being so...helpful...is a more painless death." Mel placed his gun at the back of the guard's head and fired. "Farewell." Purplish blood splattered across the front of the guard's helmet and leaked onto the ground as the alien collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Place: Gabe's location

"...hmm...I don't think I should have done that..." Gabe sighed as he sat in a room devoid of life. "...definitely. I don't even know where to head now." Around him, all the remaining guards lay dead and dismembered. "...oi...oi...anyone there...?" Gabe spoke into his radio link.

"...what the hell do you want Gabe?" Mel asked.

"Um...I don't have any leads...how about you?"

"...it's near the center of the complex. I'm on my way there."

"...ah...that's good...I'll catch up with you then..."

"Oh...?"

"Once I figure out where I'm headed. I kinda freaking killed everyone already."

"...smooth Gabe...smooth..."

"And I figured that you probably tortured numerous guards on your way through..."

"...yup."

"Evil as always..."

"Case depending...well then...I think I'll lay low for a bit until Gary causes some more trouble..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...let's hide here for a couple days...I don't think it's necessary to destroy it so quickly...we might be able to find more things of use here for the time being..."

"Ah...I understand...well then...I'll start searching around for anything of interest then."

"I'll do that on my end too then."

"Okay then...I'm off Commander." Gabe turned off his link and looked around. "...ammo everywhere and I don't need a single case. Haha...might as well hoard some for Mel when I run into him." He searched through the bodies until he found the ammunition for Mel's guns.

Place: Orange Star

"Hmph..." Sami frowned as she looked out the window. "This is no good...can't get anything done when there are goons pouring in every which way..."

"Those stupid guys, why can't they just leave us alone?" Andy muttered.

"Who knows...probably that entire 'I'm gonna take over the world thing and you guys can try and stop me but fail miserably' deal." The girl said shrugging.

"...wow. That's pretty depressing, even coming from you Sami."

"Meh...I dunno." She turned around. "D'you know when the reinforcements are coming yet?"

"No clue. Hey Nell, do you know?" Andy asked the other woman.

"...I haven't received any further information from either Mel or his friends." Nell said shaking her head.

"Aw man..."

Time: Four days later

Place: White Sun HQ

"...bah...this is stupid." Gary muttered. "The fighting hasn't been getting intense and that factory thing isn't doing much...even though I'll assume that it makes three units a day, it hasn't been making that many considering we've managed to cut off most of the resources they tried to loot from us...making it so that they can only build up to a single unit each day instead. Oh well."

"...Gary, you're talking too much..." Eriko sighed.

"Sorry...but if it's any indication, there's a possibility that Mel and Gabe might have disrupted most of the production inside while they went in tearing the place apart."

"True." The girl nodded.

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Hrm..." Mel turned to Gabe and showed him a stack of files. "What do you make of this?" The two had finally reunited and were looking around the main control room of the Factory.

"Well...considering the moment we showed up and went into the command room, that Hawke guy or whatever was gone already, I'd say the Black Hole forces here have more or less given up." The assassin looked around at all the bodies that were slumped over the consoles. Most of the aliens had committed suicide.

"Yeah...but we've managed to gather this much intelligence on them, right?"

"Yup..."

"Hrm...most of the stuff here still looks pretty usable. Let's refrain from blowing it to kingdom come for the time being and have some of the clean-up forces take this thing apart."

"Sounds good to me. I mean look..." Gabe pushed an open attaché case to Mel. It was full of bullets in boxes.

"Hmm...? Oh, you looted them for ammo too...?"

"I figured you needed some eventually." The ninja shrugged.

"Why not...this stuff's actually better quality than the ones I use..." Mel laughed.

"Why don't you use this one?"

"I'm cheap..."

"...typical of you." Gabe shook his head.

"I know. I mean they're just bullets though." Mel tried to reason.

"I guess."

"Well...there's not much left for us to deal with here...so...how many of them did you kill?"

"Ah...let's see..." Gabe pulled out another attaché case from his coat and opened it. "Let's see...I managed to get forty insignia."

"...hrm...I got thirty eight..." Mel sighed.

"Ha! I win." Gabe laughed.

"Guess you did you bastard." Mel laughed as he pulled out his wallet. "Let's see...here we go...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten thousand G." He handed the bills over to Gabe. It was a small fortune that Mel handed over to Gabe.

"I thank you O great commander." Gabe said with a deep bow.

"Don't waste all of it at once eh?"

"Haha...you know I will."

"Hmm." Mel nodded. "Well, let's get outta here."

"Hey Mel!" Gary's voice came on the com-link. "Things stopped coming out of that factory...did you guys finish it off?"

"More or less Gary." Mel responded. "Have you destroyed the pipe?"

"Yup...bombed the hell out of it. So it's all good right?"

"Yeah...that Hawke escaped already so it's pointless to pursue. Most likely the rest of them have escaped as well."

"Damn man..."

"Oh right. Get a clean-up squad or two and have them headed for the factory. Might as well take the whole thing apart for our own use since it's built from our resources."

"Gotcha...I'll send in some cleaners soon..." Gary responded.

"...okay." Mel nodded.

"Then we're leaving it up to them. Put one of the other commanders in charge of the country for the time being, boss. I'll get the reinforcements to the other countries ready, and get our transport to Orange Star ready."

"Thanks Gary..."

"Think nothing of it..." The sniper said on the other end. "Well then, I'll get that all settled. You guys deal with whatever's left on your end and come back. We'll get packed and get ready to go...right?"

"That's right Gary." Mel said.

"Understood then...I'll see ya later." Gary signed off.

"Well Gabe...do you have everything?" He turned to Gabe.

"Yeah, yeah...I got all the documents...too bad they managed to get rid of most of their computer data. I would've loved to get my hands on that...haha..."

"Yeah...I think they figured it out that we got in and started to blow shit up."

"Well...I'd try hacking their system, except for the fact that our rather explosive entrance took out most of the parts too..." Gabe muttered kicking a chunk of scrap metal that was a computer station. "That and they used their firearms as a last resort to disable their systems too...so I figure they were pretty desperate..."

"Yeah..." Mel looked around. "You figure that one of the hard drives is still intact?"

"Well you never know...but let's leave that to the cleaners...I'm sure they'll have better means of getting it than we do right now." Gabe shrugged.

"Damn...I guess we'll have to do it that way."

"Do you think there's still anyone alive in here?" Gabe asked.

"...wanna check...?" Mel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure..."

"Whoever finds and kills the most survivors...gets five thousand G from the loser."

"Not ten?"

"Nah...you emptied out my wallet." Mel shook his head.

"Damn...ah well. Sure. It's on!" With that, the two of them ran off in opposite directions in search for any remaining Black Hole guards.

Place: ?

"...damn them." Hawke muttered. "Damn the White Sun. I now understand why Lord Sturm wanted all of us to go up against them." He gazed out at the now liberated country from the transport copter window.

"...Lord Hawke...?" The pilot began. "Where shall we head now?"

"...let us go for Green Earth. I'd like to take out my frustrations on them there."

"Ah...understood."

"...those people indeed are far stronger than the others...but that shall change...once we have the rest of the world...White Sun too will be ours."

Place: Black Hole Island

"...so they all failed...no matter...White Sun will be eliminated either way." Sturm said to himself. "I shall see to it once I have the world." The tall alien made his way out of his dark office and towards the communications screens. "...Flak..."

"...yes Lord Sturm?" The big man asked.

"...how is the conquest of Orange Star?" Sturm asked back.

"...hahaha! Those stupid worms haven't fought back yet! We're smashing them into the ground right now!"

"...good to hear...I shall check up on the rest of them...do not fail me."

"...gulp...yes Lord Sturm." Flak said groaning as he signed off.

"Lash." The alien turned his attention to the tiny girl.

"Heehee...yes?" She giggled.

"...is everything ready?"

"...not yet...but I'm gonna smash Blue Moon really good when Flak is finished." She nodded excitedly.

"...I see. Do not take too long though."

"Gotcha Lord Sturm! It won't be difficult at all!"

"For your sake, you should hope so Lash..."

"...hee...okay. Toodles!"

"I don't know why I even bothered with that one..." Sturm sighed. "Adder."

"...yes...? Oh...Lord Sturm...how may I serve you...?" The pale man bowed.

"...your forces are prepared correct?"

"Yes...yes they are...I shall have that tiny area of Yellow Comet under your control shortly..."

"...good."

"...I shall take my leave...Lord Sturm." The pale man nodded.

"...these fools...they all better take care of this properly...or I shall have their heads."

Place: White Sun HQ

"Finally...got the last of 'em." Gary said peering out his window. "That'll do for now...I managed to wipe them out without much trouble. Guess they really are idiots...or somethin'."

"Hey Gary." Mel said as he opened the door.

"Eh? Oh hey there O Great Commander."

"...stop calling me that." Mel groaned.

"Meh, can't help it. So...what can I do for ya?"

"...well, we've got the place emptied. Send the cleaners...and we've got a load of Intel here. I'll give it to the girls for processing."

"Yeah...I think they'd like that. They've been bored lately." Gary pointed to the two bored head intel officers snoozing away on the couches in the main office.

"Hahaha...figures. Well, let's get packed and stuff and prepare to move out."

"Yeah...so where are we headed first?" The sniper asked.

"...Orange Star."

"Ah...home sweet home...I guess."

"Yeah. Hahaha." Mel laughed as he headed out to his room. "Well then...I'll see you guys a bit later...let's get ready to leave at around five..."

"Gotcha Commander." Gabe nodded. "Then I'm off."

"Well...I'd better move then too..." Gary said getting up. "It's been a while since I've been back to Orange Star...it didn't change too much...did it Mel?"

"Nah...not really. I miss it...but I haven't had a chance to hang around since I was too busy fighting..."

"Ah...I guess that's true." Gary nodded.

"Well...let's see...a couple crates of ammo or so for the two us should do...right?"

"Probably. What else do we need?'

"...I just need my luggage and some of my personal effects and I'll be fine."

"Yeah, sounds about the same for me." Gary said picking up his sniper rifle. "Hmm..." He examined it for a moment and began disassembling it and replacing it in its attaché case. "Say...do you still see that...what's her name...you know that girl, often?"

"Whaddya mean 'that girl'? There's lots of girls I've ran into..." Mel said somewhat indignant.

"The one that kinda has a thing for you. Well according to Max and Andy anyway."

"...eh...Max and Andy...THEY TOLD YOU?" The commander was in shock.

"Well...from what I heard you two got a bit too friendly that night."

"I deny everything." Mel said simply as he walked out the room.

"...tsk, tsk...denial's no good Commander..." Gary sighed. "Huh...he ignored me. As expected. C'mon, she wrote letters for you too! I mean during the whole last year! Hey! Hey! Dammit, he's not listenin'."

End of Chapter


	14. Orange Star: Recovery

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 14: Orange Star: Recovery

Time: A few days later

Place: Near the Orange Star Capital

"...Orange Star eh..." Mel said as he looked around. "It seems okay for the time being..."

"Enemy forces have been located...identifying...identity confirmed...White Sun." Came an unknown voice. A rather large greeting party of hostiles came to meet the White Sun troops.

"Whoa! More Black Hole troops! I didn't know it was that bad..." Mel said in surprise.

"Crap man..." Gabe sighed.

"Didn't expect action _this_ early in our arrival." Gary muttered.

"Oh well...some welcome party this is. Men, kill them all." Mel ordered.

"Understood! D-Battalion moving out!" The men prepared to do battle.

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Eh...?" Sami looked outside in surprise.

"What'sa matter Sami?" Andy asked.

"Look! There's someone fighting outside already."

"What...? No way...NELL!" Andy shouted for Nell.

"What's the matter you two?" Nell asked as turned around.

"Someone's engaging the Black Hole forces!" Sami said.

"Who did that without permission?" She asked.

"I dunno, but those aren't our troops!" Sami pointed at the white uniforms.

"Oh...then...then it must be the White Sun...!"

"What? That means..." Sami pushed Andy out of the way. "Hmm...that figure in the distance..." She peered through her binoculars. "Gah...damn, can't see far enough...but I'd have to say that person is..."

"Oi...White Sun Commander in Chief Mel here..." Mel's face appeared on the com screen.

"...Mel." Nell finished. "You're late!"

"Haha...got caught up in some espionage and intelligence gathering..." He laughed. "See ya guys later...I need to waste these punks first...Mel signing off."

"Ah . . finally! Reinforcements." Nell looked pleased. "Well let's lend them a hand shall we?"

"Uh...yes ma'am!" Sami nodded. "Andy, let's go!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...hmm...looks like Nell's sending some help." Mel said.

"Well it's not like we need it or anything..." Gabe said.

"I think I can mop them up without even having to invoke anything today."

"...probably. That's a tiny force of enemies here...Orange Star must have wiped out quite a few of them either way."

"Well...let's make it quick then...it'll only take a couple days."

"Sounds good..." Gary said looking up. "Hmm...hey, it's that girl...the one I was mentioning a few days ago to you Mel..."

"Hmm...?" Mel looked outside at one of the convoys headed towards their HQ. "Ah...Sami."

"So that's what her name was." The sniper said raising an eyebrow. "I knew it...I think."

"Right...oh well. Let's see what they want eh?" Mel said. "I'm gonna be in my tent."

"Aren't you gonna command the troops?" Gary asked.

"I'll do it from there." Mel answered.

"Ah...fine."

"Do you best to semi-distract her. I want to see her reaction."

"...so you have a thing for her too?" Gary asked.

"Kinda." Mel shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hahaha...as expected of you. I'll admit, she's cute."

"Well...I guess." Mel said turning away. "I'm gone then..." He headed for his tent.

Place: Main Compound of White Sun Field HQ

"Hello...?" Sami said as she walked into the base camp.

"Wha...eh...it's Red." Gabe muttered as he looked up from his book.

"Ah, Miss Sami." Gary said.

"Oh, you two. Hey...can you let me have a little chat with Mel?" She headed for the larger tents. They stepped forward to block her path.

"Ah...do we let her go Gabe?" Gary asked.

"...I don't know..."

"If you two aren't gonna let me, I'm still gonna force my way in just to let you know." She said.

"...eh..." They blinked. 'That's something you don't hear everyday...'

"Well...?" She waited patiently.

"Meh...he's in the back, in the tent there." Gary said pointing at a large tent.

"Be careful though eh?" Gabe warned.

"...careful? What for?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said.

"Right...um...okay." She walked over to the tent and examined the flap. "What the...oh. There's a name here. Ah...yup. This is his tent all right." She walked over and opened the flap without announcing her presence. Closing it behind her, she only managed to take a single step before she found herself looking up at the roof of the tent from the floor. "Oof! What the...?"

"Okay, which of you wise guys thinks it's a smart idea to come in without knocking?" Mel asked, his foot resting on her chest.

'Squish.'

"Mel...? Get off of me..." She groaned.

"..." He blinked for a moment. "...let's see...crazy...red hair...girl...crazy red haired girl!"

"..." She glared at him. "You_ do_ know my name... right?"

"Sami, how are you? I haven't seen you since I left after the Black Hole incident." He said helping her up, while laughing.

"So you _do _remember my name." She muttered.

"Of course. I'm only joking. Now what's the trouble?"

"We're here to give you a hand Mel." She said. "We've got troops on the way as well."

"I kinda figured that. But didn't Andy come with you?"

"Um...I think he's outside with the troops."

"I see."

"Anyway, Nell gives her...gratitude. It's good to know we have reinforcements from White Sun coming in." She smiled.

"You know I'd do anything to help my home country." Mel said crossing his arms.

"Oh? And it's not just because I'm here?" She asked indignantly.

"...eh...so you what _do _you care anyway?" He asked.

"Ah..." She reddened slightly.

"Hmm...ah well. Once White Sun is done giving Black Hole a thrashing here, we're off to the other countries." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah...we'll see what's going to happen once we've dealt with the mess here."

"All right."

"Then we'll check out the others as well if Nell okays it."

"Sounds good to me." Mel said.

"Say, how'd it go in White Sun?" She asked innocently.

"Just fine. Those guys there couldn't do anything. We wiped the floor with them."

"Typical of you." Sami smirked.

"Yeah. Well now, if you'd excuse me, I have forces to command...like you do too." He was about to leave his tent.

"Wait." She stood in his way.

"What?"

"It's been a while since I've seen you, and you don't even give me a proper greeting?"

"You mean tossing your butt onto the ground doesn't count?" He laughed.

"No!" She said angrily. "I mean... seriously..."

"Uh..."

"C'mon...how about just for old time's sake like during that...kinda misguided campaign in Green Earth?" She blushed slightly.

"Ah...you know what...?"

"What?"

"I think I understand what Gabe meant by finding someone to worry about you instead of worrying about other things..." Mel laughed to himself.

"Huh...what the hell is that supposed to mean Mel?" She asked.

"Heh...nothing really." He said hugging her tightly.

"Wha!" Sami didn't expect that and felt her face heat up.

"It's nice to see you again Sami. Let's hope you've been well in the last few months now eh?" He let go and messed up her hair.

"Hey!" She tried to fix it, but couldn't.

"Hmm...? It got longer...you don't look like a boy anymore." He stepped back and took a careful look at her.

"Mmm...I'd wish you'd stop teasing me about that...I mean how is it not obvious that I'm a girl?" She said crossing her arms. She had a point, since her chest _was_ rather obvious.

"...good point." Mel said turning away slightly. 'How'd I miss _those_ last time? Wow. Blinded by rage likely.' He thought to himself.

"Oh well, as long as you understand 'kay? I'm gonna go get our troops to cover yours. See you!" She ran out.

"...interesting...as usual." He rubbed his chin in thought.

Place: Orange Star HQ

Sami returned to the Orange Star HQ and parked herself on the couch in the officer's lounge and started to space out.

"...Hmm..." Sami stared at the wall of the lounge.

"...are you daydreaming?" Andy asked.

"Hmm..."

"You _are_ daydreaming." The boy said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Wakey, wakey Sami."

"Mmm..." Her face flushed.

"...?" Andy was shocked. "Nothin'."

"Hmm..." She continued to make her 'Hmm and mmm' noises softly.

"Oookay...officially creepy." Andy said. "What could she of all people be thinking of? Yelling at me? Nah...she looks far _too_ happy."

"I wonder..." She thought aloud as she walked out the door.

"...I don't wanna know..." Andy said leaving the room through the other door. "It's times like this she starts to get weird."

* * *

"If he's in a good mood...is he saying something...? Does it mean anything? Is he happy to see me? He must be..." Sami asked herself as Hachi walked by.

"...What's the matter little lady?" The old merchant asked as he shuffled past.

"Hmm...? Oh nothin'. How's business Hachi?" She stopped talking to herself long enough to make small talk with Hachi.

"Lousy. Ever since that fella from White Sun left, no one's bought stuff from me as often since." He grumbled.

"You mean Mel?"

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"Oh, he's in the area...or rather he's in the country."

"Huh? You should have dragged him in! I could have used some business!" Hachi groaned.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "Ah...could you get me a very, very large crate of chocolate bars?"

"...it'll cost ya Sami. Even though you're cute, it'll still cost ya." He grinned.

"Please...?" She tried giving Hachi the 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"No. Pay up first." The old man shook his head.

"Fooey. If Mel were here, it'd be free."

"That's only because he's scarier than the devil himself." Hachi groaned. "Two devils even."

'Beep, beep, beep...'

"Huh...what's this stupid com screen beeping for?" Sami asked. "Oh...it's for me I think. Yes, what is it?" She turned and looked at the com-screen on the wall.

"Uh...Commander Sami, there's a communiqué message for you." A communications tech said.

"Okay...lemme hear it."

'Blip' The message was sent over to the com-screen.

"HACHI!" Came a familiar voice.

"...nuts..." The old merchant groaned. "Him."

"If I remember correctly, you still owe me big time you cheapskate! Now if you know what's good for ya, you'll pay back that debt bit by bit one way or another! Now then, Sami, take as much chocolate from the guy as you want. He knows better." Mel's voice rang evilly as Hachi cringed.

"Shoot..." The merchant sighed. "All right, you can have the chocolate Sami..." He put up his hands in mock-defeat.

"I can?" Sami's eyes brightened.

"Yes, I'm not gonna argue. Especially with Mel being on your side of the argument. Even in a message. This is bad for my heart..."

"Yes!" Sami cheered.

"I'll have someone send it to your room." The old man groaned as he walked away from the com-screen and the smug look on Mel's face that graced it.

"Thanks Hachi!" She waved.

"Well now..." Mel continued once the old man had left.

"Eh...that wasn't a message Mel?" Sami looked in surprise.

"Nope, live feed transmission. Haha...I planted a bug on you." He grinned.

"What?"

"It's in your hair, princess." He pointed at the back of her head.

"Grr...Mel!" She said yanking out the offending object and crushing it with her foot.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I wanted to keep tabs on you...you are my favorite Orange Star CO after all." He said with a laugh.

"Ah..." She blushed. 'Wait... what's that supposed to mean?' She thought.

"Anyway, let's get this done and over with, and we'll have some more time to chat later."

"Okay..." She nodded.

"Oh...one more thing..."

"What?"

"I need a favor..." He didn't seem to eager to say whatever it was he had to say.

"What's that Mel?"

"Um...it's kinda hard and it kinda sucks to live in these dingy field HQs...when we're done, with this fight...d'ya think you could ask Nell to see if I could uh...get a room with you guys? Like really, you know how badly those things suck, the field HQs I mean. Please?"

"Eh...? You're serious about that?"

"You don't mind do you?" He made a pleading motion with his hands.

"No! I mean, no. Not at all."

"Well...?"

"I'll try my best then! See you after this then." She ran off.

"Ah...see you...pfeh...she's gone already." He sighed as she disappeared from view.

Place: Orange Star Communications

"Nell! Ooh Nell!" Sami dashed towards her commander.

"What is it Sami?" Nell asked on the screen.

"Uh...Mel says that he's gonna stick around for quite a bit...and doesn't plan on setting up a permanent base camp, so he's wondering if the White Sun people can stay in our HQs as well..."

"Mel put you up to this...didn't he?" She sighed. "Obviously he did... otherwise you wouldn't mention his name."

"Wha...did you say Mel? Cool beans!" Andy said, walking up behind Sami. "I still didn't see him even though I got sent with Sami to check out their forces...speaking of which, why were you gone for such a long time Sami? That's weird."

"Uh...no reason." Sami shoved Andy away.

"Oh well. C'mon Nell...we haven't seen him since the last war! Let him come!" Andy shoved back.

"Please Nell?" Sami pleaded.

"Ugh...I feel like a parent in a toy shop..." Nell groaned. "We'll see when he comes by...after this sortie. Okay?"

"Okay!" Andy said excited.

Time: Some days later

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Well, that's done and over with." Sami said looking outside. "Thank goodness that was just a small force we had to clean up."

"Yeah, good thing we didn't suffer much damage." Andy said.

"Heeeeeeey...anyone there?" Came Mel's voice.

"Ooh! He's here!" Sami ran off.

"But I didn't even agree to anything yet..." Nell muttered. She had come back to HQ just recently. "Honestly..."

"Too late, they're here! Yahoo!" Andy followed after Sami.

"Hey guys, I'm back and it's still crazy around here!" Mel said.

"Interesting set-up." Gabe said.

"Clean..." Gary commented. "Just like it was the first time around."

"Ooh Mel!" Sami waved at him as he entered the room.

"Hmm...? Oh hey Sami."

"Nell said you can stay with us!" Sami seemed overly happy for some reason.

"No I didn't." Nell groaned as she followed after Andy and Sami. She looked... aggravated.

"Well he's here now, and you can't just kick him out!" Sami said.

"Yeah!" Andy said backing up Sami. "Hey! Cool! It's the other two White Sun dudes! Neat!"

"Mel...are all the Orange Star COs so...energetic at times like this?" Gabe asked.

"Yes...are they?" Gary asked. They had only dealt with the Orange Star COs for a short time, so they didn't see much of their personalities, whereas Mel spent more than half a year with them.

"Uh...usually they aren't." Mel said. "Remember the last war?"

"Nope." Their reply was simultaneous.

"..." Mel remained silent as Sami suddenly put a vice grip on his arm.

"Can he stay? Can he? Please? He'll be good! Honest!" Sami said, as if Mel had become some sort of lost pet or something. "Please? Please?"

"...ooh...whatever, do as you like. It's nice to see you back Mel and friends...but right now my head hurts and the last thing I want to deal with is this..." Nell groaned as she walked away. "Augh..." She was rubbing her temples. "Do whatever."

"Yes! You can stay!" Sami said happily.

"...are you okay? Did you hit your head? Are you low on chocolate? Are you really Sami?" Mel asked in shock.

"I'm fine! Really! Let's go!" She dragged Mel off with her.

"Wha-wha-wha-whoa!"

"Uh..." Gabe just stared. "I think it'd be safer to sleep outside with the troops or in a tank or something..."

"Ditto..." Gary said.

Place: Upper levels of the HQ

"Are you all right? You seem to have become hyperactive or something..." Mel said as Sami busily cleaned up her room.

"...I'm fine!" She replied.

"...isn't this my old room...in the HQs?"

"Yeah, but I asked them to give it to me since you went away. I mean it's not like anyone else would use the room that's been occupied by a psycho during the last campaign."

"A psycho...?" Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean it!" She said apologetically.

"..." He simply stared in surprise.

"But you can have it back now that you're here..."

"Uh...that's fine Sami..." Mel said. '...did someone replace her brain?'

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Hmm...calm down...okay?" He said gently grabbing her shoulders and easing her onto the bunk. "Hmm...no fever." He concluded after putting his hand on her forehead. "Now then..." He sat down next to her. "What's goin' on?"

"Eh...? Oh...I'm sorry." She looked uneasily at the floor.

"Now what?" Mel was worried if she was going to cry again.

"It's been such a long time that I haven't seen you...and I'm just glad to run into you again. I mean... the letters were nice... but still..."

"_Run into_...? You're kidding me...we're gonna be stuck with the whole bunch of them for the long run...we're in for another war. It's gonna take some time to clear this one up too...since Black Hole's got new COs as well as some weird devices I think..."

"Weird devices...?"

"I think that's what you could call them...however I didn't have much of a chance to see them myself since we blew up most of their advance forces which included just regular units...but we did get some plans for some new unit..." Mel shrugged.

"Hmm...oh well...tell me about that later. I need you help moving something." She got up from the bunk.

"What?"

"Um...you see that crate sitting over there?" She pointed near the door.

"...what the...? I was wondering what that was..."

"Chocolate."

"...Oh my...these things are huge." Mel said walking over to it.

"Yeah, now start moving it. I can't make it budge an inch..."

"Grr..." Mel growled as he proceeded in shoving the crate inside. "Where do you want this and how come you're not getting Max to do it for you instead?"

"Next to that closet is fine, I'll move it into those smaller boxes later. And I didn't feel like finding Max since he's busy elsewhere."

"...grr..."

"Oh and Mel, I'm going to get cleaned up, see you later in a bit. Feel free to wander around the HQ...it's pretty much the same." She pulled out some clean clothes from her bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Huh? Yeah...sure." Mel dusted off his hands and walked outside. "I'll be in the lounge or something..."

"What? Oh, the lounge? All right." She peered out the bathroom door and waved as he walked off. "Bye-bye."

"...wow, she's a lot more... talkative than she used to be." Mel blinked as he went downstairs. 'Is that still the same crazy girl from before...?'

Time: An hour or so later

Place: Orange Star HQ Lounge

"Hey Mel." Sami said as she walked in. She had a clean uniform on and a small towel wrapped around her head.

"Hmm...Sami?" He wondered how he could ask this 'tactfully'.

"Mm-hmm?"

"How come you're so cheerful now? Last time I saw you, you were pretty much a serious faced...no offense, bitch who'd give me a hard time all day and any day."

"Hmm...none taken. I decided to loosen up after spending too much time with you." She said with a giggle.

"Is that it?" Mel's eyebrow went up. '...so... this is because of _me_ somehow. Weird.'

"Yup! Now everyone thinks I'm a lot calmer and level headed this way."

"I...see." His eyebrow went up even more. 'Riiight.'

"So...how long are you planning on staying around?" She asked.

"As long as I need to." He said.

"Ooh! That's good."

"Hmm..." Mel carefully examined the current situation. 'Something's definitely wrong with her...then again...nah...'

"Okay...I'm gonna go catch up on my sleep now...we've got a long road ahead of us. G'night." She said as she headed for her room. "Oh...right, Mel you can have your old room back..."

"Oh...?"

"But one thing." She stopped mid-step and turned around.

"What's that?"

"I'm still gonna be in it." She said it. With a straight face.

"...huh...? Are you serious?" Mel was taken aback slightly.

"Well...it's not like we don't have extra rooms, but it's probably easier this way." She shrugged.

"Easier how...?" He wondered.

"I dunno...saving space?" Another shrug.

"...right." Mel raised an eyebrow and reached inside his coat for a can of coffee. "Hmm..."

"Anyway, good night again." She turned around and left.

"Yeah...good night."

Place: Officers' Rooms

Mel made his way upstairs to the dormitory quarters. He passed by his old room and decided to make sure his luggage was still there. Opening the door, he walked right into Sami, who was currently wearing a somewhat overly large white button up shirt.

"Oof...sorry about that – eh...? Where are you headed?"

"Ah...knock next time will you? I don't keep it locked like you do." She said. "I was gonna go down to the mess hall and get something to drink before going back to bed..."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Room's yours to fix up if you want to. Feel free to move things around and stuff, but leave my clothing and other belongings alone!" Sami said as she left.

"Right..."

Place: Somewhere outside the HQ

"...say Gabe..." Gary was lying on a sleeping bag in an APC next to Gabe, who was sitting outside it.

"What Gary?" The ninja replied.

"D'you think she's clingy?" Gary asked his friend.

"Who?"

"Miss Sami." The sniper replied.

"Possibly yes. I haven't seen anyone that clingy for a while."

"Yeah, I know...maybe save the techs we work with..."

"How long has it been?"

"I dunno...four years we've been with them?" Gary shrugged.

"Yeah...I think so. That's crazy."

"Well, either way, I think Mel's probably completely oblivious to her existence more or less. He didn't even know they were in the same class back then."

"So I've heard...but she didn't know he was in the same class either..."

"Point taken..." The two White Sun Special Forces Commanders continued their chat about their hapless commander and the Orange Star officer that adored him so.

Place: Lounge

Mel wasn't tired, so he headed back downstairs and sat down on a nearby couch.

"...huh...ah what am I doing back here...honestly..." He reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of headphones. "Hmm...might as well sit for a bit..." Time passed slowly into the night, as the fighting continued into the dead of night. Mel stared out the window into the sky.

"Boring isn't it?" Came a voice.

"Hmm..." Mel ignored it.

"...can you even hear me? Mel?" The voice kept talking.

"Hmm..."

"Oh honestly...he can't hear me..." Now irritated, the owner of the voice came up closer to him.

'...so noisy...what is it...?' Mel thought to himself as he turned around. "Hmm...?"

"Mel!" Sami shouted into his ear after she pulled out one of his headphone buds.

"Augh...yeah?" He winced as he jumped back slightly.

"Why are you still up? I thought you'd have gone to bed already, but when I went back to check, you were gone...I figured you'd be somewhere down here by yourself." She said.

"Yeah...you're right. What's the matter?"

"...wanna sit and chat?" Sami asked.

"Some more...?"

"Sure...why not?"

"I guess that's fine...so..." Mel shifted over on his seat. "Hmm...what's up then?"

"Ah...nothing really." Sami said sitting next to him.

"Oh...? Usually that's not the case when you want to talk to me if I remember correctly."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Hmm...say Mel, how long have I known you?" She asked.

"...almost two years...? That's not counting the fact we didn't know about each other's existence in the academy." He gave a rough guess.

"Uh huh..." She nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"...a question. What or who do you see me as? Like...personally?" Mel usually kept to himself about these things, but at the moment, this was bothering him. A lot.

"Huh...? Um...despite how you were when we first met up...you're a truly kind person...and...I know we've had our differences during the last year or so, but...I can't help but like being around you...why?" She gave a rather straight answer.

"I see..." He nodded.

"So..." She started.

"What...?"

"...nothing. Nothing really." She said crossing her arms and edging slightly closer. "I just want to talk."

"Hmm...okay..." Mel shifted in his seat. 'Haha...smooth Mel...really, really smooth...she doesn't like being around you...she _likes_ you.' He thought to himself. "I understand...but we can talk...for a lot longer after we finish the war..."

"Eh...?"

"Hmm...you wanna go somewhere...?" He asked suddenly.

"You mean now?"

"...no, I mean is there somewhere that you'd like to go to?"

"Ah...not really."

"You know what...I'll give you until this war is over...then once it's over, you tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there." He said.

"Oh...are you serious! ?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah...why not?"

"Huh...? No way. Well...let me think on it okay?"

"Hmm...fine. Ah..." He yawned loudly. "Excuse me...I think I'm gonna go to bed." He got up and walked back to his room.

"Oh, I'm going too, wait up." She said following after Mel.

"Um...I've been meaning to ask you, but this may be a bit weird...but where the hell did you get that shirt?" Mel asked pointing to her current attire. "It looks _really_ familiar."

"Hmm...? This shirt...? Take a sniff." She said holding up her arm to his face. The oversized sleeve of the shirt hung limply over her wrist.

"Wha...why should I sniff your shirt -...what in the...that smells like me."

"I took it from your luggage before you left during the Black Hole campaign." She said.

"..." Mel stared at her in surprise. "Huh.".

"It's not like you'd notice. You had like twenty of the same shirt in there...and this one was the least messed up... no blood stains and stuff."

"Isn't that why people in armies have more than one shirt so that they can change their uniforms daily?" Mel asked, his forehead creasing slightly. "Honestly, tell me if you're gonna steal a shirt or if you wanted one...jeez."

"But I like your shirt." She said. "It smells familiar and that 'you' smell doesn't go away even after I washed it like a hundred times..."

"Now you're kinda scaring me..." Mel said. "Ah well...fine, keep my shirt if you like it so much. Hell, I'll give you all my old ones if you want...I'll just buy some more later...hmph...recycling my old shirts to use as your pajamas...are you sure there's more to your 'like being around me'?" He teased.

"Ah! Mel – you – I..." Sami's face went bright red.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Don't do anything weird." He said as they reached the room. "Good night again. Ah...right. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" He asked looking around. "Oh...that spot on the floor looks perfectly fine."

"Hmm...don't you have at least a sleeping bag?" She asked. "I mean...there's the couch there too."

"Nah...I'm the kind of person that can sleep practically anywhere..." He said grabbing one of the pillows from Sami's bunk and tossing it on the floor. "See ya tomorrow." He promptly fell face first into the pillow and ignored everything else around him.

"...wow...that's just shocking." Sami said in surprise as she climbed into her bunk and pulled up the covers. "...g'night Mel."

Time: The next morning

Mel as usual slept in. Sami and Andy stood in the general area scratching their heads.

"...just how did he manage to become Commander in Chief of White Sun anyway...?" Andy asked as both he and Sami examined the sprawled form on the floor. "I mean, he's cool and all, but...he's asleep face down on the floor..."

"Zzz..." Mel snored.

"Don't ask me Andy..." Sami said, as she brushed her hair while trying to rationalize this ridiculous scene. "Well, Mel's Mel and that just how it is..."

"Zzz..."

"Do you think we should wake him up Sami?"

"...and risk getting beaten to death? I for one don't have a death wish Andy. If anything, I'd rather go back to bed too...I think I stayed up too late talking with him."

"Ooh...pillow talk?" Andy laughed.

"Ooh! You! Shut up!" She shouted angrily hitting him with her hairbrush.

"Gowch! That smarts!"

"Stupid!" She continued to berate Andy.

"Zzz...noisy...shu'up..." Mel mumbled.

"Oops...I think he's waking up..." Sami said.

"Well, I bet I know why he's so tired too Sami. It's because you and – OOF!" Sami interrupted Andy rather painfully as she drove her knee into his stomach.

"...dirty minded punk." She muttered letting Andy fall to the ground with a dull thud.

"...what in the hell..." Mel groaned as he got up off the floor. "...ah...good morning Sami." He said sitting cross-legged on the ground. "...what the hell is Andy doing lying on the ground like that?"

"Oh, he was saying dirty things so I shut him up." Sami said shrugging. "With violence."

"Okay...well, today's a new day and that means Black Hole needs to get another beating...so...what's next for you guys?" Mel asked.

"Well, I think Nell wants to talk to us all in a more detailed briefing..."

"...briefing? Count me out." Mel said flopping back onto the pillow. "I hate listening to briefings..."

"...but aren't you usually the one who starts the briefings in White Sun?" Sami asked.

"Ah...I leave that to my subordinates."

"...you're awfully lazy aren't you Mel?" She crossed her arms.

"Yup...now then. Back to sleep."

"...you're not gonna listen...?"

"Nope."

"...fine, I'll tell you about it later then...you'll want to know...right?" Sami asked.

"Maybe..." Mel said.

"...you know you should at least sleep somewhere other than the ground...it's kinda undignified..." Sami said frowning slightly.

"Meh...I'll deal with that later..." He said yawning. "Wake me up when you're done..."

"...fine, fine..." Sami said. "Later Mel..."

Place: Orange Star Briefing Room

The Orange Star COs gathered to discuss their next plan of attak.

"Anyway, like we've figured out, Black Hole is back..." Nell said

"Yeah, and they're tougher than they were last time..." Max muttered.

"Yeah! You know what? Now that Mel's here, let's have him help us get them!" Andy said. "Just send him over to Cosmo Land and have him kick butt there!"

"Slow down, Andy. The enemy's not in Cosmo Land. However...they're invading the main parts of where we are in Macro Land. Like here..." Sami reasoned.

"What about Blue Moon and Yellow Comet?" Max asked. "Have they replied yet? Are they still in trouble?"

"Yeah. And Green Earth too. I wonder if they're mobilizing to push Black Hole back, too." Sami wondered. "We haven't been able to contact the other countries lately..."

"Woohoo! It'll be like a family reunion! And we've already grouped up with a few of our old allies already too! So a couple more to go and we're good!" Andy cheered.

"Andy! This is war! Do you think that's anything to be excited about?" Sami asked irritated.

"No, but...we'll get to see everyone again, and that makes me happy! C'mon let's go!" Then he turned to Sami. "Heeey...what about you eh? I'm pretty sure you're happy to see Mel!" He said sticking out his tongue. "Well! I'm off to go kick some butt and take names! See ya!"

"Hey! Hold on! Andy! Andy? He's gone...Oh..." Sami said her face going slightly red.

"Well, we all gotta go sometime, right? At least he's got the right attitude. No sense getting all bummed out before the battle even begins." Max shrugged. "Hey, at least we got reinforcements. That's good for morale."

"You know...it was so peaceful lately...I just know you want to give us a little refresher course on basic combat ops, right Nell?" Sami suggested.

"Oh, great. Just what I wanted...Another boring lecture." Max groaned.

"I didn't know you thought my lectures were that boring Max." Nell said. "You know what? If you want combat ops, I think Mel's better at teaching that stuff than me."

"What? You want me to ask that psycho for basic combat ops?"

"Trust me on this one Max. I'll take care of the rest of my command for the time being." Nell said.

Place: Sami's room

"Mel...?" Sami peered into the room. "Oh there he is. Right there on the ground. Still..."

"Hmm...?" Mel turned over and gazed hazily in Sami's general direction. "...whaddya want?"

"Ah...Nell wants you to do something."

"...I guess it can't be helped...I can't stay here for free and get away with it this time, can I?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, okay...what does she want?"

"...would you mind helping the troops go over some basic combat operations?"

"...zat all? That's easy stuff Sami...heck, you could do it." He said turning over.

"I'm not under any authority to though." She said.

"...pfeh, authority...it's not that important."

"Easy for you to say, Mister Commander in Chief." She tapped him with her foot. "Get up."

"Whatever, whatever. I'm on it." He said getting off the ground. "So what's up?"

"Andy ran off somewhere." She said.

"Already?"

"Yeah...I think he's gonna be fine though."

"...so be it." Mel said brushing himself off. "Let's go."

"You know Mel..." Sami started.

"What?"

"You really shouldn't just sleep on the floor like that." She shook her head.

"..." He just stared at her in mild amusement.

"Really." Sami sighed.

"...hmm." He nodded. "Whatever. Let's do some quick field runs then. Sami, what's your usual training routine?"

"...uh...laps...push-ups...chin-ups...normal quick training runs." She counted off various activities on her fingers.

"...ah...all right then. Let's go. We got some spare time right? Thirty laps around the headquarters' compound. I'll even get my troops to run with yours." He said, throwing off his coat and grabbing a pair of proper training shoes.

"Wha?"

"C'mon. I don't think I've done this in a while. And by the looks of it, neither have you." Mel said pointing at her stomach. "Looks squishy."

"Hey!" She covered her stomach with her arms. "I'm not getting fat!"

"Catch you outside. Hey, Max. C'mon let's do some training drills." Mel shouted as he passed the big man down the hall way.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hey! Damn you guys!" Flak growled. "Why aren't the Orange Star lines broken?"

"They're...They're stronger than we had anticipated..." One of the alien soldiers said weakly.

"I don't want excuses! I want victory! Just smash those idiots up!"

"More trouble, sir! We have reports of a new Orange Star CO arriving..."

"..."

"Lord Flak, if we continue we're only going to take more casualties."

"Nothing else to do. Use the troops we've got left. This CO...What's he like?" Flak wondered out loud. "Whatever...I don't care whoever it is. I'm gonna break those stupid little wimps whether they like it or not!"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Whew! Okay, we've taken care of the majority of Black Hole's forces here. This Black Hold Army is proving to be quite dangerous." Nell said wiping her forehead with a handkerchief. "Good thing Mel showed up when he did. This makes my job much easier."

"Commander! We've located the remaining enemy units. We're preparing to launch pursuit!" A soldier said reporting to Nell.

"Understood. I'll take it from here! Let's send them packing!"

"Nell! What's the matter? Are you okay?" Andy ran into the room.

"Oh, Andy! Sorry for the sudden call. Maybe I should have told you more in detail, what you had to do"

"Where are the bad guys? Let's mess them up!"

"Settle down. I've wiped out most of the enemy with help from White Sun."

"Oh...I was hoping I'd get a chance to show off for you." Andy sighed.

"Don't be foolish, Andy! This isn't training. You might be a mechanical wizard but you still need practice with soldiers. I don't think you're as combat ready as you'd like to believe. You can take over for me, but I'm going to give you instructions as you go, and I want you to listen!" Nell said annoyed.

"Yes, ma'am! Let's get started!" Andy said. "I've got the command now. Let's move everyone!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"That woman's tough...Can I win with these units? Hah! This is where the fun starts!" Flak laughed raucously as he tried to think of a semi-intelligible plot to smash up the Orange Star troops.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Hey, Nell. We _are_ fighting the Black Hole Army, right?"

"Yes. However, it isn't Sturm we're facing. It looks like another CO. I get the impression that whoever it is just wants to smash things." Nell said with distaste.

"Well, he's not getting away with anything while I'm around!"

"That's the spirit! I knew I could count on you!" Nell smiled.

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Move, move, move!" Sami shouted to her men as she jogged next to Mel.

"...you heard the lady, pick up the pace boys." Mel said to his men.

"Yes Commander!"

"Mel...how many is this now?" Sami asked.

"...ten."

"Only? Geez...you should have made it less..." She grumbled. "...it's been a while since I've done endurance sprints..."

"Well, we got more after so might as well make sure everyone's ready to go."

"But won't they be exhausted after this?"

"They can take a break afterwards." Mel said running up ahead. "Catch up with me in a bit or I'll catch up with you first."

"...that guy's crazy..." Max said as he watched Mel dash around the corner away from the rest of them. "...he's pretty fast for somebody that looks that lazy."

"Just shut up and run already Max..." Sami said. "He's probably not gonna let us live it down if he runs circles around us like this."

"Damn right I won't let you guys live it down." Mel said as he came up from behind them.

"WHAT THE?" Sami looked in shock. "How'd you manage to –?"

"Keep talking and you won't know how badly I'm gonna beat you all." He laughed.

"...he's twisted." Max sighed. "Oh well...can't you catch up with him?"

"Damned if I won't catch up with him." Sami sighed. "All right! Let's move!" She broke into a sprint. "I'm not gonna lose to you Mel!"

Gabe and Gary sat on some crates nearby as they watched this scene unfold.

"D'you think we should be running with them?" Gary asked Gabe.

"...perhaps. Even though I for one know I can run a lot faster than Mel."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you can." The sniper sighed.

"Well, whatever, I'm not gonna waste my energy doing something stupid like that. Let's just watch and laugh at them." Gabe said.

"Hahaha...sounds good enough to me."

Time: Some days later

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"The Orange Star Army is here! I order you to surrender!" Andy shouted.

"You did it, Andy! This area has been liberated." Nell said.

"Hmm...But it was kinda too easy...and...the place is completely empty now...they must have ran off already..."

"Don't worry Andy. I've got a feeling that we're in for a whole slew of combat. Today, however, we celebrate your victory! Keep up the good work! Let's see how the others are doing!"

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Ugh...stupid...Mel...ran us...into...the ground..." Sami groaned as she was sprawled on top of one of the mess tables. "...three days of training like that...I can't take it anymore... everything hurts...bad. Remind me to never overexert myself like that again..."

"Tell me about it..." Max said. "I haven't had such a work out in a while. I'm surprised that guy's still moving about...where's he at now...?" The big man gasped while he looked around.

"Hey you two." Mel walked up holding two trays of food. "Eat up. I heard that Andy boy beat the snot out of the enemy forces. That means we get to party it up later tonight."

"Wha...Mel..." Sami looked up. "...I can't believe you...I haven't had such a rough training run in a while... especially three consecutive days of it."

"Hmm? Ah...don't worry. That's probably enough."

"...hmph...whatever what do we got? Eh...something that's not instant bread and corned beef. What's this...fresh beef?"

"Yeah, managed to scrounge up a couple steaks and stuff." Mel shrugged.

"Wow, they've outdone themselves in the mess hall today." Max said grinning.

"Ah, actually I made those for you two." Mel said.

"What? You serious man?"

"Yeah. Well, enjoy. I need to go grab a couple more things." He headed off back to the kitchen.

"Huh, surprising. That guy can cook."

"Guess it's pretty handy to have him around." Sami said cutting at the steak. 'Considering I can't cook to save my life.'

"Hmm...looks good enough." Max said taking in the aroma.

"Hey guys! Party! Party!" Andy whooped as he entered the mess hall.

"Eh? Hey Andy." Sami said waving. "Heard it went okay."

"Yeah! It rocked! Now it's time to party it up! Whoa! Where'd you get the steaks?"

"Mel got them for us." Max said with his mouth full. "Where's Nell at?"

"Oh she's comin'."

"So everybody, how did the field training runs go?" Nell asked as she came in.

"Oh it went just fine, other than the fact I'm completely exhausted." Sami said between a bite of her food. "Mel ran us into the ground."

"Hmm. I expected at least that much from someone like him." The blonde said.

"You mean you'd know he'd pull something like that?" Max asked.

"He was in charge during the advisor-ship training. I saw how he trained the troops. He's a maniac." Nell smirked.

"...and you didn't warn us before?" He groaned.

"Didn't think it was necessary...I thought he told you before." Nell shrugged. 'And this is pay back for bringing him in 'uninvited' like that.'

"No..."

"You should have told him to take it easy on us...some of us are a bit more _delicate_." Sami grumbled.

"Oh well. Ooh. That looks good. Since when did we have steaks?" Nell changed the subject.

"Since Mel decided to cook?" Max said.

"Ah, Nell, Andy! Welcome back you two." Mel said as he put down two trays of food. "Here you go."

"Oh! Thank you Mel." Nell said in surprise.

"Sweet deal!" Andy said looking at the food.

"Eh? You're all welcome." Mel said sitting down. "Psst...Sami." He whispered to her.

"Hmm?" Sami looked up from her food for a moment. "What?"

"_...I'll make up for all that running you had to endure later...okay?_"

"_How are you gonna manage that?_" She asked.

"_...you'll see._" He said getting back up. "I'm getting some drinks."

"All right! Mel, see if you can get some booze or something!" Max shouted. "Hahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll see what I can do." He said heading for where Hachi usually set up his store. 'Seriously? I... I guess it's doable.' He shrugged.

Place: Hachi's store

"Whoa! Mel! How have you been doin'?" The old merchant looked up in surprise.

"Same old, same old, Hachi. The troops need some morale boosting."

"How are you gonna go by doing that?" Hachi asked.

"Got beer?"

"Ah! Got just the stuff Mel. Since it's for the troops, you're free to take it. All right with you?" He pointed to a crate behind Mel.

"Sure thing Hachi. Thanks..." Mel said lifting the crate back to the mess hall.

Place: Mess Hall

"Hey, I'm back guys." Mel said pushing the crate. "Got the beer. Amazingly."

"Whoa! All right!" Max said. "Drink up everyone!" He said tossing cans at everyone.

"Wha? Beer?" Sami said in surprise as she caught it. "Are you serious? Don't we still have to command the – mmph!"

"Oh loosen up a bit more Sami!" Max said pouring it down her throat.

"Gah! Max!" She spluttered. "What do you think you're – hic!" She gasped as she covered her mouth. "Blech!"

"I take it that you can't take very much alcohol, can you Sami?" Max asked.

"Nope...that's why I'm trying to...hic...dammit..."

"Haha! The least you can do Sami is have a toast with the rest of us first before you pass out." Max laughed.

"Hmm...ugh...I feel really light headed..." Sami said. "I'm goin' upstairs to lie down for a sec."

"C'mon, don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Bleah." She groaned. "Whatever...I can't take this...here, Mel finish this off will ya?" She handed it over to him.

"...hmm...?" Mel looked up from the can he already had in his hand. "Can't handle your liquor?"

"Oh will you stuff it too? I'm gonna go nap." She groaned.

"Just a sec..." He said finishing off both cans. "Wait for me. I have to take care of some things." He followed after her.

"...suspicious." Andy said to Max.

"Very suspicious." Max said to Nell.

"Incredibly suspicious." Nell nodded. "Wonder what they're up to?"

"Beats me. But it already looks shady enough since they're leaving together." The big man nodded.

"Yes...very."

"Hmm...do you think they..." Max started.

"Probably not." Andy said. "They might share the same room, but Mel sleeps face down on the ground by himself in his uniform. And Sami's usually awake before he is and she's pretty amused by it herself too."

"Oh...I guess it can't be that suspicious then." Max shrugged. "Then again, they only _kinda_ get along anyway, so I doubt they'd be up to anything weird."

"Meh...so much for rumors." Andy sighed. "Well, we can go spy on them later."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Max agreed.

"...what are you two up to?" Nell asked in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't hear about when the two of them fell asleep on the couch together, did you Nell?"

"No...not really."

"Well it all happened when..." Max and Andy retold the tale about what happened in Green Earth over a year ago.

Place: Sami's room

"Bleah...I feel gross..." Sami moaned as she flopped onto the bed.

"You okay?" Mel asked.

"No. I can't feel my muscles all over my body and I'm still sore from doing training exercises with you. And beer does _not_ help."

"Izzat so..."

"And what on earth do you mean make it up to me? How are you gonna make up for three days worth of pain and suffering?"

"Hmm...it so happens that I know pressure point massage and therapeutic acupuncture ya know." Mel said rummaging through his suitcase. "Hmm...hmm...where's that box..."

"Wha? Massage and acupuncture? That's great!"

"Hmm...there we go. I found my box of needles." He said putting it down.

"...eep..." She recoiled at the sight of the needles.

"What? Scared of needles?" Mel asked.

"Kinda. But if it'll make the soreness go away, I'm game."

"Huh...first time for everything eh?"

"Yup." She nodded. "Uh...so do I need to do anything?"

"Oh, just for your information, I can't really find the proper places to poke, prod and jab needles into if you're in uniform ya know..." He said bluntly. "So... undress."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" Her face went bright red. "No way!"

"Meh." He just shrugged. "If you don't want to, fine."

"Hmph...fine, fine...just let me grab a towel or something first..." The blush on her face still burning brightly.

"..." Mel just kept quiet as he sat cross-legged on the ground. "It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before. And not like it really matters to me."

"Well it matters to me!" She shouted back.

"Hmm." He shrugged again as he rolled back his sleeves. "Are you even remotely ready?"

"Just a sec. Hey! Turn around while I'm undressing!" She grabbed a sheet and put it over Mel's head. "Hold still!"

"Okay." He turned around with said sheet on his head. "Sigh."

"Don't you dare peek!"

"... okay. Not like I can."

"There! Done."

"So I can turn around now?" Mel asked as he wiped his glasses with the sheet.

"Hmm? Yes." She replied, standing in her underwear. "Don't... don't stare too much..."

"...hmm." He shrugged as he got up. '...white.' Mel thought to himself.

"..." The girl's face was bright red, as she laid face down on her mattress. "...don't do anything weird okay?"

"...I swear on my life that I won't do anything weird to you when you're in such a...vulnerable state or a compromising position." Mel said raising his hand. "And why would I anyway? That's just wrong, and I didn't do anything to you last time either..."

"Ah...thanks Mel." She sighed in relief.

"Well...keep quiet about this to the others. I'd like to avoid performing acupuncture on the rest of them. It's quite bothersome for me. Oh...careful now. This might sting a bit." He said as he held a handful of needles and proceeded in carefully poking them into Sami's bare back. "Just...don't move too much...okay?"

"Okay...ouch!" She winced as he began arranging the needles around her back and the rest of her body. "Ack! Careful with those!"

Time: An hour or so later

"Aah..." Sami sighed rather happily. "That was great..." She was still lying face down on her bed as Mel was cleaning up his needles.

"Well...?" He asked.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that..."

"No one asks." Mel said as he rolled down his sleeves. "Well...I'm goin' back downstairs to check on the rest of them. Get dressed or somethin' and I'll be back in a bit."

"Eh...I don't wanna move...I feel way too relaxed right now..." She said snuggling her face onto her pillow. "It's like every muscle in my body has loosened."

"...that's probably because they all did loosen Sami..." Mel said. 'Never have I ever dealt with someone who was THAT tense.' He thought to himself. "Please don't fall asleep half naked though Sami..."

"Hmm...? But I don't wanna move..." She whined.

"You're gonna catch cold that way..."

"Hmm...but..."

"No buts." He said picking up her clothes and tossing them on her bed. "Get dressed or at least partially dressed before I get back."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Hmm." Mel just shook his head and strode out. "Don't make me tell the others that you start blushing whenever someone just brushes that part of your back gent – "

"Ack! I'm getting dressed! I'm getting dressed! Just get out already!" She said scrambling around.

"Hmm...ha."

Place: Lounge

"Yo! Mel! We're still partying it up!" Max said. "Eh...where'd Sami go?"

"Oh, she's resting upstairs." Mel said motioning to the higher levels of the base with his thumb.

"...you didn't do anything suspicious with her...did you?" Max said as Andy turned around to listen as well.

"...why do you all think Sami and I do weird things when we're alone?" Mel wondered.

"I dunno. Didn't you guys do something weird during our campaign in Green Earth during the last war?"

"...what the hell...?" Mel said raising an eyebrow. "No...not that I remember."

"But...I thought you two are pretty close now...aren't ya?"

"...you could say that. But its not like we're doing anything of whatever your morally depraved mind is thinking of..."

"Huh...?"

"...you're a moron Max..." Mel sighed. "How about I explain this to you carefully and inconspicuously."

"Uh...sure."

"There is no, and I repeat no excessively intimate physical contact between me and Sami and there is no exchange or speech or thought or mention of any activities that involve two people of the opposite gender sharing a bed doing things that can be found in a cheap movie in a store that I would care not to mention." Mel said in a single breath.

"Uh...in plain English please Mel?" Max asked.

"...that was IN plain English Max." Mel sighed again, exasperated.

"..."

"Ahem. It's quite simple. We. Did. NOT. Have. Sexual. Intercourse. You. Are. A. Fucking. Moron." He simplified it. "Understand?"

"...ooh." Max nodded.

"Now if you'd excuse me I – "

"Mel!" Sami called out as she walked into the room, dressed. "Thanks for earlier...it was really good..." She said as she hugged him from behind.

"Uh..." Mel started. "God fucking dammit."

"..." Max just stared in shock.

"So was all you just said an incredibly elaborate and well thought out lie?" Andy asked.

"Um...excuse me." Mel ran off with Sami still hanging on to him.

"Whoa!" Sami shouted in surprise.

Place: Sami's room

'WHAM' The door slammed shut.

"Phew..." Mel gasped as he made sure the door was properly closed and locked. "Sami..."

"Hmm?" She was still holding onto his back.

"...that was a very poorly timed appearance and unnecessary statement on your part." He finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Um..." Mel's usually blank and expressionless face went slightly red. "You just kinda blew up my entire explanation to Max and Andy that we're not banging each other up here during our downtime."

"Eh?" Her face went red.

"And saying 'it was really good' and hugging me does not and I repeat does not back up my statement."

"Oops..." Sami said, her face reddening even more.

"Very muchly so." He sighed.

"Um..."

Place: Officer's Lounge

"SUSPICIOUS!" Max shouted.

"Very!" Andy agreed.

"Hmm...knowing that they just ran off...d'you think they're doing it again?"

Place: Sami's room

"Whatever, whatever..." Mel started. "Lock the door! Oh wait I did already."

"Wait...doesn't this just make it worse?" She asked.

"Uh...it'll buy us some time to run away."

"From...?"

"YOU TWO! What the hell are you up to in there? Open up!" Max shouted.

'Click'

"Augh! Dammit! They locked it! This is definitely suspicious!"

"See? It did make it worse!" Sami cried out.

"Whatever! Let's just wait for them to come out, they have to eventually!" Max said annoyed.

"Crap..." Mel groaned.

"...They're gonna sit there all night..." Sami said.

"Hmm...fine. Let's just get them off our case."

"How?"

"You have your room key still, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah..."

"Then we're heading out the balcony window."

"But my room's on like the tenth floor!" Sami said.

"So what?" He took her hand. "My other plan would have involved you stripping naked and wrapping the bed sheet around you so that it would appear what they think we did was true."

"...um..." Her face went bright red. "I'll pass on that one."

"Exactly. Okay, I've got this thing open." He popped open the window.

"Um...just how am I going to jump out with you?"

"...you think I'm actually stupid enough to JUMP out?" He asked her.

"Didn't you always jump out?"

"I'm still human too Sami...I use a parachute like everyone else who jumps out of a helicopter or plane. Most of the time anyway."

"...mmm."

"I climbed down a couple floors by jumping down balcony to balcony. A ten foot or so fall is nothing, but a collective hundred something foot fall is plain stupid. And deadly."

"Uh..."

"Oh, this room still has a balcony too. Just like the rest of them. This makes it much easier. But since you're coming with me, I can't really risk letting you jump down ten whole floors, I don't think your body could take it."

"Hmm. Are you worried that I'm gonna get hurt?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I'll go down first and I'll give you a hand on your way down. So don't fall!"

"Mmm...okay." She watched as he easily jumped around and over the balcony and landed neatly on the one directly below.

"Just hold on tightly to the bars and swing over and I'll catch you or something."

"That worries me...the 'or something' part." Sami said, gripping the ledge of the balcony tightly.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of room on these things for some reason. And that makes up for any error pretty well either way. I think."

"Now what...?" She asked peering over the ledge.

"Just jump over and swing around in my direction and I'll catch you or something."

"Or something?" She cried out in distress. "Again with that..."

"Carefully now..." Mel said as he watched her legs dangle uneasily down the balcony.

"Okay..."

"Uh...Sami, how tall are you?"

"Like five foot four..." She said, sliding down slowly.

"Hmm..." Mel reached out and grabbed her around the waist. "Good thing I can reach you then."

"Whoa! What are you – oof!" Her suddenly letting go caused her to knock Mel down and they both fell down in a heap. "Ow...owow..."

"...ugh..." Mel groaned. "...you're not very heavy...I expected someone who was a special forces commander to be a bit better built...actually...you're quite soft."

"Mel!" She said her face reddening again.

"...can you get off of me already?" He said trying to sit up. "...damn...I can't move if you're sitting on my chest like that Sami..."

"Huh?" She looked down at where she had landed. "...oops."

"...ugh...maybe I'll retract the part about you being light...unless you'd care to correct me."

"...hmph. I'm only a hundred and five pounds." She said getting up.

"...okay, correction about you being light. You're **tiny**." He said as she got off him.

"Hmph, well excuse me for being a girl." She said helping him up. "Now what?"

"Well, they probably think we're still in your room unless they heard that...dull thud. Which I doubt, but...given the situation..." Mel said, brushing himself off.

"Just how long are you two gonna sit there?" Came a voice next to them.

"Huh...?" Mel turned around to spot Gabe leaning on the balcony they were standing on. "What are you doin' here?"

"Eh...saw you swingin' around then watched as you fell. What's up?"

"Oh some bad situation that we didn't mean to get into." Mel said. "I didn't even notice you..."

"Knowin' you, yeah." Gabe said. "Heh...I'm just that sneaky boss."

"Wait a second..." Sami interrupted. "How did YOU get up here?" She pointed at Gabe.

"I ran up the wall." Gabe shrugged.

"...how?"

"I'm a ninja. And I don't tell my secrets." He had a point.

"...huh...ninjas...right." Sami shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, fine." Gabe shrugged. "I'm still a ninja even if you don't think so."

"Uh...think you could give us a hand Gabe?" Mel asked.

"Hmm? I got a rope ladder if that's what you're askin' for." He said producing it from his pocket. "Should get you guys down like...five more floors, no problem."

"You sure that thing's sturdy...?" Sami asked, looking uneasily at the rather thin looking apparatus in Gabe's hands.

"Meh, it's silk thread, it's strong as steel when woven properly eh? Even someone like Max could be supported by it." Gabe said setting it against the balcony.

"...hmm..." Sami looked rather skeptical.

"Meh..." Mel shrugged. "This one works as well as any." He said climbing down. "Don't worry Sami, it's perfectly safe."

"It'd probably be able to carry both of ya..." Gabe said. "And since Mel's already goin' down first, he can probably catch ya or something if you fall."

"...gee thanks for that." Sami said.

"What's a matter Red? 'fraid of heights?" The ninja laughed.

"Huh? No...but are you sure he'll catch me if I do fall?"

"Look at it this way..." Gabe said as he checked if Mel was out of earshot. "Mel's not big on emotions...well except for biting sarcasm and givin' off that scary feeling you get, ya know."

"Yeah..." She nodded. "I knew that when we first met."

"However when he's around you, or someone mentions somethin' 'bout you, his face changes slightly."

"Hmm..."

"And don't tell me you don't like bein' around him. I don't think he minds you bein' around him either."

"How come you've figured all this out?" She asked Gabe.

"It's a knack...that and you're pretty cute. Hahaha. C'mon, hurry up. Or I'll toss you off and we'll find out if he'll catch you or not."

"Eep...I'm going, I'm going." Sami said as she climbed down the ladder.

Time: A few minutes later

"Hey...you're late." Mel said as she finally made it next to him.

"Sorry, Gabe wanted to chat."

"Hmm...wonder what someone like him would talk to you about."

"Nothing much..." She feigned ignorance as her face reddened slightly.

"I bet. C'mon...the door's open there. Let's go back and surprise 'em."

"...this is a pretty round about way of doing it though..." Sami said rubbing her palms together.

"Meh...that'll show 'em though." He said. "Let's go then, shall we?" Mel said brushing himself off again.

"Oi!" Gabe called out from above. "Ya know people usually thank people for their help!"

"Yeah, yeah...thanks Gabe." Mel said.

"Mm. Thank you." Sami nodded.

"Haha...you're welcome." Gabe laughed.

Place: Door to Sami's room

"...huh...where are they...?" Andy said. "D'you think they ran away?"

"...probably." Max said.

"But how...? I'm pretty sure neither one of them carry any ropes and stuff. It's not like they could – "

"Climb out the window?" Mel asked as he as he tapped Andy on the shoulder.

"WHAT THE? How'd they – " Andy was interrupted as Sami grabbed him and tossed him into Max.

"Oof!"

"Idiots..." She muttered. "Don't assume things that you're not sure of!" She stuck out her tongue at them and unlocked her room. "I'm goin' to bed. Good night."

"Uh...I'm gonna teach these two some manners before I go to bed." Mel said tilting his head side to side, making loud cracking noises. "...well then...how shall I start...?" His eyes emitted a twisted sadistic look. "It's been a while since someone's given me trouble...hehehehe..."

"...um Max...are you even remotely a match for Mel?" Andy asked as he backed up against the wall.

"Don't you remember this guy can lift me up with one hand?" Max said.

"...oh right..."

"...we're screwed."

"Damn right you two are." Mel said cracking his knuckles. "It's one thing to cause me trouble...but it's unforgivable that you had to drag a girl into this too."

That night, the headquarters was filled with loud pained screams coming from Andy and Max. However, this didn't stop the rest of the occupants of the dormitories from sleeping as they have gotten used to it already the last time Mel was there.

Time: The next morning

Place: Orange Star HQ

The next day, Andy and Max were found lying face down in a pool of their own spittle completely out cold and unfit to command for the next few days. Sami and Nell were eating breakfast together.

"...hey Sami..." Nell said aside to the red-head.

"...yeah...?"

"...Mel's kinda...scary, isn't he?"

"...yep. That's Mel all right." Sami nodded.

"How'd you sleep?" Nell asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good. I grabbed some earplugs before I hit the hay."

"Haha...me too. I figured that those two were up to something, and that they were going to get it."

"More like it was good luck on your part Nell."

"Hmm...you never know Sami."

"Well, let's get the show on the road. What are my orders?" She asked, finishing her toast.

"Hmm, let's go on a patrol along the borders here...bring Mel along with you or something. I'm sure he'll have something useful to say or he'll be more than willing to help us."

"Huh? Oh...okay." She nodded. "I guess it won't hurt to have him come along."

"Hmm, back in the day, you'd dread even being in his presence. I've heard something happened..."

"Ah...it's not much to talk about Nell." Sami shook her head.

"Oh...? But it seems so interesting."

"Really, really. Nothing important happened...not really." Sami said her face flushing.

"...hmm. If you say so." Nell said walking away laughing. "Well, I'm coming along too, so no funny business now."

"Yes'm..." Sami nodded.

Place: Rural Orange Star area

"Lord Flak! Orange Star forces sighted on the opposite shore..." An alien soldier said to the large brutish man.

"What? Is that all they got?" Flak laughed looking at the small landing force. "Hah! Send out the tanks! Tanks are powerful, and they move far. Tanks are the best!" Orange Star COs? HAH! I'll crush 'em! Crush 'em all! They'll learn not to mess with Flak!"

Place: Orange Star Landing forces

"Commander, enemy troops have been spotted on the far side of the river." A soldier reported to Sami.

"Are you sure? Here? In this rural area?" Sami looked in surprise.

"What are you orders, ma'am? Should we cease ops and attack them?"

"That's affirmative, soldier. We can't allow the enemy a foothold this deep in our territory."

"'That's affirmative, soldier'? What kinda stuffy speech have you learned while I was gone Sami?" Mel asked raising an eyebrow. "You guys back here need to take it down a notch...you know?"

"Uh..." Sami's face went bright red.

"Well either way, they're here, we're here." Mel shrugged. "Ready to send them packing?"

"Mmm. I understand Mel." She nodded.

"Oh right...Nell, what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure there's more to it than just a patrol."

"Tracking down the Black Hole CO who's invading Orange Star, of course. I've seen him here and there a few times, but I still don't know who he is. Mel, do you have anything from your sorties with them in White Sun?"

"Hmm...well I'll tell you something, White Sun's kinda in the middle of the continents you know...so we're kind of in between Macro Land, Cosmo Land and even Omega..."

"Omega...? Never been there." Sami said.

"Eh...it's kinda the continent we're close to. Ish."

"Hmm..."

"Anyway, I believe there are four COs that Sturm sent out against us. He wanted to wipe out White Sun first before we took action, after realizing that we are a threat to his invasion."

"Oh...so that's why you were in a foul mood that day." She realized.

"Yes...but sending all four of them...hmm...Sturm doesn't underestimate his foes this time around."

"Well...any idea who or what the enemy COs are?"

"...three men, and a girl." Mel said.

"Okay..."

"Hmm...I think the one in Orange Star is a rather large brutish ape looking guy. Watch out...he's got some messed up firepower..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sami asked curiously.

"I don't know how to define it properly..." Mel said scratching his head. "I do know that even though he uses Dark En...the readings from him are unbalanced...it's like he sometimes has lucky shots...and sometimes he has incredibly shitty shots that do next to no damage."

"...huh..." Sami raised an eyebrow. "That's just stupid. Whatever, Nell, Mel, give me some pointers, let's get him outta here."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Lord Flak, our infantry have reported finding Orange Star properties."

"What? Enemy cities? Capturing bases is grunt work, but I was told we need cash to fund the invasion...Listen up! If it ain't nailed down, steal it!" Flak roared. "Hmm? What's this now?" He grunted as he looked at a recon transmission. "Grr! Two women COs! Good country! I must have it! Wait...what the...what's that freak doin' here? That stupid punk from White Sun is here! This is bad! Well...as long as the others don't know...and I beat the living hell out of them here...no one needs to know...hahahaha!"

Place: Orange Star HQ

"Achoo!" Mel sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Sami said handing him a tissue.

"Thanks..." He said grabbing it and holding it over his nose as he sneezed again. "ACHOO!"

"...someone's talking about you behind your back." Nell said trying to stifle a laugh.

"...someone's always talking about me behind my back..." Mel sighed. "Oh well...I'm pretty sure that the enemy commander is Flak...but whatever, let's be careful. You never know who or what'll show up. A-a-a-achoo! God dammit."

"Hmm..." Sami frowned as she reached into her pocket for a handkerchief. "Here..."

"Thank you."

"They must have some pretty good gossip on you or somethin'." She said.

"Beats me..." Mel said as he examined the map screens. "...kinda outnumbered aren't we?"

"...yeah..."

"So much for that. Start with that neutral city...we'll need the extra cash in order to maintain repairs and stuff like that. Then park our tanks over at the allied city...and we'll let them come and we'll poke them with our artillery...and back them up with your mechanized infantry...yeah...sounds good." Mel said after he finished examining the map.

"...not bad at all Mel." Nell said nodding. "No wonder you're the Commander in Chief of the White Sun. You're an excellent tactician."

"...Nell, I think we've been over this before." Mel said reaching into his coat for a can of iced coffee. "Remember who led the troops around Cosmo Land last time?"

"Right, right. I almost forgot about that. Then again, you caused a lot of trouble yourself when we were in Cosmo Land!"

"Hey...it's not my fault that Olaf had what was comin' to him. And it's not my fault Sami here is a – ouch!"

"Stop talking about me when I'm right in front of you!" Sami said with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. "Seriously!"

"Uh...sorry." Mel said. "I'll tell you later Nell."

"Hmm..." Nell nodded.

"Ahem...gimme back my handkerchief." Sami said yanking it out of Mel's pocket.

"Okay, okay...everyone move out!"

Time: The next day

"...this is just sad." Mel said as he watched the Black Hole units march blindly to their doom. "Rain artillery on them..."

"I don't think this guy gets it." Sami said. "Hey! Move the heavy infantry and blast those tanks!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Are the repairs on our light tank units finished yet?"

"Not yet ma'am!"

"Hmph...keep them back then...send out light infantry up to back up the others..."

"Yes ma'am!"

"...ne Mel..." Sami pulled him over and whispered into his ear. "...I really wish they'd stop calling me 'ma'am'...it makes me feel so old..."

"...hahaha...poor Sami..." Mel laughed.

"Mel!" She glared at him angrily.

"Sorry, can't help it. You are oh so very amusing."

"...hmph." She pouted.

"Oh well...you've got the situation under control right?"

"Yeah...this guy's pretty sad if you ask me..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hmm...Mel, where are you going?"

"Huh...? I'm going to take a nap. It's not like you need me around right now anyway." He walked over to his tent.

"Oh...okay."

Time: A few days later

Orange Star troops had finally defeated the Black Hole forces in the region.

"Grr! Not bad...for a girl!" Flak growled angrily.

"You're the Black Hole Commanding Officer? You're just a thug! Who do you think –?" Sami took a good look at him and was disgusted.

"Yap, yap, yap! Shut your trap! I'm leaving for now...Next time I'll put you in your place." Flak taunted.

"Hey! Who do you think you are talking to her like that?" Mel said shooting Flak a murderous glare from the com screen. "I'm pretty sure I know a lot of other COs that could cream you easily you ape."

"Whoa! IT IS YOU! GAH! Men! Retreat!" Flak screamed loudly as he realized Mel was talking to him.

"...that takes care of him." Mel said turning around to the two female COs. "What do you think?"

"...I felt like there was someone pressing a sword against my throat..." Sami said her face dripping with a cold sweat.

"Likewise..." Nell said breathing deeply.

"What...what's wrong with you two?" Mel asked worried.

"Mel...you give off way too much of a killing aura around you." Nell said. "I'm pretty sure everyone else in the room felt that too when you glared at Flak..."

"Hmm..."

"No matter...he escaped...And he was so rude too..." Nell said regaining her composure.

"Huh, excuse me for being an ex-assassin Nell." Mel shrugged. "I can't help it if I naturally give off a killing aura."

"Well...I'm pretty sure that only happens when you're angry though..."

"Hmm...you're probably right." He said turning around. "Gah...that guy really pisses me off."

"If I get the chance, I'm gonna run him down." Sami said. "That'll definitely make my day."

"Tell me about it..." Mel said stretching. "Well...let's go back to HQ...I'm starting to wonder about this."

Place: White Sun Field HQ in Orange Star

"Commander Gary!" A soldier burst into the sniper's quarters.

"...wha?"

"We've engaged with enemy units! They've surrounded the troops that were supposed to bring supplies and reinforcements to the Orange Star Army."

"You're kidding right?" Gary groaned.

"Not at all! This is serious."

"...tch...stupid Black Hole...always in our way. Well...let's go save them then. Those supplies can't get stolen or destroyed...and I think Mel would probably beat the living daylights out of me for screwing up."

"Understood Commander! Prepare to break free from the enemy lines!"

White Sun Mission: Freedom Fighter

Gary vs. Flak

Conditions: Destroy all enemy units.

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...so...what are we up against?"

"The enemy has us surrounded with numerous tank squadrons..."

"...and we have them surrounded with artillery and rocket batteries...excellent." Gary said examining the battlefield. "They'll never know what hit them. That and since my units have heavier armor...we'll be able to break loose in time, and after we completely smash their tanks...we'll be home free."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hahaha! I've got you White Sun punks now! Huh...you're not that Mel person..." Flak said.

"...wha...who're you?" Gary asked looking a bit confused.

"What? This sucks! I thought they said that the enemy CO was some guy with glasses!"

"...I am some guy with glasses!"

"But you're not Mel! Grr...I'm gonna smash you either way! Heh...tryin' to bring supplies to those worms? I won't let ya!"

"That's what you think you thug..." Gary muttered. "Rockets...away. He won't be able to touch those APCs as long as you're in my sights."

"Yes Commander! Prep all rockets to lock onto targets and prepare firing!"

Place: Orange Star HQ

"...huh ? Where's Gary?" Mel asked Gabe as he walked in.

"Oh...Gary went out to get supplies and more reinforcements, but he should have been back by now. Probably something happened." Gabe said.

"...was he around this area of Orange Star?" Mel asked pointing to a map.

"Huh...? Oh yeah. Why?"

"...we just left a region around there. I think he probably got ambushed by a different group of Black Hole goons."

"...damn...that's no good." Gabe shook his head.

"...oh well, he can handle it." Mel shrugged.

"Yeah, probably."

Place: Gary's Location

"Geh..." Gary muttered. "...where'd this guy learn how to command anyway? I had more fun fighting against that shrimpy little bitty girl."

"Commander, it is imperative that we get these supplies out!" The tech said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...but this guy is really annoying. He's wasting my time."

"Can you activate your CO Power?"

"...huh...yes, but I want to use my Super...a giant jolt of En will deal with that cluttered group that's slowly crawling towards us from the forests."

"How much longer would it take for that Commander?"

"Soon enough. Once I shoot out that group that's still headed for our supply convoy. Once that's dealt with, we can have the APCs head south, and behind our tank formations..."

"Very well Commander."

"...tch...c'mon, c'mon..." Gary muttered.

Time: A few days later

Place: Orange Star Central HQ

"...an incoming communication from the White Sun Field Headquarters here for Commander Mel."

"Hmm?" Mel looked up. "What now?"

"It's probably Gary." Gabe said as he continued reading his book. "Probably him complaining about somethin'."

"...probably. Patch him through."

"Gah dammit! You know what Mel? I ran into that stupid ape of a CO from Black Hole. Delayed the supply shipment you know? Well, I showed him good. I blasted his men off the face of the earth with an En Column. Pretty much made him crap himself. Anyway, I'm headin' for Orange Star HQ. The supplies have made it in one piece."

"...wow." Mel said raising his eyebrow. "Sounds like you had fun."

"That guy has waaaaaay too many units and his technique sucks. Except for his stupid 'lucky' shots. Even broke through my defense." Gary complained.

"Heh..."

"Well, I think he's probably in another region being annoying as usual."

"True...true."

"Actually, Commander Gary is more than correct." Nell said walking into the communications room.

"Oh...?" Mel said.

"Max has already encountered him once."

"Uh huh..."

"I'm sending him out again...appears that there are a number of aerial units coming in to attack another remote region." She handed a file to him.

"...hmm..."

"Mel, would you mind overseeing the situation there?" Nell asked.

"...huh?"

"Oh...right. You know that weapons research lab you told me about?"

"Yeah...?" Mel nodded.

"I believe there's a map somewhere over in the region where Max is. Oh right, take Sami with you too." She pointed to upstairs where Sami currently was.

"...take her with me?"

"You can brief her about the lab. It's vital that we can find that lab."

"Yeah, yeah...piggy bank tanks." Mel sighed.

"Hey! You know I said somethin' about tanks that looked like giant piggy banks!" Gary shouted on the com-screen.

"I thought that was me..." Gabe muttered.

"Who cares you two? Shut up already." Mel said. "...where's Sami?"

"She's probably in her room sleeping or something." Nell shrugged. "She's got a tendency to do that."

"I think she's too stressed out again." Mel said. "Whatever, I'll go get her."

Place: Sami's room

"...zzz..." Sami snoozed quietly on her bunk as Mel walked over.

"...she _is_ asleep." He observed.

"Zzz..."

"Hmm...still in uniform. Must be really tired if she didn't bother changing before sleeping."

"...zzz..."

"Oh whatever. I'll do it subtly." He picked her up and carried her piggyback as he made his way down to the communications room.

"...uh...Mel?" Nell stared with a bemused grin on her face. "...aren't you gonna wake her up?" She asked.

"...nah. Whatever her reason is for sleeping, it's probably a good one. I'll wake her up when we arrive." Mel shrugged.

"...zzz..."

"...it's surprising she can still sleep like that Mel." Nell laughed.

"Yeah..."

"I'll have someone take your luggage for you to the field HQ."

"Thanks..."

"Be sure to brief her when she wakes up."

"Yeah, yeah." Mel nodded. "Hey Andy." He said walking past the mechanic.

"Yo Mel. What the..." The younger man stopped, a confused look on his face.

"See ya Andy." Mel said walking off.

"...hey Nell..." Andy tugged on his Commander's sleeve.

"What is it Andy?" Nell asked.

"...just why is Sami asleep on Mel's back?"

"...she just is." She replied.

"...so?"

"They're heading towards the next battlefield."

"...but why's she asleep?"

"...I dunno. She's sleeping. What else?"

"...that's not really a good explanation." Andy sighed.

"I know...but I don't know what goes on in their heads."

"I guess."

"Hmm...anyway, they're off to find the map to the weapon research lab. It should be fine." Nell said.

"...are you trying to change the subject?"

"...not really."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, ignoring Sami and Mel...let's see...Andy, we need you to go make some repairs on some of our units, so get to it." She pointed to the garage.

"All right Nell! Not a problem!" Andy said running off.

"Hmm...oh well. At least he's energetic."

Time: A few hours later

Place: Max's Location

"Max how's it going?" Mel said.

"Huh...? I thought Nell sent two of you." Max looked around for Sami.

"Hmm? Oh...yeah. Sami's here. She's...still asleep. " Mel pointed at the recon where Sami was snoozing.

"Asleep? At a time like this?" The big man was surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Huh...well. The enemy's coming with an air assault."

"Well...I'm pretty sure that Sami's troops aren't ready...so let's avoid doing anything...rash for the time being."

"Leave it to me! I'll bring those birds down!"

"Heh...good man." Mel laughed. "I'll go see if the princess is awake yet."

"All right!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Lord Flak, we've just been told that we're not authorized to use either bombers or fighters!"

"Grr...who the hell needs authorization! The damn things were just sitting there!"

"But Lord Flak, we don't have many soldiers trained to use them..."

"Trained? I'll train 'em myself dammit!" Flak pointed at the air. "These bombers...they're indirect combat units. They're good against ground units. They're even good on Medium tanks. But they can't fire on other air units. They're bombers. They bomb. And shit blows up." Flak then pointed at a fighter. "This here's a fighter. It can attack other air units. It's the best weapon to have when you're stomping flying stuff. You got it? Then attack! The more you take out, the better."

"Yes, sir! Delta squad is away!" The soldier said as the enemy plains began flying towards the Orange Star forces.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"...wake up..." Mel said poking Sami on the cheek.

"Mmph...wha...where am I?" The girl mumbled.

"...awake now are we?"

"Eh...Mel, how come I'm not in my room in Central HQ?"

"...I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you and we're in Max's field HQ."

"...waa..." Sami rubbed at her eyes. "You could have woke me up earlier...now I just feel really crappy."

"Oh...sorry."

"Ugh..." Sami shook her head. "So what's the deal right now?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well, Nell wants us to find the map to the enemy weapons development lab...and Max is busy fighting off those fiends."

"...ah... okay."

"Hmm...you know what? I'm gonna go for a walk. Saw a nearby city..."

"Okay...I'll stay here." She nodded.

"...I'll call back and give a report on my radio if anything comes up. Stay at the communications tent or something..."

"Gotcha."

Time: A few days later

Place: Orange Star Communications

"...hey, come in. Somebody...anyone...?" Came Mel's voice from the radio. "Gah dammit! Anyone there? Honestly!"

"Wha – I'm awake! I'm aw – oof!" Sami fell off the chair she was leaning back on. "This is Sami."

"...I found something." He said.

"What?"

"I'll bring it base shortly. This is interesting. I didn't think that it'd be that easy to find."

"...the map?" Sami asked.

"Yeah."

"That's great Mel! Bring it back as soon as possible!"

"Got it...hmm..."

"What's the matter?"

"...that's weird. Why would they hide this in a city though? The one I found was actually on one of the technicians that I managed to capture." He muttered.

"...you managed to catch one of them?"

"It's not too hard. I mean I just thought it was one of the other COs that was from Black Hole. But it was just some tech in disguise."

"Oh..."

"Well, Mel out. I'll be back shortly. I mean it did take like three days for me to find the god damn thing in that city."

Time: Some hours later

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Let's see, let's see." Sami said holding out her hands expectantly.

"...see what?" Mel asked.

"The map." She said.

"Oh right." He reached into his pocket and handed it to her. "Needs to deciphering But why on earth would they bother hiding the map, unless they WANT us to get our hands on their weapons..."

"Beats me." Max shrugged. "Maybe they're stupid or something."

"Probably. Oh well...nothing a little bit of reverse engineering can't fix."

"Yup. Well...I'm almost done cleaning up here." Max said. "Oh right...so do you think there are labs in the other countries too?"

"I'd say there are. Their lame attempt of an invasion of White Sun proved that there was a lab there too. Rather...empty though according to Gabe. They'd already ran away but left their plans before they had a chance to attack properly."

"I'll have the Intel sent to Nell...then we'll be able to find that lab and we can handle it from there." Sami said.

"Sounds good." Mel nodded.

"Hmm...It'll be only a day before I wipe the rest of 'em off the map. All right guys?" Max asked.

"Huh? Yeah, that's great Max. I think we'll head to the other places afterward."

Time: The next day

"All right! How's that you two? Not a scratch anywhere!" Max laughed triumphantly.

"Heh...as expected of you Max." Mel said. "Your men are okay, right?"

"Ha! This is nothing! My troops eat this stuff for breakfast!"

"Grr...Blast!" Flak growled on the communications screen.

"Yo, Flak! You had enough?" Max taunted.

"..."

"Just give it up, already you loser."

"Don't start mouthin' off 'cause you won here today." Flak growled.

"What?"

"Ignore the lout Max...he's an idiot." Mel said.

"No one can stop the invasion. One day, you and your girlfriend'll be begging for mercy! I'll retreat for now, but we'll meet again. So long punks." Flak said turning off his link.

"Girlfriend? Who does he think he is? Ooh...I'm gonna definitely tear that guy a new one!" Sami was furious.

"Not if I get to him first..." Mel said. "Dammit...he pisses me off."

"Yeah he pisses me off too. But they're never gonna take Orange Star. Not while we're here." Max said.

"Sami! Max! Are you all right? Hmm? The battle...It's finished?" Nell asked in surprise. "Wow...you guys are fast."

"Hey there, Nell! You're just in time to join the celebration!" Max laughed.

"Huh...partying it up already?" Mel asked in surprise. "I'll pass this time around. I wonder what Andy's up to."

"I'll have to pass on the partying too Max." Sami said. "Nell, you got the transcript of the map right?"

"Yes I did, I'll see what we can do about that. Sorry Max, but I guess you'll have to party with your own troops by yourself today."

"Aw...oh well. That means more for us!" The large man laughed.

"Mel, Andy's headed for this remote region here. Go and give him some support while Sami and I properly examine the original map. We'll be back in Central HQ."

"Gotcha..." Mel nodded. "I'm taking a section of my own troops on the way there...never know if someone will try to put the jump on me...later guys."

"Later Mel."

Time: The next day. Current date: Around Mid-October

White Sun Mission: Sunrise

Mel vs. Flak

Conditions: Destroy all the neotanks being repaired in a week!

"...Commander!" A White Sun soldier ran into Mel's tent.

"...what is it now?"

"We've ambushed the enemy!"

"...what? Seriously? What's goin' on?"

"There's a large force of those...Neotanks sitting there...however it appears that they're all trapped in a pipe-lined section...it looks like they're due for repairs."

"...repairs eh..."

"Yes...s - Commander."

"I see...I'm assuming that they're all low on ammunition or something...right?"

"Yes."

"...how far are we from them?"

"Not too far. Our HQ is only a two day march away."

"Hmm...I guess that means we should just start shelling them mercilessly."

"Understood!"

"...this'll be interesting." Mel laughed. "How many units of Neotanks are there trapped in that pipeline?"

"Not too many actually. Around seven or so."

"Hmm...is there a seam around the pipeline?"

"Yes there is. However it's being protected by a number of units."

"Obviously...what kind of units?"

"...just light tanks and medium tanks...nothing spectacular."

"...pfeh...send numerous En Gunner squadrons and artillery."

"Oh! Commander..."

"What now?"

"...it appears that we only have a week to finish them off before they're let loose to ravage the rest of Orange Star."

"...a week? Huh...don't worry. I can take care of them in a week. Let's go!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Grr...not again! Those stupid punks from White Sun are back! That means that punk Mel's gotta be in charge this time around...this isn't good..." Flak muttered.

"Lord Flak! Your orders?"

"Run those bastards down!"

"Understood!"

"Heehee..." Came a giggle.

"Grr...who's there?" Flak turned around.

"It's me Flak!" Lash bounded up to him.

"Oh...it's just you Lash..."

"Lemme guess...bein' screwed up again?" She asked.

"...shut up!" He swung his fist at her, and she dodged.

"Oh well. If you can hold back the enemy for a week, we're home free...but be careful eh?"

"Why?"

"...the one you're fighting. I'm pretty sure you already fought him once in White Sun right?"

"Yeah...I hate that guy! He can smash almost anyone!"

"Heehee...that's why you'll have to be careful!" She giggled.

"Shut up Lash! I can handle this!"

"You sure? Hawke said even this guy was more than a match for him."

"Hawke said..."

"Yep. And seeing how this is your second time fighting him, you'd better learn from your mistakes!" She giggled.

"Right...right...can't lose...can't..."

"LORD FLAK!" A soldier ran in. "This is bad! The enemy is already advancing on us with heavy armor and artillery units! They're going to take out our tanks!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...I won't need to use my CO Power on stupid junk like this..." Mel said. "Whatever, keep on pressing forth. Make sure we have tanks to cover those rockets!"

"Yes Commander!"

Place: Orange Star Central HQ

"...whaddya mean I can't go yet?" Andy asked Nell.

"I was meaning to send Mel there first and you were going to meet up with him...however, it looks like Mel isn't even there yet."

"Huh? But that's impossible. Mel moves fast!"

"Yes, I know that. However, there might be something wrong."

"Commander Nell, there's a communication from Commander Mel." One of the communications technicians reported.

"Oh? Send him through."

"Gah dammit! Nell, you there?" Mel was on the screen.

"Yes Mel, what's going on? How come you're not there yet?"

"Uh...delayed. Neotanks. Need to blow them up. Need to...prevent invading forces from attacking."

"Oh. How much longer will you be?"

"Give me a few more days...if you want, send Andy ahead. I'll meet up with him eventually..."

"Understood Mel. But it wouldn't kill you to hurry it up."

"Got it Nell...I'll do what I can."

"Hmm...all right. Nell signing off."

"Roger that...Mel, outta here."

Time: Five days later

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...how many more?"

"Commander, since you've been doing damage to each tank, they've joined up their units and there are only three left."

"Are we in range?"

"Yes."

"Break open that pipe seam and start letting the tanks in. I'm not even gonna bother with minor details like their machine guns. Then continue the missile salvos."

"Understood Commander." The soldier saluted.

"Hmm...this is such a bother..." Mel sighed.

End of Chapter.


	15. Orange Star: Reconnaissance

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 15: Orange Star: Reconnaissance

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Tch..." Mel spat on the ground. "Two more days...meh. I can handle this."

"Commander, we're nearly finished routing the enemy. Your orders?"

"...just finish them off. We need to get a move on."

"Understood."

"Huh...well...I feel like I ought to speed up the process." He said, his hand edging towards his sword. "...what's the enemy's status?"

"Only one of the neotank units is remaining."

"Oh...well never mind that then...finish them off tomorrow. Wait...how much more damage can they sustain?" Mel asked the tech.

"At most two rocket salvos."

"...meh. Here goes!" He drew his sword. "Those tanks are gonna be stains on my blade, that way we can make it one rocket salvo and get this over with."

"Yes Commander."

"Let's dance...Destruction Blade..." Mel said as he began to concentrate his energy.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"What's goin' on! ?" Flak shouted at his scrambling technicians.

"We're unsure Lord Flak, but it appears that the enemy commander has invoked his CO Power and we're detecting huge amounts of En buildup approaching our units!"

"How many of those neotanks do we have left! ?"

"Only one...and it's only at 80% operating efficiency!"

"Dammit...we can't retreat either or –!" A series of explosions and screams sounded as Flak was interrupted. "What the hell! ?"

"This is bad! Lord Flak! All our remaining units have been brought down at least 40% each! Reports and visuals are showing the enemy commander appearing before them and cutting down at least two units in each."

"How the hell can that punk be in front of ALL our units! ?"

"It's uncertain Lord Flak!"

"How's our last neotank?" Flak shouted over the chaos.

"Forty...no...twenty, wait, NO! It's been destroyed!"

"Dammit! Looks like I've got no choice...retreat!"

"Not so fast you big thug." Mel said approaching with his men.

"Damn! He's already here! Distract him!" Flak shouted as he grabbed one of the technicians and lobbed him at 'Mel'.

"...uh...over here...on your com-link you idiot." Mel sighed. "That was just one of my shadows you just launched that unfortunate alien at."

"Huh! ?" Flak looked in shock as he saw the shadow fizzle away as the alien passed through it. "What the! ?"

"I'd think it'd be in your best interest to run away now. Before I send more shadows after you."

"Grr! I'll get you next time!" Flake shouted one last threat before he ran away.

"Tch...as brash as ever." Mel said with distaste. "Ah...whatever. I'd better see how Andy's doin'."

Time: A few days later

Place: Location of the Black Cannon

"Flak! Flakalakalakalaaaaaak! The Black Cannon's ready to go!" Lash shouted at the large man. She jumped up and down happily. "Heeheehee!"

"Got it. Thanks, Lash. Now I'll smash 'em good!" Flak said growling.

"I take it that the dark haired pretty boy messed you up again." She laughed. "Oh right. Don't forget you promised to be a guinea pig in my next experiment! Heeheehee."

"Don't talk about that punk from White Sun...and yeah...I remember...ugh..."

"Well, I'm off! Toodles! Have fun! Oh, yeah! Almost forgot, Hawke said to hurry and conquer Orange Star. Again. If you mess up...who knows what's gonna happen to you!"

"Hawke said... Crush. I gotta crush 'em here. I have to... crush 'em all...then I'm gonna smash up that punk too..." Flak muttered to himself.

Place: Orange Star Convoy

"Yo, Nell, how are things looking?" Andy shouted to his commander over the racket of the moving vehicles.

"Hmm? Look over there...Mel's sent me some Intel about it since he's already near that position." She pointed at something she was reading.

"Mel's here already? But...what's with that thing?" Andy looked at the large contraption built ahead of them.

"He beat us to it. But seeing as he has no idea what that thing is as well, we're concerned. Anyway, that's a giant cannon...or at least I think it is." Nell said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...it's huge. I don't think I saw anythin' like it in the last war."

"A cannon that size...I think Black Hole's become more of a threat than last time."

"You got that right Nell!" Max said barging into the conversation with his troops. "Nell, let me take care of this!"

"Max? What are you doing here? I don't remember asking them to send you in..." Nell's brow creased.

"C'mon, Nell. This job's too much for Andy. You need someone with my strength to take out that cannon." The large man said grinning.

"Hey! I can do this!" Andy said jumping at Max.

"Knock it off, Andy. War isn't a game. You'll just get hurt." Max said swatting Andy aside.

"Max, I have faith in Andy. Even if he's not as powerful as you are, he can do things no one else can. I think this will be a good experience for him, so let's let him handle this." Nell reasoned as she helped Andy up.

"Hmph! Don't come cryin' to me if he gets hurt! Yo, Andy! You sure you're up for this?" Max asked.

"You know it! Sit back and watch, Max!" Andy said dusting himself off.

"Oh, and just so you know Max." Nell said. "Mel is in the region as well. I've sent him to do some espionage."

"That guy? Espionage? I'm more than half-expecting to see that thing blow up if that guy's here."

"Odd thing, he said that he was being interrupted by an invading force. He must've wiped them out pretty fast since he beat us here."

"Oh...about that." Andy said. "I kinda...slept in for a few days and forgot about it."

"...ugh...Andy, we'll deal with that issue later then." Nell groaned.

"But...the thing is – "

"Hey! Guys." Mel's voice came loudly from the radio Nell had. "When I arrived, I'll have to admit something's weird. Apparently the whole place was pretty deserted, and then all of a sudden a huge swarm of those Black Hole guys showed up, with that shorty girl. Then that big thug Flak showed up after I schooled him."

"So Flak was in your way huh Mel?" Max asked.

"Yeah..."

"What's your current position?" Nell asked.

"Uh...The outskirts of this...cannon thingy. I haven't gotten in yet. Looks like they've decided set up guards around the fences that I would've gone through already. I didn't want to risk going in yet when it was empty."

"Doesn't seem like you."

"Meh...whatever. Look, I'll check it out. But don't expect anything today...this place is crawling with guards."

"...just where are you hiding?"

"You wouldn't believe me." He replied.

"Try me." Nell said.

"I'm inside one of their goddamn cardboard supply boxes. Honestly, how lame is that?" His voice on the radio didn't sound too impressed.

"...and they don't realize there's a talking cardboard box?"

"Uh...not yet. I'm in a supply shed..."

"...how long have you been there?'

"Uh...like the last few hours...no one's bothered coming in and out yet since this shed is outside the fencing of the cannon complex. It's a hassle to get here."

"So how do you propose you're gonna get in?"

"Hmm...I have no idea. Probably sneakily."

"I'd wish you'd do something soon..." Nell sighed.

"Whatever. Lemme get this stupid box off me. Ah, there we go. Stupid piece of junk."

"Okay Mel, maintain contact with us once you've found something."

"Got it. Mel out."

"So he's headed in?" Andy asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet. Let's - Hey! What's up with this? There are hardly any units deployed!" Andy looked around their base of operations.

"You have to deploy them yourself from the bases..." Nell said. "Remember?"

"Ah...right. Okay. Here we go then. Max, check this out. I'm gonna show you my skills!"

Place: Black Hole Cannon Base

"So, is it ready to fire yet Lash?" Flak asked the girl on the com-link.

"Hmm? The cannon? Nope, not yet...it's gonna take the rest of the day just getting ready to fire." Lash sighed.

"Grr...is that so? Guess I'll go smash them up for a bit first them." Flak muttered. "Let's move out some fresh troops and start takin' some of their territory."

"Okay! Toodles Flak! Tomorrow's the day! Remember!" The tiny girl hopped off in a giggling frenzy.

"...scary." Flak said to himself.

"Lord Flak!" One of the guards ran into the control room.

"Now what...?"

"There's been an explosion on the North side of the cannon! None of the men there are able to respond for some reason!"

"Huh! ? What's goin' on? What do the surveillance cameras show?"

"We're unable to get an image! The cameras there have been destroyed!"

Place: North Side of the Cannon

"Son of a..." Mel sighed as he released the empty magazines of his guns. "You try sneaking in quietly and this is what you get..." He grumbled as he kicked aside the corpse of one of the alien soldiers patrolling the area. "...let's see now...so much for stealth. I just wasted twenty or so of them...as well as the security cameras...tch...well...let's try being quieter now." He searched the bodies of the guards to see if any of them carried anything useful. "Let's see...ammunition...c'mon...c'mon...one of you freaks HAS to have the key."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Nell, do you see smoke coming from the back of that cannon?" Andy asked.

"...yes, yes I do." Nell nodded.

"...do you think...?"

"...it's very likely."

"Man...and here I thought he was gathering Intel." Andy shook his head.

"He probably is. He just most likely got...sidetracked."

"Commander Nell, we've got a transmission from Commander Mel."

"Patch him through. What's going on up there Mel! ?"

"Ugh...I _try_ to sneak in without alerting them, I even got rid of the security cameras, but these guys, they're everywhere in here and I haven't even made it into the complex yet." Mel grumbled on the other end of the radio.

"So what happened?"

"What do you think? I blew stuff up to create some confusion and then I ended up shooting them all up."

"Typical one-man army style huh?' She commented.

"Yeah. I finally found the key though. I'm goin' in...but I bet I'll have to fight my way through."

"Well good luck with that. We're focusing on building up a strike force to destroy that thing. Any sign of a weak point yet?" She asked.

"Well...lemme give it a shot." Mel said.

Place: Black Cannon Field HQ

"Dammit! Have we got a reply from the troops?"

"The ones in the north end? Not anymore Lord Flak..."

"Tch...I'd go check it out myself, but this Orange Star punk here's causing too much trouble as it is."

"Lord Flak...the cameras in the inner northern areas have been disabled. We're being infiltrated!"

Place: Northern area

Mel hid behind the now unlocked door as he slowly picked off the cameras from a distance.

"Tch...I'm no good at this..." He muttered as he steadied his gun with his left hand. "Long distance shooting's not my forte..." He pulled out a smoke grenade from his coat and rolled it into the area. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching alerted him to the incoming enemy troops. "Shit..."

"Find the intruder! Now!" The guards were already on the move.

"Understood! Spread out!"

"What's – a smoke grenade!"

"Damn it, they're here." Mel said reaching for a grenade. "Hopefully this'll distract them long enough." He kicked open the door and tossed the grenade into the middle of the cloud of smoke. He continued to drop smoke grenades as the troops scattered around in search of him.

"Tch...these damn helmets make it so hard to see in the smoke..." A soldier muttered as they stumbled blindly around in the smoke. "Oof! Watch it jackass!" He shouted as Mel bumped into him. "Eh...you're not one of – "

"Eat steel and die." Mel said stabbing the soldier in the head with his sword. "Outta the way!" He kicked the alien off his sword and continued running amidst the confusion. "Phew...I'm outta that goddamn smoke cloud now. Where was I...oh right. I left the pin in the grenade...oops. Well, I'll make up for that." He said pulling out another grenade and this time removing the pin, he lobbed it into the still growing cloud of smoke. The alien soldiers struggled to escape the cloud as a few of them emerged and ran towards Mel.

"There he is!" They shouted over the ensuing mayhem.

"Get him!"

"Everyone! Follow our voi – " The detonation of the grenades interrupted the shouts as the explosion sent the guards heading towards Mel flying.

"Heh, gotta love En grenades..." Mel said examining the White Sun developed armaments. "No need for needless shrapnel in the explosion, just a pure blast of En and they're gone." He looked on as the few guards that managed to fly past him, vainly tried to stand back up. "...still not dead? Ah..." He stomped down the head of the nearest soldier. "Oi...you're supposed to be dead."

"Guys...help...anyone...help..."

"Freaky aliens...go back to wherever you came from dammit." He stabbed through the alien's helmet and into its skull. "Now where are the rest?"

Place: Black Cannon Field HQ

"Lord Flak, we've got the identity of the intruder."

"Who is it dammit! ?"

"...uh...the Commander in Chief of the White Sun Army."

"Huh! ? That thin glasses wearing punk! ?"

"Yes..."

"Grr...send the elite guard after him...we can't afford to have someone like him wreck our plans right now."

"Understood Lord Flak."

Place: Mel's current location

"Huff...huff...it's no good running away like this..." Mel groaned. "I need to find the weakness of this thing. Eh...the main door...of course...once I get to it I'll blast it." He had managed to run to the front of the complex now.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to do that." Came a voice.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Mel asked reaching into his coat.

"Black Hole...Elite Guard squadron."

"So what are you guys? Ninjas or something?"

"To that extent...somewhat."

"I see...so you're not all just stupid gun wielding morons I take it."

"Of course not..."

'Tch...five of them.' Mel thought to himself as he looked around. 'And they're standing in a pentagonal formation around me. What are they planning...?'

"Cut him to pieces."

"Understood. Pentagram strike."

"Wha! ? They're coming!" Mel pulled his sword out of its sheath. "Let's see what you punks got!"

"Death to the intruder." The five aliens sped towards Mel and stabbed simultaneously at him. "...objective complete." They said in unison as they watched him crumple to the ground. "...odd...no blood."

"Heh, got you." Mel said as he watched his coat crumple emptily onto the ground. "You think second...no make that third rate punks like you can take out someone like me?"

"...he is mocking us. Commence his destruction."

"Hoo...I don't think so." Mel said. 'Hmm...they all attack in unison...or at least that's how it seems. But they only use those blades too. Hmm...well...two can play at the multiple bodies game.' "Awaken, Destruction Blade!"

"...your CO ability has no effect – how in the..."

"I think you punks have underestimated me." Mel said as eight copies appeared around him. "These are just afterimages...so cutting them won't do anything...since they're not _real._ However...the pain that you're gonna feel...as well as your inevitable death...? That's gonna be real." He took a step forward and picked up his coat and put it back on. "Now then...you know which one's the real me...but...can you get to me?"

"...incomprehensible...each of the nine of them are exhibiting tremendous En readings...how can it be that only one of them is the – "

"I wouldn't stop to think if I were you." Mel said as one of the shadows cut the alien that was speaking in half. "There are only four left...can you match my speed...?" He asked as three more were cut down.

"Impossible..."

"One left eh? How do you feel now that you're outnumbered?"

"...defeat is not an option...must stop the intruder. Activating self-destruct sequence..."

"...holy shit...didn't think that these guys would have explosives on them...crazy."

"Detonation in...ten...nine..."

"Don't wanna talk it over huh?" 'Damn! He's not moving. That means his self-destruct' is gonna have a HUGE radius. It can't be helped. I'll just toss HIM at the door and see what that does."

"Five...four...three..."

"Start flying!" Mel said as he and his eight shadows smashed the guard towards the large doors near the base of the cannon.

"Two...one – "

"Oh shit. I hope that's far enough."

An explosion sounded as the guard's self destruction sequence finalized and filled the sky with a bright flash.

"...pretty fancy for just a higher level grunt." Mel sighed. "...hmm? Oh what...? I guess they're not as smart as they let on to be..." He wrinkled his brow as he realized that the explosion radius was similar to that of a bombing run performed by a bomber. "Not that wide of a radius...but I just managed to get him close to the door...and...huh...he put a scratch on it. Well that's enough, back to sleep my blade." He said shoving it back into its sheath, making his shadows vanish.

"What on earth just happened over there Mel! ? We spotted a much larger explosion!" Nell's voice rang out on the radio.

"Hmm? Oh...I ran into some trouble and the alien punk thought that he could take me out with him by self-destructing."

"I see..."

"Too bad his explosion radius was dinky...anyway, I've found...or at least I _think_ I've confirmed the weakness of this monstrosity."

"Go on."

"See that large doorway at near the base of the cannon?"

"Yes, I can see it clearly from here. Is that the weak point?"

"Yeah. Destroy that and I think you'll be able to collapse the entire thing. The rest of it however..." He pulled out an En grenade from his coat. "Let's take a look." He pulled out the pin and lobbed it at the shiny shell of the cannon.

'BOOM'

"...tch...not even a scratch. Uh oh. I've attracted more unnecessary attention to myself. Got to run. Mel out."

"Understood Mel. Please get back safely." Nell replied.

"Ack..." Mel groaned slightly as he dropped to one knee. "I forgot that using that attack in close range...takes a higher toll on my body...than the CO Power form...damn."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"So what's the word from Mel, Nell?" Andy asked.

"Well, he's found the weak point. That door there appears to be easily damaged." Nell explained.

"Sweet. So all I have to do is send some units that way and blow it up right?"

"Exactly Andy. However...we'd best hurry. I think Mel might have gotten himself into a tighter spot than usual."

"Him? Yeah right..."

"He sounded more tired than usual...so I think he might have done something unnecessary."

"Him, do something unnecessary? What else is new?" Andy shrugged.

"I don't know Andy. Anyway, let's continue on with the information we've gained. As well as see if we can come to Mel's aid. If we can make him owe us one, we're already more than half a step ahead in this war."

"Always the ulterior motives when Mel's around, huh Nell?"

"But of course – I mean, no!"

"Well considering how much influence someone like him has, I'd probably try to get his help too you know."

"How observant of you Andy." Nell laughed. "Anyway, let's see if we can manage to help the ever troublemaking Commander Mel."

Place: Black Hole Cannon Field HQ

"Haa...haa..." Mel used his scabbard as a support as he got to his feet. "That's odd...they're _not_ pursuing me. I would've thought that once I'm exhausted I'd be an easy target...or are they just bein' really cocky now?"

"All available units prepare to find the infiltrator and execute him. I repeat, find the infiltrator and execute him. I repeat..." A loudspeaker went off.

"Oh...shit. Guess I'm in trouble now." He sighed. "Wait, what the hell am I talking about? It'll take more than these guys to get rid of me." He straightened up. "Ow, okay maybe it will."

"There he is! Get him!" Numerous Black Hole soldiers ran towards him.

"What to do...what to do..." Mel looked around. "Tch...surrounded too."

"Don't move!" They pointed their machine guns at him.

'Regardless of whether I move or not...you freak jobs are still gonna try and pump me fulla lead...' Mel thought to himself. "Ah well, time to pull another trick outta my sleeve."

"Okay men, let's close in on him and make sure he won't – "

"Escape? Tch, like I'd just run away from a fight that's coming at me like this..." Mel snapped his fingers. 'Now...Destruction Vacuum...!'

"Huh? Where's this wind coming from?" The guards muttered as the dust from the ground began to pick up.

"Heh...heh...heh...you guys are really slow, aren't ya...?" Mel laughed. "There's no way I'm stupid enough to let you close in on me on purpose you know."

"What! ?" The guards trained their guns at Mel.

"Well, now that you're already this close, I'll tell you before you're torn to shreds. This is one of my techniques, I'm pretty sure some of your own commanders have their own En techniques that they can use for self-defense...this one just so happens to be an incredibly effective barrier and attack. Now then, good bye." He turned around and the Black Hole soldiers lost sight of him in the gathering dust.

"Where'd he...FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"I should tell you it's useless..." Mel's voice was heard the wind continued to pick up. Bullets ricocheted off an invisible barrier a few inches away from him. "You've all been pulled into a vacuum of death." A cyclone of energy began drawing in the soldiers; the one's closest to Mel already being sliced to unrecognizable pieces.

"AUGH!"

"YEAAAAAAARGH!"

"AIE!"

"MY LEG!"

"R-R-retreat!"

"There's no escape..." Mel said as shouts filled the air. He stood in the eye of the cyclone and dark alien blood spattered itself across the walls and floor of the compound. "Now...how long can I keep this up until reinforcements arrive...?" He groaned.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"...what's that Nell? It looks kinda weird...and black..." Andy said pointing to what appeared to be a raging tornado around the Black Cannon.

"...um...I'm not too sure. Looks like a tornado."

"Yeah...but why is there a tornado in the enemy outpost..."

"...I have a hunch..."

"Mel."

"Exactly. But how on earth can he create a tornado...?"

"Commander Nell, that tornado is giving off incredible readings of En." One of the technicians said.

"...okay, that answers my question." She nodded.

"But why is it still blowing like that?" Andy asked.

"I'll wager a guess." Nell said. "Knowing Mel and how he got himself into a tight situation, I believe that he's using that tornado as an offensive barrier to protect himself from any oncoming enemy troops, as well as kill any that are stupid enough to move in on his position."

"I guess you got a point. It would be pretty painful to be sucked into that..."

"Yo!" Came a voice.

"Eh? Who's there?" Andy turned around.

"Finally I found ya. Now where's the Commander at?" The owner of the voice waved at Nell and Andy.

"Hmm? Oh, it's that scar-faced guy from White Sun." Andy waved.

"Oi, oi, I have a name ya know. It's Gabe." Gabe muttered.

"Right."

"Anyway, so where's Mel?"

"He's standing off with the remaining Black Hole forces that are guarding the Black Cannon grounds." Nell said.

"The Black what's-it?"

"That large cannon sitting over there."

"Ooh..._that_. I was wondering if it was just another stupid Black Hole phallic image or something. I think they got a thing for those."

"Eww...no comment." Nell shuddered. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for our Commander."

"Well, he's the source of that...tornado over there."

"Hmm? Oh...I see. The Destruction Vacuum technique..."

"Destruction Vacuum...?"

"Well, Mel can use a number of elemental En types in combat, but his main forte is still Fire. Let's see...a little bit of Wind, a little bit of Lightning, some Dark, some Light, he's an all-rounder I guess. That, as you can plainly see, is Wind."

"Since when is Wind a gross green-black color?" Andy asked.

"Uh...since...um...well...since it's stained with blood?" Gabe shrugged. "You've got a point though. It's usually a crimson color...I guess that kinda proves that our foes aren't human."

"I thought that was dreadfully obvious just by looking at them..." Nell sighed.

"Oh. That too. Umm...anyway, Mel uses his En to create a...tornado...I guess. That pulls anything within a...something radius...I dunno, it's freakin' huge, uh...well it pulls stuff in and cuts it to ribbons. That about sums it up. So basically instant death for...normal people."

"Whaddya mean 'normal' people! ?" Andy asked confused.

"Let's just say anyone who can't use En...would probably be turned into bloody mist if they were tossed Mel's direction right now."

"So you mean if one of us went in there, we'd be fine?"

"...if you mean fine as in cut up in multiple places and suffering numerous broken bones, sure." Gabe said making a weird face. "I'm pretty sure common sense would tell ya..._not _to go in."

"Oh...right."

"Um...anyway, I think you guys should really hurry up and...destroy that thing...if that IS what you're doing right?"

"Of course! Andy, hurry up and blow it up. I don't think Mel would be too pleased to keep that storm going indefinitely."

"Right! Keep those troops moving!" Andy nodded.

"Well...I think I'll go see...actually forget it, I'm not stupid." Gabe smacked himself. "Even with my crazy abilities...the last thing I want is to walk into that whirlwind of doom."

"I'll bet."

"Anyway, I have something to do. I'll be back later." He left.

"All right."

Place: Black Hole Cannon area

"Dammit! What's going on! ?" Flak groaned. "First we've got that psycho from White Sun infiltrating and blowing shit up, and now we've got the Orange Star worms crawling at us!"

"Lord Flak, there's a major disturbance just inside the fenced region of the cannon."

"What is it now?"

"It appears that the White Sun Commander has created a tornado of death and is turning our remaining troops in the base into goo."

"...goo...? Now what the hell are you babbling about?"

"It's like a giant blender of doom."

"...uh..."

"I mean..."

"Shut the hell up!" Flak grabbed the technician and flung him out the window.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oof..." The alien groaned as he got up. "What in the...I'm...I'm getting pulled in!"

"...oh. So that's what that black swirling death thing was outside..." Flak said dully.

"AIE!" The technician's scream was heard as he was turned into 'goo' as he so brilliantly put, by the tornado.

"...huh, so he wasn't bluffin' about being turned into goo...I don't think I wanna get too close to that." Flak grunted as he took a step back. "Hrm...looks like this place is doomed anyway...might as well go and mess up the Orange Star troops."

"Flak!"

"Who the hell is it now! ?" He swung wildly at the incoming voice.

"It's just me..." Lash said as she dodged Flak's fist. "Watch where you swing those!"

"Grr...Lash, whaddya want?"

"Looks like you're in trouble already...and it's only the first day. How'd that stupid pretty boy sneak in anyway?"

"Beats me."

"Oh well. Maybe if we're lucky, he'll leave after he's done playing with the leftover guards here."

"...you sure! ?"

"Knowing how the White Sun operates...they're just here for reconnaissance."

"How the hell can you call THAT recon! ?"

"...true. He's already killed a number of the elites and grunts hasn't he?"

"Probably."

"Hawke's not gonna be too happy about that you know."

"I know, I know! Shut up already! I'm gonna smash Orange Star first, then I'll smash that punk!"

"Whatever you say Flak. I'll be back when this baby's ready to fire!"

"Grr...whatever. I've got more to worry about than that."

Time: Moments after

Place: Outside Flak's location

"Tch...well that should do it." Mel said looking around him. "Looks like I've painted the place with...alien blood. Well time to make my escape."

"Yo!" A voice rang inside Mel's hidden earpiece radio.

"...tch, who's calling on the Spec Ops line?"

"Up here Boss."

"Eh...? That you Gabe?" Mel looked up and didn't see anyone. "Where are you?"

"Incoming chopper. I'm here to pick ya up. Looks like you've messed them up good."

"You think?"

"Nah, I know so. I saw your tornado of death when I showed up so I figured anyone stupid enough to come within a 'whatever' feet radius of you would be dead, so it'd be safe for me to send in a chopper to pick you up." Gabe explained on his end.

"Nice...I don't think I got the stamina to walk back." Mel said, spotting the landing transport copter.

"Didn't think so. But how come you got there so fast?" His subordinate asked.

"I snuck a ride in one of their supply convoys and beat Andy and Nell to it after I messed up their tanks."

"How like you."

"Shu'up." Mel muttered.

"Meh. Landing, landing." The copter got closer to the ground.

"Don't bother landing so far. I'll hop in; I don't think the locals would be too happy." Mel approached the transport.

"I wouldn't call 'em locals now boss. They're the invaders ya know." Gabe pointed out.

"Right, right. Hurry up and get your ass down here already or I'll beat you to death."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Cover for me." Gabe muttered as the chopper descended next to Mel and the door opened. "Hop in Boss. Looks like the rest of 'em are too damn scared to get close now."

"I'll say." Mel said climbing aboard and sprawling on the floor of the chopper. "I'm exhausted, let's get lost."

"I'll agree to that. So how many did ya kill?"

"Lost count after twenty, man." The White Sun commander muttered.

"Heh. Typical of you."

Time: 5:00 PM

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

Mel walked over to the briefing room and found Sami sitting at the table. Gabe was following behind.

"Huh...? Back already Mel?" Sami asked as she pored over the lab map.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He asked in reply.

"Eh, nothin'. Where are the others?"

"Nell, Andy and Max are still at the cannon site." Mel said collapsing into the seat next to hers.

"You just up and ditched them like that?"

"I did my job already. I got the Intel Nell wanted and I messed up their base of operations. Isn't that enough for one day?"

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you give them a call or something?"

"Nah...they can manage with out me."

"I'd think so." She said. "Stupid map...I can't seem to calibrate the location properly. It's too well coded or something. I'll go with 'something' for now though."

"What, is it horribly vague or something?"

"I have the general location now. It's just where the lab itself is."

"...oh. Hmm...I'll give you a hand with that later after I get some sleep." He said heading to the officer's quarters. "Later."

"Hmm? Oh sure." She continued studying it intently.

"Somethin' the matter missy?" Gabe asked sitting across from her. "Oh! One of those maps eh? I know how to figure those out. After all I was the one who found it on White Sun territory."

"Huh? Mel didn't do it?" Sami asked.

"Nah, I'm better with all that treasure hunting crap than he is. Best to leave the demolitions and recon to him anyway."

"So what are you good at?"

"Infiltration, finding missing junk, silent killing, all that great stuff."

"Uh...huh."

"Gary's best at code cracking and hacking and technical junk."

"Right."

"Let's see here." Gabe put his finger on the map. "Wha...tch. Where is this location anyway?"

"Oh. Over here." Sami said pointing on a large map of Orange Star.

"I see..." Gabe rubbed his chin. "Well now. I'd hate to be blunt, but the lab should be around these forested areas and mountain ranges."

"...just by looking at it like that?"

"Yeah. Well its not like they'd tear down a mountain and put it smack in there. That's stupid."

"I guess."

"Commander Sami!" A messenger came in.

"Yes, yes, what?"

"You've got a new set of orders."

"Oh. Thank you." She took the file. "...let's see now. In a less than half a week's time huh? Okay...this location. They'll deal with the lab after this...I see. It'll be a surprise attack on the lab afterwards..."

"What was all that about?" Gabe asked.

"I need to meet up with Nell after she's done with the current situation."

"Ah I see. Well then I won't be bothering you now. However, I would highly recommend you get your eyes checked..." Gabe said.

"Huh...what does that have to do with anything?" Sami asked.

"This is a _very_ detailed map. I'm surprised you didn't see the location of the lab when it was smack dab right in front of you." He said pointing at the location. "This map is covered with a fine layer of white dust so it doesn't appear that there's anything wrong with it. Could've sworn most people would've noticed it right away."

"...huh! ? That was the trick! ? I thought it was a code..."

"...maybe you're just tired Red."

"...probably." She said covering her mouth stifling a yawn. "I haven't gotten enough rest lately."

"Figures as much. You might as well go take a nap or something. I'll clean up the map for you and send it to your commander."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem missy. Just doin' what I can to help my home country ya know."

"...you're from Orange Star too...?"

"Hell, I thought you knew that most of the White Sun's inhabitants aren't born there. Ah...I shouldn't be the one telling you stories. Mel's better at it than me anyway."

"Ah..."

"Well off you go now." Gabe said shooing her away. "I'll take care of it."

"All right! All right! I get it!" She said heading upstairs.

Place: Sami (and Mel's) room

"I'm back." Sami said expecting someone to be inside. "And...oh."

"...zzz." Mel had passed out face down on the sofa in the room this time.

"...hmph, can't be helped can it?" She said trying to stifle a laugh. "He must be exhausted. I wonder why?"

"Zzz..."

"Oh well. I better get some sleep too..." She said climbing into her bunk.

Time: The next morning

Place: Black Cannon

"Yippee! It's ready to fire! Black Cannon... attack! Tee hee!" Lash giggled as she pushed a big red button on the control panel.

"...! I thought that was the self destruct!"

"Nope. It was the fire button, but I told you not to push it because you'd probably mess up the cannon."

"Grr..."

"Oh well. Yup! We've scored a hit!"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"...! Contact at last. Andy, you're okay right?" Nell checked with Andy.

"Yeah...I think so. That was surprising." Andy said as he watched the cannon and additional enemy units wipe out his tanks. "I thought that Mel took care of the cannon."

"He said he'd check it out, not take it out." The blonde commander sighed.

"Hmm..."

"Also, we've also received Gary's report on this thing from the specs that he found." Nell read through the report she had.

"You mean the suitcase guy?"

"Yes, him. Turns out that since this is a prototype cannon, and is the first one built on Orange Star territory, it can only fire every two days."

"Okay. But how'd he figure that out?" Andy asked.

"There were remainders of one on White Sun territory, but it wasn't finished, and some specs were left over."

"Ah...so they didn't work it out completely then right?"

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Sweet. Whatever, let's take it apart then!"

"Good to see that you're still enthusiastic Andy."

"Say, where'd Mel go?"

"Well, that fellow...Gabe I believe picked him up in a transport copter and they headed back to our Central base."

"Ah, so Mel's not gonna watch then eh?" And was disappointed.

"Guess not Andy."

"Oh well. Let's keep on movin' men. We've got a cannon to dismantle!"

Time: A few days later at Noon

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Mel...Mel! Wake up!" Sami shouted at him.

"...zzz..."

"Honestly...how can he sleep for so long...?" Sami said frowning. "Wake up!"

"...zzz...noisy..." He mumbled.

"Let alone sleep sitting up like that on a couch...now where is that...ah ha." She picked up a pillow from her bunk raised it up and tossed it at Mel's face.

"Tch...too slow." Mel said as he caught it and lowered it away from his face. He peered warily at her with one eye.

"...how'd you manage to catch that! ?" She asked in surprise.

"Nothing special." He said yawning. "...you look like a mess."

"...huh?"

"Have you even showered yet?"

"Wha...?" Sami gave him a weird look. "So what if I didn't shower yet this morning? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well for one, isn't sleeping in your uniform uncomfortable when you've got a usable bed?"

"...! I knew I forgot something last night..."

"You mean to change your clothes?"

"You're one to talk, you've still got your coat on and there's like dust and blood and junk all over it. I'm glad you didn't decide to fall asleep on my bunk!"

"Huh? Oh...guess you're right." He said throwing off his coat. "Ah man...I'm still stiff." He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. "Man, I slept with my glasses on too...?"

"Yeah you did."

"Damn man...now then...where's that spare toothbrush and the rest of my toiletries..." He muttered as he rummaged through his coat.

"...you seriously keep everything in that...?"

"More or less." He said pulling out something. "Look at this." He held out a photo. It was of the two of them asleep on the couch from a year ago.

"Eh? Hey, when was this taken?" Sami said as her face went red.

"Oh...I beat it out of Andy and Max earlier. Looks like they tried to take a Polaroid or two to try and blackmail us or something."

"...I...I remember this. I fell asleep next to you." She said holding the photo.

"No really?"

"Yes, I mean...whatever."

"You want it?" He asked.

"Oh...are you sure?"

"It isn't like I'd just keep a picture of myself and someone else sleeping now would I? That's weird." He said.

"But..."

"Here, you keep it." He said heading to the washroom. "I'm gonna shower...I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Time: Ten minutes later

The sound of water stopped running as Mel finished showering.

"Ah...that's better, I'm awake now." He said.

"Say Mel..." Sami said from the other side of the door.

"...what now?"

"I heard something...something about your past." She started.

"Oh...? What was it?"

"Well, I know that you used to...no, you still do kill people don't you?" Sami asked.

"...can't be helped now can it?"

"Well...I also heard you killed more than a hundred people in one day..."

"...tch...Gabe told you didn't he?"

"He tells me a lot..."

"Hahaha...I don't blame him." Mel said opening the bathroom door. He was wearing a towel around his waist.

"Ack! At least put some clothes on!" She said her face turning bright red.

"What...?" He asked.

"Mmph..." She had turned away and was covering her face.

"Honestly..." He said sitting down on the couch.

"...you know I really thought you were gonna try and get yourself killed that day when you faced off against Sturm."

"Well, he ran away on me. And... well I was, but that didn't go according to plan. Ha."

"...how come you didn't just stab yourself in the head or something after...?"

"Huh? Whaddya talking about...? If I want to die, obviously I don't want to die by my own hand. That'd be stupid. And freakin' lame too."

"Hahaha...I guess. 'Here lies Mel. He stabbed himself in the head.' " She giggled.

"Anyway, I have other reasons for not wanting to die afterwards."

"Oh?"

"Ah...I still have my responsibilities. And if I did die, that'd probably turn White Sun upside down anyway." Mel sighed.

"I'll bet."

"That and I still want to show off my scars to people." He laughed.

"Those things? That's terrible..." Sami said examining the wounds on his torso. "Let's see...the 'murder' scar here...bunch of random ones on your arms...what's on your back?"

"My back...?"

"Weird. The scars make a weird dragon pattern thing on your back."

"Didn't care to notice that much." Mel said.

"...you are gonna put on some clothes right...?" She asked, blushing.

"Eh...? Oh right. Sorry about that. I'll do it when you shower."

"Hmm..." She gazed carefully at his eyes.

"Now what...! ?"

"Hmm...Eagle and Grit said that you had soulless eyes..."

"What's this now?"

"It was during the final battle against Sturm in the last war. That can't be true...because what I see are...very kind eyes."

"...you're getting all sappy on me Sami."

"But it's true."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I...I don't know." She said getting up from the couch. "I...I don't know!" She ran into the washroom and slammed the door.

"...what'd I do...?" Mel wondered. "Oh well...might as well get dressed or she'll get mad at me or something..." He sighed and found some clean clothes.

Time: Another ten minutes

"...ah...much better." Sami said. "Mel? Where are...oh for the love of...he's asleep again." She slapped her forehead as she spotted him asleep on the couch again. "At least_ I've_ got the decency to get dressed after I shower inside the bathroom." She said drying off her hair with her towel. "..." She inched closer to the couch.

"...zzz..."

"Yup. Definitely asleep." She said as she peered closely at his face.

"...zzz..."

"How can you sleep so much...?" She asked as she moved her face closer.

"...huh...? What the...!" Mel opened his eyes and found Sami's face inches from his. "...just what are you doing! ?"

"Eek! I wasn't trying to do anything! Honest!" She jumped back.

"Seemed like you were." He said blinking. "What? You wanna kiss me that bad or something?" He laughed.

"...! How can you say that?" Her face turned bright red. "I'm...I'm not thinking of anything like that!"

"Your reaction says otherwise." Mel said gently grabbing her arm.

"Let go!" She demanded, trying to pull her arm away.

"Also it seems like you don't really want me to let go either." He tugged her closer.

"...mmm." She sat down next to him. "..."

"Now what's the matter...?"

"...this is far too embarrassing to say..." She began.

"Why do I have a strange feeling about this...?" Mel said making a face.

"...I feel like I should've done this to someone else when I was in high school or something..." She laughed softly.

'...this seems like something out of a romance comic or something...' Mel thought to himself.

"I always told myself boys were stupid and mean anyway...since they always made fun of me in school back then..."

"..." Mel just nodded.

"...you know what though? Not all guys are stupid and mean..."

"...okay. And?"

"And I know one who seems like he'd be willing to protect me when I can't do it myself..."

"Ah..."

"And support me during bad times..." She said leaning closer to him.

"...hmm..."

"So..."

"What...?"

"Hmph...you're so dense..." She said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. "...I know I cause trouble for you sometimes..."

"More like every so often whenever you feel like it." Mel said rather bluntly.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious..."

"Oh. Whenever you're being serious it usually means more trouble for me." He sighed.

"...mou...Mel!" She pouted at him angrily.

"Okay, okay sorry...what?"

"This." She leaned in and kissed him. "_I like you..._"

"...!"

"_...there...I did it._" She backed away, and started blushing.

"_Why'd you do that...?_" He asked in surprise.

"..._why not! ?_"

"..._never mind._" Mel sighed. "Ahem. I...have something to attend to...but...we can talk later, all right."

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Oh, right. You just lied just then. You did end up kissing me." He laughed.

"You're so mean..." She sighed, her face turning redder.

"Right-o. Like I said, wait...I do believe I'm accompanying you...on your next mission."

"That means...hey! You're not going anywhere then!" She realized.

"...tch...now what am I gonna do for half a week...?"

"Well..."

"I'm gonna go slice up some junk then." He got up from the couch.

"Ne, wait!"

"What now! ?"

"How's about one of those crazy acupuncture treatments again?"

"Geh...you're kidding right...?" Mel said with a slightly pained look on his face.

"Why not? I'm still feeling stiff." She pointed at her back.

"...but you just took a shower...shouldn't you be relaxed now...?"

"But...

"Later, later. I really need to hit something."

"Aww..." Sami pouted.

"Hrm..." Mel gave her a sidelong glance and headed out.

"...hmph. Stupid Mel. Hmm...I wonder what he's gonna do." She said getting up and following him.

Place: Outside Orange Star HQ

"...hup...well...let's do this already boys." Mel said to Gabe and Gary.

"Understood boss." Gabe nodded as he pulled out a stack of clay pigeons.

"Target practice first...? Shouldn't you be beating the stuffing out of a straw dummy or something?" Gary laughed.

"I don't feel like it right now. So shut up."

"I heard you had to use your old iced coffee cans last time because we weren't around to help you practice."

"Yeah, what of it?" Mel asked as he pulled out his gun and pointed it in Gary's direction.

"Eep...watch where you point that!" Gary shouted as he took cover behind a stack of crates.

"Then shut up."

"Got it, got it!"

"Okay, launching now." Gabe said tossing the pigeons into the air. "Go!"

"All right, I think I've still got it...!" Mel said as he pointed his gun at the targets. "There!"

Place: Nearby

"...eh...amazing." Sami said as she watched Mel shoot out the targets from a distance.

"Whatcha watchin' Sami?" Andy piped up as he came up behind her.

"I was wondering what Mel was doing when he ditched me."

"Ooh. I see. You're stalking him."

"..." Sami glared at Andy and raised her fist.

'CLONK' And then she lowered in onto his skull.

"OW!" Andy yelped in pain.

"Don't say such weird things you moron." She growled.

"Owowow...gotcha..."

"So what are you doing then Andy?"

"Huh me? Well, I just finished smashing up that cannon dealy and I'm here to head to that lab with you guys."

"You're doing it?" Sami asked.

"Why not?"

"...good point...I don't have any available forces right now...for something like that anyway."

"Exactly!"

"Well, let's see if Mel's up to – whoa!"

"Boo." Gary appeared in front of Sami and Andy.

"How'd you do that! ?" Sami asked in surprise.

"I had a feeling I'd spot the two of you nearby."

"Ah..."

"Anyway, I snuck over while you two were talking amongst yourselves."

"I can see that." Sami said creasing her brows.

"Anyway, I don't think it's time for you guys to head over to that lab right at the moment. Nell still has to regroup the Orange Star forces properly in order for the attack to even begin."

"Darn! I was excited already..." Andy sighed.

"Right..." Sami said crossing her arms. "So how much longer then?"

"Probably in a day or two." Gary shrugged. "The details are...kept from me I guess."

"Because you're from the White Sun right?"

"Exactly." The sniper nodded. "Get no respect just 'cause you're in a different army even though you're defending your home country. Hahaha..." He laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see if Mel's done shooting up targets..."

"Mmm." Sami turned around. "Does this mean today's like...a break?"

"Guess so." Andy said. "Aw man...I wanted to bust in like nobody's business and show Black Hole..."

"What the hell did that even mean?" She scowled at Andy's choice of words.

"Uh..."

"You know what? Forget it."

"Say Sami, just wonderin' but where's your headband?"

"Hmm? Sami touched a hand to her forehead. "Oh...I left it in my room. Explains why my vision's kinda obscured." She absently brushed aside her hair. "No biggie. It's not like I always wear it anyway."

"I find that hard to believe..." Andy said.

"Whatever Andy."

"...huh." Andy raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl walk over to Mel.

"Mel!" Sami called out to him.

"Huh?" He turned around and put down his gun. "Oh, Sami. What?"

"Aren't we headed to that Black Hole Lab in a couple days?" She asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Right."

"Ah, there you all are." Nell said walking out to the courtyard. "Sami, something came up. You're needed to check out this location...looks like Flak has more troops hiding around this region."

"...huh?"

"You heard me. Let's go now. Care to join us Mel?"

"...ah..." Mel shrugged slightly. "Is it all right for me to come around with you guys this much?"

"The more the merrier." Nell laughed. "Did I just say that? Hahaha...anyway, it appears we should be able to ambush his troops here and weaken their fighting forces."

"..." 'I don't think it'd really be that convenient...' Mel thought to himself. 'Well, it's not like Flak could set a trap anyway...unless...nah. I highly doubt that silly little girl would be _here_ of all places.'

Time: Afternoon

Place: Supposed location of Black Hole forces in Orange Star

"Mmm...according to the Intel, it's just a little farther ahead..." Sami said peering through her binoculars. "I don't like the fact we're at sea again..." She frowned.

"Sami, I'm starting to have doubts about the accuracy of this information...this seems like a horrible place to rest troops..." Nell shook her head.

"...I know what you mean Nell, but do you think Flak's even capable of trying to trap us? I mean...honestly!" Sami laughed.

"..." Mel still had a rather grim expression on his face. '...Dark En...different from that stupid gorilla's...'

"Well since you put it that way..." Nell started.

"...you _just_ had to say it." Mel groaned.

"You're right! Flak didn't set a trap for you...I did! Flak doesn't have a cunning bone in his body! Or cunning cell in his brain for that matter."

"You said a little girl right Mel...?" Sami asked.

"So she must be that Black Hole CO." Nell reasoned.

"Bingo..." He sighed. "I can't believe I got dragged along with you guys into such a trap..."

"Tee hee hee...you got it! My name's Lash! Nice ta meetcha! Would you like to play? Whaddya say Grandma?" Lash giggled at Nell.

"...I do believe I'm being taunted." Nell said, a vein forming on her forehead. "Sami, bring her to me...alive."

"Uh...okay." Sami nodded.

'...wow. I've never seen Nell _this_ angry before.' Mel said with a wry grin. "Ah...chibi-girl. What're you doing so far away from home eh?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! It's you! I KNEW I should've shot you in the head that time myself!" She growled on the screen.

"So it was your sniper that tried to shoot me eh? Too bad he kinda sucked. And died."

"Shut up you!" Lash stuck her tongue out at Mel.

"Anyway, what do you mean by...trap?" Mel asked.

"Oh righty, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you Commander Pretty-boy!"

'"Commander Pretty-boy"...?' Mel thought to himself as his face gaped slightly. "Whuh...?"

"...hee..." Sami stifled a giggle.

"Did I tickle your funny-bone you flat-chested redhead?" Lash snickered.

"...! What did you say! ?" Sami shouted angrily. "I'll wager my chest is a lot larger than yours you underdeveloped little brat! Why I ought to give your – mmph! Mmph! MMPH!" Mel's hands immediately stifled Sami's threats.

"Honestly, I can't let you say whatever you want. It's just not...right." He said. '...she was probably gonna mention something obscene...I could feel it...'

"Mmph." She pried Mel's hand from her mouth. "You little! I'll have you know that my chest size is – mmph!"

"Also you don't need to tell the world that either." Mel said covering her mouth again. 'And to be perfectly honest, I'm not exactly too keen on finding out just yet...'

'Rats. I wanted to know how big they were...' Nell thought to herself.

'...why is Nell scowling at me like that...?' Mel wondered. "At any rate, what were you saying shorty-girl?"

"...huh? Oh. Sorry. I was trying to figure out how big your girlfriend's boobs are by looking."

"...right." Mel realized this conversation was deteriorating very quickly. "So what's your trap?"

"Right, right that! Uh...Flak's gonna come in a week and we're gonna smash you up!"

"...that's...it?"

"Yup!"

"...right." The look on Mel's face wasn't exactly impressed. "That's pretty weak honestly. Especially based on the reports I've read about you. Oh well. So much for super genius. More like super idiot."

"...! WHY YOU! I'll show you! You stupid pretty-boy! I'm gonna scratch up that face of yours and then I'm gonna stomp on your glasses and then I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna – MMPH!" One of Lash's technicians covered her mouth and dragged her off the screen as he turned off the monitor.

"...she wants to stomp my glasses...?" Mel said. "Right. Anyway...one week."

"Ahem. How unpleasant. She actually has a brain. Okay, you heard her, one week. Flak and his goons are going to close in on us. Let's just get to her HQ within the week and then get out of here." Nell shook her head in disgust.

"Ah! Yes'm! I'll do my best!"

"...again with the sucking up." Mel said so that only Sami could hear.

"Hmph!" She promptly ground her heel into his foot.

"GOWCH!" Mel winced as she removed her foot. "..._what was that for! ?_"

"_That was mean._" She said simply. "_Now then, a-ha._" She reached into one of his coat pockets and produced a chocolate bar. "_Bingo. Later then Mel._"

"_Brat._"

"What was all that about Mel?" Nell asked looking at the two quarreling officers. "I couldn't really understand what you two were saying."

"You don't want to." Mel said sighing. "Now then, I'm going to find something to entertain myself with as Sami takes care of this."

End of Chapter

Author's Notes

Uh...it's been...a year? Yes. More or less. Well I found some time between my studies and I've finally done an update...later.


	16. Bonus Chapter 1: Andy POV1

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 1:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

One day for Andy: Interlude of randomness.

Eh...where was I? Right, anyway I woke up this morning, and here I'm standing here thinking 'What the heck is this big stupid cannon dealy doing in the middle of my country?'

C'mon you'd be like 'whoa what's that thing doing there?' and stuff too right? Right?

Okay, here's the deal. Woke up at home base, then headed off to the location where there was suspected Black Hole activity. 'Suspected' doesn't cut it. Its right there, I mean honestly, how can you miss it? It takes up like nine times the space our HQ does!

Hmm...where was I...where was I? Sorry but I'm pretty sure my brain just doesn't like working this early in the morning. I never liked waking up this early much either.

Uh...right...what...was...I...? Hmm...I can't remember.

Oh right! So Nell and me make it here no problem and boom! Max shows up and makes this big deal like I couldn't handle blowing up that heap of junk! C'mon I'm not a moron; I can handle missions like this, no problem. This is like a walk in the park! I know the battlefield like the back of my hand! Whoa...what's that on my hand! ? Oh, never mind it's just an oil stain from some repairs I was doin' earlier.

Anyway, Max is all like:

'Andy's too wimpy to do this stuff, lemme blow stuff up instead!'

And I was all indignant and stuff. But then Nell put him in his place. Heh.

So here we are Nell, Max and I sitting around playing a waiting game against Flak to get ourselves some bases and blow up the cannon. Problem being, we have no freaking clue how to turn that thing into scrap metal.

Anyway, Mel shows up on the com-screen all awesome like and stuff. You don't know Mel? C'mon, he's insane and stuff. Ya know, white coat, glasses, guns and swords? That dude! Carries lots of crap in his coat and stuff too. So he shows up telling us he's managed to sneak in all spy stealth like, and he's all:

'When I arrived, I'll have to admit something's weird. Apparently the whole place was pretty deserted then all of a sudden a huge swarm of those Black Hole guys showed up, with that shorty girl. Then that big thug Flak showed up after I schooled him.'

I mean that is pretty awesome. That and he is still pretty nice to me. Unlike with Sami sometimes. I mean back in during the last war, all they did was like argue all day. It was scary. I mean every time me and Max tried to get between them, it would be like 'BOOM' and both of them would be like:

'Get outta my face or I'll kill you!'

Man, when I think back, it was pretty cool too. Now those two are all like...weird and stuff. I mean now that they're not getting all mad at each other, it's kinda...gross. I swear they're like doing something when it's at night, but we don't have proof yet. Max said he'd tell me when I grew up some more. Whatever that meant.

But yeah, those two are like no longer at each other's throats and it's totally weird. I think the first time was like back when we were at Green Earth and picking a fight with Eagle...and Mel was picking on Sami like crazy. I didn't even get a chance to get any action during that campaign...oh well. Of course I did manage to make fun of Sami...even though she gave me a bloody nose...ow...hmm...what was it...what was it...?

Oh right. It was against Eagle, and Sami was sitting there crying away. I think Eagle cheated that time. But then Mel pulled out like some super cheat code or something and completely turned Eagle's troops inside out! That was pretty awesome! Then Eagle was like:

'Oh damn! He's White Sun!'

Then Mel totally owned Eagle's troops. Hmm...what else? Oh right. He started to beat the crap out of him too. Like good cop bad cop, but Mel was like THE bad cop and he was like beating Eagle within an inch of his life. Then Mel totally made fun of me right after that though...that kinda hurt...but oh well. It did prove a point.

Soo...right. Sami was acting all angsty and whiny and stuff and she didn't join in on the party. Much. Afterwards she kinda passed out next to Mel. Me and Max took blackmail pictures just in case. Although they do kinda look good together. Scarily. Anything that happened after that's kinda between them. So we're all in the dark about that. Bet it was inappropriate.

Anyway, the next mission Sami took over again, but she was acting all weird again. Not that it's any different from how she usually acts...oh phew. She's not around to smack me, so it's okay. Oh right. Yeah, we poked some serious fun at their expense. Then they kicked our asses around HQ in like...really fast. Anyway, I remember suggesting something and then the next few hours were like blank...I just remember waking up and my face hurt really bad.

Okay, okay, that's enough reminiscing about the last war...I'll give you some juicy news on what I think is happening between them here, like I mentioned last time. So like when the White Sun Army showed up to Orange Star just a few weeks ago to give us all a hand, Sami went by herself to visit them and stuff. Then she was pleading with Nell about some other stuff. It was totally weird. But yeah, then it just ended up with Mel being stuck in the same room as Sami for a while. I really don't know what to say to that. You know? But sometimes you'd see her walk around the dorms wearing just a huge white shirt and I'm pretty sure it's not her shirt. Hmm...but there is something that I thought was kinda weird. Even though they sleep...slept...sleep...whatever, in the same room, Mel's usually lying facedown on the floor or the couch or something.

So whatever Max is saying is totally sketchy. But I still can't help making jokes at her expense, even though afterwards she usually hits me with something. I do have to admit that Sami if she wasn't so mean, she's really pretty, you know? Well...but not the same type of pretty as Sonja...I think it's like a boob thing or something. But most of the time I open my big mouth and she beats me up...so that's no surprise there. Sometimes though I can say some things and if I run away fast enough they can't beat on me. So ha.

On another note, I noticed that Sami can't drink very much. Not even half a can of beer, and she started to act weird already. Kinda wimpy if you ask me. But then it was during _that_ party, they snuck off together, but hey you're never too sure. And I was pretty sure they weren't up to anything, but the general idea was everybody thought it was kinda sneaky anyway. But then Mel totally shot down Max when Max suggested they were getting it on, but then right after Mel used some big nasty words, Sami shows up and starts acting all...girly I guess and was hugging him. And I was all:

'So was all you just said an incredibly elaborate and well thought out lie?' And the two of them ran away. Well actually it was just Mel running, but Sami was hugging him pretty tightly. Lucky. But then somehow they pulled some weird ninja crap when we went to their room to get the truth outta them. But then they pulled some REALLY weird ninja crap and showed up behind us. Then Mel beat Max and me into the ground, leaving us there, not before removing any blackmail type stuff from us...I just remember waking up in a pool of my own drool in the sickbay. Of course lately, according to Nell, Sami's been acting _really_ girly and stuff. Not like it's weird...well actually it is weird, but...not horribly weird. Well...she's been acting more...I guess I'd say like a 'normal' girl or something. Oh well...

Back to the task at hand...I kinda got in trouble for sleeping in...but that wasn't too bad. I just had to write an apology to Nell. But...right. This cannon. Mel's totally sneaking around trying to find the weak point and we're just waiting to make our move. Course, Mel went past the point of sneaking around, and he went on a killing spree. And started to blow stuff up. And...stuff. And...that...tornado the next day...yeah. I remember that. It was all black and bloody and stuff. Then that Gabe dude showed up and gave us some Intel. Pretty cool of him to.

But then Mel had to leave since he used up and lot of En, so it was up to me. He sent over the specs for the sucker, and we more or less figured it out...then it hit me... eh... us... uh... my tank...you know. But we figured out that the front door was the weak spot, so we blew it up. And that was the end of that pain in my butt. Of course Max had all his troops show up and he was acting all cool and trying to pretend like he wasn't worried and stuff.

Anyway, we went back to home base, and I found Sami kinda...spying on Mel. Not like that's anything odd. But she wasn't wearing her bandanna thingy. So that was kinda weird. And she was actually acting kinda...nice. Meh, not something to worry about. Then Nell dragged Sami and Mel off again to another mission. Don't know what's gonna happen after that...but if they're on a mission it just means more down time for me to sleep in anyway. Woo. I think I'll go catch some Zs now. Later.


	17. Orange Star: Retaliation

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Another note. This chapter is LONG. Also another note, slight NSFW content, which is why I changed the rating. And another note, I got the idea for a character's ability before I watched Bleach, so don't get any ideas and start saying random things.

Chapter 16: Orange Star: Retaliation

Time: Days later

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

The battle against Lash had progressed for a few days. The COs in the Orange Star camp looked a bit worse for wear for the time being.

"Mel, you look like crap." Nell said simply. "Don't you have a pocket razor or something?"

"Huh...?" He reached for his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. "...what...?" He gazed at his reflection in the metal. "...what?"

"You haven't shaved for the last half a week..."

"You don't look too great yourself Nell." Mel said. "And I forgot my razor at home base..."

"Bah...that's to be expected..." She said wiping off her lipstick. "Ugh."

"Sami looks just as bad doesn't she?" He pointed at her.

"If you mean the chocolate stains on her tank top, yes."

"Shut up you two." Sami said as she walked in. "This is stupid. I've managed to snatch that base from her, so we're more than halfway there."

"Joy." Mel said. "Perhaps if you hurry some more, we can already get this done and over with so we can all go home and take a proper bath. Yech."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sami grumbled. "I'll just have my men take her HQ soon enough..."

"Oh...? And how to you propose to do that before she blasts that weakened infantry unit off the face of the map?"

"Hehe..." Sami gave Mel a rather 'evil' grin.

"...hmm?"

"I've learned a few new tricks since the last campaign Mel." She announced.

"Oh...? Show me then. I can feel it somewhat."

"Feel what Mel?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about Nell." Mel said. "The En build-up coming off her."

"Hmm? Oh, you're right. Sami, you're going to use your Super CO Power right?"

"Damn right I am! Let's move boys! Victory March!"

"This I have to see." Mel said raising an eyebrow. "So what does it do?"

"You'll see! All right boys, get her HQ now!"

"How are you gonna do that even with your enhanced ability – whoa." Mel's other eyebrow raised as he watched Sami's men storm the Black Hole HQ in a matter of seconds.

"Heehee. That's how!" Sami said.

"Nice." Mel nodded in approval. "Well then, let's head over to the enemy base then shall we? I believe that we've got a Transport copter outside that's ready."

"Yes, let's. Then we can go home and get cleaned up for once..."

"It's not like we haven't done this before." Mel said.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, this is the worst that it's ever got." Nell sighed. "I've never ended up _this_ messy on a mission. It must be the fault of you two."

"Huh." Mel shrugged.

"Probably some strange tension." She suggested.

"...wha? I doubt it." Mel said incredulously. "C'mon Sami, your commander is crazy." He grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.

"Huh-wha! ? I can walk just fine on my own!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come with me."

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Well now that we've beat them..." Mel looked around the HQ. "Tch, wasting Orange Star resources on building phallic images. What next?" He muttered.

"Shut up Mel." Sami said.

"Now then, where's our energetic little friend? I'd like to talk to her again." Nell said, as the vein on the forehead reappeared. "Sami, drag her over here, please."

"Uh, I...yes ma'am!" Sami quickly jogged over to the chair that Lash sat on with her back to them.

"..." Mel frowned slightly. "Hold it." He quickly grabbed hold of Lash by the shoulder. "This has already happened to me once...I won't be surprised if it happens again."

"..." Lash was silent.

"What a minute...this isn't that brat! This...this is..." Nell paused in realization.

"It's a dummy." Sami said as she pointed out the fact, as Mel held it up by the shoulders a good three feet in the air. It showed no signs of any resistance as he continued to let it hang.

"...at least she's not using her own technicians this time around." Mel said. "I think she learned from that mistake in White Sun."

"She escaped! ? Unbelievable! She played us like a bunch of fools!" Nell was visibly annoyed.

"Uh...yup. Definitely." Mel said. "Oh well." He unceremoniously dropped the dummy onto the floor and gave it a tap with his foot. "Hmm? Wonder what it's made of. Kinda...weird and squishy."

"It's probably just made out of synthetic flesh or something." Sami suggested.

"That's gross. It's like some sort of strange twisted love doll made for closet perverts then."

"Want me to check if it's anatomically correct?" Sami asked with a laugh.

"...meh. Why not?" Mel shrugged. "It'd be a good laugh for later anyway."

"Okay." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Could you two stop playing around with that thing? It's grossing me out." Nell said. "That and Flak's troops are closing in. Let's get out of here!"

"Fooey. What a troublesome pair they turned out to be..." Sami sighed. "So Mel, wanna bring this dummy back?"

"Uh...sure. It'll make for good target practice later." Mel shrugged.

"Hahahahaha!"

Time: Later that day

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Phew...it's good to be back at home base." Sami said stretching as she got out of the transport copter.

"Why do I have to carry this thing around...?" Mel asked dragging 'Lash' by the leg.

"I don't wanna." Sami said. "Because it's weird."

"Mel, please put that away. It's creepy." Nell said, still annoyed.

"It can't be helped. We wanna...examine it." Sami said poking it with her toe.

"You two are sick." Nell sighed.

"Yo! Boss, you're back?" Gabe waved at Mel.

"Yeah, yeah." Mel replied.

"Dude, what the HELL is that?" The ninja commander pointed at the 'thing' on the ground.

"Lash." His commander said simply.

"You lie. I can clearly see that thing is not bleeding despite your dragging is by its feet." Gabe muttered.

"It's possible that this... 'Lash' is anatomically correct, so we can't really say it is an 'it'." Mel shrugghed.

"...and you're gonna find out?"

"Uh...I'll leave that to Sami." Mel said. "Since I'd personally rather not at risk of looking like some sort of deviant weirdo."

"It's bad enough that you're dragging it behind you." Gabe pointed out.

"Shut up and help me 'carry' it then you idiot."

"Ooh, gotcha." Gabe nodded and grabbed the dummy's arms. "...it's squishy. Like a real person. Except kinda...limp...and stuff."

"Upon closer inspection, this seems to be some mixture of very expensive silicon and then some." Gary said. "It's probably the closest one could get to a...fake human toy?"

"...that's getting more and more disturbing." Mel said as they continued to lift the object up the stairs and into Sami's room. "Sami, I'm leaving this...thing, here."

"Okay." The girl nodded. "So I take it you want me to...examine it?"

"If you want." Mel said. "To be honest, it gives me the creeps even more now." He said pointing to the face. "The eyes are still open."

"Eep. Do you think they can close?" She asked poking at the eyelids. "Oh. There we go."

"So they do close?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna sit around downstairs." Mel said. "Have fun...examining it."

"...I don't know if I want to or not." Sami said shuddering. "It'll seem weird."

"I'll agree with you there." He said, leaving.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Sami sighed as she began checking the doll.

Time: Later

Place: Back in Sami's room

Mel walked back inside after drinking numerous cans of iced coffee with his friends. He opened the door to find Sami holding up clothes to the dummy, which was now in a semi-undressed state.

"Whoa...I was NEVER here." Mel said.

"Hmm? Oh Mel." Sami acknowledged his presence as she held up a different article of clothing to the dummy.

"Just...what are you doing?" He asked.

"Dressing it up." She tossed aside another shirt and picked up another one.

"I can see that." He nodded.

"Yup."

"..." Mel just stared as Sami continued her experimentation.

"Anyway, in some strange and twisted was, it _is_ anatomically correct." She said suddenly.

"...you're kidding right?"

"Nope. Basically just looks like a naked person without the underwear on." Sami shrugged.

"Ugh..." Mel shuddered. "Did it come with the bra and panties?" He pointed at the dummy.

"These pink ones? Strangely enough yes." She nodded.

"...looks like our little friend has 'normal' taste in undergarments." Mel said. "I was thinking black with white skulls."

"Me too." Sami said. "Oh, right. However, it's just all appearances so this thing can only suffice as a mannequin more than anything else, so no worries about it being creepy and deviant."

"...the fact you're dressing it up is kinda creepy and deviant." Mel said scratching his head.

"Meh, I think it'll be amusing when we can use it in future transmissions to piss her off or something."

"Ah...I see where you're playing at."

"Yup." Sami nodded. "Now then, I think this should do for now." Sami said leaving the doll in its underwear. "Personally, all my clothes are too big for this thing."

"Considering you're taller than her and quite a bit more well-built than her?"

"Right. Anyway, I'm gonna take a bath. I feel kinda gross." She said tugging at the neckline of her top. "Sticky and sweaty."

"...you really shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate." Mel said rolling his eyes.

"Hmph. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, heading for the bathroom.

"...right." Mel creased his brow as his eyes wandered to the mess of clothing around the doll. "...ugh...so creepy. Let's see...oh here we go." He picked up a sheet and tossed it over the doll. "There...no more creepy doll. And...ugh. Might as well clean up her clothes too...honestly..." He stooped over the pile of clothing and proceeded in folding it up and putting it on top of the bunk. "...why on earth would she bring all these casual clothes when she's always on duty...?" He wondered to himself as he continued to fold.

A bit later...

"...ah...I saved some hot water for – what are you doing?" Sami came out wrapped in a towel ten minutes later.

"...folding your clothes." Mel said without turning around.

"...I was keeping the pile out so I could grab something to wear afterwards." She said walking up to him.

"Oh. My b – I thought you said you get dressed after you bathe." He said pointing at her.

"Today's an exception." She said sticking out her tongue. "Was too busy sorting through my clothes."

"Uh...huh."

"Wanna see?" She winked, seductively tugging at the top of her towel.

"Huh...? See what?" Mel asked feigning ignorance.

"...I don't believe it." She shook her head in shock.

"...if you mean you want to show off your body to me, go for it." He immediately responded in his usual blunt tone.

"So you do know what I meant." She sighed.

"Duh. I'm not stupid."

"I'd think you were gay." She giggled.

"...now that's going too far." Mel said with a laugh.

"Hmph." She looked around. "Where'd that dummy go?"

"Under the sheet there. It's way too freaky to just leave out in the open like that." Mel said pointing at the sheet covered dummy.

"I guess." Sami shrugged. "Pass me my panties."

"...not goin' there." Mel said. "I'm not touchin' your underwear."

"Oh come on, you're no fun..." Sami said with a slight purr.

"...and you're acting weird again." He said bluntly. "Now grab your own panties and clothing. I have other things to deal with. Like the rest of your clothes I have to clean up."

"Tch. Stingy." She sighed and picked up her clothing. "Wait a sec, considering you've already folded the rest of my clothes, wouldn't you have already touched them?"

"Didn't get there yet. You finished your shower too quickly." He was only half-way done with all her t-shirts.

"Ah...tch. So would you have folded them all if I took longer?"

"Everything but those." He said, pointing at the pile of underwear Sami had left on the floor.

"...fooey. Hey wait a sec. Get outta here! I'm getting dressed!" She grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out the door.

"Huh? Wha-hey!" Mel gave a startled shout as he half tripped out of the room and almost knocked over Andy.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Andy tripped backwards and hit the wall. "Oof!"

"I just got tossed out of my own room."

"...huh. Why?"

"She said something about getting dressed." Mel said shaking his head.

"Uh...okay."

"Whatever."

"...phew, you smell and look funky." Andy said rubbing his own chin. "Is that a new look? The beard and stuff?"

"...just because I forgot to bring a razor with me..." Mel grumbled.

"It makes you look old." The boy laughed.

"Shut up." Mel promptly smashed Andy into the wall.

"Ow..." Andy groaned.

"...eh? What was that clunking noise?" Sami asked poking her head out the door.

"Hi Sami..." Andy groaned. "...nice skirt." He pointed out Sami's choice of casual wear.

"Why thank you – oh. Mel you didn't just beat him up again did you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Meh." She shrugged. "Whatever. Look, the bathroom's free. You should take a shower and shave...you look freaky."

"...gee thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"That and the fact your hair is all greasy like that doesn't help your appearance either."

"Look who's talking. You had chocolate stains on that tank top of yours, your hair looked like crap and I could've sworn you had a semi-permanent wedgie during that time, since both Nell and I had a fairly good view of your white panties."

"...I knew something was weird whenever you two were pointing and whispering..." She groaned. "Whatever. Normally you two never look like crap anyway, so it was pretty funny spending almost a week with you two, without proper facilities."

"At least I tried to keep clean..." Mel said. "Since you smelt like you haven't brushed your teeth that whole campaign."

"It would've helped if you had some gum on you."

"Yeah right." He shook his head.

"...you two are arguing like a married cou – guh!" Andy was interrupted in mid-sentence by Mel's foot in his gut.

"You're noisy Andy." Mel said.

"Ow..." Andy fell to the ground.

"So you're done already? Fine, I'm gonna clean myself up then." Mel turned around and walked into the room.

"M'kay." Sami stood over Andy. "You really shouldn't say so many stupid things you know."

"...I can see your panties..." Andy pointed up Sami's skirt. "Stripes."

"...like that." She said as she stomped on him. "Pervert."

"Ow...pain..." The mechanic groaned as he doubled over.

"Much better. Now then...where shall I go...?" She asked herself as she headed downstairs. "Hmm, hmm, hmm."

"...just where on earth does she get off doing that...?" Andy continued to groan. "Oh well...at least I got a good view...stripes today huh? How...unlike her, I guess."

Time: A few minutes later

"Phew...I needed that." Mel said walking out of the room. "...why the hell are you still on the floor Andy?"

"I can't move...I'm still in pain." The boy tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"That's nice." Mel shrugged.

"You're a bastard."

"Meh."

"Aren't you gonna at least drag me back into my own dorm instead of leaving me here?" Andy flailed his arms rather weakly. "Hello...help..."

"Why would I bother?" Mel asked.

"...because...?"

"Right. Whatever."

"Mean..." Andy grumbled.

"Hmm. Serves you right for talkin' out of line. I bet she nailed you good too." Mel rolled Andy over with his foot and moved him out of the center of the hallway and against the wall.

"Ugh... this is better than nothing I guess..."

"Later Andy." With that, Mel went downstairs.

Place: Officer's Lounge

"...so...boring." Sami said stretching out on the couch. "I wish we could get to work already..."

"Can't be helped." Nell said leafing through a file. "...and what are you doing lounging about anyway? Shouldn't you be writing up your report on the last mission?"

"I don't wanna." Sami whined.

"What? Are you going to force Mel to do it?"

"He already refused me. Quite bluntly too."

"Typical of him. I'm not too surprised. He refused to even give me reports when he was in command here."

"Well considering I'm not under your authority, I don't have to." Mel said walking in.

"Hmph." Nell sighed. "Honestly, it wouldn't kill you to a little paperwork for your home country."

"Like I said. I refuse." He sat down. "...I wonder how the troops are doing...it much be pretty harsh under these conditions..."

"Weren't you a former unit commander? You should know pretty well how the conditions were when you're fighting a war."

"I guess. At least we get to hang around at the main headquarters while they're risking life and limb."

"I kinda feel bad..." Sami said. "I mean I'm an infantry commander but half the time blood still scares the hell out of me."

"Some infantry commander you are." He said teasing.

"Hmph. Although considering how many people you've killed I guess I can't really say anything." She sighed.

"Indeed." Mel said with a nod. "Not like it's something to be proud of. I'm stained with the stench of blood and guts..."

"Mmm. But isn't every soldier?" Sami asked.

"Probably every soldier except Nell here. And you."

"Hey! I had my share of action in combat." Nell protested.

"Yeah, if you mean commanding the troops." Mel shot down her argument.

"..."

"Thought so. At least you're very good at it." Mel said. "You don't look like the kind that would pull out a gun anyway."

"Of course not." Nell shook her head.

"Well, whatever. You've told your men to go kill, so indirectly, you're doing some killing somehow."

"That's a very negative way to look at it Mel."

"Well it's the truth."

"Oh right." Nell turned to Sami. "What's the big idea sitting around in casual clothes like that anyway?"

"It's not like I'm going out on my next mission anytime soon." Sami said with a shrug.

"Then at least do some paperwork!"

"Later, later." She dismissed Nell's demand with a wave of her hand.

"I could have sworn you were more of a blue jeans and tank-tops kinda girl." Mel said running his hand through his hair absently.

"Just because I look like a short-haired tomboy doesn't mean I dress like one." Sami said indignantly.

"Uh...huh." He gave a shrug and looked out the window. "So what's next anyway?"

"Let's see here." Nell flipped through a few files. "Oh here we go." She handed one to Mel.

"...capture laboratory, steal – I mean forcibly take tank plans. Then what?" He said while reading through it.

"Oh, I believe after that, we liberate the country. More or less." Nell said.

"...more or less...? Why does that worry me?" Mel wondered.

"Because it's supposed to." Sami said.

"I thought so."

"Don't you two have faith in me?" Nell asked, looking hurt.

"Well, I do." Sami said raising her hand. "Mel on the other hand..."

"I...wish to refrain from commenting." He said shaking his head.

"Hmph." Nell frowned. "At any rate, the preparations for the next assault should be finished sometime around tomorrow. Let's prepare to move out with Andy."

"Ah right, both of us are to accompany him anyway." Mel said.

"That's right."

"Well then. I'm gonna get my things together then if that's the case." He turned around and headed for his quarters.

"You mean like a proper change of clothing?" Sami asked.

"You're one to talk Sami."

"Hmph."

"Just be quiet and get to work you two." Nell said. "Sami, I need that report before dinner tonight."

"Ugh...yes ma'am."

"Mel, could you please help her write it up?"

"You sure you want me to?" Mel asked. "I'll put extra mention about that creepy thing we found." He grinned darkly.

"...okay, okay. Don't help please. The last thing I want to read is about that..._thing._"

"Well, now that we have an understanding, I'm going to go get my things."

"Mel, wait up!" Sami came after him.

"Huh? What now?"

"I'm going up as well to finish that report." She sighed.

"Oh right that." He pushed his glasses up a bit. "...tch, it's not that hard to write up a report you know..."

"Easy for you to say. You can pull rank easily. As a Special Forces Commander I'm still higher ranked than Andy of all people, but the paperwork? It's annoying."

"Haha..."

"Tch. C'mon at least give me a – "

"I refuse."

"Damn." She frowned.

"Now then...I'll see what I need."

Time: Later

Place: Mel and Sami's dorm

"...finally..." Sami groaned. "I'm done writing this stupid thing finally..."

"Let's see..." Mel said taking the printout and leafing through it.

"Well?" She asked.

"Boring. Like a military report."

"Oh goody."

"Well it looks good to me, so it should satisfy Nell." Mel nodded handing it back.

"Mm-hmm." Sami took it back and stuffed the papers into a folder. "Well that's that. Ah...I'm hungry. You coming?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah." Mel got up off the couch. "Well I've more or less finished packing up my things."

"I think you were done a while ago. You passed out and went to sleep." She commented.

"Right."

"Anyway let's see what they've got for us to eat tonight."

"I think it's like another thing of burgers tonight." He said.

"Ick...more ground beef by-product..." Sami stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Hmm...it can't be helped..." Mel said. "At least we have food."

"That's true I guess. Better than... no food."

"...don't you feel weird wandering around the HQ dressed like that...?"

"What? In a skirt?" She asked, twirling around a little bit. The skirt's hemline sat a few inches above her knees.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Not really. You should've seen me before. It was like casual Friday everyday with me around." Sami laughed.

"...huh. Then how come you didn't do that during the last campaign?"

"Tch...with someone like you in command, I couldn't be too sure how I should dress. But considering how lax you are with policy and protocol, it doesn't really matter anymore." She said.

"...huh...and I suppose sucking up to Nell helps."

"Why you!" She swung the stack of papers at him.

"Missed me." He said leaning backward, dodging.

"Hey! You're no fun."

"Meh. It's kinda bad for my health to be attacked by random objects." He countered with a flick to Sami's forehead.

"Ouch!" Sami yelped as she fell on her butt. "I didn't see that coming..." She said rubbing her forehead.

"...eh..." Mel spotted something he probably wasn't supposed to see. 'Ah...stripes...' He covered his face with his hand. "Uh...cover yourself up Sami..."

"Huh...what are you...yeek!" Her hands shot down and pushed her skirt back down. "You...saw didn't you?" She asked as her face turned red.

"Uh...yeah."

"Mou..."

"Although I didn't think you were the stripe-wearing type." Mel said offering her a hand.

"...hmph...who are you to question my choice of underwear?" She asked indignantly.

"...I'll refrain from answering." He said pulling her back to her feet. "Whatever. Dinner time. That and you have to give that stack of papers to Nell."

"Right, right." She said gathering up the papers from the ground. "Damn it, I didn't staple them together yet and they're all out of order now..."

"Didn't you at least number the pages?" He asked.

"Luckily for you, I did." Sami grumbled.

"Huh. Since when was it my fault?"

"Since you hit me!" She pouted.

"That was because you started it first." Mel shrugged.

"Grr. Whatever. It's all sorted." Sami said as she grabbed a stapler from her desk and slammed it down onto the papers. "Done!"

"Well, let's go to eat then." He said, taking the file from her.

Place: Mess Hall

"...ugh..." Sami's brows knitted together as she stared at the food on the tray in front of her. "You've got to be kidding..."

"I know what you mean." Mel said. "I didn't think they'd make sloppy joes..."

"This is even messier than eating a burger..." She said poking it with her fork. "Oh well...food's food."

"Yeah."

"I'd rather have a steak though, you know that right?" Sami said to him.

"Hahaha...too bad we're kinda short supplied for that this time around by the looks of it."

"Yeah." She sighed as she picked up a forkful of ground up beef. "...bon appetit..."

"...what she said." Mel said wondering how he was going to eat the messy sandwich without getting sauce on his coat. "...I guess I'll have to eat it like you are Sami...it's a pain washing out barbecue sauce stains..."

Time: Night

Place: Dorms

"Aren't you going to bed?" Mel asked looking up from his book. He was currently sitting on the end of Sami's bunk.

"Once I get changed." Sami said looking around for something to change into. "Mel, gimme one of your old beat up shirts."

"...find your own. All of mine are new this time around."

"..._tch, stingy._"

"It's your own problem if you can't find your own pajamas."

"Fine. Be that way." She said tossing her shirt at him.

"..." He tried to make out what was going on with a piece of cloth on his face. "What on earth are you doing...?"

"_Undressing_."

"...and?"

"_Going to sleep._"

"...why do I have a bad feeling that it'll get weird the moment I take this thing off my face?"

"_Trust me, it will_." Sami said with a giggle.

"...that just confirms my worry." He said removing the offending object from his face. "...so what am I supposed to be worried about now...?" He asked turning to the girl. "Geh. Put something over your underwear at least..."

"Well if you're not gonna lend me a spare shirt, I'm just gonna sleep like this then." She said slipping into the covers.

"...uh right."

"Anyway, get off my bed." She kicked at him from under the covers.

"Yeesh, I'm moving, I'm moving."

"Good night."

"Yeah, good night to you too." Mel said lying down on the couch.

"Ne, Mel."

"What...?"

"I won't mind if you share the bunk with me." She said while turning off the lights.

"...I'll pass this time around, thanks."

"Aw...okay."

Time: Next day - early morning

Place: On the way to the lab

"...early enough for ya Andy?" Mel asked. They had woken up at 5 am, and the Orange Star troops had already begun their march to the lab.

"Shut up..." Andy groaned. "I'm still sleepy."

"I can see that."

"Man...I wonder what's goin' on...it's getting all dark..." The boy squinted.

"...tch, Fog of War...here? I didn't think it'd be this bad all of a sudden..." Mel muttered.

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Lord Flak! The Orange Star Army!" An alien soldier ran into the main room to report to Flak.

"What? How did they find us here! ?" Flak demanded.

"I...I don't know, sir. Maybe a map fell into their hands?"

"Grr! Why the hell did we leave that map there anyway! ? How long will it take to erase all of the weapon data?"

"Ten...no, we should be able to do it if we have a week." The guard nodded.

"Well, get to it! Don't let them get that Intel! If they do, Hawke's gonna have it in for me!"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Do you see that? It's a Black Hole lab. If this goes well, we might be able to seize their new weapon designs." Nell pointed as the other COs looked through binoculars.

"Nell, I'm good to go, but shouldn't this be Sami's mission?" Andy asked.

"No can do." The girl said shaking her head. "I'm still gathering my troops. My last battle left me with a shortage of combat-ready soldiers, and Lash is to blame. But to be honest, I'd love to try and infiltrate their base by myself, whaddya think Mel?"

"Ah..." Mel was about to make his comment, but Nell cut him off.

"Do you honestly think that I would approve such recklessness?" The blonde scowled.

"Guess not." Sami said frowning. "Then how come Mel gets to go here and there whenever he wants?"

"Simply because I'm not an Orange Star soldier." He said.

"Hmph...that's not fair." Sami continued to pout.

"Ignore those two and let's move out, Andy. We're in Fog of War, so be careful now." Nell sighed.

"Fog of War, what's with this stuff anyway...?" He grumbled.

"Everything will be fine Andy; it's just an En disturbance. It just takes a little getting used to, that's all. Let's get started now." She answered.

"Nell?" Sami looked around the tent they were standing in.

"What is it Sami?"

"Mel was just here a second ago...where'd he go?" She asked.

"...you're kidding me right?" Nell wasn't amused.

"Nope...he's gone." Sami continued to check for Mel's whereabouts.

"Where did he wander off to? He's not a child..." The blonde shook her head.

"Hmm..."

"Sami, there's something stuck to your back." Andy said.

"Huh...?" Sami looked over her shoulder at her back. "Wha..."

"Here." He pulled a sticky note off Sami's back. "...let's see..."

'I decided to go take a look at the lab. After all, I didn't get a chance to see the one in White Sun. If you need to find me, my radio line is active as of now. The frequency is – '

"...he already booked it outta here! ?" Sami exclaimed as she took the note from Andy. "Of all the...I'm going to find him!"

"Hold on a second!" Nell said grabbing Sami by her shoulder. "No way."

"But...but...it's not fair!" The girl protested.

"Frankly I don't care what Mel does, but I _do_care if you get yourself in danger by disobeying orders."

"Dammit. I wanted to check it out..."

"Commander Nell, we've received a transmission from Commander Mel." The radio operator said handing the receiver to Nell.

"Patch him through."

"Mel here. Anyway, I'll give you guys some Intel on the way. I can disrupt the Fog of War just enough so I can see what's going on, without alerting the enemy to your positions."

"Understood, where are you now?"

"Here are my coordinates." He replied sending them over to the base technicians.

"Okay. We've got you on the map."

"You should probably be able to see the areas where I'm cutting through. I'll try to take care of any units I run into if I have to."

"That's great Mel, but wouldn't it be better for you to make a straight journey to the enemy lab?"

"I'll get to that once I find out if there are any indirect long range units hiding."

"Good point. We're counting on you to do that."

"Right. Mel out."

"Sami, take care of the radio. Inform us whenever Mel gets some Intel." Nell ordered.

"Huh? Oh! Understood!" Sami said heading towards the communications tent.

"Good girl." Nell nodded. "At least that'll keep her occupied so she won't run off to chase him."

"Yeah...last thing we need is have her get into some trouble." Andy said.

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Hurry up you punks! We gotta stop their advance here!" Flak shouted at his men.

"Yes, sir, Lord Flak. We're working on it as you speak."

"I'll have our troops hold them off while you work. I'll smash 'em!"

Time: Next day

"Okay, this is Mel." He called in.

"Ah, Mel! How are you holding out there?" Sami replied.

"Just fine. I haven't run into too many enemy units out here."

"Huh...? Really? That's odd. Have you engaged any of them?"

"Not yet. However, I have been noting some movement in the forested region in the northwest region of this area. Probably some rockets or something."

"Oh? Okay, got it." Sami motioned at Andy. "Andy, there's an indirect-combat unit hiding in the woods in the northwest."

"Really? I got it! I'll advance carefully. Tell Mel I said hi." Andy replied.

"Sure. How's the Fog of War?"

"Well, thanks to our tracking of Mel, it's not too bad. He's increased our field of vision so finding the enemy units is a bit easier, but we still gotta play it safe."

"My thoughts exactly." Nell said. "Oh...there appears to be some reefs here too. Great, probably something's hiding there as well."

"Sami! Come in!" Mel's voice came up on radio.

"Yeah?" Sami answered quickly.

"More indirect unit batteries near the lab."

"Got it. Andy, you heard him right?"

"Yeah, more of 'em." Andy nodded.

"Well, I think we'll be able to manage now. Mel, have you engaged any enemies yet?"

"...it's only been five minutes, I doubt it."

"Oh...okay."

"After all, I'm trying to sneak around, not draw attention to myself."

"Right. Okay, I'll let you go Mel, be careful."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Anyway, I'm heading towards the lab now."

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Lord Flak, there appears to be something headed straight for us." A technician said.

"Huh?" Flak looked dumbly at the map.

"We're losing units that haven't even engaged the enemy forces yet."

"...what the hell! ? What's going on then?"

"I...I don't know sir!"

"Grr...whatever! Orange Star must have some sort of stealth weapon with them!"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Okay, we need them here. And move here...prepare to capture those cities there..." Andy issued out orders as he turned his glance to Sami, sitting in front of the radio.

"Mel, what's going on out there?" She asked him on the radio.

"Tch, I finally ran into some enemy units and killed them." He responded.

"That explains it. How much farther are you from the lab?"

"Almost there...I'm in the forested region around it."

"Are you going in?" Sami asked.

"Yup."

"No fair..."

"Do you really like doing infiltration missions that much?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm. It means I don't have to needlessly kill soldiers."

"Oh, you mean by sneaking around."

"Yeah. I wanna come with..." She whined.

"No way. You'll just be in the way this time around." He said.

"Dammit..." Sami frowned.

"What was that Sami?" Nell asked appearing behind the younger girl.

"Ack! Nothing! Nothing!"

"I hope that's true." The blonde woman gave Sami an angry smile.

"Mmm..." Sami nodded frantically.

"Uh...Sami...? What's going on over on your end?" Mel asked over the radio.

"Give me that." Nell said taking the receiver from Sami.

"Ah!" Sami protested.

"Mel? Nothing's going on, everything's fine here. Please continue with whatever it is you're doing."

"Okay Nell. Whatever you say. Mel out."

"Now then, I hope you're not planning anything reckless Sami." Nell gave Sami the evil eye.

'Not that I can anymore...' Sami thought bitterly, as Nell's gaze seemed to pierce into her. "Nope...not at all."

"Good. Now then, stay at the radio and behave yourself."

'I feel like a six year old or something...' The girl sighed. 'Having a time out...'

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Well, looks like I made it." Mel said. "Looks like I've got a few days or so left."

In the distance, the lab stood, the few remaining guards made their patrols along the grounds.

"Report." The first guard said to the other.

"Nothing as usual."

"Excellent. Continue your patrol." They saluted each other and went on their separate paths.

"Understood."

Mel's eyes widened in disbelief.

'That's it...? There's so few of them this time around it's almost a joke...this must mean that the Black Hole forces in Orange Star are starting to run a bit thin.' He pulled out his gun from the holster in his coat and searched in his pockets for the silencer. "...can never be too careful..." He said to himself as he attached the part. "...funny, there's just a few cameras...not as many as last time...they must all be inside the lab..."

Time: A few minutes later

The few Black Hole patrollers that did remain were found lying unconscious...or so it seemed.

"Too easy." Mel said releasing the magazine from his gun. Purple blood seeped onto the compound of the lab. "Now then, cameras are...oh there we go." He turned his attentions to the offending device and aimed at it. "Can't have you spotting me from here..."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"There seems to be something disrupting the forces protecting the Black Hole lab, Nell." Sami said.

"Oh?"

"It looks like Mel finally broke in."

"Wow. And it's only the fourth day in." Nell looked impressed.

"Not bad at all." Sami nodded. 'Although I bet I could do it faster!' She thought to herself.

"I can tell what you're thinking with that wry grin." Nell said. "And I highly doubt you could match Mel's infiltration ability."

"...hey! Don't you have faith in my skills?" Sami gave Nell an offended scowl.

"I do Sami, but trust me; I think Mel's better than you are."

"Hmph...I'd like to find out."

"Well we'll find out once he gives a damage report or something." Her commander smiled eerily.

"Hmm...fine. Actually...Mel, come in!"

"I'm a little busy right now..." He replied hesitantly on the radio.

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Why are you calling all of a sudden...?" Mel asked as he violently snapped the neck of the alien guard he had sneaked up on. "Especially now."

'CRACK'

"Uh...just checkin' how you're doing." Sami said.

"That's nice." He said.

"What was that noise just then?" She asked.

"Neck snapping." He replied matter of factly.

"...ugh, you're joking right?"

"Nope." He frisked the guard's corpse for anything of use. "..."

"What are you doing now?" Sami asked warily.

"Checking the body for a key or something. Nope. Nothing."

"..." Sami remained silent.

"Hmm...oh, here comes another one." He whispered.

"...uh..."

"Give me a second." Mel waited as the alien guard walked past him and continued on his patrol path.

"..." More silence on the other end of the line as Mel followed the guard.

"Gotcha!" He put his arm across the guard's neck and started throttling away.

"Huh! ? Grrk! Let go! Let – hrrrrrrrrrrrrk..." The guard choked to death as his neck snapped.

'Thud' Mel let the alien fall to the ground.

"...dammit, there aren't too many of them in here."

"How many have you done in...?" Sami asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"At most just five or so...I've shot out more cameras than that."

"...wow."

"So are you just lonely or something?" Mel asked as he continued to make his way down the empty hallways.

"...uh..."

"Oh. Excuse me for a moment." He said hiding behind the corner of the wall.

"...I could have sworn I heard someone call out..." Another guard muttered as he walked past.

"C'mere for a sec buddy." Mel said grabbing the guard by his firing arm. "Eat this." He smashed the guard; bubble helmet and all into the steel wall, shattering the glass and the alien's skull in a black-purple pulp.

'CRUNCH'

"Mel...! What was that noise! ?" Sami asked on the com-link.

"Hmm? Oh, just the sound of a head being smashed."

"Ew..."

"You sure you can stomach the surround sound of stealthy killing?" He asked while he left the guard's body in the wall.

"...you're kidding right...?"

"Well. Time to try something else." He said pulling out a knife from his coat. "Now who's next...?"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Urp..." Sami gagged slightly. "Okay, you win Nell."

"Yes I do." Nell nodded. "Mel's far better than you at this."

"Only because he does it so violently..."

"But he does it in a way that it leaves an impression."

"By 'impression' I hope you don't mean by leaving dents in walls with alien skulls..."

"...you mean that was what that crunching sound was?" Nell looked surprised "Was it Mel?"

"Huh? Busy again." Mel replied. "I'm just...punching...this...guy...to...death." Each word was followed by the sound of a fist descending into flesh.

"...oh my." Nell said covering her mouth. "How...brutal?"

"Okay. I'm done here." Mel said. "Are you guys in position yet?"

"Andy! How are we for position?"

"Almost there Nell!" Andy shouted in reply.

"Almost there he says." She said on the radio.

"Whatever, hurry it up. I can sense something coming." Mel said.

"Like what?"

"My sixth sense tells me it's Flak, but I don't want to confirm that. I mean have you seen the size of that guy?" He asked.

"Not up close no."

"I'm wagering he's like six foot four...weighs well over two-fifty pounds...and I mean look at those muscles on him! Picking a fight with that gorilla would be suicide."

"But haven't you like tossed Max around like a rag-doll before?" Nell asked.

"Max is one thing, this guy is another." Mel replied bluntly.

"I have a feeling Mel's insulting Max..." Nell sighed.

"Whatever. If he does head my way, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

"Would that include busting his head open?" Sami suggested hopefully.

"I dunno...maybe if I'm lucky." He shrugged, but they couldn't see him.

'THUMP THUMP THUMP' The women could hear the sound of heavy stomping in the background noise.

"Mel, what's that – "

Place: Black Hole Lab

"I FOUND YOU! YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE PUNK!" The big Black Hole CO shouted as he charged Mel.

" – noise?" Sami finished just as Mel turned around to see Flak's fist come straight at his head.

"Holy shit." Mel said as he bent backwards, dodging the incoming attack. "Whoa...Sami, hold off for a bit. I just found him." Flak's fist flew past him and the large man's momentum carried him past Mel and he struck the steel wall, creating a huge dent.

"You! You were the one raising the ruckus in here, weren't you! ?" Flak roared

"Uh...yup." Mel said standing up straight. "...yikes." He looked in shock at the indentation Flak left in the wall. "Note to self, don't get hit."

"Heh...I'll show you! I'm gonna smash you into a bloody pulp!" Flak cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry, that's not on my to-do list you big ape." Mel said taking a defensive stance. "My original job here is to get those tank plans of yours...however I'll leave that to Andy. My new job...is to distract you long enough so that they can get the plans with no problems!"

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Flak raised his fists and charged at Mel.

"That same trick isn't going to work twice."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The huge man swung his sledgehammer-like fists downward at Mel.

"Tch. Too slow." Mel said deflecting the blow upward with an open palm.

"Huh! ? How can a tiny little punk like you – " Flak was thrown off in surprise.

"Be so strong?" Mel finished as he smashed Flak in the gut with his elbow, sending the huge man reeling toward the wall.

"Haa...haa...what...the...?"

"Don't underestimate us...you freak. I might not look it...but I can fight on equal terms with your boss, you ape. Now then...let's see what you got." Mel raised his arm and taunted Flak. "C'mon."

"Rrr..." Flak growled as he regained his balance. "I'll show ya! Barbaric Blow!" Dark En gathered around the giant fists, and the air around them started to distort wildly.

"...eeeh...now I don't think I could block that normally..." Mel said. "Bring it!"

"!" Flak's fist came straight at Mel; the Dark En continued to warp the air around it.

"Here goes." Mel's foot enveloped itself in flame as he ran towards Flak and kicked at him. "Guh!" The two opposing energies deflected each other, and both COs flew backwards. "...tch...didn't use enough En..."

"What the...! ? How can he block that much Dark En with just a regular En attack! ?"

"...don't tell me that was your Super CO ability..." Mel said raising an eyebrow. "...tch. What a waste of time. I'll show you what a CO ability should be."

"That's if ya can ya punk!" Flak thundered as he charged at Mel again. "TAKE THIS!" And he struck again with another straight punch.

"And as usual, too slow." Mel said stopping it with his hand. "I may have overestimated you Flak. You're not even worth killing."

"Huh! ? How'd you – "

"Strike." Mel's hand glowed with energy.

"What the! ?" Flak's roar of surprise was silenced as a beam of concentrated flame surrounded him and blasted him through the wall of the building. "ARGH!"

"...you have to give him credit though...he's still alive." Mel said noting the door that Flak left open when he charged in. "Must be there."

Place: Lab Main Room

"All right alien freaks. Hands up." Mel said as he gunned down the remaining armed soldiers. "Now then. The plans. Gimme."

"Gulp...under...stood." The technician trembled as he handed a handful of discs over to Mel.

"Good. Now it'll be a good couple hours or so before your boss regains consciousness, so you all play nice and wait until he wakes up before running away now." He waved the gun at their faces.

"..."

"I'll be off now. Oh no wait. How do I know if these discs are empty? Put _all _the tank Intel onto them for me now. While I watch." Mel shoved the discs back towards the alien techs.

"...all...right."

"And if you try any funny shit, I'll blast out your joints one by one."

"...dammit..."

"C'mon on move it." Mel said grabbing the closest tech. "How long will it take ya to repair it?"

"...not...long...we couldn't even manage to delete twenty percent of it yet."

"Oh good. Now then, move it!"

"Yeah...yeah...okay...just...don't...shoot." They muttered as they began putting the data back onto the discs.

"Then do your job before I decide to do mine!" Mel reactivated his radio signal. "Sami, come in."

"Yeah, what...just happened? What did you mean by 'found him'?" Sami asked.

"I ran into Flak...and promptly beat him into the ground."

"Heehee! As expected of you!"

"So has Andy cleaned out the enemy forces on the outside?"

"You bet! We've made it to the lab and captured it."

"Great. I've got the lab under my control from the inside now, and the goons are copying the files for us as we speak. Hey! Quit slacking off before I cap you one!" Mel shouted at another alien technician.

"That's amazing. So how much longer will it take them?" Sami asked.

"Good question. Hey punks! How much longer will it take already! ?" He shouted at the aliens again.

"Almost done..." The alien muttered.

"Almost there Sami. Where are the clean-up forces?" Mel replied.

"They're giving me a response now. They're making their way through the halls following the path of destruction carved out in front of them."

"...oh lovely."

"I guess they just had to follow the dead bodies and vandalism on the wall that you left on your way in." She giggled.

"Oh. That's so funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." Mel said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm kidding. Anyway, just come back with the plans when you're done, the men will deal with the rest."

"I doubt they'll find Flak though. I blasted him through the wall."

"...you what! ?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Hmm..."

"Commander Mel! We've arrived! We'll take over from here!" The Orange Star soldiers saluted as they marched in.

"All right. You guys can take over from here." Mel nodded. "I'll be off." He left the remaining clean up to the Orange Star forces.

Time: Hours later

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Lord Flak...the new weapons plans have been stolen..." A technician mumbled.

"...assemble everyone in the factory." Flak groaned as he clawed his way out of the wall.

"In the factory...yes sir!"

"Blast! What the hell is up with that punk! ? He's way too strong to be normal!" The huge man groaned as he groggily got back up on his feet, his goggles were cracked and his body was covered in scorch marks.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"All right! We've shut down the enemy lab!" Andy cheered.

"Excellent work, in spite of this Fog. With these plans, we should be able to develop whatever it is the data is on. I think we'll have more Intel on them by the time you deploy them. Anyway, this was a good showing of...some sort of teamwork." Nell commended them.

"Sami and Mel's radio Intel really helped a lot!"

"I wish I could've infiltrated the lab too..." Sami pouted.

"Phew...am I back in time for the leaving party?" Mel asked, entering the tent.

"How was wandering around the field a few days?"

"Not too bad this time around." He laughed. "I managed to shave a couple times while I was out."

"Just in time to get back to HQ huh Mel?" Nell smiled. "Thanks to you, we've got data on the new Black Hole weapon."

"No problem. It wasn't too bad getting back. They left me a transport so I could book it back here no problem."

"So tell me Mel, how was infiltrating the Black Hole Lab?" Sami asked him.

"A lot easier than infiltrating the Black Cannon Base." He shrugged.

"Hmph...I wanted to go see."

"The way those guards patrolled there, I doubt you'd manage." He said.

"What's that! ?" She frowned at him.

"If you're still leery about cracking open a few skulls, I don't know how you'd manage under those conditions in an infiltration Sami." Mel said.

"Hmph..."

"Those guys run a tight patrol. Killing them more or less was the easiest way to get by them since they were in the way."

"Oh right. How come you're not covered in alien blood and stuff?" She noticed that his white uniform was still very white.

"That's another thing. Once you know how to kill someone good and properly, you can avoid getting blood on yourself." He said brushing off some imaginary dust.

"Enough of the gruesome assassination talk Mel." Nell interrupted. "Let's head back to celebrate this victory!"

"Wahoo! Let's have a barbecue!" Andy whooped.

Time: After Flak's retreat

Place: Somewhere in Orange Star

White Sun Mission: Dragon Bite

Gabe vs. Flak

"Hmm...wonder what's goin' on..." Gabe muttered as he continued his patrol with his men.

"Commander, it appears that there are enemy forces headed this way." On of his advance guard said.

"Wha? The heck ya talkin' about? Why would they be headed this way?"

"It appears that the 'Factory' complex is nearby here."

"Oh, izzat so?" Gabe yawned loudly. "Whatever. It's not like it's real important for us anyway. Just blow it up and away we go."

"However, it appears that the Orange Star army hasn't found the exact location of the Factory." The guard reported.

"So...?"

"Wouldn't it – " Gabe cut off the guard's suggestion as he caught the hint.

"Ah, I get ya. Let's...follow 'em. And take a couple of them out while we're at it! All right boys, let's move!"

"Yes sir!" The White Sun forces began to move out through the forests.

"Hoo-boy. Fog of War. I love it." Gabe laughed to himself.

Place: Black Hole Route

"...grr...more Fog of War..." Flak grumbled. "I hate this junk."

"Lord Flak!" A soldier ran up to him.

"What now?"

"We're being attacked!"

"Huh? By who?"

"I don't know! The enemy isn't visible!"

"...grr..."

"And this entire region is forested too!"

"Dammit...typical of those Orange Star dogs to launch a sneak attack."

"You do have to admit, that they plan better than – " The soldier started.

"Shut up!" Flak roared as he smacked the soldier aside.

"Hey! Listen up Black Hole scum!" Came Gabe's voice on the Black Hole Com Link. "This is Gabe of the White Sun, and we're here to mess up your troops, got it?"

"Huh! ? That scar faced punk!"

"Don't 'that scar faced punk' me ape-man! We're here to blast what's left of your forces to bits from the distance. while – oops, almost let it out. Whatever! We're gonna blast your forces! That's that!"

"Grr...we can't let them blast us or else it's over..." Flak groaned. "Retreat as fast you can! We don't have enough troops left over as it is! Especially against the White Sun, let alone Orange Star!"

Place: Orange Star Main HQ Communications

"Yo! Patch me in with any of the Commanders in charge!" Gabe said through the radio.

"Huh? Oh! All right." The technician nodded and sent the transmission through. "This is OS Communications; White Sun Commander Gabe wishes to speak with someone."

"I'll take it." Mel said coming into the com-room. "What is it Gabe?"

"Yo, I've ran into the Black Hole forces, and they're beating a hasty retreat, so I'm planning on tailin' them so that I can find that stupid Factory of theirs."

"Where were they coming from?"

"Hmm...? Well accordin' to this map here...the weapons R& D lab... that you came from."

"...you mean you were patrolling nearby the whole time?"

"Huh...yeah. S'cuse me for a sec. HEY! I said blast 'em! What! ? I don't care what you morons think! Just bomb 'em or something! Anyway, where was I? Righ', I plan on blowing up the remainders of their heavy forces before they make it to the Factory gates."

"You know, it's hard to believe that you're incredibly well educated by the harsh way you talk." Mel chuckled.

"Same to ya, Mel." Gabe responded. "I've heard you swear up a storm before. The only reason you still look proper is the way you look. I mean, don't ya know how hard it is to be taken seriously with a bunch of scars on your face, huh?"

"Just because you caught it in the face doesn't mean you're the only with scars Gabe."

"Yeah, yeah, I know about yours boss. Anyway, I've got to go on a couple more bombing runs; they're trying to divert my attention again."

"Huh...I'll leave it to you then. Mel out."

"Gotcha boss, later." Gabe ended the transmission.

"Hmm...this is good." Mel nodded to himself. "I'd better inform the others."

Place: White Sun Patrol Group location

"Heh. This one's mine!" Gabe laughed as his men continued to punish the retreating Black Hole forces relentlessly. "Run along now! Show me where you're hiding that resource sucking monstrosity eh?"

Place: Black Hole Forces

"Dammit! Move faster dammit!" Flak shouted at his dwindling troops.

"Lord Flak, it's no good, the enemy far outnumbers us as it is!" A soldier reported as they continued their retreat.

"I don't care! Just...do something!"

"Lord Flak! A communication!" The alien handed the radio over to Flak.

"Who the hell is it?" He demanded.

"It's Mistress Lash."

"Grr...patch her through!"

"Yoo-hoo. Flak, what's up?"

"I'm getting beat!" Flak growled.

"As if that's news to me." Lash sighed. "Who is it _this_ time?"

"Beats me! I'm trying to head back to the Factory minding my own business, then some lunatic came outta no where and starts dropping bombs like...like..."

"Uh...huh, so you're saying that while you were retreating...you were ambushed?"

"...yeah!"

"...tsk..." Lash clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry I can't help you this time around..."

"What! ?"

"I was just wondering how you were holding up, but I guess you're royally screwed."

"...dammit Lash! This isn't time for stuff like that!" Flak roared at the radio.

"Like I care. I have my own problems to squish! Heehee!"

"...can't you at least – "

"Uh-uh. No can do. Hawke said."

"Hawke...said..."

"Anyway, tough luck Flak. But I'd suggest using the Fog of War to your advantage if you don't want that guy to bomb you to death."

"I AM!"

"Well too bad for you. Have fun. Toodles." Lash ended the conversation.

"Dammit! Dammit! Grr..."

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Eh? What do you mean we don't have to send our own forces to hunt down the Factory?" Nell asked. "I do know we did see it earlier but we were unable to confirm a definite location."

"Nope." Mel said. "One of my men has engaged with the Black Hole forces retreating towards the Factory and he's currently following them there while disabling their remaining forces."

"How nice of him." She smiled.

"Anyway, at any rate, he..._should_ stop assaulting them and report to us about their current location."

"How long do you think it will take Mel?" She asked him.

"Knowing Gabe...not too long. He must've destroyed a good portion of what was left of their landing forces."

"That's good to know. Less for us to deal with on the way."

"Precisely." Mel nodded.

"Shouldn't you contact him again and ask about his progress?"

"Good point..." Mel nodded. "I'll get in touch with him via the Spec Ops line now..." He reached into his pocket for a small headset. "Just lemme hook it up to the speaker...there we go. Gabe! What's your status?"

"Huh? Oh boss-man, yeah. I've got him on the run. I can actually see him booking it with his goons."

"Have you severely disabled their forces?"

"Pretty much. I figure I'd let a couple of the infantry units make their way along. Even with this fog, they can't hide from me for long."

"I'm assuming you're using indiscriminate force, considering you've brought the commandos and heavy air force with you."

"It's been a while since I've had a bombing run, and this is more than amusing." Gabe said.

"What's your estimated time of mission completion?"

"Given the rate they move at...and considering there's no bases or cities for them to take, not much longer. Give me a couple more days. I've managed to eliminate over eighty percent of the enemy. All that remains are just infantry units."

"How many?" Mel asked.

"How the hell should I know? I can't see everything in the fog. It's just enough that I got rocket batteries with commandos around in every forest along the path they're running off too. I can't lose sight of them or else that'll compromise the mission."

"Right. Just don't kill them all either, that will do the same thing."

"Yeah, I told the boys to hold off already. It's gonna be a long wait, but it can't be helped. I smashed all their transport units too."

"So what do they have other than infantry?"

"Just a recon unit or two."

"...huh. Leave that alone then."

"Right."

"Oh, have they also made contact with your troops?"

"Huh? Heck no. It's not my forte, but I've been assaulting them from the distance rather than going toe to toe with them on the ground. And since they can't retaliate against my air strikes, it's all good."

"Just keep a close eye on them once they make their escape."

"Got it. Gabe out."

"Well there you have it." Mel said turning to the Orange Star COs. "We've got them."

"Excellent. Andy, Max, prepare the troops for the final assault on the invaders." Nell ordered.

"Got it Nell!" Max nodded.

"Sure thing!" Andy leapt up and followed Max to the main compound.

"Sami, come with me. We've got to make plans." Nell motioned for Sami to follow her.

"Huh? Oh! Okay!" Sami followed after Nell.

"Hmm...ah well. Looks like I'm not needed for once." Mel laughed to himself. "Well...that means its nap time." He headed back upstairs to his room.

Time: Two days later

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Bingo. Found ya." Gabe laughed. "Well now then, let's call up the main forces." He reached into his pocket and activated the White Sun Spec Ops line. "Yo, boss."

"What's up Gabe?" Mel responded.

"Found it. Factory."

"All right. We've confirmed your position over at the HQ anyway. The Orange Star Army's headed your way."

"What's their ETA?" Gabe asked.

"We're on our way pretty much. I can see the trail of destruction you've left behind you."

"Oh, so you're on the road?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Anyway, this is Orange Star's battle. Pull out." Mel ordered.

"Hmm? I guess I ought to. My air force needs to be re-supplied. Well then I'll catch you later boss."

"Got it."

Place: Orange Star Assault Force's Current Location

"Was that Gabe?" Andy asked.

"Hmm? Yeah." Mel nodded. "He's done his part. Now you guys are headed into the so-called 'Final Boss' stage here huh?"

"I didn't think you were much for video games Mel."

"Meh. That's what you think." He said reaching into his pocket, producing a portable game system. "Whaddya think?"

"...that's the latest model!" Andy said in surprise. "Where'd you score one of those! ?"

"Trade secret." Mel said as he raised his pointer finger and wagged it. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Oh for the..." Sami said in exasperation. "He just went out and bought it Andy. It's not that hard to find the new one nowadays. Heck, even I bought one after I saw Mel playing with it."

"When did you have time to pick one up Sami! ?"

"I have my ways." The girl winked. "Right Mel?"

"Ah...yes."

"...you went and bought her one! ?"

"She wouldn't stop needling me until I got her one..." Mel sighed. "She _did_ pay me back though."

"At least you still got it for me." Sami smiled. "It was _soo_ hard to find one normally."

"Ugh. I wonder how I'm going to explain all these random expenses at the next budget meeting..." He looked up at the distance. "Oh? Looks like someone's waving at us."

"Yo! Over here!" Gabe stood in the distance grinning broadly. "Guess you guys got here earlier than I thought. I just had my boys head back to the HQ."

"Well, leave it to them." Mel motioned at the Orange Star forces. "I'm here as a semi-indifferent observer."

"Ah, so it's not your fight today huh?"

"Not anymore. They've requested me to leave it to them."

"So what are you doing here then?" Gabe asked.

"...moral support." Mel said with a half-shrug.

"Ah..."

"And the fact that I wanna beat the level I'm on in this game here." He turned his attentions to his game.

"Ooh. You're farther than I am." Gabe laughed. "Where's the strategy guide?"

"It's not out yet." Mel sighed.

"Damn. I was hoping you had it. I'm stuck at...hmm...whatever. I'll figure it out myself. Never mind."

"Well, whatever. See ya Gabe." Mel waved his subordinate off.

Place: Black Hole Factory in Orange Star

"They've come at last...I'll win it all with this factory." Flak muttered to himself. "No thanks to that punk that chased me down here...we're short on men too. Grr...dammit!"

"You look like you're having a rough time, Flak." Adder murmured as he appeared from the shadows.

"Huh? What rock did you crawl out from under, Adder?" Flak growled.

"Heh, heh, heh...I wanted to see the military strength of this world myself."

"Should you be here? I thought you were supposed to be invading Yellow Comet?" Flak said trying to avoid the topic.

"Leave off, Flak. You'd do well not to waste your energy on my affairs. Look! The natives are knocking on your doorstep... and they look restless." Adder hissed pointing at the monitor.

"Grr...I won't lose here Adder..."

"_Won't_? Heh, heh, heh...You mustn't lose, Flak. That's closer to the truth." Adder laughed.

"..." Flak was speechless.

"I'm looking forward to your performance. Heh, heh, heh..." Adder continued to chuckle as he went back to where he came. "I'll be heading out now Flak...you'd better win."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Whoa! What in the world is that! ?" Andy gasped in surprise as he saw the Factory.

"You'd think you'd know already by now after all the Intel we scraped together for you." Mel sighed. "Don't you read the reports Andy?"

"Hmm...nope."

"Andy!" Nell glared at him.

"It seems to be some sort of an installation. This is...the 'Factory' you talked about right Mel?" Sami asked.

"So there's no doubt that it's the key to the entire Black Hole invasion, right?" Max asked.

"Yes, but...Mel, what did you see inside that...thing?" Nell asked him.

"Hmm? Other than patrolling guards and what not...I'd say...machinery and training facility type...things." His answer was a bit vague.

"Things...?"

"Well as we already plainly know, Black Hole soldiers are far from human. I would...under my best guess, assume it's some form of cloning or growth tubes, whereas the rest of it is basically manufacturing facilities for their mechanical automatic units. To be honest, I didn't want to give it much thought since it was using OUR resources."

"Right, right."

"That and mainly because I spent the whole of my time in there skulking around trying to kill guards. That made my day. Really." Mel gave a sadistic smile.

"...eep. Ahem. At any rate, which one of you are up to it?" Nell asked her commanders.

"Lemme at 'em!" Andy piped up. "It's been – mmph!"

"I'm gonna tear 'em a new one! I haven't had any action in a while lately!" Max interrupted as he covered Andy's mouth.

"..." Sami made a face as she kept her mouth shut.

"Sami? Don't you have anything to say?"

"No. If the boys want to do it, let them." She said simply. 'To be honest, the less I have to do, the better these days.' She thought.

"Hmph." Mel gave Sami a sidelong glance as he realized what she was thinking to herself. "_Don't feel like doing any work today huh?_" He said aside to her.

"...hrm." She murmured

"What are you two whispering to yourselves about?" Nell asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Mel yawned. "Anyway...shall I give you the complete truth on this...'Factory'?" He pulled out a notebook from his coat.

"Once the boys stop arguing and decide who's going to take this mission."

"I wanna do it!" Andy shouted as he jumped onto Max's back like a monkey and tried to beat Max into submission.

"Gah! Stoppit Andy!"

"..._idiots._" Sami sighed. "Nell, permission to speak freely."

"Yes Sami?"

"**I'll**do it. These two are just gonna keep on fighting all day and then we're gonna be overrun before anything happens."

"All right, that's fine. Sami, you're in command." Nell said. "Oh right. We've finally managed to get the plans down for the Neotanks just recently; you should be able to deploy them once you've got enough funds."

"Mmm. Understood." Sami nodded.

"Huh! ? What! ?" Andy and Max stopped fighting for a moment. "She's in charge now! ?"

"Whatever happened to not working today?" Mel asked.

"...it's tiring watching those two fight all day. So by doing this, I can deal with it. That and who're they to argue with me? I've got your support too...right?" She glanced at him.

"Ah...right." Mel said raising an eyebrow. "At any rate, we should...oh look."

Place: Black Hole Factory

"That unit's ready, right? Open the factory gate!" Flak shouted.

"Yes, sir."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"That's no base, and yet an enemy unit just came out of it. What's going on Mel?" Sami asked him.

"So that's it, I understand now." Nell realized what Mel had meant earlier.

"What is it, Nell? Is everything all right?" Max wondered.

"No, it isn't, Max. Our army's not the only thing being attacked here. The enemy's been stealing weapons, money, and other materials, too! Somehow, they transport everything here to this factory, then it all goes into that pipe and winds up...somewhere else."

"Ahem..." Mel cut in. "That's what I was about to explain to you guys. But yes, that's the gist of it. They stole resources and funds. Thankfully at White Sun we nipped them at the bud, so the damage was...minimal."

"Tch...Black Hole..." Sami spat. "Well good thing I'm all riled up now. Let's take it to them!"

"We've made it this far, we're not going lose. Let's go!" Nell shouted.

"**HOLD IT**!" Mel shouted.

"Eek! What is it Mel! ?" Sami winced.

"Before you guys...blindly run into this, I wasn't finished. As far as we're all concerned, the Factory itself is impervious to damage from almost every conventional weapon available to most armies. Including Black Hole's own weaponry."

"What about White Sun's Special Forces weapons?"

"And let them reverse engineer them back on us? No way. After all, I'm betting this stuff is the same as the metal compounds that they used in producing the Black Cannon. It blocks out En attacks as well." He said.

"Damn."

"Anyway, if you want to stop it...follow the pipeline. There should be a pipe seam there that's kinda...different looking."

"Ooh, you mean right here Mel?" Sami asked pointing at the map screen. The was a section of pipe that looked 'different' from the rest.

"Bingo."

"It's connected together to another pipe right there. Frankly I find it's a flaw in general, but Lash must be following some mad scientist creator rule where the weak point must be available to the enemy regardless or something."

"Hmm..."

"Anyway, you want to break that seam wide open. That ought to stop the flow of Orange Star resources into the Factory and prevent any new units from being built."

"What do you recommend we should do to break it open?" Nell asked him.

"Easy. Brute force. The biggest guns you can find should easily smash it open. Gary managed to take it out with continuous rocket salvos over two days."

"Ah, long range works..." Sami nodded. "I'd prefer it that way anyway...my direct combat units aren't suited for this kind of thing..."

"Regardless of your direct combat abilities or not Sami, there's an airport right there. Getting that and sending bombers that direction would work probably just as fast." Mel pointed on the map.

"Assuming we can build up enough funds to do that..."

"True, considering the size of our starting battalion." He nodded.

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Lord Flak, it appears that our foe knows about the pipe's weak point.

"Grr...that section may be weak, but it's still not easy to destroy. Even so, if they manage to damage the pipe and halt troop production, we're in deep trouble. Hit 'em now, before they're ready! Smash 'em!"

"Yes, sir!"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"All right! Current plan of action! Let's take as many of those western territories as we can, as well as that airport!" Sami shouted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hmm-hmm." Sami smiled as she watched the troops head into action. "We're gonna win...we're gonna win..." She sang.

"...looks like someone's overly happy." Mel said. "Or overly confident for that matter."

"Just shut up and gimme a chocolate bar Mel."

"Hmm? Oh right." He reached into his pocket. "I took the liberty of raiding those crates that you managed to swipe from Hachi and filled my pockets. It's much cheaper that way anyway."

"Eh! ?"

"I mean you're not gonna just sit there and eat them all in one go, that's just silly." He said handing her a chocolate bar.

"Hmph..."

"And it's not like I eat very much chocolate anyway."

"Ah...true." She nodded as she tore open the wrapper.

"Oh well. Back to work, back to work. Hmm...I wonder..." Mel stared listlessly at the Factory in the distance.

"If you're planning on infiltrating the factory, you're not gonna. It's not fair to me if I have to sit here and boss the men around while you get to go sneak around and kill things." Sami frowned.

"Tch...why would you care? It's not like you'd be allowed to go sneak around with your Commander hovering over you like a hawk." Mel pointed at Nell who happened to be nearby.

"Oh damn it!" She swore. "Well, why do _you_ have to go out?"

"I have a strange urge to go out and kill Black Hole goons. Isn't that good enough of a reason for you?"

"..." Sami just shook her head and remained silent.

"Thought so." Mel said heading towards the nearest deployment base. "I'm gonna hitch a ride with a couple of your boys on their way towards the factory. Catch ya later."

"Huh! ? Huh! ? Dammit! Mel! Come back here!" She shouted as he left.

"No way." He said waving. "I feel like raising some havoc. Bye."

"...dammit!"

Time: Some days into the battle

"How are we holding up?" Nell asked.

"Pretty good. We've fought pretty hard, but we've managed to take over the western region there, and the airport has also been secured. Just a little bit more and we'll have enough resources to send in reinforcements from the skies." Sami replied.

"That's what I want to hear."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh right. I've been meaning to ask you, but where'd Mel go?" Nell couldn't see him anywhere.

"Factory raiding."

"Again?"

"More or less." Sami sighed. "He ditched me again."

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Red Alert! Red Alert! The intruder still hasn't been apprehended! Find him at all costs!" The klaxons blared.

"Tch...couldn't be anymore obvious this time around huh?" Mel grumbled as he set off the alarm.

"There he is! Get him!" A whole unit of alien guards was headed his direction.

"Damn...so much for the element of surprise." He muttered as he started running in the opposite direction. "As much as I like to pick a fight, I can't risk that right now. There's too much at stake!"

"Fire at will! We just need to get rid of him and everything will fall in place!"

"No way in hell." Mel said reaching into his coat undoing a clasp, releasing a pile of grenades behind him. "Bye-bye now."

"He just dropped – " The soldiers didn't react fast enough as explosions filled the hallway.

"Time to get out of here...I've done enough damage for the time being..." He pulled out his radio. "Oi! Come in! This is Commander Mel of the White Sun Army."

"Mel? What are you doing this time?" Nell asked on the other end.

"Causing trouble as usual."

"Hmph. What do you need?"

"Send a transport towards the Factory; I'm getting the hell out of here." He continued running away from the incoming guards.

"What happened to run and gun?" She wondered out loud.

"It's not worth it! And another thing, aren't you ready to blow it up yet?" Mel shouted back into the radio.

"What on earth do you mean it's not worth it?"

"They've got more goons in here than I anticipated! I'm not staying!" He turned the corner and continued his sprint away from the pursuing guards.

"So much for infiltration huh?"

"Shut up and send that transport already! I've killed enough of them as it is!" He snapped at Nell on the radio.

"That's rude!" Nell was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, but I don't have the luxury of being polite right now, I'm being chased by trigger happy aliens."

"Right. Fine." Nell said as she put the receiver down for a moment.

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Sami, send an APC to the factory." Nell said to the younger girl.

"Hmm? Why?" Sami looked up at the map. "There's no reason to..."

"Mel's trying to...escape."

"Huh...? Why?"

"Said something about being overwhelmed by trigger happy alien goons."

"Oh...okay." Sami nodded. "Hey guys, get a transport to the factory, we've got to pick up someone."

"Yes ma'am."

"By the way Nell, is Mel still on the other end?"

"As a matter of fact yes, why?"

"Tell him we're almost ready to attack the pipe seam." Sami said.

"Ah, that's good to know. Perhaps he'll be out by then." Nell nodded. "Mel, we're almost ready to finish the job. Get moving!"

"Understood! I'm outta here." He replied.

"Well...here goes, let's send that bomber their way!" Sami gave her orders.

Time: Two more days

"We did it! There'll be no more units coming from that factory!" Sami cheered as the bomber finally destroyed the pipe seam. "Nice! Now then...I'll assume Mel should be headed back soon enough."

"Aarrrgh! Nooooooo!" Flak groaned as his brutish face showed up on the communications screen.

"Give it up, Flak! You lose!" Max taunted.

"My invasion of Orange Star may have failed, but I'm not alone. There are other Black Hole COs, with more armies...and I bet you already know that..."

"Dammit! I forgot about that! That means...Blue Moon and Yellow Comet are under heavier attack now!"

"Hah! You'll find out soon enough about how bad it is! They'll be coming for you next!" Flak turned around. "I'm gone!" He ended the communication.

"Hey! We're not done with you!" Max shouted. "...he got away again! We can't ignore his warning, can we? We've gotta help the others..."

"Yes. You're right. Let's ready reinforcements. In truth, though, our own Orange Star Army is in pretty ragged shape." Nell said thoughtfully. "If that battle had gone on much longer, materials and morale might have dropped to dangerous levels. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of your aid! Nice work!"

"Well White Sun also deserves some of the credit." Sami said. "Speaking of which...where is Mel?"

"I don't think he's back yet."

"I could've sworn that APC had made contact with him." The girl scratched her head.

"Well it's still probably half a day's ride from here. Should we wait for him?" Nell said.

"Maybe we should try radioing him instead. It's easier that way." Sami suggested.

"Good idea." Nell said checking the communications link. "Mel, come in!"

"Hmm...? Oh hey guys, nice job, you saved your country...hahaha! At any rate, I'm headed back to the Orange Star Main HQ; I have to grab some things." Was Mel's reply from his end.

"Say Mel, we're going to get ready to help the other armies." She said.

"Oh is that so? Well I think you'd better do some regrouping first eh?" He suggested.

"Yes, of course we will. But I guess a small victory party would be in order now wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps. I'll see you guys there?"

"Well, we'll meet you back at the HQ then." She replied.

"Sure thing. Later Nell."

Time: A few days after liberating Orange Star

Place: Mess Hall of the Central HQ

"Yee-haw! We're finally all back and the festivities can begin!" Max whooped.

"Ah...calm down!" Nell chided the muscle-bound CO. "We can't overdo it now! We just got the country back into a general sense of order now."

"Tch, c'mon Nell! We've driven out the invaders; it's time to bust loose!"

"Hmm..." Nell frowned slightly.

Place: Near the back end of the mess hall

"...tch." Mel shook his head as he yawned. "I hate parties like this..."

"Too rowdy for your tastes boss?" Gabe asked.

"Pretty much."

"So much for taking a break." Mel sighed. "Hmm...? I wonder where Sami went..."

"Looking for me?" The girl in question asked as she sat down next to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I was actually."

"Well I'm here."

"Aren't you gonna party with the others...?" He asked her.

"Meh, I don't care too much for it all. Especially since Max tried to force copious amounts of beer into me last time."

"Hahaha...right. You can't hold you liquor."

"Oh shut up." She frowned. "I don't drink usually."

"You know it's true."

"Hmph...fine if you're gonna be that way I won't hang around with you then." She got up and walked away.

"I don't particularly mind." Mel shrugged. "I've got things to take care of. Go get drunk or something if you want to."

"...maybe I will!" She didn't seem too happy for some reason.

"Uh...okay."

Time: A few hours later

Place: White Sun Field HQ Outside of Orange Star Main HQ

"...well, how are we doing for supplies?" Mel asked as he looked around.

"Pretty good for now." Gary said looking at the clipboard. "Just need to call up the transports back in town first."

"So what do we need?"

"Just some more food and munitions and stuff you know? That and looting the enemy was a relatively wise economic move on our part. They've got cash to spare."

"Shouldn't we be giving some of that back to the Orange Star forces?"

"Meh...finders keepers eh?" Gary shrugged.

"...tch...if that's the way it works, fine." Mel shook his head.

"It don't matter, we're not doin' this in the goodness of our hearts you know."

"Sad but true. But it's more of a...group effort...?"

"That and loyalty to your home country." Gary smirked. "I do love Orange Star, but then again, I take it that a lot of the other Commanders from White Sun are all immigrants like us too."

"Right...right...I guess that holds pretty much true for our entire old unit, didn't it?"

"Hahaha...well, the rest of them were from Yellow Comet, but they all moved here and there for a bit as well. Say, have you heard from Aizen lately?"

"Her? Tch, not lately, I haven't really talked to her much since she tried to hit on me." Mel said.

"How'd that go?" Gary asked.

"I shot her down almost immediately. She's like another younger sister to me." The commander replied.

"Wow. How'd she take it?"

"You mean before or after she tried to send numerous ice lances my way?"

"Eh..."

"I'm kidding. She took it pretty well; after all even she thought it was weird, hahaha..." Mel laughed.

"Huh...well, I guess it would be considering how you two grew up together and stuff."

"Meh, it's kinda like the thing with Sonja."

"Huh."

Place: Hachi's Store

"Hey little miss." Hachi said greeting Sami.

"Hmm? Oh hey Hachi." She looked slightly dejected.

"You're looking kinda glum."

"Eh. I kinda got mad at Mel again."

"Okay...that's news since when?" Hachi shrugged.

"Hey! Whaddya mean! ?"

"I mean aren't you two always at odds with each other?" The merchant asked.

"Uh...how long have you been in the dark Hachi?" Sami asked in reply.

"Eh?"

"We've made up more or less..."

"So what's the problem?"

"...well...uh...um..."

"Oh. I think I know where you're going with this..." He raised a hand in understanding.

"Mmm..." She nodded.

"Hmm...I'm not too sure what to say to that Sami..."

"...I know! Gimme some booze!" She slammed her hands down on the counter.

"...you sure?"

"Sure!"

"Okay...but whatever you do, don't blame me for whatever happens after little miss..." Hachi said. "What do you want?"

"Anything strong."

"Here's the best I can give you without you keeling over on me..." He said sliding over a case of coolers. "It's on me...I guess."

"Thanks Hachi." Sami nodded. "Bye now." She ran off.

"...I hope nothing...bad happens..." The old shopkeeper muttered to himself.

Time: Late that night

Place: Sami's room

Mel sat on the couch playing his handheld game, minding his own business as he noticed Sami walk in.

"Mel?" She said.

"What?" Mel asked, noting Sami giving him a 'weird' look as she walked towards him.

"Mmm."

"What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Hrm..." She gazed hazily back at him.

"..." His eyebrow rose slightly. 'This is odd.' He thought to himself. "Sami, would you happen to be...drunk?" He asked examining her face.

"Huh...? May-be..." Her eyes glazed over slightly, as the redness in her face became more evident in the light of the lamp.

"...no, 'may-be' is not what I wanted to hear." He said getting up. "Let's see now." He led her to the couch. "Stand up straight."

"Wh...whoa..." She wobbled suddenly.

'..._I know the party was crazy, but when did she...?_ _Actually, why! ?_'

"Mel...what are you doing...?" She asked weaving slightly side to side on her feet.

"...walk to the other side of the room..." He commanded.

"Hmm? Oh...okay." She stumbled and tripped on her feet. "Ow." She landed facedown. "Ow..."

"...definitely plastered." Mel sighed. "Let's get you to – huh." He watched in shock as she unsteadily got back up.

"Mel..."

"..." 'Is this because of something I said before...?' Mel thought. 'It _is_ vaguely like the time she tried to...'

"Mel...you haven't had a girlfriend or anything...like that yet right...?" She started to slur her words as well.

"Uh...sure." He answered.. 'What's this got to do with anything? I've been far too busy with army crap to deal with...geh.'

"That's good..." She smiled as she came closer.

"Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?" He asked, worried.

"...! I...I only had six drinks!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Six drinks...like what...?"

"Those...those cooler...thingies..." She said pointing to some bottles on the floor.

"Cooler thingies...aren't those like...fifteen percent each...or something?" He realized that she was probably way gone. 'And how did she...wait. Duh, Hachi probably...' He bent down and examined the bottle. "...ugh, this could be a turn for the -...! ?" Mel felt Sami press up against his back. "Okay, what's the deal...?"

"Mel..." She slurred as she tried to cling onto him.

"I'm pretty surprised you're still coherent after drinking so much, especially considering your body size." He smirked.

"Sh...shut up!" She kept losing her balance as she tried to hold on to him.

"I prefer the whiny crybaby over the sloppy drunk." He muttered under his breath.

"...hmm?"

"Whatever it is you're planning, give it up; I don't think your motor skills are competent enough to pull it through." He said keeping her at arm's length.

"But..." She tried to move in closer.

"No buts." He said reaching into his coat. "I didn't want to resort to this, but drunken girly weirdness has left me no choice." He pulled out a spray atomizer and aimed it at her face. "Good night." The hissing of knock out gas sounded and Sami slumped into Mel's arms. "Tch, were you trying to seduce me or something...?" He asked as he picked her up and placed her into her bed. "Time to find out." He headed downstairs.

Place: Hachi's Store

"Hachi!" Mel shouted.

"Crap." The old shopkeeper gulped.

"What's the deal selling booze to Sami! ?"

"Uh...well, it was _her_ idea." Hachi said, chuckling.

"I don't buy it." Mel glared at the old man.

"Really! She came in looking all gloomy and asked if there something that would cheer her up other than chocolate!" He more or less blatantly lied.

"Right, so you boozed her up! ?" Mel slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Uh...yup."

"Are you crazy! ?"

"I didn't know she was a bad drunk." Hachi reasoned.

"Well, I already knew from last time. And now you do too."

"Yikes, okay, okay." Hachi said cowering behind the counter.

"Anyway, gimme some aspirin or something. She'll need it tomorrow in the morning I bet."

"Oh right...here you go...on the house, really." Hachi muttered handing Mel a bottle of medication.

"Thanks." Mel said heading off.

"Dammit! Twice in one night!" The merchant grumbled realizing he was giving away freebies. "I must be getting soft in my old age..."

Place: Empty Dorm room

"NO way in hell am I staying in the same room as her tonight." Mel said, as he went into Sami's original room during the Cosmo Land Campaign. "At least it still has furnishings too." He said lying down on the bed.

Time: Next morning

Place: Sami's room

"Oooooooooooooogh..." Sami groaned as she woke up. "My freaking head...shit..."

"Serves you right." Mel said from the couch. "Let's see...phew, you stink of booze."

"Shut...up...and gimme some water." She put her hand on her forehead.

"And you're hung over too, whew." He said handing her the glass of water and aspirin he had prepared earlier. "What a mess you are. I'm surprised you haven't puked yourself silly."

"Shut...up." She groaned as she downed the medication and water. "Shut... up..."

"I can't believe you, what were you trying to accomplish getting drunk like that?"

"I was nervous." She admitted.

"...nervous! ?"

"Mmm." She blushed as she looked at her feet. "I thought that it'd give me some...confidence."

"To what...? Jump me?" He asked.

"Could you not put it so...ow ow ow...bluntly?" She groaned holding her head. "Not so loud..."

"I could put it even more bluntly if you'd like."

"How about no..." She shook her head.

"Fine, although what on earth possessed you to wanted to do..." He demanded.

"Uh..."

"I honestly don't think you're the type of girl that's...easy." He shook his head, frowning.

"...! I'm not a whore!" She said suddenly.

"...way too much information."

"..."

"Then what the hell Sami?"

"I don't know..."

"Huh." Mel shook his head again. "Well now..." He gently tilted her head by the chin and gazed at her face. "You've looked worse frankly."

"Hmph..." She pouted.

"Hmm. Serious cooler breath right there Sami."

"Mel!"

"Ah whatever." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmm-mmph!"

"Yuck. Good thing I did leave last night." Mel said wiping his mouth. "I don't think I wanted to make out with this mouth."

"...why'd you do it now then! ?" She asked.

"No reason." He said pulling out a stick of gum. "Seriously, it's like making out with a vodka glass or something." He laughed as he started chewing it. "Hahaha..."

"H-hmph...pfft...! Then why'd you do it?" She laughed.

"It looked like you needed some cheering up." He said with a smirk. "Well I'm gonna go hang around. I'll let you shower and change or something so that you'll get over your hangover."

"Ah."

"Oh by the way, if you plan on trying to seduce me or something again, wear less clothes or something, like that time that night or that time with the towel."

"...! Why you! Ow, ow, ow...my head..."

"That or just like sit in bed naked or something. I dunno." He shrugged, half-jokingly.

"Mou..."

"Because this time, it was a pretty sad attempt on your part."

"..." She blushed slightly and stood up slowly.

"Anyway, I'm gonna find something eat."

"Wait...ugh..."

"What?"

"At least help me get cleaned up."

"Oh right. Do you want me to fill up the bath?"

"Please..." She groaned as she searched her bag for clean clothes.

"Okay."

"There we...ooh..." She tried to get up but her body wouldn't cooperate. "Great."

"Here, I'll give you a hand." Mel said helping her up.

"Thanks..." She wobbled to her feet as he led her to the bathroom.

"You're pretty hopeless sometimes..." He sighed.

"Oh shut up..." She said sitting on the toilet. "...I can't really move properly still..."

"Oh for crying out loud...do I have to help you with this too?"

"If you would..." She looked up at him somewhat pleadingly.

"Fine." Mel said, his face going red. "I don't see why _I_ have to help you get undressed."

"Think of it as service..."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He said.

"You haven't...I'm pretty sure."

"I've seen you close to naked before, so what's the difference now?"

"Just shut up already." She grumbled.

"Yes your highness..." Mel sighed. "At least you made it easy to do..." He said pulling off her headband.

"Mmm."

"Can you put your hands up...?"

"Okay..." She said raising her arms slightly.

"All right...not as easy as I thought...just a moment." He got out and made sure that the door was locked from the inside. "Phew...if anyone _did_ wander in, I don't even want to know how I'll explain this one..."

"Huh...?"

"Nothing..." Mel said. "Actually come here for a moment." He dragged her onto the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Please somebody tell me why I have to do this again..." He said shaking his head. "This must be wrong in one way or another..."

"Mel...?"

"Hold it...I swear this is another attempt on your part. Can't you get undressed by yourself...?" He glared at her with suspicion.

"I doubt I can even move..." She said weakly trying to move her arms.

"I can't believe you...so much for trying to weasel out of it. Hands up then Sami."

"M'kay..." Sami nodded as she raised her arms again.

"Well let's see now..." Mel said pulling off her shirt. "Are you sure you're okay with this...? Wait...you _can_ lift your arms, so why can't you...?"

"Just...do it..." Sami mumbled. "My motor functions are still crashing even now..."

"Tch."

Time: A few awkward moments later

"I'm not taking those off of you. No way in hell." Mel crossed his arms and shook his head.

"...but you said..." She started.

"It's _your_ underwear, you take it off. Hell take it off in the tub or something."

"...hee...you're turning bright red." She giggled.

"Not helping the situation Sami." He said helping her into the washroom. "I mean I already got everything _but_ your underwear off."

"Mou...I can't reach the clasp..." She said.

"...oh for the love of..." He turned her so that she was facing away from him, then he undid the clasp of her bra. "Happy?"

"...hmph."

"Just go and sit in the tub. I think you can manage by yourself now."

"Fine..." She turned her head and looked back at him. "Thanks..."

"No...problem." He hesitated slightly before he turned around and left.

Time: Later

"Mel!" Sami called out.

"What...?" Mel asked from his seat in front of the bathroom door. "I'm trying to kill the boss here..."

"I can't get out..." She said.

"Why not?"

"My arms and legs still won't...go." She splashed the water in the tub.

"...they won't 'go'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." She tried standing up, but she only got up a few inches before sitting back into the tub. "...ooh."

"...I'm _not_ going in there." He said.

"But, but, but..."

"No way. If I want to see you naked, it'll be because there's a good reason to. Right now is _not_ a good reason."

"Fooey."

"Maybe if you try hard enough you'll manage to get out by yourself. I mean you did manage to search your bag for a fresh change of clothes."

"That was before the rest of my body gave out..." She complained.

"I don't care..."

"But Mel!" She protested further.

"Not listening..."He said pulling out a set of headphones and jammed them into the socket of his game device. "Lalalalalalalalala...die monsters die..."

"Dammit! He's totally ignoring me!" She groaned. "Anybody else...? No...?"

"I'll come get you once you can start moving again by yourself! Later!" He shouted.

Time: Half an hour later

"Mel! You jerk!" Sami shouted as she stormed out of the bathroom, clad in a towel.

"Took you long enough." He said looking up.

"It's all your fault I'm wrinkly now!" She said.

"Big whoop. It's your fault for getting so drunk and hung over that you couldn't even control your own body."

"Well I asked you for help and you refused. That and the water got cold." She continued to whine.

"So...?"

"You're so insensitive!" She shouted at him, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Meh." He stood up and stretched. "Like I said, it's your own fault."

"At least take some responsibility!"

"For what...?"

"I...I don't know! Just take some!" She stood in front of him, wrapped in a towel, on the verge of tears.

"...uh...right." He sighed. "There, there...now quit frowning." He said as he patted her head. 'I feel like I'm dealing with a child...' Mel thought.

"Mmm..." She rubbed her eyes.

"Geez just sit down and warm up then or something." He pulled her onto the couch next to him and rested his hand on her head. "I swear, all I hear you do is complain to me about this or that everyday..."

"Hmph..." She sniffed loudly.

"Just like that..."

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"Tch...just shut up for a while will ya?"

"Before I do, I wanna ask you something." She said.

"What?"

"How much longer are you planning on hanging around Orange Star anyway?"

"Hmm...good question...probably once our supply convoys arrive, then we're outta here." He said.

"How long is that?"

"A week. Give or take a couple days."

"Hmm..."

"Why?"

"No reason..."

"Huh..." Mel shrugged. "Ah...I need a coffee..." He reached into his coat.

"But isn't it late...?"

"Does it look like I care...?" He asked.

"Guess not." She sighed. "Grab me something while you're at it."

"Tch, all I'm gonna get is coffee, and I'm pretty sure caffeine and alcohol don't mix."

"I'm not drunk anymore you jerk." She said.

"Pfeh. Whatever." He said tossing a can her way. "It's your problem later then."

Time: Next day

"Fwaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Sami yawned loudly as she woke up.

"...that was amazing." Mel said raising an eyebrow.

"Wha...?"

"How loud you yawned."

"Oh...good morning..." She mumbled, as she rubbed at her eyes. "Eh...you're all ready already?"

"What did you just say...?" He could have sworn she just said the same word twice.

"Ahem...I mean you're already dressed and stuff." She pointed at him.

"You slept in today."

"...eh! ?"

"No big. Nell said that it didn't matter today. Everyone's kinda on a break." He shrugged.

"Oh...then why the hell did I wake up for...?"

"Because your body tells you to?"

"Dammit." Sami groaned. "I wanna go back to sleep..."

"I doubt that's gonna happen now that you're up."

"...watch me." She said flopping back onto the bed.

"...uh...okay. Whatever." Mel said. "I'm going to get something to eat instead of watching you sleep. That's kinda dumb." He stifled a yawn. "Dammit, that's contagious..."

Place: Mess Hall

"Mornin' Mel." Max said. "Where's sleeping beauty?"

"She decided to go back to bed." Mel said.

"Heh...she hasn't done that in a while. We've been so damned busy lately; none of us had a good night's worth of sleep since yesterday."

"Aren't you guys still busy now?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're headed off to Blue Moon eventually to help out. That or Yellow Comet. What about you guys?"

"Eh...I dunno. We'll split our forces here and there. It's no big right now, but it's taking some time to safely get the supplies in from the main forces."

"Yeah. Must be nice to still have the majority of your resources intact."

"Kinda is." Mel shrugged. "It's not like I run the economy as well. Just the army, haha. So...what's good here for breakfast?"

"Don't you usually have breakfast with us?"

"Nah, I just subsist on sugar and coffee remember? I feel kinda hungry now though...so whaddya recommend?"

"Stick with me and I'll show you what I have everyday! Hahaha!"

"Why does that worry me Max..." Mel smirked. "Whatever, let's see what you've got."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...tch, it wouldn't kill them to hurry." Gabe muttered.

"Well that's just how it is." Gary said biting into a piece of toast.

"Whatever...where's the boss?"

"He's trying to choke down the enormous amount of breakfast that Max forced onto him."

"How's he doing?"

"Surprisingly well."

"As expected of him."

"Indeed."

Place: Mess Hall

"...that's it Max?" Mel asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"How did you cram all that into you! ?" Max looked at Mel in surprise.

"Beats me." He shrugged in reply.

"I would've thought that you'd have given up halfway."

"What can I say? If it's good it's worth eating."

"But, but..."

"Meh...I'm gonna see how Sami's doing." Mel said getting up. "Later."

Place: Sami's room

"Fwaaaaaaa..." Sami yawned loudly again as she sat up in her bed. "Oogh...stupid body...I did _not_ want to wake up again..."

"...all right, rise and shine." Mel said standing at the foot of the bed.

"Don't...wanna." She said stretching.

"...didn't you button that up before you go to bed...?" He asked covering his face with his hand.

"Hmm...?" She looked at him sleepily.

"I practically saw everything."

"...what are you talking about...I thought I was wearing a bra last night..." She looked around between the bed sheets.

"Not right now, you're not." He sighed.

"...ah..."

"...is that it? 'Ah'? Or are you becoming more and more shameless by the day?"

"Something like that." She said hugging a pillow to her chest.

"...now you decide to cover up?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Because you were staring." She blushed.

"I'm pretty sure that's because you want me to."

"...hmph."

"Always with such an attitude." He said patting her head.

"Ah..."

"You don't like it when I do this...?" He asked, lifting his hand off her head.

"No, it's just that you do it so suddenly sometimes, it surprises me." She said. "You don't have to move your hand."

"Hmm...aren't you hungry?"

"...not really. Too bad I'm tired, but my body won't let me go back to sleep."

"I can use knock out gas on you again." He offered.

"No thanks, I'd rather not pass out in an unnatural manner." She said shaking her head.

"Then how about you get dressed and see what work you have to do then."

"I highly doubt I have any work to do." Sami shrugged.

"Then how about give me back my shirt so I can get it cleaned, then you get dressed and then go back to work?"

"Why should I – eh! ? Eh! ?" She shrieked as Mel lifted her up by the arms and unceremoniously dropped her by pulling the shirt off. "How did you do that! ?" She asked, covering herself up with her hands.

"You don't want to know." He said tossing the covers over her head. "Get dressed."

"Hmph..."

Place: Mess Hall

"Good morning Commander Sami."

"Ah, at ease..." Sami sighed as she stifled a yawn. "Good morning to you too men..."

"Huh, I'm surprised you actually command enough respect from the soldiers here Sami."

"Mel!" She glared at him.

"Right, right, you're up there as a Special Forces captain right?"

"...yeah."

"That's not too bad."

"...hmph, of course compared to you, most of us are years away from getting that high up in the army."

"Hmm..."

"So what is it that they're supposed to call you anyway?" She asked.

"...Commander General or Commander in Chief of the White Sun Armed Forces." Mel said. "Personally I hate it when they use so many damn formalities."

"Neat." Sami said walking alongside him. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to check on the troops and supplies again. Then I'm gonna sit around for an undesignated amount of time."

"...wow."

"What about you?"

"Eat breakfast...and then...uh..."

"Morning Sami!" Andy said as he dashed by. "You're up early!"

"...more like you're up late Andy." Sami sighed. "Honestly...he must be staying up too late again."

"You sound like you're genuinely worried about his well being."

"Well that and you try waking him up so he does his job." She said.

"...so you're not worried at all."

"Not in the least." She shrugged. "As long as he wakes up it's usually all good."

"Ah..."

"Good morning you two."

"Hmm?" Mel looked up to see Nell waving at them. "Oh Nell..."

"What do you mean by 'Oh Nell'?"

"Ah...nothing. Good morning." He shook his head.

"Good morning Nell." Sami said. "So what's on the to-do list for today?"

"Hmm? Nothing much really. I think I've got more or less everything under control now."

"Ah..."

"At any rate, I think it's high time to see how things are going on in the cities, don't you think?"

"Oh! Are you saying I'm going to check on the civilians?" Sami asked.

"Pretty much Sami." Nell smiled. "That is if you don't want to."

"But I do!" She nodded eagerly.

"Well then, the job's yours."

"Thank you Nell!"

"Hmm...Mel you look bored, won't you go with her?" Nell winked at Mel.

"...eh...you want me to wander around Orange Star with Sami?"

"Pretty much." She smiled. "Look after her."

"Huh...uh...okay." Mel said. "I guess I can do that. After I finish my duties first."

"But of course." Nell nodded.

Place: White Sun Field Location

"Boss." Gabe nodded.

"Hey how are you today?" Gary asked.

"Good, good. How are things here?" Mel asked, looking around.

"It's all good more or less. Still waiting on the supplies."

"Okay."

"The men are kinda getting restless though."

"I don't blame them. It's been a while since we've had some action."

"Well we're headed to Blue Moon next right?"

"Well, we're splitting our forces between Yellow Comet and Blue Moon." Mel said.

"Oh right."

"Actually I take that back."

"Huh?" The two of them looked at him, puzzled.

"It's probably easier for us to concentrate on one country before we head to another." Mel reasoned.

"Okay...so just the first set of orders then."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Although, I'm not too sure if old man Olaf will be too pleased with our presence."

"Heh, I'll bet. Not after the nightmare you caused him during the last war." Gabe said with a laugh.

"Yeah...oh right. I somehow got delegated into accompanying Sami to the cities, so I'll be out for a while today..."

"Huh. Well, it's not like you two are at each other's throats anymore." Gabe shrugged. "Have a good time."

"What he said." Gary nodded.

"Eh..."

"Don't worry; we'll deal with the stuff here." His men shooed him away.

"Yeah, enjoy your _date._" Gabe sneered.

"...very funny guys." Mel said drily. "Whatever."

Place: OS HQ Parking Lot

"Ready to go Mel?" Sami asked, sitting in the passenger seat of a recon vehicle.

"You're not driving?" He asked, remembering the time she drove into the Black Hole Commander Center, rather recklessly.

"Eh...I don't feel like it." She yawned. "That and I wanna see how you drive."

"Is this thing a manual...?"

"A wha...?"

"Never mind, it is." Mel said starting the engine. "Hold on."

"What do you mean – ack!" Sami felt the momentum yank her nearly out of her seat as Mel made a sharp turn as he floored the gas and sped the recon out of the lot.

"Hmm...the handling on this thing isn't as bad as I thought." He said as the vehicle flew down the roads. "To be honest, I never liked driving them though."

"Then how come you're going at it like it's a street race or something! ?" She inquired.

"Because it's fun." He continued to press down on the gas.

"Mel! Watch where you're steering this thing!" Sami shrieked.

"It's all good, I doubt there's gonna be anyone trying to enforce speed limits in a military zone. Especially while the country is still under martial law." He continued to floor the gas.

"Oh right..."

"Hmm...almost there. So where are we headed anyway?"

"Let's see..." Sami looked at a small checklist. "Hmm...the city we're headed towards is probably...Vermilio."

"Isn't that the capital...?"

"Well actually we're already in the capital. It's just that the civilian regions are farther away from the military areas."

"Right, right." Mel shook his head. "I forgot it's like that everywhere else too..."

"So where we're headed now is basically one of the more inner regions of the capital, so it should still be fairly 'normal'."

"Hmm."

Time: Noon

Place: Vermilio, downtown region

"Well, what do you think Mel?"

"Personally, I never liked hanging around the capital that much. Reeked too much of politics." He said looking around.

"...not much for politics are you?"

"Not really." Mel shook his head.

"What about in White Sun? You are Commander in Chief after all."

"It's all a huge bother." He said with a dismissive wave. "I was already told that in the event of any...military conflict, the country would be under martial law, but regardless of that, everything's still the same."

"Hmm..."

"Either way, I don't really have to deal with all those crusty bureaucrats and what not. They just tell me to keep the country in one piece and to get rid of invaders and the other riff-raff."

"Ha. Sounds boring." She said.

"It always is. But as long as I don't have to manage the government, I'm happy."

"So if the country is under martial law, you must be in charge then?"

"Technically yes. But I don't really care for it. If they keep me paid and keep the army running, it's all good."

"Pretty lax way at looking at it."

"So what? It works doesn't it?"

"Hmm..." Sami frowned slightly.

"Whatever. You want to check out some shops or something Sami?" He asked her.

"Huh? Huh? What?" She had a surprised look in her face as Mel took her arm and dragged her into nearby jewelry store.

"I heard that the jewelry in the capital is supposed to be quite nice." He said looking at the glass counter. "Wow. This is a lot better than some of the stuff they sold back at White Sun."

"...a jewelry store of all places! ?" She looked around warily.

"Hmm? What, you've never gone into one?"

"Personally I don't like wearing jewelry..." Sami admitted.

"Eh, really now? I think you'd look good wearing some earrings or something." Mel said brushing aside her hair and examined her ears. "Oh...they're not pierced."

"And why would they be! ?"

"I dunno. Just a thought."

"Hmph."

"Maybe you're just too tomboy-ish for your own good." He said.

"Can I help you sir?" The salesclerk asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just looking right now." Mel pointed at some watches.

"Very well. If there's anything that interests you, don't hesitate to ask." The clerk nodded.

"All right then."

"Mel..." Sami fidgeted slightly.

"What?" He turned to talk to her.

"_This place makes me kinda uncomfortable..._" She said.

"_Eh, why?_"

"_I feel outta place here, after all, I'm still wearing my uniform._" Sami continued to fidget uneasily.

"..._meh. You're too self-conscious I think._"

"_Hurry up already!_"

"Oh. Excuse me. But would you happen to have one that would fit her wrist?" Mel asked, pulling Sami over to the counter.

"This watch sir?" The clerk said taking a look at the one Mel pointed at.

"Yeah."

"Hmm...excuse me miss, but may I?" The clerk asked as she measured around Sami's wrist.

"Eh?" Sami watched as the tape measure went around her hand.

"Ah...we've got just the thing sir."

"Excellent." Mel nodded.

"Just wait a moment please." The clerk said reaching under the counter and produced a box. "I believe this shall do nicely."

"Very good. I'll take it." Mel reached for his wallet.

"Shall I wrap it up?" The clerk asked.

"No, I'll have her wear it out." He shook his head.

"_Mel!_" Sami hissed. "_What on earth are you – _"

"Here you go." Mel said strapping the watch onto her wrist. "Perfect fit."

"How will you be paying sir?"

"Here." Mel handed over his credit card.

"Mel!" Sami tried to get his attention but her protests were ignored.

"That comes to one thousand nine hundred G sir."

"That's fine." He said signing the receipt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

"Sami, let's go." Mel said as he proceeded in dragging her out.

Place: Outside

"Mel! What's the big deal! ? You just bought me a nineteen hundred G watch!" Sami looked rather irate.

"So...?" He shrugged.

"...it's weird! That's what!"

"...I would've thought you'd be grateful to some extent. After all, I realized you weren't wearing your usual watch."

"...you noticed that I wore a watch?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Well yeah. But your hands don't really draw much attention considering you wear those gloves all the time while on duty."

"...hm."

"And since you don't paint your nails either." He said pulling off her right glove. "Thought so." He revealed a rather small, plain hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She pulled her arm away from him.

"Hmm, tch." Mel shook his head. "What's wrong? Not used to people giving things to you?"

"Ah..."

"This might take some work..." He sighed.

"Eh?"

"You show no delicacy what so ever. Now then where to next..." He pulled out his phone. "Hmm..."

"Who are you calling?" She asked. 'And what the hell does he mean 'show no delicacy'! ?' She thought angrily.

"...what's the telephone number for the main base?" He asked her.

"...oh for the love of...give me that." Sami keyed in the numbers. "Here." She pressed the 'call' button as well.

"Hello? Nell? Yeah, it's me. So know any good places down in the capital? Uh huh? Oh. Okay, all right, thanks, bye." He turned to Sami. "Well considering how you're dressed right now, you're not even remotely close to being presentable." He shook his head.

"...huh...?"

"Come with me again. We're having a quick trip to the department store over there."

"Wha wha wha! ?"

"Might as well get you something new to wear while I'm at it." He said as he began dragging her over to the shopping centres.

"Mel just what the heck are you planning?" She demanded.

"Geez, you're dense aren't you?" He sighed.

"...hmm?"

"This is a...rather well set-up date if I do say so myself. Nell's fault." He explained to her.

"...d-d-d-date! ? What are you talking -...you mean she set us up! ?" Sami's face started to turn red.

"Basically." Mel said crossing his arms. "Well...?"

"...well what?"

"Well, since she took the time to...plot this, I guess we could make the best of it. I mean I already bought you a watch." He said pointing at her wrist.

"Hmm...no harm done now...it's already gotten to this..." She sighed. "I can't believe Nell would pull something like this. Honestly...what's she doing trying to play matchmaker at her age...?"

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Achoo!" Nell sneezed.

"Bless you..." Andy said handing Nell a tissue.

"Thanks Andy...I think someone's talking about me."

"Oh...?"

"Never mind..."

Place: Downtown Vermilio

"...haa..." Sami sighed as she looked in the mirror in the change room. "I can't believe he convinced me into doing this..."

"I can still hear you, you know." Mel said from outside in the hall.

"...mmph."

"Hmm."

"...haa..." She stepped out. "Well...how do I look?" She stood in front of him wearing a green one-piece sundress.

"Cute. Do you like it?"

"...actually I do."

"Well come on then. I'll pay for it and we'll be on our way."

Time: Minutes later

"Now where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Out for lunch." He replied.

"Eh! ?"

"Well now that you look relatively presentable, I think they'd let you in there the way you were dressed earlier..." He said pointing to the shopping bag containing her uniform.

"...mmm..." She frowned uneasily.

"Let's just place that in the trunk of the recon now."

"..." Sami remained silent.

"What's the matter with you...?" He asked her.

"Ah...nothing."

"C'mon get in."

Time: Evening

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"...phew, we're back." Mel said opening the door.

"...honestly...I can't believe you dragged me around the capital city like that..." Sami lamented.

"Oh, you're back you two." Nell said greeting them. "Hmm? Sami that's a nice dress and all, but where's your uniform?"

"This is all Mel's fault..." Sami groaned.

"Oh?"

"Our little trip turned into a date." Mel said stifling a yawn.

"Oh." Nell smiled knowingly. "Hmm...? Sami is that a Reiko brand wristwatch?"

"...eh? What are you...?" She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"...it is! How can you afford something like this! ? Wait, Mel you bought this didn't you?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, I also bought her the dress." He said.

"Must be nice Sami, to have someone willing to buy nice things for you." Nell purred.

"...you're making this seem like a bigger deal than it is." Sami said crossing her arms. "Mel, don't you think – what the, he left already."

"I think he didn't want to be part of this conversation." Her commander laughed.

"Mou...I'd rather talk to him, than you right now Nell. At least he doesn't ask me random questions." Sami frowned.

"Wha-hey!"

"Hrm, I think I saw him head towards the Officer's Lounge." Sami walked off.

Place: Officer's Lounge

"...phew. No interrogative questions here." Mel said with a sigh of relief. "Hmm...? Who's there?"

"...it's just me." Sami said. "You noticed me coming in?"

"It's not that hard." He said. "You give off a certain...presence."

"Hmph. Anyway...thanks for today."

"...am I hearing things...?" He said turning to face her.

"Oh come on...I haven't had so much fun in a while." She said. "Not to mention I don't think I could afford to buy these kinds of clothes on my own."

"Haha..." He laughed softly.

"You still won't tell me how much the dress was."

"If you have to ask, you can't afford it." He said.

"...hmph..."

"Oh don't forget the sandals as well."

"Ah...right."

"Well, if I told you how much it all cost, you'd probably start crying or something." He laughed.

"Eh..."

"Trust me." He said.

"...can I have a seat?"

"Knock yourself out." Mel said standing up. "I need something hard to drink." He headed behind the bar. "Heh...good thing there are regulations that allow officers to have a few drinks every so often. Want something?"

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He said fiddling around with some bottles and implements behind the bar.

"...hmm...what's that smell...?" Sami sniffed. "...what are you doing with that small gas stove there?"

"I'm surprised how well stocked this bar is. Quite impressive." He said, stirring something in a pot.

"...are you melting chocolate?"

"...yeah. Just give me a few minutes." He began making something.

* * *

"Here you are." He placed a glass on the table. "...Amaretto Alexander; heated and mixed with melted chocolate."

"...is this another one of those things that you've learned from being around?" She asked him, taking the cup.

"...but of course. I always learn something here and there."

"So you're more than just the Commander of an army now are you?"

"I'd prefer jack of all trades, but that's not how things are when you work in this era."

"Heehee..."

"Cheers." He said clinking his glass against hers. "It's best if you'd drink it while it's still nice and warm."

"..." She took a sip. "Ah! It hardly tastes like booze!"

"A lot better than those bloody coolers huh?" He asked finishing off his drink.

"Mm, yeah."

"Of course, you still shouldn't drink so much."

"So just what _are_ you?"

"Whatever you think I am." He said kicking his feet onto the lounge table. "Though I'd prefer being just your everyday average commanding officer."

"You're not so average you know that."

"So what of it?"

"Mm." She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well I'm going to call it a night. Warm booze makes me tired. Wake me up late tomorrow. Good night." He got up to leave.

"Hey hold it." She pulled at his sleeve.

"What?"

"Here." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good night. I guess I had fun today."

"...you guess...?"

"Ah...I mean thanks." She caught her mistake.

"Hmm, you're welcome." He nodded before he left.

Time: Late next morning

Place: Sami's room

"...oh you're finally up." Sami said standing over him. "I just got out of my shower."

"...I can see that." Mel yawned. "Would it kill you to get dressed before you wake me up?"

"Maybe it wouldn't kill you to get changed before sleeping on the couch instead?" She asked.

"Hmm...?"

"I mean you're still wearing your uniform AND your glasses. Again."

"What of it?"

"Never mind." She sighed. "I would've slept in, but it seems like a waste of such a beautiful day outside."

"Didn't think you were much for the scenery Sami." He said, staring out the window.

"Hmph..."

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, I'm going to do some drills with the troops."

"So why bother shower now?"

"It wakes me up, and I can shower again later." She said.

"...ah. I see."

"Anyway, get out, I'm getting dressed." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.

"Huh-huh-huh! ?

'Thud'

"Ow." He groaned as his face slid down the wall. "...tch, only when I'm tired could somebody pull that on me. And her of all people."

Place: Training Grounds

"All right boys! Let's move!" Sami shouted. "We need to get into shape to help out the other armies!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hmm, looking good." She nodded as they started to run laps.

"Phew..." Came a voice from behind Sami. "This is where you're hiding this time to train?"

"Eh...?" She turned around. "Oh, it's just you Mel. Don't you have something else to do other than bug me?"

"Nah, just seeing how it's going here. My men are already doing drills since Gabe and Gary are over there."

"Ah...how nice for you." She bent over and touched her toes. "...ack...I just felt something pop."

"...somebody's stiff." He commented.

"Oh shut up."

"Hmm..."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, but how do you run around so fast? Last time you trained with us, you ran circles around Max and me."

"What...you mean when I – " He vanished momentarily and reappeared halfway on the field. "Do this?" He shouted.

"...eh."

"Phew...I'm back." He said tapping Sami on the shoulder.

"...ack! Yeah, like that!"

"I cheat."

"...hmm...?"

"When I release enough En, I can move fast enough to be in more than one place."

"Isn't that your CO ability?"

"More or less. Only thing is its usage depends on the situation." He said removing his hand from his sword. "As long as I'm holding onto my sword when I'm activating my En, I can dash around pretty fast."

"I've never seen you use it..."

"Let's just say I can run around the battlefield in a matter of minutes."

"...and...?"

"And I can attack enemy units that are in the air and the sea."

"...right. I'll believe it when I see it Mel..." Sami said skeptically.

"C'mon, it's not _that_ hard to believe. I mean you've seen me blow up a battleship..." He said.

"And the cruiser I was on." She frowned. "So what's this running around the battlefield thing?"

"Well...as long as I can use the Destruction Blade's power, I can basically move fast enough to make after images of myself that can physically exist temporarily."

"...now I'm lost."

"Oh for the love of...watch." He drew his sword out and eight of him surrounded Sami.

"...eh! ? What in the...? But, there's eight of you!"

"Nope, just one." Mel said as he poked Sami in the ribs.

"Then how come I can feel eight hands on me! ?" She asked squirming. "Ack! That tickles!"

"Just me moving really fast."

"Hmm...okay, okay, I get it...kinda. Just stop, I'm getting dizzy."

"Fine." He said sheathing his sword. "See?"

"Eh...okay, now there's one. But you didn't use your sword that day!"

"...oh. Then...I just run fast, okay?"

"...hmm. I find that weird."

"Never mind...it takes too much effort for me to explain."

"Then I'll just assume all of the White Sun Officers just happen to have strange abilities."

"You could put it that way." He sighed.

"Works for me. So why are you still hanging around?"

"I need some exercise, hahaha..."

"...seriously?" Sami asked.

"Pretty much." He said tossing his coat and dress shirt aside. "Hmm..."

"You know you don't look half bad wearing one of those beater type shirts." Sami said impressed.

"I prefer not to show off my scars." Mel said brushing off his shoulders.

"Ah..."

"Oh there we go." He said spotting a large tire nearby. "And conveniently located rope as well."

"Oh, Max left this here." Sami said. "What, you wanna do some laps dragging that behind you?"

"That's the general idea." He said tying the rope around his waist. "Hop onto the tire."

"Wha! ?"

"C'mon, humor me at least."

"...uh...okay." Sami said sitting cross-legged on top of it.

"Now hold on!"

"What! ?" She grabbed onto the sides of the tire. "You're kidding right! ?"

"Nope." He broke into a run. "Here goes!"

Time and Place: A few kilometers later...

"...how come you're still going! ?" She asked.

"Beats me." He said keeping the pace.

"...ah! Stop already!"

"Wha?" He skidded to a halt.

"My butt hurts!"

"...from what! ?"

"This stupid tire you made me ride on!" She stood up and gingerly rubbed her bottom. "Ooh..."

"Oh." He said. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because you were totally not listening!"

"How long was I running?"

"Let's see...a bit less than two hours or so now."

"That seems rather realistic." Mel said stretching. "Ah...hold it, where the hell are we?"

"...umm...I'd say a good four kilometers or so from the training grounds." Sami said.

"...god dammit."

"What?"

"I left my water bottle in my coat."

"At least you ran next to the river."

"...I'll pass on the water in there. It's probably filled with fuel or something from the war." He looked at the water in the river. "Yikes..."

"Probably."

"Well, so much for cooling off..." Mel sighed. "It's gonna take a while to get back at a normal pace..."

"Wanna just jog back with me?" Sami asked getting off the tire. "You can still drag that thing around with you right?"

"Just fine."

"Well let's go. Just don't leave me behind in a trail of your dust."

"Huh. If you say so."

Time: 4:00 pm

Place: Mess Hall

"...you look scruffier than usual Mel." Nell commented as she walked past him. "It's not a bad look for you."

"Are you coming onto me too Nell?" Mel asked as he draped his coat over his shoulder.

"That undignified look makes you seem more like a commando than the Commander in Chief of an army. It seems more fitting considering your personality."

"Bah..."

"Just like that."

"Whatever Nell." He said sitting down at a nearby table. "Good thing I decided not to wear my dress shoes today. Anyway, how's it going here?"

"We're about ready. Still some minor things left to check up on and we'll be off."

"Hmm, I see."

"Oh, what did you mean by 'too', Mel?" Nell stared at him, realizing what he said earlier.

"Er...nothing. Forget it, I need to go shower." He said walking away.

"Oh-kay..." Nell said rolling her eyes.

"Ah Nell!" Sami had just made it into the mess hall. "Haa...haa..."

"Hmm? Oh hello Sami. You look worn out." Nell greeted the redhead.

"Where'd Mel go! ?" Sami asked.

"You just missed him."

"Dammit! He outran me and left me alone on the field."

"So...?"

"And he was dragging a eighty or so pound tire behind him all the while!"

"Oh...okay...right."

"Have you seen him?"

"Just missed him Sami."

"Wha – dammit!"

Place: Sami's room

"...phew...one more day and we'll be settled and ready to go." Mel said stretching. "Ack...neck's stuck again." He muttered as he grabbed his head and tilted it side to side a few times. "There we go."

"There you are!" Sami shouted as she made it to the entrance of the room.

"What is it now?"

"You ditched me!" She glared at him angrily.

"Oh...my bad. Sorry."

"Hmph..." She frowned.

"Oh quit making that face." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to check on my troops, I'll be back later."

"Huh? Okay." She watched as he slipped past her and down the stairs.

"See ya."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Hey boss, we forgot to ask ya yesterday, but how was your date?" Gabe asked.

"Eh...?"

"C'mon we know you and Sami went down to the capital to have some bonding time."

"...ah...it wasn't half bad." Mel laughed.

"Figures as much. I bet you just had to use some government funds and she was putty in your hands right?" The ninja grinned.

"Uh..."

"...did you even _get_ to first base?"

"Kinda...?"

"...pfeh. C'mon boss I thought the two of you would be like...neckin' or something last night."

"Eh..." Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Did you at least get to cop a feel?"

"...um..."

"...I'll take that as a no." Gabe sighed. "You're awesome at fighting and stuff, but I think you're kinda hopeless with the ladies."

"Well...uh...we were making out a few nights ago. And...why the hell would I want to cop a feel! ?"

"...what the hell boss! ? I mean haven't you checked out her body? Even as a guy who's taken, I _have_ to admit right now that she is quite smokin'."

"...why do I even bother talk to you sometimes Gabe...?" Mel wondered aloud.

"C'mon man, she's racked..."

"Among other things." Mel said rolling his eyes. "Of course I know that. I don't _have_ to cop a feel. She more or less just kinda...tackle-hugs me."

"Ooh...I see. You play it _that_ way."

"Yeesh. This conversation is starting to degenerate so fast it's gotten to the point that even filth would find it filthy."

"Damn right!"

"Okay, whatever. It's not like she's gonna jump me or anything." Mel shrugged.

"Oh?" Gabe's tone changed to one of curiosity.

"Well she tried a few days ago, but she was so drunk that I doubt she could even...you know."

"Oh. She'd probably end up puking all over you or something."

"Basically."

"Heh. Well you were close. Kinda." Gabe patted Mel on the back. "Try again next time!"

"Uh...right."

"But I do have to ask, how big _are_ they?"

"If you ask me, I'd say somewhere between a C or D."

"Have you _seen_ them?"

"Uh...yeah."

"...okay, you're not as lame as I thought you were boss."

"...what the hell was that supposed to mean! ?"

"Um...never mind." Gabe shook his head. "Heh...really, nothing."

"Whatever, sometimes you confuse me Gabe."

"Heh. Well hopefully you'll get lucky someday. I mean damn..."

"...shut...up...not...listening..." Mel said walking away with his hands over his ears.

Time: That Night

Place: Sami's room

Mel sat by himself on Sami's bunk as he was about to crash for the night. He wasn't about to let any of Gabe's random crap get to him until Sami walked in, wearing one his shirts no less.

"Mel..."

"What?" He looked up from the bunk. "Geh..." He caught an eyeful in the process. 'Great...it's unbuttoned all the way and I can _totally _see her panties. Among other things.'

"Uh..."

"Tch, if you're gonna say something, say it." He said trying to keep his gaze down and away from her chest.

"I'm not too sure what to say..." She said sitting down on her bunk next to him.

"Well, I can't read your mind, now can I?" He said patting her head. "You're not gonna pull something weird like get drunk and try to jump me again, are you?" He asked. 'Five thousand G says you are going to jump me anyway.'

"Absolutely not!" Her face burned bright red. "Not after what happened the next day..." She was wringing her hands a bit. '...how'd he know! ?'

"Right, you were so hung over it wasn't even funny." He laughed.

"Stop being so mean to me..." She whined. 'C'mon...this is the last chance I got for a while.'

"Hmm." He continued to run his hand through her hair. "Aren't you tired?"

"Hm? Not really." She shook her head. 'He's giving in slightly...his face is going kinda red.'

"Oh?" His hand stopped momentarily. '...tch...it's hard to ignore this...' He gave a sidelong glance to her chest.

"Yeah. I mean we have to get ready to move out again soon." She said.

"Oh right. So do we. But I'd think you'd be able to take a rest before having to deal with reinforcing the other countries."

"Ah...you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Hmph." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Aren't you tired Mel?"

"Hmm? Nah..." He shook his head. '...dammit...'

"Mmm."

"Honestly, what's wrong with you, sighing like that?" He asked her. '...she's winning, isn't she? Oh well.'

"Dunno."

"Maybe you ought to button that up." He suggested, leaning against the wall. "I mean you ought to sleep at least."

"Yeah..." She nodded as she proceeded in undressing in front of him. 'Here goes...not like I was really dressed to begin with...' She thought.

"Whoa, whoa wait what are you – mmph!" Sami had managed to keep him from talking by kissing him. '...she won. Well...time to enjoy the ride.'

"_I don't think I'll get chance like this later, I might as well do it now._" She said after their lips parted. "_After all, if you're gonna be going off to help the others, I don't think the odds of running into you are gonna be that great while I'm stuck here._"

"..._tch, just what are you planning...?_"

"_Just shut up already. I'd think most guys would love to have this happen. Especially with a girl like me._"

"_I guess so._" Mel replied as she shoved him onto the bunk. 'She's quivering...how cute.'

"_I...I think I've decided. You're the person I want._"

"_Shh...you don't have to say anymore._ _I understand._" He said, stroking her face.

"_..._" She blushed as she reached for the light switch.

"_Well...I guess Gabe was kinda right."_ Mel muttered to himself.

_ "Hmm...?"_

_ "Nothing."_

Time: Next morning

"...oh man...what...the..." Mel groaned as he fumbled around for his glasses. "...it's drafty in here."

"...mmm..."

"...huh? Oh wait. Wait, wait, wait. Why can't I sit up...?" He wondered out loud. "I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the...wait."

"Stop moving..." Sami mumbled.

"...Okay. Hold...it. Sami...what are you..." He looked down and saw that she was on top of him.

"Hmm...?" Sami woke up and blinked her eyes. "Good morning...Mel."

"...explain to me why we're both naked again." He said.

"...hmm? I thought that's obvious..." She yawned as she snuggled against him.

"...man, I must've been more tired than I thought..." He blinked a few times.

"Oh be quiet already. You're still nice and warm." She didn't seem to care about the current situation at hand.

"...eh. Oh right...are you okay?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm fine...except I didn't think it'd hurt that much..." Her face reddened.

"Frankly, I didn't think it would bleed that much..." He said.

"Hey! Quit it! You're embarrassing me..."

"Meh. I fail to see how this situation could get anymore embarrassing."

"Mel! ? Sami! ? Where are you two? Oh, wait you two are probably in here, I'm comin' in!" Andy shouted out in the hallway.

"...you just _had_ to say it Mel." Sami groaned.

"...you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Hey you two! Good – HOLY FREAKING SHIT!" Andy's jaw dropped as he opened the door and walked in.

"Andy, two words." Mel said. "Get out. Now."

"...!"

"...you heard him Andy, NOW!" Sami shouted as she instinctively reached for something to throw at the younger boy.

"Bluh...bleh...er...ah...AAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Andy proceeded in dashing out of the room screaming all the while.

"Oh honestly..." Sami sighed. "Well it wasn't like that was horribly embarrassing..."

"Probably for him. I mean how weird would it be if you saw two of your friends lying in bed butt naked anyway?" Mel asked as he looked for his clothes.

"Probably just as weird as realizing that they were having sex or something." Sami said. "Where are my panties?"

"I suggest you take a bath first." He said pointing at her. "And your panties...are...I dunno."

"I think you need one too." She said.

"No way am I getting in there with you. There's a hungry glint in your eye."

"Aww..." She pouted cutely.

"It's kinda like the same glint you had a few days ago when you were hung-over and couldn't move."

"Hmph...oh here they are." She said noting her panties were still hooked on her ankle. "Uh...pfft...this is _so_ messed up."

"You mean the fact we're naked or the fact that we were going at it last night?"

"A bit of both really." She said.

"Do you think anyone heard you last night...?" Mel asked raising an eyebrow. "You _were_ pretty loud..."

"Shut up!" Sami's face went bright red.

"Can't help it if it's true Sami..." He shrugged. "You're a screamer..."

"...mmm..." She sat up on the bed and pulled her panties back on. "Hmph..." She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "Hey, you got dressed real fast already..."

"I, unlike somebody else still have some things to do, like getting ready to leave."

"...right." She sighed.

"Okay, all right what's goin' on in here! ?" Came a voice.

"Great...it's Max..." Mel sighed as he swung open the door. "What?"

"...Andy came screaming down the halls and was jabbering about something about you two doing something. Now what's the big deal?"

"How about you get lost so Sami can get changed?" Mel asked, shoving Max out.

"Oh...uh...my bad Sami." Max said backing out of the doorway.

"Geez...whatever Andy was blabbing about, he probably hallucinated."

"Yeah...right. Probably was." The big man nodded.

"We're cool now right Max?" Mel asked clenching his fist.

"Yeah, yeah definitely."

"All right then. I'll see ya later." He gave Max a rather evil smile.

"Right. Right. Bye!" With that, Max left.

"Phew..._that was close._" Mel said immediately switching to Chinese so only the two of them would understand.

_"Yeah..._" Sami said standing up. _"Ne...don't you think I'm cute?_"

"_What kinda question is that?"_ He asked patting her head. _"Why do you even need to ask?_"

"_Mmm...I guess so. Eep..."_

"_What?_"

"_...there's a big blood stain...among others on the sheet..."_

"..._there's also a blood stain along your leg too._"

"..._ew._ _Okay, definitely showering now. Mel, grab me some clean clothes and destroy the evidence over there._"

"_Gotcha._" Mel nodded as he grabbed the sheets. "Uh...hmm...oh. I know." He proceeded in incinerating them into nothing with his hands. "There we go. No more bloody sheets."

"I didn't mean you actually had to destroy them!" She said poking her head out from the bathroom. "You're crazy you know that?"

"What else is new?" He shrugged. "Anyway, hurry up in there...I feel kinda gross."

"Hmph, serves you right. You ought to come in with me..."

"Eh...in that tiny bathtub? I'll pass."

"Your loss." Sami shrugged. "Pass me my clean clothes already."

"Right, right. Here you go." He said handing her a stack of clothing.

"Hey! Where's the underwear?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me you're not gonna grab those even though you were grabbing what they covered about eight hours or so ago last night?"

"That was that, and this is this." Mel said.

"Just shut up and hand me some clean panties." She said bluntly.

"Oh for the...fine." He grumbled as he picked up a pair.

"Thanks. Now are you sure you don't wanna – "

"Just hurry up and shower before I decide to flush the toilet while you're in there."

"...hmph. Fine." Sami sighed.

Time: Later that day

Place: Airstrip

"All right, time to go." Mel said to Gabe and Gary.

"Hmm...hey boss." Gabe spoke up.

"What?" Mel asked.

"You seem kinda different." Gabe said, eyeing Mel carefully.

"Why?"

"Dunno. Just something."

"Hmm..."

"That and even Red seems a bit different."

"Eh...?"

"Wait a sec...you didn't...did you! ?" Gabe's eyes widened.

"So what if I did?" Mel asked dismissively.

"Eh...no wonder." The ninja smirked.

"Ah...! Mel!" Sami made her way over to say her good-byes. "You figure we'll run into each other eventually during the war?"

"Probably." Mel shrugged. "I mean both our armies have the same general plan. Reinforce the other Macro Land armies."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh...right. I have something for you." He reached into his coat pocket.

"Another present...?" She asked.

"Kinda. More like a good-luck charm type thing."

"I didn't think you were the type to believe in those sorts of things."

"Not really. But I've had it for a while and didn't know what to do with it." He said reaching into his pocket. "I haven't really worn it much so it's not like it'll do me any good. Here you go." He placed something into her hand.

"...hmm? It's cold." She looked into her hand. "...ah...aren't these...dog tags?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"...don't you usually need to wear those?" She said, holding up the chain.

"Not if you're a ranking officer. These are back in my military dog days, literally."

"Hmm...what's this...eh?" Sami examined the tags.

"What?"

"...it says '_invincible demon_' on them." He pointed at the characters etched on the side.

"Hahaha...I forgot about that..."

"Lemme guess, there's a meaning to that nickname on them is there?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"I suppose these make you invincible or something?"

"I wish."

"So much for wishful thinking." Sami laughed. "Although I'm not too surprised that someone like you would have a nickname like that. Well good luck with wherever you're headed. I'll bet we'll run into each other soon enough."

"Probably." Mel said patting her on the head. "Catch ya later?"

"Definitely." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Blue Moon right?"

"Yeah. That's where we're headed. Then it's Yellow Comet after that."

"Same here."

"Sayonara then."

"Heehee...that's the wrong thing to say. But it'll do for now." She giggled.

"Well give the rest of them my regards. And don't do anything you'd regret while I'm gone!"

"What do you...hey!" She blushed.

"Hey, if we're an item, we stay an item." He shrugged. "Right?"

"Yo boss man! Time to jet!" Gabe shouted. "We don't have all day for you two to do whatever the hell it is you do!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya!" Mel shouted back. "Okay Sami. Take care."

"Bye!" She waved him off as he jumped into the chopper. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Same to you!"

End of Chapter.


	18. Bonus Chapter 2: Mel POV1

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 2:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

Mel and the remainder of the Orange Star Campaign

Day... whatever it is now. I lost track probably two days after this mission started. To be honest I don't even know what's going on. I've been slacking off again. How typical of me. Anyway, I need a shave... or at least my reflection told me so. I'm a mess. But then again, so are my fellow tent-mates. Nell _finally_ wiped that lipstick off her face, and that's been there for the last what... three days? Yuck.

Sami on the other hand is almost always a mess whenever I see her, there's chocolate stains on her top, and one on her side. I'd rub it off, but she'd probably take it the wrong way if I grabbed her somewhere.

Right, however it goes, we're currently holed up in a trap of sorts, since Lash fooled us and is keeping us busy while Flak's coming in from the rear. Of course, Sami's men are _really_ close to the enemy HQ. That's always a good thing. Bad news is that troop is fairly weak and could be taken out at any moment. Which is fairly risky if I say so myself. Of course Sami wouldn't do anything stupid like that... would she? Well maybe unless she had reason to do so... which she did, when she took the Black Hole HQ almost instantaneously.

Okay, okay. So we headed towards the Black Hole HQ, since Nell wanted to 'talk' to Lash. She said something rather offensive to her I believe. Something about being old. Of course I kept my mouth shut for the time being. Well before we even made it, Nell made a jab at Sami and me, of course I gave it little thought until I realized I was dragging her along with me. Is it me, or does she look cuter everyday? Meh, I'm probably suffering from caffeine withdrawal or something. Then again, there's just something about the way she frowns with a hurt look on her face when I say something mean to her.

Inside the HQ, nothing really special, the guards were pretty much dead, the building deserted. Save for Lash sitting at her desk, back turned to us. Big surprise, it was a dummy. A very realistic dummy. A very realistic and squishy feeling dummy. Like a sex doll. You know? Well maybe not, but you get my point right? It was squishy. And probably anatomically correct. Yikes. I even scare myself sometimes. Either way, we ended up taking back to base with us just for kicks.

Back at Orange Star HQ, Sami had undressed the dummy and was trying to dress it with her clothes. It was a somewhat miserable failure considering that Sami is a bit taller than Lash for the most part. And bustier too. But according to her it _is_ anatomically correct, however I didn't dare question her on that part, I have no need to be referred as a sexual deviant thank you very much. But I do wonder about Lash though, why on earth would she have an anatomically correct doll of herself...wearing her _own_ underwear? For the love of all that is holy I'm not sure what to say about that. Especially since it's pink underwear.

Enough about that though. Sami gave up on dressing up the doll and hit the showers since she was still rather disgusting in both our opinions. I ended up tossing a sheet over the _thing_ since I didn't want to see it since it was so weird, and secondly because if anyone wandered in, I'd rather not have to answer any awkward questions. I got really bored after that and started folding Sami's clothes for her. Why I did that is totally beyond me. Well, maybe except for the fact I'm a complete neat freak... damn borderline OCD.

Some time later, Sami came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. And my eyes started to wander... but hey who can blame me? There are just so few places you can look without being rude. Kinda. And knowing Sami, she offered to show me a bit more. Hahaha... of course I still have a few rules of my own, as tempting as the position I was in.

Heh... either way she was trying to seduce me again, since her last attempt was rather... bad. She gave up this time around and threw me out of the room to get dressed. I stumbled out and nearly bowled over Andy. The punk said something annoying, and I re-introduced him to a good friend. The drywall of the base, face first. Sami came out wearing a skirt (a short one at that) and a short sleeved sweater. Ah well, I didn't really catch a glimpse of anything else sadly, but I went back into the room to get myself cleaned up.

Ah... a couple days or maybe a week's worth of filth gone. Finally. The ladies tried to con me into doing paperwork for them again. Ugh. I hate paperwork, I mean isn't that what subordinates are for? To do the menial tasks for you? Meh. Sami and Nell were relaxing in the lounge, and we talked some about work, and the next task at hand... ignoring that though, Sami likes sitting in rather unladylike positions despite how she dresses.

Today's panties... I can't see...hmm, I'll figure out later. Nell still nagged at Sami for the report of the last mission, and she nagged at me too to help. Of course I refused as usual.

We headed back to my old office...uh well more like Sami's dorm room now, but we headed back there all the same. She sat in front of the computer and typed out the mission report while I snoozed on the couch after I packed up. Beats me how much time went by, I didn't care to keep track. Luckily she did finish just as dinner time came around. But dinner itself isn't too enticing... burgers again. Or was it something else? Whatever. I questioned Sami about her choice of casual wear, and she shrugged and said that's how she usually dresses at HQ. Namely before she was campaigning with me, out of a sort of begrudging respect, she figured out afterwards that I didn't give two damns about how people dressed and let go. In this case of letting go, it has some very nice benefits, although you can't say Sami's regular outfit _isn't_ revealing. Okay, not revealing enough maybe. On the topic of 'revealing', she tried to smack me with her report, so I retaliated and flicked her on the forehead, knocking her down, and her skirt went up. Green and white stripes today, very nice, her reaction to my noticing this of course gives me proof that she _is_ more girly than she looks. Well that and what I said probably didn't help her much. Hahaha, of course it does help her charms quite a bit.

I knew it. Some sort of hamburger by-product for dinner today. Sloppy joe's. Well minus the hamburger buns. Kinda. It's more like ground beef in a red sauce served with a side of toast. Sounds real tasty doesn't it? Well I hate to say it but they do make good food, albeit they could improve the presentation. A lot. We didn't make too much conversation in the mess hall tonight. I was too busy trying to avoid staining my shirt with barbeque sauce and Sami was doing likewise with her clothes. Part of me wonders what we're up against tomorrow. But right now I can live with just sitting here picking at my food.

Ugh... bed time. About time, although napping didn't really help me much today, it's far to busy here. Oh, here comes Sami now, and she's looking around for something.

'Mel, gimme one of your old beat up shirts.' She says.

And as usual I bluntly refuse. All my shirts aren't beat up and old right now. They're all new and I know it because I had gone out to buy them before I headed to Orange Star. Then she tosses something at my face and says that she's undressing. Half of me, is glad her shirt is in my face, the other half is annoyed because I can't see what she's doing. After I managed to get her shirt off my face, she had already slipped under the covers and was kicking at me to get off her bed. I spent the night sleeping on the couch. Again. Oh well. Not unusual considering how weird our relationship is anyway.

Ah. The next day. We're on our way to crash a Black Hole party. Kind of. Heading towards the R&D lab that they built somewhere in Orange Star. Thanks to the map I got my hands on...or was it someone else who found it? Whatever. Thanks to the map, we've found the lab and we're going to bust in and steal their plans. Simple enough right? Of course it's never that simple, since the area just so happened to be flooded with fog of war. Why? I have no idea to be honest. Anyway, Sami wanted to sneak in herself, but Nell denied her the pleasure of doing that, so I went off on my own. Not before leaving a note stuck on Sami's back.

On the way there, I ran into a few unlucky Black Hole artillery and rocket batteries. They were in for a rude surprise after I promptly destroyed them. I didn't run into too many though, I didn't want to leave Andy with nothing to work with after all. A day or so later, I finally managed to hike all the way to the lab. The fog didn't help much either since I couldn't see anything except for a ten meter radius around me. Which isn't much in this situation.

Ugh. I spend way too much time doing the infiltration gig. I ended up sleeping in a tree hiding from the enemy troops while I was making my way TO the lab itself. I'm just outside of it and I feel scruffy... whatever. I managed to sneak into the lab, but I had to blow up some enemy tanks and vehicles before I could even get in...lame.

Days left...I lost track of time again. Thankfully I still have enough food and rations to last me however much longer I have to put up with this crap. Anyway, in front of the lab now, guards, very few. They ended up dying very quickly. And the cameras taken out too by yours truly, this was far easy than sneaking into the bloody cannon base.

Sami and Nell really like interrupting me while I'm fighting for my life. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. They almost startled me when I was about to snap the neck of some poor alien sap. I killed him anyway. And the next one. And the other guys after him too. But those aliens are kinda messy to kill. Thankfully the enemy lab's walls make for good weapons of brutalization. Solid steel is a good surface for cracking skulls. The body count? I lost track after ten.

Okay, okay. It's not just guns and killing sometimes, as I found out that Flak was IN the building. Shit. Didn't see that coming. And then Sami and Nell had interrupt again. Thank GOODNESS Flak stomps around so damn loudly or else I'd be a few feet short of a whole body, or something. Anyway, long story short, I beat up Flak, stole the plans and then headed back to the HQ for a much needed change of clothes, among other things.

Back at HQ, found out Gabe was busy chasing Flak's retreating forces from the skies, bombing the hell out of them. That's always good. Also turns out that Gabe was tailing Flak towards the Factory that was built on Orange Star territory. So because of that, our next destination was the Factory. Nell wanted to liberate the country as soon as possible I guess.

Well we made it there in more or less one piece. Then I proceeded in sneaking into the Factory like I always do. It's really great fun, you know? Going around killing alien invaders while evading them all the while? Ah whatever. I ended up getting out gunned this time so I beat a hasty retreat back to the Orange Star Field HQ.

Yet another victory for Orange Star. They blew up the pipeline, stopped the Factory and pretty much liberated the country. Hurray. Well not really though, since Flak gave them fair warning that Black Hole would be back once they were done with the other countries, however I'm fairly certain the others will put up quite a fight. Thing is right now, I'm still riding in the relative safety of an APC back to base, so they destroyed the place while I was busy uh... running away. Meh.

And what happens when you have victory? You throw a victory party of course, much to Nell's chagrin. To be honest, I was never the life of the party and I hate loud parties for one, and two, I like sitting in some corner boozing it up. Sorta, so me and the boys ended up talking shop about our old comrades back in White Sun and tossing back a few drinks. Well enough about the party, I got pretty sick of it and went back to the dorm to slack off. What was it this time around? Some tactical game I think. Then all of a sudden Sami comes in looking totally weird. Actually drunk was more like it, since she stunk of booze. Strong booze. And judging from her body size, it's not too difficult for someone like her to get wasted. She started mumbling some weird stuff and I could've sworn she was trying to feel me up while she was drunk. I knocked her out and put her to bed before she'd do something she'd regret. Later I found out Hachi had given her a case of coolers and she downed them all without batting an eye. Yikes. So I decided to sleep in the empty room next door.

The next day...hoo boy...I showed up with aspirin and water and checked up on her. She was really badly hung over, and she confessed she wanted to jump me last night. Not like that's a bad thing, but... I still have my doubts about doing it with a drunk girl. There's just something wrong with that.

'I'm not a whore!'

Right. She said that. Rather suddenly too. Uh... I don't really know how to respond to something like that, so I ended up kissing her to shut her up. It... tasted kinda nasty to be honest, but it worked. Until she decided she needed a bath. What's with her and baths anyway? Whatever, her body was like jelly since she could barely stand up straight. Then I had to help her undress. Well it's not a bad thing...but...well...uh...kind of awkward if you ask me. I mean how often does a girl ask you to undress her? Right? Anyway, I had to help her strip down to her underwear and even unclasp her bra for – ack... she's giving me that look again. You know, the one that girls give you that's kinda half-weepy looking and half-embarrassed? Yeah, that one. She gave me that look and then I had her sit in the tub and soak for a while.

Half an hour later she calls me and complains that her arms and legs won't 'go'. I have no idea what the heck she's going on about but for all I know, it's not a good reason to walk into the washroom. I leave her clothes in there and go back to my game. Another half an hour later, she finally manages to get out of there, dressed and cold and complaining the whole time.

Another night passed this time rather uneventfully, and I woke up earlier than Sami this time around. Then again, that's because she slept in to sleep off her headache. She woke up yawned incredibly loudly, then went back to sleep. Figures, she probably needs it. I went down to the mess hall and joined Max for probably the hugest breakfast I've had in the last ten years. Wasn't too bad, but I haven't eaten _that_ much in ages...

I went back up to check on how sleeping beauty was doing and she finally woke up, and gave me quite the view of her chest. Sometime last night she managed to undo the buttons of her pajama jacket, how she managed to do so is absolutely beyond me. So I tell her I practically saw everything, up to and including the red ribbon that graces the waistband of her white panties. Or is that down to? Whatever, basically I saw everything. She only grabbed a pillow to cover up after she realized I was staring. Although I wasn't doing it intentionally... but...well...c'mon who wouldn't stare! ?

Ahem. After she got dressed we headed down back to the mess hall, and Nell gives Sami a job to do, while I chaperone. The job? Go downtown and check how things are doing. So we ended up going on a... uh...date. Wait a sec, how'd this happen? Dammit, Nell was plotting this all along probably. Well...a date in the capital city of Orange Star, can't be too bad. I guess. Might as well score some points or something with her, since she's always so moody.

She kinda freaked out when I dragged her shopping, although I myself _hate_ shopping, I would've thought she'd like it. So off to a jewelry store we went. Which made her freak out even more. I probably knew better that Sami didn't seem like the jewelry wearing type anyway. I mean she'll dress up from time to time, but fancy shiny things weren't her thing. Watches on the other hand... literally, were kinda more along the lines of her tastes. Sami fidgeted the whole time we were inside the store while I was looking at the wares. Until a Reiko brand watch caught my eye. The capital definitely has good taste. So I bought it for her. And to think that she'd freaked out enough, she got mad at me. Kinda. But why would you get mad if somebody just bought you a 1900 G watch? I mean that's not cheap. Then again, that's probably why you'd get mad. I think...

I realized that Sami's just not really used to the entire gentlemanly thing, and probably didn't catch on as fast as I did, that Nell set us up. She still didn't get it when I asked her what the Central Base's number was so I could ask Nell where we could do lunch. After I more or less laid it out for her that Nell had set us up for a date, she kinda got it. But she was rather reluctant at the idea of going on a pre-set date. I guess I would be too...but what do I care? I took her to a department store and we found something more well...presentable for her. I knew she'd look good in a dress, but damn I didn't think she'd look _that_ good.

Lunch was somewhat awkward I admit. I ended up ordering for her since she felt really out of place at the restaurant. I don't blame her considering the way she grew up...so it probably was kinda weird for her. Well that's over and done with, I paid the bill and we went back to HQ.

Back there, Sami got a few odd looks from Nell, since she was totally out of uniform. I even took her bandanna because it didn't look good with the dress. I think I left that in my pocket. One of my pockets...oh well. She joined me for a drink in the lounge after she escaped from Nell's clutches. We talked, drank...and she gave me a kiss good night before going back to her room.

Next day, turns out it was my turn to sleep in, and I somehow ended up getting thrown out again. By now I've learned to ignore this, although it does hurt when I smack face first into the wall. I followed after Sami to go do some drills and ran more than a few laps... but that's all boring stuff...

Bleah. I hate those two morons. They're making jabs at me for not getting to first base last night. Note to self. Beat them within an inch of their lives later. For some reason they like making lewd jokes every so often. Probably girlfriend withdrawal symptoms or something... whatever. The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully...

Until that night. Hrm, what can I say? I'm not gonna say much, but the next day when I woke up I was kinda wondering a) why is it so drafty all of a sudden and b) what's this squishy thing on my chest? Ah...well so much for that huh? Either way I'm not going to explain the details. Although I was kinda surprised that she's a screamer...geez she's loud...if I'm lucky nobody heard her...hahaha...I can go into the details later...I suppose. But now probably not the best idea. I mean she's still lying on top of me snoring softly. And I'm pretty sure she's probably a bit well...sore, it _was _her first time anyway...I mean what the hell am I thinking! ? If I probably said that out loud she'd probably start crying or something.

Anyway...this time I around I got a pretty good look at her, her body anyway, since she's asleep and won't object to my uh...exploring. However I think I may have found a nymphomaniac or something...she asked if I wanted to go another round in the shower...yikes. I think – actually I'll keep that comment to myself...but I think officially we're like lovers or something now. Hrm, I can live with that. Hahaha...well I doubt the rest of my trip's going to be as eventful as this from now on, after all she's not coming with me to Blue Moon. Unless Nell decides to send them along as reinforcements, then maybe we'll have another go at it...hahaha...what? Do you think I'm kidding? I kid you not!

Ahem. Yes, one thing led to another, and I'm probably not too worried about getting her pregnant, well according to her it was her safe day anyway...and...well...I won't dwell too much into it. So anyway, the White Sun Army had to split, so I passed off one of my old good luck charms to Sami before heading out. Hmm, hopefully I won't get _too_ lonely while on the road...but somehow I've got a feeling I'll – never mind. I know we'll probably see each other again along the way. Right-o, I'm outta here.


	19. Once in a Blue Moon

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However ...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 17: Once in a Blue Moon

Time: Uncertain

Place: Blue Moon Main Headquarters

"This is terrible! Grit! Grit! Where are you! ?" Olaf shouted, as he dashed about searching for his second in command.

"I'm right here. What is it, Olaf?" Grit yawned loudly. The lanky man had just walked into the command room.

"Another attack! Black Hole has launched another attack!" The bearded commander was furious.

"Hm? Black Hole? That name sounds kinda familiar... Where they from again?" The tall man scratched his chin.

"Fool! They're the same group that tore up Blue Moon in the past. We must attack and drive them from Blue Moon borders!"

"Good gracious. I don't see what all the fuss is about. It's just dirt and trees and stuff. It's not like we're losing it. Then again...weren't they already attacking earlier?"

"We ARE losing it, you fool! It's this type of impertinence that has our army...at any rate; they're increasing the number of attacks and are taking our land even faster than before!" Olaf's face was turning crimson in anger. "Don't you remember that they had begun their attack at least a few months ago?"

"Uh, sure." Grit nodded. "Right

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Came a voice as a relatively short boy showed up saluting smartly.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Olaf eyed the boy critically.

"Second Lieutenant, Colin Ewan Greene, sir! My posting to headquarters begins today! I'm a Commanding Officer Second Class sir!" He obviously had been practicing announcing his name and rank.

"Aha! The new CO! Good. You will watch, listen, and learn! Your training starts now!" Olaf nodded.

"Sir! Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Howdy, son." Grit yawned loudly again.

"Howd - sir!" Colin looked in surprise at Grit.

"Whoa, now. Relax a bit. No sense gettin' all worked up. Take things nice and easy, and you'll be all right." The cowboy slurred.

"Sir! Yes, sir! Nice and easy, sir!"

"That man is a disgrace! You will NOT follow his example! Now let's move out. Everyone, follow my lead!" Olaf pointed at Grit and started to head towards their visual screen.

"Yes, sir!" Colin saluted again and scampered off behind Olaf.

"You, too, Grit!"

"Right behind you, sir." Grit sauntered lazily behind them.

* * *

"Ah! Commander Olaf! We're receiving a communication from an unverified source. However it's not from Black Hole either!" One of the Blue Moon communication officers said as the COs arrived.

"What on...patch whoever it is through then."

"Commander Olaf..." The voice had a familiar yet threatening tone to it.

"Ugh...not you of all people." Olaf groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean! ?" Mel asked indignantly. "And here I am offering support!"

"What, YOU offering support? I did not ask for any support from you!"

"Well...neither did I..." Grit mumbled. "But boss, I reckon it's probably a good idea to take him up on his offer. I mean he _is_ offerin' to help us."

"You...why I..." Olaf muttered to himself.

"Listen to yourself old man..." Mel sighed. "Look, how about this, I _am_ going to help you, whether _you_ like it or not. Frankly I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. But this is up against a mutual foe, so we don't have much choice."

"Commander Olaf...you're getting pale..." Colin piped up.

"Quiet boy! Now is _NOT_ the time to show weakness to our enemy!" Olaf sputtered.

"But he just said he wasn't our enemy."

"Listen up son..." Grit said aside to Colin. "That there...that there's one of the most dangerous COs to walk this world...ya hear? He gives Black Hole a run for their money any day o' the week, got me?"

"...yes...sir!" Colin gulped.

"Apparently judging from your upbringing, I highly doubt you've even heard of the White Sun Army." The tall man continued to whisper.

"The who?" The boy looked somewhat puzzled.

"My point exactly. That fella there's the Commander in Chief of the White Sun Army and he means business. But since he's on our side now, we're in for some good luck."

"Oi, cowboy, are you and that kid over there done whispering to yourselves?" Mel asked, noticing the two in the back.

"Eh...yeah." Grit almost jumped out of his skin when Mel started to talk to him.

"Hmm...who's the kid anyway?"

"Colin!" Olaf hissed. "Introduce yourself in a manner befitting a proper Blue Moon Officer!"

"Uh...right!" Colin's hand snapped up and saluted at Mel. "Second Lieutenant Colin Ewan Greene! CO Second Class s- mmph!" At that moment Grit's hand clapped over Colin's mouth.

"Don't call him 'sir' kid." Grit said sharply.

"Grit! How dare you interrupt the boy! ?" Olaf glared at the taller man.

"Grit's got a point Santa." Mel said. "Anyway, we're headed your way. If Blue Moon needs any supplies we're more than happy to toss some your way."

"Hmm...very well." Olaf grabbed the loudspeaker radio. "This is Commander Olaf. Currently approaching us is an allied force. Let them through and make preparations for them."

"I'm glad you see it my way Commander Olaf." Mel nodded. "We'll be arriving shortly. At any rate, I'll have my men send as much Intel as we've acquired on the Black Hole forces. Also...I believe Orange Star should be headed your way as well once they're ready."

"Orange Star? I don't need their help either!" Olaf grumbled.

"Just swallow your pride for about two seconds and shut up." Mel said pointing a finger at Olaf. "Remember who threatened to wipe you off the face of the planet for what you pulled in Orange Star."

"Ugh..."

"Commander Grit, just what is he talking about?" Colin turned and asked Grit.

"Colin didn't you read the news?" Grit muttered.

"Not back at the mansion, we'd rather not have to..." The boy shook his head.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Right now I think its best we meet up with them."

"Understood sir!"

"Hey Mel, how much longer till you make contact?" Grit asked.

"Almost there cowboy." Mel nodded. "I'll see you later."

Time: Five minutes later

Place: Blue Moon Main HQ Helipad

"Phew...cold as ever here." Mel muttered as the landing forces started to get arranged.

"Damn right..." Gabe nodded.

"...I should've brought a scarf." Gary sighed buttoning his coat.

"I never really cared much for the weather." Mel sighed. "Makes me wonder how the Blue Moon troops get by no problem."

"It's the entire home turf thing I bet."

"Yeah you got that right. Oh look there's the welcoming party." He spotted the Blue Moon Commanders headed towards them.

"I reckon you're not here for cookies and milk, eh killer?" Grit said with a laugh. "Good to see ya." He offered Mel his hand.

"Not in the least cowboy. But if you're offering, I'll take you up on it." Mel said, shaking the tall man's hand.

"Well, it's nice to have y'all here and stuff...so I take it ya got some supplies headed our way?"

"Pretty much." Mel nodded. "Where do you want them?"

"Eh...anywhere is fine." Grit said smacking his lips. "Ah, love that brisk air."

"I didn't think you would consider that. This weather is probably way different from your native Orange Star."

"Heck, I tell ya Mel, the cookin' here's tops! Nice warm meals and stuff. Hits the spot, no problem." The cowboy grinned.

"So you're probably stuffing your face with hot meals to make sure you ain't a popsicle eh?"

"Pretty much. Though it ain't too bad righ' now. I mean its just mid-November ya reckon?"

"It was still nice and warm back in Orange Star when we left a few days ago..." Mel sighed. "Probably should've just stayed there."

"Heh. Not one for the cold eh?"

"Hmm? The cold, nah, I don't mind it too much. It's the snow and the mess it makes I dislike."

"Been meaning to ask you for a while, but how's the weather down in White Sun anyway?"

"That place? Pretty normal if you ask me. No freak storms and stuff like that. Ya know...kinda temperate zone like Yellow Comet."

"Huh...I ought visit sometime." Grit said thoughtfully.

"Oh right, I've noticed for a while, but that's the new kid right?" Mel asked, pointing at Colin.

"Oh right-o. Colin, son, say hello to one of the most...feared Commanding Officers there is." The tall man pushed the boy forward.

"Uh...hello s- I mean...Commander Mel." Colin nodded as he saluted Mel.

"Right. Colin Greene of the Greene family correct?"

"You know about my family Commander Mel?" The boy was taken aback.

"It's not saying much, but I have some connections in the other countries, including the elite."

"I...I understand."

"So Colin right? Nice to meet ya." Mel said extending his hand.

"Ah...nice to meet you too...Commander Mel!" Colin said nervously shaking Mel's hand.

"Heh, right then. Grit, where'd you say you wanted the supplies? It's just some stuff we managed to steal from the Black Hole army that they stole from us." Mel said pointing at the crates his men were unloading.

"Hmm...well let's just have some of our men move then over to our storehouses. All right boys! Get to it! We've got some extra supplies that y'all can use!" Grit shouted to the men that were standing around.

"Yes sir, Commander Grit!" His men responded as they began to collect the supplies from Mel's troops.

"We're on it!"

"At least it's good to see that your men are far more...productive than you are Grit." Mel laughed.

"Heh...I'd take offense at that comment right there, but I reckon you're right." The tall commander chuckled. "Say...so you said you and your boys are here to help huh? Well..."

"Well...what do you need from us? We'll do what we can." Mel said. "Personally, the only reason I'm doing this is we can turn Black Hole into mincemeat, but that's the general consensus of the rest of the world's armies right?"

"Damn right. Say...oh looky here. Here comes Olaf."

"Hmm? Santa Claus." Mel said looking over at in Olaf's general direction. How are you doing Commander Olaf?"

"Grr...of all the nerve...I never would've thought that you of all people would be willing to help Blue Moon."

"Stow it Olaf. This isn't out the goodness of my heart you know. This is because Black Hole needs a good ass-kicking and the people of Wars World are going to give it to them."

"...unfortunately for once I have to agree with you, you young punk." Olaf agreed grudgingly.

"I'm glad you see it my way. So what's your plan of action?" Mel asked.

"...I don't know yet." Olaf sighed.

"Uh..."

"Commander Olaf! Black Hole...Black Hole's attacking from the North!" A Blue Moon soldier ran in waving a report.

"What did you say! ? Black Hole's in the North! ?"

"Yes sir! It looks like they're coming in hard too."

"...hold on a moment. There's nothing of importance there. Why would they bother?" The bearded one thought for a moment.

"There's your reason right there." Grit cut in.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"Well since nothing's there, maybe they figure the defenses there are weak?"

"How should we respond? We could get there soon enough, but it may be a trap. We can't be careless." The old man muttered.

"That might be part of their plan, too. Haha, that's downright crafty." Grit said with a bemused expression.

"We're not here to admire them! Someone has to go...me or Grit..."

"I'll go!" Colin volunteered.

"You?" Olaf stared at the boy in disbelief.

"You and Commander Grit should remain here, correct? Well, that leaves me!"

"Now there's a good idea. Let's send the youngster." Grit nodded in approval.

"Grit, you lazy bastard, the boy's as green as can be. It's suicide!"

"That may be true, but he's been fulfilling his CO duties without a hitch since he got here. I mean I say it's high time we start treating him like a full-fledged CO." Grit shrugged. "Even though it _is_ his first day, but he's here after all."

"Hmm...I see what you're saying, but..." Olaf contemplated.

"It's all settled then. Colin, head up north, and defeat the enemy!"

"Yes, sir!" Colin saluted.

"Easy, son. Relax a bit, and do what you can." Grit nodded. "Actually wait a minute. We've got three more-than-seasoned commanders joining with us. Mel...whaddya say, wanna follow him around for a spell?"

"Huh...? You want _me_ to follow the kid? Well whatever. I already know what you two can do." Mel turned to Colin. "All right then, young master Greene...like Grit said, do what you can."

"Uh and troop morale? If I'm not paying attention..." Colin was muttering to himself.

"Don't mistake what I said now. Being relaxed and being careless aren't the same thing. The lives of your troops hang on the decisions you make out there. I know you're excited, and that's not bad. Just remember moderation. Ya reckon?" Grit wagged his pointer finger.

"Sir! Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" Colin saluted smartly and dashed off.

"Hmm...kinda like Andy...sorta. Kinda...not really." Mel laughed. "I guess I'll leave the unpacking to you two."

"No problem-o boss." Gabe nodded. "We've got it under control here."

"We'll leave any dirty work for you." Gary laughed. "I mean it's the least we can do."

"Right...I fail to see how this would count as dirty work...but hey whatever."

"Later boss." The ninja waved.

"See ya Mel."

"Yeah, yeah...later Gary." Mel muttered. "Colin right? Let's see what you can do."

"Huh? Uh...right! I'll do my best Commander Mel!"

Time: A matter of hours

Place: Northern Blue Moon

"What a snore." Lash sighed. "Aren't those stupid Blue Moon commanders coming yet?"

"Mistress Lash...it appears your question is being answered right this moment. Blue Moon troops have been spotted." An alien soldier was looking at the distance through binoculars.

"Well it's about time, who's in charge?" She looked at her data sheets.

"It seems like there's a young boy...I believe his name is Colin. And..."

"And?"

"There appears to be someone almost two feet taller than him following behind...oh my." He stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"Huh? That kid? How boring...I wanted the bearded geezer or at least the scarecrow. But whaddya mean 'oh my'?"

"It's nothing mistress." The alien shook his head frantically. 'Only imagining it... only imagining it...'

"Hmph."

"What are your orders? Do you want the troops to attack?" He asked.

"It's not going to be any fun of neither of 'em shows up. Sound the retreat." Lash shrugged.

"Er...are you sure ma'am?"

"How about this, tell me what's got you so worried in the first place."

"Uh...please take a look for yourself ma'am." The soldier said, handing Lash the pair of binoculars.

"Hmm...someone behind him? Hmm, wait a second...I know that face! ACK! Attack and wipe 'em all out...now!" She started freaking out.

"Mistress Lash?"

"It's that stupid two-bit pretty boy commander from the White Sun Army! When did he get here! ?"

"It appears that because White Sun suffered so few casualties during our...attempted assault they're going around reinforcing the countries we're laying siege to."

"Dammit! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! MOVE! MOVE IT NOW! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"..." Mel made a face.

"Is there something the matter Commander Mel?" Colin asked.

"Uh...for some reason I sense an incredible amount of animosity directed towards me..."

"What...?"

"It's nothing...I think." Mel said scratching his head. "Probably just the cold or something." He tugged at his scarf. "Hmm."

"All right then."

"Hmm...looks like a fairly average sized strike force headed our way."

"What do you think we should do Commander?"

"...huh...well what do you think? The most logical path of action is to attack."

"Are you sure? We're outnumbered..."

"Are you a CO or not?" Mel asked, glaring at the young officer.

"Uh...um...yes!" Colin nodded.

"Then prove it to me. If you've got the skills, use them!"

"Um...yes Commander!"

"Show me what you've got Colin. You're going to send Black Hole packing."

"Un-understood! All right men! Move out!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hmm...? Wow. They're actually trying to put up a fight." Lash said in surprise.

"Mistress Lash...that isn't exactly unusual."

"Whatever. Just...just...gah! Kill them all!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"...Commander Mel, just who are we going to face?" Colin asked.

"...judging from the strange amount of...uh...hate I sense from the Black Hole Field HQ...uh...it should be that weird shorty girl." Mel continued to frown.

"Pardon?"

"You'll see soon enough." He said.

"But..." Colin wasn't sure what Mel meant.

"Any second..." Mel rolled his eyes.

"YOU!" A shrill voice shouted on com-link.

"Right now."

"Commander Mel...this is the...?" Colin pointed at the visual on the screen.

"Yeah...that's her all right." The bespectacled officer sighed. "Lash."

"...is that her real name?"

"Like hell I would know." Mel shrugged irreverently.

"Stop talking with each other and listen to me you stupid pretty boy!" The girl screamed.

"Um...yeah, what do you want crazy shorty girl?" He asked back.

"You. Die. Now!" The glare that she shot at Mel seemed to pierce through his skull.

"...that's rather blunt of you." Mel said scratching his head.

"You ruined all my fun in Orange Star too! What are you doing here! ?" She continued to harp.

"...uh...ruining your fun some more? What does it look like?" He shrugged again.

"GRR..."

"Oh right. Before I forget." Mel reached into his pocket and held a photo at the outgoing end of the communication link. "Look kinda familiar?" He asked.

"...!" Lash's face went bright red. "...you _took_ that _thing_ **with** you! ?"

"Frankly I'm surprised at your choice of underwear color." Mel said pocketing the photo. "Anyway...uh...oh right. Colin, please continue sending your troops her way. I'm pretty sure she's fairly riled up now."

"Understood!" The boy saluted smartly. "Men! Charge!"

"You stupid freaking pervert!" Lash shrieked. "I wouldn't think that you'd do something so sick and wrong like that! I mean just because I made it anatomically correct doesn't mean you have the right to go and examine it and poke it and strip it and stuff!"

"...I didn't do it...Sami did."

"What is she! ? Some sort of sexual deviant! ?" Lash was practically seething.

"Uh...not that I know."

"Um...Commander Mel...?" Colin tapped Mel on the shoulder.

"Not right now...just focus on beating her troops into the ground." He waved Colin off.

"...okay." The boy nodded and turned around. "...I do believe I don't want to hear this conversation."

"Probably not." Mel shouted back at Colin. "It's not good for you."

"Ahem. Now then, ignoring Commander Mel, let's keep moving men!" Colin ordered the men.

"And another thing!" Lash continued to rant. "How dare you! ? I mean it's just so wrong! Are you a pedophile or something! ? Huh! ? Huh! ?"

"..." Mel raised an eyebrow as he continued to listen to Lash's verbal abuse. "Uh...isn't it your own fault for creating such an...accurate life-sized figure? And...I didn't know it was anatomically correct until you told me." He lied.

"...you...what...but...ACK!"

"Yeah...right back at you." Mel said. "I'm getting kinda bored listening to you bitch and moan. Unless you have something _really_ meaningful to say...I'm gonna leave and proceed in posting that photo in places you don't want it seen."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She continued to scream.

"Oh hell yes I would."

"I...I..." Lash's face had gone from slightly red to completely crimson.

"Anyway, I'll see you later shorty-afro girl. Bye-bye." Mel turned off the communication link. "Ahem..." He faced Colin again.

"What was all that about Commander Mel...?" The boy asked.

"Like I said, you don't want to know."

"Yes...but it seemed rather...odd. Almost like you were on some sort of 'good terms' with that girl."

"Not in the least." Mel said. "I was taunting her. And succeeding."

"I see...it looks like we have the upper hand now Commander."

"That's good...let's see how well you can hold out then Colin."

"How...well?"

"Indeed. At any rate, since you're new, I'm not too sure what you're good at..."

"Ah! I specialize in production battles! I can out produce the enemy, no problem!"

"...eh?"

"Uh...my units are less costly Commander."

"I see. Wait a sec...you seem like the opposite of Kanbei..." Mel paused for a bit.

"Whom?"

"Never mind...this I'll have to see for myself..." Mel turned his attentions to the battlefield visuals.

"Commander...?"

"Colin, I have to ask, would your men happen to deal less damage as well?"

"...yes Commander." Colin's face went a bit downcast.

"Figured as much." He nodded.

"Correct, Commander Mel..."

"Well right then, keep pressing forward, we don't have all day..."

"Understood!"

"...hmm." Something had just occurred to Mel at the moment.

"Is something the matter?" Colin asked.

"Uh...no, not really. I need to do something." He started pace around a little bit.

"All right then."

"I might be long...we'll see."

"I think I can manage Commander."

"Very well. Good luck Colin." Mel nodded before he headed to the communications tent.

Place: Orange Star Communications

"...I guess it isn't too bad..." Sami said playing with her headset. "It's not like anyone calls anyway."

"Incoming video transmission." The voice on the machine announced.

"...or not. This is Orange Star." She answered the call.

"...is that you Sami?"

"...Mel! ?" She almost fell off her chair. "Ack!"

"Yeah, who else?" He asked.

"Well it said it was from Blue Moon, so I could've guessed a few other names."

"True enough."

"So...what's up?"

"It's cold and boring." Mel said shrugging.

"Well duh. It's Blue Moon." The girl said as she leaned back in her chair. "It's always cold there."

"Yeah, yeah. How are things on your end?"

"We're just getting things ready. More or less anyway." She was playing with her hair as she spoke.

"Anybody suspect anything?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sami looked back at Mel blankly. "Wha...?"

"You know. _That_."

"...ah...yeah right." She laughed. "Not in a zillion years." She shook her head.

"Hmm..."

"It's kinda lonely." She sighed. "And my bed's cold. Heehee..."

"What are you talking about...? I only slept in your bed for one night."

"Still..."

"Don't get too used to it yet. I'd rather be at home, but I got a war to fight."

"Fine." She started to play with another lock of hair. "...it's growing out again." She said to him.

"I can see that."

"I really ought to get a haircut..."

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I like it when my hair's long...but it's kinda hard to maintain right now..." Sami tugged at her bandanna.

"Uh...huh."

"Mm." She nodded. "Anyway...I'd say I'd need to get going...but I actually don't have to...there's _nothing_ to do here."

"Sounds fun. I'm stuck helping Blue Moon train their new CO."

"Beats sitting at the communications center I think." She stifled a yawn. "I wish Nell let me sleep in today..."

"Would she even notice if you fell asleep there?"

"Doubtful." She shook her head. "Maybe I should try."

"Ah..."

"Hmm...how long do you think it'll take the new CO to finish the mission?"

"He's up against Lash, so I'd give him a little bit..."

"Well, I'll still be on the line for the next who knows how long. Give me a call whenever you're bored or something Mel." She winked. "It's really boring after all. I'm here almost _all_ day."

"Hahaha...I don't see why not...it's not like I'm going to rack up a long distance phone bill in the process."

"Oh right, speaking of which, what's your phone number?"

"Eh...?"

"I don't think I've even bothered to ask you for your cell number since you left."

"...eh. Fair enough." Mel sighed as he gave her the number. "Happy?"

"More or less." She shrugged as she played with her headset. "I don't really see why I need this thing either...well maybe the microphone, but other than that...nope."

Place: Blue Moon Main HQ

"...it's frickin' freezin' here." Gabe muttered.

"I told you to wear your winter uniform..." Gary sighed. "I mean even Mel was wearing a scarf."

"But he's a freak of nature! He generates enough flame En to heat like a city or something."

"That's past the point..." The sniper shrugged. "Well, everything's moved, we should probably settle in."

"Agreed...god I can't feel my legs." Gabe mumbled.

"...you did bring your winter crap right?"

"Yeah, it's in my luggage."

"...good lord..." Gary shook his head. "Maybe you should, I dunno... wear it?"

Time: A few days later

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

Mel sat in the communications tent with his feet up on the table and a thermos of fresh coffee in his hand.

"God damn freezing weather..." He muttered as he established a connection with Orange Star HQ. "Morning Sami."

"Good...morning..." Sami yawned sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She was hugging a small throw pillow.

"Do you sleep there now too?"

"Pretty much, sweetheart." She covered her mouth to stifle another yawn. "I asked Nell if I could camp out in here, and she had no problem with that. Of course I usually shower and stuff in my own room."

"...sweetheart...?" He gave her a weird look.

"Ah...my bad." She continued to rub at her eyes. "Mmm..."

"You look like a mess."

"As usual." She gave a half-hearted shrug. "I just got up...no thanks to you."

"Sorry about that."

"Well it's kinda like waking up next to you. Sorta." She said.

"Emphasis on the sorta, Sami." He laughed.

"Commander Mel!"

"What is it now Colin?" Mel shouted as the young boy ran into the room.

"We're cornering the Black Hole forces!"

"Ah...that's good to know."

"...is this the new Blue Moon CO?" Sami asked on the com-screen, peering over at Colin.

"Hmm? Yeah." He nodded.

"Commander Mel, who's this?"

"Uh..." Mel hesitated for a moment.

"I'm his girlfriend." Sami said bluntly. "Sorry about how I look at the moment. I just got up."

"...you're using military resources to call your girlfriend...?" Colin asked in surprise.

"She also happens to be a CO in Orange Star."

"Ah! That makes more sense!"

"Anyway, Sami this is Colin. He's...the new kid."

"Mmm..." She looked Colin over. "Uh...huh. Anyway, if you'll excuse me I need to get cleaned up...I'll talk to you later Mel. Nice meeting you though Colin."

"Ah...the pleasure's mine, miss."

"Hmm...he's polite too. _Unlike a certain someone we know_, _right Mel?_"

"Tell me about it."

"Later, later. I need to shower."

"Right, see you." Mel turned off the monitor. "Hrm."

"Uh...Commander Mel?" Colin started.

"Yes?"

"Um...well..." The boy struggled for the correct words to say.

"Spit it out already. I don't have all day." Mel sighed.

"Is she a...foreigner?"

"Wha...?"

"Kind of like you I meant...I'm trying to be as...politically correct as possible."

"...my girlfriend you mean?" Mel's eyebrow went up.

"Yes."

"Yeah, she's not Caucasian, if that's what you're asking."

"Ah...I thought so. Usually red-haired people have green eyes..."

"You noticed?"

"Yes. Her eyes are quite...brown."

"That's quite observant of you." Mel nodded approvingly.

"Also..."

"What?"

"There's more to her than it seems." The boy said rather thoughtfully.

"Hahaha...you're quite right. But enough about her...there's something else on your mind right?'

"Uh...should we continue assaulting – "

"...Colin use your instincts. Have at least a bit more faith in yourself. That's all I need to say." Mel said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"...u-understood!" Colin saluted and ran off.

"Heh..." Mel took a sip of coffee. "Good kid..."

Time: A few minutes later

"Haa...I'm back Mel." Sami called him on the com-link.

"You look relaxed."

"Kinda." She tilted her head side to side. "Phew..." She had a coffee mug in her hands. "...I definitely need a chocolate fix..." She sipped at it.

"It's not coffee?"

"I don't drink it like you do... chocolate addict, remember?"

"I guess you system isn't as messed up as mine then."

"Mm-hmm." She took a sip. "...although I doubt I really need something warm like this. It's not even winter yet."

"Of course it's freezing on my end though."

"Hahaha, I forgot Blue Moon has messed up weather." She giggled.

"Thanks..." He grumbled.

"So how's the field HQ treating you?"

"At least it's a better supplied and maintained in comparison to the one in Orange Star."

"Oh?"

"We've got hot water."

"That's surprising."

"It's probably because it's so cold here. That and I think Colin is loaded."

"...explain."

"Our funds seem to increase when he uses his CO Power."

"...uh..." Sami looked puzzled.

"No comment."

"Agreed." She stretched. "...ack."

"Hmm?"

"I just felt something pop out of place." She continued to stretch again.

"...oh. Are you sure it popped 'out' of place? Not 'back' into place?"

"Dunno." She shrugged.

"...oh...okay." Mel shrugged as well.

"So how's it going now?" Sami asked.

"I think we're winning?" Mel wasn't too sure what was going on. He was just making sure Colin wasn't freaking out.

"That's good."

"We'll find out soon enough."

Place: Black Hole HQ

"Boo! Nothing's going right! That's enough. I'm going home!" Lash began to throw a tantrum. "Stupid pretty boy and stupid new kid!" She packed up her things and dashed out of the HQ to a waiting transport copter.

"Mis-mistress Lash! ? Wait for us!" Her soldiers were in a mad panic as the Blue Moon forces broke into the base.

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Did they really retreat?" Colin asked in surprise.

"No doubt about it. We've secured the enemy HQ, sir." The soldier reported.

"I accomplished my mission! Wow, is that a relief!"

"Your command was...audacious, sir."

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I've just got to keep this up and drive Black Hole out as soon as possible!" Colin smiled.

Place: Communications Tent

"...sounds kinda lively on your end Mel." Sami said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"...must you eat here too?" He asked biting into a Pocky stick.

"I told you, I practically live here now. It's _soo_ boring. And look who's talking, you're eating snacks too."

"Well I also have nothing better to do." He munched rather loudly.

"Hmm. Sounds like you won the battle."

"...is that so? Can't really tell."

"Commander Mel! Commander Mel! We've won on this front!" Colin dashed into the tent.

"...told you." Sami smirked. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your own devices for now. It's probably better if you stuck around to...celebrate? Hahaha."

"Yeah. Probably." Mel turned off the com-link. "So you've won Colin?" He asked turning around.

"Yes!"

"...heh. Good job, I told you, all you have to do is trust in yourself and you're good to go."

"Yes Commander!"

"At least you're excitable. Let's head back to the main headquarters."

"Understood!"

Place: Blue Moon Mountain Range Field HQ: Communications Tent

"Grit! Grit! Curses, man! What are you doing! ?" Olaf shouted on the com-link.

"Huh? Who...what's all the ruckus? Even the chickens are still sleepin'." Grit groaned as he fell off his chair. "Oh, Olaf..." He yawned loudly. "What's the matter...?"

"Open your eyes and get up, you lazy scoundrel! I entrusted the defense of these mountains to you! Who do you think you are, lollygagging about like – " The bearded commander's face was turning red in a fury.

"Calm down there, O Bearded One. No need to get all riled up. If things get a bit dicey, we can always sound the retreat. I doubt the enemy's gonna do anything too rash..." Grit tugged at his beard and rubbed his eyes.

"You fool! Let me tell you something...!"

"..." Grit turned his head and looked outside of the tent. 'Somethin's up...'

"What? What is it? Don't you dare attempt to divert my wrath with that dour look of yours!" Veins began sticking out of Olaf's forehead.

"I do believe that someone's payin' us a visit." Grit muttered as he un-holstered his gun.

"What? Grit! Where do you think you're going? Grit!" Olaf was left shouting at an empty screen.

Grit stood outside and peered down the mountain range through his binoculars.

"Shoot...will you look at all them medium tanks! Goin' head-to-head with those boys makes no sense at all. Dammit..."

"We've got a communication from the Black Hole Commander." A communications tech spoke to Grit.

"Let's hear it."

"Very perceptive, Commander Grit...it _is_ very unwise to go up against our superior forces." A pale faced man appeared on the screen.

"Black Hole Army, huh?" Grit took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out.

"My name is Adder. I came here specifically to offer you a proposition." The pale man said.

"A proposition?" One of Grit's soldiers took out a lighter and lit the cigarette for him.

"Yes. Let me cut to the chase. We'd like you to join the Black Hole Army. What do you say?"

"Pardon?" Grit took a drag of his cigarette.

"You possess much skill... Wasting it for Blue Moon is such a shame. You don't really buy into the whole "protect and serve" business, right?" Adder gestured. "Dying to save a country you care nothing for? Admit it. It's nonsense."

"..." Grit's eyes narrowed. 'There's somethin' about this fellow I don't like...'

"You can see with your own eyes, the might of our army. We passed through several cities on our way here...hehehe...crushing them beneath our boots took no time at all."

'All right. Fuck this guy. I hate his god damn guts...' Grit thought to himself.

"Be it Blue Moon or any other country, no one can stop us. Come, Grit. You know that joining us is the smart thing to do." Adder chuckled darkly.

"Well now...you got one thing right. I never did care much which territory belonged to which country. I couldn't have cared less if y'all decided to set up shop here." Grit took another drag from his cigarette.

"Hehehehe...in that case..." Adder rubbed his hands together.

"However..." Grit began. '...trash...I'll put a bullet in your skull...'

"Hmm?"

"However... You've got no call to be treating the folks who live here any way you please." He pointed at Adder.

"What! ?"

"You destroyed whole cities? You did just say that, right? Well, listen here, I don't care how powerful you say you are...you, Adder, are now my number-one enemy."

"Hehe...if that's the way you want it, I'll destroy you here as well! Medium tanks advance! Grind this fool to dust!" Adder cackled madly.

"Tch! Dammit, here they come! All right boys; let's just blast them all from a distance now. No sense in having any confrontations!"

The Blue Moon army's artillery batteries began to move into position as recon forces scouted out the incoming Black Hole tank squadron.

Time: The next day

"...huh? What're those over there to the east of us?" Grit pointed on the field screen. "Somebody patch in Olaf."

"What now Grit?" Olaf grumbled.

"Hey what are those things to the east of our location?" Grit asked.

"Those are missile silos. Infantry units can launch a single missile there to hit anything on the battlefield." His commander explained.

"We'll I'll be damned...a distance weapon. Nice...I wonder which of us has the better range of fire..." The tall man began to smirk.

"Fool! It's a weapon, not a rival! Those missiles have a wide blast radius, so watch out for your own troops!" Olaf admonished his underling.

"All right, all right, I get it. Okay boys, let's mosey over to those and have ourselves a party!"

Time: A week later

Place: Road to Blue Moon HQ

"Commander Mel, how old _are_ you?" Colin asked.

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious, because I overheard the men saying that you're the current Commander in Chief of the White Sun Army."

"Ah...that again." Mel sighed. "I'm twenty-three."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"What is?"

"You're just a year older than my sister and you're already in charge of a country's army."

"...not this again..."

"But..."

"I'd rather not say how I became the head of an army...but...it's not a very glamorous thing." Mel shook his head.

"Ah..."

"Colin, the longer you're in an army, the more blood your hands are stained with." The older CO sighed.

"I never looked at it that way..."

"Heh...probably for the best. Well, we're almost there."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"How...?" Adder's jaw dropped. " My tank brigade...routed! ?" He hissed loudly. "Hsss...retreat!" Glaring at Blue Moon field HQ, he turned around and left with his men. 'Grit! I'll get you!'

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

Olaf had strung Colin and Mel along with him to the mountain range.

"What's the big deal Olaf...? I don't sense anything here..." Mel complained.

"Grit! Where are you, Grit!" Olaf bellowed.

"...hmm...?" Grit came out of his tent. "...over here."

"Forcing that villain Adder to retreat...it was quite..."

"Hmm...? What was that? Something I can do for you, Frosty?" Grit yawned.

"You...you impertinent fool! Is this the way you speak to your commander? Stand right there! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Not in front of the boy...hey Colin, I'm gonna catch some shut-eye. You're in charge." The tall man sauntered off.

"Um...huh! ? Me! ? Did you mean me! ?" Colin, pointed at himself.

"Argh! Grit! Hold it right there!"

"...well he's long gone." Mel sighed. "So...why am I being dragged around with you?"

"We're going to the next location that Black Hole has occupied." Olaf said with a grumble.

"Ah...I see. How far is it from here...?"

"Far enough. It'll be a few weeks."

"Uh huh..."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...frickin' freezing..." Gabe muttered. "Stupid frickin' snow...god dammit."

"Commander. There appears to be hostiles headed our way." A soldier reported to Gabe.

"Big whoop. Let them come."

"And there are reports that the weather is getting worse."

"...god dammit! I swear I'll find some way to contribute to major global warming in Blue Moon, even if it kills me!"

"Commander...your orders?"

"I dunno. What's the situation in this area anyway?"

"This is just a patrol route..."

"Hmm...I'm gonna call the boss." Gabe said grabbing his com-link. "Hey boss, come in."

"This is Mel. What do you want Gabe?"

"Hey boss, do you know what's up with this region that I'm patrolling?"

"...hmm...I'm finding out now." Mel replied.

"Okay..."

"Right, the word is that this place is a major supply route for Blue Moon. This is probably why it's being patrolled."

"Sounds good."

"How's the weather?" Mel asked.

"Lousy. It's been snowing for the last few days."

"Okay..."

"Yeah, what else?"

"There's a supply convoy coming in from an area that Black Hole hasn't reached."

"Okay." Gabe nodded as he listened.

"And...the convoy's scheduled to arrive in a few days..."

"Okay...this is getting interestin'."

"Umm...oh here we go. Clear the area of enemy forces before the convoys arrive." Mel said, somewhat briskly.

"Dammit!"

"What! ?"

"I knew there was a catch. How many days do I got?" Gabe asked.

"Four days."

"In this snow?" He frowned.

"Yeah..."

"Damn snow...slows everything down..."

"Yup. Well...good luck to ya."

"I think I'll need it." Gabe groaned. "All right men, we've got an interesting game to play...let's get to it!"

White Sun Mission: Snow Day

Operative: Gabe

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Heeheehee! I found something!" Lash giggled. "All righty, the Blue Moon supplies are coming...from here! And...we're surrounding this whole area! Heeheehee! And no one's here to stop us!"

"That's where you're wrong." An incoming transmission interrupted Lash's delusions of victory.

"Oh boo! C'mon...I _know_ that the Blue Moon forces aren't here!" She pouted angrily.

"Who said Blue Moon was the only army hanging around?"

"...DAMMIT!" Lash screeched. "I should've known that stupid pretty boy brought friends!"

"...eh...it's afro girl with the deviant rubber doll thing." Gabe replied.

"Why the hell does everybody know about that now! ?" Her face immediately turned red.

"Info travels fast in White Sun."

"Grr! Whatever! If we're still here when that supply convoy gets here, we win!"

"That's why I'm here to stop you!"

Place: Blue Moon Army's current location

"..." Mel looked ahead at the sky. "More snow. Joy..."

"Still aren't used to it huh?" Grit asked. "I am. Haha."

"Never." Mel shook his head. "Ugh."

"Heh...I reckoned so."

"Hmm..."

"Is that your phone ringing?" Grit asked.

"Eh...what?" Mel reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "...ah Sami. What's up?"

"Hey how come you're not at the communications tent?" Sami asked on the other end.

"Easy. I'm on the move, and we haven't set up camp yet." He replied.

"Oh."

"So what's up?"

"Eh...not much." Sami replied. "Boring as usual."

"Hmm. Blue Moon is in pretty bad shape right now...of course that's to be expected all things considered."

"Yeah. Oh right. Andy might be coming to Blue Moon." She said.

"Why...?"

"Beats me. Nell's orders."

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah. Most likely."

Time: A few days later

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Gabe laughed. "Well, that takes care of this bunch of trash."

"Commander, we've routed the enemy within the time limit." The officer reported.

"I know that!"

"Ah..."

"Okay, any sign of short freaky girl?" Gabe asked.

"The enemy commander beat a hasty retreat..."

"Again...? Geez...they're awfully cowardly for a bunch of people trying to conquer the world. What's with all this running away...?"

Place: Black Hole forces

"Noooooooo! I thought I would've won in that snow! He beat us! How did he beat us! ? He's got to be cheating!" Lash whined as she and the remainder of her forces escaped to their next location. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Mistress Lash! We must get to the next area as soon as possible!" An alien soldier said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Uh..."

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But..."

"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA GO BLOW UP THE NEXT PLACE WE GET TO!" She started to throw another tantrum.

"Uh...okay."

Place: Blue Moon Forces: Officer Transport APC

"...so...boring..." Mel groaned as he stared at the screen of his phone.

"Quit complaining and play a couple rounds with us." Grit said.

"Of what?"

"Poker."

"...fine. Beats doing nothing for now I guess." Mel said moving over to where Colin and Grit were in the APC. "We playing for cash or anything?"

"If you want to. Colin's got plenty to spare, right kiddo?" Grit looked at the younger CO.

"Uh..." Colin looked at the older men hesitantly.

"Sure you do kid. I mean your CO Power lets you make more money." Grit said.

"But..."

"Oh hush. It's only for like small change anyway, right Mel?"

"Huh?" Mel had pulled out his wallet and was counting out 1000 G bills. "Whaddya mean...?"

"...whoa! What's up with that chunk of cash?" Grit's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"...this? This is pocket change..." Mel shrugged.

"Uh...on second thought, let's not play for money...too rich for my blood..." Grit said swallowing.

"Hmm...fine. We can use like 1 G coins as chips or something. You got a bunch right Colin?"

"Um...yes!" Colin reached into his pockets and dumped out a pile of gold coins. "Here!"

"All right...let's play."

Time: A few weeks later

"Let's keep moving! Everyone, advance! There's a city up ahead where we can rest!" Olaf shouted to his men.

"Commander, you're certainly in high spirits today." Colin noted.

"Yeah, is it snowing up ahead or somethin'?" Grit asked.

"Pardon me, Commander, may I ask what lies ahead of us in this city?"

"Ha! It's about time someone asked me that! To be honest, we'll soon arrive in the town I was born!" Olaf said proudly/

"...so you were born and raised in Blue Moon...figures you'd pull something in Orange Star...heh." Mel muttered to himself.

"What's that? Your hometown?" Grit asked.

"That's right. It's been a long time since I left to join the army. I imagine everyone will be surprised to see how far I've risen in the world! Hoho...yes!"

'There's probably more than just that they'd be surprised about...' Mel thought. "Hmm...?" He looked around. '...something's amiss...I can feel it.'

"So you're just really excited about showing 'em all how important you are...watch out, y'all! Olaf's comin' home!" Grit laughed.

"Ah! The city's coming into view Commander...it's...it's..." Colin said, trembling with excitement.

"Tch...I knew it." Mel spat. "Something's wrong."

"What! ? What's happened here?" Olaf looked around and all he could see was destruction.

"Not much city left here..." Mel looked around. "...tch...Dark En."

"Welcome to my playground! Since you've come so far, would you like to play?" Lash's voice was heard from a loudspeaker, her face was projected on the side of the remnants of a billboard.

"You...you fiend! What have you done! ?" Olaf was in utter shock.

"Hmm...? Is there something wrong? Heehee...you don't like my playground?"

"My home! The town square! Everything..." He looked around to find anything that resembled the memories of his past.

"What are you talking about you geezer? I don't see any of that stuff!" Lash giggled. "Oh...! Those must've been the places that got broken during my field tests. Anyway...I've hidden a goody in one of the cities nearby...think you can find it? Teeheehee!"

"..." Olaf's face was downcast. "Grit...Colin...stay out of this! This fight is mine!"

"...understood sir!" Colin said.

"I gotcha Olaf..."

"Where'd that young – " Olaf turned to look for Mel. "...he's gone!"

"Hmm...comes and goes like the wind...guess that's how he rolls." Grit shrugged. "Although I doubt you'd want him interfering anyway."

"Grr...I'll make Black Hole pay for this!"

Place: Nearby

"...Olaf's hometown huh. I guess I sympathize with him. What a shame...this place seemed nice enough. But to be blown up by that little brat's field testing? That's just wrong. Well...time to sneak around some. I'm wagering there's a map to a lab somewhere here then." Mel tightened his scarf and started walking. "...at least it stopped snowing for now...hmm...now what?" He pulled out his phone. "...god that girl must be bored. Hello? Sami, what's going on?"

"Oh hey." Sami said. "Not much."

"Nell obviously doesn't give you enough work to do back home Sami."

"Tell me about it." She sighed.

"Don't you have that game thingy I bought you?"

"I've beaten most of the games I got already, and I lent it to Andy."

"Hmph."

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Sneaking around." He continued to walk through the fields. "Map hunting."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Jumping over a fenced area, he walked past a river.

"Okay."

"So what have I done to deserve the honor of you calling me today?" He asked while he followed the coastline.

"Not much. It's boring. As usual."

"Yes, I can see that considering how often you call." He laughed.

"Well...shouldn't you be sitting at the field HQ?"

"I'd rather not when both Grit and Olaf are there."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, it stopped snowing for once...but it's still cold..."

"Hmm."

"I could use a bed warmer...hahaha..." He teased her. "A sexy one."

"Mel!"

"Hmph. Well...maybe I'll see you later soon or something. Never know."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Um..." She hesitated slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"All right."

"Later Mel."

"Sure thing Sami." Mel hung up. "Now then...if I were a map...where would I hide...?"

Time: Sometime in the morning a few days later

"...haven't seen much lately." Mel said as he headed to the next city. "The people at least are hospitable enough. Oh...looks like Olaf's boys beat me to that one..." He said, spotting troops leaving it in a hurry. "Wonder what's the rush...?"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Commander Olaf! We've recovered this from a city we captured."

"Hmm...what's that?" Olaf looked at the folded papers in the soldier's hand.

"Well, I'll be...the boys found a map showing us where to find the enemy lab." Grit said taking the papers.

"Lab...? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you read the Intel Mel gave us? It's where the enemy's workin' on their new weapons. It would make things a mite easier if we could get some of those new weapons for our side too."

"Hmph..." Olaf grumbled. "I don't like it, using enemy weapon designs..."

"Well, we can find out where it is...the least we can do is stop by and take a look-see...heh, you never know. Might be somethin' interesting." Grit said with a shrug.

"Very well...but first...vengeance will be mine!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...mmm...they're not playing fair! C'mon! Fire! Fire!" Lash shouted at her men.

"Mistress Lash, we're being pushed back again..."

"I don't care!"

"Hmm."

Place: Mel's location

"Uh...looks like they've beat me to the map too. Oh well. It won't hurt to go back then...I've got nothing to do." He muttered as he realized that the Blue Moon forces had already found it.

Time: Two day's time

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Uh-oh...this might be trouble..." Lash made a face. "Oh well...guess I'll have to find someplace new to play...toodles!" With that, she ran off.

"Ack! She's retreating without us again!" Her soldiers groaned. "Follow her! Quickly!"

Place: Original arrival point

"...what a mess..." Mel sighed. "So this is what Black Hole does...scum." He looked around at the broken down ruins of houses.

"...this is it. This is where my house used to be..." Olaf said looking around.

"Commander..." Colin started.

"And over there, that was the town square. I played here all day with all the other kids in the neighborhood...it didn't matter how much snow was on the ground...it didn't bother us at all..."

'No wonder...' Mel thought to himself.

"And look...right here...can you see the outlines of the square..."

"Olaf..." Grit looked around. "Hmm..."

"Black Hole! For this...for this...there can be no forgiveness!"

"...hmm." Mel looked around him. "...since when did the Black Hole Army get so strong so fast anyway...?" He asked no one in particular.

"What's our next move Commander?"

"Let's head back to base and plan it out Colin." Grit said. "Let's leave Olaf alone for a bit."

"U-understood sir!" The boy followed as Grit started walking away.

"Mel, you coming with us?" The cowboy asked.

"Hmm? Yeah sure." Mel followed them as well.

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...this snow is not helping my aim..." Gary sighed. "I can't see anything in this blizzard."

"Commander, we've received orders from the Commander General." A soldier said.

"Hmm...oh? That's always interesting. What needs to be done?"

"The Blue Moon army will be passing through an occupied area, and they currently don't have any fresh troops to break through."

"So they need me to clear the way. I like it." The sniper grinned.

"We've been assigned numerous rocket and artillery batteries...as well as battleships."

"I definitely like it now. Mel understands how we operate here."

"Indeed he does." The soldier nodded in agreement.

"Well, who's the target?"

"The Black Hole Army's forces...I believe we can catch them unawares...the region is thick with fog as well."

"...I'm there."

White Sun Mission: Sniper's Delight

Operative: Gary

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...Adder, you have your orders." Hawke said on the com-link.

"I see...you want me to stop them from passing through...and they're weakened...even better..." Adder nodded.

"Don't fail me Adder..."

"It shouldn't be a problem Hawke...I have it under control..."

"That's what you said last time...and you failed." The dark-skinned commander glowered at his subordinate.

"Hss...that was a miscalculation..." The pale man frowned.

"Enough excuses, I want results Adder."

"Very well..." Adder hissed and watched as Hawke turned off the communication link. "Sss...these Macroland COs...how troublesome they are..."

"Lord Adder...the Blue Moon forces are heading towards our position in ten days." A tech reported to him.

"I see...we'll ambush them by then."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...hmm. I see...they've only got distance weapons...this I like. Whoever shoots first...wins!" Gary grinned. "This is definitely in my playing field. All units, get in position. We're gonna have some target practice!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Lord Adder! _We're_ being ambushed!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Adder screamed. "There is NO way we're being ambushed! The enemy is nowhere in sight!"

"That's exactly the point!"

"Now you're spouting nonsense!" The pale commander backhanded the alien soldier, shattering the glass bubble. "That's impossible! There are no Blue Moon troops even stationed here!" The back of his hand was bleeding from the shattered glass. "Hss...!"

"But...but..." The alien gasped in horror.

"Get out of my sight!"

"Lord Adder!" Another Black Hole soldier came in. "We're receiving communications from our friendlies."

"Who wants something of me?" Adder snarled

"It's Mistress Lash."

"Lash? Put her through."

"Adder!" Lash called out to him on the com-link.

"What now? I'm busy!" He scowled.

"Um...uh...oh. Right! Look at this GPS picture." She put up a picture on the other side of the screen. "Right, this here!"

"What?"

"Over...here!" She pointed at a red spot.

"...so what? It's just a picture of an explosion."

"...it's the enemy attacking you." She said.

"Like I said to that idiot on the floor over there, that's impossible."

"Looks like someone needs to get his eyes checked. In this snow it's probably very difficult to spot our enemy." She taunted him.

"...in this...snow...?" Adder wondered what the girl meant.

"What color is snow?" Lash asked him.

"White. What kind of question is that?" He frowned at her nonsense.

"That should be your hint." Lash said matter of factly.

"...white...WHITE! ? Hsss...this is more trouble than I bargained for..." He hissed. "The White Sun Army! ? Here! ?"

"...oops...I forgot to tell Hawke about that..." She giggled.

"How could you forget something as important as that! ?"

"Um...trauma? I dunno. Toodles." With a shrug, Lash ended the communication.

"Grr...fight back! All of you! Fight back at once! I don't care what units they have! We have to stop them from stopping us from stopping Blue...WHATEVER! GO!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...ooh...he caught on." Gary noted. "Whatever. Too late for him. All naval forces...continue to fire."

"Yes Commander!"

"Rockets advance...and tanks...go!"

Place: The path to the Blue Moon Main HQ

"...Commander Mel?" Colin sat next to Mel on the trip back.

"...hmm?"

"How long have you been a CO?"

"...not long enough...ha!" Mel laughed.

"Pardon me...?"

"Don't mind me." Mel tightened his scarf. "I'm a bit crazy."

"...I...see."

"Usually most people would've made a jab at me by now." He said, expecting Colin to poke fun at him.

"Excuse me...?" Colin scratched his head.

"I guess your upbringing makes you far politer than others."

"Thank you Commander."

"Hmm. Well...I guess I ought to answer your question..." Mel said. "Well...probably...let's see...I'm twenty-three now...uh...hmm...a bit over seven years maybe?"

"...it took you only seven years to become the Commander in Chief?"

"Probably less than that...I've been Commander in Chief since I was...nineteen...?"

"What _are_ you?"

"Most people usually don't find out. Nor do they want to." He said simply.

"I see..."

"Wanna hear a story from a long time ago...?"

"What do you mean by 'a long time'?"

"...meh...like maybe when I was younger than you?" He shrugged. "Or your age?"

"...that sounds interesting. Please go ahead Commander."

"All right...let's see...hmm...do you know anything about the former government in Blue Moon?"

"Enough to know that we had quite a few corrupt politicians...and that some of them...died rather suddenly...and violently."

"Good. That makes it easier to tell this story...this _isn't_the first time I've been to Blue Moon...nor is it the second...I've lost track of how many times I've gone across the world for the White Sun Army."

"I'm confused...weren't you just a CO back then too?"

"...just a CO...? Heh...that's where you're wrong Colin...you should know that a majority of all the White Sun COs have served as political assassins..." Mel grinned rather severely.

"...but..."

"We mainly work against corrupt officials and terrorists..." He explained.

"Ah..."

"I guess you think assassination is dirty work...and well it is. But there's so much corruption out there...and so...the White Sun military is contacted by either some government party that's not in power or some organization that can't seem to pin anything on terrorists or criminals. Guess who gets rid of them...at a nominal cost of course."

"...you?"

"Kinda, sorta...case depends on what they need."

"Oh...?"

"I, myself am...more of a demolitionist...I'm not too big on sniping...but I can do the stealth thing."

"I see."

"Well...do you wanna listen or what?"

"But of course!" Colin nodded.

"All right. Mind you, it's best you don't repeat this...some of it's quite... disturbing."

"I...I understand."

"Good. Well...let's see...Blue Moon...hmm."

Time: Five or six years ago

Place: Some dingy hotel room in Blue Moon

"...is this it...?" A young man asked as he tugged his tie loose. "I don't like the look of it."

"Stow it Gary. We've got a job to do." Mel muttered.

"Looks weird when you're not wearing all white." The sniper commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't be helped can it? It's for the job."

"But a dark suit...?"

"Meh. Whatever works." Mel said, adjusting his suit jacket.

"Heh...you always get all the dangerous work, don't ya...?" Gabe chuckled.

"Well you'd probably get this job if it weren't for the fact you sneak around so well."

"Just cuz you're the all rounder of the three of us..." The assassin muttered. "You got everything?"

"Don't really need much...my two hands should be enough for the time being."

"...that's what I like to hear boss..."

"...I'm not your boss yet Gabe...just the squad leader."

"Well you look like the 'boss'." He motioned.

"Hmph...I'd rather wear a white suit."

"Too bad it'd make you stand out way more than necessary."

"Yeah." Mel sighed as he pulled on a black tie. "As if an entirely black suit doesn't attract _just_ as much attention."

"Makes you look distinguished." Gary suggested. "You got gloves?"

"Yeah. Got a black coat too. It's gonna be a cold night..."

"Tell me about it...I'm the one sitting on the roof of the bloody building next to the target destination." Gabe muttered.

"And I'm the one that's gonna be skulking around the windows in the dark..."

"At least _you're_ the one that's at that 'party' mingling."

"...I _hate_ parties." Mel spat. "How do I look?"

"Dressed to kill." Gary chuckled.

"...that's terrible."

"Can't help it. It's our job."

"You two idiots...I guess I'll never be rid of you two until the day either I die or both of you die."

"...heh." The sniper gave a laugh.

"Can't be helped." Gabe shrugged.

"Whatever." Mel opened the door. "Let's move. I'll drive as usual."

Time: Ten minutes later

Place: Fancy Hotel Ballroom

"Name please sir?"

'Don't call me sir you stuck up hotel riffraff...' Mel thought to himself. "Huang Lee..."

"Ah...Mr. Lee, it's good to have you here tonight."

'Bullshit.' Mel passed his black coat over to the clerk. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine sir."

'Again with that business...' He sighed. "Whatever." He made his way to an unoccupied table. "All right boys...I'm in."

"Got it Mel. Damn! It's cold out here..." Gabe complained.

"At least you're not the one sitting around the window sills..." Gary muttered on the other line.

"Shut up and keep watch you two."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the target is the corrupt defense minister."

"...hmph...military's not goin' the right way huh."

"More or less."

"Is he the VIP?"

"Nah...the head honcho's here too."

"Does he need to be taken out as well?"

"Wha? You crazy? He's the one who ordered the hit."

"...and he couldn't have done it the legit way?"

"The minister covers his tracks far too well."

"Tch...I see...a trickster eh...all the more fun to kill...kinda. Although...why didn't I get the Intel on the hit in the first place?" Mel demanded from his squad mates.

"Had to make sure he was coming to the party."

"And is he there?"

"To your left...kinda...let's see...beard and 'stache...kinda graying. White suit. Not balding. Drinks."

"...told you I wouldn't have stood out." Mel muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Either you take him to the window and I put a bullet in his head, or you take care of him."

"I'm not talking to some politician..." Mel sighed. "I'll see."

"Excuse me sir, but could I offer you a drink?" A waiter came up to Mel.

"...get me an iced coffee."

"But of course."

"Pfeh. I hope the coffee's good here..." He muttered to himself. "Better mingle..." He turned around and bumped into a girl.

"Ah...! Excuse me." She said.

"Hmm...? Oh, sorry."

"You look awfully lonely." The girl commented.

"You could put it that way miss." Mel said shaking his head.

"At least you're far better looking than those crusty old politicians." She smiled slightly.

"...why thank you..." He smiled back, ever so slightly.

"Oh...! I apologize, I haven't introduced myself." She said.

"It's...no problem." He shook his head.

"No, no...my name is Sasha Greene."

"...ah...Huang...Lee." Mel offered Sasha his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lee." Sasha nodded, shaking it.

"Likewise Miss Greene. Are you the daughter of one of the politicians?"

"A politician's daughter? Never! My father is a businessman." She said.

"I see."

"Unfortunately neither one of my parents could make it so I had to show up in their place." She had a bored look on her face.

'I see..."

"I'd much rather be back at the military academy than deal with this..."

"You're in the military...?" Mel was surprised that a young girl like her was in the military.

"I just joined the Blue Moon Army." She smiled proudly.

"I see."

"However...in my opinion...our defense minister...I absolutely hate him." Then she frowned.

"Oh...?"

"Well it's not just me. Most of the commanders think he's up to something dirty..." Sasha whispered aside to Mel.

"I see." He nodded.

"This is just between us though however..."

"Your coffee sir." The waiter came up to him and handed over the drink.

"Thanks." Mel said. 'At least it's cold.' He thought as he took a sip. "Not half bad..."

"So what brings you here to this party anyway?" Sasha asked.

"...I have some..._business_ to take care of." Mel said.

"I see. What line of business are you in?"

"Ah...foreign arms production." Mel noted that defense minister was walking out of the ballroom. With no guards. '...chance!'

"Figures...they'd call in outsiders to do more military business with." She nodded.

"Something like that." Mel said. "...if you'd excuse me miss...I need to use the facilities."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Please...it's nothing to apologize about." Mel said as he finished his coffee and followed the minister.

Place: Hallway

"Now where'd that crusty...he's headed towards the elevator. You two! Come in!" He called Gabe and Gary on his radio.

"What's up?"

"Any dirt on that minister?" Mel asked.

"Other than the fact he works with the mob?" Gabe said.

"...he WHAT! ?" Mel did a double-take.

"He's in deep with the mobsters."

"God damn...they just made my job much harder. Gabe, you've got my stuff?"

"Yeah...where do you want me to meet you?"

"See if you can get in to the..." Mel watched as the elevator stopped. "...fifteenth floor."

"...god dammit...I'm only on the ninth..."

"I don't care...get up there."

"It's windy..."

"Gary, can you get a good view of the fifteenth floor?"

"Kinda."

"Fine. You're coming in too then. I don't think I should do this by myself."

"Okay, got it."

Place: Fifteenth floor hotel room

"Why didn't anyone get us a room at this stupid hotel instead...?" Mel asked himself as he waited for the other two.

"Phew...no open windows in the middle of winter..." Gabe muttered. "I had to take the stairs from the roof."

"How many flights was that?"

"Lucky for me, this _is_ the top floor."

"...not as fancy as I thought then..." Mel said. "The nicer ones have over thirty floors."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. This is better." Gabe handed over a few things to Mel.

"...I still wonder how we managed to get this past customs..." He said pulling out his sword. "Oh well..."

"You should wonder how all three of us made it past customs and into the country, let alone our weapons." Gary laughed.

"Hmm."

"What room did he go into...?"

"Just wait . .. I'm trying to find out right now..." Mel said. "How many rooms on this floor?" He asked.

"...just the main suite actually." Gary replied.

"...and the other rooms are...?"

"...janitorial and storage."

"...I love my job guys. Now then...let's get to it." They headed towards the door.

"And how do you propose we get in?" Gabe asked.

"...let's wing it."

* * *

Mel knocked on the door and had his gun out.

"What do you want?" Came a gruff voice on the other end.

"Uh...room service." He lied.

"We didn't order anything!"

"Er...it was from another guest in the hotel." He tried another cheesy lie.

"I doubt that."

"Then...uh...it's complimentary from the hotel itself since you're using the suite!" Mel was a bit desperate.

"Now you're just making shit up buddy. I'm gonna mess you up!" The door opened and a thug that stood almost a good half a foot taller than Mel came out.

"...wow. Why did I see that coming...?" Mel asked himself. "So much for the sneaky way."

"You! You're the one who's – " The goon was cut short as Mel put a bullet in his head.

"I don't have time to play...I need to get this done and over with quite soon without anyone noticing..." He said shoving aside the dead goon and walking into the room.

"Did you get rid of that stupid room service guy?" Another asked from inside the room.

"If you mean room service, I guess you should add 'Total annihilation' to the bill." Mel said, walking into the middle of the suite. "Good evening defense minister..."

"Who are you! ?" The defense minister looked at Mel.

"Somebody who fixes the government's corruption and organized crime problems."

"You're a hitman! ?"

"You could put it that way."

"...get him!" The minister shouted as guns were about to be pointed at Mel.

"Tch...I knew it'd come to this." Mel sighed pulling out another gun. "Take them all out." He said to his subordinates.

Before the minister and the mobsters could react the three assassins had already killed all of the gangsters before they even readied their guns to fire.

"...what...what are you! ?" The minister was backing into a corner as the three assassins walked up towards him.

"Monsters." Mel said dropping the empty clips of his gun. "Hmm...well I don't really need to hear your side of the story anyway...I'm just the hired gun." He took a look through one of the gangster's jacket pockets and found a rather large caliber handgun. "...a .50...this'll do just fine." He aimed it at the defense minister. "Good bye."

"W-w-wait!"

"...I'll let you know something before you die...the president was on to you...and he paid the price on your head...maybe you'll see him in hell later."

'BANG'

"...too easy." Mel said tucking the gun into the hand of one of the dead gangsters. "Far too easy."

"Um...boss...how do we uh...deal with the evidence...?" Gabe asked.

"...good point..." He sighed. "Well...empty their pockets. See if there's anything even remotely valuable..."

"...seriously?"

"This is the _only_ perk in this job I think...that and gangsters almost always got some fancy jewelry or something on them anyway." Mel said with a shrug.

"What about the minister?"

"...take a look in his wallet. Maybe there are some dirty rumors or something he's got hiding on his corpse." He gave the body a kick.

"Fine."

After rummaging through the belongings of the dead minister and the seven goons the three of them had a small pile of loot on the table.

"...um...okay. So between the...eight of them..."

'We've got...uh...a few rings." Mel said pocketing those.

"A couple chains." Gabe shoved the chains into his bag.

"A bit under a thousand G..." Gary was counting the bills and coins and then stuffed them into his wallet.

"A couple tie clips..." Mel stuffed those into his pocket.

"And...not much else." Gabe said looking around.

"...we can probably pawn this off somewhere later." Mel shrugged. "Uh...did we check the guy at the door?"

"I tossed him in the bathroom already." Gabe said. "Couldn't let him attract any unnecessary attention. Had a few bucks on him."

"Right..."

"So...evidence...how? What?" Gary asked.

"...either we say it's a cover for a police raid...or I burn this whole floor down." Mel said pulling off his gloves.

"...what do you think about burning down the whole bloody hotel? It's not _that_ fancy." Gabe suggested.

"Well...any guests staying here?" Mel asked.

"I checked the ledger before I came in." Gary said. "...this place is a mob front."

"...okay...so?"

"...there's no one staying here." The sniper explained.

"...so it's _all_ a front?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"...didn't see that coming." Mel shook his head in surprise.

"So..."

"I torch the place starting with the fifteenth floor...and we pull the fire alarm and leave." He gestured.

"...sounds good to me."

"Time to get the real party started." Mel said snapping his fingers. "Hmm...hmm...hmm. Burn!" He tossed a small burst of en onto a stack of papers in the room. "It shouldn't take too long for everything else to catch fire anyway."

"Pretty much." Gary shrugged.

"I'm gonna get my coat back."

"Well...we're gonna run then boss. Through the fire escape."

"How fitting." He smirked.

Place: Second floor hallway

"It's a shame I gotta burn this place down..." Mel smirked. "They make some okay coffee..." He sent another burst of flame into a trashcan. "...and they should be near the first floor soon."

"Hey boss...we're at the first floor."

"Perfect timing..."

"So...where are you?"

"Almost at the coat check." He went down the stairs and turned left. "There we go."

"Can I help you sir?" The coat girl asked/

"Yes, I need my coat back."

"Ah...the long black one?"

"Yes."

"Here you are." She handed it back to him.

"Thanks." Mel tossed her a tip and left.

"Have a good night sir."

"Yeah...yeah." Mel put his coat on and walked towards the hallway where his subordinates were waiting. "Good to go?"

"Standing right next to the fire exit." Gary said.

"Heh. Activates the fire alarm upon use right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, no sense in doing it small, I'll torch the place once we get outside."

"You sure no one will notice?"

"Bah...the place should be lighting up like a match any second now..." Mel said using his sword as a walking stick. "And...out we go."

The fire alarm went off as the three of them snuck out through the fire exit.

"Oops." Gabe chuckled. "Well boss?"

"This place...goes up in flames." Mel snapped his fingers. "Boom." And boom was right. Just as they came out, the windows began shattering, starting with the top most floor. "Damn I'm good." He laughed.

"Or bad more like." Gary said.

"Stow it. It's not like anyone else is gonna get hurt."

"True. The fire alarm _is_ goin' off."

"There's the car just where I left it. Let's get the hell outta here before anyone notices."

"You'd think they'd post more guards around here if this was a mob front." Gary muttered.

"The guards?" Gabe asked. "I killed them after I got outta the car."

"...oh."

"So...no one'll notice. That and we've got a car with no plates anyway."

"Okay, okay. Shut up and get in. We're leaving." Mel said as he started the car.

Time: The present

"...and that's how that...uh...mission went." Mel said, finishing his story.

"...you sound more like a terrorist than your victim did..." Colin said making a face. "...but...you've met my sister!"

"...your...who?"

"My older sister."

"To be honest...I'm surprised I still remembered her name."

"My sister did mention a long time ago that there was an incident like that when she was at a party and then the hotel all of a sudden started to burn down."

"...I see."

"They never did find out how it happened. Nor did they find out what happened to the defense minister. It was written off as an...accident I think."

"...sounds about right." Mel shrugged. "I never kept track of the follow up of that one anyway."

"...you're scary." Colin said backing away slightly.

"Why thank you."

"...do all your missions end with you torching the place?" The boy asked.

"...usually no...but that one was an exception. That and it was freaking freezing that night, so a little fire...didn't hurt."

"...hmm."

"Well, let's just say that was one of the easier to deal with jobs."

"Oh?"

"Colin, the stories I could tell...I've killed more people that you could even count."

"...hmm..."

"Although..."

"Although?"

"...I don't kill women and children...that's just wrong." He shook his head.

"Right..."

"I've been close though...nearly cut my girlfriend in two...when we were still on...complicated and...uh...bad terms."

"...hmm?"

"That's another story." Mel said. "It's probably more complicated than any of my assassinations."

"I see..."

"Speaking of which..." He reached into his pocket. "She's calling right now. Yes Sami?" He answered his cell phone.

"What're you up to?" Sami asked.

"Traveling around Blue Moon."

"Sounds...fun."

"Not really."

"I'll bet."

"So it's your...let's see...four pm call?" He looked at his watch.

"Kinda."

"You must be really bored to call me at this hour."

"As usual, I've got nothing to do." Sami sighed.

"I see."

"Anyway...I'm _bored_."

"That's already been established Sami..."

"I'm just trying to make a point..."

"Yes, yes I can see that." Mel said. "Look, I'll call you later once I get to the HQ. You're still sitting around in the communications room?"

"Yup."

"Well then, later all right?"

"Okay, okay. Bye-bye." She hung up.

"...women..." He sighed. "Um...right."

"She seems nice enough Commander." Colin said.

"Nice? She's quite endearing if you ask me." Mel had a wry smile on his face.

"...ah."

"Whatever, I shouldn't talk so much about it. It might get her in trouble or something."

"Why's that?"

"It's hard to explain..." Mel shrugged. "I'll tell you if she comes to Blue Moon."

"All right then."

Time: A few days later

Place: Blue Moon Main HQ: Conference Room

"...hrmph..." Olaf grumbled at the head of the table. "...our next plan of action will be to see to this...laboratory."

"I reckon that'll be fine." Grit said, lighting a cigarette. "Might as well see what they've got in store for us there."

"..." Mel sat with his arms crossed at the table. '...more sneaking around eh?'

"Sirs! Who'll lead the attack?" Colin asked.

"We'll see when we're there." Olaf said looking over the map. "Hrm."

"...I think I already know what's in store for you guys..." Mel said.

"Zat so Mel? Mind enlightening us?" Grit asked.

"Pfeh...fine, I've already seen one of the Black Hole labs myself...and it's quite...interesting to say the least. They've got data there for a new tank designs...although I fail to see why they're trying to develop the same tank but in different countries at different times..."

"Seems somewhat counterintuitive." Olaf nodded. "So what exactly is this 'new tank'?"

"They call them 'neotanks'."

"Hrm...that sounds odd."

"Wait until you've seen them." Mel laughed. "Just a moment..." He took a pen from his coat and made a quick sketch on a notepad. "Here..." He slid the picture over to Olaf and Grit.

"...what in tarnation...?" Grit raised an eyebrow.

"What is that monstrosity?" Olaf demanded.

"It's a tank."

"...looks like a piggy bank." Colin piped up.

"That's what my men thought it looked like." Mel said with a laugh.

"How powerful is this neotank?" Olaf asked.

"It'll turn your medium tanks into scrap metal Olaf."

"...hrm..."

"Of course long range weapons still prove quick effective."

"Reckon that sounds like something I should take care of..." Grit said tugging his goatee.

"Yeah." Mel's private communicator went off. "...now what? Excuse me for a moment. What?"

"Yo boss, it's Gary."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Uh...did you happen to pass through a fog of war region?"

"...hmm...nope."

"Wha?"

"Why?"

"I'm currently engaged against the Black Hole CO that was going to ambush you guys."

"...let me think...oh right. I kinda noticed some kind of killing intent from the foggy region so we took a detour."

"...you what! ?"

"Yeah, we kinda took the long way to the HQ."

"...urk. Did you send false Intel...?" Gary's voice cracked a little bit.

"To the enemy? Yeah."

"...no wonder."

"I had the Blue Moon forces send a fake transmission that would be not so easily leaked...but still traceable...and then I had your orders sent to ambush the Black Hole when they pounced on the opportunity."

"...still as crafty as usual..." Gary sighed on the other end. "Well anyway I've managed to shoot their forces full of holes."

"Excellent."

"That's all I guess...but geez, at least let me in on your schemes!" The sniper shouted.

"Maybe another time..."

"Tch...stingy. Whatever, I'm gonna finish Mister Pasty off."

"All right. See ya."

"I'm off."

"Ahem...sorry about that." Mel turned back to the Blue Moon COs.

"What's all that about?" Grit asked.

"...good news, we've lessened some of Black Hole's presence on the patrol routes."

"Huh...how'd that happen?"

"Let's just say I leaked some...fake Intel, to both the Black Hole and my own subordinate."

"...you're evil." Grit said.

"No, no . . just crafty."

"I reckon there's more to it than that."

"Whatever. As long as we wipe out Black Hole troops, it's all good right?"

"...I guess." Grit took a long drag of his cigarette and extinguished it. "...heh. That's expected of ya...right?"

"Pretty much...hahaha..." Mel laughed.

"I guess that's what I like about ya...you're one tricky bastard." He took out another cigarette. "Shit...lighter's dead. Stupid cheapy plastic ones...got a light?

"Want me to light that it?" Mel asked getting out of his seat.

"Sure thing. Don't ya have a lighter?"

"I _am_ a lighter." Mel said snapping his fingers under Grit's cigarette. "There."

"Whoa!" The tall officer leapt back in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't any of you non-elemental COs know how to manipulate your powers outside of battle?"

"Not to my knowledge." Olaf said. "Obviously this must be something that makes the White Sun Army unique."

"Perhaps." Mel shrugged. "The Orange Star COs were just as surprised to be honest. Although I think that the Yellow Comet Army probably knows a bit more."

"Probably some martial art based thing..." Grit said.

"Actually no...that big goon from Black Hole knew how to use his Dark En and incorporate it with his attacks..." Mel muttered.

"...that's kinda suspicious and frightening..."

"It's likely due to the nature of Dark En..."

"That's understandable..."

"Okay, that aside...what's your next move?" Mel asked Olaf.

"We'll be heading towards the lab tomorrow at 0500 hours tomorrow." Olaf nodded.

'What! ?" Grit looked dumbfounded. "That early?"

"You lazy no good bastard!"

"But boss...that's way too early!"

"Didn't they train you properly in the academy! ?" Olaf shouted at Grit.

"I reckon I slept in all the time..." Grit said getting up and running away.

"Grr! Grit! Don't you run away! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"...oh my." Mel sighed. "Dysfunctional as usual. I'll take my leave of you fellows. Colin, please make sure Olaf doesn't kill Grit..."

"Uh...all right Commander Mel."

"...stop calling me 'Commander', I'm not your commander..."

"Uh...then what should I call you?"

"Just Mel will do."

"...understood!" The boy saluted.

"I need a coffee..." He strode off. "Dammit...Hachi's not here...somehow I'll have to get some sent with the next shipment of supplies...hmm. Oh...better see how things are going in Orange Star."

Place: Orange Star Communications Office

"...stuck with com duty again Commander Sami?" An officer asked as he walked by.

"As usual." Sami leaned back on her chair and put her feet up on the desk. "Hmm...incoming transmission from Blue Moon? I can guess who's calling." She pushed the button. "This is Sami."

"You're looking well." Mel said.

"So are you." She smiled.

"Still sitting around there?" He asked.

"Pretty much." She shrugged. "You know this would be way easier if we used like a computer or something."

"...probably. Although the video communicator is basically an over-glorified computer."

"You've got a point there."

"Aren't you going to fall the way you're sitting?"

"Meh, it's a padded chair on wheels. I've fallen over a couple times already. This chair has seen better days." She leaned a bit further and it fell over. "Ack. See?"

"I only see your legs." Mel said.

"Just a sec..." She made an attempt at getting back up. "Ugh. Too much effort." Sami sighed.

"...you're awfully lazy."

"I don't feel like doing anything today..."

"As usual?"

"Everyday lately. I wanna _do_ something. Sitting around doing this is like...super boring." She finally managed to get her chair back up.

"Don't let Nell hear you say that or you'll be doing hard work again." He laughed.

"...hmm. I doubt that. Nell's got Andy and Max taking care of clean up."

"I see."

"So what's next for Blue Moon?"

"That's classified...not."

"Oh? Tell me, tell me." She pleaded.

"They're taking out the enemy lab."

"Another one? Why's there one in Blue Moon anyway?"

"Well...I dunno. But it'll be interesting."

"Sounds like fun. Are you gonna sneak in again?"

"Maybe."

"...that's not fair...I wanna sneak into a lab."

"It's not my problem that Nell won't let you do anything...fun...or dangerous." Mel gave an apologetic shrug.

"Hmph." She pouted. "No fair."

"Whatever, anyway look I'll call you later after I'm done with the mission. All right?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"Don't call my cell though. I don't think it'll be a good idea when I sneak around."

"Fine...fine."

"See ya later."

"Bye Mel."

Time: 5 am

Place: Blue Moon Central HQ: Main Gate

"...damn I'm tired..." Grit mumbled.

"Likewise cowboy..." Mel yawned. "I'm surprised that Olaf can even wake up this early."

"Ditto."

"Good morning!" Colin saluted.

"Oh hey Colin." Grit stifled another yawn. "Well...there's Olaf, I think its best we get a move on..."

"Our ETA will be at 0800 hours! Everyone, prepare to set off!"

"...three hours..." Mel gave Grit a jab in the ribs with his elbow. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean napping in the APC while we're getting there, I'm game."

"Colin, cover for us." Mel said to the boy.

"Uh...okay!" He nodded eagerly.

"Somehow I doubt Olaf'll notice or care anyway." Grit chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan."

Time: 8 am

Place: Location of Black Hole Weapon Research Lab

"...geh." Mel fell off his seat as the APC skidded to a halt. "Oof."

"Whoa!" Grit did likewise. "...ow. I reckon we're there now."

"Yup." Mel stared at the roof of the APC.

"Let's take a look see then." Grit muttered as he stood back up and headed out of the APC.

"...this is absolutely inexcusable! Those scum!" Olaf grumbled.

"What's wrong now? Getting all worked up like that ain't good for you, boss..." Grit said as he came out of the APC.

"Doesn't this bother you at all, Grit? These Black Hole mercenaries! They trespass on _our_ land and have the gall to build whatever they like! This land is ours! More than anything else, it belongs to _our_ people! We **cannot** allow these fools to invade it and divide it amongst themselves!" He ranted.

'...this is obviously doing no good for his blood pressure...' Mel thought to himself as he followed Grit out of the APC.

"The man's got a point..." Grit shrugged.

"Commander Olaf! There's a base or something up ahead!" Colin said peering through his binoculars. "

"Just like the map said...which means we've found their research lab. Jackpot. Well...I reckon I'll take the lead, what do you say boys?" Grit asked.

"Just as well Grit. Troops! Prepare for battle!" Olaf shouted to the troops.

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Intruders detected...defensive system Backlash initiated...taking damage from intruders...initiate document-destruct sequence. Research lab will self-destruct in fifteen days..." A 'Lash-bot' on the monitor started speaking.

"Oh phooey." Lash grumbled. "Those Blue Moon people are back. Well...better get going. All right guys; let's take care of those plans!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"...well, I think I'm gonna do some sneaking around now." Mel said attaching a silencer to his pistol.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked.

"It's a...strange habit I have."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Mel nodded.

"But...by sneaking around...do you mean you're going to infiltrate the enemy lab?"

"That about sums it up. Why?"

"Just wondering. Which probably explains why you have silencers attached to your sidearms." Colin pointed at Mel's guns on the table.

"Yeah. That's it."

"I see..."

"...hmm." Mel stared out at the battlefield.

"Is something wrong?" Colin asked.

"...I just realized that the lab isn't obscured by fog of war here...this may make sneaking around a bit more difficult."

"I see..."

"Whatever. They'll never see me coming anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Trust me on this."

"All right..."

"I'll be back in a week or so...depending on how long it'll take to hike all the way over there."

"It seems like at least a week's march." Colin said thoughtfully. "At least...that's what it looks like."

"...is that so...well then I guess I'll take my time..."

"Oh right, before you leave, we received a communiqué from that...Lash girl."

"Okay, what?"

"We have fifteen days to get to the lab and take the plans." Colin quickly summarized it for Mel.

"...a bit over two weeks huh? No problem..." Mel put on his coat. "I've got over a week's worth of rations hidden somewhere in my coat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now then...I'll be off. I'll probably be back with your troops with the map or something."

"Understood! Good luck." Colin saluted Mel.

"Heh...thanks...although I think Lash'll need that more than me."

* * *

"All right boys..." Grit peered from under the brim of his cowboy hat. "Let's see what trouble we can get ourselves into...there's missile silos to the northeast and a bridge to the north...if we can hold both those bottlenecks...we should be able to keep the enemy from swarming in on us."

"Yes sir!"

Time: A week later

"...this isn't too bad..." Mel said as he finally made his way to lab. "According to my Intel...the Blue Moon army is still holding off the enemy forces at the bridge...and since Grit's doing it...he should be raining explosives on them. Now then...I need to make sure I can sneak into the lab. But...hmm." He rubbed his chin. "...need to shave. I'll do that first."

Place: Black Hole Lab

"...they're not playing fair. That scraggly old scarecrow's shooting at us! Hurry up! They still have a week!" Lash whined loudly.

"Mistress Lash...there's just too much data!"

"...I. DON'T. CARE. Work faster!" She started throwing things at her men.

"Uh...yes ma'am! Ack!"

"Phooey! Boo to you all! Let's go! Prime Tactics! We're gonna smash them up good!"

Place: Outside the lab

"...Dark En. And it's the brat's. Well then, if there's a time to sneak in, it's when she's invoking that." Mel carefully crept up to the barricade around the lab. "Oh...electrified barbed wire on top of a concrete wall. She's trickier than Flak is, that's for sure. Last time was just a chain link fence..." He considered the wall in front of him. "...blowing this up would be easy...but that's not exactly infiltrating sneakily...how would Gabe do it...oh wait, no I don't want to do it that way. Digging a hole into the ground ninja style just isn't right." He looked around some more. "Maybe there's a back door like last time?"

Mel walked around and peered over the corner. He spotted a snoozing guard next to a door.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. I don't think she posted patrols around here. Then again...this is Lash we're talking about...she's bound to have done something..."

"Hey you! Wake up!" Another alien soldier came back from the other corner and shouted at the sleeping one.

"Bwuh? I'm up! I'm up!" The first guard said, startled.

"Just because I had to go check around the corner doesn't mean you're allowed to nap!"

"Can't help it...Mistress Lash overworks us."

"Quit whining. If this was just the same as Orange Star, like in Lord Flak's data, somebody should be headed our way to break in."

* * *

"...they're on to me aren't they?" Mel sighed. "That just made my job a _lot_ harder. Or does it?" He reached for his sword. "...well, I guess I've got some energy to burn."

* * *

"Whaddya mean somebody's gonna break in?" The guard asked.

"In Orange Star, a single enemy spy broke through the lab patrols and killed all the guards. He then took out all the surveillance cameras on the outside, killed more guards on the inside and left a trail of death and destruction behind him." The second guard explained.

"Huh...just _one_ guy?"

"Yeah. Then he knocked out Lord Flak and took the tank plans."

"Knocked out Lord Flak? You're full of it." The first guard waved off the second one's comment.

"Yeah right. Sounds crazy I know. But..."

"What's wrong?"

"...grrk..." The second alien coughed in his helmet with a spray of purple blood.

"Whoa! What the hell's wrong with you?" The first alien tried to jump back, but couldn't for some reason.

"...!" The second pointed at the other alien's stomach with what would be considered widened eyes.

"...ow. That's weird. I feel something jabbing into me. Hey, you're like...bleeding!"

"And so are you." Came a voice from behind the guard.

"Huh! ?"

"Look down stupid."

"...!" He took a glance and saw something silvery covered in purple extending out of his gut. "Holy – "

"Less talking, more dying." Mel said swinging the blade upwards, splitting the guard's torso in half. "And I doubt you can even speak anymore." He said taking the other guard's head off. "That's two."

Needless to say purple blood stained the back wall of the barricade.

"Tch...didn't get any on me this time..." He said tearing a piece of the guard's uniform off and wiping the blood from his sword. "...door's not locked. What's up with that..." He pushed the door open slightly and peered in. "...she better not have noticed anything..."

Nothing. The inner compound was empty in comparison to the lab at Orange Star.

"Guess she doesn't like guards." He said opening the door fully. "...although..." Picking up a nearby rock, he tossed it a few meters away. Nothing happened. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid...?" He took out his gun. "Better safe than sorry...let's see now."

Carefully making his way along the wall of the barricade, he walked slowly around the place.

"You'd think security would be far tighter here after last time." He fired a few shots into the dirt. "...still nothing? Not even a nasty explosion trap or mines? Poisonous gas even? How curious. Not even cameras. But...knowing Lash they could be camouflaged...he continued to sneak around. "...better idea." He pulled out a chaff grenade. "This should do it." Ribbons of metal flew everywhere as Mel kept walking. The sound of electrical short-circuiting made him turn around. "...eh? What's that?" A floating something or other fell to the sandy ground with a thud. "...what _is_ that over there?" He walked over to something that was a good fifty meters away from him. "...a...sentry gun robot! ? Yikes." He looked around and spotted numerous other similar robots all on the ground. "..._yikes_. Wouldn't want to be chased by those...they've got fully-auto guns mounted on them...better destroy them all."

Place: Black Hole Lab

"...hmm...something's wrong. All my cute little robo-guns stopped moving." Lash said.

"Mistress Lash...I think we have an intruder."

"Well _duh_. Why else would all my guns be not working?"

"No idea."

"Exactly! Check the cameras!"

"Uh...we actually don't have cameras on the outside. They were on the guns."

"...oh poo. Now how come I didn't chaff proof them?" She pouted.

"No idea ma'am."

"Should've known that giving something a weakness was a bad idea. Stupid robot building laws." She muttered to herself.

"Mistress...?"

"Never mind! How many guards do we have?" She asked.

"Only two that are guarding the back gate." The tech replied.

"...poo."

"Hmm...?"

"That means they're probably dead too then." Lash realized.

"What! ?"

"Knowing them...it's more than likely."

"Uh...do we have _any_ base defenses left then Mistress?"

"...um...nope." She shook her head.

"...then should we proceed in retreating preferably before the intruder reaches our location?" The tech asked.

"...good idea." Lash sighed. "Phooey! Anyway...let's just leave the plans here and ditch! Better safe than sorry!"

"But..."

"I have an idea who's in the base anyway." She said.

"And who might that be?"

"The same person that infiltrated the lab in Orange Star."

"...I see."

"Which is why we're going to leave now. Without erasing all the plans. Staying any longer would be hazardous to my health." Lash said knowingly.

"You've got that right shorty-girl." A voice was heard as footsteps neared them.

"Oh damn. Distract him!" Lash shoved the hapless operator in Mel's general direction before diving into an escape chute. "Toodles!"

"...and she's gone." Mel sighed. "Okay, you there. Gimme the plans."

"Uh...um...eh...OW!" The tech screamed as his hand was sliced off.

"I don't have all day. Gimme the plans before you lose another hand."

"Okay, okay!"

"This is Commander Mel contacting the Blue Moon Field HQ. The enemy CO has retreated and the rest of the lab is under our control."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"He got 'em! Commander Mel's found the weapon plans!" Colin shouted.

"Heh...with these plans, we'll be able to use their own weapons against them in the next battle." Grit smirked.

"Start building them once our men have recovered everything. I'll be waiting to test out these new tanks on the enemy. Understood you two?" Olaf shouted.

"Yes sir!"

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Tch...this'll take long as usual. Well...oh here we go. I hear the recovery squad coming." Mel muttered.

"Commander Mel!" Blue Moon Soldiers headed into the lab room.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys. I'm taking the next transport outta here."

"Understood!"

"Oh...and don't mind the guy that's whimpering with only one hand. You can get rid of him later if you want." He pointed to the alien who was curled up in a fetal position on the ground.

"All right."

"Later boys." He waved as he left the lab.

Place: Unknown

"Boo! Barely managed to get out in one piece this time!" Lash whined. "That guy's getting more and more persistent! Hmph...Flak!" She called him on the com-link.

"Yeah, what's up Lash?" The large man asked.

"Are you ready at the next area?"

"Yeah. The giant missile's being set up."

"Hmph...it better be! These Blue Moon freaks are starting to tick me off!" She grumbled.

"Yeah, same with the Orange Star punks. So what happened?"

"Commander Pretty Boy showed up and nearly got me. He's freakin' everywhere!"

"That scrawny punk?"

"Yeah."

"Grr...well we'll teach them to mess with us once they see our giant missile." Flak rubbed his hands together.

"Heeheehee, you bet!"

Place: Blue Moon Transport

"Phew...another hard day's work..." Mel sighed. "Hmm...a call?"

"Hey Mel." It was Sami as usual.

"Sami, what's up?"

"Looks like Andy's headed to Blue Moon." She said.

"Andy-boy? What's he doing?"

"We spotted something interesting while scanning the GPS signals."

"Talk to me."

"There's a giant missile set up in Blue Moon."

"How giant?" He asked.

"It's...really...really...really...big."

"...how big is that...?"

"Um...bigger than like...sixteen cities? I dunno, the perimeter is roughly the same as a Factory's, but height wise...? Let's say it's pretty easy to spot from outer space."

"Holy...that's _big_." His jaw dropped.

"Tell me about it." She sighed. "Anyway, look. Take care of Andy if you see him. I think he's bound to get into some trouble again."

"Right."

"And don't talk about anything that happened between us to him." She said.

"That's more than obvious."

"Oh good."

"Okay, anyway we just took out the enemy lab here. Blue Moon's gonna have neotanks up and running soon." Mel said.

"Good to know."

"Okay, look I'll call you back at base or something. See ya."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Phew...now where was I...? I need some sleep." Mel groaned as he shut his eyes.

End of Chapter.


	20. Black Hole Blues

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 18: Black Hole Blues

Time: A few days later

Place: Blue Moon Main HQ

"Okay, what's our next move?" Grit asked his commander.

"Hmm...well, we received a strange report about something huge being sighted in the central region of the country." Olaf said standing in front of the main computer screen.

"What might that be sir?" Colin asked.

"Well...we'll have them put it on the GPS visual now."

"Omigosh!" The boy was in shock. "Commander Olaf! Look at that! It's...it's..."

"What...what...what in winter's name is that! ?" Olaf's jaw dropped.

"It looks like a missile silo...a really big missile silo. I doubt that we can just walk up and push that monster over...holy..." Grit was taken aback as well.

"Stop gaping you two! We've got to get a move on! Double time now! All available forces, prepare to deploy!"

"Understood sir!"

"Hrmph. Say...where'd that young punk go anyway?" The bearded commander looked around for Mel.

"I don't know...he said he had some loose ends to tie up and left with a few of his troops. His two subordinates are coming with us though." Grit pointed a thumb over to Gabe and Gary who were leaning against a nearby wall.

"I see...you two!" Olaf shouted to them.

"What do you need Commander Olaf?" Gary asked.

"Where's your Commander?" The old man asked.

"He went to deal with some Black Hole goons."

"Oh is that all?"

"Pretty much. It's been pretty busy surprisingly. Even for us." The sniper nodded.

"I see."

"Anyway, I think he'll be headed back our way eventually."

"Let's hope so."

White Sun Mission: Unforeseen Chance

Operative: Mel

"Tch..." Mel peered through a pair of binoculars.

"Commander, what are your orders?" The intel officer asked.

"I'd tell you but I'm not too sure myself." He furrowed his brow.

"Pardon?"

"Who's the enemy commander?"

"I believe it is Lash."

"...ah...shorty girl." He sighed. "Well at least it'll be fun teasing her."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Mistress Lash, what are your orders?" An alien asked Lash.

"Hmm? Why? What's wrong?" She replied.

"There seems to be an enemy force blocking our way."

"Is _that_ all? Poo to that. Just blow them up with our bombers or something."

"Uh...about that." The alien seemed hesitant.

"What?"

"We don't have any air units available to us."

"...oh poo." Lash made a face. "Who's in our way anyway? Those stupid geezers from Blue Moon?"

"Actually...no." He shook his head.

"No? Whaddya mean no?"

"The White Sun army's in the way."

"...gawd dammit!" She threw a tantrum. "Why do those goody goodies always have to be in our way! ?"

"Because we're attempting to conquer the world?"

"That was a rhetorical question you goon!" She threw a stack of papers at him.

"Oh. Ahem. So...shall we attempt to break through though?" The alien asked.

"Of course we should you moron!" She glared at him.

"Understood."

"See if you can capture any of those bases, that way we'll have a chance against them." She pointed on the map at the bases obscured by the Fog.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ack!" She then realized something as the visual became clearer.

"Now what?"

"The bases are occupied by heavy units!" Lash groaned.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa! ?"

"This entire area is completely occupied by the enemy!" She realized.

"You mean...?"

"Oh hello shorty girl." Mel had hacked into their communications system.

"Noooooooo! It's that stupid pretty boy commander again!" She pointed at Mel's face on the screen.

"Ugh...again with that. Anyway...uh...turns out we've got you and your troops surrounded. Even _I_ don't know how that happened." He said with a shrug.

"Wait...what?" Lash stopped raging for a moment.

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay, okay...what's the deal surrounding us anyway?"

"Uh...we have to kick you out of Blue Moon?" Mel shrugged again. "I mean...you _are_ invading."

"...is that all?"

"Yup. So, feel like leaving yet?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well then. I'll see if I can change your tune once I capture you." There was a terrifying glint in his eye as he said that.

"...eep."

"And let's just say I won't be as nice to you as I was to that blonde technician we caught the last time."

"Hmph. Come and try!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh you know I will." He laughed. "I'll see you later shorty girl."

"Grr! That person makes me sooo angry!" Lash growled. "How are we gonna get outta this mess?"

"Um...Mistress Lash?"

"WHAT! ?"

"I don't think escape is very likely for us...we've been trapped into a mountainous chokepoint and there's only one main pathway out for all of our non-infantry units..."

"How wide is it?"

"...wide enough for our troops to travel out in a straight line..."

"We're sitting ducks." She realized.

"Well then...our best bet is to have you escape mistress."

"I suppose. But which way?"

"Perhaps if we distract the foe by sending expendable forces through the chokepoint, you can escape to the north through the mountains?"

"Grr...this makes me so mad! I was supposed to be sending all these troops to join up with the rest of the main strike force!" She whined.

"We understand, but your well-being is currently the highest priority at the moment."

"For some ugly alien goons, you're pretty reliable when it comes to something like this. Would've thought you'd leave me for dead or worse." There was a lopsided smile on Lash's face as she said that.

"We have our orders, and ultimately we have to ensure the safety of our commanders."

"Hmph...I misjudged you goons." She made a face. "Well then, for you guys I'll try my hardest to take over Blue Moon."

"Understood! We'll do our best to get you out of here as soon as possible. All available forces prepare to escort Mistress Lash out of this ambush!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"And right about now, they should be royally screwed." Mel laughed to himself. "Man I kinda feel like the bad guy here instead of Black Hole. Oh well...I wanna finish this up quickly and take a closer look at that missile. It's a shame I have to deal with _them_ first."

"Commander, your orders?" A soldier asked.

"Right...uh...try to capture the enemy commander. I have a feeling they're trying to have her escape while the rest of her troops try to clog up that chokepoint."

"How are you sure of that?"

"They might be evil, evil people, but their commanders are far more important to them than their troops. It's pretty much the same for us, correct?"

"Yes...that's true."

"That means they're going to try their hardest, to keep us from getting at her."

"I see."

"Well then, at any rate, see if you can capture her or not. It's not exactly like I want to talk to her face to face. She might try to claw me or something."

"Uh...okay Commander."

"Let's get this show on the road. I really do want to see that giant missile. Just blow stuff up."

"All right." The soldier gave a salute and left the tent.

"Phew. Well then. I'm gonna see how this all goes...probably in my favor anyway." He took out a can of iced coffee from his coat. "Ah...good ol' coffee...it's been a while I can sit and enjoy it..." Opening the can he took a sip. "Aah...good stuff."

Time: A few days later

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"We've arrived, now then...there's that giant missile. Hit it with everything we've got! No Black Hole base is a match for our might!" Olaf bellowed to his troops.

"Do you see the size of that thing...?" Grit whistled as he looked up at it. "Phew...I'm worried about you Chief."

"Wha-what should we do?" Colin asked.

"Well, son, you and I are on Intel duty with those two from White Sun. We've gotta find a way to beat that...thing. I'm pretty sure that blowing it up would prove to be a very _bad_ idea. I mean look at the size of that."

"That's for sure." Gary muttered as he was reading something on his laptop. "Yikes..."

"What's up man?" Gabe asked peering over his partner's shoulder. "...yikes is right."

"C'mon you two, tell us too."

"Well here you are cowboy." Gary said turning the screen around. "That thing's capable of even more damage than our Commander can dream of."

"...wait, what! ?" Grit's jaw slackened. "How much more powerful?"

"The number's kinda huge...but...well..."

"Hrm." Gabe looked at the numbers. "Cowboy, how big is Blue Moon's army?"

"I dunno. Huge?"

"That _doesn't_ help." The ninja rolled his eyes.

"I know...but I reckon it's pretty big. Well not so much now since we got attacked and all."

'Uh huh. Well at any rate...we'll assume that Blue Moon's army currently is probably like...what...five hundred thousand strong right now? Like the reserves at stuff guarding the capital and so on?"

"Sounds about right." Grit shrugged. "What's it at Colin?"

"Roughly five hundred thousand sir." Colin said recalling the latest totals.

"All right. So what?" The cowboy asked.

"Sirs! We're receiving a communication from Orange Star forces!" A tech shouted to them.

"Hey! Blue Moon guys! I'm here to help!" It was Andy.

"Hmph...it's Andy of Orange Star. What are you doing here boy?" Olaf grumbled.

"...eh. I just told you...I'm here to help."

"Blue Moon needs no aid! We have the power to..." Olaf shouted as he attempted to screen the presence of the two White Sun commanders.

"Uh...I already know that the White Sun army is in Blue Moon...and I can see the two commanders behind you and...oh right. The giant missile silo. When fifteen days have passed it'll launch a missile!"

"Isn't that fairly obvious?" Olaf muttered.

"Never mind that! That missile will take out half of Blue Moon's troops in one shot!"

"...madness!"

"That's what Nell said anyway..." Andy shrugged.

"That...that's...we must stop that missile!" Olaf was sweating bullets.

* * *

"That sounds about right." Gabe said. "Half of Blue Moon's troops will be taken out by that...thing."

"That sounds pretty bad..." Grit said. "Well we should hurry up and find out how to stop that...without blowing it up...along with us."

"Hmm...I'll see what I can find on hand." Gary nodded typing into his laptop.

* * *

"Olaf, I'll give you a hand. Let's stop that missile together!" Andy said on the com-screen.

"...grr...if you're going to insist Andy, you can help!" Olaf grumbled. "All right men, work together with the Orange Star forces. We'll be charging the main front and they'll be supporting us from the north. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...hmm. What's our status?" Mel asked.

"We've suffered little to no damage from the enemy since they're lacking anti-air units and long distance weapons."

"...they've definitely been caught in a tight spot." He laughed. "I like it. Anyway, have our recon units caught sight of the enemy commander?"

"We've got some troops headed to the enemy HQ right now."

"Heh."

"What's the matter?"

"Well...nothing really, but this is a pretty sad attempt on their part."

"Ah..." The tech nodded.

"Well...at any rate, if we can stop them, it just decreases their overall military strength anyway."

"That's right."

"Well let's keep hassling them. I don't want a single Black Hole unit left in one piece after we're done. Take no prisoners and all that great stuff."

"But what about..."

"I meant take no troops prisoner. Try to at least capture the brat." Mel explained.

"Of...of course!"

"I'm on a tight schedule after all. Gary and Gabe have informed me that they're at the giant missile silo and Orange Star has already joined the battle."

"Ah, right away! All troops prepare to finish off the enemy!"

Place: Lash's location

"...they're persistent..." Lash moaned. "I wish I spent more time in field training...my feet are killing me." She plopped down on the mountainous path. "Boo! I don't wanna go anymore. I don't care if they catch me...oh wait, yes I do." She tried to stand back up. "Phooey. I can't move you guys. I'm too tired. Carry me!"

"Yes Mistress Lash!" The soldiers lamely attempted to make a stretcher with some branches and cloth. "This...is the best we could do."

"Whatever! Just shut up and help me get the hell outta here!"

"Why couldn't we call in some air transport for you?"

"And risk getting shot outta the sky? No thanks. Seriously." She stuck out her tongue. The last thing I need is...YEEK!" Her soldiers had dropped her.

"We're under attack! Battle copters at nine o'clock!" They all scrambled for cover.

"Ow, ow, ow..." She sat rubbing her butt. "What's that guy's deal anyway! ? Hey! You guys okay...?" She looked around. "Oh damn. Oh damn. Oh damn." All her men were dead.

* * *

"This is the Battle Copter Squadron Alpha reporting in to Commander Mel."

"What's up boys?"

"We've caught sight of the enemy CO." The troops reported.

"Oh really? What happened?"

"We've eliminated her guards and we're currently following her from the air."

"All right. Nearby infantry units to Copter squadron Alpha. Attempt to detain the enemy commander. She's like...really short and has kinda...big hair." Mel ordered.

"Understood!"

* * *

"Eeeeeeeee..." Lash tried to get up. "Oh POO. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..." She groaned. "They're getting closer too...poo..." The adrenaline started to kick in and she started to run. 'This is _not_ the way it's gonna end for me...right? Right! ? I'm too much of a genius to die, I'm too brilliant!'

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...we've got another transmission from the forces headed towards the enemy commander." The tech said to Mel.

"What do they want?"

"Um...it's probably better if you hear it for yourself."

"All right, patch 'em in." Mel took the receiver.

"Commander?"

"Yeah?"

"We've...approached the enemy CO." There seemed to be some hesitation in their voices.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"She appears to have curled up into a fetal position and she's mumbling to herself."

"...is that all?" Mel asked.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Bring her in. I want to question her."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem. We've already handcuffed her." They continued their report.

"Does she have anything on her?"

"...lots of candy."

"Anything else?"

"Some video games."

"Any sidearms or plans for anything?" Mel wondered.

"...the closest thing she's got to a 'weapon' is a stuffed neotank doll."

"...um...how old does she think she is...?"

"Uncertain. She's not really putting up any resistance either." The soldiers finished.

"...uh...right."

Time: A few hours later

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"..." Lash glared at Mel.

"...well frankly I'm surprised we managed to catch you." Mel said, scratching his head. "I'm confused."

"...do it already. Put a bullet in my head!" She shouted at him.

"...uh...what?"

"That's your plan right? If you kill me you win already."

"Um...no." He shook his head.

"Huh! ?"

"Actually I didn't even plan on running into your forces...too bad for you though." Mel admitted.

"WHAT! ?"

"Uh...yup."

"But, but..." She stammered.

"You do realize you've been taken alive right? My troops would've killed you already if given the chance."

"But I thought you were gonna take me in and do it yourself!"

"...pfft...yeah right. Perhaps I should enlighten you. One of my rules includes 'I don't kill women or children.' And in your case, you seem to fit into both categories shorty-girl."

"...eeeh..." She made a face at him.

"_Anyway_...do you know how to stop that giant missile your buddies built in Blue Moon?" He asked.

"Oh that? That's easy, it's surrounded by like eight cities that are supplying power to it. If you take over the cities, you'll stop the power from flowing and it'll all go splat."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Wait. Why am I telling you this! ?" She screamed.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"Ooh! I'll get you!"

"Big words for such a small girl." Mel said as she leapt up at him. "Stay down!" He shoved her back onto the floor. "Yeesh...vicious...vicious."

"Oof!" She landed on her butt. "You big jerk! Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you get to push me around!"

"Uh..." He paused for a moment. 'Wow, way worse than Sami.' Mel thought to himself. "Let's see...I really don't have much need for you around anyway. It's no fun to pick on you while you're handcuffed anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean! ?"

"Not much really. I'll even let you take all your stuff back too." Mel said dropping a backpack that was full of Lash's candy, video games, and stuffed neotank toy.

"Huh! ?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"I told you, I don't need you here as a prisoner of war. It's far more fun beating you in battle anyway."

"...grr..."

"Yes, yes, be quiet little kitty." He was about to motion to his men to let her go, until he turned around. "Actually...I have another idea before you leave."

"Bweh?"

"Bweh is right." He motioned to two of his female operators. "Alice, Eriko, would you mind giving me a hand? Men, you're free to go. I'm pretty sure her men have given up now."

"Yes commander." Gabe's girlfriend nodded. Gary's girlfriend followed.

"Hey! Wait a second...what...what are you doing! ?" Lash asked.

"Oh something that'll make Sami _very_ amused." Mel had a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey! Stop! Watch where you're grabbing you two!" She squirmed as the two female intel officers grabbed Lash.

"Drag her to the medic tent. Nobody's there anyway." He ordered them.

"Nooo! I don't wanna! Leggo! Leggo! You're gonna do weird things to me! I know it!" Lash started to kick and scream.

"Let's just say it'll be for a good cause."

"You big jerk! I'm so gonna have you beaten up later!"

"Right, big words. Ladies, we're gonna give her a makeover."

"Ah...so that's what you're planning Commander." The girls nodded.

"A _makeover_! ?" Lash began to kick and scream even more. "NO WAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Commander Mel...we're having a problem holding her still."

"...tch." Mel sighed as he picked her up under his arm. 'Way easier to carry than Sami.' He thought to himself. "Stop moving!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T WANNA! LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO!" Lash was violently trying to break free, and failing miserably.

"...you're awfully whiny aren't you?"

"NOT HAPPY! NOT HAPPY!"

"Yeesh...loud." He turned to Alice. "Here...gas her already or something."

"No problem." The girl had readied a knock-out gas canister and she pointed it at Lash's face.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU POINTING AT – "

'Hsssss'

" – me...?" She was knocked unconscious.

"Phew...I don't think I could take anymore of that screaming..." Mel sighed as they walked towards the tent. "So...what shall we do to our energetic little friend?"

"I so wanna dress her up." Alice said.

"Me too!" Eriko nodded as well.

"Well then...let's see what we can do." Mel said sitting her up on an empty bunk. "And...down she goes." Lash fell over with a thump on the bed. "Oops."

"Commander Mel, it's kinda obvious that her body won't keep her up." The girl observed.

"True...better unlock those cuffs too...probably easier to screw around with her when her arms are free." He said taking them off. "...anyone got a hairbrush?"

"Yeah." One of the girls placed one in his open hand.

"Heh. This'll be fun."

"Here's a chair commander."

"Oh, let's put her up on that then." He said picking up Lash and plunking her on the chair. "...this reminds me of something for some reason...ugh...yes it does remind of something." He shuddered.

"Something the matter Commander?"

"Not much. Just brought up some...uh...bad memories."

"Of what?"

"I'd rather not say." He said. 'That _thing_ is still in Orange Star. Better ask Sami about it.'

"So...now what?"

"She _is_ like a doll." He said looking at Lash as she snored. "...except dolls usually don't snore or drool when they sleep."

"That's because she's not a doll." Eriko pointed out.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, would you ladies do the honors?" Mel asked them.

"Heehee..." The techs giggled. "No problem." Eriko grabbed the back of Lash's coat as Alice kept her from falling face down.

"Let's see now... black coat." Alice said.

"Yoink." Eriko said as she tossed it onto the ground.

"Black tank top."

"Also yoink." Eriko pulled it over Lash's head. "...kya! She's so cute...!"

"Pink underwear..." Mel groaned. "...I don't believe it..."

"Shouldn't you leave Commander? I mean this _is_ a girl we're undressing."

"...oh come on, you've seen it once, you've seen it all..." He sighed.

"...wait a second...I remember Gabe talking about this..."

"What?" Mel gave the girls a glance.

"You hit it off really well with that Orange Star girl didn't you?" The girl asked.

"So what if I did?"

"...you did it with her didn't you?"

"...uh..." Mel was thinking before he answered.

"You DID!" They squealed.

"Yeah...so?"

"No wonder you said that." They smiled. "We'll give you that much. Although I'll say chibi-chan here is definitely no match for your girlfriend. Especially in the chest department."

"Ha...ha...very funny." Mel laughed drily.

"I got her boots and socks."

"What color socks?" He asked.

"Pink."

"Eh." Mel looked confused.

"Alice, hold her still, I need to get her shorts."

"..." Mel raised an eyebrow as they stripped Lash down to her underwear. "She _does_ wear pink panties."

"Not to mention the lacey kind. Wait a second, why would you know she wears pink underwear?"

"Let's just say we kept the dummy she used to dupe us, and she dressed it like herself, complete with pink undergarments."

"That's kinda freaky. I mean...what she did anyway."

"Yeah."

"Now then...what are we gonna dress her up in?"

"It'll probably be funnier to just leave her out in her underwear." Mel suggested.

"..._that is soo mean._" They giggled.

"Meh...she deserves it for all the trouble she caused. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the COs will have a good chuckle about it later."

"True."

"Now then, let's mess up her hair. Got hairspray?"

"Got that too." The girl handed it over to Mel.

"Let's get to work then."

Time: A good half an hour later

"Phew..." Mel and the girls looked at their handiwork. "...pfft..." He tried to stifle his laughter. "...can't laugh...but...bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Heeheeheehee!" The girls giggled. "Commander, we're so mean..."

"Got a camera?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Let's take a few memento shots. It'll be funny as hell."

"Okay, okay." They kept laughing as they shot a few pictures of Lash. "Oh boy...she'll be so mad when she wakes up."

"Assuming she doesn't die of humiliation when she finds out what we did to her." Mel laughed. "Whatever, that's enough. We'll pack up and leave her in a tent for the rest of her goons to find her later. I have to contact Blue Moon."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

'Brrrrrrzt!'

"ACK!" Gary groaned as he held a hand to his ear. "What the hell..."

"Gary come in."

"Ugh...boss, what's the big deal?"

"Your com-link was acting up."

"Yes, yes, I'll fix it soon enough."

"I've got some juicy Intel." Mel said.

"Does it have to do with that missile thingy?" The sniper asked.

"Yup."

"All right, tell me."

"Okay, here's the deal. There are eight cities around the platform, right?"

"Uh...yeah." Gary nodded to himself as he checked the map.

"Okay, tell Olaf if he manages to get all eight cities captured, the power that's being supplied to the missile will be cut off and it won't launch."

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"Wait a sec, how'd you find out about that! ?"

"Lash told me." Mel said simply.

"And how did you convince her to tell you that?"

"We took her prisoner."

"You took her...what! ? You're lying. There's no way..."

"Ask your girlfriend, she's here with me and she's seen Lash."

"...bah...whatever. I'll take your word for it at the moment."

"Well...is Andy there?"

"Yeah, he's commanding the Orange Star troops right now."

"Oh."

"Um...okay...I'll ask you about the Lash details later. You're headed our way right?"

"Soon enough." Mel said.

"All right. Catch ya later boss." Gary turned to Gabe. "We've got a fix on how to deal with it."

"Huh? For real?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah."

"All right. Let's tell Grit and Colin."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"All right boys, we're good to go." Mel shouted as his troops finished packing up. A lone tent sat in the middle of the now dismantled field HQ.

"Right!" The men shouted.

"Ladies, she's still out cold right?" Mel turned to the techs.

"Yep." Alice nodded.

"What a shame, I wanted to see the look on her face when she wakes up." Mel shook his head in disappointment.

"I'd rather not. It might not be pretty."

"I guess. Let's move out!"

Time: A few hours later

Place: Formerly the White Sun Field HQ

"Oogh...my head..." Lash groaned. "Did I pass out...?" She wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Where am I...?" She looked around. "A tent. Now then...those White Sun jerks aren't here anymore...what's up with that? I could've sworn they took me prisoner."

She saw a backpack full of her stuff sitting next the sleeping bag she was on.

"...it's awfully cold. Why's that...?" She found out abruptly when she looked down. "WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR! ?" She shrieked.

"That sounded like Mistress Lash!" Came a voice.

"Eep." She shouted. "DON'T COME! DON'T COME HERE!"

"...what's she going on about? The voice must be coming from this tent..." The soldiers came in. "Mistress Lash, the search party has arrived and – "

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" She screamed as she shoved them back out of the tent and zipped it shut.

"...is it just me, or did I see...pink?" The alien asked himself.

"FORGET! FORGET! FORGET! YOU SAW NOTHING!" She scrambled around in search of her clothes. "Where! ? Where! ? Where! ?"

"Um...is something the matter Mistress Lash?"

"YES! Something IS the matter."

"Can we help?" The aliens asked.

"NO." She firmly rejected them.

"Um..."

"STAY OUTSIDE UNTIL I SAY SO!"

"Okay." The aliens shrugged and sat down around the tent.

"Where...where...where are my clothes...! ?" She realized the tent was relatively empty save the sleeping bag, the backpack full of stuff...and herself. "...THAT JERK! HE STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

"..." The soldiers looked at each other. "...did she just say what we thought she said?"

"..." Lash had already gone through her bag and only found a pocket mirror. "What's this piece of..." She opened it and gasped. "MY HAIR. What. Did. They. Do?" Instead of her usual poofy hairdo, the White Sun technicians had cleaned out all of her hair spray, brushed it down, braided her hair and put pink ribbons throughout it. "Bweh." She fell down onto the ground with a light thump. "They messed up my hair and stole my clothes...!" She started bawling.

"..." The soldiers raised what could've passed for eyebrows when they heard her crying. "Has she snapped...?" One of them stood up and went to the tent. "Uh...Mistress Lash?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Uh...I'm coming in..." He said.

"NO! G'way! I don't wanna be seen! WAAAAAAAH!" She continued to cry.

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about, so I'm coming in..." Needless to say, the soldier was not prepared for what he was about to see. "...Mistress Lash...?"

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She was sitting on the ground bawling her eyes out.

"...oh my." He turned around and left the tent.

"Well...?" Another soldier asked.

"Um...some strange girl with pink ribbons in her hair is sitting in her underwear in that tent crying."

"What?"

"I don't _think_ its Mistress Lash." The alien muttered.

"But it sounds like her..."

"Uh...true."

"So what do we do? Our orders were to find Mistress Lash and bring her back." They were discussing this amongst themselves, and were fairly confused at the current state of affairs.

"Right...but that definitely isn't her."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lash continued to sob.

"She's still crying."

"Maybe we should just leave?"

"That's probably a good idea. She's bound to be somewhere else."

"Isn't it strange that there's a single tent occupied by a single girl though?"

"Well...I _think_ it _is_ Mistress Lash in there." The first alien muttered.

"Hmm."

* * *

Lash stopped crying long enough to curl up on top of the sleeping bag.

"...so...gonna...get...him..." She sniffled. "...what's this paper?" She mumbled as she yanked something off the pillow.

Hey shorty girl. We had quite a bit of fun at your expense. And because of that, that's more fun than killing you and leaving you to rot. After all, it's more fun to taunt you in battle than anything else. So anyway, we left you a bunch of candy and the rest of your stuff. However, we decided to fix your hair and make up and stole your clothes. Have fun being found by a search party. I'm sure they'll be as confused as you are once they figure out who you are.

From: The White Sun Army

"..." Lash twitched slightly. "...BWEEEEEEEEEEH."

"...what the hell was that noise?"

"YOU MORONS! I'M IN HERE!"

"...that sounds like Mistress Lash all right." The aliens nodded.

"Okay, I'm inside this sleeping bag. You're carrying me back to my base. NOW."

"What...?" The aliens came in to find Lash inside a zipped up sleeping bag. "Wouldn't it be easier if you walked?"

"I'd prefer _not_ to be seen right now." She grumbled as her face went bright red. "Now shut up and carry me already...I need to go blow something up! I'm so pissed off right now!"

"U-understood..." The soldiers shrugged as two of them carried Lash inside the sleeping bag.

"And somebody get that backpack too, my stuff's in there."

"Yes ma'am..." Another soldier picked that up as well.

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Hrmph...that accursed pipeline is in the way." Olaf grumbled. "Hmm...what do you want Grit?"

"Well, we found a way to put the kibosh on that giant sucker." The tall man said.

"What was that? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, capture the eight properties surrounding the tower. They're supplying power to the missile." Grit nodded. "If you capture them, the tower should be helpless. It's up to you Frosty."

"And where'd you find this out from?"

"Friendly neighborhood White Sun Commander."

"Hmph, should've known you wouldn't bother try to figure that out yourself." Olaf crossed his arms. "Easier said that done...how does one get through those pipes?"

"If you blow up the seam, you can pass through the hole in the pipe. That's what Nell told me!" Andy piped up on his com-link.

"Oh, yes...of course! I already knew that!" Olaf muttered, trying to save face. "I thank you all the same though..."

"Coming through!" Came a transmission. "Hey Olaf, I'm here! What's going on while I was gone?"

"Hmm...it's you Mel. What do you want?"

"Yeah, I made it after I stopped that little brat from having her forces join up with their main group." Mel said on the com-link.

"I see."

"Anyway, I'll take care of Flak's troops to the south."

"So be it! Men keep pressing the charge. We've got more than enough reinforcements to take them all out!"

* * *

"Heh...hey Andy, how's it goin'?" Mel contacted the Orange Star base.

"Not to bad Mel. How have you been?"

"Could be better. However I found something to amuse myself with while I was here in Blue Moon."

"Cool."

"Anyway, you've got the north covered?"

"No problem."

"Good man. Let's show Black Hole what we're capable of!"

"You've got that right! All units attack!" Andy shouted to his men.

Time: Six days later

"Mmm...day seven so soon...if eight more days pass, we're going to lose...we must hurry and capture those cities!" Olaf grumbled. "Accursed Black Hole forces, you're in my way! I'll show you my power!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Commander, there's a sudden influx of en coming from the Blue Moon HQ." An intel tech reported to Mel.

"Most likely it's Olaf using a Super CO Power."

"That's highly likely Commander."

"If I recall correctly, it should be...Winter Fury was it?"

"Something like that."

"I see...well the Black Hole troops aren't exactly moving very much...so this'll be more irritating for Andy's troops."

"Correct."

"Poor Andy." Mel sighed. "Whatever men, we'll keep on attacking. The snow's not gonna affect us too badly anyway."

"Understood!"

Hmph...if only I could attack a bit more...unleashing my ability would prove fairly useful right now...it's a shame I came in a bit late.' He thought bitterly. "Right, I need to check up on something. Gabe, come in."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Hrm...?" Gabe's hand instinctively reached up to his ear. "It's the boss. What's up?"

"I'm just wondering...how many of the cities has Olaf managed to take so far?"

"He's got three of 'em."

"Oh, that's pretty good for day seven."

"Yeah."

"So what's the deal with that missile? It's..._huge_." Mel asked.

"Yeah, we all know that."

"What's it capable of?"

"Wiping out more than half of the Blue Moon armed forces."

"...eh. That'd leave a nasty looking crater if I do say so myself."

"Yeah." Gabe nodded.

"Well then, it's best we keep Flak's forces from stopping Olaf." All long range units concentrate your fire towards the enemy cities. We need them captured and unoccupied by enemy forces! Everyone else, prevent the Black Hole forces from getting any further by drawing their fire!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Dammit!" Flak swore. "If only Lash was here I'd know what to do..."

"Lord Flak...?"

"Grr...they've found out that the cities are the weak point..."

"I see..."

"I'll show them! Barbaric Blow!" Flak launched a burst of Dark En at his troops. "We'll smash them to bits!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...tch." Mel felt a familiar energy pass through the battlefield. "Dark En...he's coming." He grabbed the com-link microphone. "Olaf!"

"Hrmph. What do you want boy?"

"Be careful, the enemy's CO ability is a bit strange, but if he gets lucky, you're in for a world of hurt."

"All right...thank you for the warning, but just do your own job!"

"Yeesh...so much for gratefulness." Mel muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Time: Four days later

"Well fuck me...he got it." Mel laughed. "So much for that huge missile."

"Commander...shall we be off?" The intel tech asked.

"Not yet. I wanna talk to Andy."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"B-b-blast it!" Flak groaned. "If we could've launched this missile, we would've blown 'em all to bits! Dammit! Dammit to hell!"

"Lord Flak, perhaps it would be prudent for us to escape now..."

"Huh? Right! Grr...dammit! Those punks! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Yes, that should neutralize the missile silo!" Olaf cheered.

"Wahoo! We won! Sweeped 'em clean!" Andy whooped it up on the other end of the com-link.

"Right, we did it. Of course, I could've done it myself. What are you plans now, whelp? If you like, I'll let you continue to help here in Blue Moon..."

"I'll be heading back home for now."

"Heh, leavin' already Andy?" Mel asked on the other screen of the com-link.

"Yeah. Just a short trip." Andy nodded.

"You'll be back right?"

"I'll be back as soon as everyone back home is ready to go!"

"All right. Say hi to the rest of them for me then." Mel said.

"No problem Mel! See you later Olaf."

"Hmm...well then, see you aga -...no wait! There's no need for you to come again. We'll manage just fine without your help." Olaf muttered.

"Well boss, he left already." Grit motioned. "Well now...how do you reckon we deal with that monstrosity?"

"...hmm...have a clean up crew look after that. Let's see what else Black Hole has in store for us."

"All righty then boss. Let's go kiddo." The cowboy tapped Colin on the shoulder.

"Yes sir!" The boy followed after him.

"Mel, we'll meet up with your boys at the HQ then." Grit said to Mel on the com-link.

"Gotcha cowboy."

Place: Black Hole forces

"Grr... I wanna claw somebody's eyes out..." Lash grumbled as she finally managed to get her hair back to normal after more than a week. "That stupid jerk and his girly friends used industrial strength hair goop..."

"..." Her soldiers kept silent.

"Hmph...let's see...I think there's supposed to be a remote area that we weren't supposed to go to. Let's go there!"

"...! Yes Mistress Lash!"

"I'm gonna take out my anger on whoever we run into!" She had a twisted smile on her face.

Time: A few days later

Place: Remote region of Blue Moon

"Colin! You're in command now. Grit and I are returning to the Main HQ to plan our continued strategy."

"Yes sir! Understood, sir!" Colin saluted. "I'll guard this region for the next two weeks!"

"Mmm...no need to worry. According to our Intel, there's no chance of the enemy striking here. You're one-hundred percent safe." Olaf said.

"But...our Intel division ain't the most reliable bunch of fellas..." Grit stroked his beard. "Do your best, son...we'll be back to get ya in fourteen days."

"..." Mel was about to walk away. "...hmm...?" He felt something coming. 'Nah...couldn't be...I sense something coming...or do I?'

"Something the matter Mel?" Colin asked.

"Hmm...just a gut feeling..." He scratched his head. "But I could be wrong."

"I see. I won't let you two down, sirs!" The boy saluted to his superiors. "I'm a Blue Moon CO after all!"

"All right boy. We'll see you later then." Olaf nodded as he walked away.

"Later kiddo." Grit gave a wave as he followed after Olaf.

"Hmm..." Mel watched as the older Blue Moon COs left.

"You're still here Mel...are you sure everything's fine?" Colin wondered why Mel was still hanging around.

"I could be wrong like I said. I'll go halfway...if something happens I'll only be a shout away..."

"I see...thank you!"

"Think nothing of it..." Mel walked away. "All right boys, we're moving out!" He left with his men.

Time: A few hours later

"Commander Colin!" A soldier ran into Colin's tent.

"Yes?"

"It's...it's an attack! The Black Hole Army's here!"

"What! ? Just like that? Stay calm...stay calm...must not panic ...I ...must ...be ...strong! Okay! Tighten the defenses!" The boy ordered his men.

"Yes sir!"

"Hmm...I guess Commander Mel was right." Colin frowned.

Place: Black Hole Forces

"Hellooooooo...! Anybody home? Hmph, looks deserted all right. Guess I'll just take all the cities here for supplies!" Lash called out.

"Not so fast! These...this...territory...is...are...is...under my protection!" Colin stammered.

"Just you? Pfeh...talk about easy! I'm gonna smash you good!" She looked downright bloodthirsty for some reason.

"Uh...reinforcements are on their way!" The boy tried to convince Lash to leave.

"Yeah, like in two weeks right? I'll have captured everything by then. C'mon troops, fire at will!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Oogh..." Colin groaned. "We're in trouble...well then...keep strong everyone! We just have to protect the HQ for two weeks!"

"Perhaps we should call Commander Mel?" The officer asked.

"...no, we can't rely solely on him! I wish to do this with my own strength!" There was a look of determination in his eyes.

"Ah...yes sir!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...as expected..." Mel sighed as he sat down at a table. "...I won't interfere yet...see how the boy does..." He took a drink out of his can of coffee. "...hmm."

"Commander...your orders...?"

"Hold your positions...this isn't our fight right now." He said trying to dismiss the soldier.

"But..."

"Shit, don't you understand basic orders? Hold your damn position or I'll put a bullet in your head." Mel said pulling his gun out of his coat and pointed it at the soldier.

"...u-understood!"

"Yeesh." He got up and headed towards the communications tent. "I wonder how Sami's doin'."

Place: Orange Star Communications

"Incoming transmission Commander Sami."

"Huh! ? Oof!" Sami had leaned back too far on her chair again and she fell backwards. "Bweh. Don't startle me like that."

"Oh...it's a personal call for you." The communications tech stood up and left. "Have fun."

"...huh." Sami turned on the com-screen. "Hello?"

"Still sitting around in the com-room again?" Mel asked.

"...I told you, I practically live here..." She sighed. "What's up on your end?"

"Same old, same old." He shrugged, he always seemed like he was shrugging whenever they talked. "How much longer until you're headed our way?"

"Beats me. Andy just came back a while ago."

"Ah..."

"He wouldn't shut up about how cool looking that stupid giant missile was."

"Well...you have to admit, if you saw it, it _was_ quite cool." Mel smiled.

"You too Mel...?" She sighed. "What's with that..."

"I dunno, but it's not everyday you see a giant missile."

"You boys and your giant missiles." She giggled.

"Hmph..."

"Look I'm going to shower or something...I'll talk to you later Mel."

"Hmm, all right. Later Sami."

"Bye-bye."

Time: A week later

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"How's the kid doing?" Mel asked a tech.

"He's still holding on."

"Amazing." Mel nodded in admiration. "You've got to respect courage like that."

"Right."

"Well then...let's head on over...I think he'd appreciate some moral support. Move out!"

"Yes Commander!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"...today's the eighth day...just over halfway...I've got to stay strong...I will hold out for two weeks!"

"Commander! Allied forces are headed towards us!" A soldier reported to Colin.

"What...! ?"

"It's the White Sun Army!"

"...! But...we didn't call for them!"

"Colin!" Mel spoke from the com-link.

"Mel...? What's going on?"

"I figured you would need some moral support by now. You're doing an excellent job."

"Ah..." Colin looked a bit flustered.

"Don't make that face."

"But..."

"I've got other things in mind right now." Mel laughed. "I'm gonna head off the enemy before they notice we're here. I won't interfere with your fight."

"I see!"

"This battlefield's still yours. Take care now."

"I will! Well then men, Mel's not going to fight with us, he's going to do something else. Let's keep it up!" Colin's face brightened up as he continued to order his men to maintain their defense.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...!" Lash felt a shiver run up her spine. "...mmm! ?"

"Is something wrong Mistress Lash?"

"...no...nothing!" She looked around, panicked.

"Are you sure? Your face is turning red."

"...it's nothing!" She scampered off to her tent. "...I can sense him! What's he doing here! ?"

"Uh...your orders Mistress Lash?" The alien followed after her.

"Um...er...move around erratically! Yeah! We'll show them!"

"...what...what do you mean?"

"Just run around randomly!" She shouted.

"...u-understood..."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Sir!" Colin had received yet another report from his men.

"...yes?"

"...the enemy's behavior seems a bit off."

"...yes, I noticed." The boy nodded.

"Shall we take advantage of that?"

"Yes."

"Very well then! All units charge!"

Time: Another week

"Hey! You okay son?" Grit arrived with fresh troops.

"Grit! Just in time!" Colin was overjoyed.

"Hmm? Where'd that scary fellow go?" The tall man looked around for Mel.

"Commander Mel had other plans in mind and he's surrounded the enemy forces and blocking off escape routes."

"Ah..."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Tsk...time's up...all we're gonna get now are more casualties...guess it's time to disappear!" Lash sighed.

"Yes Mistress Lash! All men prepare to retreat!"

"That's weird...I don't sense that guy's presence anymore...he must've left or something." She looked around warily.

"That's where you're wrong." The com-link however, confirmed her fears.

"...aw poo." She groaned.

"Well, you can escape all you want. See if your men are gonna make it out in one piece though." Mel said.

"Dammit!" Lash swore.

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Nice work, son. Holding out against a superior force, I mean. Although...if Mel's got other ideas in mind, I reckon they won't be so superior anymore." Grit smirked.

"Commander Grit? Does this mean I'm worthy of being a Commanding Officer now?" Colin asked.

"What're you talkin' about? You're a grade-A certified top of the line CO, son! And you can take that to the bank! Shit...don't think so low of yourself!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Place: Black Hole Forces

"...grr...how does he keep on outsmarting me! ?" Lash grumbled.

"Perhaps the enemy commander is more unpredictable than anything we could predict?" An alien soldier suggested.

"Shut up!"

"We've just lost another land unit!"

"SHUT UP! I don't care anymore! We're gonna escape! One piece or not! All remaining units charge in with reckless abandon! Two can play the unpredictable game!"

"Tch...so predictable." Mel sighed. "You're obviously desperate if you're gonna charge in like that."

"What! ?"

"You should really pay attention to the topography of the area, Miss Terrain specialist."

"...grr."

"Anyway I'll let you off easy this time. I'll just take out all your troops. Have fun explaining your losses this time around." He grinned.

"How _dare_ you!"

"Whatever. It was fun shorty-girl."

"Mistress Lash!"

"Shut up!"

"All of our units have been routed!"

"WHO CARES! ? WE'RE LEAVING! NOW."

"Bye-bye." Mel waved at her.

"I'll get you Commander Pretty-boy!"

"Like that'll ever happen." He laughed, ending the transmission.

"GRR!"

Time: Later that day

Place: Blue Moon Main HQ

"...hmm." Grit looked at the map. "Looks like this place is valuable strategically...and it's in danger too..."

"What's wrong Commander Grit?" Colin asked.

"Hmm? Nothing much son..."Grit shook his head. "Well...whaddya think Frosty? Should we march?" He asked his superior.

"Of course Grit! We're going to check out that area!" Olaf vehemently agreed.

"All right then...wait. Right now?"

"Yes."

"...yeesh...and we've hardly had any time to rest..."

"There is no rest for the weary! Our enemy is not resting either even as we speak!" Olaf bellowed.

"...somehow I doubt that. Especially when they've got the White Sun Army harassing them constantly."

"How dare you Grit!"

"Just sayin' what I'm thinking is all." The tall man said.

"Hmph. Either way, we're heading out now."

"...fine..."

Time: Later that night

Place: Edge of the forest

"All right, everyone, keep up the pace!" Olaf shouted at the men. "Victory lies just beyond those woods. Now, more than ever, we need Blue Moon to be strong..."

"Hold it right there boss!" Grit interrupted rather abruptly.

"How dare you! I'm talking to the troops!" Olaf sputtered.

"...we're walking into an ambush...there are enemy units in those woods there. Not to mention we've got a base camp stuck there as well..."

"...we can't risk losing them there either, can we?"

"Nope..." Grit shook his head.

"Madness!"

"...what're those...man...they've got some crazy weaponry pointed right at us...shit...getting through this is gonna take some doin'." Grit muttered as he spotted the Black Cannons.

"What's your plan of action Grit?"

"Don't fret none...this one's mine. I figure my abilities are best suited to take on those monster cannons..."

"Truthfully, Grit, are you sure you can handle this?" Olaf asked.

"Tch...I believe I'll muddle through somehow. It's a shame that Mel ain't here right now to offer some insight."

"Hmph, there's no need to rely on the White Sun."

"Either way, they're our best source of Intel...where _are_they anyway?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Damn. Well...let's set up a field HQ and establish communications with the base camp. We can't let them reach that or else we're sunk."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...hmph." Lash made a face. "At least we still have this region under our control. Well except for that annoying base camp there. We'll take that out next."

"Yes Mistress."

"Now then...let's taunt the enemy." She turned on the communicator. "So they sent you did they? Blue Moon CO Grit, CO Power is Snipe Attack...you're an indirect combat unit specialist. Did I miss anything?"

"Heh...you know your stuff, don't you, princess?" Grit chuckled.

"It's no big deal...I _am_ a genius, you know. The Black Cannon's my invention, too."

"Black Cannon, huh...? What's it do?"

"Do you really want to know? Well, its range of fire I much, much larger than yours. And I've tweaked it so it can now fire every day! I'm gonna destroy you and your troops even before you reach your base camp to save it."

"...I see...I reckon I'll have to sneak along through the woods then..."

"Are you seriously going to try it? Give up already." Lash was on a total trip since she had already lost to Mel twice. She was thoroughly enjoying herself as she taunted Grit.

"I suppose I am...I'm sure those cannons are as powerful as can be, but...being the biggest don't always mean you're the best...I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, princess."

"Yikes, I'm _so_ scared. Not!" She cut the line. "That'll show that stupid scarecrow! I'll get him first then I'll get the rest of them, including Commander Pretty-Boy! I'll show them what my cannons can do!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Listen up boys, our goal is to reach the base camp on the far side of these here woods. Whoever gets there...that's fine. We'll win no matter what. And...I reckon as long as there's fog...and as long as you're in the woods...you're safe from cannon fire, so rest there." Grit rubbed his chin. "Hmm...and we can't let base camp get captured...so if'n you run into any enemy infantry...be sure to give those bastards somethin' to remember you by. Preferably a couple holes in the head. All right, let's move out boys!"

Time: Three days later

"Hoo boy..." Grit rubbed his temples. "Hmm...I reckon we should take out that beastie of a cannon."

"Commander, how should we go about doing that...?" Colin asked.

"Well, the Intel we've got on the Black Cannon is that the weak point is situated...here. This door." He pointed on a blueprint that the men had acquired.

"So..."

"So basically all I've got to do is have my indirect units fire at it from a distance and we're golden."

"Ah! That's great!"

"But don't forget we still have to get someone to protect the base camp."

"Right..."

"Well...no worries about that...I'll teach them all right, let's fire at that door!"

"Understood!" Colin nodded.

* * *

Volleys of rocket fire flew through the darkened sky and struck the gates of the first Black Cannon, the deafening explosions rang out through the battlefield and a larger explosion sounded as the metal deformed from the inside out, sending black chunks of metal flying.

* * *

"Heh! There we go, one down, two to go! And while we're at it, let's keep on moving, shall we?" Grit smiled victoriously.

"Amazing Commander Grit!"

"Let's not get too excited right now...we're not even close..."

"Right...sorry about that."

"No matter. Let's keep moving now boy. Sneakily." He said. 'And speaking of sneakily, there's something I need to do.' Turning to the boy, Grit said a few words. "Colin, keep a close eye on things for now, I'll be back. Need to make a call or two."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Boss." Gabe addressed Mel.

"Hmm?" Mel looked up from his intel reports.

"Shouldn't you be hangin' around with the Blue Moon COs?"

"Nah...Olaf hates me." Mel shrugged.

"Well..."

"I'd rather not." He said simply.

"Hmm."

"Anyway, we're looking for that stupid factory."

"Shouldn't be that hard." Gabe shrugged. "Just look in the region they haven't taken back yet."

"...heh. Guess that works too." Mel laughed. "Let's check it out shall we?"

"Hmm...what's this?" Gary called the other two over.

"What's up?"

"We're receiving a transmission."

"From...?"

"Orange Star?"

"Well, Andy did say they were headed over." Mel reasoned.

"All right then...boss it's all yours. Call from Orange Star." Gary passed the headset over to Mel.

"Right. Hello? This is the White Sun Army."

"Ah Mel! Good timing!" Nell was on the line.

"Nell...?"

"We've caught you guys just in time. We're in need of a place to rest and restock for the time being."

"Ah...so I'll assume you want to stop where we're at then?" He asked her.

"Pretty much."

"Well seeing that the Blue Moon officers are busying themselves with their own affairs at the moment...I don't see why not."

"Excellent. Thanks Mel."

"No problem. We'll see you guys then."

"See you later."

"Right."

"Hmm...so the Orange Star army's headed our way?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah." Mel nodded.

"...did you call 'em over boss?"

"...eh? No." He shook his head. "None of my business."

"Then..."

"Probably the cowboy." Mel guessed.

"Ah..."

"Yeah."

Time: A few hours later

"Good to see you again Mel." Nell nodded as she adjusted her winter coat. "Come on you guys, get a move on."

"Likewise Nell." Mel said adjusting his scarf. "So...what brings you here to Blue Moon?"

"Grit gave us a call." She said.

"Ah...when?"

"Just recently, but fortunately for him, we were already on our way to Blue Moon before he called."

"Ah...I see."

"Mel! How's it going?" Andy waved.

"Not too bad." Mel gave Andy a high-five.

"Heh...not frozen yet eh Mel?" Max laughed.

"Hardly."

"Well, I'm gonna help them unpack. Later."

"Mel, do you have anywhere warm on your field HQ...?" Nell shivered slightly.

"Gary, show her around."

"Yeah, no problem boss." Gary nodded. "This way please."

"Hmm." Mel looked around. "...now then..."

"Achoo!"

"...there she is." Mel spotted Sami wearing a thick winter coat and rubbing her gloved hands together.

"...I _hate_ the cold." She grumbled. "I don't know why you like it."

"...yeesh." He sighed. "Come on already..."

"Achoo!"

"Bless you..."

"Thanks..." She groaned. "How can you live here in tents...? It's freezing..."

"Well...if you haven't noticed, we're actually established right next to the Blue Moon Central HQ." He motioned around them.

"...oh...I see."

"Pretty much we stay there, not outside."

"Should've known." Her teeth were chattering.

"Well let's get the rest of you guys inside...probably better to stay warm right now."

"Mmm."

"Ack, stupid snow..."

"You don't like snow?" Sami asked.

"I hate the snow..." Mel shook his head. "I like the cold more."

"Really...?" She continued to shiver.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Okay, whatever, let's get inside before all freeze to death. Guys, bring the junk inside."

"Yeah, got it boss." His men nodded and followed after him.

Time: Four days later

Place: Blue Moon field HQ

"And that makes two..." Grit nodded as his men took out the second cannon. "At this rate we'll be at the base camp safe and sound..."

"That's great sir!" Colin was ecstatic.

"Hrm...heh...and here they come, those rats think they can sneak by and take our base? I don't think so." Grit clicked his tongue as he ordered his men to attack again.

"I see!"

"Calm down now Colin...we're gonna show them what it means to mess with us." He smirked. "Let's see how they like this...Super Snipe! All rockets, target that last cannon! It's within sight now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yee-haw! That'll show them a thing or two!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...eh! ?" Lash looked at her data screen in shock.

"All...all of the Black Cannons have been destroyed..." The alien reported.

"How on earth...! ?" She was mad. "That scraggly scarecrow...!"

"Your orders?"

"Let's keep going after their HQ! After all we've got infantry to spare!"

"Yes Mistress Lash."

Place: White Sun/Orange Star Field HQ (New)

"Shit!" Mel spat. "We got ambushed here! ?"

"And without our troops following us either!" Sami looked around. "Tch...we're not surrounded completely are we?"

"Not yet..." He looked around. "Bad luck on our part to scout out the area alone huh?"

"Tell me about it." She said as she steadied her gun.

"You ever use that thing before?"

"You know I try not to." She mumbled as she turned off the safety.

"Well lucky for us it's only a few units of enemy soldiers with machine guns and bazookas..."

"...you say that like it's a good thing..."

"...this? This is nothing." He smiled. "You of all people should know that when I'm involved."

"I'm not some specially trained assassin like you though."

"You've gone through enough basic training though, right?"

"Fair enough..."

"Then shut up and follow my lead..."

"We've got you surrounded! Surrender or die!" Alien shoulders shouted at them.

"Not bloody likely." Mel said his arm reaching into his coat. "Sami, cover your eyes..."

"Hmm...?"

"Just do it."

"Get him!" The aliens charged forward.

"Tch...I don't think so!" Mel said slamming a flash grenade into the ground as gunfire filled the encampment.

"AUGH!"

"Sami, get down!" He shoved the girl down as the soldiers fired into the area blindly.

"Eek!"

"Phew...that bought us a few seconds...let's get out of their line of sight." He said to her.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Hold on!" He grabbed onto her and they dashed past the enemy soldiers as the effects of the flash bomb wore off.

"Where are they! ?" The leader of the alien squad asked.

"They've escaped!"

"Dammit! Find them!"

Place: A nearby forest

"Thank goodness for cover..." Mel sighed.

"Yeah..." Sami leaned against a tree. "They're coming after us aren't they?"

"I can see 'em a mile away..." He said peering through a pair of binoculars. "Well..."

"Is that you boss...?"

"Gary! ?" Mel turned around. "What the..."

"You two ran off to establish base a bit too fast...I managed to catch up with Gabe, but we didn't dare bust right in since the two of you were surrounded like that."

"Why didn't you just take them out?"

"Eh...didn't feel like it at the moment." Gary shrugged.

"What kind of excuse is that! ?"

"Meh. It's more fun this way to wait for them to come before we kill them anyway."

"So be it." Mel readied his gun. "We've got the upper hand now that we're in the cover of the trees."

"We're not covert ops for nothing...heh." Gary laughed.

Place: Forested region

"...any sign of the enemy?" The leader asked.

"Negative."

"Keep moving then."

"Right..." The alien soldiers slowly made their way through the trees, trying to catch sight of the allied commanders.

"Anything...?"

"Not in the least."

"Hmm...they can't be too far. Especially in these conditions."

Place: Up on a tree

"You couldn't be any more right..." Gary chuckled to himself. "We're closer than you think." He swung a length of fine chain with a tear shaped piece of metal on the end of it round and round. "Time to catch some aliens..." He tossed it at the alien at the back of the passing group. "Gotcha." He said as the chain wrapped itself a few times around the alien's neck.

"Grrk!" The alien gave a choked cry as he clawed at his throat helplessly. "Grrk! Grrrk!" He felt his body go up as he suffocated on his own body weight. "GRRK! GRRK! HHHHHHHHHHhhh..." He gave a death rattle as his body hit the ground softly.

"That's one." Gary said as he retracted the chain back into his handgun. "...haven't had a chance to use this lately...what a shame. As for the rest..." He carefully took aim at the remaining soldier who had not noticed that their comrade had died. "One shot one kill..." Four silenced shots went through the darkness and into the heads of the unsuspecting alien soldiers.

Place: Deep inside the forest

"We've lost contact with one of our units." A guard reported to the squad leader.

"Hmm...the enemy probably got them first..."

"What next?"

"Proceed with caution...we can probably catch them unawares...after all, there's only two of them."

"Right."

* * *

"...dammit..." Sami shouldered her gun. "This thing's no good in here...makes too much noise."

"Yeah, I think it would." Mel agreed.

"...hmph..."

"What now?"

"I feel kinda useless in a situation like this."

"Heh..." Mel shook his head. "Well then...here. Make yourself useful." He handed her one of his guns. "You shouldn't have any problems using a sidearm like this right?"

"Thanks...I don't think so."

"And it's got the silencer attached so I think you should be all right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In case we get separated. Oh right...take this too." He also handed her a few ammunition magazines. "You only have nine millimeter cartridges for your pistol right?"

"...what's so special about yours...?"

"Those are modified forty-fours."

"...wait a sec, isn't this like a freaking magnum then?"

"You could say that."

"...you and your freakishly modified guns. You can put a seriously big hole in someone with this..."

"That's the idea."

"...mmm. You sure I can handle the recoil on this thing...?"

"I'd say you're stronger than you look."

"Hmm...I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment or not..." She frowned.

"Just be quiet and let's hope they're not coming our way."

"Right."

Place: On a different tree

"..." Gabe dropped down silently from his position. "...here they come." He crept through the shadows and followed after the Black Hole soldiers. '...one.' Grabbing a passing soldier, he thrust a knife into his back and let him fall to the ground. 'And four more...? Yes...what fun.'

"Did you hear something?" One alien guard asked another.

"No...you must going crazy."

"Then where'd our fifth man go then?" They turned around.

"...they must've got him..."

"Dammit! Be more alert! Someone's after us!"

"Right!"

'...that's right...keep walking that way...' Gabe watched as they set off a trip-wire attached to an En grenade. 'Boom.'

A blinding explosion occurred in the general area, sending the remaining four soldiers in that unit to their deaths.

"I love those things..." Gabe laughed. "Of course...relying solely on explosives just isn't my style...but beggars can't be choosers at the moment..."

Place: Mel and Sami's location

"...did you just hear an explosion?" Sami asked.

"Must've been one of Gabe's trip bombs or something."

"And you know that how?"

"Instinct."

"Fine...does your instinct also tell you how many more goons are after us?"

"...hmm..." Mel closed his eyes. "...so far ten of them are dead."

"...wha..."

"And...there should probably two squads left...and a tank squadron slowly making it's way into the area."

"...no offense Mel, but I don't think even you're a match for a tank squadron..."

"I wouldn't say that...however it _is_ a bit more difficult since I have you following along."

"Are you saying I'm a burden?" She frowned.

"Not entirely...but can you keep up?"

"Hmph...it shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well...let's get rid of our pursuers then." With that, Mel had already vanished.

"...fast." She looked around in surprise. "...well...better get moving..." She dropped to the ground. "The last thing I need is those goons finding me..." She muttered as she crawled into some nearby foliage. "...good thing I'm small too..."

"Any sign of those two COs?" Sami stopped as she spotted the alien guards walking her way.

"Nothing."

"Keep looking!"

"..." She held her breath as she waited for the last soldier to be a fair distance away. "Let's just see how well you guys will do with bullets in you..." Taking aim with Mel's gun, she fired at the soldier standing near the end. Needless to say, he flew forward as the bullet went through his back and out his chest. "Ew...well...that guy's not gonna be looking forward to anything soon."

* * *

"...! Where'd that come from! ?" The first guard jumped.

"Did we not sense any enemy presence! ?" Two others looked around for their assailant.

"Quick! Spread out and find them!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." Mel had grabbed the other two guards and smashed their heads together. "That's three down so far...now then...care to join them?"

"What the! ? Where'd you come from! ?" The first alien pointed his gun at Mel. Another guard showed up as well.

* * *

"...there's Mel." Sami realized. "...better get rid of those two while he's got them distracted I guess." She steadied the gun again and took aim. "Here goes..."

* * *

"Stop him! Our main priority is to capture the enemy CO!"

"Understood!"

"You two are really clueless aren't you? Don't you know how many nameless goons tried to attack me? Far too many. And guess what happened to them all? They all died!"

"Hrrrk..." One of them lurched forward and died suddenly.

"...what the...wait a second..." Mel took advantage of the situation as the other soldier gaped at his fallen comrade. "Die!" He knocked the alien down onto his back and put a bullet into his head. "Phew..."

"Mel! Are you all right?" Sami waved as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Was that you Sami?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm surprised you managed a shot like that from that distance."

"Luck I guess." She said putting away the gun. "...there's still more of them around right?"

"...I've got a feeling that Gabe and Gary probably just found them and killed them."

"Oh..."

"...so...we got them all...?" Gabe asked his partner.

"Pretty much." Gary yawned. "That wasn't too bad...kinda boring though since there weren't enough of them for us to waste..."

"Damn. Well...let's check how the boss and his lady friend are doing."

"Yes...let's hope they're all right."

"Knowing the boss, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Heh...good point."

* * *

"Now then...let's head back to reestablish that field HQ, shall we?" Mel said to Sami.

"Mm." She nodded. "Here." She handed the gun back to him. "I don't think I'll need this now."

"Ah...thanks." Mel said putting it back in his coat. "No problems right?"

"Not really." She rubbed her arm.

"Good."

"So what were we supposed to be doing before we were rudely interrupted by the enemy?"

"Uh...set up a camp as a half-way point for our troops while we're searching for the factory."

"Ah...okay."

Time: A few more days later

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"No way! They made it through! I can't be defeated here...it's not possible!" Lash groaned.

"Mistress Lash...the enemy's making a communication with us."

"Grr...what do they want?"

"...heh...I showed you a thing or two now didn't I princess? You remember this day, this is where you learned what it means to make Blue Moon your enemy." Grit said.

"Don't you worry about that you scarecrow! I'll remember! Remember that I have to crush you! Next time we meet, the results will be different!"

"Heh...tell that to that pasty bastard as well. I'll show him what for the next time he tries anything here."

"If you mean Adder, that's his problem. I'll show you next time we meet! Toodles!"

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"My, oh my...glad to see the end o' that." Grit yawned.

"That was great, Commander Grit!" Colin cheered.

"Well done, Grit! After today, I can see the day of ultimate victory approaching! All we need to is march out to meet it! Let's march!" Olaf bellowed over the cheering troops.

Place: White Sun/Orange Star Field HQ

"...what's goin' on...?" Gabe asked.

"Looks like Blue Moon's marching our way." Gary replied.

"Well took them long enough." Max grumbled. "How're our troops doing?"

"Ready to go!" Sami said coming into the tent.

"Great. Andy! Those repairs are done right?" Max asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Hmm..." Nell sipped a mug of coffee. "Our next move is to join up with the Blue Moon forces."

"Right." Mel nodded.

"It was good timing on Grit's part when he called us for help. We just finished up regrouping."

"I see."

"Mel, I heard you guys had a slight mishap earlier..." Nell said.

"No problem...we didn't expect to run into enemy troops at that area...that's all."

"Hmm...I guess I shouldn't expect you to be excessively careful then."

"Pretty much." Mel nodded as he opened a can of coffee. "...hmm...looks like they're coming our way..."

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Uh oh...looks like they're headed towards the factory...when did they arrive anyway! ? Hmm...are we in trouble then?" Lash said, spotting the incoming enemy army.

"...you're a reckless little thing, aren't you? How do you plan on explaining this to Hawke?" Adder was visibly disgusted. "Flak! The factory's too close to those silos! What happens if it gets hit with a missile?"

"I...I hadn't though of that..." Flak muttered dumbly.

"Teeheehee! Those missiles won't even scratch my Lash Armor! And that pipe seam is totally wrapped in the stuff! I can't wait to start using my factory to make them miserable!" The girl squealed.

"Don't worry Adder...Lash has a plan!"

"I can deploy whatever I like right? Teeheehee..." Lash giggled darkly. "I'll make them _all_ pay. Especially that stupid pretty boy and the scarecrow."

"Hmph..." Adder sighed. "I wonder if those two can handle this..."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Harumph..." Olaf grumbled. "So that's where the White Sun forces are...but who's that with them..."

"Don't pay it any mind boss." Grit shrugged.

"Are we ready now Grit?"

"Yessiree boss. Ready when you are."

"Um...Commander Mel and the Commander in Chief of Orange Star are approaching us..." Colin said looking at the entrance of the camp.

Nell and Mel walked towards Olaf and the Blue Moon officers with a rather brisk pace.

"It's been a long time, Olaf..." Nell nodded.

"Hmph! Nell...what are you doing here? I didn't request any other reinforcements."

"No but I did." Grit said stroking his beard.

"Grit! Why you no good...are you familiar with the concept of 'chain of command'! ?"

"Commander Olaf, Commander Grit did what he though best for Blue Moon!" Colin stood up for Grit.

"I know that boy! Now be quiet!"

"Both Mel and I have given our thoughts about this. This is a vital strategic location...Orange Star offers its aid." Nell stated.

"Seeing as this is _our_ territory, I'm of a mind to send you packing...however, we are a bit shorthanded, so I'll accept your offer."

"Anyway, the White Sun Army will be hanging around the back to hold off any incoming enemy reinforcements and to catch any stragglers." Mel said.

"I see...taking to the shadows is what you do best I suppose."

"Heh...you could say that Olaf. Now then...that factory...you'll have to stop it or else it's going to use up valuable resources that have been stolen from your country."

"What! ? They've been taking our resources! ?"

"You haven't noticed have you boss?" Grit spoke up. "Not until recently, but I checked up with the government. Supplies and funds have been disappearing, and now we know where it's all goin'. Towards the Black Hole 'war effort', if'n you'd like to call it that."

"Grr...how dare they! Colin, are we ready to go?'

"Commander Olaf, the troops are ready when you are, sir!"

"Very well! Let's not fall behind...advance on all fronts!" Olaf stormed off with his men as Grit and Colin lagged behind.

"Brilliant work, Commander Grit...seeing Blue Moon's danger and rallying our allies so quickly!" Colin said to Grit.

"Huh...? Oh, that...anything to keep from getting shot up to hell, son. Ain't that right Mel?" Grit chuckled as he left.

"Heh...you could say that cowboy. All right boys! We're holding our position here!" Mel shouted to his men.

"Understood Commander!"

"What...? That was his reasoning...? Commander Grit! Wait up, sir!" Colin dashed after Grit.

"Mel, I'll leave this area up to you." Nell said.

"No problem. Who's goin' up with them?" He asked.

"Max is."

"Heh...those Black Hole scum won't know what hit 'em."

"Let's hope so. Anyway, I'll be going up along with Max. You keep an eye on Andy and Sami for me."

"Also not a problem."

"Very well..."

"Good luck Nell."

"Hahaha...I don't think I'll need that, I'm lucky enough as it is."

"Heh...right."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Black Hole's dared to invade Blue Moon soil! They'll now learn the price of their audacity!" Olaf was about to take command until Grit interrupted him.

"Hold up boss...I reckon I gotta take the field this time 'round...just a gut feelin' ya know? Now...let's see if we can't send these boys packin'!"

"I'm with you on that Grit." Max responded on the com-link. "So...that itty-bitty girl's the enemy? Is this some kind of joke? In any case...I'm good to go!"

"It ain't no joke Max...be careful." Grit warned.

"Heh...same to you Grit."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...say Mel." Sami was looking around the field HQ.

"What now Sami?" He asked her.

"Where is everybody?"

"Andy's working on the repairs...and...Nell's with Max."

"Wha...you mean they're all at the battlefield?"

"Yup."

"Then...what are you doing again?"

"Guard duty." Mel yawned loudly. "Stop any enemy troops from getting in or out."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, Nell asked me to make sure you two stay out of trouble."

"Oh you _know_ I'll get into some trouble." She giggled.

"Heh...I'll bet."

"What's the chance of the enemy sending reinforcements anyway?"

"Hmm...I think it'll take at least two weeks to finish this operation up...given that amount of time...and consideration that the country's already more than ninety percent reclaimed...almost a zero percent chance?"

"Why do figure that?" She asked.

" Orange Star was the closest area to Blue Moon where Black Hole troops _were_. Now...at this rate Black Hole's probably more occupied in taking out Yellow Comet and Green Earth. They can't afford to send in any reinforcements at the moment anyway."

"Ah, I see."

"Hmm...Yellow Comet's next I guess. I wonder how Sonja's doin'."

"Yeah, me too. She hasn't been too diligent in responding to e-mails or anything like that lately." Sami shook her head.

"You can't really blame her, her country's being invaded."

"Well you have way more free time than anyone else I know."

"That's because both of my countries are invader free now."

"Ah...must be nice Mel."

"As if you don't any free time either Sami. Who's been calling me almost every other day lately?"

"Mmm..." She blushed slightly.

"Yeah, thought so." Mel laughed as he ran a hand through her hair. "...hmm. It's not snowing as much now."

"It's still freaking freezing." She grumbled as she took a seat. "I need a hot drink..."

"I'll get you something later."

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"...hmm...well...let's see now...that pipe seam's all the way in the far north eh..." Grit mumbled to himself. "I reckon if we can find a way to block off those front gates of the factory...we'll be able to keep them from sending out more troops...and if we adjust our trajectory properly...I think my boys can hit that seam with rockets..."

"Commander Grit, are you using the Intel that the Orange Star and White Sun Armies provided to us?' Colin asked.

"Yeah...I reckon we should have a walk in the park this time...it'll just be a matter of getting some indirect units up that far...them stupid rockets take quite a bit of work to move..."

"I see, but is there anything we should do all the while?"

"Hrm...I'm not too sure...maybe if'n Maxie gets in their way...things should work out just fine!"

Place: Black Hole Factory

"Poo." Lash grumbled. "Flak! Start making them work! We need more big guns!"

"Yeah...yeah! I'm on it!" Flak growled. "You heard her! Work you punks!"

"Lord Flak, we can't produce that many units at once! We can only send out three groups at a time!"

"Lash! Why didn't you make more gates?"

"Because...we didn't have time!"

"Blast! Dammit..."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"..." Sami sat staring into space until she felt something warm tap her forehead. "Mm?"

"Here's your hot drink. What're you doin' going brain dead like that?" He held a heated mug in front of her.

"I'm tired..." She yawned as she took the mug from Mel. "Thanks."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Been up all night getting the men ready to get here."

"Uh huh." He nodded as he sat down next to her. "I bet."

"Whatever. This means break time for me." She took a sip. "Bleah...coffee?"

"Didn't have any cocoa left."

"At least put some sugar and cream in it next time..."

"Remind me."

"Hmph..."

"Hey you two!" Andy came up to the tent.

"What's up Andy?"

"I'm bored!"

"Then do something." Mel suggested.

"I've fixed everything though!"

"Then go find Nell and Max. They might have something for you to do." Sami said. 'The sooner you leave, the better Andy...' She thought to herself.

"What about you Sami?"

"I'll manage just fine."

"...uh...okay." Andy turned around and left the tent. 'Suspicious...I think...'

"Took him long enough..." Mel sighed. "You think he's catching on?"

"Andy's got the IQ of a pair of wrenches...it'll take like a huge visual for him to get the idea."

"I think he got it last time."

"...uh...then I don't know."

"He's probably repressed the memory of it, that's all." Mel laughed.

"You sure Mel?"

"C'mon, seeing two people you work with naked in bed together isn't enough to traumatize you?"

"...now that you suggest that, it _would_ be rather traumatizing." She agreed.

"Exactly."

"Hmph...Mel, just out of curiosity...but where do you sleep on this field HQ?"

"In an APC." He pointed to one that was parked a short distance away.

"...seriously?"

"Why not? It's actually quite warm if you get a space heater and some sleeping bags."

"Huh...never thought of that. I hate tents in the winter..."

"Exactly."

"Are APCs rather soundproof?"

"...you could say that." Mel said raising an eyebrow.

"Heehee..."

"I know what you're thinking, but later all right?" He grinned.

"Phooey."

"We've still got work to do."

"Oh come on; just get your friends to cover for you."

"...you've got a point. It's not like they're doing anything." Mel got up. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

* * *

"Oh hey boss, whaddya need?" Gabe asked as Mel approached his general vicinity.

"Mind taking watch for a while?"

"Meh...it's not like I'm doing anything exciting. Sure..." Gabe stifled a yawn. "You're gonna go bang Red or somethin' aren't ya?"

"You're awfully to the point."

"Why else would you bother to ask me to cover for you? Your cute girlfriend showed up with the reinforcements. And she's still hanging around on our base. There's obviously a reason there in itself."

"Very funny."

"Go have at it. I won't tell anybody anyway." Gabe smiled.

"Heh...thanks Gabe."

"Think nothin' of it boss. Even Gary knows anyway, but I know he doesn't care either."

"All right. Later."

"See ya boss. Have fun."

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

"I'm back." Mel said walking back to the tent.

"And I'm sleepy." Sami said yawning loudly. "Show me where this APC is..."

"Honestly..." He helped her up off the beat up couch. "Okay, this way Sami."

"Mm." She sleepily followed after him to an APC parked a short walk away from the command tent. "...that wasn't too far."

"Obviously not. Considering I have to oversee everything almost constantly."

"Ah...that makes sense." She sat down on one of the side benches and started undoing the laces of her boots. "Stupid...shoes..."

"Can you manage?"

"There..." She kicked them off and looked around the inside of the APC. "Not half bad Mel...it looks kinda personalized."

"Well it _is_ my APC." Mel shrugged. "Hasn't gotten blown up yet."

"Heehee...you're right though...it _is_ warm." She felt the floor. "Wow..."

"The whole thing is metal, more or less."

"That's why you got the space heater then right?"

"Pretty much."

"Mmm. Where can I hang up my coat and put away the rest of my stuff?"

"Just hang it up over there...and you can stick your bag under the bench or something over there."

"Looks roomy enough." She said, walking around. "It always feels so crowded in an APC normally."

"Isn't that because you're riding with Max and Andy and the rest of them?"

"...I guess." She paced around. "Ooh. Is this where you sleep?" She pointed at a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Uh...yeah. Duh."

"Wow...it's almost as wide as a double bed." Her eyes widened.

"Uh...right."

"C'mon Mel...I sleep on a single bed almost all the time. This is like a luxury!"

"...it's a sleeping bag Sami."

"But still! I mean don't you usually sleep in a single bed?" She asked him.

"Only at work." He stretched his back. "I got a nicer bed at home."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah."

"How big is it?"

"A king sized." He said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa! ?"

"What...?"

"Where the hell do you live! ?"

"I got a house in Orange Star. I live in an apartment in White Sun."

"..._waa...must be nice_." Her eyes were practically sparkling.

"You could say that."

"Any plans of moving back to Orange Star?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm...sleepy...we'll talk about that later...I'm gonna take a nap..." She lay down on the sleeping bag and started snoring quietly.

"...fast." Mel said in surprise. "Well, it's not like she's hogging all the space, since she's tiny anyway. And at least she didn't just toss all her clothes off as usual too." He sighed and sat down next to her.

Time: A week later

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"Heh...almost there..." Grit chuckled to himself as the rockets were slowly moving into position. "Maxie, you've got those gates covered?"

"I'm getting there!"

"All righ'. Let's keep on movin'."

"Commander Grit, the enemy bases are now being overtaken as well." Colin reported.

"Our boys are on the ball today. Let's keep at 'er!"

"Yes sir!"

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"Say, Andy, where's Sami?" Nell asked.

"She's still hanging around the White Sun Field HQ."

"Really? Any particular reason?"

"Beats me." Andy shrugged.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, she said she didn't wanna come or something."

"Hmm..." Nell looked at Andy thoughtfully. "I always though Sami was up to something...this just confirms my suspicions a bit more." She started to think to herself. 'Heehee...good for you Sami...I knew that if I meddled enough you'd find somebody.'

"What're you guys talking about?" Max asked as he came into the tent.

"Oh, not much. Just Sami."

"What about her?"

"Well...I'd say Sami's starting to 'settle down'." Nell said.

"Hmm, I don't follow..."

"Have you noticed her acting strangely recently?"

"You mean other than the fact when Mel was back in Orange Star they were sharing the same room?"

"Precisely."

"Not really, why?" Max shrugged. "Not much anyway..."

"Andy, what about you?"

"Uh...um...er..." Andy looked a bit pale.

"Andy, is this about that time you 'said' you saw them naked in bed together or something?" Max asked.

"ACK! PURGE IMAGE FROM BRAIN! PURGE! PURGE!" Andy ran out of the tent screaming.

"...Max, did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Yeah, but Mel proved me wrong with a death glare."

"Mel can prove anyone wrong with a death glare." Nell reasoned. "He's just that frightening."

"Yeah, sure as hell he is."

"O-ho...so Andy says they were in bed together...? Naked even? That definitely confirms it. Sami's in good hands."

"Uh..." Max was a bit leery at the thought of it. "Ya know, I always thought they were going at it for a long time...but...huh."

"It's shouldn't be too surprising. They complement each other quite well."

"Huh...I always thought they fought a lot."

"Have they fought recently?"

"...not since the last war..." Max shook his head.

"Exactly."

"...geh...that's so weird..."

"You obviously haven't seen Sami when she acts all girly."

"...she acts _girly_?" The large man gave Nell a weird look. "Yeah, right."

"Heehee...yes she does."

"That's an even scarier thought than Mel being nice to her."

"Oh come on...Mel can be nice." Nell reasoned.

"...to girls maybe."

"He's nice to Andy. Sometimes."

"Huh..."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Achoo!" Sami sneezed loudly.

"Bl – Achoo!"

"...is there any reason why you're sneezing too Mel?" Sami asked as she reached for a tissue.

"I'd say somebody's talking about both of us behind our backs...thanks..." He said taking a tissue from her.

"...and here I thought I was catching cold..."

"That wouldn't be too far off. You're only wearing your panties." He motioned at her state of undress.

"But it's warm in here." She was curled up on the floor next to him.

"True."

"Mmm...now who would be talking about us behind our backs?"

"Oh plenty of people." Mel started counting. "All your friends back in the Orange Star army for instance."

"Wha..."

"As if the fact that we're spending _way_ too much time together isn't suspicious?"

"Mmm." She crept back under the sleeping bag. "Ah...I guess."

"Yeah. That about sums it up."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded and moved closer towards him. "It's cold...lie back down already."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, lying back down. "Happy?"

"Very." She said flopping on top of him. "Oof."

"...you like being on top don't you?" Mel asked.

"It's more comfy to lie on top of you."

"...if you say so." He mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm...you're grabbing my butt again." Sami whined as she felt something on her ass. "Nya."

"Shh...it's only your imagination."

"Yeah...right."

"It's your own fault you have a cute butt." He laughed.

"Hmph..."

"Well, I doubt you've got anymore energy to complain at the moment anyway."

"Meanie..."

"Just be quiet and sleep already..."

"...what time is it?"

"Too early for me to care." He said.

"...okay, fine."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

"...I just had this strange feeling..." Nell said rubbing her chin.

"Why's that?" Max asked.

"I dunno...but it has to do with those two."

"By 'those' two you mean Mel and Sami right?"

"How often do you think they do it?" She asked.

"...w-what kinda question is that! ?" Max's face turned red.

"Just curious. I think it must be nice..."

"I dunno Nell..."

"I wonder when he'll propose to her..." Nell continued to daydream.

"You're thinking that much ahead! ?"

"Why not? It's like they're made for each other anyway."

"That's what scares me..."

"Oh hush Max...Sami's had a hard life. She deserves something nice for once."

"Eh...I guess."

"Call it a woman's intuition."

"What about you Nell?"

"Finding a boyfriend is the least of my worries right now." The blonde shook her head.

"And it's not for Sami?"

"Hey, she got lucky this time around. And it's not like she's in charge of the Orange Star Army. I am. Also, Sami's kind of like a younger sister to me, so it's within my rights to 'dream' up things like this for her." Nell giggled.

"Ah...I guess." Max nodded. 'Wait... what did... whatever.'

Time: A few hours later

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"...Sami...?" Mel sat up and tried to wake his bedmate up.

"Zzz..." She had rolled over to the other side of the sleeping bag and was face down on her pillow.

"...hmm. I think she just likes sleeping face down is all." Mel said gently poking her.

"Zzz...mm..."

"She's drooling in her sleep." He sighed. "How unladylike."

"Mmm. . . "

"Hmm? I wonder when she bought that pair...I don't remember her owning green striped panties..." He poked her butt. 'Squish.'

"Mm..." She stirred slightly but didn't respond.

"I guess she's not gonna respond unless I poke somewhere else..." He said stroking her hair.

"Nya..."

"...what on earth is 'nya'? Does she think she's a cat or something?"

"...nyaaa..."

"Better let her sleep..."

"...mm." Sami twitched slightly and rolled back over on top of him.

"Ack."

"Mm...nya." She blinked as she woke up. "Bweh?"

"Uh...good whatever Sami."

"Mmm...whatever." She mumbled as she drew her hand over the corner of her mouth. "What time is it...?"

"A bit after twelve noon."

"...is that all?" She stretched. "Mmm...I felt something poking my butt."

"...uh..."

"Probably just my imagination." She sat up on the sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to do some work. You're welcome to stay here if you want."

"...mmm. It's too cold to do anything outside." She said lying down. "...can you bring me some food?"

"No problem." Mel said, as he got dressed. "I'll be back."

"Okay." She yawned and rolled onto her front. "Later..."

Place: Black Hole Factory

"God dammit!" Flak swore.

"Eee...they're getting closer and closer..." Lash squealed. "And we can't send any more units out of the gates..."

"Blast! Dammit! They...they're getting closer!"

"Hmph...at least they haven't destroyed the pipe yet..."

Time: The next day

Place: Blue Moon Field HQ

"All right. I reckon it's time to take you down! Maxie, I've got this one. That pipeline is as good as gone! Rockets away!" Grit's men began unloading rocket salvos from the distance with the En enhanced range. "Hahaha! Yeehaw! We got 'em!" Grit shouted as a satisfying explosion sounded in the distance. "How'd you like that princess?"

Place: Black Hole Factory

"...ah...ah...eh! ? Gimme a break! We lost again! Retreat, retreat, retreeeeeeeeat! Flak! RUN!" Lash screeched as the factory's operations came to a halt.

"W-w-wait up Lash!" Flak stomped after the tiny girl.

"Mistress Lash! Wait for us!" Her soldiers shouted as they ran away.

Time: A few hours later

"Yes! A victory for our army! A victory for Blue Moon! This is too much!" Olaf was sobbing in utter joy.

"Commander Olaf...wow, he even cries big..." Colin was amazed.

"More than anyone else I know, the boss lives for his country...those are tears of pure joy." Grit grinned. "Heh...course I wasn't from Blue Moon originally like him...but what the hey, eh?"

"Really...Commander Olaf is a truly great leader! Of course, so are you, Commander Grit."

"Cut that shit out, Colin...I ain't too used to anyone singin' my praises."

"Colin's right! In fact, you're both great commanders!" Olaf walked over to his subordinates. "You're the mold from which great Commanding Officers are made! You're the children of Blue Moon!"

'Uh...I'm pretty sure I was from Orange Star...' Grit thought to himself.

"You're MY children!"

"...YOUR Children?" Grit went pale. "You tryin' to scare old Colin half to death?"

"Yo Grit!" Max approached his old comrade.

"Huh. Together again, eh, big dog? Listen, Max...I want to thank y'all for being so neighborly and helpin' us out of this mess. This war's gonna drag on a big, so we'll return the favor someday soon." The two men hi-fived each other.

"Sure thing cowboy."

"Say...where's the little lady and that gloomy psychopath?" Grit asked.

"They're still hanging around the White Sun base camp."

"Huh...that so eh? Well, we've got to get a move on...so long Max."

"You too Grit. Take care."

"You bet I will." Grit waved as he followed Olaf and his troops towards the Blue Moon HQ.

"Uh...huh? Commander Grit! Wait for me!" Colin ran after his superiors.

"Thanking others for their goodwill is nothing to be shy about! The ability to express gratitude is as beautiful as the aurora itself! Grit! Colin!" Olaf said to the other two.

'...somehow that sounds somewhat hypocritical...' Nell thought to herself. "Well...it looks like peace has returned to Blue Moon."

"Those guys get along well don't they? They look like a happy family." Andy commented.

"You think so...? They looked a bit dysfunctional to me..." Max sneered.

"Say...have you two seen Sami?" Nell asked. "You'd think she'd be ready to go home about now."

"Yeah..."

"Actually I have an idea where she is..." The blonde realized.

"You do Nell?" Max asked.

"It's actually a really good idea where she is right now."

Place: White Sun Field HQ

Back in the White Sun Field HQ, Mel made his way back to his APC, opened the door and walked in.

"Zzz..." Sami was still sleeping, as usual.

"Uh...wake up Sami. They won and your friends are goin' home." He said, kneeling down next to her.

"Mmm...?" She felt someone shake her.

"Sami..." Mel sighed.

"Mm." She yawned and looked around. "Wha...?" Mel was gently shaking her by the shoulders.

"Sami, get dressed and start packing! Your friends just called me and they're telling me to tell you to wake up and get ready to leave!"

"...? Wait. HUH! ?" She leapt out of the sleeping bag and to her feet. "What! ? Did I miss something?"

"Pretty much." Mel said covering his face with his hand. "Ugh...however, I think it's a good idea to get dressed first. You're standing here half-naked."

"Eek! Get out!" She shoved him out of the APC and got dressed. "Somebody explain to me how come you didn't wake me up! ?"

"Uh...because you didn't respond earlier?" He shrugged.

"...ugh!" She peered out. "Mel, I'm wearing something at least right now. Now help me pack while I get dressed!"

"Striped panties don't really count as 'something', Sami."

"Shut up! Why didn't you wake me up! ?"

"Because you were sound asleep! And I didn't even know they had won until I received a transmission from Nell."

"Mmm..." She jumped around looking for her pants. "Where'd those go...?"

"Everything's sitting in that corner over there Sami...yeesh...hurry up and get dressed already..." He groaned.

"I'm getting to it! Geez!" She finally finished getting dressed and looked a bit frazzled as she stood panting in the middle of the APC.

"...took long enough." Mel sighed as he handed over her duffle bag.

"Shut up Mel..." She groaned. "So...you're headed to Yellow Comet next?"

"Pretty much. I think it's much warmer there than in Blue Moon." He laughed.

"I'll bet." She walked towards the door. "I'll see you later then?"

"More than likely."

"Okay. See ya later Mel." She said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe I'll be around more often or something."

"We'll see." He said leaning in and returning the kiss.

* * *

"...did I just see what I thought I saw...?" Max asked in surprise.

"Wow...that's quite forward of Mel..." Nell said blushing slightly.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ they're up to something!" Andy exclaimed.

* * *

"Hmm...?" Sami turned and spotted her friends from Orange Star. "...ah! Mel, they saw..."

"Oh who cares?" He made a grand display as he swept her off her feet and kissed her again.

"...you big dummy..." She sighed as her face flushed. "Whatever...they were gonna find out anyway, weren't they?"

"I'd put money on that bet." Mel said as he helped her back up.

"Hmph...fine."

"Catch ya later." He waved her off.

"Bye-bye." She turned towards her friends. "Heeeeeeeeey!" She waved cheerfully at them.

* * *

"...apparently she doesn't even give two damns that they were totally going PDA in front of us." Nell sighed. "Must be nice."

"I'll say." Max said in surprise.

"...wow." Andy's jaw hung slack.

"Hey guys!"

"Since when were you and Mel so..." Nell started to ask.

"Close? That's totally past the point guys..." She winked. "We're closer than you think." She ran off giggling.

"...wow." They looked at her in surprise and then stared at Mel, who shrugged, and gave them a thumbs up.

"That guy's a lady-killer..." Nell said. "Oh, there she goes! Sami, wait for us!"

* * *

"Well then..." Mel tied his scarf around his neck. "Let's move boys. We've got places to go. Yellow Comet's our next stop!"

End of Chapter.


	21. Bonus Chapter 3: Sami POV1

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 3:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

Orange Star Campaign Conclusion: Sami's 'uneventful' days

Myeeeeeeh. So...tired...I'd kill for a nice bed to sleep on right now. Nell and Mel look completely GROSS. I swear those two are pointing and whispering about something though...I haven't had a chance to look in a mirror lately. I probably look just as bad as them. Damn these cheap military issue panties...they're completely riding up my ass. I wish Mel would shave though. He looks really freaky with a five o'clock shadow. And Nell, ugh, her lipstick looks absolutely awful too. Good thing she wiped it off. Hmm...chocolate stain. Meh, guess I'm just getting sloppy.

That Lash, who does she think she is? 'Ooh, I've got you guys trapped and we're gonna squish you like bugs!' Bah. Who does she think she's dealing with? Some amateurs? I'll show her! I'll squish her HQ like a bug! When I did, Mel's eyebrow kinda went up really high. Must've impressed him. Well...fooey. Have to deal with Lash first then go home and shower...this stinks. Literally, like old cologne and what not...

Ah! What's he thinking grabbing my arm like that! ? Nell's gonna make fun of us again...haa...mou. Hmm? He gave me a weird look. Again. Uh...right. The HQ? Looks like a giant...uh...thingy. You know? Hey! My face is NOT turning red. Ahem. Uh...um...oh right. Black Hole HQ. Everybody there's kinda...well dead. Ick. I still can't handle the dead bodies from time to time. Especially alien ones. They're really gross looking with black blood and stuff. Hmm...the three of us walked to the main office area, and Lash was sitting in a big chair with her back turned to us. Mel muttered something about a trap or something, and he grabbed Lash. He wasn't too surprised when he found out it was a dummy. Wow. I guess she _is_ really smart. Mel wasn't too impressed, since he was holding it up by a shoulder three feet in the air. Must be really light too or something. Eh...he dropped...it...her...whatever. Now he kicked it.

'Hmm? Wonder what it's made of. Kinda...weird and squishy.'

Yikes. Although it's probably like...uh...well...synthetic. Right. I half-lamely suggested to Mel I'd check if it was anatomically correct too. He took me up on that offer. I just wanted to die right there...heehee...

The trip back to HQ was relatively uneventful. Well, excluding the fact Mel was punching the dummy in the stomach repeatedly for no reason. He probably was mad at Lash...I think.

Back at HQ, Mel dragged the...dummy around by the leg...and to be honest I kinda actually do wanna see if it _is_ anatomically correct. Of course when everybody saw it...they were kinda weirded out by it. Gary said something about it being really expensive, but I don't really...well...care. Ooh...the eyes are still open. Scary. There we go. Closed now. Anyway, Mel and Gabe dumped it in my room and they left. Now...uh...time to have some deviant fun? I dunno. Here goes nothing...

...uh...wow. I always wondered about anatomically correct dolls, and now I know. Although it's one thing I never really wanted to know about in reality...I feel dirty. I mean...I basically just sat and stripped down another... 'girl'. At least it made me feel _somewhat_ homophobic, so that means I'm still on the level...I think. Well...let's see...Lash is like...an A-cup, really short, shaved...uh...why I removed the underwear is beyond me...but...(shudder). Ahem. No other noticeable features on her body save she's small. Oh right. Lash has some pretty...interesting taste in underwear. Light pink with ribbons. Kinda girly...other than that...the dummy looks like a naked teenaged girl. Kinda. Um...better get the underwear back on...I really don't like the idea of staring at another girl's boobs and private parts, even if it is fake. Phew.

Mel walked in as I was seeing if any of my clothes fit the dummy, and he almost did a double take and left the room. He asked me about the dummy, then said something about semi-gothic underwear. To be honest, I kinda thought that too. Well the plan is to use the dummy later to piss off Lash. That I like. Especially after she made jabs about my boobs. In which case I am now _very_ certain are much bigger than hers. Um...why the hell am I thinking about boobs? That's a guy thing. Ahem...none of my clothes fit Lash. Big surprise. Not. Ah...I feel gross...I really ought to take a bath.

Ah...so...relaxing. Much better after that. I came out and found Mel sitting on the floor folding up my clothes. He must be _really_ bored or something. Of course I wish he wasn't so efficient...I wanted to wear something in that pile. Hmm...I wonder...I tried to get his attention, but he kinda blew me off...which isn't too reassuring...what...I'm not cute enough? Haa...hmm...he covered the dummy with a sheet. Well...he's not a perv at least...he didn't start folding my underwear...uh...actually...well...I'm not sure if I want him to though...but...well it'd be nice since I'm kinda bad at the entire laundry thing...wait a sec. I'm getting dressed. I'm gonna kick him out now.

Well let's see...I'm gonna wear a skirt...what? Do you think it's weird that I like to wear skirts? Obviously you don't know me well enough...although I think Andy did manage to look up my skirt while he was lying on the ground. Maybe I shouldn't wear such short skirts...and...today...stripes. Why? I kinda felt like it...hee...

It is so damn boring here in base when I have nothing to do. Nell told me to go write up the mission report...but I don't wanna...then she scolded me about wearing my casual clothes while at 'work'. Meh...then Mel thought I was some sort of tomboy...although I _do_ like wearing jeans...sometimes. Well...we talked a bit. It's kinda boring...and I still don't wanna write up that stupid report...maybe I can convince Mel to do it. And...total failure. He's hard to convince sometimes...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...I HATE writing reports. But I'm finally done. Then Mel just had to ask me again about the skirt. Hmm...if I knew he was so lax I would've dressed like this too last time...haa...then he made fun of me...so I tried to hit him with the report. Bad idea. He counters. With a forehead flick. And I fell over. On my butt. And my skirt flipped up. I _knew_ I should've worn a longer one. At least he's polite about it. Kinda.

Dinner. Hamburger meat. With sauce. Ew? And part of me wonders why I'm not vegan sometimes...probably because I like meat more than I like veggies...but...we didn't really talk that much since it's kinda hard to not make a mess eating sloppy joe's...

Yay, bed time. I want my bed...and...a new shirt to sleep in. Too bad Mel's so stingy, he wouldn't give me one...well it's always fun to tease him. Since he's so blunt about it. Although I wish he'd take more initiative sometimes. He's so...dense? I think...that or gay. But somehow I doubt that...hee...night-night. It was just a little bit colder tonight...I wish he did share the bunk with me...haa...

We made it to the lab's location...but fog of war was everywhere...so...hrm. Kinda hard to tell what's going on. I wanted to bust in on the lab myself...but Nell wouldn't let me. Then Mel had already ran off. And of all places to leave a note, he stuck it on my back...I _soo_ wanted to chase after him, but Nell _still_ wouldn't let me. She decided to keep me busy by making me work the communications...

As usual it's boring...at least this time I can nap whenever since I'm not in charge of the mission...kinda lonely though since Mel doesn't talk much when he's out causing trouble.

I'm lying on the ground right now in a sleeping bag. It's warm at least, and I've got the head set next to me so I can contact Mel and HQ if needed.

Well...when he talks, he doesn't say much on the radio anyway. Just a lot of really violent sounding background noise...I kinda wanted to puke. I don't think I can handle the entire killing thing sometimes. At some point, I _think_ he ran into Flak in the lab and started fighting with him...couldn't tell since he disconnected the audio...

About half an hour later he reconnected and said something about getting the plans. Well that's good...he's in one piece. I think...but I really wish I could've gone too...

Another long boring trip back to HQ...I think I fell asleep on Mel's shoulder...

We came back...and then we started planning already to assault the Black Hole Factory...wait. That's a good thing. I guess. It means we kick them out sooner.

Stupid Andy and stupid Max. I wish they'd stop fighting...I didn't want to take the mission...but the way they fought...I just had to...ugh. Anyway, I won't bore you or myself about the details of this...we beat them and all that great stuff. Orange Star was liberated. Yay. I should be more excited...but something's kinda...missing. Hmm.

Victory parties...I hate 'em. Too much drinking and noise...wonder where Mel snuck off to.

Ack. Why does Mel always have to say something mean? Then why do I always have to do something stupid after? All I remember is getting _really_ drunk. And...I don't really remember the details...just...my head really freaking hurt...

Sunlight is a bitch. Especially when you're hung over. It is a giant bitch. Right...I remember now. I wanted to jump Mel while I was completely wasted. Bad idea. And...really bad idea to blurt stuff out when your head hurts...something about...being a whore? Uh...man I messed up...

...! He kissed me! Although he did look like he wanted to gag though...then again I think he was pretty surprised when I kissed him that time...but...well...that was sweet of him.

...I can't move. Great. Motor functions don't work when you're hung over. At least for me they don't. Now I feel really bad...I'm forcing him to help me undress...and his face is bright red...heehee...although he doesn't seem _that_ reluctant. Ah...now my face is turning red...mm.

Stupid Mel! Where'd he go! ? I can't get out of the tub by myself at the moment and he's outside the washroom playing video games! And he _must_ have some sort of twisted logic...what kind of guy wouldn't want to see a girl naked? For ANY reason? Now he's ignoring me.

I finally got out half an hour later...and I'm all wrinkly now. And cold. And mad. Geez...I must be acting really immature right about now...I mean he's patting me on the head...whatever. I'm tired...gonna go to bed...after I talk to him anyway.

...what time is it? Way too early. And Mel's up already. Something's wrong. I think. Or not. I slept in...wow. And...now I'm going back to sleep. It's nice to sleep in every so often...haha.

I woke up again...but...bleh. Don't wanna. And...Mel's staring at my chest. And now he's covering his face with his hand. Uh...oh. I must've moved around a LOT in my sleep...although since he's staring...I'm covering up...and...he's teasing me again. Haa...hmm? Oh...he's patting my head again...am I like a small animal or something? Then again...it's nice...

Nell uh...ordered me to go and visit the capital. With Mel. Fair enough...it's nice to have a day trip now and then...but...Mel drives like a psycho. Or a street racer.

Wha, wha, wha! ? Okay...how'd I end up in a jewelry store! ? I feel _so_ out of place...especially in military fatigues...ah! He's looking at my ears...which are not pierced by the way...and...jewelry stores make me feel really...weird. Especially since I hardly wear any...eh! ? Now what! ? Is he...? That – what's he doing! ? Okay, okay...I think he just bought me a... really expensive watch. And...well...I got mad at him. Hmm...but...he did notice that I usually do wear a watch...and I left mine on my night stand...now he's looking at my nails...ah...I should've at least filed them...

No delicacy? What's he mean by that? Mmph...now what...? Wait...we got set up by Nell! ? What's this world coming to? And now I'm being dragged to a department store...

Okay...it's official. Nell set us up on a date. I'll bite her head off later...right now I'm standing in my underwear in a change room...at least the dress is cute...and he's paying for it...

Now what...? Now I feel so weird...we're going for lunch...the place we went to wasn't bad at all...in fact it was kinda pricey...I feel really weird though for some reason...haa...

Lately I think all I do when I'm around Mel is complain...about everything. Mmm...where'd my bandanna go...? Mel must've taken it...and my hair is in my eyes...

Talked a bit more with Mel after I got away from Nell...we actually had something to talk about now that we're back at HQ...a lot easier to say things when you're not out in public I guess...

And its way easier to be cozy when you're alone too...

The next morning was just as uneventful you could say...I woke up before Mel did this time...and its way easier to throw him out of the room when he's half asleep.

...training drills _are_ boring. Although it does tell me when I'm out of shape. Kinda. Something definitely popped when I reached over to touch my toes...Mel joined us...kinda. And we had a little run. Although he runs really fast...so he ditched me in the process.

Hmm...hmm...hmm...that does it. I'm not waiting anymore for him to make the first move. He's too dense for his own good. That and he's leaving soon...I'm doing something before that. On to Operation Jump Mel. It's not gonna be that hard. Just wear one of his shirts (and not much else)...and make sure he can't run away. Sure win!

Okay. I am definitely winning this fight. I've cornered him and he's got no where to go but...uh...um...hmm...whatever! I'm winning!

Okay...ow. I didn't think it'd hurt _that_ bad...seriously...at least he's gentle about it...and...um...ow. It (you know) still really hurts. Even if I was on top...owowowowow...and...I didn't think I could actually scream that loud...ow.

You know, it's not too bad to share a single bed with someone. Although a bit cramped, but warm. Especially when you're butt naked. Oh right...I think he must've felt me up or something while I was asleep...could've sworn I felt my butt being grabbed...when I was half-awake...mmm. Okay...long story short...my first time wasn't bad...haha...although I still think it hurt really bad...

...Andy is officially the king of morons. That or bad timing. Or something. He came into our room...and...well...yeah. King of morons. The idea of seeing your friends in bed together or something must've been emotionally traumatizing. I think.

Um...not much really left to say since he's going to Blue Moon before us. Well I think we'll probably bump into each other eventually along the way.

...it's seriously BORING waiting to be called when you're getting reinforcements ready. Although it's good for catching up with other work...

Another uneventful few weeks...Mel called a few times...busy as usual he says. I wish I was in Blue Moon right about now...although it's really cold there...I hate cold weather...I also called him a bunch more times, especially since I got his cell number. I hope I'm not ringing up a serious long distance bill.

Ah...right. Um...Grit had contacted Nell to bring reinforcements...so we all went along. No surprise who I saw there as well. Mel was a bit crankier than usual. Probably just because of the cold weather. He muttered something about liking the cold, but not the snow.

There's no need to tell you what we did to keep warm...although I think the others are starting to catch on...um...to be honest why should I care what they think though? Just a menacing glance from Mel usually shuts them up anyway. Hahaha...hrm...was today my safe day...? Oh well...I don't really care right now...I don't really wanna think about anything...not when I'm curled up next to him.

And away we go again…Mel said something about heading to Yellow Comet to visit Sonja. Of course I think I'll end up there eventually…but when? Whatever, I can do with a short break anyway. Unless…hmm…I wonder if Nell would agree to that, not likely though, it can't be helped.

Anyway, me and Mel totally PDA'd in front of everybody...like with those super dramatic sweep you off your feet kisses too. Anyway, they were bound to find out eventually...so...there! Well, time to head back home to Orange Star. Bye-bye!


	22. Comet Flight

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 19: Comet Flight

Time: Early in the morning

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

"Father!" Sonja called out. "Father! ?" She looked around in her father's room. "_FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!_" She yelled. 'Ugh ...ahem. Try again ...he _will_ hear me.' "_FA-TH-ER! COME QUICKLY!_" Whenever Sonja got annoyed, she would scream in Japanese.

"Ah...Sonja. What good timing on your part. I can't seem to find my other sock..." The Emperor stood holding a white sock in his left hand and he was looking at his dresser.

"_How many times must I tell you, father? They're in the bottom – mou!_" Sonja rubbed at her temples. "_There's no time for socks! The Black Hole Army has recommenced their attack on Yellow Comet!_"

"They're back again? Ugh ..." The Emperor hit the intercom button on the wall. "Put all our forces on alert! They must be ready to move on a moment's notice!"

"Yes your Highness!" The voice on the other end of the intercom replied.

"Sonja, is there anything else?" He asked.

"Well, at this point, we don't know who is commanding the Black Hole Army right now..._but it's obvious that they are_ – "

"_Hostile forces...yes, yes they are._" A figure appeared at the doorway.

"_Yamamoto-Sensei!_ When did you arrive? Why..." Kanbei was pleasantly surprised.

"Can't an old man drop in and check up on a former student, Kanbei? It doesn't sound like we'll have time for tea and small talk, though...heh." The old man laughed.

"Does this mean we can count on your assistance, teacher?"

"Fufu...father controls the land, I'll gather the Intelligence...and Sensei rules the skies! Between the three of us, we should be able to react to anything that arises!" Sonja had a small smile on her lips. "Let's show them what it means to wage war against the people of Yellow Comet."

"Preparations are complete Commander! The Yellow Comet Army is ready to move!" A soldier reported.

"Listen to me! We march to war, and we shall not be defeated!" Kanbei raised his sword. "Excellent!"

"Uh...Commander! We're receiving an incoming communication from an outside source...shall we patch them in?"

"Hmm? Interesting. See who it is." The Emperor nodded.

"_Teacher!_ _Oi! Teacher! Good to see you in one piece still!_" A familiar and friendly voice sounded, as the video link began to establish itself. "_Teacher,_ _how are you?_"

"...ah! Hahahaha! It _has_ been a while since I've seen this one's face." Kanbei grinned. "Mel, how are you?

"Heh...just fine. Looks like Yellow Comet's in trouble too..."

"What's your business here today my student?"

"Well, does reinforcing the country count?" Mel asked.

"Ah! Mel-nii-sama..." Sonja's gasped in surprise. "You're coming to help too?"

"It seems like you're a bit short handed, so I don't see why not."

"Yes! That...that would be fantastic!" She nodded happily.

"Anyway, we're only a short flight away. You mind letting us in?"

"No problem! Father! Let Mel and his friends in!" Sonja said to Kanbei.

"But of course. Ready the landing strips men!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hmm...so you've kept busy all these years eh Kanbei? Found yourself a student too huh?" The old man smiled. "He seems like a nice enough young man. Is he your type, Sonja?"

"Huh? Wha? No! Nonononononono! I couldn't possibly think that way about nii-sama...I mean...Mel...uh...ahem." Sonja's face turned red as she thought of someone else.

"Hmm...so is it someone else then?"

"Um..." She turned and whispered to Sensei. "_Please...don't talk about this in front of father, he gets __**very**__ defensive_."

"...what a shame." The old man sighed. "Well, let's go and meet him, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Kanbei nodded as he swept up his cape. "Come, Sonja."

"Mmm..."

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace: Landing Strip

"...what a shame, it's not cherry blossom season yet." Mel said looking around. "Hoo...it's been a while."

"I'll say." Gabe said leaping out of the helicopter. "Hmm...I wonder if my old trainin' digs are still in one piece..."

"They probably moved..."

"Yeah...probably."

"...ah...I love the culture here." Gary said breathing in the air. "...it just...ah..."

"Too much at once huh?" Gabe said looking at his friend. "At least the girls are back on home soil...right Alice?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Gary! Stop spacing out and help your men unpack the supplies." Eriko shouted whacking him over the head with a book.

"Owowow. Okay, yeesh."

"...tch...must be nice." Mel sighed. "I kinda wish that..."

"What do you wish Mel?" Sonja asked as she hugged him.

"Hmm? Oh Sonja...good to be back." He said hugging her back.

"That's not exactly a wish..."

"Uh...it's not exactly something I wish to discuss at the moment."

"You'll tell me later right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"All right then." She walked away from him backwards, carefully eyeing him. "...must be really interesting...huh? That you can't tell me right now."

"If I told you right now, you'd probably get mad or something." He laughed.

"Hmph...what's the deal anyway?"

"I said I'll tell you later..."

"...fine..." Sonja walked off as Mel turned towards Kanbei.

"...teacher, you're well." He bowed.

"As are you my student." The Emperor bowed back.

"...and this is...?" Mel motioned towards Sensei.

"This is _my_ teacher, Yamamoto Sousuke, or Yamamoto-Sensei."

"...eh! ? _You're kidding me right? This old man here is the great CO Yamamoto! ?_" He was surprised enough to start speaking in Japanese.

"_Heh...haven't heard that name in a while. Mel was it?_" The old man nodded.

"_...yeah._"

"_It's an honor to meet my student's student...I'm glad that my teachings are still being passed along...however...you smell strongly of...blood._"

"...how observant of you." Mel's eyes narrowed. "They didn't call me a demon for nothing you know."

"...a demon you say...ah...I remember. There were rumors about a young swordsman in white who would stain the earth red...that would be you...wouldn't it?"

"...I have my former superiors to thank for that." He said. "However, I'm in charge now, and there will be less of that...as long as I'm in charge anyway. Hahahaha!"

"Ah...the winds bring about change don't they?" The old man smiled.

"I try Yamamoto Sensei...I try." Mel nodded.

"Mel, you and your comrades must be weary...I offer you a place to stay in the palace...how is that?" Kanbei asked.

"...seriously? That's not too bad considering the last time I was in Yellow Comet I got knocked unconscious...hahahaha."

"That's my fault..." Sonja said.

"No harm done Sonja...we played quite a few cruel jokes on you in the process too, remember?"

"...ugh...don't remind me." She placed her right hand on her left arm. "...ow..."

"Hmm? What's the matter?" He gave her a worried look.

"...remember when you found me near the Orange Star HQ during the war in Cosmo Land in Black Hole?"

"...yeah." Mel nodded.

"You remember that I got pretty messed up during that, right?" She asked.

"Who'd forget that? Are you still recovering?"

"A bit..." She stretched her left arm and leg. "...they move just fine now...but ooh...I don't even want to remember all the therapy that I had just so I could move properly again..."

"Well you've healed quite well..."

"I avoided surgery at all costs...and surprisingly enough, everything kinda went back to one piece. All though I still feel the occasional ache and pain every so often..." Her arm stiffened. "Nnn..."

"...huh."

"Oh...heehee...I feel like an old lady complaining about something like this. Anyway...we have some catching up to do, don't we?" She giggled.

"I'd say so." Mel nodded. "Shall we walk and talk?"

"Let's." She led Mel to the guest quarters.

Place: Guest quarters: Mel's room.

"Wait, wait, wait. WHAT?" Sonja's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it...you and Sami actually started to get along?"

"Uh...we started getting along near the end of the first war..." Mel said.

"No...no...no...you two started to get along even more is my point!"

"...I'm lost now."

"Ugh! Okay, let's go back to the beginning again...she was acting all...weird?"

"Sure."

"And the two of you got like really chummy and stuff?" Sonja continued to ask Mel questions, and he kept giving her short answers.

"Yeah."

"Not to mention during the Orange Star campaign you guys roomed together?"

"Yup."

"And then a whole bunch of stuff happened and she kissed you! ?"

"Uh...yep."

"And now she acts all...like...girly around you?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"Wow...love really messes people up, let alone changes them..." Sonja said, astounded.

"You put it so...poetically." Mel said sarcastically.

"Why thank you. But wait...there's more isn't there Mel? I just _know _it." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh there's plenty more..." He did likewise and stared back at her.

Time: After much, much more explaining

"..." Sonja sat on the chair, her face bright red.

"...well, that's that." Mel finished.

"...you...but...Sami...did...but...how...what..."

"Is there something wrong with that...?"

"...wow. Just...wow. I didn't think she had it in her. And...well...you too." Sonja was clearly shocked at the turn of events.

"Well...things just kinda...happened." Mel shrugged.

"But still...wait a second...how many times...?"

"Lost count." He shrugged again.

"...is she...?"

"It's called...protection and safe days."

"...kyaaaaaaaa..." Sonja's face went even redder. "I don't believe it...I don't believe it...I soo need to talk to Sami about this..."

"I've got a feeling she's not gonna tell you much..."

"But...but...I don't believe it! You two..."

"If you're done having a totally brain spasm...could we talk about something other than my sex life?"

"...but...but...that does it!" Sonja dragged Mel with her.

"Uh...where are we going?"

"To the communications room. We're making a long distance call to your girlfriend."

"...hoo...boy..." Mel sighed.

Place: Communications Room

"Sonja...uh...Sonja...? Stop...?" Mel was trying to get her to stop her crazy mission in finding out every little detail of his relationship with Sami.

"Mmm...mmm...mmph...hrmph..." Sonja mumbled to herself as her fingers flew over the keyboard. "There we...go."

"Orange Star Army...Sami here..." Sami answered as the visual appeared.

'...she's _still_ sitting in Communications?' Mel thought to himself in surprise.

"Sami!" Sonja shouted at the redhead.

"Bweeeh!" Sami was as usual leaning back on her chair, and Sonja's sudden shout caused her to fall back. "Oof."

"...Sami...? Are you okay?" Sonja asked.

"...mmm...ouchie..." The redhead got back up and peered up at the screen. "...Son-ja...?"

"...oh good. Did we destroy any brain cells?" The younger girl asked.

"...hey! What's that supposed to mean! I'm not some dumb blonde!"

"I didn't mean anything. It's good to see that you're well."

"Well same to you." She then spotted Mel standing at the back. "Ooh! Hey Mel!" Sami waved happily.

"Ah...hey Sami." He waved back.

"Sami, you've got a LOT of explaining to do..." Sonja grinned as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"Eep...what...?" Sami almost ducked out of view as Sonja glared at her.

"Oh...not much. Just your relationship with Mel-nii-sama...Mel, you're not allowed to leave." She grabbed him by the sleeve as he was about to run away.

"...ugh..." He groaned.

"...this...is...a...bad...time..." Sami groaned as well. "Not now...please...? And shouldn't you have something important to do? Like saving your country?"

"Yellow Comet can wait. The fact that you two are lovers comes first." Sonja said bluntly.

"...you've got priorities real straight..." Mel said, rolling his eyes.

"Mel, shut up." The princess muttered.

"...haa..." The redhead sighed loudly.

"Okay Sami, start talking!"

"Look...uh...um...I hear Nell calling for me! Gotta go!" Sami immediately cut the connection.

"...she got away." Sonja looked a bit dejected.

'Thank goodness...' Mel thought as he silently snuck off.

"Mel? Mel! Where'd he...ooh!" She realized he had managed to break free from her grip and was gone.

Place: Orange Star Central HQ

"...yikes...so even Sonja knows now too...?" Sami groaned. "What's up with that...?"

"Sami, there you are." Nell said, passing the communications room.

"Hmm? What's up Nell?"

"Are you...bored?" The blonde asked.

"As usual." Sami sighed.

"...well good. We were planning on sending some help up to Yellow Comet."

"Hmm? What for?"

"Well...there's been a Black Hole lab located...so we'll send you there soon enough."

"...ah."

"So...who were you talking to just a moment or so ago?"

"Sonja." Sami replied.

"Oh, your friend in Yellow Comet. How're they doing?" Nell asked.

"Not too bad. I think they're ready to fight off the enemy now."

"I see."

'Although it was more of an interrogation than a chat...' Sami thought silently. "Um...could I be excused for a moment? I need to do something."

"Go ahead Sami, take a break, I'll cover for you." Nell said as she sat in Sami's chair.

"Seriously?"

"I've got nothing better to do today."

"...really now?" Sami raised an eyebrow.

"What was that Sami?" Nell asked, a vein in her forehead was making itself present.

"Uh...nothing." She quickly ran off. 'Yikes. Even Nell's scary when she's mad.'

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

"Sonja, we're moving out." Kanbei said to his daughter.

"Y-yes father." Sonja frowned. 'Both of them ran off already...ooh...'

"Is something the matter?" Her father asked.

"No, it's just a small thing. Where's Mel?"

"Mel and his friends have decided to patrol the region."

"Huh? No way..."

"Yes, they mentioned something about checking out the area and left with their troops."

"...hmph...very well father...where are we headed?" She pouted.

"Wherever the enemy is." For a moment there, Kanbei almost seemed really cool. Then reality hit Sonja like a ton of bricks.

"...uh." She gave her father a blank look. 'You're kidding right...?'

"At any rate, it'll be an hour long march from the palace. Let us go my daughter!"

"Yes father..." Sonja sighed. 'Just my imagination...'

Time: An hour later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"What are the conditions in this region, Sonja?" Kanbei looked across the horizon. "Eh? What's that? Danger! Sound the alarm!" He pointed his sword at some tall structures in the distance. "We must strike down those mysterious structures at once!"

"...father, calm down! That's no danger to us...those are the missile silos we installed for our protection. With those, our country's self-defense network is perfect." She said showing her father the files on the silos.

"...mmm." Her father nodded. "Attacking from afar is not to my liking, but at times, it is unavoidable...while we await the enemy, instruct me in the use of these...silos."

"_Your...your Highness! We're under attack!_" A soldier ran in panting.

"What! ? The enemy is here! ?"

"Impossible...! It can't be! My intelligence reported no enemy troops in this region..." Sonja rubbed her temples. "Ugh...wait. The silos! They're unguarded! The enemy is trying to take them!"

"Don't worry, Sonja, I shall take care of our foe." Kanbei said.

"But...but...what if the enemy reaches them first? You'll be..."

"I am the Emperor of Yellow Comet. I shall _not_ fail in my duty to protect the people." He drew his sword and pointed it towards the incoming enemy troops. "Move out men! Kanbei's forces ride!"

"Wait a moment please father, listen. Those missile silos can only be operated by infantry or mechanized infantry units. If you reach them first, you'll be able to launch a single missile at the enemy."

"I understand. Do not fear, my loyal subjects. Kanbei rides with you!"

'Do be careful father...' Sonja thought broodingly.

"Come at me Black Hole scum! I shall teach you the meaning of pain!" The Emperor was brandishing his sword rather threateningly.

Place: White Sun Patrol forces

"Boss..." Gabe walked up to Mel.

"What's up Gabe?"

"Something's up."

"You feel it too, huh?" Mel asked.

"Something's hiding here and I don't like the feel of it."

"Tell me about it."

"Commanders!" A soldier came up to them.

"What's wrong now?" Mel groaned. "Is it the Black Hole Army?"

"Yes!"

"...tch. I'm in no mood to deal with this. Gabe, you've got this one." Mel muttered.

"Heh...all right boss. If you say so."

White Sun Mission: Sword and its master

Operative: Gabe

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...hss...so they've found us have they?" Adder muttered. "Who is it?"

"The White Sun Army, Lord Adder." An alien answered.

"Hss! Those meddlers again? Damn them!"

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Stop them at all costs. We don't need them interfering in our affairs in this country. Especially at this cannon base." The pale man was displeased.

"Understood. All available forces, move out!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Ugh...this feeling...I think I've got an idea who the CO is." Gabe groaned.

"That's because you're more sensitive to the Dark En fields...right?" Mel asked.

"Right. And...since I know this one...it's that pasty faced freak." The ninja nodded.

"The one that hisses a lot right?"

"Bingo." He gave Mel a thumbs up.

"I don't like him in general. Wanna kill him..." The Commander General's hand reached instinctively toward his sword.

"Not gonna happen if I get to him first." Gabe chuckled.

"Heh...right."

"Well, either way, we're gonna find a way to kill him. Just like that Sturm guy."

"Oh yeah. Him. Right..." Mel recollected his previous encounter with the enigmatic alien commander. "Tch...that guy was really hard to deal with. I don't think he'll die so easily..."

"Perhaps...but maybe he's got some weakness we don't know about?" Gabe suggested.

"Meh. He's the least of my worries at this point. We've got to get rid of the rest of these goons first."

"Heh...sure thing boss. What are our objectives anyway?"

"Let's see...I don't think we're in any rush to go anyway...so...wait a second."

"What's up?"

"...dammit. I knew there was a catch." Mel looked through his binoculars towards the west.

"What's over there?" Gabe asked.

"...Black Cannons."

"Wait. Did you say 'Cannons' with an 's'?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"...one...two...three...and...miniature black cannons." Mel said as he counted the structures in the distance.

"...how many of the mini ones?"

"...three...six...nine...no...wait...twelve. There are four surrounding each."

"So...fifteen...yeesh. Overkill much?" Gabe made a face.

"Let's see now...if the big cannons deal up to 50% damage...then I'd say those mini ones deal...30%?"

"Probably."

"Well then...what a pain in the ass." Mel frowned.

"Tch...where'd Gary go anyway?"

"He's checking out another region."

"When'd he split off from us?" Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Not too long ago, maybe you should've paid attention."

"Hmm. Right. Whatever...if I stay out of cannon range, we'll be good."

"Let's hope so."

"Actually, I don't think we'll have to worry about much. Looks like the enemy doesn't have any bases on that end...and we've got control of the area over here."

"Ah..."

"...they've only got numerous heavy units guarding the areas around those things...so...if we can get rid of them, we can blow up the cannons no problem."

"Hmm...but those are neotanks and medium tanks hanging around there..." Mel noted.

"...well they don't have too many distance weapons though."

"...like that's supposed to be an advantage for you."

"...heh." Gabe laughed to himself.

"Now what?" His commander asked.

"...didn't ya see all those missile silos there?" He pointed at the map.

"...ah...and the enemy only has two squadrons of infantry..."

"Whereas we've got way more, what with bases and all."

"...well then, looks like this is definitely in our favor right now." Mel nodded in realization.

"Exactly. Let's start taking over the skies boys. We'll send them straight into the ground with missiles and bombs!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hss...dammit. I didn't notice that the enemy's taken all the bases...we should've requisitioned more men, and less heavy units..." Adder muttered.

"Lord Adder...the enemy's also closer to the missile silos..."

"...hss...how unfortunate for us...but...those are all within cannon firing range...let them try! Firing at all enemy infantry units holds higher priority than anything else."

"Understood, Lord Adder!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Hey boss." Gabe turned to Mel, who was sitting around nearby.

"Yeah?" Mel looked up from a book.

"...just how big is the Black Cannon's firing range anyway?"

"...really damn huge, why?"

"...all those missiles are in cannon range." The ninja sighed.

"...oh damn."

"...guess we'll have to play hard ball. I'm gonna start sending in my special units..."

"Oh _those_ ones huh?" Mel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hell yeah...gotta call in the specialists."

"It doesn't matter how many men we got left in the unit right? Just as long as one of them survives long enough to reach the controls..."

"That's a bad way of looking at it..."

"They know their job may be hazardous to their general health...after all, wars are won with the deaths of our men..." Gabe reasoned.

"...haven't you heard of that saying 'The point of war isn't to die for your own country, but rather to make the other son of a bitch die for his.'?" Mel asked.

"...yeah, like a long ass time ago in history class or somethin'."

"...tch. So much for that huh..."

"Whatever, we'll cut our losses as long as we blow those cannons up real fast."

"And how do you plan on doing that...?"

"Like I said, with bombs and missiles."

"...fair enough." Mel shrugged.

"Boss, leave this to me. I'm gonna send that snake straight back to hell!"

"Hmm. If that's the way you want to handle it, fine. I'm outta here." He nodded to his subordinate. "I'll catch ya at the palace or something later."

"No doubt about it. Later boss."

"Yeah. See ya.." The Commander in Chief gave a two-fingered salute and walked off. "Heh...let's see what trouble I can get into now...all right, any enemy forces that happen to get in my way...die."

Time: A week later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Hmph. Such foolishness. The enemy is no match for us even if they got all the missiles! Men, continue to activate those silos for our use! This battle will be ours!" Kanbei shouted his orders.

"Father, ah! Don't aim that there! You're going to hit our own forces!" She prevented her father from doing something rash for the fourth time in the same day.

"Hmm? Ah...good eye Sonja...aim that more to towards the enemy!"

"...hmm..." Sonja groaned as she examined the battle that was unfolding. "...I feel itchy." She mumbled as she left go back to her own tent.

* * *

"_Commander Sonja, is there anything you need?_"

"_...if you would be so kind to heat up some water..._" She pointed at an empty steel barrel.

"_Yes miss._" The soldier bowed.

'Hmm...a bath would certainly do me some good..." She thought silently as she tried to reach a spot on her back with her left arm. "Mmm...mm...mm. Dammit. My arm's not as flexible as it used to be...mm...hmm...mmm..." She tried again with her right arm. "...tch..." Rolling her eyes she gave up and proceeded in going into her tent.

Sonja's tent was large in comparison to most. It was even sectioned off to have a living area, sleeping area and bathing area. She stepped in and tossed her hat onto a table.

"Ugh! Can't...reach...itchy...spot..." She continued to mutter as she undid her pigtails and picked up a backscratcher from the table. "...stupid...itchy...aah...there we go..." She sighed as she finally reached the spot on her back.

"_Commander Sonja,_ _the steel drum in your tent is filled._"

"_Mm? Oh, thank you._" She said. "_You're free to go._"

"_Thank you miss._" She spotted the soldier's silhouette through her tent as he saluted and left.

"...to hell with the Black Hole army." She said to herself as she began undressing halfway. "...hmph. I wonder how everybody else is doing..." She picked up a towel and book, then walked towards the 'bath' room. Peering at the water inside the steel drum she poked a finger in. "...optimal. I think I can sit and soak in this for a good hour or so at least." Tossing off her underwear, she carefully got into the bath. "...ahh..." She let out a contented sigh. "Well now...at least this is nice." Picking up her book she started to while away the next hour or so.

Place: Outside the field HQ

"...hmm...?" Mel had made his way back towards the battleground. "...looks like they're winning."

"Commander Mel, welcome back." A Yellow Comet soldier bowed as he approached.

"Yeah, I'm just checking on how his Highness is doing." Mel said as he returned the gesture.

"We're currently having the upper hand."

"That's good to hear." He looked around the main tent. "Teacher...where's Sonja?" He asked Kanbei as he went in.

"Hmm? My daughter? She walked off a while ago. I'm too busy at the moment to know where though." The Emperor said with a dismissive wave.

"...huh." Mel tilted his neck side to side, cracking it loudly. "...owowow." He mumbled as he paced around.

"Are you all right?" The Emperor asked his student.

"I'll be fine. I think I need to get cleaned up..."

"I think Sonja's tent has a bath in it." Kanbei said.

"...what do you mean...?"

"A steel drum filled with hot water."

"...how...quaint. Should've expected that...hahaha...where's her tent?" Mel asked.

"It's a bit farther off from this one, but you shouldn't be able to miss it. It's a tad larger than this one."

"...okay." Mel nodded. "I'll see if she's in then, teacher."

* * *

"Hello...? Anyone home?" Mel said as he walked into Sonja's tent.

"...mm? Is someone there?" Sonja answered from somewhere inside the tent.

"...ah, Sonja, where are you?"

"Taking a bath." She replied.

"...ah..."

"Wait a moment, who's there?" She asked, realizing that she had no idea who was in her tent at the moment.

"It's Mel." He said walking into the tent. Looking around, he couldn't tell where her voice was coming from.

"Oh, it's just you nii-sama."

"...whaddya mean it's just me?"

"Frankly you're one of the people that I don't really mind being around at the moment."

"...that sounded almost insulting." He said with a frown.

"Oh...sorry, I meant you're one of those people I'd find rather...how can I put it? 'Harmless'."

"...harmless! ?"

"No really. I mean we used to share the bath together when we were children, remember?"

"Ah...right."

"Anyway, the bath's over in the far back corner."

"You mean here?" He asked sticking his head past a curtain-like division. "Whoa, there's an awful lot of steam." He stepped back as his glasses fogged up.

"That's because the water's still hot." Sonja said waving at him. She was immersed past her shoulders in the water.

"...that's a very good way to use a steel barrel."

"Isn't it? And it's big enough for me to sit in too." She said banging the sides of it with her fist.

"...you weren't kidding when you don't care that I'm here." He laughed.

"Yes. Like I said, you're harmless." Sonja didn't seem to care that Mel was standing in the 'bathroom' talking to her.

"...thanks...although I think a lot of people would argue that."

"Heeheehee...don't think too much into it nii-sama. Anyway, while you're at it, would you mind scrubbing my back for me?" She pointed at her back.

"...huh...? I don't even scrub Sami's back..."

"Consider this practice then." Sonja gave him a strange grin.

"...I would say you're more shameless than Sami is..."

"Oh hush, we are childhood friends aren't we?"

"Yes, yes..." He sighed as he threw his coat aside. "Although I think the last time I saw you half-naked was when you were laid out unconscious on a bed in the infirmary."

"Ah...yes...that unfortunate event." She frowned slightly.

"You have grown quite a fair bit since the last time I saw you." He laughed. "Are you trying something new?"

"Wha-hey!" She blushed slightly. "I don't believe it, you never said anything like that before..."

"I blame the fact that Sami's my new girlfriend."

"Ah yes...that...you still haven't told me everything yet, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah..." He picked up a sponge from the ground. "...will this do?"

"Just fine, now start scrubbing...there's an itchy spot there that I can't reach..." She said turning her back to him and leaning her arms over the side of the barrel. "But you and Sami...hmm...I guess you could say it was inevitable."

"Why do you think that?"

"You two complement each other so well...even when you didn't like to think about it that way."

"...really..."

"Yes, really." Sonja lifted her arm and wagged her pointer finger in the air. "It's because both of you are so different and opposites attract."

"...that sounds so cliché." Mel said, rolling his eyes.

"Well...let me point it out for you."

"...keep going."

"She's so temperamental and excitable in comparison to you. You're usually so calm and collected."

"Uh-huh..." He nodded as he continued to scrub her back.

"She can't do _any_ housework to save her life. I mean even boiling water's a chore for her...whereas you're like...super-domestic."

"...is that a compliment? Because it makes me sound like I'm gay or something."

"Yes. And, no I'm not saying you're gay. Otherwise you wouldn't have slept with her."

"Ah..."

"Anyway, it's basically all those personality traits that the two of you have which are opposite. One person complements the other. Simple as that."

"Uh...huh." He nodded as he continued scrubbing away at Sonja's back. "So opposites attract is what you're saying."

"Right...that's it. Although I said that already."

"That _really_ sounds cliché now."

"Well it's true. Although there's something I have noticed about her personality though."

"...now what?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Mel raised an eyebrow.

"She's like an anime character sometimes. The way she acts I mean." Sonja sounded like she was going off on some strange tangent.

"...ooh-kay." His eyebrow went up even further. "I'm starting to think you're watching the cartoons more often than I do."

"No, no, listen for second."

"...fine."

"What was she like when you first met her?" Sonja asked.

"Let's just say it wasn't exactly the most pleasant first meeting."

"...oh wait, I remember this story..."

"Yeah, the entire island incident."

"Ah yes. Stranded together. At each other's throats and so on. Am I correct?'

"Sounds about right." Mel nodded.

"Then you met up again right?"

"Oh yes. That was even more unpleasant. We spent most of them time fighting in the HQ everyday." He sighed. "I had to _give_ her work so she would leave me alone."

"...hmm."

"What now?"

"So...then what happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There has to have been a point where something kinda changed right?"

"Oh yes. The Green Earth incident. She started acting all vulnerable and stuff."

"Ah, we're getting somewhere now." Sonja nodded as she pieced together her theory on those events.

"Huh...?"

"Did she blush a lot whenever you looked at her?"

"...kinda?" Mel wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Hmm-hmm..." Sonja laughed. "I see, I see."

"Well I don't. Explain."

"How'd she start acting after you guys got back together during this war?"

"...squishy?" He just said the first thing that came to mind.

"...what?"

"I knocked her down and put my foot on her chest." He explained.

"...that's a different image than what I originally had in my head."

"It still counts as squishy."

"...right...ignoring that...keep going." Sonja shook her head.

"She wanted me to hug her." Mel said.

"Bing-bing-bing!"

"...what...?" He gave Sonja a weird look.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" The younger girl was getting a bit excited.

"...this is getting kinda weird Sonja..."

"Anything else? Anything else?" She pried deeper into the issue.

"There's so many details I could go into..."

"Like?"

"...let's see...sharing the dorm...um...massage...lots of misunderstandings with the others...some incidents involving skirts and panties...her stealing my white shirts..." He started listing off random events that had occurred during the Orange Star campaign.

"...wow. Totally lovey-dovey aren't you guys?"

"...buh."

"Well I'll assume there's a lot more to it than that...but that's quite a few details."

"...yes..." Mel sighed.

"Then...after who knows how many weird incidents that involved the two of you building up a rather...mutual trust, I would say..." Sonja continued to explain her theory to Mel.

"You could put it that way...oh right...there was the date and dinner and stuff too..."

"Ooh more. No wonder...see when you told me when you first got back to Yellow Comet I was more stunned than anything. After being able to think about it, it's not that surprising anymore..."

"Hmm."

"So then everything just...kind of...happened then."

"Yeah. And that's how it's been lately."

"_So...do you know what 'tsundere' means?_" She asked.

"..._tsundere_? Wait a second...oh no, you've got to be kidding me..."

"The way she acts, I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"...hmm."

"Then again, considering that you two just...well...um...hmm."

"If you think all we do is 'do it', you're rather wrong..."

"Ah...so it's more than just...sex."

"Well duh." He said.

"Well good for you two. I'm happy for you and Sami."

"Ah...thanks." Mel nodded.

"...although you two must really plan it quite well if you haven't gotten her pregnant yet..." She teased.

"We're not planning on having kids anytime soon...trust me."

"Maybe after you decide to marry her, hahahahaha!"

"...good point." Mel said as he stopped scrubbing at Sonja's back. 'Wait. Really?'

"Hey! Who said you could stop scrubbing?" She shouted.

"Hmm? Oh...my bad." He went back to work.

"Wait...what do you mean good point?"

"Well...I need to go well...you know, buy the ring and stuff." He half-shrugged.

"You haven't done that yet?"

"...nope...no time."

"...I can't believe you..." Sonja shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, that's kinda the last thing going through my mind right now, you know?"

"Fine...but you will right?"

"Yeah. Eventually."

"You'd better."

"It feels weird to be lectured by you of all people...honestly."

"Is she still a crybaby?"

"Sometimes." He said. "Most of the time."

"Some things still haven't changed then." Sonja giggled. "Okay...you can stop now...my back's getting kinda raw..."

"Well, it's bright red."

"Okay, now out, out, out. I'm getting out of the bath."

"Whatever happened to 'Mel's harmless'?" He asked as he turned around and left.

"There's still etiquette to be followed. You don't hang around in front of a girl who's naked, that's not your lover or wife or something." She shooed him away.

"Uh...right." He said as he walked around a different section of the tent.

"I'll be out shortly."

"Right..."

Time: Minutes later

"...phew...that was nice." Sonja said as she stepped into the sitting area. "...mm?" She noticed Mel gave her a weird look.

"...you're standing there wearing a towel." He said.

"Yeah, so? I'm going to get dressed in the sleeping area anyway."

"...you're just as bad as Sami in that sense..."

"Hey, it's not like I dress and undress in front of you like she does, right?"

"...fair enough." He sighed.

"Exactly." She said as she went behind another separating curtain.

* * *

Sonja reemerged wearing a fresh uniform and she stretched.

"Better?" Mel asked.

"Much." She said swinging her arms around. "Now then, back to work."

"...you're much more dutiful than Sami is."

"Oh really? That's surprising...considering she's 'Miss Always on Duty'."

"Not really. Not... recently."

"That's probably your fault then."

"Most likely." He shrugged. "Do you mind if I borrow your 'bath'?"

"Hmm? Go right ahead. It should be big enough for you."

"Let's hope so." Mel said.

"I'd think so." She nodded.

"Thanks Sonja."

"Don't worry about it."

Time: Night

"...phew." Mel sat looking up at the sky outside his personal APC.

"So this is where you stay while you're on the road Mel?" Sonja peered down at him as she walked by.

"Hmm? Hey Sonja, yeah, this is my portable...housing."

"A modified to be more livable APC, impressive. It moves and you can sleep in it."

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"It's not a tent, but it works, right?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yup."

"Well, you're going to sleep?" She asked.

"I've got nothing better to do Sonja."

"Well then, good night Mel."

"Good night to you too Sonja."

"Mmm." The younger girl nodded and walked back to her tent.

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"Tch...night falls...this makes it more to my advantage...I'd hope." Gabe said.

"Commander, perhaps you should get some rest." His subordinate advised.

"Hmm. I think I should...but...first...let's see if we can sneak around a bit more..."

"Understood."

Time: A few days later

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"I...I don't believe it..." Flak was in shock. "They were...stronger than me? Must...find...way...to...escape..." He groaned as his remaining troops were being over taken by the Yellow Comet soldiers. "I'm outta here!" He grabbed the nearest guard and threw him at the incoming forces and ran towards an APC. "Definitely outta here!"

Place: Yellow Comet HQ

"The enemy has been routed." Kanbei smiled with self-satisfaction.

"Mm...I'm sorry, father, I almost destroyed us all..." Sonja didn't seem too pleased for some reason.

"What, your silos?" Kanbei put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't be silly. It's because of those silos that we won here today."

"_Father..._"

"Ahem! There's no rest for the weary! Battle awaits and we must ride forth to meet it!" The Emperor raised his sword and rallied his men.

"Ah yes! Coming father!"

"Hmm? Where has my student gone?" He looked around for Mel.

"Nii-sama should be back at the palace."

"Very well, let him guard the palace, and we shall head to the next front!"

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace: White Sun Temporary HQ

"Oh those sons of bitches sure have guts..." Mel muttered, his brows knit together in anger.

"The Yellow Comet army is returning to the palace right now." An officr reported to Mel.

"Is that so? Send them a communication quick...I didn't think that the enemy would be daring enough to attack while the Emperor was out."

"Understood! Here you are Commander, we've made a connection."

"Sonja!" Mel spoke quickly. "Sonja, answer!"

"Mm? Mel, what's the matter?" Sonja asked on the other end of the communication.

"Head back to the palace! Now!" He shouted.

"Wha...what's going on?"

"The enemy's storming it!"

"WHAT! ? Father, father, father!" Sonja left the communication hanging as she ran off to inform her father.

Place: Yellow Comet Forces

"What's the matter Sonja?" Her father asked as she ran towards him.

"The...the enemy! They're storming the palace!"

"...WHAT! ? How dare they! Quickly! Let us ride back to our home! We shall not let them enter!" Kanbei drew his sword and pointed due south, towards the direction of his palace. "My loyal troops! Ride back to the Imperial Palace! Show them what it means to violate sacred grounds!"

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

"Mel! We're headed back right away!" Sonja had dashed back to the communications and informed Mel of their current status.

"Good...I think I should be able to hold them off a bit longer. After that...dunno if I have enough men stationed around the place to keep this up." He nodded.

"Even you?"

"Whoever's plotted this, they're tricky..."

"Tch...good thing you were back at the palace though."

"Yes...but hurry. I don't think they'll give up until we've completely routed them!"

"Right! Father! Let's hurry!" Sonja turned around and ended the conversation.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Heeheehee! Let's cut to the chase. If this is their main headquarters, all we have to do is take this over and the rest of the country's gonna fall apart!" Lash started to giggle madly.

"Mistress Lash...are you sure Lord Adder won't be angry about this...insubordination?" An alien soldier asked.

"I don't care what that pasty faced creep thinks, I do things MY way!"

"Y-yes...understood."

"I mean there weren't too many people guarding it anyway, so I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged.

"Um...Mistress Lash..."

"Yeah, what now?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware or not...but...the...the enemy commander..."

"Hmm...wait a second...not again! ?" She hit the communication button. "YOU AGAIN! ?"

"Hmm? Oh, shorty girl." Mel looked up at her on the com-link screen.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY HAIR! ?" She shrieked at Mel.

"Bad luck?" He asked.

"Grr...and here I thought I'd have an easy week." Lash sighed.

"I'm not gonna make life any easier for you, you know it."

"Hmph. But I've got you outnumbered this time around! There's no way you can defend the palace by yourself!"

"...that's where you're wrong." He shook his head and grinned.

"Wha...?"

"The Emperor's coming back...you may have _me_ surrounded, but he'll have you surrounded soon enough. They're only an hour away."

"...shoot! I should've known...Flak didn't keep them busy long enough...stupid Flak..."

"Bye-bye now shorty-girl." Mel said, ending the link.

"What should we do?" Her soldiers asked.

"We're gonna try and grab that palace ASAP!" She shouted.

"Right!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ: Gabe

"...well...that took long enough..." Gabe said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Took freaking forever to take out all those cannons, but I'm done."

"Commander, we've managed to suffer relatively minimal losses." An intel officer reported to him.

"Hmm? That's surprising. Considering how many times we got smacked around by the big cannons..."

"You've also got a communication from the Commander in Chief."

"...what? What's going on...? He usually doesn't call when I'm done. I call him... patch him in."

"Gabe." Mel's face seemed somewhat severe.

"Boss, what's up? You never call when we're done." Gabe said.

"I didn't know you were done. We have a situation right now."

"...okay. What?"

"I've already contacted Gary to send back what forces he can to the palace."

"What's up there?"

"The Black Hole Army is trying to take the Imperial Palace."

"...HUH! ? They're WHAT! ? That does it! The shit has hit the fan. All of you punks! We're headed back to the palace. NOW!" Gabe was furious.

"Good that your sense of duty hasn't broken on us yet. Kanbei's closer, so see if you can head off any reinforcements from the enemy or something."

"Grr! I'll show those punks what for!"

"What's your ETA?" Mel asked..

"Gimme a day or two. We're moving!"

"Right. See you then."

"Boss, you keep that palace in one piece, hear me?" He stared straight at Mel on the com-screen, his expression was serious.

"Yeah. I know."

White Sun Mission: Teacher and student

Operatives: Mel and Kanbei

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

"Okay...I've got reinforcements coming soon enough...now let's hope we can hold out until then...damn...didn't think they'd catch me off guard like this..." Mel muttered to himself.

"Commander Mel, all men are in position...should we advance?" The officer asked.

"Let's keep some heavy units around the HQ...all high mobility units move out...and distance weapons, move into firing range."

"Right. Moving out."

"...tch..."

"Commander, the Yellow Comet forces have arrived." An operator announced, entering the main tent.

"Perfect timing...set up a com-link with them."

"Right away, Commander." The operator nodded. "Link established."

"Sonja!" Mel said as her face appeared on the screen.

"Mel, we've made it. Father will move in to reinforce your troops as much as he can. Please hold on until his forces meet up with yours!" She said on the com-link.

"...easier said than done...even with your father's troops, I'm outnumbered on this end." He sighed.

"Just our luck..."

"They've got far too many air units too...whatever...I'll do what I can against them."

"Father should be sending anti-air support...oh! Don't forget about the bases nearby!"

"...eh? Oh! Well then...this makes it much different. I think this changes things a bit..." His expression changed as he realized that his situation had gotten better.

"Be careful Mel. We're on our way!" Sonja said.

Time: Meanwhile...

Place: Coastal region: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hmm-hmm-hmm...heh...heh...heh..." Adder was standing in front of a full length mirror in his tent and was admiring himself in it. "There's nothing out there that can match this face...heh...heh...heh...now then..." He walked out of his tent and spotted a nearby soldier. "Where are the supplies we've plundered?"

"They're en route to our factory even as we speak, sir." The soldier replied.

"So quickly? Excellent...heh...heh...our plans are moving right on schedule, eh? Even so..." He looked towards the sea. "...what a beautiful sea. Gazing upon it fills me with an overwhelming desire to see it all..." His grin became ugly. "...destroyed! Hehehehehehe!"

"W-we're under attack! It's the Yellow Comet Army!"

"...what? I thought Flak and Lash were distracting them elsewhere..."

"They're actually attacking the palace as we speak."

"WHAT! ? I didn't allow them to do that!"

"They are doing it regardless..."

"Tch...I'll deal with them later...so much for 'me time' and tender thoughts...send out the order for reinforcements! Prepare for battle!" The pale faced commander shouted. "Grr...I'll teach them."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ: Sonja

"...what's going on! ? Sensei's taken to the coast?" Sonja asked a soldier bearing news.

"Yes miss."

"Set up a communication with him please." She said turning to a communications officer.

"Understood."

"Sensei..." Sonja spoke with the old man.

"Hmm? Ah, the young princess. How may I help you?" The old man asked.

"I've taken a look at the terrain that you're at...it's a difficult region...the land routes are so narrow, so even if you move your men in large numbers, you're sure to take heavy casualties..."

"Hmm...I'll take a crack at it..." He had a distant look in his eyes.

"Sensei...?"

"Just sit back and watch...we'll see if my air units can't do some good. Even us old folks like to help out now and again." The old man smiled serenely.

"Yes..."

"And don't you have something important to do at the moment? Like taking care of the palace?" Sensei asked.

"Actually...the palace is under attack."

"...hmm. Is that so? What a fix we're in..."

"Well, nii-sama is blockading the enemy and father is providing support right now."

"Ah...well then, I'll deal with this one here undistracted then. Good luck Sonja."

"Y-yes Sensei."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ: Adder

"What have we here?" Adder made communications with the Yellow Comet base. "Have they run out of beds in Yellow Comet's infirmaries?" He taunted Sensei.

"So you're the Black Hole CO, eh? What do you want here?"

"I have no reason to tell you, old man. In time the entire world will kneel at our feet. Any who dare stand in our way will be ground beneath our heels."

"Oh...can't have that, now can we? I don't like war...it's tiring...but someone's got to stop you. Let me tell you a little secret from back in the day...did you know that when you join two damaged units together, and the combined health is greater than 100%, the surplus gets converted into funds?"

"What are you babbling about? Do you think some loose change in going to sway the course of battle? Hehehe...or are you just worried about your pension?"

"I don't need to worry about that...now, if you don't grasp what I'm telling you, boy, then you've got no hope of defeating me. He who laughs last, laughs best. So long fool." Sensei said disconnecting.

"...you're quite the orator old man...still you're a bit long in the tooth to challenge me. Since you're so tired, I'll make this quick and finish you in ten days!"

Place: Imperial Palace HQ

"...well, well...bases. This turns the tide in my favor now!" Mel said. "Prepare to build up anti-air and missile units...Lash'll be in for an unpleasant surprise when we start blasting her troops out of the skies."

"Commander, we do risk the chance of being overrun though however...there are numerous transport copters headed towards us."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of some measly infantry units? If they can't push past our tanks, they're useless."

"That's why there are bombers coming towards us as well."

"...dammit. Well...as long as we have the funds, we can continue to build up base defenses. Let them come. We'll hold them off as they try!" Mel frowned.

"Understood."

"Sonja, what's the ETA for your father's troops?"

"It'll take at least three days for even our most mobile air units to reach your area...but father's got fighters coming your way."

"...fighters, eh? That's good. He can handle those pesky bombers then...I'll deal with those transports..."

"Do be careful..."

"Same to you Sonja...you're overseeing two regions at once aren't you?" Mel asked her.

"...how can you tell?"

"Just a hunch." He said.

"Yes...Sensei's taking on Adder as we speak."

"Hmph...too bad I'm here and not seeing what the old man can do."

"I can send you a feed of that if you'd like."

"...please do. I'd like to watch and learn."

Place: White Sun Forces: Gabe

"Grr..." The scar-faced commander grumbled. "We're not goin' fast enough..."

"Commander, it's no good...the troops can't go any faster at this rate..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Gabe muttered. 'Dammit! I didn't think they'd have the balls to go after the Palace of all places..."

Time: Two days later

Place: Imperial Palace

"Commander Mel, reinforcements from both Commanders Gabe and Gary have arrived." Mel's troops had just received notice of this turn of events.

"Is that so? Where are they coming from?" He asked.

"Commander Gary's naval forces have arrived from the north...Commander Gabe's air force is coming in from the east."

"...I like it. And the Yellow Comet army?"

"They are closing in from the south. They're getting closer and closer to the palace."

"Good. Good. The enemy's status?"

"They should be surrounded and routed soundly once the rest of the White Sun forces join the battle."

"Good. I was getting sick of waiting..." Mel breathed a sigh of relief.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Ooh...we're in big trouble now..." Lash groaned. "That stupid pretty boy didn't tell me he had friends coming in from the north and east too!"

"Mistress Lash...what are you orders now?"

"...keep attacking them! There are more bombers coming our way anyway. We should be able to capture that palace no problem!"

"But...now we're the ones being horribly outnumbered...it's become increasingly difficult to sneak any of our transports past the anti-air units shooting us down. And those that do go past are taken out by the heavy units guarding the base."

"Hmph! Then all we can do is blow them up! Blow up as many of the enemy troops as possible!"

"All our available air units have been intercepted..."

"...wha...wha! ? You mean that stupid pretty boy is going to beat me again! ?"

"...yes...I think he will."

"Nooooooooooo...that does it! I'm not fighting against him anymore! It's not fun going up against him and losing ALL THE TIME!" She rolled around on the ground, throwing a temper tantrum. "IT'S NO FUN! NONONONONONONONONONO!"

"M-mistress Lash! ?"

"I'VE HAD IT! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"But we haven't been completely routed yet!"

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVING. NOW." She continued to scream.

"Mistress Lash...we've only been here for three days..."

"...oh. Whatever. Retreat anyway. Or at least fight and try to get away. We're still leaving. I have no interest in taking the palace anymore...especially since it's completely impossible now."

"Ah..."

"Now move it! I don't wanna get captured again..." Lash shivered slightly at the thought of it.

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

"...Commander..." A soldier began his report to Mel.

"Yes?"

"It appears that the enemy is...retreating."

"But it's only been a few days..." Mel raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that our reinforcements arriving so soon has overwhelmed them."

"Huh. Is that all it takes to make them run away scared? How worthless."

"What are your orders?"

"Kill any stragglers...we'll show them what happens when they try to pull a stunt like this."

"Understood!"

Time: Evening

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

"Mel! Thank goodness you're okay." Sonja said as he greeted her at the gates.

"Frankly...I think I got lucky this time." He sighed.

"I'll say...just who was the enemy CO?"

"Somebody that you'll have the pleasure or displeasure of meeting eventually I think." Mel said. "She's an interesting one..."

"It's a girl?"

"You...could say that." He sighed.

"Hmm..."

"At any rate, it's a good thing you guys all showed up when you did...I actually might've been overrun if you took longer."

"Would that mean..."

"It would mean I'd be at the front gate of the palace trying to kill everybody coming toward me." He said. "... it wouldn't be pretty."

"...yikes."

"And I wouldn't guarantee the safety of the palace after that...hahaha..."

"That's not funny!"

"Whatever. Teacher, thank you for returning so soon." Mel bowed towards Kanbei.

"No, thank you Mel. You have defended the symbol of Yellow Comet's sovereignty, the Imperial Palace, with your life."

"Now then...perhaps you will stay here teacher?"

"For the time being I shall. But my student, take Sonja with you and see how _my_teacher is doing. I hear he is up against quite a deplorable fellow."

"...I see. Sonja, how far is Sensei from the palace's location?"

"Two days march at least. Should we prepare to set out within the hour Mel?"

"...I don't see why not. You two!" He shouted at Gabe and Gary.

"Boss?" Gabe answered.

"What's up?" Gary replied as well.

"You two stay and help guard the palace...I don't think we'll need to patrol Yellow Comet that much. We'll go to the enemy...not let them come to us. They're quite wary of our strength now, I would bet."

"Got it boss." Gabe nodded. "I'm honored to be able to guard the palace anyway."

"Likewise." Gary agreed. "We've got it covered."

Time: An hour later

"Ready to depart Mel?" Sonja asked as she sat in the passenger seat of the recon.

"Hmm? Yeah." He nodded as he jumped up to the driver's seat. "...hmm...it's been a while since I've driven a Yellow Comet model..."

"Oh, and here I thought you had a car imported from here." Sonja said.

"...nope. The one I got at home is from Orange Star."

"Huh...really now. What is it?" She asked.

"An Artruria Dragoon." Mel replied.

"...fancy sports car...as expected of you."

"Really?"

"And I'll bet it's bullet-proofed too." She giggled.

"Yep."

"Very expected of you."

"Well...let's see how this one handles...then I'll consider getting another car." He said, testing the gas.

"Hmm. Sensei's location is towards the eastern coast. Maybe he'll be done by the time we get there..."

"We'll see soon enough."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Hmm...paratroopers away!" Sensei ordered his men to send in the troops from the air.

"Understood Commander!"

"I'll show that pale faced punk what I meant..." Sensei grinned as he saw men drop down onto the friendly cities. "Let's go!"

Time: Two days later: Early morning

"...we're here." Mel said as he peered around the fog. "What's the status of the battle?"

"They're still going at it." Sonja said.

"Hmm. Better check how the old man's doing."

"Right!" She jumped out of the recon and headed towards the main tent. "Sensei!"

"Hmm? Oh hello there Sonja." Sensei greeted the girl.

"Sensei, how are you doing?"

"Winning...heh. I'm overrunning that arrogant punk and backing him into a corner."

"That's great!"

"You haven't seen anything yet young one. Let's keep pressing forward." The old veteran grinned.

Time: Five days later

"You...you're an old man!" Adder groaned on the com-link. "For you to have defeated me...who...who are you! ?"

"Sensei! You did it! You're victorious!" Sonja cheered.

"Hmm? I am? Oh...right. That's nice." The old man said absently.

"As expected of Yamamoto Sensei..." Mel grinned.

"Wait...Now I remember...it was in reports...this country once boasted a CO who was said to be unbeatable...a man whom everyone feared...Yamamoto...impossible! It couldn't be!" Adder's already pale face whitened even more.

"Who, me? I know my name's Yamamoto...but I don't recall anything like that. If you're talking about a CO that people fear...you should probably think about Kanbei's student here."

"...hey, don't drag me into this..." Mel said defensively.

"Uh...today was...unlucky. A bad day...we'll meet again, old...this...this is not finished!" Adder said as his men began retreating.

"Seemed to have pulled through in one piece. Sonja...is everything all right, young one?" Sensei asked.

"Sensei, you were unbeatable? Everyone...feared you?" The girl carefully studied the old man.

"Who, me? Oh, that's so long ago...I'd almost forgotten. There might have been a rumor of that nature at some point..." He grinned as he noted the smirk on Mel's face. "But...come now, there are battles yet to be fought. Let's go."

"Y-yes...sir!"

"So...you know the rumors boy?" Sensei turned to Mel, who remained silent.

"You could say that..." Mel said still smiling.

"I'm surprised you know something from so long ago..."

"I'm full of surprises...Yamamoto Sensei."

"Considering you are my student's student...I shouldn't be too surprised...considering nowadays I'm far too old to use En properly anyway..."

"Ah...truly?"

"The most I can do now is strengthen my troops...it wears down the body, those abilities from the old days..."

"I see..."

"However, you're different...you're of the En Master stock aren't you?"

"...how'd you know about that?"

"I know more about En than you'd think boy..." The old man grinned.

"I won't deny that."

"I've yet to see your ability...but I can already sense just the residual En that you give off. The burning fire...but there's more to it...isn't there?"

"...bull's eye."

"Heh...well, I'd like to see your ability first hand..."

"I haven't had a chance to use it in Yellow Comet yet..." Mel shrugged. "I just finished defending the Imperial Palace a few days ago."

"Oh? Right...the enemy attacked while I was out...how cowardly."

"It was a good thing I was still at the palace...but they did manage to catch me off guard."

"Understandable...after all...who in their right mind would attack the palace?"

"...exactly what I thought."

"See? I think I'll enjoy your company boy...come! We'll head back to the palace and have tea."

"...that sounds delightful Yamamoto Sensei."

Time: Days later

Place: Yellow Comet Palace: Tea room

"I see...I see..." Mel nodded as he sipped tea from a ceramic mug.

"Ahem..." Kanbei came in. "Ah...good, everybody's here." The Emperor looked around, noting that the collective members of the White Sun mary, his daughter and teacher were all sitting drinking tea together. "We shall prepare to set out soon...Sonja, Sensei...Mel, you too. We are to investigate another region where Black Hole was believed to be sighted during the earlier attacks..."

"When are we leaving, father?" Sonja asked.

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Hmm, very well. Would you care to join the rest of us some tea?"

"Hmm..." He noted that his daughter was serving the tea to the others, wearing a kimono. "Ah...very well. I think I shall join you."

"Please wait a moment then father, I'll prepare some more tea."

Time: Early the next day

Place: Mission locale

"...shouldn't have drank all that tea..." Sonja groaned as she followed her father through the base camp.

"Sonja, are you sure the enemy is here?" Her father asked.

Yes, somewhere...my reports say that..." She lurched forward suddenly and tripped on uneven ground. "Eek!" She unceremoniously landed flat on her face.

'Wow...unlucky.' Mel thought to himself. '...even her skirt kinda went up...are those strawberries! ?' He sighed. 'Still somewhat childish.'

"S-Sonja! Are you all right?" Kanbei was distraught.

"Ow-ow-ouch ..." She sat back up and her knee was scraped a little.

"Blood! Sonja, you're bleeding! Quickly! Prepare for a transfusion!"

"Uh..." Mel helped the girl back up and glanced over at Kanbei. "...um..."

"Fa-father! Stop it! I just fell down...please stop overreacting..." She stammered.

"But...I'm worried. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know I would do! I knew it...! You should be in the rear. It's much safer there. Mel! Watch over her!" Her father continued to overreact.

"Uh...I – " Mel started to say something until Sonja cut in.

"Ooh! I am a Yellow Comet CO! I can handle this responsibility! I'll prove it to you!" Sonja interrupted Mel as she began her outburst.

"But...Sonja...I..." Her father was hesitant.

"Ahh! Mou...honestly!"

"...Sonja..." Mel poked the girl in the ribs. "...what's that?" He pointed at a large black structure in the distance. "...I've never seen that before."

"Eek! Wha...wait! Father, look over there!" She pointed where Mel was pointing.

"Hmm? That...that's..."

"A huge enemy stronghold? When did that get there?"

"How dare they build that monstrosity on our sacred soil! It's time to clean the rust from my blade!" Kanbei drew his sword and waved it menacingly.

"Patience, father! First we need to reconnoiter..."

"But..."

"Intel is the most important part of combat...rushing blindly into war just increases your casualties. You should remember this after we were soundly trounced by our friends from Orange Star..." She crossed her arms. "Now leave this to me."

"Never! It is too dangerous." Kanbei was about to appeal to Sensei.

"I think you should let her go..." The old man finally spoke up. "Don't you think so, boy?" He turned to Mel.

"Hmm...perhaps." Mel nodded.

"Sensei...Mel...I don't..." Sonja's father seemed to disagree.

"Sonja is a respected CO in the Yellow Comet Army. Believe in your daughter, Kanbei...it's the right thing to do." Sensei said.

"Yamamoto Sensei's got a point, Teacher...after all you can't coddle her forever. She's bound to leave the nest...hahaha..."

"Hmm..." Kanbei frowned. "Sonja, are you truly ready for this...?"

"One hundred percent! I'm your daughter, aren't I? I'll prove I'm worthy to command!"

"Now then teacher...just go back and rest...even the Emperor must let go at some point." Mel said, shooing his teacher back to his tent. "Yamamoto Sensei, see that Teacher gets his rest..."

"But of course, my boy." The old man smiled.

"Thanks." Mel turned to Sonja.

"Ah...nii-sama, thanks for backing me up. All that 'bound to leave the nest' stuff...that definitely works on father."

"Heh...however, it's kind of hard to listen to somebody that still wears strawberry panties, you know?"

"Y-y-you...nii-sama...you...you saw! ?" Her face went bright red.

"Uh...not that hard considering how you fell flat on your face."

"...hmph!"

"I'll assume you're the one who buys those too. Since your father's not one to...well, you know."

"...Mel!" She was visibly pissed.

"Anyway...perhaps you should get to work and prove yourself to your father." He pointed out.

"Ah...right. How do we go about taking out that giant fortress...?"

"...it's got cannons surrounding it." Mel noted.

"Ah...so you're saying if we take out those cannons, it'll be powerless and we can take it...or...perhaps I can capture their HQ?"

"Do you think you're Sami or something?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Hey! It works just the same with any of us!"

"...right."

"Hmm...let's head to the main tent and plot our strategy then, nii-sama."

"Again with that 'nii-sama' thing. Make up your mind what you want to call me."

"...but..."

"Okay. One or one of the others, you will choose one. 'Mel', 'nii-sama', 'Mel-nii-sama', 'Mel-nii' or anything else. Just ONE." He sighed.

"...umm." Sonja turned away from her childhood friend for a moment. "Well...if you put it that way..."

"Well?"

"How about 'nii-chama'?"

"...geh." Mel made a face. "You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

"I don't see why not. It still works." She giggled.

"...fine." He sighed, relenting. "The things I do..."

"Of course, I bet Sami calls you all sorts of strange things." Sonja reasoned.

"...you could say that. But... not really when I think about it."

"Heh. So, nii-chama...I bet that's not too bad then."

"...in comparison, no. But coming out of you, it's weird." Mel sighed.

"Oh come on! You _are_ like four years older than me."

"...I am?" He started to count on his fingers.

"...hmph. I'm eighteen now."

"...five years. I'm twenty three."

"...see? Even Sami's older than me."

"Right, right. Okay, get to work before I change my mind and tell your father to drag your strawberry clad butt home."

"Hmph...fine. _Nii-chama_." Sonja giggled.

"...ugh...it's gonna be a long day." Mel shook his head as he followed behind her.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Heh...heh...it seems that this terrain has our friends in a quandary. Not that it matters...whatever they decide to do...they can only fail. They have no chance of reaching my base here...and attempting to destroy the cannons? They can try...but they still will fail."

'Bzzzzt.'

"Hmm? Tch...they're patching into our communications now are they? Let's see what those fools have to say for themselves..."

"CO Adder Aisenfeld of the Black Hole Army, I presume...I should have known..." Sonja said.

"This fortress was built on the strength of the Black Hole nation. It will never fall to the likes of Yellow Comet. Once I've taken care of things here, I'll destroy the map hidden in the region...it wouldn't do to have your ilk showing up at our hidden lab...especially considering how it's already happened three times in other countries...now then...shall we see what you're made of? Miss Yellow Comet princess?"

"...you have no right to call me that, you filthy snake. I shall take care of you and your troops." Sonja frowned.

"Hmph...you can very well try...hss...and try and fail!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Nii-chama..." Sonja's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What now?" Mel asked after Sonja had cut the communication.

"That man...makes me sick."

"...ah yes..."

"I have a request of you."

"Mm?"

"He mentioned a map. I do recall you saying that the maps show where the enemy has hidden a weapons development lab in our country. Would you care to go find the city that it's located in?" She asked him.

"...ah...if he plans on destroying it...it must be far from our location...and closer to his base...perhaps in an obscured location as well."

"Can I count on you to get there?"

"...it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Mel pulled a gun out of its holster. "I have a feeling this will be a very long and drawn out battle...unlike the previous ones we've had..."

"I'm saying it'll take at least three weeks..."

"My thoughts exactly Sonja." He nodded in agreement.

"Shall I send troops with you?"

"No...but perhaps..."

"Can you ride a motorbike?"

"...hmm. I guess I can give that a try." He scratched his head. "It's no different from riding a regular bike...right?'

"...I wouldn't know." She shrugged.

"...uh..."

"There should be one somewhere with the supplies. Please take it."

"...hoo-boy..."

Time: A few minutes later

"Commander Mel, here's the motorcycle that Commander Sonja was talking about." A soldier wheeled the motorcycle over to him.

"...hmm." Mel took a look at the bike in question. "...so...how do I turn this thing on?"

"Over here. And here's the fuel tank."

"...I see."

"Anyway, if you need to refuel, please radio for an APC."

"Right...supplies. Well then...let's see how this goes..." Mel sighed as he got onto the bike. "...and...away we go..."

"Good luck Commander Mel."

"Hmm." He started the bike and moved out. "...not too bad...I think." He muttered to himself as he went down the path. "Note to self...take a few motor bike lessons..."

* * *

"How's he doing?" Sonja asked as she watched Mel speed off.

"Not too bad."

"As expected of him. Now then...let's take care of the situation at hand. This fortress...will go down!"

Time: One and a half weeks later

"Commander, we've received notice from the White Sun Commander." One of the communications officers said to Sonja.

"Hmm? Put him through." Sonja said.

"Took long enough, but I've managed to convince the people in that city to allow the Yellow Comet army to establish a new base there." Mel said to her from his radio.

"Did you find it?"

"Let's just say I had to put a couple bullets in heads."

"So you've found the map with the lab location then." She said.

"Pretty much. I'll take it to your father."

"Please do, nii-chama."

"Ugh. Anyway, I'll be back as soon as I can. It'll probably take less time coming back than it did when I was looking."

"Mm. Understood."

"Take care Sonja."

"Thanks for your concern...I've managed to take out half of the cannons so far..."

"But they're fighting back even more fiercely now, aren't they?" He asked.

"Exactly...however, as long as I have control of the seas...they can't touch me."

"...good work. I'll be back shortly, since I know where I'm headed now."

"Right. You be careful as well."

"Those Black Hole fools won't know what hit them." Mel laughed on the radio. "Later."

"See you." Sonja turned off the link. "That takes of one thing. Now to deal with the rest of this monstrosity..."

"Commander, shall we continue to press our attack?" Her subordinate asked.

"...yes."

Place: Mel's location

"...this entire bike thing isn't half bad." He said as he cranked up the throttle. "I only fell over a few times...now then...perhaps..."

'Ring-ring-ring.'

"Who in the...oh wait, I've got a good idea who this is..." He pulled out his cell phone. "Whaddya want Sami?"

"Bweh? How'd you know it was me?" Sami asked in surprise.

"You're the only person with my private cell number that contacts me with it. Everybody else uses their radio com-link."

"...ah...um..." The girl stammered.

"Yes?"

"Anyway, uh...I'm actually headed over to Yellow Comet right now."

"What? Why?" Mel was surprised.

"We've located the enemy lab in Yellow Comet. I've been assigned to lead a pre-emptive assault on it..."

"...wow. Good timing on Nell's part. I just found the lab. Well the map anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I'll be seeing you on that front?" She asked.

"...perhaps."

"I see. Well that's a bit reassuring."

"Say Sami..."

"Yeah?"

"You think everyone else is starting to catch on?" Mel asked her in regards to their relationship.

"That's an understatement..." Sami sighed.

"I'll say."

"Right...you know what? I need to get packing. I'll probably see you in a week or so, right?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay, bye Mel."

"Good talking to you...now I need to head back to base...later."

"Mm." She hung up.

"Heh...so Orange Star's starting to move in to help here as well huh? That makes my job much easier." He grinned. "Well...let's see who's stupid enough to get in my way..."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...so they've found the map already?"

"Yes, Lord Adder."

"...and they've destroyed half of the cannons already too?"

"...yes."

"...you fools! What are you doing! ?"

"...the enemy Commander is much trickier than we thought."

"You want tricky? I'll show you tricky!" Adder's face twisted as he began cackling. "Hehehe...Yellow Comet princess...I'm going to enjoy breaking you! All troops, start moving! Sidewinder!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Commander, the enemy CO is using his Super CO Ability..."

"Let him try. I've already studied that...it improves his units movement range...but at this rate, he can't overrun us. We've got him outnumbered."

Time: Three days later

"Phew! Made it back in one piece." Mel said as he made his bike screech to a halt in front of the command tent. "Now then..."

"Nii-chama? Oh! You're safe." Sonja went out to greet him.

"And so are you." He noted.

"Do you have the map?" She asked.

"I'm about to have it sent to your father." He held it up for her to see.

"Excellent."

"Anyway, how goes the battle?" Mel asked.

"Give me another day or so...two more cannons to go. They're getting more and more desperate. His men are attempting to block our way."

"Then keep firing from the distance." He suggested.

"I'm working on it. Anyway, father has returned to the palace to gather more troops to take the lab."

"Hmm. I'll have the coordinates sent to him then."

"Right."

"Looks like Adder's about to meet his match. Again."

"I'd agree with you there. Oh right. So how was the bike trip?"

"...not half bad. I'm considering taking up a few lessons..." Mel laughed.

"As expected of nii-chama. You're quite good at almost anything."

"Note almost."

"Hmm. May I see the map?" She reached for the map.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to her.

"...it's in a sea region huh?"

"Yeah...I noticed."

"...hmm...that area...it's difficult terrain...but we'll see."

"For our sake, let's hope it's manageable...or perhaps that's the reason why the enemy chose to establish the base there."

"...that's quite likely." Sonja nodded.

"Either way, I'll wager Adder'll have his troops stationed there to stop us."

"Also very likely."

"Well, let's wipe the floor with him first. I'll contact your father."

"All right. Thank you nii-chama."

"...I still can't get used to that." He shook his head whenever she said it.

"Then perhaps you'd rather if I just call you whatever I feel like at the moment?"

"...haa...I'm not sure anyway more Sonja."

"We'll see."

"Right. Right." Mel rubbed his chin. "...I need to shave again."

"You do look rather unkempt today." She observed.

"...it's kind of hard to manage yourself when you're on the go constantly."

"Yes..."

"Whatever. I'll be back." He walked over to the communications tent.

* * *

"Teacher, come in, teacher." Mel called Kanbei.

"What is it my student?"

"Sonja has backed the enemy into a corner. As well, I've got information regarding the enemy lab that was established here."

"Hmm...very well. I shall come back and witness my daughter's victory."

"Heh...very good teacher. Have troops been prepared for the next assault?"

"Yes...we shall strike them down!"

"All right then. I'll see you in a few days then teacher."

"Indeed, my student. Farewell."

"Farewell teacher."

Time: The battle's end

Another salvo of battleship cannon fire rained down on the remaining mini-cannon and destroyed it.

"...what! ? Hss...it...it can't be! Our...our beautiful fortress...we were unlucky! Nothing more! And so, for now...sound the retreat!" Adder hissed loudly as he realized that he lost. "...I must admit...Yellow Comet princess...you _are_ tricky. But you're not as tricky as Lash...we shall meet again, girl."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...! Whew..." Sonja gave a sigh of relief. "We won. Somehow, we won!" She gave Mel the 'V' sign with her fingers. "Thank goodness, huh, nii-chama?"

"Heh...yeah. Good job." Mel grinned.

"Sonja! Sonja!" Her father emerged as his troops arrived.

"Father, did you observe the battle?"

"I did. Those were dangerous tactics you employed, my daughter. However...I was mistaken, I must admit. You were the perfect CO to fight this fight." He nodded at his daughter in approval.

"...father."

"However, this war is going to be more dangerous, and more violent. You must never let your guard down. Do you understand, Sonja?"

"Yes, father, I do." She nodded.

"Very well. We shall be headed towards the enemy lab soon enough. Prepare to move out."

"So soon?" She asked.

"Like I have said before, there is no rest for the weary! I shall lead the troops to battle!"

"Allow me to lend a hand teacher." Mel said.

"Hmm? Mel, what is it?"

"I have a strange feeling about this battle..." He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "I'll send reinforcements from the north. You're attacking from the south, correct?"

"Yes. Yes! Attacking from two fronts! That is most excellent. This shall hasten our victory."

"Hmm. I'll have my subordinates send in naval and air forces then." Mel turned on his Spec Ops link. "Hmm...come in you two."

"Yeah, whatcha need boss?" Gabe replied.

"Air forces and navy towards the location of the lab. Attack from the north. I'll take command once we get there."

"Huh? That all? No problem. We'll have them there in a few hours."

"Heh...great. Thanks Gabe."

"No problem boss. See ya later."

"Well that takes care of that." Mel turned to the Emperor and his daughter. "Hmm...? Where's Yamamoto Sensei?" He asked.

"Sensei will be meeting us along the way towards the lab." Kanbei replied.

"Ah...leading the other forces there to establish a base then?" Mel continued to query.

"Yes."

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"Not too long. We shall arrive soon enough from this location."

"I see."

"Men! Those of you deployed to this region will remain to secure the area! Those that came along with me shall continue to march to our next mission location!" Kanbei shouted.

"Yes sir!"

Time: A few hours later

"Hmm." Sonja looked off into the distance. "That appears to be the lab on the map. If our Intel is accurate...which it is...they're working on a new type of tank in there...correct?"

"Sounds right." Mel said.

"Calculating from Adder's skill and the speed of our advance...I estimate we have eighteen days to capture the lab or rout or foe...If we can do that, we _might_ be able to get our hands on the weapon's specs." She said finishing the data processing on her laptop.

"I see...we've no time to tarry then. Hmm...? It looks like the battle's started without us." Sensei said looking at the distance.

"What? Who in the world could it be?" Kanbei wondered.

"It's Black Hole on one side, but who are they fighting?" Sonja turned and looked as well.

"Those aren't my troops...they're late." Mel said. "Wait a moment..."

"My enemy's enemy is my ally...or something like that." Sensei muttered.

"...Sami! ?" Mel realized. "God dammit! They're outnumbered too."

"Wha? Sami's here? Are you serious?" Sonja looked at Mel in disbelief.

"I'm positive. She said something about heading into Yellow Comet, because they've located the lab already."

"...prepare to advance! We must not be late!" Kanbei drew his sword. "To battle men!"

"...tch...I hope she's all right." Mel said.

"Hmm? Are those your forces arriving from the north, my student?"

"...heh. That's more like it." He smiled grimly. "Teacher, I'll handle the enemy troops in the north. I'll leave capturing the lab to you."

"That...yes. Let's combine our strength once more and strike!" Kanbei agreed.

Place: Orange Star Naval Forces

"...ooh...this is the location of Black Hole's secret lab, all right...otherwise there's no way there'd be so many enemy troops stationed here." Sami grumbled. "All right boys, we have to get this information to Yellow Comet!"

"Commander Sami, we're receiving a transmission from the White Sun Army."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked.

"I'll patch it through."

"You're getting into trouble without us already Sami?" It was Mel, and he was somewhat annoyed and worried.

"Ah! Mel, you're here too?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He asked.

"Uh..."

"Exactly. Now then, try to stay in one piece while we mess them up!"

"Easier said than done." Sami sighed.

"I'll handle the north. Sonja's dad is taking the south. Catch ya later."

"All right, see you." Sami turned to her troops. "We don't have a huge force here...so stay cool boys. We're just gonna do what we can without getting killed."

"Yes miss!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Mel, do you have your end under control?" Sonja asked him.

"Those punks will never know what hit them."

"Can't they see your forces coming?" She asked.

"Oh yes they do. And they can't do anything about it."

Place: Black Hole Lab HQ

"Lord Adder...it looks like we have some trouble."

"You mean other than the Orange Star Army?" Adder asked.

"There are enemy forces attacking us from the north. As well as from the south."

"Hmm? I don't believe it! I know it's those worms from the Yellow Comet Army, but...wait a moment...the White Sun Army?"

"Yes..."

"...from the north? Tch...this is bad. Quickly, hurry up with destroying the data...we can't afford to let this to fall into their hands."

"Understood, Lord Adder."

Time: Next day

"Hss...this is inconceivable! How can they even manage to deal this much damage! ?" Adder was livid as he watched the White Sun troops close in on his unprepared forces. "I haven't even had a chance to issue orders and they've already began to crush us!"

"I believe the enemy commander leading the White Sun Army is the Commander in Chief."

"...him. I _despise_ him." Adder's eyes narrowed.

"Lord Adder?"

"That person...although I've never faced him before...I despise him." The pale officer frowned. "I will utterly crush him once I get the chance..."

"...I see."

"Let's pay him back for his insolence. Sidewinder!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...already! ?" Mel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He's already activated his Super ability?"

"Nii-chama, Adder unlike you, doesn't require that much En to use his CO abilities."

"...tch...quick burst huh? Right...all he can do it move quickly...well, it's not like he'll be able to do anything...or can he?"

"He can perhaps back you into a corner..."

"...tch...either way, all I have to do is keep him busy, right?"

"That's the general idea."

"Then I'm willing to suffer some damage while your father's getting ready to strike."

"Mmm." Sonja nodded.

"Damage my troops, you snake, and I'll pay you back double!" Mel shouted back.

Place: Orange Star Naval Forces

"Commander Sami, the enemy has turned away from us and is headed towards the north."

"...what? Why are they doing that? Shouldn't they focus on getting rid of us first?"

"There's a greater threat from the north."

"...ah...I see." Sami smirked. "Good job Mel...you're tearing that pale faced freak a new one even as we speak..."

"What are your orders, commander?"

"Fire at any passing enemy units. Let's show them what it means to ignore us!"

"...is...is that a good idea?"

"If we can distract him from our vantage point as well, the Yellow Comet army should be able to back us up soon enough."

"...understood!"

"Hmm." Sami looked through her binoculars towards the Yellow Comet base. "At least Kanbei's building up forces quickly enough. I hope..."

Time: Next day

"Commander Sami, uh...the enemy's left us alone." The soldiers reported to her.

"...seriously?"

"They've focused their main attentions on trying to wipe out the White Sun forces."

"...that's pretty desperate of them... and good for us."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...Mel, it looks like your troops are being attacked constantly." Kanbei noted.

"...that was part of the plan." Mel said.

"What plan?"

"In order to distract Adder long enough by bombarding his troops. Either way, the damage he's suffering is just as great." He explained to Kanbei.

"I see..."

"Don't worry too much about my troops teacher...there are more of them moving in even as we speak. Adder will regret the day he went against us."

"Of course he will. Hmm...please continue to assault his troops...it looks like it may take a bit longer for my men to get ready as we build up enough forces to strike at the lab."

"Very well." Mel open and closed his right hand, cracking the knuckles. "...if he keeps on attacking my heavy units like that...he's asking for a severe beating in return."

"Hmm...you know, I've never seen you use your CO ability..." Sonja said. "Just what _does_ it do?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Hmm...I wonder." She observed him carefully.

"Perhaps it'd be best if you don't hang around me when I use it though." Mel warned.

"Hmm? Why would you say that?"

"I guess it's hard to explain to you when you usually aren't exposed to CO abilities that give off pressure...especially since you missed what happened during the last war. You were out cold when Sturm used his Meteor Strike ability. I don't think I've felt some much Dark En at once before."

"Hmm...is that it?"

"Trust me. You'll understand soon enough." He continued to pop and crack various joints all over his body. "Ugh...I hate it when I build up En like this..."

"...that sounds really gross..." She commented.

"It feels just as gross." Mel said stretching out his arm.

'Crrk...crrk...crk.'

"Ah...there we go."

"Eww...there's probably a reason I don't remember your CO ability..." She said.

"Yeah. Definitely." He nodded.

Place: Black Hole Lab HQ

"Hehehehehehe! That'll show you! This is the might of Adder!" Adder cackled.

"Lord Adder, shouldn't we focus on attacking our actual enemy and not the White Sun and Orange Star forces?"

"Shut up! Those fools from Yellow Comet are so far behind that by the time they get here, we will have destroyed the plans completely!"

"...if you say so sir. However are you sure it is wise to continue attacking the White Sun forces? It appears more reinforcements are coming to fill in any of the gaps we create."

"Hmm? Is that the case? No matter. Send whatever available units there are to take the Yellow Comet base then. If we stop them, then it's highly like that we'll stop the White Sun advance as well."

"Yes, yes Lord Adder!"

"Heh...I even astound myself...heh...heh...this'll show them my true strength! Kneel and grovel!" The pale man cackled as his troops continued their attack.

Time: A few days later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...heh. About time." Mel said as reinforcements arrived. "...now then...I think it's time you learn your lesson Adder. The hard way." He drew his sword and held it in front of him. "_Dance the dance of death...Destruction Blade, awaken!_"

"...what...what's this feeling?" Sonja said as she took a few steps back.

"Heh...so this is his power huh?" Sensei held the girl still. "...such power. Impressive for one so young."

"You...you can feel it Sensei?" She asked.

"This power? This is just like the old days! Back when COs used to trash each other's armies like they were bugs. This brings back some old memories of wars from back in the day...I may not be able to use En like that anymore...but this feeling...this is very familiar."

"As expected of my student..." Kanbei nodded. "It is apparent he has surpassed me in his ability to manipulate En...that is for certain...how he chooses to use it though...hmm..." The Emperor maintained his posture as the raging energies built around their HQ.

"Ack!" Sonja fell back onto the ground. "...im-impossible...so this is what he meant?"

"Heh...you've never felt pressure like this before have you Sonja?" The old man chuckled. "It's to be expected if you can't keep your footing the first few times. It takes a while to do so..."

"Sonja, there is no shame in not knowing some of the atrocities of war..." Her father nodded. "My student...he bears much weight on his shoulders."

"Hmm...I think it's time..." Mel finally spoke up again. "Teacher, prepare to move your troops in as soon as I'm done...the enemy should be severely weakened after this."

"Understood. Do as you will, my student."

"Now then...Adder, I shall show you the true meaning of pain!" He shouted as the pressure in the area increased. "Destruction Blade, cleave them to pieces."

Place: Black Hole Lab HQ

"Guh!" Adder felt something push him backwards. "...hss...what...what was that?"

"The enemy CO has released his CO ability."

"...this much energy just from a CO ability! ? Impossible!"

"...all...all of our units have suffered damage!"

"What! ?"

"They are all now running at a forty percent decrease."

"Wait a moment...Hawke and Flak reported this...so...so this is this man's power...it is tremendous...and because of that...all the more I will despise him...hss..."

"Lord Adder, your orders?"

"...begin regrouping immediately! It won't do well if he begins to strike now!"

"Yes! Preparing to regroup all units!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...haa...haa...no...no way." Sonja tried to get back up to her feet, but she couldn't. "...this is his power...? Amazing..."

"My...that brings back memories..." Sensei said relaxing a bit. "What do you think Kanbei?"

"Impressive." The Emperor nodded. "Very well! All troops prepare to move in and assault the enemy!"

"Now...sleep." Mel said as he put away his sword. "...ugh. That takes a lot of a guy...hahaha..." He turned to Sonja. "Are you all right?"

"Barely..." She groaned. "I can't get up."

"There's something you should know...most people who can sense En shouldn't stand near other COs that have abilities that exert great pressure. Not unless you can give off an equal amount of pressure to withstand it."

"Huh...?"

"I'm saying that it's because your ability doesn't emanate such an...overpowering aura when you use it. It's because your father and Yamamoto Sensei both use or used to use abilities that exert huge amounts of energies around them that they can stand near me and not get shoved back just by the energy."

"Hmm...interesting..."

"Anyway, there's also a reason why I never used this when I was around the COs in Orange Star...I was afraid I might mess them up pretty bad."

"How thoughtful of you. Although, I've stood next to father before when he uses his CO ability..."

"That's because his ability is something you're used to. Mine on the other hand..."

"Is rarely used." She finished for him.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"I see...anyway, let us continue to strike. Adder's probably in a mad panic."

"I'll bet." Mel said. "All units, temporarily fall back...we need to regroup and get out of the way."

Place: Orange Star Naval Forces

"...kinda boring huh?" Sami said to a passing soldier.

"Yes, miss."

"...you know what? I don't think the Black Hole Army's even paying attention to us anymore..." She commented.

"Yes..."

"Well, let's hold position until something happens."

"Very well, miss."

'...this is so boring...oh well. Good thing the others came when they did...we were getting beat up pretty badly...' She frowned. "Oh, if you need anything, I'll be in my cabin."

"Understood."

'To be perfectly honest, why me? Andy would've done better here I think.' She walked into her cabin on the ship and closed the door behind her. "Man, I'm tired..." Yawning, she laid down her bunk and fell asleep.

Time: The next week

"You know, part of me actually wishes that they would attack us." Sami said to the ship's captain as the looked off into the distance.

"Perhaps we should withdraw for now?"

"Not just yet, I want to chat with the Yellow Comet COs afterwards."

"I see."

"Well, if anything comes up, just wake me up or something." She said walking to her cabin. 'This has been the slowest week I've _ever_ had. Sitting at the communications room was more fun than this.' She thought.

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Sonja, how much more time do we have?"

"Around ten more days, father. If we continue our advance towards the lab, we should no problems."

"I see. Very well. Continue protect the transport copters and keep moving towards our goal!"

"Yes Commander."

* * *

"How boring." Mel said as he drank tea with Sensei. "Oh...is it my turn already?" He was playing Go with the old man as well. "...man, I suck at this game." He said placing down his white piece.

"Now, now...it can't be helped since you had your men withdraw, seeing that Kanbei could handle the rest with no problem." Sensei nodded placing down a black piece.

"Hmm...might as well cut my losses." Mel shrugged. "Ah...dammit. I'm trapped." He realized as he placed another piece.

"That you are." The old man grinned. "I win."

"Ack...I _knew_ I was bad at this game too..."

"Well...shall we go another round, boy?"

"Perhaps my subordinate would be interested in playing with you, Yamamoto Sensei." Mel pointed his thumb at Gabe, who had finally arrived.

"Yo, boss. What's up?"

"Play a round with Yamamoto Sensei will ya? He just schooled me." Mel said as he got up and headed toward Kanbei and Sonja.

"Go, huh? Hmm...I'll...give it a shot."

"Ah...a new challenger has arrived, huh?" Sensei chuckled as he cleaned up the pieces. "Come then, let's see if you fare better than your commander."

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Sonja, how goes it?" Mel asked, walking towards the father and daughter.

"Slowly but steadily as usual." She replied.

"I see..."

"At any rate, I think it's possible to completely rout the enemy before we even capture the lab." She said.

"With your father in command, that is highly possible."

"Mm." She nodded. "Oh right, have you contacted the Orange Star forces recently?"

"Yeah. They're just waiting for us to finish up."

"They _do_ look awfully bored just floating around there." She commented.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Now...hmm. It's not like Adder can put up much more fight anyway. We've got him outnumbered and outgunned."

Place: Black Hole Lab

"Hss...how can this be? Even though some of the enemy has withdrawn, these Yellow Comet vermin are still putting up quite a resistance."

"Lord Adder...they're approaching closer and closer..."

"Curse them! Do what you can!"

"Yes...sir."

'...I'll get them with our next trap. I'll use that sense of duty and honor against them. Especially that foolish Emperor.' He sneered.

Time: Few days later

"This is pointless. We're retreating. Those who remain, fend for yourselves. I have no more interest with this battle." Adder muttered as he left.

"But...but...ah! Wait for us!" His men scrambled after him.

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Almost...there." Sonja said as their forces began capturing the lab.

"What's almost there?" Came a girl's voice.

"Oh, the fact that we've – eh! ?" Sonja spun around in surprise.

"Sonja!" Sami called out to her.

"Sami, it _is_ you." Sonja smiled as her friend came up to her and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Bored. I finally got fed up with waiting so I had our boys drop me off and I hiked over here over the last few days." Sami did look a bit scuffed up.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sonja asked.

"Fairly safe, considering all the Black Hole forces are still gathered up north and your father is blowing them to bits." The redhead shrugged.

"Ah..."

"So, how are you?"

"A bit stressed out, but fine regardless of that." Sonja sighed. "Anyway, _you_ have some explaining to do, Sami."

"Um...erm...uh..." The redhead looked around somewhat frantically. 'Mel... where's... where's Mel?' She asked.

"Hmm, Sami. What are you doing here?" Mel asked as he walked into the tent. "Shouldn't you be sitting around on one of those ships with your men?" He poked the small of her back with the sheath of his sword.

"Ack!" She jumped. "Wha...oh! There you are."

"I'm just popping in to say hello." He said.

"Ahem, Sami, it's _your_ turn to explain to me your side of the story. Mel told me all of it from his point of view. I want to hear yours." Sonja said grabbing Sami's arm.

"...but...but...it's the same! Honest!" Sami stammered, trying to shake Sonja loose.

"Hmph...fine. I'll buy that." Sonja frowned. "But if I manage to corner you when you're alone, I'll make you spill it all!"

"Um..." Sami frowned slightly. 'Don't wanna.' She thought.

"How long do you plan on staying here anyway?" Mel asked her.

"I actually have to get going back eventually." Sami said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. More work to do back home. But I think there's a pretty good chance I'll be back anyway. Right, Nell also wanted me to give you this." She handed over a disc to Sonja.

"What's this?"

"All the current Intel we've gathered on the Black Hole forces. It's as current as we could get it...maybe it'll be a help to you."

"Ah, why thank you." Sonja said.

"I think Mel might have more info regarding some other facets, but I'll leave that to him."

"I see."

"Um...anyway...ick." Sami was scratching away at her back. "...stupid... sea... water."

"What's the matter?" Mel asked.

"I haven't had a bath in a while..." Sami grumbled.

"Is that all?" Sonja tapped a nearby soldier on the soldier and quickly said something to him. "Come with me Sami." She took her friend by the hand.

"Hmm?" She followed after Sonja.

"I take it you do have fresh clothes on you, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, but why?"

"You'll see."

Time: Twenty minutes later

"...aah...I think I should convince Nell to let us do this..." Sami sighed as she hung her arms over the edge of the steel drum. "This is so comfy."

"Gotcha." Sonja giggled.

"...oh...damn." Sami realized she fell for it.

"Trapped you already."

"Mmm..." She pouted.

"...you're so easy to manipulate Sami." Sonja said as she began to undress.

"...haa...to be honest, like I said already, I don't have anything to tell you. He still acts more or less as he did when I first met him. Except nicer."

"I didn't think you'd be the one who would change more."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just some things I've noticed. That's all. I mean he changed as well... but you more so."

"Hmm..." Sami leaned back against the wall of the 'tub'. "Why didn't I think of using one of these...it'd be so nice..."

"Stop leaning against that and move over." The other girl shoved her over.

"Wha?"

"It's big enough for two small people." Sonja as she got in next to Sami. "Ahh..."

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Sami complained.

"Then move!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm moving over..." Sami sighed as she shuffled over and sat so that she and Sonja were face to face. "Hmph...didn't think I'd share a bath with you like this, Sonja."

"Personally I'd prefer it at a hot springs myself, but beggars can't be choosers now. We'll visit one sometime later maybe." Sonja said.

"Ooh...hot springs..." Sami liked that idea.

"...hmm." Sonja carefully examined Sami's features.

"Now what?"

"Poke." The younger girl prodded her finger into Sami's chest. 'Squishy. I guess Mel's got a point...'

"Nya!"

"...does all that chocolate you eat go straight to your boobs or something? They seem bigger than they did during the last war." Sonja commented.

"T-t-th-that's none of your business!" Sami stammered,

"Or...oh I know. I bet it's because of all the stuff you and Mel do. After all, I heard that they get bigger when people grab them."

"H-hey! What do you think you're – kya!" Sami blushed as Sonja started to play with her chest.

"Poke." Sonja continued to squish Sami's chest with her point finger.

"Stop it!" Sami yelped.

"Older than me or not, I've got to admit, it's really fun to tease you, Sami. Poke."

"Nya!"

"So what size are you now? C? She asked.

"Yeah, so what? At least I'm not an A like somebody." Sami taunted back.

"Hey!"

"Maybe you should let me grab those so that they get bigger." Sami reached over and grabbed Sonja by the chest as well.

"Wha-no! Leggo! Stop it!" Sonja shrieked as Sami exacted her revenge.

"Heehee...flat as a board!" Sami giggled.

"No they're not!" The younger girl said.

"Yeah right!" Sami continued to grope Sonja.

"Eek! Stop! Stop! Leggo!"

"If your chest stays this flat, all you're gonna attract are geezers with Lolita complexes!" Sami teased.

"No I'm not!"

"Or maybe you're not eating right!"

"But..."

"Whatever, we'll find out soon enough!"

Place: Outside the tent

"...right." Mel pulled on his headphones as he tried to ignore the sound of two girls fighting in the bath. 'What the heck are they doing in there anyway? Seems kinda...freaky.'

Time: Much later

"...phew." Sami breathed a sigh.

"...okay I give up Sami..." Sonja sighed as she sat down next to her friend. "I won't ask you anymore about it."

"Thank you." The redhead sighed again, in relief.

"Um right." Mel came into the tent. "Just...what the heck were you two doing in there?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" Sami said almost too quickly.

"...right. Whatever Sami. I can guess what you two were doing." He said.

"Yeah right." Sonja laughed.

"You were grabbing each other's boobs." He said rather bluntly.

"...! ?" The two girls looked at him in shock. "...how?"

"Sami, your chest looks bigger than usual...probably from the hot water, but even so, they wouldn't get that big just from that. Therefore I assumed that someone would have had to grab your chest in order to do something like that. Especially considering the last time I saw you was in Blue Moon, and I'm fairly certain no one else would try anything like that, except for another girl."

"...nii-chama, you pervert." Sonja's face went bright red.

"And Sonja, you're relatively flat to begin with, so it's rather easily to notice."

"_...pervert!_" She threw a hairbrush at him, and he dodged it.

"Meh. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a nap. Putting up with your randomness is tiring." He turned and left.

"...hmm." Sami stretched and sprawled on top of Sonja's futon on the ground. "Your tent is way too nice..."

"Is that so? I wish we could just take over some building like we used to during the Cosmo Land war and use that. Including the facilities and stuff."

"It can't be helped...all the countries decided it was rather wasteful to establish a full blown HQ like that each time we set up camp."

"I guess."

"Hmm...all though having a bath in the field HQ is a really good idea. I've been showering with heated and filtered sea water and it is gross." Sami commented.

"Eww..."

"You know what? I think I'll crash here for a day. Is that all right with you, Sonja?" Sami asked.

"I don't mind." Sonja said.

"Awesome. I'm gonna put my sleeping bag and stuff next to your futon then."

"Uh..." The younger girl had a confused look on her face.

"Hmm?"

"I think I may be out of line...but shouldn't you be sleeping with Mel?"

"Oh, nah...not today." Sami shook her head.

"Oh...?"

"I just took a bath." She said.

"...what are you? Some sort of nymphomaniac?" Sonja asked a strange question.

"Wha-hey!" Sami sputtered.

"It doesn't mean you _have_ to do it you know."

"Hmph... I just said I wouldn't do it..."

"Anyway, I won't get mad if you do."

"Why don't we just drag him in here?"

"...somehow I'll doubt he'll agree to that. That and he's already gone back to his APC." Sonja motioned outside.

"...damn."

"Whatever. It's only early evening right now. We should really catch up." Sami said to Sonja.

"...fine."

Time: The next day

"Zzz..."

"Ugh...why does my neck..." Sonja groaned and tried to move her head, but couldn't. "Something...squishy."

"Zzz...mmm..."

I should've known...Sami...let...go...of...my...mmph!"

"Zzz..."

"Mmph! Mm – _let go!_" Sonja squirmed free and crawled away. "Yikes...no wonder..." She tilted her head side to side. "Ugh...she likes hugging things in her sleep."

"Mmm...?" Sami slowly sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm...up..."

"And your shirt is half-open."

"Mmm..." The redhead sleepily fumbled with the buttons.

"...and just somehow instead of buttoning it up, you've unbuttoned it..."

"...mmm..." Sami fell facedown back on top of her sleeping bag.

"...and she's out like a light. Better call Mel..." Sonja stood up and headed out.

* * *

"Mel-nii-chama! Wake up!" Sonja banged on the metal door of the APC.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Kyaa!" Sonja shrieked as she turned around. "Y-you surprised me nii-chama."

"Uh...yeah. I wasn't even in there. I woke up already." He said.

"...so early?"

"Actually not so. It's eleven. You two probably stayed up all night chatting...didn't you?"

"...ugh...no wonder why Sami passed out again."

"Bingo. Anyway, here." He passed her a file.

"These are...the plans for the new tank?"

"Yeah. We just received them from the scouting party from inside the lab. The enemy had already retreated a few days ago apparently."

"Hmm. That means we should be able to produce the new tank then."

"Pretty much."

"Excellent. Um...right, about Sami..."

"I'll check up on her." He said.

"Please do...she's a bit off though at the moment."

"She's _always_ a bit off Sonja." Mel sighed.

"You're kidding right?"

"Hardly." He shook his head as he headed over to the tent.

* * *

"Sa-mi..." Mel walked into the tent the girls were using.

"Zzz..."

"Out like a light." He sighed. "Oi...wake up."

"Mmnn..." She groaned.

"...oi." He poked her butt with his toe. "Oi...green stripey-string-panties...wake up."

"Mmm..."

"Mel, what are you doing?" Sonja asked.

"Waking her up."

"...by poking her butt with your big toe?"

"Would you rather I flip her over?"

"Nonononononono. Her shirt is open."

"So what?" He shrugged. "It's not the first time I've seen her half-naked." He knelt down and started poking her ribs. "Or naked in general."

"Mmnn-NYA! ?" Sami jumped up with a start and sat upright on the sleeping bag. "...I'm up! I'm up!"

"Took long enough." Mel sighed. "Button up your top. Geez." He muttered as he helped her do up the buttons again.

"...mmm..." She sat still without any protest and fell forward against him. "...good morning Mel. Morning Sonja..."

"Just how late did you stay up until?" He asked.

"...lost track...fell asleep..."

"Right."

"And then I think she grabbed me in her sleep." Sonja said. "I've got an awful crick in my neck now..."

"Did she try to hug you or something?"

"Something like that."

"She had a tendency of doing that."

"Ugh..."

"Anyway, I think I'll let you two change. I'll be back later." With that, Mel left the tent.

"You heard him Sami, you might as well get changed." Sonja said.

"...then why the hell did he bother to button up my shirt then?" Sami asked, looking down.

"Beats me."

"Mmm." She slowly stood up. "...my butt hurts."

"He was poking it with his toe."

"...no wonder." She sighed rubbing it. "...and my ribs hurt too now."

"Serves you right for sleeping in." Sonja said.

"Like you're one to talk." Sami said grabbing her bandanna. "Hmm...hmm...do you have a mirror somewhere?"

"Uh...no."

"Oh. Never mind then." She tossed the piece of cloth to the ground. "Hmm...I wonder if I can sneak some leave time to go swim around in the hot springs or something."

"How about getting your priorities straight! ?" Her friend asked.

"Huh?"

"The country's still in turmoil and confusion at the moment, I'm fairly certain going to a hot spring should be the last thing on your mind right now."

"...tch...damn. Fine, fine...can we do that _after_ we liberate Yellow Comet?" Sami tried to compromise.

"I think the best we can do is go to a public bathhouse..." Sonja said sternly.

"Aww..." She pouted.

"Quit whining. Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Her friend asked.

"...mmm." Sami continued to pout as she got changed.

"Anyway, it's time to get packed up. Perhaps you should go back to your troops Sami?"

"Hmm? Oh, I told them if I wasn't back in half a day, they were to return home without me." She said nonchalantly.

"...that's really irresponsible..."

"Don't worry too much about it. Everybody's slowly catching on anyway." She shrugged. "And...well, I had them send me a transport to pick me up later anyway."

"...huh. Talk about planning ahead." Sonja was somewhat amazed that Sami had come up with a back-up plan. 'Not as dumb as she acts I guess.'

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ: Main Tent

"You risked a lot to come to our aid." Kanbei nodded at Sami. "You have our gratitude."

"Ah...no, thank you...you helped me out of a jam there." Sami shook her head. "But...is it all right for me to accompany you to the Imperial Palace?"

"That's a small thing compared to the aid that you have given us, risking being overtaken by the Black Hole forces like that." Kanbei said.

"Thank you Commander Kanbei." She bowed.

"Tch...causing trouble as usual." Mel sighed as he messed up her hair. "I'm sorry if my lady friend here is inconveniencing you teacher..."

"Think nothing of it. She's Sonja's friend as well. The girls should perhaps catch up."

'Apparently he didn't even notice me come into the HQ earlier...' Sami thought to herself. 'I won't say anything...'

"Very well. Mel, are all preparations to head back to the palace in order?" Kanbei asked.

"Yes, teacher." Mel nodded. "C'mon Sami, let's go. It's gonna be a long ride. Comin' along with us Sonja?"

"Hmm? Sure, I'll ride along with you guys."

Time: Evening

Place: Imperial Palace

"Wow...I don't think I remember this place anymore..." Sami said looking around the palace. "...hey Sonja, did I ever come here?"

"...hmm? Probably not the main palace. I used to live in the summer palace with my mother..."

"Oh..." Sami looked disappointed.

"It's only because it's a national emergency that I'm here at the main palace again. Otherwise I'd be sitting around somewhere else. Of course it's not bad at all."

"Must be nice, being a princess and all..." Sami said.

"Hardly." Sonja laughed. "All though it's nice having Mel around the palace again."

"Right...you two did grow up together huh?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm? Where'd he go anyway?" Sami noticed Mel had disappeared again.

Place: Palace Dojo

"_Put more spirit into it!_" Mel was shouting at the soldiers who were doing their evening training.

"_Osu!_" The soldiers responded back.

"_I can't hear you!_ _More spirit dammit!_"

"_OSU!_"

"_Dammit you guys! Apparently it's not getting through, MORE SPIRIT!_"

Place: Hallway

"...is...is that Mel shouting in Japanese?" Sami asked.

"Hmm? Ah...yep."

"What the heck is he shouting?"

"You probably couldn't tell by looking at him, but he's also a martial artist."

"Thanks for overstating the obvious Sonja, but somebody who lived as a trained swordsman and assassin turned military commander is obviously _not_ a martial artist. Of course I can tell he's a martial artist, what do you think I am, stupid?"

"You never know – OW!" Sonja was about to say.

"What. Was. That?" Sami was yanking on Sonja's pigtails.

"Okay, okay...I get it...geez..." The princess winced.

"Hmph, of course I never bothered to ask him what he trained in." Sami shrugged.

"He...was a regular at the military karate dojo, but he did try out other stuff too."

"Hmm. So what's he shouting anyway?" The redhead asked.

"Something about spirit or something."

"...uh..."

"It's a guy thing." Sonja said. "Don't ask."

"Are only male soldiers in there or something?"

"Usually."

"Maybe you should join up." Sami suggested.

"No thanks...I'll stick to my musical instruments..." Sonja shook her head.

"Ah...right, the violin."

"I'll leave all the shouting and pain inflicting to Mel." Sonja giggled.

"Of course, he's very good at that. As most people have learned the hard way." Sami smiled. "So...how much longer are they going to go at it?"

"Once Mel gets bored or something." The younger girl shrugged. "Probably just before dinner."

"Hmm...I don't think I've had food from here in a while."

"Trust me, you're not missing too much considering how we're rationing things."

"Even at the palace?"

"...father is very frugal." Sonja's hand went to her stomach. "...although I personally don't each much. It's mainly white rice and some sort of a side dish. Like a fish or something. Oh and pickled plums. Yeck...that's something father and Sensei enjoy."

"Then..."

"My room has snacks hidden inside the walls and floor panels...if I ate only rice and a roasted fish...I'd be sick of it."

"Ah...sneaky."

"Oh. Looks like they're done. Finally. I was getting tired of listening to them shouting all night." Sonja sighed with relief.

"Do they do this every night?" Sami asked.

"Only since Mel came back." The younger girl grumbled. "He's insane."

"Wha..."

"He's like an instructor. Kinda."

"Hmm...guess it makes sense since he's well-respected here." Sami nodded.

"You don't know the half of it..."

"Hmm..."

"Hey girls." Mel said approaching them from the dojo.

"Nii-chama, how was training?"

"Busy, busy." He had a towel over his neck. "Tch...still here Sami?"

"I'm spending the night." She smiled.

"Ah..."

"So where are you staying anyway, Mel?" Sami asked, grabbing his hand.

"Oh...I see what you mean. " He realized she wanted the tour. "This way. Excuse us for a bit Sonja."

"No problem. I'll see you two at the dining hall later, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Place: Mel's quarters

"Wow...this is a nice room." Sami said as they entered the 'guest' room that was provided for Mel. It was elaborate furnished, had a large bed, writing desk, a dining table and chairs among other things. It was _much_ bigger than the quarters they had in Orange Star's main headquarters.

"I haven't been here since my last training regiment in Yellow Comet. It's been years since I've been beaten over the head with a bamboo sword by Sonja's dad."

"I think he's done more to you than that." Sami said poking his chest where the scars were located.

"Very funny. Anyway, I'll get changed and we'll head on over for dinner." He said changing out of his gi and into a casual uniform. "...pass me the deodorant."

"Here." She said. "...yikes...you know, I still can't get over the fact you've got a scar with that says 'kill' on it."

"Meh...it doesn't matter _that_ much does it?" He asked her.

"Mmm...it's still kinda gross."

"Scars are scars." Mel shrugged.

"If you say so."

Place: Dining Hall

"Sami, over here." Sonja waved at her friend from the main table.

"You sit at the main table with Sonja and her dad?" Sami whispered to Mel.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"...wow. Must be nice."

"Kinda." Mel said kneeling _seiza_ style.

"..._you're sitting like that?_" She whispered aside to him.

"_Yeah? So?_" He asked.

"_Doesn't that hurt?_"

"_You get used to it._"

"..." She remained silent as she sat cross-legged next to him.

"...unless you're not paying attention, everybody else is sitting like that you know." He said to her.

"...I'll pass, thanks." She said stealing a glance at Sonja, who was sitting similarly. "...just how do you guys do that without losing the feeling in your legs?"

"Practice." Mel said. "Ah...might as well start eating Sami." He picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu..."

"...ah...right. Itadakimasu..." Sami did likewise.

Time: Night

Place: War Council room

Sonja and Mel sat at the table and looked over some documents.

"Hmm...so what's our next move?" Mel asked.

"Well...we've actually received a letter from the enemy." Sonja said holding up a letter typed in blood red ink.

"Lovely...who wrote that piece of 'literature'?" He took it from her.

"Adder. Apparently they would like to form a peace treaty with us..." She frowned.

"Hmm..." Mel scowled as he glanced at the letter.

"We'll handle with this tomorrow. I have no interest with dealing with that creepy man."

"Agreed." Mel nodded. "Then, if you'd excuse me, I'm heading to bed."

"Good night, nii-chama." She nodded as well. "I'll bring this up with father in the morning."

"All right."

Place: Mel's quarters

"...hmm?" Mel had returned to his room to find Sami sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Oh, you're back. What's going on?" She looked up from her book.

"Not much." He said sitting down next to her. "You're heading home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sometime in the afternoon. It'll be a long trip back...bleah." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I'm surprised you made the trip here the first time around."

"Nell's orders." She shrugged.

"Ah...to deal with the lab?" He asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, visiting friends is always nice too. Even while on the job."

"Hahaha...how convenient." Mel laughed.

"Might as well. I haven't seen Sonja in ages."

"Hmm." He nodded. "Well... the last war was a while ago."

"And same goes for seeing you. I haven't seen you for the last month or so now."

"Ah...right."

"And the weather's much nicer now too."

"It _is_ Yellow Comet..."

"Right, right." She flopped down on the bed. "Phew...I'm tired...you goin' to bed soon?"

"Soon enough." He said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"M'kay."

Time: The next morning

"...ugh...shit, it's morning already...?" Mel groaned as the sun shone through the window. "I should've asked for curtains or something..."

"Mmm..." Sami was still asleep.

"Tch...Sami, get up."

"Mmn..." She was sprawled on top of him as usual. "Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you get ready to head back to Orange Star?"

"Ah...right." Sitting up, she stretched and yawned rather loudly. "Fwaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"Wow."

"Hmm...?"

"That was an amazingly loud yawn."

"You've said that to me before, you know that?" She said.

"Probably."

"Mmm..." She continued to stretch back and forth until something popped. "Aaah...ow."

"That didn't sound very good."

"Meh." She tilted her head side to side next. "I guess it's time to get ready huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sami!" Sonja called out from the hallway.

"Hmm...sounds like Sonja's coming." Mel said looking towards the doorway.

"Sami!" Sonja called out again as Mel went to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, I'm up, what's up Sonja?" Sami asked, sitting up.

"Oh good. Nell just contacted us. Your transport should be arriving very soon."

"Ah...okay." She nodded.

"So...what were you two doing anyway?" Sonja peered into the room.

"Can't you tell? It's called spending quality time together." Sami said.

"...doesn't that just mean – mmph!"

"Just because we can, doesn't mean we always do it Sonja." Mel said as he covered Sonja's mouth with his hand.

"Mmph!"

"Are we clear?"

"Pfft!" Sonja managed to pull Mel's hand off and she sputtered. "Gah...okay, okay, I get it...it doesn't mean you two just do..._it_ all the time."

"I'm glad we've reached that understanding..." Mel sighed.

"Leaving so soon, Sami?" Sonja asked, somewhat disappointed. "You'll be back right?"

"Most likely." Sami said picking up her things. "Remember, I still want to go to a nice hot spring sometime."

"Oh! Okay." Sonja nodded.

"Mel, keep an eye on her, all right?" The redhead said.

"I've been doing it since I've got here, I wouldn't worry too much about that."

"Hmm...as reliable as ever." Sonja laughed.

"Well, catch you later then huh?" Mel said patting Sami on the head.

"Mmm. Yeah." She turned around and hugged both of them. "Take care you two."

"Yeah, we will."

"Well, time to get – ack!" Sami was about to turn and leave, but Mel yanked her back.

"Not dressed like that you're not." He sighed pointing at her state of semi-undress. "Walking out wearing just a half buttoned up shirt and your panties is usually a bad idea. Unless you're at your _own_ house."

"...oops." Sami realized.

"...should've known you'd do something air-headed like that..." Sonja rolled her eyes. "Put some pants on please..."

"Ah, my bad, my bad..." She blushed as she searched through her bag. "...will this do?"

"...a skirt?" Sonja looked at her friend in surprise. "You're kidding right?'

"...what's wrong with me wearing a skirt?" Sami asked indignantly.

"Just...well...everything?" Sonja shrugged.

"Hmph..."

"Whatever, just get dressed already."

"Okay, okay..." She sighed as she put it on. "Hmm...kinda reminds me of high school." She said spinning around.

"...a miniskirt of all things too." Sonja sighed even more. "Let's see...I've got an idea." She grabbed Sami's headband and undid it so it was like a ribbon. "Here we go..." Looping it under the collar of the white shirt, Sonja tied a bow and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "What do you think nii-chama?"

"...pfft!" Mel stifled a laugh. "Whoa...she looks just like a school girl now."

"Huh? What are you two..." Sami turned and looked in the mirror. "...definitely high school..."

"Although the ribbon color is a bit off..." He said. "It should be red."

"Are you two done having your fun with me?" The redhead asked, impatiently.

"For now, yes." Mel grinned. "Well, let's see what kind of reaction you'll get from the troops."

"Ugh..." She shook her head in annoyance.

"Come on, can't keep them waiting." Sonja said as she was about to lead Sami out.

"Hold on." Mel pulled out a camera from his coat. "Say cheese you two."

"Eh! ?"

'Click'

"Hmm. That looks good on you, Sami."

"Ah..."

"I'll send you a copy later." He put it back into his coat. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Oh, right! Better get back...or else Nell will get mad..." Sami sighed.

Place: Helipad

"Okay...I'll see you two later then?" Sami said, as she was about to board the copter.

"Most likely." Sonja said. "Although you ought to stay a bit longer next time."

"I'll see what I can do..." Sami raised a hand to her forehead. "...I need a hairclip now...since I'm wearing my bandanna on the wrong place..."

"Hmm." Sonja looked through her coat pockets. "...nope."

"Will this do?" Mel asked handing over some hair ties.

"...why do you keep so much weird stuff on you?"

"Force of habit?" He shrugged.

"Whatever. Thanks Mel." Sami said putting her hair up in two short side pigtails. "Hehe...whaddya think?"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of lame mockery...?" Sonja asked somewhat annoyed.

"I would've thought you'd be flattered if I tried to copy your hairstyle."

"Hardly..."

"Well, I'm gonna see how Nell reacts when she sees me like this. Later guys." She waved as she got into the copter. "I think we'll be back to help with the factory once you've reached it. Bye!"

"Later Sami." Mel said crossing his arms. "Don't do anything weird."

"Bye!" Sonja waved back. "Say hi to everybody in Orange Star for me."

"Okay!"

"Well...your cute girlfriend's goin' back home Mel...now what?"

"Hmm? Ah...well, now we get back to work. Need to see what's up with Adder's 'peace treaty'."

"Ah...right. That...man. Let's take that up with father and Sensei then."

"Hmm...sounds like a plan."

End of Chapter.

Notes:

Sonja and Mel were childhood friends, but she highly respects him, so she typically will refer to him, in or out of his company as 'nii-sama' or 'Mel-nii-sama', referring to a respect she has to her 'older brother'.

When he finally got irritated at her constant switching of terms, she finally settles for 'nii-chama', which is a cross of 'nii-chan' and 'nii-sama', making a cutesy way of showing respect.

Osu: Refers to spirit, or 'kiai'. This should be familiar to whoever plays Ouendan or is in karate, since it's used as their main 'shout'.

Seiza: A very painful and traditional Japanese method of sitting, in which case, it's not really sitting, but rather kneeling, so your butt rests on your feet. Trust me, it hurts. Look it up on the internet if you want more detail on it.

Other random terms: Figure it out yourself.

This is a note for those that are Japanese impaired. Thank you.


	23. Bonus Chapter 4: Sonja POV1

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 4:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

Diary of a Yellow Comet Princess: The Melancholy of Sonja Sugimoto (Haha)

They've honestly got an awful lot of nerve to _come_ back and attack us after stopping all of a sudden. I mean...it just didn't make any sense. Anyway, at any rate, they've started to invade the countryside again and well...right now? Father can't seem to be able to find his left sock. I walked into his room trying to look for him, and I find him standing there with bare feet, sock in hand. He was rifling through his drawers and couldn't find the rest of the socks. Sometimes I wonder if my father acts like this on purpose. He's so silly. Perhaps he should just leave the laundry to me...sigh.

Wait a moment. Why am I rambling on about socks? This is _not_ the time for socks! The enemy is back and it does not bode well when the leader of the country is standing around doing nothing. Sigh. Again.

Good news today. We've had some interesting visitors come to the palace. First was father's old instructor, Yamamoto Sousuke Sensei. Ah...how old is he? I wonder. Father says that he's much older than him. And much, much older than me. Perhaps he's in his eighties? No...he seems far older than that...but I can't tell just by looking at him. Oh well.

Anyway, with the three of us protecting Yellow Comet, we are unstoppable! Thankfully our troops are always ready to go. However there was something...rather someone else that I didn't expect to drop by as well.

Mel-nii-sama decided to drop in somewhat unannounced, along with his men from the White Sun Army. Needless to say, having him around is always reassuring.

What isn't reassuring however, is when Sensei decided to poke fun at me...mmm. How embarrassing. He thought that I 'like' liked Mel-nii-sama. Of course I like Andy better...I mean...um...anyway...

As carefree as ever, Mel-nii-sama is. He looks like he just got out of bed. And he smells of his familiar deodorant and brewed iced coffee. However, he mentions something he's not too keen on discussing with me in the open. I wonder what this is all about...? He ignored me and went to talk to father and Sensei. I feel somewhat left out...

Hmph. Mel still holds a slight grudge when I had father sneak up behind him and knock him out. Father _did_ feel bad about it, but then again, he said he has been whipping nii-sama's butt for at least five years.

...ow. Tch...phantom pains? Or post-trauma? Either way, those injuries I had received from Sturm during the last war still hurt every so often. And they hurt bad...good thing I refused having surgery done...or I'd have scars all over. Like nii-sama. Hmm...scars don't sit well with me at all. I've seen plenty of them on both father and nii-sama...

Nii-sama finally relented and discussed something rather...how can I put it...? Astounding? Shocking? Unbelievable? Anyway, something that shocked me. It took at least an hour or so for him to finish. After all was said and done, literally, it took a bit of time to process the thought, let alone the hard evidence that Sami and nii-sama would end up getting along. And never mind the fact that they're lovers now. That's just...weird. Too...much...information all at once. But...those two? Getting along? Sleeping together! ? Aaaaaaaaaah...brain hurts...face turning red...need to call Sami and confirm...

I dragged nii-sama to the communications room and we made a long distance call to Sami. Conveniently enough, she was there when we called Orange Star. Then she wasn't for about five seconds because her chair fell back, taking her with it. Ooh...that looked like it might have hurt. Anyway, I attempted to interrogate her, and Mel attempted to run away, so I kept a hand on him, until she ran away. It's unfortunate that we have relatively equal control of how the communications work. Sigh. Then Mel ran off when he got the chance. Double sigh.

Okay, off to our first official campaign to reclaim the country. Mel had snuck off to patrol the borders. He's obviously avoiding me so that he doesn't have to answer my questions. Grr. Then father says that we're headed 'wherever the enemy is'. That's rather...vague. I should've checked out the situation first, but I was...distracted. Hmph.

Father almost had a royal freak out when he spotted the missile silos I had the men install for our defense network. Big sigh. I wish he wouldn't overreact so much. It's quite stressful when he does. Ooh...my temples hurt...calm down, calm down. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts...ack. Here comes the news that the Black Hole army is approaching in an attempt to take the silos and use them against us. Of course, father rushes in headlong to show them his justice. I do hope he doesn't overdo it though...

Yikes. Some days later and father nearly hit our own men with one of those missiles. Good thing I stopped him before he did anything stupid. Ack...headache...headache...and...itchy back. Great. I need to take a bath.

Thank goodness for good old-fashioned Yellow Cometan ingenuity. Most field HQs wouldn't be able to have a bath set up, but we do. I've got an old steel drum set up in my tent and it's quite roomy. Ack! Ack! Itchy...and I can't reach that spot anymore with my left arm since it broke...okay, giving up now. Stupid itchy spot...aha. There it is, my backscratcher thingy. Ooh...there we go. And...the bath's ready too? Great. Now then...towel, book...and...ooh...nice and hot.

Hmm? Who's that coming into my tent? Oh. It's just Mel-nii-sama, back from patrolling or something. We talked a bit...and he wandered into the 'bathroom'. Of course I don't mind having him in. He's like a real older brother to me after all, so it's not weird. Or is it? I don't know anymore. The warm water's just so nice...and...it's steamy enough in this area so he can't see anything anyway. And now, time to put him to work since he's here.

It's been a while since I've shared a bath with nii-sama. Although he's actually not in the bath this time around, but still, I think the last time he scrubbed my back for me, was when we were little. Hmph! Now he mentions the last time he saw me half-naked...and...hey! He thinks my boobs got bigger...hmph...well I think he's making up for that by telling me what happened between him and Sami.

On second though, when I think about it now, nii-sama and Sami do make a good pair. In a very cliché way, but it worked out somehow. But, Mel's about as clueless as ever about some things. Although I think he eventually caught on after a bit of explaining. But I think I'm going to keep on teasing them regardless. Especially since I'm very sure they'll be walking down the aisle at some church someday. That I'd like to see...

Nii-sama's giving me a weird look as I came out of the bath.

'You're standing there wearing a towel.'

Is what he said. Is it really that weird that I'm wearing nothing but a towel in front of him? Hmm...well, either way, I ignored him and dispelled his worries by _not_ changing in front of him. Heehee...nii-sama's so weird when it comes to girls.

More days passed...we spent most of the time waiting for father to defeat the enemy, so nii-sama would come by and scrub my back out of boredom. Hmm...darn, I need to bring a new book next time...I'm done this one. A few days later, nii-sama headed back towards the palace, to make sure nothing's happened, because Sensei had just headed out to patrol the coast.

Panic...panic...don't panic...don't...panic...ack. I don't believe, who in the world would be daring enough to attack the Imperial Palace while nii-sama was guarding it! ? Obviously somebody either incredibly brilliant...or incredibly stupid. Anyway, we arrived within the hour, and father prepared to fight back. I checked up on Sensei, and it turns out that he had ran into the enemy CO and managed to catch them off guard. Right now, I'm overlooking two battles...one for the palace, and another for the coastline.

More than enough White Sun reinforcements started to pour in to protect the palace. I guess that's why nii-sama's so reliable. He's got all bases covered...literally. So the enemy shortly retreated after he routed them...

Next order of business...check up on Sensei. Nii-sama was driving one of our recons over to the coast. He said he misses his own car though...an Artruria Dragoon huh? That _is_ a fancy car. Hmm...time to spend some time with nii-sama...it's going to be at least a two day drive to get to the coast anyway.

Day One...man, he doesn't talk much when he doesn't have to. He just keeps on driving without saying a word. Maybe I should say something...but...he doesn't seem to want to say anything.

Later...turns out he couldn't hear me because he was listening to music in one ear, and had an ear plug in the other. How weird. I managed to steal the earplug and got his attention. Also turns out that he was listening to a 'How-To' CD and was trying to learn how to speak some foreign language. My...he must be bored.

We set up camp alongside the road in a nearby forest. Surprisingly enough, we haven't been attacked. I fell asleep next to nii-sama, but I don't think he was even sleeping. He looked pretty out of it as we drove to the field HQ. The fog of course didn't help much either. Although after who knows how many cans of coffee he had afterward, since he was up and about pretty soon. Amazing.

Sensei promptly beat the enemy into ground without much difficulty. It turns out that Sensei was known as the 'Invincible CO Yamamoto' back in the day...for some reason though...nii-sama already knew about that. Then they had a chat...me excluded of course. Sigh.

We made it back to the palace in one piece. Safe and sound. If not, father would be rather...upset. We sat in the tea room as I was practicing my tea ceremony...I'm out of practice...but at least everybody still appreciates a hot mug of tea. I got to wear my kimono. It's red in color and made of silk. It reminds me of mother...ah...I miss her so.

Ooh...tea...bad. I couldn't sleep at all that night, and we were out to check out another enemy inhabited region, and...I tripped flat on my face. I don't think even nii-sama could've reacted fast enough to catch me...ow. I also scraped my knee. And then father _completely_ lost it. He even tried to get nii-sama to go on his side of the argument. Thank goodness nii-sama is more into things than father is. He pointed at a large black fortress that was built on our land. That is...after he jabbed me in the ribs with his pointer finger. Then father overreacted...again. But Sensei and nii-sama talked some sense into him and let me take care of the situation. Once father and Sensei left, nii-sama told me he saw my panties...how embarrassing...

Nii-sama...I mean...Mel...I mean...he finally got annoyed when I kept on changing what I called him. Of course, just to bug him even more, I decided on using a very...interesting nickname for him. Nii-chama. It has a nice ring to it. Nii-cha-ma...nii-cha-ma. Heehee. It's always fun to tease Mel...I mean nii-chama. Heeheehee!

Ew. The enemy CO is a pasty creepy narcissist. And he called me 'princess'. Double ew. He must have a Lolita complex or something. Ew. Ew. Ew. Anyway, I sent nii-chama to go map hunting on a motorcycle. He seemed to enjoy it although he had his reservations about it at the beginning.

He called back about a week and a half later...but he found the map. And he made it back in one piece a bit later. Hmm...the lab's located in a rather...troublesome area...let's hope we can deal with it.

So...who's this Lash girl, that pasty man was talking about? But...we won! Heehee! I won! V! Then father came back, paranoid as usual, but he's happy for me. Our next order of business was to deal with the enemy lab...we're going to steal their weapons plans and see what we can do with them. Nii-chama said something about piggy-tanks or something, before calling in more reinforcements to take on the enemy.

When we got there...the fight had already started without us. Looked like the Orange Star Army had arrived...and they were getting beat. Nii-chama realized that Sami had just made it and got backed into a corner already. I think he was kinda angry...

Nii-chama blazed a trail through the enemy forces and distracted Adder long enough so that father could ready a strike force against the lab. The Black Hole forces were somewhat...intent on trying to shoot him out of the sky. I wonder why...and...nii-chama didn't seem to mind at all. He was smiling rather...eerily.

No wonder why nii-chama was acting all weird. He's about to use his CO ability...which to be honest, I haven't seen before. I'd like to find out about that...he mentioned something about En Pressure...but of course I'm not even sure what that has to do with anything...since all he did for a bit was pop and crack almost every joint in his arms and back. Ew...nasty.

Now I know...nii-chama's like father...he uses his sword to attack. And the amount of power...? Frightening...I felt as if something was pushing me to the ground...Sensei and father said that it was a nostalgic feeling...I haven't felt so scared in a while...father and Sensei...they were talking about war and the old days...and the atrociousness of it all. When nii-chama was done, I fell right on my butt...it felt like gravity had increased by at least three times...I couldn't even get back up.

Ack...my legs gave out. Mmm...what a pain. I didn't think that nii-chama was _that_ strong. I guess I'm not used to CO powers that give off so much...energy.

A while later...my legs finally started working again...and we're slowly making our way to the lab with our troops. Nii-chama and Sensei were playing Go, but nii-chama's rather lousy at it. That or Sensei is really, really good.

Turns out...that while we capturing the enemy lab, Sami had ditched her troops and dropped in for a visit. I haven't seen her in so long. She looks well though, all things considered. I'm going to trap her and get all the details out of her soon enough. Heehee. She handed over some Intel regarding the Black Hole army, which was nice of her. And then she mentioned that she needed to take a bath. Aha! Chance! I've got her.

I love it when a plan works out. She's sighing away in the bath, then she realized that I've trapped her. Too bad she didn't have much to say...turns out that everything nii-chama already told me was...adequate enough...so...instead, I'm going to tease her. I hopped into the bath with her, and she said she wanted to go to a hot springs resort. You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea...

...hmm, I don't think Sami's boobs got bigger...then again, her chest was always bigger than mine in general...so...poke. Unless...ah...I know. It's because they get bigger when people grab then. Or at least that's the rumor. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Eek! She's grabbing me back! And it feels weird...mmm...

Mel's sort of proved the rumor that a girl's chest gets bigger after being groped...although, I think I've figured it out...because after that, it kinda went back to normal. I think the um...stimulation just caused some swelling...the same thing happened with Sami. The size went back to normal later that night...

Strange thing. Sami decided to share tents with me instead of Mel. I made fun of her and she got mad at me...hmm.

Next morning. My neck hurts. And I can't move my head. And I'm against something...squishy. Turns out Sami has a bad habit of grabbing things and hugging them in her sleep. Her boobs aren't that big, I went and checked her bra size while she was asleep and she's just a small C, but...yeesh. I almost got whiplash anyway. Okay, ignoring that, Sami is _not_ a morning person I don't think. She's totally out of it when she wakes up. Her shirt was half open, and then she made things worse by undoing all the buttons and then passing out on her sleeping bag again.

I went to find nii-chama so he could wake up his girlfriend. Turns out he had woken up already and he snuck up behind me when I was knocking on his door. Turns out that we slept in...I mentioned that Sami seemed a bit more 'off' than usual, but nii-chama said that she's _always_ a bit off.

...nii-chama and Sami's relationship is _weird._ Not to mention Sami has weird taste in panties. She's wearing a pastel green and white striped pair that is tied at the sides with ribbon. And nii-chama is poking her butt with his big toe. He then suggested that he'd turn her over, but I'd rather not have him do that...so instead he poked her ribs. That did the trick though as Sami jumped right up and was wide-awake. Wow.

Somehow Sami caught a ride with us to the palace...turns out she told her men to go home without her for the time being and she was going to stay with us for a bit. How easy going of her...

Oh right. Ever since nii-sa-ahem...chama...came back to the palace, it's been quite...busy here. He leads the martial arts training and every evening that he's actually at the palace...you can hear him shouting at the soldiers. I said something silly to Sami and she started yanking on my hair...owowow...

So I still had to explain some things to Sami since she's so dense sometimes. There's no way I'm crazy enough to do martial arts with nii-chama and the soldiers. There's just far too much...how can I put it..._testosterone_ associated with it. I mean just listening to them shout '_osu_' is kinda...eh, you know?

Oh hurray...dinner time. Father's so stingy when it comes to food sometimes...actually during wartime. I miss eating fancy stuff when the country's under attack. Ack...there goes my stomach again...gurgling...

Sometimes I wonder how father doesn't get bored with eating this...how can I put this...old man's food? I don't know, but a bowl of rice, some pickles and a small roasted fish isn't exactly something I'm overly fond of...thank goodness I have snacks hidden in my room...

Here comes nii-chama and Sami. It's interesting that nii-chama sits _seiza_ style as well. But I think he only does it when he's here. Sami's a bit lazier and she sat cross-legged on the floor. I don't blame her...even I can't sit _seiza_ style as long as nii-chama and father can, my legs go so numb...hmm...maybe I'm too skinny then...I need to check my weight again. Ooh. It's funny how foreigners adapt so easily to our traditions...well, namely nii-chama and Sami, but I guess it doesn't really count since they've both been raised for some time in Yellow Comet. They're both saying _itadakimasu_ like it's second nature to them...I guess some old habits still die hard.

Okay...I _hate_ Adder. He's so creepy. He sent us a peace treaty message...written in blood red ink. Yuck. Anyway, I tossed that aside and we'll deal with that tomorrow morning...

Hmm-hmm. Just as I suspected. I woke up and went to nii-chama's quarters, only to find...that he had opened his door and was waiting for me...so I asked what they were doing before, and Sami replied,

'Can't you tell? It's called spending quality time together.'

Gotcha! Or so I was about to say until nii-chama clapped his hand over my mouth. Smelled kinda like...coffee. Ahem. Sami had to leave today, she had to head back to Orange Star...what a shame. Of course, Sami's as air headed and scatter-brained as ever...she nearly walked out without putting anything else on. Then big shocker...she had a skirt in her bag. A skirt of all things. I don't think I've seen her wear a skirt since high school...especially a pleated mini-skirt. Of course just to make things more interesting, I stole her headband and tied it onto her shirt like a ribbon. There. Much better, now she definitely looks like how she used to back in high school. Of course, nii-chama just had to take a picture. Probably to tease her with it later.

Ah...I don't want Sami to leave...I haven't had this much fun – wait a moment. We're at war, I'm not supposed to be having fun...but...still. Hmph...Sami just had to put her hair up the way I wear it...I think she's doing it on purpose to make fun of me or something...ah...I guess I deserve it since I skipped grades...

Oh...right. Just so you know, I'm younger than Sami by three years, and nii-chama by five. I skipped a bunch of grades in school and kind of caught up with them. Although if I remember correctly...age didn't matter so much in the military academy classes after high school. Because I actually remember both Sami and nii-chama were in the same class with me, but nii-chama left even earlier...ahh...memories. Right...the class we were in? I think it was advanced tactical strategic operations or something or other...so it was one of those elective classes that people chose to take, so that's probably why...hmm...whatever. I'm lost now. Although, I remember that their pictures are on the same page of the class yearbook. Remember, it's not sorted by year or anything. Just by name...ack. Have to stop reminiscing...there are other things to do!

But...I still want to think about the old days...oh...that and the last war...that...hmm...that was pretty bad, if I have to say so myself...it was all Black Hole's fault back then that we were all fighting among ourselves...how unfortunate. There was the entire incident with nii-chama and friends crushing father's multiple contingents...having to drug them... knocking out Mel, erm...nii-chama...nii-chama's friends hacking into our computer system and frying it...and then nii-chama coming in to fry our systems physically.

Nii-chama almost taking me prisoner...he actually admitted to me later that he was going to shoot me...scary. Funny what a year of maturing does...I always used to call him nii-chan when I was little...then I just called him Mel...then just recently nii-sama...hmm. What's going on with me anyway? Ah...sigh.

Hmm? Oh...what do I think about Andy? Ah...that...that was...um...er...just a short thing. Honest. Really. I'm not interested in looking at the moment anyway...um...I mean...ah...ack! No, stop thinking about Andy...

Ack. Ack. Ack. Okay, no more reminiscing. There's things to do and bad people to defeat. Ow. Had to pinch myself. Well. Better see what nii-chama's up to. He's bound to have something interesting planned...I hope. I'm starting to think something bad is going to happen though...


	24. Point of Impact

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 20: Point of Impact

Place: Imperial Palace Counsel Room

"_...this peace offering...I'm still finding it hard to believe that Black Hole wants to form a lasting peace with us father..._" Sonja said examining the letter again. "_It's far too...'something'_."

"_So it would seem daughter...however our consecutive victories have taken their toll on their army. They're proposing a peace treaty that is favorable to Yellow Comet._" Kanbei responded.

"_Hmm...how do you intend to respond, my student?_" Sensei asked.

"_Father, it's a trap. It must be...you must ignore it_." Sonja insisted.

"_I have to agree with Sonja, teacher._" Mel said crossing his arms. "_Especially coming from that creep Adder_."

"_I admit the possibility that this might all be a trap_." The Emperor nodded. "_However, I intend to meet with them and hear their proposal."_

"_Father! You mustn't!_" His daughter continued to plead.

"_I will not raise my sword against one who has thrown his down. That is not the way of the samurai._"

"_Tch...I'm no samurai teacher...I smell a rat...no a snake._" Mel placed his hand on Sonja's shoulder. "Sonja, come with me."

"Ah, nii-chama..." She nodded as she followed after him.

"We need to talk...or plan, rather."

"Ah...all right."

Place: Sonja's room

"This definitely reeks of Black Hole foul play." Mel muttered.

"Grr...curse father and his stupid honor..." Sonja grumbled.

"All right...if worse comes to worse, I'll deal with whatever Adder's set up for us." His hand lingered near where his sword hung on his belt.

"You're willing to do that nii-chama?"

"I owe a lot to you and your father...even at the cost of my own life. Now then...perhaps we shall meet with our treacherous snake."

"Mmm..."

"Tch...let's keep our guard up...shall we?" He then rested his hand on the sword.

"Yes, let's."

Time: A few hours later

Place: Peace treaty meeting location

"...there are pipelines everywhere..." Mel muttered. "This is already increasingly suspicious."

"I agree...hmm...this is the location we agreed on. There's no one here. It must be a trap." Sonja said looking around.

"No, wait...there's someone...there!" Sensei pointed to the distance.

"Sensei...that looks like Adder." She said.

"Hmm..." Mel walked over towards the pale faced man, his hand already resting on the hilt of his sword. '...funny...I don't sense anything from him...'

"..." Adder stood wordlessly.

"We came as promised, Adder. I would hear your plan for peace." Sensei began.

"Three..."

"What...?" Sonja raised an eyebrow.

"Two..." Adder continued to countdown.

"That..." Kanbei looked confused.

"One..."

"That isn't Adder! It's a dummy!" Sonja shouted at her father.

"No! Everyone! Mel! Retreat!" Sensei grabbed Sonja and they started to run.

"Shit." Mel drew his sword. "_Dance! Destruction Blade!_"

"Zero. Boom. Hehehe..." The dummy's eyes lit up as a blinding explosion shook the ground.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hehehe...right on schedule. The road has been cleared of all obstacles...a leisurely march to the enemy HQ would seem to be in order." Adder smirked as he watched from the distance. "I've got them now. No more Yellow Comet COs...and no more White Sun Commander in Chief. I ought to be promoted for this."

"Hate to tell you this, sonny, but that's not going to happen." Came Sensei's voice.

"...damn right you piece of shit, think you can get rid of us that easily?" Mel said as the dust cleared. The allied COs glared angrily at Adder on the com-screen.

"What! ?" Adder looked in the distance and saw that the explosion had been fizzled out by a stronger explosion. "Hss...so you survived...it matters not. You're too late. Our preparations have already been completed in the region. The pipe is the route by which materials are transported to our factory. It's also an impenetrable, indestructible wall. So why don't you twiddle your thumbs or something while I go and capture your field HQ? Hehehe...after all, I mean your troops are all stationed...outside of the pipeline." He continued to rant. "Hehehe..."

"Took you damn long enough to shut up, you must like the sound of your own voice..." Mel spat.

"Hss...enough out of you! This is my victory!"

"Hmph...are you blind you snake? There are still men stationed at the field HQ. We knew better than to trust a Black Hole peace treaty, formed by you of all people especially." Mel pointed past the pipelines. "And there are more reinforcements on their way."

"There's no scheme too base for these scoundrels, eh boy?" Sensei said, aside to Mel, but loud enough for Adder to hear.

"Hehehe...base? It's not base, it's brilliant! Now out of my way, you senile old fool! I've no time to spare for you! You may watch though, while I claim my prize!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Sensei...listen, Sami had given us Intel regarding the pipe. It is indestructible... however, the seams are not. We might be able to open a hole in it that will allow our troops stationed outside to pass through." Sonja pointed at the image on the computer screen.

"Mmm...well then, let's give it a shot."

"What are you attempting to prove old man? There's no way you can turn the table! It's too late!" Adder shouted on the communication link.

"This takes me back...compared to the battles of old, this is nothing but a skirmish. Wouldn't you agree, Mel?" The old man grinned widely.

"Heh...I wouldn't know...but perhaps you're right." Mel said with a laugh.

"Listen to me, our goal is to destroy the three cannons stationed there. If we can take care of them, the foe will lose heart. Let's move out!"

"If that's the case then...no problem. I knew something like this would come up." Mel reached for his earpiece in his coat. "Come in boys...it's time to go at them."

"No problem boss...we're stationed where you asked us to be, what more do you need?" Gary replied.

"Not much. Start firing."

"Yahoo! All right men, you heard 'im, start taking out the trash!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hmm? What's going on?" Adder muttered as he heard screams from the distance. "WHAT THE! ? What's going on? I demand you to tell me now!"

"There...there's somebody firing at our infantry!" The base was already sent into a panic, and they haven't even begun to mobilize.

"Impossible! This area is overrun with our troops!" The pale CO said.

"But...but we've already lost all our infantry units stationed around this field HQ!"

"Hss...find out what's going on now!"

"Y-yes, Lord Adder!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Nii-chama...what's going on? Our visuals are showing that all the enemy infantry units have been destroyed." Sonja asked.

"I know for one thing that it's completely pointless to try to take out their mechanized units, but their infantry aren't safe from Gary's men." Mel explained to her.

"Gary? Where are his men?"

"On top of the pipelines. You might not be able to break it, but it's not too hard to climb up on it and hide. Especially since it's black and all. Excellent camouflage really."

"What?"

"He's got snipers stationed on top of the surrounding pipeline, and they're taking out all the enemy infantry as we speak. That and Adder won't even know what just hit him."

"But what about the rest of their units?"

"That's going to be our job..." Mel said cracking his knuckles. "It would've been far too obvious for me to bring in a large battalion now, right?"

"...right."

"Therefore...our job is to hold the fort and wait until the rest of the forces outside the perimeter of this piping break through and help us."

"Nii-chama..."

"Now then, if you'd excuse me, there's something I'd like to look in on..." He said walking out of the base."

"Ack..." Sonja took a step back. "That...that energy. Nii-chama's pissed."

"Ah, Sonja, there you are. Where'd Mel go?" Sensei asked.

"He's going on a killing spree I think..."

"So that's what that bloodlust I just felt was..." The old man shivered slightly.

"...yes."

"Which way was he headed?"

"I believe he's headed towards the pipe seam. He was walking south of our HQ."

"Hmm...the pipes eh? What's he planning?"

"I...I don't know."

"Hmm...perhaps he needs to let off some steam. I wouldn't suggest following him."

"I agree with you there Sensei..." Sonja rubbed at her arm. "...mmm."

Time: A few hours later

Place: Pipeline seam

"...piece...of...junk." Mel muttered as he punched the plating where the seam was.

It gave a loud metallic crunching sound, but the seam didn't give way.

"...ah...the sound of metal being dented..." He examined the metal. "Not exactly cheap, but obviously not as strong as whatever's coating the actual pipeline. Although it doesn't make much sense as to why they set it up like that...I mean why even bother place a seam at such a strange location? Oh well...' Taking a step back he took his gun out of his coat. "This hasn't failed me against their goons yet...so it should work just the same on their crap. STRIKE!"

A beam of En tore through the pipe seam as if it were paper.

"Hoo...that takes care of this section..." Mel said looking at the empty field and yet another section of pipe seam in his way. "You've got to be freakin' kidding...son of a bitch...there's two pipelines in my way! ? Tch...shit." He walked along the width of the now destroyed pipe. "...let's see...wide enough for a neotank squadron to drive through...about as tall as...hmm...way taller than me of course...I'd say about...ten by ten meters...?" He walked into the pipe. "Whoa...echo. And...supplies." He realized as he spotted a conveyor belt that was no longer operational. "Wow...that's huge." Walking over to it, Mel estimated that the belt was at least eight meters wide, and who knows how long. It was piled with supplies that had been plundered from the Yellow Comet Army. "Better give them a call..."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja sat in her tent, laptop on the floor, checking out Intel until the built in communications system interrupted her.

"Ack! Wha...oh, it's just you nii-chama. Something the matter?"

"Found something interesting in that pipeline...supplies...loads of them. Oh. And some money too." Mel said on the on speakers.

"Seriously? So it's true that all our supplies were being siphoned off somewhere..." She continued typing.

"Yep."

"Well then, I'll have father send troops to clean up the area once we're finished dealing with Adder."

"Works for me, I'm still trying to break through the second pipe."

"...just _how_ did you manage to break through that pipe! ? It's huge..."

"I wouldn't worry about that Sonja. Just tell Sensei that he should get his troops to that pipe as soon as he can. Bye now."

"Uh...bye."

Place: Second Pipeline Seam

"Dammit...why does there have to be a second one here? Hmm...looks like the blast from the first pipe hit part of the second one. That means this thing probably is partially damaged then." He said raising his gun again. "This shouldn't be a problem then..."

After tearing apart the next seam, Mel was about to continue pressing forward, but he walked into something under the cloud of dust.

'Clang'

"Ow." Looking up he saw another pipe. "What. The. Fuck. Just how many of these are there! ?" Rubbing his forehead, he took a few more steps back. "God...dammit..."

"Um...nii-chama, are you there?" Sonja's voice came on the radio.

"Yes. What?" He answered.

"I guess I didn't tell you, but there are a total of four pipelines in the way."

"Gee, thanks for the warning." He muttered. "I also noticed that each pipe has two sets of seams..."

"Actually, the last pipe has three seams, but one seam is further up north."

"Great...whatever. I have no intention of blowing up all the seams...that'll take too long." Mel grumbled.

"I see..."

"Whatever. I'm spent for a day. I'll deal with the next two seams tomorrow...I'll set up camp here for the time being."

"Good luck with that nii-chama. Take care."

Time: The next day, afternoon

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja sat up examining the battlefield on her laptop. The sound of an earth shattering explosion made her jump.

"Eek! Wha...ah...I see." She looked at the screen again, dust clearing from the area where the pipe seams were located. "So nii-chama's physically blowing them up? Interesting...wait a moment. Ah!" Scrambling to her feet, she ran to the main tent. "Father! Father!"

"Hmm? What is it daughter?" Kanbei asked.

"Quickly, where is Sensei?"

"I'm right here, what's the matter?" The old man said motioning at the girl. "Is there anything you found out?"

"Didn't you two hear an explosion?" She asked them.

"There are far too many explosions sounding through the air for us to notice, my daughter." Kanbei shrugged. "Why do you ask about explosions all of a sudden?"

"Because, a path from the south, it's clear now!"

"Hmm? What did you say? That can't...it _is_cleared. What's going on? I thought that pipeline was in the way." The Emperor had a confused look on his face.

"Nii-chama just destroyed it. He said that the enemy has been siphoning _our_ supplies through that pipeline. There are still usable supplies in it as well."

"By my sword! Hrmph...well then, we shall deal with that after we're done with this treacherous snake. Sensei, are your men ready?"

"They've been informed about the opening, they're coming to back us up soon enough. It'll still take a while for them to get here though." Sensei answered.

"Excellent. Now where'd my student go?"

"Ah..." Sonja grabbed the radio from a nearby table. "Nii-chamaaaaa..."

"Hmm...? What do you want now Sonja?" Came Mel's response.

"What are you doing now?"

"Looking around." He said.

Place: Mel's general vicinity.

"Looking around? What's there to see?" Sonja asked on the radio.

"Not much. Empty plains, the pipelines...enemy units. Um...excuse me for a moment." Mel said as he realized enemy troops were headed right at him. "Crap."

"It's one of the enemy commanders! Get him!" The Black Hole troops gave chase.

"Crap. Dammit. Shit." He broke into a run. "Right now is _not_ a good time to take these guys on." He muttered as he put away his radio and pulled a smoke grenade from his coat. "Later bubble-heads!" He jumped into the pipe and hid. "Tch...head to head isn't what I want right now."

"Ack! He threw a smoke bomb! Find him!" The aliens continued to run past the pipe.

"Wow...talk about predictable..." Mel said as he watched them run by. "That means..." He recalled that Sensei had left a tank squadron parked nearby. "...they're dead." He said as screams filled the air. "Hmm. I think I'd better head back to base. There's nothing else for me to do here now."

Time: A rather long walk later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"I'm back." Mel said, walking back into the base camp.

"Ah, nii-chama, anything interesting?" Sonja asked as he came into the tent.

"Not in particular. I was being chased by some infantry, and then they ran into a tank squad."

"Ooh. Unlucky for them." She giggled. "Ah, Sensei, missile silos are over there..." She pointed on the map.

"Yes...but we can't do anything with them for the time being...let us wait a bit more..." Sensei nodded.

Time: Some days later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Oh! Sensei, your CO Power's ready to go!" Sonja said.

"Hmm? Is it now? It's a shame I can't use any of my old abilities...I'd show them what for now eh? Men! Prepare to jump!"

"What now...?" Mel wondered as he looked outside. "Whoa, copters ... everywhere. And...paratroopers. Hmm...I get it, I think."

"Heh, I can't do any of those fancy moves anymore, however, I can still outdo the rest of them just with my experience alone!"

"Yamamoto Sensei...wait a moment...don't think I'm entirely clueless now! Your ability also improves the attack power of certain units."

"...so you noticed the En did you boy?"

"It's not that hard to read..." Mel said. 'He gives off quite a bit of pressure... despite what he says...'

"Especially for someone of your ability, I'll bet...but to notice something just like that, after seeing it for the first time, that _is_ impressive." The old man smiled with approval.

"Hmm...however, does it mean that your super ability is somewhat different?"

"Instead of sending regular troops down, mechanized infantry come down instead."

"Ah...just that much huh?" Mel asked.

"I just miss the good old days though. I was a force to be reckoned with...just like you are right now."

"You flatter me Yamamoto Sensei."

"Either way, let's continue to hold off this fiend's attack. There's no need for him to send his men knocking on our doors." Sensei said. "Quickly, deploy more heavy units to blockade that pass."

"Sensei, the missile silos are within reach for your now landed troops!" Sonja said.

"Is that so? Well then, let's teach Adder a lesson. He only has that one base up there, so he's not going to be deploying any new heavy units anytime soon. Fire at will men!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hss...how can this be! ? They broke through the pipeline already! ? That's impossible! There's no way...unless...him! It must have been that trash from White Sun...Hawke warned me about him and his abilities...hss...how come you didn't inform me that the pipeline had already been destroyed so soon!"

"...we...we didn't realize it until just a few hours ago. I mean...there were four pipelines in the way..." The alien tech mumbled.

"Shouldn't you fools be paying attention! ?"

"...our apologies Lord Adder."

"Hss...I'm surrounded by idiots." Adder spat. "No matter. Old man, I shall break you. All of you! This battle is MINE! It. Will. Be. MINE!"

Time: The next day

"Foolish...you think you really stand a chance against me? You should be honored that I shall defeat you!" Adder chuckled. "We move now! Sidewinder!"

"Understood, Lord Adder! All units move out!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"...what the! ?" Sensei frowned. "Huh. So that's how it's going to be?"

"What's the matter, Yamamoto Sensei?" Mel asked, while chewing on some packaged seaweed. "You seem irked." He offered some to Sensei, but the old man ignored it.

"Don't you feel it boy?"

"Hmm...? Hrm...? No. Wait. Maybe. Oh wait. Yes." He yawned. "Was that Adder?" Mel continued to munch on the seaweed.

"I would say so."

"...ah."

"He lacks presence, doesn't he?"

"Well...his ability mainly improves his units movement...all in all...it's not very impressive."

"It's useful though, I must admit." Mel said as he swallowed the last bit of seaweed. "Hmm...what else do I have in here..." He muttered as he went through some of the inner pockets of his coat. "...pickled plums! ? How'd these get in here...?"

"Hmm...? You've got some umeboshi, boy?" Sensei turned to Mel. "Do you even eat them?"

"...sometimes." He handed them over to the old man. "Do you like them?"

"I'm an old man, of course I do."

"...ah...I think Sonja stowed those away in my coat when I wasn't noticing." Just as he said that, Sonja came into the main tent. "Oh, speak of the..."

"Nii-chama...are those the umeboshi I put in your jacket?" She asked.

"Sure, if you're the one who put them there, yes."

"Aha! Just when I was feeling a bit hungry too." She turned to Sensei and asked. "Would you care to share those in some rice balls?"

"Hmm? You're going to make rice balls, child?"

"Yes, I got bored of looking at my computer screen. Anyway, it's still going to be a while until your reinforcements arrive, right Sensei?"

"Mmm...yes..." The old man nodded. 'I wanted to eat those without rice...' He thought.

"Seeing as we can't do anything about that...and how nii-chama's men are still hanging around taking out Adder's infantry...we should take an un-official rest for the time being."

"Which is why you're making rice balls?" Mel reasoned.

"Pretty much." Sonja said taking the package from Sensei. "I'll be back."

Place: Sonja's tent

"Ah...it is convenient to have a military grade electrical generator around too." She said checking on the rice cooker. "Mmm, looks done. Owowow...hot, hot, hot! Eep...should've waited a bit more..." She sighed blowing on her palms.

"...uh...are you seriously making rice balls, Sonja?" Mel asked walking into the tent. Sonja stood at a table with bowls and dishes on top of it.

"Ah, nii-chama, you got curious?" The girl's eyes brightened as he came in.

"I just wanted to see if you could actually _make_rice balls, considering how clumsy you are sometimes." He pointed at her reddened palms.

"That's past the point." She said placing plastic wrap onto a bowl. "And rice...and pickled plum in the center." Picking up the plastic wrapped rice, she began pressing it with her hands. "Hmm, hmm...hmm..."

"...huh."

"And...voila." She peeled off the wrapping and stuck a rectangle of seaweed onto the rice ball. "Done. A bunch more to go." She placed it on a nearby tray.

"I guess you _can_make them."

"That's mean, nii-chama. I'm far better at domestic chores than Sami."

"...is there any reason for that?"

"That's because my mother taught me a lot of it when I was young. Father had to teach me some more after she had passed away, although he's not as good at it as she was."

"...huh. I didn't think your father was one for the domestic duties, being Emperor and all."

"There's always time for housework, nii-chama."

"That also explains why the palace is so dusty." Mel said. "Obviously you haven't gotten time to get to that due to the constant attacks, right?"

"Indeed." She said placing another one on the tray. "Do you have any preferences to what's inside your rice balls, nii-chama?"

"Uh...anything but pickled plums..." He said.

"Hm. I happen to have some fish too. Care to help me cut them up?"

"...raw?"

"Yes, how else do you think I would serve it? Well...I'll cook it before hand, but still. It's fresh fish."

"...I don't eat rice balls very often." He said. "Where is it?"

"Over there in that cooler on the floor." She pointed at a _very_large cooler resting on the ground.

"...you seem _awfully_prepared today."

"Well, you were prepared with extra troops. I decided that I didn't want to eat any more plain boring rations, so I packed up as much extra food for us as possible before leaving. I even brought my own computer this time, seeing as father and Sensei would be busy."

"...huh. Which explains the rice cooker...as well as...is that a fridge?"

"Yes, this is a portable fridge." She said pointing near the generator. "There's an electric stove somewhere in the supplies as well."

"...are you hosting an 'on the road kitchen' or something in your tent...?"

"Perhaps." She continued to shape the rice. "Hurry up and cut up the fish if you don't want sour rice balls."

"...oh right." Opening the cooler, Mel was surprised to find two rather large and very dead fish inside it. "Fresh...you weren't kidding."

"I had the men go catch them before we left the palace the night before."

"...huh. When did they have time to get to the ocean that fast...?"

"They came back on a copter."

"Talk about abusing military resources." Mel laughed.

"Don't lecture me about misusing military resources. You took Sami on a shopping trip with your Commander Grade VIP Credit card."

"It was only a watch!"

"And a dress and lunch at a rather fancy restaurant in Orange Star's Capital. The watch itself cost more than a thousand G. That's quite a bit if you ask me."

"Tch...fine, fine..." Mel slammed the fish on the table. "Phew...a rather sizeable salmon...isn't it?"

"I must admit, it looked quite nice while it was being packed away. I didn't have a chance to look at it from close up." She said, passing him a knife. "Start skinning and gutting and washing."

"...what do you think I am? Incompetent?" Mel asked throwing the fish up into the air and catching it. "Hmm...quite hefty..." Taking the knife, he cut open the stomach and removed the innards. "Phew...smelly though. Is there a sink or something near by?"

"There's water outside in a steel drum. You can use that." She pointed outside the tent.

"...ah."

* * *

Mel walked outside, fish in hand and looked around.

"My student, what are you doing with that...fish?" The Emperor asked as he watched Mel walk by.

"Sonja, uh...enlisted my help in making rice balls, teacher."

"Rice balls eh? Where is my daughter?"

"She's in her tent, teacher." Mel pointed with the fish.

"Ah, I guess shouldn't disturb her while she is preparing food." Kanbei smiled wistfully

"Why's that?"

"She has a tendency of shooing me away whenever she's in the kitchen. So much like her mother." The Emperor sighed fondly. "How I miss my wife..."

"Teacher..."

"Ahem! Now isn't the time to be nostalgic! For the sake of my late wife and my daughter, we shall continue to fight on! Sensei has proven time and time again his worth against our foe."

"I see. Oh, before I forget..." Mel started as he began washing out the fish. "Has Sonja mentioned the supply pipelines to you, teacher?"

"Hmm? Yes. I have requested our men back at the palace to group up and head over to this region once we have finished. They'll gather what they can from the inside of those pipes." The Emperor nodded.

"I see..." Mel finished up with the fish. "...just what does she want me to do with this thing...?"

"Prepare it for rice balls." Kanbei answered.

"Yes...but...well...how?"

"Do what you think you are supposed to do, my student."

"...easier said than done..." Mel sighed as he went back into the tent. "...I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, teacher."

* * *

"Is it clean nii-chama?" Sonja asked, as she set out more bowls with plastic wrap. "I don't have all day you know."

"...you have a plate full of rice balls already."

"And I'm making more. And those ones are all made with the pickled plums."

"...oh lovely." Mel sighed slamming the fish down on the cutting board. "How am I supposed to cut this sucker up?"

"Fillet it and skin it..."

"You make it sound so easy...I prefer just steaming my fish whole..."

"And I prefer my fish grilled or raw. Here...give me that." She pushed Mel out of the way and picked up a heavy looking cleaver.

"...you're going to use that?" Mel looked at the cleaver she had in hand. "That thing's...huge."

"But of course." Slamming down the cleaver through the fish's neck and tail, she flicked those aside into a bowl. "Now then..."

'Scary...' Mel thought to himself as he watched Sonja pick up the next knife. "...that thing's long enough to be a short sword..." He said.

"This is just a fish cleaver."

"The one you had before was a Chinese cleaver...I really don't see what the – "

"Shut up and watch nii-chama." She said splitting the fish in half lengthwise. "And bones go out..."

"...fast." Mel said as he watched her remove the rib bones from the flesh with yet another knife and a pair of tweezers. "...but tweezers...?"

"It's easier to pull them out with these." Sonja had taken out all the large bones and laid the two pieces on the cutting board. "Now then...skin comes off too." She ran yet another knife through the fillets and held it up. "And done."

"...impressive." He clapped his hands.

"Now then, if you wouldn't mind, cut it up into pieces small enough to fit into the rice balls."

"...seriously?"

"Oh come on, I quite certain you know your way around with a knife. You _are_an assassin and swordsman right?"

"Be that as it may...I fail to see how my swordsmanship would have anything to do with cutting fish."

"...sigh." She handed him a rather long looking knife. "This is for cutting fish into little bits."

"...this thing is about as long as a sword." He said, giving it a swing.

"Therefore we're not in unfamiliar territory now, are we?"

"...please don't group me in with you like that Sonja...I can cook, but not like that..."

"Just cut up the fish. That's all I ask." She held the fish in her hands and gave it a toss upwards.

"How should I – whoa!" When he looked up at her again, all he saw was a fish filet flying towards his face.

"Cut!" Sonja shouted tossing the slab of salmon at him.

"Yikes!" Mel's body reacted before he even realized. The salmon fell rather neatly onto a tray in front of him. "...wha...?"

"Very good, nii-chama." Sonja nodded with approval. "You've got the hang of it. More or less."

"...more or less...? You just lobbed a piece of fish at me, and I cut it into little bits."

"...that's the idea." She said scooping up servings of fish and stuffing them into the rice balls. "Hmm...and they're slightly cooked too...that's probably due to your innate ability to generate Flame En...excellent."

"Uh..."

"Now if you get the general idea, cut up the other one too..."

"...so bossy..." Mel sighed. "Well...let's see..." Picking up the other half of the fish, he threw it up into the air and cut at it. "...uh...right." He sighed again as the fish fell onto the table with a splat. "I missed."

"...you're not reacting fast enough. Just cut it on the table then..."

"...I don't think fighting skills were meant for use in cooking..." He said dicing up the fish. "I've only had training in cooking that isn't from the Yellow Cometan style..."

"What a shame, you should've learnt some before you left your training with father." Sonja said as she made another plate of rice balls. "Hmm...still a lot more...oh well...that can't be helped. Nii-chama, we're going to be having rice balls for quite a while now."

"...I can see that..." He eyed the large trays sitting on the table.

"If you want, we can always make sushi next."

"...that I can probably do."

"Of course, we have to finish all these rice balls first."

"Ugh." He groaned. "Where's the grill?"

"Ah, grilled rice balls. Those are always tasty. I wonder if I remembered to bring the miso paste for flavoring..." She looked around in the fridge.

"Just how much food _did_ you bring?"

"Like I said, more than enough. Now if you're just going to stand there with fish all over your hands, you'd best go wash them and just start passing these rice balls around instead."

"...uh...okay."

Place: Main Tent

"Hmm, back are you now boy?" Sensei grumbled. "I was wondering how much longer it would take her to finish preparing the food. I got hungry."

"My apologies Yamamoto Sensei..." Mel bowed slightly. "She...kept me rather busy."

"I'll bet. You smell of fish." The old man laughed.

"...it can't be helped, Sensei..."

"So which ones are the umeboshi?" Sensei asked eyeing the trays in Mel's hands. "...hmm...I must admit, they're quite well made though."

"Yes..."

"Ah...I'll..." The old man's hand drifted over the tray. "...hmm...which ones are which?"

"She didn't say."

"Hmph...well then...here goes." Picking up one, held it to his mouth. "_Itadakimasu_. Ah...delicious."

"Indeed." Mel said setting the trays down in front of Sensei. "_Itadakimasu_. Now then...which one is...hmm." Taking a rice ball as well, he took a bite. "...ack!" His face scrunched up.

"Oh? Found a sour one did you?"

"...unfortunately, yes." Mel said gagging slightly. "Sour...so very sour."

"Sonja has good taste for such a young girl. Those were very fancy umeboshi, you know that?"

"No...I'm not too partial towards that kind; I prefer the dried ones..." Mel said, forcing himself to swallow the rest of the rice ball. "Phew...sour."

"A shame. Now then...you took one from this tray didn't you? That must mean they're all sour. Have some from the other if you'd rather avoid the sourness, boy."

"I think I will." Mel said going for the opposite tray. "...let's hope it's not as bad..." He said taking a bite. "...fish. Raw. Tasty though."

"That girl would make an excellent housewife if it weren't for the fact that she's the princess of Yellow Comet." Sensei chuckled. "Do you know who she has her eye on?"

"If I answered that question, Yamamoto Sensei, I'd be forced to aid her father in committing seppuku and then I'd have to kill myself afterwards, so I'd rather not." Mel said.

"Hahaha! So you _do_ know."

"And I'm not allowed to say."

"Hmph, so much for trying to get that information from you. Say...boy."

"Yes?" Mel started on other rice ball. 'These things are damn good...'

"What about that girl...the young lady that tagged along with you after our last mission?" Sensei asked.

"What about her?"

"She's an interesting one, that girl." Sensei said.

"Hmm? I wouldn't say that Sami would exactly count as...interesting...even though I say that she's interesting...but..."

"I'll agree with that." Sonja said, bringing in more trays of food. "Sami's a bit...odd."

"Odd is understating it." Mel laughed. "Like I told Sonja, she's a bit off...most of the time anyway. However, she's still quite skillful regardless of her...quirks."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, nii-chama. She might be a bit air-headed, but she's still good at what she does."

"Hmm."

"So how do you like the umeboshi rice balls?" She asked.

"Too sour for my liking." Mel said. "I prefer savory and salty...that or sweet."

"Hrm...fine." Sonja said picking up one of the sour ones. "...mmm...sour."

"...I don't understand how you could eat that..." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I happen to like sour things. Certain ones anyway."

"I like sour things too...but those are a bit...too sour. Have your taste buds degraded already?"

"Nii-chama!" She shouted angrily at him.

"I'm kidding." He said taking another fish filled ball. "Mmm. Tasty."

"I see you're avoiding the sour ones like the plague, boy." Sensei laughed.

"I can't help it." Mel said. "Hmm...this...one. I'm starting to think I'll need some salt..."

"Salt? I didn't put enough in...?" Sonja looked at the tray of food. "Are you sure?"

"Personal preference." He said, fishing into his coat. "I know I've got some salt packages or something in here..."

"...you seriously _do_ keep everything in that coat of yours, don't you?"

"Hmm, here we go." He produced a salt shaker from his coat. "And...more salt."

"Too much sodium is bad for your system...and a salt shaker in your coat? That's insane."

"I don't usually eat a lot of salt, so I wouldn't worry. And I'm not insane, just well prepared."

"Hmph. Oh right...break time's over! I'll just leave the food here. I need to get back to work!"

"Hmm? What are you up to?" Mel asked, watching her leave the tent.

"I need to check something...there's some interesting Intel reports that have caught my eye."

"Very well."

"Hmph...at least she was kinda enough to leave the food here." Sensei muttered, helping himself. "Ah...it reminds me of the good old days." He chuckled.

"Ah, Yamamoto Sensei, if I may...can I ask you a personal question?"

"Mmm? What do you want to know, boy?" The old man chewed slowly and watched the map screen. "I'm willing to answer...almost anything."

"...were you ever married, Yamamoto Sensei?"

"Me? Hahaha! Not in my life. No woman could keep '_Mister Yamamoto_' away from the battlefields."

"Huh. I would've expected you to have been married or something." Mel was a bit surprised.

"Bah...my students were like my children. As long as there's somebody around to take on my teachings, it's all right. Would you consider listening to this old man, boy?"

"Ah..."

"I'm joking, there's still another fellow I'm dealing with, even now."

"Oh...?"

"Are you familiar with Omega Land?" Sensei asked.

"Heard of it, never really wanted to visit." Mel said waving his hand dismissively. "Nothing happens over there... as far as I know."

"Heh. I guess you're right. Anyway, my other disciple...Kouzou Raijin is from the Yellow Comet territory in Omega Land."

"Hmm...Kouzou Raijin eh? What kind of person is he?"

"It'd be best if you met him for yourself." Sensei chuckled.

"Huh...so be it."

"I'll tell you one thing though...he's a bit like you."

"Oh? How so?" Mel asked, picking up another rice ball and swallowing it in one bite. "Mmph."

"He's all about how would you put it... laying down the beatings?"

"Uh...I see."

"And he's a bit like Kanbei."

"...right."

"Anyway, where was I?" Sensei took another long look at the screen. "...I guess it's time to get this show on the road...those mini-cannons aren't going to blow up by themselves, now are they?"

"Unfortunately for us...no."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hss...strange...just what is that old fool planning?" Adder wondered, lying back on a lounge chair. "I guess he's in a quandary as to how he's going to win...which is quite doubtful...I care not for this. The White Sun and their ilk, they are nothing!" He reached over and picked up a glass. "Ah...I guess it is all right for me to have some 'me' time right now. This sake isn't going to finish itself after all...heh...heh...heh. Good thing I had the men steal this."

"Adder." Came a voice from the communicator.

"Hss...what do you want Hawke?" Adder nearly spilt his drink all over his shirt. "Ack...!"

"The enemy...have they been defeated yet?"

"Hss...no Hawke, however, the probability for them to win is next to zero. I have the utmost confidence that they won't make it past my troops as well as the mini-cannons."

"You'd best back up that confidence Aisenfeld." Hawke muttered. "Lord Sturm is not pleased with our results as of late."

"Hush Hawke, there's nothing to worry about. Even with their aid from the despicable White Sun Army, the Yellow Comet Army is no match for us!"

"I pray that you are right, Adder. There are consequences, otherwise." Hawke ended the communication.

"Hmph...doubt all you want Hawke. This match is mine!" Adder motioned to a nearby operator. "Keep pressing the charge. It's doubtful they'll break through our tank squadrons."

"Yes, Lord Adder, but we're starting to run out of men...and resources..." His tech informed him.

"Hss...that matters not. As long as we still have that one base, and our mini-cannons, they cannot stop us!"

"But...they...they have bombers coming now!"

"...hmph. Let them try!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Hahaha..." Sensei laughed rather dryly. "About time. Keep building up those bombers men! We're going to teach Adder a lesson he soon won't forget! The bases in the south and the east are ours, and the pipeline in the east is open as well! We've got him surrounded!"

"Yes sir!"

"Keep pressing the attack, and Adder's going to be sent running to the hills soon enough." The old man turned to see Mel snacking on leftover rice balls. "Still hanging around, boy?"

"Mm? Mmph." He replied with his mouth full. "(gulp) I mean...yes. Excuse me."

"There's no need for that. It looks like our dear girl has made far too many for us."

"Of course, she has. At least her father was kind enough to eat most, if not all of the sour ones for me."

"Kanbei ate them all? Hmph! I wanted some too you know." The old man scowled.

"He...he didn't look too well when I saw him later yesterday, though." Mel said hesitantly.

"Serves him right."

"Although when he was eating them, I swear he was crying tears of joy..."

"Probably. Sonja _is_ so much like her mother, after all. Ah...Lady Hayase was probably too good for her silly husband."

"Huh. A bit harsh Yamamoto Sensei." Mel said.

"Enough with the fond memories for today though. Adder's running out of men, and he can only produce so much at once, after all."

"Sending all those bombers after him is definitely scaring him off, after all."

"That's the idea boy! Death from above!"

"Ah..." Mel noticed something.

"Hmm...are we close enough to strike yet?"

"Not yet, Yamamoto Sensei." Mel said looking at the map. "Just wait until the men are _just_ out of range of that...those cannons."

"Yes...good point. I have heard that they are quite...annoying." Sensei agreed.

"Yeah, I'll say."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...Lord Adder...we're...losing." The tech muttered.

"Hss! Nothing doing! They haven't even scratched our cannons yet! How can you even DARE suggest that we are losing! ?"

"Well...all the troops that were stationed on the perimeter of the pipes were wiped out by the enemy reinforcements in the south...and we're constantly losing infantry... every time they head past the cannons...they are immediately eliminated...the enemy is _not_ letting us get close to their field HQ."

"Hss...that's impossible...send APCs then." Adder said dismissively.

"We...don't have the resources to do so."

"Dammit."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Stop eating for a moment boy, and tell me...what do you think of the enemy's situation?" Sensei asked.

"...in a word...screwed?" Mel said between bites of rice.

"I like the way you think. Now let me have some of those leftovers. Sonja's cooking is to die for." The old man reached at the tray in Mel's hands.

"Please don't say that...I'm afraid you might fall apart at anytime..." Mel chuckled nervously.

"Don't think that now boy! I've still got quite a few years in me!" The old man said.

'I would hope so...but you look way past eighty if you ask me...'

"What's the beeping sound, boy?" The old man's ears perked up at the sound of a communicator.

"...uh...oh, that'd be me." Mel said answering his com-link. "What?"

"Hey boss, its Gary here... the boys are runnin' out of ammo...and we're starvin'."

"I think you've raised enough havoc...it's been ten days after all."

"Heh...so...where to?"

"Head back to the field HQ. We've got food here if you need it."

"Huh. Really now? Plain rations or what?" Gary asked.

"Sonja's been kind enough to make rice balls for us while she's checking Intel reports."

"Home-cooked food? I'm in! We'll be over in a few hours or so. See ya boss!"

"All right. See you then."

"Your subordinates?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah. They're getting fed up taking pot shots at the enemy's troops."

"I wouldn't blame them...being a sniper on top of a boring looking pipe wouldn't be the most exciting thing to do for the last week or so."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Hmm...how many bombers do have ready to go?" Sensei asked an operator.

"We've got at least eight...including the five that we had to begin with. Those have been repaired and restocked and are ready to go."

"Heh...tomorrow's the day boy. Mark my words! Tomorrow's the day that we smash all three of those cannons!"

"Very well, if you say so Yamamoto Sensei." Mel nodded. "...I'm still kind of hungry...I wonder if Sonja's got more food..."

Place: Sonja's tent

"...honestly father...you shouldn't have eaten all those umeboshi rice balls...they're bound to make you sick to your stomach if you eat all that sour stuff at once..." Sonja sighed as she tended to her father.

"But...Sonja...they were absolutely delicious...just like your mother used to make...I...I..."

"You were crying tears of joy, yes. I saw you do that while you were eating them...but eating two full trays of rice balls is very bad for your health..." Sonja sighed as she gave her father antacid pills. "Especially all that rice...oh...the rice."

"Sonja...you're so much like your mother..." Kanbei continued to sob.

"Yes, yes, you've said that as well." The girl sighed.

"Am I interrupting a family moment right now?" Mel asked as he peered into the tent.

"Hardly the case." Sonja said. "You need to talk some sense into father, nii-chama. He's doing things that are hazardous to his health..."

"I wouldn't say it was...hazardous...albeit unhealthy...I've never seen anyone eat that much rice in one go..."

"My student...those rice balls...delicious...very...much...so..."

"...and you're delirious teacher...please get better by tomorrow."

"...rice...balls...Hayase...I'm..." Kanbei passed out on the sleeping bag.

"...it's a good thing the troops can't see him now." Mel said. "It'd be terrible for morale..."

"I agree with you there." Sonja said pulling a sheet over her father. "And now he's asleep in my tent. Sigh. Anyway...what do you want, nii-chama?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if you were going to make more food."

"Not at the moment. You can help yourself to whatever's left in the fridge and make something if you want."

"Good...I was kinda getting sick of snarfing rice balls for a while." He laughed.

"Heehee...but they were good rice balls, weren't they?"

"Yes, yes they were...although too much of a good thing can prove to be bad...as shown by your poor father there..."

"Groan..." Kanbei sounded like a wounded animal.

"Father...honestly." Sonja sighed. "I do love father dearly, but he does go overboard sometimes..."

"Heh...you've got that right...I've got the scars to prove that..."

"Ah yes...he hit you with the back of his sword...but he still left quite the scar on your chest...didn't he?"

"Please don't remind me." Mel shook his head.

"Isn't Sami kinda grossed out by that?" She asked.

"Just a bit. But I don't think she cares anymore."

"Hmm...must be nice to have a relationship like that..."

"Why don't you find yourself a nice guy who can sit as the next successor or something?"

"Daddy always wanted to have a son...however..."

"However?"

"Well...I'm not too sure myself. If you asked him, he'd probably tell you."

"I wonder about that..." Mel shrugged. "Hmm...I really don't feel like eating anymore rice...as if I had a choice though."

"That's about all we've got in the fridge."

"...I can see that..." He said opening the fridge. Sitting all over the shelves were more trays full of rice balls. "Overkill..."

"I had to hide the rest from father in the fridge..."

"That's not a good hiding place."

"That's the last place he would look." She shrugged.

"...right. That is true." Mel nodded.

"Say...nii-chama."

"Hmm?"

"Has Sami called lately?"

"Hmm? Sami? No...not really. Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering."

Place: Orange Star Main HQ

"Phew...worked up a sweat..." Sami said wiping her face with a towel. "C'mon! I don't have all day! Run a few more laps!" She had broken quite the sweat as she continued to drill the men.

"You're in awfully good spirits, Sami." Nell said poking the girl in the cheek with her pointer stick. "I could've sworn you'd be sleeping off your jetlag still."

"Hmph...there's more to it than you think Nell." She said wincing.

"Well, the first day you came back, you were dressed like a schoolgirl." Her commander laughed.

"...mm. Blame Mel and Sonja for that one."

"Ah...but then you slept in for at least three days."

"C'mon Nell, it's been more than a week now! I'm fine! Really."

"...poke." Nell poked Sami in the chest with her pointer stick. "...they've shrunk. Or so it seems."

"Bweh! ? Not you too Nell..." Sami jumped back and covered her chest with her hands.

"Could it be that...the lack of..." The blonde woman about to suggest.

"Let's not go there." Sami said, still backing away from her commander.

"Hmph...fine. And you didn't even bring back any souvenirs." Nell frowned.

"Aw, c'mon! I only stayed at the palace for an extra night!"

"I would've expected Sonja and her father to give you some snacks or something to bring back at least." Nell crossed her arms. "Anyway, our next move is to head over and help Yellow Comet."

"When?"

"When they've moved in closer to the Factory there."

"Ah..."

"Speaking of which...has Mel contacted you lately?"

"Him? Nope. Not since I left the Imperial Palace."

"...weird. Oh right..." The blonde woman gave Sami a rather scary looking smile.

"Uh-oh."

"We haven't had a good girl to girl talk in a long time, you know that?" She put her arm around Sami's shoulder.

"Um...uh...well...I...er..." Sami stammered. "What! ?"

"Since when was Mel such a lady-killer anyway?"

"..." The blood went straight to Sami's face as she broke free, turned on her heel and ran away. "Running away!"

"...she's getting quicker too..." Nell sighed. "I'm not running after her in high heels."

"Hey Nell." Andy walked by, covered in machine oil and who knew what else.

"Hmm? Andy, how are the repairs going?"

"Just fine. Kinda boring though." The boy stretched lazily. "Was that Sami?"

"Yes." Nell nodded.

"What's her problem?"

"I tried to pry into her...well...personal life."

"The whole sex thing?" Andy asked rather bluntly. "Bleah." He wiped off some grease from his face with a rag in his pocket. "Stupid tanks..."

"Well...yes."

"She's not gonna give anybody a straight answer." He shrugged. "I tried e-mailing Sonja about it, and even Sonja couldn't get anything from her."

"You're still talking to Sonja?"

"Here and there." Andy yawned. "She was nice to me after all."

"Hmm. What do you think of her?" Nell asked.

"Nice enough, but her dad's kinda...scary."

"Well said. Very well said."

"I'd hate to be impaled by his sword anyway...I think he'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Also likely."

"...you know what Nell?"

"Hmm?" The blonde nodded.

"I still think it's too soon to worry about something silly like finding a girlfriend, not when there's a war to be fought!" Andy laughed. "I mean if that's what Sami wants to do, then fine, but me? I don't really care."

"That's quite..._mature _of you, Andy." She was taken aback by the boy's answer.

"Ya think? Frankly, I wanna find that Sturm guy and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Don't we all?" Nell looked at her watch. "...what's Max doing anyway?"

"He's still on patrol. I think he's bored and wants to smash something up."

"...good luck with that, I'm fairly certain that we've ran Black Hole out of the country now."

"And so has Blue Moon."

"Yes...yes they have. Although right now they're still making repairs."

"Hmm..."

"I heard that Olaf's hometown was destroyed...he must be quite...upset with that."

"I'm starting to think that the farther in Black Hole gets, the more damage they're doing..." Andy shook his head. "We got lucky because help arrived so soon."

"Yes, that's quite true."

"Shouldn't we send aid to Blue Moon then? To help them repair stuff and all?"

"I'd rather not...Olaf's quite...well...you know him."

"Yeah...I guess helping that old far – I mean...helping him would make him mad." Andy kept from saying anything rude.

"Hmph. You've got that right. Ahem...Andy, would you mind chasing after Sami for me? I've got some new orders for her...and she ran away from me." Nell handed over a folder to Andy.

"...didn't she just run away because you were going to ask about her personal life?" Andy asked.

"I-well...um...it doesn't matter! Move Andy!" She hit him on the head with her pointer stick.

"Owch! Okay, okay, I'm going!" He turned around and ran toward the dorms.

Place: Sami's dorm room

"...phew...no one's coming after me." The girl said as she headed towards the balcony. "...jumping out's not exactly a good idea now...is it?"

"Sami! You in there? C'mon! Open up!" Andy was shouting through her door.

"...ooh no way...she sent Andy after me?" She groaned.

"Sami? You there? Hello? Hello? Hmm...c'mon, you can't be anywhere else now...right?"

"...if I stay quiet...he'll give up." Sami said sitting down on the balcony. "Nice...and...quiet...don't move...relax...pull the curtain..."

"...guess she's not in..."

"..." Sami waited as she heard footsteps going away from the doorway. 'Wait for it...'

"...I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He shouted.

"..."

"...guess not." Andy sighed with defeat. "Where else could she be? I mean she's usually hiding in here...and she usually replies too. Kinda rudely though...never heard a girl swear so much..."

'Phew...took him long enough...god.' She thought to herself. "...better turn off this too." She said disconnecting her radio. "Heehee...and...now...damn. I'm bored." Sitting down on her bunk she stared at the wall.

'Bring-ring-ring...'

"Nya! ?" She jumped slightly. "Ah...just my cell phone...hello?" She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Sami? That you?" It was Mel.

"Yeah, speaking."

"Oh, so you are awake." He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean Mel! ?"

"Sonja and I just assumed you'd be sleeping in or napping on the job."

"What? Hey! I'm not always that lazy you know!" She said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we were wondering if you got back in one piece, and since you are answering our call...guess you did."

"Pretty much." She replied, flopping onto her bed. "What's up?"

"Not much. It's awfully boring in Yellow Comet. Well, save nasty freaks playing foul." Mel said.

"Lovely..."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Nell, in my room." She sighed. "She wanted to grill me about something...I think it has to do with you though, Mel."

"Huh. Me? Why am I not surprised..."

"Apparently something about having a girl to girl talk about...something." She kicked off her shoes, but failed miserably. "...damn laces..."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to gnaw my shoelaces off, duh. Actually I'm just trying to get my boots off."

"I'm fairly certain that you wouldn't want to gnaw on your bootlaces...especially considering all the running around you do."

"Mm, thanks, now just excuse me for a moment. I'm going to put the phone down in a bit."

"Sure."

"Now then..." Sami bent over and tugged at the laces. "...too tight..." She grumbled as she managed to yank one boot off. "Phew...my feet smell too..." Wiggling the toes of her free foot, she proceeded in taking the other one off. "...ew." She picked the phone back up. "Still there?"

"Oh, Sami, how are you?" Sonja answered on the other end.

"Eh. Sonja, what are you doing with Mel's phone?"

"You mean I can't talk to my friend on the phone?"

"I mean you could just e-mail."

"Don't you know about military confidentiality? Most of the e-mails that we send are blocked. Especially from one army to the next."

"...that doesn't explain why Andy keeps sending e-mails to you though."

"I have a very useful filter and encryption for my e-mails. I only let Andy's e-mails through."

"Huh..."

"And don't you just talk to Mel on the communication server anyway?" Sonja asked.

"Hmph...yeah, so what?"

"Answer a question with another question...how typical of you..."

"Ugh...stop being so profound, Sonja." Sami grumbled. "And put Mel back on the line."

"Actually, he's making food right now."

"What! ?"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Eep...she's yelling at me, nii-chama..." Sonja winced as she held the phone away from her ear.

"Tell her to wait." Mel said as he grilled leftover rice balls. "...tch...too bad there's not really anything else I feel like making right now...gimme the phone if she's gonna complain." He sighed looking at the mountain of rice before him.

"Right, right." Sonja handed it back to him. "Geez...she yells pretty loud too."

"You don't want to know." He said handing her a slightly burnt rice ball. "I probably overdid it."

'No really?' She thought to herself. "At least it...adds character to the flavor."

"Somehow I doubt that." Mel said as he finished grilling the rest. "...these ones look a bit better. Ah, Sami, just hold on for a bit, okay?" He said into the phone.

"Fine..."

"...where's the grill?" Sonja asked, looking around. "I want to roast some fish..."

"I wasn't using a grill." Mel said.

"Then..."

"Over there." He pointed to a piece of sheet metal that was bright red. The heat emanating from it was rather unnatural.

"...you were..." Sonja's eyes widened.

"I was holding them over a piece of metal I heated up with my En."

"Isn't that dangerous for you to touch?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mel asked picking up the red hot piece of metal with his hand.

"Eeeeeh...scary." Sonja backed away from the giant piece of red hot sheet metal.

"It's fine to touch it since it's my own En. However..."

"If it was heated over a normal fire...it'd hurt you?"

"Pretty much." He said putting it back down. "I can drain the heat right out of it too if I had to."

"Whatever..." She pulled out a slab of fish from the fridge. "...guess I could pan fry it...could you decrease the amount of heat on that thing...? It looks dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mel said tapping it with his finger. "Oh right...Sami, are you still there?"

"Took you long enough..." She replied with a tone of irritation.

"My bad, I was trying to adjust something."

"Mm...hmm." Sami didn't seem too pleased.

"So anyway, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Still hiding."

"Right."

"Nii-chama...lower the heat!" Sonja shouted at him.

"Right, right." Mel said tapping the piece of metal some more.

"What's Sonja talking about?" Sami asked.

"We're cooking campfire style. Kinda."

"Right..."

"Nii-chama! Not enough now!" Sonja shouted again.

"So...picky..." He sighed.

"What are you doing over there..?" Sami asked. "Sounds like you're hitting a piece of metal."

"I am."

"...what's that have to do with cooking?"

"You'd have to see it to believe it." He said, the flame on his hand continued to burn. "Using En to cook."

"...eh. Definitely." Sami said.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm..." Sonja was cutting up slices of fish and pan frying them. "Ooh...smells nice."

"You two must be awfully bored. Aren't you guys commanding an army or something right now?" Sami asked.

"Yamamoto Sensei is dealing with that right now."

"That old man? Really..."

"What's wrong with an old man commander?" Mel asked.

"Nothing really. It just seems...odd. Just how old is he anyway?" She asked.

"Beats me."

"Huh."

"If I had to give a guess though, I would say he's well past his eighties..." Mel removed his hand from the metal to make a gesture while he was talking.

"Nii-chama! Don't move your hand!" Sonja shouted as she smacked him with her chopsticks.

"Ack..." Mel winced and put his hand back on the hot steel. "Geez..."

"Wow...older than eighty? Amazing." Sami said on the other end.

"Hmm."

"Just what are you kids doing?" Sensei asked coming into Sonja's tent. The old man came upon a rather strange scene. "...indeed, what are you kids doing?" He watched Sonja busily cooking fish, Mel sat nearby with his hand on a piece of red hot sheet metal while chatting on the phone and Kanbei was lying on the ground with a sheet over his body. "...and is the Emperor dead...?"

"Hardly." Sonja replied as she put the cooked fish onto a plate. "He ate too many rice balls and now he's sick."

"Right, I knew that already...I just forgot. Then...what is the boy doing?"

"He's talking on the phone with his girlfriend." She answered.

"...no, I meant what he is doing, holding that piece of red hot metal?"

"He's heating it up right now, Sensei."

"That looks awfully painful." Sensei winced.

"Hardly." Sonja handed a plate of fish and grilled rice balls to the old man. "It's lunchtime Sensei. And I wouldn't worry too much about any weird things that nii-chama does."

"Ah...thank you." Sensei looked at the plate that Sonja gave her. "...just how many of those did you make?"

"Far too many." She sighed. "Nii-chama, you can let go now."

"Right." Mel lifted his hand away from the metal and it immediately began cooling as Sonja dumped some water over it to clean it. He continued to talk on his phone. "So anyway, Nell said you guys are heading to Yellow Comet again?"

"Pretty much." Sami said on her end. "She said something about once they reach the Factory, then we'll head on over.'

"Okay." He nodded. "Hmm?" Sonja handed over a plate of food to him. "Oh thanks Sonja." He watched as the girl took a tray and carried the rest of the plates to the other tents.

"What's going on, Mel?"

"Sonja's on KP duty. Or at least that's what it looks like she's doing."

"Is her cooking...safe?"

"It's pretty good. Probably better than yours." He laughed.

"Mel!" Came her annoyed voice on the other end. "Just because..."

"You can't cook worth a damn?" He said. "That's what Sonja told me."

"Argh!"

"Well look, right now I'm gonna have my lunch, I'll call you another day?"

"Hmph! Do what you like." She hung up rather abruptly.

"...must've hit a nerve." He sighed looking at the now disconnected phone. "Well...so much for that."

"So much for what, nii-chama?" Sonja had just returned. "Oh, looks like you two are done chatting."

"More like I made her angry and she hung up on me." He muttered.

"Ooh? Did you say something mean and insensitive again?"

"What do you mean again! ?" He asked, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "I'm fairly certain I haven't said anything mean to her in a long time!"

"Hmm...true. It's not like you two fight a lot anyway. Not like you used to back in the day." Sonja sat down next to him. "So...shall we eat? Since it looks like you haven't started on your plate yet."

"Huh...? Oh...right. _Itadakimasu_."

"Heehee..._itadakimasu_." She picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks and bit into it. "...fishy."

"Nooo...really?" He motioned at the food. "It is just fish after all. Didn't you season it?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I knew I forgot something! Ugh!" She smacked her forehead in irritation.

"Now what...?"

"I left the miso at home..."

"Uh...I apologize before hand." Mel rolled the report he was reading and promptly smacked Sonja on the head with it. "_What the hell_?"

"Ow!"

"I swear...do you have to act ditzy on purpose sometimes or what?"

"But..."

"No buts, I think we still have more important things to worry about than our food."

"You're right nii-chama." She sighed. "Well...I guess I'll just eat it."

"Hmm."

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you think Yamamoto Sensei can win this tomorrow?"

"Let's take a look-see." She opened up her laptop and examined the Intel. "Hmm-hmm...probability of our victory...over 99 percent. Very likely, the bombers are all within position and Adder has no where to run and no units to stop our advance. This battle will go to us, no questions asked." Sonja finished reading the report. "What do you think?"

"...you've said it all." He said frankly. "Well if that's the case, I'll just shut up and eat." Mel turned his attention back to his food. "It's a shame that you have to succeed your father and get waited on hand and foot afterwards. Your cooking is excellent."

"Hmph...somehow I doubt the entire being waited upon hand and foot, nii-chama. I've always been doing household chores ever since I was little. The entire Imperial family thing is a bit...far fetched." She turned her attentions back to her food. "After all, I get some degree of personal satisfaction out of doing the chores and cooking for father."

"Oh. Well I guess I should know better. You're not exactly the spoiled Yellow Cometan princess."

"I'd rather not be referred to as '_the_ Yellow Cometan princess'." Sonja answered rather indignantly. "It makes me feel...strange. I mean, I'm just a normal girl outside of the fact that I am a commanding officer of the Yellow Comet army and the daughter of the Emperor."

"I think it's the 'daughter of the Emperor' part that gets people thinking that you're way above them. I mean you technically are nobility."

"Nobility?" She dismissed that word with a wave. "How often do you see me act as a noble?"

"Not very often to tell you the truth." He admitted.

"Exactly my point. It's just a title. I eat the same food as the soldiers; I live in more or less the same type of tent."

"Just so happens that yours is quite a bit bigger is all."

"And I hate wearing fancy clothing."

"Can't really argue with that, but you do wear quite a lot of traditional clothing when you're at home."

"I can't help it." She shrugged. "I like wearing kimonos."

"Hmm." Mel gave a nod. "Ah...it's gonna be a long day, isn't it?"

"As always. I need to finish writing up this report."

"It's not like your father is going to read that though." He said peering over at the document on her computer screen. Japanese characters filled the page as Sonja's left hand flew over the keyboard. "Impressive, to type all that stuff with one hand."

"Force of habit, I'm almost always in front of a computer screen nowadays."

"Your eyes are gonna fall outta your head if you keep that up."

"Yes, yes, I know." She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and continued typing. "Ugh...so many reports...so little time...at least I _know_ that father is grateful that I do all this. Or else he'd be sitting at his desk, brush in hand and giant scroll in the other, spending who knows how long writing up the mission reports with his archaic Japanese that I wouldn't even dream of trying to understand."

"You mean the samurai speak?" He asked.

"Especially the samurai speak." She bit into a rice ball and continued to type.

"...I'll say...that's an awfully long report..."

"I'm over viewing all of our latest battles and missions that we just had. We haven't had the luxury of time to finish up any reports on them until now."

"Really..."

"Yes, really." She nodded and typed.

"Okay."

"And while I'm at it, I'm typing up the report for this mission as well, even as Sensei is fighting off our foe."

"I see." Mel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well...I'll that up to you. I think my men are returning soon enough and they'll be expecting food."

"It's just a few snipers isn't it?"

"Yeah...something like that."

"Just give them the leftovers in the fridge."

"Right..." He shook his head. "Are we done yet?"

"Almost. The battle looks as if it's coming to a close." Sonja said closing her laptop. "I guess I'll help get the food ready for your men." She opened up the fridge and picked up a tray. "More rice balls, here you go." Handing them over to Mel, she turned around and looked inside the fridge again. "Hmm...looks like that's about all we've got left. Salmon rice balls."

Mel looked blankly at the tray in his hands, and placed it down on the table. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a pair of headphones and put them on. Turning on his music player, he hummed along with the song and carried the tray out. "Thanks

Sonja."

"No problem nii-chama." She said following him out. "Hmm?" Turning to the sound of an explosion, she realized that the battle had been won. "Well I'll be...let's see how Sensei's doing...shall we?"

"You say something?" He asked pulling at his headphones.

"Oh never mind, just come with me." She motioned for him to follow.

"Huh." Mel shrugged and placed the food on a nearby crate. He quickly scribbled a note that read 'Help yourselves guys – Mel'.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"...Lord...Lord Adder!" An alien soldier stumbled into Adder's tent.

"What now flunky?" Adder was busily gloating to himself. "What was that explosion? Was that the cannons firing and destroying the enemy?"

"N-no sir! The...the cannons...they're...they're destroyed!"

"...our...minicannons have been destroyed! ? All of them! ?" His jaw dropped. "There's been some sort of mistake...under these conditions...there's no way...we should have lost..."

"Too late now sir...the enemy's headed our way! And they're close!"

"Now listen here, Adder! You should really try hard to avoid making me angry." Sensei's voice boomed through the loudspeaker.

"What...what did you do? You old man...you...there's no way you could've won this battle!"

"Hrmph...I'm an old man. I'm not looking for a fight." Sensei sighed. "I want nothing more to relax and bake my bones in the sun. So I'm warning you, stop now, while you still can. If not, I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself...or the young ones."

"Hmph. Too late Yamamoto Sensei." Mel said stepping into Adder's tent. "Good day to you Adder. I managed to get your dummy...but not the real thing. Perhaps re-introductions with the business end of my sword are in order." He drew his sword.

"Guards! Guards! Where are you! ?"

"Oh you mean those idiots that were frightened stiff as our battalion headed their way? They've surrendered already..."

"Hss...Hssssssss!" Adder grabbed the soldier next to him and shoved him towards Mel's direction. "DEAL WITH THEM!" He proceeded in running away towards a recon and drove off.

"Waa...he sure left in a hurry." Sonja giggled. "Um...nii-chama, why are you holding that alien soldier?"

"Huh? Wha...what in the fu – get off me your freak!" Mel violently shoved the soldier to the ground and stabbed him with the business end of his sword. "Die!"

"ACK! STOP! It...hurts!" The alien screamed.

"I would suppose it would hurt." Sonja said rather bluntly. "He is stabbing you with a sword."

"Is this how you savages treat your prisoners of war! ?" The alien screamed as he writhed on the ground, sword impaled through his stomach.

"Whoever said you were a prisoner of war?" Mel said as he bisected the soldier. "Ahem. That was very well done, Yamamoto-Sensei, your command was brilliant indeed." He turned to Sensei and bowed. "It was an honor to watch."

"Heh, no need to praise me like that, boy." The old man grinned. "What say we go back to camp and celebrate for a spell? Looks like the men could use a rest while we're at it."

"We can clean up this...mess later." He wiped his sword on the canvas of the tent and walked off. Sonja and Sensei followed after him.

"...hmm." Sonja looked pensive.

"What's on your mind, child?"

"Odd that father didn't stagger after us to congratulate you on your victory, Sensei."

"That foolish student of mine? Considering that he is writhing on the floor of his tent, I doubt he is any shape to do any congratulating for the time being."

"I guess so..." She shrugged. Turning to Mel, Sonja tugged on his sleeve. "Nii-chama."

"Hmm? What now?" He stopped momentarily.

"We need to plan our next course of action."

"Already? Stop thinking ahead so much, it makes it difficult for me to figure out what you're up to."

"Hmph. Fine, fine." She sighed. "Let's discuss this when we get back to the palace then."

Time: Evening

Place: Imperial Palace: Sonja's room

Sonja sat on her bed and typed furiously on her laptop. Classical music played softly in the background. She flipped through a stack of reports and continued typing. She looked up as she heard her door slide open.

"Pardon my intrusion..." Mel said as he walked in.

"Mmm." She briefly acknowledged his presence and went back to work.

"...just what are you up to?"

"Strategic planning. Reports say the enemy's heading to this region...but surveillance says that there's nobody there."

"I see." Mel nodded. "That's odd."

"I'll say." She peered at the screen over the top of her glasses. "Hmph. I think we're up against someone tricky."

"Tricky...?" He raised an eyebrow. '...wait a minute...could it be...that brat? Hmm.'

"Something on your mind nii-chama?"

"Ah...just getting ahead of myself in my train of thought. It's nothing." He dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand. "I was just remembering something."

"Right." She went back to her work. "Oh, do tell me what you know about the Black Hole COs."

"...wha? Why this all of a sudden."

"I still don't have any _complete_ data on them all. I wish to know all I can about them so I can properly plan our counterattack."

"Tch..." Mel made a face. "I wish I didn't have to...but if you insist on finding out all you can...I'll oblige your request."

"Actually...I have a better idea. I still haven't had a bath yet. Care to join me?"

"Eh. What about what your father thinks?" He was surprised at her request.

"Daddy? Bah, he thinks you're harmless too."

'...sorry I asked...' Mel thought bitterly. "Fine. Whatever."

Place: Bathroom

"Aaaah..." Sonja sighed contently as she sank into the water. "This is definitely worth it after a long day's work." She had wrapped a towel around herself to maintain some degree of modesty.

"Mm." Mel nodded. He sat on the other side of the large heated bath, facing her. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything you know about the Black Hole Commanders. I'll put that information to good use."

"...very well." Placing his fingers on his forehead, he thought carefully. "Hmm...who should I start with?"

"Whoever you wish."

"Let's see...this is all strictly from memory, so don't count on the details on being completely accurate. Well then...let's see...lowest ranking Commanding Officer in the Black Hole army is referred to by Codename Flak. Full name...Flak Wallace, rank...formerly a private, promoted to major by Hawke...specializes in attack dispersion, which allows for variance in his firepower ranging from increasing or decreasing his overall attack power when striking first. Other than that...nothing special, just a big thug with a foul mouth."

"...that was pretty accurate." Sonja said looking surprised. "All from memory too?"

"Yes, yes...ahem. His CO abilities increase the attack dispersion, creating an even greater amount of variance in his attack power ranging from highly destructive to completely ineffectual." Mel continued his dictation of facts from his head.

"...next please."

"Hmm? Oh right. Let's see...I don't know too much about this one...but...the next one, her name is Lash Barton, I think...and...any other details about her personal information, ranking and other stuff is beyond me. She's supposed to be a 'genius' though, however, I've managed to catch her once. She's quite susceptible to traps and she likes trickery and that stuff...um...other details about her that I _do_ know, I would like to keep confidential...ahem. Regarding her battle prowess, she specializes in utilizing strange technology to convert defensive properties of the terrain that she's on to increase her attack power. Her CO ability allows her to increase the effectiveness of her conversions so that her attack power far greater than it should be at times. Um...I also believe that this ability also allows her to forgo overall movement costs, so she cuts through the terrain with relative ease."

"Sounds tricky."

"Indeed she is. I lucked out when I managed to capture her. As well...she was the one that planned the attack on the palace..."

"Hmm...I see..." Sonja nodded thoughtfully. "Excuse me a moment." She took a deep breath and went under the water.

'Sploosh.'

"Eh."

"Haaa...phew." She came back up, water dripping down her face and hair. "Much better. Do continue nii-chama."

"...um...what?"

"Your data on the enemy commanders, continue explaining it to me." She said.

"...oh right. That. Let's see...next is our current antagonist...Adder Aisenfeld. He's a major general...relatively high ranking in the pecking order of the Black Hole army. You've witnessed his abilities first hand already, so there's not much that's really...impressive about him. He's rather average."

"I see..."

"He's also incredibly narcissistic, but I'm fairly certain you're quite aware of that as well."

"Yes, well aware..." She frowned. "Let's skip that data...I have no interest in that...freak."

"If you say so." Mel yawned loudly. "I won't waste your time."

"Who's the last one?" Sonja asked as she empathically yawned after him. "Oh...excuse me."

"Last one? Oh, that'd be the commander of the other three, Hawke."

"Hawke? What's so special about him?"

"He's a very dangerous man...that much I know for certain. He's got impressive skills, I can say that much as well."

"I see..."

"At any rate, that's all I have for you for the time being. If you want more data, I'll have to get it from our Intel officers."

"Anything would be fine." She nodded. "However...the next task at hand..."

"Yeah, what?"

"I've got Intel that says that the enemy's coming into our territory again. Care to help me scheme?"

"That depends...who are we scheming against?" Mel asked.

"I'll tell you once I've got more leads." She gave Mel a slight smile. "This might prove to be somewhat ...intellectually stimulating."

"...hmm."

Time: Early morning

Place: Central Yellow Comet: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Kanbei stood, hand resting on his sword as he looked around the battlefield. Or it would have been a battlefield if it weren't so devoid of enemy activity.

"Hm? Where is my foe? What is this? There is no enemy in sight." The Emperor frowned. "Sonja, what is the meaning of this?"

"You're right, father...there's no one here." She said feigning ignorance. "This is an important piece of the puzzle, though. The enemy must be targeting this area." Looking around, she noted Mel wasn't present with them. 'Hmm...nii-chama must be readying my preparations. And father and Sensei are playing along quite well.'

"If they're here, Sonja, show me where they're hiding." Sensei grumbled. "If there is no enemy, there can be no battle. We must move ahead to the next battlefield."

"I suppose you're right Sensei, and yet, something seems strange..."

"I've no time for your stubbornness daughter! Come, Sonja, we must go!"

"Hmm...yes, Father...I understand." With that, the Yellow Comet COs turned and left the region with their forces.

Time: Half a day later

Place: Black Hole Forces

"Heehee...just as I thought. Not a soul in sight. They all up and left like that. Does no one in Yellow Comet have a brain?" Lash giggled. "I guess I'll just march right in and capture their field HQ. Then we'll have this place to ourselves! Heeheehee!"

"Pfeh...took your time getting here, didn't you? I was expecting you much sooner you know? You've wasted a fair bit of our time." Sonja had interrupted Lash's early predictions of victory with a communication.

"What in the! ? You're...you're not supposed to be here! I...I _saw_ your army moving away!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but what you saw was staged by us. Yes you _did_ see the Yellow Comet army 'leave'. But that was false." Sonja smiled. "It took some doing to get my father and Sensei to agree with this plan, but...I was beginning to wonder if you would take the bait. I thought you were smarter than that, according to Mel's Intel."

"Hrmph...wait a minute...are you saying that _you_ trapped _me_?"

"But of course. Surrender. Even though there's Fog of War everywhere, there are rockets on both sides of you, and artillery waiting ahead. If you even try to reach our field HQ, you'll be wiped out." She crossed her arms and maintained the smug grin on her face. "

"I wonder about that..." Lash said.

"Huh?"

"It's not like you're a combat specialist or anything, right? I really wonder if you can take me."

"Ku..." Sonja's expression immediately darkened.

"I have a pretty big army here, tanks and stuff you know. If we keep marching, I think I'll take your field HQ and win. Don't you agree?"

"Hmph...that's impossible. My calculations aren't wrong. Your army will be destroyed completely before you even _touch_ our field HQ."

"I think I can make it. Care to bet on it?" Lash taunted back.

"If you really want to try, who's going to stop you?" Sonja shrugged and then made a gesture. "Oh, that's right. _I am_. How's this? If even _one_ of your units get to our HQ, you win. Let's determine which of us has a better grasp on reality."

"Oh you're on Miss Yellow Comet Princess...this is a game! Yay! A game! A game! Teeheehee!" Lash began giggling madly.

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"_Are you insane! ?_" Mel asked after Sonja cut the communication link. "_If even __**one**__ of their men make it here, we lose!_"

"Please, calm done nii-chama, we've got this one in the bag."

"I wonder about that." He said the same thing Lash had said.

"We're not outnumbered or outclassed by them by any stretch. They just happen to have a lot more tanks than we do." Sonja shrugged as she looked at the field data. "It's not like I _need_ a gazillion tanks just to crush her. I mean we purposely hid the ones that were around the HQ and we moved all our other units to the other side of the mountain just to set this trap. We _needed_ to remove as many of our heavy units as possible to make it convincing."

"A shame we can't call for reinforcements right now..." He sighed. "Well that's just how the ball rolls..."

"Well, I think that I'll manage, please don't interfere...I must learn more about this Lash through my own strength."

"...tch. Very well. I'm leaving then. If you lose, don't come crying to me." Mel gathered up his things and headed out of the main tent. "However, you should be careful. I've only managed to trap her those few times myself just out of sheer dumb luck. And knowing how unlucky you are...let's just hope that luck isn't on her side."

"Are you leaving or what? I'll manage just fine nii-chama. Go back to the Palace! In fact, you know what? Get ready to throw a victory party when I come back!" She said.

"...we'll see." He shook his head as he boarded his APC. "Later Sonja."

"Bye-bye now." Sonja turned to her men. "All right men, move out. We've got a battle to win. Let's move our indirect units closer towards the mountain range. Recon units, maintain our field of vision. Have the infantry units get to higher ground. Prepare to start bombardment once they begin their approach."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Well then, Lash...if this it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Place: Black Hole Forces

"Hmph...that Sonja's all talk. Let's see how she can handle a couple hundred tons of steel!" Lash turned to her men. "All righty! Move, move, move! We're gonna squash her like the bug she is!"

"Yes Mistress Lash!"

"Heeheehee! This'll be _real_ fun."

Time: The next day

Place: Yellow Comet Imperial Palace

Mel and his men sat at the conference table with Kanbei and Sensei. They were busy checking out new intelligence reports regarding the location of the Factory.

"Yamamoto Sensei, look here. There's heavy enemy activity in this sea bound region." The young man said.

"Hmm...I see...do you think it's _that_?" The old man asked.

"I would say it's very likely that the enemy has set up shop there. There's not other reason for it." Mel nodded.

"However...there's something else to be addressed." Sensei said as he drank his tea.

"And that is...?"

"Not all of the country has been liberated from the Black Hole presence. There are still places that need clearing out of those freeloaders." The old man pointed at a number of other locations on the map.

"Well said." Mel grinned. "Well, that takes care of that...however, I wonder if it was wise for me to leave Sonja by herself..."

"Oh right...that _plan_ of hers. Do you know how she is faring?" Kanbei was visibly worried.

"I can't say...let's just wait and see, shall we?" Kanbei's student shook his head. "I think she can handle herself just fine."

Time: A week later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja sat reading a book. "This isn't as difficult as I thought it would be. Where's the challenge in bombarding her units like fish in a barrel? Maybe if she'd use her CO power, then it'd become a challenge. Not." She flipped through the pages leisurely as she waited for her men to give her a status report.

"Commander Sonja, the enemy is still continuing their march towards our field HQ."

How far along are they?"

"A few days away, but they're being destroyed constantly even as we speak."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Sonja dismissed the soldier. "Well...back to my book then." Picking it back up, she continued to read through the novel.

Place: Imperial Palace Garden

Mel sat cross-legged at the side of a rather ornate looking fish pool, filled with many large koi carp. The fish swam around lazily, and from the size of them, Mel gathered they were quite ancient. Even more so, he noticed that some of the fish swam towards where he was sitting and stayed there, as if they were waiting for something.

"Hmm...?" He carefully looked at the fish again.

"Admiring the fish are you, my student?" Kanbei asked watching the fish with Mel.

"Ah...teacher, yes."

"These are the very same koi that were here when you were training in Yellow Comet, did you know that?"

"...you mean the ones that I used to feed as part of my duties some years ago?" He asked.

"The very same."

"...I would've thought they'd have died by now." Mel said bluntly.

"Nonsense. These fish are practically family heirlooms in their own right."

"...and why is that?"

"These koi so happen to have been living during the period when Sonja's great grandfather was alive." Kanbei said proudly.

"...I didn't think goldfish would live that long..." Mel said in mild amazement. 'They'd look nice, steamed and on a platter if you ask me...' He thought to himself.

"The koi from Yellow Comet, if top grade can live up to two hundred years!"

"...could've fooled me. That's probably why these suckers still recognize me. Or something."

"Well, it _is_ feeding time." Kanbei laughed. "Here's their food, you can feed them if you wish, my student."

"Very well." Mel said grabbing a handful of the pellets. Scattering the food towards the fish, Mel and Kanbei watched as they swarmed near the top of the water, greedily swallowing the pellets. "...still lively, aren't they?"

"Very much so."

"Teacher, what is your next move?"

"I leave the tactical planning to Sonja. We shall deal with whatever battle we have next once she returns."

"...I see."

* * *

On the other side of the palace's sizable garden, Gabe sat on the floor, across from Sensei.

"Your move, boy." Sensei said, placing a black stone on the board.

"Mmm...damn" Gabe muttered as he examined the Go board. "...this is tricky." He sighed, placing a white stone on the board. "And I just thought the boss sucked at Go, but you, sir are good."

"I didn't get old for nothing you know." The old man chuckled, putting down his stone.

"I'll say." Gabe said trying to find an opening. "No good...no good. I give up." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Let's see who won..." Sensei said, as they started counting spots on the board.

"...all said and done, you've beaten me again by only a few squares."

"Hahaha! Is that it? You're far better than your commander at this game, that's for sure."

"Yes, but I can't beat you, Yamamoto Sensei."

"A shame, I need to play against Hachi again someday, he gave me a challenge at least."

"The shopkeeper guy back at the Orange Star base? Really?"

"Yes, that one." Sensei nodded. "There's more to him than just a shopkeeper mind you."

"Hmm."

"Did Yamamoto Sensei kick your butt again?" Gary asked as he walked by.

"Kind of...sort of." Gabe muttered. "Yes."

"Hmm...I think I shall give this a 'Go'." The sniper chuckled at his cheesy pun.

"That was horribly done man." The ninja groaned.

"I thought it was quite witty."

"Hardly the case Gary." Gabe shook his head.

"Bah, what do you know about jokes? You just kill people."

"And you don't?"

"Hmph...whatever. Now then...shall we begin Yamamoto Sensei?" Gary directed his attention to the Go board.

"Hmm? Ah, it's you. If you think you've what it takes to beat me, give it a try." Sensei laughed. "You'll wish you never challenged me after I'm done with you!"

"We'll see, we'll see."

Time: A few days later

Sonja looked at her monitors and smiled

"Looks like we've got her beat." She said, ordering her troops to fire the final volley of missiles. "Well then Lash, I think that answers that question." She said on the communication link.

"Aww...I lost. Oh well, I still have plenty of pieces to play with." Lash pouted.

"...p-pieces! ? I can't believe you just said that! War isn't a game! You're...you're not on some kind of a playground!" Sonja was aghast as she stammered angrily at Lash.

"Oh, but it _is_ a game. A wonderfully fun game between you and me. I know you feel the same way. Come on, you can tell me! I mean, those other COs, like Mel and whoever, they don't think the same as me, so they're no fun to play against!"

"Don't...don't be silly...I'm...nothing like you, Lash." Sonja's face had gone pale.

"You're lying! You're exactly like me! You and I, we're the same. You're always thinking about it, right? Which move will bring victory? You enjoy war, like a good game of chess. Heeheehee!" Lash stuck out her tongue as she continued to taunt Sonja.

"Nnn..." The expression on Sonja's face was exceptionally pained.

"We're not different at all, miss Yellow Comet princess. You'll feel it someday, the joy that war brings. Wait...you feel it _now, _don't you? Oh, Sonja! I knew it. Teeheehee! Toodles!" Lash then cut the communication and escaped in a hurry.

"Wait...hold it! Am I really...like you? I...I won't become you, Lash. I...I can't." Sonja groaned as she rubbed her temples in frustration. 'F-father...nii-chama...what...what should I do?'

Time: That night

Place: Imperial Palace

Sonja had returned victorious, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Welcome back Sonja, how was the fight?" Kanbei asked.

"...father, I...please...excuse me, where is nii-chama?" She asked.

"My student? He's probably outside in the garden again. He's been there all afternoon and evening."

"Mmm...thank you father." Sonja shuffled slowly over towards the central garden.

* * *

"Who's there?" Mel asked without turning around. He had sensed a presence coming towards him from his spot on the ground.

"...nii-chama." Sonja collapsed next to him.

"Hmm...? What's the matter Sonja?"

"...I...I met that girl...Lash..."

"So, what about that crazy psycho brat?" He asked with a shrug.

"Am...am I like her?"

"Say what?" Mel turned, looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"...do...do you think I treat war like it's a game of chess? Do I! ?" Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my. Well...um...er...I..."

"Nii-chama...you can't answer can you! ? You...you don't want to tell me the truth because you know it'll hurt me! Is that it? I _do_treat war like a game, don't I?" The waterworks began to flow. "Stupid nii-chama! Tell me! Tell me!" She balled up her fists and started hitting him as she cried.

"...tch...damn. There's no need to be so extreme Sonja..."

"But...what she...she said..." Sonja stopped talking and started to sob rather loudly.

"...ooh...boy. I didn't think it would come to this if the two of them met..." He sighed. "C'mon Sonja, I think it's best you go to bed for the time being...

"Mmm..." She sniffled. "But..."

"Calm down...there's no need to cry about it...she's...she's just using psychological warfare against you, that's all." He tried to comfort her, but failed rather miserably.

"...war...fare..." With that, she started crying again.

"Dammit..." He shook his head. "Come on Sonja...let's go back, just like old times."

"Mmm..." Climbing up onto Mel's back, Sonja clung to him as he carried her piggyback. '...I haven't done this in a long time...' She thought to herself, remembering the warmth of his back. '...and now Sami gets to do this without having to share...it's not fair...I haven't been able to...for a long time.'

"_Man oh man...just what happened anyway...?" _Mel sighed. "_Don't bother telling me until you want to though...all right?"_

_ "Okay nii-cha...n."_

_ "Heh...I'll let you get away with that one this time."_ He grinned. "_Well, looks like you've had a rough day either way."_

"_Thanks...nii-chan..._"

"..._no problem._" Shaking his head, he carried her up to her room.

Time: Morning

"..." Sonja blinked and stared at the ceiling. "...I can't see." She felt around for her glasses on the night table and wore them. "...mmm...my eyes..." Rubbing at them, she realized they hurt quite a bit. "Ugh..." Slowly sitting up, she got out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, her eyes were red and bloodshot, from crying last night, and to make matters worse, she had fallen asleep in her uniform. "...ugh...that was a horrible day. I feel like I'm half dead..." With a groan, she crawled back to her bed and put her head under the pillow. "Groan."

Kanbei wondered what had become of his dear daughter, but all Mel told him was that she felt depressed and needed to rest for a day or so. The Emperor stayed up all night with worry and he looked a bit worse for wear as well.

"_Good morning tea-eh? Teacher, you look terrible._" Mel said as he walked over to Sonja's room.

"_Good morning my student...I haven't had any sleep last night since you told me that my daughter was in dire straits."_

_ "She's not in dire straits teacher, she's just a bit...depressed."_

_ "But...but..." _Kanbei protested.

_ "Teacher, get some rest for the time being, it's bad for morale if the leader of the country looks...sleep deprived._"

"_...ugh...I suppose you're right my student...we...we shall not move out for the day."_

_ "Well said teacher, well said._" Mel continued down the hall and opened the door to Sonja's room. "Sonja, I'm coming in."

"...mm."

"...what in the..." What he saw as he walked in wasn't exactly surprising. "I knew you should have gotten changed last night..." He groaned and shook his head. "Hurry up and get dressed Sonja..."

"...mmm." She was lying face up on her bed, and lamely attempting to get undressed, she had managed to get her skirt off, but was having trouble with her top. "Too...tired..." She mumbled rather incoherently because her shirt was halfway off and covering her face. Underneath her clothes, her matching underwear was light pink.

"...nice choice of underwear Sonja." He said sitting her up against the headboard. "Are you all right?" He asked, helping her with her shirt.

"...could...be...better." She started to lean to the side. "...mmm..."

"Yeesh."

"Nii-chama...help me get dressed...or undressed...whatever. I need to take a bath..."

"...this is oddly familiar, and I'll respectfully decline. You're already undressed enough to get yourself to the bathtub."

"Mmm..." She whined rather loudly. "Nii-chama..."

"I'd say something, but I won't. But I think I will say this instead, it looks kinda bad when the princess of Yellow Comet is splayed out on her bed in her pink underwear whining about something."

"Nii-cha-maaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Not listening..." Mel sighed and left the room. "I was never here."

"...darn." Sonja sighed as she figured out her situation. "...let's see...lying in a funny position on my bed in my underwear...I guess he has a point..." She slowly sat up and popped a few joints in her back. "Owowowow...how does Mel do this and enjoy it? He _must_ be a masochist. Owie..." Bending side to side, she made her way over to her bathroom. "...stupid nii-chama."

Place: Patrol Route: Gary

Gary stood at naval field HQ, he had been assigned to patrol a sea route today.

"Commander, what are your orders?" His subordinate asked.

"Hmm? Beats me." He gave a shrug. "I don't know, just see what...eh?" He spotted something moving in the distance.

"Something the matter, Commander?"

"Looks like the troops that just engaged Sonja are headed our way, or rather their remnants."

"Orders, Commander?"

"Tch...so much for an uneventful patrol week. Open up a link with the enemy officer, I want a word."

"Yes, Commander!" The soldier saluted and ran off.

"Eeeeh! ? Not again! I could've sworn I saw the last of your stupid army in Blue Moon!" Lash moaned as she answered the communication. "Or was it the Palace...? Whatever! BOO!"

"Oh, it's just you again shorty girl." Gary muttered.

"You! Stupid nerdy guy! Not again! I don't want to play with you! I want to play with Sonja!"

"I heard about what you did to her, just last night. Now that's unacceptable. I think it's high time we taught you a lesson again. Maybe you'll learn that war isn't a game." He smiled smugly. "Shall we?"

"Hmph! All I have to do is break through your lines and get my units outta here!"

"That is if you can. It's gonna be time for some target practice today. My navy's been itching for a fight lately."

"Ooh! I'll show you!"

"Then...let's dance, shorty girl. I've got all the time in the world. After all, you've got all this fog to cut through as well."

"We'll see!" Lash stuck her tongue out at him. "BLEAH!"

White Sun Mission: Intel Squared

Operative: Gary

"Commander, your orders?"

"Prepare to move our long range naval units into range. We've also got to be careful of any air support she might have. I could've sworn I heard some bombers headed our way as well." Gary said.

"We're having the cruisers move along patrol routes as we speak." The officer replied.

"I see, have more recon units ready as well, we've got to compensate for our weakness in the fog."

"Understood Commander."

"Now then, let's have some fun with her, shall we?"

Place: Imperial Palace

"Hmm...according to this, it looks like Gary has engaged the enemy." Mel said reading the latest Intel report. "What's up with that?"

"I think he caught up with Lash's forces while she was retreating after the beating she received from Sonja." Gabe replied looking at the positioning of the patrol route. "I mean, we had him go around that area to make sure that there weren't any stragglers that could cause trouble after Sonja left..."

"Hmm..."

"Speaking of which...where is she?"

"Where's who?" Mel asked.

"Sonja, boss, Sonja." Gabe said. "I would think that she'd be the first person in the war room trying to finish her reports for her father.

"Ah...regarding that...I had to do the report for her last mission. Apparently it left quite a ...well...let's just say she's a bit traumatized again. Or stressed. Whatever."

"Right..._that_ happened." His friend shook his head.

"I didn't think she'd take it so hard, but then again, she's still young...kinda."

"She's only what...twenty?"

"Eh...let's see...the entire Cosmo land incident took place sometime last year...and she was seventeen...so...well...and it's not her birthday yet this year...um...well..." Mel was thinking carefully. "Um...well, she's still eighteen I think."

"Oh snap. Wait a sec, boss, you still haven't answered my question as to where she is right now?"

"Right! She's in her room recovering for the time being. The same goes for her father who didn't get any sleep last night."

"...geez, like father like daughter eh?" Gabe shook his head in disbelief.

"Heh, yeah I guess you could say that."

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to _her?_" Gabe made a weird gesture with his left hand.

"Which 'her' are you talking about?" Mel wondered. "There's a lot of..."

"Oh you know. _That _one." He made the weird gesture again.

"...my girlfriend?" Mel looked confused. If Gabe had meant Sami, she had just called him a day ago on his phone, and Gabe usually referred to Sami as 'Red'.

"No, not Red, the _other_ one." Again, the weird hand motion.

"Oh..._her_." Mel realized which girl Gabe was referring to by his gestures. "I lost track of that one. I don't know whatever happened to her. Haven't seen her since I left White Sun during the Cosmo land campaign."

"Seriously? She's definitely not doing her job then."

"I'll say. When I do find her, she's getting a good thumping." The commander muttered.

"Care of the not so business end of your sword?" Gabe pointed at the scabbard.

"Pretty much, that stupid brat disappeared who knows when."

"What a shame. I thought her job was to follow you around so you'd stay out of trouble."

"I _do_ stay out of trouble."

"Heh, whatever you say boss." His friend laughed.

"Hmm. Anyway, looks like we've got more trouble coming our way..." Mel looked at a satellite feed. "Looks like they're...building something unpleasant over in this region here."

"...yeah...looks like it, but what...what is it?" Gabe asked.

"Beats me...we'll find out once Kanbei and Sonja are ready to move out again."

"Ah...right, that..." Gabe sighed. "Whatever they're building...it looks kinda small compared to the other 'toys' they've put out for us to blow up."

"By small, I hope you only mean it's because it's the size of a city..."

"Fine, fine, it's not really 'small' per se...but...well...it's not as huge as a black cannon or factory...that's all."

"Or a pipeline segment..." Mel suggested.

"Oh yes, that too." Gabe nodded. "Uh...well what's the plan?'

"We wait for the time being."

"Why would you want to wait nii-chama?" Sonja asked as she walked into the war room.

"Shouldn't you be back in bed for the time being Sonja?" Mel asked in reply.

"Umm...well...uh..."

"It's not very convincing especially when you're in a yukata and not your uniform." He pointed at her.

"Well..." She fidgeted.

"Go back to bed, we'll worry about any details tomorrow when you and your father are well rested."

"Father? What...what happened to my father?"

"My foolish student worried himself into exhaustion because of you girl." Sensei grumbled as he came into the room as well. "I had just finished checking up on him."

"...because of me...?" Sonja sighed uneasily. "I...I see."

"It's not your fault though." Mel sat placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, just rest up for the time being. I think Gary's teaching Lash a lesson even as we speak..."

"Mmm..." She nodded. "I...mm. You have my appreciation nii-chama."

"All right, back to bed Sonja...Yamamoto Sensei...I'll leave anything here up to you. I'm going to see her to her room."

"Very well boy, make sure both Kanbei and Sonja don't leave their rooms for any silly reason."

"Heh...I'll try."

"Good lad."

Place: Battlefield: White Sun Side

"The things I put up with..." Gary sighed. "What's our status, because this brat is starting to get tougher this time around."

"We're still doing fairly well Commander, the enemy isn't able to break through our lines since we're destroying their troops as they march towards us."

"Hmph. So much for a challenge..."

"The enemy commander doesn't seem to care for the time being, judging from how they continue to send troops into the line of fire."

"...wait...what?"

Place: Black Hole Forces

Lash was busy playing with a handheld game during the fight. She paid little attention to the status of her units and their current well-being. After all, her units were being used as decoys for the time being.

"Mistress Lash...are you certain this is how the plan should be?" One of the aliens asked her.

"Hmm? Yes, yes there's no problem. We're supposed to be distracting this guy on patrol either way, so that Adder and Flak can set up and take down those cities. It's all in the big plan. Even the communication was a big act."

"I see..."

"Once we've distracted the White Sun officers long enough, then we're gonna squash some cities."

"Understood."

"Now then...hmm...I think if we can keep on distracting them for a few more days...Adder and Flak should be ready by then."

"Yes, Mistress Lash."

"Heeheehee! I love it when a plan falls into place!" She giggled

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"..." Gary stared at the reports. "...just what are they trying to pull anyway?" He sighed and pulled a headset out of his pocket. "Better see what the boss has to say about this..."

Place: Imperial Palace

"Ack." Mel jumped slightly in his seat. "Dammit...what's up with using the private line at a time like this?" Reaching into his coat, he took out a communicator. "What! ?"

"Boss, regarding the current skirmish I'm in..." Gary began.

"Yeah. What about it Gary?" Mel was a bit irritated.

"...something's weird. Did you notice any other funny business that the Black Hole Army was up to?"

"They're building their weird toys again in another region...why?"

"...huh...thought so. I think shorty girl's forces are just here to be a diversion...the real threat is elsewhere then..." Gary reported.

"Hmm...so they're acting sooner than expected...damn!"

"Why don't you do something about it?" The sniper asked.

"I'd rather not for the time being...I don't have any troops ready right now...also, Kanbei and Sonja are kinda out of commission."

"Huh...well so much for that." Gary sighed on the other end. "Okay...I'll see if I can finish off her troops in a hurry then...but for the time being...try to get everybody ready or something boss...I'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mel got up from his chair. 'Ugh...dammit, my back is stiff...'

"Right-o. I'm off boss."

"Later, later." Straightening up, he headed back downstairs to the council room.

* * *

Sensei had started to doze off slightly until he heard somebody coming in.

"Hmm? Is that you boy?" The old man sensed Mel's presence as he entered.

"Yamamoto Sensei...we have a problem." Mel began.

"What might that be?"

"What's the current status of any available Yellow Comet forces?"

"We've got men ready to move at a moment's notice, why?"

"Because we're being tricked by the enemy. They've set up a diversionary force that's drawing attention away from the area we were checking on earlier. It appears that they're almost finished construction of whatever weapons they have deployed there."

"Why those...hmph! Wake up my foolish student! Let him take care of it! He's had less sleep than this when he was still under my wing."

"Uh..."

"You look reluctant...fine! I'll wake him up myself!"

"...hoo-boy..." Mel sighed as he watched the old man make his way up to the Emperor's quarters.

Time: A few hours later

Place: Imperial Palace Gate

"Ugh...took long enough for you two to get ready to head off." Sensei grumbled. "At any rate, it'd be best for you and your daughter to take care of this, Kanbei."

"Yes Sensei...I understand." The Emperor nodded yawning rather loudly. "Excuse me...now where is Sonja?"

"If you're looking for her, she's sleeping in the APC..." Mel said pointing over in the general vicinity where the troops had gathered. "I managed to wake her up and told her to get changed...but she fell asleep again soon afterward."

"Hmm...I see." Kanbei said.

"She's had a difficult battle, teacher...please let her rest." Mel said.

"Very well. Men! We march to battle!" Kanbei shouted, drawing his sword. "No trickery shall go unpunished!"

"Good luck teacher. Yamamoto Sensei and I will hold the fort until you return."

"Excellent! To battle men! To battle!" Kanbei rallied the troops and they began marching out of the palace towards the battlefield.

"...he's awfully energetic for somebody who's been sleep deprived..." Mel said to Sensei as soon as the Emperor and his troops were gone.

"I told you he's tough!" The old man nodded.

"I agree...now then...let's see if we can find that Factory...that'll be Yellow Comet's next target once they've taken care of whatever's going on there." Mel turned around and headed towards the council room. "Let's see what we're up against this time..."

"Ahead of the game as usual, eh boy?" Sensei grinned.

"Oh hardly...that's Sonja's job, not mine. I hate reading intelligence reports and trying to plan ahead."

"Hmm..."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ: Adder

"Commander Adder, the laser cannons have been deployed, as ordered." An alien soldier announced.

"Very well..." Adder nodded in approval. "It took long enough, but we've got this region where we want it. Heh...heh...heh."

"Hey Adder...how are you planning on using those lasers up in the mountains?" Flak asked rather stupidly.

"Quite simple, really. Even you would understand...I'm going to lure them in and fire the cannons."

"Huh...what makes you think they'll come all the way out here?"

"It's likely they've found out that Lash's attack is a diversion, so they should've sent fresh troops this way to deal with me. Also...I'm going to lay siege to those cities in the north. If they don't come, I'll tell the world that they permitted their cities to be taken...either way, we can't lose!"

"...huh." Flak just nodded. 'That sounds kinda familiar...but I'm not gonna say anythin'.'

"More importantly, did you deploy those infantry units as I requested Flak?"

"I sent 'em just where you said...they're pretty far from the cities...is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine...I'm going to have them march along slowly anyway. They're merely bait for the enemy...I wouldn't want our men to capture those cities too quickly now...heh...heh...heh." Adder continued to chuckle. "Now...let's wait until the Yellow Comet forces are in sight before we commence our plan."

"How far are they Adder?"

"They'll be here probably by morning. We shall wait until they come, and then we start the show. Heh..."

"...all right." Flak shrugged. "I'm gonna hang around and watch...Hawke's mad at me and doesn't want to see my face right now..."

"You must have messed up far too many times now Flak...I'm surprised Hawke hasn't demoted you yet."

"Sh-shut up dammit!" Flak balled up his fists in anger.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say Flak. Now let us sit and wait...heh...heh...heh."

Time: Hours later

Place: On the march

Sonja had finally woken up and she managed to get her hands on the Intel regarding the current situation.

"...hmm...what the...ugh. Father, hold your attack!"

"Hmm? Why, Sonja? The Black Hole Army is about to lay siege to the cities." Kanbei said. "This is unforgiveable!"

"Because it's a trap father. They're trying to lure us in, see here on the map? There seems to be an enemy weapon hidden within the mountains...if we go in through the mountain range we're going to be hit..."

"But we can't just sit here, Sonja!"

"Why not? That city isn't at all important strategically speaking." She reasoned.

"..." Kanbei shook his head. "Sonja, What are you? What are _we_?"

"What are we? Technically speaking, you are the ruler of Yellow Comet...but and we're COs in the Yellow Comet Army." She said thoughtfully.

"Correct. And as the ruler of this country and as a CO, I will not sit idly by and watch my people be destroyed! Even if it's a trap. Even if it's not strategically important." Her father was on a roll. So much so that Sonja realized that she somewhat _was_ like Lash.

"...that's...I'm sorry father, I..." Sonja felt a slight pang in her chest.

"We are COs. It is our job...no, our duty to protect the people of Yellow Comet. Am I wrong?" He asked.

"No, father...I understand...but be careful. I'm going to see if I can figure this trap out..." She took a look at the map again. 'Better give nii-chama a call...perhaps he and his friends can shed some light on this...' "Father, I'm going to be in the communications tent if you need me."

"All right my daughter. Men! Even though it is a trap, we shall do our best to save the people of Yellow Comet! Do you hear me!" The Emperor's voice boomed.

"Yes sir!" His men responded.

"We march!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!"

Place: Communications Tent

Sonja sat down and called the palace.

"This is Commander Sonja."

"Ah Commander, how can I help you?" The operator on the other end asked.

"Please send this call to Commander Mel..."

"Hmm? I'll call him in right away then."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Commander." The operator nodded. "I've just called him, he'll be along shortly."

Place: Imperial Palace Communications

Mel walked into the communication room in the palace and looked up at the screen.

"What's up Sonja?"

"What do you know about the new weapon the enemy has set up here in the region father and I are in?" She asked. "I'll send you the visuals now."

"Hmm..." He looked carefully at the pictures. "...well, I'll say this much, it looks like it can fire...something. Just a second..." Mel turned around and shouted to his subordinates. "Gabe! Gary! C'mere for a sec. I need you two to take a look at something!"

"Coming, coming...no need to shout boss." Gabe said as the two of them walked into the room. "What needs doing?"

"Look at this here..." Mel enlarged the images on the monitors. "What do you two think?"

"...looks like a cannon or something." Gary said. "And judging from design of the barrels...my best guess would be that it's an optical weapon...otherwise better known as a laser."

"...a laser huh..."

"Sounds like they're trying to copy you, boss." Gabe said.

"Bah...not even close." Mel muttered. "Okay, so we know that it's a laser, what else?"

"Well...looking at how those two things are positioned...I think they'd fire in all four directions that they're pointed in." Gary observed. "But..."

"But what?"

"...judging from the fact that we've never seen this new 'toy' yet, I'd say it's in it's prototype stage...so...if it's the same as the Black Cannons that first emerged in Orange Star..."

"Ah...I see what you're getting at." Mel nodded. "It'll only fire every _other_ day."

"Exactly."

"Did you get all of that Sonja?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She answered. "Let's hope your observations are accurate. Thank you!"

"Good luck to you and your father then." Mel said ending the communication. "Bye."

"Bye-bye!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"Father, I believe we have unraveled the enemy's plans." Sonja said as she headed back to the main tent. "That...weapon is a laser cannon of sorts. We believe that it will fire a beam in a cross shaped formation from where it is set up."

"Hmm...I see...yet no matter the trap...I must..." Kanbei muttered as he listened to her.

"Ooh! I'm not finished yet Father! Since the White Sun Commanders haven't seen this before in the other countries, I think it's only just in it's prototype phase...meaning they can't fire it any time they want yet." She said. "I think that's something we can use to our advantage."

"That is very good to know! You are splendid, my child!" Kanbei hugged his daughter tightly.

"Father...! I am _not_ looking for flattery right now! I'm trying to warn you!" She got free of her father's grip and pointed at the map. "The...the cities here. If the enemy captures all of them...then we lose. Do be careful, father.""

"Mmm...right. Black Hole shall rue the day they decided to lay siege to our people!" He drew his sword and pointed it forward. "Men, prepare to march to the rescue!"

"Yes sir!"

Time: The next day

Fortunately for the Yellow Comet army, Sonja had prevented her father from allowing his men to wander within firing range of the dual laser cannons.

"...that's odd." Sonja noticed something. "...the enemy doesn't even seem to care that their troops are...father! The enemy is preparing to fire the laser! Look out!"

"Hmm? All troops! Hold your position! NOW!" Kanbei shouted to his men.

"Y-yes sir!"

The lasers fired and started to burn a swathe of destruction across the terrain.

"Oh my..." Sonja looked in horror as mountains and forests were obliterated by the beam of energy. "What a frightful weapon..."

"Mmm...we just stopped in time." Kanbei said, with a sigh of relief. "Another step closer, and we would've suffered severe casualties..."

"But...the enemy...they completely disregarded that..."

"You forget, my daughter, that the Black Hole has numerous unmanned units...it matters not how much blood is shed by them, as they have none to shed..."

"...hmm..."

"Luckily our strike force greatly outnumbers theirs! Especially if they plan on destroying their own men in process." Kanbei said. "I won't suffer their tricks! Let us take this care of this...carefully."

"...the land..." Sonja shook her head. "We still must take some risks though father...despite what happens..."

"Hrm..." Her father frowned. "Do you think we could destroy those accursed cannons, daughter?"

"...but of course!" Sonja realized. "If it takes two days for it to fire once...we can move our units in after it fires...attack and then move out of the way!"

"Brilliant! And that is exactly what we shall do!" Kanbei turned to his men. "Quickly! Have the men move in! The cannons are defenseless today!"

"Yes Commander!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hss...it looks like we've been found out." Adder spat. "Hmm...strange, the White Sun Commanders aren't with them this time... or so it seems."

"Lord Adder, what do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm...for the time being? We continue to lure them in. They're bound to come into the firing range of the laser...we were close this time around...but we can just fire it at a different time when they least expect it in the next two days..."

"U-understood!"

"Hehehe...after all, we _are_ laying siege to their cities. They don't have time on their side..."

Place: Imperial Palace

"Just wondering...but..." Mel turned to his subordinates.

"Yeah, what boss?" Gabe asked.

"Whatever happened to your girlfriends anyway? I haven't seen them since we got here..."

"Oh those two? They're still around somewhere. They just haven't gone with you lately is all, boss. If anything I think they're helping out in the palace somewhere."

"Huh. No wonder...I've been wondering why most of the intel officers I've had lately were...guys."

"Haha...they've kept busy, that's all." Gabe laughed.

"Mmm..."

"Oh you boys are all here?" Sensei came into the room where the White Sun Commanders were sitting in wait.

"Ah, Yamamoto Sensei, good day to you." They all nodded at him.

"Good day, good day." The old man nodded. "How is my student faring?"

"Quite well for the time being." Mel replied. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Oh yes. The cavalry's on their way."

"Wait...what? What do you mean?"

"Heh...I think you'll be pleased to hear that both the Orange Star _and_ Blue Moon armies are headed our way."

"Hmm, that _is_ good news." Mel grinned. "Well then...when are they arriving?"

"They'll be here soon enough." Sensei answered. "I just got off the line with the Commanders of both armies. They're already en route to Yellow Comet as we speak."

"Huh...well the sooner the better I guess. The faster we get rid of the Black Hole presence here...the faster we can deal with the other problems at hand."

Time: A few days later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Keeping their losses at a minimum, Kanbei's troops managed to destroy one of the laser cannons relatively quickly.

"Haha! That takes care of that annoyance!" Kanbei laughed. "We shall deal with the other one next!"

"Mmm, that's good father...but...the enemy troops, they're starting to get closer and closer to our cities..." Sonja said, showing him the map.

"It'll still take a while to capture them all...we still have time! Onward men! Onward!"

"As well, the enemy heavy units are coming closer as well." She said, pointing to the incoming tanks and rockets.

"Hmph! Let them try! That region is heavily forested! It will take a few days for them to arrive and stop us!"

Place: Orange Star Forces

The Orange Star troops were making their way across the ocean to the next continent. Nell looked across the horizon and squinted.

"Say...why didn't we go by air...?" Sami asked her Commander.

"Hmm? What, are you seasick or something Sami?"

"Nono...but...well, boats are kinda...worrisome. To me anyway." The girl admitted.

"Bad memories or something...?"

"Kinda." She shook her head. "Then again, I guess we'd need to take the boats anyway since that's the only way we can get so many troops over to Yellow Comet in one go..."

"Exactly."

"Although I'd personally rather travel through the air." Sami sighed. "It's a lot faster that way too..."

"We can't afford to do that right now." Nell said.

"Fooey. I mean didn't White Sun travel by air here?"

"Hmm...you've got a point, but only the ranking officers came by air...everything else came on a ship, remember?"

"Actually, I don't." The redhead shook her head.

"Hmph...you should've read the report instead of spending time with Mel then."

"Hey! Just because...hmph!" She pouted and left Nell standing by herself on the deck of the lander.

"...must've hit a nerve." Nell sighed.

Place: Officer's Cabins

"Rrr..." Sami grumbled as she stomped past Andy and Max's cabin. "Stupid...annoying...grr..."

"..." The two male COs kept their mouths shut and waited until she kept on going.

"...what's got her panties in a knot?" Max said after she walked out of earshot.

"Beats me." Andy replied. The two of them were busying themselves playing poker. "I raise fifteen." He pushed a stack of coins forward.

"I call that. Full house with kings, Andy." The big man laid out his cards. "Beat that."

"Huh, Straight Flush. I win." The boy said collecting his winnings. "Hmm...darn, I'm still a bit short...need another ten..." He counted the coins in front of him.

"Gah! How'd I lose to you! ?" Max groaned.

"Dunno. Want another go at it Max? I don't have enough to buy that new video game thingy yet..."

"Bah! No thanks, Andy, you've cleaned me out." Max waved his arms in surrender. "I won't have enough to buy snacks when we're in Yellow Comet..."

"Tch...stingy. Just wait until Sami runs into Mel or something, he's bound to bring lots of junk food for her. And she'll most likely give it to us anyway." The mechanic shrugged. "I mean he _does_ spoil her."

"Huh. You sure? I don't think Mel would buy junk food for Sami...probably just... expensive junk in general."

"Hmm...you've got a point there Max..." Andy sighed. "Well...so much for that..." He pocketed the coins and headed up to the main deck. "I'm gonna get some air."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Kanbei and his daughter maintained their watch against the incoming Black Hole forces. The Emperor maintained his offense and continued to slowly move his men towards the second laser cannon.

"Father, do be careful..." Sonja said. "That thing is due to fire anytime now..."

"All we have to do is get into position, my child!"

"Mmm...when are you going to strike next then?" She asked.

"Whenever the time is right!"

"...hmm. Father, I've noticed that the cannons always fire the same time every other day...if that's the case, then if we wait for the time to come...we can avoid any further casualties." Sonja said. "I believe that Adder will fire it again...tomorrow at exactly six in the morning..."

"So be it!" Kanbei turned to his men. "Prepare to strike the cannons after six in the morning!"

"...I do hope that's the case..." Sonja mumbled to herself.

Time: Some more days later

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

The Yellow Comet Army had managed to defeat the bulk of what could be considered the Black Hole strike forces in the area. Kanbei smiled malevolently as he watched his men chase down the remaining alien infantrymen.

"Siege _my_ cities will you? Kanbei will show you what happens when you try that!" The Emperor laughed. "Hahahaha! Let them have a taste of the pain and suffering that they have caused our people!"

"..." Sonja shot a sidelong glance at her father. 'Scary.' She thought to herself. Turning around, she was about to head back into her tent, but she bumped into an unexpected guest. "Oof." She mumbled as she took a step back and looked up.

"How goes everything? I see you're...enjoying yourself teacher." Mel said as patted Sonja on the shoulder. "Sorry about that Sonja."

"Ah! So you've come to admire my victory, my student?" Kanbei asked.

"You could say that." Mel looked at the screen. "Hmm...so much for Adder's trap."

"Indeed, nii-chama." Sonja said, straightening her glasses. "What brings you here?"

"I got bored. My men wanted to gather Intel on the cannons by looking at the leftover chunks that you guys blew up."

"Mmm. I see." She nodded. "Oh right..." Tugging on his sleeve, she dragged him a few feet away from her father.

"Hmm? What?"

"I have a request nii-chama." Sonja whispered.

"And what might that be?"

"Um...I wish to go visit the cities that Black Hole had laid siege upon." She stared at her feet and kicked them absently.

"...is something the matter?" He asked.

"Erm...perhaps. But doing this will make me feel better...so if you would be so kind nii-chama...could you accompany me to the city?"

"Huh. Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. I've a transport copter here already that we can take." He said heading outside the main tent. "C'mon, let's go."

"Ah! Coming!" She followed after him.

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

The Black Hole army's troops had been utterly defeated.

"Bad news, Adder...our troops got beat!" Flak groaned.

"Hss...those Yellow Comet COs aren't bad at all...are they?" Adder had a look of disgust on his face.

"We've just lost two laser cannons...why ain't you more mad?" The big man asked dumbly.

"They were merely tools...if necessary, we can build more." The pale man dismissed Flak's worries with a wave.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"More importantly, how are we going to handle things from here on in...? For now, let us retreat to the factory and redraw our battle plan...this war is _far_ from over!" Turning on his heel, Adder addressed his remaining men. "We're leaving! Now!"

"Y-yes Lord Adder!"

Time: An hours later

Place: City

The transport copter had reached the previously sieged cities unscathed. Mel landed it on the streets. After the rotor blades had slowed down, Sonja emerged from the copter.

"Nnn..." She moaned as the dust flew into her eyes. "...tch..."

"Hmm." Mel followed behind her and shielded his eyes. "Ugh. Bah..."

"The city...it's unharmed." Sonja said, looking around.

"Indeed." He agreed. "Eh?" Turning around, he realized that the citizens had gathered towards them.

"_You...you're the princess!_" A man who appeared to be the mayor of the city approached Sonja.

"_Ah...what?_" Sonja blinked as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"_We have your father, the Emperor to thank for our safety! It was a good thing that the army had arrived when they did to save us!"_

"_Umm...er...you're welcome...?_"

"_You've saved our lives! Who knows what would have happened if those invaders had stayed longer?_" He bowed deeply.

"_Nii-chama...what's going on?_" She turned to Mel.

"...can't you tell that they're showing their appreciation to you and your father?" He asked.

"But..."

"_Please give the Emperor our thanks!_" The mayor, as well as the rest of the citizens that had gathered all bowed deeply. "_If you hadn't come to this remote region...who knows what horrors we would have suffered?_"

"_Mm. Very well, I shall tell my father._" Sonja bowed as well. "Nii-cha-ma..." She jabbed Mel in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ack! Ack!" He bowed as well. "Ugh. Shall we be off Sonja? It looks like all is well after all."

"Well...there _is_ one thing." Turning to the mayor, she asked him, "_I...am a bit hungry...would you care to provide us some food before we depart?_"

"_C-certainly, princess!_" The mayor nodded excitedly. "_Q-quickly! Bring something!_" With that, the storekeepers had moved out quite a few boxes of snacks and boxed lunches. "_Please, take these back to the troops as well! We are incredibly grateful, highness!_"

"Uh." Mel raised his eyebrow as he was forced to take the boxes and put them into the copter. "...Sonja..."

"Um...um...well...er...let's go nii-chama!" She shoved him into the copter once everything was on board. Turning to the citizens, she bowed deeply again. "_Thank you everybody!_ _Perhaps we shall come by again once the country has been liberated!_"

Time: The next hour

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Arriving back at the base camp, Sonja and Mel made their way back to the main tent.

"Father, we're back." Sonja said.

"Welcome back you two." Kanbei said. "So what is the status of the cities?"

"It appears that the enemy has withdrawn completely from them." She replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, they gave me a message for you, father. 'Thank you for saving us'."

"..." The Emperor remained silent, but smiled knowingly.

"...father, it made me think. What if we hadn't entered the enemy's trap? What would have happened to all of the people living in those cities?" She asked herself.

"The safety of all of Yellow Comet has been entrusted to us. Which means we sometimes have to make painful decisions. We must always protect our citizens, regardless of the danger we face...that is our duty...as the rulers of this country." He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you understand, my child?"

"I...I understand that now." Sonja nodded.

"Your Highness! We've spotted someone in the mountains to the north! It might be the Black Hole CO!" A soldier burst into the tent.

"Are you sure? Quickly! Prepare to pursue!" Kanbei pointed his sword.

"Hold on, father! We'll never catch him if he's that far away! It's more important that we work on reorganizing our troops. That's – " She tried to make her point, but her father ignored her as he rallied his troops.

"We'll never know unless we try! I am _not_ letting him get away!" With that, the Emperor began his pursuit.

"But...father..." She watched in disbelief. "_FATHER! Ooh! How I wish that he weren't so reckless!"_ She grumbled.

"You've got to give him credit at least..." Mel said dryly. "Your father has energy to spare."

"That's not the point, nii-chama! Ugh! Stop him, please!"

"Oh, that's easy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio. "Hmm...this is Commander Mel to the troops in pursuit of the Black Hole CO...we've got a new report indicating that the one you are chasing is a decoy...and the real threat is located at the enemy Factory." He ended the transmission. "Done."

"...are you sure they'll listen to that...?"

"Meh, why not? I mean it makes more sense if the enemy is located at the factory after all." Mel shrugged.

"...well...I guess."

"At any rate let's head back to the palace. I think we have some guests...or so I'd think." He said heading towards the transports returning to the palace.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh you'll see." He smiled.

Time: Evening

Place: Imperial Palace

They arrived back at the palace in one piece, and Mel was right, they had guests. The good kind.

"Nell." Mel nodded as he greeted the Orange Star Commander.

"Mel." She nodded as well. "So what's the status here?"

"Well, other than the fact that Black Hole's been backed into a corner, not much else." He answered. "I'm sure Kanbei would have a lot to say to you...but..."

"Father's already moved on ahead of us, nii-chama." Sonja said holding a communication log, she handed it over to him.

"Hmm...? What's this?" He asked her.

"Father said to meet him at the location of the factory after we've joined up with the Orange Star forces. Apparently the Blue Moon army is also heading there instead of the palace. Sensei also left without us."

"Ah...I see."

"Ahem..." Nell interrupted them. "Then...should we get moving as well?"

"All in due time..." Sonja said. "Is everybody accounted for from Orange Star?"

"I don't see..." Mel started until he was tackled from behind. "Oof. Never mind, I can guess where she is." He said from the floor.

"You _barely_ called when you were here!" Sami complained rather loudly.

"My bad..." He groaned. "And stop hitting me like that. It's kinda annoying when you bop me with your fists like that...especially because it doesn't hurt. Stop it. Hello...anybody...? Please? Help...? Get her off me...?"

"...what just happened?" Sonja asked, trying to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Sonja...get Sami off of me..." Mel said.

"...easier said than done." The Yellow Cometan girl walked over next to them. "...hmm." Squatting down next to Sami, Sonja poked the redhead in the ribs with her pointer finger. "Poke."

"Kyaa!" Sami screamed as she jumped up off of Mel. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-what! ?" She looked rather flustered as she attempted to maintain her equilibrium.

"Much better..." Mel sighed as he got back up. "Thanks Sonja."

"No problem, nii-chama." The younger girl got up and smoothed out her skirt. "At any rate..."

"Whoa! It's Sonja! Hey!" Andy came into the building. "Phew! Making sure everything got unloaded was hard work!"

"Ah! An-an-an-andy!" Sonja's face went bright red.

"...mm?" Mel raised an eyebrow as dashed behind him and hid. "What the hell, Sonja?"

"Hmm-hmm!" Sami had quite the smirk on her face. "Sonja's all embarrassed because Andy's here." She teased.

"...you're not in high school anymore Sonja. Go say hi at least." He grabbed her and moved her out front.

"Ah! But...um...er..." Sonja fumbled with words until Mel practically shoved her over to Andy. "Eek!"

"Um...hi, Sonja." Andy looked confused as she half tripped-walked towards him.

"An-Andy! N-n-nice to see you again!" She stammered.

"Uh...yeah, same here. It's...been a while huh?"

"Um...yes!"

"Well, it's good to see that you're all...better and stuff! Really!" It seemed somewhat awkward for Andy as well.

"Okay, that's enough warm and fuzzy time from you two." Mel said interrupting the moment. "I'd say it's high time we headed towards the factory, eh?"

"Oh! Yes! Right!" Sonja responded almost too quickly. "Ack! I'll assume that father has already assembled most of the men there...that means we should get there soon too then. Commander Nell, we'll accompany you then."

"Oh, but of course." Nell nodded. "You heard her boys. Let's get a move on. We've got invaders to kick out!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Andy whooped. "Let's kick some butt!"

"Ah...excitable as ever." Mel chuckled to himself. "Sami, care to join us?" He asked the redhead as he dragged Sonja behind him. "We're gonna try to get there first."

"Oh! Coming!" Sami quickly ran after them towards the main compound.

Time: A few hours later

Place: Black Hole Factory: Main Control Room

Adder realized that the situation had grown bleak. He paced around nervously, muttering to himself.

"They...they've come this far...? That must mean..." Adder didn't sense the presence of another person entering the room.

"Adder..." A voice was heard behind him as he paced.

"Ack! W-who's there? Who...who dares address me! ?" Instinctively Adder pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at whoever it was. "Oh! Hawke! It's just you..." He put away the weapon as he sighed in relief.

"It appears that you're behind schedule...what have you been doing?" The grey coated officer asked. His expression was severe as he glared at Adder.

"I-I've been delayed...but only slightly." Adder lied. "It's...no problem. We'll be in control of this tiny country soon. You have my word." He nodded to Hawke. 'Blast and curse you Hawke! Leave me be!'

"Do you understand what it means that I am here, Adder?" Hawke asked icily, making a fist with his gloved hand.

"If-if I win...if I win here...there's no problem! That's correct, isn't it?"

"Hmm..._IF_ you win." Hawke turned around. "So be it. I shall be leaving then." With that, Hawke made his way out.

'...' Waiting until he was certain that Hawke was out of earshot, he cursed loudly. "Dammit! Curse you Hawke! Order _me_ around will you! I care not for that!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja, Mel, and the Orange Star forces as well, had arrived at the field HQ where the assault against the Black Hole factory was about to commence.

"Father, we've arrived." Sonja said walking towards Kanbei. "At last...the enemy's factory. If we claim victory here, we can drive them out of our homeland!"

"Good of you to make it here daughter. As well I see that Orange Star is here. Commander Nell, how are you?" He extended his hand to Nell.

"I've been well enough, Commander Kanbei." Nell shook Kanbei's hand and bowed slightly. "We've just arrived a few hours ago, and we came along with your daughter."

"Hmm...very good." Turning to Mel, Kanbei asked him. "My student, how are your men faring?"

"Well enough, teacher." Mel said. "We've cleared out most of the remaining stragglers. I'm here to observe...my men are seeing to it that the palace is safe."

"Very good! Now then...let it begin! We shall – " The Emperor was interrupted as a soldier with a message entered the conversation.

"Highness! The leader of the Blue Moon Army to see you!" Behind him, Olaf, Grit and Colin were following.

"It's been a long time, Kanbei." Olaf said.

"If it isn't Olaf! Why...it _has_ been a long time. You're here to bring aid as well?" Kanbei smiled.

"Indeed! I've brought along my men to lend Yellow Comet my aid. The Black Hole Army threatens us all! Blue Moon will stand beside you in this fight!"

"Hmph, so you decided to come along too, eh Olaf?" Nell asked.

"Nell? Harumph. Stay out of this!" The old man snorted.

"Well seeing as we both decided to help out here...let's see who's better suited in dealing with this situation." There still was some tension between former commander and subordinate.

"Ah! With...well...Kanbei is grateful! With the power of Blue Moon AND Orange Star beside us, we cannot lose!" The Emperor wisely stepped between the two Commanders before anything _ugly_ was about to happen.

"Hmm...if that's the case very well...let us see what everybody should do in this situation..." Olaf muttered.

"Yes...very well..." Nell cleared her throat. "Let's examine the situation at hand then, shall we?" The three allied leaders headed towards the main tent, leaving their subordinates behind for the time being.

"Phew...you could almost _choke_ on that tension there..." Mel said, breaking the silence.

"I'll say..." Sami sighed. "What's their problem anyway?"

"...has it always been this bad between Nell and Olaf?" Sonja asked.

"Probably." Mel shrugged. "Thank goodness your father _was_diplomatic about it. Hey Grit! Colin! How've you guys been?"

"Shucks, nice of you to ask Mel." Grit chuckled. "It's all good..." He drawled.

"I...I've been well, Commander Mel!" Colin's hand shot up and saluted automatically.

"Heh. And how about _you_ two?" Mel turned to Andy and Max.

"We've been awesome!" Andy answered. "Hoo...it's been a while since I've seen almost everybody too!"

"What Andy-boy said." Max nodded. "Although I didn't think I'd run into Grit here of all places."

"C'mon big dog, it's no big." Grit shrugged. "I mean we _are_ fighting a common enemy."

"Hmm...where'd Yamamoto Sensei go...?" Mel asked, looking around.

"You called for me boy?" The old man sidled up towards the large gathering of COs. "Huh, who're all these fresh faces?"

"Oh, there you are. Now I'm sure you've already met Sami."

"Yes, yes..." He nodded. "So...these are the rest of them from Blue Moon and Orange Star I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Sensei smiled.

"Uh...pleasure's ours. Really." Max said. 'Holy, how old is this dude! ?'

"Anyway, I see that the Emperor and the Commanders of other two armies are busy deciding who's going to deal with what...if you ask me...Sonja, I think your father should be best suited for this one." The old man said.

"Very well Sensei." The girl agreed. "Then...just who should back him up...?"

"Well...I reckon Maxie should take care of it." Grit suggested. "The other base is kinda north from here and located on solitary lookin' island." He pointed towards the distance. "Also...I reckon that if Max can get that airport there and start sending in the big guns..."

"I like your thinking Grit!" Max grinned broadly. "Gimme some bombers and I'll blast 'em outta the water!"

"Well that's settled...let's see what they think..." Grit sauntered over to the main tent. "Hello...? WHOA!" He was nearly bowled over as Kanbei ran into him.

"We've finished our planning!" Kanbei said as he marched past Grit, who was now on the ground. "It is I who shall deal the final blow against them!" The Emperor announced. "Who shall aid me?"

"Me. I'm gonna break Black Hole like a twig!" Max said. "Let's do this then, eh Kanbei?"

"Hmm? Max! Very well! We march!"

"Andy, let's go!" With that, Max headed out towards the Orange Star field HQ.

"Whoa! Comin' Max!" Andy followed after him.

"I guess I should get going as well." Nell said. "Sami, are you going to stick around with them here?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, if that's okay with you Nell." Sami asked.

"Go right ahead. It won't hurt if you hang around with your friends." The blonde smiled as she left with the other two.

"Ah...thanks Nell!"

"Well, I reckon we're on patrol duty or somethin' then...is that right Olaf?" Grit asked.

"Hrm? Harumph...yes. That's the case." Olaf muttered. "Well, we'll do what we can. Grit! We'll take out the enemy reinforcements as they come!"

"Yes, sir, Frosty sir." The lanky man saluted. "C'mon Colin. We're gonna do some target practice if any sucker decides that he wants to give Adder a hand."

"Y-yes sir Commander Grit!" The Blue Moon COs and their troops marched off as well to patrol the borders.

"...well, that just leaves us here I guess." Mel said taking a look around. Kanbei was already beginning to make his preparations in troop deployment in the main tent.

"Yeah, that seems to be the case nii-chama." Sonja sighed. "Well...I guess it won't hurt to set up camp then. You two will help me right?" She turned to Sami and Mel.

"You mean build that giant tent of yours...? Don't you have soldiers to do that for you?" Mel asked.

"Hmph...usually yes. But they're all busy right now."

"Bah...so much for that...c'mon Sami, let's help out." He dragged Sami along with him.

"Oh, right!"

* * *

"Hrm...well first things first..." Kanbei muttered as he looked at the map. "The enemy has quite a few of their foul weapons built on our land...and there are many bases for the taking...if we manage to rule the skies...this fight is ours!"

"Commander, the Orange Star troops are in place as well." One of the officers informed him.

"Is that so? Very well, please establish communications with them."

"Yes sir! Communications establishing now!"

"Max, I shall leave the northern front to you! I shall see to the south!" The Emperor said.

"All right! I got it. Let's give them hell!" Max nodded.

"Well said! Men! We march!"

* * *

Outside of the main tent, Mel and the girls were building Sonja's tent.

"Why don't you just sleep in an APC like me...?" Mel grumbled as he stabbed one of the support pegs into the ground. "Not to mention this thing is like... practically fifteen by fifteen square feet..."

"Quit complaining!" Sonja shouted back as she and Sami struggled with the tarp. "Mmm!"

"Sonja! No! Don't pull it that...ugh. This is why I have a smaller tent..." Sami sighed. Sonja had managed to tangle herself up under the tent canvas. "Hold still..."

"Get me out..." The younger girl sighed.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm..." Mel had finally managed to stab in all the supporting pegs. "...huge." He muttered as he started to connect the vertical and horizontal poles together. "Just what are you two doing...?"

"Oh nothing much nii-chama..." Sonja dusted herself off after she had managed to get out of the mess of canvas. "Bleh."

"Let's try this again..." Sami said, as she took one side of it, and started to carefully lay it out. "...just _how_ the hell are we supposed to get this thing on top of all those poles? The poles are like six feet high at least...and I'm not even counting that one in the middle." The center pole of the tent happened to be eight feet tall, and it looked like even Mel had some trouble setting it up without something to stand on top of. So far, he had managed to connect the general framework of the poles, so they at least had what looked like a toothpick cube or something.

"...stupid...junk..." Mel grumbled rather loudly, as he shoved a crate into each corner of the tent framework. "Just how the hell did they manage to set this thing up each time..." Jumping on top of one of the crates, he started connecting the poles that made up the roof supports of the tent. "I _never_ had to do this much work before when I built a tent..."

"I'll say..." Sami said as the girls had finished properly laying out the tarp on the ground. "Well, you're almost done...one corner at least."

"Yeah. At least." He hopped off the first crate and started on another corner. "Oh fun..."

Time: Twenty minutes later

They had _finally_ finished assembling Sonja's oversized tent. Mel sat on top of a large icebox and muttered a few obscenities as he drank his iced coffee.

"God dammit...and that was just the _outside_ of the tent. We haven't even started on the insides..." He crushed the can and tossed it to the ground.

"At least that part is easy." Sami said, as she tugged at the inner layers of the tarp. Thankfully, whoever had designed the tent so that it had partitions had the foresight to make it so that the divisions were already built in so that they were rolled up within the main tarp. All Sami had to do was untie a knot and the division would simply unravel downwards. "Phew..."

"Where'd Sonja go anyway?"

"She's gathering the furnishings for this place. You know, table, bed, bath, other random stuff."

"Hmph. At any rate, I'm going back to sleep in the APC...it's a lot easier to maintain."

"Uh-huh." Sami nodded as she sat next to him. "Scoot over."

"Hmm." He slid over a half a foot. "So...how are you?"

"Bored. Perpetually." She sighed. "Stupid Black Hole, ruining everything..."

"You sound like you need a vacation."

"Speaking of vacations, what about that time you promised me that you'd take me anywhere I wanted?" She flopped onto his lap and rested her head there.

"Oh right. So where do you want to go anyway?" He asked.

"Hmm...a hot springs resort!" She said.

"We _are_ in hot spring country..." He said reaching into his coat and pulling out another can of coffee. "The problem is that since the countries are at war, that's rather...difficult."

"Boo..." She whined.

"I'm back – am I interrupting something?" Sonja asked as she entered the tent, followed by some men who she had enlisted to help her with moving supplies into it. It struck her as odd since Sami seemed a bit _too_ relaxed.

"Hardly the case Sonja." Sami replied, gazing towards the general direction of her friend. "Just laying around on the job, that's all."

"Hmph, business as usual, huh?"

"Mmm...pretty much." The redhead sat back up and stretched. "Ooh...ow, ow, ow...something popped..."

"Out of shape again?" Mel asked.

"Yeah right...I'm stiff, that's all..." She gently pounded her back with a fist. "Ugh."

"It still makes me wonder where all that chocolate goes." He said. "You're still pretty skinny." He poked her bare midriff.

"Gee thanks Mel..." Sami said while squirming.

"...well, it looks like it doesn't go straight to her boobs though." Sonja commented as she peered at Sami's chest. "They look smaller..."

"Just what the hell is wrong with all of you? Every girl I know keeps commenting about the size of my boobs..."

"There's obviously something about them." Mel said

"Hmph." She frowned. "What...? Is it just because they're bigger than theirs or something? I mean that _has_ to be it..."

"Yeesh." He rolled his eyes. "I would say that's the case...but I _do_ know somebody with a bigger chest than you." He shrugged.

"Then does everybody else do the same thing to her?"

"Hardly the case. She usually threatens to cut their arms off if they tried." He laughed.

"Yikes."

"Exactly. Anyway, maybe it's my fault or something. I dunno." Mel proceeded in mussing up Sami's hair and stealing her bandanna. "Yoink."

"Wha-hey! Mou..."

"Ugh. I don't need to see you two act all weird. If you want to do that...do it in your own living quarters!" Sonja shooed them out. "Either way, thanks for helping me set up the tent!"

"Hmph...you're no fun Sonja." Sami stuck out her tongue. "Nya." She took Mel's hand.

"Well, we'll see you later then Sonja." Mel said as they walked off.

"Don't keep the entire camp up with your – Ow!" Sonja ducked back into her tent as she saw Mel ready another projectile made of wadded up paper.

"_No need to tell the entire world Sonja!_" He shouted back at her. "Geez, what's her problem anyway? It's not like the atmosphere between her and Andy is any more awkward."

"That's probably the problem." Sami said. "I think we already got past the 'awkward' phase."

"Hahaha...good point. I think all the awkwardness got dealt with rather...extremely."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." She giggled.

"I guess not, since you don't seem to care anymore." Mel shrugged.

"Mm-hmm...you could say that. Oh! I just remembered something..."

"Yeah, what?"

"Nell got mad at me for not bringing back snacks from Yellow Comet during my last visit here...so..."

"Make them buy their own." He answered bluntly. "If they wanted you to bring snacks back, they should've told you to instead of expecting you to do it automatically."

"Mmm...guess so." She nodded as they walked into the APC that Mel used as his living quarters. "I guess you didn't need a space heater anymore, huh?"

"Pretty much." He said sitting down on one of the seats. "Phew...did you already put all your stuff here?"

"Yup, pretty much." Sami flopped on top of the sleeping bag laid out on the ground. "I'm spent...I need to sleep off that jet lag...so if you don't mind...I'm turning in now."

"Huh? Oh sure thing. Good night." He headed outside and took a look at the evening sky. "Well...once this is done and over with...Green Earth's next huh..."

End of Chapter.


	25. Earth Invaded

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 21: Earth Invaded

Time: Morning

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

The strategy in dealing with the Black Hole presence in Yellow Comet was starting off slowly. Both the Orange Star and Yellow Comet armies were busying themselves with capturing territory and establishing bases before beginning their strike against the factory.

Sonja woke up to find that her father had already been up for hours and was already beginning to send out more troops.

"_Good morning father._" She said as she entered the main tent.

"_Good morning my child! What are your thoughts on this?_" Her father asked, pointing at the reports.

"_Well...the enemy has set up numerous mini-cannons again...as well as the fact that there is a cannon that is stationed in front of the pipeline seam that we need to destroy..._"

"_I see...we must either remove the cannon...or attack the seam from afar then._"

"_Indeed...that is a problem we haven't decided on dealing with yet..._"Sonja nodded.

"_Hmph. Where is my student? Perhaps he can give us some insight regarding this...situation._" Kanbei looked around for Mel. "_Where is he?_"

"..._good...question._" Usually whenever Mel had accompanied them on a mission, he would be nearby or at the main tent already. Especially if Kanbei had decided to wake up early and raise further havoc. Sonja checked around the main tent. "..._father, he's not here._"

"_Then look for him elsewhere!_" He shouted.

"_Yes father..._" She left the tent and headed towards the APC that Mel used as his temporary place of residence whenever he was on the go. "Nii-chama...are you in...?" She knocked on the siding of the vehicle.

"Whoever's knocking out there...shut up!" The crabby female voice coming from the inside of the APC was a clear indication someone other than Mel was in there. After that, there was a silence.

"...Sonja, just what are you doing knocking on the door of the APC like that anyway?" Mel asked standing behind her.

"Eh...ack! Ni-ni-ni-nii-chama! Where...where did you come from! ?" She did a 180 and found herself face to face with him.

"Hmm...? Looky." He had a fishing rod in one hand, and a bucket full of fish in the other. "I caught something. Or a lot of somethings. I borrowed the rod from the palace."

"Eh! ? You went fishing! ?"

"Let's just say it's kinda hard to share sleeping bag space with Sami when she rolls around in her sleep." He chuckled, putting down the bucket. "So...it looks pretty slow so far..."

"I have to agree with you there." Sonja nodded. "If it weren't for the fact there's so much open territory we have to cover..."

"Yeah, I follow you." Mel agreed. "Not to mention the fact quite a bit of this battle will be relying on your father's navy."

"Mmm...oh right. What's your girlfriend doing anyway?" She pointed at the APC.

"You mean sleeping in?"

"Oh is that what she calls it? But it's only seven..."

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "It's not like...well...you know. And...well, you could consider sleeping until seven sleeping in..."

"Ah. That explains why it was quiet last night." Sonja giggled. "What, did she have a headache or something?"

"Jetlag to be exact." Mel shook his head as he flicked Sonja on the forehead. "_Brat._"

"Owowow!"

"Anyway, here's something for you to do with your free time. Prepare lunch. Haha..." He thrust the bucket of fish towards her.

"Hmm...well, let's see what you managed to catch then..." She said taking the bucket to her tent. "I'll be the judge of whether or not it's worth using." Sonja had completely forgotten about the fact that her father needed Mel to look into something, and left without a word regarding that.

"Hmph, that was my blood, sweat and tears being expended when I caught them!"

"If you say so."

"I will." He turned and opened the door of the APC. "Sami, are you up?"

Inside the vehicle, Sami was lying face up on top of her sleeping bag, and to put it simply, she looked like an absolute mess. Not to mention she was drooling too. She was wearing one of Mel's shirts as her pajamas and it was only partially buttoned.

"Zzz..." She snored softly.

"...yikes." Mel's hand went over his face. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." He sighed. "Oi...time to wake up." Stepping into the vehicle, he squatted down next to her. "Hey...wake up Sami..." Mel gave her a poke in the ribs.

"...zzz..." She continued to snore. "...mmm..." And she rolled onto her front.

"I swear...this girl...at least she changed clothes before going to sleep...tch. It can't be helped." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a cold can of his iced coffee, lifted up the back part of her shirt and pressed the can against the small of her back. "Hmm."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" An ear-splitting scream was heard through the field HQ as Sami jumped off the ground.

"Ack...my ears..." Mel muttered, sticking a finger into his ear. "Yeesh."

"_Mel! You idiot! What was that for! ?_" Sami berated him angrily.

"I was trying to wake you up, but I was failing miserably..." He replied. "Geez, that's quite the set of lungs you've got."

"_Hmph...why are you waking me up so early anyway?_" She glared at him through sleepy eyes.

"No particular reason. I think you've slept in too long anyway."

"Slept in too long...? Yeah right." She grabbed his arm and squinted at the watch on his wrist. "...it's only seven...I don't think that's called sleeping in..." She grumbled.

"Fine..." He sighed, taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"_Stupid._" She muttered, leaning against him. "_I'm going back to sleep..._" With that, she had already passed out again next to him.

"...oi...Sami...hello...? Sami...? Oh my, she's out like a light." Sighing, he laid her down on the sleeping bag and covered her up. "Fine, nap some more then."

"Zzz...nnn..."

"Phew...might as well catch a few Zs while I can..." Mel shrugged as he lay down next to her. Or he was about to until he was rudely interrupted by Sonja.

"Nii-chama!"

"Ugh...now what! ?" He grumbled half-sitting, half-lying next to Sami.

"I just remembered why I was looking for you in the first place."

"So much for getting extra sleep today." Mel stood up.

"She's asleep again?" Sonja asked, walking in. "...hmm, looks like it."

"Yeah, she's asleep, and I can't do anything about it." He shrugged. "Or rather, she yelled at me for waking her up and she's cranky now, so I don't really want to wake her up again right now."

"Must be nice to be lazy like that." Sonja giggled as she tapped Sami's leg with her foot.

"Nnn..." Sami moaned softly.

"Nothing, huh?"

"It takes quite a bit to wake that girl up." Mel said. "I had to touch a cold can of coffee against her back."

"That's just mean." Sonja frowned. "Well, right. I need you to come and talk to daddy about something." She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along with her.

"Is that all?" He asked, following her out. "What's up?"

"I need your opinion on the lay of the land."

"What? Isn't this _your _homeland? Why do you need me to take a look?"

"Well...those cannons. What do you think?"

"There are only five of them, right?"

"Yes, that's right, but..."

"Well, get rid of those ones built on that square looking island, then you can blow up the one that's in front of the pipe. Or if that doesn't work, have Max blow it up. Just send some bombers in and it'll be bye-bye Black Hole." Mel with a shrug.

"You make it sound _so_ simple." She rolled her eyes.

"It's because it _is_ simple." When they arrived at the tent, Mel greeted Kanbei and Sensei. "_Ah! Good morning teacher, Yamamoto-Sensei._" He bowed.

"_Good morning, boy._" The old man nodded. "_Busy...busy..._"

"_Good morning my student! Where were you?_" Kanbei asked.

"_Collecting today's side dish._" Mel said with a chuckle. "Isn't that right Sonja?"

"Mmm. Nii-chama caught quite a few fish..." She sniffed her hands hesitantly. "Ew...fish guts."

"Excellent! We shall feast well tonight!"

"Ahem. Teacher, you wanted my opinion on something?"

"Yes that I did." The Emperor nodded. "What do you think about the enemy layout?"

"As I had already explained to Sonja...once it's possible to do so, eliminating the cannons that are on that island there should be a priority...but...I believe that the bridge to the east should be higher on our to-do list..."

"Very good my student! I thought so as well!"

"Worst case scenario is the cannon that is blocking the front of the pipe seam." Mel pointed on the map. "Either we can eliminate it from afar by staying out of range...or we can have the Orange Star reinforcements bomb it once Max manages to capture the airport and build up some air support."

"I see, I see! Very observant of you, to plan ahead so far!" Kanbei nodded. "Regardless, I believe our first order of business it to hold the bridge and the cities there."

"That is a sound plan of attack, teacher. If you need me...I shall be...nearby." With a bow, Mel left the tent.

Walking back to the APC, Mel muttered as he fumbled with the door-hatch.

"I'm back..." He looked up and half-expected a sleepy 'Welcome back.' care of Sami. Of course his expectations weren't met, as all he got was the sound of her snoring.

"Zzz..."

'Just how long can she sleep anyway...?' He thought to himself. "Excuse me..." Sitting down on top of the sleeping bag, he lied down. "Ugh...it's gonna be a long battle..."

"Zzz..." Of course he got no answer from her.

"Tch."

"Nnn...?" Blinking, Sami looked in Mel's direction. "...oh...were you gone or something?"

"Kinda, sorta." He replied.

"Mmm...welcome back then." She moved up closer towards him. "So...where'd you go this morning anyway...?"

"Went fishing."

"...fishing? Weird." Sami shifted so that she was propped up on her arms.

"Meh, we have to eat, don't we?"

"I guess. Is Sonja gonna be cooking again?"

"Probably. Unless you wanna help her."

"Eh...I'll pass." She shook her head at his suggestion. "Apparently you forgot that I'm a terrible cook."

"You never told me...but I think Sonja mentioned something about that..." He shrugged.

"She probably did."

"Uh-huh." Nodding, he ran his hand through her hair. "Either way, I need to get some more sleep for the time being...I think I went out at four or so to get the fish..."

"Four in the morning? Are you crazy?"

"That's when they bite. Heh...bleh...excuse me..." Mel yawned loudly. "Well, it's back to bed for me."

"Hmm. Okay." She smiled sleepily and plopped herself on top of him. "Comfy."

Time: Later in the day: 5:00 pm

The battle had progressed rather smoothly for the time being, so the younger officers found themselves occupied in Sonja's tent.

Mel sat behind Sami in Sonja's tent. The girls had engaged themselves in a game of mahjong for some reason. Mel had come in during the middle of the game and didn't hear all the 'rules' that Sami had set up.

"That...one." Mel pointed to the odd tile out as Sami flicked it out onto the table.

"Mu..." Sonja's brow creased since the tile Sami threw out was one she didn't want. "Here." She threw out her next tile.

"_Pon_." The redhead grabbed Sonja's tile and placed two other identical tiles next to it in front of her. "Mel... what should I get rid of now...?"

"...that one."

"Mmm." Sami discarded another tile.

"Grr...you're giving me absolutely nothing to work with you two..." Sonja grumbled. "...c'mon, I've already lost the last two practice rounds to you Sami..." She grabbed a new tile, looked at it with disgust and threw it onto the table.

"I can't help it if I'm luckier than you. Oh, _Chi_." Sami took Sonja's tile again, and placed three sequenced tiles in front of her. "Wow...my hand is starting to get smaller, better hurry and try to win, Sonja."

"You're starting to sound like Nell." Mel chuckled. "Hmm..."

"It's because this is practically two against one here..." Sonja frowned as she glanced at the newly discarded tile. "Tch...this sucks."

"For you maybe." Sami said picking up her next tile. "Huh. _Tsumo_. I win."

"GAH! I can't believe it!" The younger girl slammed her fist onto the table. "Do _we_ have to follow _those_ rules?" Her face started to turn red.

"What are you chicken or something Sonja?" Sami stuck out her tongue.

"But...but..." Sonja pointed at Mel. "But...Mel's here!"

"...I don't get it." He said. "Why does it matter that I'm here?"

"We're playing strip mahjong." Sami answered. "And we just started the game for reals."

"...OH. Hey, don't forget you called me practically _harmless_ last time." He said pointing back at Sonja.

"But...but...but...this...this is this and that was that!"

"Uh...huh. Right." Sami got up and knocked Sonja's cap off her head. "There. That's one piece of clothing. Happy?"

"Hmph...fine." Sonja frowned. "Let's do this again! I'll win the next round! As long as nii-chama doesn't help!"

"Hmm...? Fine, I won't help. I'll observe." He sat down between the girls. "Hoo...boy."

Time: An hour or so later

"_Ron_." Sami picked up one of Sonja's discarded tiles and won again. "I thought you were _good_ at this game Sonja..."

"Shut...up..." Sonja grumbled, her face bright red. "You've won four games already...I've only won two..."

The girls were in different states of undress. Sami had taken off her socks and bandanna, and Sonja had already stripped down to her light pink underwear.

"Meh. That probably just means you suck really bad." The redhead shrugged. "The way I see it, you only have two choices left anyway."

"But...but...what about..." Sonja turned to motion at Mel.

"Zzz..." But it turned out he ended up falling asleep.

"Then you have no problem. Take it off." Sami said bluntly. "He's asleep."

"But...Sami..." Her face continued to redden.

"Do you want me to come over there and help you take it off?"

"Eep...no. I'll take it off...mmm..." Sonja whined rather loudly as she took off her bra. "Why me?" She complained, holding an arm to her chest.

"Meh, it's not much to look at to be perfectly honest." Sami shrugged. "I really don't see why you're so embarrassed. You're flat."

"Eh! ? Don't you get embarrassed when Mel sees you topless? Or naked rather? And I'm _not_ flat!"

"Oh I still get embarrassed...but I think that's really past the point Sonja. Isn't that right Mel?" Sami poked him in the cheek with her finger. "Meeeeel...?"

"Zzz..." He was still snoring rather quietly. "Nnn...zzz."

"Fooey. Anyway...how do you guys say it...? Right, 'Mel, dai-suki-desu!'" Sami said with a somewhat butchered accent.

"Right..." Sonja shook her head. "I guess you have no problem with hanging around with Mel when you're butt naked."

"Yup." The redhead nodded.

"Then lose for once so you can do that!"

"Nyah. I don't feel like it. I mean _you're_ the one that sucks at mahjong."

"Mou..." Sonja sighed. "C'mon! I bet you I can get you butt naked in the next few rounds!"

"It's on Sonja." Sami giggled. "It's on."

"Zzz...snort...geh." Mel blinked and yawned as he woke up from his nap. "...what'd I miss...? Whoa! Sonja, cover up!" He almost fell out of his chair when he realized Sonja was half-naked.

"I think you fail to understand the point of _strip mahjong_." Sonja replied icily, not even caring that he was in the general vicinity anymore.

"Yeah, I get the point of it, but what the hell are you doing sitting there in your panties?"

"Because I lost a bunch of times. Duh." Sonja rolled her eyes.

"...right. Sami, have you been cheating or something...?"

"Not likely." Sami said looking at the tiles. "Mahjong is mahjong."

"Right...I'll pretend that Sonja is actually wearing something..." He sighed.

"Well if she loses the next game she'll be butt naked."

"...no use in pretending eh Sonja?" Mel laughed.

"Nii-chama. Shut up." The younger girl glared at him.

"Mm. You know what? Sonja lemme play for you." He offered.

"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna beat Sami fair and square and she's gonna be butt-ass naked when I'm done with her."

"...well, you're persistent, I'll give you that much." He shrugged as he watched the girls shuffle the tiles and set them up.

"Shut up and watch."

"...okay, I'm watching..." He looked over at Sonja's tiles. 'Holy shit.' He thought to himself. 'That's an _amazing_ hand.'

"Okay Sami, let's go. You start." Sonja said.

"Hmm-hmm. I'm gonna beat you with another _ron_ and you're gonna be butt naked...heeheehee..." The redhead giggled as she arranged her tiles. "Here goes." She reached and picked up a tile.

"Y-yeah? I don't think so."

"Hmph...I don't want this tile." Sami said looking at the one she just picked up. "Here."

"Oh! _Ron_!" Sonja said picking it up and slamming down her tiles. "See how you like that!"

"Eh." Sami's already large brown eyes widened further. "Eh! ? N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!"

"One way or another, she would've won Sami..." Mel chuckled.

"Bweeeh. You're kidding..." She sighed as she stood up and slipped out of her cargo pants. "...hmph..." She sat back down on the metal folding chair, and felt the cool metal on her butt. 'Ack...cold...chair...why'd I decide to wear side-ties today...?'

"Aren't you wearing a bra today Sami?" Sonja asked. "Because usually you take off your shirt first."

"...I'm _not_ wearing one." Sami said, face turning red. "I...didn't bother with it this morning..." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Then we're not as far off as I thought we were Sami. Bring it." Sonja grinned evilly.

Time: Five minutes later

"_Tsumo_." Sonja said. Within that short period of time, Sonja had already tied the score between the two of them. She had created another insanely good hand and won within the first turn.

"You're _kidding _me..." Sami moaned. "Please tell me she's cheating Mel."

"Not that I can tell." He shrugged. "It's pretty hard to cheat at mahjong...especially when you're naked. You can't hide your tiles anywhere."

"Aww man...I don't believe it." With a sigh of resignation, Sami pulled off her shirt. "There, happy Sonja?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a lesbian." Sonja giggled. "Ask nii-chama."

"No comment." He said almost immediately. "As much as I...ahem." Mel cut himself off before he was about to make an inappropriate comment.

"Hmph. At any rate we're tied now. So...wait a second, Sami did your boobs shrink?" Sonja was about to reach over and give Sami a poke.

"Heeeeey...no touching." Sami swatted away Sonja's arm. "Not in front of Mel anyway. Mou...I don't believe it...how did your luck change for the better anyway! ?"

"You never know." The younger girl smirked. "Hmph...I'll assume you haven't been groped recently or something..."

"Can the boob comments." The redhead said with a death glare. "M-e-e-e-e-e-e-l...I'm embarrassed..." Turning to Mel, she whined with an almost sickeningly sweet tone. Her attitude changed rather quickly.

"I really don't see what there is to be embarrassed about..." Mel said, with his eyes closed. "You're both half-naked. It should be a mutual embarrassment since you're in mixed company."

"So that's why your eyes are closed?" Sami asked.

"Yup..." He nodded. "Just hurry up already...I don't have all day, and it's a good thing that I put a 'Do not disturb' sign in front of the tent. I'm not sure how I'd explain this one to whoever comes in by...accident." Getting up from his seat, Mel walked to a different partitioned section of Sonja's tent. "Do continue without me, girls."

"Boo...that's no fun." Sami frowned. "Funny how you managed to tie the game so fast."

"I'm lucky that you wore less clothing than you usually do." Sonja replied. "Now then, this is the final match. Winner takes all off. Or not. Heehee."

"That was terrible." Her friend shook her head as she shuffled the tiles. "We'll see who ends up butt naked first then."

"Now then..."

* * *

Mel sighed rather loudly. He decided to take refuge away from girls and their weird game. Looking at the nearby refrigerator he opened it and searched for something to snack on. Rifling through the various plastic boxes that contained fish, he found a box of rice.

"Oh joy...rice. This means more rice balls..." Grumbling, he threw the box back into the fridge and sat cross-legged on the ground. "...I'm starving... I guess I'll have the fish..."

* * *

"Ooh...I don't want this tile..." Sami sighed as she discarded it.

"I do. _Kan_." Sonja put out the other three matching tiles. "Ooh another tile for me."

"Ack! I didn't think you'd have all four..."

"Hmm-hmm! This one's gonna be mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sami said picking up her next tile. "Bleh."

"Ooh...do I need that...nope...drat." Sonja sighed and took her next tile as well. "...ick."

"_Pon._"

"Ack! Wait. I need that one you just tossed out._ Pon._"

"Bweh! ? I swear...ooh. I need that one too. _Pon._"

"What! ? What's with all this..." Sonja grumbled. "Wait. I need that one. _Chi._"

"Mmm..." Sami's brows creased together. "Ugh...aw man! I can't use the one you just threw out..."

"Heehee..." Sonja only had one tile in front of her; she only needed the other one that matched it in order to win. Of course, Sami was in a more or less similar situation, she needed only two other tiles to win.

"Grr...wait. I need this one. Yes!"

But as fate would have it, neither of them ended up with the tile they needed to win.

"...dammit. _Tenpai_." Sami sighed.

"Me too..._tenpai_." Sonja sighed as well. "So now what...?"

"Should we go another round?"

"...I'm starting to get cold..." The younger girl shivered. "Sitting in my panties is no fun..."

"Hmph. Well one of us was gonna end up butt naked either way." Standing up, Sami pulled Sonja off her seat. "C'mon."

"Eh? What...where...what are we doing?"

"You'll see. Now take it off." The redhead demanded.

"But...but...nobody..."

"We both 'won' technically. Now strip." Sami said undoing the knots that kept her panties up. "See?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ?" Sonja's face went bright red again as Sami yanked her panties down. "Sa-Sa-Sa-Sami! ? What are you doing! ?" Her arms went up to cover her body.

"Ending this stupid game."

"But...why do we both have to be naked then! ?" She asked, kneeling down on the floor.

"Eh...good quest – " And as if it was a bad joke, Mel decided to come back in after his quick snack.

"What's going on girls – ACK. What the hell! ? Why are you both not wearing anything! ?" He asked as he did an about face.

"Nii-chama! Get out!" Sonja screeched, her face was completely red now.

"Uh...I guess I'm not considered harmless anymore..." He said, starting to leave.

"Mel~." Sami grabbed hold of him before he was about to leave. "Why don't you stick around?"

"...do me a favor and put something on first then." Mel sighed. "Because this is kinda...weird. Correction, _really_ weird." Trying to break free from her grasp, he tried to walk away. "Actually beyond weird. Awkward even."

"Uh-uh." Sami shook her head.

"Don't you have _any_ shame?" He groaned. "It's not that I don't mind...but...what the heck! ?" He was wondering if he should maintain eye contact with her, and decided not to. 'Not looking...not looking...not looking...stupid Sami...'

"Yes, but not at the moment. Sonja's exceeded the shame ratio for today already." Hugging his arm to her bare chest she tried to pull him down, thankfully that didn't work as he practically lifted her up with his arm.

"...as cute as you are naked...please put something on..." Mel sighed. "Both of you! Just wear something already! The awkwardness level in this tent has gone to near epic proportions."

"Doing...now..." Sonja felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "So... embarrassed..." She crept off after she gathered up her clothing. Sami on the other hand was a bit harder to convince at the moment.

"C'mon Mel...relax." Sami said.

"...um...yeah, right." Rolling his eyes, he picked up her clothing from the ground with his free hand. 'How the hell do I pry her off me without grabbing anything weird...?' He thought to himself, half looking and half not looking at her body. '...okay, to hell with this. Grab something.' Glancing over at Sami, he gave her a half-apologetic look.

"Hmm? What are you – kya!" She let go of his arm as he grabbed her butt with his free hand. "Wha-wha-what's the big idea! ?" She demanded.

"Get dressed, the game's over and you're either sugar high, really bored or sexually frustrated." Throwing her clothes on top of her, he turned and left the tent. "I'll be in the APC, Sami."

"Eh. I...I guess I overdid it..." Sami sighed, as she got dressed again. "But...I have to admit that _was_fun. And a bit weird."

"_Sami no baka._" Sonja mumbled as she walked by the redhead. "I've _never_ been so embarrassed! I mean...nii-chama's seen me naked...but only from behind...this...this was _soo_ awkward!"

"What? Just because he saw your relatively flat chest?" Sami teased.

"What about you? You were practically glomping on his arm. Naked no less."

"Hee...hee...yeah. He got mad. I think I overdid it..."

"Like hell you did. _Are_ you sexually frustrated or something?"

"S-Sonja!" It was Sami's turn to go bright red. "I...um...well..."

"You _are_, aren't you?"

"But..."

"Go bug nii-chama then. I think he'd oblige you...if you asked nicely. Hahaha!"

"Sonja! That's dirty!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that has sex on the brain right now, am I? Now shoo. I feel so weird since nii-chama saw practically everything..." Sonja's face reddened as well. "At least he didn't say anything...I hope."

"Okay, okay...yeesh...sorry." Sami left the tent and headed towards the APC.

Sitting on top of it Mel was drinking his coffee, watching as the troops continued their march towards the enemy.

"..._ecchi_girl." He said Sami walked towards the door of the APC. "What came over you anyway?"

"Sorry..." She blushed. "I...dunno. I don't think I've had fun like that in a while."

"...it seemed almost frat-boyish if you ask me." He chuckled. "Although I'd have to say you look good."

"Gee thanks..."

"But you didn't _have_ to drag Sonja into it too...I swear she probably just wanted to drop dead right then and there."

"Oh yes she did." Sami giggled as she climbed up to the top of the APC and sat down next to him. "Hey..."

"What? What is it – mmph." She interrupted him by kissing him.

"Mmm...mm." Letting go, she leaned against him. "_Dai suki desu._"

"Your accent is terrible." He laughed, running his hand through her hair.

"Hmph..."

"Well, whatever. At least you tried."

"Mmm."

"_Sami, ore mo kimi ga dai suki desu._"

"Wow...that sounded almost like someone from Yellow Comet was actually saying that."

"Gimme a break, my accent is better than yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway...hup." She jumped off from the roof of vehicle. "You coming Mel?"

"...huh? It's not even seven yet. I've still probably got work to do instead of goofing off like you two."

"Well...Sonja's dad didn't need anything from her, and she was bored...so..."

"You two somehow started playing strip mahjong, yeah I get it." He produced a new can of coffee from his coat and started drinking that one. "I...well...hmm...good point...I'm gonna see what Kanbei is up to." Finishing the new can of coffee in a few rapid gulps, he leapt off the APC and headed towards the main tent.

Kanbei stood watching the data screens and shouting various orders. Mel nodded to Sensei as he entered the tent and addressed the Emperor.

"Teacher, how are you faring?" Mel asked.

"It is only the second day of battle my student. We cannot be sure; however what we _are_sure about is our certain victory!"

"I...see." Mel simply said. 'As expected, his confidence is amazing...'

"Is there something you need of me, my student?"

"Uh...actually, I was wondering if you needed me to do anything."

"Hmm? No! Not at all my student! You need to relax more!"

"Guh." Mel's mouth hung open slightly. 'You've _got_ to be kidding me... I'm _beyond_ lazy sometimes and you want me to _relax_more! ?'

"Go spend some time with that girlfriend of yours!" Kanbei shoved Mel out of the tent.

"...but..."

"No buts! We shall handle this ourselves!"

"...tch. It can't be helped...can it?" He sighed. "..."

Mel slowly walked back to his APC, slightly annoyed by his teacher's words. He saw Sonja walk by and waved at her, but when she noticed him, she directed her gaze towards her feet and quickly shuffled past him, her face burning bright red.

"...what the hell did I do...?" He wondered as he opened the door to the APC. "I'm back...Sami?" Looking around, he couldn't see her around. "Sa-mi?"

"Up here." She had relocated herself onto the roof again.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Star gazing?"

"I...doubt that, there's not a star in the sky yet."

"Yeah, I know, I know. So...did Kanbei want you to do anything?" She asked.

"Kinda."

"Oh?"

"Spend time with my girlfriend he says." Mel sounded somewhat defeated as he took a seat next to her. "That's not exactly the most _military_ thing to do now."

"Well...what are your guys doing?"

"They're on border patrol with Blue Moon."

"Right..."

"...well whatever, I guess we've got lots of time to kill, huh?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"I got a deck of cards." He said simply.

"...heh...is that what's on your mind?" She had a wry smile on her face as she noted the hint of innuendo in his voice. "I'm game if you are."

"Prepare to lose horribly then." He grinned back.

"Oh we'll see who's gonna be the one losing horribly soon enough Mel."

Time: Next morning

The occupants of the APC were sprawled on top of each other in a rather strange manner. As it reached about eight in the morning, one of them started to stir.

"...mmm." Sami mumbled softly as she woke up. "Mmm...ooh...I need a bath..."

"...can't you save the whining for after I wake up…?" Mel grumbled.

"Nnn...I don't ever remember screaming in a voice like that before..." Sitting up, Sami's face was bright red.

"I'd probably blame that on your...frustrations." He laughed.

"...hmph." She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's your fault, you know that right? You poked places that _I_ didn't even knew existed."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Mel said, kissing her forehead. "...you're kinda sweaty..."

"Noo...really? I wonder why?" She asked sarcastically.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but why the hell did you two decide to play strip mahjong anyway?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd play with me instead of Sonja...but I guess it just happened, didn't it?"

"Uh...yep, sounds about right."

Time: A few weeks later...

The battle progressed steadily, as both the Yellow Comet and Orange Star armies managed to hold onto vital points of the battlefield. Slowly but surely, the allied forces were chipping away at the cannons defending the factory and they were closing in onto the enemy forces. It was time to land the final strike. Kanbei's forces were gathering and were headed for their target, the pipeline seam.

"Indeed it is I who shall give the final blow!" Kanbei declared. "Daughter, what is our status?"

"All available units are in place and are able to strike soon, father." Sonja replied. She had finally gotten over the incident that had happened earlier, however she tried her hardest to avoid both Sami and Mel for the time being.

"Excellent!"

"Father, shall we begin?"

"But of course! Prepare the final assault men! We shall deal the killing blow here and now!" With a swing of his sword, Kanbei directed his forces to take out the seam with a collection of explosions.

Place: Black Hole Factory

And that was that. The supply line was cut and the factory was no more.

"The factory...it's completely..." Adder was aghast, so he decided to blame something else. "It's...the blasted weather! That was the problem! Hss!" Unfortunately for him, the weather had been perfectly clear for the last two weeks. "...retreat! Damn them all! Retreat! Everybody!"

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja monitored the situation.

"The Black Hole Army is in full retreat! Yes! Father, Sensei, we won!" Sonja shouted. "We won!"

"That we did...and an impressive win it was." Sensei grinned.

"Quickly now, establish communications with the allied commanders. I would like to thank them." Kanbei said to an operator.

"Yes, Highness."

"Ahem...Olaf, Nell. Today's battle will long be remembered. Through our combined efforts, our common foe was defeated. I offer my gratitude. Thank you all for your aid." Kanbei bowed deeply.

"Don't be foolish! You would've done the same for us!" Olaf laughed. "Actually, Black Hole was foolish enough to attack us as well. Of course, we defeated them soundly. With...some help from Orange Star. Well, well...what do you say to that Nell?"

"Kanbei it was an honor to fight together with you in this battle." Nell said on her end of the communication.

"Hmm...so it seems that you all have crossed swords with the Black Hole Army, too..."

"Yes, we all have...the strength of the Black Hole Army is immeasurable...we probably would've been sunk if the White Sun hadn't come to our aid as well." She looked around on the visual. 'Where'd Mel go...? I thought he was in the Yellow Comet camp with Sami...' She thought. "Ahem...we have to be wary of the CO named Hawke...we've heard reports that he has Green Earth on the verge of defeat now that the attacks there have been renewed."

"Im-impossible!" Kanbei gasped.

"There's no time to spare, we must get to Green Earth on the double." Nell said.

"Yellow Comet is with you! Our strength is yours! If we all stand together, there is nothing we need to fear!" The Emperor said. "Isn't that right men?"

"Yes, Highness!" The troops replied.

"Well...if that's the case, let us make preparations."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Mel was standing in the distance, watching the celebrations.

"...well Sami, shouldn't you be heading back soon?" He asked her.

"Eh...probably." She shrugged. "The last two weeks were...fun."

"I'll say." He laughed as he mussed up her hair, as usual.

"H-hey! Stop it!"

"Would you rather I stick my hand down your shirt instead?" He suggested.

"Wha...no!" Sami started to blush. "I...well...um...stupid Mel!"

"Heh..." Mel chuckled softly.

"Well...I guess I should get packed again huh..."

"Good idea. I'll wager we'll meet up again in Green Earth, so no worries huh."

"Nope. None at all. But one thing..."

"Hmm?"

"...at least call me...okay?" She said.

"Ah...is that all? Sure, I'll call you." He smiled as she hugged him. "Well...we don't have time to celebrate yet...I'll bid Sonja and her father good-bye and the White Sun will be on its way to Green Earth in a matter of days."

"Oh right! Better do that too!" She followed after him.

Place: Green Earth Central HQ

Drake was reading the latest Intel that had come in. Eagle stood nearby and was reading the same report.

"It looks as though Yellow Comet and Blue Moon have given the foe the old heave-ho, Eagle...aye?"

"That just leaves Green Earth..." Eagle said.

"Aye...over half of the country is under enemy control, though."

"Yes, and its high time we took it back, Drake." The pilot commander tossed the report aside. "Hmm...? What the – "

"Are we launching a counteroffensive? Perhaps I can lend a hand." A female voice was heard as Eagle turned around.

"Ahoy there! Jess, you're back!" Drake was all smiles.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't continue my training abroad with my homeland in danger." The tall woman nodded as she put down her bags. "It's been a while..."

"Heh...your timing couldn't be better! It's become a ground war, and neither Eagle nor I are any good at that." The captain was genuinely glad that she was back.

"Tch, knock it off Drake! She delayed returning until she knew she'd be met with fanfare, that's all!" Eagle said spitefully.

"What was that Eagle?" Jess glared at him.

"Stow it, Eagle..." Drake tried to keep the peace, but that was fruitless as both Jess and Eagle were now facing off with each other.

"The enemy took us by surprise, nothing more! I can liberate Green Earth on my own, without you underfoot, Red!" With that, Eagle stormed out. "Men! To arms! We've got a country to take back!"

"...haa...Jess, don't mind him. He's angry is all." Drake sighed.

"I'm not worried about him at all. I was just thinking that the more things change..." She was about to bring up some old memories.

"Ah...! You know, with Eagle in the skies, me at sea, and you on the ground, we're nigh invincible, aye? Let's get our country back, Jess!"

"Haha...well said Drake, well said. Let's see how the situation is going at hand." Jess said following Drake to the visual screen.

Place: Black Hole Forces

A fortress was reaching the end of its construction in the middle of the Green Earth waters.

"Adder, will the fortress be completely on schedule?" Hawke asked as the two men walked around in the complex.

"Yes...we're proceeding without delays." Adder nodded. "You there! Hurry that up!"

"Yes Lord Adder!"

"And the mini-cannons...?" Hawke asked again.

"All eight of them have been finished on the sites you've selected."

"Hmm...then all is well Adder..." The dark skinned man nodded in approval.

"Commander! We've reports of a large Green Earth force heading this way!" An alien soldier interrupted the two commanders.

"Hmph...I estimated they'd be appearing about this time...they're all air units as well...correct?"

"Uh...hold on..." The soldier quickly checked his reports. "Er...I think so, sir. Nothing but air units, sir."

"...how predictable...deploy our troops immediately." Hawke dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand. "Adder, you'd best be off."

"Hss...yes...I think I shall leave..."

"Now then...let's get started, shall we?" Hawke turned his attentions to the incoming Green Earth troops.

"Yes, sir."

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

"Attention men! Target that fortress and open fire! We're going to bomb the living hell out of it!" Eagle shouted on the radio.

"S-sir! Hold on, sir! This...this is no good! There are anti-aircraft units everywhere!" One of the soldiers reported.

"What! ? They...they knew we were coming...eh?" Eagle made a face. 'What should I do? If we allow them to complete that fortress, Green Earth will suffer...If we press our attack, we might win, but the casualties will be enormous...' He thought to himself.

"Commander! Let's continue with our attack!"

"...but..." Eagle was hesitant to let his men's lives go that easily. "What..."

"We're Green Earth's strongest force. We cannot lose. That's what you always tell us, isn't it?" One soldier started.

"He's right, sir. We won't be beaten by the likes of those Black Hole thugs. And we can't let sit by and let them complete that fortress! We damn well can't!" Another said.

"Lets hit 'em, Commander!"

"C'mon, sir!" All the men were in agreement.

"...the men...all right. We proceed as planned. Aim for the heart of their offensive power, those minicannons. Let's give them a show of power they won't soon forget!" Eagle shouted.

"Yes sir!" With that, Eagle's men flew in to begin their assault against the enemy.

Place: White Sun Forces in Yellow Comet

The White Sun Army was preparing to depart Yellow Comet. Mel stood at the gates and leaned on his sword.

"Teacher, so you've come to see me off?" He asked as Kanbei approached him.

"But of course my student. I wish you well."

"Hmm...well, according to our reports, Green Earth has already begun their counter-attack...I wonder how they would take to unexpected reinforcements."

"You never know, my student. I too am making such preparations even as we speak."

"Ah...I see." Mel nodded. "...well then, personally I'm not too fond of Eagle and his...ilk. I'm going to take my time getting there. Gary on the other hand has already left...apparently he has a thing for the navy..." Stifling a yawn, Mel bowed at Kanbei. "Well then, until we meet again teacher."

"Indeed, my student!" Kanbei bowed back.

"Oh right...where'd Sonja go, teacher?"

"I have no idea actually. Perhaps she is readying the troops as well."

"Hmm..." Mel nodded. 'Some how...I don't think that's the case.' Boarding the lander, Mel waved at his teacher. "See you, teacher."

"Yes! See you again my student!"

Place: Orange Star Forces

Standing at the bow of the lander, Sami gazed out at the horizon.

"...boring." She said, turning around.

"What's boring?" Nell asked. "Work?"

"No, the view." She started to make her way back to her cabin. "If you need anything Nell, I'm gonna be snoozing for next few hours."

"Aw...you don't want to hang out and chat with me?"

"I'll pass, Nell..." Sami shook her head; she looked a bit sleepy as well. "Ooh..."

"Now what?"

"My back's stiff..."

"And why might that be?"

"...I slept in a sleeping bag that sits on top of the metal floor of an APC for the past few weeks...it's a small price to pay..." There was a distant look in her eyes as she continued to make her way into the cabins. "Maybe we can chat later, Nell...but not now..." Sami stifled a yawn. "Excuse me..."

Nell watched the younger girl with a bemused smile on her face.

'I'd tell her it's against the rules to... 'fraternize' with officers of higher rank like that... but I don't think it counts when they're in a different army...' Keeping her laughter to herself, Nell turned around and looked at the horizon. "...I guess she's right. It _is_ kind of boring."

Time: A week later

Place: Sea Fortress

Within a week, Eagle's forces had punished the Black Hole troops in the area, wiping out the minicannons that surrounded the fortress. That was of course, with quite a few casualties...

"Commander Hawke! The minicannons...they're all..." An alien soldier informed Hawke of the turn of events.

"Hmph...they've been destroyed? That's it then. We shall withdraw. Shut everything down." Hawke muttered. "Full retreat. Now."

Place: Skies

"Huh...will ya look at that...the enemy's abandoning that giant scrap heap." One fighter pilot said to the rest of his remaining squad mates. "Well Commander..."

"It appears that we've won." Eagle said on the radio.

"Shall we launch a pursuit Commander?"

"No...we deal with that fortress first. Have the recovery squads sent in to take it apart and see if there's anything worth keeping and using."

"Yes, sir."

"You have my gratitude boys. It was your bravery that led me...no, that led _us_ to victory." Eagle did sound very agreeable for once.

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate it."

"Heh...at any rate, this war has just begun. The road before us will be long and hard. You guys, head back to base."

"No problem, Commander. As long as you're in command, we can't lose!" His men replied.

Place: Green Earth Main HQ

At the moment, the Green Earth headquarters wasn't occupied by its commanders.

"I'm sorry, but currently all of our commanders are out dealing with the Black Hole, so I have no authorization or anything to allow you and your troops in, Commander Gary." One of the operators replied.

"...huh. What a shame." Gary sighed. "Well, can I wait around until one of them come back?"

"You're free to do whatever you want, sir."

"...mmm. Fair enough." The sniper nodded to the operator on the visual screen. "Well...thanks anyway. Bye."

"Good-bye, sir."

Place: Gary's location: On the way to Green Earth

"...hmph. So much for giving a hand to these ingrates." Gary muttered to himself. "How am I supposed to help if I can't find any of them! ?"

"Commander, it's no good. Perhaps we should continue on towards the mainland and then hopefully by then one of the Commanders will be back to give us clearance."

"Fine. We wait."

Place: Drake's patrol

Drake had moved out towards a small sea bound area, little did he know that the enemy had begun to surround his forces.

"Argh...when did this fog of war come in, I wonder..." The captain grumbled to himself. "Hard to port men! Hard to port!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Aye, now where has the enemy gone...perhaps..."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

Hawke sat at a desk and started on a mug of dark coffee. He gazed outside of his tent at the darkness.

"What is the enemy doing?" He asked one of his scouts.

"They appear to be gathering around a small island on the inland sea there...

"And our men have surrounded the coastline?"

"Yes, sir. A complete wall of troops encircles them. All that remains is to destroy them with the Black cannons."

"...it's too early to relax. Much could happen before they are annihilated. Tell the men to keep on their toes..."

"Yes, sir."

"It is time to let Green Earth know about our presence. Fire a few warning shots with the Black Cannons."

"Understood. Firing cannons."

Place: Drake's force

"Avast! What...what was that! ?" Drake shouted over to his men as the ships rocked.

"C-captain! The...the enemy is...the enemy has surrounded us completely! And now they're firing at us from the distance!"

"Damn! Enemy troops everywhere, eh? I've got to find a way to turn the tides or we'll all be swept away...we fell into their trap...that we did! Argh, so should we hide ourselves in those reefs...or should we head back to the field HQ and get ourselves ready to strike back at them? Hmm..." Drake paced the deck of the ship. "Argh! Dammit!"

"Captain! We've got an incoming radio message for you from Commander Eagle!"

"From Eagle? Aye, patch him through." Drake said taking the radio from the operator.

"Drake! Are you okay? I've just returned to the HQ" Eagle said on his end.

"Eagle? Aye, we've hit a patch of rough sea here...the enemy has us surrounded...I need to find a way to save the fleet."

"Well, hold on. I've got some good news for you."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"It seems like Yellow Comet forces have arrived in our territory. And the reinforcements should be arriving anytime soon. And that's not all, they're being led by the Emperor himself, Kanbei!"

"Aye! That _is_ good news. All right then. I've got more than enough men...I'll launch a counteroffensive timed with Kanbei's attack." Drake was all smiles.

"I see. I've got the map of your location on screen right now. I see _two_ of those cannons aiming at you, I wager if you take those out..."

"We can worry about the rest of the trash afterwards."

"Understood, I'll request that Kanbei's forces will target the cannons as well."

"Heh...thanks Eagle. You've got this old sailor's gratitude."

"Save it for the victory celebration old friend. Good luck to you." Eagle cut the end of his line.

"Hmm! So we've got help coming eh? Well, it's time to strike them hard and fast! All hands on deck!"

Place: Yellow Comet Forces

"Highness...Black Hole appears to have the inland sea surrounded." A soldier reported to Kanbei.

"Hmm...what do we know of the Green Earth's Commander Drake?"

"It seems like him and his troops are unharmed, sire."

"Very well. Let's establish a field HQ. When that's done, we'll send out the troops. Our mission is to eradicate those two cannons." Kanbei drew his sword and pointed it at the general direction of the cannons. "You think you've got Drake where you want him, Black Hole? Prepare to taste steel from both sides! Men! We move!"

"Yes sir!"

Place: Another region of Green Earth

Black Hole Battleships were set up in a bridged area awaiting repairs. Lash and a few men were inspecting them along the bridge.

"Mistress Lash, the battleships in need of repair have all been docked."

"Let's get started then." She said, throwing a rock at one of the ships, making a somewhat satisfying 'thonk' on the metal. "Heehee."

"Before that, we'd better reply to Commander Hawke's question..."

"Oh what a pain! Why's he bugging me while he's fighting against them himself? What did he want again?"

"The estimated time on the repairs...can they be done in thirty days?"

"Hmph. Seventeen days." Lash said.

"...excuse me?"

"Under _my_ brilliant direction, the repairs will take seventeen days, not thirty, _seventeen_." She crossed her arms and nodded.

"But...the workers...can they handle that pace?"

"If we don't have enough manpower, we'll simply borrow some soldiers. The troops that were sent to hide the lab map have returned haven't they? Anyway, we'll have them done in seventeen days!"

"Yes...um...okay..."

Place: Green Earth Forces

Jess stood next to a tank and leafed through a report.

"Well...looks like the reports are accurate. The large battalion of enemy battleships are docked for repairs there...not long now."

"Ma'am, wouldn't it have been more prudent to wait until Commander Eagle or Drake arrived to provide reinforcements? We don't have many troops." A nearby soldier asked.

"The more troops we have, the longer it takes to get organized. Time is of the essence here. That's why I'm doing this while Drake is busying himself. We must attack before the repairs are done."

"Understood ma'am. But what if the enemy captures the airport?"

"Hmph...we've got enough anti-air units. At any rate, it's time to hit them with as much artillery fire as possible. Let's move out boys." She motioned around her to the anti-air vehicles idling around.

"Yes ma'am!"

Place: Black Hole Docks

Lash paced around the dock area and occasionally shouted angrily at a nearby alien that she caught slacking off. That was until another alien ran in breathlessly and saved her next 'victim'.

"M-m-m-m-mistress Lash!" He gasped.

"...what? Can't you see I'm in the middle of berating this goon here?"

"Mistress! That...can wait! The Green Earth army! They've arrived!"

"What! ? We're under attack! ? That's not fair! We're in the middle of doing repairs! Boo! Boo!" She flailed her arms around angrily. "Boo!"

"What are your orders, Mistress?"

"What are _my_ orders! ? What are you, stupid? Counterattack, you twerp!"

"So then...we'll need to push back the deadline on the repairs..." The goon she was harassing earlier piped up.

"No. Way!" She promptly gave him a jolt with a new stun gun she had made for the occasion.

"Argh! But...but...the...deadline..."

"STOP SAYING THAT! Just do as you're told. NOW!" She gave him another zap for good measure and giggled madly as he lost his balance and feel into the waters. "Heeheehee! Serves you right!"

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Mistress Lash?" The soldier asked her.

"Of course it was! You take his place now!" She raised the stun gun threateningly. "Or do you want to try some?"

"Uh...no. I'll get to work now..."

Place: Gary's forces

Gary stood impatiently on the deck of his ship. He glared at the horizon.

"Grr...stupid Green Earth commanders...where the hell are they anyway?" He muttered.

"Gary, I believe that Commander Eagle has returned to the main HQ according to our Intel." Eriko said.

"Hmph. Whatever, let's try to make contact then."

"Understood." The girl nodded.

"This is Eagle. Who is it and what do you want?" Eagle's voice was heard on the other end of the radio.

"Eagle. This is Gary from White Sun."

"Hmm...White Sun? What do you want?"

"We're here to provide reinforcements. Sort of. But we were denied access to your base of operations since all the commanders were...absent."

"Ah...my apologies. Is Mel around?" Eagle asked.

"If you want to talk to him, you'll have to wait. He hasn't arrived yet."

"Huh..."

"Anyway, my men and I would appreciate it if we could get onto your base. We need to refuel and what not. We've even brought some supplies."

"All right. If that's the case, you've got clearance now." Eagle replied. "I believe that any help we'll get will be helpful to the cause...even if it is from the White Sun."

"Heh...whatever you say Eagle. Later."

"Good-bye."

"All right men. We've got clearance. Let's head to the Green Earth base!"

"Yes Commander!"

Time: Next day

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

Hawke frowned as he noticed the arrival of more enemies.

"So now Yellow Comet has arrived...if they use the missile silos, it may prove problematic. Can the cannons withstand direct missile fire?" He asked a soldier.

"Yes, sir. Mistress Lash says that missiles won't even leave scratches." The alien replied.

"If that's true, we're safe. They don't have many troops deployed yet, do they? Attack immediately...an ounce of prevention as they say."

"Very well sir. The forces in the south will mobilize then."

"Hmph..."

Place: Green Earth Main HQ

Eagle oversaw the transfer of supplies from the White Sun forces to his own. Gary was seated on top of a crate and was cleaning his guns.

"Gary, was it?" Eagle said.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"When did Mel say he was due to arrive?"

"Hmm? The boss? No idea. Gabe and him are taking their time getting here. Which is weird in my opinion."

'Hmm...I probably have an idea why, but I won't say.' Eagle thought to himself. "But at any rate, you have my thanks for the supplies."

"Yeah, no problem. We do what we can. Especially when the enemy is siphoning off your countries resources as we speak." Gary replied.

"Say what! ?"

"I'm pretty sure you should know about it. The Black Hole army has created some sort of factory and pipeline system to transport Green Earth weapons and money to build their own army."

"That explains an awful lot." Eagle grumbled. "Well if that's the case, we should strike there first!"

"If it were only that easy. Obviously you realize that the enemy has more or less blockaded your way there, as well probably hid the location to the base from your Intelligence forces. It'll take a few months at least."

"Hmm...damn!"

"Well, at any rate...what happened to Commander Drake?"

"Drake _was_ out on patrol. Then he got trapped by the enemy."

"...that's bad. Hmm, I've got an idea. What's his current location?"

"Around this region here." Eagle pointed on the map he was holding. "Why?"

"...we'll see soon enough." Gary turned to his men. "All right! Men, we move!"

White Sun Mission: Shining Seas

Operative: Gary

Time: A few hours later

Place: Black Hole Forces

Within the Black Cannon base, Hawke's brows slowly started to knit together.

"...what? White Sun has arrived again? What are they doing! ?"

"Uh...Commander, it looks like they've begun an assault on our back-up troops."

"...I have to oversee _two _fronts now? What a pain." Hawke grumbled. "Very well. I am up to the task. Let them come."

"Understood, sir!"

"Hmm...you want to play with fire? I'll guarantee that you'll receive more than just a burn. Put our troops on the defensive there. We'll maintain our offensive here and see if we can help them out. Bring any idling forces to the other front and help them."

"Yes, sir!"

Place: White Sun Forces

"And...heeeeere they come." Gary smirked as he watched through his binoculars. Look at all those battleships. Never know what hit 'em."

"Commander, all our submarine battalions are in position and are laying in wait under the waters."

"Then we're good to go. This area is a bottleneck, despite the fact it's so wide. Let's have the battleships scattered a bit, and make sure our rockets are hiding in the forests. It looks like the fog's slowly rolling in."

"Understood, Commander."

"Eriko, just how large is their battalion?"

"Hmm...I think they've got five or six battleships at most, some carriers and their landing forces are waiting in landers."

"Huh. How about ground or air troops?"

"Not too sure...probably mostly tanks and other close-range units."

"Hrm...well, we can deal with their naval units once we draw them out our way."

"All right then." The girl nodded. "Shall the men prepare to move?"

"Let's hold position, then wait and see."

"Very well Gary."

Place: Green Earth Forces

Drake noticed that the enemy troops were moving a bit erratically.

"Hrm. What's goin' on now? It looks like the enemy's ground forces are goin' the other way, away from both our troops _and_ Kanbei's."

"Captain, it looks like there's somebody attacking the enemy reinforcements, and their using their current troops to help those ones."

"Well! Aye, that's good news then." The captain grinned. "Who's attacking them?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well, it doesn't matter that much. If somebody's picking a fight with them and drawing their attention away from us, it doesn't matter."

"What are your orders now then, Captain?"

"Well, if that's keeping them busy, let's start to move in closer and reclaim some ground. At any rate, it'll take a while."

"Yes sir."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

"_Highness! Something is amiss! The enemy is leaving our forces alone._" A soldier reported to Kanbei.

"_Hmm? What's this? They're not attacking us? What is the meaning of this?_"

"_It appears that something else has gathered their attentions._"

"_This makes our job easier then!_" Kanbei smiled wickedly. "_Well! If they are on the run, let us give chase!_"

"_Yes, Commander!_"

Time: Some days later

Place: Jess' Location: Green Earth Forces

Jess slowly sent her men on the move towards the docked ships.

"This might be more difficult than I thought..." She said biting on her lower lip. "Tsk, and what's up with this port here anyway?"

"Commander, we've noticed that there was enemy activity to the northwest in that isolated region."

"...the island up there with another port?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Doesn't look special. But I guess I can make do with some naval backup. They can't fire back at us after all. How many days do we have left?"

"This is our fifth day in, ma'am. We've managed to hold our ground and the forces are closing in on the enemy base there. However the air units the enemy is sending out is making this a bit more troublesome." The operator said reading the reports.

"Small wonder." She sighed. "See what's going on up in that island then. Either way, extra funds don't hurt our cause."

"Yes ma'am!"

'I need a stiff drink after this.' Jess thought to herself. 'Make it quick and get back to base. No problems then.'

Time: Seventh day

Place: Drake's Forces

"Ah! It's good to be back on terra firma." Drake muttered as he got off his ship. The Green Earth navy had made it safely back to the Field HQ. "All right, since that's all settled, I think we can counterattack a bit more effectively now!"

"Captain, shall we prepare to attack the Black Cannons?"

"Aye, that's the stuff. It took a while, but we've made it back mostly in one piece and the enemy artillery in our way got put down fast."

"Yes sir."

"Although I thought there were more of them last time I checked."

"There were, but I think more and more of them are being sent to aid their other troops."

"Is that the case then? Heh, they shouldn't have done that."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Hrmph..." Hawke frowned. "Perhaps it was unwise to send that many of our forces back to aid our reinforcements...it looks as though our navy has suffered heavy losses..."

"Commander, our entire naval force there has been wiped out...it turns out that the enemy had set a trap for..._us_."

"Yes, I noticed. They had quite a few submarines in hiding and trapped us inland." Hawke shook his head as he tried to gather their current situation. "Damn! I didn't think that they'd attack me from this many fronts here. I didn't expect White Sun to arrive so quickly as well. Those accursed meddlers. What do we have left on this front?"

"Mainly our artillery units. All heavy units were pulled out to aid our reinforcements..."

"Do we have any bases left?"

"There is the northern one in reach...but the Yellow Comet forces helped Green Earth retake the southern bases already."

"Curse them! This is starting to prove fruitless. And in a week only as well. If the White Sun hadn't arrived, I believe we would've had the upper hand here." Hawke slammed his fist on the table he was sitting at, splitting it in half. "...and get me a new table."

"Yes sir." The alien ran off to avoid Hawke's wrath.

"Hmm...that CO seems familiar...but I don't think he was the Commander of the army... although I'd rather not face off with that fellow for the time being."

Time: Day 10

Place: Jess' Location

Sitting at a makeshift crate for a table, Jess was pouring herself a cup of dandelion tea.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm..." The tall woman hummed to herself tunelessly as she about to take a sip.

"Commander Jess! Our men just retrieved this in one of the cities on that island region!" A soldier came in and smoothed out a piece of paper on the crate.

"...what's this dusty looking piece of paper?" She blew on it and rubbed off the dust. "...hmm? A map to a lab? Interesting." Sipping her tea, she continued to examine the map. "Let's see now...they've been developing weapons within Green Earth borders huh? Since they went to the trouble, let's take the weapons they're making."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Let Eagle know ASAP. He definitely won't stand for it." She rolled up the map and handed it to the soldier.

"Understood ma'am!" The soldier took the map, saluted and prepared for his trip back to the main headquarters.

"Tch...these Black Hole goons really are trouble, dammit." She muttered to herself as she continued to drink her tea. "Bleh. They've even managed to ruin my tea." Making a face, Jess dumped the contents of her cup onto the ground. "Damn. That does it. What's the status of the enemy ships?" She shouted to her operators.

"They've still got four of them intact, ma'am!"

"God damn." Rubbing her forehead she examined the situation. "Hmm...at any rate, continue our assault!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Place: Gary's location

"Hmm... munch... munch..." Gary bit down noisily a rice cracker. "...munch... mm... gulp... ahem. What's the enemy status so far?"

"They're almost down to the last few men." Eriko replied.

"Munch...munch...mm." He said with his mouth full. "Excuse me. I meant 'oh'."

"Uh... huh." The girl rolled her eyes. "At any rate, the enemy CO hasn't used his CO Power on us so far...why is that?"

"Probably used it on Captain Drake." Gary said as he picked up another cracker. "Munch...munch..."

"Do you _really_ have to munch on that so...loudly?"

"Munch...yes...munch." He nodded.

"Ugh."

"Hmm...well, if that's the case, let's just blow them up and get this over with. Maybe we can find Captain Drake and give him a hand with whatever the heck he's doing."

"Perhaps. Although judging by the Intelligence, he's faring quite well already, since Kanbei is helping him."

"Huh...munch...that so...hmph." Gary frowned as he started on another one. "Munch. Munch. Munch."

Place: Orange Star Supply Line

Watching from the side, Sami observed the readying of supplies to the Green Earth army, care of Orange Star.

"Mm-hmm...got that...and got that..." She checked off boxes on a list as she walked past the supply crates. "Hmm...where'd that go...?"

"Sami, you've got to be a bit more...specific than 'that'." Nell sighed.

"Mmm? That is that, and this is that." The girl replied pointing from the list to the crate.

"At least use proper English when you talk to me." Her commander glared at her.

"Sorry, English is not first language." Sami giggled. "Kidding. Anyway, where'd all the extra rations go?"

"What? They're not there?" Nell asked.

"If they were, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Hmph..."

"At any rate, I'm going to search for them... was there something you wanted from me, Nell?"

"Oh, nothing really." The blonde shook her head.

"If you're going to interrogate me about something again, I'm not talking about it." Sami quickly ducked behind some crates and was out of sight. "Later!"

"Wha – hold – darn it!" Nell grumbled. "She's as slippery as ever..."

Place: White Sun Forces: Mel's Unit

Staring out into the sea, Mel stifled a yawn.

"Bleah...excuse me." He mumbled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a fresh can of iced coffee. "Are we in position yet, Gabe?"

"Huh? Uh, maybe? Aren't we still just kinda floating along until something comes up?"

"That sounds about right. Well...we've been waiting like ten days so far, right?"

"Sounds about right. Gary's been working the enemy for maybe eight or nine days so far." Gabe yawned as he read the status report. "Other than that...what the _hell_ are we doing sitting around here?"

"Nothing." Mel said, downing his coffee and crushing the can in his fist. "Pfeh."

"Just how many of those do you have a day, boss?"

"Enough." He pulled another from his coat and looked at it contemplatively. "...oh what the hell, it's not like my blood is composed of just caffeine and sugar..."

"...yikes." Gabe watched in amazement as his friend downed the coffee in a matter of seconds.

Time: Day 14

Place: Lash's location

Time was slowly catching up with the Black Hole forces. They only had roughly one and a half of their battleships remaining after Green Earth's relentless assault.

"Mistress Lash...we have only a few days remaining to finish our...repairs..."

"I know, I know. I'm busy right now. Come back later." Lash was engaged in playing a computer game on a laptop while munching noisily on a bag of chips. "Mmm...die! Die! Die!"

"Perhaps...we should rethink the deadline after all..." The soldier suggested.

"...you! You're such a pest!" Lash jumped up and put the soldier in a headlock. "We're almost finished! If you have enough time to keep jabbering at me, then help!" She pointed her stun gun threateningly at the goon. "The second I let you go and if you keep talking, I zap you."

"Yaaaah! Let me go! Please!" He begged.

"Hmph, since you've piqued my interest, just how many of our ships do we have left...?"

"Uh...one and a half...?" The soldier said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! ?"

"Well...one is at eighty percent...and the other is at seventy..."

"Wait a sec, aren't we doing _repairs?_ Why are they damaged and why do we only have two left! ?"

"The...the...enemy...has been attacking...when you...weren't paying attention."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Lash screamed. "What the hell were you punks doing! ?"

"It...it's not our fault! I swear!" The alien soldier said as the stun gun drew closer and closer underneath his chin. "I mean...weren't you supposed to be watching out for the battleships as well Mistress Lash?"

"Are you trying to pin the blame on me! ? ME! ? HOW DARE YOU, YOU... NAMELESS TWERP!" With that, she pulled the trigger on the stun gun and gave him a shock.

"." He screamed horribly as the current ran though him, killing him rather quickly.

"Eh...oops." Lash looked at the slightly charred corpse. "I probably could have kept him to do more manual labor...meh. Anyway...back to whatever I was doing..." She walked over to her computer and started a game. "Heeheehee!"

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Saluting, a Green Earth soldier handed over the latest report to Jess, just as the last two ships were destroyed.

"Commander, the enemy battleships have all been sunk."

"Well...that was quick. Well done. Prepare to withdraw." Jess said taking a quick look at the report and tossing it aside.

"Withdraw?" The soldier asked.

"We've achieved our goal. Let's vanish before they send out more troops..." She picked up her belongings and started packing them up.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll get started right away."

"Hmm..." She picked up her radio as it began to buzz noisily. "What is it now, Drake?"

"Just got the report that you've finished off the enemy...I take it you're off then?"

"But of course."

"Stick and move...just like you, Jess." Drake chuckled.

"No sense getting caught up in the moment and getting the troops hurt. We've seriously reduced the enemy's firepower... that's more than enough work in two weeks."

"When you're right, you're right. Aye... well I'll be trying to head off my foe soon enough... I'll see you later Jess."

"Good luck to you Drake." She turned off her radio and closed her briefcase. "Well, what's done is done. Let's get the hell outta here boys."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"U-gyaaaaaaaaaa! What...what are you doing! ? We can't fix the battleships if they all went splat, can we! ?" Lash shrieked as she realized the enemy had blown their naval battalion to bits.

"Uh...what...what should we do then?" A new alien had replaced the one she had fried earlier and he maintained a safe distance away from Lash's arm's length.

"What else is there to do! ? We attack with all of our strength! They've made me mad, and now they're gonna pay big time!" Lash's arms were flailing in the air wildly, as she picked up the microphone to the troops. "ALL OF YOU! THIS IS LASH SPEAKING! SEND OUT THE BIG GUNS! NOW!"

"Mistress Lash, that's...well..."

"WHAT! ?"

"...impossible. The enemy's gone." The soldier responded.

"...what...?"

"There's no sign of the enemy any longer...it seems like they've done what they set out to do and left..."

'Twitch-snap-poink' Went Lash's mind.

"...you've GOT to be JOKING! They just sank the boats and took off?" She screamed.

'Snap-snap-snappity-snap' Her face went crimson with rage.

"I...am...so...ANGRY!" Then she rolled around on the floor swinging her fists and kicking her legs. "Raaaaaaaaaaaawr!"

"...I think I'll take my leave now..." The soldier said quickly walking away.

Time: Day 22

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

Hawke stared in disbelief at the Intel reports on the table.

"What? The Black Cannons were destroyed? Useless hunks of -" He stopped himself. "And we lost at the other front as well? Tsk. We'll withdraw for the moment. Adjust our preparations men."

"Yes sir."

"Damn. I didn't think it would come to this already..."

"Shall we proceed onto our next plan then Commander Hawke?"

"Once it's the right time, yes." Hawke nodded. "Now we retreat."

"Yes sir. All remaining troops are retreating now."

"Good..."

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Drake was all smiles. His men had weathered the storm and defeated the Black Hole forces that had trapped them.

"Aye... that's the way boys. Patch us into the Yellow Comet communications; I'd like to express my thanks to the Emperor."

"Yes sir."

"Commander Kanbei!" Drake said on the com-link.

"Ah, Commander Drake." The Emperor nodded. "I am pleased to see you unharmed."

"You have our gratitude for the reinforcements. I believe we might have gone down with our ships if you hadn't come." The captain grinned.

"Nonsense, even surrounded, I believe you would've turned the tables and emerged victorious. We simply sped the process up a bit." Kanbei laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kanbei." Drake said.

"Although..." Something was on the Emperor's mind.

"Although?"

"Do you know what happened with the enemy? They seemed... distracted."

"I was wondering about that too." Drake agreed. "It seemed like somebody was interfering with them nearby, elsewhere."

"Perhaps it was one of your comrades?" Kanbei suggested.

"That couldn't be the case, I only received word from Jess and Eagle recently and both of them have been occupied."

"...hmm. Well then, at any rate I would like to battle at your side again someday."

"Aye, the feeling's mutual. Maybe when we're storming Black Hole's fortress." Drake nodded in agreement.

"May that day come soon. Until then, farewell Drake!" The Emperor ended the communication.

"Aye, good bye, Kanbei!" The captain said. "...hmm, I do have to wonder though... who came to help us?"

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from a scrambled source." The operator said.

"Speak of the devil... put them through."

"Captain Drake?" Gary asked.

"Eh? You... you're from the White Sun, aren't you?"

"That's right." The sniper nodded.

"I believe thanks are in order then. I should have figured that Wars World's shadow army would involve themselves with interfering in Black Hole's affairs. Just like during the Cosmo Land campaign."

"You're right on the money Captain." Gary laughed. "We took the liberty of stopping the enemy's reinforcements from coming after you."

"You have my thanks." Drake said. "So where's that fellow... Mel was it?"

"Oh you mean our Commander? Uh... I think he's on his way. I just wanted to come by first to have some 'fun' with our enemy."

"I see. Aye, that's mighty kind of ye. So where are you headed next?"

"Wherever the enemy's hangin' around. I'm gonna blast them outta the water."

"Aye... perhaps I'll see you again then?"

"Perhaps Captain, perhaps." Gary said. "At any rate, you might see more of Mel than the others."

"Hmm... he's not exactly the most pleasant fellow... but I guess he's far more amiable than Eagle is sometimes."

"See you later Captain, good luck with liberating the country and all." Gary said, ending the communication.

"Aye... thanks."

Time: Uncertain

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

Hawke stood with Lash in another region of Green Earth.

"Hmph... so you lost all the battleships, did you Lash?" Hawke asked.

"Uh... yeah. They cheated! Honest!" She said.

"Don't make excuses."

"Hmph..." She pouted.

"At any rate... is the airport completed?" He asked.

"Yep, yep. I built it to your specs, but..." Lash seemed upset about something.

"But what?"

"Are you sure you want just a _standard_ airport? Lemme add some options!" She said.

"Options...? What are you talking about?" Hawke's eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"You know..." She said. "All kinds of stuff... like a self-destruct system... laser trip wires... security cameras with machine guns..." Lash started to drool slightly.

"...not necessary." Hawke cut her off. "And wipe your drool."

"Ack." She quickly took a swipe at it with her sleeve. "Tsk. You're so boring Hawke!"

"It matters not to me. If it's ready, I'd like to use it now. The enemy is closing in... I can feel it."

"Hmph... spoilsport." Lash stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm gonna make some bombs or something... but go ahead and use it. Hmph!"

"Ugh..." Hawke rolled his eyes as Lash stomped off.

Place: White Sun Forces: Mel and Gabe

Mel stood on deck as the ships continued to sail around the Green Earth waters.

"Captain, what's our status?" Mel asked.

"All green, Commander." The captain of the ship replied.

"Hmm. It's too soon for us to stop in... isn't it?"

"Well, we've had the carriers prepared... all our available air forces are being refueled on them."

"Hmm... the carriers eh? How long did it take them to do the planning for those again?" Mel looked down at the ship he was standing on. '...it's huge... and impressive. Explains why we have fighters and bombers on them...'

"The carrier project had managed to finish some time during the Cosmo Land campaign, Commander. The R&D staff didn't have a chance to send them out yet, not until you approved it."

"...I _did_?" Mel asked. "...uh... I mean, yes of course I did." He caught himself. 'Yikes... that must've been that stack of diagrams I was supposed to look over and approve... oh wait. I gave that to Gary to look over... hahaha.'

"Commander...?"

"Oh no it's nothing. Were there any R&D projects that I might have forgotten about?" He asked.

"There was word that they've been developing a new air unit." The captain shrugged.

"Hmm... stealth fighters, was it?" Mel asked.

"Yes Commander."

"Ah... that I remember." Mel nodded. 'That one at least sounded kinda... neat.'

"Commander, you seem lost in thought."

"Oh, no... not really. Just what's so special about these carriers again?"

"They carry air units on them for repairs and refueling, they also are armed with long range anti-air missiles."

"Oh. I see. How useful. But let me guess... they're expensive to produce, aren't they?"

"Very much so, Commander."

"... well let's keep them safe then... I don't want to think about how much it would cost to fix them..." Mel groaned. "You're dismissed Captain."

"Yes Commander."

"Pfeh... note to self, pay more attention to military affairs." Mel muttered to himself. "Gabe... you there?"

"How'd you know?" Gabe asked from the shadows.

"You can't hide your blood lust completely still."

"Aw, don't call it that... you could say killing aura instead."

"Same thing." Mel said. "Man... I think I've been shirking the paperwork duties again..."

"Well duh. You give anything navy related to Gary, and anything air force related to me... usually."

"Yep... and delegate everything else. That or just sign it."

"Geez boss, you should take your position a bit more seriously..."

"Meh... I try." Mel shrugged.

"Maybe you should just go back to whacking people." Gabe said.

"Too messy." He shook his head.

"And killing hundreds of soldiers at once isn't?"

"Meh..." Mel grumbled. "Whatever. So... let's just sail around some more until something interesting happens." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Gabe shrugged. "It's not like anything will happen for now."

Place: Orange Star Naval Forces

Sami leaned against the railing of the ship on the port side. Nell snuck up behind her and poked her back.

"Nya! ?" Sami jumped slightly. "Wha...who...eh! ?" She turned and looked directly at Nell. "Oh! Nell... what is it?"

"Heehee. I guess it _is_ fun to tease you." Nell laughed. "A gold for your thoughts?" The blonde commander held a coin up to Sami.

"How about a chocolate bar instead?" Sami suggested.

"Oh...! Fine, I'll buy you one later." Nell creased her brow.

"Okay. Deal." The redhead giggled. "So did you want to ask me something?"

"Well... um..."

"Why do I have this feeling you're going to ask me something really awkward...?"

"Because I am?" Nell said, her face turning red.

"I thought you already knew about all those... 'awkward' things... considering that you're older than me..."

"Hey! I'm... I'm only twenty six!"

"...wow. I thought you were _way_ older." Sami said in surprise. "Pfeh, I guess four years doesn't make that much difference..."

"Oh come on... Mel's only twenty three isn't he?"

"Somethin' like that." Sami shrugged. "He's a year older than me, big whoop. But then again, he became the big boss of White Sun when he was still in his teens..."

"Eh... eh... eh! ? He... he never told me that."

"I guess you missed that flashback." The redhead leaned her back across the railing to face Nell.

"Huh..."

"Are you sure you still want to ask me something...?"

"Why... why do you ask?"

"Your face is bright red...still." Sami said.

"Ah...oh."

"Or do you want to save it for until we run into Mel again?" The redhead teased. "Perhaps he can answer the question better."

"Ack! No-no-no-no-no!" Nell shook her head. "Please don't."

"Um... well... I guess we can talk in my cabin or something." Sami shrugged. "It seems like it's something... private."

"Ugh... don't say it like that Sami..."

"It can't be helped... can it?" The redhead shrugged again and headed to her cabin on the ship. "Coming, Nell?"

"Ah, wait up!" Nell said, quickly chasing after her.

Sami sat down on top of the hammock hanging from the ceiling of her cabin. Nell took a seat on an empty munitions crate that served as a bench.

"...um, so what exactly did you want to ask me anyway?" Sami asked, as she swung back and forth. "Make it quick... I'm actually getting nauseous again." She quickly covered her mouth and gagged a little bit. "Ack... I think we're hitting a rough patch..."

"I thought you were used to being seasick." Nell said as she watched Sami's face go pale.

"Hardly... the... case. I'm usually asleep or napping..." The redhead muttered. "Oogh... oh there we go... phew. So... where was I?"

"I didn't even ask you the question yet." The blonde replied.

"...oh. Ha...ha..."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Sami?"

"I've been worse... trust me." Sami shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Are you...you know?" Nell asked.

"Hardly the case." Sami dismissed Nell's worries with a wave of her hand. "I don't think either of us is planning to do anything stupid like that any time soon. If I was actually... you know, I think I'd be puking a lot more often... and a bunch of other things." She flopped onto her hammock. "Ugh... hurry it up already Nell... what exactly do you wanna ask me anyway? I mean... I'm pretty sure you'd know most things about... sex and stuff... or at least that's what I think."

"Um..." Nell seemed a bit hesitant.

"Bingo, eh Nell?" Sami grinned. "Ah..."

"Well... how was your... um... your first time?"

"Eh? Eh? Oh! You mean... ah... haha... yeah." The redhead's face started to turn red. "I... I was so embarrassed... I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide then... I mean I turned off the lights for a reason... then that stupid jerk turned them back on..."

"What... are you talking about?" Nell asked. "What did turning the lights on and off have to... oh, I get it. I didn't figure you for the shy type."

"Easy for you to say Nell..." Sami felt her face burn up. "He explored every single inch..."

"Of your body?" Nell finished for her.

"..." The redhead's face was practically the same color as her hair.

"...wow. Just what did you two..."

"Lots. I... I guess it's still kinda hard to talk about with somebody else... other than him."

"Mm-hmm..." Nell nodded. "...but..."

"Ah... dammit!" Sami pouted. "...stupid Mel... he's always out and about like this..."

"Uh... are you okay?"

"Mou!" She sighed loudly. "Never mind me... I was just remembering something."

"...oh. What exactly?"

"Just something. Um... oh, right... Nell, come here..." She motioned for the blonde to move in closer.

"Okay... like this?" Nell leaned in. "So...?"

"Listen." Sami said as she whispered something into Nell's ear. "Psst... psst."

"...!" Nell's face went as red as Sami's. "...s-seriously...?"

"Mm-hmm. Heehee... your face is bright red too now."

"I... I didn't expect that from you, Sami."

"I guess I've changed..." She took a deep breath. "Isn't it funny what love does to people?"

'... she seems so mature suddenly...' Nell was taken aback. 'Of course she still acts like a little kid sometimes...'

"...mmm. Ah... oh right! Nell, don't you and Max have a thing?"

"Sa-mi... that's a rather sensitive topic still..." The blonde frowned.

"Ooh... sorry I asked then. Well, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'll listen... heehee."

"Thanks for the support... I think."

"Hmm...?" Sami felt something vibrate in her pocket. "Ah! Excuse me for a sec Nell." She pulled out her cell phone. "Hmm? I wonder what Mel wants? Hey Mel."

"Hi Sami." He answered.

"What are you up to Mel? Bored or something?"

"You could say that. Is Orange Star sailing Green Earth waters as well?"

"I think so." She said.

"... are you busy or something?" Mel asked.

"Not... really. Just kinda hanging around with Nell. Chatting about stuff."

"I see... well, there hasn't been much enemy activity lately..."

"Same on our end. I've got a shipment of supplies to send their way soon enough though." Sami absently kicked her feet as she chatted.

"Ah... okay."

"Are you still going to be around the Green Earth area?" She asked.

"Eh... yeah. That's one way of putting it. I'm on a ship and we're drifting around the area."

"Mmm. That sounds like us too... but at least we're headed somewhere..."

"Hahaha... very funny. So Nell's there? Can you put her on?"

"Wha? Uh... okay." Sami had a look of surprise on her face. "Um... Nell, Mel wants to talk to you on the cell..."

"Oh? Okay." Nell raised an eyebrow and took the phone from Sami. "Hello?"

"Hey Nell."

"Ah, Mel... any particular reason you wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

"Not really. Orange Star is making a supply drop?" Mel asked.

"Soon enough. We're headed inland to meet up with the Green Earth forces."

"Ah... okay."

"You sound worried for some reason..."

"I dunno, I have a bad feeling... but I could be wrong."

"Hmm... I'll keep that in mind Mel..." Nell nodded.

"I guess that's it, can you put me back on with Sami?"

"No problem. Bye Mel."

"Bye Nell."

"It's back to you Sami." Nell said, handing the phone back.

"Ah... Mel, what's the matter?"

"Hmm... I dunno yet. Listen, if anything does happen; you know how to reach me, right?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. I think." Sami said. "...mmm, ah whatever. I think I can see land from my cabin window... I'll call you later or something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Bye-bye." She disconnected the line. "Well... I guess we should get ready, shouldn't we Nell?"

"That's the plan." The blonde said. "At any rate, it looks like you two have everything going nice and smoothly."

"Mm... more or less." Sami shrugged. "Too bad it's kinda hard to work on relationship stuff when your country's at war, you know?"

"Oh I _do_." Nell sighed. "Well, let's get ready then, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am! Heehee." The redhead nodded. "I guess we can continue our conversation later, huh?"

"Mmm... maybe."

Time: A few days later

Place: Green Earth Naval Patrol

Drake looked at the most recent report from his quarters on his ship. The captain frowned as he slowly read the Intel.

"...they've built an airport? Here of all places as well... why build one when there's already quite a few in the area?"

"That's... uncertain, sir. But they will have put the finishing touches on this one shortly." The scout replied.

"Why didn't the Intel division notice this earlier?" Drake pointed to the report on his desk.

"They must have hidden it somehow. Plus, they built it in such a short amount of time. Amazing speed..."

"Now is not the time to praise them... at any rate, thank you for the Intel, good work. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The soldier saluted and left the captain's quarters.

'They must've realized I'm the only one who can sail these waters... planes against boats... air units do have the advantage here, but I'm not sunk yet! This sea dog's got a few tricks up his sleeve!' Drake got up and picked up his hat. "Aye! If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they get. All hands on deck! We've got some squatters to get rid of!"

Place: Orange Star Supply Convoys

Sami hummed a marching song to herself as the troops made it into an area surrounded by mountains.

"Dum-dee-dum-dum-dee...eh." Looking up past the mountains, she spotted something strange. "Eh...? What's that?" Grabbing a pair of binoculars, she looked at the object in question. "Oi! Corporal, take a look over there and tell me what you see."

"Yes miss!" The soldier looked through his binoculars as well. "... I see something rather large and black. Cross-shaped, cylindrical barrels..."

"... wonder what it is... looks sketchy." She narrowed her eyes. 'Should've asked for more men...'

"Uh... miss?"

"Yes, what?" Sami reached into her pocket and realized she had left her phone on the boat. "...uh oh. Do we have a radio or anything?"

"The signals are jammed, I think we're surrounded! And the line has been jacked."

"Eh! ? We're in for a world of trouble, aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes miss."

'Well fuck me with a ten foot... let's not even go there...' Sami thought, putting palm to face. "Let's see what those goons want..."

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Lash, how's the laser cannon coming?" Adder demanded.

"Full steam ahead! I've tweaked it so it can fire every single day! It's sooo dangerous!"

"Heh heh heh... Delicious... How's Flak?"

"My troops have been deployed, like you wanted." Flak replied, cracking his knuckles. "If that's all ya need me for, I'm gone..."

"Do what you want Flak." Adder was about to dismiss the large man with a wave of his hand. "At last, we will neutralize the Orange Star Army completely."

"Why is Orange Star even here? We're in Green Earth now, aren't we?" The large man asked, stopping suddenly.

"It seems they're here bearing supplies. Meddlers! They shouldn't have come!"

"That it? Bah... I'm gone then." Flak shrugged and left.

"So are we going to attack soon?" Lash asked.

"No. First, we suggest they surrender. Their CO's a young girl, you know. Perhaps she can be convinced to come along quietly. Heh heh heh..." Adder laughed wickedly.

"You mean that flat-chested bimbo with the red hair?" Lash asked. 'Hmph! I'll show her that boobs don't mean a thing! Not after I'm done with her!'

"Ah... yes I believe it is her."

"Ooh, I'm gonna like torturing that one." She giggled.

"As will I." Adder chuckled. 'If memory serves me correctly, a certain White Sun commander is fond of her... heh... heh... heh..." He licked his lips.

Place: Orange Star Supply Convoy

The troops were in a slight panic as they realized the situation they were in. Sami tried to keep the morale up.

"C'mon, everyone! Stay tough! Green Earth should be on their way. Once they've noticed something's going on, they'll help! Just hang on!" Sami gritted her teeth. "Grr...how'd I do something like this?"

"Commander, we have a communiqué from the Black Hole Army." One of her men said handing the message to her. "You should read it, miss."

"What does it say?" She crumpled it up and tossed it to the ground. "I'm not going to waste time reading garbage from Black Hole."

"They recommend we surrender. They're awaiting our response. It's from CO Adder."

"Surrender! ? Right, here's my reply, and I want you to take this down word for word... let's see... oh I know. Listen up you pasty faced pervert, how about you stick your head up your ass for a week or so maybe then I'll even remotely consider the idea of surrendering, how about that? Huh? Huh? Oh and how about this, take a 90 mm cannon round and..."

End of Chapter

Note: I'm not going to bother explain mahjong and its rules...I've probably more or less oversimplified them anyway. If you're interested, look it up online.


	26. Bonus Chapter 5: Mel POV2

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 5:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

Note: This chapter is definitely Not Safe for Work. Ever. That is all.

Ramblings of a madman: 'Fools rush in...' huh? Guess I'm a fool.

Ah. I meant to say something intelligent. Really. Ah... dammit! I did it again. I... tsk. Maybe I should think before I say something. But... I don't know what I want to say. Do I? Uh... well... nope. I have no idea what I want to say right now. Let's see what my music player says... 'Can't help falling in love'. Huh. Ironic, really. Didn't think that kind of stuff would happen to me. I mean, I've lost count of how many people I've killed with my hands. Well, the music's playing...

_Wise men say only fools rush in, _

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin? _

_But I can't help falling in love with._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too..._

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too..._

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Ha. Heh... man I'm slipping or something... ah well. You're probably wondering why I'm rambling to myself all of a sudden, huh? At any rate, I guess I'm reliving some... weird memories. Okay, fine... weird wouldn't exactly be the best word. Uh... dirty? Maybe... I guess... although I guess that wouldn't be it either... stupid English language. The general idea of it _was_ kinda dirty... but... ah what the hell do I care? I guess if it revolves around sex it _has_ to be dirty. But does that count when it's with someone you love? Stupid societal based context (grumble).

At any rate, I think you've probably figured out what I'm going on about... but... well... it's still kinda awkward I guess. Especially when she was the one who made the first move... and then I kinda took over from that point. Meh.

Some months back

Okay... here's how it went down the first time around, I was sitting chatting with Sami the night before the day our troops were going to leave Orange Star and head to Blue Moon. Oh, I guess I'd better give you some back story; then again I might have done that already... hmm. My brain isn't working the same sometimes... hahaha. Uh... oh right.

_Right_, _I remember. I definitely remember now._

_Basically because of what happened that night, Sami and I are officially lovers. _

I guess that's pretty hard to forget. Rather, if I did, I don't think she'd ever forgive me. Ha.

Hmm. I guess I could go into more descriptive terms. We're all mature level headed adults... right? If not, you'd better get over yourselves. Or leave. Your choice.

Let's see... well. There have been quite a few... okay, _more_ than a few occasions in which I've seen or been with Sami in let's say _compromising _positions. Usually her more often than me. I've lost track of the times I've either accidentally walked in on her while she was changing clothes or getting out of the shower. Before she got all... whatever, she'd scream 'Pervert!' then kick me out or just get really mad. The rest of the time, her face goes bright red and she scrambles to hide under or behind something. That's actually rather cute.

More often than not though, Sami kinda falls on her butt and I catch a glimpse of her underwear (only if she's wearing a skirt that day). That or she's wandering around her room in nothing _but_ her underwear. Okay, her panties. I have to say though; I didn't think girls had so many different sets of panties... she has a different pattern or style for every day of the week. I haven't really gone through her luggage, but she's got all sorts of colors, striped ones, lacey ones, all sorts... yikes. Usually she's wearing the ones that have ribbon on the front or lacey edges. Wait a – why the hell am I talking about panties anyway...? Sigh. I feel like a dirty old man.

Enough talk about panties... there's other thing that's rather noticeable about Sami is her chest, outside of the fact she has bright red hair. She's short and has a small body, but she's got a big chest... surprisingly. Since I know nothing about bra sizes and all that stuff... save from what I've seen online or in porn or something... I would say that Sami's probably a large C or small D... but I could be wrong. It's not like I'm gonna ask her what her bra size is... that's just weird. Well this is just from me guessing from what I've seen... although I've seen them quite a few times. Okay. Many times. Happy?

What? Have I touched... well duh. Yeah, I've touched her boobs before. Sometimes inadvertently... but usually... well... whatever. She doesn't seem to mind anymore. The touching her boobs part anyway. Second base? Yeah, I guess that counts. Well, that... and... gah, I don't know anymore.

Where... was... I? Oh, right. Man, I'm just starting to trail off, aren't I? If this wasn't such an awkward subject, then I could care less about how I word it... but it _is_ an awkward subject... just because it is!

Okay, how did this go down...? (No pun intended of course) I was gonna go to bed until I got interrupted by Sami. Wearing one of my shirts. Unbuttoned. Completely unbuttoned. And not wearing much else but her panties. Did I mention the shirt was unbuttoned and opened rather widely? Yeah. It was pretty open, so I had a good view... at this point; I knew I was fighting a losing battle... before it had even started. Well... I had to put up with it anyway... okay, fine, I didn't really mind at all, but still. It was kinda awkward. I tried to get out of it... what the hell was I thinking anyway? Hahaha... there technically is no reason to get out of this. Not that I can think of an excuse now. Why the hell was I trying to ask her if she wanted to sleep? I wasn't tired, she obviously wasn't... and I was stroking her hair as if nothing was happening. Man I'm stupid. All I can say was the shit hit the fan the second she took off that shirt right in front of me, and started kissing me. She's gotten better at this... not to mention she looks really cute when her face is all flushed like that.

Although I kinda wondered what she meant by '_I don't think I'll get chance like this later, I might as well do it now.' _That sounded kinda... weird. Then what she said next... oh geez. '_Just shut up already. I'd think most guys would love to have this happen. Especially with a girl like me.' _Okay, fine. You know what. I think most guys would like to have sex with her. Or girls like her. I definitely agree. Very much so. Especially considering how cute Sami is. Hahaha. Ack.

Just for the record, I was gonna go to bed before she interrupted me by walking in half naked. So I had already changed clothes... but so much for that, huh? She's kinda funny though, shaking so much... actually, why the hell was she so nervous then... well I found out soon enough afterward... once she pushed me down and turned off the room lights.

Uh... after I managed to get her panties off... you know how hard it is to do something like that in the dark! ? Ahem, anyway, we got kinda touchy feely and stuff... and I guess one word to describe her is squishy. Of course she squirmed as I poked around... but... hmm. You'll see. Kinda.

_That Night_

"Nnn..." Sami moaned softly. "Me-l...ah! Kya!"

"Squishy." He said as he gently poked her chest and started to massage her breasts.

"N-nya...Mel...nnn-ah! That...mm!"

"You want to wake everybody else up or something, Sami?" Mel asked as he kissed her forehead. "Scream quieter or something..."

"Mm-mmm..." She shook her head. "Ah! Mel... have... nn... you... mmm! Done... this before?"

"Eh? Not really."

"But... mm... it feels really good... nya..." She continued to moan. "Mmm..." Sami leaned in to kiss him. "Mm...mm...haa..."

"Blame the internet." He shrugged.

"Nnn... haa... ahn... fwaa..."

"Sami, you're making some strange noises..." Mel said.

"No...no...thanks...to...you..." She gasped. "Ah! Mel... just poking me like... that... nya!"

"I didn't think you were so sensitive..." He commented, nibbling on her neck.

"Mmm... _stupid Mel..._" Sami whined softly. "Why do you have to be so mean...?"

"Why not?" He asked, grabbing her butt.

"Eek! Wha-wha-what are you doing! ?"

"Ssh... you're gonna wake up everybody if you keep shrieking like that..."

"I don't... ah! I... don't... nnn... think it matters anymore... the walls ... mmm... are sound... proofed... sorta."

"Could've fooled me." He said as he rubbed her bottom. "You've got a cute butt too..."

"M-e-l... you're embarrassing me... mm!" Sami twitched suddenly. "Mou... Mel..."

"What?" Mel asked, gently moving her so that her back was to him. "I'm pretty sure you _don't_ want me to stop..."

"M-mou... ah! Pervert..." She gasped raggedly. "Meanie..."

"So why are your boobs so big anyway?" He asked, grabbing them with his free hand.

"H-hey... I'm not... just... ah... a pair of boobs... you... know..."

"Yes, I know that." Mel said, hugging her. "... you're all sweaty..."

"N-n-no thanks... to you..." Sami said, as she felt the sweat slide down her body. "Nnn..."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm... you're nice and soft." He continued to rub her chest.

"Nnn... ahn..." She continued to moan. "Mm... Mel..."

"What's the matter?" Mel asked.

"...down... there..." Sami said.

"...ya know it's kinda hard to see in the dark... even with the window and moonlight."

"Stupid..." She grabbed one of his hands and slowly directed it. "Right... here..."

"...just what am I...oh, I see, kinda, not really." He realized. "Oh."

"Don't just – nyaaaaaaaaa!" Sami shrieked rather loudly as Mel poked something.

"I think I found... yep."

"Mel..." Sami squirmed slightly.

"Hmm? What?" He had rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes, Sami?"

"Are you going to..." She started until he rudely interrupted her.

"Well?"

"Yaa! You... you dummy..." She whined softly. "What are you... nnn. Stupid... stop... nya..."

"Hey, you're the one who started it, getting undressed and stuff in front of me." He shrugged. "And _you're_ the one who's butt naked, leaning against me."

"Well you're the one whose fingers are touching weird places right now." Sami replied, indignantly. "Ahn..."

"You aren't exactly complaining." Mel gently bit her ear. "Salty..." He said, after licking it.

"Kya! W-w-what are you doing? Don't... don't bite on my ear..."

"Pfeh... your hair's in the way... and I can't really see."

"What, did you take off your glasses?" She asked.

"Hmm? No, it's just so freaking dark. Where's the lamp?" He moved his hand along the wall. "... or the light switch, I know it's around..."

"M-Mel... I... please..."

"Feeling shy all of a sudden...?"

"I turned off the lights for a reason..." She whimpered. "Please don't... mmph!" Mel kissed her while his free hand searched for the light switch.

'Now... where... found it.' He thought to himself as he flicked the switch. 'Much better...'

"Mmm! Mmm...haa! Mel! Why'd you turn on the light! ?"

"Because I can't see in the dark, Sami." He replied. "Hmm, lie down, would you?"

"Wha-wha..." Now it was Sami's turn to be pushed down on top of the bed. "Ah... don't... noo..."

"You're really beautiful... you know that?" Mel stroked her cheek.

"Mmm... don't... don't look so close... it's embarrassing..." She started to sniffle. "Nyaa..."

"Considering you've shown me most of it before, I don't see what you're so worried about..." He sighed. "Well, almost all of it I've seen before...almost."

"Mmm... dummy. It's embarrassing... stupid..."

"You whine an awful lot, you know that, Sami?" Mel said, gently caressing her.

"It's your fault... aah... where... mmm." She covered her face with her hands as he started to explore her body. "Dummy... pervert..." Sami sniffled. "Touching... weird places..."

'...smooth._.._' He thought to himself. "I would've thought you'd be kinda... muscular considering all the stuff you do..."

"Sorry, all the chocolate I eat keeps me from building muscle." She giggled. "Heehee... mou! Wait a sec! Just what are you looking at right now?"

"Your boobs." Mel said. "They're pretty big despite how small you are."

"Mmm... they're big relative to my body size..." She sighed. "It's not like they're _huge_."

"Awfully modest aren't you? Sit up for a bit, won't you?"

"Eh? Eh? Why do you want me to sit up now? Where?"

"Just on the foot of the bed..." He said, kneeling down on the floor.

"Like this?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and sliding onto the edge of the bunk. "Mmm...why do you want me to sit like this?" Sami kept her legs scissored together fairly tightly.

"Not _like_ that." Mel laughed. "Let's take a look-see..." He gently pushed apart her legs.

"Nya! Wha-wha-what are you doing? Not... ahn!"

"Cute..."

"Nnn... aah... your breath's... tickling me." Sami felt her body twitch as Mel's fingers explored her sensitive spots. "Nnn... nn... that... mmm... ah... feels... good..."

"That's good." He said.

"Mel..."

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"I'm... I'm at my limit..." She gasped. "Please..."

"Are... you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Already?"

"Nnn... look... just..."

"Oh wait; you are..." Mel realized, as he touched her again. "Geez Sami..."

"Meanie..." She whined. "This is your fault..."

"I'm not the one who showed up practically naked, now was I?" He asked, undressing. "Yeesh... I think already said that, but whatever."

"Nnn..." She closed her eyes as she flopped down on top of the bed. "Hurry up... c'mon..."

"There's no need to rush, you know, I'm not goin' anywhere." He said, moving up next to her.

"Eh? Mel what are you - ahn!"

"Say, you're... not gonna get pregnant on me or anything like that... are you?" Mel asked, bluntly.

"... I ought to smack you upside the head for asking that... but... I don't think I care anymore at this point..." She sighed. "Nope... it's a safe day today. Nnn..." Her face flushed a bit more.

"Fair enough then." He said, kissing her.

"Mm-mmph!" Sami gasped rather loudly. "Ow... owowowowow... that hurts!" She whined, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Are... you okay? I didn't think that... uh... you know."

"M-e-l... I told you, I'm not that type of girl... it's my first time... and it – ow... why the hell does it hurt so much! ?" She continued to whine.

"Poor baby." Mel chuckled. "Wow... blood."

"Eww... don't go there..." She pouted. "Mmm... it feels kinda weird..." Sami twitched a little bit as the two of them shifted around. "It... mmm... feels tickly."

"... uh... okay." He shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his back. "Are you okay?"

"Getting there..." Sami said, wriggling around uneasily. "Ow... why the hell does it hurt? You still haven't answered me about that." She frowned and stared at him.

"Eh... didn't you like take basic biology or something? Like... human anatomy?" Mel asked, noting it was getting a bit awkward. "Uh... like seriously..."

"Mel! You know I hate studying!"

"Then what _do_ you know about sex! ?"

"... um... well, that's how people have babies. And that it's supposed to feel good. And people who get paid to do it are either hookers or porn stars."

"..." Mel was rendered speechless. 'I fear for the future if that's all they teach in schools nowadays. Or if she found that out some other way.'

"Mel?"

"Spare me your randomness, Sami... it's supposed to hurt only for a bit because... well, gah! Why the hell are we discussing this now! ? I mean it's already in, dammit!"

"...mmm. Fine." Sami pouted again. "You can explain it later then..."

"I think I will." He sighed. "Do you want to be on top?"

"Okay." She said, as they rolled around again. "Nnn... it feels _really_ weird now."

"Quit... whining... I thought you were already feeling good..."

"I _am_... but... nnn... ahn..."

"The fact that you're moving by yourself kinda gives it away a bit more..." Mel pointed out, as she continued to rock back and forth.

"Meanie..."

"What'd I do?" He asked. "I'm not even... oh to hell with this."

"Hmm...? Ah! Nnn! Mel... if you... ahn! Do... that... I'm gonna..." She gasped.

"Gonna what?"

"I'm gonna... nnn... you know... come... nnn!"

"Oh. Isn't that the point?" He asked.

"I... nnn... aah!" Sami screamed a bit louder. "I'm... ooh!"

"... are you? Because... I did."

"Nnn... I did too." She slumped on top of him. "...I'm kinda sore now..."

"I bet... phew..."

"That was kinda quick, wasn't it?" Sami asked. "I could have sworn it usually..."

"Let's not even go there..." Mel sighed. "I don't do this for a living... obviously it wouldn't last _that_ long."

"...okay. Ow..." She winced.

"What?"

"It feels kinda sore..."

"I'm pretty sure it should." Mel said.

"Mmm... owowow... okay... ow."

"Are you done?" He asked. "Going 'ow' and stuff?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good... now go to sleep..."

"...mmm, okay." She sighed and cuddled up against him. "But let's cuddle... okay?"

"Fair enough Sami."

"M'kay. Night Mel."

"Night Sami..."

And pretty much after that, it's all history. I'm pretty sure I talked about it that last time too. But yeah, I woke up the next day and found her on top of me, and I was kinda confused, but then again I'm half-awake, so you can't really blame me for something like that.

After that, the entire intimate relationship thing kinda just... fell together and we'd do it whenever we kinda felt like it. Or whenever we had free time and were bored. Or something like that. More or less it was when we'd end up running into each other during the middle of battles. It's kinda funny really. Of course after the first time around, Sami kinda forced me to buy 'protection' just in case. I don't think she plans on having kids anytime soon... hahaha. Of course she says protection is only for the days she _knows_ would be not safe... hmm.

Well, that about sums it up... I mean... more or less. It's just... whatever! That's enough out of me. I don't think I need to keep on going about my sex life... ahem. Later.


	27. Dangerous Games

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 22: Dangerous Games

Place: White Sun Forces

Mel's brow creased as he looked at the GPS image where the Orange Star troops were supposed to meet up with Green Earth. Black Hole troops had surrounded them, and things were starting to look grim for the small Orange Star escort force.

"Tch... I knew it... how the hell did they find out though...? Or is it all just a bad coincidence? Bah..." He muttered to himself.

"Boss, what's the word?" Gabe asked.

"How many of our air units are available?" Mel asked in response.

"Uh... like... what kind?"

"Big guns. Explosives. You know."

"Well... all the bombers and fighters are good to go... they've all been prepped on the carriers, ya know? What's going on?"

"Looks like Orange Star picked a bad spot to deliver their supplies... Nell just contacted me and said that she lost all contact with Sami and the troops that were sending them over." Mel said.

"...eh. So what do you... oh. I get it." His friend realized why Mel would go out of the way for Orange Star at the moment.

"Yeah. Bring in the big guns... we're gonna crash a Black Hole party." Mel's expression grew dark. "Bring _all_ the air units we can, okay? We're gonna attack them from the north-east and the south-west... they'll never know what hit 'em."

"Sure thing boss. I've got it covered." Gabe nodded. "Hey! You guys! Get all those air units ready! It's time for a bombing run!"

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

The situation had gone from bad to worse. Eagle was only expecting to meet up with the Orange Star forces and gather supplies from them, see them off and that would be that. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as his men spotted enemy units, and structures in the distance.

"Commander! Black Hole has demanded that Orange Star surrender." A soldier reported to Eagle.

"Hmm... I believe Sami's commanding the Orange Star forces... What was her reply?" The pilot asked.

"Well, in a word, she turned them down flat." The soldier said.

"What exactly did she say?" Eagle wondered.

"Um... I'd rather not say. It wasn't the most... polite response. It borders on crude and obscene. Actually it is crude and obscene." The soldier said. "Even for a soldier..."

"Be that as it may." Eagle crossed his arms and looked impatient.

"Er... How about I write it down on this paper, and then you can read it?" The soldier picked up a pen and his hand quickly scratched out something on the sheet of paper. When he was finished, he handed it over to Eagle.

"Hmm? Hmm... hmm! Hahahahaha!" Eagle burst into laughter as he read the note.

"Commander?" The soldier looked a bit worried.

"She certainly is outspoken! It would be a shame to let her get captured by Black Hole."

"Er... Yes, sir, it would." The soldier tried to agree, but he was confused.

"Get anyone whose available ready for combat. We go now!"

"Sir, the enemy outnumbers us by..."

"There's no reason for us to attack them head-on. Either we pour everything at their laser cannon or we capture their properties. One of the two. Our goal is to break their siege. That's all. For the pride of Green Earth, let's save the Orange Star Army!"

"Sir! We're receiving a new communication!" An operator shouted to Eagle.

"Who is it from?"

"It's the White Sun Army!"

"Mel finally shows up huh? Figures as much. What does he want?" Eagle waved his hand dismissively. 'Figured he'd show up eventually. Mel has a bad habit of appearing when I don't want him around...'

"He's storming in from the north-east AND the south west. He's here to lend a hand." The operator reported. "Numerous allied units are coming their way from the skies now. And I mean... numerous... there are bombers and fighters flying in, as well as battle copters. Even a small number of ground forces are making their way through."

"Probably more to it than that. Let him help." The pilot said. "All men, watch out for the White Sun forces, they're our reinforcements, so don't attack them!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Eagle was about to check up on his troops as an incoming transmission arrived for him, personally. He looked up at the communications screen.

"Eagle." Mel nodded curtly at Eagle on the com-screen.

"Mel." Eagle did likewise.

"What's going on?" The White Sun Commander tried to remain calm. His eyes however said differently as they burned in anger.

"You seem... distressed." Eagle commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? They've got Sami surrounded." Mel grumbled.

"...huh. Is there something between the two of you?"

"Perhaps. At any rate this is unforgivable. Look, I'll distract Adder's troops. You head for those lasers. If by chance either one of us make it to Sami's troops, guard them!"

"Of course." The pilot nodded.

"If something happens crop duster, I'm gonna hold it against Black Hole AND you." The White Sun commander said, pointing a finger at him.

"I see..." Eagle felt a small lump rise in his throat. "Very well."

"Whatever, let's move!" Mel abruptly ended the transmission.

Place: White Sun Field HQ

"God dammit! Sami what have you gotten yourself into this time! ? Listen up boys! I'm pretty sure the name of the game here is 'Blow shit up'. Check out those lasers. I think those are what we need to blow up and Black Hole will give up no problem!" Mel was furious as he began ordering his men to strike hard and fast. "No mercy, destroy any alien scum on sight!"

"Understood Commander. White Sun Air Force away!"

Place: Black Hole Field HQ

"Lord Adder! Enemy reinforcements have arrived!" An alien soldier reported to Adder.

"PFFFFFFFFT!" Adder spat out the coffee he had just started on. "WHAT! ? WHO'S THERE! ?"

"It appears that the White Sun Army has entered the fray. As well as Green Earth's forces."

"Hss! Damn you White Sun Army! Damn you! Who's the Commander?"

"I believe it's their Commander in Chief. He just sent us a communiqué that somewhat... complements the one that the girl sent us earlier."

"What! ? Mel has arrived? Hss... what does his communiqué say?"

"It's filled with just as many curse words as the last one."

"…hss …let me see…" Adder beckoned with his bony hand.

"Are you sure sir?" The alien backed up a little bit, away from Adder's reach.

"Show it to me!" Adder growled as he snatched the paper from the soldier's hands. "...that... that damn punk! I'll show him!" He read, crumpled, then tossed the note to the ground and stomped on it with the heel of his boot. "Prepare the anti-air units! Now!"

Place: Orange Star Supply Convoy

Sami heard the roaring of jet engines in the distance.

"Hmm? Air units, huh? From... all around? It looks like either we're gonna get bombed to death... or reinforcements have arrived..." She muttered. "Well..."

"Commander Sami, we've confirmed the presence of the White Sun Army and the Green Earth Army."

"Well doesn't that beat all? That's good news!" She smiled. "Well then, let's see if we can hold out for the next while then."

"Yes miss!"

Time: Four days later

Place: Green Earth Field HQ Communications

"Commander, we successfully joined up with the Orange Star Army." The operator informed Eagle.

"Okay. Now guard them. Our purpose here is to save the Orange Star troops." Eagle nodded.

"Commander, we have also made contact with the White Sun Army."

"All right then, let's work together with them then. That'll make short work of the enemy." Eagle said almost grudgingly.

"Understood, sir!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's a fearsome commander in his own right…"

"…sir?" The operator gave Eagle an odd look. "What are you talking about sir?"

"Ah…just talking to myself... hmm." Eagle shook his head. '…so much for Sami being available huh?'

Place: Orange Star Forces

The White Sun forces had made it into the fray and landed near the Orange Star troops. Numerous transport copters made their way into the mountainous region the Orange Star soldiers were enclosed in.

"Commander Sami?" A White Sun soldier approached Sami.

"Eh? White Sun troops got here first... that means..." She started.

"Commander Mel is here as well." The soldier finished for her. "He said that the safety of you and your men were of utmost importance, and that sending the enemy into the depths of hell was a distant second."

"Oh... haha... I would've figured he'd come to my rescue. Again. Where is he?" She had a somewhat sheepish smile on her face. "...hmm."

"Commanding the troops as we speak."

"I see. So now what?" Sami asked.

"We have orders to evacuate you and your troops out of this mountain range at any cost and as soon as possible." The soldier pointed at the many transport copters waiting.

"All right. Okay men, let's get outta here! Leave the vehicles…we're just gonna go!" Sami shouted to her men. "Worry about everything else later! Our priority is to get out of here alive!"

"Yes miss!"

'Heh…they finally got it right this time!' She broke into a run. "C'mon, move, move, move! We don't have all day!"

"Yes miss!"

"Commander Sami, it'll take us at least a few days to arrive at the Green Earth Field HQ." The copter pilot informed her. "It's kinda hard to make way in the middle of a fire fight like this, but... I think we'll manage."

"Oh… okay."

"So it's gonna be a bumpy ride back... our men will escort us there."

"Why Green Earth HQ though?" She asked.

"We don't have a formal field HQ set up here. Commander Mel is actually on the field even as we speak. Just a lot of our men have come in to take out the enemy. And to save Orange Star of course."

"...ah."

Place: Mel's location

"Sons of bitches…I'll show you what it means to piss me off!" Mel shouted into his radio. "Men! Get in their way! We've got enough fighters and bombers to raise quite a bit of hell for Adder!"

"Yes, Commander!"

Mel watched the skies as the White Sun Air force flew headlong into the fray, turning things to scrap.

"Tch... that'll show them!" He spat. "Hmm..."

"Commander, you've got a transmission from our extraction forces." The operator said.

"Patch them through." Mel said, picking up the receiver. "This is Mel."

"Commander, we've recovered the Orange Star forces. We're sending them over to the Green Earth Field HQ."

"All right, that works for me. Are you being escorted by the other units?"

"Yes we are. We've got some fighters and copters encircling the skies around us, and bombers are clearing out nearby foes."

"Right. Then everything's going according to plan. Continue the extraction and head for safety as soon as you can."

"Understood, Commander. Signing off."

"Hmm..." Mel turned his attention to the task at hand. "Well, let's see... how are we faring against the enemy?"

"A few casualties... but we've been clearing out their anti-air units fairly quickly."

"I see, then everything's okay. For now..." He muttered. 'If I ever get my hands on that filthy snake, I'm going to flay him alive and use his hide for a new belt...'

Place: White Sun Extraction Forces

Sami sat next to one of the windows in the transport helicopter and peered out of it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted the numerous White Sun planes circling the area, as well as the three remaining laser cannons. The allied troops had managed to turn one into scrap already, and were working on doing the same to rest of them. She sighed loudly.

'Boo... I did it again, didn't I?' She thought to herself. "I didn't think I'd get into trouble like that..."

"Miss?" One of the Orange Star soldiers turned to look at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah... uh, no. Just talking to myself, that's all." Sami replied. 'Oops... shouldn't be thinking aloud...'

"All right then."

'... ugh... stupid, stupid, stupid! Why'd I leave my phone in the transport anyway? I could've called for help faster that way...' She continued to sit and sulk while she looked at the passing scenery. '... I wonder where Mel is standing?'

Place: Green Earth Forces: Drake

Drake eyed the skies uneasily. He had managed to keep Hawke's forces from advancing further for the time being with his naval forces.

"This doesn't bode too well with me, aye..." The captain muttered. "There's more of them coming, aren't there?"

"Yes sir, it appears that the enemy is still approaching."

"Dammit. Let's keep on going then."

"Aye Captain." The soldier saluted Drake and went off.

"What a mess we've gotten ourselves into..." Drake grumbled. "I don't want to sail in these waters for long... it's an ill omen..."

Place: Black Hole Forces: Hawke

"..." Hawke stared at the screen in front of him. "Impressive. This old fool is still warding off our assault... build more planes... we're going to blast him out of the water."

"Yes, sir Lord Hawke."

"Hmph... I wonder how Adder is faring... poorly I suspect. You. Open a channel with Adder. Let us see what excuses he wishes to make."

"Yes... sir." The operator nodded and dialed up the communications with Adder's forces.

"Adder." Hawke directly addressed his subordinate.

"Hss... who? Oh, Hawke. What do you want?" Adder snapped up in surprise on the com-screen.

"How are you faring against our foe? Has Orange Star been crushed yet?"

"I... there is... there are some complications." The pale man muttered.

"Oh...? Do elaborate Adder..." Hawke's mouth became a thin grim line.

"Uh... Originally we only had to deal with the Green Earth rescue force... as well as the Orange Star supply convoy... however..."

"Yes?"

"... the White Sun Army showed up... unexpectedly."

"A likely story. The White Sun Army does _not_ show up unexpectedly... they are everywhere." Hawke said bitterly.

"Hmm? What do you mean Hawke?" Adder asked.

"Let us say they have interrupted our plans more often than we would like."

"Indeed they have... hss... apparently the Commander General of their forces is leading the assault against me and my laser cannons... even as we speak."

"Hmph... that's no excuse if it's the Emperor of Yellow Comet... oh wait. You lost to _him_ as well."

"Silence Hawke!"

"Hmph... if you can show some results them perhaps I will stay silent. Otherwise, you are a fool, Adder."

"Hss! This conversation is over!" Adder spat, turning off the com-link.

"Hmm... stubborn and prideful as usual." Hawke muttered. "At any rate, continue our assault."

"Yes sir."

Time: A few days later

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

The White Sun extraction forces had managed to safely escort the Orange Star survivors to the Green Earth base camp. Eagle went out to meet them. As well, the White Sun troops had destroyed the remaining laser cannons in a massive bombing run. Adder's troops made a full retreat as both White Sun and Green Earth troops gave chase to the remnants.

"Are you all right, Sami?" Eagle asked, as the White Sun transport arrived, and the girl stepped out of the copter.

"Eagle! So it was you who saved us. I'm sorry... I never meant to be a burden on Green Earth." Sami sniffed slightly.

"Don't be foolish Sami."

"We were trying to bring you supplies, and we let ourselves get surrounded... haa…" She sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It turned out all right. Let it go." Eagle was about to pat her on the shoulder, but she instinctively jumped back as he approached her. "Whoa!"

"Eep! Ah... sorry... ahem. Yes, but..." Sami gripped her left arm tightly with her right. "Mmm."

"Sami, I'm not just saying this to save your wounded pride. Orange Star came here to fight alongside Green Earth. That alone has raised the morale of our troops more than you know." He said.

"Thank you, Eagle."

"I should be thanking you. We're very grateful for the supplies. I think they'll ease our burden a bit." Eagle grinned. "Although... they're still in that mountainous area aren't they?"

"...yep." Sami shook her head. "Oops. Forgot about that... tch." She got more annoyed at herself.

"No matter. As long as you're all safe."

"Eagle... actually... where's Mel?" She asked.

"Hey! Whose girl do you think you're hitting on crop-duster?" A loud shout in the distance answered her question.

"There he is. A bit more frightening than he was last time we met however... but I guess I have him to thank as well. As do you Sami." Eagle muttered, pointing behind him with his thumb. 'Way too soon.'

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Sami, are you all right?" Mel ran over to the girl.

"You came to help me too huh? I'm okay thanks to your men. They pulled us out of there pretty quick." She said.

"Huh? Yeah..." Mel nodded. "Of course, since I just came bursting in here the second I found out you were in trouble, we didn't set up a field HQ, so we sent you to Green Earth HQ instead."

"I see... but this is the second time you've come to help me... hmph." She seemed somewhat indignant.

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Just thinking to myself. Anyway, it's not like it's a bad thing with you coming along."

"Heh. Well too bad for Adder. He's going to catch hell later from Hawke I'll wager." He laughed.

"Hahaha... well who gives two damns about that pasty faced weirdo?" Sami asked.

"True, true. Anyway, it's good to see you're safe again." Mel said messing up Sami's hair.

"Ah - hey!" She tried to grab his hand as he continued to muss up her hair. "Stoppit!"

"So I take it you two are... an item?" Eagle asked.

"Pretty much. I'm sorry Eagle, you're nice and all, but... yeah. One thing kinda led to another." Sami said grabbing hold of Mel's arm. "And... a lot of other things. A _lot_ of things."

"Ah... I see."

"Um... and... well. I won't say exactly what."

"C'mon Sami, let's get moving." Mel said, pulling his arm free, and started to head off.

"Hmm? Coming! Ah! Wait up!" She followed after him. "Mel! Wait! C'mon!"

"... heh. Never saw that coming." Eagle chuckled to himself.

"Commander?" One of Eagle's men spoke to him.

"It's nothing. Let's go." He smirked. 'They suit each other quite well.' Eagle stopped for a moment. "Wait... better see how Drake is faring. All right boys. A few of you come with me. We need to check up on Captain Drake. Somebody contact the Main HQ and have somebody guard the front."

"Yes sir!"

Place: White Sun Field HQ

Sami and Mel arrived back at the newly established White Sun Field HQ on the battlefield. Setting down the few things that Sami brought, Mel turned to her and shook his head.

"Honestly... how much trouble can you get into while I'm away?" Mel sighed.

"Obviously not enough." Sami said with a mischievous smile. "Well it's a good thing you showed up though."

"I thought as much." He sighed again. "What do you mean it's a good thing I showed up?"

"Eagle would've tried to put the moves on me." She teased. "I know he would have."

"Right... somehow I doubt that. Highly doubt that." He shook his head again.

"You sure?"

"Right..." Mel raised an eyebrow and studied her face. "...as if."

"Kinda, I mean I did have a thing for him... kinda. Except of course some of the mean things he did. I thought he was pretty... cool. I guess."

"Oh you mean mopping the floor with you? And... I don't really find him all that... 'cool'." He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You just had to put it so bluntly." She frowned.

"Yeah. That's right, I do. Hah."

"Anyway, it's boring here." Sami sighed, changing the topic.

"Really now?" Mel asked sitting down next to her.

"Where'd you find this beat up old couch?"

"The troops probably salvaged it somewhere and tossed it into the field HQ." Mel shrugged.

"Huh..." She stretched out and sprawled on top of his lap. "I'm gonna nap right here now."

"On top of my lap?"

"I don't see why not. You don't look like you're going to do anything."

"Uh..."

"Thought so." She said stealing his glasses. "Yoink."

"Hey, I need those to see."

"I wanna see them." She said as she put them on. "How do I look?"

"Kinda like a secretary."

"Really? Whoa... these are strong." She felt her head spin.

"Then give 'em back."

"Hmph..." She grumbled as Mel took his glasses back. "Now what?"

"Just sleep on the couch or something." He said picking her up and putting her back down the couch. "I don't have the luxury to play with you right now."

"Eh... aw."

"And you look like a mess too. I think I should just drag your butt back home to Orange Star, but I don't have time for that either. Have a schedule of butt-kickings to keep."

"Hmph."

"Whatever." Mel sighed as he took off his coat and tossed it over her. "Catch."

"Ack! This thing's heavy!" Sami squealed as the coat landed on top of her. It felt like a lead vest.

"I know it is." He said. "This is precisely why I'm putting it on top of you."

"Ugh... dammit... too tired to move too." She groaned. "There's probably a good reason for this right?"

"I thought I explained it to you before."

"...not that I remember."

"I'll tell you another time then."

"Hmph... hey what's the deal with all the junk in it?" She asked going through the pockets.

"That, I'm pretty sure I told you about."

"Yeah, you like hoarding all sorts of stuff inside your coat." She said producing a chocolate bar from it. "At least I've learned were you hide the candy. Albeit a bit smushed sometimes." She pointed at the partially melted chocolate after she unwrapped it.

"What position are you in to complain? You get free chocolate."

"I guess so." She said as she bit into it. "Mmm."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check up on some things."

"Okay, it's not like I'm gonna be going away anywhere anytime soon." She said munching happily.

"If you say so." Mel said straightening his collar. "I'll be back to take you back to Orange Star's base later."

"You don't have to. I'll give them a call later." Sami said. "I'll just tell Nell that I'm tagging along with you."

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." She shooed him away with her hand.

"Shouldn't you at least contact them and tell them you're... oh forget it, I'll do it right now."

"Hmm?"

"Just a sec." He turned on his communications officer. "Patch me into the Orange Star Communications."

"Yes Commander. There we go." The operator handed him the headset.

"This is Commander Nell, is that you Mel?" Nell was on the other end.

"Nell, how's it going on your end in Green Earth?"

"Pretty good, although I'm not surprised that you beat us there. You did leave a bit earlier after all."

"Heh. Well, it's no problem for me. Anyway, have you seen Sami lately?" He asked, purposely.

"Hmm? We kind of lost contact with her after she went to deliver supplies. Do you know anything?"

"She's lying on the couch at my field HQ right now. She's fine. Eagle and I went in and busted some heads."

"Oh thank goodness, it was strange since we got no answer, but if she's with you then that's just fine. Can you put her through?"

"She's a bit... occupied at the moment." Mel said.

"Huh?"

"Um... she's sleeping on the couch actually." He answered.

"Really?"

"Actually she just nodded off a few seconds ago." Mel said looking at her. 'Amazing.'

"Well that's fine. Just as long as she's okay."

"Don't worry about that."

"I know she's in good hands. Hahaha..." Nell laughed drily.

"What's that supposed to mean Nell?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, what's the situation on your end now?"

"I'm not too sure now. We haven't made any further contact with the Green Earth army as of now."

"I see."

"I'll try to make some preparations with them eventually."

"Like what?"

"What are you guys planning?"

"We're still in Green Earth waters. We're only sending reinforcements when needed, unlike the White Sun Army."

"Ah. Well you wouldn't mind if I kept her here then would you Nell?"

"Hmm? No I don't think it would be a problem. As long as you get her to do some work while she's out there with you."

"...doubtful."

"Hahaha... why do I have a feeling she won't?"

"It's more than a feeling really." Mel said.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Mel." Nell warned.

"Ah... I doubt it."

"If you say so. We'll catch up with you two later. We're making our way there eventually."

"Okay then. See you later Nell."

"Thanks again Mel. Oh right, make sure she writes up a report for me though. Bye now."

"Right, sure thing." Mel said turning off the radio. "Gah... are you really asleep over there Sami?" He asked walking over to the beat up couch.

"...hmm?" Sami peered up at him. "Kinda, sorta, not really. Your coat is really freaking heavy and I can't move it off."

"...oh for the... you're just being lazy." He sighed.

"Yep. Now then, where are we going?"

"Well, as far as I know, no where."

"Commander Mel!" A White Sun soldier came into the tent.

"Yes?"

"We've received a communiqué from the Green Earth army."

"Oh? What does the crop-dust – er, I mean Eagle want?"

"He wants us to head to the Green Earth Main Headquarters and rest there."

"How hospitable of him. Let's take him up on his offer. It beats hanging around in a tent any day."

"Understood Commander. We'll proceed whenever you're ready."

"Hmm. Right then." He grabbed his coat. "Okay, get up, we're going now." Mel helped Sami off the couch.

"Huh? Where to?" She asked.

"Green Earth's Main HQ."

"Oh..." She looked somewhat upset.

"Whaddya mean 'Oh'?"

"... it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sami shook her head.

"Everybody, get packing, we've got places to be."

"Need any help Mel?" She asked.

"Nah, it's their job to deal with it. We need to get moving first." He said putting on his coat.

"...don't tell me you're gonna drive again."

"Not unless you want to drive, Sami." Mel offered.

"I'll pass..."

"Anyway, we're going to be accompanied by an escort unit for obvious reasons."

"How far is the Green Earth HQ from here?" She asked.

"Beats me. I could really care less. I don't like hanging around Green Earth that much."

"Oh right... you don't like Green Earth in general."

"If you wanna put it that way, yeah." He said getting into the driver's seat.

"...what's up with this recon vehicle?" Sami asked as she plopped onto the passenger's seat. "This doesn't look like the ones we have at home."

"This one's a custom. That and it's White Sun."

"Ah... figures as much. That explains why there's a seatbelt on it. And roll bars. And other... car-like features."

"Very funny."

"It's more like an All-Terrain type car... is it faster than normal on grass?"

"Kinda... since this one isn't your everyday recon."

"Hmm. Say, where'd my stuff go?" Sami looked around.

"What stuff?"

"...oh never mind... I didn't bring much this time around. I thought it would've been a quick stop over and I'd head back to the ship... I got it all here with me."

"So you didn't bring much? Must've been a few... 'select' items. Your bag _did_ feel lighter this time around."

"Uh... well um..." Her face went slightly red.

"Oh wait. I think I know what you brought."

"Yeah..."

"_Underwear?_" He asked.

"...! You didn't have to say it out loud..."

"Meh. It was either that or just like a change of clothes or something, right?"

"Pretty much..."

"...phew, you need a bath Sami..." Mel said fanning the air. "How many days did you get stuck cornered there anyway?"

"I dunno I lost track of time after your men dragged us off to the Green Earth base camp."

"What, there weren't any facilities there?"

"Obviously not." She frowned. "Yech." She tugged at the edges of her formerly white tank top.

"Ah... that's too bad."

"At least they had some food there."

"Right." He started the ignition. "Lucky for you I brought my stuff."

"What good is that gonna do me? It's not like it'll fit."

"You never know." Mel said. "Good thing I already had it all packed up here." He looked back at a bag in the back. "Well... away we go." He floored the gas. "Let's move men!"

Place: Green Earth Forces: Drake

Drake chuckled to himself, as his boats shot the last Black Hole plane out of the sky.

"Well, that's that. Showed them a thing or two, didn't we mates?"

"Aye-aye Captain!"

"Heh... either way, it looks like we won somehow." Drake peered into the distance. "What's this now? Reinforcements? A little too late now... aye?"

Place: Black Hole Forces

"Hmph... naval forces repelling a superior air force? Quite the feat. It seems I underestimated my opponent. This war's far from over though... the only battle I have to win is the final one. Those of you that are still alive. We leave now. Understood?" Hawke shouted. "Destroy anything that can't be taken with us." With that, he turned and left.

"Y-yes sir!"

Place: Green Earth Forces

"Hmph. So I'm here for no reason, eh?" Eagle asked, as the reinforcements arrived. The pilot looked around and saw that the enemy forces were already on the run.

"Eagle, you came to lend a hand! Aye... you're a bit late." Drake waved.

"Well... I was a bit occupied at the moment. We were rescuing the Orange Star troops." The pilot shrugged. "It was quite the struggle... but we prevailed!"

"Ah... I see."

"I heard the enemy was mainly an air force, so I left the front to a sub commander... but it looks like I got worried for nothing. All clear on all fronts it seems."

"I got lucky." Drake grinned.

"That was more than luck, I would say." Eagle shook his head.

"How so?" The captain asked.

"Drake, you're a gifted tactician. You should give yourself more credit than that. You do realize you defeated an army comprised mainly of air units right?" Eagle continued.

"Twas nothing. You or Jess could have done the same... I'm nothing special." The captain laughed. "Hahaha!"

'Perhaps it's your humility that people find so appealing...' Eagle though to himself, smirking. "Anyway old friend, let's head back to base. We've got some... guests."

"Oh? I'm intrigued, tell me more." Drake's interest was piqued. "We don't usually get 'guests' at home base."

"I'll tell you on the way there."

"Aye... fine. All right you seadogs! We're headin' home!" Drake shouted to his men.

"Aye-aye Captain!" His men responded in kind.

"So tell me about our guests Eagle."

"You might be pleasantly surprised. Or not. It'll depend on if you would... 'expect' them."

"Aw, c'mon just tell me who they are already!" Drake said.

"Just wait and you'll see." Eagle continued to smirk.

Time: A few days of traveling later

Place: Green Earth HQ

Arriving at the main compound of the Green Earth Headquarters, the White Sun unit stopped.

"Question." Sami said as they finally stopped.

"What?" Mel asked.

"Why didn't we take a transport copter here? It would've been a hell of a lot faster..." She muttered.

"Because air escorts cost more? And my air units were still being repaired? And the others were chasing down the remainder of Adder's troops?" Mel asked three more questions in reply.

"Ugh..." Sami frowned.

"Well good thing we didn't get ambushed on the way here." He rolled his eyes. "This place has so many Black Hole forces crawling around..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Ahoy you two!" A voice called out to them.

"...? What the... Captain Drake?" Sami turned around to spot the short sea captain.

"Aye, I see you're well lass."

"Ah yes, thank you..." Sami nodded. "Mel...where'd he..."

"Yes. Uh huh. Right. Yeah, made it there already." Mel was busy talking into a headset. "Ahem... did you want something Sami?" He turned towards to her, but he motioned for her to keep going without him.

"Oh... uh... not really." She realized that he was busy.

"Hmm? Right. Anyway... I'll speak with you guys later." Mel cut the communications and caught up with the redhead.

"And who are these two Drake?" Jess asked, walking into the room.

"Jess! Good timing. This is Sami from Orange Star; she was one of the Commanders that participated in the Cosmo Land war. And the slightly gloomy fellow in white over there is Commander Mel... from White Sun. He was there too."

"...! The White Sun Army? Impressive." The tall woman nodded. "I take it that you're a field commander?" She offered him her hand.

"Ah... haha... no." Mel said shaking her hand. "I'm the current Commander in Chief of the White Sun Army."

"What! ? You... you look just a bit younger than Eagle..." Jess was taken aback.

"So...? Is that odd...?" He asked.

"Well... somewhat. Anyway, I'm Jessica Reynolds of the Green Earth Army. Pleased to meet you Commander Mel, you can call me Jess." She offered him her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine Jess." He said, shaking her hand. "I didn't know that Green Earth had any female commanders..."

"I'm in charge of the land forces here. I can drive circles around that fly boy any day." Jess laughed.

"Ah...I think I can get along quite well with you Jess... hahaha..." Mel laughed as well.

"Oh?"

"We both seem to share an abnormal dislike of Eagle..." He responded.

"Ah! I see where you're going with this. Anyway, I take it you two are tired correct?"

"I'm all right. How about you Sami?" Mel asked. "Sami?" He turned around to see her talking to Drake.

"Captain Drake, is it all right if I use the facilities here?" Sami asked.

"Hmm? Feel free to use whatever you need here in the base, lass. You're a welcome breath of fresh air here. A better guest than those Black Hole invaders any day."

"Thank you, you flatter me captain! Now which way to the showers?" She giggled.

"Oh! You mean those facilities... well... Jess would you mind taking them to the spare dormitories?"

"No problem Drake." Jess headed towards the stairs. "Follow me if you'd please."

Place: Hallway

Sami and Mel followed behind Jess, who set a rather brisk pace down the hallway of the Green Earth HQ.

"So Mel... just out of curiosity..." Jess started as they walked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Huh? Twenty-three."

"...seriously?" Again, Jess was taken aback like everyone else.

"Yeah."

"How did you..."

"Long story, don't feel like telling it right now." Mel replied bluntly, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"Ah... too bad for me I guess." Jess sighed. "Would you mind telling me another time?"

"Yeah, sure after we get settled or something. It's kinda weird staying here." Mel said, shuddering.

"Why's that?" The tall woman asked.

"I don't know... maybe just because I hate Eagle so much."

"Part of me wishes you'd get along with him, and another part of me agrees with you." Sami giggled.

"Hmm..."

"So what's your deal with Eagle you two?" Jess asked.

"It's a long story as well...but it's probably an easier one to tell." Mel said. "He accused Andy of Orange Star of attacking Green Earth in Cosmo Land."

"Fair enough, then what happened?"

"We proceeded in kicking his face in each and every time we happened to run into him. Well except for that time Sami went up against him the second time in Green Earth."

"Hey! Don't bring that up!" Sami protested.

"I can't help it if it's true you know Sami." Mel shrugged. "Anyway, even though Sami did kinda screw up, my men showed up and wiped the floor with Eagle so all's well that end's well. Kinda."

"Right..." Jess nodded. "Oh right. Here we are. You two can use this room." She opened the door.

"Ah… thanks Jess." Mel nodded.

"You're welcome; now if you need anything don't hesitate to ask us."

"Sure… I think." He said as the Green Earth officer left and closed the door behind her.

"…all alone again." Sami said as she hopped up and hugged Mel.

"Hmm? Ah… yes, we are… and… you need a bath." He said sniffing. "Geez, I should've had my men take you here directly… instead of to that blasted field HQ."

"Mou… I don't have any clean clothes. Remember?" She complained.

"Didn't you say you brought clean underwear?"

"Just that much… and some personal hygiene things." Sami frowned. "Geez... remember?"

"Uh… oh, right." Mel rolled his eyes. "I'll lend you a shirt or something."

"Mmm."

"Now go shower already!"

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't stink just as bad Mel."

"Haa… so what's your point? I'm not falling for the entire 'sharing the shower' thing right now." He sighed.

"…phooey."

"Hmm." He gave her a bemused smile and laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, it's just how you respond sometimes. I wonder what's going on in your head sometimes... you know? You get angry over some of the silliest things, and then you get upset over others." Mel reasoned.

"Hmph…whatever, I'm going to shower now!" She said going into the bathroom.

"Yes, yes I heard the first time." He said, sitting down on the chair.

"I won't be long, so get something for me to wear already!" Sami shouted over at him as she slammed the door shut.

"Okay, okay, geez." Mel said going through his bag. "I'll see what I can do... sheesh."

"Hmph..."

"...tch." Mel let out a sigh as he heard the water turn on.

"ACK!" Sami's voice split the air suddenly.

"...?" He looked over at the bathroom door. "...what the?"

"The water's freezing!" She shrieked.

"..." Mel remained silent as he wondered what she would do next. "...okay..."

"Mel, can't you warm it up or something! ?" Sami called out to him.

"...what?" He stood up and the door opened.

"Can't you like heat it up with your En abilities?" She was in front of him with a towel clutched to her chest, dripping wet and shivering.

"...uh... what?"

"Water. Cold. Fix it." She pointed behind her.

"...how about you fill up the tub first...?"

"Ah... right." Sami backed into the washroom.

"Yeesh... it can't be helped...huh?" Mel said as she turned on the water. "You're not going to catch cold again or something are you?"

"I doubt that." Sami said as she waited for the tub to fill up. "I don't get sick _that_ easily."

"That's good."

"Ah... there we go... can't you do something about it now?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Geez." Mel said as he stuck his hand into the tub. "...that should do it." He said snapping his fingers under the water.

"Hmm?" Sami dipped a finger into the tub. "Hmm... nice and warm. Thanks Mel."

"You're welcome." He nodded, and shifted his gaze towards her.

"Eh... what are you staring at?" She asked, pulling the towel closer to her chest.

'You, what else would I stare at here, the floor?' He thought to himself. "Ah... my bad... there's no where else to look from this close..."

"Mmm..." She blushed. "Of course there isn't."

"Anyway, enjoy your bath." He said as she went back to the tub.

Time: Half and hour later

"Phew... nice and clean..." Sami stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Mel, are you there?" She called out, looking around. She spotted him sitting on an old couch, with his back to her.

"Hmm?" He looked up from a book he was reading. "You're done."

"...you're reading again?" She asked.

"So?" Mel shrugged. "It's a good book."

"It's one you've read before." She said. "Don't you have anything better to do other than read?"

"Not really Sami." Mel replied as she leaned over the couch and peered over his shoulder at the book. "Would you care to suggest something else?"

"Nah. Hmm, I... can't read that title." Her brows knitted together. "Is that Japanese?"

"Yeah. Seeing as you're done, I'm gonna take a shower." Mel put the book down on the couch and got up.

"But the water's cold..."

"As if it makes much difference to someone like me." He shrugged. "I don't mind. Go complain to Jess or something about it if it bugs you that much."

"Eh-wha-huh?" She looked at him surprise. "But..."

"It'll only take me a few minutes... geez." He went through his luggage in search of a towel and clean clothes.

Time: 15 minutes later

"Ah...cool and refreshing...hahaha..." Mel laughed as he came out of the bath. He had a white t-shirt and cargo pants on.

"Eh? How come you're dressed! ?" She asked, looking up from couch.

"Isn't it normal to get dressed after bathing...?" He motioned at her, indicating her state of undress.

"Well...uh..." Sami tugged at the towel slightly.

"Obviously you're not normal or something." He teased. "I'm half starved anyway. I'm going down to see what they serve here in Green Earth. I'll bring you something considering you are still sitting around in a towel."

"Huh? Hey! Wait!" She protested as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be back."

"Grr!" Sami growled crabbily.

Place: Mess Hall

Mel made his way down the stairs and followed the signs hanging from the ceiling, toward the mess hall. He spotted Jess on his way there.

"Ah, Commander Mel, I take it everything is in order?" Jess asked as he walked by.

"Kind of, sort of, not really actually. The water system here is kind of messed up. All we get is cold water." He sighed.

"Yes, aren't cold showers relaxing?" She asked drily. Obviously she was aware of it.

"That wasn't what I was hoping to hear..."

"I'm joking. Yes, something's wrong with the water heater, but we can't fix it at the moment, so we're always having cold baths and showers." Jess groaned.

"...seriously?"

"Well, I could go and fix it...but Eagle refused, saying he could fix it himself. He still hasn't gotten to it since he's so busy."

"...ah. No wonder. Eagle said he'd fix it... lemme take a look at it please... I'll do it or I'll have to put up with Sami's complaining for the rest of this trip..."

"I see...so what's up between the two of you anyway?"

"I guess I can be blunt about it." Mel said. "She's my girlfriend and lover." He shrugged.

"...that was very blunt." She said replied. "Almost refreshingly so."

"But of course. Right, is there a tool box or something I could use?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Here you are." Jess passed it over to Mel. "I'll take you to the heater room."

"Just... why do you have this with you now?"

"I've been sitting around hoping someone else would offer to fix it by now, and they'd ask for tools like you just did."

"...seriously?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." She nodded. "Let's go."

Place: Water Heater Room

The two officers walked into the heater room and judging from the looks of it, the heater was definitely out of order. Water was also leaking occasionally and the floor was getting damp.

"This is it?" Mel asked, giving the machine a kick.

"Yes. Don't now why's it has been acting up, but it'd be great if it was up and running again..." Jess sighed.

"I agree...I don't mind putting up with Sami's complaints every now and then, but if she doesn't get a hot bath, she can be quite a handful."

"I'll bet."

"Well let's see what I can do..." He rolled up his sleeves as he turned off the heater and got to work.

Time: Hours later

The repair job was getting somewhat tiresome as the machinery and parts were acting up and not cooperating with Mel.

"Son of a bitch!" Mel spat as cold water sprayed him in the face. "How old is this piece of junk! ?"

"I'm not too sure..." Jess said, handing him a towel. "More than ten I suppose. Hasn't been inspected lately either."

"Ack. Well let's give it another try..." He muttered as he dried himself off. "Piece of junk... I'll show you..."

Place: Guest quarters

Kicking her feet rather irritably, Sami stared at the white ceiling tiles and rolled around on the bunk.

"...he's not back yet." Sami sighed. "And I'm kind of getting cold sitting here in a towel." She sighed again. "I think I'll just lie down and sleep for a while then..." Getting up from the bunk, she went through her bag to find some clean underwear. "It's better than nothing..." She said to herself as she put it on. "Cold...a-a-choo!" Sami sneezed. "...okay, getting a _dry_ towel, then lie down in bed."

Place: Water Heater Room

"God fucking DAMMIT." Mel swore. "I'll smash this thing to pieces!"

"Please don't." Jess sighed as another stream of water blasted him in the face.

"Well...I won't but…yeesh, it's a piece of junk." He muttered, trying to plug the stream with his hand.

"I think you've said that already." Jess said, handing him another towel.

"Whatever. I don't think even Andy would be able to fix this..."

"Who's Andy?" The lady CO asked.

"A mechanic and CO from Orange Star. I mentioned him earlier, remember?"

"Right, I see. The one Eagle accused of attacking."

"Hrm..." Mel sighed. "Do you have any way to get a new heater tank in?"

"I think there's one in storage." She replied.

"...where?" His eyes lit up.

"Somewhere back there, shall I go look for it?" Jess asked.

"Please. I'm gonna fix this even if it's going to drive me insane." Mel said.

Time: Half an hour later

Place: Guest quarters

"Achoo!" Sami sneezed loudly. "...oh dammit...I knew I should've gotten dressed...but it's not too chilly...I think..." She looked down at her striped underwear. "...at least I wore _something_. Where'd Mel leave his suitcase...there. Now...what's going to fit me...?" She pulled out a large t-shirt and put it on. "A bit...big...but it'll work fine for now...hmm...back to napping." She crawled back into the bunk and pulled the sheets over her head. "Much better..."

Time: Much later

Place: Water Heater Room

"Okay. Finally I'm done." Mel said wiping his brow, which proved somewhat useless, as he was soaking wet.

"Did you fix it?" Jess looked at the heater. "Looks like it...hmm."

"I would like to think so." He said shaking his head. "Ugh..."

"Hmm...well, let's see...go turn on the hot water or something." She suggested. "That way we'll know for sure."

"All right. But...shouldn't we wait a bit?"

"Well...yes. Let's wait first then."

"I have no intention of fixing anything like this again..." Mel grumbled. "You know what? I'm charging a plumbing fee. I don't care if you guys are letting me stay here... this is manual labor!"

"Haha...I'll be more than happy to pay for that." Jess grinned. "How much is your 'flat rate'?" She pulled out a worn brown wallet from her back pocket.

"Gimme four hundred G and we'll call it even." He replied.

"Savvy aren't you? And it's a good deal too! I'll steal some out of Eagle's wallet later to cover my expenses." She laughed, as she handed over the four crumpled bills. "One, two, three, four. There we go, four hundred G."

"And you're sneaky to boot." Mel laughed as well.

"But of course. Everything I do is to antagonize that wretched flyboy." The two laughed for a rather long while, at Eagle's future expense.

Time: Later... again

"...wow. It worked." Jess said as she turned on the hot water tap. "It's actually...hot."

"Oh good." Mel crossed his arms and admired his handiwork.

"Well thanks to you we don't have to worry about cold showers now."

"Hmm... yeah. Although I think I need to take another shower..." He looked down at his cold damp clothes. "Yuck."

"I'll agree with you there, you look like a mess."

"Hmph..." Mel shrugged and wringed some water out of his shirt. "Definitely."

Place: Guest quarters

"Zzz..." Sami snored softly under the covers.

"Sami... are you... ah... she's sleeping." Mel said as he entered the room. "I hope she bothered to get dressed... at least partially..." He sighed. "Can't tell when she's curled up like that though..."

"...zzz..."

"Hmm... best if I left her alone for now." He looked over at his open suitcase. A shirt had been taken out. "Ah... she went through my things. Whatever..." Picking up some clothing he headed for the shower.

* * *

"...noisy..." Sami mumbled as she stirred from her nap. "...hmm... Mel's back... and he's showering again...?"

"Phew... I'm not gonna fix anything like that again..." Mel grumbled as he toweled off his hair. "...you're up now?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah." Sami rubbed at her eyes. "The only thing that kinda fit was your t-shirt. And I'm using the word 'kinda' very loosely."

"Oh... all right. But shouldn't you at least find some pants...?" He asked.

"I think I can wear my fatigues again. But that's only if I need to go around the HQ, right?"

"Probably after they've been washed you mean." Mel pointed out. "Filthy."

"Good point..."

"I've probably got a better idea; we should call up Nell and see if she can send over your stuff. It might take a while, but we're probably going to be here for another long haul." He suggested.

"...that might just work. And I need my phone as well... I left it on the boat."

"No wonder..." Mel sighed. "Well, I'll let you deal with that. I'll take your stuff down to laundry." He picked up her bag and left again.

"Okay, thanks." She nodded and flopped back onto the bed.

Time: A bit later...

Mel came back from the laundry room and sat down on the bed next to Sami.

"...so ... boring." Sami complained as she rolled around on the bed. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"...nope. Though I just remembered I **still** haven't eaten yet... I went to fix their stupid water heater." Mel sighed.

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow. "You know how to do that too?"

"Yeah... I do. Haha... ugh... dammit... I'm starving." Mel groaned as his stomach complained loudly.

"Hmm... I could do with something to eat too..." Sami said, patting her tummy. "... it feels kinda empty."

"Right... I'll go grab something from the mess hall..."

"All right then. I'll wait as patiently as -"

'Gurgle'

"...dammit." Sami sighed. "Hurry up."

"Right, right." Mel said as he got up and left.

Place: Mess Hall

"Back again Commander Mel?" Jess asked as she saw him walk towards the mess hall again. "I've seen you come back and forth an awful lot of times now..."

"I forgot that I was going to get something to eat instead of fixing the water heater. Then I went and put away some laundry... then... yeah, I realized I was starving..."

"Hahaha, good point. So where's Commander Sami?" The tall woman inquired.

"She's upstairs. She needs... clean clothes that fit, so she's not leaving the room any time soon."

"Ah... would she like to borrow some fatigues?" Jess offered.

"Probably. If you've got anything in her size." Mel nodded.

"I'll look into it for you. How tall is she?"

"Thanks... hmm... about five foot... four. So what's good to eat here anyway...?" He asked as they walked towards the food line.

"Most of the food is... fairly good." She replied.

"Fairly?" Mel raised an eyebrow. "That worries me..."

"It depends on what you like." Jess shrugged. "It's an interesting mix of stuff. Beats most rations anyday."

"I'll eat anything. More or less." He shrugged.

"And what about Sami?"

"She's not allowed to be picky yet." Mel said. "She can't cook to save her life as far as I know."

"Hahaha... all right. I'll help you bring up the food then."

"Thanks." He nodded. "That's very appreciated."

Place: Guest quarters

Fifteen minutes or so later, Sami looked up to the noise of the door opening. Mel opened it as Jess helped him carry in the food.

"Sami...?" He called as he walked in.

"Hmm?" She looked up from the bed. "Food?"

"We've brought food and a change of clothes for you." Mel said.

"Ah... Mel and, you're Jess... right?"

"Yes, that's right." Jess nodded placing some fatigues on the bed. "I do hope those will fit you."

"Oh, thanks. We'll see." Sami nodded as she eyed the green uniform.

"I'll see you two later perhaps?"

"Very likely." Mel nodded. "Have a good evening."

"I'll see if I can. Haha..." The tall woman chuckled. "At this rate, this is probably more of a vacation for you two than anything else. I'll leave you two to your food."

"You could say that." Mel shrugged. "But thanks anyway." With that, Jess left and closed the door behind her.

"She seems... nice." Sami said.

"Kinda. Although she hates Eagle almost the same as I do." He laughed.

"Heehee..."

"Well... let's eat, shall we?" He said putting the food up on a desk.

"What do they have?"

"Beats me. I just had Jess grab me a bunch of stuff." Mel shrugged. "I was starving."

"Huh. Well let's take a look." She said lifting the lid off the tray. "...wow."

"Hmm?" He looked over at her tray.

"Sausage... potatoes... something... kinda fried looking... uh... veggies. Maybe some... pasta or something..."

"...they eat pretty well here in Green Earth I'll assume."

"I'll say. Do you even know what this is?" Sami asked, poking something doughy with her fork.

"Considering I've never sat and had traditional Green Earth cuisine before...nope. But I'd say some of it could be quite...filling."

"Mmm?" Sami looked up at him. "Mmfmmf..." Her mouth was full as she said something unintelligible to him.

"...wha?"

"(gulp) Ah...sorry." She swallowed.

"...you could've waited until I stopped talking..."

"My bad, but... this is pretty good."

"Really now?" Mel asked taking a bite. "...this _is_ good. At least there's something that's right in Green Earth."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Sami laughed.

"Ah whatever." Mel poked his fork into something. "...sauerkraut...?"

"I don't like that stuff..." Sami said making a face. "Too sour."

"Aha...you _are_ picky."

"Oh come on, we never go out anywhere to eat." She complained.

"That's only because we never have a chance to. Except that one time."

"Then take me out for Chinese."

"What? In Green Earth? We've got a better chance in Orange Star of finding a good Chinese restaurant." Mel sighed. "And we're in a middle of war... it's no time for a date."

"Right, right." Sami nodded. "...this pasta looking stuff is pretty good too."

"I'll say it's all good." He poked some with his fork.

"Except for the sauerkraut..." She giggled.

"You're just being picky now..."

"I can't help it...it tastes weird...I don't like sour things..." Sami stuck out her tongue. "Bleh."

"Ah...I see. It's mainly sweets for you, isn't it?" Mel laughed as they dug into the rest of their food.

Time: After dinner

Two empty trays sat on the desk to the side of the room, as a sign that the food was well made and well enjoyed.

"...I'm full..." Sami groaned as she sprawled face down on the bunk.

"Aren't you going to at least check if those fatigues fit?" Mel asked, holding them up. The Green Earth uniform seemed small enough to fit somebody of Sami's size, but Mel was still a bit leery of the length of the pants that Jess had given him.

"Why would I bother? I'm going to bed." She shrugged as she stretched and yawned.

"Really now...?"

"Mmm. Well maybe after I go to the washroom." She groaned as stood up and wobbled towards the bathroom. "Ooh, I haven't had that much food in a while."

"...ah."

The sound of running water notified Mel that Sami had finished her business in the washroom.

"You're seriously going to bed already?" Mel asked after she came out of the bathroom.

"Why not? I don't think I have anything better to do while in Green Earth at the moment." Sami shrugged again.

"I see..." He nodded knowingly.

"Although I can think of something we could do..." She smiled wryly as she hugged him from behind. "_What do you say...?_" Sami whispered as she grabbed his glasses and placed them on top of her head. "_Hmm...?_"

"..._you are a perverted girl._" Mel sighed, as he placed a hand on her cheek. "_Has it been a while or something?_"

"_Don't say that... it's embarrassing..._" Sami blushed.

"_What's on your mind?_" He asked.

"_A few things... care to do them with me?_" She suggested with a slight purr.

"_...I don't see why not..._" Mel couldn't really refuse; it had been a few weeks after all and he had to admit, he missed being with her.

"_I figured you would see it my way._" Tossing aside the t-shirt she was wearing, Sami climbed onto the bed and waited for him to join her.

Time: An hour or so later... late into the night.

Sami was lying down next to Mel, her head rested against his shoulder and his arm was around her back. A small smile graced her face as she cuddled up against him.

"...that took longer than usual..." He said stroking her hair. "How odd."

"Isn't it better that way?" Sami asked.

"You could say that." Mel chuckled softly. "Of course... I think you can still... maybe a few more times even."

"Ahn..." She shivered slightly as he ran his fingers along her inner thigh. "...come on... stop..." Sami complained.

"It's not my fault you're like this." There was a hint of playful malice in his voice as he continued to brush his fingers against her skin.

"Mmm." Her face flushed. "But it _is_ your fault..." She said turning to face him her brown eyes were starting to tear up. "Meanie."

"Hahaha... you don't need to cry... geez." He laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"You think we attracted any... unnecessary attention today...?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what to say..." Mel shrugged as he shifted on top of the bed.

"Hmm... I tried not to scream so loud... I'm not sure if the rooms here are soundproofed or not." She said looking at the walls next to them. "I hope they are though..."

"That can't be helped if you happen to react like that you know."

"Mmm, I guess so." She moved over and rested her head against his chest. "_...love you._"

"Ah..." He patted her head. "_Love you too._"

"Good night Mel..."

"Yeah...good night Sami."

Time: The next morning: 10:00 am

Mel stirred as the alarm clock on his cell phone beeped noisily, even though it was set to go off later than usual.

"...ugh... did we oversleep...?" Mel groaned as the sun shone through the window. "...Sami, wake up..." He gently roused the girl next him.

"Mmph...I'm up, I'm up..." She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't listen. "...I'm not up." Sami mumbled.

"Yes, I can see that." He said helping her up. "And... up." Mel pulled Sami so that she was in a sitting position.

"Whoa..." She sat up on the bed cross-legged. "...is it drafty in here? Or is it just me?" Sami blinked as the sunlight shone at her face.

"You're naked, of course it's drafty." He said bluntly.

"Ah...right, so are you..."

"Exactly." He put his glasses on and looked at the clock. "...it's only eleven in the morning."

"We overslept..." She said, picking up a hairbrush and some elastics from her nightstand. "Mm...ouch. Stupid knots..." Sami winced as she ran the brush through her messy hair. "Owowow."

"How long are you planning on growing your hair out?" He asked.

"Long enough so I can have a ponytail again. Or maybe something new." She replied, trying to smooth out the tangles. Her red hair had slowly started to lengthen again over time.

"...again?" Mel asked.

"When I was back in school." She said holding the elastics in her mouth. "Remember? Long hair." Sami motioned toward the center of back.

"Ah..." He took them from her mouth. "I'll hold those..."

"Thanks."

"...you hair's barely long enough to have a two inch ponytail..." He said, tugging at the hair in the back.

"I know...it takes so long to grow..." She sighed as she finished tying up her hair. "Right...now what?"

"Should probably take a shower..." Mel said, stretching from side to side. "Ooh..."

"Good idea..."

Time: Later

Place: Hallway

The two of them made their way down past the stairs and met Jess on the way down toward the mess hall.

"Good morning Jess." Mel said as he walked by the lady officer. Sami followed closely behind him.

"Good... ugh... morning." She groaned. It seemed that Jess didn't get much sleep in the last night, and it showed on her face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"There was a horrible racket last night... I don't know what it was either... sounded kinda like a creaking and a cat yowling..." Jess grumbled.

"...ah..." Sami started, then stopped realizing that Jess was talking about _her._ 'Eep.'

"I'll assume you know something." Jess said looking in their general direction. The look in her eye was somewhat venomous.

"Yeah..." Mel started, then he realized what he was about to admit to Jess. 'Oh wait. Hold it.'

"And what might that be?"

"Uh..." He stopped.

"_I'd rather not say..._" Sami whispered to Mel.

"I think it was people partying it up last night or something. Or maybe somebody was tormenting a cat... I dunno."

"...right." Jess muttered grouchily. 'Twenty gold says they were doing it last night... like freakin' rabbits. Freakin' horny rabbits. Dammit.' The lady CO stalked off in an ill mood and disappeared elsewhere.

"We'll see you later Jess." Mel said. He didn't really get an answer as she was already out of earshot.

"_Mmm... I think she knew._" Sami whispered to Mel.

"_Eh, probably. She was in a pretty bad mood. And the rooms aren't sound proof._"

"_Doesn't that make you... well... you know..._" She sounded upset.

"_Why should you even let it bug you...?_" He shrugged. "_The others still haven't entirely figured it out yet. I mean Andy was kinda close...but he's still short a few screws or something anyway. Well... as far as I know anyway._"

"_Mmm... but... I think they have figured it out._"

"_Who cares...?_" Mel took her hand. "_Let them say whatever they want._"

"_Hmph..._" She made a face and followed him out. "_I guess so..._"

Place: Mess Hall

They arrived shortly and headed toward an empty table after they had got their food from the line-up with the rest of the soldiers.

"...mmm... so... tired." Sami sat next to Mel and rested her head on his shoulder.

"...are you okay?" He asked.

"Barely. I want to go back to bed." She blinked a few times and kept her eyes closed. "Mmm."

"Seriously...?"

"I have jet lag. And I hate it." She yawned loudly. "I haven't been able to sleep properly since I arrived in Green Earth... what's for breakfast?"

"Sausage and potatoes." Mel said picking up his fork and stabbing a piece. "Have to admit this is good stuff though." He said, taking a bite. "Mm."

"Top of the mornin' to ya Mel." It was Drake. The Captain waved as he approached them.

"Hmm? Oh good morning Captain." Mel nodded.

"Top of the mornin' to you too lass."

"Ah, good morning Captain Drake." Sami answered sleepily.

"I see you've taken a liking to the food here, aye?" Drake asked.

"I hate to admit it, but it's pretty damn good stuff they're serving here." Mel said after he swallowed.

"Heh, glad ya like it. Hmm? Something the matter, lass? You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm still half awake, Captain..." Sami stifled another yawn. "Excuse me..."

"Aye, that's all? Perhaps you should've slept in a bit longer then." Drake said.

"I don't think I can get anymore sleep at the moment... there's work for me to do." She sighed. "Although I would _like_ to."

"Please don't trouble yourself on our account, lass. You're a guest here."

"Captain, please don't coddle us so much." Sami laughed. "I might get used to it."

"More like you already are." Mel said. "Anyway, Captain, what are you up to next?"

"Aye...well...since Jess' troops found a map a few skirmishes back, we've managed to pinpoint the location of an enemy lab. Something or other about a new weapons system, I recall...but well, we'll see once we're there." Drake groaned as he took a seat next to them. "Ooh... this war is doin' me no good for me back."

"Hmm, if it's what I think it is, it's likely another neotank lab then." Mel said as he stirred his coffee. "And... my condolences for you back Captain, you should get that checked."

"Later... later..." The short man sighed. "We've no time for such luxuries and such."

"Huh, so they really did build a lab in each country." Sami said. "Don't see why we didn't just share Intel or something... would've made our jobs much easier, instead of having to storm each lab..." She blew gently on her mug of hot cocoa. "...hot... phew. Anyway... just who's been causing you so much trouble here in Green Earth anyway, Captain Drake?" Sami asked after taking a quick sip.

"Ah... I knew one of you would cut to the chase." Drake sighed. "Either of you know about Black Hole CO Hawke?"

"...Hawke." Mel said simply. "Small wonder you've been having trouble then. That man is... let's say he's more than just cunning. I'll give him that."

"Aye, I'll attest to that. He's caused quite a bit of trouble for us."

"Enough pointless chatter Drake!" Eagle shouted as he walked towards the seated group. "We've got work to do! Shoot him down and all that! What he did is unforgivable and the longer we tarry here, the more damage our army will take! The heads of state aren't too happy right now with us taking so long!"

"...relax a bit won't ya Eagle?" Drake sighed. "It's not going to kill us if we just wait a few moments."

"It IS going to kill us! Not unless we stop them!" The pilot slammed his fist on the table.

"Aye-aye..." The older man shook his head. "Well... what of our guests then?"

"Sami and Mel can do what they want. We, on the other hand have work to do!" With that, Eagle headed towards the main gate.

"Wow... what's up with him?" Mel wondered out loud. "What crawled up his – ow!" He felt a fist smack him in the back of his head.

"Mel!" Sami glared at him. "There's no need for that."

"Ugh. But it's true and even _you_ can see that." He reasoned.

"It's still rude. Especially when he's in earshot." She pointed out.

"Bah... I thought you didn't really care."

"I don't... but there are still manners you know." Sami frowned slightly.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Look, I've got some time to kill. Gabe and Gary are back at sea right now patrolling."

"Oh? I wondered where those two were. Usually they're skulking around your general location." Sami said.

"Please don't use the word 'skulking' to describe them... "

"Hmph... fine." She turned her attentions to her breakfast. "It smells good."

"Trust me, it is good." He said, finishing his plate. "Well, hurry up already..."

"Mmm." Sami nodded and dug in. "You're right."

* * *

The two of them had finished breakfast and headed towards the dormitories. And they met Jess on their way back as well.

"Hey again Jess." Mel said, greeting the ground forces commander. She looked a bit less grouchy than when he ran into her before breakfast.

"Ah... hello. Pardon me for being blunt... but... were you two... you know... last night?" She asked.

"In a word, yes." Mel replied with equal bluntness. "Did we keep you up?"

"Yes, yes you did." Jess sighed.

"Well... sorry about that then. We're used to having sound proof walls." He shrugged.

"Ah... I see. Um... it looks like Sami's not too pleased with your answer..." The tall lady pointed beside Mel.

"Eh?" Mel turned around and looked at Sami, who was tightening her grip on his arm and looking down at her feet. Her face was bright red. "Oh... er... excuse us!" Mel said, dragging Sami along with him.

"Ah... see you later then Mel." Jess smirked slightly as she watched the two of them run off back toward the dorms. 'I guess she's got him wrapped around her little finger. Kind of.'

* * *

They made it back to the dorm room they were using; Sami sat on the bed and glared at Mel.

"..." Her gaze was rather fierce.

"Uh..." He started.

"..." She continued to stare daggers at him.

"...sorry? I didn't think you'd react that way..." Mel apologized.

"..."

"C'mon..."

"...meanie." She said.

"Wha?"

"Meanie!" Sami shouted, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Eh. That's it?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's kinda weak."

"...yes. I mean... ack! I... ooh! You're so mean sometimes!"

"...I'm lost." Mel said, not sure if she was still mad at him. "How is that...? I thought you said you weren't gonna let it bug you."

"But... but it's... embarrassing..." She started to sniffle.

"Ah... sorry. I thought you were fairly... shameless."

"Only towards people I know! I barely know that lady! We just met her yesterday!"

"... oh. I see." He sighed as he stroked her hair. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"Hmph..." Sami pouted and flopped on top of her bed. "Ooh! I'm so angry at you!" She turned around and turned her back to him.

"... yeah, okay I get it." Mel shook his head. "Geez, what's it gonna take to make it up to you?"

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment and stared up at the ceiling. "Hmm... I dunno."

"...not helping..." He sighed. He wasn't entirely used to Sami having temper tantrums, because she usually didn't.

"Ah! I know!" Sami quickly sat up.

"That was fast." Mel said. "Well?"

"Uh... ah... lost it." The girl sighed. "Mmm..."

"You know what? I think I'll just leave you alone for a while. I need to check on some things anyway." He said heading toward the door.

"Eh? But..." She turned around and started to protest.

"I guess if you're complaining about me leaving you alone, you're obviously not too mad at me." He chuckled. "Right?"

"Ooh! You... ooh! I..." She stammered, her face turning red again.

'It's funny how cute she acts when she's all flustered.' Mel thought himself. "Ah, I need to get going either way. Stay." He straightened his shirt and left the room.

"...mmph." Sami frowned and punched the pillow on the bed. 'Mel's a big dummy!' She thought angrily. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why'd... ooh! So frustrating!' She let out a loud sigh and lay back on top of the bed. "Mou! I can't believe him sometimes!"

Place: Green Earth War Council

Drake had managed to convince Eagle to come back into the planning room after his outburst. The Green Earth commanders sat at the table and looked over the map that Jess had recovered.

"Okay, so we've got the coordinates then, right guys?" Jess asked.

"Aye that we do." Drake nodded.

"Well, what are waiting for you two? Let's get to it and storm that lab!" Eagle grumbled.

"And according to the Intel we've received from Mel regarding these labs, they're for weapons development. You know, they could've just done it back on Black Hole instead of setting one up in each country. It'd be a lot safer that way." The captain said, scratching his head. "Why'd they go through all the trouble of putting the labs here and the maps in territories anyway? It's as if they wanted us to find them and steal their plans."

"Who knows Drake? Perhaps they want to fight us on an equal footing?" Jess suggested.

"Bah! If I were them, I wouldn't give my enemies the chance to get at our weapons plans. That's foolish! I'd rather have the upper hand anytime!" Eagle continued to grumble.

"Aye... Eagle's got a point there. They're definitely thinking up some strange things." Drake nodded.

"Whatever, we shouldn't waste anymore time talking! Let's just go and storm this lab already. I'm starting to get irritated." Eagle muttered.

"Chill out fly boy, we've got to make sure we've got the upper hand first before we knock on their doors." Jess reasoned. "Anyway, let's gather up a battalion and head on over. We'll see once we get there what the conditions are like."

"Aye, that's a fine idea. Let's get going shall we?"

"Hmm... very well. We move now." Eagle said getting up. "Prepare all units to strike!" He said as he walked out.

* * *

Mel walked by the Green Earth COs and shrugged.

"Wonder what's got them all riled up..." He said to nobody in particular. "Hmm, I'd say they're storming that lab then." He continued to walk as he searched his coat pockets for his radio. "Hmm... did I leave it in our room...?" He wondered as he wandered around the Green Earth HQ.

Mel made his way around the base and into the mess hall. He looked around for a bit and realized it was fairly empty. The only people around were those on KP duty and other non-combatant officers.

"... well looks like they're going all out." Mel said. "Tch... I guess I left the radio with my luggage..." He stuck his tongue back and poked around his molars. 'Stupid... radio switch...' Pulling out a small receiver from the front of his coat, he stuck it into his ear. "Hey guys, this is Mel."

"Whoa, it's the boss." Came the reply in his ear, it was Gabe. "What's up? We kinda lost track of you when you went on that bombing run against Adder."

"Sorry I forgot to contact you guys. I was kinda occupied with helping around the HQ..." He answered.

"What, the Green Earth one? Weird. Anyway boss, I'm kinda occupied as well at the moment. You should try contacting Gary."

"Why's that?" Mel asked.

"I ran into one of Hawke's units... namely a lot of air units... and no thanks to you, I don't got much to work with. Well, except I've captured a buncha airports, so I... need to get to work."

"Oh... my bad." He apologized.

"It's not big, but catch ya later boss." Gabe said.

"All right, good luck."

"Heh... thanks." He cut off the communication.

Place: White Sun Forces: Gabe

White Sun Mission: Flying Dragon

Operative: Gabe

Gabe grumbled as he yanked out the receiver in his ear.

"Crap, crap, crap dammit..." He swore. "I should've kept some of those stealth plane thingies... but noo, the boss took them all to blast Adder to bits..."

"Commander, what are you orders?" The operator asked.

"... well how many of them are coming?"

"The enemy battalion is mostly just a swarm of battle copters... a lot of them."

"Tch... well we've still got those carriers right?" Gabe asked.

"Yes." The operator nodded.

"Long distance naval battles might not be my strong point, but if we've got long distance anti-air units... we're gonna use 'em."

"Understood, Commander!"

"Well, prepare to fire the anti-plane missiles once those bugs are in range. Then we can start building up some more fighters to shoot them outta the sky." Gabe looked at the map. "What's our production capacity at?"

"We've captured five or six of the airports in the area, and the enemy is only a free-roaming unit, they have no base camp established, but they do have sheer numbers."

"...how many of them are there?"

"There are probably thirty or so battle copter units, they have a few cruisers... some fighter units and a small landing force with no infantry." The operator reported.

"Hmm... he's just trying to overwhelm us with those bugs, isn't he... well we've got more than enough carriers to shoot them out of the sky... if not, we should be able to build enough fighters by the time they get _too_ close..." Gabe thought carefully. "Well, let's tread carefully, right boys?"

"Understood. We'll step lightly. This might be tricky then."

"Hmph... well let's see who's trickier then... me or this Hawke fella."

Place: Black Hole Forces

Hawke's brow creased as he spotted the White Sun army in the distance.

"Commander Hawke... what are your orders?" An alien soldier asked.

"Hmm... what a poor stroke of luck... I didn't think one of my patrol units would run into the White Sun army... who's in command of the forces there?"

"Well... our readings say that it isn't the Commander in Chief, but probably one of his subordinates... the one that uses Dark En."

"Hmm... I don't recall ever facing that one." Hawke murmured.

"We've got reports that he's faced off against the other three though."

"Ah... I see, they must be testing our strengths one by one... hmph! Let them come. I shall introduce him to a whole new world of darkness!"

"Understood sir."

"Hmm... there's something strange however..." Hawke's brow creased as he spotted something in the distance. 'I wonder what those strange ships are...?'

Place: White Sun Forces: Gabe

"Eh... huh." Gabe yawned loudly as he stood on the deck of one of the carriers in the fleet and peered at the skies. "Mmm... enemy planes approaching... bleah."

"Gabe, wipe your mouth..." Alice sighed, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with a tissue. "You've got a bit of breakfast stuck there." The female officer had woke up earlier to bring over his breakfast, which he devoured rather rapidly as he stood on deck.

"Hmm... thanks." He yawned again. "Ugh... weird. They look like they're taking it slow for some reason..."

"Probably because they've detected unknown enemy ordinance." She pointed at where they were standing. "I was surprised we managed to build ships _this_ big."

"Mmm... but all this ships and long range fighting stuff... this ain't my thing you know?" Gabe sighed. "I'm better at the –"

"Yes, yes. You'd rather be sending planes and tanks in to blast everything to itty bitty pieces. Unfortunately for us... the Commander General took _all_ of the air force."

"Well not exactly. He took all of the stealth units, some bombers, and some of the fighters. He was kind enough to leave some regular air units with me at least... but I wanted to send some of those stealth plane thingies into action!"

"Hmm. According to the specs, they can attack all kinds of units... right?" She asked, showing him the papers.

"Yeah. Something about launching missiles at them." Gabe took the specifications sheet from Alice. "Let's see... yeah. Missiles."

"Hmm."

"Of course they're weaker than regular missiles considering they can attack all kinds of units... stupid engineers... sacrificing power for functionality..." He grumbled as he leafed through the pages.

"Oh quit complaining... it's already really neat since they can go into stealth mode."

"Yeah... yeah... how do they do that anyway?"

"Something about light bending or something." Alice shrugged. "I'm not too sure how about how it really works... I'm more interested in computer programs and other Intelligence based things... remember? Not how the mechanics of a plane works."

"Fair enough..." Gabe shook his head. "I dunno about this... we'll see once those bastards get closer..." He peered through his binoculars. "Not close enough yet."

"Don't forget that the carriers have a _very_ long range. Even for you." She pointed out.

"...hmm. I see... I guess we can just start shooting from a distance and avoid picking a fight..." Gabe sighed. "I'd rather smash them, but let's cut our losses."

"Exactly. We've got _quite _a few carriers as well. Just... don't lose any."

"Eh... why?" Gabe asked. "... how much _are_ they?"

"Thirty." Alice replied. Gabe interrupted her shortly after that.

"Thirty gold...? Sounds kinda cheap. Unreal even."

"Thousand. I was about to finish before you interrupted."

"Guh. Seriously? That's... a bit much. Even for me."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to let Mel find out that we lost any. If that happened, I mean." Alice said. "You'd be... toast. Remember we've got ten of them... if we lose _even_ one, you are so dead."

"...okay, okay. I don't he'd let me hear the end of it... especially something _this_ pricey... what's the range anyway?"

"Three to eight." She replied.

"...big enough. Let's start shooting once they're closer."

"Understood. I'll relay your orders to the men."

"All right." Gabe nodded, straightening his black jacket. "Ugh. Better move some other units in the way... I don't want to lose any of these..."

"Well... you could always try using cruisers... after all you do specialize with direct combat units... even if they're naval ones... right?" She reminded him.

"True enough." He cracked his neck and stretched it. "Ugh... need to get that checked... anyway... have everyone move out. We need to stop them. Of course... this'll be quick and dirty... heh."

Place: Green Earth HQ Dorm Room

Sami sat in a chair and leafed through a report that Mel had handed her. He had returned after making communications with his men and one of the Green Earth communications officers had handed over the report to Mel, telling him it was from Orange Star and was for Sami.

"Present from home base, Sami." He said. "I knew I forgot something."

"...boring." She sighed. "Really boring." Sami gave it a quick flip through and tossed it aside.

"What are you complaining about now?" Mel asked, looking up from another report he had received.

"Mmm... why do I have to do this?" Sami asked in response.

"Because you're not supposed to be slacking off while you're hanging around with me. Nell sent this report for you to take care of."

"Hmph..." She frowned. "But I don't wanna type up another report."

"Hey don't forget I had to save your butt earlier."

"Mmm... stupid reports..." Sami's eyes narrowed as she skimmed through it again. "So now what? I have to tell Nell that I screwed up again?"

"That's up to your own discretion." Mel replied. "You can always blame Black Hole." He suggested.

"I like that way of thinking." She nodded. "It's always easier to blame the bad guys anyway. But..."

"Yes?"

"I don't see any computers here." Sami said, looking around the room. "At best, this is like a cheap motel room." She motioned at the lack of furnishing. The only furniture in the dorm was: the couch, the bed, a desk (which Mel was currently using), the desk chair (which Mel is also using), a dresser at the foot of the bed and two night tables on either side of the bed.

"Obviously not. It's not your dorm back in Orange Star."

"...tsk."

"We could always go ask around... but I don't think they'd take too kindly to us nosing around in their business here in Green Earth." Mel said.

"Don't _your_ men have computers?" She asked. "Like... with them?"

"Don't forget who you're talking to." He said. "Do I _look _like the one who writes the reports?"

"...mmm. No." Sami shook her head.

"Well, if you're lucky, one of my techs is bound to have a laptop computer or something you can borrow. They might be a _bit_ possessive, but they can't refuse a direct order from yours truly."

"Oh joy..."

"I thought you had to write that report."

"Well, I do... but if there weren't any computers or anything, I could've flaked out on it." She sighed. "Then again, since you're here and you probably got the report over a computer... I guess Nell would assume there's one here that I could use anyway..." She grumbled.

"Hahaha. You could always do it by hand." He suggested.

"No way. That's a pain in the butt." Sami said tossing the report aside yet again. "Ooh! What a pain! I don't wanna do this! Mel! Write the report for me!"

"No way. And even if I did, I'd probably tell the truth, and you wouldn't want that. And why do I have to write a report for Orange Star anyway?"

"Mou!" She whined loudly. "Cheapo. C'mon, please?"

"I don't really see a point... I mean you shouldn't be slacking on your work. Let alone foisting it off on me." He said.

"Mmm... but... but..."

"But nothing." Mel said, standing up and walking over to her seat. "I mean I might spoil you while you're with me... but if you're supposed to be working, I have no jurisdiction over that, you know." He sighed as he mussed up her hair. "Honestly. I thought you weren't lazy."

"Mmph." She pouted as he continued to play with her hair. "I'm not... but... I hate paperwork!"

"Why don't you want to write it anyway? I mean... yes, you hate paperwork but..."

"It's too much like school work..." Sami sighed loudly. "I don't wanna think about it..."

"Even if you say that... you're _paid_ to write it up." Mel reasoned.

"Well, what do they pay you for Mel?" She asked suddenly. "All you seem to do is pick fights with other COs and stuff."

"I've received more than enough pay for all the dirty work I've done in the past Sami." He sighed. "Doing 'odd jobs' for various world governments under the pretense of black ops is _quite_ lucrative... of course after a while you get sick of it. Getting up close and personal... ah... bits of brain and skull on your uniform..."

"Mel, that's gross." Sami groaned. "You know how queasy I get when stuff like that happens."

"I thought you had a stronger stomach than that Sami..."

"No I don't! Blood and guts makes me wanna barf." She complained. "Still."

"...tell me again why you're in the army then?"

"Um..."

"Never mind." He shook his head. "Poor Sami..." Mel said as he hugged her from behind.

"Mm? Ah... you know what? Writing the report can wait..." Sami said holding onto his arms. "Hey Mel..."

"Yeah?"

"What _are_ you going to do after all of this?" She asked.

"I'm taking a long leave of absence... two wars in a row is getting to me." He sighed. "I hardly had time to relax after the first one..."

"Are you... complaining Mel?" Sami asked, slightly amused.

"Well, I guess I am Sami." He said, hugging her tighter. "I've grown used to not being able to have any to complain to anyway... so this is a nice change from the past."

"Oh? What about your subordinates?"

"They're my friends, but they don't wanna listen to me complain about stupid crap. That... and I didn't really have much to complain about back then."

"Hmph... how weird. Considering the number of curveballs life seems to have thrown your way, I would've thought you'd be grumpy about a lot more things." Sami said. "Then again, probably going around getting rid of people probably relieved lots of stress back then."

"...how morbid of you to think that." Mel chuckled. "Though you've probably got a point... however! I preferred playing card games or mahjong to relieve my stress after a mission. Especially since we'd gamble whatever we looted from our... never mind."

"You guys were allowed to loot your targets?" Sami asked shocked.

"Well... it's not like it didn't pay well, but sometimes those gangsters and corrupt politicians had _really_ neat stuff that was worth taking..." He replied. "All though we'd usually give it to our younger subordinates... unless it was worth keeping."

"So what 'trophies' have you kept in the past?"

"Hmm... mostly guns and knives... I don't really like keeping jewelry and stuff like that..." Mel shrugged.

"Really...? I guess you're not one to keep shiny things then."

"Not in particular, unless it's really nice and shiny. Or worth something. I think there might be a few rings or something lying here and there in my desk back in White Sun."

"Ah..." She nodded. "Okay. Say..."

"Yes?" He wondered what she was getting at.

"Actually... it's nothing." Sami shook her head. "I... I'm going to take a short nap... can you wake me up in two hours?"

"Seriously? If you say so." Mel said as Sami got up and walked over to the couch. "Sleep well then."

"I'll try." She said as she lay down on top of it.

Time: A few days later

Place: White Sun Patrol Forces: Gabe

The remainder of the Black Hole ambush force was eliminated in the span of days as the White Sun Army's carriers sent salvo after salvo of anti-air missiles through the skies. The originally numerous swarm of battle copters had been reduced to scrap metal that now rested in a watery grave. Even Hawke's naval units for in for an unpleasant surprise; as the White Sun forces had managed to capture most of the airports in the area, bombers were coming in to send them under as well.

"Well, that's that... we've only suffered minor damage... right?" Gabe asked Alice.

"Hmm, looks like it. The worse damage we've suffered was during the enemy's Super CO ability when he dealt twenty percent damage to our troops, and then continued to attack. Fortunately we foresaw that and had our forces temporarily pull back to minimize casualties..."

"Hehehe. Sweet! Excellent planning ahead!"

"There's no time to commend me Gabe, we've still got to get rid of the rest of them before they regroup." Alice grumbled.

"Ack! Right, right. I nearly forgot. Anyway, let's blow 'em all to hell and back then. Do we have enough funds to cover that?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm... yep. We've got enough money to produce enough air support so that you can have your... 'fun'."

"Great! Great! Now then... it's bombin' time!" Gabe laughed somewhat maniacally.

'Ooh boy... I think he's been in withdrawal too long or something...' Alice thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Go Gabe go..." She cheered lamely. "Ooh... just as long as we don't lose the carriers... it'll be okay..."

Place: Black Hole Forces

Hawke's expression darkened as he realized that his last assault had been for naught. The White Sun forces were pushing him back and they had even purposely pulled back during the Black Storm.

"Hmm... this was perhaps yet another lost cause..." Hawke muttered to himself. "It appears that we might have made a poor choice yet again. All men... prepare to withdraw. We've no reason to wait any longer here... there are reports that the Green Earth forces are headed towards the hidden laboratory. We need to defend that lab or else lose the plans for the neotanks to them here as well."

"Understood Lord Hawke, shall we sound the retreat now?"

"Yes, that would be most wise. Any of our remaining units that are mechanized are to undergo the self-destruct order and aim for any enemy troops during that time. Any collateral damage that we cause them, no matter how small will slow them down in their chase for us."

"Very well. All mechanized units are to commence self-destruction sequences. Give the order, sir."

"Now. We've no time to spare... let us hurry off." Hawke said. "Those of you that are still among the living, we leave now!"

Place: White Sun Forces

Alice looked into the skies and realized something.

"Uh-oh... Gabe... we've got a problem."

"And what might that be?"

"It seems like the remaining enemy forces... are going to kamikaze us." She pointed at the last of the enemy air force, as they began to fly erratically toward the White Sun troops.

"...well god dammit..." Gabe blinked. "That's never good... in fact that's... really bad... can we shoot them out of the skies?"

"We can probably take out a few of them on the way... but it's likely we'll need our air force to intercept them..."

"Ack... issue the order! Have all fighters fall back and protect the ships!" Gabe shouted. "We can't risk losing any of the carriers, or else Mel's gonna have my hide!"

"Right! All aerial units! Protect the ships! Do whatever you can to prevent any excessive damage to the carriers!" Alice reported to the pilots. "This is a high priority order, you are NOT to give chase and pursue the enemy troops. Repeat, do NOT pursue the enemy, prevent the remainders from blowing up on us!"

"Yes ma'am!" The pilots reported back.

"Gabe, what can we... yikes!" She shrieked as Gabe grabbed her and they dove to the side. An explosion on the deck of the carrier sounded as one of the enemy copters crash landed after being disabled by missile fire.

"Phew... you all right...?" Gabe asked, carrying her in his arms.

"Thanks to you..." Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't expect them to get this close already..."

"That... was close." He sighed. "Oi! Any casualties you guys?" Gabe yelled.

"No Commander! All still accounted for!" Was the reply.

"Yikes... way too close for comfort..." He took a deep breath. "What's the status on the other ships?"

"All units still operational. The rest of the enemy units were able to be intercepted... we should regroup soon enough Commander... they are retreating after all..."

"Pfeh... they most likely did this to prevent us from giving chase..." Gabe spat. "Ooh boy... what am I gonna tell the boss after this disaster...?" He looked over at the wreckage on deck. "Crap..."

"The Commander General probably won't mind... too much." Alice piped up. "Ahem... if you wouldn't mind Gabe... could you put me down...? Your hand is creeping up my skirt."

"Ah! Sorry! My bad, my bad!" Gabe stammered as he let his flustered operator/girlfriend down. "I didn't mean to do it consciously."

"I've got no problem what we do in _private_ but... please, not in front of the men..." She coughed. "Ahem... if that's all, I should probably write up that report for the Commander General..."

"Thanks Alice... I owe ya."

"Think nothing of it." She adjusted her skirt and headed toward the main cabin, walking around the burning wreckage that the crew was busy putting out.

Time: Evening

Place: Green Earth Main HQ

It was quite boring and empty in the Green Earth HQ as its COs had left to investigate the location of the enemy lab. Sami walked around alone, exploring the building. Mel said he had work to do and couldn't accompany her for the time being, so she was left to her own devices.

'_Mmm... there's nothing to do here... maybe I should just head home... but then again, I'll just get bored there too...'_ She sighed loudly. '_I wonder when I'm gonna get paid... probably a lot this time around... I hope... ah...'_ Thinking to herself, Sami wandered around aimlessly through the building.

Compared to the Yellow Comet Palace, the Green Earth HQ, in stark contrast didn't have too many interesting things in it. It was a typical heavily guarded military base. Mostly all the guards were along the outside perimeter and didn't give a second thought as members of the allied armies made their way through the compound.

The White Sun troops had set up base camp on the compound and were busily making repairs and awaiting the return of their patrol units. Sami walked past them as well, noting they were quite hard working compared to their commanding officers.

'...I guess Mel and his friends have probably done enough grunt work in the past that they deserve to slack off like that... but it's surprising that their men aren't much older than they are... at least the way they look.' She thought. 'Then again... well, I guess that's not the case in Orange Star... hmm...' Shaking her head she kept walking around.

"Ah, Miss Sami." A voice called out to her.

"Huh?" Sami turned around to see a Yellow Cometan girl who waved at her as she passed. "Oh... you're..." She paused for a moment to recognize the girl as one of the main operators for the White Sun COs. "Um..."

"I don't think we've ever met formally, but Mel's friends do talk an awful lot about you... I'm Eriko."

"Ah... nice to meet you." Sami nodded. She noticed the girl was a bit taller than her. '...I never really thought girls from Yellow Comet were taller than me... but... who knows?'

"What are you doing Miss Sami?"

"Um... well, I was wandering around the Green Earth HQ... I'm bored and Mel said he had work to do... for once."

"Oh, the Commander General ditched you? How strange, usually the two of you are almost always together." The operator commented. "Did he say what he was doing?"

"He had some matters to attend to... or something like that." Sami said. "I don't really know."

"Hmm. That's a shame. If that's the case, you don't seem to be doing anything of consequence, would you care to join me for tea?" Eriko asked. "I've finished my current duties and haven't got anything to do for the time being."

"Wow, really? And I thought I was just slacking off..."

"Think nothing of it. It's never good to be too stressed out... then again, you don't seem to be stressed out much lately."

"What can I say? Mel takes good care of me." Sami giggled. "Ah... although right now, I have no idea what he's up to."

"It's best not to pry in his affairs now and then. After all, he _does_ have to run an army."

"Hmm..."

Place: Mel's Location; rather close by

Mel sat down in front of a computer and was on a website for something. He furrowed his brow as he scrolled down the page, in search of something.

'...where is... hmm...' He scowled momentarily, until a link caught his eye. 'There!' He pulled out a notebook from his pocket and checked something he wrote down. 'Uh huh... uh... huh... okay... done! What! ? Credit card info...? Right... I guess I _do_ have to pay for it... that'd be silly if I didn't... and I have to get my own too... hoo boy... and what else... whatever.' Typing down the information he clicked the confirm button the screen and smiled. 'Now to wait, and wait and wait... ugh. I hate waiting.' Closing the laptop he tucked it away in the carrying case and he walked towards the communication tent.

"Ah, Commander is there anything you need?" The operator asked as Mel walked by.

"Hmm... just put the computer away and leave it at that... also have the reports been finished?"

"Yes they have."

"Then all is well. Have you seen Sami around?" Mel asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that red haired girl... hmm... actually, I could've sworn I saw her wandering around here a few moments ago. Did you leave her alone or something Commander?"

"You could say that. I had some things to do that required her to be... absent."

"I see. Well good luck with whatever that is Commander Mel." The operator nodded and walked away.

'I wonder where Sami could be...' Mel thought to himself. 'She was wandering around here? That's kinda of weird...' Thinking for a moment, he shrugged and headed toward the main White Sun tent.

* * *

"Ah, there he is now." Eriko said as she spotted Mel walking into the tent. "Hello Mel."

"Huh? Oh, Eriko. Is Gary around?" Mel waved and looked around. He didn't notice Sami as she had stepped over to another section of the tent to get something.

"He's overseeing the reports from Gabe. Apparently there were some damages suffered by the new ships. He's probably outside somewhere with his computer."

"...oh? Gabe's on his way back as well?"

"Yes he is. There was an assault from the Black Hole forces and he repelled them... of course they still suffered some casualties since the enemy was Hawke."

"...hmm. What about the status of the ships?" He asked, slightly worried.

"All the ships had suffered some minor damage that isn't irreparable, however... it'll still be rather costly... that's what the latest report said." Eriko continued to report.

"Okay I can live with that, How are the repairs going for our new planes?"

"Everything is functional, including the experimental system. We didn't lose any of those either." She said. "Even though you were the one who took them."

"...huh. Say, who were you talking to earlier? I could've sworn I felt another presence in – oh." He saw Sami walk back to the main section of the tent. "There you are Sami."

"Hmm? Ah! Mel." She looked surprised. "Did... did you come looking for me?"

"Kind of. One of the operators said that you were wandering around the area." Mel replied.

"Well... I kinda got bored so I started wandering around the HQ... it's pretty dull here when it's not meal time or whatever..."

"It's no Imperial Palace, that's for sure." He laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ah... I ran into Eriko, and I joined her for some tea." Sami replied. "I figured that if I hung around here with the White Sun troops long enough, you'd wander by."

"Well you figured right." Mel said walking over to them. "So did Nell contact you lately?"

"...hardly." She said. "It's kinda like she forgot I was here... I mean I _did_ send back that report..." Sami grumbled. "I _know_ I did."

"...m'kay." He took a seat next to Sami.

"Would you like some tea, Mel?" Eriko asked. "It's probably not as good as what you had back at the Palace, but its still tea."

"Hmm? Please and thanks." Mel nodded as she placed a ceramic mug in front of him and poured tea into it. "Smells good though."

"You flatter me." The operator laughed. "Hmm... it's awfully quiet lately. The Green Earth COs went out somewhere, right?"

"Yeah." Mel nodded.

"So... where did all the Green Earth COs go off to anyway? I haven't seen them around since a few days ago." Sami said.

"Well, they went lab hunting, I know that much. Eagle didn't particularly want me involved in 'their' affairs, so I kept my nose out of their business. I'll oblige him that much after all." He said, taking a sip of the tea. "Hmm..."

"Do you have any idea if they're at the set location?" Sami asked.

"Hmm... if I knew the answer to that..." Mel started. "...then I'd have eyes everywhere... but that's not the case... however, I do have eyes in some places. Did Gabe give an ETA when he would come back here?"

"He said in a few hours."

"If that's the case... have the carriers repaired ASAP and have the report sent to me as well. As for now though... I'll just sit and enjoy my tea."

"...hmm." Sami looked at him thoughtfully.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her.

"You know... for a moment there, you seemed to act like a 'real' Commander in Chief of an army, not the reckless psychopath that I met a year or so ago during the Cosmo Land war..."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "It's a tough job, trust me." He laughed softly. "After all, White Sun is a country with an exceptionally bloody history. And trying to keep that all in check is difficult enough as it is."

"Hmm-mm..." Sami kept her mouth shut for the time being. "Are you planning something?"

"I'd plan on leaving if I wasn't wanted here." Mel replied. "To be honest, I can't stand being around Eagle for extended periods of time... it's pretty hard to control the urge to bash his face in with my fist."

"Mel!"

"...it's true and you know it." He sighed. "At any rate... I think we should wait until they've finished whatever it is they've started... maybe if I get bored enough I'll go on patrol with some men..."

"Would you mind I came with? I don't really get a chance to see you fight you know." Sami said. She knew for a fact that Mel's style was unique, but she never had a chance to accompany him during a battle. Most of the time he would stand back and watch them. "It'll be different."

"...that's a first. Then again, some company is never a bad thing." A smile played on his lips. "Let's wait until the Green Earth COs contact us... I don't think they'd be too happy to find out that we all left... unannounced."

"Fair enough." She nodded. 'This'll be a good chance to see what else goes on in his head.' Sami thought to herself. 'I wonder how he'll... maintain himself around his men while I'm there...'

Time: Late in the evening

Place: Black Hole Lab location in Green Earth

The Green Earth forces arrived in a Fog of War ridden area, the darkness blocked any visibility that they had save for whatever was in front of them at their landing point. Jess stepped out and looked around at the blackness.

"Hmm... according to the map we recovered, the lab should be in this area." She said.

"So the freebooters are working on a new tank, aye?" Drake asked.

"Most likely." Eagle nodded.

"Well, from what we know you two, the contingent guarding this place should be fairly small." Jess said. "We're going establish recon units soon, so we should have a general idea of how many of them should be in the area."

"So if we're going to attack, we should do it now, before they realized we've shown up." Eagle said.

"I agree with you there Eagle." Jess said.

"Hmm..." Drake looked over at the other two thoughtfully.

"What is it?" The steel haired pilot demanded. "Something that we missed, Drake?"

"Heh... hardly the case. I'm surprised you two can agree on something is more like it, aye that's the case!" The captain chuckled heartily.

"We're both trying to come up with a plan to save our home country; it seems to me that sharing some of the same opinions would be the natural thing to do." Eagle replied somewhat indignantly.

"That's right, he's exactly right." Jess backed him up for once.

"Aye, aye. Say no more then." Drake backed off.

"There _is_ one thing that concerns me though." She said pulling out a report from her briefcase. "The enemy has a large force heading this way. Apparently it's another set of reinforcements that's arriving to increase security to this area after one of their assault units was lost to the White Sun patrol ships."

"Hmm... reinforcing the reinforcements...? I guess having the White Sun Army around _is _a good thing... they throw a wrench into Black Hole's plans rather well. When is this 'new' force arriving?" Eagle asked.

"According to the Intel report... ten days." She replied.

"Aye... so we've either got to clear out whoever's here or capture the lab then. Probably capturing it would be for the best. It's going to be a hectic nine days... are the troops up to snuff?"

"Our men are always up to snuff!" Eagle shouted indignantly. "I'll take – "

"I've got this one Eagle." Jess interrupted him. "You have to let me do some of the work; I won't let you complain about taking credit where there is none due."

"Butt out Red! This is – now what?"

"Eagle, let her take care of it." Drake said. "No need for infighting amongst ourselves, and no need to hog all the glory."

"...fine old friend. I'll let her deal with this one." The pilot muttered grudgingly. "So long as you don't screw up!"

"You want a piece of me Eagle? I'll give you one right after I'm done dealing with whoever's here!" She threatened him with a fist, she would likely make good on the threat as well since she stood a good four inches taller than the pilot.

"...ugh. I'll back off..." He spat.

"Either way, once we've got that new tank, I'm sure our casualties will drop... and the Black Hole ones will rise." Jess smirked. "Let's roll!"

Place: Black Hole Forces

Unbeknownst to the Green Earth forces, the lab didn't have a CO at the ready. It was currently under the command of a sub-commander receiving orders directly from Hawke who was in transit to the location. The alien trooper in command grumbled loudly to his underlings.

"How'd we get stuck in a situation like this? I thought Commander Hawke would have been on his way already."

"We're not too sure sir... it appears that the Green Earth Army had some reinforcements that managed to trash an assault squad meant for taking over some naval zones."

"You mean the air squadron meant for occupying everything? I heard they got beaten by some unknown weapon."

"Either way, we can't let them get their hands on this Intel... we've already lost it to the other countries, we can't let Green Earth get an advantage as well."

"Yeah, yeah... tell me about it. Either way, Commander Hawke's orders are as follows... we're to defend the lab and the Intel here for a span of ten days... by the tenth our reinforcements should arrive and the enemy will be forced to withdraw from here, without the plans." If aliens could sweat, the sub-commander would have had a pool of water two feet in diameter around him, but he didn't. He continued to grumble and groan as the defense forces prepared to move out and prevent the Green Earth Army from progressing any further.

Place: Green Earth Main HQ

Standing around the White Sun tents, Mel checked off a few things on a clipboard and handed it over to a waiting operator. He spotted Gabe as he arrived.

"Had a rough time of it, didn't you Gabe?" Mel asked.

"You... could say that boss." The ninja said hesitantly.

"I already got the report. So the enemy went kamikaze on you as a last ditch attempt to keep you from following after them?"

"Yeah... turned out they were supposed to join up with a larger force to defend something until my boys ran into them." Gabe said.

"You think it was the lab they were headed to?" Mel asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine boss. I'm still a little bit shook up. They nearly crashed a chopper into me, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah. It was in the report. Alice took _special_ care to make it obvious to me."

"That little..." He grumbled. "I saved her already, isn't that enough?"

"She also took care to point out the monetary value of the damages incurred by the fleet..." Mel sighed. "Thankfully... it's not _too_ bad. But to have all of the ships damaged? Hawke's a cunning one at that. Perhaps I should have another crack at him."

"That dude's a tricky one boss... in terms of power, you'd top him... but still, there's more to him than it seems."

"I'll take your word on it." Mel nodded as he gave Gabe a pat on the shoulder. "Either way, good work. And be more careful next time."

"Aw c'mon! How was I supposed to know that choppers would come crashing down? Those things don't have pilots so they're unpredictable!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I think I should head on out and get some sea air instead of lazing around here."

"You're itching for a fight then?" Gabe asked.

"You could say that." Mel responded with a thin smile. "It'll be a good warm up for when I meet up with Sturm again... I have to thank him for running away like a coward during the last war."

"...ah. Right."

"Anyway, I shall be on my way tomorrow after the repairs are done. I'm bringing the fleet as well as the experimentals." Mel pointed to the stealth planes being cleaned up by their pilots.

"W-w-w-wait! At least leave a few here for me! I haven't had a chance to give them a spin!" Gabe protested. "You took them all with you last time too!"

"Hmm? I guess I shouldn't take away all the 'toys' meant for you. But didn't you already have your fun with the carriers?" He pointed a thumb over at the ships being docked and readied for repairs.

"That's a whole different can of worms and you know it. Those naval long range units aren't my specialty. I'll admit they're nice to have and all, but still! Not my thing!"

"...hmm... next time." Mel shook his head. "You can have the experimentals after I'm done with them."

"Dammit! God dammit!" Gabe swore as Mel walked off.

* * *

Sami returned to the dorm after wandering around for a while. It was getting late and she was getting bored again. Her latest report was finished and was sent to Nell. Any requests for future reports didn't arrive, so she lied face down on the bed, waiting for something to happen. Kicking her feet restlessly, she directed her attentions to a spot on the floor and stared intently at it, hoping it would have some sort of trick to it. To her expectations, it didn't since it was just the boring old floor tiles that most military bases used. Turning around so that she was on her back, she hung her head over the edge and stared at the door, hanging upside down, her short red locks drooped downward, her bandanna was stowed away in one of her pockets.

"This... is... so... boring..." She complained loudly.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" A voice asked. Mel opened the door and greeted her with a nod. "...what _are_ you doing anyway?" He asked as he locked the door behind him.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm hanging over the edge of the bed, looking at stuff upside-down."

"Huh..." Mel looked at her in amazement for a moment. "You seriously are bored."

"Trust me, if you came in earlier, you would've watched me stare a hole into the floor." She laughed.

"...right." Mel walked over to the bed, lay down next to her and copied her upside down position. "What's so special about looking at stuff upside down anyway? It just makes my head hurt."

"Nothing really. Everything's upside down. And... up!" Sami rolled up and sat upright on the mattress.

"You seem... awfully distracted." He commented as she stared up at the ceiling. "Did you have too much sugar or something?"

"Hmm? Not really." She shook her head. "I haven't had any chocolate for a while. Don't you have some on you somewhere?"

"Not at the moment." Mel said as he threw his long coat on top of his bags. "It's time for me to get ready for an 'outing'. And since you asked to come along, I suggest you'd get your stuff ready too." He pointed over at the luggage that Nell had sent over for Sami. "Considering Nell purposely sent it over for you."

"Yeah, yeah..." She pouted a little bit and looked at her bag. "...I don't really need to pack anything up though... it just came in today, didn't it?"

"Luckily for you, yes." He replied. "Argh... it's getting late..." Muttering, he glimpsed at his watch. "...eleven already? Wow... I guess it's about time to get cleaned up and turn in for the night." He let out a breath of relief. "Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as Sami leaned against his back. "Now what?"

"You know..." She started. "Now that I think about it... the reason the two of us started to get along was because of Eagle you know."

"You mean it was more or less _his_ fault." He said. "Considering the butt kicking he gave you that time a – mmph." She angrily interrupted him with a pillow to the face.

"Don't rub it in!" Sami whined. "I don't like being reminded of that. Especially when you're the one who does it..."

"Ugh... sorry, sorry." Mel apologized. "I forgot you're still kind of touchy about that subject." Half-smiling, he patted her head gently. "There... better?"

"...hmph..." She turned and faced him; her face had already started to redden.

"You know what? I'm not sure if I've ever said this to you... but you're not alone, okay? I know it sounds corny, but we're all here for you... you know that right?"

"Mm-hmm..." She nodded. "I guess that makes me feel a bit better... but..."

"Hmm." Mel pulled her closer to him and hugged her, so her back was to him. "Don't worry too much about it... I mean you used to act all tough back then... but you don't have to so much anymore now. You can rely on us when things get out of hand. After all..."

"I get it, I get it... you'll come to my rescue..." Sami sighed, leaning back against him. "You know... it _does _make me feel a bit more secure. The thing is... I still like relying on myself you know."

"All this coming from the girl who can't even cook to save her life." He teased. "So much for self-reliance."

"Hey! It's not like I needed to cook back in Orange Star..."

You know I'm teasing you."

"I know I know..." She sulked a little bit. "You _like_ making fun of me... don't you?"

"You bring it upon yourself." Mel said as he gently bit the top of her ear. "Chomp."

"Nya! Nn-nnn... that tickles..." Sami squirmed. "Quit it..."

"I _know_ you're not sleepy, and I _also _know that I upset you a few days ago... so sorry, okay? You've been going to bed earlier than usual too."

"Mmph... am I that predictable?" She asked.

"Uh... yep. Unfortunately." He said as he put a hand under her tank top. "And I guess you don't have to worry about Jess complaining tonight... she's not even here." Mel laughed as his hand gently squeezed.

"Nnn... no... fair... you know where all my weak spots are..." Sami already felt her body start to go limp.

"If I didn't, that would mean I'm not attentive enough..." Even during their intimate moments, he continued to tease her. "Although maybe you're just extra sensitive. Then again... hmm."

"Mmm..." She shifted around. "...if you're gonna poke and prod me... do it so I can see you face to face..."

"You seem awfully... passive today... what's wrong?" Mel asked. "Usually you're a bit more proactive. And a bit more... resistant."

"...spoil me." Sami said simply, she held her arms up as if she was surrendering.

"My, my..." He shook his head. "Do you want me to take the lead entirely tonight?"

"Mm-hmm. Do whatever you want..." Her face became a deep crimson.

"_So cute..._" Mel said as he kissed her. "_You know... if I had known you were this cute during our days at the Academy, I would've gone out with you in a heartbeat..."_

"_We hardly knew each other..._" She replied. "_...and you know, I'm still __**in**__ the Academy..._"

"_What a shame..._" He sighed. "_Let's take a look at the rest of you... shall we?_" Mel said as he pulled her shirt up. "_And... off. Hmm, you know... you have really 'interesting' taste in underwear..._" His eyebrow rose slightly as he looked at Sami.

"...what?" She crossed her arms under her chest. "Something weird?"

"Lacey, strapless and _pink_? Wow. So do the bottoms match the top? Only one way to find out." He said.

"Eek!" She squealed as he undid her belt and pulled off her fatigue pants. "Mmm..." Sami lay on the bed; her face was even redder with embarrassment.

"Hu-u-uh." The eyebrow went up even higher. "Just when did you have so much free time to go shopping for underwear anyway...?" He asked. "This is _way_ girlier than the stuff you were wearing when we first met you know... and I know I'm used to seeing you wear all sorts of underwear... but still... ribbon on the waistband too. And all that lace... impressive." Mel tugged at the edge of her panties. "Hmm..."

"You _really_ like teasing me, don't you?" Sami frowned, sitting up.

"It's my duty and right to do so." Mel laughed.

"Hmph..." She yanked his shirt over his head. "Yoink. Jerk."

"Gah! I thought you weren't gonna do anything!" He said, slightly muffled. "Ack..." Mel muttered as he threw off his undershirt.

"I'm giving you a hand." She said matter-of-factly. "And... it makes me feel less self-conscious about being in my underwear." Sami crossed her arms and pouted. "Although I guess it doesn't really matter that much since it's you... but still..."

"Uh... huh." He nodded. "I don't know why... but it's different, I'll admit." Sitting up next to her, he stroked her cheek. "You know..."

"Mmm...? What?" She moved around a bit so that she was behind Mel and pressed up against his back.

"Never mind. I'm not even sure what I was gonna say." Mel shook his head. "I'm starting to think work is getting to me again."

"I doubt that." Sami giggled as she hugged her arms around him. "Nice and warm..." She sighed happily. "I can feel your scars..."

"Usually you don't seem to care that much." He commented. "Something on your mind?"

"Mmm... nope. Not really. Why did you ask?"

"It just seemed like you were thinking about something, that's all." Mel answered. "I mean usually you'd say something anyway."

"Hmm... hmm... hmm... nothing. Although..."

"Although what?"

"...you know what? I don't wanna think tonight! To hell with that!" She shouted and flopped down onto the bed. "So aren't you gonna spoil me... or what?"

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll spoil you, but don't blame me if I don't stop and you end up passing out."

"Eep... but... wait... um... how about..."

"Too late. And... go." Mel said as he set upon her. "You'll be sorry Sami."

"Eek!" Sami screamed in surprise. "Ooh! No! Stop! Just what are you – nyaaaaaaaa!"

Time: A few hours later into the night

Mel sighed loudly and looked at his watch on the night table. The hands had reached midnight.

"Well... that takes care of that." He chuckled to himself. "Sa-mi... Sa-mi... oi..." He poked the girl's cheek with his index finger. This elicited little to no response from the girl. "Squish-squishy-squish. Hmm..." He even pinched her cheek and pulled. Little to no response yet again.

"Nnn..." She groaned softly. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed somewhat deeply.

"And... out cold." He laughed a bit more. "Okay... so let's see now... that was how many times?" Mel counted in his head. "Let's see... I think that was ten or eleven times... so that basically means she can come up to ten times... before she blacks out... or gets exhausted... then loses consciousness... hmm... I wonder." He gently squeezed her chest. "Sa-mi... hey..."

"..." The only response she gave was the sound of her breathing, and soft groaning as he massaged her chest.

"Not even a major physical reaction... she must be spent. Or... how about down here...?" His hand traveled along her stomach and down towards her crotch. "And... poke."

"...nn." Sami twitched slightly as his finger moved along a sensitive spot, causing her to moan a bit louder.

"Hmm... so I can _still_ get a bit of a reaction from down there, and she's still wet too... If I keep on going... that might be a bit mean... actually probably very mean." He laughed. "At least she's still cute when she's sleeping too." Leaning over and kissing her forehead, he pulled the sheets over her. "Night Sami." Of course he didn't expect her to respond.

Time: Morning

Sami's eyes squeezed shut as she felt the sunlight through the blinds reach her face. Sitting up or at least trying to, her body refused and she failed miserably. It felt as though her entire body had given out and all the muscles on her lower body had become overly relaxed.

"...ooh... just... ooh..." She winced as her head was still spinning a little bit.

"Are you up?" Mel asked, as he came out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair. "You... don't seem very up." He stood there wearing a pair of shorts. Hanging the towel around his shoulders, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"...what happened last night...?" Sami asked as Mel helped her sit up against the baseboard. "It's fuzzy... but I know that since one: I'm naked and two being naked usually meant sex... just... this happened once already in Yellow Comet too... at least _that_ time I can blame my period... what happened this time?" She groaned. "I don't really remember _what_ you did, but I know I _told_ you to do _something_."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell..." He thought for a moment before deciding how he was going to answer.

"Well what?" She had clearly forgotten what had happened.

"Well... you blacked out."

"I _know_ that part! But... well... why! ?"

"I well... basically... uh... you... came. A lot." Mel said, his brows knitting together slightly. "Because you _told_ me to 'spoil' you."

"Um... how many times?" She already felt her cheeks reddening.

"Like... ten... eleven times." He answered bluntly. "Like I said... a lot."

"..." After hearing this, Sami's mind blew a fuse and conked out again. "Meep."

"...eh. Uh oh. Sa-mi... uh... sweet heart? Sa-mi-chan. Sa-mi... oi... hello? Sami? Can you... oh my. Sami? Sami! Um... wow." Mel's eyes widened in surprise as the girl gave a squeak and then collapsed on top of the bed. "Sami! Hey... yikes." Whistling in surprise, he tried to wake her up again. "Let's see..."

Time: Many attempts later

After spending a few minutes of desperation to wake Sami up again, Mel decided to put her in the bathtub and cranked the cold water up to the max. This of course woke her up very abruptly.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sami shrieked as the ice cold water hit her naked body. "COLD! COLD! ACK! TURN IT OFF!"

"Phew... and you're back among the conscious again..." Mel said as he stopped the water flow.

"...wha?" Sami looked at him blankly. "Just... oh. Wait... I'm kinda remembering now... which also explains why my _entire_ lower body hurts like crazy... mmm... could... could you turn on the warm water please...? I think there's still something there..." She blushed.

"I _doubt_ that, but you're probably pretty sticky anyway... so a bath will do you some good." Mel shrugged as he turned the water back on. "Well. Good morning." He said as he patted her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got royally fucked up... both figuratively and literally... no thanks to you." She groaned. "...ten times right? I didn't even _think_ I could do that... my hips are sore... and so is my butt... I don't think I want you to spoil me like that again... at least until I can feel my legs again. And maybe after a week once I've... recovered." Sami splashed at the warm water filling up the tub. "Mmm... be gentler next time..." She pouted. "I'm sore down there too."

"Sorry about that." He shrugged apologetically. "But you pretty much asked me to."

"Mmm... so... tired." Sami complained. "I don't wanna do anything... heck I don't even care that you're here and I'm butt naked."

"Hahaha... but you look so cute." He smiled.

"Normally I'd be happy to hear that, but I don't wanna go anywhere... do anything... just... lemme go back to bed."

"What does it matter? You don't have work to do today." Mel teased. "Once you're all cleaned up, we're heading out. You can sleep on the transport. Just so you know... soak for like ten minutes or something."

"Mmm, right..." She let out a sigh and sank slowly into the water, as it went just a bit past her nose. "Blech." Sami took a deep breathe and dunked her head under the water. "Phew..." She gasped as she resurfaced. "Mel... pass me the loofah thingy... and some soap... and the shampoo."

"Uh... do you want me to help you?" Mel offered as he reached over for the desired objects.

"That'd be nice... although I'd feel bad if you got all wet again just for my sake."

"No big deal. It's _mostly_ my fault anyway." He laughed. "After all, I'm the one that made you... you know. And it doesn't really matter that much, I haven't changed yet."

"Mmm..." She frowned. "Fine."

"Okay, just close your eyes already and let me wash your hair..." Mel said as he turned on the shower head and handed it over to her. "I don't think this salty air is doing your hair any favors..." He commented as he lathered up her hair. "If anything... I think you're getting split – ack!"

"Don't say that!" She berated him as she pointed the shower head in his direction.

"Bleah! Pfft... gah... what was that for! ?"

"I _know_ my hair's in bad condition. I don't need you to point that out to me!" Sami grumbled. "Just... ooh!"

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up then." Mel sighed as he continued to massage her scalp. "At least you're sitting still. Ack..." He spat out the remainder of the warm water that had managed to get into his mouth from her attack. The two of them remained in silence as he gently worked his hands around her hair and scalp. Sami kept her eyes closed as she scrubbed herself with her 'loofah thingy' and rinsed off with the shower head.

"There, I'm done." Mel said as he washed his hands in the bathwater. "You can rinse your hair now."

"Mmm..." Sami directed the shower head's stream over her crimson locks and washed the foamy bubbles out of her hair as Mel scrubbed her back.

"And all is well." He said half-jokingly as he turned his attention to her small back. "I'll wash your back too, okay?"

"Mmm." She nodded. "Hey Mel..." She started.

"Hmm? What?" Mel asked automatically in response. He had grown used to the fact that whenever she wanted to ask something, she would always start it the same way every time

"So what are you planning to do today anyway?"

"I dunno. If I'm lucky, I might run into some Black Hole goons and get to beat them into submission again."

"Mmm... sounds like fun." She yawned loudly. "So how long did I sleep for anyway...?"

"Well, it's nine right now... and I think you blacked out around midnight... so you were out for a while there." Mel said.

"Mmm..." She absently rubbed at her eyes.

"Well, let's hurry up now, Black Hole isn't gonna wait for us."

"M'kay..." Sami yawned again and let Mel help her to her feet. "Towel..."

"Yes, yes." Mel said as he wrapped her up. "You're all bright pink." He laughed.

"Ack! Hold up, I can't keep my balance right now!" She fell towards him and he promptly caught her. "Nnn..."

"Your legs still haven't regained their strength?" He asked.

"And whose fault is that?" She grumbled. "Anyway, give me a hand." Sami said as he gave her his arm. "Ah...!" She gasped in surprise as she fell to the ground, losing her grip on his arm. "My legs gave out completely..."

"No surprise there." Mel said as he picked her up. "And up. This really isn't your day today, is it?"

"Nnn..." Sami pouted as he carried her towards the bed. "It totally isn't. And it's your fault."

"Yes, you've said that already." He replied as he dumped her rather unceremoniously on top of the bed. "But you have to admit, I did a good job of it."

"Mmm..." She breathed a deep sigh. "Well you're getting ready to set out, right?"

"You could say that. I think you ought to get dressed though."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sami uneasily sat up so that she was kneeling on top of the mattress. Then she promptly fell over again. "Oof. I can't even feel my hips..." She sighed. "This is all your – "

"My fault, yes. I know. Stop whining for a bit and get dressed already." He picked up her duffel bag and placed it on her bed. "Or do you want me to black you out again?" There was a hint of sadism in his voice.

"Eep." Sami shrank back. "I get it, I get it. Ah... Mel..."

"Do you need me to help you get dressed too?"

"Yes..." She answered in a small voice.

"Aiyaiyaiyai." Shaking his head, he sat her up against the headboard. "Are you completely numb from the waist down or something?"

"Pretty much. That or just a little bit too relaxed. Either way, I'm still feeling a bit unsteady... still. I can kind of move my legs." She kicked her feet a little bit to prove her point.

"Yes, yes I get it." Mel said. "Here. I think you can manage putting the stuff on top by yourself. I'll help with the bottoms."

"Mmm." Sami nodded as she got dressed. "Ah... man... I am so sore..." She sighed. "The bath made it a bit better, but I'm still numb... great huh?"

"Oh quit whining... you can sleep on the way there if you want."

"I think I will." She groaned. "At any rate... remind me to never let you do that again!"

"I make no promises." He chuckled. "Well, that's done with. Time for us to head out."

"If I could even _walk_ then yes it would be time." Sami continued to grumble.

"Hahaha..." Mel continued to laugh dryly. "Would you rather just stay in bed then?" He asked.

"Ah! No! I mean... I want to come with you..." She admitted sheepishly. "Ooh... I think I'll manage... I hope." Wobbling to her feet, she managed to stand up... only to fall back down onto the bed. "Crap. Still too relaxed... remind me why I asked you to spoil me again...?"

"No particular reason." He shrugged as he got dressed. "Well lucky for us I'm not on _that_ tight of a schedule... if we're lucky, we're bound to run into the enemy." Straightening the collar of his shirt, he picked up their bags. "Just wait up, I'll come get you after I put this stuff downstairs. The men are ready to leave at a moment's notice." He said as he walked out. "I'll be right back."

"Kay..." Sami sighed as she flopped back onto the bed. "Aah... that dummy..."

Time: Later

Place: White Sun Naval Forces

Sami had fallen asleep in the officer's cabin as the White Sun patrol made its way along the Green Earth waters. Mel stood out on the main deck as the sea wind blew and made his coat billow. He squinted as he scanned the horizon for anything strange.

"Huh... got nothin'." He breathed a sigh of slight disappointment. "I could've sworn that the enemy would've been here... or at least on their way..." Shaking his head, he motioned for an operator to come over.

"Yes Commander?"

"What's the status of our aerial forces right now?" Mel asked.

"Still in good shape, we're refueling them whenever we need to as we make our rounds. The ones that aren't in use have boarded on the carriers to refuel and switch on and off with the active ones." The operator replied.

"Fair enough then. Is there any sign of the enemy anywhere?"

"Unfortunately we haven't managed to detect any sign of them as of yet."

"So much for that." Mel sighed. "Give me a status report when we _do_ encounter the enemy."

"What are you orders once we've encountered them?" His subordinate asked.

"Attack on sight." He said bluntly. "We might as well since the entire goal of this excursion was to provoke them..."

"Understood then. I'll relay the orders to have the men attack the enemy troops on sight once they appear."

"Good. You're dismissed."

"Very well Commander." The operator nodded and headed to relay the commands to the other units. Mel continued to stand around until he got bored and headed back towards the cabin.

White Sun Mission: Dangerous Games

Operative: Mel

Sighing deeply Mel sat down at the desk he had in his temporary quarters of the ship. He rolled his eyes as he flipped through some reports, and mentally ticked off things on his to-do list for the day.

'Looks like whatever's coming... isn't coming.' He thought bitterly. 'How boring.' Reaching into the icebox next to his seat, he pulled out a can of coffee. 'At least I've got my good friend caffeine to keep me occupied.' He mused taking a sip. 'Ah... if it wasn't an international incident right now, I'd pour this over some booze and enjoy it...'

'Thump' Something fell.

"Owowow..." Rather, someone fell.

"Sa-mi... what are you doing?" Mel asked identifying the source of the sound.

"I rolled a bit too much and fell off." She groaned. The redhead sat up and rubbed her butt. "Ow."

"I didn't think you'd be able to roll around so much."

"You'd be surprised." Sami said. "At least I _can_ stand up properly now." She wobbled to her feet. "Although... I _really _hate being on boats... they make me feel ill."

"...ah. Wait... that's _my_ fault." He realized after remembering something from almost two years ago.

"You can say that again." She frowned. "It _is_ your fault... after all, you're the one who blew up the boat I was on... and then..." Pouting, she took a seat right on Mel's lap. "Hmph."

"Whoa! Wha... what are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable." She said. "Can I have a sip?" She motioned at the can that he held in his left hand.

"Go ahead." Mel said handing it over to her. "It's just the same coffee as usual though."

"I don't mind." Sami said lifting the can to her lips. "Mmm." She downed the rest of the contents. "It's bittersweet."

"Gah... you drank it all..." He sighed. "And... I need another." Reaching into the icebox again, he took out a fresh can. "Hmm..."

"I wanted to ask you... but what's up with this ship? It doesn't seem... normal compared to the other ones. It's... huge." She asked.

"That's because this is an aircraft carrier." Mel answered. "It's meant for resupplying the more heavy duty air units." Opening the can he downed it.

"...hmm. Never knew you had such neat... toys." She commented. "That explains why there are all the fighters and bombers coming back on forth on this thing."

"This isn't the only one on the fleet you know..." He said. "There are ten carriers currently in use."

"...wow." Sami looked around. "That explains why there's like ten fighters on this one, as well as a bomber."

"Pretty much." Mel nodded.

"So how much is one of these things?" She asked. "I'll assume they're a bit more than battleships."

"And she wins the prize." He laughed. "Yep... you're close. One of these babies is thirty thousand G. And there are ten of them."

"Thirty... thousand..." Sami paled. "Geez... what's up with that?"

"For now, they're purely experimental, but we're going to see how well they fare in actual combat. Gabe says that they've worked quite well so far, so he's got no complaints, even though it's both a naval and indirect unit." Mel said. "Anyway..."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him. "What?"

"Never mind." He shook his head. "I would say I should get back to work, but there's no work to be done since there's nothing happening so far."

"Hmm... I see what you're getting at... too bad eh?"

"Tell me about it... well, when it comes, it'll come..."

"Right." Sami nodded. "Can I have another coffee?" She asked.

"Sure." Mel grabbed one and handed it over to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She opened it and took a sip. "Just how do you drink so much of this stuff anyway?"

"Because I can." He replied. "Now then... let's just sit... and wait... and..."

"Commander! We've spotted enemy forces headed our way." A voice on the intercom said.

"...and god damn." Mel sighed. "Well, let's deal with this and get it over with. Sami, get off."

"Mmm." She nodded as she stood up. "So how are you going to go about this?"

"We'll see what they've got first... and start shooting once they're in range..." He picked up the communication transceiver. "All troops, prepare to engage the enemy."

"Understood!" Was the response.

"Well then... time to get to work..."

Time: Days later

Place: Black Hole Lab

Jess frowned as she looked at the latest Intel. Grumbling she poured herself a glass of tea and sipped.

"Bitter..." She mumbled. "...so the enemy battalion is supposed to arrive tomorrow... is there any sign of them approaching Drake?" She asked the captain.

"Eh... nay." He shook his head. "It seems that... well, that Hawke fellow isn't even commanding the troops here. Don't you find that odd?"

"Yes... that's true. I would have expected a more severe counterattack by now. Is there any other signs of activity otherwise?"

"The men have got nothing... we're slowly picking off the enemy forces as we speak, but other than that, there isn't much to say or do."

"Any word from home base?" She asked.

"Well, we did get word that Mel left the grounds to go patrol around the area."

"By what route?"

"The sea."

"Hmm, do you think he would be close to our general vicinity?" Jess wondered.

"There's actually a good chance of that... but we haven't exactly picked up any signs of his troops though..."

"Either way, let's keep that in mind. How many of those goons are left for us to mop up?"

"Just a few... I think we'll manage within today and tomorrow." Drake said.

"Well... let's press on." Jess said. "We can't risk our 'good fortune'... one way or another, Black Hole's not going to win this one."

Time: Next day

Eagle tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for news, good or bad. Drake sighed as he drank some coffee.

"Well, did you find the plans for the new tank?" He asked as a soldier ran into the command tent.

"Yes sir. We've got them right here." The soldier saluted and handed over a disk and some files to Eagle. "There was no sign of the enemy CO however."

"Hmm... this brings us one step closer to matching the enemy's strength." Jess said as she took a file from Eagle and leafed through it. "Tanks eh..."

"Uh-huh." Drake nodded. "We should look forward in trying out those new tanks."

"At last, a chance to demonstrate my specialty." Eagle smirked. This raised some ire in Jess as she was about to clock him.

"Excuse me? Eagle, you're just a glorified flyboy, right? Leave those new tanks to the ground combat expert. Me!" She said indignantly.

"What! ? Who's a glorified flyboy! ? If we leave these new tanks in your hands Red, they'll be wasted!" The pilot grouched.

"What did you say! ? I dare you to say that again, Eagle!" Jess and Eagle stared daggers at each other while Drake tried to pry them apart.

"Stop it you two! Hey! Stop! Stop dammit! Come on! Damn!" Drake muttered. "And it all comes back to an argument. I wish this was more than just an excuse for the two of you to fight..." He sighed. "I wonder how the others are faring..."

Place: Mel's location

It had turned out, as the Green Earth COs had expected, that the Black Hole reinforcement battalion had indeed ran into the White Sun forces. Mel stood on the deck of the carrier and stared out at the horizon. He had managed to maintain a steady assault on the approaching enemy forces, which were caught unaware by superior long range anti-air fire. Salvo after salvo of anti-air fire filled the skies as the White Sun air forces advanced and ruled the skies.

"Your orders commander?" The tech asked as more air units approached.

"Hmm. Lock onto the targets." Mel said. "Are all units ready?"

"All targets locked."

"Well then... fire!"

"Understood! All units fire anti-air missiles!" Was the order, as more missiles flew through the skies, and decimated the enemy.

"No challenge... they should have seen it coming..." Mel said.

"Commander, we've managed to rout the entire enemy air force, all that's left to take care of is their naval forces. There are no ground forces to speak of, so the skies and land is ours."

"Hmm... well, if that's taken care of... what do they have left in their naval forces?"

"Transports." The tech replied.

"...any sign of units on them?"

"Not too sure... but it appears there are no heat signatures indicating that."

"Well... there wouldn't... most of their land units are mechanized after all..." Mel scowled. "Ah..."

"Don't worry too much about it Commander. Shall we continue to pursue?"

"How many are left?"

"According to the Intel, there should only be five or six transports left..."

"Just destroy everything else. We're leaving afterward. Hawke's dealt enough damage to the carriers and experimentals as is... we need to make repairs. Send whatever units that can still fight to chase down the landers. The rest of the forces are to withdraw."

"Understood Commander. All units that require repairs are to withdraw." The tech nodded. "Prepare to have units that aren't engaged in battle to withdraw!"

"Hmm..." Mel shook his head. "That takes care of that... but that Hawke... playing dirty with that Dark En of his... it's going to cost me big to have all these ships repaired..." He sighed. "He didn't even _reach_ them, but his stupid CO power still attacked them... what a pain!"

Place: Black Hole Forces

Hawke grumbled. Loudly. He crushed the Styrofoam cup he had for his coffee in his hand and tossed it aside.

"Not again. Not only that, but the Commander of the White Sun forces... that miserable..." His expression darkened. "This is pointless. Let us withdraw to our next place of attack. We're to start our next assault. I am leaving."

"Understood Lord Hawke." His subordinate nodded.

"How far are we from the rendezvous point?" Hawke asked the alien soldier.

"A few hours away." The alien responded.

"Very well. We shall arrive there instead of the lab. It is probably lost as well, isn't it?"

"Yes Lord Hawke."

"Those miserable curs... they should have been able to manage against the Green Earth forces... how irritating."

"The escape transport is ready... shall we leave?"

"Yes. We shall leave immediately." Hawke nodded.

Place: Green Earth forces

There was no shortage of work for the Green Earth army as their victory over the Black Hole lab was cut abruptly.

"Hmm... more Intel from the boys back home." Drake said as the three of them gathered in a make-shift war room on their transport ship.

"What do you have Drake?" Eagle asked.

"Well... here." Drake laid out a map of Green Earth territory and pointed to a particularly forested region with a very special geographical feature. "The volcano."

"...just why the hell do we have a volcano in Green Earth anyway?" He muttered. "It's an eyesore... not only that, nobody wants to have anything to do with that thing since it's dangerous."

"That's probably what Black Hole's thinking." Jess said. "The volcano..."

"Hmm... so we should get there as soon as we can then. Send an advance party back with the tank plans so we can have them prepared for the next sortie against the enemy." Eagle said. "We'll figure out what to do with the volcano once we get there... and request more troops and another advance party while we're at it to prepare for whatever's next."

"Hmm..." Jess stared intently at the map. "...I wonder..."

Time: Hours later

Place: Volcanic region

Hawke arrived at his new base camp near the volcano. He was greeted by Lash.

"Hiiii." She squealed. "Looks like you've caught another beating from that stupid pretty boy."

"You could say that..." Hawke muttered. "No rest for the weary..." He groaned. "Now what?"

"Well... Flak's here." The girl said, pointing her thumb behind her.

"..." Hawke's brow creased. This wasn't right. "Why? He's supposed to be implementing my plans elsewhere..."

"He said he's got something to talk to you about." Lash shrugged.

"Very well... send him in." Hawke said with a resigned sigh. "What do you want Flak?" He asked as the large man headed his way.

"...heard you were launchin' an attack." Flak grunted.

"Yes." Hawke said simply.

"Near the volcano." His underling continued.

"That's correct." A nod.

"Sounds... dangerous." Flak said.

"Which is why we're doing it. The volcano will disrupt air currents... and the enemy will be unable to use their best troops, their air force..."

"But there's lava flying everywhere... our own troops are being injured too." Flak seemed worried, strangely enough.

"Which means what to us, exactly? Any losses we incur are acceptable in the name of victory." Hawke's patience was slowly wearing thin as he realized what Flak was trying to get after.

"But the strength of the enemy forces attacking my front..." And Flak made his fatal slip.

"..." Hawke's eyes narrowed. "Now I see. This is all about you. Pretending to be concerned about the troops when it's your own skin..." He stood up.

"Wha! ? No... that's..."

"Before you question my plans again, I suggest you win a battle with one of your own devising..." Hawke glowered at Flak. "Get out of my sight. I shouldn't have promoted you back then..."

"Ugh..." Flak groaned as he left. "Dammit!"

The awkward silence was made even more awkward as Lash giggled to herself.

"The lava's gonna make little people pancakes! Teeheehee!"

"That's enough Lash, we're going to assault the enemy once they get here."

"Well, according to my calculations, they'll be here soon enough... I think they realized we were heading here anyway, so... they'll take the bait, that's for sure!"

Place: Green Earth Forces

The Green Earth army had shortly regrouped, re-supplied and they were headed towards their next sortie.

"So the attack is near the volcano..." Eagle said.

"Well, what are we going to do Eagle? We can't have our boys fly near that thing..." Drake said.

"In that case, I'll meet the foe on the ground." Eagle muttered.

"Hold on now." Jess interrupted. "You know you're not at your best on the ground. Let me take care of this one. Ground combat is my forte." She said. "All right men. We move." With that, Jess had already ordered the troops to prepare base camp.

"Hey! Jess, stop right..." The pilot objected.

"And... she's gone. Two missions in a row. She's definitely trying to go for a record or something." Drake chuckled.

"Does she think she can decide who is going! ? Who does she think..."

"Eagle, Jess is right. Let her take care of this one."

"Grr... yes I know that woman is right..."

"Than what's with all the fuss?" The captain laughed.

"I'm just letting off steam... dammit!" Eagle stomped his foot into the ground. "God dammit!"

"Relax, it won't kill ya." Drake said. "If anything, we'll support her on the sidelines just in case, all right?"

"Yes... fine." He continued to grind his teeth in irritation. "That... woman... why can't she be more like... ugh."

Place: Mel's troops

The Black Hole troops had already been cleared out and Mel's men were making their way back toward the Green Earth HQ.

"Phew... that was rough..." Mel said. "So what did you think Sami?" He asked the girl as she stood next to him.

"I... a-achoo!" She sneezed. "Achoo! Mmm..."

"Somebody's talkin' about you behind your back." He laughed.

"I wonder about that..." Sami sniffed. "I know I'm not catching a cold. Achoo!"

"...wow, somebody must be talking up a storm about you or something..." Mel said.

"Mel!" She frowned as he commented.

"Hey, you know it's probably true." He shrugged as he stroked her hair. "And…poke." Mel's pointer finger pressed against her cheek.

"Ah… wait… stop… what are you…" She squirmed as he continued to poke her. "Nnn..."

"Well… I've dealt with the Black Hole threat for the time being… and you looked pretty bored for the last week or so."

"It's more like I've drank more coffee in the last seven days than I even have in my entire life…" She said. "Needless to say, I feel a bit wired… stoppit!" Sami managed to grab onto his arm. "Stoppit!"

"Geez, you don't take caffeine well, do you?" Mel asked as she managed to get him in a headlock. "Ack."

"Not exactly. And you're not exactly resisting, are you?" She asked. "Normally you could just pick me up just by standing up."

"Hahaha... that's true." He laughed. "Well, it'll be easy enough for me, yes. At any rate though, we should get going."

"All right." She said, letting go of him. "So what are you up to next?"

"Beats me. I'm gonna take a snooze or something." Mel shrugged. "I don't want to overexert myself for Eagle's sake."

"Wha... Mel!" Sami said angrily. "At least be nice!"

"No. Not in a million years."

Place: Volcanic Region

Jess' men were busily setting up their base preparation against Hawke's troops. Jess frowned as she searched for a new package of tea in her suitcase.

"Should be here somewhere..." She grumbled.

"Jess, I've got some info for you." Eagle said as he walked by.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well... apparently they've hooked up some strange trajectory mechanism to the volcano, so the lava that flies from it will fall in a set pattern. If you can figure out which spots the lava will fly to, you might be able to use it to your advantage." He explained. "Although it's better not to get hit by the lava to begin with."

"That's good to know. Thanks." Jess nodded.

"Don't endanger yourself by trying anything foolish. Luck be with you."

"You know I won't Eagle. That's your game." She laughed. "Now then, I have an enemy to deal with. You should be checking up on our next move after this."

"Yes, of course. That's a good idea. I'll see what I can do." Eagle muttered as he left her alone.

Outside Drake stood by in wait.

"Well, how'd it go shipmate?"

"Terse as usual. At any rate, like she suggested, we should plot out next move. Have to find out where the enemy's last stand is."

"Aye, that much is true. And from what Intel we've gathered from the other armies, the 'last' stand as you called it, is supposed to be a massive factory, meant for the express purpose of mass producing units... with _our_ supplies and funds no less."

"Grr... I'll show that Black Hole scum what it means to mess with Green Earth!"

"Aye, that's the spirit." Drake chuckled. "We should get a move on regardless."

"Yes. Let's do that. We can plan here while we wait for Jess' forces to deal with this mess."

"Indeed. Now... let's see where we should send our next scouting units..."

Time: Night

Place: White Sun Forces

The carriers slowly made their way back towards the Green Earth Main Headquarters to regroup. They had sustained a bit of damage through the skirmish, but remained in relatively good shape otherwise. For units that expensive, there was no such thing as an acceptable loss. Mel had already sent crew members to work on repairs on the massive ships.

"Ugh… damn repairs…" He muttered as he wrote down something. "Not only that, but I have to make it look like the losses _were_ acceptable… pay cut, pay cut..."

"Are you all right Mel?" Sami asked. "You don't look so good."

"It's because of these stupid repairs…" He answered. "At the rate we're going… I'm going to be in trouble regardless." He continued to grumble as he scratched another note on the clipboard.

"You're going to get white hairs early that way…" She chided. "Shouldn't you relax or something…?"

"That's what I do _most_ of the time… I'm actually doing real work for once…" Mel sighed.

"Hmm…" Standing next to him, she peered over his shoulder at what he was busily jotting down. "…damages… repair costs… supplies… expensive…"

"Understatement of the day." He replied as he continued to grumble. "How am I going to explain this one?"

"Hmm. Can't you just blame it on Black Hole?"

"Bah. Maybe I'll just suffer a pay cut or something. Or maybe I'll just pay it back myself… over time… ugh… overtime… overtime work… or maybe I'll just threaten somebody…" He kept muttering.

"…are you all right Mel?"

"No. I need to finish writing this out… then I can go get some sleep…"

"…can I help?"

"I don't want to force you to do anything unnecessary… not to mention boring." He said. "And I usually don't help you with your reports… so why do you want to help with mine?"

"Well… mainly because I don't get to do the budgeting ones." She admitted.

"I thought you hated math…" Mel said.

"Ah… right." Sami realized. "Never mind…"

"Hmm..." Reaching into his coat, Mel pulled out a calculator and hit the buttons. "Hmm..." Shaking his head, he walked back toward his cabin. "Coming, Sami?"

"Oh! Wait up!" She said, running after him.

Place: Green Earth Forces: Main Tent

Sitting down against the table, arms crossed, Jess began to doze off.

"Zzz... zzz..." She snored quietly as night began to fall. Drake entered the tent and was surprised to see her nodding off.

"Ahoy...? Jess! Wake up!"

"Huh...? Ah... Drake. What... what time is it?"

"It's late in the night, but I'd think you'd be better off sleeping in your own tent lying down instead of standing up like that..."

"Good grief... what am I doing?" She shook her head. "I was so busy trying to figure out how the lava was falling... I think I over thought the entire situation."

"That's not good. Ya need some rest, aye?"

"Yes... that's a good idea I suppose."

"I'll take over the watch for you... for the time being."

"I'm grateful Drake." Jess nodded as she left the tent. "Ugh... and here I thought I would get a good night's sleep... of course not." She laughed dryly.

Time: Days later...

Place: Black Hole Forces

The Green Earth forces pressed on, despite the constant threat of being demolished by falling magma. Onward they pressed, until they had cornered the Black Hole troops, and slowly started to squeeze the life out of them. They continued strike after strike until the enemy was nearly no more...

"Hmph... they've made it this far..." Hawke sighed. "We should withdraw for now."

"Understood Lord Hawke." The alien soldier saluted.

"Just my luck... I believe we've been pushed as far back as possible..." He muttered.

"What are our next orders sir?"

"Let us return to our central base of operations in Green Earth and regroup... we shall figure out our next move there."

"Understood sir."

"All remaining survivors, we fall back now. There is no longer any need to fight here... we have lost the day today..."

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Jess smiled victoriously as the men cheered.

"Phew... that's that." She mopped her brow. "Tell the troops they fought well under these terrible conditions. Tell them I'm proud of them all." She said.

"Aye will do Jess. That was well done." Drake congratulated her.

"It was all the soldiers' doing. I just nudged them along." Jess replied modestly.

"That's exactly right." Eagle began. It looked like another fight was about to begin.

"Eagle, stow that bilge." Drake muttered.

"However! You weren't terrible, Red. Try to continue not screwing up." Eagle finished. With that, he turned and left.

"Now hold on a minute Eagle..." Jess' face lit up in anger. "Where did he go?"

"Jess, believe it or not, he meant that as a compliment." The captain reasoned.

"Hmph..." She crossed her arms. "Ugh. I know... I know. I was just wondering if that stupid bastard couldn't find a less back-handed way of saying it." She shook her head. "Honestly..."

"Don't dwell too much on it. We need to head back to HQ and regroup... the troops need to re-supply and we need to plan our next move." Drake said. "All right boys! We're goin' home. Pay your respects to your comrades! We need to knock on the enemy's door!"

"Yes Captain!"

'...hmm.' Jess grumbled to herself. 'I need a word with Commander Mel... perhaps he has a suitable method of dealing with Eagle and his pretentious jack-assery.'

Place: Green Earth Central HQ

The White Sun forces had already returned from their outing three days ago. They forces idled around the area, doing nothing but await their next set of orders. Standing amidst it was Mel and his subordinates, discussing their next move.

"Well... if everything works out the way it's supposed to... Green Earth's next move is to take out the enemy factory..." Mel said.

"Pretty much that's the case boss." Gabe nodded. "I mean... that _is_ the case, right?"

"Well, logic dictates that." Gary answered. "From the looks of it, Green Earth has regained pretty much all of their territory... except for that one region..."

"Then should we just leave? What do you think boss?" Gabe turned to Mel.

"Hmm..." The Commander General rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well... that'd be the easiest way to go about it... we just up and leave... and just go track down Black Hole. Probably can even find Sturm while we're at it... and beat him down."

"Yeah... or we leave it up to them." Gary suggested.

"Either way, whatever works, works. I mean we've done our part... I don't think we need to do any more... or any less. Yet." Mel reasoned. "Our best bet is to wait until _all_ of the armies group together, then we'll just deal with Black Hole in one fell swoop."

"An organized attack... that's probably a better idea than just having White Sun rush in... I don't think the government higher ups are willing to send us more troops for this assault without risking the compromise of national security."

"I agree boss... we're probably best off waiting and holding on until then."

"Works for me." Mel yawned. "Ugh..."

"Long night boss?" Gabe joked. "With the lady?"

"Hardly." He replied. "I've been way too sleep deprived worrying about the paper work for once... and the damn spending budget... those repairs aren't paying for themselves..."

"What about funds you've gathered from the allied cities?" Gabe asked.

"Still short." Mel sighed. "I've managed to have all the repairs finished, the problem right now is that I've been calculating how the funds work in order to fix it all... and I'm still short funds for repairs on one of the carriers..."

"Just pay it off yourself or something then..." Gary said.

"I think that might be the case..." He sighed again. "I guess I can't get _too_ greedy."

"What does it matter...? You get paid well enough as it is Mel." His sniper pointed out. "It'll probably be just a month or so of not getting paid for 'work'. You're still a government subsidy otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah. They pay for everything else I need... but won't pay me for the work I do. How messed up is that..."

"Should threaten to break somebody's arm again... or work at changing that." Gabe laughed. "I mean... you _can_ change the budget... right?"

"Well, I wonder about that." Mel said. "Ugh... I guess I _will_ take that hit..." He sighed as he wrote something down on some documents. "I owe the army thirty grand..."

"You're awfully generous giving yourself a pay cut like that..."

"Meh... what the hell am I gonna do with that much money anyway? It's not like I need it." He said.

"Then what are you sighing about?"

"Because it fucking pisses me off that I have to pay for something Black Hole did. I'm going to fucking murder them all." He grumbled. "Repeatedly."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"That's _not_ the plan..." Shaking his head, he headed back toward the dorms. "I... need a break." He sighed.

"See ya boss." His men said as he walked off.

Place: Dorm

Mel opened the door and found Sami lying on the bed face up, hugging a pillow. He shook his head as he locked the door behind him.

"At least she kept it open for me..." He said, throwing his coat aside.

"Zzz..." She was asleep.

"At least _somebody _is getting some rest." He sighed as he sat down onto the bunk. "Ugh."

"Zzz... nnn?" Sami stirred quietly. "...nnn... ah." She blinked her eyes and sat up. "...welcome back." She yawned. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I feel like crap right now." Mel sighed as he flopped back onto the bed. "You're still dressed, what's going on?"

"I _was_ waiting for you to come back, but I dozed off." She said. "I wanted to get something to eat, but then got sleepy instead."

"So you got too lazy to change clothes and just passed out?"

"Pretty much." Sami yawned. "What's going on?"

"Repairs. And me getting crabby."

"Ooh... poor Mel." She said. "What's up with the repairs?"

"It's gonna cost me thirty thousand gold... outta my pay."

"...what! ? You have to pay for them?"

"We ran short on the repair funds on the units from the money we did manage to gather during the campaign, so I have to cover the difference... since 'I' was the one who allowed the damage to be incurred."

"Sounds rough... thirty thousand... how much do you make anyway?"

"Hmm? About three grand a day." He sighed. "I mean it's not like I _need_ the money, it's just the principle that I have to pay for something Black Hole did."

"That's just like... ten days, isn't it?" She asked. "But... what the hell do you do with the rest of your money?"

"Hmm? I buy... stuff. Lots... and lots of stuff. And to be honest, I don't abuse my 'free spending' government budget that much. Most of the White Sun officers don't anyway."

"How much is your free spending budget?"

"Hmm? Ah... uh, promise you won't either cry or hit me when I tell you?" Mel said nervously.

"Eh. Okay." Sami nodded.

"Well... to start, even the lowest ranking officer will have a budget of like... I think ten grand a month for living expenses. And since I'm the Commander General... I am allowed up to fifty grand a month."

"...wha! ? Seriously? That's... that's insane!" She said in surprise. "What... what do you do with all that money! ?"

"To be honest, not much... I don't really use it." He shrugged. "Not often anyway..."

"Hmm..." Sami pouted. "That's _way_ more than I make... then again, I guess it is because you outrank me, but still, that's a ridiculous amount."

"I said I don't use it..." Mel sighed.

"Hmph..." She sat up and then flopped on top of him.

"Oof... what?"

"If you've got so much cash to spare, can I have some?"

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Phooey. Why not?"

"Because I said so." Mel sighed. "I really need to get some rest..."

"M-e-l..." Sami whined.

"Later... later..." He groaned. "I need sleep..." With that said, he passed out onto the bunk.

"Eh. Ah... he's out." She sighed. "Oh well. I'll let him rest for now..."

End of Chapter.


	28. Bonus Chapter 6: Sami POV2

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 6:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

Too much free time on my hands: Sami's bored...

...sometimes I really wonder why I bothered joining the army... I'm stuck on supply duty today... and I miss Mel. I mean... ooh! I _do_ miss him... a bit too much. Can't this war just finish already? I mean... honestly... what I'd give to lie down on a couch and... start napping. For a long time. And have somebody spoil me. I'm rambling again, aren't? Dammit! So... anyway, I'm standing here, clipboard in hand... counting crates. Fun huh? I'm a freaking infantry commander for crying out loud! How come I'm stuck counting crates instead of delegating the task to somebody else! What's it say on this list here... oh let's see... rations, ammo, fuel... of course I'm not even saying what the thing is as I check it off... I'm just calling each thing 'that'. Much easier for me... even if Nell has no idea what the hell I'm talking about. Of course, it's fun to tease Nell too.

'At least use proper English when you talk to me'

That's what she said. Heehee! It's fun to screw with her head sometimes. Although... we're missing a crate of rations. Wonder where those went anyway... well I'd better find them or else I'm in trouble... sigh. Actually, if I stick around any longer, Nell's gonna interrogate me about something else... and she _did_ want to! I am so gone!

Right. Might as well remind you guys, but right now we're on a transport ship to Green Earth. The supplies and stuff? That's for them. Yep. Hmm... I wonder how Eagle's doing? Oh well. It's not like I'm _really_ worried. Just curious. Yep.

Ah... oh right! Yellow Comet was loads of fun. Kinda. Well... I mean before I went there... I was sitting in front of the communications station, minding my own business, the headphones around my neck and kicking back on my chair. And by kicking back, I mean it. I was leaning so far back, that my feet on the panel were the only things keeping me from falling on the back of my head. I _would've_ stayed put... if Sonja didn't decide to call so damn suddenly. I fell down. It hurt. And Sonja made fun of me. I'm so gonna noogie her later if I see her. I mean I'm not a dumb blonde... even though I hate doing my homework... I mean... ACK! Never mind dammit! Of course Mel was there... but he didn't look too... good. He actually looked a bit strained... then again that was probably because Sonja seemed to have some sort of death grip on his wrist... sleeve... whatever. It just seemed somewhat awkward... and for good reason. She said something about me having a lot of explaining to do... what did I do that required explanation anyway – oh that. And she strikes for the jugular.

'Yellow Comet can wait. The fact that you two are lovers comes first.' Yikes. Sometimes she's even scarier than Mel is. Of course... like Mel... I've mastered the art of running away when things get dicey. So I cut the communication and 'ran' like hell. I actually just cut the communication completely so no one could contact us for the time being. I'm pretty sure at the same time Mel broke free and ran off as well. Heehee!

But... yeesh. When did Sonja find – oh. I get it. Mel must've said it rather casually without realizing it... or maybe he just wanted to tell her about it... without thinking about my feelings. Hmph... it's his fault then. Ah well. I can complain to him about that later...

Hmm... at that point, after I 'ran' away, Nell walked by, and noticed I was bored. As usual. Did the fact I had a mountain of junk food, magazines and a portable video game system give it away? I hope so. So Nell told me that she wanted to send some help up to Yellow Comet. Who didn't see that coming? I saw it! Hahaha! Um... right. She said something about another one of those stupid lab thingies... and in Yellow Comet. Then I think I made one snide comment too many... I think Mel's blunt personality is rubbing off on me... so I ran away. Again. This time for real!

Um... so I spent a bit of time packing... then the rest of it... ooh... I feel sick thinking about it still. I think I spent a good month or so traveling to Yellow Comet by boat... do you _know_ how hard it is to get salt water out of clothing? It's a pain in the ass! So anyway... I spent the last month... on a boat. Feeling somewhat lonely. And seasick. And barfy too. Very barfy. I thought I got over the entire seasickness thing during the last war. Hmm... I must've spent most of the time sleeping... or something. Ooo... my tummy. Gonna go barf again...

I also told the men if they even laughed the least bit... I'd castrate them myself. That shut them up real quick.

Hmm... so... ooh... stupid seasickness. I'm gonna swear off boats real soon if this keeps up... oh yeah! I managed to call Mel a few times on his cell phone. He sounded like he was having fun. And... he was kinda worried that everybody else would eventually catch on about our... relationship. Then again, I think everybody kinda... 'got it'.

After that... hellishly long boat ride... ugh... I managed to hit Yellow Comet... and the small strike force I got assigned arrived near where the enemy lab was supposed to be... well we all made it there in one piece. One problem though... I was _really_ outnumbered. Like badly. Really badly. Stupid planning committee... I ought to have their heads...

Just my luck eh? I'm starting to see a trend in this... and I'm _not_ liking it... hmph. Well, at least Mel and friends came to my rescue... haha. I'm starting to think I _like_ getting into trouble or something... do I? Hmm... I hope not. That'd make me some kinda deviant or something... hmm... hmm... whatever.

Sonja's dad and Mel totally turned the Black Hole forces into scrap metal. It was pretty neat to watch from the deck of a battleship. But... other than that... it was really damn boring for us here... the men sat around and played cards because Adder was too busy trying to blow Mel's air force outta the sky... instead of us out of the water. Whatever. Cuts our losses.

Then... well... then I felt something _really_ weird. But really familiar at the same time. I think Mel used his CO power at some point... because... well, the entire place was engulfed by some crazy killing aura for a few minutes, and then it went away... oh well.

The men... well they're bored. So we held position for a while. Then I took a nap. Heehee. Nap time is awesome. I think I spent a good part of the week just... napping. And eating. And stuff. It was really damn boring... I wish Mel was here... mmph. You know what? Screw my orders. I'm gonna go visit Sonja and Mel.

All things considered... I managed to march by for the next few days... and the Yellow Comet forces more or less ignored me... or didn't even notice me as I made my way to their base camp. Talk about lax. Then again, the soldiers _did_ recognize me and let me into the base camp once I got there. Boy was I surprised... I half expected them to point their guns at me or something... and yell something. In Japanese. Mmm.

Then Sonja dropped the bomb. She wanted to know. About 'that'. Ugh... do I really have to tell her? Then again... she is my friend... and... well... ooh... I need Mel here to help back me up... then he showed up and jabbed me in the back with the blunt part of his sword. Ow. Sonja decided to try to drag me off in order to get more details... what a pain in the butt. But I did have to give her some Intel anyway... so maybe that'll distract her long enough from my... our... situation. By the way... being on a ship with only salt water? You don't really... bathe properly. The closest I've had for a bath in the last month or so while on that damn boat was... like pouring bottled water over myself. Gross and ineffective. I think I still have salt scum in my hair... like from the sea breeze. Ack! Split ends... I hate this.

Sonja offered to lend me her bath (read: steel barrel). Score! But I didn't realize at the time that it was a trap... of her devising. Hmph... I guess I'm a bit too gullible for my own good sometime... ah... damn. But I told her, I didn't have anything to tell her about our relationship... but she insisted... ugh. Then she climbed into the tub as well! I feel kinda crowded... and a little bit homophobic... hmm. But it's just Sonja... so I can't really say that... and she did say that we could go to a hot springs some time...

Eek! Wha... she's poking my boob. And commenting that they seem bigger. Ooh! That annoys me. Then she started poking both of them. I feel weird. And slightly dirty. Even though I'm sitting in the bath. Of course I'm proud to admit my chest _is _bigger than hers. Heehee... A cup, I think she's still self-conscious about that. I would be too if my chest was as flat as hers...

Although she had the guts to say that my boobs got bigger because Mel had been feeling them up... well seeing as I haven't seen him face to face for a month or so, that doesn't really work! But I might as well test that myth on her. Heehee! And she's still pretty flat... although I think she grew... a _little_. Not much though. Like last time I saw her chest... at least up close was during the Cosmo Land war in Black Hole. Boy she was a mess... and still flat.

After our bath... we sat down in the 'sitting' room of Sonja's tent. I think we goofed around a bit too much in the tub, because Mel seemed kinda annoyed. Or something. Maybe he overheard us from outside or something. Then he commented that both of us seemed to have bigger boobs. Then he left. Blunt as usual. Typical Mel. Of course Sonja practically died when he said that. She retaliated and threw a hairbrush at him. And missed of course.

Mou! Sonja, you little trouble maker! She asked me if I should be sleeping with Mel or not! Just when I wanted to spend time with her! Mou... well, I cleared that up with her and we played catch-up... it had been a while after all.

The next morning... I really don't remember what happened... I just know that when I woke up... my shirt buttons were undone and Sonja looked really annoyed (I think I hugged her in my sleep and she was probably in a really bad sleeping position). And I was _really_ sleepy still. Stupid jet lag... boat lag... whatever. I just know I passed out again. Face down on the pillow.

Something poked my butt. It feels kinda blunt. Like a shoe. Or a foot.

'Oi... green stripey-string panties... wake up'

I know that voice. For the most part, I wake up hearing that voice a lot. Well... at least a month or so ago. And yes, I was wearing green striped string panties that day... yeesh. And the owner of that voice kept tapping my butt with his toe. Until he started to poke my ribs. In which case, I woke up in a hurry. Stupid Mel. But he buttoned up my shirt for me... wonder why. Ooh... too tired to care. I wanna lean against him. Mmm... that's better. Still sleepy.

Okay... after waking up and realizing where the hell I was... I wanted to go to a hot spring. But Sonja scolded me... hmph... I guess I'll have to wait until they liberate Yellow Comet then... and... she scolded me again because I was being irresponsible... c'mon; I planned ahead, didn't I? Doesn't that count for something? Hmph.

Later, I had to talk to Sonja's dad. Man, he looks more and more outrageous each time I see him. He's wearing a cape now... Of course I didn't say that out loud because Sonja and Mel would have probably knocked me out cold if they heard that... ah! Mel's teasing me again... I guess I do cause too much trouble sometimes... mm.

It took a while, but we were back at the palace sometime in the evening. Wow... I haven't been here for a _while_. Or... not. I guess I haven't been to the actual palace before... but it's still neat. Wow... spire thingies. Hmm... well I wonder where Mel disappeared off to?

Well, a short walk away and Sonja and I found Mel. Yelling at the Yellow Comet troops. In Japanese. Or maybe he was shouting. Whatever. Of course I knew Mel was a martial artist... how else would he beat the snot out of so many people? Then Sonja made a jab about me being stupid. I gave her a yank on her pigtails. Heehee, that'll teach her.

Turns out that Sonja's dad is majorly into rationing food during the war... dinner's gonna be light tonight... not like the stuff back at home... Sonja told me that she hid snacks in the floorboards of her room since she doesn't get enough to eat. Time to steal some later.

Then again, why bother? I'm staying in Mel's quarters in the palace... and he has some... really _nice_ quarters... albeit kinda dusty. I guess he hasn't been here for a while too. I had to giggle a little bit when he said that he used to be the one that got smacked around by a bamboo sword when he was younger. Although I'm pretty sure there's more than that... more like carbon steel rods... he's got enough scars on his torso... like the one on his chest that says 'kill' and the ones on his back that when put together look like a crude dragon... yeesh. He's got too many scars I think... can't he do something about them? He said they were more like surface wounds than anything else... but still...

Ooh. Traditional Yellow Cometan style dinner. Of... fish and rice... and pickled plums. Bleh. But at least I got to sit at the main table. That... was really neat. I mean... if you think about it... Sonja's a princess and stuff... so... wow. It's really... I guess... well... it's a privilege I guess. Although... the way they have to sit... kneeling? That hurts like hell... I'll sit with my legs crossed, thanks... I'm amazed Mel can sit like that for... extended periods of time... I think my legs would have given out after the first few minutes...

Bor-ring... Mel said he had to go to a war council with Sonja and her dad. I guess I'll just wait in his room until he gets back... mmm... so bored. He came back a while later... but I'm too tired to do anything... I'd rather just snuggle for the night. And he obliged. I guess this is why I love him so much.

I'm starting to wonder if my blood pressure is _really_ low or something... why do I feel so sleepy every morning? I had _more_ than eight hours of sleep... so I should've been fine... ooh... my back... stupid hammocks... I shouldn't sleep in those on boats anymore... and I woke up lying on top of Mel... right. I was sharing a futon with him.

Aw man... I think lack of sleep or something is really getting to me... I almost left the palace wearing one of Mel's shirts over my undies... that... would've been one ugly international case right there... good thing I had... oh. A skirt. Huh. I forgot about that.

Then Mel and Sonja had to do me up like a school girl. I think both of them have some sort of weird fetish I'm not aware of or something... it's scary. Of course Mel had to take a picture of me... ooh! At least he said he'll give me a copy later...

I think Mel carries too much weird stuff on him. He handed over some hair elastics... since I'm wearing my bandanna as a make shift ribbon right now... so I copied Sonja's hair style. Heeheehee. She wasn't _too_ amused though. And my hair isn't long enough to copy it very well... hmph.

So... this time I'm heading back home to Orange Star on a copter! Yes! They got my request. No stupid boat rides for excessively long periods of time! I'll get home... and... dammit! Knowing how this will work out, we'll probably head right back to Yellow Comet in less than two months. What a pain... mmm...

Some days later...

... lonely. I miss Mel. And Nell's making fun of my boobs. She thinks they shrank. And then she asked me when Mel became such a 'lady-killer'. I felt the blood drain from my face and promptly ran like hell.

Nell sent Andy after me later... something about orders. I pretended to not be there since Andy's about as dumb as a sack of bricks. He's persistent though. I'll give him that. Usually I'll cuss him out and he runs away crying. This time I sat and stayed really quiet until he gave up. Heehee.

Oh. For once Mel decided to call me on my phone instead of the other way around. Of course he made fun of me though. Like he always does. Ah... now Sonja's on the line. They're doing something weird over there in Yellow Comet. Something about sheet metal and food. Really weird. I ignored that and we chatted for a while... but ooh! Mel doesn't really have to rub it in that I suck at cooking... does he? Hmph... I think he was doing some cooking while he was talking to me on the phone... something about sheet metal... weird. I learned something new today... apparently Yamamoto Sensei is well past his eighties or something. Wow.

So... so... well... I spent a _lot_ of time packing this time. And preparing. And checking supplies. It was so boring. And this time we're on boats... again. Why...? Why does it have to be boats? I don't care if they're moving faster this time, but traveling by boat is really starting to get to me. Hmph. Being on a boat makes me grumpy (and seasick). I think that's Mel's fault since he was the one that blasted me off of one that time... and Nell hit a nerve. I'm going back to my cabin to sulk.

Finally! Back in Yellow Comet (again!). I managed to tackle Mel. He's surprisingly easy to take down when he's not paying attention to his surroundings. And yes, I'm mad at him. He didn't call. And he didn't answer his phone. Much. I was having my revenge hitting him until Sonja poked me in the ribs. Then I had fun teasing Sonja because Andy came along too. Heeheehee. They're so awkward! Although Andy probably knew better than to seem... attached to Sonja. Otherwise her dad would've probably bisected him. Heeheehee!

Some-how... I got stuck helping Sonja build her tent. Wow... that was really... hard. I didn't really expect to spend that much time... putting together a tent... well... twenty minutes wasn't a long time... but Mel spent most of the time building the framework... apparently that was the hard part since even _he_ couldn't reach high enough to put the poles together... yikes. And Sonja got caught underneath the canvas part of the tent... what a pain...

Once we finished, I sat down on the icebox with Mel... man... I get bored to easily lately. Ah... I wanna go on vacation. Mel said he'd take me somewhere... and I wanna go to a hot spring. He flatly rejected me since we were at war right now... stupid Black Hole. And everyone keeps on poking fun at my chest... and poking it too. What's with them and commenting about my boobs anyway...? Ooh! But Mel said that he knows a girl with a chest bigger than mine... scary.

...why does Mel like teasing me so much anyway? He's always playing with my hair when I least expect it, and he keeps on stealing my bandanna right off of my head. But that's just something he does to annoy me... I swear.

Sigh. So... bored. And tired. I wish this war would end already... I have better things to do with my time than try to get rid of Black Hole... can't they just blow themselves up already? Hmph. I'm tired too... so nap time.

I ended up waking up the next day... but when? Ugh... early in the morning, right. I also vaguely remember waking up some point in the middle of the night to change... my uniform isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep in... well cargo pants aren't anyway. And waking up...? That wasn't the most pleasant thing either. It turned out I wouldn't wake up, so Mel pressed an ice cold can of coffee against my back. He said I was loud enough to wake the dead with my scream... and he said I was sleeping in... it was only seven in the morning! That hardly counts as 'sleeping in'. Hmph. I ended up falling asleep again anyway. No big deal... but I was still mad at him. Mel ended up leaving a bit later because Sonja dragged him off somewhere...

I _think_ Mel came back a bit later... because I woke up and he was lying down on the ground next to me, staring at the ceiling of the APC. Turns out he said he went fishing this morning... really, really early in the morning too. He suggested I should help Sonja with making lunch, but I politely rejected that idea... cooking really isn't one of my strong points... sigh. To be honest, my best dish is instant cup noodles... but I _do_ like making cookies and stuff... mmm chocolate chip cookies.

Later that evening, Sonja and I started a two player game of Yellow Cometan style Mahjong. Mel walked in on us playing, so he said he'd watch (and help me kick Sonja's butt)! Of course, Mel didn't realize it was Strip Mahjong, and Sonja practically threw a fit. A few games later, Mel ended up falling asleep while we were playing, so Sonja didn't freak... too bad. Yet. By the time Sonja was topless, he was still asleep. You know... its pretty fun to poke him while he's snoozing away. It's like getting him back for all the times he messes up my hair or starts pulling at my cheeks or something like that. Unfortunately for Sonja, he ended up waking up and _he_ was the one that almost freaked when he saw her sitting there in only her panties. He practically fell off his chair, but caught himself. You know... I don't think I've ever seen him completely lose his cool yet... must take a lot to throw him off... darn.

Then as if by some freakish miracle or something, Sonja beat me in the next few games and we were more or less even... I had to sit there in my side-tie panties... on a cold metal chair. And I really should've worn a bra that day too... stupid. Of course I would've accused Sonja of cheating... if she _could_ cheat. Mel makes a good point; it's hard to cheat when you're not wearing anything to hide extra tiles in.

Anyway... by the time the last 'game' was over we were still in a tie... so I kinda did something stupid. We _both_ got naked. Bad idea in the long run because it kinda made Sonja... how can I put this... _super_ self-conscious about herself whenever she was in Mel's company. He didn't seem to care... or notice. Of course he kind of got mad at me too... since I was butt naked... you know, it wasn't too embarrassing at the moment, mainly because Sonja was more embarrassed than I was and her making a big deal out of it seemed to draw away from my own embarrassment... does that even work? Oh well. He _did_ get annoyed and ended up grabbing my butt so I would stop acting so... I guess I was acting pretty immature or crazy at that point... oops. And as usual he made a good point... I think I was probably sugar high, bored AND sexually frustrated that night... ooh... that's never good. And then Sonja had the balls to tease me and ask Mel to fix it... ooh! I'll get her good later.

Sonja got really mad at me and she started to avoid the two of us for a while during the mission... I can't really blame her...

I went out after getting redressed to find Mel sitting on the roof of the APC stargazing. He teased me and scolded me too... I guess I shouldn't really pick on Sonja that much... or else Mel's going to pick on me worse later... he says I need to work on my Japanese... my accent is crap. His accent on the other hand is pretty good.

Ah... it's really boring when you're not 'doing' anything. Nell kind of told me to take it easy... but I think I probably should've been leading some men on patrol or something... now I feel guilty. Mmm... oh well. Mel went off to talk to Kanbei, only to come back like a few minutes later because he said Sonja's dad didn't need him around to help for the time being. I ended up climbing back onto the roof of the APC to get a better view of things. There's really not much to see in a military field camp. Even if you're standing above everyone else, there still isn't much to see. Especially at night when everything is kind of slowing down... but not much. You can still hear the occasional explosion and the bursts of gunfire here and there.

Right. Speaking of which, Mel seemed a bit annoyed at Kanbei. Turns out Sonja's dad told him to spend more time with me. Gee thanks... he's totally reinforcing the point that we should slack off instead of work. Ahh dammit! Better make up for it later... or else I'll get in trouble... and yet we ended up playing strip poker inside the APC... just the two of us. In hindsight... it wasn't too bad of an idea... except for I didn't realize how _good_ he was at poker. Or maybe he was cheating, I couldn't tell... but I ended up sitting on our sleeping bag, butt naked again and he still had his coat and everything else on. He must've been hiding cards in his sleeves... or has x-ray glasses... or something! It's not fair. Boo.

You know what? I have to wonder... why does he like to tease me so much anyway? Am I really that easy to make fun of? Hmph. I guess I probably am...

Then again, I'm sitting here naked and he's the one exploring my body with his hands... ooh... I have to give him credit though... he's really good at it... and I think... I think my mind's going... blank.

_That night_

"Oi... Sami... you okay?" Mel asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Aren't you embarrassed? I mean I know we've done it a lot now... but you know... sitting naked in front of someone usually embarrassing."

"Eh... ah! Wha... oh... ah! I guess... well... I'm getting used to it... you know." Sami said as her face reddened.

"You're still blushing though." He pointed out.

"I... I can't help it, all right!" She said. "And you totally didn't let me win!"

"Not my fault." He said dismissively. "Playing card and tile games with me... is usually a bad idea. You shouldn't expect to win."

"Hmph... you must have freakishly good luck or something." Sami pouted.

"Probably." Mel shrugged and he leaned in and kissed her. "...tastes like chocolate."

"I was eating some while we were playing... remember?"

"Hmm... I guess you were." Mel placed his hands on top of her breasts. "...hoh..."

"What...? Nnn... ah!"

"You're more sensitive than usual... are you sure you want me to keep on going?"

"...but... it feels so good..." She moaned.

"...hold up." Mel stopped groping her for a moment.

"...mmm? What?" Sami asked.

"You're on your period, aren't you?" He realized.

"...you found out huh?" She sighed, somewhat annoyed. "So...?"

"It kind of explains why you're acting all... weird."

"...how did you figure out anyway?" Sami asked him.

"...you just told me." Mel laughed. "Heh."

"...ooh! Mel!" She scowled. "I can't believe you sometimes!"

"Hey, I don't want you to end up all knocked up or something like that... neither of us needs that right now." He reasoned. "Right?"

"...you're right... as usual." Sami sighed dejectedly. "Then...? But... what about you?"

"We can deal with that later." Mel said. "Sit up on the side for a bit..." He motioned for her to take a seat instead of lying on the floor of the APC.

"Nnn..." She slowly sat up and got up on her feet. "...ooh, don't stare so much..." She whined. "It's embarrassing..."

"I guess you still have a sense of shame after all... because earlier today, I had my doubts..."

"Mou..." Sami took a seat on the side bench and looked at Mel with teary eyes. "...dummy."

"Heh... but still no matter how many times I see your body... it's very beautiful." He said, sitting down next to her. "And despite what you say, it looks like you take very good care of it..." His eyes wandered along the curves of her naked body, as he pulled her closer next to him.

"Heehee... you know... it's because of what you said a long time ago..." She rested her head against his arm.

"Hmm? What did I say?" Mel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And I've only known you for a year or two you know..."

"Actually, it was something mean you said while we were in Yellow Comet during the Cosmo Land war." She reminded him. "...about me. Of course it hurt back then... but I guess it worked out somehow."

"You know how... _awkward_ it is to talk about the past when you're sitting next to me naked?" He asked. "But... I have a general idea of what you're talking about... and you know what? I take it back... okay? I'm pretty sure I've said some pretty... nasty things in the past."

"Likewise..." Sami nodded. "But you do have a point... why the hell are we talking about that right now!"

"Beats me." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Where was I? Oh right." Mel directed his attentions back to Sami and not the past. "You know... next time you really have to remind me that you're... you know." He said as he gently caressed her. "I mean... sure, having kids and stuff... but... c'mon we're in the middle of a war!"

"Hmph... okay, okay... I'll remind you." She sighed. "By the way... weren't you doing something? Remember... we're not sitting and having a chat... at least _I'm_ not..." Sami said hugging his arm.

"Eh? Wha... oh, right." He realized they were in the middle foreplay. "Ah... ahem. Excuse me... sorry about that..."

"And here I thought all men had a one-track mind about sex." She giggled.

"Oh for the love of... you little brat." Mel put aside his glasses and put his hands on her face. "What was I saying... yes; from up close you're even more beautiful..."

"Heehee..." Sami closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek and deeply kissed her. "Mmm... mm... nnn... ahn..." She continued to moan softly as their tongues met. "Haa... haa... you've... gotten better at that... haven't you?" Sami felt the saliva trickle down the corner of her mouth.

"So have you." He smiled. "Well-then-what-shall-I-poke-now?" Mel teased. "And... poke." His pointer finger squished into her chest. "Poke-poke-poke. Hmm..."

"Nnn... nnn... nya!" She squealed. "That tickles!" She squirmed as his finger continued to gently prod her breasts. "Nnn!"

"Soft and squishy." He laughed. "Kinda like marshmallows... although... they're not as soft as the first time around..."

"Mmm... what does it matter?" Sami was clearly enjoying the attention.

"...say, did you drink a lot of milk when you were younger or something?" Mel asked suddenly.

"Stop asking stupid questions and just get on with feeling me up already!" Sami said grabbing his free hand and putting it to her other breast. "Honestly! You dummy!"

"Just wondering..." He said, obliging her request. "Your boobs are way more sensitive during your period... aren't they?"

"Nnn... nnn... ahn! Y-yes..." She gasped. "It... mmm..." Sweat started to trickle down her chest. "Mmm..."

"So do they get sensitive everywhere, or just in certain places?" Mel asked, brushing his palms against her nipples.

"Nyaaaaa!"

"That answers my question." He said in surprise. "_Really_ sensitive. Would you mind if I gave them a bit more attention?" A wry grin crept up his face as he paid more attention to her chest.

"Ah... hey... what are you... nnn..." Sami moaned softly as she felt his tongue on her skin.

"Kinda salty... must be the sweat..." Mel said, looking up at her.

"Nnn... just... I..." She continued to gasp and moan as he continued to lick her chest.

"Sami... do you want me to deal with down here as well?" He asked.

"Do... do whatever you want..." She said. "Eek! What... what are you doing?" He had picked her up and carried her back down to the floor level.

"It's much easier to deal with you when you're lying down... I figured." Mel replied. "After all... some parts are easier to get at..."

"Hmph... nn!" She twitched as his fingers gently brushed against her bare skin. "It... nnn!" Her back arched as the fingers came back up the other way.

"You're soaking wet... are you _sure_ you want me to continue?" He asked. "I didn't even stick them in yet..."

"But... it's..." Sami gasped each time he touched her. "Mmm... ahn..."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm..." Mel hummed tunelessly as he poked his fingers inside her. "Ah. There we go."

'N-nyaaaaaaa!" She screamed _very_ loudly. "You... you could've told me that you were going to stick your fingers inside!" Sami glared at him; tears were running down her cheeks.

"Uh... whoops." He winced. "Do you _realize_ how loudly you can scream Sami? I never really took you for a screamer back then... but geez."

"Dummy..." She was about to continue berating him, until he kissed her again. "Mmm... mmm!" Sami realized he did it to keep her quiet as he proceeded with his fingers. "Mmm..." She felt her mind slowly start to get fuzzy as the fingers crept along her insides. "Nnn... mmm... mmm... mm-mmph... aah..." She breathed deeply as their mouths parted. "You... ooh... huh?" Sami's eyebrow rose as he stopped suddenly.

"...you're drooling." Mel said. "And it's hanging out of the corner of your mouth..." He wiped it off with his hand.

"Oh. You know... that's kind of a buzz kill right... nya!" She yelped.

"Have you forgotten that my fingers are still down there?" He asked. "Hmm-hmm-hmm..." Mel seemed fairly nonchalant about it. "Are you at your limit...?"

"If... if you keep going like that... I... I..."

"Getting there..." He said. "You're about to come... aren't you?"

"I'm... I'm going to... nnn... nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed even louder as she came.

"And... it came." Mel winced. "Ooh... it's gonna take some time getting used to her screaming like that..." He sighed. "Sa-mi... hey... Sami? Sam-i... eh. Oh my. Out like a light..." At that point... Sami had blacked out from over stimulation. She passed out on her back. "Huh... I didn't even do it orally and she already came... not to mention she passed out to boot... I guess the entire it being her period thing kinda messes her up..." He mused. "Oh... well... I'm pretty sure I can survive one night..." Rolling his eyes, he cleaned her up with a towel and tucked her into the sleeping bag. "Good night Sami."

"Mmm..." She groaned unconsciously.

"...yeesh, I don't think I've ever made her pass out before in the past, must be bad luck on my part today..."

_That morning_

Ooh... what happened that night? I... don't really remember... I just remember waking up and I was lying on top of Mel... and I was butt naked still. Just... ooh, I feel kinda sore too... mmm... he must've overdone it... or... ooh... and I definitely need a bath... I feel sticky... down there. You know... I don't think I've ever passed out from coming before... there's a first for everything I guess...

Stupid Mel... he must take great pleasure in teasing me... he seemed rather satisfied even though we didn't do it... sadist.

So... um... Black Hole got an ass-kicking... and then we went our separate ways again.

Anyway... after all that, remember, I'm still standing here tallying up supplies. Or at least I _was_. Until I ran off.

I had managed to hide from Nell for a few days on the ship... until I decided I needed some fresh air and hung around the railings. Nell snuck up behind me and scared the daylights out of me! Phew... then she asked me the strangest thing... or at least it looked like she wanted to ask me something strange... that is after we went to the privacy of my cabin on the boat. Mind you... I think I was getting sea sick and barfy again... but! She wanted to ask me about... well, sex. Weird huh? I kind of expected somebody like Nell to have had more than a few boyfriends... life's full of surprises... since I always thought Nell was really pretty too...

But enough about Nell... or not. I guess talking about sex openly with somebody else... is kinda hard... so I had to make it _super_ awkward for her as well. Heeheehee! Then... if you would believe it, Mel gave me a call. How weird. Turns out he wanted to talk to Nell. Very weird. Something about supplies... hmm. I guess the supplies we have here _are_ meant for the Green Earth forces...

Well... I'm on a march with the supply convoy and we're supposed to meet up with the Green Earth troops and do a simple delivery... boy was I wrong... oh so very wrong. Turned out the rendezvous point was a Black Hole ambush... the things that I thought at the time... ooh. Fuck me with a ten foot... not going there. I can't believe I even thought that. I guess I should blame Mel's influence... sigh.

Anyway, the Black Hole army jammed our signals... mainly because they were using the area as a testing ground for a weapon or something... then they sent me a communication, demanding that I surrender to them. Me? Surrender to _them?_ I don't _think_ so. I sent Adder a nice note right back. It went something along the lines of this...

Listen up you pasty faced pervert, how about you stick your head up your ass for a week or so maybe then I'll even remotely consider the idea of surrendering, how about that? Then take a 90 mm cannon round and shove it up your pale bony ass, all the way! And after you're done with that, shove your head up your ass again you conceited skeleton bastard! And maybe if you dressed up in drag and did a little dance, I'd give another fraction of consideration to your demands, and then spit on them! That's right! Spit on them! Go fuck a cactus without protection and then let it take turns with you! After that...

You get the picture. It was pretty colorful. And I blame Mel entirely. Mm-hmm. Either way though... it wasn't a good situation... for me at least.

Right. Um, where was I anyway...? Right. I sat around for a few days until the rescue party showed up. Mel and Eagle's men came busting in, and started blowing stuff up. Hmm... reliable as usual. So... right... uh... um... oh! Right! A few days later, Mel's troops managed to send a few transports and they picked us up and we headed back to the Green Earth Field HQ. Turned out that Mel didn't even bother setting up a field HQ because he was in too much of a rush to come and save me.

I'm not too fond of sea travel, so air travel is a welcome break. Although seeing all those fighter planes and stuff zooming through the skies blowing stuff up? That's pretty neat. Ah... although I really didn't expect the enemy to set a trap up like that. Ugh... talk about bad Intel. Now I kinda feel lousy. And sulky. Hmph. (pout)

And... here we are. Green Earth Field HQ. Ah... it's Eagle. It's kinda awkward talking to him still. And here I am feeling sorry for myself. And... ack. He tried to pat my shoulder... probably still have some issues... well at least the supplies got to them all right. At least... crap. They're STILL in those mountains. We'll have to get Eagle's men to pick those up later... oops.

Now where is Mel? His men said that he was on the field somewhere...

'Hey! Whose girl do you think you're hitting on crop-duster?'

That answers my question. Sigh. Now I feel _really_ bad for having to drag him into this too... but at least Adder's gonna get his just desserts for pulling this stunt. Pasty faced freak. Ah! Not the hair! Always with the hair... he always messes up my hair... mmm. At least he's worried about me. And maybe by doing that, Eagle will keep his distance... eh? Ah! Mel went off without me. He's always like that...

Well now that Adder's goons got totally trashed... Mel's men finally bothered to set up Field HQ. Although right now he's scolding me... kinda. So I tease him back. Of course it doesn't seem to affect him at all. Much. Ah... I think that got a reaction out of him. A small one, but a reaction nonetheless. I mean... Eagle is kinda cool. Even if Mel doesn't think so.

Then again, I don't think Mel likes Eagle... period. And... nap time. It's been a while since Yellow Comet, so spending time with him is always nice. And... those glasses of his. Those gunmetal grey ones... I always seem to have strange attraction to them. So I steal them off his face. But... I think the prescription is really strong... it hurts my eyes. He takes them back and picks me up off from his lap. More work to do as usual... I'm left lying on the couch with his coat on top of me. The damn thing weighs a ton... I swear.

But at least he keeps it supplied with snacks. Ooh, chocolate bar. Score one for me! And... I guess I should call back and report to home base... but Mel's doing that for me right now. Although... man I'm sleepy... but I can't really sleep. I caught bits and pieces of his conversation with Nell. Sounds pretty boring and standard. And... damn this coat is heavy. Although I think Mel is saying I'm just being lazy. Which is probably just as possible.

Whoa... just having him lift that coat off me feels like I just lost like forty pounds or something. How he can just pick it up with one arm and put it on like nothing happened amazes me. I should've packed more stuff with me... I don't think I brought enough clothing... although it's mainly because I thought the entire supply delivery thing would have only taken a few days instead of that long drawn out affair it became...

How many days did we drive...? I lost track of time... although I kinda wished Mel had us transported by copter... it would've been way faster... of course asking Mel a question leads to him asking questions... and usually more in reply. Note to self, never ask him questions unnecessarily. Oh! It's Drake. He was a pain to fight against, but he's a nice guy overall. And... hmm. Who's that tall lady? Never seen her before. Well, she's busy talking to Mel. I'll ask Drake if I can get a shower or something... ugh. Salt scum and a few days without bathing make me feel icky.

'You're a welcome breath of fresh air here. A better guest than those Black Hole invaders any day.' How nice of him! I guess even Drake has his moments. That tall lady? Her name's Jess. She was making small talk with Mel as we walked toward the officers' dorms. She seems fairly nice... I think. Or at least she seems to be a very honest person. Or something. She doesn't like Eagle much either. Weird. Well Mel explained to her our 'deal' with Eagle. Although he had to bring up the part when I got my butt kicked... hmph.

Hmm-hmm-hmm. All alone again. Ah... another note... don't hug Mel if I haven't bathed in a few days... he takes notice rather quickly. Even though he wasn't all that clean either... and... next time I go on a supply delivery trip, I'm bringing more clothes... just a change of underwear isn't gonna help... and here he goes teasing me again. Hmph... now I'm getting upset over nothing... ack... I even slammed the door.

Ugh... I'm letting to much get to me again. Must be that time of the month again or something... well, nothing a nice hot bath won't fix... and water goes on... and... ACK. Cold. Ice cold. Freezing. I call out to Mel and he comes to the door, and here I am standing butt naked with a towel clutched to my chest. Ugh... I should've checked that the water was actually hot before I sat in the tub...

Well, it's handy having Mel around. He's like a human torch or something with those En powers of his. He even heated up that water in a few seconds.

Hmm...? Why does it feel like I'm being stared at...? Ah... right. I'm standing here with nothing but a towel covering my front. My bad... man. I'm really out of it. I need to get some sleep or something...

Phew... it's amazing what a hot bath does... it's like I'm alive again. Hmm? He's not paying attention... oh, reading. I guess he brings enough stuff with him to do that he's never bored... and he's off to take a shower... in the freezing cold water. He must have like liquid metal in his veins or something...

He finished showering quickly enough. And... ooh! He forgot to get me something to wear. Honestly. Hmph... food is more important or something. Then again... I guess food would be good... nnn.

Does it really take that long to get food from the mess hall? I'm starving... how long does it take! Really... at least I'm wearing something... although I'm fairly certain that if I asked Mel, he'd probably say something like 'striped panties aren't something you're supposed to wear when all you have is a towel'... then again, I could be wrong. Hopefully he's got a spare t-shirt or something in there I can wear... I'm getting cold. And sleepy... nap time. I think I can ignore my stomach for a while... I hope.

Nnn... noisy. And it's the sound of running water. Is Mel showering again? Weird. But he's back and kinda crabby. Wonder what happened... oh well. None of my business. But... ah. That explains why I'm still hungry. He was going to get food and got dragged into fixing the water heater somehow. That's amazing. And... off he goes again. This time I hope it doesn't take too long... I might pass out...

Oh thank God he's back... and he brought food. Yay. Of course he said he has no idea what we're having, but whatever it is... it looks really good... let's see... sausage, potatoes, fried something, hmm... looks kinda like pasta. Weird. But... mmm! It's good. Oops... talked with my mouth full. Hee. Although Mel really likes poking fun at Green Earth. The only good thing about it is the food? Haha! I know it's bad... but I guess it's funny when he says it.

Hmm... I miss Chinese food... haven't had any good home style meals in a while... so I hint at it... and get shot down.

'What? In Green Earth? We've got a better chance in Orange Star of finding a good Chinese restaurant. And we're in a middle of war... it's no time for a date.'

He makes a good point though... hmm. I guess after this mess is all done and over with we can do something fun.

But... back to the task at hand. This food... is good! Although this sour cabbage stuff... yech. It's kinda nasty. Scratch that, really nasty.

Dinner... bathroom... and bed. What more can a girl ask for? Well... actually, make that dinner, bathroom, sex and _then_ bed. Phew. It's definitely been a while... and it's a good way of relieving all that pent up stress. Although I could have sworn I was pretty loud tonight...

Beep-beep-beep. What the hell is that noise...? Dammit... it's annoying... ooh. Oh... I think I know what that is... cell phone alarm clock. Ugh... I don't wanna move... Mel's gently shaking me... I'm... up... I'm... no I'm not. I don't feel like moving. Ugh. And... I'm up. And it's... drafty... right... naked... right.

What time is it...? Eleven in the morning? Man... I slept in. Or overslept... ooh. And... my hair is a mess. I wish it'd grow faster... then again if it were longer it would an even bigger hassle to take care of... hmm... but honestly, I miss having it go past my shoulders...

Showered... got dressed... left the room and ran into Jess. She looks... cranky. Crankier than usual. Hmm... I think we kept her up... oops. Guess the walls in the Green Earth dorms aren't as soundproof as I thought they'd be. Mmm... how embarrassing...

Well... breakfast. Lunch... brunch. Whatever. I think I'm jetlagged too. Traveling on boat doesn't really help me. Hmm... sausage and potatoes... sounds tasty...

Sleepy... so... sleepy... I almost didn't answer Captain Drake as he greeted us. Of course I want to go to bed, but I have to write up that report and send it back to Nell before she comes after me... then I can go nap later. Yep, sounds like a plan. Although... hot cocoa does make me feel more awake. Looks like Drake and his friends are going to check out the enemy tank lab. So I asked them who's causing all the trouble. Apparently it's some CO named Hawke. Hmm. Never heard of him. Ah well. The less I need to know, the better. Although it was probably in another one of the reports I was 'supposed' to read. Meh.

While we were talking, Eagle burst in raising heck or something. He looks pissed. No surprise. He's too busy to even deal with us so he's up and about... again. Mel was about to say something rude, but I shut him up... although I remember back then I never really got away with hitting him... until now. Hmm. Time to finish my breakfast. Mel's sitting and waiting. I guess he's busy too.

Um... after breakfast, we ran into Jess again. Less cranky right now... but... eh. Eh! I can't believe she asked Mel if we were... and... so... so bluntly too! And... Mel! He... he answered just as bluntly! I... think I want to crawl into some hole and hide right now... Mel wisely dragged me back to our room.

Stupid. Stupid Mel.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid.

Did I mention how stupid he is sometimes? Then again... I think I might have overreacted a little bit... it's the first time I got seriously mad at him for something like this... so he seemed a bit weirded out... I can't really blame him for that. Although... ooh! I can't believe he managed to calm me down that quickly though... hmph. I think I need to be madder when he comes back...

I ended up laying face down on the bunk taking it out on the pillow. Mmm. Well... seeing as he's gone now... I might as well start up that report I was supposed to write... now let's see... crap. No computer to type it up on. Well... I guess I can just snooze for a while then. Sigh.

Mel came back a while later, turned out that Nell had sent something to him for me. Joy... a report. Nothing of interest. I threw it aside after flipping through it. He's too busy to play with me right now... looks like he has a report to look through too. Ah... I don't wanna write up that report... and I thought I was gonna get away with it... Mel foiled that plan by offering a computer for me to use. Great... well maybe I can convince him to write it for me.

And... no dice. Hmph... I really don't want to do this... ugh. It's like homework. Even though I get paid to do it, it's still a pain in the ass. So I asked Mel what he gets paid to do... and well, it's not exactly the most pleasant sounding thing. I keep on forgetting that he used to do Black Ops for the White Sun army. Ooh... why _did_ I join the army anyway? Hmm... that's a mystery in itself. But where was – mm. Why does he like hugging me at the weirdest times? Oh well... it's not like it's a bad thing. But you know what? Its funny listening to somebody like him start to complain about things. He hardly seems to do it.

But I would have thought that if he went around killing people for a living, that would be a stress reliever. Kinda... ooh. More weird scary stories about killing bad guys and taking their things. That's kinda creepy. Hmm... sleepy. I'm gonna take a nap now...

The last few days were fairly uneventful. I spent most of them working on that stupid report. I finished it eventually... I think. So I wandered around the Green Earth HQ. Thought of the day. It's really boring. And kinda bland. So... nothing to see here. I wandered my way toward where the White Sun troops had camped out and ran into one of the Intel officers. One of those Japanese girls... what was her name again? Eriko. She's one of Mel's subordinates. She seems to be in the know to about my relationship with him, since she commented on how we're usually together. Apparently he has some work to do for once and he disappeared somewhere. So I joined her for some tea. It was different from the usual hot chocolate or coffee that I steal from Mel... hmm. I guess I should be used to it, but I was never too fond of drinking tea.

Of course, he showed up soon enough. He was actually working nearby apparently. He was asking Eriko about some damage reports for something. Experimental or what not. Ah... he seems fairly amiable when he's chatting with other girls... mm. Was that a pang of jealousy? Or maybe it's just me... but he's weird when he's at work with his own troops. It's like he's actually... working. But seems like he's ready to go off to kick some butt or something. I kinda wonder it's like to see him fight anyway. He's always giving off some crazy vibes most of the time anyway... it's hard to tell. I'm going to come with this time around just to check it out.

Well, officially I'm bored. And I need sugar. Hmm. And I'm staring at things upside down. Mel came by after he dealt with something and copied me. I brought up how the two of us started to get along. That was technically thanks to Eagle, but Mel rephrased it and said it was Eagle's fault. I hit him with a pillow. And... ugh. I feel kinda useless sometimes when I'm with Mel... but I guess in a way just being with him makes me feel better. Although I think he really enjoys making fun of me. It's kinda reassuring though. But really... I – nya! He bit my ear! And... nyaaa! His hand's already under my shirt. Ooh... mind... going... fuzzy... I kinda vaguely remember being kissed, stripped and... well... I _don't _remember what happened afterward.

Mind blank. I kinda feel something poking my cheek. Then my chest... and... down there. Hmm. Weird. Of course I'm too tired to react... much.

What... what time is it! Ugh... the sunlight... burns... must get up and close the blinds... and... mission failed. I can't move for some reason. Let's see... is something on top of me? No. Someone? Nope. Mel's not in bed. Let's see... tied up? Not at all. I'm pretty much naked under the sheets. So... ah. My lower body has relaxed too much. I feel like a bowl of jelly. Ooh... just... ooh. What the hell did we do last night?

There he is. He just came out of the shower it looks like. Now then... just what the hell did we do? I ask him... and he looks somewhat hesitant to answer me.

'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...'

That's never good when he starts a sentence like that. So... according to Mel... I blacked out. Well I know that. Why?

'I well... basically... uh... you... came. A lot. Because you _told_ me to 'spoil' you.' Mel answers. Oh crap. How many times did I...

'Like... ten... eleven times.'

Meep. I black out again.

Okay... why the HELL is it so cold! The first thing I see is Mel stooped over top of me, and him turning off the water. My butt's cold... mmm. And... I feel really icky. Probably all the leftover fluids or something. I've more or less realized what happened... talk about overdoing it. Or getting royally fucked up. Hahaha... everything is sore... sigh.

Here I am sitting butt naked in the tub as Mel's washing my hair. Of course I kinda got him back by spraying him with the shower nozzle. Well... that's because he was saying my hair looked all torn up... no thanks to the sea air anyway.

It's easy to make small talk with him... in the bath strangely enough. Although being the only person that's naked makes it a bit awkward... and... I can't feel my legs. Crap. And... down I go. At least Mel caught me this time – ah! And... down I go again. Ow. All his fault... mmm. Of course I have to rely on him to help me get dressed right now... I can barely lift my legs up...

Okay... dressed now. And... up... dammit! Stupid legs, move! Okay... not moving. Crap. Mel said he'll come get me after he's moved our bags to the transport... ugh.

I ended up sleeping... for a while anyway. That was until the ship swayed a bit too much and I fell out of my hammock. I wish we weren't on a stupid boat though. I hate boats. What's so great about them anyway? Hmph. Well, at least Mel's sitting around. I can bother him. By sitting on his lap. Hmm-hmm. And stealing his coffee.

I have to say though... this ship we're on. It's kinda weird. And... huge. Like... really huge. Like... huger than a battleship huge. Then again, it's got ten fighters... and a bomber on it. That's big. But after a bit of chatting, Mel tells me to get off his lap. Looks like there's work to do... hmm. Looks like it's gonna be raining fire or something for the next few days.

And... it did. Mel's troops were taking pot shots on the Black Hole troops. For days. I didn't get much sleep since all I heard was explosions... lots of them. Finally got some peace and quiet when Mel's unit had to return to refuel... then again, I realized why I couldn't sleep. I've been drinking coffee nonstop while I was with Mel... duh.

Mel's troops finished off the enemy... and we're heading back to Green Earth Central HQ... at least maybe I can get some sleep on the trip back... I hope.

Hmm...? What's Mel doing on deck? He looks kinda angry. Or annoyed. Muttering to himself about something. Ah... work. He's actually working for once. Kinda surprising. But... it looks like budgeting or something. Whatever he's writing down, it looks expensive. Not my problem.

Mel spent most of his time for the last few days overseeing the repairs of the ships... and doing paperwork. I... decided to catch up on my sleep. Heehee.

Well... it turns out that Mel has to cover some of the damages himself... but I'm surprised he makes that much money... it's pretty surprising... then again, he is at the top... so I should have expected it... but wow. After that short chat... he passed out. I guess even coffee doesn't help you when you've overworked yourself. Well... that just means it's time for bed...

Well, let's leave it at that for now... it looks like we're in for a whole new mess... bye.


	29. Take Flight!

Orange Star: A seed of destruction... a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However... I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Chapter 23: Take Flight!

Time: Morning

Groaning Mel sat up on the bunk. He blinked for a moment, and realized that he had gone to sleep in his clothes.

"Ugh... god damned shit..." He muttered. "I worked too hard yesterday..." His hand went to his face and he groaned some more. "I even fell asleep with my glasses on... again."

Next to him, Sami stirred slightly as she heard him groan loudly.

"Nnn...?" She turned around so that she was face up. "...morning." She said. Sami, unlike somebody else had changed before she went to bed. "Feeling better?"

"A little." He yawned. "When did you go to bed?"

"Right after you conked out. I figured I might as well get as much sleep as I can... I've got a feeling something's going on... although the Green Earth COs haven't returned yet... I think." Sami stretched and yawned. "Mmm..." Her shirt (or rather, Mel's) was left unbuttoned and hung rather loosely over her slender body.

"Ah... I see." He blinked for a moment. 'Nice view...'

"So... what's your next move?"

"I'll go oversee the rest of the repairs or something later... right now..." He looked at his watch. "Ugh... nine? Why the hell am I up now?" Mel swore as he got out of bed. "I'm going get cleaned up... and then go back to bed."

"Mmm? Oh! Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Seriously?" He asked a bit incredulously. "I mean... really? Normally we don't..."

"I wanna." Sami said as she sat up. "I don't really see how it's weird."

"I'm just a bit surprised, that's all." He grabbed some clean clothes and a towel. "Coming then Sami?"

"Hmm? Ah! Yes, yes."

* * *

In the bathroom, the two of them sat in the bathtub, and Sami more or less sat on Mel's lap. The water was hot and the steam fogged up the room.

"I'm surprised we could fit in here together..." Mel said, as he looked around. Surprisingly enough, the tub was spacious enough for the two of them. Mel's legs stretched out to reach the other end while Sami's legs didn't even make it there.

"Mmm." Sami leaned against him. "I'm still sleepy... kinda."

"Really now. If it weren't for the fact that I would probably catch a cold, I would fall asleep in the tub."

"That'd be nice..." She yawned. "But I thought idiots didn't catch colds."

"I wasn't aware I'm an idiot. And that _doesn't _mean you can fall asleep though." He said. "Right?" Mel poked her cheek.

"Hmph. Well at least let me take a nap later..." She complained, puffing up her cheeks.

"You can do whatever you want... Nell's not gonna find out about it..."

"Well I _know_ you won't rat me out anyway." Sami said as she stretched her legs out. "Mmm... nn... ack... something popped... ow."

"You sure that isn't because you've been doing nothing lately?" Mel asked.

"Probably." She shrugged. "Oh... while you're there behind me... can you scrub my back?"

"Fine, fine." Mel sighed as he looked around for something to use.

"What are you waiting for?" Sami asked.

"I can't seem to find something to scrub your back with... did you leave the scrubbing thingy in your bag or something?"

"Hmm... probably." She answered. "Whatever. Then ignore it."

"Always a handful, aren't you?" Mel said as he poked her cheeks again. "Honestly..."

"Mmm... how long have we been soaking so far anyway?"

"I dunno, I left my watch in my bag." He replied, leaning against the wall. "It's probably has only been ten minutes or so... are you getting wrinkly or something?"

"A little bit." Sami looked at her finger tips. "Yep, definitely." The wrinkles were already forming.

"Whatever, it's just water." Mel said wrapping his arms around her. "Ugh... I need a vacation..."

"That's always a good idea." Sami sat up straight again and leaned back. "Where would you go though?"

"Home. And stay there for an extended period of time." He said bluntly. "I travel enough as it is."

"Heehee... I guess for somebody like you, staying home would be a nice vacation."

"Exactly." Mel nodded. "I'm getting sick of traveling and need to just... stop somewhere."

"Hmm so why'd you become a military officer anyway?"

"Let's just say I kind of got dragged into it and somehow it worked out for me." He sighed. "It's not like my original goal in life was to join the military anyway... it just all happened."

"Sounds like you've had it rough Mel."

"Haven't we all?" He laughed. "Anyway, let's soak for a bit longer then get out... I really don't need to start peeling anytime soon."

"Mmm..."

Time: Later

Sami sat down on the bunk as Mel toweled off her hair. She yawned loudly and tilted her head side to side.

"Nnn... bleah." Sami scratched her stomach underneath the oversized t-shirt she had borrowed from Mel.

"Why are you making all these weird noises?" He asked.

"Get used to it." She rubbed at her eyes. "It's fairly normal. For me anyway."

"Right. How is that normal?"

"Oh shut up." Sami said. "Are you done drying my hair?"

"Yeah." Mel said as he lifted the towel from her hair. "Nice... and... messy."

"Hmph." She sighed. "At least you get it dry... but... I guess you're too used to messing up my hair."

"Heh. That's the idea." He laughed. "Now then, I'm going to check some things out... have you gotten any word back from Orange Star yet?"

"Hmm... no." Sami shook her head. "If there's anything important I'll hear it soon enough..." She flopped down onto the bed. "Now then... nap time."

"Have a nice nap then." Mel said. "I'll be back to join you after I check something."

"M'kay..." Sami curled up on the mattress and pulled the blanket over her head. "Later."

* * *

Mel made his way down the hall and toward the stairway as he was greeted by Jess.

"Ah, Mel. How are you?" She asked. "I see your lady friend isn't 'attached' to you today."

"Hmm? I'm fine Jess. And Sami's napping upstairs. Although I could use one too... that aside..." He answered. "You're back already. How did your last sortie go?"

"Rather dangerous. We were fighting around a volcano."

"...it makes me wonder why there's a volcano here... and why it's still active." He raised an eyebrow.

"Black Hole must have placed some charges or something into it." Jess said. "I remembered that thing being dormant for ages."

"That sounds like a reasonable explanation." Mel nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." She started.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"How did you put up with Eagle's snarky attitude? I mean... I've dealt with him for years, but it's really starting to get to me."

"...Eagle? His attitude... oh. I beat the living shit out of him." Mel replied. "He probably neglected to tell you about that."

"You what! ?" She was aghast.

"It was during the Cosmo Land war. We had already run into Eagle twice while I was helping Orange Star... and you know, third time's the charm? Well, after that one, we managed to corner him on his home turf in Green Earth. He had this belief that one of the Orange Star COs was involved in the masterminding of the attack on Green Earth."

"Hmm..." Jess nodded.

"Either way... I don't like Eagle. I've probably openly admitted this millions of times. And frankly I was tired of his bullshit."

"So... you kicked his ass? Like... literally?"

"I... was gonna kill him, but that might not have been the best thing to do for international relations, so I beat him down pretty good instead."

"You're ruthless you know that?"

"Hahaha... that's the truth." Mel laughed. "I pretty much smashed Eagle into the wall and might have knocked out a few teeth. I dunno."

"That explains why he smirks like that all the time. To hide his missing teeth." Jess laughed as well. "I guess it's easy for you, since all you have to do is use your fists to get your point across."

"There's a reason people are afraid of the White Sun Army. As unfortunate as the case may be."

"Black Ops right? That must be your field of expertise."

"In a manner of speaking." Mel shook his head. "Well, either way... if Eagle does give you any crap, just give me a call. I'll beat him up or something."

"Hahaha! I'll be sure to remember that." She smiled. "Although... just what about Eagle rubs you the wrong way?"

"...everything." He replied almost too bluntly. "The only reason I'm putting up with him now is that he's not attacking us."

"At least you're honest Mel. So how does a relationship with a Commander from another army work?"

"Hmm? You're curious about that too? Well... strangely enough, we have Eagle to thank for that, during the Cosmo Land campaign in Green Earth."

"...huh." Jess raised an eyebrow. "How strange."

"Indeed. I won't go in much detail about it. It's kinda weird. But... it works somehow. It's not like I'm consorting with an officer of higher rank or anything. Mainly since I'm at the top..."

"Well, what about her?"

"I don't think Nell seems to mind much. Although we've become the target of quite a bit of gossip..." Mel rolled his eyes. "But hey, it's a nice diversion from all the fighting."

"Heh. Good for you Mel. It's nice that not everything is all crazy and violent once in a while."

"I've been wondering, but I never saw you during the original campaign in Cosmo Land... where were you?" Mel asked her.

"I was studying abroad. There's always interesting things to learn outside of your home country. Of course I did find out Eagle did do a few idiotic things during that... but what can you do? Drake filled me in on it." She grinned. "I don't need to use it against Eagle yet. He hasn't done anything jackass worthy enough yet."

"Haha... you're awfully cruel aren't you?"

"It's just how I am. If I don't argue with that idiot... well I don't have any other ways to blow off steam."

"Ah." Mel stopped mid-thought. 'Not going there.' He sighed. "Well, what's the word? What's going on right now? You guys have just returned after all."

"Oh yes. We're planning on moving out soon, within the week. We're going to storm the factory since we've taken everything else back now."

"Ah... time to make preparations then." He nodded. 'Odd, I know the other countries should be here now... maybe they're going to make a surprise visit. I wouldn't doubt that.' Crossing his arms, Mel thought carefully. "What do you know so far about the factory this time?"

"Well, according to Intel, the region is heavily protected by both manmade armaments and natural geographical formations... at best it's probably going to be a sea or air battle. I think I might have to sit this one out. Or at least we'll have air support somehow."

"Hmm. I'd love to help... but I don't think Eagle would appreciate that." He laughed.

"The two of you are still at it eh?" She grinned.

"That's one way of putting it. Euphemistically."

"Now then, I think I have another war council to go to. Care to listen in?"

"I think I probably would get kicked out." Mel chuckled. "I'll go check up on my troops. See what the condition of our troops is, and then probably get ready to move out... whenever."

"Well then, I will be off. I'll see you around then, right?"

"Very likely. Later Jess." He waved as he walked off.

Place: War Council

Jess sat down next to Drake and picked up the report in front of her. Another stack of Intel about the final enemy stronghold in Green Earth territory. She raised an eyebrow as she flipped through it, skimming through the file. Some photos of a large building were included. Jess' eyes narrowed as she examined the building.

"So what do you think of the situation Jess?" Drake asked her.

"Hmm... well, either way, we've got to strike hard and fast... and get this over with."

"Aye, indeed we do."

"What's our plan Eagle?"

"Hmm? Well, we're going to set up field HQ, and then we'll work it out from there. It looks like a fairly open area, but the enemy has set up numerous armaments around the perimeter of the factory to protect it. Either way, we'll need a lot of air support to get through this mess." Eagle said, pointing to the map. "Intelligence shows that this factory is capable of producing any unit in a day... and can create up to three squads, depending on the situation. Luckily for us, they don't have access to the sea with the factory... so we should be able to consider ourselves fortunate."

"Well, how many of those cannon batteries are there?" Jess asked.

"Well, our scouts have found two of the large type ones, and eleven of the smaller ones. One of them even happens to be parked in front of the factory's weak point. That might make our job harder."

"Hmm... so we're definitely going to need heavier firepower... have we any word from the allied countries?" She sighed.

"Nay, not a sound since Kanbei had arrived, and nothing from Orange Star either. That lass said she hasn't received much contact from her superiors lately." Drake replied.

"Hmm... unfortunate. I guess we'll have to make do with what we've got so far. Let's prepare to move out once we've got everything prepared." Eagle said. "Everybody, let's go."

* * *

Jess walked out of the war room and shook her head. She spotted Mel talking to one of his subordinates.

"Commander Mel."

"Hmm? Ah, Jess. How was your war council?" He asked.

"Boring as usual. Looks like we've got a rough battle ahead of us." She sighed. "What have you been up to?"

"Repairs and gathering supplies." Mel responded. "Nothing special really. But we're ready to move at a moment's notice, so if anything's up, we're gone." He said. "Have you gotten any word from the other armies yet?"

"No, not at all. How about you?"

"I'd say yes, but I haven't gotten as much as a peep from them. However... I've got reports that there has been a lot of activity in the oceanic regions surrounding Green Earth, and it's likely it's the allied troops." He replied.

"That's good to hear."

"I don't guarantee anything, but here's hoping it is them." Mel said. "In any case, be prepared for anything. You've already checked out the Intel on the enemy base right?"

"Yeah. It's going to be quite the chore. Lots of cannons protecting it."

"Great... those things again. I'd offer my help, but if Eagle doesn't ask for it, then forget it." He said. "Working together with him is a pain in the ass."

"Heh. You're one to talk; at least you're not in the same army as him." Jess sneered.

"I feel sorry for you because of that." Mel laughed. "Well. I'm going to get some rest. If you need anything, my subordinates would be happy to oblige you."

"Very well. I'll see you later then?"

"Maybe." He walked back towards the dormitories.

Place: Dorm

Mel opened the door and walked into the room. He yawned as he went over to the bunk. Sami was still quietly snoozing.

"Zzz... nnn... zzz... zzz..." She was snoring softly.

"...still asleep? Wow." Sitting down next to her, he tugged at her cheek. "Wake up."

"Nnn... mmm." Sami groaned as she stirred. "Owowow." Sitting up, she rubbed her cheek. "Nnn... I'm awake, I'm awake..." She mumbled. "Geez. What was that for?"

"No reason really. It's fun to see how you react." Mel shrugged. "And your hair is sticking every which way."

"I _know_." She said trying to smooth it down. "I should have brushed it after you dried it... but I pretty much fell asleep and that was that." Sami yawned. "Excuse me... mmm."

"Any word back from Nell?"

"As if I checked." Sami replied. "Napping, remember?"

"Right, right." He put his arm over her shoulder. "How was your nap?"

"Fine until you interrupted it." She said. One eye remained closed as she looked at him. "I'd rather be in bed though..."

"You already _are_ in bed. You're sitting on it."

"Mmm. Right." Lying back down, Sami tugged at his wrist. "What time is it anyway?"

"Hmm? Well..." Taking a look at his watch, Mel squinted. "...I changed to the right time zone... I think. Hmm... it's only eleven."

"...ugh, does that mean we woke up early today?"

"Something like that."

"Ugh..." Grabbing a pillow she put it over her face and groaned. "Nnn... so tired..."

"Do you have to be so... lazy?" Mel asked.

"Yes." Was her muffled reply. "Good night."

"...huh." He shrugged as he started to pack up his things. "Well, might as well get ready to head out. I've got a feeling something big is going to happen. Hey, you might as well get up."

"Nnn... later, later." Sami waved her hand at him dismissively. "Wake me up in a few hours." Suddenly she sat up. "Hold on, I thought you wanted to take a nap too."

"...I will once I've cleaned up my stuff." Mel sighed. "Gimme a few minutes..."

"You can pack up later..." She yawned. "It's probably a better idea to catch some Zs first."

"Man you're lazy... then again, just as well." He said lying down next to her. "How long do you want to nap for?"

"A few hours." Sami replied as she curled up next to him. "Sleepy..."

"If you say so." Mel said putting his arm around her. "Maybe you should considering drinking coffee."

"I'll pass... night-night." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

Place: Orange Star and Yellow Comet troops

Andy stood on deck as the Orange Star troops, alongside the Yellow Comet army were heading towards Green Earth territory. Sonja leaned against the railing of the transport ship and stared lazily toward the horizon.

"Andy." She started.

"Yeah? Something up Sonja?" He asked.

"Have you heard anything from Mel or Sami lately?"

"Those two? Well... at some point when Sami was sent out to deliver supplies, we lost contact with her for a few days, then turns out that Mel had rescued her troops or something. She's staying with him I think... for how long though, I dunno. I thought Nell would have called her or something... but... I guess not."

"Must be nice to be paid to do nothing." Sonja giggled. "Of course I don't get paid..."

"That's only because you're in the Imperial family right?"

"Yep... all others get paid... but then again, it's not like I _need_ any spending money." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway... I'm bored."

"Aren't we all?"

"You two seem to be getting along." Sensei said as he approached the two younger COs.

"Hmm? Yamamoto-sensei." Sonja turned around. "We get along well enough. I took Andy prisoner once just for fun. Right Andy?"

"Ah... eh... um... yeah." Andy nodded nervously. "Not my best moment..."

"_Oh... I see now. This is the boy you were talking about when Yellow Comet was under attack, right_?"

"_Eeh... please let's not talk about this right now Yamamoto-sensei..._ _it's still a bit troubling._" She blushed. "_And you've met him before, remember?_"

"_Ah... my apologies child._" Sensei nodded and shuffled off. "_On that note, your father is looking for you._"

"_Hmm? Oh... tell him I'll be there soon enough... wherever he is._"

"He's with Commander Nell, planning their next move." The old man said. "I'll see you two later then."

"Phew... what was all that about Sonja?" Andy asked.

"Nothing really. Don't pay it too much mind. We need to worry about Green Earth's situation. Would you care to join me?" She asked Andy.

"Eh... I'll pass on the listening to war room strategy stuff... I don't get it. My job is just to... you know, fight."

"Hmm... so be it." She sighed and headed towards the officer's cabins.

* * *

Inside, Nell and Sonja's father sat at a table looking over a map of the area where the factory in Green Earth was located. They didn't look up as Sonja walked inside and stood across from them at the table.

"Da – ahem, father."

"Hmm? Ah you've arrived daughter. Good to see you. Now we can begin our pre-emptive strategy meeting."

"Mmm." She nodded. "Either way, we need to provide some much needed support for the Green Earth troops. Probably air support... assuming Green Earth is taking a naval strike. However that might be unlikely... knowing how Eagle thinks... which makes it a bit more troublesome."

"I have to agree with you on that." Nell said. "His pride does control the way he thinks some – no... most of the time."

"Well... we'll see how things work out once we've arrived." Sonja sighed. "Father... it would have been better to arrive first and ask questions later... but the way things are going, I guess we just have to swing with it."

"Right now, part of me wishes Mel was here to give some insight..." Nell said grudgingly. "He might be a maniac... but still..."

"I'd be less worried if he was around... just where is the White Sun army anyway?" Sonja asked.

"They've already set up camp in Green Earth... they've been sitting around for a while." Nell said sliding a transcript of an old communications report over to Sonja.

"Hmm..." Sonja rubbed her chin. "Well... that explains a lot... so... what's our ETA from the enemy base?"

"A few more days or so. I think we can meet up with the Green Earth troops if we make it in time."

"Should we try contacting the Green Earth army's main base?" The younger girl suggested.

"Most of our attempts haven't exactly been working seeing as whenever we try to contact them; none of their officers are present." Nell said. "Probably should've tried to contact Mel at least."

"Right, shall we try contacting the White Sun army then?"

"That'd probably be a better idea. I've got a sneaking suspicion that they're probably not doing anything right now." The blonde said. "Sonja, do you have Mel's contact number?"

"Yes, I'll give him a ring." Sonja said. "I'll head to communications right now then."

"Very well. Thanks Sonja."

* * *

Sonja walked out of the cabin and down the hall to the communications office. She nodded at the technicians and took a seat in front of one of the panels, pulled out a notebook from inside her jacket and flipped through the pages. "_A... i... u... e...o... dammit... na... ni. There._ _Nii-chama_." Picking up the receiver she dialed the numbers.

'Ring... ring... ring... ring... ring... ring... ring...' It rang, unanswered.

"_Honestly! Are the two of them... –_"

"This is Mel. If I haven't answered my phone, that means I'm away, or dead. 99% of the time it's the former, so leave a message." The phone said.

"_You've __**got**__ to be kidding nii-chama..._" She muttered. "_I swear... Sami must be screaming __**so**__ loudly that neither of them can hear the phone._" Sonja had forgotten to hang up as she grumbled, so all of that was caught on the message as she slammed the receiver down. "_Dammit!"_

Place: Green Earth dorms

Contrary to Sonja's thoughts, the two of them were snoozing. Mel's phone sat in his coat pocket on silent mode, ignored. Sami had tossed and turned around so that she was lying on top of him, almost perpendicularly. She snored quietly as time passed, shifting around until she was in another comfortable position.

The alarm from Mel's phone beeped quietly, stirring the slumbering couple awake.

"That... was nice." He said yawning. "Hmm...?" Reaching for his glasses, he found Sami had sprawled on top of him as usual, and was still asleep. "At least she's not a light sleeper." He chuckled as he put on his glasses. "Sami..."

"Nnn... zzz..."

"Wake up."

"Zzz... ugh... five more... minutes..." She mumbled.

"In five minutes I'm going to strip you naked and toss you in the bathtub full of cold water." Mel said playfully.

"...you wouldn't dare..." She said sleepily.

"Either that or I can do something else." The malice in his voice increased.

"...yeah... right... prove... it..."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm... I want you to – nya!" She shrieked loudly. Mel made good on his threat as his hand had gone under the t-shirt she had on and squeezed. "Why I ought to... nyaaaa!"

"You make it too easy sometimes." He chuckled. "Now, then are you awake?"

"Mmm..." Sami sat up, and pulled down the front of her t-shirt over her knees and pouted. "Yes..."

"Well then, we should see what's going on... sounds like things are going to get busy from here on out." Mel cracked his neck side to side. "Ack... there."

"Hmm... just a thought... but maybe you should stop that incessant beeping..."

"Huh? Oh... right." He picked up his coat and pulled his phone out from it. "Hmm...?" He looked at the screen as he opened it.

"Something wrong?"

"I have a message on it... I missed a call... military communications number... probably Nell or something... it's probably for you. I doubt they'd call me just to talk."

"Hmm... I'd think that Nell would be a bit more... official and contact me either via the communications here or on my _own_ phone..." Sami frowned.

"True... well... let's take a listen." Mel said as he pushed the button on the phone. "They left a message."

"_You've __**got**__ to be kidding nii-chama... (pause) I swear... Sami must be screaming __**so**__ loudly that neither of them can hear the phone._" Sonja's voice spoke out on the speaker. Loudly.

"..." Mel's eyebrow rose quite a bit along his forehead. "That... brat..."

"What'd she say?" Sami asked. "I think I heard my name there... but..."

"I think she kept talking without realizing that the voice mail thing was still going..." He answered. "Something about you screaming loudly so that we couldn't hear the phone."

"...I see." Her face darkened. "I'm going to _torture_ her mercilessly when I get my hands on her."

"I agree." Mel sighed as he saved the message. "She's gonna get it later. I figure if the reason she called was to find us... that means that Orange Star and Yellow Comet are on their way to Green Earth... as expected. Or they're getting closer. Either way... I guess it's high time we get a move on."

"Hmm... sounds like a plan." Sami said getting up. "Well then, I guess I should get changed or something." She stretched her arms out and winced as something went crack. "Ow."

"Hmm?"

"Back went pop." She said. "Mel... fix it."

"Later, later. Work first remember?" He handed over her uniform from her bag. "Get dressed."

"Mmm..." She frowned as she pulled the t-shirt off. "Where's my bra?"

"Somewhere in that pile of clothes I handed you." Mel answered as he went back to packing his bags. "Found it?"

"Yes, yes." Sami nodded as she found it. "... oi."

"Yeah?"

"It's not the matching one." She said. "Can you find the white one?" Sami tossed the other one back at him. "With the lace."

"Hmm... okay, okay." Mel sighed as he went through her bags. "This one?" He asked showing it to her.

"Mm-hmm." Sami reached over and grabbed it. "Thanks Mel." She put it on and pulled her tank top over her head. "Ugh. You sure you can't fix my back now?"

"Is it really acting up that badly?" He asked. Mel's expression was not amused.

"Well... noo... but..."

"And you've already got dressed. So... later, okay?"

"Hmph... technically I'm still half dressed." She said as she took a seat at the edge of the bunk to pull on her pants. "I can get undressed if you'd like."

"...that's really counter-productive..." Mel said, frowning.

"Aw... fine." Sami pouted as she jumped up. "Mmm... it's nice to stretch a little after lying down for so long too. Where'd my headband go?" She asked.

"Probably on the nightstand somewhere. I dunno."

"Mmm." Shaking her head, she picked up her bag. "I'll find it later. Where's my hairbrush?" She asked, looking around.

"Still in the washroom I think." Mel picked up his bag and placed it at the doorway. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, got it." Sami stayed in the washroom and fixed her hair. "Ugh... that's better..." Walking back to the room she stowed the rest of her things into her bag. "Well, I can't find it... are you sure you haven't seen it Mel?"

"Find what?" He asked. "Oh... the headband? Try your pockets or something. I'll check my pockets later. It always ends up in some weird place most of the time anyway."

"Mm-mmm." She reached into her fatigue pockets and felt around. "Eh... nope. You probably have it somewhere."

"Then I'll look for it on our way to the battle field." Mel reached over and took her bag from her. "Let's go. It's time we mobilize the forces anyway."

"Sure thing. Do you think I should give Orange Star a call?"

"If you want to. I think we'll meet up with them soon enough anyway." The two of them went down the stairs to find Jess checking her supplies list.

"Hmm? Ah, Commander Mel and Sami. Getting ready as well I see." Jess greeted them.

"Yeah. What's the coordinates for enemy strong hold anyway?"

"Oh, you're joining us? I can have one of the troops give it to your Intel officers if you'd like."

"Might as well. I have a bone to pick with Hawke anyway. As well as a bone to pick with a certain Yellow Comet CO... right Sami?"

"Oh yes." She nodded. "When is Green Earth moving out?"

"In a few hours. Mel, are your troops going to join us on the march there?" Jess asked.

"I think we'll take the long way around... see if we can cut off the enemy in the process. That is once I figure out where the enemy base is. We'll be waiting for that." Mel said, heading towards the White Sun encampment on the Green Earth base.

"Right. I'll have that sent right away then." Jess said, she motioned for an intel officer to come over. "Anyway, I'll see you at the rendezvous point then, correct?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

"Heh, let's hope we don't need to rely entirely on that." She chuckled. "Now then, have the Intel on the enemy's location sent the White Sun, we'll try to work our assault on the enemy with their support." Jess said to the tech.

"Understood ma'am. I'll have the documents printed out and ready for them before we depart."

"Very good. Now then, Commander Mel, I'm off." Jess waved and headed off.

"See you later then." Mel said. "Well then, Sami let's get moving. We'll plan our next move once we've got the Intel, then head out once we've figured everything out."

"Hmm? Right, let's go then." Sami followed after him as he headed back to the White Sun encampment.

The two of them headed toward the main tent, where they were greeted by the usual group.

"Boss. Boss' girlfriend." Gabe said as they came in. "Tall lady's crony handed over the map files. Pretty quick. Anyway... what's the plan boss?"

"Well, where's the installment located?" Mel asked.

"About that..." Gary started. "Well, it has a bit of troublesome geography. Most likely it's a peninsula region... with lots of islands. Most of the area is inland sea..."

"Hmm... so going around and attacking from the north is out I guess... it'd take too long to travel by sea. Should we just march in from two sides?"

"That just might work actually. But if that's the case... we should get moving then... right Mel?"

"I guess so." Mel stood up and stretched. "Well if that's the case... let's have the boys move out. You two take the western front. I'll head east."

"Gotcha boss. Oi! Let's get going boys! We're moving out! My units and Gary's units, we're heading west!" Gabe shouted. "The rest of ya, you're with the Commander General! Go east! Anything that can't march... head back home!"

"Understood!"

Time: A few days of marching later

Place: Black Hole Factory Installation

Hawke glowered as an alien soldier approached him, bearing ill news. Reports of the Green Earth forces arriving had been confirmed and all was not well for the Black Hole army.

"Lord Hawke, the enemy has finished establishing their field HQ." An alien reported.

"It has come to this... brought to bay against our own factory." Hawke muttered.

"Lord Hawke... a communication from main headquarters."

"Is it Lord Sturm?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes." The soldier nodded.

"Let's see what he wants." Hawke said directing his attention to the communication screen.

"Hawke..." Sturm said simply.

"Here, Lord Sturm."

"Explain yourself. The enemy has routed your wretched companions... and here you are, cringing like a dog with its tail beneath its legs." The alien leader was not impressed.

"..." Hawke remained silent.

"Protect my factory at any cost. If you fail, you will know no peace and no forgiveness, cur."

"Yes, my liege." Hawke's face remained expressionless. '...I care not for this.' He thought bitterly.

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

The Green Earth COs watched over their men as preparations were underway.

"As soon as we're ready, begin the attack on that factory." Eagle said.

"Aye, think we can handle this on our own though? It looks like Black Hole is mustering all its troops." Drake said as he looked over an Intel report.

"This war won't end until we destroy that factory. If we don't do this, no one will." Jess sighed.

"That's not exactly true now." A figure approached the Green Earth forces.

"Eh? Commander Kanbei!" Drake said in surprise.

"If we pool of might and fight as one, our chances of victory will increase, isn't that so, Nell?"

"Yes it is. We'll help as well. Blue Moon can't send their forces, but their support is unwavering." Nell followed behind Kanbei.

"Right... I understand. It's not like we've been fighting this war on our own." Jess nodded.

"Together, we stand strong. Now let's go liberate Green Earth!" Drake grinned.

As the heads of the armies stood greeting each other, Sonja looked around the area. A look of confusion showed on her face.

"Something the matter child?" Sensei asked.

"...weird, I can't seem to spot nii-chama... or Sami for that matter. I thought they were with the Green Earth forces."

"Hmm? You mean Kanbei's student and his lady friend? You're right... I don't seem to see them either." The old man noted.

"That's weird... they're usually around." Sonja walked over to where Andy and Max were. "Hey you two, is Sami around? Did she show up without me noticing?"

"Huh? Sami? I haven't seen her since she left for Green Earth a few weeks ago." Max replied. "She's supposed to be here somewhere. But I don't think she's arrived yet."

"Right." She frowned.

"Oh right... that explains why it's been so quiet lately. She hasn't been around to chew us out." Andy realized.

"Did she contact you guys? Since the last time I tried..." Sonja said.

"Eh... don't know. I really don't remember. Nell might know."

"Mmm..." Sonja sighed and turned around. "Thanks anyway guys." She made her way toward where her father and Nell were. '_That's strange... I wonder where the two of them are..._'

"Hmm? Daughter, is there something that I can do for you?" Kanbei asked, spotting his daughter as she approached.

"Ah... I just wanted to have a word with Commander Nell, that's all father."

"Very well." Her father stepped aside.

"Nell, I have a question for you." Sonja began.

"Hmm? What's the matter Sonja?" Nell turned toward Sonja.

"Well... do you know where Sami is? Has she contacted you guys yet?"

"Ah... well... I know she's in Green Earth... somewhere. With Mel. Where though... is another story. She still hasn't called back or anything. She really ought to sometimes..." The blonde sighed. "I'll have to give her a stern talking to later..."

"I figured as much... think we should try again?"

"Hmm? Are you looking for Commander Mel?" Jess spoke up.

"Yes, I guess so. Would you happen to know...? Commander..."

"Jess." The tall woman offered her hand to Sonja. "So you're the Emperor's daughter. Commander Mel has mentioned you a few times off hand."

"Ah... I see..." That comment worried her slightly. "So... I'll assume you spoke to Mel then."

"Yes, His forces are coming here at a later time... so he'll be here... eventually. When though...? I'm not sure." The tall woman said.

"Ah, that's a relief. I didn't think he was coming..." Sonja sighed in relief.

"Well... I don't think we'll need his help just yet. It's three against one. I'd say we have the upper hand right now." Jess smiled.

"I hope you're right. If that's the case, we should make preparations. Let's see who our strike force is going to consist of."

Time: Later

Eagle looked at the Intel and then glanced at the others. The Allied COs stood at ready, waiting for him to speak.

"It's almost time. Perhaps we should get moving. I think as long as we control the skies, we'll have the advantage over Hawke." He said. "I'll take command of Green Earth's forces here. How about you guys?"

"Leave the land battle to me." Max said. "We can let loose with a good old-fashioned beatdown. We'll cover you there."

"Then allow me to take care of the rest. Here we shall turn the tables on our foe! As long as I am here, Black Hole shall know no peace!" Kanbei said. "To arms men!"

"Well that takes care of everything. Everybody, let's move out!" Eagle shouted.

And thus started the fiercest battle to brew on Green Earth lands; as the Allied troops began their march towards the Black Hole factory, they were uncertain as to what their fate was going to be.

Place: On the march

Mel looked at the sky. Something they couldn't see had started. He continued to drive his recon towards the rendezvous point.

"Guess they started without us." He said. "Hmm?" He turned and noticed Sami wasn't answering him. At some point during the drive she had fallen asleep while listening to music. "Huh... out like a light. Not like she's had a rough week lately... just snoozing all day long. I'll let her sleep then." He shrugged. "Although I ought to check on the others." Picking up the radio, he called up his subordinates. "Gabe, Gary, what's the word? Give me your ETA."

"Well, we're going at the same pace as you... I think." Gabe answered. "Another day's march or so and we'll be arriving at the Orange Star base. How about you guys?"

"Same amount of time or so... and we'll hit the Yellow Comet field HQ. Gary, set up a naval base and we'll surround them from the north."

"Yeah sure... if we can find one. If we do, we're gonna start attack from a distance."

"Then everything's settled. We've got a bit over 24 hours to arrive. Prepare to send a transmission to the allied forces to inform them of our pending arrival." Mel said.

"Gotcha boss. We'll have that sent soon enough. Let's touch base once we've all made it in one piece. See ya boss."

"Yeah, sure thing. Later guys." Mel said as he put the radio back.

"Nnn..." Sami's body shifted as the recon hit a bump. "Nnn...?" She blinked and slowly came to. "...huh?"

"Welcome back. You slept long enough, didn't you?" He asked.

"Wha... oh the music stopped..." She saw that the sleep timer had gone off. "Mmm... are we there yet?" She asked as she removed her headphones.

"Another day's drive or so I would say." Mel answered.

"Seriously... ugh... another day of feeling icky then." Sami sighed. "We're headed to the Yellow Comet base, right? I'm gonna steal Sonja's bathtub once we get there."

"Fair enough. Although by bathtub, you mean steel barrel right?"

"Whatever." She turned her attention to the storage compartment in the middle of the recon. "What time is it right now?"

"You have a watch don't you?" Mel asked, tapping her wrist.

"Ah, right... it's... five-ish. What do we have to eat?" She looked at the watch Mel had bought for her.

"Just rations and iced coffee. I doubt we'll be able to get much else here... probably can catch some fish again or something later."

"Huh... I guess we'll be eating better once we reach the base then."

"Pretty much." Mel tilted his head side to side. "Ack… ouch. Anyway, since you're rifling through that, could you open a coffee for me?" He turned his attention back to the road.

"M'kay." Sami said pulling out two cans and handed one over to him. "Here you go. And one for me too." She said popping the tab and taking a sip.

"I thought you didn't care for coffee that much." He commented, opening it with one hand and bringing it to his mouth. "Phew. That hits the spot."

"Well… it kinda tastes like chocolate…" Sami said. "Or at least maybe it's because it's iced coffee so it's sweet." She ran a hand through her hair as the unit continued to travel along the paved roads. "...this is taking too long..." She sighed. "It would've been way easier to fly... why are we driving?"

"Well... that's because taking the sea route would be too long, and going by air would be kinda obvious once they realized we were coming."

"Right... I guess anybody would notice if a huge squad of planes were headed their way."

"What's with you and wanting to fly all the time anyway?"

"It's faster than driving and I think it's safer than going by sea..." She sighed. "That and..."

"Yeah, I know. I know _very _well." He said with a sigh. "Anyway... this is gonna be a long day..."

"Ugh..." She put her headphones on again. "So much for that... wake me up when we're stopping for a break or something..."

"Sure thing."

Time: Within 24 Hours

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

One of the White Sun units had made it to their destination. Mel breathed a sigh of relief as he got out of the recon and surveyed the area.

"Phew... eh? This is it? Just a small island installment is all we've got here?" He furrowed his brow.

"You could say something like that boy." Mel was greeted by Yamamoto-sensei.

"Mmm. Yamamoto-sensei." Mel nodded. "How many days into the battle has it been so far? We took our time getting here..."

"You haven't missed much." The old man replied. "We've only just begun a few days ago. I take it you've brought reinforcements?"

"Something to that extent. The men will be patrolling the perimeter of this area... the others are heading to the west where Green Earth and Orange Star are situated." Mel looked around a bit more. "Who's leading the troops right now?"

"Well. Kanbei's got the forces here. That large fellow from Orange Star... what was his name..."

"Max?" The younger man suggested.

"Yes. That's it. And Green Earth's forces are being led by that pilot looking fellow."'

"Oh. Him." The look on Mel's face soured somewhat. "Ahem. Well in any case, where's Sonja? Ah wait I see her." He spotted her walking out of one of the tents. She noticed him, and walked over towards the White Sun forces.

"Good afternoon nii-chama." Sonja said. "I take it that you're well?" She asked in her usual tone.

"To an extent. Although I think Sami has a bone to pick with – oh."

"Son-ja." Sami said venomously as she managed to grab the younger girl and put her in a headlock. "I've got something to discuss with you. In your tent. Urgently."

"Urk." Sonja struggled futilely as Sami dragged her off. "Nii-chama... help."

"..." Sensei gazed blankly at the spectacle before him. "Um... what just happened now, boy?"

"I have no idea." Mel said, feigning ignorance. "At any rate... if you require anything of me, I will be around the area." He bowed and headed off to help his men set up base camp.

* * *

Sonja struggled feebly as Sami put her into a half-nelson. Sami was definitely out to torture her friend for a certain comment she had made earlier in the week.

"Ack... what... what'd I do to deserve this, Sami?" Sonja asked as she was wrestled to the floor. "I don't recall doing anything recently since I haven't seen either of you... owowow! What'd I do? Really! Ow!"

"Ahem. It went something like this." Sami said taking a breath. "Ahem. 'Sami must be screaming **so** loudly that neither of them can hear the phone'. Sound familiar? Well, it was in another language but that's past the point."

"Eep. I didn't think that the voice mail thing was still going..." She groaned. "You heard all of that? Oh crap, oh crap..."

"More or less, trust me, it wasn't hard to figure out after Mel told me."

"Crap... wait. What are you planning on doing?" Sonja asked, worried.

"You'll live." Sami giggled. "You'll live, but you'll wonder why you're still alive. Actually... I'm just going to humiliate you."

"...oh my." Sonja's face paled as Sami's expression became one of maniacal glee. "This isn't going to hurt... this is going to be horrifying... or embarrassing."

"Trust me it will be very horrifying. Heeheehee!"

* * *

Outside on the grounds, Mel felt a strange chill run up his spine. His eyes quickly glanced over at the tent that Sami had pulled Sonja into. He sensed a 'strange' vibe coming from it.

"...freaky." He muttered to himself. "I don't wanna know what they're up to... regardless, I don't think there's much for me to do for the time being..." Walking away, he headed over to his troops.

"Commander, we've finished establishing our base camp with the Yellow Comet strike force. Any further orders?" One of the troops asked.

"Hmm? Hold your positions. We've got nowhere to go for now. Maybe if things start getting dicey on the other end, we'll help out. For now... we should observe the enemy's movements and ready a counter attack."

"Very well Commander. We'll hold our positions. Should we relay these orders to our other troops to the North?"

"No... I'll let them act at their own discretion." Mel said. "I think I'll go and have a word with Kanbei... you're dismissed."

"Yes Commander." The officer headed off.

Mel directed his attention towards the main tent and headed over. As he expected, Kanbei was standing at the head of the table barking orders to his men.

"Prepare more troops! We shall head for the East and hold that area, then we strike!" The Emperor's voice rang over the rest of the murmurings in the area.

"Teacher." Mel said as he approached. "Good to see you are well." As usual, Mel's presence was enough to silence the others around him.

"Ah. How are you my student?" Kanbei asked.

"I have been keeping... busy. In a fashion. Or at least trying to remain somewhat busy... although the entire being embroiled in a war situation prevents me from doing things I would enjoy doing." Mel replied. 'Like going back home and sleeping in all day long.' He thought.

"Isn't that true for all of us? I would prefer to remain in the palace with a mug of hot tea, but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Hahaha..." Mel laughed drily. "Yes. That is the case... more or less."

"Have you greeted my daughter yet?"

"Sort... of..." He had drowned out the strange noises coming from Sonja's tent by sheer force of will. Mel was surprised that no one else noticed the noise coming from the tent. 'Damn my hellishly good hearing...'

"That's good. I will call for you if I need you to do anything, my student."

"Yes teacher, I shall take my leave then." He bowed slightly, and then left the tent. Mel hurried back to Sonja's tent, hoping that Sami hadn't done anything stupid in retaliation. Pulling aside the flap, he looked around and couldn't see either of the girls in the main area. "...that's odd... where are they? I could have sworn I saw Sami dragging Sonja in here." He wandered around to the sectioned off areas of the tent. What greeted him was something slightly unexpected.

"Hey Mel. Look what I caught." Sami waved as he came around the corner. "A princess with a big mouth."

"Whoa... Just what are you doing...?" He asked, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"Payback for a certain voice mail message." She smiled almost too widely. There was no malice on her face, except for the feeling of absolute dread that Mel felt in the atmosphere.

"That... doesn't explain why Sonja's half-naked and that you're sitting on top of her. Or I guess it does. Maybe. Actually, forget I was even here." He turned on his heel and left.

"Nii-chama... help me..." Sonja whimpered. "She says she'll do things... strange, strange things..."

"I'm not hearing anything..." Mel said with his hands over his ears.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease..." She pleaded, being totally ignored by Mel.

"Lalalalala... I'm not listening..."

"Now then... what was next?" Sami asked. "Oh right... let's get the rest of this off and then... well... we'll see how it goes Sonja."

"Oh no..." Sonja groaned. "I'm not gonna like this... am I?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what...?" She asked, afraid of how Sami would answer.

"Depends on whether or not you'll enjoy if somebody else sticks their fingers in places where they don't belong." Sami shrugged. "Well... I mean the fingers will _fit..._ but... you know."

"Nnn..." Sonja blushed. "For real...? This... this is sexual harassment... I think."

Time: Later that night

Sami had finally 'released' Sonja from her punishment. Sort of. Mainly as Sonja had stopped resisting and was lying face down on the ground.

"Well. That was fun." Sami said as she loosened her grip on Sonja. "What did you learn today Sonja?" She remained seated on top of the younger girl.

"...never, ever say things on Mel's voice mail that will get me in trouble later..." Sonja mumbled from her spot on the ground.

"And...?" The red head waited for another answer.

"That you're a huge pervert... a huge, huge pervert."

"I meant something else." Sami scowled. "Because that's beside the point."

"I dunno... but I'd like to put some clothes on first... or at least some panties..."

"You're not getting dressed until you answer my question." Sami enforced her point by poking Sonja's butt.

"...but I thought it only was one thing..." Sonja whined. "And stop poking my butt..."

"Hmph... I guess there only was one main point..." The redhead sighed. "Anyway, pull something like that again, and you're not gonna get off as easy." Sami got up and off Sonja's back. "That was fun."

"Thanks for the warning..." The younger girl sighed as she got up and dusted herself off. "Could you not strip me naked every time you want to dish out corporal punishment? It's kind of embarrassing... no, super embarrassing to be seen when people come in. I'm not as shameless as you are... and... mmm..." Sonja's face went redder than it already was. 'I mean... it did feel _good_... but... nnn. Oh god those two are rubbing off on me...'

"Hmm?"

"Never mind..." Sonja picked up her clothes and scurried off to get dressed.

Sami didn't give it a second thought, as she left Sonja's tent and headed to where Mel had situated himself. He was standing on top of his APC; he turned as he noticed her approaching.

"Should I even ask about what you did to her...?" Mel asked. "I mean I had an idea... but still."

"Probably not." Sami gave him a wry smile. "Even if you asked her, I doubt she'd tell you."

"That bad huh? You know... even though we're all friends and stuff... it's probably not a good idea to sexually assault the princess of one of the countries... it's bad for relations you know..."

"Says you, the King of Sexual Harassment." She giggled.

"I... what?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've done anything to earn that title..." Mel sighed. "Well... looks like _I_ have to teach somebody a lesson in proper etiquette..." Jumping off the roof on the APC, he landed neatly next to her. "C'mere." Taking her hand, he pulled her into the APC and closed the door. "...it's all good and fine that you want to teach Sonja and lesson and all... but... yeesh. You should watch what you say and do sometimes... it'll get you in trouble." There was a glint in his eye as he spoke.

"Wait... you're going to teach me a – eep!" Sami shrieked as she felt a hand go up her shirt. "Nnn... wait... what are you... nyaa..."

"Looks like somebody has some frustrations to resolve..." Mel chuckled. Sami realized that the glint in his eye was a sadistic one. "Ah well... I guess this will keep me busy for a bit... it's late so they won't need anything from me anyway... now then... where was I?"

"Nnn... noo... stop... please..." Sami moaned softly as she was being groped. "I won't pick on Sonja like that again... so... aah..." It took Mel a few moments to strip her down to her underwear and reduce her to a quivering lump on the ground. "Mmm... (sniff)..." She whimpered from her spot on the floor of the APC.

"You'll behave now?" He asked, placing his hand on her head.

"I won't pick on Sonja... as much." Sami sniffed.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Mel sighed as he simply yanked her up by both arms and proceeded in relieving her of the remainder of her clothes. "Honestly... it's like you have to experience the same thing that you made her go through to have it make sense to you or something..." He grumbled. "This is why I don't get girls sometimes..."

"Nnn..." Sami shivered slightly as the cool air touched her naked skin. "...I won't pick on her...? Nya!" She jumped as a finger ran down the small of her back. "I prom-nnn!" Mel's hands continued to explore her body, causing her to twitch every few seconds. He remained silent as she struggled through her words, her face flushing.

"Hmm?" Was all he said as he sat her down and continued to prod her weak spots.

"Mm-nnn..." Sami bit her lip to keep from moaning out loudly. "Nnn..." Unfortunately for her, Mel knew her body far too well and kept on stimulating her. "...aah...aah...nnn! AAH!" She climaxed from the just the teasing, then collapsed on the floor.

"That was quick." Mel commented. "Well?" He knelt down and sat her up.

"...nnn..." Her breathing was slightly ragged as she leaned against him. "...haa... so it's okay... for you... to do it... but not me...?"

"Sort of along that lines, yes." He replied, as she snuggled against him.

"I guess I'm kinda perverted then... since I enjoyed that..." She sighed. "Or am I just masochistic?"

"I would say yes to both." Mel laughed. "Now then, the night is still young, so I'm going to have to tease you some more."

"Wait... what are you...aaaahn!" Sami's voice came out a bit louder than she expected. "Mmm..." She whimpered in realization at what he meant by 'tease'. "Nnn-aaa! I don't remember doing anything to deserve... nyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You mean other than tormenting Sonja? I think that's more than enough to deserve something like this." He answered bluntly.

"But... no... wait... nnn... ahn!"

This went on for the rest of the night until Sami had blacked out...

Time: The Next Morning

...there was little sound of activity around the Yellow Comet and White Sun field HQs. It was mostly quiet in the southern front. Sami groaned and stirred from her spot on the floor.

"Owowow... my head... and... ugh..." Gathering her surroundings, she found that she was still lying on the floor of Mel's personal APC and that she was still naked save for her socks, the only thing preserving her modesty was the bed sheet that covered her. Mel was nowhere to be seen. "Mmm... what time is it?" She turned her attention to her wristwatch. "...twelve! What the heck! How... how long was I out for...? Ooh... ow... my head..." She tried to get to her feet, but failed miserably. "Not this again..." She sighed. "I hate it when he makes my hips give out..."

"Oh, you're awake now." Mel said as he opened the door and came in. "Well, have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Mmm." She pouted and glared at him. "I don't think that having you feel me up counts as teaching me a lesson..."

"Oh really now? I can change your mind real quick." He smiled wryly.

"Eep." Sami backed off, as Mel meant to follow through with that threat. "Mou... you're so mean though... I swore I passed out last night..."

"You did. You came like eight times and then you blacked out." He said.

"Mmm... no wonder..." Sami pulled the blankets around her body and leaned against one of the walls. "Nnn... you didn't... you know... last night... did you?"

"Hmm? No." Mel replied. "There isn't much point to it when your partner isn't 'there' at the moment." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"...I feel icky and gross."

"That's all from you." He pointed out. "Get dressed and... kind of apologize to Sonja, and she'll probably let you take a bath in her tent."

"What does... 'kind of apologize' mean?" Sami asked, grumbling.

"It means next time Sonja opens her mouth and says something directed at us... I'll deal with it. Because _I_ for one can get away with it, without stirring up an international incident."

"Hmph..." Sami puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "That's not fair..."

"Meh. What is fair these days? Can you get up?"

"I can't thanks to you. My hips feel like jelly." She sighed. "You really know how to overdo it, don't you?"

"Yep. Well, you can get dressed though, right?"

"Probably. Just have to find something to put on and some clean clothes to change into after my bath..." She shot a glance of annoyance at Mel. "You're not gonna try anything... are you?"

"...hmm? There's really no reason for that." Mel responded. "I have to look into some things, but the others arrived at the Orange Star field HQ just fine, so it's a waiting game until we can figure what the enemy is up to."

"Hmm... I see." Sami carefully got to her feet. "W-whoa. Oof." She fell back down. "...getting dressed might be a bit harder than I thought... I'm exhausted still... or maybe just sore."

"It shouldn't take that long to regain the feeling in your legs though." Mel laughed as he leafed through some files. "If you want, I can carry you there."

"I might have to take you up on that." She sighed. "Maybe I'll skip the getting dressed part and just stay wrapped up in this sheet and change after I get cleaned up..."

"You forget you have to apologize to Sonja still. Probably not the best thing to do while naked."

"Ugh... right." Sami groaned. "This... is gonna take a while... don't bother waiting up for me right now..." She flopped back down on the floor. "Take care..."

"Of course." Mel smiled as he left. "Don't take too long though."

"I'm not making any promises... and it _is_ your fault that I'm stuck like this right now."

"Right." With that, Mel was out of sight.

"...now then... how long does it usually take for me to regain the feeling in my body..." Sami wondered aloud as she feebly kicked her legs up and down. "...not yet... crap. So much for doing anything today..."

Outside, Sonja was sitting on top of a tank, typing away on a laptop and had a pair of communications headphones around her neck. There was a semi-permanent scowl on her face as she directed her attention back and forth between the computer screen and the stack of reports sitting next to her.

"Hmm, it's rare to see you outside of your tent working on something." Mel commented as he walked by.

"Mm? Nii-chama, good morning. Where's Sami?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"Laid out on the floor of the APC still."

"Ah... did you take revenge for me or something?"

"Something like that. Do I want to know what she did to you?"

"I'd rather not say." Sonja replied bluntly. "She's scary. And I think it's your fault that she became like that."

"I'll apologize and I would have to agree." Mel sighed. "I will assume you're more or less fine now."

"Kind of, moving on... look at the recent movements of our enemy. The enemy's activity is somewhat odd."

"How is it odd? I haven't checked any reports yet."

"I guess it's too early to tell what Hawke is up to... but from the looks of it, they're not trying for a direct attack." Sonja described the report to Mel. The photos that accompanied it supported her hypothesis. "Anyway, this is mainly Green Earth's fight. We'll have to rely on their aerial superiority once their ready, then we can start hitting the enemy forces hard. Father has decided that we'll lend naval support, and Orange Star is probably going to go on land. What do you think?"

"Whatever works. We're just here to do the clean up once you guys have finished them off. No sense making thing more confusing than it already is." Mel said. "...ahem. Regarding Sami, I'll apologize for her again... but you know... it's kind of your fault too."

"Ah... I guess so. It's my own fault for saying something while your voice mail was still going." Sonja sighed. "But from what you said earlier... you did something to her... didn't you?"

"In a sense. I was going to drag her along and have her apologize for molesting you... but I think I punished her a bit too severely and she can't get up."

"_You're a beast, you know that?_" Sonja giggled. "Apology accepted all the same. It's just some... misdirected sexual tension or something on your girlfriend's part. I think. Although I think you've taught her some pretty... weird things." She blushed.

"Uh... no comment. I don't _remember_ teaching her anything weird. If it's weird she probably learned it from the internet or something. Watching porn or something. It has nothing to do with me." Mel said shaking his head. "As far as I know... she's usually fairly docile when she's butt naked. With me anyway."

"...that's hard to imagine." Sonja smirked a little. "She was never the type to be docile. You of all people should know that when you first met her."

"...that... I'm not too sure what to say about that."

"But isn't she usually kind of you know...?"

"If you say 'tsundere', you were wrong about that, you know."

"Eh...? You sure? I could've sworn that she just outright hated you before." Sonja sighed. "I mean... didn't she have a crazy temper?"

"...that's kind of gone now. She just gets upset more so than anything else now..." Mel replied.

"I think you've kind of stuck her on one mode now. Or at least when she's around you, so you don't really notice much else."

"...I... I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with you." He groaned. "It... it's just so stupid. I haven't even had time to watch any of those stupid cartoons lately. When do you even find time for that?"

"I have my ways." Sonja smiled. "After all, we do spend our free time differently."

"Hmm... at any rate, let's not discuss this any further... it's too weird for my liking." With that, he headed back to the APC. "Let me know if anything happens. I'm going to check on Sami."

"All right. Take care then."

"Oh by the way... is your bath ready?" He asked.

"I can get it ready in a few minutes, do you want me to?" She got up.

"Please." He said as he continued to walk.

"All right then nii-chama. I'll get someone to heat up the water then." Sonja went the other way.

* * *

Mel returned to the APC to see that Sami had more or less given up on getting up and was now curled up in the corner, half-asleep.

"Nap time already?" He asked.

"Nnnnn." She stirred slightly. "You were only gone for a few minutes... so I gave up and went back to sleep. I mean... nobody needs anything from me right now... right?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Mel shrugged.

"Therefore I'm sleeping." She shifted positions on the ground a little bit, and stayed there. "Unless you're planning on helping me get dressed... I'm not going anywhere. I don't really care right now..."

"Geez you're lazy."

"I'm not being lazy, this is your fault and you know it." She muttered. "Well... I still need that bath... but moving really isn't high on my body's priority list right now."

"Well, I apologized to Sonja for you, but she doesn't seem to be _that_ upset despite whatever the hell it was you did to her."

"Thanks." Sami sat up. "Definitely need that bath..." She blinked a few times to get accustomed to the light again. "Where are the clothes I was wearing last night?"

"In the corner there." He pointed. "Can you feel your legs again?"

"Not too sure... give me a hand though." She said slowly standing up. "W-whoa. Definitely need help." She said as Mel walked over. Stumbling, she fell into Mel's arms. "Phew... thanks."

"Yeesh, okay fine I overdid it..."

"Understatement of the day... and it's still only morning." Sami sighed. "Clothes... clothes..." She sat down on one of the APC seats. "Nnn. Cold..."

"...yes, yes." Mel shook his head and gathered her clothing from the corner of the APC.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sami managed to get dressed and she slowly wobbled out of the APC, grabbing on to Mel's arm. The Yellow Comet field HQ wasn't particularly busy and no one particularly paid the couple any mind as Mel helped her make their way across the base.

"Well, feeling better?" Mel asked her as they headed towards Sonja's tent.

"I'll tell you after I get cleaned up. Did you bring my clean clothes?"

"Yep." He lifted up the bag in his free hand. "Sonja was kind enough to ready it while you were getting dressed."

"Joy..." Sami sighed. "I think I need to start running more or something... the way things are going my hips are gonna give out."

"Whatever you say." The two of them made the quick walk across the grounds to Sonja's tent and entered. "Sonja are you in here?" Mel called out.

"In the back. The water's almost ready." Sonja replied, poking her head out from the cornered off section of her tent. "Ah, good... afternoon Sami, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted..." The redhead replied. "Mel... ack!" He jabbed her in the ribs with his pointer finger.

"_Apologize._" He said with gritted teeth. "_Now_."

"Mmph. Fine... sorry about molesting you last night Sonja..." Sami sighed, looking somewhat peeved.

"Oh no worries. Just don't do anything weird again please. It's kind of... _different_." Sonja blushed. "Ahem, um... the water's almost ready so just give it a moment, okay?"

"Sure." Sami nodded.

"I'll leave you two to your own devices. I'm gonna go check something out." Mel said exiting.

"See you nii-chama." Sonja waved.

"Later Mel." Sami dropped to the ground. "Bleh." Her legs gave out. "What a pain."

"Are you all right?" Sonja asked with a bemused look on her face. "I mean... you have an interesting 'glow' about you... but..."

"Stow it. He had fun with my body last night as punishment for screwing around with you."

"So he told me... vaguely." Sonja walked over to her friend and knelt down next to her. "Any-way..." She poked Sami's bare stomach. "Hmm... hmm... still skinny."

"Ack! What?" Sami recoiled slightly.

"Have you missed your period yet?"

"I'm _not_ pregnant if that's what you're implying." She scowled. "That's the last thing I need."

"You know... I'm starting to wonder when you and nii-chama are gonna get married." Sonja said. "I asked him and he didn't really give me an answer... at least not a straight answer anyway."

"Uh..." Sami blinked. "Wha..."

"Or if you're gonna be pregnant before that." Sonja giggled. "Sooo..." She poked Sami in the chest. "Does sex really make them bigger? Because they _look _bigger."

"No comment." She snapped.

"Hmph. Maybe I should start drinking more milk or something." Sonja bit her upper lip. "You know I have to admit though, you _have_ gotten cuter since the two of you got together." She examined Sami's face.

"Umm... are you coming onto me Sonja?" Sami reared back a little bit, her face reddened.

"Heehee. Not so fun when you're on the receiving end eh?" Sonja giggled. "You're pretty easy to toy with, you know that? Anyway, the water should be ready. Need a hand?" She stood up and offered her hand to Sami.

"Mmm... yeah." Sami grabbed onto Sonja's free hand and got up. "I have to admit... it was kind of fun teasing you."

"Hmph..." Sonja frowned. "You're pretty twisted you know?"

"Blame Mel for that." The redhead shrugged.

"I wonder if I should... or maybe you've got a sadistic streak that you never knew about until you met him."

"Hmm... well I knew I was kind of sadistic to begin with..." Sami said thoughtfully. "The thing I wasn't aware of was the masochistic one... also I think being around him has made me less... homophobic as well."

"Too much information, thank you very much." Sonja muttered. "Take your bath already." With that, she left Sami alone, with the bath.

"M'kay." Sami nodded as she undressed. "Nnn... so tired." She stretched and felt something pop. "Ow. Have to get that looked at too... or maybe it's from sleeping on the floor..." She mumbled to herself and folded her clothing before climbing into the steel drum. "Ahh... heaven." The water temperature was just right as she sank down so the water was just below her nose. 'Mmm... I could get used to this...' She thought as she soaked.

* * *

Sonja sat outside her tent and filed her nails. The day was uneventful as usual. Both the allied armies and the Black Hole forces were making little progress for the time being. She blew on her nails and held her hand out in front of her, examining her filing job.

"Hmm... this'll do. I'll trim them when they longer again." She stuck the file back in her pocket, stood up and stretched. "Nnn..." She felt something in her spine crunch a little. "Owowow... that's never good." She winced, pounding the sore spot on her back with her fist. "Ugh."

"What are you doing?" Mel asked as he walked by and stopped next to her.

"Stretching. Well I was. I just felt my back crack. It feels gross." She pointed near her mid-back. "Must have slept on it funny."

"That usually happens when you're always traveling too much." He said. "I'm usually cracking something or other when I get up... it's not a pleasant feeling that's for sure. How are things looking on our front right now?" He asked.

"Hmm? Not much has been going on for now. It's not really a standstill... but I think at best we're just building up our forces before storming that... thing."

"I see." Mel turned to look at the factory. "I'd love to wander in there and give Hawke a piece of my mind... but... well to blunt, I'd need to take a sea transport there... and that's a pain. How much longer until your father's got a sea force ready?"

"It's still going to be a while. For one, those cannons are really limiting our movements. They're really preventing us from getting in and out without being harassed. Once Green Earth has built up some air supremacy then I think it'd be best to strike from a distance against those things. The only problem is that there's such a great number of them." Even from Yellow Comet's island field HQ, two of the cannon batteries that were set up on two separate islands were clearly visible. "Even our mapping imagery show there's a number of them parked on the islands. What a pain."

"Tch. What a pain indeed. Too bad each of the Green Earth COs had their combat specialty... they need somebody more balance to handle their situations at times like these." Mel sighed. "Air and sea units are key to this battle..."

"I'll have to agree with you nii-chama." Sonja said. "As long as we have naval supremacy, we can fire at a distance on those cannons without fear of them firing back at us. Of course flying straight at them on a bombing run works just as well... but that'll lead to getting shot at." She shook her head. "I've been running some simulations on possible outcomes. But regardless on what we do... this will be a long battle whether we like it or not. I would say it might take at least the better part of a month to finish up."

"Oh joy." Mel sighed. "Better get some convoys to come back and forth from the field HQ and the central HQ for supplies. This might get ugly."

"It'll definitely get ugly. That's guaranteed."

"Hmph... so much for an easy win." He scowled. "Well I'll have the boys go back and forth to get stuff. It'll keep them busy and we can keep an eye out for any reinforcements that might come in to interfere." He looked toward where the factory stood. "Hawke definitely isn't going to make this easy for us. I'll look forward to beating the crap out of him if we ever cross paths."

"You're looking to fight him head on or something?"

"Heh... I think it'd be fun." He smiled darkly. "After all... the rest of the Black Hole that I've ran into are trash. I've fought him before with my troops... he's worthy of my time, I'll give him that." Mel laughed. "He's not like the rest of those fools, that's for sure."

"Nii-chama you're scaring me." Sonja shivered. "I can feel your blood lust..."

"Ah... sorry." He tried to calm down. "Tch. Well, no good getting worked up about it for now. I'm pretty sure I'll run into him soon enough. Hmm... I think I'll check up on Sami."

"That'd probably be good." Sonja nodded. "I'm going to check up on some other things meanwhile."

* * *

Mel walked back into the tent and headed toward the back where Sami was.

"Sami, are you doing all right there?" He asked, looking around. "Huh... where'd she..."

"Hmm?" She popped her head out from the barrel. "Oh, Mel. Something going on?"

"Not really. Just checking up on you." He stood next to the barrel. "Well... how's your bath?"

"Mmm... okay I guess." Sami rested her chin on the rim of the barrel as she peered up at him. "Out of curiosity..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think my boobs have gotten bigger?" She asked, place her hands on her chest.

"...what." He said flatly. "How am I supposed to answer that?"

"...good question." Sami sank back into the water. "I'll need to get my measurements checked again. Unless you want to do it." She teased, sticking out her tongue.

"...I wouldn't know how. Heh." He laughed. "Well, I think I'd better get back to work. Need to start getting supplies sent over."

"Hmph... you're no fun." She pouted.

"It can't always be fun and games now, can it?" Mel asked. "By the way, we're going to be stuck here for while. Will you manage?"

"Hmm? No biggie. I've had my fair share of battles of attrition before. This isn't something new to me." Sami slowly stood up from the barrel and eased her way out. "Phew... that was a good bath." She stretched out, both arms over her head. "Nnn... hmm?" She noticed Mel was looking at her with a bemused expression. "What...?"

"You've obviously gotten used to being around me or something... you're standing right next to me and you're completely naked."

"Meh." She picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body. "It's one thing when we're having sex, it's another when I'm bathing. Right?"

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "I don't really see the difference. You're naked either way."

"Although you could say it _is_ because I'm used to you." She giggled as she toweled off her hair. "Where was I? Oh right." Sami looked at him. "You don't have to worry about me so much you know? I mean... there are still some things that freak me out once in a while, but I can manage a war... or two. You did boss me around for a while before, remember?"

"Heh... just making sure you haven't gone completely soft on me, that's all." He replied.

"Just because I..." She stopped herself. "Hmm..." Biting her upper lip she paused in thought.

"Pff... pfft." Mel tried to stifle a laugh. "God, I can't take you seriously when you're only in a towel with such a cute expression on your face." He lifted her up from under her arms and held her so her feet were off the ground.

"Eek!" Sami cried out in surprise. "W-warn me when you're about to pick me up like that!" She struggled a bit so that she could keep on grip on the sleeves of his shirt. "Eek!" She squealed again as he put her back down. "What... what was that for! ?"

"I couldn't help myself. Something inside made me want to pick you up and spin you around."

"That really doesn't make me feel better about it you know." She pouted. "Anyway, I... I lost my train of thought no thanks to you!"

"Meh, not like you needed it at the moment." Mel said teasingly. "Now get dressed, we've got work to do."

"Eh... wait, we?"

"You're coming with me to fetch stuff."

"Oh. Wait what." Sami blinked and stared at him. "I'm coming with you...?"

"You wanna stay here with Sonja instead?" He asked.

"...that option sounds boring." She sighed. "Mmm... so when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, we just got here after all. And supplies aren't really completely out yet."

"Oh thank goodness... I thought you were going to say something ridiculous like 'tonight' or something. I mean we _just_ got here." She sighed with relief as she pulled on some clean panties. "By the way since you're here, can you check my back? I felt it pop earlier."

"Can't you wait until we get back to the APC?" He asked.

"Seeing as we're both standing here and I'm not wearing a shirt, I don't see why we should wait..." She took a seat on a nearby crate.

"I see you're going to be difficult about this." He sighed. "Let me take a look then..." Mel ran his pointer finger down Sami's spine. "Here?" He asked rubbing her back and trying to find any abnormalities in her slender figure.

"Nnn... that feels good..." She purred.

"...that's _not_ the point. Where does it hurt?" He tried again, pressing a different part of her back.

"Mmm..." That simply made her moan some more. "Do that again..."

"Are you _sure_ your back's hurting?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm starting to think that there's nothing wrong there today."

"Well this is just as good. Nothing like a bit of prevention. Could you massage my shoulders too?" Sami pointed at her bare shoulders.

"I think you should dry off before you catch a cold or something first." Mel reasoned. "Sitting topless and half-naked on a crate in a tent isn't really a great idea."

"Aww... fine." She sighed as she got dressed. "But you'll do it later right? Promise!"

"Yes, yes I promise." He shook his head. "I think I have an easier time dealing with enemy COs sometimes compared to dealing with you."

"Eh. What's that supposed to mean?" Sami frowned.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Mel teased. "Anyway..."

"Why you!" Sami jumped up at him and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Do you always have to say something like that? Huh? Huh?" A rather strange scene unfolded as Sami was hanging a good foot or so off the ground as she tried to 'strangle' Mel.

"Gah! I'm kidding!" He said as he tried to keep her from choking him. "Gah!"

"Geez!" She clung onto him. "Hmph. Honestly! I swear you tease me on purpose!"

"Because I do? Ack!" He responded as she choked him.

"Mmph." She managed to hang on with her arms around him. "...this is kind of tough." She commented as she let go and her feet touched the ground. "Do you _have_ to be so tall?"

"It's not my fault that you're short." Mel shrugged. "Ahem. Are we done?"

"Ah... right. Work." Sami realized. "But... we're not doing anything today anyway."

"Not for now anyway." Mel started walking out of the tent. "Let's go Sami."

"Okay." She picked up her things and followed after him.

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Over at the Green Earth camp, Jess skimmed the contents of the latest intelligence report. Eagle kept himself busy watching the movements on the screen.

"Tch... this is getting dicey." He muttered.

"We're only a few days in. How can you tell?"

"Because we don't have enough resources to muster up the air force to take down those damned cannons!"

"...you _do _realize that this battle is going to take a while right?" She asked.

"Dammit! I won't let Black Hole continue to siphon our resources like that! Not on my watch!"

"...true." Jess nodded. "Drake, how are things looking on your end?"

"Fair. I'm thinking if we manage to keep the enemy at bay long enough, we'll have sufficient resources to bring in extra air units to deal heavy damage. But for now I think we'll have to strike carefully and time it with our allies." Drake replied from his seat.

"Well, you heard the man Eagle. Get with the program!"

"Stow it Red! I'll get to it!" The pilot shouted back. "I'll get to it when I'm good and ready!"

Time: Night

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

Nell scanned the contents of the report and then put it down, breathing out rather loudly.

"Phew."

"Something the matter Nell?" Andy asked. He was fixing something at the table. It looked like radio parts.

"The longer we've been at war, the more sick of it I get." She sighed. "I'm gonna get wrinkles from worrying too much..." Nell rubbed at her temples. "Boo... I'm only in my mid-twenties... I don't want wrinkles yet..."

"...huh." The younger commander blinked. "Right. I don't really get it, but okay."

"I guess guys don't worry too much about that." She sighed again. "Ooh. I wonder what Sami's up to...?"

"I don't wanna know." Andy replied almost immediately. He was still traumatized apparently, even after a few months had passed since 'that' time.

"You're no fun Andy." She frowned.

"I like fun... just not that _kind_ of fun." He stuck out his tongue.

"I guess it's because you're still immature." Nell shrugged. "Well... you know what, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. All this worrying isn't going to do me any good."

"M'kay. Good night Nell." Andy said without turning around.

"Good night Andy." Nell said as she got up and walked to her tent.

"..." He waited until she was out of earshot. "...what was all that about? I think Nell's goin' crazy."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja sat cross-legged on the ground and was typing furiously into her laptop.

"Okay... so if this happens... then... but... what if... but that doesn't..." She muttered to herself as the simulations ran.

"...your eyes are going to fall out of your head if you keep that up child." Sensei said, peering over her shoulder. "I can't even make sense of what you're doing. So... what are you doing?"

"I'm running different simulation scenarios of how the battle can unfold... and seeing which one will be the most optimal in helping us obtaining victory against the Black Hole army."

"...and how is that going?" The old man asked.

"Inconclusive." She groaned.

"I think you should take a break child." He said. "Even if you think you've got all the energy in the world, you still need to rest. It is getting late after all."

"Later Yamamoto-sensei, later..." Sonja said.

"Hmm, you're going to burn yourself out." The old man turned around and headed for his tent.

On the other side of the encampment, Sami was lying on her back on the roof of the APC and stared up at the starlit sky. Mel was standing next to it, swinging at the empty space in front of him with his sword.

"That's dangerous you know..." She said. "What if someone walks by?"

"I'll stop before I'll cut them." He said stopping the blade in mid-swing.

"Hmm? I don't 'get' martial arts, but okay, judging from how fast you stopped there, I'll believe you." Sami stared at the sharp blade that gleamed in the darkness.

"Oh come on... you've seen me use this thing before. Heck I've nearly hit you with it when we first met. Nearly. On numerous occasions."

"...true." She nodded. "That was kind of scary you know. Actually... really scary." Sami shuddered as she recalled that unpleasant memory. "Could you... like _not_ remind me of the times you've tried to kill me? It's kind of upsetting."

"I figured. Sorry."

"It's okay... fuwaah." Sami yawned as she sat up. "Nnn... my back feels much better... thanks." She dangled her legs over on the side of the APC.

"You're welcome." Mel continued to practice.

"You know, I haven't seen you use that thing in a while. Why's that?"

"We've gotten into far too many firefights and there were friendlies around. I can't really go around cutting through allies now, can I? Especially in the middle of a fight." He spun the blade around with his hand and sheathed it. "That's _bad _collateral damage after all. And I'm pretty sure our allies wouldn't want to be on the business end of my sword. No matter how good I am when I practice with it... it's not the same in the middle of a brawl."

"I'm pretty sure _most_ people wouldn't want to be on the business end of that thing..." Sami said as she turned her attention back to the sky. "...hey Mel." She kicked her feet lazily.

"Hmm?" He leaned against the APC. "What?"

"So what do you think the deal is with like... Black Hole and stuff?" She asked.

"Well... what do I think...? Frankly I've never heard of them until the whole Cosmo Land incident. I can't really say... I mean... they're aliens. Or at least these ones are. I think." He scratched his head.

"So isn't that like... proof there are aliens out there?" Sami reasoned. "I mean... like... really."

"...as much as I'd like to capture of one and examine via dissection, that doesn't really appeal to me. I just want to get said 'aliens' off the planet." Mel shrugged. "I'm not a _real_ scientist."

"Huh. I guess you have a point... I wouldn't want to think so much into it either... I'm not really that much of a 'science' person... and dissecting bodies is gross." Sami stuck out her tongue. "Icky."

"I wouldn't want to dissect an alien either. I'll leave that to those military doctors or whatever." Mel climbed up to join her on the APC roof. "I'm getting tired of this shit."

"Well... how else would you make a living anyway?" She asked, scooting over to make room for him.

"Beats me. Teach? I hate deskwork though, so who knows." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm... I dunno then. There's not really much else to do nowadays... right?" Sami in turn leaned against him.

"That said, once the war's over who knows what's gonna happen?"

"I'm definitely asking for a shore leave vacation or something." She sighed. "I don't wanna think about work for at least a couple months."

"Fair enough."

"You're welcome to visit or something." Sami suggested.

"Eh? Oh Orange Star? I was thinking of taking an extended leave myself anyway. I need to check something back at home."

"Oh right, you're from Orange Star originally." Sami recalled.

"Yep. Have to make sure my house is still standing... I hope." He sighed.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"In the Capital, near the academy. I figure it'll be fine _there_."

"Probably. It is the Capital after all." Sami shrugged. "Nnn... I'm spent today." She stretched.

"...I don't recall seeing you do any actual work today though..." Mel pointed out.

"Well... hmm." Sami looked up at the night sky. "...I guess you have a point... but I dunno. It seemed like a long day. Or was it because you decided molest me last night that I still feel tired."

"Isn't that just because you're lazy?"

"Hold up now, I wasn't always lazy. I'm only lazy when you're around, so if it's anything, you're a bad influence on me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I knew I was a bad influence in general, just not who I was a bad influence for." He shrugged. "You _were_ kind of a workaholic when I first met you after all..."

"Hmph." She pouted as she flopped down onto his lap. "Oh yeah... Sonja said something weird before she left me to my own devices while I was having my bath..."

"Oh...? What was that?" Mel asked as he put his right hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"...something about us getting married." She said, as she felt her face heat up.

"And?" He waited.

"Well... um... she said you kind of gave her a vague answer."

"I see... and?"

"Mmm." She mumbled something that he didn't catch.

"...what?"

"I said... I mean... I... it..."

"Are you all right?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "You're don't_ feel _feverish. So something else must be scrambling your brains..." Mel looked down at her curiously. "On the other hand, your face is bright red."

"N-never mind... I mean... um..."

"Sami... I don't think you should worry about something like that just yet... we're still fighting a war after all..." He reasoned. "Right?"

"Ah... er... sorry... I mean..."

"Sa-mi." Mel poked her cheek with his pointer. "Everything has it's time and place, 'kay? So don't worry about it. Even if it _did_ come from Sonja."

"Mm." She nodded as she sat back up and hugged him. "Okay..."

"If that's all said and done, I think it's time we go to sleep, we'll head out early to get supplies for the others." He hopped off the roof of the APC and waited for her to jump down after him. "Do you need me to catch you or something?"

"I'll manage." She pushed off and landed neatly next to him. "I still had military training despite everything else..."

"You won't let me forget that at least." He sighed as the two of them headed into the vehicle, he closed the door behind him.

"Hee. Of course I won't. It's to remind you so you don't spoil me completely." She sat down on the side bench and started untying her bootlaces. "Ugh, I don't know why I bother with these when I'm _not_ doing anything... I should've brought some sandals or something..." Sami sighed as she kicked off her boots and wriggled her toes. "Or maybe my runners... I'll wear those tomorrow, they won't pinch as much..."

"That's probably a good idea." Mel said as he hung up his coat and put away his shoes. "Now where... ah here it is." He looked through his bag and pulled out a dress-shirt. "Here you go."

"Hmm? Oh, is this for tonight?" She untied her bandanna and let her hair fall messily over her face. "Thank you." Sami stood up and undid her belt, letting her pants fall to the floor with a clunk. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with wearing my uniform when Nell isn't watching." She sighed. "What do you think Mel?"

"Huh? Well... it's a bit more proper than wearing nothing at all." He shrugged as he changed to a t-shirt and shorts. "Right?"

"I thought you'd prefer it if I wasn't wearing anything." She teased as she pulled off her tank top. "Nnn."

"No bra huh." Mel commented, getting an eyeful as she sat back down to fold up her clothes.

"Mm-hmm... didn't bother." She replied as she put on the shirt that was much too big for her and buttoned it up. "Comfy." Sami stood up and looked down at herself. The sleeves hung past her arms, and the ends of the shirt went just to her thighs.

"At least you have the decency to put on panties." He sighed as he eased himself onto the sleeping bag. "Even if they are the cute green striped bikini ones."

"At least I know you think my panties are cute." She laid down and snuggled against him. "Night-night."

"Good night." Mel said as he put his arm around her.

"Nnn." Sami reached out to grab his free hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't go anywhere... okay?"

"All right." He said, clasping his fingers over her hand. 'My... she's certainly acting spoiled tonight...' He thought to himself. 'I wonder why Sonja brought that up though...? Whatever...'

Time: Early Next morning

"U-nya. Stoppit... nnn." Sami groaned as she felt something pinch and prod her cheeks. "Nyaaa... stoppit."

"Oi. Wake up Sami. Oi... oi." Mel continued to poke at her. "For the love of..." He sighed as he reached down her shirt and groped her. "Wake up!"

"Nn-ack!" She bolted upright as she felt a hand grab her chest. "Wha-wha-wha... oh... isn't it a bit too early for sex...?" Sami asked blearily. "It _is_ too early... what's going on...?" She looked at her watch and it read six in the morning. "Nnn."

"...actually in hindsight, I didn't _have_ to wake you up." Mel realized. "We're taking this APC with us..."

"Huh? Wait... what... why... whaaat?" Sami muttered unintelligibly.

"Although it'll be a bumpy ride so I don't see how you'd be able to sleep... meh. Whatever." He walked past where Sami was lying and opened the door to the driver's area. "Hold on, all right?"

"Eh? Eh...? Wha?" She felt the vehicle's engine start up and everything started to shake and vibrate as the APC revved up. "Just what is... eek!" Sami realized that they were moving. "...oh to hell with this." She grumbled as she flopped back down onto her sleeping bag. 'I'll at least _try_ to sleep through this...'

Time: A (bumpy) six hour drive later

Place: Green Earth Supply Station

The APC finally screeched to a halt in a friendly compound. Mel grumbled as he got up and went back into the 'living quarters' to find Sami sprawled face down with her butt in the air.

"Uh wow... are you all right Sami?" He asked warily.

"_Idiot_." She grumbled. "What the heck just happened...?" She gingerly got herself right side up. "Owowow... how many bumps did you hit...?"

"Beats me. And as far as what happened, we've arrived at the supply station."

"...oh goody." Sami stood up and put on a pair of cargo pants. "That means I can take a bathroom break..." She poked around until she found her runners. "Help me find a bathroom or something."

"That sounds like a good idea..." Mel nodded. "But are you sure you're gonna go out like that?"

"I don't give a damn right now. I slept for another six hours after you woke me up and I feel cranky. And really need to pee." She smoothed down the shirt she wore and buttoned it up properly. "No one will really care how I look anyway. Not here anyway."

"Fair enough." He followed after her as she got out of the APC and looked around. For a supply station it wasn't particularly busy, but one of the officers spotted the pair of them and saluted.

"Commanders Mel and Sami, correct? I was informed that you would be arriving shortly with some of the White Sun forces to bring supplies to the Yellow Comet Field HQ."

"Sounds about right." Mel said. "The usual stuff, rations, weapons, fuel... by the way, are there any restroom facilities?"

"Right in the main building. Follow me please." He led them into the depot where there were piles and piles of crates filled with Green Earth supplies and others that looked like they were recovered or salvaged from Black Hole. "Here it is. If you require anything else, let me know."

"Thanks." Mel nodded as Sami dashed for the ladies' room. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Another hour or so at best. Feel free to take a break here for the time being. If you'll excuse me, I need to see to the allocation of supplies" The officer turned on his heel and headed outside.

"All right. That sounds good." Mel breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door the washroom. "Might as well take my time then..."

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Eagle grumbled as he looked at the map layout on the screen.

"What's eating you now flyboy?" Jess asked as she sipped tea from a mug.

"Why didn't the government higher-ups approve the usage of bomber units for this sortie? It would have made our job a lot easier!"

"That's easy. Lack of funding. It's amazing what happens when the country gets its money and supplies stolen by invaders."

"What I want to know is how they managed to build up all those facilities without us noticing!"

"Don't forget that they stomped Green Earth into a fine dust first before invading the other countries. It's a wonder that we managed to regain control of our supply depots and convoys. And you should be thankful our allies were willing to send what they could spare despite the damages that _they_ suffered."

"Tch. I'll admit that having them help is a great boon... but it just doesn't seem right that they need to bail us out like this."

"That's your pride talking." She set down her mug and leafed through the folder she had in her hand. "By the way, Commander Mel and Sami have just arrived at the closest supply center a few hours away from the Yellow Comet Field HQ."

"Ugh. Him again." The pilot muttered.

"The two of you _really_ hate each other, don't you?" Jess commented as she crunched up the report and tossed it into a recycling bin. "And two points." She whistled.

"Of course I _hate _him. Everything about him!" Eagle continued to grumbled as the tall woman wadded up bits of paper and started flicking them at him. "Ack! Stop that Red!"

"No way. I have to find a way to kill time while listening to you whine." The next bit of paper she shot at him landed square in one of his nostrils. "Three pointer." She whistled again, this time in amazement.

"Ack!" Eagle flailed around as 'something' flew into his nose. "What the hell!"

"Lucky shot." She shrugged. "You're probably just jealous that Mel has that cute little redhead with him and you don't."

"Urgh." He grumbled as he managed to extract the bit of paper from his nose. "No I'm not."

"Your tone of voice says otherwise." She sneered. "So Mel tells me that it's because of you the two of them are together."

"He... what?" Eagle's eyebrow shot up considerably as she said that. "What the hell do you mean?"

"According to Mel, that one beating you gave Sami during the Cosmo Land campaign led to the two of them hooking up. Good job."

"...what! ?" The pilot twitched. "I... but... why are you telling me this now?" He sputtered.

"For shits and giggles." Jess shrugged. 'Also because I want to see you squirm.' She thought.

"...ahem. Well... thanks for that... most interesting piece of information." He sighed. 'Good lord, this woman will be the death of me.' Shaking his head. "But really, I'm not bothered by that!"

"The fact you're getting upset makes it seem like you are." She smirked. "Those two aside, I think we've got our work cut out for us. Do you know if Black Hole had some particular grudge against Green Earth that they tried to snuff us out first?"

"Beats me. Probably we're the greatest threat to their ideals of conquest or something." Eagle said, trying to regain his composure.

"...that's pretty... cocky of you to say... isn't the White Sun army technically the greatest threat?" Jess' eyebrow rose. "At least I'm pretty sure they would be."

"Yes... but compared to most other countries, White Sun is rather... paranoid and probably expected some form of Black Hole retaliation before the rest of us." Eagle reasoned. "Considering how... speedily Black Hole was ejected from White Sun's lands... it's not too surprising."

"...so the Black Hole settled for second best and flattened us first eh? Big surprise." She shook her head. "So we got smashed repeatedly until they finally weakened enough for us to fight back, is that what I'm understanding now?"

"Aye, that'd be the case Jess." Drake interjected as he walked into the tent. "Sad but true. Took nearly the last of our resources just to hold the capital and keep Black Hole from taking over completely."

Eagle turned away from them and resumed his command.

"So everything went according to their plans... how awful." She continued to scrunch up bits of paper and flick them at the back of Eagle's head. "It's a good thing the country held out for as long as it did... or things would've gotten worse I take it?"

"Let's not think of that possibility." The captain muttered. "T'is a dark time in Green Earth's history."

"More like a dark time in Wars World's history in general... being invaded by... aliens or whatever they are." Jess scowled as she tossed the last of the report into the trash. "I need some fresh air I'll check how things are going around the base." She announced as she left the tent.

"...hmph." Eagle grumbled as she left.

"Something the matter old friend?" Drake asked.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right... we've almost let our own country down is what we did."

"That's not true, we're fighting to claim her back right? It just... took longer than it should have." The captain patted Eagle's shoulder. "Aye... well, just keep at it now, right?"

"...let's hope that's the case." Eagle shook his head. 'Old man, I wanted to do you proud and run this country's military the right way... but man, I didn't see this coming. No way no how.' He thought to himself.

Place: Green Earth Supply Station

Mel looked over the list of supplies that were assigned to them and looked over at the crates in the warehouse.

"...well, that matches our count. Hopefully this is enough for the time being... considering it's probably recovered stuff from Black Hole raiding parties." He handed the clipboard back to the Green Earth officer. "Thanks for doing this... you didn't really have to you know."

"It's for the greater good, we can at least spare some local supplies for our allies fighting alongside with us." The officer nodded.

"True enough." Mel looked around. "Though I should have the men rest up for a bit first before we set out and head back to the Field HQ. That all right with you?"

"Oh, feel free to use the facilities as much as you need."

"Thanks." He turned around and headed back outside to the loading docks. "All right boys, load 'em up. We'll head out in a few hours or so."

"Yes Commander!" His men replied as they began to prepare their vehicles to take the supplies.

"...hmm." Mel glanced around the area. 'Now where did she...' He thought as he began to look for Sami.

* * *

Sami sat on top of the APC as she kicked her feet lazily against it.

"Should've let him know I wandered back this way first." She said. "Man, I need something to eat..." She felt her stomach grumble. "Can't live on chocolate bars and iced coffee all day... need some real food..." She continued to talk to herself as she tugged at the edges of the oversized shirt she wore. "...even a sandwich would be nice about now..."

"Will a mock-ham sandwich do?" Mel asked as he called out to her from the ground.

"Wha – oh!" Sami jumped in surprise. "I don't really care, as long as there's some kind of... food."

"Well, I'll go check and see what they have and I'll bring back something, okay?" He headed towards the mess hall.

"M'kay." She nodded absently as her stomach continued to growl noisily. "Hmm...?" Something in her pocket started to vibrate. "...phone." Picking up she answered. "Sami speaking."

"Sami, it's Nell. How are things on your end?"

"...uh... uneventful? Why are you calling my – oh wait, Sonja sent you this way, right?"

"Yes, although I realized that once I called you... you guys aren't at the field HQ." Nell caught her own mistake. "Should've just tried calling the supply depot instead.

"...well, we're at a supply pick up right now... and things seem... pretty normal so far. Although in all fairness I don't have much to do... here anyway. You're not going to dump a bunch of duties on me later... are you?"

"Well... you technically already have my permission to tag along with Yellow Comet's forces... and in all fairness, there are enough patrol units out there, so there really isn't any reason for you to... well do anything."

"...and they're paying me for this?" Sami asked, realizing for the most part while she wasn't with the main forces, she _was_ slacking off.

"...yep." Nell shrugged on the other end. "That... is the case. Look, once we're done here in Green Earth, there's still one last stop we have to make in this war."

"...lemme guess, Black Hole's main base of operations right?" Sami asked.

"...yes."

"...so... what does this all lead up to?" The girl asked as she started to kick her feet again. "It seems kind of... well, dangerous. And risky."

"Despite all appearances, you're still on top of things, aren't you Sami?" Nell noted.

"I'm still an Orange Star CO... and I know there's danger involved... especially if it might affect my friends and loved ones..." She sighed. "Another thing... well seeing as you're chatting with me now..."

"Yes?"

"Permission to get an extended leave after this whole mess has been sorted out? I'm definitely thinking I need some vacation time... away from the field."

"...well... I can't see why not. Of course forms will still have to be filled out first." Nell laughed on the other end. "You do realize that it'll be repairs and clean up once things have cleared out, right?"

"It'll probably be a lot easier to deal with compared to the last war and how all the borders just got messed up in Cosmo Land." Sami said. "Hmm... ah, anyway I'll chat with you later, Mel's coming back."

"Hey, just wait – " Nell was cut off as Sami hung up.

"...who was that on the phone?" Mel asked as he walked back toward the APC.

"Nell. Orange Star military business." She replied.

"You're doing work for once? That's... different."

"I know, right?" She giggled. "Say..."

"Hmm?" He climbed up next to her.

"You realize what's next after this right?" Sami asked Mel.

"Define 'this' first, then I'll see if I can answer properly." He sat down and handed her a sandwich. "Also, food."

"Ah, thanks. Right... well, by 'this', I mean the current battle going on in Green Earth now." She started eating.

"...ah 'this'." Mel nodded. "You mean when we go deal with our troubles at its source."

"...yeah, that."

"Way ahead of you Sami." He opened up a can of coffee and sipped it. "You seem to forget, I have an army to run as well, so I do have to keep up... and not look bad in front of everyone else... ha."

"Right... mister Commander General."

"Well... it's pretty simple. We trace where everything that hasn't been accounted for went... and hypothetically 'bingo', we find Black Hole. Then we crush them like bugs."

"...it's not _that_ simple is it?"

"Heh... well while everybody else is busy blowing stuff up here... I've got friends back at White Sun playing detective and determining where Black Hole's home base is located... I mean there are only so many landmasses they could operate from here in Macro Land after all. Am I wrong?"

"Considering how different the territories are in comparison to Cosmo Land... you've got a point."

"Exactly." Mel continued to drink his coffee. "Although it seems pretty silly that the countries... exist on separate land masses in general... but that's past the point... don't get me started on what I think about Omega Land."

"...aren't they just fine and dandy?"

"Again, my point exactly. Anyway my take on this... and from what Intel I _do_ have in regards to it... they're probably trying to use a small innocuous landmass as their 'home country' again, just like during the Cosmo Land incident. Probably trying to avoid drawing attention and all that stuff."

"Sounds reasonable." Sami nodded. "...I guess if you start with a small amount of territory and steal everybody else's, it won't matter if your country was tiny to begin with, because you have everything else."

"Bingo. You know... you're a lot sharper than you give yourself credit for sometimes..."

"I've been trying to not overextend myself anymore... it just causes me extra grief. Don't you remember what happened _last_ time?"

"...right. It was in Green Earth last time too." He sighed. "Yeah... part of that was my fault though, remember?"

"...huh. Good point." She realized. "But..." Sami paused.

"...but?" Mel waited for her to continue.

"...funny thing, that's when we started to get along." She started to laugh. "It took me breaking down for you to be nice to me."

"...well I'm sorry if we went off on a rocky start to begin with." He replied. "Hell, I'm not sure what to make of it now still."

"Well, if anything I didn't expect to fall for you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "So this is still your fault somehow."

"...it's my fault you're... wait what? I don't see how it's my fault you... bah, I'm not talking anymore, this is confusing." He finished his coffee and placed the can down next to him. "I mean... how is it my fault that you ... this... argh... what."

"Well, it's strange to see you at a loss for words." Sami commented. "Although the last time you were at a complete loss for words was when I jumped you the first time." Her face reddened.

"Now that was _your_ fault." He said as he bit into his sandwich. "I mean... yes there were a number of factors that caused it all to happen, but at the same time I _did_ not expect you to get naked and have sex with me."

"That may have been my fault, but you're the one who made me fall in love." She giggled. "And you know what they say..."

"Love makes people completely weird?" He shrugged. "I'll attest to that. We've both changed. In weird ways."

"...I would've worded that differently, but you've got the gist." Sami sighed. "But... hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Hmm..." She stretched her arms and back. "...do you remember that day when we did it the first time?" Sami asked him as she got up and repositioned herself so she knelt behind him.

"...yep." Mel nodded. "What about it?"

"Pretty weird right?" She put her arms over him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Very. Though... why me?" He asked, grasping her hands. "You were... no still are as willful as when I first met you... albeit less... bitchy about it."

"Hmph..." She pouted. "Something about you that just clicked? I dunno... I just had a feeling I guess? It's funny because I remember telling someone I wasn't even remotely interested, and now look at me..."

"Hmm? Was this when you were off by yourself during the Cosmo Land incident?"

"Yep. It's weird really... I started seeing you in a different light after that whole mess in Green Earth... and well, I was pretty much drawn to you after that..."

"Well, I'm sorry if I seemed to be some kind of tragic hero or something... but really, I'm – mmph!" Sami covered his mouth with her hands.

"It's not because you were some kind of tragic mess that I fell in love with you, dummy. That's way too corny, even for me. If anything it's because I liked you for who you are... even if you _are_ a million kinds of messed up. But I am too, so there."

"Gah. As I was saying, I'm no hero, and even though my life has been shitty, it's not too bad." He said as he pulled her hands off his face.

"Hero or not, you're mine." She hugged him. "...now then mister commander, shouldn't we head back? I'm pretty sure there's work to do so we can finish this war and get on with our lives."

"Good lord, what's going on? You're showing work ethic again." Mel responded in mock-horror.

"I just wanna spend a few weeks just... doing nothing. In a nice warm bed. And not out in a messy battlefield. Can't blame a girl for wanting to be home now can you?"

"Nope, can't fault you for that." He replied.

"Also because I'd like to..." She whispered something in his ear.

"...good point. Those bunks are terrible. And creaky."

"Exactly." Sami stood up and hopped off the roof of the APC. "Next time on a real bed. A _real_ one. Not that military issue crap."

"Fine, fine. But you do realize we'll have to make do with what we have until everything's done right? Unless you want to go without for the next month or so."

"..." She stopped. "I didn't mean right away! Geez! I mean... we don't have much... ooh!" Her face went bright red. "Me and my big mouth."

"Hahaha." He laughed at her as he jumped off the APC. "Here's a thought, we're still here for the next few hours, why don't you – ouch! What was that for?" She jabbed him in the ribs.

"Is that the only thing on your mind?" Sami asked angrily.

"I was going to suggest you take a shower while we're here... not have sex..." He rubbed his side.

"...oh. Oops. Sorry. I was caught up in the conversation..."

"Yes... yes you were." Mel sighed. "You've also started to hit harder... by a lot."

"Heehee. I try to work out..."

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to do your hips any good." He remarked.

"Oh shut up." Sami rolled her eyes, her face was still red. "Just... just because... ooh! Fine, I'm going to take a shower now!" She grabbed her things and marched off to the facilities.

'...heh. Dunno what it is about her... but I'll admit whatever it is, I love her for it.' Mel thought as he watched her walk away.

Time: The next day: After Midnight

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

The supply convoy had returned late in the day, around after midnight. Sonja delegated men to distribute the gear that was brought back to them and she inspected various things in the cargo.

"Food..." She stared longingly at one particular crate. "...wait a sec, why am I getting hungry? I ate not too long ago." She shook her head. "Ugh. Must be the stress or something." Looking around, she spotted Mel's APC parked along the outskirts of their Field HQ. "And let's see what our favorite _baka-couple_ is doing." She walked over to the vehicle and knocked on the door. "Nii-cha-ma... open up."

"It's not locked, come in." Mel replied.

"Pardon my intrusion." Sonja said as she popped open the door and stepped inside. "And... huh." She was greeted by an unusual, albeit somewhat everyday scene. "...and here I thought I was interrupting something."

"Meh." Sami was kneeling on the floor of the vehicle as Mel had his head on her lap. "You kind of are. I'm trying to clean out his ears."

"...I can see that. But..." Sonja carefully took in the scene in front of her to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"I realized I can't just have Mel do things for me and I do nothing in return you now." Sami explained. "Right?"

"...right." Sonja nodded. "But... well... huh. I... well... I guess it makes sense. This... well, it is a couple-y kind of thing to do I guess." She wracked her brain for a moment. "...and I can't really say you guys are being weird either. It's just..."

"It seems too normal for the two of us?" Mel piped up from his spot on Sami's lap.

"...yes. All things considered."

"Bah. We're still normal people. Kind of." He muttered.

"...true enough." Sonja was still trying to make sense of it and gave up. "...I guess you two still do normal things... even if both of you are completely crazy."

"Only in some ways Sonja. Only in some ways." Sami said. "Of course if things were too normal it'd be boring, right?'

"...right." She looked at the scene in front of her again and shrugged. "By the way, Sami..."

"Hmm?"

"Nell sent those forms you asked for." Sonja said. "They're sitting in the communications tent waiting for you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"I... I'm going to turn in for the night. G'night."

"Night Sonja." The two of them responded as she left. Sami returned her attention to her previous task.

"...well I think it's pretty cleared out now." She said. "Both sides."

"Thanks Sami." Mel said as he turned his head so he was looking up at her. "What forms now?"

"Hmm? Oh, right... I'm going on leave after all this... well, once we've... well you know." Sami shrugged.

"Right. You need a nice long vacation after this whole... mess."

"Considering how soon this war started after the last one, I haven't really had much personal time. And spending it here with you doesn't count because Nell still found ways to needle me about work even when I was not on base." She sighed.

"Right, right." He nodded.

"Well... and part of the reason I need the leave time is... school."

"...what." Mel said flatly.

"I've got one last... course kind of that needs to be finished. Last bit of credit and stuff."

"...right. And how the heck does that count as 'personal time'?"

"Because I won't have to think about work? Oh and I'm paid to deal with it too. So... I get to go on leave _after_ that."

"So... pretty much you're going to be stuck at your dorm at the Academy?" Mel asked.

"...you'll visit right?" She asked in reply.

"Once I've sorted things out on my end, very likely." He nodded.

"Yay!"

"Again, we have to _finish_ this war first. Right?"

"...right." She sighed as she leaned back against the wall. "Can't Sturm just like... I dunno fall over and bleed to death or something? Why does this war have to be such a hassle anyway?"

"Because it's a war. If it was simpler than that... we'd be out of a job." Mel laughed.

"...hmph." Sami pouted. "Right. That too. Could you get up for a sec? I want to stretch out my legs now."

"Hmm? Oh, all right." Mel sat up as Sami moved to reposition her legs.

"...it's dark out isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"...bed time." Sami responded as she got undressed. "Do you have anything clean I can wear?"

"Hmm? Oh sure." He handed her a clean shirt. "You wore that other one for practically the whole day, didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm." She said letting it drape over her. "...night. Don't forget to lock up though."

"Yeah, no problem." Mel said as he got up to bolt the APC's door. "Well, I will, but I think I'll get –" He was interrupted as the White Sun's officer-only line crackled in his ear. "...now what? This is Mel." He replied as he headed outside the vehicle.

"Gary here." Came the reply on the other end. "We've got... well... just more so a bit of an FYI for you guys."

"What's up?"

"...just something to consider on your guys' end... but your old master is taking the helm right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Doesn't it cost more to produce units then?"

"...oh shit." Mel realized. "We've got a problem then... I didn't realize how underfunded the Yellow Comet forces were."

"Especially since if you haven't noticed... east of you guys is a particularly handy bit of naval real estate... and same goes for that island region with the two airports north-east of your location..."

"Well... if Max and Eagle are doing their job, I think we'll manage to avoid getting harassed by Black Hole until it's too late for them to realize that our forces here have become a threat..."

"The problem is you guys need to grab those territories before Hawke's goons get to 'em."

"...right. I'll let Kanbei know and hopefully we can figure something out and remain undetected for the time being."

"Well... if you guys know what you're doing, then it shouldn't be an issue. I mean you _are_ with them after all."

"Yeah. That shouldn't be too much of a problem then." Mel sighed. "Well... is that all? I mean I was about to turn in before you buzzed me."

"Eh? Ah, apologies." Gary said. "Long day or something?"

"Supply run. Was driving for probably twelve or so hours today."

"...yuck. Well, I'll let you get your sleep then. Stay on the regular channels so I can reach ya later."

"Sure... sure. Later."

"Later Mel." Gary cut the connection.

"...crap dammit..." Mel wandered over to the Yellow Comet command tent. It was dark. "...pfeh. I'll leave it for the morning then." He turned around on his heel only to bump into Sonja. She was still in uniform.

"Uwa." She took a step back. "Nii-chama, weren't you going to sleep?"

"I could say the same for you." He answered. "Your dad and Yamamoto-sensei already turned in for the night?"

"Pretty much. I wanted to check one more thing before I went to bed... but well... what are you doing wandering around here?"

"I was going to inform your dad about something in regards to... stratagem, but as you can plainly see no one is around to listen... well except you right now."

"Ooh, tell me, tell me. If it's important Intel that will help us win, then I'm all ears."

"Well... it's more of an observation my subordinate sent me that I failed to bring up when planning for who would take lead of the troops... at... well... you know what I mean right?" His brow creased. "I've been awake too long... but..."

"I know what you mean... you're saying it's probably a bad idea that daddy is leading the troops... because we don't have sufficient funds... right?"

"Presently... yes."

"Yes, I noticed that as well." Sonja sighed. "The problem is we don't have enough properties on this... island here to maintain a high output of troops."

"And even then... we'd need to reach the islands over there and there... in order to build up more effective forces to crush Black Hole. Well... if you saw it already, I guess this bit of conversation has already been rendered redundant." He sighed. "To be honest, we decided to hang back here only to bug you... mostly." He laughed.

"...I figured as much. It gives Sami more reason to slack off instead of actually doing her work."

"In all fairness, she's acting like she did back in Cosmo Land... again. Albeit... slightly. Kinda... sorta..."

"...pfft" Sonja smirked and tried to stifle a giggle. "Oh good grief, is she getting her work ethic back again? I thought hanging around you made her lazy."

"I thought so too... but... I dunno." Mel shrugged. "Well to be honest, she just wants to get this war over with so she can take a vacation, so I don't really blame her for being... motivated to work."

"Hmm-hmm. She might act like an airhead, but she's got a point. Also, it'd be wise not to underestimate your girlfriend nii-chama."

"...well aware Sonja, well aware." He shook his head. "Though sometimes I give her more credit that needed as well..."

"She only acts dumb when it's convenient for her... you've noticed right?'

"...well..."

"Although she is pretty helpless when it comes to homework... and housework... well cooking anyway."

"She mentioned that..." Mel said. "Ugh, it's getting chilly, d'you mind if we talked somewhere a bit more... sheltered from the wind?"

"Agreed." Sonja said as she headed to her tent. "This way then nii-chama." The two of them went in and sat down at a folding table. "I'd offer you tea... but I don't really feel like making any right now."

"I'll pass on any extra caffeine right now." He stifled a yawn. "But I can still afford to stay up a bit longer... or until Sami realizes I haven't gone to sleep yet and comes looking for me or something..."

"I doubt that. When she's out, she's out cold. Or at least until the sun gets in her eyes."

"...right, I keep forgetting you've known her for a while."

"Went to school together in Yellow Comet... she roomed with me. The stories I could tell." Sonja rolled her eyes. "Whatever you see now... it's pretty much what she was like back in school... just... well..."

"Well what?"

"...less perverted. Or openly perverted. I had a feeling she may have been a closet pervert... but..."

"..."

"I think it's probably _your_ fault." Sonja pointed at Mel.

"My... wait what." Mel raised an eyebrow. "How is... seriously you're going to blame me?"

"Yep. Those years I roomed with her, she's never tried to do anything 'weird' to me... except well, she did it now and that was _after_ she fell for you."

"...hey Sonja." He started.

"Hmm?"

"Out of curiosity... did she have any 'girl talk' with you after the Cosmo Land incident?"

"Any girl... ah. Sort of." She nodded. "That's about the time she mentioned that she would send letters to the White Sun HQ to you."

"She could've e-mailed or phoned... but snail mail... any reason to it?" Mel asked.

"...well... she fell for you, duh. And well... it's a lot more personal to handwrite something instead of typing it out I guess. I dunno." Sonja shrugged. "Beats me."

"Right..."

"And you _did_ reply to her... right?" She asked back.

"...eh, oh I... yes. But that was me being polite... I think."

"...delightfully oblivious as always." Sonja sighed. "Or at least until you ran into her again, right?"

"...oh good god." Mel groaned. It was a groan filled with the combination of self-realization and self-loathing. "I pretty much denied it even though... good god I'm an idiot."

"At least you caught on."

"I finally 'caught on' when she decided that having sex with me would prove her point." He sighed. "Aside from that I just thought we... man I'm an idiot. All that stuff we... ha. Hahaha..."

"Heeheehee... poor nii-chama, has the realization that you two were dating while working and living together in the Orange Star HQ finally broke your brain? "

"...hahaha... yes. Hurray for being completely oblivious and for being in denial. Well the dating part I knew about... but..."

"It probably wasn't complete denial. You _did_ buy her things, remember?"

"...okay, so not complete denial but... man I still feel like an idiot."

"Meh, that's all right. I don't think most people would _realize_ they fell in love. Or at least not the way you did."

"Says the bookworm who only reads the romance novels."

"...and says Captain Oblivious." Sonja giggled. "You have to admit, it worked out, right?"

"That much is true." He nodded.

"I think her deciding to have sex with you thing... well... I think it's her way of saying 'this is mine and nobody else's' or something."

"...in hindsight that actually makes sense." Mel laughed drily. "Actually that makes _a lot_ of sense."

"I don't think you've noticed, but Sami gets rather... possessive."

"Considering she doesn't really need to 'share' me with others very often, I haven't noticed actually."

"Meh." Sonja shrugged. 'I got slightly jealous when I realized I couldn't hog you as my 'nii-chama' anymore.' She thought.

"Oh... by the way Sonja?"

"Hmm?"

"You can keep a secret right?" Mel asked her.

"...I promise you as your childhood friend, and the princess of Yellow Comet, yes I can keep a secret. Even though you hardly ever tell people secrets to begin with." She frowned. "What's the big secret?"

"Well... just... here." He reached into his coat and pulled something out. "Look."

"Just what is so... oh my." Sonja's hands covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" He asked again.

"...from Sami? Yes. Even if I get threatened by her weird sexual harassment again, I'll keep this a secret." She said, raising her hand, as if she was making an oath. "In fact I won't even tell her about its existence."

"Good." Mel breathed a sigh of relief.

"But... well... you know..."

"...I'm not sure. I'll figure something out." He said, putting whatever it was back into his coat.

"...good luck with that nii-chama."

"Thanks... I think I'll need it." He got up from his seat. "I... I think I need to get some sleep."

"Probably. Good night nii-chama."

"Good night Sonja." Mel said as he left the tent.

"_My, my, my... I'm impressed Mel... very impressed._" Sonja said once she was sure he was out of earshot. "_You really __**do **__love her that much. That's saying something considering the things you've done in the past._"

* * *

Mel walked back through the now silent Yellow Comet Field HQ back to the APC, as he opened the door, he found Sami was sitting up against the wall, half asleep. She was still waiting for him... or at least she was trying to.

"Zzz... stupid... hurry... back... and...zzz..." She mumbled in her half-awake state.

"Poor Sami." Mel said as he knelt down next to her. "I'm back."

"Nnn... what took you...?" Sami rubbed at her eyes.

"Just got caught up with some... strategy talk with Sonja."

"...oh, m'kay." She flopped back down onto the sleeping bag. "You're going to sleep now... right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, once I get changed and lock up."

"...'kay." She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable. "Hurry up."

"Fine... fine." He sighed as he locked the door and got changed. "I didn't realize I was chatting for so long." Mel lied down next to her.

"Mmm. Whatever." She curled up against him. "Just as long as you're here now... night."

"Good night Sami." Mel said as he switched off the light. "Say..."

"Nnn? Whatever it is... save it for the morning..." She mumbled, still trying to find the most optimal position to sleep in.

"Fine." He sighed as Sami continued to squirm around, stopping after she decided that lying on top of him was the best way to go.

"Mmm... comfy."

"...haa." He breathed another sigh and put an arm around her and closed his eyes.

Time: Morning – 9:00 am

Mel was awakened by the sound of his phone's alarm beeping. Grumbling he picked it up, deactivated the alarm and shoved it back in its corner.

"...piece of crap... I really need to set that to a later time..." He muttered. "Now where is... huh." Sitting up, he realized Sami was already up. "...and where did she go...?" He got up and looked around the APC. "This is certainly unexpected." He said as he got dressed.

Stepping outside of the APC, he found Sami sitting on a crate, eating breakfast; breakfast being a plate of rice balls and a carton of milk. She was facing the APC as she ate.

"Nom." She chomped into the rice ball she had on hand. "...nnn!" Her face scrunched up as she bit into something face-screwingly sour. "Gah! What on earth did I just...?" She looked at the rice ball and searched for the offending object.

"...and good morning to you too Sami." Mel said, wondering what was going on. "What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, good morning." She made a face and stuck out her tongue. "I... what the hell did I just bite into?" She asked, showing the half-eaten rice ball to him.

"...looks like Sonja put sour pickled plums in the onigiri." He said examining the rice ball. "Yep. She sure did. At least I'm assuming that's where you got your breakfast from."

"Just give me a sec..." Sami said as she drank some milk. "Blech. Better." She sighed. "Yeah, I went over to bug Sonja for some breakfast... and well, she told me to look in the fridge in her tent and help myself to whatever."

"...oh, so she didn't plan on giving you umeboshi loaded onigiri then." Mel said. "Just bad luck on your part then."

"She didn't say what was in there... and these looked more or less like the only things that were edible... so... bleeeh." She offered it to Mel. "Want it?"

"Uh... I'll pass. I'm not a fan of those either." He put his hand up motioning 'no'. "I... hmm. You know what... give me a second..." Mel squinted as the sunlight glared in his eyes. "Now what was I... ah right."

"Just what are you muttering to yourself about anyway?" She asked as she took a bite out of her other rice ball. "(chomp)...mmm." She continued to chew and swallow as this one did not contain strange sour things.

"Eh? Oh, I just realized there's possibly a sure fire way to find out exactly _where_ Black Hole is hiding this time... it'll just require a quick trip... back to White Sun."

"Wait. Back to White Sun?" Sami asked. "How does that help?"

"Well... let's just say we still might have a POW that hopefully is still cooperative... I hope." Mel started walking over to the communications tent. "I'll be back... let's hope my train of thought is actually processing this correctly..."

"...wait, he has a POW from Black Hole?" She blinked as he walked away. "...and he never bothered to finish the questioning?"

* * *

Mel picked up the receiver and headphones for the communications system and started keying in the frequency for White Sun's main base.

"This is Commander Mel... come in." He said as the incoming image on the screen started to come into view.

"Hmm? Ah, the wayward Commander in Chief makes a call home." He was greeted by a bespectacled woman with long blue hair, dressed in a white uniform. "It's been a while Commander Mel." She nodded.

"...Marina? What... why are you sitting at communications? You don't have to be doing... communications work." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this here? I'm here for various reasons. Since your departure from the mainland, the Shadow Corps were put in charge of national defense while you're away. You _do_ realize how boring things are when we sit around and do nothing right? The four of us have been taking turns sitting around at the console here while listening to _those _two as they're dealing with making sure Black Hole doesn't decide to turn around and make a second visit to the country." She said as she filed her nails. "Ranking officer or not, this beats doing nothing... trust me."

"Well, tell the others I said 'hi' then." He shrugged.

"Will do. Oh, while you're at it, bring back some souvenirs or something... actually, just _where_ are you now anyway? I haven't been keeping up with the reports." She yawned.

"Hmm? Green Earth." Mel replied. "What do you want me to find here?"

"...that place? Never mind then, there isn't anything I'd want from there anyway." She blew on her nails as she finished her filing job. "Oh right... so why are you calling back now?" Marina asked. "It... must be important if you're calling all of a sudden."

"Something I wanted to check up on... is that Black Hole prisoner of war still around? Or rather... still alive?"

"...ah, that... little blonde girl you and your sub-commanders captured?"

"That's the one." Mel nodded. "She hasn't been put to death or anything yet, has she?"

"Well... according to the reports here..." She busily typed something into the computer next to her. "She's still sitting in her cell. She doesn't really cause... trouble per se... she's just really quiet and... well, I guess she behaves well. For a prisoner anyway. What about her?"

"...I'd like to question her again." He said.

"...so you're saying you want to make a trip back to White Sun from Green Earth _just_ to question her about something?" She asked incredulously. "Do you have a lot of free time or something, Mel?"

"You could say that." He shrugged. "I'm not exactly participating in any sorties at the moment..."

"Good grief... you must be bored then." Marina shook her head. "Well... I could save you the effort and question her for you... how about that?"

"...I guess that works just as well." He shrugged again.

"There's no need to get the army all excited for your return when the war hasn't been won... it _isn't _over yet, right?"

"No, it's not." Mel said. "Hardly..."

"...okay, I figured as much. And what exactly did you want to ask our little prisoner?"

"The location of the Black Hole army's home base."

"...ah. That one last bit of Intel that no one has bothered to get just yet... right?" She said.

"Well, the allied armies have been a bit too... busy as of late to actually focus on finding where our foe has been hiding all along... and it more or less slipped my mind that we could've just _asked_ the one source we had available. Assuming she actually knows. Or is willing to tell."

"Good point." She nodded. "Well is that all then?"

"Pretty much. Question her... then send any information to our troops here. You know how to reach them. Or me for that matter."

"Okay. Not a problem then. Oh and just so you know, everything is under control. We haven't really been doing much aside from playing mahjong every once in a while waiting for... well... nothing I guess. Everybody on base misses you, you know."

"Figures. Just like old days." He chuckled.

"Yep. Really the only time anything happens is whenever you decide to stick your nose into it... or some consequence of that." She made a face.

"Gee thanks." Mel sighed. "Whatever. Anything else you need to 'nag' me about?"

"Nope. I'll go interrogate our 'guest' then." Marina laughed. "See you later Commander." She ended the communication.

"The same as always." Mel shook his head as he put down the headphones and receiver. "...guess they really don't have anything to do since we took care of it." He headed back outside. "...hmm. Might as well get breakfast then... I'm starving."

Time: Noon (White Sun Time Zone)

Place: White Sun Army Main Headquarters: Communications Room

Marina sighed as she got up off her chair in the Com room. She finished writing down a short note in regards to Mel's request.

"Let's see now... I guess I'll have to go to the holding cells and _find_ the prisoner in question." She took off her white officer's jacket and tossed it on the desk. "Well... and off I go. Nnn... urk." She groaned as she stretched. "God dammit... these boobs of mine, are a pain in the ass... my back is killing me." Marina grumbled as she thumped her back with a fist. "Gah... I wish they weren't so big..."

Standing at roughly the same height as Mel, six-foot-two, Marina is the tallest female officer (and most well endowed) in the White Sun army. Her dark blue hair was straight, long and extended down to her ankles, meaning it usually touched the ground when she sits. Pulling off her necktie, she used it to tie her hair up in an impressively long ponytail.

"...might have to have my hair thinned out again..." She mumbled to herself as she kept walking down the hallway of the headquarters. "...and where's my... oh there it is." She pulled out her officer's badge from her back pocket. "Let's see... wallet, watch, office keys..." Checking her pockets she kept walking. "And these damn sleeves..." She muttered as she rolled up the sleeves of her black dress shirt up to her elbows. "At least I don't have to wear a skirt or anything as part of my uniform..." She was dressed in black and white, the standard issue colors for the White Sun army's commanding officers. "Need to ask Mel for a longer vacation next time... need to go back to Yellow Comet..."

"Big sis Marina!" A high-pitched voice called out to the tall woman. "Hey! Marina! Wait up! Hey! Hey! Wait! Wait I said!"

"Hmm...?" Marina stopped and turned on her heel. "I know she's - oof!" She took a step back as a bundle of hyperactive energy bounded headfirst into her chest. "...Fiore... what do you want?" Marina asked the smaller girl who was currently snuggling her face in her chest. "And... stop that." She pushed the girl off of her chest.

"Whatcha doin' big sis?" The other girl was Fiore, another officer in the White Sun army. She had short, bright red hair, stood at five foot four and radiated pure energy as she bounced around the halls. "You're obviously doing something neat if you're not sitting in the com room!" She was dressed similarly to Marina, except she had a white pleated skirt on instead of dress pants. "Tell me tell me tell me!" Fiore hopped up and down excitedly. "Tell me!"

"...that much is true... but..." Marina hesitated. 'I don't think it'd be a good idea to tell - where did she - ack!' Marina's train of thought was interrupted as Fiore had managed to jump up and onto her shoulders. "Fiore! You have to **warn** people when you're going to climb up on them like that!" She scolded. "And take your shoes off when you do that!"

"But it's so high up! I can see... huh. I guess you can't really see much inside the HQ."

"...you might not see much, but I can see your underwear just fine with you standing up there." Marina sighed in exasperation. "Polka dots today?"

"Yep! Hmm? Hmm? Oh! Sorry big sis Marina!" Fiore hopped off and landed neatly on the ground. "So? So? What's going on? Tell me! It's boring here since Commander Mel left to go beat people up! It's not fair! He should have brought the rest of us too! It isn't fun just sitting around waiting for things to happen!"

"Did... did you eat like an extra helping of pure sugar or something...?" Marina asked. "Or two?"

"Nope! Well... maybe. I dunno! I found some coffee looking stuff in a box and I drank all six!" She was practically vibrating with energy. "I think it's the stuff that Mel drinks all the time!"

"...good lord." The tall woman sighed again. "...do... do me a favor will you? Go sit at the Com room for me. I need to take a break."

"Huh? But... I don't wanna! I did it last week!" The shorter girl pouted.

"...I'll buy you ice cream if you do it for an hour." Marina said.

"Ice cream? Okay, deal!" With that, Fiore dashed off in the direction Marina came from.

"...good grief... she must be bored out of her skull or something." Shaking her head, Marina kept walking.

* * *

A few minutes later, she finally made her way to the holding cells.

"ID Please." The guard said at the door.

"...seriously?" Marina asked.

"It's just protocol Commander Aizen." The guard shrugged. "At least humor me so I don't get in trouble later."

"Meh. Fine." She pulled out her badge and showed it to him. "Major General Marina Aizen. Now lemme in."

"Yes'm." He said getting out of her way and opening the door. "It's not too often that you're down here though... normally the Commander General comes here himself..."

"It's a favor for the Commander General, seeing as he's not around." She said going in. "Do you know where that POW he caught is being held?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean the only one they caught alive? Can't miss her. She's the only one here. Two guards in front of the cell making sure she doesn't off herself or anything."

"...huh. Okay." Marina shrugged as she continued to go down the rows of holding cells, arriving at the one with two guards standing in front of it. "I guess this is it."

"Good afternoon, Commander Aizen, ma'am!" They saluted.

"...at ease boys." She sighed. "So... is this where that Black Hole POW is being kept?"

"Yes ma'am. Her name's Angel Chere." The first soldier handed over a file on a clipboard. "How can we help you Commander Aizen?"

"Well... it's a job for the Commander General... I need to question her." Marina peered over into the cell. 'Chere? Huh, what an odd last name...' She thought. 'Not to mention an ironic first name.'

"Understood ma'am. Just sign the forms then." The second soldier handed over the paperwork.

"Yeah, yeah." Marina pulled out a pen from her pocket and scribbled her signature on the forms.

The cell was rather... nice considering it was a holding cell for prisoners. There was carpeting on the floor, the cell walls were painted a beige off-white color. A bunk in the corner, and a small washroom area that even had a privacy wall for modesty. A dresser/night table sat next to the bunk and likely contained whatever belongings the prisoner did have... probably mostly extra sets of clothing and there was a wall clock and calendar on the opposite wall. Alongside it was a bookshelf, filled with various books, magazines and what not. A barred window near the ceiling had daylight shining through it. The cell seemed almost accommodating for its prisoner.

'...huh. It never occurred to me just how _nice_ how POW cells are. Considering how some prisoners have been tortured for information...' She tilted her head to the side and looked over at the prisoner in question.

The girl was sitting on a chair reading a book. She was a petite blonde, probably just barely taller than five feet. It looked like she was allowed to bathe on a daily basis and seemed almost... comfortable despite her 'prisoner' status. She was wearing a white t-shirt and orange sweatpants.

She didn't seem to notice the tall woman standing outside of her cell as she flipped through her book.

"Hey Angel!" The guard called out to her.

"...huh?" She looked up at her cell door. "Um... yes?" Whatever it was, she hadn't been asked for in a _long_ time. The last time she had even seen anyone that wanted to question her was the crazy commanding officer in white, and that was months ago.

"You've got a guest. You can stretch your legs. Get up."

"...oh. Huh?" Getting up she walked over to the door and spotted Marina, who towered a foot or so taller than her. "Eep."

"...huh, pretty cute for an enemy intel officer." Marina said as the cell door slid open. "I'm Commander Marina. All right then, come with me." She led the girl to the interrogation room. "Sit." She pointed at a chair at the table.

"Um... okay." Angel nervously sat down at the table. '...she's scary...' She thought.

"Now then... how are you Angel?" The tall woman asked. "Any problems?"

"...all things considered... pretty good?" The blonde said, glancing side to side, nervously. "Frankly... I thought I'd be dead months ago..."

"Fair enough." Marina nodded. "Now then... question. Do you _like_ being alive?"

"Uh-huh." Angel nodded frantically. "You're... you're not here to... um..."

"Huh? Oh, no." The blue-haired woman shook her head. "Just here to ask you some questions."

"...you're... you're not gonna inject me with that weird stuff like the last time... are you?"

"...wha? No. Well... not unless you're not going to tell me anything." Marina blinked. 'Just what the hell did Mel _do_ to her? Must've traumatized her something amazing...'

"Eep. I'll talk, I'll talk."

'Well that was easy.' Marina had a bemused look on her face. "Uh... right. So... do you know where the Black Hole main headquarters is located in Macro Land?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! That! Yes. Yes! Do you have a map?"

"Here you go." Marina unfolded a map of Macro Land she had in her pocket and laid it out on the table. "Where is it?"

"Right here." The blonde pointed at an island located north-east of Orange Star.

"Really?" The tall woman asked again.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"You're being awfully... cooperative." Marina said.

"Well... I mean... the Black Hole army has pretty much abandoned me here... it's been... uh..."

"According to this... you've been here for almost a year now." Marina said as she skimmed through the prisoner files.

"...a year? Oh wow... um... yeah... so I guess I've been stuck here for a year and they haven't come back for me... so..."

"So much for loyalty huh?" Marina asked.

"...pretty much." The prisoner shrugged. "Is... is there anything else you want to know?"

"I don't think so. We just need to know where the home base is. Unless there's anything else you might want to tell us."

"...uh..." Angel sat there for a moment, thinking. "Um... well..."

"If you're wondering about anything that could remotely make your situation better... I have no say in it." Marina shook her head. "Although the person who _does_ have say in it, is asking for this information, that might be some kind of encouragement to start blabbing. A lot."

"Er..."

"I'm pretty sure once the war is over and done with, we'll let you go. From what it _sounds_ like, Black Hole is losing and once they get crushed into the ground, there won't be any Black Hole to go back to anyway." Marina shrugged. "So... really, the sooner the allied forces blow up Black Hole... the sooner you can go... to wherever the heck home is for you. Unless it's Black Hole. So where _are _you from?"

"Uh... Orange Star..." Angel mumbled.

"...and somehow... what the heck?" Marina's eyebrow went up in surprise.

"Well... Black Hole really isn't a... well... does it even make sense that our military leader is... an alien? I dunno... I moved there." She looked as confused as her interrogator was. It had never really occurred to her as to 'why' they were invading in the first place.

"Don't get me started about what I think about that girlie." Marina shook her head. "I mean... don't... doesn't Black Hole actually have people that _live_ in it? I mean... you moved there... meaning people live there, right?"

"...I guess?" The prisoner shrugged. "I'm not too clear on exactly... what's going on there... but I guess it could be... well, Sturm or whatever must've overthrown whatever power used to be in charge during the Cosmo Land war..."

"...makes sense."

"Um... but yeah... Black Hole used to be peaceful...? I mean... I joined up because I wanted something to do with myself. But... well, I never thought I'd end up getting captured... and taken prisoner... I mean... I went to school for this and stuff..."

"Fair enough." Marina nodded. "Although this just brings up more questions..." She frowned.

"..." Angel absently kicked her feet underneath the table. "...are... are we done?"

"I'd say yes... but well... let me ask you this..." She paused. "Do you see yourself going anywhere once this war is over?"

"...for one, I'd like to go into hiding for the rest of my life... so not really." The blonde mumbled.

"...hmm. Give me a moment, will you?" Marina picked up the map and left the room to access the communications room in the holding area.

"Okay..." The prisoner nodded glumly as she sat in the room, alone again.

* * *

Marina keyed in Mel's communication signal on the panel.

"Pick up... pick up..." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mel here. What d'you need Aizen?" He responded as his face appeared on the screen. "Good news I hope?"

"I've got answers for your questions... and I've got a boatload of 'new' questions that need answers now that I've asked our little prisoner... nicely." Marina said.

"Start talking."

"Well, first off we've got a location of the enemy's home base. There's that island sitting north east of Orange Star... north west of Yellow Comet. You know which one I'm talking about right?"

"..._that_ one? Makes sense I guess. What else can I do for you?" Mel asked as he jotted it down.

"Well... here's the thing... what do you... or well... what does _anyone_ know about Black Hole's political situation?"

"...for all I know, people _do_ live there. What I'm not too sure of, is how the hell it became some kind of... alien wonderland here in Macro Land. Their military forces _were _human during the Cosmo Land incident... but well... this time around, things got... weird. Very weird. To be honest, the only humans I've ran into are the COs and... well, that one prisoner."

"Noted." Marina nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Well... Angel, the prisoner mentioned that Sturm... or whoever the leader of the Black Hole Military is might have overthrown whoever was in charge... which might be the reason why Black Hole has been... so conquest-happy for the last while..."

"Understandable... wait, so that's her name?" Mel said in surprise. "Angel eh? That's nice."

"Also... huh? You... you never bothered to find out her name when you interrogated her the first time?"

"...she was _less_ than cooperative last time... how long ago was that anyway?" He asked.

"...a year. You did some pretty nasty things to her by the way."

"...holy shit." Mel looked shocked. "Has it been that long already? God damn. And... yeah, well we had to make her talk... so... yeah."

"Yes Mel." Marina sighed.

"Bah. Okay, what else?"

"Ahem... what's going to happen to our little guest after the war?" The lady commander asked.

"...I dunno. I'll probably have her released. No sense in having her detained on base for the rest of her life. War's gonna be over sooner or later. Also I have no reason to have her executed." Mel shrugged.

"Well... she _does_ look like she's being treated rather... well. For a prisoner anyway. She looks well fed... and clean."

"I told them to treat her humanely." Mel said. "Obviously they're following orders." He shrugged.

"The girl's from Orange Star originally, you know."

"...huh. So?" He asked.

"I don't really see any future for her if she goes back there... or back to Black Hole." Marina said.

"What are you suggesting?" Mel asked.

"I think I've got a good idea what we can have her do... she's been fairly cooperative, all things considered."

"...I see where you're going with this." Mel nodded. "You want her or something?"

"I don't think I'd take her myself... but I know someone that wouldn't mind having a new... subordinate." The start of a smile appeared on her face.

"...heh." He chuckled. "Oh my. Are you sure it's a good idea to give _Fiore_ a direct subordinate?"

"It'll be fun." Marina smiled. "Speaking of which, she almost followed me down here, but I told her to go cover for me."

"Wise decision." Mel said. "Well, I have no problem with it. It'll depend on whether or not the prisoner wants to end up working for her captors after everything is said and done. I mean... well, you _did_ read her file right?"

"Yeah, I know about the stuff she _did_, but well... I don't think she has any remaining loyalty to Black Hole anymore after they've kept her stewing here for a year or so. But if you're okaying it... I'll bring it up with her."

"...again, I've got no problems with it. Sign the paperwork for me. Better for her to be on payroll and earning her keep instead of well... wasting taxpayer money sitting in a cell." He shrugged. "I mean, you can never have enough intel officers... even if they are from the enemy. And... well, if she does somehow find a way to betray us... somebody else can take care of it." Another shrug. "Is that all?"

"Yep." Marina nodded. "Good luck and all. I'll tell the others you're alive and well."

"...thanks." He sighed.

"I'm assuming you _are_ well?" She asked.

"Peachy. I'll be back in a few months I think. Or hope rather. Need to deal with whatever paperwork I have left... then go on vacation. A long, long vacation. Much deserved. In Orange Star."

"That sounds good." Marina smiled. "Anything new with you otherwise?"

"...not really." Mel shrugged. "This fighting has been keeping the three of us busy after all."

"Well... I'll tell the others you said hello. It's nice to hear from you again, you know that?"

"Hahaha... indeed. I miss sitting around doing nothing with you guys." He laughed.

"True enough Mel." Marina said. "Any-way. I don't think I should keep you any longer... and I don't want to keep our little prisoner from... whatever it is she does in her cell all day... she's still sitting patiently in the interrogation room."

"...huh. I guess you could say she can be let out on good behavior. Ha!"

"...that's awful." She sighed. "So... call back if you need anything from us. Marina out."

"Sure thing. Later." Mel said as the communication ended.

"...nothing changes I guess." Marina shook her head. "Still the same old Commander General." She made her way back to the interrogation room where the blonde prisoner sat.

* * *

Angel jumped as the door opened.

"Meep! Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't - " She stammered.

"...why are you assuming I'm going to kill you...?" Marina asked as she came in. "Honestly... does it _look_ like I kill people?"

"...well... if you're like the rest of the ranking officers here... yes?" The blonde whimpered, as she was on the verge of tears.

"...I... okay, I can't deny that." The blue-haired officer scowled. "In any case, I'm _not_ about to kill you or... torture you... or... well, all that bad stuff, no I'm not doing any of that."

"...oh thank god..." Angel breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing at her eyes. "Whatever it is, I'll tell you anything! Really!"

"...yeah, about that... I've... no let me see... how can I put this..."

"Mm?" The prisoner looked up at the tall woman warily. "Uh... um..."

"Well... you said you'd rather be in hiding for the rest of your life... right?"

"...mm-hmm." She nodded.

"Okay... so what if you _don't_ have to do that?" Marina asked as she sat down across from the girl.

"Huh? What... what do you mean?"

"I've... no, well the White Sun army has a proposition for you."

"...wait, you mean..." Angel looked up at Marina in surprise.

"We've had a new policy ever since our new Commander in Chief took over... it's kind of a 'forgive and forget' type of thing... sorta. He _is_ rather lax about it, but it's worked out well enough..."

"Uh... well... what do I have to do?"

"You agree to join us, and we'll erase your past with Black Hole. Of course... you'll be directly under one of us... and if you _do_ betray us... well, the consequences are obvious. What do you say?" Marina extended her hand to the now quivering girl. "Sure beats hiding somewhere in Orange Star where you can't... _do_ anything because of your past. Right?"

"I... I... mmm. (sniffle-sob)" She grasped Marina's hand tightly as she started to bawl. "Mm-hmm."

"...good choice." Marina smiled gently. "Now then... I think it's high time you started to earn your keep instead of having a free ride here in the detention centre." She got up and pulled the girl up along with her. "Hey! You two!" She called out to the guards standing outside.

"Ma'am?"

"I've got direct orders from the Commander General, this one is no longer a prisoner. She's defected from the Black Hole army as of now. Understood?" Marina pointed at the girl who was now clinging to her side, crying and sniffling.

"...say... oh. Oh! Not a problem! If it's an order from Commander Mel... then well... no big deal!" The guards nodded.

"You're dismissed from your watch here then!" She said. "Go back to patrol duty or something. I'm pretty sure someone else will find something for you two to do."

"Yes'm!" They saluted and headed off.

"...now then..." Marina looked over at the girl beside her. "Hmm... well, follow me then." She said taking the crying girl's hand.

* * *

Marina led Angel towards the main Communications office. She looked around for Fiore.

"Oi... Fiore! I know you're here some - there." Marina stopped as Fiore dashed over to her.

"Ooh! Big sis Marina! What's up? What's going on? Who's this? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Fiore chattered away excitedly as she looked at the blonde girl Marina had with her. Angel cowered behind Marina as Fiore tried to stare holes in her head.

"...this... well, this _was_ the prisoner of war that Mel had captured a year ago from the Black Hole army... hey! No!" Marina shouted at Fiore, who was forming a fireball in her hand. "No! You are _not_ to set her on fire! Let me finish what I was saying first!"

"But... but you said Black Hole..." Fiore pouted. "Mel said to send them all straight to..."

"I said let me finish!" Marina grumbled. "Ahem. This... (sigh). Introduce yourself to her please." She shoved Angel towards Fiore. "Please." Her teeth were gritted.

"Um... I'm... I'm Angel Chere... um... nice... nice to meet you...?" She nervously glanced up at Fiore and back down at her own feet. "I... I was an Intel Officer in the Black Hole army... but... well... now I'm not... I guess."

"...waaaait." Fiore blinked for a moment. "So she's _not_ Black Hole anymore, right big sis?"

"Hmm? Nope. As of now... she's your direct subordinate. Considering you _don't_ have one." Marina said crossing her arms over her chest. "Mel thinks it _might_ work out."

"...ooh. If the Commander General says... wait, did Mel say it's okay for her to be walking around like this?" The redhead asked, looking confused.

"...get it through your skull Fiore, she's joined us now and _you're_ going to be in charge of... watching over her." Marina sighed. "I'm sorry Angel... she's usually not this... well... I think the caffeine has fried her brain right now."

"...o-okay." The blonde nodded nervously. '...are all of the White Sun COs this... insane?' She thought to herself.

"Ah! So... she _used_ to be in the Black Hole army... but she's defected... and she joined us! Okay, so that makes her okay then, gotcha." Fiore nodded enthusiastically. "So... uh... right! (ahem) I'm Major General Fiore Hayashi! According to big sis here, I'm gonna be the CO in charge of you!" She shook the blonde girl's hands.

"Um... thanks...?"

"Just play along sweetie." Marina said. "Hyperactive is her regular setting. Super turbo... well that happens to be right now."

"...well... she reminds me of the CO I used to work under... so that's okay." A faint smile was on her face.

"Oh yeah! How old are you anyway?" Fiore asked.

"...eh? Uh... twenty...?" Angel realized she had sort of lost track of time while in her cell. "I think."

"...huuuh. You're older than me! That's fine! And... let's see... one more thing. Moosh." Fiore went behind the blonde girl and groped her chest.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Angel screeched as she realized she was being molested. "Is-is-is... what's she doing?" She asked Marina, as she squirmed. 'Ack! Ack! She's... just how is she this strong?'

"...this is normal. Just put up with it." The tall woman said. "Almost too normal." She sighed.

"And... done!" Fiore said as she let go of Angel. "Hmm... A-cup."

"H-h-h-h-h-how?" Angel stammered as she hid behind Marina again.

"Like I said... this is normal." Marina said, her arms were still crossed over her chest. "It's harder for her to do it to me only because I'm so much taller than her... not that it makes a difference sometimes. By the way, is she right?"

"...yes." The blonde said as her face went red.

"All in a day's work. Fiore, can you please just... you know."

"Hmm? Oh right. Work... kind of." She stuck out her tongue. "But... there isn't any work though... yet."

"Well, a whole bunch of work just landed on your lap right now. You've got a new subordinate that needs to be... trained." Marina pointed at the former prisoner. "Right?"

"...ah." Fiore stopped her constant motion as she realized the tall woman had a point. "Ooh... responsibility... again."

"Yes, pretty much."

"...hmph." She puffed up her cheeks. "Well... hmm... where to start...?" Fiore looked over at the blonde. "...well, this won't do at all." She tugged at the girl's current attire. "Can't have you walking around dressed like a prisoner if you're working under me now."

"...is... is this the same person I just met earlier...?" Angel asked Marina. "She... she got all... serious..."

"Yep." Marina nodded. "Work mode. But once work's done, party-time mode activates again." She shrugged. "Have fun girls." The tall woman walked back to the communications room. "Fiore, get her outfitted and give her a tour of the base... oh and all the paperwork for her quarters... and getting her paid as well... make sure she has supplies and stuff too... and take her for a medical and psychological evaluation too! I could go on and on but I have work to do as well, so you know what to do! Ciao." Marina waved as she disappeared into the doorway.

"...mmm." Fiore made a face. "Geez, you're gonna be a handful aren't ya Ange?" She took the other girl's hand and started to lead her out.

"Um... sorry... uh... mistress?"

"...wha?" The redhead stopped walking. "What the heck was that?"

"Ack! Sorry... force of habit... sorry..."

"...as far as I'm concerned, I'm nobody's 'mistress'." Fiore said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeesh... what weird brainwashing did they do to you in Black Hole...?"

"..." Angel blinked as her new, younger, superior carefully eyed her. '...I... I don't get her at all... and I thought Lash was crazy...'

"Meh. Just don't call me that again... it makes me feel icky." She shrugged. "That aside, let's get these awful prison rags off of you... and into something a bit more fitting."

"Ah... okay!"

"By the way... do you have any clean underwear?" Fiore asked.

"...wha? Huh? Um... well... er..." The blonde stammered. "...kind-a?"

"...what's that supposed to mean?" The redhead asked.

"...well to be fair, I didn't really have much with me when... when they caught me... so..." Her face went red.

"...ah. I get it." Fiore nodded. "We're going shopping after all this." She grinned. "But you totally have to pay me back once you've gotten paid and stuff!"

"Um... yes ma'am!" Angel nodded as Fiore dragged her down the hallway and out the door.

"Good! A lot better than that... 'mistress' crap. Let's go, let's go!" She said as she broke into a run. "C'mon Ange."

"Eek! Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Marina smiled as she heard the giggling coming from down the halls, as well as the tapping of Fiore's footsteps tearing through them.

"All's well that ends well... more or less. Heh." She said picking up her jacket and putting it over her shoulders. "Let's see how it works out..." Yawning she sat back down at the communications console. "And hopefully those allied forces win this war..."

Place: Green Earth: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Mel sat next to Sami as he ate his breakfast of rice balls and iced coffee.

"...hmm... hmm..." He carefully split his rice ball in half and examined its contents. "Fish. Good." He took a bite.

"Mel, who... who were you talking to earlier?" Sami asked.

"...mm? (gulp)" He swallowed. "Huh? Oh, one of my subordinates back at home base." He replied.

"Huuuh. She's pretty." Sami commented.

"Eh? Oh, you saw her on the communications screen?" Mel asked.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "Just how long is her hair anyway? It seemed... really long."

"Down to her... ankles. I think." He replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"...wow."

"Oh and just so you know, she's about as tall as I am."

"...holy."

"Yup." Mel continued to eat his breakfast. "...oh by the way Sami?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you mind sending this Intel over to Nell? This might prove... useful." He handed over a file to her.

"What is it?"

"Black Hole's location. Finally got it." He said.

"...huh? Really? Got... got it!" Sami got up and ran off to the communications tent.

"...I didn't mean now..." Mel sighed as she left him sitting on the crate, alone. Or at least until Sonja wandered over.

"Nii-cha-ma." Sonja said as she sat down next to him on the crate. "Having breakfast now I see."

"Yep." He nodded. "Well, since you're here I might as well tell you."

"...hmm? What is it?" She asked.

"Intel." Mel said simply.

"It's not anything I already know is it? If so, please don't waste my - "

"Black Hole's location." He interrupted her.

"...that changes things." Sonja said. "That changes a _lot_ of things. Your men obviously are the least hindered by... no... more like you've got man power to spare... so obviously White Sun's forces would be able to find out... so... where?"

"North East of Orange Star... North West to Yellow Comet. An island country. Again. Really, it's the same pattern... almost."

"Hmm. And just how did you manage to find this out... without sneaking off by yourself or..."

"An interesting story that..." Mel smiled. "Thanks to a certain POW that I almost forgot about until now."

"...huh. Wait... you... you took one of those aliens... prisoner?" Sonja asked.

"...aliens? Oh... no, no, no... remember Lash?"

"How can I even forget her?" The Yellow Cometan girl muttered. "I have a bone to pick with her..."

"Well... I caught one of Lash's _human_ Intel officers. Young girl."

"...aah. Okay, that makes more sense than... alien-whatchamacallit as a prisoner." Sonja nodded. "So... you had a POW... that by some _strange_ miracle is still alive... sitting in a White Sun holding cell...for what... a year? And she just _gave_ you the Intel you wanted?"

"...in a nutshell yes."

"...pfft. Wow. Seriously. I'm impressed." Sonja laughed. "No really, I'm actually stunned."

"Well, I told the men _not_ to kill her. And... well, she pretty much sat in the cell for a year. I guess."

"...the best part is she willingly told you."

"Well, your army ditches you in enemy territory for a year, it obviously makes you question your loyalty... I'd think anyway." Mel shrugged. "And probably because White Sun prisoner living arrangements aren't a bad deal."

"...wait... this is coming from you... someone who does military assassinations... most of the time... and you're saying that you have _nice_ living quarters for your prisoners... and that's assuming you actually _took_ prisoners." Sonja's brow creased. "...either you had something to do with this... or the White Sun army is full of crazed murderous psychopathic hypocrites."

"Mostly me." Mel said.

"...okay, then that makes more sense." She sighed in relief. "And here I thought the world was coming to an end. Again. Anyway... thank you for that most... lovely piece of Intel. Should I start sharing it with everyone else then?"

"Sami's got the files I want sent to Nell... so if you don't mind spreading the word to Blue Moon and Green Earth..."

"Got it." Sonja got up from the crate. "Leave that to me."

"Thanks Sonja."

"...and now that we're armed with this piece of knowledge, I'd say it's high time to get ready to make Black Hole pay." She smirked.

"Let's worry about the battle here first... then the war." He reminded her.

"Ah... right, right." Sonja nodded. "Either way... I'd have to say a certain alien commander is probably not too pleased to have us knocking on his door at some point."

"...heh. I have a bone to pick with said alien commander..." Mel laughed. "And I will then proceed in _breaking_ his bones. Assuming he has bones."

Place: Black Hole Mainland Headquarters

Sturm stood in front of a large screen, showing the battle unfolding before his eyes between Hawke's forces at the Green Earth Factory and the allied forces of Green Earth, Orange Star and Yellow Comet. Whatever passed for his pupils narrowed as he turned away from the screen and addressed the three in front of him.

"You three." His voice boomed. "Let's start with you Lash."

"Eep. Y-yes Lord Sturm?" Lash squeaked. "H-how can I serve...?"

"It doesn't seem like Hawke will be able to repel the allied forces for long... how are preparations for the defenses here in Black Hole?"

"Um... we've got cannons and lasers and stuff... ooh and we've got another one of those big missiles like that one we tried to use in Blue Moon... oh and the death ray's _almost_ ready!"

"...that is satisfactory. Continue working on it then."

"(gulp)... yes Lord Sturm." Lash hurried away and out of sight.

"Now then... Flak and Adder..."

"Y-yes Lord Sturm?" Adder started.

"Lord Sturm...?" Flak answered dumbly.

"Both of you have failed me miserably... however I'm willing to overlook this if you start shoring up our defenses... there is no doubt that among the four... no _five_ allied countries that they have probably located our base of operations here and are preparing to strike back at us on our own soil. Further failure is unacceptable... am I understood, you worms?"

"...y-yes Lord Sturm. Understood." The thin pale man nodded. "We... we shall get the troops ready in case the inevitable happens... come along Flak... we have work to do!" Adder headed out the door.

"Uh... uh yeah! Right behind you Adder!" Flak stomped after the thin man. "Wait up!"

"...fools. I doubt they'd even get _this_ much right... but even if they _all_ fail... all I have to do is destroy them all here. Even if I have to use _that_. Of course... I have to make sure that the White Sun and their ilk don't interfere in the final battle as well... perhaps I'll use those two as fodder... it'll be a just reward and punishment for their incompetence." The alien leader muttered to himself. Sturm swept up his cape and strode off to his quarters.

Time: A week's time - Afternoon

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

Jess looked over the latest Intel reports with Drake.

"...heh." She laughed to herself.

"Hmm? What's so interestin' Jess?" The captain asked.

"Not much... but I have to say, Commander Mel's proven to be a reliable ally time and time again."

"Aye... though you've only known him for a month or so, nay?"

"He's a lot more trustworthy than Eagle over there if you ask me." Jess sneered. "He's got us the Intel of the location of Black Hole's main headquarters after all."

"True enough." Drake nodded. "Though I've got my worries." The captain muttered. "It'll take a lot more than just Intel to win then day once we've hit the final front..."

"That's fair." She said as she got up. "Well, things are looking up so far. We've got some air units up and running, taken back some territory here and there... as long as we can hold our positions long enough, we can start pushing back good and proper."

"Aye, that's true." Drake agreed. "T'will be a fine day once we've mopped these goons off our land."

"Eagle's still at the helm eh? I'll give him credit for being as stubborn as his old man." Jess said.

"Eh? Aye. Too bad good men like ol' Erich died young... well maybe too soon anyway."

"Huh. Right, forgot his old man passed away. Only met him once." The lady CO said. "Was still a cadet back then... how many years has it been Drake?"

"...hmm? I knew Eagle when he was a young lad... some eighteen years ago." Drake said, reminiscing. "Erich was oh... in his thirties or so. I mean it was only a few years back when he died you know."

"Hmm. Wait a second, just how old _are_ you Drake?"

"Har-har-har." The captain 'laughed'. "For your information lass, I haven't hit my forties yet. Not even close. Heck I mean the Emperor of Yellow Comet over there is older than me. Same goes for Olaf over in Blue Moon."

"...sorry Drake." Jess said. "Forgot you're like another father to flyboy over there."

"Hey, I try." Drake shrugged. "I'm like the second father that he doesn't always listen to. Or doesn't _have_ to listen to. Hahaha!"

"Truer words have not been said." She nodded. "Back to the battle... what is it... day nine or so?"

"It's only the middle of May... hopefully we'll be done all this... fighting before summer ends. That'd be nice..."

"I agree with you Drake." Jess said. "That _would_ be nice."

Place: Orange Star Field HQ

Nell sat at the table with Andy. She was signing reports as Andy was repairing machinery parts as usual.

"...and that fixes that." Andy said as he finishes tightening the screws on whatever it was in front of him. "Next..."

"Andy." Nell started.

"Huh? What's up Nell?"

"Just a thought... but did you see or notice any 'clones' running around this time around?"

"...nope. Not that I could tell. Maybe those... alien soldier-looking dudes are clones? I mean... there _are_ an awful lot of them... especially popping out of the factory like that every so often... heck... they don't even _bleed_ red."

"...well I meant clones of _you_. Or anyone of us in particular."

"...maybe since they have their own COs for once, Black Hole didn't have to rely on using fake people to fight it's battles." Andy shrugged as he started fiddling with the newest piece of machinery in front of him.

"...good enough." Nell sighed in relief. "Though... we've yet to see their leader... what's his name... Sturm or something?"

"Yep."

"He's probably still out there."

"Mm-hmm." Andy nodded. "You know..."

"What is it Andy?" Nell asked.

"...I'm kinda _glad_ we're not fighting clones. Or at least clones of me. Because... well, do you know how _freaky_ it is to watch someone shoot... you... that isn't you... and... you know what I mean?"

"...what?" The blonde commander looked confused.

"Uh... well... I'm not sure if we reported this or not during the Cosmo Land war... but... well... do you know what happened to that one clone of me we fought?"

"...not in the slightest. I'll assume it was dealt with in some fashion." Nell said. "Do you know? I'm assuming you know something."

"...Mel... shot it. Him... it... shot him in the head."

"...oh for the love of..." She groaned. "Okay I see what you mean. It _would_ be freaky to watch someone shoot... you... when it isn't you... but... right." Sighing Nell shook her head. "Okay, I get it. That would be horrifying."

"Yeah. Thinking of it still gives me the chills." Andy shuddered. "I mean it makes sense to get rid of the clone... but at the same time... having to watch it... that's another story."

"Sorry I brought that up." Nell apologized. "Well... happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Once we've dealt with everything here in Green Earth, we're going to march over to Black Hole and show them what-for."

"Well, we found out where they're hiding this time... or at least we know now anyway."

"Thanks to Sami letting us know from the Yellow Comet Field HQ. Good to know she's doing work for a change. Or at least starting to do some work again." Nell sighed.

"Is it all right for her to... just you know... hang out with Mel and Sonja like that?"

"It's not like there's anything else for her to do here... aside from dealing with incoming communications and Intel... which she's doing over there anyway." Nell shrugged.

"...so you're okay with that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I think Mel's more capable of keeping her in line anyway."

"I think he's keeping her in a lot of other ways as well..." Andy muttered.

"I think we _all_ know that." Nell giggled.

"Ugh." Andy groaned. "Don't remind me... it's still traumatizing to this day..."

"Oh grow up Andy." She teased.

"...when I feel like it." He retorted.

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Sonja was typing on her laptop at the table in the commander's tent.

"Father." She said.

"Yes daughter?" Kanbei asked.

"Have we started to take that south eastern territory yet?" She didn't look up from her computer.

"Yes, we have men moving there right now daughter." He said.

"Good enough then father." She replied.

"Is... is something the matter, Sonja?" Kanbei asked warily.

"No father."

"Then..."

"I'm running proposed simulations of our final encounter with Black Hole on their lands... and trying to find an optimal strategy so that we will emerge victorious against them in the future." She replied.

"I... see." Kanbei nodded. "Well... if that's the case..."

"Oh and father?" She looked up from the screen.

"...yes daughter?"

"...do be careful." Sonja said. "Please."

"...of course." The Emperor nodded knowingly. "...now where is that... student of mine?" He muttered.

"Mel's outside somewhere." Sonja said. "Probably checking something... or doing nothing... something or other. I'm not too sure, but likely he's around here somewhere."

"Good enough for me." Kanbei sighed. "_Student!_" He shouted.

"..._you called teacher?_" Mel asked as he poked his head into the tent. "_I was just outside chatting with Yamamoto-sensei._" He said. "_What do you require of me?_"

"Nothing, nothing. I was making sure you were present. We must continue to flank our enemy, correct?"

"...huh? Oh, yes. Yes of course." Mel nodded, realizing what Kanbei was asking. "Of course... it would help if all those enemy cannons were out of the way... or not there to begin with... but we don't really have much choice or say in the matter."

"Is that so...? Well, what I say is those cannons should be reduced to scrap, don't you agree?"

"Ah... yes. That would... well... in all fairness teacher, we don't have the firepower to do that yet..." Mel said as he looked at the map. "If anything once you've got a working navy up and running, then we can start... turning things into scrap heaps."

"Hmm." The Emperor nodded again. "...true."

"Worry about it later teacher... you know that saying... 'let tomorrow fight its own battles' or something like that."

"Nii-chama... the saying is 'therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself'." Sonja piped up. "It's from a religious passage."

"...ah." Mel nodded. "Fair enough. So much for worrying then. Is that all then teacher?"

"Yes, yes. Off you go." Kanbei said dismissing him.

* * *

"He still works you hard, doesn't he boy?" Sensei asked as Mel stepped back out.

"...somewhat Yamamoto-sensei... or just enough."

"That means I trained him well! Haha!" The old man chuckled.

"That you did." Mel said. 'Perhaps a bit too well?' He thought. "Ah... I must take my leave... you'll have to excuse me Yamamoto-sensei." He bowed.

"Hmm? Oh, of course. See you around boy." Sensei nodded.

Mel made his way back towards his APC, where Sami was motioning for him to 'get over here, now'.

"What is it?" Mel asked as he approached.

"...not much." Sami sighed. "Well... actually that's not true. Some of your Intel officers handed this over to me and told me to give it to you."

"Now what is not important enough to hand over to me directly...? No offense to you Sami..." He said.

"None taken..." She handed the file over to him. "This. I leafed through it, but it looks like a bunch of satellite pictures of... something. Like a field or something."

"Hmm?" Mel opened up the folder to find some photos. "...well...huh." He raised an eyebrow. "Looks like... well I think it's something being... constructed? Or a lot of something at least. Well... if my men can't figure it out and they're giving it over to me... I don't see how I'll figure it out at the moment." He sighed. "Probably some Black Hole weapon of mass destruction that's 'in the works' or something."

"Seems reasonable enough." Sami shrugged. "...in any case... I'm bored. Again."

"...seriously?" Mel closed the file folder and tossed onto a pile in his APC. "File later." He muttered.

"Well...?" She sighed. "There's nothing left for me to do today... I've dealt with my work from my end."

"Hmm. Well I don't feel like doing anything else for the time being." He said stepping into the APC and flopping on top of his sleeping bag. "Nap time."

"...ah, wait up!" Sami said following after him.

Place: White Sun Forces: Western Front

Gabe stood on the deck of one of the carriers in the White Sun fleet. He was busily admiring one of the stealth fighter units that Mel had been using during the last few sorties.

"Hoo-boy. Have to say... this is one pretty nifty plane." He whistled. "I mean... it's been a week but I still think they're pretty cool."

"They still lack in the firepower department." Gary said from his spot atop of some supply crates. "These carriers here pack a bigger punch against air units in general... not to mention their range. It's amazing the damage we can do against enemy aircraft with these babies."

"Well, boats aren't my specialty... so I don't really care... I mean I used them last time... and they got dinged up... boy was Mel mad..."

"It's only because they cost so damn much..." Gary sighed. "I'd be mad too if I had to cover the repair costs out of my own wallet. Mad enough to find somebody else to blame and take it out on."

"...that's probably the problem, he hasn't taken it out on anyone still." Gabe pointed out. "It was after his last skirmish they all got dinged up..."

"...oh." The sniper realized. "Well... that's bad."

"Very bad. I feel sorry for the next Black Hole CO that runs into him... well not really, but you know what I mean." The ninja chuckled.

"...heh. Somebody's gonna get pounded into crud. You think it's that hissy snakey dude?" Gary asked.

"I'd bet it'll be that stupid gorilla-kong guy." Gabe said.

"Oh, not the bratty little afro-girl?"

"Isn't she a bit too... smart to try something like pissing Mel off... again?"

"True, last time she pissed him off it ended very poorly for her. I'm pretty sure that one actually learns from her mistakes unlike the other two." Gary pointed out.

"Bah. Awfully quiet though on our end here... don't you think?" Gabe grumbled. "Haven't seen any action this whole week.

"...well, did you get the latest reports?" The sniper asked.

"What, the one about finding where the big bad boss is hiding out?"

"Yeah, that one." Gary nodded. "I mean it looks like our enemy is pretty much going to make it their last stand after this here. They haven't sent any reinforcements this way to help Hawke in the least."

"Figures. Maybe we should recall the troops and start stomping on Black Hole then?" Gabe suggested.

"Too risky... we're sitting on a big 'what if the allied forces screw up here and we need to help' situation." Gary shook his head.

"...right. They _are_ facing Hawke after all." Gabe realized. "That would be a big mess to clean up... and not one I'd particularly like to clean up myself..."

"Meaning our best bet is to stay put until any further notice... like you know... total annihilation."

"Don't say that... you'll jinx them."

"I hope they'll manage either way." Gary shrugged.

"Oh, did you hear about that new recruit we got?" Gabe asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean that poor lil' blonde girl we captured in White Sun? Yeah, I got the report about that from home base. Pretty interesting if you ask me."

"I feel bad for her. She's stuck working for Fiore of all people." Gabe laughed. "Kinda surprised the boss agreed to it... but it makes sense."

"I thought you like Fiore." Gary said.

"I don't have any problem with her, but that's probably because I'm a dude. You know how she is with girls."

"...ooh. Right. The whole 'feeling up' thing. I heard her accuracy is like over 99 percent." The sniper nodded. "That's what the girls told me anyway."

"It worked out though... for us and for that girl. We get Intel work done... and she gets to... work and not sit in a prison. Win-win!" Gabe laughed. "For everyone! Except Black Hole anyway."

"But it seems like the poor thing is a nervous wreck still."

"I think that's because of Fiore... being groped everyday might not be good for you. Oh and probably spending a year sitting in an enemy holding cell? Not the best way to spend your time. Probably has to be reintegrated into... well everything after all." He shrugged. "Well, whatever."

Time: Early Evening - 6:00 PM (White Sun Time)

Place: White Sun Main HQ - Officer's Dorm Community area

Marina sat at the kitchen table drinking green tea out of a hand crafted cup. She looked up as she heard the front door of the house open and the jingling of keys.

"...hmm? Welcome back." She said, greeting the person who came in.

"Um..." It was Angel. "I'm back - "

"Hi big sis Marina!" Fiore interrupted her as she dashed in. "And work's done for the day!" With that, Fiore bounded up the stairs and to her room.

"I can see that..." The blue haired lady yawned. "So... how's your first week back at... well, work been so far?" She asked the former Black Hole officer.

"...different." The blonde sighed as she slumped onto one of the chairs opposite of Marina's. "...I mean... I'm glad that I'm out of that cell... but... the fact no one's really... giving me any strange looks and have... accepted it so easily... is well... actually more nerve-wracking than if they just pointed their fingers and whispered about me behind me back..."

"...heh." Marina smiled. "I don't think you realize that the White Sun army is _built_ upon the most rag-tag bunch of misfits from all corners of Wars World... it used to be a lot worse... though it's just as bad."

"...so you mean... it's pretty much a country of criminals...?"

"Kind of. Sort of..." She shrugged. "Of course, since the current Commander General took over... things have been different." Marina looked over at the 'new recruit'. She appeared a lot more presentable now that she had been released from her cell, was dressed up properly and even had her hair done up nicer than it was before. "...it looks like you fit in pretty well though Angel."

"...thanks. Really... I mean it. And... really, this beats sitting there in that cell reading the same books all day... but to join the... 'enemy' army... well... I didn't see that coming." She pulled off her white jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. "But the uniform _is_ a lot nicer than the one I had in Black Hole... it doesn't show off as much skin..."

"Just what were you wearing then...?" Marina asked.

"I had to dress up like the CO I worked under... you know just in case she ever got captured or something... be a body double as well... I mean I'm the same height, weight and body type as her... except my hair's blonde... so I had to wear a wig too."

"...okay, wow that sucks."

"Tell me about it..." Angel frowned. "She wore a midriff baring tank top and shorts... and this big black lab coat. I don't know how she does it... and not catch cold while wearing it." She undid her white necktie. "This... at least this _covers_ up everything. Even with the skirt."

"Ah... right. I forgot that female Intel Officers are required to wear skirts." Marina smiled. "But everything's fine so far?"

"...mm-hmm. And... thanks for letting me stay here with you two..."

"Oh don't worry about that... it's kind of so we can observe you as well... but... well, we can get you set up with your own place if you'd like..."

"...I don't really have anything to put in it though." Angel shook her head. "...Commander... no... Fiore even bought me new clothes... and everything..."

"By 'everything' I'm assuming she got you new underwear as well, didn't she?" There was an amused face on the tall lady's face.

"...yes." The blonde blushed. "She did..."

"No harm then." Marina finished her tea and poured herself a fresh cup. "So, how is it working under Fiore?"

"...she's just as excitable as the Black Hole CO I served under... although... less tantrum-y and a lot less... evil? I mean... she's still kind of twiste - yeeeeeeek!" Angel shrieked as Fiore snuck up behind her and grabbed her chest.

"Squish!" Fiore squealed. "Ange! Don't talk about people behind their backs! It's a bad habit! Squish-squish-squish!" She giggled and she continued to grope her new subordinate.

"B-b-b-b-but... eek! Stop... stop that! Wait! What are you eeeeek!" Angel tried to fight back as Fiore wrestled her off the chair and was somewhat forcefully undressing her. "Stop it! Please wait what are you - eeeek!"

"..." Marina peered over the table as she sipped her tea. "...kitty paw print underwear? Cute." She commented.

"Ma-marina! Help me please! Please!" The blonde squealed as Fiore continued to molest her. "Eep!"

"...Fiore..." The blue haired lady sighed. "If you're going to do that to the poor girl... at least do it upstairs in the bedrooms and not here in the kitchen."

"...aw." Fiore stopped poking Angel. "Fine."

"...thank... thank you..." The blonde gasped as she sat up on the floor, her face was red from embarrassment and exertion. "...I... I don't think I'll ever get used to this..."

"It probably beats whatever your old superior did." Marina shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

"...the scary part is you're not wrong by a long shot..." Angel sighed as she got back up onto her seat. "...are all White Sun officers... this crazy when they're off the clock...?" She asked.

"...hmm? Sometimes." The tall lady replied. "Depends on who's around. After all... you're new. And somewhat fun to tease I have to admit."

"That... I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not..."

"I have no problem if you want to sit around the kitchen in your underwear... though my old roommate back in the day used to complain to me about that. That was years ago." She smiled.

"Sit around in... eep." Angel got up and dashed upstairs.

"...poor thing. Fiore, could you not strip her down and molest her _every _day after work?" Marina said to the younger girl who was busy looking through the pantry.

"But she's so fun to play with!" Fiore said from the pantry.

"I _know_ it's probably fun for you, but you're going to break her at this rate..."

"Every other day then?" The redhead asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Okay!" Fiore agreed as she walked out of the pantry clutching a package of cookies and canned soup.

"...s-sorry about that..." Angel said as she came back downstairs to the kitchen, dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. "...I'd rather not sit around in my underwear..." She sat down at the table again and sprawled face down on top of it. "...it's hard getting used to work again..."

"Sitting in a cell for a year kind of does that to you." Marina said. "But as long as you're fitting in."

"...mm-hmm." She looked up at Marina. "...by the way, who is the person that approved my release anyway...?"

"Well... technically I was the one who signed the paperwork, but the person who gave the go ahead was the Commander General."

"...well, who's that?" Angel asked.

"Hm? Fiore! You didn't tell her who was in charge here?" Marina yelled at the redhead who was busily cooking and snacking.

"Huh? But... well... she didn't ask though!" Fiore shouted back.

"...I'll deal with you later." She sighed. "Well... Commander Mel's the one in charge. I think you've probably met him before... dressed in white, glasses, carries a sword..."

"...th-th-th-that... p-p-p-p-person..." Angel immediately paled and started to shiver. "H-h-he's... he's the one that's in... charge... and..."

"Oh right. I forgot he was the one who..." Marina cut herself off. "...right. That."

"Eep. But... well... why..."

"Well... the main reason you're still alive is because he doesn't believe in killing women and children... so... well... I mean even after everything else..."

"...mmm." She continued to shake.

"Oops." Marina sighed as she got up and walked over to the other side of the table. "There, there..." She started to pat the quivering blonde's head. "It's okay..." She said soothingly. "It's safe now..."

"...(hic)...(sniffle)." Angel was crying in Marina's shoulder. "I'm... I'm fine... really..." She sniffled.

"Are you sure?"

"...mm-hmm... but... well, that kind of freaked me out... okay, really freaked me out..."

"To be fair, you _were_ on the enemy side at the time..."

"...I know... but it's still scary thinking about it..." She rubbed at her eyes. "...but... I... wait. It's because of him I still _am_ alive isn't it?"

"Yep. If it was someone else, you'd be pretty... well dead." Marina said bluntly. "Hate to say it, but it's true."

"...still scary." She mumbled as she clung to Marina.

"...my, my..." The blue-haired lady sighed as she took a seat and hugged the blonde. "I guess this'll take some work... or some getting used to."

"Is she okay big sis?" Fiore asked from the cooking area.

"...eventually." Marina said. "Eventually. It'll take... time."

"If you say so! Anyway, food's ready." She said as she carried the pot of soup and some bowls to the table. "Soup!"

"Just put it there for now Fiore. I think this will definitely take more work... didn't you take her for an assessment like I told you to?" She asked the redhead.

"...oops."

"...take her tomorrow Fiore." Marina glowered at her roommate. "And don't forget."

"M'kay."

"Good. Okay, c'mon sit up. At least eat something, then you can go to bed, okay?" She sat the blonde down on her seat.

"Okay..." Angel nodded.

"...you're fine. Okay? Nobody cares about your past here. So don't worry about it. He probably meant well... all things considered you were treated pretty well too... so don't cry. Okay? You're alive and that's all that matters." Marina patted her on the head. "Good girl."

"...mmm. Okay..." Angel sniffled again and wiped her eyes. '...these two are a lot nicer than Lash... I guess it is a good thing... even if they're weird...'

"Now then, let's have dinner, all right?" The tall woman got up and walked back to her seat. '...dealing with these two makes me miss my own sisters...' She shook her head. "Fiore! Stop eating all the cookies! Save those for later!"

"Aw... but..." Fiore whined.

"Later!" She scolded.

"Fooey. Fine."

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Mel was still sitting around inside his APC with Sami. She was sorting through her things until he started sneezing.

"A-a-achoo!" Mel sneezed. "God dammit. Someone's talking about me behind my back again, I swear..." He grumbled.

"How is that anything new?" Sami asked as she handed him a tissue. "Here, tissue."

"Thanks..." He sighed. "...it must be because of something I approved recently..."

"What'd you do this time?" She asked.

"Not much... just some recruiting stuff." He shoved the tissue into his coat pocket. "Had some loose ends to tie up."

"Hmm? More things back at home base or something?"

"Pretty much. Two birds with one stone really... now if only one stone would be enough for the two birds on this battle field right now..." He laughed.

"...that's terrible." Sami sighed. "Just because their names are Eagle and Hawke... not to mention that you _still_ want to beat Eagle to a pulp..."

"Old habits die hard." Mel said. "I don't think I'll ever get along with that crop duster. Not in a million years."

"I bet..." Sami shook her head. "Say..."

"Hmm?"

"Just _what_ is White Sun like anyway?"

"...different. I don't know if you'd ever want to visit there... but who knows? It's kind of a mix of Orange Star and Yellow Comet culture... with bits of everything else in between."

"Sounds... neat."

"Now then..." Mel sat back down. "Ugh... can't we just... this is starting to become a pain." He sighed.

"Well if you think it's taking too long, why don't you just go kick down the door to the factory and just start blowing things up?" She suggested.

"...too much effort on my part." He shook his head. "And really, there's only one person that I'd particularly like to turn into alien goo right now..."

"...Sturm?"

"...yep." He tilted his head side to side and cracked his neck. "Chief trouble maker and all that. Alien motherfucking sonnuvabitch..." Mel grumbled. "Once I get my hands on him... oh the horrors I'll put him through..."

"...you're getting scary..." Sami said.

"...eh? Oh... sorry."

"Although... I guess it's probably validated that you want to cause him all sorts of terrible pain and stuff... he deserves it for all the pain and suffering he's put people through here in Wars World..." She sat down on his lap. "I'd help you do it too... but I don't think I could... hee." Sami leaned back against him.

"It's the thought that counts sweetie."

"Exactly." She looked at her watch. "...it's not even five yet... man... and I'm not hungry either... should we just nap for another hour or so, then grab something to eat?" She asked.

"...not like there's anything else to do right now... sure why not." Mel sighed as he leaned back and laid down. "Phew... from the looks of things, we're probably here for another two weeks I bet..."

"...whatever." Sami said as she curled up again him.

Time: Two weeks later

Mel wasn't too far off with his guess. The battle was nearing its last legs as the allied forces continued to press their assaults on the Black Hole troops and artillery batteries. The Black Cannons and mini-cannons that were once in the way had been reduced to smoldering rubble. The remnant of Black Hole forces were being pushed back and they were getting cornered against their own factory. A few more pushes from Green Earth's air force and the Orange Star ground forces would be enough to cause the battle to come to its decisive end. The Yellow Comet forces continued to strike from the sea.

Place: Black Hole Factory

Hawke stood, his face was grim and expressionless.

"...things are drawing to an end here I see. I daresay it's checkmate for us here..." He finished downing his mug of coffee. "Just a few more pushes and they'll have overrun us and driven Black Hole from Green Earth as well... meaning their final push will be aimed at the homeland. I would think that's how they'd all think... after all... no sense in letting Lord Sturm continue this... farce." Hawke dropped the mug, letting it shatter in pieces. "...there are still those two I wish to face off against once more..." He continued to watch the battle unfold for the time being.

Place: Yellow Comet Field HQ

Mel stood in the command tent with Sonja.

"Well, looks like we're almost done here." He said.

"Indeed it does nii-chama." She nodded.

"I think I'll have my men withdraw from here... time to start getting ready for the final battle and all." Mel said.

"Probably a wise move... and especially with your forces first... we'll handle things here for the time being."

"Works for me." He said. 'Now then... knowing Hawke... I don't think he's going to plan to stick around here any longer... especially when things are getting _this_ ugly. He's no fool.' Mel started to head outside. "Sonja..."

"What is it nii-chama?" She asked.

"...I'm going to head out for a few days. Take care of Sami for me, will you?"

"...I see. Understood nii-chama."

* * *

Mel walked over to his APC where Sami was seated on the roof.

"Hmm? What's going on Mel?" She asked.

There's some business I need to take care of... can't have you come with me though."

"Huh? Oh... okay." She nodded.

"Stay with Sonja here. I shouldn't be too long, all right?"

"... all right." Sami hopped off the roof of APC. "Are you doing something dangerous?"

"...perhaps."

"...be careful then." She hugged him. "You're definitely coming back. I know it."

"Heh. Exactly." He smiled. "Look... actually... later." Mel shook his head. "My men are withdrawing from here. We need to pave the way for the final assault for you guys... and all that fun stuff."

"Fair enough." Sami sighed.

"I won't be long. Really." Mel said. "All right! We need to start moving again boys! You guys contact our troops in the Western front! It's time to move out!"

"Yes Commander!" His men shouted in reply, as they prepared to leave the Yellow Comet Field HQ

Time: Two days time...

Place: Black Hole Factory

Repeated volleys of explosives, rockets, bombs and weaponry continued to rock the Black Hole factory. The flickering of the lights and sound of machinery grinding to a halt were the tell tale sounds that the pipe seam outside of the factory was slowly starting to give way.

"...so this is it?" Hawke muttered to a nearby soldier.

"...it seems like it Commander." The alien replied. An explosion shaking the building was indication enough that the battle had been lost.

"Is this the end?" Hawke said to no one in particular.

"Commander...? What are your orders, sir?" The alien asked. "It looks like we've... well we've lost."

"Do as you please." Hawke said as he headed for the exit.

"Um... and you, Commander? You're not planning on going down with the... er... factory?"

"...fool. This place may be important... but I have no desire to die with it. It's no longer of any importance to us now. Now go! IF you want to save your own skin, you must do it yourself!" Hawke berated the alien.

"Yes sir... farewell sir." The alien saluted as explosions continued to rock the building. "It was an honor to serve with you."

"...tch." The grey haired CO made his way through the escape route as klaxons and alarms blared, the place was in complete chaos and the sound of gunfire rang through the complex. 'Hah... this is one situation I never expected to be in... I survived though. And where there's life there's opportunity.' He thought to himself, as his strides started to slowly change to a run, then a sprint as he continued to dash outside, for survival.

Time: A matter of moments later...

Place: Green Earth Field HQ

A Green Earth soldier ran into the Commander's tent and saluted.

"The... the factory has been captured sirs!" He gasped.

"...and the enemy CO?" Eagle asked, his eyes narrowing. "Did you find him? I'd like to have a few words with him..."

"...the... well, Hawke or whatever his name is... he's missing in action sir. He disappeared around the same time when we had secured the factory... sir."

"Hmph." The pilot snorted. "Dammit."

"Really now..." Jess sighed. "Nice work anyway soldier." She nodded.

"Thank you ma'am!"

"Well, what's done is done. It's over at last." Jess said.

"Mm." Eagle nodded. "Peace will now return to Green Earth..."

"Phew... that's nice." Drake said simply.

"Huh? Now that was unexpected." Jess smirked.

"Hmm? What was?" The captain asked.

"All you said was 'that's nice'. I thought you'd be more... excited... you know liberating the country and all that." The smirk changed into a bemused grin.

"Heh... aye... I'm thrilled really. Well, I just want to take a nap is all. I'm bushed..." Drake yawned. "You wouldn't believe how hard it's been to sleep, worrying about all this."

Hmm-hmm-hmm..." Jess tried to stifle her laughter. "Pfft... hahaha!"

"Hahaha!" Eagle started to laugh as well. "That's great Drake... really! Ha!"

* * *

After recomposing themselves, the Green Earth COs met up with the Orange Star and Yellow Comet officers. Nell beamed as she approached them.

"Congratulations on your victory. As your allies, we're also happy for you!" She said.

"We couldn't have down it without your assistance. On behalf of the people of Green Earth, I thank you."

"Now hearing that, definitely makes this whole journey worth it's while!" Kanbei nodded.

"Yes, yes it does Commander Kanbei." Nell said. "But... well, I assume you've received the Intel reports as well... and I think you're aware of the situation, yes?"

"...right. The war is not over yet." Eagle's eyes narrowed. "Hardly."

"Well, we know that what's... left of this pipe... where it leads to. Until we've defeated Black Hole's army on their own turf, this war will never truly be finished." Nell said.

"It sounds like things are just going to continue getting tougher." Jess sighed. "Right flyboy?"

"Hmph. It's not like the combat we've seen up to now has been child's play Red. No matter who the foe may be... we won't lose. We'll keep fighting until we're done."

"Now that's a good attitude to take." Nell said. "We've already informed Olaf's troops of the location of Black Hole's operations."

"But it looks like we should regroup first and then move out as a collective unit... correct?" Sonja said.

"...that's a good point." Nell said looking around. "All of our forces have suffered heavy losses as well during this last battle. It'd be a good time to regroup and resupply first before heading out to the final front."

"Agreed. It should only take a few days to arrive at Black Hole's front door so to speak... so perhaps we should make preparations here on Green Earth before setting out then?" Eagle suggested.

"If you'd be willing to oblige us, then yes, that sounds reasonable." Nell nodded. "What do you think Commander Kanbei?"

"...hmm. I have no objections to this... it would be most prudent to lie in wait before we strike first."

"Well, if we're all in agreement then, let's head back to the capital and start talking shop there." Jess said.

* * *

Sami stood away from the conversation being had among the heads of the military.

"Phew... looks like we're finished here." She breathed a sigh of relief. "...I think. But... Mel hasn't come back yet..."

"Hmm? What's bothering you girl?" Sensei asked her.

"Huh? Eh... oh! Yamamoto-sensei, you surprised me." Sami said realizing the old man was nearby, hearing her chatter to herself.

"Ah... my student's student... I don't see him. Nor do I see his forces... where did he go?"

"He said he had some business to take care... and he'd be back sooner or later."

"...I see..." The old man nodded. "Well, obviously if he said he would be back, he'll probably hold true to his word. Assuming my student taught him right!"

"Hee... here's hoping." Sami giggled.

Place: Northern Outskirts of the Black Hole Factory - a fair distance away and out of sight...

Hawke stopped to rest as he noted that he was not being pursued by Green Earth or allied forces.

"...heh. Those fools." He muttered to himself. "I think I should make my way back to base... eventually. After all... there are still things to be done..."

"...now what things would still have to be done...?" A voice asked.

"Wha... who's there?" The grey haired CO demanded, his fists glowed with dark energy.

"Hmm? Now this was somewhat expected. But also partially a surprise." Mel stepped out into the field, by himself. "I would've expected you to run back to Black Hole already... but here you are... by yourself... and on foot no less." Mel's left hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"You." Hawke glowered at Mel. "...White Sun's meddling has cost me enough as it is."

"Well, really I should hope it did." The White Sun commander said as he continued to circle around Hawke. "All things considered... your people were doing the invading after all... I just decided to throw some... wrenches into the works... so to speak."

"State your business." Hawke said simply.

"...? My business? Well... to put it simply... I'd like to have you dead... but... well in reality, you haven't actually wronged me in anyway... much." Mel shrugged. "In fact... all things aside, I personally have no problem with you. The only person I _really_ have a problem with is this... Sturm character that you just happen to work under."

"..." Hawke remained silent.

"What I would _really_ like is to cut that alien dirt bag into a million itty-bitty pieces... and not have any left to put back together as something recognizable..." His hand remained on his sword. "Now wouldn't that be nice? It'd solve most of the problems here in Macro Land in one fell swoop. Don't you agree?"

"...what are you getting at, White Sun Commander?"

"...well... again, like I said... I have no problem with you whatsoever. Maybe two of your subordinates... the snake and the ape... and well... again, that leader of yours. Of course... we get rid of Sturm... then what happens? Tell me this."

"...this conversation is over." Hawke muttered. "Now do you intend to let me leave alive, or will you keep chattering away aimlessly?"

"Hmm? Leave?" Mel stopped pacing for a moment. "I just wanted to talk. That's all."

"Then..."

"Take it easy Hawke... really." A bemused look was on Mel's face. "I hear you like coffee. Black."

"...huh." Hawke lowered his hands slightly. "...what are you getting at Mel."

"Hmm. Here, catch." Mel threw a can at Hawke.

"Mm?" Hawke caught the round cylinder thrown at him. "...canned black iced coffee." He smirked.

"See? No ill will whatsoever." Mel squatted down, he was at least five meters or so away from Hawke. "You've obviously been running for a loooong time... I'd wager if you were a normal human, you'd be exhausted... but you're a CO... and you have En abilities, so I doubt that. Either way, we're still only human... right?"

"Heh." Hawke snorted as he opened the can and drank it. "...hmm." He was pleasantly surprised as he downed it. "You have my thanks..."

"Well... you're welcome. Glad you like it. It's my usual brand... but I don't like it black. Ha!" Mel laughed.

"So are you going to bore me to death with your idle chatter... or is there a reason for this... meeting?"

"..." The bespectacled commander stopped laughing. "You're as cunning as I thought you were."

"And you're as strange as I believed you were to be..." Hawke muttered.

"...well if you've already caught on... I don't think there's need for words anymore." Mel smiled, his expression darkening. "So much to say... yet so little time." He stood back up. "Don't you think?"

"...indeed."

"Now then... I've always wanted to face off against you once more... face to face. Prepare yourself Hawke!" Sword drawn, Mel lunged towards Hawke. "En guarde!"

"Hmph... you should've done this at the start." Hawke said, running towards Mel. "Let's go whelp."

End of Chapter.


	30. Bonus Chapter 7: Jess POV1

Orange Star: A seed of destruction...a tree of hope

Commanding Officer Mel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the company that made Advance Wars but I do own a copy of the game as usual. However...I own my dossier style in Orange Star: A revised history and the characters I have created. As well as any concepts/ideas for the stories.

Note: If something is said in _full italics like this, it means the characters aren't speaking in English_

Bonus Chapter 7:

This series of Bonus Chapters that I'm coming up with are basically done in 1st person as opposed to a 3rd person narrative that I usually use. The narrative style will vary depending on which character happens to be the focus of the chapter. And as far as I've planned, some characters will appear more than once in a narrative, depending on where in the story this chapter takes place in.

The March of the Gallant: Jess' interlude

Time; Early afternoon, Location; a transport on the way back to the Green Earth Army's Central HQ. Objective; return to Green Earth and deal with the Black Hole threat.

At least that's what the case seems to be. Ugh. First thing that gets handed to me as I board the transport is an Invasion Report. Excellent, really. Looks like Eagle's really let loose or something if the country's being invaded. I wonder what stupid excuse he has this time around. It makes me irritated at best. I'll have a few words with him about that later... but first things first, get back to home base and see what the boys have been up to without me.

And... bingo, there they are talking shop. Same as usual with those two. It can't be helped. Let's see what they're up to... and with that I walk over. Of course the polite thing to do is offer my help to these two. Drake of course was happy to see me. Eagle on the other hand... well if I had my way I'd knock him into next week with that attitude of his. Jerk. Always with the spite when it's Eagle... honestly. What's going on in that spiked head of his anyway? I'd love to crack it open and find out what's going on in his one tracked mind. Then reprogram it. That'd be a kick. I'd have him serve me hand and foot or something. Hahaha, of course I can't do that. So much for wishful thinking.

Either way, Green Earth's territory is going to be secured since all three of us are here now. Time to deal with those Black Hole riffraff. No time to waste... and if luck's with us, reinforcements might be headed our way.

First task at hand... find some battleships... and sink them. Not a problem. Not a problem at all... if it weren't for the fact that the enemy had managed to get their hands on aircraft production capabilities... so much for making my job easy. There are nine ships holed up north of us and all we have to do is blow them up... but why do I have a bad feeling about all this?

The first day ended fairly uneventful. The men pressed forward with little to resistance for the time being. But I'm pretty sure the enemy has caught on to the fact that we've arrived and they're going to fight tooth and nail to make sure we don't sink them. I guess the Black Hole COs aren't just blood thirsty thugs... hmm.

I haven't heard much back from Eagle or Drake yet. Apparently they're off dealing with their own missions. Eagle already dealt with an enemy stronghold... but the last I heard from Drake was that he was on patrol... but was ambushed. What luck.

The days go by... and by... and by... I need to find some more dandelions to brew into tea. I'll take a look once I've got some free time. The troops aren't doing too well... and I don't have much intelligence on the enemy officer for the time being. Needless to say... this is going to be tough.

Then men inform me of strange movements to the northwest. Doesn't hurt to check things out once in a while. Fifth day in. Might as well collect some extra war funds. Ugh... never mind drinking dandelion tea... I need some hard liquor. All this over thinking is giving me a massive headache that I could do without. No word from the others yet either. Strange.

I've lost track of time temporarily. It's awfully boring when it appears to be a battle of attrition with the enemy. The enemy CO is good, I'll admit, but I'm better and I'll prove it. Report after report. It'd be nice to have somebody to chat with once in a while. Still need that hard drink. I think I'll get it once I head back to the base.

Tenth day. Sadly I can't drink liquor while on duty. I'll make due with more tea. I lucked out and found a large patch growing near my tent. I was about to take a sip from a fresh pot until I was rudely interrupted. Well not exactly, but looks like the boys found something. An interesting something no less. Hmm... map to a weapons development laboratory. Intriguing really. Either way, we can play hardball just like they do. If they want to take everything that's not nailed down, we can do likewise. It was ours to begin with anyway. I'll have this sent back to home base. Hopefully Eagle or Drake will be back soon enough to check it out.

Here comes another headache. Groan. I can't believe just something like this annoyed me. It even ruined my tea. Which I dumped onto the grass. What a waste. I'll have some more later once I get the bad taste of annoyance out of my mouth. Maybe I should just have the men blow up more things. That'll make my day. Ugh... headache... headache... four more ships? Well, I'll just blow those up.

Time flies when you're not having fun. I made contact with Drake and Eagle and it seems like we've got some mystery guests at HQ. I'll check that out once I'm done here. I've lost track of time yet again, but the men are making progress with chipping away at those ships. We've dealt more damage than they can repair. So all is well, well except for my liquor situation. I still need a hard drink... all this dandelion tea is making me go crazy.

And... boom. Haha. Done and over with. The last two ships are sunk and it's time to go home. After all, the last thing I need is to keep on fighting with the Black Hole troops. That might bode ill. So full on retreat it is.

Stick and move. Drake's got that right. But it looks like he's got himself into more trouble again. Typical man. I finally made contact with him. Turns out he got ambushed during his patrol and was digging himself out of that hole shortly enough. So all's well that end's well on this front. We leave.

The trip back? Fairly uneventful. The men had their fun. I still couldn't find anything to drink. I'm starting to get slightly sick of dandelion tea.

I get back to base. Nothing happening here. How boring. I think I'll write up that mission report now... then see if I can find where Drake stashed his rum.

Eagle ran off again. I'm not really seeing my share of the action right now... but I think that's because Eagle's trying to soak up the spotlight. Typical of him. Drake seems to have received help from a mysterious source. Of course Drake went off again too. No action for me. Hmph... Eagle must have planned it this way. That bastard. I'll give him a piece of my mind... as well as the business end of an artillery shell later if I get a chance.

From what the last report said, Orange Star was scheduled to deliver some emergency supplies to us... however I think something happened to the supply convoy group. I think after hearing the mention of Orange Star, Eagle was pretty hell-bent on checking that out. Hmm... well I'll just read Eagle's report on it later once he's done. It's probably another one of Black Hole's traps or something.

It took him a few days, but he came back... guests in tow.

There were two of them at any rate. Both of them look somewhat disheveled. Probably from being on the field for a good week or so without proper 'facilities'.

One was shorter red-headed girl, about five-foot-four or less. She's probably in her early twenties... something about the way she looks though... probably one of the odder looking redheads I've seen in my days (myself included). Maybe she's got mixed blood, or dyes her hair? Her eyes are... dark brown... hm. Slender little thing, but she has some pretty amazing curves. Looks like she gets her fair share of exercise being in the army...

The man on the other hand, obviously of East Asian decent, but fairly tall and lanky for an Easterner, about... six-two. He wore all white and seemed to have a some kind of 'gloomy feeling' hanging around him. I'd say he's in about his mid-twenties. He wears glasses, and seems fairly relaxed. There's a... is that a sword? I think it's a sword hanging at his waist. Also seems to have an air of authority about him too... hmm. Field commander perhaps?

Drake introduced them to me. The girl... is Sami from the Orange Star Army. Hmm. Upon closer inspection... she's rather cute looking to be a military officer. Hrm. Judging from her attire, general infantry or something.

And... Mel from the White Sun Army? Oh... what an interesting guest. As I spoke with him, I made an error. I didn't realize someone that young could be the Commander in Chief of an army. That explains the feeling from earlier...

That aside, it's nice to find someone that hates Eagle as much as I do.

After the small talk and niceties were over, Drake asked me to lead our guests to the sleeping quarters.

We continued to chat as we headed upstairs.

And correction... he's in his early twenties as well... and he has a lot of _interesting_ things to say. He does treat that girl somewhat oddly though. Wait. Why are they... hmm. I get it. I think. What an odd couple. Very odd.

That's what I thought as I closed the door behind me and went down the hall.

And... wow, that little redhead sure can scream. I could hear her all the way from the main floor. She must've found out our water heater is busted... ha. Well, hopefully Eagle gets off his ass to fix it... or he calls someone in to fix it. It's getting old fast having to shower with cold water everyday lately. I'd fix it myself, but Eagle won't let me. He's being rather... stupid about it.

That aside, I run into Commander Mel again in the mess hall. He brings up the water issue and I tell him it's Eagle's fault (which is true), and he offers to fix it up almost immediately; putting up with his roommate's whining doesn't seem very high on his priority list apparently. So I decided to ask him about his relationship with that girl.

"I guess I can be blunt about it. She's my girlfriend and lover."

Okay, wow. He _is_ blunt about it. But blunt in a good way. I hand him the tools and lead him over to the boiler room. Thank god, somebody will get that damn thing fixed and we'll have hot water again. I hope.

And... like all men, he starts by kicking it. Well... whatever. He _is_ a man. And he gets to work. At least he's good on his word in regards to it. And... wow, this thing is busted up something awful. It's been a few hours and I'm watching as the machine sprays water (probably not very clean water) at him repeatedly. I've been making trips to the laundry room to get him a clean towel every so often.

So... verdict. The old heater is busted and dead. Solution? We replace it with the new one sitting in storage. I go and fetch it for the poor drenched repairman. He spends another while fiddling around but I _think_ he's got it fixed. At least he took out the old tank, and put in the new one, so everything _looks_ fixed.

I will say this much for him, he's a hell of a lot more reliable than Eagle is in a heartbeat. I can see why that cute little redhead is attached to him.

He does mention that he's charging a fee for his work. I... can't disagree with him... we'd have to pay somebody else to fix it if Eagle didn't... and well, for four hundred G... that's a good deal. So I pay Mel and tell him I'll get Eagle to pay me by. And by pay me back I mean stealing it out of his wallet out of spite.

(Which I did. He didn't notice. He still hasn't realized he's short 400 G.)

And Mel is good on his word too. The hot water's back. Joy. No really, this is good. It means I can take a hot shower instead of freezing my god damn ass off every morning. Though I do feel bad for Mel though. He probably didn't come down earlier to offer to fix the hot water... but he went back upstairs to get cleaned up again. Being drenched like that cannot be good for your health.

I see him wander by again, ask where the laundry is, thanks me, then goes there and heads back upstairs. I guess he's keeping that girlfriend of his company.

...he _must_ have a lot of time on his hands... or he keeps forgetting things. He comes back downstairs again, and tells me that his initial intent was to get food and some clean clothes for Sami. Well... one good deed leads to another, so I might as well help him out with getting food for the two of them and clean clothes for her.

Five foot four. I was right on the dot. Shorter than the average female I guess. Me? I'm actually six foot three. So I'm just a bit taller than Commander Mel... and I'm four inches taller than Eagle. Also much taller than Drake. I help Mel get the food and find some clean fatigues for Sami.

When I think about it, I guess it _is_ kind of like a holiday or vacation for allied officers to hang around in our Main HQ. Or maybe just for the time being. The two of them seem fairly amicable so far, although that girl seems to be the kind of person who acts shy in front of new people. I think I'd have to ask Commander Mel about that...

Night.

What on earth! ? Those two are _insane_. Or at least I'm fairly certain it's the two of them. Positive in fact. There isn't anyone else in the base that shares a room with someone else right now... wow. Okay, seriously that girl... Sami? She's got quite the set of lungs. I can hear them... and their bed creaking... it's going to be a looong night. A very, very long night. Groan.

I run into them in the morning... and in all fairness, if I were in their position, I'd deny it too, but the way Sami fidgeted kind of gave it away that they were going at it like rabbits last night. I'm going to invest in a pair of earplugs... and I'm going to get someone to soundproof the walls during the next budget meeting for renovations.

Well, I go for my morning tea and breakfast... and feel somewhat less crabby. But just to make sure my suspicions were on the mark, I ask Mel point blank if it was them last night. Mel was at least honest about it, but I realized I got him in trouble with Sami almost right after. He ends up dragging her back upstairs... in a run too. I guess he's probably pretty whipped when you think about it. Heh, I kind of feel bad for him... but when I think about it, it _is_ his fault I didn't sleep well last night...

Their 'business' aside, new business needs to be dealt with. That map my men had found earlier points to the location of an enemy weapons research and development lab. Sounds like fun. Eagle's getting all worked up as usual and it's time for us to head off, find the lab, steal the plans and all that. And away we go...

A mostly uneventful boat ride to the location. I have to admit, it's funny watching Eagle get seasick while we get there. He kept complaining the whole time about wanting to fly there and that it's dangerous to go by boat. What a whiney little cry baby.

We finally arrived at the point, and Fog of War is everywhere. So according to our Intel, there's an enemy lab somewhere here... and they're making a new tank. Sounds like my kind of toy. Well, let's see how this goes. I take command from Eagle (and also because I don't need him saying I'm not pulling my weight). I'll show him I've got what it takes and more.

It's always good that your enemy has no idea what they're doing... but at the same time somewhat... disappointing when it feels like they're hardly giving their all. Especially when they're supposed to be getting reinforcements to defend their lab.

Long story short, decisive victory and we've got plans for new weapons.

' At last, a chance to demonstrate my specialty'

Oh no that stupid flyboy did NOT just say that. I really should've hit him over the head with my briefcase for that comment. For the record, _I'm_ the ground forces specialist. Not him. Not ever. I'm going to rip his friggin' head off and... ugh!

Ahem... Eagle and his idiocy aside, new mission... meaning new problems.

We're headed towards the... 'dormant' volcano as enemy forces are parked in the territory. Of course... that being said, fighting near a volcano isn't the best idea, nor is it a good place for our so-called 'strongest' forces, the air force.

Well, time for me to pick up the slack. Again. I told him, I won't let him whine about me not doing any work, so I'll do my job. Haha... I just realized... it _is_ fun to antagonize him.

...so _how_ the Black Hole army managed to set off that dormant volcano is beyond me... but they've somehow set it up so the lava flies in a pre-determined fashion. That's... impressive I have to admit. Horrifying, but impressive.

...huh? Just how long did I...? Man, I'm working too hard. Nodded for a moment there. Figuring out a pre-determined trajectory for lava... I didn't think that my training would need me to... whatever. It's probably easier than it looks. I feel bad for the troops though... getting creamed by a magma boulder would be a terrible way to die...

And... that's game. Minimal losses caused by flying burning death. And of course flyboy starts to mouth off. I ought to knock out a few of his... eh. Huh, he seems to be missing some teeth as it is. I wonder how that happened. Drake tells me it's his 'way' of complimenting me. I think Eagle needs to learn some manners again. Or at least be personable like Commander Mel.

Back to base... back to base. And... huh. Just the person I wanted to talk to. Although... huh. She's not with him at the moment. Curious.

Seems like his girlfriend is napping upstairs. I guess that's a good thing. Though I'm pretty sure the two of them must have been crazy bored hanging around the headquarters, 'waiting' for something to happen.

Mel asks about the volcano, and to be honest, the reasoning we got from the final reports do make some degree of sense... albeit worrisome. Especially if the volcano _was_ dormant.

I decide to ask him how he managed to 'put up' with Eagle during the Cosmo Land campaign. I mean... really, I've known flyboy for years... but it's really starting to get to me.

'...Eagle? His attitude... oh. I beat the living shit out of him. He probably neglected to tell you about that.'

And... how direct of him. It also explains why Eagle _is_ missing a few teeth. Mel punched them out of his face. I've got even more respect for him now. Also since he's offering to pummel Eagle into paste for me. I guess things don't change much.

Black Ops... not something you hear too often in standard military conversation, but I guess it _does_ happen. It might explain a few things about Mel and his friends.

What doesn't make sense is how he and Sami got together. But according to him, Eagle's to thank for... wait what? I... I don't think I'd want to know.

Small talk aside, I tell him we're headed to the Black Hole factory and we're going to take the monstrosity down. He nods and goes on his way. Apparently things with him and Eagle are obviously a bit more than... 'rough' so to speak.

War Council... how delightfully... un-delightful. Well we've got Intel on where the target is located... it's fortifications... the lay of the land... only thing we don't have is if we've got more reinforcements or not.

So... no word on actual reinforcements making their presence known to us... but according to Commander Mel, he says that there's been... naval activity headed towards Green Earth, and it seems like the good kind of non-invasive activity.

Mel said he's willing to offer his help... but he's pretty sure that Eagle would... disagree. I can't blame him though... the two of them might just... actually, Mel might just kill Eagle and... ha. That actually would be really amusing to watch. Morbid, but amusing.

Back to work. Back to work. Have to make preparations for that final assault after all. Supplies... fuel... rations. All that stuff. Check.

Well, well. Our two guests are... looks like they're starting to get ready to move out or something. Or enter the fray with us. Either case, it looks like things are getting busier. Mel tells me his forces are going to... patrol the area while we ready the main assault. Makes sense I guess. It also keeps him out of Eagle's way, which probably would be a good thing for both of them.

I have the troops send over the details to Mel's forces and prepare to head out. Looks like liberation of the country is coming up shortly. Perfect.

More good news. Just after we've arrived at the enemy installation, reinforcements show up. Forces from both Orange Star and Yellow Comet arrive just in the nick of time. What an interesting bunch.

Hmm? Now here's an interesting one. The Emperor of Yellow Comet's daughter. Young little thing. Probably hasn't even hit her twenties yet. Now where have... right. Mel has mentioned her a few times off hand. Although he didn't really say much in regards to how... bookish she is... or looks. Cute... but not same kind of 'cute' as Sami, I think. Can't really say much about her figure because her clothes hide it fairly well. My guess? She's probably the type that's really thin.

She seems kind of jumpy. Or dependant. Or... hmm. Not too sure, but I think she has some history with both Sami and Mel. But she _does_ have a point. The White Sun forces are... delayed. Or they're just taking their sweet time. Knowing Commander Mel... it's probably the latter. At least from my general observation of how... lax he seems.

I guess if we want to get the country liberated the easy way, we'll let Eagle take credit for it. I hate to admit it, but once we've got a proper air force up and running, we shouldn't have any issue crushing whatever resistance Black Hole throws at us. Especially if we've got two other armies backing us up at the same time.

So, we've got the Emperor of Yellow Comet... and a direct combat expert. Seems like an interesting mix. And it looks like our friends from the White Sun army have yet to arrive.

The battle... well, it's slow. But what do you expect? And it turns out that the White Sun forces? They're not entering the fray... just laying in wait. How like them.

The first few days of a long fight... well those are always the longest. But so are the last days just before you win, you know? Can't really do much except send out a few men... start taking bases... all that boring stuff. Once you hit the middle things start getting interesting.

Of course... Eagle just _has_ to complain though. But he has a point, the fight would be a hell of a lot easier if we actually had an air force to start with. But like I said, it's absolutely amazing what lack of funding _does_ to an army when said funds and military supplies are being stolen even as we speak. God damn. Even with aid from our allies... it's a rough patch we've hit.

Hmm? A report from the Supply Base that's sending stuff to our friends in Yellow Comet. Looks like the guests staying there have arrived. Good, that should probably help the Yellow Comet troops... especially since their base is the most remote down there... looks kind of lonely too.

Now then... this report can go into the trash. Swoosh, two points. Now let's see... time for some target practice.

Eagle's fat head looks like a most excellent target. Now where's that scrap... ah, newspaper, that'll do fine.

Plink. Plink. Plink. Pew-pew-pew. Doing pretty good so far. Each wad has bounced off his head. Ah, he's turning around and... wow. Didn't think that'd happen. Right in the nostril. Three points!

Time to poke fun at him again. Man it's hilarious to see how he reacts whenever I bring up that little Orange Star CO. And let's see when I tell him it's his fault.

Ooh wow. Big reaction there. Really big reaction. He totally lost his cool just now. Hilarious. Squirm! Squirm more I say!

And... huh. Calmed down already. I guess he isn't as hotheaded as he used to be. Damn.

Hmm... so just because Green Earth is second best, we got squashed? Just like that? In hindsight it makes sense... but it hardly makes it any better if we got beaten _that_ badly. It makes everybody look bad on our part. Bah.

Now then... back to flicking bits of paper at him. Two points. Two points. Two points. Score!

Time flies when you're not having fun. Not.

But then, it's like saying 'no news is good news'. However sometimes having any news at all is good. And this certainly is _good_ news. Especially when it comes in the form of useful Intelligence. Even if the source is somewhat... well, I guess it is reliable.

Black Hole's location is here. Well... that certainly makes things easier. In the future anyway.

Now what was I saying... thinking... doing? The past month has sped by at a surprisingly quick pace. With the Orange Star taking the ground, Yellow Comet at sea... and Green Earth ruling the skies, we've managed to push Hawke's forces back... soon enough that factory will be good as stormed.

And a couple days later? ... boom. Love it when a plan falls into place. Factory, offline. Damn these last few days were long too. As expected.

Sadly... it doesn't seem like Hawke stuck around long enough to chat by the time we hit the factory pipeline. Must've beat a hasty escape to avoid Eagle for some reason. Can't really say I blame the man... I find chatting with Eagle to be a tremendous hassle all the time. But... he escaped? Now that's odd.

'Phew... that's nice.'

...I always thought Drake was a bit more... excitable. He's usually a lot more happy when things come to fruition.

Well... he's happy, but he's tired. I guess that's what happens when you get old. Ha! Even if he says he hasn't hit his forties yet, he's still older than me by a long shot. Poor Drake, can't fault him for not being able to sleep lately.

Now then... we know where the enemy's hiding... and we have to strike hard and fast to shut them up once and for all. But looks like everybody involved could use a short rest first... but... hmm. Looks like the White Sun forces have already left us... I don't see any of their commanders hanging around.

Well. That's that. Time to head back to the capital... start making plans... and crushing enemies. Now if only I could find a way to wipe that stupid smirk off of Eagle's face... I mean I'm happy for him, but ugh, that look on his face annoys the hell out of me.


End file.
